Silver Hourglass
by Madriddler
Summary: In order to change the world and save lives from the war, Lucius Malfoy thought of a simple solution: Get Harry and Draco to love each other at Hogwarts. A plan that seems easy when the present Harry and Draco declare their love for each other. However, the plan might not be so simple as they fight not just time itself, but Voldemort as well. DM/HP BZ/TN Slytherin!Harry
1. Declaration of Love (1st year)

Silver Hourglass

Chapter 1  
The Declaration of Love

 **HARRY POTTER GAY! FAMOUS WIZARD COMES OUT OF CLOSET AFTER DIVORCE!**

By Rita Skeeter

 _Harry Potter, 37, the famous Head Auror who once beaten The Dark Lord when he was only seventeen came out as gay after divorcing his wife of twelve years, Ginny Weasley. When asked about her former husband's decision to come out, Miss. Weasley stated that "I felt like I was lied to my whole life. I mean, I always knew there was some sort of distance from us, but I always thought it was because of Hermione." Hermione, being her sister in law, Hermione Weasley our current Minister of Magic. She then continued saying that she "could never have guessed that Harry was into guys. Although, maybe that is why Harry was so interested in Malfoy in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Ron said that Harry became obsessed with Draco during that year. Well, now that I think about it, Harry has always been obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Maybe it was some stupid rivalry love or whatever." Draco Malfoy, head of the Malfoy fortune, and philanthropist of St. Mungo's and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes could not offer a comment on this, claiming that he "was too busy with private affairs." Who knows what that means?_

 _Well, loyal readers, I'll tell you my opinion, backed with facts from experience and sources! This humble writer had the luck and honor to write about Mr. Potter when he was only a fourteen year old who broke the rules to play in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and to write an autobiography of the man after his heroic defeat of You-Know-Who. I can confidently say that without a doubt, I know the man inside and out, and I am not shock when The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice came out. After all dear readers, the evidence is right in front of us! Especially with his string of lovers, does a Cedric Diggory sound familiar? Yes Readers, I can confirm that Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory were an item before Diggory's death at the hands of the Dark Lord. But that's not all! What about Potter's relationship with the previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore? After all, both Miss. Weasley and Mr. Potter confirmed that Harry was visiting Professor Dumbledore frequently for "secret training." Could this training also include something lewd? And what about Harry's relationship to Ron Weasley, or the other men in his life? These questions are the ones that we are asking, and must be answered, but don't worry loyal readers, yours truly will get to the bottom of this scandal and uncover Harry Potter's true lover._

Lucius Malfoy simply rolled his eyes as he read the Daily Prophet, his wife Narcissa elagently drinking tea next to him. "What is the matter Lucius?" she asked when Lucius folded the paper and placed it next to his plate.

"It's that Seeker woman. She is trying to write about our Draco's life while outing Potter." Lucius said, taking a sip of his tea. Narcissa looked confused and said "Outing?"

"Apparently Harry Potter is a homosexual like our Draco." Lucius said.

"Ah figures. No wonder they couldn't leave each other alone during school." Narcissa chuckled.

"Yes, well it would have saved a bit of headaches if they were courting instead of fighting." Lucius said, glancing out the window at the cloudy day. Malfoy Manor has seen some dark days ever since Voldemort's Wars. The damages from the battle in the Manor were repaired, only for Aurors to ransack the place under the guise of "looking for Dark Magic artifacts." Luckily for the Malfoys though, their lawyers haven't abandoned them, and Potter personally vouched for their defense, only asking for Draco and him to start over. That was more than ten years ago, and Draco and Harry have been friends ever since. Lucius thought about Potter's friendship with his son and said "Narcissa, what do you think might happen if that Potter boy befriended our son in their first year instead of that Weasley boy?"

"Most likely we might have a Potter in the family." Narcissa shrugged, "Though, I don't think we would have little Scorpius."

"We might have. I heard that there are potions for that kind of bonding between same sex wizards, so we might still have Scorpius. Hopefully, though he would not have Potter's mangy hair." Lucius commented.

"Yes, that hair is quite unruly. I wonder how Potter survived with that hair. It seemed impossible to control." Narcissa commented.

"He must be one of those type of people who don't give much thought to his hair, or his clothing." Lucius said.

"Yes, very unlike our Draco. Perhaps he uses his short stature to his advantage." Narcissa said.

"Indeed, he must have my dear." Lucius said. He looked outside and saw sunlight bursting through the clouds, "Shall we take this discussion outside my dear? It should be a lovely day."

"Of course Lucius." Narcissa said, kissing Lucius' cheek as he offered his hand. The old couple walked outside, the sun making the sixty-four year old's long silver hair shine in the sunlight. They walked hand in hand, both supporting each other as Lucius also use his walking stick. They walked through their glorious garden, made back to their prime after the battle with their house elves' help as well as Scorpius'. Their grandson, now eleven, had both a talent, and a passion for gardening. Something that Narcissa loved dearly. Lucius and Narcissa sat down in a gazebo, admiring the perfect Summer day as the House Elves ran about the garden, tending to it. "Where were we?" Lucius asked.

"We were talking about Scorpius and whether or not he would have Potter's hair if he and Draco conceived." Narcissa said. She lifted a hand and summoned a house elf, and asked it to bring them refreshments.

"Ah yes, well hopefully Draco's traits are more dominant then Potter's in that regard. Although, Scorpius would most likely have Potter's hair color." Lucius said.

"Yes, and perhaps Draco's build. That would make him very handsome I suppose." Narcissa smiled, "Harry's while nice and slender, is more inline of a granddaughter or maybe a small grandson. I would like that."

"Three grandchildren, our Scorpius with Harry's hair, a grandson, and a granddaughter. Such a demand for two boys." Lucius chuckled.

"I'm sure they can handle it." Narcissa chuckled. She shook her head and said "Look at us, imagining the lives of our Draco and Potter, and forgetting the most important thing."

"What is that my dear?" asked Lucius.

"The Dark Lord." Narcissa said seriously, "He played a huge role in both our boy's lives."

"Ah yes. I regret everything I did for that man. Especially our Draco's sixth year. That was my worst year as a father." Lucius said, frowning at the memory. "Rotting in a cell in Azkaban was not a fun time my dear."

"I know, I was home always worrying about you love." Narcissa said.

"Yes well. I suppose both boys would help each other, maybe Draco wouldn't follow in my mistakes." Lucius said.

"Hopefully. Perhaps Draco would have talked Potter out of the Tri-Wizards Tournament so that the Dark Lord wouldn't have been resurrected." Narcissa said.

"Yes, but if I remember that was because Barty Crouch Jr. made the cup pick Potter. I believe that was one of the Dark Lord's orders." Lucius said, "I didn't know much about the plan though."

"Yes, well I suppose if the Dark Lord stayed as that… abomination, we wouldn't have the deaths we had." Narcissa said.

"Your sister would still be alive." Lucius nodded.

"And my cousins." Narcissa said.

"I suppose, but didn't Regulus die during the first war? Stealing a Horcrux from the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked.

"He did, but at least then Bellatrix wouldn't become a kin slayer, and I wouldn't be the only Black." Narcissa said sadly. Lucius nodded and took a sip of his drink, letting the cool drink cool him down in the summer's heat.

"True. I suppose the Dark Lord have ruined families on both sides." Lucius sighed.

"True. If only that retched man was never born." Narcissa said.

"If only Potter became friends with Draco when they were children." Lucius chuckled. "Then maybe all this needless death wouldn't have happened."

"Perhaps." Narcissa nodded. She casted "Tempus" and checked the time, "Lucius, Draco is coming over with Scorpius soon. We should make sure everything is ready."

"Very well my dear." Lucius said, he stood to held his wife to her feet, then smiled. "Narcissa my dear, do you remember what happened to all of the Time Turners?"

"YesI head that the Ministry had just disrupted the loop they were all stuck in. Falling then unfalling?" Narcissa said.

"Correct, and that happened the year your cousin Sirius died, right?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing my dear, just an idea that started to develop in my head." Lucius smiled, "Now excuse me my dear, I need to find that Muggle contraction Potter insisted we all install."

"I think they are all called telephones Lucius." Narcissa said, giggling a bit.

"Yes those, now excuse me." Lucius said. He kissed his wife briefly, but still filled with love, and excused himself back inside the Manor. He walked through the hallways until he found himself in his study, where on his desk was an old, expensive phone that had a wire connecting the phone to it's base. Since there is no electricity in the wizarding world, the phones were all powered and worked by magic. Lucius Malfoy picked up the phone and held it to his head. "Get me the head of the Time Department please. This is Lucius Malfoy." He said into the phone. The phone was quiet for a bit until a female voice said "Hello? This is Ana Kempt, head of The Ministry of Magic's Time Department."

"Yes, hello Ms. Kempt, I am Lucius Malfoy and I am wondering if your department would like a special assignment. I would pay handsomely of course." Lucius said.

"Depends on what the assignment is."

"Simple. Preventing the Second Wizarding War." Lucius said, sitting down at his desk.

Ana Kempt laughed and Lucius frowned. He hated when people don't take the Malfoys seriously. "Are you kidding!? There's no way that is possible."

"As an Ex-Death Eater, I can say without a doubt that it is indeed possible, and likely. We just need to change a key event." Lucius said.

"Yeah, but to go all the way back in time like that is not only extremely dangerous, but there is no way for you to return." Ana said.

"With the current model, yes. Which is why I want you to made a new model of the Time Turner that can go backwards and forwards through time as the owner like. And something to stop aging would be grateful as well." Lucius said.

"You are asking for the impossible sir." Ana Kempt said.

"Ms. Kempt, if I may ask. Are you Muggleborn or a Half-blood?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know why it would matter, but I am Muggleborn sir." Ana said.

Lucius nodded and said "Well Ms. Kempt, a fact to remember about our world is that nothing is impossible. It just takes a bit more work. After all, this Time Turner will have a very important passanger."

"Who? You?"

"Yes me, and…" Lucius paused, "Harry Potter." He heard Ana Kempt gasped and he nodded to himself. If he is going to have his plan be successful, he need Harry with him.

"Very well." Ana sighed, "But it will take some time to refigure a Time-Turner into your liking. Hell, we'll probably have to combine all the Time Turners to do it."

"Very well, if you pardon the saying, I have all the time in the world. How about four months?" Lucius asked.

Ana Kempt laughed and said "Sir, I'll do you even better. If I push my team, we'll do it in one."

"Very well, that is most agreeable. Just do not inform the Minister about this project, please? I believe Ms. Granger… I'm sorry, Ms. Weasley, would not improve the use of Time-Turners." Lucius said.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, I will see you in a week with your TARDIS." Ana Kempt laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, Muggle humor. Goodbye Mr. Weasley." Ana Kempt said.

"Goodbye Ms. Kempt." Lucius said hanging up the phone. There, he thought, the easy part is down. Now I just need to convince Mr. Potter and my son about the plan.

When he walked out of his study, a house elf appeared in front of him, informing Lucius that Draco and his son were with Narcissa in the garden. Lucius nodded and waved the house elf away. He made his way to the garden, each step precise and full of strength, helped slightly with his walking stick. He made his way to the garden and couldn't help but smile at his grandson and Narcissa walking through, Scorpius talking eagerly about the plant life around him. Draco followed behind, his figure tall and strong, standing a full six feet and slightly muscular, He was a perfect replica of Lucius when he was that age, although Draco kept his hair fashionably short. "Father." Draco said happily when he noticed him. Scorpius turned around and smiled happily, "Grandfather!" he said, running up to the old man. Young Scorpius was now eleven, and was following his own father in terms of looks. Though, Lucius noticed, Scorpius was a bit taller than normal eleven year olds. Lucius hoped that, if he is successful, his precious grandchild will still be here just the way he is.

"Hello Scorpius." Lucius said, hugging the boy. He turned towards Draco and said "Son, it is always good to see you."

"Likewise father." Draco smiled.

"Scorpius? Why don't you return to your grandmother and talk about the new flowers we have just planted? They're imported from Italy." Lucius said. Scorpius nodded and ran off towards Narcissa. Lucius turned to Draco and said "Walk with me."

Draco did and when they were far enough, he asked "Draco, tell me honestly. How do you feel about Harry Potter?"

Draco blushed slightly and said "Where did this come from Father?"

"Do not question, just answer. How do you feel about Harry Potter?"

"I love him." Draco mumbled.

"Malfoys don't mumble Draco." Lucius said.

"I love him." Draco said, "Ever since Hogwarts, I loved him."

Lucius smiled and said "Good. I am certain that Potter shares the feelings, hopefully he does for that will make this much simpler."

"What are you talking about Father?" Draco asked.

"Earlier today, your mother and I have wondered what would happen if Harry befriended you when you two were in Hogwarts. While the immediate conclusion would be that you two would marry, and Scorpius would have Potter's hair, we also believed, and were certain that the Second Wizarding War would be very different, if not prevented as well. That has gotten me thinking. What would happen if I go back in time and simply made sure that Harry and you become friends. You two would surely look out for each other, and made sure that the other is safe. I am positive that you wouldn't make the same mistake that I have when you were sixteen. In fact, I am certain you would do anything to keep your Harry from the Goblet of Fire." Lucius said.

"My Harry?" Draco said, a small smile on his face. He liked the sound of that.

"Of course. Malfoys always end up on top Draco, remember that." Lucius said. Draco nodded and Lucius continued, "With that plan in my head, I went to that telephone contraption and asked about Time-Turners. I was able to convince the head of the department to create a Time Turner that will suit my needs. In a month or so, both Harry and I will travel back in time and make sure that Voldemort won't resurrect in the graveyard. If we fail that, then I suppose we will have to make sure that he dies before anyone important does."

"Father, that's convoluted. How will you know that Harry will go along with it?" Draco asked.

"Simple, love." Lucius said, "Love for his godfather, and his love for you. Don't tell me that you didn't notice, it is perfectly obvious." Lucius said.

"Really?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Of course." Lucius said, "So, do I have permission to make our lives for the better?"

"Yes father of course!" Draco agreed. He's finally going to have his Harry, his love. Twenty years of loving him from a far, and finally he will have the life he always wanted.

"Perfect. For now let us enjoy the day, next week I will visit Potter and suggest the idea. I am very sure he will grab at the opportunity to save his godfather, and become a Malfoy." Lucius said.

Draco nodded and the pair returned to Narcissa and Scorpius, who spent the entire day telling Draco and Lucius about each and every new flower and plant Narcissa had the elves plant in the garden. The week after found Lucius in the Ministry of Magic, he was directed towards Potter's office and he waited patciently in the Head Auror's seat, finding it much more comfortable then the two chairs on the other side of the desk. When Harry walked in, looking tired and very somber Lucius cleared his throat. Harry jumped and gave out a "meep" as he looked at Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here sir?"

"Strictly business Mr. Potter, and an investing into family." Lucius said, motioning Harry to sit down. Harry did and Lucius took a look at Harry. He had some muscle definition, but he was still short, standing roughly five foot seven. He and Draco would look good together, he thought.

"Investing?" Harry asked confused. Lucius leaned back in his chair and began to tell Harry of his plan, from his and Narcissa's conversation to the Time Turner being made. When he was done, he knew he had Harry right where he wanted, Harry leaning in and nodded enthusiastically. So, Lucius asked one final question. "Mr. Potter, are you in love with my son?" Harry blushed and stuttered, bitting his lip nervously. "I see," Lucius said, "then you should know that my son holds the same feelings. So, with that said, and the plan laid out, do we have a deal Mr. Potter?"

"To go back in time and make sure that Draco and I will get together, and that Voldemort never rise again?" Harry asked.

"Precisely." Lucius said.

"Okay, but on one condition." Harry said.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"We save my godfather. He doesn't die." Harry said seriously. Lucius nodded and said "Mr. Potter, if this plan of mine works out, as I believe it shall, then your godfather will live, as well as countless of other lives."

"Good. So, we start in three weeks?" Harry asked.

"Yes, when the Time-Turner is ready."

"Alright then, I have to prepare my kids, make them know that I love them and that… that…"

"When all is done, they will still be here, although they will be Malfoys, not Potters." Lucius chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" Harry demanded.

"Simple Mr. Potter, Malfoys always ends up on top. I'm sure my son will take it in a sexual meaning." Lucius said. Harry nodded but stopped, "But what about Teddy?" He asked worryingly.

"Teddy Lupin? I'm sure he'll be around as well, if my memory of my experience at Hogwarts is correct. Though, he won't have Nymphadora's ability." Lucius said. Harry was confused, but Lucius said no more about it, instead he said "We shall meet in three weeks at my Manor. That way, you can greet your husband. Good day Mr. Potter."

Lucius left Harry's office and made his way down towards the Department of Time to check on the progress of his Time-Turner. Satisfied with the results, he returned to Malfoy Manor to make his own preparations. He made sure he had his wand and cane, and his traveling cloak, as well as a few pouches full of money, for food and travel. He looked, and eventually found the Malfoy family's Peniseve, thinking that it would help convince the more stubborn of people of his and Harry's intent. After telling his wife his plan, and his determination to accomplish it Lucius kissed Narcissa passionately. "If all goes well, our family will return to its glory, and go beyond that." He said. Narcissa nodded and said, "Just get my family back, and come home safely."

On the day of their departure, Lucius gotten a call saying that the Time Turner is ready, and that Ana Kempt is on her way to give it to him. Lucius nodded and hung up. As he did so, Draco barged in and said "I want to come with you."

"I'm sorry?"

"You said that Harry will be mine right? I want to go with you and protect him." Draco demanded, wearing his traveling cloak.

"I'm sorry son, but you need to stay here and take care of your mother and son." Lucius said. He stood up and walked towards Draco, swinging his walking stick around. "You will protect Harry, Draco I promise you. But for now, in the present, I need you to take care of your son and mother. Hopefully, it will be like a week for you, but for us it will be much longer and in that time of uncertainly, I need you here to calm my fears. Knowing that my son is doing his best to provide for his family. Can you do that Draco?"

"Yes father, I can." Draco said. "Good." Lucius smiled. He saw a house elf standing at the study entrance, and said "Draco, shall we welcome your husband into the Manor?"

Draco nodded and both Malfoys left the study to walk into the welcoming foyer where Harry stood awkwardly, with his children behind him. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, I couldn't find anyone to take care of them, so I thought that maybe Mrs. Malfoy would."

"Draco and Narcissa would love to." Lucius said, giving a pleasant, curt smile at the children. "Draco, I'm guessing that Scorpius is here?"

"Yes father. Outside, with his broomstick." Draco said, his and Harry's eyes connecting. Lucius simply glanced at that and said "Good, children, can I guess that you all like flying?"

"I love flying!" Albus Severus Potter exclaimed.

"Very well, let's all go outside to the garden where my grandson is, and leave these two alone." Lucius said, leading Terry, Albus, James Sirius, and Lilly Luna Potter out of the foyer.

Draco and Harry each cautiously took a step closer until they were a breath away. "Draco." Harry said, blushing under Draco's gaze. "Harry." Draco breathed. He hestitently moved his hands until they both held Harry's cheeks in his palms. Harry placed both his hands over Draco's and looked deeply into Draco's stormy grey eyes. "Please." He breathed out.

Draco needed no other clue before he smashed his lips against Harry, showing Harry the love he had for the man for over twenty years. Harry returned the kiss with the same passion, his hands moving from Draco's hands into his hair, his mouth opening up, allowing Draco's tongue access. Their tongue battled fiercely against each other before Harry submitted to Draco, who explored Harry's mouth as Harry moaned in pleasure. The kissed and kissed until the need to breath was too much and only then did they separate, breathing heavily, but still stealing pecks here and there.

"That was hot." A woman's voice said, causing both to gasp, and Harry to move into Draco's arms, which wrapped protectively around his future husband. "Hello boys, Ana Kempt at your service," the woman of twenty two said, "and if changing the future meant I can see more of that, then I'm happy to help. Now, where is Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"I am here Ms. Kempt." Lucius said, entering the foyer. He looked between Draco and Harry and said "I'll assume that you two had a fond welcoming."

"We did." Harry grinned.

"They did." Ana Kempt agreed, "Anyway, here it is, the new Time Turner." Ana pulled out a time turner that looked like the old models, except that instead of gold, it was silver. "Works the same as the old one, except each turn can go back days, weeks, months, years, whenever you want. And when you want to go back, simply turn the opposite way. Turn to the left for the past, and right for the future. And don't worry Mr. Malfoy, there's an anti-aging spell casted on it so that the users won't age a day while using it. Although you'll still need to eat, sleep, and be a regular human. You can do that right sir?" Ana asked.

"Very funny." Lucius said shortly. He turned to Harry and said "Well Mr. Potter? Shall we go?"

"Okay Mr. Malfoy, I'm ready. When are you thinking of going first?" he asked.

"If we want this to work then we will have to start from the very beginning. How about when you first get your letter?" Lucius asked.

"Fine with me." Harry said.

"Harry wait!" Draco said as Lucius put the elonged chain around both him and Harry.

"Yeah Draco?" Harry asked, grabbing Draco's hand.

"I… I love you. I always have!" Draco said.

"I love you too." Harry said, "Ever since second year."

"End this quickly, I much like to return to my wife soon." Lucius barked.

Harry nodded and said "I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too, Harry Malfoy." Draco smirked. Before Harry could reply, Lucius turned back the Time Turner and suddenly the entire world seemed to go in reverse, in seconds both of them watched as years passed by, voices coming and go as they went further and further back in time. They briefly saw Dobby, and Beatrix, and then Voldemort as he walked towards a meeting. Time started to move faster now as the years went by, the environment becoming a blur. Suddenly, everything stopped and Harry looked around. The Manor, while still the same, somehow looked younger than it did a few moments before.

Lucius casted "Tempus" and read "August, 1991. The month after your eleventh birthday I believe."

"Yes sir." Harry said, feeling just plain weird. They're going to see his younger self, and tell him basically that he's gay and will fall in love with a blond haired kid.

"Well Mr. Potter? Our first step is delivering a letter." Lucius said, he held Harry's arm and said "Shall we begin?"

 **A/N:** _And that was the first chapter of a fan fic that is the first in a long time. Usually I normally write only original stories at FictionPress, but this idea just hit me while singing songs from A Very Potter Sequel and I just needed to write it. Was it good? Bad? Tell me in a review!_


	2. Letters by Serpents

Chapter 2

Letters by Serpents

"Well Mr. Potter," Lucius began, "Where should we begin?"

"We should probably start with introducing me… I mean younger Harry into the wizardry world." Harry said, biting his lip, "But that means we would have to go to 4 Private Drive."

Lucius grabbed Harry's arm and said "I'm sure you know where it is, so shall we?"

"Okay." Harry said with a slight frown. The two stepped together and apparated away from Malfoy Manor and to the sleepy street of Private Drive. It was late in the afternoon, around four or five and Harry was dreading meeting up with his uncle and cousin again. "You lived here?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah." Harry said shortly.

"Quant." Lucius said.

"Shut up." Harry said, he heard voices and said "Please tell me you have something to turn us invisible? I don't exactly have my cloak at the moment."

Lucius sighed and flicked out his wand, "Invisiblis." He said. Harry felt a slight tingle as the spell affected him. "There, now we are invisible to the outside world. Happy Potter?" Lucius asked.

Harry didn't answer as he pointed towards the end of the street, where young Harry was currently running.

Harry Potter, age eleven, was running away from his cousin Dudley and his goons. His skinny, knobby legs took him as far as he could as he panted, getting short of breath as he ran. Behind him was an obese child who had the strength of an enraged elephant, and the face of a smashed pear. Dudley Dursley took a breath and screamed out "We're gonna get you Potter! So stop running and let me punch you!"

The boys were playing their favorite sport: Harry Hunting and Harry was quickly growing tired of it. After the incident at the Zoo, Harry was locked in his cupboard for a week, only getting out to use the loo and shower. In Dudley's hand was his knobbly stick, which his father brought for him on his acceptance to Smeltings Academy. Dudley held the stick high as he chased Harry, and Harry closed his eyes, wishing that he was anywhere but there. He turned around the corner and felt something strange before slamming into a wall. Harry looked around and found that he was back in his cupboard, and his nose seared with pain as he tried to untangle himself from his old blankets. "What happened?" he asked, his voice soft and high.

"Freak! Get over here!" Uncle Vernon yelled out. Harry meeped and opened the cupboard door, walking into the living room where the small television was on, and Uncle Vernon was standing with Dudley, both looking very crossed.

"Y-Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"Dudley says that you ran away when he tried to hit you with his Smelting stick. Is it true?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said, already knowing and dreading the results. Uncle Vernon nodded and said "The boy needs to practice wacking things with his stick boy. It's tradition at Smelting Academy. So, stand there and help Dudley with his wacking."

Dudley smirked at this while Harry frowned and somberly nodded, bracing himself for the stings of the stick. He winced when the sting of the first blow hit, Dudley aiming straight for Harry's right arm. Dudley smacked Harry again in the right arm, before hitting him twice on the left arm. Harry winced at each strike and Uncle Vernon said "The legs Dudley, you use that stick to hit the legs."

Dudley did and Harry winced in pain, trying his best to hold back the tears. Dudley kept hitting Harry, alternating between his arms and legs before walking behind Harry and hitting him in the back. Harry gasped in pain and Dudley hit him again. "Careful now Dudley, the boy has to do his chores still." Uncle Vernon said.

"Okay Dad." Dudley said. He continued to smack Harry with the stick, the hits stinging worse and worse as the blows repeatedly hit the same area. When he was done, Dudley walked away and sent Harry to do his chores. Harry sniffled and nodded, heading into the kitchen to help his aunt cook dinner. At that moment however, the letter box at the door opened and several letters dropped. "Boy! Get the mail!" Uncle Vernon yelled, too busy watching his programs.

Harry nodded meekly and left the kitchen, going down the small hallway that housed his cupboard under the stairs and several family portraits of the Dursleys, minus Harry of course. He picked up the letters and looked through them, pausing at the last one. It was addressed to him! He tried to hide the letter, but Dudley got to him first, grabbing the letters and showing them to his father, who simply threw them into the fireplace, much to Harry's dread.

"Tell me again Potter, why we aren't helping your younger self, nor stopping the oaf in there from burning your Hogwarts letter?" Lucius asked, looking both annoyed and concern for the small child.

"Because tomorrow the house will be flooded with letters, and after that we'll be moving far away to a lighthouse on a rocky island. There Hagrid will come and deliver the letter to me personally, along with my first birthday cake." Harry said, "I don't think I want to change this memory. Besides, we can talk to them later, in Diagon Alley or the Leaky Cauldron."

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, I remember at the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid and I had a talk about You-Know-Who and about my parents." Harry said.

Lucius nodded and took out the Time Turner, "Very Well Potter, put in a couple of days before you and Hagrid arrive, we have preparations to do if we're going to talk with them."

"Preparations?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we need to use Polyjuice Potion to talk with them." Lucius said.

"But why?" Harry asked, confused. Lucius sighed and said "Because Potter, there is no way I am allowing either of us to talk with any of our past selves or associations without disguises. Merlin forbid one of the brats, or worst that oaf Hagrid, recognizes us." Lucius drew attention to his long hair and Harry's scar and Harry nodded. "Alright, yeah that would be bad… but where would we get Polyjuice Potion in such a short time?"

"Simple Mr. Potter, if you are going to become a Slytherin, you will have to think more like us. Where else would we get potions that are either difficult to produce or have a slight moral judgment?" Lucius asked, putting the Time-turner around both of their necks.

Harry thought for a moment before saying "Knockturn Alley?"

"Good boy, there is hope for you yet." Lucius said, he gave the Time Turner to Harry who turned it to the right three times. They watched as time fast forwarded, cars zooming pass the house as owls flew to and around the house at breakneck speed, blurs of envelopes entering the house. Then blurs that Harry recognized as himself and the Dursleys ran from the house, into their car and off they went to the Hut-On-The-Rock. Time continued after that as the Number 4 Private Drive stayed untouched until finally a car drove back into the parking lot, and the Dursleys exited. When Uncle Vernon closed the door, time resumed as normal and Lucius pocketed the Time Turner. "It is mid afternoon, right after lunch." Lucius said, casting Tempus, "he should be in his store by now."

"Who sir?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Lucius said, grabbing Harry's arm again and apparated to Knockturn Alley. Harry looked around the dark, dank alley that was filled with hunched wizards and witches in dark robes as they went about their business, adding to the air a feeling that just felt dark to Harry. "Here we are," Lucius said, "Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary. The owner owes my family a life term of servitude, my grandfather had helped this family financially when the Aurors took their inventory and almost made the store bankrupt. Now, the Mulpepper family make produces special potions for our family, at a discount of course."

Harry just nodded and followed Mr. Malfoy into the dingy shop. The air stunk of various ingredients and potions. Harry could see a hazy purple smog coming from the central cauldron, an old witch stirring the potion clockwise. She looked up, her weathered face glaring at them. "Who are you two?" she asked, "What do you want?"

"Ms. Mulpepper, it is always a delight to see you again." Lucius said. The old crone stared at Lucius and said "Shit, is that you Mr. Malfoy?"

"It is." Lucius said shortly, "and I have business here so get your son."

"Well you look old as shit sir!" Ms. Mulpepper laughed, reminding Harry of Neville's toad, Trevor. She stopped mixing her brew and yelled "Get over here you worthless gitt! Mr. Malfoy is here!"

"Shut up you damn woman!" A man walked in. He was tall and around Harry's age. He had dark eyes and was skinny, but had an allure that Harry found slightly attractive. It reminded Harry mainly of Draco in Hogwarts, particularly when they were sixteen. The man looked at Lucius and Harry and said "Mr. Malfoy! I wasn't expecting you here, what can I do you for?"

"Pollyjuice potion. Enough to last at least four hours for the two of us." Lucius said, "Don't worry about the hair, I already have that covered."

"Eight things of Pollyjuice Potion coming up sir." The crone's son said, "Mind if I ask you what's this about?"

"Yes I do." Lucius said, handing over the money to the man. Mr. Mulpepper left to look in the back of the store and Harry turned towards Lucius. "When did you get the hair?" he asked.

"As a Malfoy, and a proud Slytherin, I am always prepared for any situation that could arise. Just know that you will be turning into a Ravenclaw who went to Hogwarts two years after your mother and father, and I will turn into a fellow Slytherin who was before my time there." Lucius said, handing Harry a small vial with tuffs of long auburn hair. Harry just nodded and took the vial from Lucius as Mr. Mulpepper came back with eight bottles of Polyjuice Potion. "I can guess that you have adequate experience with this potion Harry?" Lucius asked, adding his vial of dirty blonde hair to four of the bottles.

"Yes sir." Harry said, adding his vial of hair to his bottles. Lucius looked at Mr. Mulpepper and silently handed him the money, dismissing him. Harry took out two flasks and handed one to Lucius, "They're never-ending so they can hold all of our bottles." Harry said. Lucius raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed, "Gift from Hagrid from when I turned twenty one."

"Who would have thought that half-giant would be useful." Lucius said. He whipped out his wand and easily magicked the potions from the bottles, into his flask and Harry did the same. They held the flasks in front of them and Harry said "Cheers." Lucius just rolled his eyes and took an undignified swig of the potion, capping the flask and putting it in his traveling robe as he felt the transformation begin. Harry did the same thing, and tried not to groan in pain as the transformation began.

Harry was very excited to finally leave the Dursleys. He's a wizard! An actual wizard! With magic and stuff! A giant man named Hagrid with a big, black, grizzling beard arrived last night to bring him a birthday cake and a letter, inviting him to attend a school called Hogwarts. The burly man even did some magic in front of Harry, putting the fire place on fire with his umbrella, and giving his cousin pig ears and a tail when Hagrid caught him eating Harry's cake! Now they were at a place called The Leaky Cauldron and Hagrid said "Hello Tom."

"Ah Hagrid, usual I presume?" Tom the barkeep asked.

"Not today Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. Bring young Harry here to get his school supplies." Hagrid said, motioning towards Harry. Tom looked at Harry and gasped, "Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter."

The small crowd stopped what they were doing, and immediately turned towards Harry. An old man immediately walked up to Harry and shaked his hand "Welcome back, Mr. Potter. Welcome back."

"Doris Crockford. I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you." A woman said, shaking his hand.

"H-Harry Potter. Can't tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." A man in the corner said. He was skinny, and wore a purple turban that stunk of garlic.

"Hello Professor. I didn't see you there." Hagrid said grinning at the man. He turned to Harry and said "Profesor Quirrell will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry said politely, shaking the man's hand.

"Fearfully fascinating subject. Not that you need it, eh, Potter?" Professor Quirrell said, making a noise at the end.

"Yes, well must be going now. Lots to buy." Hagrid chuckled.

"Goodbye." Harry said. He followed Hagrid into a small room with a bricked wall and asked how did all of those people know him. Hagrid shrugged off the question, stating that he wasn't the right person to ask, and tapped the stone brick in certain places. The brick wall vibrated and rumbled as they started to move on their own. The bricks slid and pushed against each other, making an archway for Hagrid and Harry as he stared at amazement. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said. Diagon Alley was amazing to Harry. The shops were colorful and packed tightly together. Hagrid and Harry walked down the street, Hagrid pointing out different shops as Harry just looked around in amazement, wishing he had eight more eyes. Hagrid led Harry to the Wizard's bank Gringotts where Harry was amazed at the existence of goblins. The goblins led Harry to his Vault, which was filled to the brim with gold, which Hagrid told him were "Galleons." Afterward, Hagrid made the kart stop at Vault 713, which was empty except for a small packaged wrapped in old cloth and string. "Hogwarts business. Best kept between us, eh?" Hagrid chuckled. Harry nodded and they entered the kart again, existing the Vaults of the bank and finally the Bank itself.

Hagrid then led him to a shop called Ollivanders, where Hagrid told him Harry will get his wand. The owner, an old man called Ollivander, creeped Harry out a bit, and after a few dozens of wands Harry has found his wand, much to Ollivander's surprise. "Curious, very curious."

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather… just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother… why it's brother gave you that scar." Ollivander said, pointing to Harry's lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry gulped and asked "And who owned that wand?"

"We do not speak his name!" Ollivander whispered. "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great."

Harry paid for his wand and turned to leave as Hagrid knocked on the window, holding a cage with a snowy white owl in it."Happy birthday." Hagrid said, handing the owl cage to Harry. Harry thanked Hagrid and they went off to finish Harry's shopping for the day, Hagrid telling him that tomorrow they will go buy his cloaks and school uniforms and school books. Now they were back at the Leaky Cauldron sitting at a table with food in front of them. The pub was crowded and Harry asked Hagrid about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Hagrid blustered and tried not to tell Harry, but he pressed and said that his name was Voldemort. He then went on to tell Harry about everything he knew about Lilly and James Potter's deaths. Harry was stunned silent and stared at his stew, moving his spoon around the bowl, lost for words.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." A woman asked, gaining Harry's attention. She looked old to Harry, around his aunt's age but she looked more youthful then Petunia. She was slightly chubby and wore a long skirt and light sweater, a lilac cloak on her shoulders. Her hair was auburn, which brought out her brown doe eyes, and distracted slightly from her freckled cheeks. She had a mothering feeling around her that just seemed familiar to Harry, and he immediately liked her. The man she was with had dull brown hair and looked twice as old as the woman, Harry guessing that the was in his fifties. He was dressed in black, and seemed slightly regal to Harry, giving him a slightly cold feeling.

"Sure, why not." Hagrid said smiling, "I always enjoy company when I'm at the pub."

The woman smiled and sat down in the seat next to Harry, while the old man sat next to Hagrid. "Thank you, we were traveling a long way and are very famished." The woman said. "I'm Remora Stark. This is my father-in-law," Remora pointed to the old man.

"Virion Stark." The old man said, shaking Harry's hand, then Hagrid's.

"Rubeus Hagrid, at your service." Hagrid said. Remora smiled at Hagrid and turned to Harry, "And what is your name young man?" she asked politely. Harry smiled and said "Harry Potter."

"Mr. Potter!" Virion Stark said, "allow me to welcome you back to our world. I hope you're finding this to your liking."

"Yes sir, I'm learning a lot already." Harry said, offering a polite smile to the old man. "Indeed, you're going to Hogwarts this year eh?" Remora asked, "are you excited?"

"I am!" Harry said happily, waking up his new owl, still unnamed. Remora laughed softly and asked "Do you know what House you will be in?"

"House?" Harry asked confused.

"He'll be in Gryffindor," Hagrid said goodheartedly, "just like his mum and dad." Remora chuckled at that and smiled at Hagrid. "Oh Lily Evans… I remember her. You may not remember me Hagrid, but I was at school when Lily and James were."

"Oh really?" Hagrid said excitingly, "What house were you in?"

"Ravenclaw. First in the family." Remora said so with pride, "Although, in the end the Houses don't really matter. Everyone is there to learn, it's just that Ravenclaws were a bit more studious." She chuckled.

"Yes, I remember my son had to pry you away from the books just to date you." Mr. Stark said.

"What house was he in Mr. Stark?" Harry asked, getting very invested into the conversation.

"Slytherin of course. Runs in the blood I guess." Mr. Stark laughed.

"Yeah, he was always very persuasive with me. I remember one night, I was studying for a test in History of Magic and your son wanted not just go out flying on his broomstick." Remora laughed, shaking her head slightly. Mr. Stark got Tom's attention and asked for food while Hagrid said "Then I suppose your husband was a fine lad. Not many good ones come from Slytherin."

"I would disagree immensely." Mr. Stark said.

"Me too," Remora smiled, "What house were you in Hagrid?"

"Oh, I was a Gryffindor." Hagrid said, "and I cheered for them ever since."

Remora nodded and turned towards Harry, "Don't listen to Hagrid about Slytherins, they got a bad rep because of certain individuals. Most noticalby You-Know-Who."

"You mean Volde—"

"Shh!" Remora and Hagrid hushed at the same time.

"Sorry." Harry blushed, "You mean You-Know-Who was in Slytherin?"

"Yeah he was." Remora said grimly. "But there's always bad seeds in all the houses. Some of my best friends were from Slytherin. I'll tell you one thing Harry, even through all the bad reputations Slytherins go through, you'll never find a house who are more loyal to their friends."

"That I can agree with. Slytherins are loyal to a fault." Hagrid said. Harry just nodded, trying to keep all this information in. So, he thought, there are three houses Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter which House you end up in Harry." Remora smiled, "I'm positive you'll find friends in all four Houses."

"Yeah," Hagrid blushed, "it would be good for you to have ties to all houses."

"Four Houses? What is the fourth one?" Harry asked, taking a sip out of his stew. Remora's and Mr. Stark's food arrive and Remora muttered a thanks, sipping in the stew a similar matter that Harry did.

"Hufflepuff." Hagrid said. Mr. Yeats nodded and said "They are a nice bunch, the Hufflepuffs. They might be the only group of people who might be more loyal than Slytherins," the old man chuckled, "but only by a slight margin."

"Hufflepuffs don't get much praise in Hogwarts, but they are very nice." Remora said. She leaned down towards Harry and whispered, "Between you and me, a Hufflepuff was my first crush. Before I met my husband of course."

Harry blushed and smiled at Remora, liking her very much. The group of four ate their dinner and chatted aimlessly, either Hagrid or Remora leading the conversations with Mr. Stark adding in. Remora tried her best to add Harry into the conversations, telling him bits and pieces of their world. After dinner Remora asked Harry if he had all of his school supplies ready, and when he told her he still needs to get his books and uniforms she insisted that she comes and help.

"There's no need ma'am, I'll be with him every step in the way." Hagrid said.

"I know, but I feel like I should just repay him somehow." Remora said. Harry blushed and said "I don't mind if you and Mr. Yeats join us."

"We'll be more than happy to Harry," Remora said, "Besides I need to get some new books and clothing too."

"Very well then," Hagrid said standing up, "We best be off to bed, it is late and Mr. Potter still needs to shop in the morning. It was nice meeting you two. Goodnight Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark."

"Goodnight." Harry quipped.

The Starks nodded goodnight and Hagrid led Harry to his room, where his luggage and owl were waiting. Harry laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, excitement coursing through his tiny body. He cannot wait to go to Hogwarts, and he cannot wait to see what House he was in! Through his excitement though, he had a bit of worriment. Harry hoped that he didn't end up in Hufflepuff.

"Really? A woman?" Harry complained as he struggled with the skirt. "Why couldn't you turn into the woman?"

"Simply because I believed it would be more effected that you would turn into the woman. After all, you are rather motherly." Lucius said simply, still in Mr. Stark's clothing.

"Where did you get this skirt anyway?" Harry asked.

"For you to know it was Narcissa's when she was young." Lucius said. "Do you remember what happens next?" he asked.

"Tomorrow I walk into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and actually meet Draco for the first time." Harry said, finally taking off the skirt and replacing it with pajama bottoms.

"Oh really? I did not know this." Lucius said.

"He was a bit of a prat honestly. Asking me about questions about Hogwarts that I didn't know, like what House I'll end up or if I'll get on the Quidditch team. I had no idea what he talked about and he acted as if he was superior than me." Harry admitted.

Lucius nodded and said "I guess that would be mine and Narcissa's fault. We spoiled him a bit too much. But wouldn't you remember things differently now that we interfered?"

Harry thought and shook his head, "I remember this night, although I remember it twice. The night with just me and Hagrid is still there, but it's all hazy like. As if it were a dream, and the night we just had seems more real."

"Interesting, anything else?" Lucius asked.

"I remember worrying and being excited about Hogwarts. I think… yeah I was worried that I get into Hufflepuff." Harry said.

Lucius chuckled and said "Well Harry congratulations, we just altered the future if only slightly. You don't have a bias against Slytherin now."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Harry said, "we should probably go to sleep now, we have a busy morning ahead tomorrow shopping with Harry."

"Correction, you do. I have my own business to deal with. So goodnight Potter, have fun walking around with your younger self. Oh, and please don't be blunt. We need your younger self and my son to start on good terms. Don't push them together." Lucius said. Harry just nodded and Lucius left Harry's room for his own, leaving Harry to himself. Harry plopped down in the bed, already missing his Draco, even though they only kissed once. "I should have brought a picture of him." Harry muttered to himself before closing his eyes, falling asleep.

 **A/N:** _Start slow, but move fast. Next chapter Young cute eleven year old Harry and Draco meet each other! Will it go the same way? Or will Ramona's influence lead to a different future? I love chocolate, and reviews are chocolate in internet form._


	3. Fated Meeting

Chapter 3

Fated Meeting

Harry Potter was excited. Today he was going to get his books and cloaks for Hogwarts. Remora met with him and Hagrid in the main pub of the Leaky Cauldron and told him that unfortunately her father-in-law couldn't join them. That didn't put a dent in his excitement however, as the crowd of three went towards Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions. However, due to his size, Hagrid couldn't get in so he waited outside, telling Remora and Harry that he would go get ice cream for the three of them, while Harry and Remora brought clothes. Remora and Harry entered the shop and the owner, a plump witch dressed in all mauve. She walked up to Harry and smiled "Hello dear, guessing you're here for Hogwarts robes?"

"Yes ma'am. I am." Harry said.

"First year I suppose. Very well then, go stand over there next to the blond boy. He's a First Year too." Madame Milkin said.

Harry nodded and made his way happily to a small raised platform, where a boy was standing, his arms out reached as a magical tape measure measured him. The boy was a bit taller than Harry, his short platinum blonde hair making Harry think that he was pretty. "Hello." Harry said as he stood next to the boy.

The boy glanced at him, his face aristocratic and adding to his beauty, in Harry's opinion. "Hello." The boy said.

"I'm Harry." Harry said, laughing when the tape measure started to measure him, tickling Harry a bit.

"Draco…" the boy said, watching Harry, curious about him.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Harry asked, trying his best to stay still as the magic tape measure measured his feet and toes.

"Yes." Draco said, "I suppose you are too?"

"Yeah." Harry said.

"I suppose you don't know what house you'll be in." Draco said, Harry could hear some smug in his voice.

"No, do you?"

"I'll be in Slytherin of course." Draco said smugly, "The best House in Hogwarts. My family have always been in Slytherin."

Draco looked like he was about to say something else but Harry said "I don't mind being in Slytherin, or Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." He blushed slightly and whispered, "I just hope I don't get into Hufflepuff."

Draco gave a small laugh and said "Hufflepuff might be one of the worst Houses in Hogwarts. Ravenclaw's alright, if you're into bookworms and boring people. Gryffindor might be even worse than Hufflepuff! Father said Gryffindor is just full of dunderheads who act before they think, and they're so stubborn they always think they're right. Slytherin is the best of all the Houses. We're smart, cunning, and just better in every single way."

Harry nodded and thought to himself, maybe Slytherin is the best. "My friend was a Ravenclaw, and her husband is a Slytherin." He said.

"Then she married right." Draco said, "Like I said, Slytherins are the best. You better hope you get into Slytherin Harry, that way we can keep the House Cup where it belongs."

House Cup? What's that? Harry wondered. He was about to ask when the tape measure moved to his nose and brushed against it, causing him to sneeze. Draco smirked at Harry's sneeze and he blushed. When the tape measure moved away Draco asked "You into Quidditch? It's such a stupid rule that first years can't join the teams. I've been flying ever since I was five, so I don't see why I can't tryout just because of the stupid rule. Do you know how to fly?" Draco asked.

Fly? As in flying a broomstick? Harry thought. "I umm never flew or watched Quidditch," Harry admitted blushing, "but they both sound like fun!"

"Never—wait, you're not a muggleborn are you?" Draco accused him of. Harry shook his head and said "No, my mom and dad are wizards."

"Then what in Merlin's name is wrong with them!?" Draco asked, "Not letting you fly!" Harry looked sad, not wanting to mention that his parents are dead, but not wanting Draco to make fun of him. Draco watched Harry's expression and sighed. He moved over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fine then. I'll teach you everything you need to know to be a proper wizard. On one condition."

Harry smiled and asked "What?"

"Make sure you get into Slytherin first. I don't want a Hufflepuff lacky or, Merlin forbid, a Gryffindor following me around." Draco said, he thought for a second and said "A Ravenclaw would be better but Harry you better become a Slytherin."

"Okay Draco, I will." Harry smiled. I made a friend, he thought. "Oh, wait!" he said, "I don't know your last name."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said, finally offering his hand. Harry shook it and smiled "I'm Harry Potter."

"Potter?" Malfoy asked surprised, "You're Harry Potter?"

"Y-Yeah." Harry stuttered. Draco smirked and said "Then Potter, you better get into Slytherin."

"Okay Draco." Harry said, matching Draco's smirk with a small smile. Madame Milkin walked over to them and said "Sorry boys, had to help a fine woman fine some clothes for her husband. Right, Mr. Malfoy your measurements are done, follow me and we'll get you your uniforms. I think your mother is done looking for fabrics by now."

Draco nodded and turned to Harry, "Remember Potter. Get into Slytherin. I got many plans for us together."

"Okay Draco." Harry said smiling, his cheeks a rosy red. He watched as Draco left him and he turned around and faced the window, his arms spread out as the tape measure continued its job. When the tape measure was done, it zoomed away from Harry, and towards a wall, where a quill started writing when the tape measure landed next to it. Harry followed the tape measure and looked around, the shelved walls filled with piles of different fabrics for Harry to choose.

"Did you find everything alright Harry?" Remora asked, scaring Harry. She was holding two folded robes in her arm.

"Umm I think so?" Harry said, he didn't know what fabric he was supposed to use for his cloak. Remora chuckled and asked "Do you need help picking out a fabric for your clothes?" Harry nodded meekly and Remora smiled. "Alright, do you have your letter?" Harry nodded, giving her his acceptance letter with the list of materials that he needs. Remora read it and said "Alright Harry, you'll need three black robes, a plain pointed hat, though honestly I don't remember wearing mine frequently, protective gloves and a winter cloak." Remora looked around and nodded to herself, "Alright Harry, first let's find you your robes. They need to be black, and comfortable, so let's see if we can't find something." Remora gave the letter back to Harry and pulled out her wand. She casted a spell that made the time appear and she quickly harnessed her wand and pulled out a flask and took a swig from it. Harry watched her and Mr. Stark do that a couple of times during dinner last night. When he asked her about it, she said it was "medicine."

Harry guessed that Remora was very sick and hoped that she would feel better soon, and that he wouldn't catch whatever she has. Harry and Remora walked through shelves of robes and cloaks in a variety of colors, from blue to navy to red to purple, Harry even saw a rainbow robe or two, the colors moving and shimmering as Harry watched. When he pointed it out Remora laughed and said "Maybe when you're older, right now we need uniforms."

Harry nodded and soon they found robes that fit Harry's measurement, Madame Milkin following after them, Harry's measurements in her hands. "Those are 80 sickles each now." She said. Harry nodded and looked at his list, "Umm, do you have gloves with dragon hide?"

"Of course I do Mr. Potter. I offer the best of clothing for young witches and wizards. And husbands who constantly rip their robes." Madame Milkin said, winking at Remora who gave a small laugh.

Madame Milkin showed where the dragon hide gloves are, and she helped Harry get his pointed hat and winter cloak. Harry and Remora followed her to the front, where she totaled everything and asked for a little over five Galleons. Remora and Harry exited the shop and looked around. "I guess Hagrid is still getting the ice cream." Remora said, she looked at Harry and smiled "how about we get your books real quick while we wait."

"Okay." Harry said. Remora led the way to Flourish and Blotts, and Harry held the door for her. She thanked him and Remora told Harry to look for his books. "Ask if you need help, but I'm sure you'll won't need it. You're a smart boy." She smiled.

Harry smiled back and went to a wall filled with books, his acceptance letter in his hand as he read the titles of his school books. He found the first two easily, but he had trouble finding _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. A tall, dark skinned boy walked up to Harry and asked "Do you need help?" Harry turned and gasped at the boy's appearance. The dark skinned boy had high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes that sent a chill through Harry, though Harry didn't seem to mind it. The boy had brown eyes that reminded Harry of all the chocolate that Dudley ate but he could never have, and Harry had to look up to see him, the boy being a full head taller than Harry. "I said do you need help?" the boy asked, a slight Italian accent going through.

"Umm yeah," Harry said blushing under the boy's gaze, "I'm looking for this book, umm _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_." The boy smiled, sending another chill down Harry's spine, and said "I know where that book is, follow me."

Harry followed the boy to a small table where there was a large pile of the book. The boy took one copy and gave it to Harry. "Here you go." He smiled.

"T-Thanks… I'm Harry by the way." Harry said.

"Blaise Zabini." The boy said, Harry offered his hand to shake, but Blaise took it and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. "A pleasure." He smiled. "I hope to see you in Hogwarts Harry." Harry blushed and nodded his head, not fully understanding what exactly happened when the boy left him, going back to the pillars of books in the shop. Why did he kiss my hand? Harry wondered, was that the wizard way of saying goodbye? Harry never saw anyone kiss a person's hand, not even on television when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia allowed him to watch it. Harry wondered if he should have kissed Draco's hand when they said goodbye, or maybe that was just something that Blaise did. Harry shrugged it off, deciding to ask Remora about it later, and went off to find the rest of his books, which he did with realative ease. Although, he didn't catch any glimpse of Blaise again, much to his disappointment. Even with their brief encounter, Harry thought that he and Blaise might become friends, like he and Draco are.

After he paid for his books he looked for Remora, only to find her outside with Hagrid, Remora holding an ice cream cone in her hand and Hagrid holding two. Harry walked out and Hagrid met him, handing Harry his ice cream. They ate their ice cream and talked, Harry telling Hagrid about the books he brought, and how Remora helped him. "You're awfully good with kids, if you don't mind me saying." Hagrid said to Remora.

"Well, it's good practice." Remora smiled.

"Oh you mean?" Hagrid blustered.

"No," Remora chuckled, "We're still talking about it though."

"Talking into what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well erm…" Hagrid said, not prepared to answer Harry's questions.

"You'll learn when you're older Harry. Just know that we're talking about babies." Remora said. She checked the time and said "Is that the time!? I'm sorry boys, but I have to meet my father-in-law. Hagrid, Harry it was very nice to meet both of you. And Harry, have a great year at Hogwarts."

Remora left them and Hagrid said "We best be returning you back to home too. Oh, almost forgot." Hagrid gave Harry a golden ticket and said "This is your ticket Harry to the Hogwarts Express. Do not lose your ticket Harry. You understand?" Harry nodded and looked at it, reading "Platform 9 ¾?"

Hagrid nodded and said "I'm sure you'll find it." Hagrid and Harry went back to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry packed up everything he brought in his trunk, making sure that he has both his trunk and his still owl. While they were eating ice cream, Harry was looking through _History of Magic_ , and saw the name Hedwig. Harry liked the name, so he decided to name her Hedwig. Hedwig chipped happily at the name and Harry smiled.

Hagrid returned Harry back to Number 4 Private Drive and Harry took a deep breath when he opened the door. Uncle Vernon was waiting for him and said "Get in boy."

The rest of Harry's summer came back to normal, Harry did his chores and listened as Uncle Vernon and Dudley called Harry names like "freak" and "boy" while Aunt Petunia just stuck her nose up at him. Diagon Alley felt like a dream for Harry, except every night when Harry went to bed in his new bedroom, Dudley's old second bedroom, Hedwig chirped happily and Harry gave her some affection. As each day ended, Harry became more and more excited to see Draco and Blaise again and the week before Harry walked up to his uncle and asked him if he can drive Harry to the train station.

"Funny way of getting to your school, trains. What were the flying carpets have holes in them?" Uncle Vernon laughed. Harry asked again and Uncle Vernon said "Fine boy, I'll drive you. Just keep that bird of your quiet. It kept Dudley awake last night."

Harry quickly thanked his uncle and got back to doing his chores. The week flew by and finally on the last day of August, Uncle Vernon drove Harry to Kings Cross, dropping him off in front of the station and driving off when Harry unloaded his luggage and Hedwig. Harry made sure he had everything and stepped inside, getting a trolley for his luggage and Hedwig as he began his search for Platform 9 ¾.

 **A/N Hello! That's chapter 3 and we see friendships, and other things, raise! Seriously please review! Reviews help me improve my writing so you guys can get better stuff, especially when we get to the smuttier things. Hope to see you all there!**


	4. Kings Cross

Chapter 4

Kings Cross

Harry walked into the main part of Kings Cross and looked for Platform 9 ¾. He found Platforms 9 and 10, but he couldn't find 9 ¾. Harry was standing on the walkway between platforms 9 and 10 confused and worried. The time on his ticket said eleven in the morning, and it was already quarter till eleven. He kept walking down the platform, and walked up to a conductor. "Excuse me? Excuse me." Harry said, getting his attention. "Can you please show me the way to Platform nine and three quarters?"

"Nine and three quarters? Think you're being funny eh?" The conductor said, blowing Harry off. Irritated, Harry moved passed him and continued to worry.

"It's the same every year! Packed with muggles of course! Come on Weasleys, come on!" A loud woman's voice said, "Platform nine and three quarters is this way!" Harry turned towards the sound and saw a line of redheads walking down the platform, each having a trolley and luggage like Harry. Curious, and a bit relieved Harry followed the family. They walked to a wall and stopped, "Alright Percy, you first." The oldest of the redheads moved from the group and started to run straight into the wall. Harry thought he was going to crash, and watched in amazement that the boy Percy didn't crash! Instead he ran straight through the wall, disappearing into it! Harry couldn't stop staring in amazement. Percy just disappeared! "Fred, you next." The woman said.

The two twins looked at each other and said "He's not Fred, I am!"

"Honesty woman and you call yourself our mother." The other one said.

The woman made an annoyed sound and said "Sorry George." The first twin walked in front and said "Only joking, I am Fred." He ran into the wall, followed by his twin. Harry took this time to walk up to them and said "Excuse me, can you show me how to do the um—"

"How to get to the platform dear? Don't worry, it's Ron's first time as well." The woman smiled. Harry looked at the redheaded boy next to him who gave an awkward wave. "Now all you have to do is walk straight through the wall between Platforms nine and ten. Best to do a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck." The small girl next to the woman said.

Harry lined up with the wall and started to run, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the impact. He ran and ran, but it never came. Harry continued running and felt a breeze push him and hear a train whistle steaming. He opened his eyes and gasped. In front of him was a huge, old looking red and black steam train. Harry looked up and saw a sign that said "Platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts Express." Harry smiled and pushed his trolley, following the twins before him as they went to the back of the train. Harry guessed that is where the train kept the luggage, and was relieved to see that he was correct as the twins and the Percy boy were lifting their luggage and trunks onto the train. Harry walked up to them and the twins smiled at him, "Need some help?" one twin asked.

"Yes please." Harry said. The twins helped Harry load his luggage and Hedwig's cage onto the train and the first twin said "I'm George by the way, George Weasley." George was tall and lanky, like his twin. They had bright red hair and both had the same haircut, and were wearing the same clothes. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Blimey! The Harry Potter!?" George asked. Harry nodded, and George asked "Does that mean you have the-the scar?"

"This?" Harry asked, moving his hair out of his forehead, revealing his scar that reminds him of a lightning bolt. "Cool!" George gasped, "Fred! Eh Fred look at this!" he motioned for his twin to come closer.

"What is it George?" he asked.

"It's Harry Potter!" George said pointing at Harry's scar. Fred looked at Harry and gasped. "Blimey it is! It's Harry Potter!"

"We helped Harry Potter get his stuff on the train!" George said. Harry looked between the two of them and thought if he was really this famous? The train whistle knocked Harry out of his thoughts and the twins said "Sorry Harry, but we have to go."

"Yeah, Percy gets really annoying if we're not on the train before him. It was nice meeting you!" the other twin said.

"Yeah, alright. Bye!" Harry said, waving like a doofus at them. The train whistled again, and Harry thought that he should hurry onto the train before it leaves without him. Harry gotten onto the train and looked around, all of the compartments were full each with laughing students talking about their summer, or about the fun they'll have in Hogwarts. Harry heard some students complain about certain professors, the most common names were Snape and McGonagall. As Harry walked down the train corridor, he became increasingly shy hoping that there would be an empty compartment. He sat down and pulled out the book he secretly hid in his robe pocket, which he took out as he was loading the train. The book was _Hogwarts: A History_ by Bathilda Bagshot. It seemed interesting to Harry, and he wanted to know more about Hogwarts, since he was going to live there for the entire school year. He opened the book and began to read a random chapter, which seemed to be about the four founders of Hogwarts.

Harry gotten really invested into the book when there was a knock on the compartment door. It was the redheaded kid from before and he asked "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Yeah, of course." Harry said, motioning for the redheaded eleven year old to sit across from him. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said, shaking Ron's hand.

"Really? Does that mean you have the…" Ron drifted off.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Scar?" Ron whispered, as if it was something very naughty he was asking about.

"Oh yeah." Harry said, showing his scar for the second time of the day. Harry thought back to Blaise and Draco, and remembered that he didn't have to show his scar to them. Should he have?

"Woah…" Ron said, staring at the scar. Harry felt a bit self-conscious so he moved his hair back so that it was covering the scar.

"So, you're a first year as well?" Ron asked.

"Yeah… I actually only recently learned that I was a wizard." Harry admitted.

"Really? But where did you live before now that you didn't know?" Ron asked.

"My aunt and uncle." Harry said, "They're… what's that word again? Not magic folk?"

"Muggles?"

"Yeah, they're muggles." Harry said.

Ron nodded and started to talk about his family, about how his brother Charlie was in Egypt working with dragons and that this summer they all went to visit him. "That sounded so cool!" Harry gushed. He always wanted to leave Little Whinging, but never had the chance until now. Harry imagined that after Draco taught him how to fly, they can all go to places like Egypt or maybe even to islands that weren't discovered yet.

"Yeah," Ron said. Just then a rat popped out of Ron's clothes and scared Harry. "Oh, this is Scabbers. The most useless rat in the world." Ron said, holding the giant brown rat. The rat's beady eyes looked around as Ron held him firmly with one hand. "My brother George taught me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see?"

"Sure!" Harry said.

Ron took out his wand and cleared his throat. He moved his wand up in the air when they were interrupted by a girl with bushy brown hair and bucked teeth in a black robe. "Excuse me? Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Trevor lost it."

"No." Both Harry and Ron said. The girl looked at Ron and said "Are you going magic? Let's see then." She sat next to Ron who shrugged. "Aright." He said, clearing his throat.

" _Sunshine, daises,  
butter mellow,  
Turn this stupid,  
Fat rat yellow!"_

There was a flash of yellow light but Scabbers didn't change. Instead he just squeaked and moved away from Ron, scared.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not a really good one then is it?" the girl asked. "I've been working on a few spells of my own, and I think these ones are pretty useful. For example…" She pointed her wand at Harry and said "Oculus Reparo." Harry felt his glasses change really fast and took them off to find that his old, taped together glasses were repaired! They looked like they were brand new and Harry just stared in amazement, moving his hand to his forehead, accidentally showed his scar. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you're Harry Potter!" She looked at Ron and asked "And you are?"

Ron was eating, so with his mouth full of sweets he said a muffled "Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." Hermione grimaced, finding Ron's manners disgusting. She got up to leave and said "You two should change into your robes by the way, we'll be stopping soon. And I have to find that toad before then." She left the compartment, only to turn around, "You got dirt on your nose by the way." she said to Ron. "Did you know that? Just there." She showed Ron where the dirt was on her nose and left.

Ron rubbed his nose and scuffed at the girl. "I hope we don't get stuck with her." He said, "Would you imagine all three of us in Gryffindor?"

"You're going to be in Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my entire family was in Gryffindor, as was yours, I think." Ron said. He shrugged and said "It's in our blood." That made Harry worried because he remembered his promise to Draco. He hoped that would get into Slytherin. But at the same time he wondered if that would mean that he and Ron wouldn't become friends, because through the train ride they talked, brought sweets from the trolley lady, and Harry really enjoyed himself. He hoped that he would become friends with this Ronald Weasley, but he also hoped that he will still be able to keep his promise to his first friend in the wizardry world.

Both boys dressed themselves in their black robes and Harry made sure to pocket his book when the train slowly stopped. Harry looked outside and saw a giant, black lake spawled out before the train, and above the lake, on a high cliff sat Hogwarts, reminding Harry of those ancient castles he learned about in Muggle history class. There were high towers and bridges, each of the many windows lighted up by either magic or candles Harry didn't know. "First Years! First Years this way!" Hagrid's voice boomed. Ron and Harry entered the crowd of students exiting the train, both easily losing each other. When Harry was out, he looked around and frowned when he couldn't find Ron. "There you are!" Draco's voice said as Harry felt a hand grab his arm. Harry turned towards Draco and smiled. "Hi Draco!" he beamed, forgetting instantly about Ron. "Hello Harry," Draco said giving a small, aristocratic smile. That smile vanished, replaced with a serious look that only an eleven year old could have and he asked "Do you remember your promise Harry?"

Harry nodded and said "To get into Slytherin with you."

Draco's small smile returned and he said "Good boy. Come on, I want you to meet some good friends of mine. They should be your friends too, they're good people." Draco pulled Harry away from Hagrid's booming voice, towards the back of the growing crowd of First Years. Harry looked at the First years as they completely walked by them, Draco's hand sliding down his arm and wrist until they both held hands. Harry smiled when he saw a familiar face, Blaise looking at both Harry and Draco with a raised eyebrow, the same chill going down Harry's spine. He would have lie if he said he missed that. "Hello Harry." Blaise said, giving Harry a suggestive smile that he was too young to understand.

"Hello Blaise." Harry smiled.

Draco looked between the two of them and asked "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, Blaise helped me with a book at Flourish and Blotts." Harry exclaimed.

"You just looked so cute there lost." Blaise smiled. Draco glared at Blaise and said "I found him Zabini, so he's mine. I'm going to teach Harry here how to be a proper wizard. So, until then he's my boy and no one else's. Got that Harry?" Draco asked, staring at Harry directly.

Harry's emerald eyes met with Draco's silver and he nodded, an all too familiar heat appearing in his cheeks again. Draco smirked and said "Alright then. Then just one introduction. This, is Theodore Nott." Draco pointed to a tall, thin boy. He had black hair that reminded Harry of just darkness, and his eyes were blue, but Harry couldn't put down what they reminded him of. Even though the boy was tall, he was shorter than Draco and Blaise, Blaise being the tallest of the four. But Harry could see that Theodore was smart, though he looked a bit fragile. "Hello Harry." Theodore said, "I'm Theodore Nott."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said smiling as he shook Theodore's hand. Theodore raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Harry just nodded and lifted his hair up, showing his scar. Theodore just smiled and noticed the book bulge in Harry's pocket. "What book is that?" he asked.

"Ignore him Harry. Theodore mostly spend his time in books. So he's boring most of the time." Draco said. Blaise snickered and Theodore said "I just like to read. I do other things as well." Draco shook his head and said "Two more people for Harry to meet, though you can just ignore them. They're dim as trolls." Draco pointed towards two trollish looking kids near them. One of them reminded Harry of Dudley, as they both had the same build, and the other was slightly skinnier and taller, but had the same ignorant, dimwitted face. "Those are Crabbe and Goyle. They're basically lackeys. They both share one brain between the two of them." Draco said. "Crabbe! Goyle! Come here!" Draco demanded. The two dropped whatever conversations they were having and walked up to Draco. "Yeah?" Goyle grunted, reminding Harry even more of the trolls he read about in childrens books. "This is my boy Harry Potter. You do whatever he tells you to do. Understand?"

"Yeah." They both grunted.

"Good, now get away from us. Your looks is ruining my eyesight." Draco sneered at them. Harry thought that that wasn't nice, but didn't voice it as Blaise and Theodore chuckled at Draco's insult. "Right Harry," Draco said, holding his arm again. "Remember our promise." Harry nodded and the group of four followed the crowd of first years led by Hagrid. The crowd was led to the lake where a large amount of small rowboats waited for them and Hagrid's voice boomed "Four to a boat!" Draco led the group and they each got on one boat, Draco and Harry sitting in the front and Blaise and Theodore sitting in the back. "Right, everyone in?" Hagrid asked. He pointed his umbrella infront of him and yelled "FORWARD!"

The boats started to move on their own, sailing through the black lake as Harry looked around, amazed. It was as if the boats was guiding across an endless sky, the lake reflecting the starry night as the boats reached the middle of the lake. "My father said that merpeople lived in this lake." Theodore pointed out.

Harry turned around and said "There are merpeople? That's cool!"

"Yeah Harry, there are merpeople. You'll learn soon that many creatures the muggles thought didn't exist are real." Theodore said, offering Harry a smile.

"Idiot muggles, can't see pass their own noses sometimes." Draco said. Harry thought about Draco's comment, trying to see if it was an insult. In his experience, no it wasn't. To be frank, there were multiple times that Harry thought his relatives were a bit more dimwitted. Especially with Dudley and Uncle Vernon. So Harry gave a soft giggle at Draco comment and said "They are."

Draco seemed proud that Harry agreed, and pulled him closer, like a bird taking a hatchling under his wing. The boats continued to slide across the lake, towards the cliff where Hogwarts stood. At the base of the cliff was the opening of a giant cave. The boats sailed into the cave, which was nicely lit with torches and candles and Harry saw in the distance a stone docks that led to stairs. The boats each sailed to the docks, lining up perfectly as Hagrid stood at the bottom of the stairs, making sure that each student got off of the boats. "Right now First Years, follow me." Hagrid said when all the First Years were off of the boats, which started to glide away from the docks and out of the cave.

Draco made sure he still had Harry's arm in his hand, telling Harry to stick close to him and the others. The group of First Years followed Hagrid up the stone stairs, the walls and surroundings becoming more furnished and castle-like as they went up. Soon, they were in the castle major and Harry couldn't be even more excited, all around him was magic from moving pictures who greeted them as the First Years went by to the moving staircases that moved towards Hagrid and the First Years when they got near. Hagrid led the group towards two large wooden doors, and a woman who was waiting for them. "Here you are Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, you may leave now." Professor McGonagall said, her attention turning to the first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall's eyes seemed to linger on Harry's messy hair, which he tried to pat down with his free hand. "I will return when we are ready for you." She said, "Please wait quietly." She turned and entered the wooden doors, the doors closing behind her.

"Harry? What are you doing holding hands with a Malfoy?" Ron's voice asked. Harry turned and smiled at Ron, who looked confused. "Hello Ron, Draco is my friend." Harry said.

"Since when?" Ron demanded.

"We met in the clothing shop in Diagon Alley. He said that he's going to teach me everything there is about being a proper wizard." Harry said with pride in his voice.

"But Harry!" Ron said, taking a step forward, "You can't be with Malfoy, he's Slytherin!" he whispered, as if it were a naughty thing.

"So?" Harry asked.

"There isn't a dark witch or wizard who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron said. Harry was still confused and said "My friend Renora's husband was a Slytherin and she said that he's the best man that she met."

"Then she haven't met me or my father." Draco said, pushing himself into the conversation. He looked at Ron and said "Red hair, and hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley." Draco turned to Harry, their eyes meeting each other and Draco said, so only Harry and Blaise and Theodore could hear, "There are some families who are laughed at in our world. The Weasleys are the biggest ones. The biggest thing they want out of everything is the money they lost."

"But Ron seemed nice to me." Harry whispered.

"That's because you're Harry Potter. You're famous in our world Harry. That's why you have me, Blaise, and Theo. We'll make sure that people like Weasleys won't get to you." Draco said, lifting his hand that held Harry's. "You're my boy now right?"

"Yeah… but I want to see for myself Draco. Can't I at least try making friends with him." Harry asked, biting his lip softly as his emerald eyes stood out behind his glasses, giving Harry the appearance of an adorable puppy. Draco stared at Harry's face and sighed "Fine, but two things. One, Gryffindors will never befriend Slytherins. And two, when I'm proven right, I expect an apology from you. Okay Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry's eyes never left Draco's and he nodded "Okay Draco." He said, his hand squeezing Draco's.

"Good boy." Draco said, making Harry happy. Harry turned to Ron, only to see that he disappeared in the sea of eleven year olds and frowned, he guessed that he'll just talk to Ron later. The doors opened again, and Professor McGonagall appeared again, her black, academic looking robe swaying slightly.

She looked at the First Years, who immediately quiet down and gotten into a line, Draco and Harry in the middle with Blaise and Theodore in front of them. "We are ready for you now. Follow me."

 **AN: I am on fire, two chapters in one day… well it's one am as I'm writing this so to me that's one day! Which House will Harry end up in? GRYFFINDOR!? SLYTHERIN!? RAVENCLAW!? Well definitely not Hufflepuff… maybe :P Review and guess, or point out cute moments and mistakes. Whatever you feel like.**


	5. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 5

The Sorting Hat

Harry Potter, age thirty seven, and Lucius Malfoy walked through the pathway that connected the Womping Willow and the Shrieking Shack. "Amazing, simply amazing." Lucius said, "More than forty years as Hogwarts Governor, and I did not even fathom a passageway from the Willow to Hogsmeade. Potter, how did you find this passage?"

Harry opened his robe and searched his inner pockets until he pulled out an old parchment. "This is the Marauder's Map." Harry said, "It was made by my father and his friends. Somehow Fred and George obtained it, and they gave it to me."

"And when you obtained this map you found the passage?" Lucius asked.

"Um no actually. My godfather dragged my friend Ron through the passage trying to get Wormtail." Harry said.

Lucius looked at Harry and wondered if he was joking. "I suppose you're going to explain."

"Sirius was an Animagus, in fact my father and Wormtail were Animagi too. Sirius could turn into a huge black dog, and he was trying to get Ron's pet rat who was Wormtail." Harry explained.

"So Wormtail had the ability to turn into a rat? No wonder we could not find him after that explosion." Lucius said. He stopped and thought, "Wormtail gave his hand to resurrect the Dark Lord… if what you said is true, then he is here in Hogwarts as a rat. We could just kill him and be done with it."

"I suppose, but how would that affect the timeline? I think it would be best to talk with Dumbledore first about this." Harry said, pocketing the map.

"Very well." Lucius said, he thought for a moment as they walked in silence and asked "Do you believe the sorting is done? It would be awkward to barge into the castle during the ceremony."

Harry nodded and stopped to think, "I still only remember getting sorted into Gryffindor. And that was when your son and I were rivals. As of now… I think the train ride here was the same in both timelines, although my first time to Hogwarts getting fuzzy. I remember more sitting in the boat with Draco, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott."

"Figures. Liked minds tend to gravitate towards each other." Lucius said, "At least with liked preferences."

"You mean those two are also?"

"Well, Mr. Zabini doesn't care if I can recall Draco's rants correctly. But I'm pretty sure Mr. Nott is as well." Lucius said.

"But didn't Nott marry that Greengrass girl?"

"Astoria?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, I heard that those two married after Draco and her divorced." Harry said, both of them reaching the exit of the tunnel.

"Correct. If I believe correctly Nott wanted children, and was still… what was that muggle phrase again? When you deny your sexuality?" Lucius asked.

"In the closet?" Harry provided.

"Is that what it was called? Your muggles have strange sayings. We just call those people cowards." Lucius said.

"It takes a lot of guts and bravery to come out Lucius. Look at me, I wasn't exactly true to myself till two weeks ago." Harry said.

"I suppose. Still hopefully after our meddling you might give Nott some of that brash Gryffindor courage." Lucius said. Harry laughed and said "Hopefully Blaise would stop kissing my hand."

Lucius kept silent as Harry pulled against a root of the Womping Willow, stopping the tree momentarily. Harry climbed out of the tunnel underneath the tree and helped Lucius. "I suppose that tunnel would be useful for escapes in case of attacks." Lucius said.

"Actually it was built for Remus Lupin. Every full moon he and my father and Sirius would go to the Shrieking shack, where Remus would transform into a werewolf and Sirius and Dad would turn into their animals." Harry said.

"Interesting." Lucius said. They both looked at Hogwarts and he said "I hope your map has another secret passage straight towards Dumbledore's office. Else wise we will have to keep unnoticed in a castle full of eyes."

Harry checked his map and shook his head, "We have to actually take a door inside, but once inside, there should be a passage next to Snape's Supply room that leads to the third floor where Dumbledore's office is."

"Yes, I am well aquainted where his office is. Let's see, we are in the year Nineteen hundred and ninety-one so the password is 'Jelly Babies.'"

"Jelly Babies?" Harry asked.

"A muggle sweet. You remember Dumbledore, he had a fondness for muggle sweets. And muggles in general." Lucius said. Harry just nodded and they both entered the castle, wary of the portraits and silence of the castle.

Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall, Harry looking around at the sights. The hall was huge, having four long tables each filled with Students wearing robes and their black pointy hats. Harry saw that he walked between two tables, on his left the students were wearing blue and white ties, while on the right they were wearing yellow and black ties. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Draco whispered in Harry's ear, "Do not get into them."

He looked up to see the ceiling, only there was no ceiling. Instead, above the many floating candles, was the night sky, the stairs shining in the clear night. He heard Hermione whispered "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Harry wondered if they would have to pull a rabbit out of the hat when the steam of the hat ripped open and it started to sing. The Hat sang of its appearance, and who it is. The Sorting Hat then sang about each of the four houses calling Gryffindor "the brave at heart,/Their daring, nerve, and chivalry/Set Gryffindor apart." The Sorting Hat continued to sing, ending with Slytherin.

"Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends."

The Hat then invited the First Years to put it on and the whole hall burst in thunderous applause. Harry heard Ron complain to a round faced boy next to him, but he didn't pay attention. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward, hold a long rol of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, and sat down. A moment passed "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Sorting Hat. The table to the right of Harry cheered and clapped as Hannah joined them.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted again and Bones ran off to the Hufflepuff table, sitting next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table next to what Harry guessed was Slytherin clapped this time, several of the Ravenclaws stood up and shaked Terry's hand as he joined them.

"Boot's a small pureblood family," Draco whispered. "I've seen him a couple of times at gatherings my family hosted."

Professor McGonagall yelled several more names before a girl named Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin. "Her family is full of money grabbers," Draco whispered, "keep away from her."

Professor McGonagall kept on calling names and Harry noticed that sometimes the Hat took a moment to call out a house name, and others the Hat shouted almost immediately. A boy named Seamus Finnigan became the first Gryffindor, and it took a whole minute before the hat decided. "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione almost ran up to the stool and jammed the hat on her eagerly. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and in the back Harry heard Ron groaned, but he didn't care. Slytherin, he thought, I have to get into Slytherin. Draco walked up confidently when his name was called, his and Harry's hands finally separating. Draco took the hat and sat down. The moment the hat was placed on his head, the Sorting Hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Harry, Blaise, and Theodore cheered with the rest of Slytherin House as Draco stood up, walking to Slytherin table with the arrogance and confidence of the Malfoy name. There weren't many names left and soon Professor McGonagall called Theodore who joined Draco in Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry!"

The entire hall went quiet as Harry stepped out of the group of first years. He heard whispers as he went up. "It's him, it's Harry Potter!"

"He's definitely going to be in Gryffindor."

"Is that really him? Where's the scar?"

Each step Harry took he became more and more nervous. His heart was racing as he reached the stool, the Professor's table looking facing him, each teacher watching him curiously. Harry turned around and sat on the wooden stool, the Sorting Hat falling on his head and covering his eyes, cloaking him in darkness. He waited. "Hmm," said a small voice in his ear, "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes—and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. …So where shall I put you?"

Harry grasped the edges of the stool and thought Not Hufflepuff. Please not Hufflepuff!

"Hufflepuff? Ha! Your potential would be wasted in Hufflepuff… Let's see Slytherin? You want to be in Slytherin… yes. You could be great you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you and the way to greatness, no doubt about that. Very well better be SLYTHERIN!"

Harry smiled as the Hat was pulled off of him. Slytherin table cheered and clapped, as well as the faculty, who clapped politely. Ravenclaw table clapped politely as well, along with a few Hufflepuffs, but Gryffindor table was stunned quiet as Harry walked towards Slytherin table and took his place next to Draco. "Good job." Draco whispered as Theodore moved closer to Harry. "Congratulations Harry." He whispered.

Harry smiled at both of them, but it turned into a small frown when he saw Ron's face, who looked enraged and betrayed at him. A Gryffindor at the table stood up and yelled "NO! Resort him!"

An elderly man with a long white beard wearing a purple robe and purple pointed hat stood up and said "The Sorting Hat has chosen. Harry Potter is a Slytherin. Anyone who disagrees with our tradition can either talk with Professor McGonagall, or myself. We are all free for your opinions." The man nodded to Professor McGonagall, who continued with the sorting.

"Professor Dumbledore," Theodore whispered to Harry, "He's Headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Light Army against You-Know-Who during the first Wizardry War." Harry nodded and looked up at the faculty table, where Dumbledore was watching him. Dumbledore's and Harry's eyes meet and Dumbledore raised a glass and smiled, a twinkle in the old man's eye. Professor McGonagall continued the sorting and Harry barely paid attention, tuning in only when Ron went up and got sorted into Gryffindor. Harry followed Ron with his eyes and offered a small smile and wave. Ron saw him and glared, turning away and talking to Neville Longbottom, another first year Gryffindor. Harry felt sad, but turned towards the sorting hat when Blaise was called up last. "Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted and Harry cheered with the rest of the Slytherins. Blaise joined his friends, sitting next to Theodore. Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat and the wooden stool and moved it out of the way, next to the faculty table.

She returned to her seat next to Professor Dumbledore, and he stood up to address the students. "Welcome," he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down and everyone clapped and cheered. "Is he a bit mad?"

"A bit." Draco said, "My father said that he's the maddest Headmaster the school has ever seen."

"He's also called the greatest wizard of our age." Theodore chimed in, "Mostly because of his accomplishments during the war against You-Know-Who and being a teacher here for over seventy years."

"Seventy years? How old is he?" Harry asked.

"Records says he was born in 1881," Theodore said, "So roughly one hundred and eight years old."

"Wow… do wizards normally live that long?" Harry asked surprised. The oldest person that he knows is Arabella Figg, who was in her eighties and always smelt like cat litter.

"Yeah, we have superior life span than muggles." Theodore said. Draco nodded and said "That, and we're just better. Trust me Harry, there is a lot you need to learn before you can become a proper wizard. But I'll help you."

"Thank you Draco." Harry smiled.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the golden dishes and plates in front of the students filled with food magically. Harry was amazed, he has been surrounded by magic for a short time and still everything around him is surprising and new. He can't wait to learn how to do all of this!

Harry filled his plate with food and filled his plate with pumpkin juice as Draco did the same. "So Potter," Draco said, "First lesson is how you eat. Grab your fork and knife." Harry did, holding it like a pencil and Draco slapped his hand, making Harry drop his fork. "Ow!" Harry said.

"Wrong. Watch how we hold it." Draco said, holding the fork and knife eloquently in his left and right hands. Harry tried to copy Draco's movements and felt odd holding the knife and fork that way. Draco nodded and said "Good, now cut the turkey, remember Potter. I don't want to see your elbows." Harry nodded and rested his arms so that his elbows were under the table. Draco nodded and Harry smiled. "Now use your wrist to cut the turkey. Watch how Blaise does it." Draco said, pointing to Blaise with his fork. Harry did and Blaise chuckled as he cut a small piece of his chicken. Blaise took the piece and placed it in his mouth, his eyes connecting with Harry's as he slightly chewed his food, his fork pulling out of his mouth slowly.

Harry gulped and blushed as he looked away as Blaise ate. "Ignore the last part Potter." Draco said, "That part he learned from his mother."

Harry nodded and tried with his turkey, cutting a piece and Draco said "That's too big. Cut that in half." Harry did and took a bite. He couldn't help but moan, it was the most delicious meat that he has eaten in his short life. Draco frowned and said "Good, except for that sound. Don't do that."

"I think he should, my mother says that a boy should moan if it is good." Blaise said. Harry blushed but ignored him. He glanced at Ron and saw him eating handfuls of food, each hand held a chicken leg. He looked like he was having fun, but Harry tried his best to ignore him, turning his attention to the faculty table. At the end of the table, talking with Professor Quirrel, was a man with long, greasy hair and a hooked nose. The man looked over at the Slytherin Table and stared at Harry, giving him an uneasy feeling. Harry's scar then for the first time stared to sting. Harry dropped his silverware, "Ahh" he said in pain as his hand flew to his scar.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"Who's that man, talking with Professor Quirrel?" Harry asked, the pain fading away.

"That's Professor Snape." Draco said, "He's our Head of House and Hogwart's Potions Master." Harry nodded and frowned. For some reason, he doesn't like the way Snape looked at him, nor the feeling his scar made when he did.

"Back to eating." Draco said, "Finish your turkey and then take a sip of your juice."

Harry did and Draco slapped his hand again. "Wrong. You're taking gulps like someone's going to take it away. Slow down and sip. Two seconds then swallow. Make the drink last." Harry nodded and frowned. "Sorry." He said.

"Don't apologize Harry, do it again." Draco said, refilling Harry's cup with pumpkin juice. Blaise and Theodore snickered to each other as they had their own conversations. "Looks like Draco's already whipping Harry." Theodore whispered.

"I thought he would wait a few days before getting cocky." Blaise said. Theodore chuckled and Harry looked at them confused. "What do you mean whipped? I'm not whipped?"

"Don't listen to them Harry. They are just jealous that I'm teaching you. Now, take a sip from your drink." Draco said. Harry did and held the cup to his lips for two seconds, sipping from his cup. He swallowed and lowered the cup. Harry turned to Draco to see how he did and Draco nodded, a small smile on his face. "Good job Harry." He said. "Now finish dinner." He commanded. Harry smiled and did as he was told, eating as much of the food that his stomach could handle. Draco and Theodore talked about their courses, Blaise adding in his thoughts every now and then. "What about you Harry? What courses are you most interested in?" Theodore asked.

Harry swallowed his mashed potatoes and placed his fork down. "I don't know. I've been reading _Hogwarts, A History_ on the train. Though Defense Against the Dark Arts seems interesting."

"Well, Father said that before this year, Professor Quirrel taught some stupid class like Muggle Studies." Draco said. "Seems like a waste of time if you asked me."

"Muggle studies?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, none of us will be taking that." Draco said. Theodore nodded and said "It's an elective that usually the Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors have from third year on."

"So who was professor before Quirrel?" Harry asked.

"Father said some woman named Merryweather. For some reason the school kept on having trouble finding a professor for Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts." Draco said, shrugging.

"Really? That's weird… wait, how does your father know this?" Harry asked.

"Simple, he's the school's Governor." Draco said. Harry nodded and was about to say something when Dumbledore stood up again. "A wonderful feast, to start a wonderful year of learning. Before we have the prefects escort the first years, I have a few announcements to make. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few older students would do well to remember that as well." Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction to the Weasley twins, who returned a friendly smile. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was part of the few who did. Harry turned to Draco and asked "He's not serious is he?"

"He must be. Father said that Dumbledore does not joke with death." Draco said. "Now, it is bedtime, so off you all trot." Dumbledore said, dismissing the students.

"First years this way!" A female Slytherin said, catching Harry's attention. She was short and slightly overweight, her brown hair in a ponytail. Harry followed Draco as they walked with the prefect, Draco's hand grabbing Harry's arm. The group of four led the first years, following the female prefect as a male prefect followed behind. The prefect led the first year Slytherins down into the dungeon, where Harry felt cold and scared. The dark dungeons reminded Harry of his cupboard, and he hoped that his dormitory isn't like it.

The prefect stood in front of a wall and said "This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. In order to get in you need the password. The password is chosen by our Head of House, and changes every month. Look at the bulletin board inside for the new password. For the first month the password is 'Newts eye.' Potter! Open the door." Harry nodded and walked in front of the wall, looking at the carved serpent in it. "Newt's Eye." Harry said. The wall shook and moved, revealing a small archway that led into the Slytherin Common Room. Harry looked inside and saw dim lights and green furniture.

"Good work Potter, five points for Slytherin." The prefect said. She stepped inside, followed by Harry, Draco, Theodore, Blaise, and the other first years. Harry's wrist found Draco's hand and Harry looked around the Common Room. The lighting was dim, yet comfortable. Dark-green furniture decorated the room, a couch and two armchairs surrounded a cozy fireplace, and even though they were in the dungeons, there are windows that let a pleasant breeze in. In the back of the common room were two sets of stairs, one that led up and the other that lead downwards. "I thought we were in the dungeons." Harry said.

"Slytherin secret Potter." The male prefect said. "While our entrance in the dungeons, our Common rooms and dorms are actually in the South Tower, one of the largest towers of Hogwarts."

"Mr. Bull is correct, Mr. Potter." Severus Snape said as he walked in, his cloak and robes moving around him, making it seemed as if he were gliding. "Slytherin Common Room resides in the entirety of the South Tower, the tower being Salazar Slytherin's dwellings when he and the other Founders built Hogwarts. Tell me Potter, do you know when Hogwarts was found?" Snape asked, sounding as if he was trying to trick Harry. Harry thought about it, and remembered something he read in _Hogwarts, A History_ on the train. "In the ninth century sir." He said.

Snape raised an eyebrow and said "Correct Mr. Potter. It pleases me to see you not only inherit your mother's eyes, but her intelligences as well. Though, I must wonder what your father would say to know his son was sorted in Slytherin."

"You know my father?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I had the pleasure of being acquaintance with James Potter. I hope for your sake that you have not inherited his behavior. I will not allow any tomfoolery from you, nor from any other Slytherin." Snape said, looking at the rest of the first years. Snape made sure to look at every single Slytherin and said "Why are you all still here? You have classes in the morning, get to bed the lot of you." He gave one final look and left them, his robes blowing behind him. Bull showed the boys were their dormitory was, each student had a four posted bed. Draco made sure that his and Harry's beds were next to each other's and that Crabbe and Goyle were far away from them. Draco actually used a spell called "Depulso" to push the beds away from his and Harry's.

"Crabbe, Goyle. You will not talk with me or my friends until we ask for you." Draco said. The two trollish humans nodded and Harry frowned. "It's okay Harry," Blaise said, "Most likely they will be kicked out by the end of first year. It's a miracle that they even got into Hogwarts."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked confused.

"They're not that strong… magically." Theodore said, "We'll explain later. For now, let's just sleep." Harry nodded and went to his bed, happy that it was next to a high window. All of his luggage were waiting at the foot of his bed, and Harry pulled out his pajamas, getting on his bed and closing the curtains to give himself some privacy to change. Draco opened his curtains and said "Don't do that next time. I have to make sure that you actually know how to change clothing."

"I'm eleven Draco! I know how to change my clothes." Harry said, blushing, "Besides, why do you want to watch me get changed?"

"You're my boy Potter. I have to teach you how to be a proper wizard. That means I have to see you at all times. Understand Harry?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and said "Yeah Draco I understand."

"Good boy, now go to sleep." Draco said, getting into his bed. Harry smiled at Draco and said "Goodnight" before going to bed and closing his eyes. The last thing he heard before going to bed was Blaise whispering "whipped," and Theodore chuckling.

Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy waited in Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry was standing next to Fawkes the phoenix and was petting him, cooing at the old bird. "I believe the sorting must be done by now." Lucius sighed, tired of waiting.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember. "I think so, me getting into Gryffindor is getting the same treatment. It all seemed like a dream." He said.

"So I take it you're a Slytherin now." Lucius said.

"Yeah I am. And I think your son tried to teach me how to eat properly." Harry chuckled.

"Must be from all those eloquent lessons that Narcissa and I had Draco take when he was young." Lucius said.

"Lessons that were well used in the banquet tonight, I assure you." Professor Dumbledore said walking into his office. Harry turned around but Lucius kept in his chair as Professor Dumbledore walked to his desk and sat down. "It seems that Fawkes has taken a liking to you Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore said, "Though I admit you have aged greatly in the hour I last seen you."

"How did you know that it was me Professor?" Harry asked.

"Simple Harry." The old wizard chuckled, "You have your mother's eyes. That, and as Headmaster it does me well to know all inhabitants of Hogwarts by name. Though I wonder, how it is that you are here at your age now, and sleeping a peaceful eleven?"

"It is a complicated story Professor." Harry began. Lucius cleared his throat and said "Though this sounds improbable, we are from twenty years from now, give or take." He shrugged. "We are unhappy with the events in the future, and decided that it would be for the greater good to fix it."

"Lucius, you are suggesting to meddle in the affairs of what wizards shouldn't tamper with." Dumbledore said. "Death happens, as well as life. It is a natural occurrence in our world. Tampering that natural state can lead to terrible things."

"But sir! We are trying to save lives from Voldemort! He's not dead!" Harry said.

"I know he is not dead Mr. Potter. Voldemort could not have died that night, though he did lose his physical body." Dumbledore said.

"Then you should know that he's—"

"Stop Mr. Potter this instant!" Dumbledore said, silencing Harry. "You must not tell me of events that have yet to happen. Who knows what changes you two have already caused being here." Dumbledore thought for a moment and asked "Mr. Potter, when you came to Hogwarts, which House were you sorted in? Before you meddle with time."

"Gryffindor. I was sorted into Gryffindor." Harry said, ashamed that Dumbledore looked disappointed in him.

"I see. So already time has changed. Lucius, you should have known the risks of meddling with the past." Dumbledore said, turning his attention to him.

"I do Dumbledore," the old Lucius said, "and the gains personally outweighed the risks. To state information that we all know, the Dark Lord will rise again using a ritual that will mark Harry as his equal a second time. I planned that if Harry and I could interrupt his resurrection, Voldemort will not come back. And his Horcruxes could then be destroyed."

"So it is true then? Voldemort have created Horcruxes." Dumbledore sighed.

"Unfortunately." Lucius said. "I suppose you can guess how many there are." Dumbledore just nodded and said "That can wait for when it happens. Now we have more pressing matters at hand."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"For example, you two are out of your time period. You should not mess with time Mr. Potter. The changes you have already performed have unimaginable effects on the timeline, not matter how small it seems to you. Now why was it so important for you to put young Harry into Slytherin House, instead of Gryffindor where he normally was?" Dumbledore asked, his patience growing short.

Harry blushed and said "Well… sir… I, and Draco are well homosexuals. And we love each other, even when we were rivals in Hogwarts. In my past, both Draco and I have major influence on some… key events. We believed that if Draco and I were dating and were in love in Hogwarts, then those key events were turned out different." Harry didn't know how to tell Dumbledore that he's going to die in six years without specifically saying it.

Dumbledore nodded and said "Love is a powerful force Harry. The love that you and Draco shared were a love that went through trials and tribulations as rivals, only to overcome your differences and come together as one. You two have taken that away. Now, for your plan to succeed young Harry and Draco need to find love through a different route. Do you understand Harry my boy?" Dumbledore asked, the small twinkle returning to his eye.

"Yes Professor, I do." Harry said.

"Good. Now, about those 'key events' as you called them, " Dumbledore continued, "without telling me the details, how many of them happened during your stay at Hogwarts?"

"Approximately one per year." Harry answered. Dumbledore chuckled and said "My, you have had a busy time here." Harry chuckled as well, while Lucius just rolled his eyes. "Yes well," Dumbledore continued, "these events must happen. You called them key events because they have a major effect on the timeline and your life Harry. They must stay the same." Dumbledore said. Harry looked horrorstricken. A hopelessness fell over him as dread built up, does that mean Sirius will still die? He wondered. Dumbledore saw Harry's dread and said "Although, the precise details might be persuaded to alter a bit. I am sure that Mr. Malfoy here will most definitely find such altercations."

"Naturally." Lucius agreed, pouring himself a glass of brandy that he found in Dumbledore's cabinet. Dumbledore accepted a glass and looked at Harry, "Technically Harry you are eleven in this year, so I don't know if Mr. Malfoy here should offer you some brandy."

Lucius chuckled and said "I doubt if I should as well. After all Mr. Potter, you will be carrying my grandchildren."

"Then he should definitely have a drink." Dumbledore said, pouring a glass for Harry. "For congratulations, on the future of the Malfoy and Potter family." Dumbledore toasted, sipping his brandy.

"To Scorpius." Lucius said, taking a drink.

"To my kids." Harry muttered, drinking the brandy in one go. Harry's cheeks gone red and Dumbledore looked at them. "Boys," he said. "You have a dangerous road ahead of you. For tonight you may rest up in my guest rooms. Then in the morning, after a breakfast and reminisce, you may go to your next event." Dumbledore waved a hand and a door opened, leading to two guest rooms, "May I suggest Yule Time? It is always my favorite holiday." Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

Lucius and Harry thanked Dumbledore and retreated to their rooms. Harry changed into his pajamas and laid down, closing his eyes as he remembered his new life.

 **A/N: The plot it begins to roll! The chapters will be getting longer (hopefully) as we deal with the years! I would really love to hear what you guys think of my story so please tell me! It really makes my day. Thank you all for all your follows and favorites!**

 **HappyReview: Thanks for your review! And don't worry! Blaise won't be a bad guy! He'll just play a bad boy if you know what I mean ;) And Harry's relationship with his new group of friends, as well as his old, will make for some interesting pairings.**


	6. Inner Slytherin

Chapter 6

Inner Slytherin

"Come on Potter wake up." Draco's voice said. Harry groaned and opened his eyes groggily. He expected to see the dusty ceiling of the cupboard, spider webs and spiders covering it. Instead he saw the emerald velvet of the Four-posted bed in the Slytherin dormitories. Harry muttered nonsense as he sat up, the sheets of his bed pooling at his lap. Harry yawned and outreached his arm, looking blindly for his glasses. His fingers stumbled on them on the nightstand beside his bed, and he grabbed them, his fingerprints peppering his lens as he brought it to his face. With his eyesight, Harry turned to Draco and gave a tired smile "Morning Draco." He yawned. He looked around and saw that all the other boys were still sleeping. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Quarter passed seven." Draco said. "Come on Potter, you need to get ready. The second lesson of being a proper wizard is getting ready for plans early. Now get up and come to the baths with me."

"Okay Draco." Harry yawned, getting out of bed. Draco's robes were already folded on his bed waiting for him and he said "Leave your clothes here, they'll get them to clean it. Get your robes." Harry nodded and opened his trunk, holding a gasp when his clothes changed. His robes now had the Slytherin emblem on them and there were black and silver ties piled on his folded white button downed shirts. Harry took out his school clothing and folded them on his bed. Harry followed Draco through a door that he didn't notice before and they walked into a giant bathroom. There were several tubs and shower stalls, and several sinks next to each other with a large mirror on the wall. Draco stepped in front of one shower stall and said "You have fifteen minutes Harry."

Harry nodded and took off of his clothes. He stepped into the shower stall and closed the curtains behind him. The water stared immediately and Harry gave a small gasp as the water fell on him, the temperature perfect. He forgot about his glasses and blushed in embarrassment when he realized that they were still on. He looked around the shower stall and saw a small ledge. He took off his glasses and placed them on there before proceeding to clean himself. Fifteen years later he was battling with his rat nest hair, annoyed at the tangles.

"Potter, what is taking you so long?" Draco asked. Harry turned and saw his blurred silhouette behind the curtain.

"Sorry Draco," Harry said, "But my hair is umm…"

Harry heard Draco sigh and next thing he knew the curtain was ripped open, Harry shrieking as he turned around, his back facing Draco. "What are you doing!?" Harry shrieked.

"Helping you. My mom and dad did this when I was very young." Draco said.

"You're not supposed to do this Draco!" Harry said, squatting down in the tub. Draco sighed and stepped into the tub with Harry. "You are a mess Potter." He sneered as he grabbed the nearest brush and combed Harry's hair. Harry winced as Draco brushed roughly, getting rid years of knots that developed in Harry's hair. "Honestly Potter when was the last time you decently washed your hair?" Draco asked, tugging at a clump of hair. "Ow." Harry winced.

"Suck it up Potter." Draco said, brushing Harry's hair until the knots and tangles were gone. "Potter," Draco said, "I want you to brush your own hair from now on, and take twenty minutes for your baths."

Harry just nodded and asked Draco to get out. "I will," Draco said, "but I want you to bathe your hair again. Seriously Potter tell me, when was the last time you actually cleaned it?"

Harry blushed as he tried to remember. His aunt and Uncle allowed him to clean every day, but the baths or showers usually lasted five minutes before Aunt Petunia knocked on the bathroom door, telling him to get out and do his chores. So, Harry didn't have a lot of time to clean his body, and he usually neglected his hair. "I usually had five minutes." Harry admitted, mumbling to himself.

"Proper wizards don't mumble Harry." Draco said, "now tell me again." Draco crossed his arms, unfrazed or not caring that he was naked and so was Harry. All that mattered at that point was making his boy Harry into a "Proper Wizard" and that meant following Draco's rules and examples.

Harry nodded and said, a bit louder, "I usually had five minutes."

"Well now you have twenty so wash your hair again." Draco said, he closed the curtain and Harry frowned when he heard the eleven year old muttering as his wet footsteps padded away. Harry washed his hair again, happy that there were no knots in his hair, and he stepped out of the shower. The water turned off by itself and Harry grabbed his glasses and went to the sinks where Draco was, a green towel wrapped around his waist.

Harry took a towel and mimicked Draco. He stood next to Draco and took a toothbrush and brushed his teeth. The two brushed silently as the door opened and two third years came in. Harry watched in his mirror as the third years walked into the showers. Harry rinsed his mouth and asked "Who are they?"

Draco glanced at where the third years went."Adrian Pucey and Terrence Higgs. They're on our Quidditch teams." Draco said, rinsing his mouth. Pucey is our Chaser while Higgs is our Seeker."

"Chasers go after the umm Quaffle right?" Harry asked.

"That's right Potter." Adrian Pucey said, stepping out of the showers naked as the day he was born. "Though, I wonder where you were hiding that you don't know what Quidditch is."

Harry blushed and said "Muggles."

"Oh right," Draco said, "Your mother was a mud—a muggleborn." Draco's tone of voice made Harry think that he didn't approve of that, but he didn't know what a muggleborn was. Harry thought to ask Draco, but decided to wait.

"Really? Then you're missing a lot." Pucey smirked, "Just wait till November where Higgs and I tear Gryffindor team a new one." The expression went over Harry's head and he smiled, saying excitingly "I can't wait either! I had a friend who told me everything she knew about Quidditch."

"Really?" Draco and Pucey asked, both raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she told me that her husband tried out for the Slytherin team but didn't make it." Harry said. Pucey nodded and returned to his shower, saying that he and Higgs need to go out training before classes.

"Come on Harry, we need to get ready for our classes also." Draco said.

"Coming Draco!" Harry said. He followed Draco into the common room and found to his surprise that his pajamas are gone. "See, told you they would get them." Draco said. He dropped his towel and got changed. Harry watched and blushed when Draco looked at him. Harry felt something change…down there, but he ignored it when Draco raised an eyebrow. "Come on Potter get dress. We need to eat breakfast, and then I need to get you ready for classes today."

Harry nodded and turned to face his bed as he dropped his towel, getting dress quickly as his… down there, became normal. Draco nodded and said "Good boy. Now let's go."

"What's our first class?" Harry asked, excited.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws." Draco said, "Didn't you check your timetable?" he asked. Harry shook his head and dug through his trunk. He found his books, and on top of that was a folded piece of paper with his name and schedule on it. He opened it up and read it.

It read:

 _Mondays:_

 _9:00-10:50 D.A.D.A.—Class 31 w/ Ravenclaws  
11:00-12:15 Herbology—Class 102 w/Gryffindors  
12:15-12:50 Lunch Break  
1:00-1:50 Charms—Class 99 w/ Ravenclaws  
2:00-3:50: History of Magic—Classroom 4F w/ Hufflepuff_

 _Tuesdays:_

 _9:00-10:50: Transfigurations Classroom 2E w/ Gryffindor  
11:00-12:15 Herbology—Greenhouse One w/Gryffindor  
12:15-12:50 Lunch Break  
1:00-3:50 Potions—Dungeons, Classroom 1A w/Gryffindor_

 _Wedsnesdays:_

 _10:00-12:15 Flying—Training Grounds ALL STUDENTS  
12:15-12:50 Lunch Break  
11:00-12:15 Astronomy—Astronomy Tower w/Gryffindors_

 _Thursdays:_

 _9:00-10:50 D.A.D.A.—Class 31 w/ Ravenclaws  
11:00-12:15 Herbology—Class 102 w/Gryffindors  
12:15-12:50 Lunch Break  
1:00-1:50 Charms—Class 99 w/ Ravenclaws  
2:00-3:50: History of Magic—Classroom 4F w/ Hufflepuff_

 _Fridays:_

 _9:00-10:50: Transfigurations Classroom 2E w/ Gryffindor  
11:00-12:15 Herbology—Greenhouse One w/Gryffindor  
12:15-12:50 Lunch Break  
1:00-3:50 Potions—Dungeons, Classroom 1A w/Gryffindor_

"It says most of our classes are with the Gryffindors." Harry said, smiling to himself. That means he gets to talk with Ron and maybe patch things up with him.

"I know, dreadful isn't it?" Draco asked. "At least we have Potions with them, that will be fun." He smirked.

"Really? How so?" Harry asked.

"Father told me that Professor Snape destests Gryffindors." Draco said with his smirk. Harry watched Draco's face and felt that, especially with that expression, Draco had an air of superiority around him. Harry figured that he both liked, yet didn't like that air. He liked it when it was just him and his friends as Draco easily took the role of leader of the four, yet he feels they are all equal. Yet when around other people, Harry thinks that Draco uses that smugness and superiority to push down people, the memory of Ron before they all got sorted filled his mind.

"Why would he not like the Gryffindors?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you that Harry." Draco said, "Besides we need to go to breakfast. Come on Harry."

"Yes Draco." Harry said, gathering his books. Theodore and Blaise were just waking up as Harry and Draco were leaving and Draco told them to hurry up. As soon as they reached the common room, Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and they exited together. Draco led the smaller boy out of the dungeons, and up the stairs. They entered the Great Hall together and Harry stepped closer to Draco when everyone there stared at him.

"There look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the blonde hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

The whispers followed Harry as he and Draco walked inside the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin Table. The Slytherin Quidditch team were there already, eating their breakfast. Harry recognized Terrence Higgs and Adrian Pucey and waved at them. They waved back and returned to their breakfast. Harry checked at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron there with his brothers. Harry smiled sadly and waved at them. Ron blatantly ignored him, stuffing his face with sausage while Percy Weasley simply raised an eyebrow. The twins smiled back and waved, which raised Harry's mood slightly.

Draco raised an eyebrow when Harry stopped waving. He didn't say anything, just piled a piece of breakfast sausage and a couple of cooked eggs on Harry's plate, and a glass of milk. "Let's see if you remember anything I thought you Harry." He said. Harry easily picked up his knife and fork, remembering Draco's lesson from last night, and he cut a small piece of sausage and bit it, chewing silently. "It's good." He said, smiling.

"Good boy." Draco said, returning Harry's smile. Harry felt pride at Draco's praise and continued eating, his eyes wondering the empty hall. He looked at the staff table and noticed something that he didn't notice before. Four huge hourglasses stood, each with the House Emblem on top. The left most one was Gryffindor's the top of the hourglass filled with tiny rubies, and empty on the bottom. Next to Gryffindor's hourglass was Slytherin's, the snake shining proudly as there were five tiny emeralds on the bottom of the hourglass. Harry smiled a bit when he remembered that those were his points, he has earned Slytherin their first points. Next the Slytherin's was Ravenclaw, who had sapphires, and then lastly Hufflepuff who had diamonds. So far, only Slytherin had points.

"Get used to us being in the lead Harry," Draco said as he took a bit of his egg. He swallowed and said "Because you and I will earn the most points this year. Understand?"

"Yeah Draco." Harry said grinning, he kind of wanted to win too. Especially because of the pride he felt for winning the first points of the school year. He continued to eat his breakfast and looked up as Blaise and Theodore walked in. They walked to the Slytherin Table and took their place next to Harry, Blaise sitting next to him this time with Theo next to him. "Morning boys." Blaise smiled.

"Morning Blaise," Harry smiled he pointed to the hourglasses and said "Look! We're in the lead already."

"We are, that's awesome." Blaise said, putting several sausages on his plate. Harry looked at Blaise confused and Blaise just shrugged and said "I like sausage." He took a bite out of the first sausage and smiled innocently, "Don't you Harry?"

"Yeah, they're good I guess." Harry said. He did like the sausage, they were the right amount of spicy that he would allow in the morning, but he couldn't see eating four of them like Blaise is doing. "Harry, finish your milk." Draco said. Harry nodded and took the cup, sipping from it for the proper amount, and placed the cup down, a light milk mustache on his upper lip.

Blaise laughed at it and Draco scowled, handing Harry a napkin. "Honestly Potter can't you even drink milk right?" he said good humouredly.

"Sorry Draco." Harry blushed, cleaning himself. Draco just nodded and they continued eating. When Harry was done with his sausage and eggs, Draco took his plate and filled it again. "You're too skinny." Draco said, "Magic uses energy so the more you have, the more magic you can use."

Harry thought about this and asked "If that's how, then why did you guys said that Crabbe and Goyle are bad at magic?"

"Oh." Theodore said, "That's because they're both basically squibs, but have just enough magic to enter Hogwarts."

"Squibs?" Harry asked.

"They're like muggles," Theodore explained, "but they are born from wizards. Think of it the opposite of muggleborn." Harry still looked confused so Theodore explained even further. "A muggleborn is when two muggles creates a magical child. There are none in Slytherin, so I don't personally know an example to name. Anyways, a Squib is the opposite of muggleborns so if two magical folk, it doesn't matter if they're pure-blooded or half-blooded, come together and have a baby, there is a very small chance that the child will not posses any magical abilities. If the child doesn't possess any magical ability, they are what considered Squibs. They are still allowed in our world, but they cannot do any magic. The school's caretaker Mr. Filch is a Squib."

"Ohh, that makes more sense." Harry said nodding. He thought about it, and said "That still doesn't explain Crabbe and Goyle."

"Their families are weak magically." Draco said, "To be honest, I'm surprised they aren't squibs, their families are heading there anyway, no one wants to marry into the family."

Harry was even more confused at this and Draco sighed, "Magic is in our blood Harry. And the blood of the Crabbe family and Goyle family are weak. I think the last wedding the families had were to each other, and that was years ago. It also doesn't help that they're as smart as trolls. I doubt they can even do the simplest of spells."

"Long story short, if we ever lose points, it is most likely because of those two." Blaise said. Harry frowned at this, he didn't want Slytherin to lose the points he gained so he asked "Is there a way to stop them from doing that?"

"Yeah, make sure to gain points." Draco said. Harry nodded and thought. He really didn't want Crabbe or Goyle lost points that he worked hard to gain. And from what Draco and Blaise said, they would be the only seeable reasons why Slytherin would lose points. At least from the male Slytherin first years. He really did not want Slytherin to lose points, even if it's miniscule. Harry knew that he and his friends would work hard for those points, it isn't fair for them if those points get taken away just for those two idiocy. If only there was a way to remove them from Hogwarts. An idea gotten into Harry's head, an idea that he normally wouldn't have. What if Crabbe and Goyle simple gotten expelled from Hogwarts? Never had Harry thought of ill events happening to people, but he really didn't want those two nitwits losing Harry's points.

"Theo, is there a book that lists Hogwart's rules?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. There should be a rules books in the library, along with the penalties I believe. Why? Is there something that you want to check on?" Theodore asked.

"Just an idea I have." Harry smiled sweetly. He will make sure that Crabbe and Goyle don't lose his points. Theodore and Blaise visibly shivered at Harry's sweet, innocent smile while Draco just smirked and patted Harry's shoulders. "Look at you Potter. Good boy." Harry smiled at Draco and said "I should go to the library now! Just to make sure."

"Do you know where the library is?" Draco asked.

"No, but I think I can find it," Harry said, "and I'll make sure to ask the ghosts and portraits. It should only take ten minutes."

Draco nodded and said "Alright, be my good boy now okay?"

"I will Draco." Harry smiled. He stood up and gathered his books, which he kept in a leather satchel. Harry left the Great Hall, barely noticing Ron following him. Harry checked the time with the "Tempus" spell he saw Remora casting. He smiled when it worked and he saw that he had a bit over an hour.

"Harry!" Ron's voice yelled, getting his attention.

Harry turned around and smiled, "Hi Ron, how are you?"

Ron looked confused, his expression a mix of betrayal and hope. "What happened to you Harry?" he asked, "Why are you a Slytherin?"

"Because I was sorted into it." Harry frowned. "Why? Does that mean you won't be my friend?"

"I want to be your friend Harry, but you're supposed to be in Gryffindor. Your parents were in Gryffindor, and there wasn't a good witch or wizard who wasn't in Slytherin!" Ron argued.

"Ron, I'm still me. I'm just in Slytherin House." Harry said, "Besides, we barely know each other. So please? Can't we try being friends? Not all Slytherins are bad. Draco isn't! And Blaise and Theodore aren't bad either."

"But you don't understand Harry!" Ron said, "They're all bad wizards! Especially Malfoy! His family is full of Dark wizards who uses the Dark Arts." Dark Arts? Harry wondered, what are those?

"But still, Draco and Blaise and Theodore don't use the Dark Arts!" Harry said, whatever that means. Harry sighed and said "Ron, I really want to be your friend, but if you really can't get past me being a Slytherin…" Harry turned around to leave, sadden by Ron's rejection.

"Harry wait!" Ron said. Harry turned around and Ron said "It's not that you're a Slytherin, it's just the other Slytherins. You-Know-Who was a Slytherin Harry, as well as most of his followers that my parents and yours fought against."

"But my friends aren't any of them." Harry said.

"But their parents were Harry. Look I'm just looking out for you okay? I really want to be your friend… but I don't trust those other Slytherins." Ron said.

Harry frowned at that. Why wouldn't Ron trust his friends? He shook his head and said "Then don't trust them. Trust me. I'm still the same boy you met and talk with on the train. I'm just wearing green and silver. So please Ron? You look like a fun kid to hang out with." Harry asked, looking up at Ron. Ron stared into Harry's doe emerald eyes and sighed "Alright Harry, I'll be your friend. But I won't be trusting those other Slytherins. I still think they're bad news."

"Okay Ron, I'll accept that." Harry said, he smiled and said "Sorry, but I have to go now. There's something in the library I need to check. But we'll see each other in class later right?"

"Class?" Ron asked, confused.

"Yeah," Harry said, "We have Herbology together at eleven in the morning." Harry said, remembering his timetable."

"Okay then," Ron smiled, "See you in class than Harry."

"See you Ron!" Harry said waving, happy that he has a new friend. Well same friend, just a new friend that isn't in Slytherin. Harry walked up the stairs in the entrance hall and looked around, trying to figure out which way seemed the most likely the Library would be. He saw another Weasley, Percy Harry thought his name was, and walked up to him. "Excuse me?" he said.

"Yes Mr. Potter can I help you?" the red head said. Up close Harry confirmed that it was in fact Percy Weasley. Harry looked at his robes and saw a shiny P badge on his robe. "Umm, can you please show me which way the library is? There is a book I need to see before classes begin." Harry asked.

"That's very studious of you Mr. Potter." Percy said. Harry just smiled and Percy said "The Library is on the third floor. Just go down the left corridor and you'll find it easily."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry said, smiling at Percy. He's one step closer to getting rid of Crabbe and Goyle.

"You're welcome Mr. Potter, and please call me Percy. You seem like a good kid." Percy said. Harry said goodbye and went up the stairs, talking them two at the time as he reached the third floor. He went down the corridor Percy told him and soon found himself at the Library, empty except for a few sixth years and the Librarian. Harry went up to her and said "Excuse me? Madam umm…"

"I am Madam Pince, how can I help you?" the librarian asked.

"I was wondering if there was a manual or book here that had all of Hogwart's rules and punishments. I heard that my father was a troublemaker when he went here, and I didn't want to end up like him." Harry lied, hoping that she would believe him. Harry was nervous and bit his lip, a sweat forming at his brow. He never lied before.

"Of course, who is your father if I may ask?" The librarian asked.

"James Potter Ma'am. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Well Mr. Potter, the book you are looking for is at the front table over there, I always put a small pile of books on there." The Librarian said, "Although only the Ravenclaws only seem to get it, and a couple of Hufflepuffs." She muttered.

"Thank you Madam Pince." Harry said, walking to the small table in front of the library. He picked up the book and read the title. _Rules and Regulations of Hogwarts, 567_ _th_ _Ed._ By Irma Pince. He returned to the librarian and asked if he could check the book out.

"Of course, just return it in two weeks." The librarian said, giving him a slip of paper with the return date on it. She magicked it to the inside of the book cover and wished Harry a good day. Harry did the same and walked outside, making sure that he was alone before casting the Tempus spell again, seeing that only twelve minutes passed. He hurried his way back to the Great Hall, the book under his arm and he almost ran into Professor McGonagall, Harry slowing down significantly to a walk before she sees him.

"Ah Mr. Potter, just who I was looking for." She said, stopping him. "If I could have a moment of your time, I would like to talk with you."

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering how you were adjusting to your life at Hogwarts. After that rather unfortunate incident after your sorting, I feared that you have had other similar encounters." Professor McGonagall said. Harry smiled at the old professor sweetly, touched that she was worried about him. "No Professor, I haven't." he said, "Though, thank you for worrying about me."

"You're very welcome Mr. Potter. If any student harass you in anyway, please don't be afraid to inform me or Professor Snape." Professor McGonagall said.

"I will Professor McGonagall, thank you." Harry said. He then returned back into the Great Hall and ignored the whispers again as he returned to his place between Blaise and Draco. Harry started to read the rules, flipping towards the various punishments this school offered. He need to make sure that Crabbe and Goyle get in as much trouble as they can, without losing many points. "Draco," Harry asked, "what are the Dark Arts?"

"Where is this from Harry?" Draco asked.

"Here," Harry said pointing at a rule, "Students caught in possession of a Dark artifact or practicing the Dark Arts will be expelled immediately."

"The Dark Arts are umm… basically spells that the Ministry of Magic deem too dangerous for wizards to perform." Draco said, his face becoming expressionless. "That includes many spells that harm people. It usually takes a lot of magic and concentration to perform."

Then, Harry thought, that idea is out the window. If Crabbe and Goyle are basically Squibs, there is no way they can perform Dark Magic. "Or, a very powerful emotion, like anger." Draco said. "Don't worry, you'll never see that kind of magic."

Harry nodded and said "Thank you Draco, I was confused when I saw that. Does that mean there are other types of Magic as well?"

"Several Harry, but most noticeably Dark Magic and Light magic." Draco said. "Now put that book away, we need to get ready for class."

"Okay Draco." Harry said. He put his book in his satchel. If what Ron and Draco said was true, then most of the Slytherin families had performed Dark Magic in the past. If the magic was fueled by anger, perhaps Harry could figure out a way to get both Crabbe and Goyle so infuriated that they both use Dark magic. Harry wondered what Dark Magic was, and how he would know when he sees it. This would require more time, but Harry was stubborn. He won the first five points for Slytherin, and he would be damned if he allowed those two to take away hard earned House Points. Besides, they're almost Squibs. Harry would be doing Slytherin House a favor getting rid of those two. More determined with his plan than ever, Harry offered Draco his wrist, which he grabbed and the group of four Slytherins headed for their first class at Hogwarts.

 **A/N: Harry… you're planning… I love it! And I hope you guys love it too! Next time classes! Friendships! And Rodents of Unusual Sizes! Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favorites! Keep them coming please!**

 **HappyReview: It is both nice and sweet that you are predicting a future ship. After all, Lucius did say that they were all on the same team. And hooked? I am both honored and fear for you. Perhaps you should go to a doctor to check that out.**

 **Nameless Guest: Hello. Can I call you Drarry? For my response? I'll do that. I am taking the Doctor Who method of Time Travel… without the TARDIS. In fact I stated it in the story as a reference. (I am a very gay geek if you haven't noticed) Overpowered Harry stories I find no fun. What's the fun of watching a guy always succeed with no challenge? Boring~ thanks for the encouragement and hope to see you soon Drarry!**

 **Ern: Thanks for your continued support! And I hope you and everyone else liked this!**


	7. Classes and Friends

Chapter 7

Classes and Friends

Defense Against the Dark Arts was held in Classroom 31, which was on the third floor and next to the library. Harry wrinkled his nose as the smell of Garlic took over his senses. The room had rows of desks, each desk able to hold two students. Draco made sure that he and Harry were in the middle of the room, with Theodore and Blaise in front of them, as the Ravenclaws all sat in the front, where the smell of Garlic was the strongest. Professor Quirrell walked in and told the Ravenclaws and Slytherins to put their wands away, much to Harry's confusion. Quirrell told them to take out their textbook, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble. Learning magic was more than just waving his wand and saying funny words Harry quickly learned, even in this let down of a class all Quirrell did was talk about some of the beasts that they'll be learning about for the year. Quirrell mentioned that his turban was a gift from an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but Harry wasn't sure if he believed that story. Blaise asked eagerly how Quirrell fought off the zombie, but Quirrell went pink and started to talk about the weather. Harry noticed that when Quirrell walked by his and Draco's table, the Turban stunk of something rotten. Blaise whispered that Quirrell probably kept garlic under the robe as well, to ward off a vampire from Romania that Quirrell said he met one day, and is afraid that he'll come back one day.

The entire class was just theory, and Harry had to stifle a yawn several times as Professor Quirrell talked about spells, but hasn't actually shown the spells, or told the students how to cast them. When Class ended, Professor Quirrell told the students to read the chapter about Vampires, and to write down several probably defenses against a Vampire, and a Vampire bite. Harry packed his book away, feeling as though he had just wasted two hours of his life. Draco confirmed this when he said "What a joke that was, cures for vampire bites? What a load of rubbish. Just wait until father hears about this."

"Are classes normally going to be like this?" Harry frowned.

"Hopefully not." Theodore said, "I felt like I could learn more about Defense from my cat." Harry laughed and said "I didn't know you have a cat Theodore."

"Technically it's my mother's. But yes, we Notts own cats. Not that he would help in this class." Theodore said.

"My father," Draco said bringing the attention back to himself, "said that the professors here are at least should know how to cast the spells they teach. That witless farce looked like he didn't know what he was even talking about. And that garlic? It was just distracting." Draco sneered. Harry checked his timetable, and saw that their next class was in classroom 102, and he's with Ron! That gave him a smile and he asked Draco "Does that mean Garlic doesn't work on vampires?"

"Of course not Harry. That is utter hogwash that only Muggles and Half-Bloods believe." Draco said. Harry felt that he was insulted, so he said a bit coldly, "So then Mr. Genius what does work?"

"Simple Harry, vampires are like humans. Just do what would normally kill a human." Draco shrugged. Harry was unhappy with this answer and slipped his wrist out of Draco's hand. Why is Draco suddenly treating him like a little kid? Harry wondered. "Harry?" Draco asked.

"That was a bit mean Draco." Harry frowned.

"What? The hogwash comment?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and Draco sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry for insulting your intelligence about our world. I forgot that you were reintroduced into our world recently. Okay?"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco said, offering Harry a small smile, "but that's just because you're such a good boy and learner." Draco praised. Harry gave a small smile and forgave Draco, his wrist going back in Draco's hand. The group then made their way to Classroom 102, which was on the ground floor and connected to the Greenhouses. Draco made sure that he and Harry sat near the front, with Blaise and Theodore again sitting in front of them. Harry looked around and saw various plant-life in the classroom. Some swayed and moved on their own, while others just stood still. Harry saw one plant that looked like the tentacles of squids Harry saw at the Zoo, and watched as that plant moved from its pot, reaching over to a near Gryffindor and stole her hat. Harry giggled at the antics, especially the Gryffindor's desperate attempts to get the hat back.

Harry tugged at Draco's robe and pointed at the girl fighting the tentacle plant. Draco snickered and said "See Harry? It's amazing the type of people they allow in that house." They watched as a rounded headed boy walked up the struggling girl and plant. He reached for the plant, and tickled the bottom of it. The tentacle started to wiggle and curled straight up, dropping the hat onto the ground. "Although," Draco commented, "It's nice to see at least one Gryffindork with intelligence."

"Gryffindork?" Harry giggled.

"That's what I heard the upper years calling them." Draco shrugged. Harry giggled and said "I like it."

"Good, because I want you to call them that from now on when talking with us." Draco smiled, "Come on Harry, it's all in good fun right?"

"How will that make me a better wizard?" Harry asked.

"Easy Potter, it will boost your confidence. You're my boy Harry. That means my boy needs to be confident." Draco said. Harry thought about it and said "Okay Draco."

"Hey Harry!" Ron said, walking up to Harry's and Draco's table.

"Hi Ron!" Harry smiled, "how was your first class?"

"Boring, it was just a ghost rattling on about some goblin wars." Ron said.

"Goblin revolutions of the 18th century and 1612." Theodore said, "They were caused by the goblins' displeasures of the wizard populations' handling and treating of their kind. At least try to remember important events redhead." Theodore rolled his eyes and looked at Ron like he was superior than him, even though technically Theo is shorter than Ron.

"See Harry, I told you." Ron said.

"Just ignore them Ron, please?" Harry said, "I'm done with classes today at four. Can we hang out then? I really want to be your friend." Harry pouted.

"Alright Harry, see you later. Let's meet in front of the Great Hall." Ron smiled. He ignored the rest of the Slytherins and returned to the Gryffindor side of the classroom.

"What was that Harry?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah Potter? Why was that Gryffindork talking to my boy?" Draco asked, a single eyebrow raised.

"Because I want to be his friend Draco." Harry said. Draco shook his head and was about to say something when Professor Sprout walked in. She was a stout woman with wavy gray hair, her hat patched and battered and her clothes covered in dirt and earth. She had a smile on her face as she addressed the students. "Hello Gryffindors and Slytherins. Welcome to Herbology. Please pull out your textbooks, and we'll start right away."

Harry searched his satchel and pulled out the textbook, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore, and parchment paper to write on. He looked at Draco and frowned when Draco had a disappointed look. "What's the matter Draco?" Harry asked.

"We will talk about this later." Draco whispered back. They turned to Professor Sprout and listened to as she began to talk. "Right now First Years, some rules." She began, "Always bring your Dragon hide gloves to this class. Even on days that we're supposed to be here. Frequently, I like to bring this class into the greenhouses as much as possible so you all get to see the plants. Instead of me just lecturing about them. While a lecture is good in some areas, I like my students actually doing the activities we are learning. Now, before we begin, are there any questions?"

The bushy haired girl raised her hand, and Professor Sprout looked at her roster. "Yes Ms. Granger?" she said.

"Are the plants we're going to be working with dangerous?" Hermione asked.

Professor Sprout gave a jolly laugh and said "No not to worry kids, the plants we will be working with are not dangerous. The worst things you'll see are those flitterblooms over there." She pointed to the plant that stole the hat before. The flitterbloom seemed to know that the students were looking at it as it moved and danced to its own beat. "Although Ms. Granger, and everyone here, the flitterbloom has a very dangerous cousin. Does anyone know what that cousin is?" she asked the class.

The class was silent for a moment before Theo raised his hand. "Is it the Devil's Snare?" he asked.

"Correct Mr. Nott." Professor Sprout smiled, "Five points to Slytherin. The Devil's Snare is a very dangerous plant. There is a very small sample in the Greenhouses, but even in a small amount Devil's Snare can be dangerous. You guys won't be seeing it until at least after the holidays. Today however, we'll be starting with something easy." She went to the back of the classroom and took a small pot, filled with small green sprouts. "This is a very good herb for Potions. It is called Dittany. It has a very extremely potent healing property that can mend wounds in a moment. Now…" Professor Sprout continued to lecture and teach about the Dittany plant, asking questions and awarding points. The Gryffindor girl, Hermione Granger, has won fifteen points for Gryffindor, while Neville Longbottom won ten more for Gryffindor for "excellent caring of the plants." Theodore Nott took this moment to show off his intelligence as well, winning Slytherin ten points.

Class was almost done when Professor Sprout said "Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle!" They were working with the flitterblooms and Crabbe and Goyle were messing around, tying the two flitterblooms together and laugh as the plants tried to get unstuck. Every time the plants moved, the knot that held them grew tighter, and just made the two dimwits laugh even harder.

Harry glared at the two trollish students. "Twenty points from Slytherin," Professor Sprout said, her ever present smile gone for the first time, "and you two will serve detention with me Saturday afternoon. Mr. Potter, please fix the treatment your housemates have cause."

"Yes Professor." Harry said, throwing a glare at the two fools. They looked pleased with themselves. When Harry got closer they threw him a glare, and Goyle gave a rude gesture with his finger, but stepped away when Draco looked at them. "You morons." Harry sneered as he rubbed the flitterblooms gently, relaxing them. The knot loosened and Harry glided his fingers up the plants so that he could gently undo the knot. When he got both plants separated, he tickled both of them and the twitched happily, one of them trying to steal Harry's hat. Harry laughed when he playfully smacked the flitterbloom away and Professor Bloom said "Good job Potter, four points to Slytherin."

She dismissed them and Harry returned to Draco and the others, still glaring at Crabbe and Goyle. He's happy that they're in detention, but did they have to lose all the points that he and Theodore work hard to gain!? "Harry, what's the matter?" Theodore asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle lost all the points that we had." Harry said. Draco chuckled and said "Don't worry Harry, it doesn't matter. We'll still win the House Cup." Harry just nodded and let Draco grab his wrist as they went to lunch. It did matter to Harry though. Those house points were the first thing that Harry has actually won or earned in his life. When he was living with the Dursleys, everything he owned, except his glasses of course, was Dudley's first. And in school, if he gotten the answer correct, the teacher would ignore him, saying that he was wrong. Those first five house points, and these four, were the first thing that Harry worked on that he can call his own. And to have Crabbe and Goyle take them away due to their stupidity… it just raised unfortunate memories about Dudley and his pack of friends. So yeah Draco, Harry thought, these points do matter to him and he will try his best to make sure that Goyle and Crabbe don't mess things up.

They entered the Great Hall and Harry took out Hogwart's rulebook and continued reading while eating. "Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Harry said, "Just reading." He took another bite of his lunch and drank from his pumpkin juice. "Did you know that you could be suspended for being caught in Hogwarts grounds at night?" Harry asked.

"No I did not, but why are you reading that book?" Draco asked.

"Because Draco." Harry said. He decided he'll tell Draco, Blaise, and Theodore about his plan after he puts it to action. Maybe he could make it look like Crabbe and Goyle were such big troublemakers, that Snape and Dumbledore have no choice but to expel them. Now that's an idea… and it could be fun also. Smiling, Harry continued reading when he reached something. "If the student(s) cause such mayhem and distraction as to ruin their academic successes, and those around them, then the student(s) will hereby be expelled."

"Harry, answer me. What are you doing?" Draco whined, popping Harry out of his thoughts. "Sorry Draco, I was thinking." Harry said, he put his book away and smiled at Draco. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

"No… it's just you wouldn't answer me." Draco said. "Never mind, we have class soon, then after class we're going to the library to get a head start on homework."

"No." Harry said, "After class I'm going to hang out with Ron. I told him I would."

"Potter. You will not." Draco said, "You are my boy, and I need to teach you how to be a proper wizard!"

"And you're doing a great job Draco!" Harry said, "But I want to hang out with my friend."

"What? Does that mean that we're not your friends!?" Draco argued.

"Draco—" Theodore tried to interrupt but Draco held a hand up. "Answer me Potter!" he snarled.

"You are my friends," Harry said, "but… but so is Ron! So I'm going to hang out with him after classes for a bit." Harry took a breath and said "then, I'm going to meet up with you guys at the library."

"Whatever, I don't care." Draco said getting up and leaving. "Draco wait!" Harry said. But Draco didn't listen to him. He just left Harry and the Great Hall. Harry felt a bit blue and asked sadly, "Does he hate me now?"

"Of course not Harry." Blaise said, comforting the smallest of their group. "It's just that Draco is very selfish. You're his boy. That means, at least to Draco, you're always going to be there for him."

"Does that mean that I shouldn't hang out with Ron?" Harry frowned.

"No, you should. He's a Gryffindor, but he seems good… for a lion." Theo said. Harry just nodded and looked at them "Thanks." He said, giving a small smile.

Blaise returned the smile and said "You were going to hang out with the redhead regardless, weren't you?"

"Yeah." Harry grinned. Theo and Blaise laughed and Blaise ruffled his hair, "Never change Harry." He said. Harry smiled and pushed Blaise's hand away.

"How long will Draco be angry at me?" Harry asked.

"Give him till the end of the day." Theo said, "Although he won't show that he forgiven you until you say sorry. He's stubborn that way."

"Even though he was wrong?"

"Even though he was wrong." Theo nodded.

"Okay." Harry frowned. He didn't want to apologize to Draco, but on the other hand he didn't want to lose Draco so early either. "Come on Harry, we better start heading to class also." Blaise said.

"Okay." Harry said. The trio walked out of the Great Hall and Harry frowned. Even though it's only been a day, Harry missed the feeling of Draco's hand on his wrist. "Blaise," he asked embarrassed, "can you… hold my wrist?"

"Of course Harry." The dark skinned Italian said, taking any advantage to hold the cute Potter boy. His mother has taught him well. Blaise held Harry's wrist with grace, his thumb resting on the back of Harry's hand. Harry blushed at the action, but ignored it as the trio walked to Charms. The classroom was mostly filled by the time they walked in, the Ravenclaws and most of the Slytherins sitting in the desks. Draco was sitting with a girl named Pansy Parkinson, whose face was pug-like and her hair dirty. If any of the Slytherin first years would be considered "Dark Wizards" as Ron called them, Harry thought that she along with Crabbe and Goyle fit the bill. Harry called Draco's name, but he ignored him, opting to instead talk with the pug girl, who giggled at a joke he said. Harry felt heartbroken at this, but didn't voice it. Instead he allowed Blaise and Theo to lead him to an empty table in front, where there were three chairs for them. Harry sat in the middle and silently took out his textbook for the class, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk. Professor Flitwick stood at his podium, standing on top of a pile of books, and cleared his throat as he did attendance.

When he reached Harry's name, Professor Flitwick gave out a squeak and fell off of his books, landing with a thud. Since Harry was closest to him, Harry immediately gotten up and checked if he was alright. "Are you alright Professor?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The tiny professor said, standing up fully. He was about Harry's height, which was four foot four, and when Harry helped him up Professor Flitwick smiled "Thank you Mr. Potter, a point to Slytherin for showing concern of your elders." He chuckled. Harry returned to his seat and Professor Flitwick made his way back to his podium and continued to call attendance. When he was done Professor Flitwick told them that they will being with practice immediately. "We are starting with a simple spell," his voice squeaked, "the Lighting Spell. Now, this is a very simple spell. Although, just as your textbooks said, it requires concentration. Please turn to chapter two, and we will begin with the motions. Everyone take out your wands."

Harry did and opened his book to chapter two. "Right now, we will practice without wands. Mr. Boot, please read the excerpt from the text please?" Professor Flitwick said, asking a Ravenclaw.

The Ravenclaw nodded and read "The Wand-Lighting Charm is simple, but requires concentration. Take care not to accidentally set your wand alight as damage of this kind can be permanent. If in any doubt about your abilities you would do better to but yourself a magic lantern."

"Yes, yes good. Continue." Professor Flitwick said. Terry Boots nodded and continued, "To illuminate the end of a wand, the caster must call out the incantation 'Lumos.' If correctly incanted, the end of the wand will then illuminate and cast light in the immediate vicinity of the caster. It can also be used to illuminate unseen entrances."

"Yes, very good Mr. Boot, thank you." The professor said. "This, is one of the simplest charms you will learn in Hogwarts, and a very useful one. Especially for late night reading." He chuckled. "Now, I want all of you to flick your wrist and repeat after me. Lumos."

"Lumos." The class said.

"Good, now one more time. Lumos."

"Lumos!" the class said again.

"Wonderful, now we will try with our wands." Professor Flitwick said. He picked his own wand up and waved it, the shutters over the windows closing and the candles in the classroom going out, plunging the classroom into darkness. "Now, let's try to light up the room." The Professor's voice said. "Remember, hold your wand and say 'Lumos.'"

The room was dark enough that Harry had trouble to see, but his eyes readjusted easily and he picked up his wand and said "Lumos." The tip of his wand glowed for a minute before going out. "Concentrate." The Professor said as numerous small lights kept glowing for a moment before going out on their own. Harry took a breath and cleared his mind, concentrating only on his wand. "Lumos!" he said. His wand's tip started to glow and it kept glowing for a solid minute before going back again. "Who was that? Mr. Potter? Great job Mr. Potter, you have kept the light on for the longest so far, three points to Slytherin!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, "Now keep practicing!"

The rest of class was spent practicing the spell, and by the end of it Harry was able to master the spell, as well as Theodore, Draco, and most of the Ravenclaws. Blaise was about to do it, but the light would only last a few moments before flickering out. When Flitwick dismissed them, Harry tried to get Draco's attention again, but Draco ignored him. Instead, giving his attention to Pansy, who soaked it up like a sponge. "It's okay Harry, we'll make sure he forgives you." Blaise said, taking his wrist again, his thumb going back to brushing the back of Harry's hand.

Together the three went to History of Magic, the most boring class in Harry's opinion. It was taught by a ghost named Professor Binns, and he just drone on about various rebellions and witch burnings. Harry hated to admit it, but during the class he fell asleep only to wake up with Draco glaring at him. At the end of the lecture Harry just wanted to take a nap, but he forced himself to wake up when he remembered that now he got to hang out with Ron! He remembered that he and Ron agreed to meet at the Great Hall. Harry waved Blaise and Theo goodbye, who said they were going to catch up with Draco in the library and hopefully knock some sense into him. Harry giggled at this and made his way to the Great Hall, plans of what he and Ron would be playing in his head.

"Hey Ron!" Harry beamed when he got there, seeing the Red-head waiting there with his twins. "Hi Fred, hi George." Harry said.

"Hiya Harry." The twins both said.

"Hey Harry! I didn't actually know if you would be here." Ron admitted, blushing.

"That's alright." Harry said, "I'm sorry for how Draco treated you at class."

"It's not your fault Harry, forget the git." Ron said. Harry frowned and said "Ron, you're my friend but Draco is my friend also. Yeah he can be a jerk, but please don't call him a git. At least in front of me, please?" Harry asked.

"Fine, I won't call Malfoy a git in front of you. Now come on, let's go play some Wizards Chess." Ron smiled. Harry agreed and they entered the Great Hall, where instead of the usual golden plates and mounds of food, there were students studying, doing homework, or playing Wizards Chess with the many boards on the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron sat at one board while George and Fred sat at the board next to him. "Alright Harry," Ron said, "Do you want to be white or black?"

"Umm black?" Harry said. "Um Ron? How do I play this game?"

"Wizards Chess? It's simple. It's like Muggle chess, but you simply command the pieces instead of moving them." Ron said.

"But I never played Chess." Harry omitted.

"Really? Alright we'll teach you." Ron said. The twins moved their board closer so that George could sit next to Harry, their legs touching. "Alright little snake," George smiled, "First lesson from the big awesome lion, think about your moves."

Harry giggled and nodded, watching as Fred and George ordered their pieces to get into positions. "These are your pawns, they can only move one space forward or backwards, two spaces from their starting positions, and can only attack diagonally if the piece is one space away. Like here or here." George said, pointing to the pawn and empty spaces. "Then there are the knights, who can move in an L shape…" George showed Harry each and every chess piece and told him how they moved. He then offered to play a game against Fred so that Harry could see the pieces in action. Harry watched with great interest as the pieces moved by themselves, sliding across the board effortlessly. "What happens when two pieces attack each other?" Harry asked.

"Watch little snake." George smirked. He ordered his queen to move and Harry watched as the Queen stood off of her chair and used it to smash a bishop in pieces. "That's… so cool." Harry said, very amused by the action.

"That is Wizard's Chess my friend." George said. Harry watched as George and Fred continued to play, totally engross by the match, and actually cheering when George won. The twins and Ron laughed while Harry blushed in embarrassment, which only made the twins laugh harder. "Alright Harry, it's your turn now." George said. "Beat Ron's butt!"

Harry nodded and smiled at Ron. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, just watch out. I'm the greatest at Wizard's Chess." Ron said.

Harry looked at his pieces and said "Umm pawn to E3?" The pawns looked at each other and shrugged as the one pawn moved one space closer.

"So Harry, how is it being a Slytherin?" Fred asked as Ron made his move.

"Is it true the Common Room is covered in snake and that you guys all bathe in slime?" George asked.

"What no!" Harry said, "Where did you hear that?"

"Rumors." The twins shrugged, "There are a lot going around, especially about you." Fred said.

"Which is surprising since it's only the first day." George said.

Harry made his move and said "We don't bathe in slime, there are no snakes in the Slytherin Common Room, unless you count the snake in that one portrait, and what rumors are you talking about?"

"Nothing that you should worry your little mind over." George smiled, he looked at his twin and winked. "So Harry, since Slytherins are nasty cunning creatures, have you thought of any plans yet?" George asked.

"Yeah Harry, you have to let us in your plans. We are the best pranksters in this school." Fred said. Ron made another move and somehow destroyed Harry's bishop. Harry thought about their offer as he made his rook obliterate the pawn that killed Harry's bishop. It would help to have help Harry thought. They are the experts after all, and they might help with pranking Crabbe and Goyle. And they might be on board for getting Crabbe and Goyle out of school. Two less Slytherins for them to worry about. "Yeah, I have a plan." Harry smiled. "I'm going to prank Crabbe and Goyle relentlessly."

"Why? Aren't Slytherins all together and whatnot?" Ron asked.

"Well, I just have a feeling that they don't like me." Harry said, remembering this morning during breakfast after he gotten the book, he looked down at the Slytherin Table and saw Crabbe and Goyle glaring at him. It was as if they loathed Harry's existence, especially with him being next to Draco. "They're always glaring at me, and Goyle even…" Harry lowered his voice, as if he was telling something he shouldn't have, "he showed me his middle finger."

"Well, that's just plain rude." George said, his twin agreed and they both smiled at Harry. "Don't worry Harry," they both said in unison, "The Weasley Twins are on the job!"

"We'll help you prank this rude Crabbe and middle-fingering Goyle!" George said.

"Yes! And all it will cost you simple." Fred said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You have to let us test out our products on you and Crabbe and Goyle!" George said.

"Don't worry; we'll give you the fun ones. Your rude Slytherins will get the nasty ones." Fred smirked.

"Products?" Harry asked, confused.

"Fred and George like to make their own pranks and gags." Ron said, "I remember one day they gave me this gum and it turned my hair blue for an entire day!"

"Ahh yes the Weasleys Hair Changing Gum. A classic." George smiled.

"When we get out of Hogwarts, we're going to start our own jokes shop," Fred said. "But until that time," George continued, "we will offer our services and products to the good students of Hogwarts, at a price."

"And my price is being your test subject?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely Harry!" Fred grinned.

"So little snake, what will it be?" George asked.

"I'll do it!" Harry said eagerly, "but I want Ron's help too. And I want a permanent discount on everything you make."

"Done!" The twins said, both shaking Harry's hands. "From now until we say so you are the proud Test Subject of Weasleys Wizardry Wheezes!" George said.

Fred took something out of his robes and gave it to Harry, "This is Two-Way-Paper. A neat little invention of ours. We'll use that to contact you when we are ready to use you." Fred smiled. Harry took the piece of paper and placed it in his robe pocket. He turned back to the chess game and gasped "When did I lose!?" he asked.

"When you became my brothers' guinea pig." Ron said, shrugging. "You have no idea what you're in for mate."

"How bad can it be?" Harry asked.

"They can be very bad when they want to be Harry." Ron warned.

"Don't worry Harry, as our first voluntarily test subject, we will make sure that you stay in one piece." Fred said.

"Yeah, we'll only use the best for you little snake!" George smiled.

"Okay…" Harry said. Fred challenged Harry to a game, and Harry lost himself in the matches, laughing with the Weasleys and losing track of time as Ron and he complained about certain subjects. "You're lucky you're in Slytherin Harry," Ron said once, "Snape absolutely plays favorites with the Slytherins."

"That he does little brother, we taught you right." George said.

After his fifth game, Harry casted a Tempus and was shocked that he was with the Weasleys for more than an hour. "I have to go!" he said, "I need to go to the Library!"

"Boring!" the twins whined, "What's at the library that's more fun than us?"

"I promised Draco that I would meet with him and the others." Harry said. He chewed his lip and said "Draco and I kind of had an argument… he's wrong but Blaise said he won't get out of his mood till I say I'm sorry."

"Lover's spat, and they're only eleven." George laughed.

"And on the first day! They must be made for each other!" Fred said.

"This is serious!" Harry said, he gathered his belongings and said "I'm sorry, I really had fun and really, really want to stay and play more but I have to go!"

"It's alright Harry!" Fred said.

"Yeah! Go to your Draco and make up!" George laughed. Harry left them embarrassed, but not before promising Ron that he'll see him tomorrow.

Harry didn't find Draco or Blaise or Theo at the library, so he returned to the Slytherin Common Room where Blaise and Theo were sitting by the fireplace, talking with a couple of first year girls and a second year. "There you are Harry, where were you?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, Draco's throwing a hissy fit in the dorm." Blaise chuckled.

"I'm sorry guys, I was with Ron and his brothers playing Wizard's Chess." Harry said. "And I kind of became a Test Subject for Weasleys Wizardry Wheezes."

"That joke business run by those Gryffindors?" the second year asked, Harry nodded and the second year grinned. "Don't tell Marcus Flint, but I love those guys, their products are great."

Harry nodded and turned to Blaise and Theo, "Where's Draco?" he asked.

"In the rooms moaning his betrayal." Theo said, "He thought that since you didn't show up at the library, you didn't want to be his boy. He was both very angry and frustrated." Blaise nodded and said "You should probably go see him. It's weird seeing him sad."

Harry agreed and made his way to the First Year boys dormitory. "Draco?" he asked, walking in. He dropped his bag by his bed and walked towards Draco's, whose curtains were drawn closed. "Draco, are you in there?"

"Bug off Scarhead. Why aren't you with those Gryffindorks you like better than me?" Draco's voice complained.

"Because you're my better friend Draco. I had fun with them and I lost track of time and I'm sorry for that, but Draco I want you to apologize to me too." Harry said.

"For what?" Draco sneered. "You're my boy. You're supposed to listen to me."

"And I do Draco, but I'm also my own person." Harry said to the curtain separating them. He sighed in irritation and moved the curtain so that he could see Draco. Draco was in his bed, school clothes ruffled up his eyes red and puffy, showing that he was crying. "Draco," Harry said sitting on the bed. He didn't know how to comfort the boy, having little experience himself, yet he knew that he had to try his best. "I am your boy." Harry said. "I was your boy since we met in the robes shop, and I promise you I'll be your boy long after we graduate. That means that you are my best friend right?"

"Yes Potter, if you want to put it like that." Draco sneered, turning away from Harry. Harry didn't lose confidence to this and continued, "Right we're best friends. That means we're also top priority to each other. Ron, and Fred and George, they're just friends. That means they're under you right? So… so no matter where I am, be it playing Wizard's Chess with the Weasleys, or learning how to be a proper wizard from you, or even just hanging out with Blaise and Theo, you are also on top. Get it Draco?" Harry smiled.

Draco gave a bitter laugh, "You better believe it Potter. Malfoys always end up on top."

"So… I'm sorry I lost track of time. As soon as I realized it, I ran straight to the library, but you guys weren't there, so I came straight here, back to Draco." Harry said, giving a small smile. "Am I forgiven Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco laid still for a moment before turning to face Harry, "Yes. I forgive my boy." He said, his air of arrogant superiority back, much to Harry's relief. "But I want you to do something to show you're sorry." Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco threw opened the covers. "Take off your shoes and get in my bed. For the next week I want my boy to sleep in my bed." Draco said seriously.

Harry blushed, "N-Now? But it's almost supper time."

"Then we will stay in bed," Draco said softly, "and you will tell me everything you learned from the Weasleys. I need to make sure my boy isn't learning useless information. A proper wizard doesn't learn useless information Harry."

"Okay." Harry agreed.

"Good, take off your shoes." Draco commanded. So Harry took off his shoes and laid in Draco's bed, the two of them sitting against the headboard as Harry told Draco about his time with the Weasleys. When it was supper time, Draco got out of bed and made sure both he and Harry looked presentable before grabbing Harry's wrist again, Harry welcoming the comfortable heat of Draco's hand. They ate dinner, laughed with their friends, and Harry had a good time with Draco, occasionally sneaking a look at Gryffindor table where Ron watched and smiled at him. After dinner, Harry and Draco stayed in the Common Room where they worked on Harry's homework, and then they retreated to the dorms where Blaise and Theo were already asleep. Harry and Draco quickly dressed for bed, and after a few stuttered and blushes, Harry joined Draco into his bed and they both instantly fell asleep, exhausted by their first day at Hogwarts.

 **A/N: Time Date: 12:50AM the 25** **th** **of June. Sleepy levels: Off the scale. Next Time: Snape's class, and The Daily Prophet has some news. Thank you for all the favs and follows and reviews! Keep them coming! Or Harry won't kiss Draco in the next chapter!**

 **HappyReview** : So you stayed up to see if I updated… GO TO BED! In other news, references are here, and you all didn't catch a most subtle one. This Harry is a scheming Harry, and a courageous Harry, and an Adorable Harry who loves it when Draco holds his wrist like that… tots not a spoiler. The Drarry is very cute, but it won't be the only couple. Not telling you what they are, but their alternate forms are doggies and wolves. And why the hate with Ron?

 **Ern:** Thanks again for your review! Nice and sweet and to the point!

 **Fifespice:** Ma'am, you have reviewed each and every chapter and I thank you for that. As you see, Harry is starting to grow into his own person. Funny story, your reviews came right at the point where Ron asked Harry out err I mean asked Harry for a play date. Yes, that sounds more reasonable, totally not dropping hints.


	8. Letters, Snape, and Sweets

Chapter 8

Letters, Snape, and Sweets

Harry was both excited and scared for Potions class. He remembered listening to the Twins' complaints about Professor Snape, and that part made Harry nervous. The Twins told Harry, that while Snape was bias in favor of Slytherin, he's still a tough teacher who despises idiots. Fred told him that one time, there was a Slytherin who was so horrible at Potions that Snape made him cry when he came to check on his progress. Harry didn't want Snape to yell at him, especially because it seemed that he and his father had a history. When he told Draco this during lunch, Draco laughed and said "You'll be fine Harry. Let's just go over the textbook before we go."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape has a habit of asking the students asking questions the beginning of class. To see if we actually read the textbooks over the summer." Draco said.

"That's unfair," Harry pointed out.

"That's just how he is. Now get your textbook out." Draco commanded. Harry obeyed, and took out their textbook for Potions. Draco opened to a random page and said "Harry, tell me where to find bezoar."

Harry thought but nothing came to him. "I don't know… in the forbidden forest?" Harry guessed. Draco tuted and lightly slapped Harry's hand. "No." He said, "Bezoar is a stone found in a goat's stomach."

"That's gross." Harry said.

"Focus Harry. Now what do you think the stone is used for? Here, I'll even help you, St. Mungo's always have a supply ready." Draco asked. Harry thought about it, St. Mungo's sounded like a hospital to him so Harry guessed "It cures people when they're…" Harry drew out the 'they're' as he continued to think, "…poisoned?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled and said "Good boy. That's correct Harry." Harry felt a swell of pride as Draco praised him and Draco asked a second question. "Harry, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Are they used against werewolves?" Harry asked. The name wolfsbane sounded like it would.

"Possibly." Draco smirked.

Harry tried to remember what media has said about werewolves. He had trouble remembering those old movies the Dursleys used to watch, but he remembered one thing, they all had silver. Werewolves hated silver so Harry guessed "Wolfsbane have silver in them somehow?"

"What?" Draco asked confused. "How did you… never mind. No Potter, the book says that they are both the same plant."

"Oh…" Harry said, he was wrong again Draco cheered him up, and at that moment the Great Hall became over runed with owls, delivering mid-day post. A barn owl landed in front of Harry and Draco and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet, as well as an Eagle Owl who landed in front of Draco, and dropped a letter sealed with the Malfoy symbol. Draco picked up the letter and frowned, "That's odd, why would father write me so early?"

Both Harry and Draco ignored the Daily Prophet to open the letter. Draco gave Harry to envelope to hold as he read the letter. Harry, too curious to mind his own business, read the letter over his shoulder.

 _Draco,_

 _It has come to my attention, through means of which I disapprove of, that you have befriended a one Harry James Potter. Despite your mother's constant protests, I feel it to be important to remind you of your lineage. More importantly, your loyalties. You may see him as a friend and fellow Slytherin, and while that may be true, remember your loyalty, and remember his. You two will become enemies Draco, and it will separate the school. I will not allow your friendship with Mr. Potter to confuse you when the time comes. You are a Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy legacy and I expect you to live up to it. As Potter will live up to his. I expect a reply within the week._

 _Your Father,  
Lucius Malfoy._

Draco glared at the letter and Harry frowned. "Draco…" he said.

"My father…" Draco said.

"Is he trying to get me away from you?" Harry asked, worried. He didn't want to be away from Draco! He's Draco's boy!

Draco turned to Harry, his face stern and serious. Harry could see Draco's normal steel gray eyes turn icy. "You are my boy." Draco said sternly. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "That means you are mine, no matter what. Understand?"

"Yes Draco." Harry said relieved, "I'm your boy."

"Good." Draco said, his hands never leaving Harry's shoulders. Their eyes never left each other's and Harry smiled. He liked the feeling that Draco causes in him. It felt warm and bubbly. "Although," Draco continued, "I have to wonder how he knew."

Harry shrugged and looked at the newspaper, curiosity growing when he saw his name. "Why is my name in the newspaper?" he asked, hoping to change the topic.

"I don't know Harry, you are famous after all." Draco smiled, "My-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry blushed at that and reached for the Daily Prophet, reading the headline.

 **THE BOY WHO LIVED SORTED IN SLYTHERIN**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _A few days ago marked the beginning of a regular school year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was until one boy walked through those doors and joined the student body. That is right loyal readers, Harry Potter is back! After he had vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Mr. Potter had disappeared from the Wizardry world only to return unceremoniously this summer as a student to Hogwarts shopping for his school supplies. The barkeep only known as Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, had this to say about Mr. Potter's return. "I was very surprised when I saw Mr. Potter. He was with Hagrid, and I thought he was just here for his usual." But never could Tom have guess that the Wizardry world's savior would walk into his humble inn, an inn that I have frequent when I travel to Diagon Alley, and that he would be sorted into the house he did. We asked Tom the barkeep what house he would have guessed what House Harry Potter would get into and he respond with "he seemed like a nice and quiet kid. But if I would have to take a guess, I would say Gryffindor. His parents were in that House weren't they?"_

 _Yes they were Tom, yes they were. For my readers who didn't know, or don't remember, James and Lilly Potter were childhood sweethearts who were the last victims of You-Know-Who. Harry Potter, being only a child of one, somehow miraculously survived the attack, and vanquished the Evil Wizard, leaving only a scar on his forehead as proof of his heroics. Such bravely and heroics would confirm Harry Potter's placement into Gryffindor House, the House of his parents. But who would believe that on the day the Sorting Hat was placed on Mr. Potter name, instead of the heroic Gryffindor House, the batted old hat sorted Harry into Slytherin! The House of multiple Death Eaters and his arch-enemy You-Know-Who! What could this mean for the Boy-Who-Lived? What could have happened during that fateful Sorting that misplaced Potter into the wrong House? Loyal Readers, I will not stand for this! Harry Potter must not be a Slytherin. It is an insult to the memory of Lilly and James Potter, as well as all those who died in the war! Professor Dumbledore! We urge to take that lion out of the snake's pit before the snakes devour him with their poison! In fact, his own classmates don't want Harry in Slytherin, two anonymous students agreeing that quote "Harry doesn't belong in Slytherin or with his 'friends.'" While this reporter doesn't know right now who these "friends" are, we can only guess that they are bad news for young, naive, innocent, truly Gryffindor Harry! Which is why I repeat again: Resort Harry Potter!_

 _The witches and Wizards of London demand it! I tried to reason with Headmaster Dumbledore, but he just won't answer my pleas. Stating that "The Sorting Hat has placed Mr. Potter in House Slytherin. There, Harry will learn and have his Hogwarts experience." Well Professor Dumbledore, I will not have that. That is why, loyal readers, I have started a petition to remove Harry from Slytherin, and have him resorted into Gryffindor. I promise you, my readers I will not stop until this tragic mistake is fixed._

 _If you would like to help putting our Savior back in the correct House, then please sign the space below and your signature will automatically be added to the hundreds already._

Harry frowned and sniffled. Is he really disgracing his family's memory? "Draco," Harry asked, his voice high and on the verge of breaking, "do I really belong in Slytherin?"

"Of course you do Harry." Draco said.

"But the article says that I'm insulting my parents for being in Slytherin." Harry cried, a tear finally escaping his sad, emerald eyes.

"Harry that's enough!" Draco ordered. "You are a Slytherin. And more importantly, you are my boy. And I will not allow my boy to cry in public, where everyone can see you. Only I can see you cry, okay? So don't cry… at least until we're both alone."

"Okay Draco." Harry sniffled, wiping his eyes. Blaise and Theo joined them and Blaise asked "You okay Harry? You look a bit sad."

Harry looked at Draco and silently asked if they should tell them. Draco nodded and Harry gave Blaise the Daily Prophet. They read the article and Blaise shook with anger. "What the crap!?" he cursed.

"Blaise, don't curse!" Theodore said.

"I'm the tallest and oldest one here, I can say whatever I want when I'm angry!" Blaise said.

"That doesn't mean you should curse. What kind of pure-blood are you?" Theodore asked, angry at Blaise's language.

The two had a whisper argument and Harry laughed at it. "They're acting like old couples." He whispered to Draco, giggling.

Draco smiled and said "Blaise, Theo. You can argue later." Harry continued to giggle as the two boys got their food and Draco took the Daily Prophet from them. Draco simply dropped the newspaper on the floor, calling it rubbish. "I guess now we know where your father heard it from." Harry said.

"Maybe, though it seems strange that he would get this issue before us." Draco said. "I wonder who were those two morons who dares questions my boy's place." He muttered to himself. Harry shrugged, he honestly didn't know. Maybe it was that Gryffindor who protested when he was sorted, but Harry didn't know his name. Harry decided to think about the article and the two anonymous students later, as Draco piled more food onto his plate. "I already ate lunch Draco." He complained.

"I don't care, you barely ate." Draco said. "Now eat."

Harry made a face, but did as he was told slowly eating the food Draco gave him. "So Harry," Blaise said, "You ready for potions with Professor Snape?" Blaise grinned as Harry looked at him.

Harry shook his head and said "I'm a little nervous… George and Fred told me that he's very strict and bias. I hope he's not bias against me because of my dad."

"Why would he be like that?" Blaise asked.

"Snape said that he knew my father." Harry said, taking a bite out of an orange slice.

"That's Professor Snape Harry." Draco said, "Always show your superior respect. Got it Harry? It's just manners." Harry nodded and frowned. In the Dursleys, manners simply meant don't talk, do your chores, and let Dudley hit you with his whacking stick.

"Sure…" Harry said, eating another piece of fruit. He continued his meal in silence as the three other boys talked. When they were all done, Draco and Harry stood up and Draco held Harry's wrist again as the group of four made their way to potions.

Potions class was held in the dungeons, near where the Slytherin Common Room entrance was. The room was dank and dimly lit. The dungeons were colder than the rest of the castle, and Harry thought that the classroom was creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape started attendance and when he paused on Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Out new— _celebrity_." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished roll call and looked at the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. …I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed Snape's speech. Harry turned to Draco, and saw that he was listening eagerly. Harry never saw Draco as enthusiastic for a class as he is now. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry was caught off guard and looked at Draco and then back to Snape confused. He never heard of any of those ingredients. Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir." Said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. Harry thought and remembered that he knew the answer to this one, it was the first question Draco asked him this question during lunch. "In a goat's stomach sir?" Harry asked.

"Are you asking me, or telling me Potter?" Snape sneered. Harry glanced at Draco, who subtly nodded and said "Telling sir."

"Correct…" Snape said reluctantly, "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry remembered this one two and said immediately "They're the same plant, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow and said "Correct… ten points to Slytherin. For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging of quills and parchment. Over the noise Snape paired them and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Draco, whom Harry was paired with. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Draco had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of green fog oozed from the cauldron. Harry passed the ingredients and watched as Draco cut them, or diced them. When Draco added an ingredient, he made sure to tell Harry why, and to remind Harry to take the cauldron off of the fire before adding the porcupine quills.

Gryffindor's Neville Longbottom hasn't been so lucky however, as he somehow managed to melt the Irish Gryffindor's, Harry believed his name was Seamus, cauldron into a twisted blob. Their potion swept across the stone floor, burning holes in the Gryffindors' shoes. Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, for pure idiocy."

Draco snickered as Neville and Seamus left. Harry glared at Draco and said "That isn't nice Draco."

"So? He's a Gryffindork, everyone else remembered to take their cauldrons off of the fire, even Crabbe and Goyle and they're basically idiots." Draco said.

Yes, Harry knew exactly how idiotic those two could be. Luckily, for Harry's temper and Slytherin, Crabbe and Goyle were only fairly competent at potions, and so didn't make a mess like Neville did. By the end of class, Harry's and Draco's potion came out perfect, earning Slytherin another thirty points. Draco praised Harry for his hard work, and Harry smiled at that, feeling more happy about Draco's praise than the thirty points they won together. Harry stepped out of the classroom before the Slytherins, and caught up with Ron. "Hey Ron!" Harry smiled.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, "Wow, I feel sorry for the way Snape harped on you. How did you know those answers?"

"Oh, Draco." Harry said, "He had me look at the textbook right before class." Harry then remembered the article and said "Ron… did you umm see that article in the Daily Prophet?"

"Article?" Ron asked confused.

"You know, the article about me… not belonging in Slytherin." Harry said.

"What? Bloody hell, who said that?" Ron asked. "I mean sure, you don't LOOK Slytherin, but the hat put you in there for a reason yeah?"

"So you're okay with me in Slytherin?" Harry asked hopeful.

"I… I'm okay with you Harry. I'm still getting over the Slytherin thing." Ron said, Harry frowned at that and Ron said quickly, "But hey, who cares about that? It's the weekend Harry! Let's go out and I don't know do something together!"

"Yeah, I would love that." Harry smiled. "Saturday?"

"Yeah, Saturday." Ron said. Draco walked up behind Harry and grabbed his wrist. "There you are." Draco said, "Come on, you have homework to do. It's important for proper wizards to finish work before weekends."

Ron snickered at that, and Draco was about to say something when Harry stopped him. "Come on Draco, let's go to the library with Blaise and Theo, okay?"

"Alright." Draco said, thankfully dropping whatever comment he was about to say. The four retreated to the library, where Draco watched as Harry did his homework, his motivation being Draco's praise, and the promise of a free weekend. After they were done with homework, they went to have an uneventful dinner. Although, Draco's hand never left Harry's wrist, which confused yet honored Harry, who felt reassurance from the hand. Later that night, Draco made Harry sleep with him in his bed. Blaise made several suggestive jokes about it, much to Harry's horror, but Draco told Blaise to stop it, and Harry to ignore it. Theo, feeling for his friend, forced Blaise to move to the edge of his bed and laid in it, throwing a wink and smile at Harry, who felt slightly better after that.

Saturday morning, during breakfast, Hedwig flew into the Great Hall along with the rest of the owls and landed in front of Harry, holding a letter. Confused, but happy that his owl visited, Harry fed Hedwig some of his bacon. He petted her as she cooed affectionately watched her owner, as if waiting for a reply. "Who's that from Harry?" Blaise asked, a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth. Harry giggled at that, apparently Slytherins forget their manners during the weekends.

Harry opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I was hoping that you had today free, so if you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

 _Hagrid._

Harry smiled and quickly wrote a reply, saying that he will be at Hagrid's hut at three. He gave the reply to Hedwig who flew away instantly. "What was that?" Draco asked.

"Hagrid invited me to tea." Harry smiled.

"Hagrid?" Blaise asked, "You mean that half-giant who led us through the lake into Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. He picked me up and brought me to Diagon Alley." Harry said, "He wants to know how my first week was."

"My father never mentioned him," Draco said. "And that's too bad because I had some things planned for you." He smirked.

"Sorry Draco," Harry said, "but I kind of already promised Ron that we hang out together."

Draco sighed and said "Fine. But I want to see you in the Common Room by five. Alright? Besides, I need to send father my reply. Don't worry Harry, I won't let anyone take my boy away from me."

"Thank you Draco…" Harry said, giving him a small, honest smile. After breakfast he met up with Ron and told him about the letter. "That's awesome mate." Ron said.

"Want to come with?" Harry asked, "I'm sure they'll be plenty of tea."

"Sure." Ron agreed. They talked about stuff to do, and Harry suggested pranking Crabbe and Goyle, saying that since it's the weekend they wouldn't be following Draco around.

"That's a great idea Harry," Ron smiled, something devious plotting in his mind. Harry could see it in Ron's eyes and asked what it is he's planning. "Well, I guess they both like to eat right?"

"Yeah." Harry said. He remembered that whenever it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner Crabbe and Goyle would feast as if it was their last day on Earth.

"Well, my brothers had this sweet that can turn the hair color of the eater into red and gold." Ron said.

"Gryffindor colors? Sounds like fun." Harry smirked, his plan slowly unfolding in his mind. The eleven year old could see it now, with Gryffindor colors the other Slytherins will see that and laugh at them, separating the two fools from the rest of the House! And if not, then it will still be a good laugh. "What kind of sweets is it?" Harry asked.

"Chocolate bars." Ron said. Harry smiled, "That's excellent Ron! Let's go find them!" The two ran towards the Grand Staircase, and Ron led Harry to the seventh floor where the entrance to Gryffindor Tower is. They reached the Fat Lady and Ron turned around blushing, "Can you erm… cover your ears for a second?" he asked.

"Oh, okay." Harry said, knowing that Gryffindors probably don't want any Slytherins know the password into their Common Room. He covered his ears and closed his eyes as Ron said the password. He heard the Fat Lady's door swing open as Ron ran in, then closed behind him. Harry opened his eyes and uncovered his ears. He stood awkwardly as the Fat Lady stared at him. "Erm… hello?" he said.

"Hello." The Fat Lady said, "It's very unusual to see a Slytherin here. Are you here to try and get in?" she asked.

"No…" Harry said, The Fat Lady nodded and said "Then you must have come to hear me sing. My friend Violet said that I have such a lovely voice."

"No, I actually came here with my friend—" Harry began, but he couldn't finish as the Fat Lady began to sing, her shrieks becoming louder and louder. Harry winced at the noise and covered his ears as she sang. She didn't noticed for a while, but when she did, she stopped. "Rude." She humph. Harry said "Sorry." But she ignored him, opening up as Ron and his twin brothers walked out.

"Hiya Harry." They said together.

"Hi Fred, George." Harry smiled.

"Guess you heard her lovely singing." George smirked.

"Yes he did, thank you boys. Now get that Slytherin out of here," the Fat Lady said, "I don't appreciate his lack of art." And with that she left her portrait, leaving just a blank background.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Of course not Harry." Fred grinned.

"At least not yet." George said. They both smirked at each other and moved to Harry, each wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "So, Ron here told us that our little snake here is ready to be a pranking lion." George said.

"Indeed, and we thought to ourselves should we really let a Slytherin into our secret products which aren't ready for testing?" Fred continued.

"Then we remembered that that Slytherin is our personal Test Subject! So we thought that of course we're going to let him peak at our kiddy product, at a price." George continued.

"What price?" Harry asked as they all walked carefully down the Grand Staircase. They reached the fifth floor when they stopped. "Simple Harry, eat this." Fred said, taking out a piece of candy. "We don't have a name for it yet all we can say is that it'll give you a girl's voice."

"What!? But I don't want a girl's voice!" Harry said scared.

"Relax Harry, the voice is temporary, it'll only last like a few hours or so." George said. "Eat it now and you'll have a girl's voice till lunch."

Harry thought about it. He needed to start pranking Crabbe and Goyle, and if he had to have a girl's voice while doing it then so be it. He thought of it some more and thought of an advantage, if he had a girl's voice, then the two won't recognize Harry's voice! That mean there'll be no way he can get into trouble! With that in mind Harry nodded and Fred and George gave him the piece of candy. It was small, round, pink and smelt like strawberries. Harry courageously ate the candy and waited. "Did it work?" he asked, gasping when his voice sounded feminine.

"Another Weasley Success!" Fred said.

"As if there were any doubt! Come on Harry, time to feed your bullies some chocolates!" George said, their arms returning around Harry's shoulders. Harry agreed and Ron laughed at his voice, earning himself a playful glare from Harry.

"Just tell me if you have the sweets for Crabbe and Goyle." Harry said, regretting his decision to eat the voice-changing sweet instantly. How is he ever going to survive the next few hours with a girl's voice!?

"Of course Harriet." George smiled.

"We always have sweets for naughty boys, and good girls." snickered Fred. The twins laughed when Harry growled in irritation, and shook his head, holding his anger. The twins and Ron led him to the Great Hall. "Now Harry, Ron told us that your boys like to eat, right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Harry said, looking around, "But I don't see them anywhere." He frowned and looked around the Great Hall. Harry scanned the Slytherin Table and saw Pansy Parkinson talking with Blaise. He thought about going over there and asking Blaise, but he didn't want Pansy hearing his voice. Ever since Draco and Pansy spent that day together, Harry resented the girl. She had this smug air around her that just felt wrong, at least compared to Draco's. Draco's smugness is backed by his intelligence and his family name. Parkinson's… Harry doesn't know where her smugness comes from, but it just feels wrong. Throughout the week Harry felt her watching him, as if the eleven year old was slowly plotting his downfall. Harry thought that maybe he could bring Blaise over towards him, without the girl.

So, with that in mind Harry went to Slytherin Table and smiled at Blaise and Pansy. "Blaise," he whispered, hoping that Pansy didn't hear him.

"Yeah Harry?" Blaise asked. Harry moved his head to indicate that he wanted Blaise to follow him. Blaise looked confused and Harry had to mouth 'Follow me.' He walked away and breathed a sigh of relief when Blaise did. The two walked out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. "Harry, aren't we a little young for such activities?" Blaise smirked. "Not that I mind practicing.

"What?" Harry asked. "Never mind, Blaise you need to help me."

"Woah! What's wrong with your voice?" Blaise asked.

"Never mind about that." Harry said, "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Probably following Draco around." Blaise shrugged. "Harry how did your voice change?" Blaise began to laugh. "Err, I'm kind of the Test Subject for the Weasley Twins." Harry blushed.

"And they changed your voice?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, it's one of their prank candies." Harry said. Blaise nodded and said "And you are going to give them the same candy?"

"No, umm different one." Harry admitted. Blaise laughed and said "I never knew such a cute boy like you could be so sneaky. Draco went to the Owlery, I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle are shadowing him."

"Thank you Blaise!" Harry smiled.

"Anytime Harry, just get me some of that candy alright?" Blaise smirked. Harry blushed and left the classroom. Ron and his twins were waiting outside and they asked if Harry knew where they were. "Probably by the Owlery with Draco," Harry began… "But I don't know where that is."

"We'll show you." George smirked.

"After you, my milady." Fred bowed, laughing. Harry glared at him and the four made their way to the Owlery, the twins and Ron making jokes along the way. "I'm sorry Harry, but honestly there's barely a distinct difference." Ron laughed.

"You serious!?" Harry pouted, his voice slowly changing from the feminine.

The twins laughed and said "Not to worry Harry, it's just cause you're young." Harry glared at them and said "They'll get suspicious if it's all four of us. Give me the chocolate and I'll give it to them."

"Alright Harry." George grinned, "Just give them these and their hair will change in ten minutes."

"Lasts for days too." Fred grinned. Harry returned it and George gave him two bars of Chocolate. "Just make them eat it and their hair will show their Gryffindor pride." Harry giggled and walked up the stairs to the Owlery by himself. He had to stop before the entrance in order to stop his smiling, and replace it with a blank expression. He stepped into the doorway and immediately his sight has been blocked by the hulking bodies of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"What do you want Potter?" Goyle asked, "Draco told us to let any anybody through."

"That means you Potter." Crabbe grunted, the pair glaring at Harry. He felt the same hatred he felt before and just smiled. "Oh, okay, then can you tell Draco that I might be a little late tonight?" Harry asked, convinced that they wouldn't notice the difference in his voice.

"We might, get out." Goyle grunted. Harry nodded and said "Oh, these are for him too." He gave them both a chocolate bar and backed away. "See ya Crabbe, Goyle." He smiled sweetly, trying his best to hide his distain. He walked away until he was out of sight and watched as Crabbe and Goyle instantly eat the chocolate. He made sure that they both ate the entire bar and walked away happy, a strange feeling in his chest. He felt lighter and more free, knowing that he had just deliberately broke the rules in order to prank them.

"Well?"

"Did they eat it?" The twins asked.

"Yeah they did." Harry grinned.

"Awesome!" The twins yelled. "Can't wait to see their faces when they see their new hair." George exclaimed.

They both grabbed Harry and lifted him in the air between them. "Harry Potter, you are one great Test Subject and apprentice prankster." Fred said. Harry blushed and smile at the twins attention. He turned to Ron, who was looking at him weirdly, but quickly covered it.

They celebrated and soon it was time for Ron and Harry to visit Hagrid. Hagrid like in a hut at the edge of the school grounds. Harry knocked on the door and they heard a dog's bark and Hagrid's voice telling the dog, Fang, to get back. Hagrid greeted them and invited Harry and Ron inside, serving burnt, rock hard cookies and steaming tea. Harry felt a bit awkward talking with Ron and Hagrid, but did never-the-less. As much as he had fun with Ron and Hagrid, in the back of his mind he just really wanted to return to Draco and the others so an hour in Harry excused himself, saying that he forgot something important. He petted Fang goodbye and he Ron returned to the castle, only to separate at the main gate. Harry returned to the Slytherin Common Room where Draco was waiting. "Had fun?" he asked smirking, he was sitting on the couch while Theo and Blaise were in arm chairs playing chess.

"A bit…" Harry smiled.

"You are lucky that you are my boy Potter." Draco said. Harry sat next to him so that their knees were touching. Draco didn't mind, and he said "You're also lucky that they are dimwits. Although, it was a bit humorous to see their reactions."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Draco." Harry smiled sweetly.

"Of course you don't. Just don't make it obvious next time Harry. Use someone else to give them the chocolates." Draco said.

"Okay Draco." Harry said, relaxing into the couch next to Draco. As much as he likes hanging out with the Weasley Twins, Harry felt most comfortable around these three here. "What did you write to your father?" Harry asked.

"That you are my boy. Nothing else is needed." Harry nodded and turned his attention to Blaise and Theo's game. The two boys were talking about different Quidditch teams as they played, and Draco offered his opinion every now and then. Yeah, Harry thought, this is good.

 **A/N:** _First of all I want to thank each and every one of you for the follows, favorites, and most importantly reviews! The reviews are my main motivations as they point out what you guys liked, what you didn't like. And whether you want Harry and Ron to be friends or rivals. Hmm. I don't know, what do you guys think?_

 **Ern!** You have reviewed EVERY chapter so far so I REALLY REALLY Thank you for that! So here's my question to you! Ronald Weasley: Friend or Foe? I have ideas on how the plot will work either way, it's just one seems more interesting.


	9. Rushing of Seasons

Chapter 9

Rushing of Seasons

Life at Hogwarts quickly turned into a routine for Harry. He went to classes, hanged out with Draco and the others, and made time for Ron. It was awkward at first, Harry still thought that Ron couldn't get pass Harry being a Slytherin, but they make it work somehow. Harry liked all of his classes, even Potions. With Draco's help Harry began to see the joys of Potions that both Draco and Snape saw, even if Snape still stared at Harry oddly. History of Magic was still a bore for Harry, but with Draco's insistent reminders, usually a light slap on the wrist, Harry paid attention and was able to stay awake for a whole lesson. The only things that he didn't like were Crabbe and Goyle's insistent meddling. For it seemed to Harry that for every point that Harry won, Crabbe and Goyle seemed to go out of their way to lose points. And it seemed that only Harry noticed it. It didn't help that whenever Harry looked at them they just stared at him. As if he was worth less than then dirt to them. He brought it up to Draco, but Draco simply brushed it off, telling Harry not to even care about their opinions, only his and his friends. Harry felt disheartened by Draco's lack of care, but it only fueled his want to expel Crabbe and Goyle even more. It also helped that he and the Weasley Twins kept on pranking them, secretly of course.

It was the third week of September and Draco and Harry still haven't heard from Draco's father. "Did you hear? We're finally having Flying Lessons." Blaise said. For the last two weeks, their flying lesson slot had been used for study break due to the professor, Madam Hooch being too busy making up the Quidditch season schedule. "You excited Harry?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah." Harry grinned. For the last two weeks, all he heard about was the escapades of his friends flying broomsticks. From Draco flying around in his gardens with Blaise, to Ron using his older brother Charlie's broomstick to fly around his home.

"I don't understand what all the fuss is about," Theodore said, "you're just going into the air sitting on a broom. What's the fun in that."

"You don't like flying?" Harry frowned.

"No I don't." Theodore said, "I detest it."

"Detest?" Harry asked confused.

"Means he's afraid of heights." Draco and Blaise snickered.

"I am not! It's just I prefer to keep my feet on the ground!" Theo said, with a hint of an embarrassed blush. Harry laughed softly and said "It's okay Theo, I'm sure I'm rubbish at flying."

"Yeah right." Theo laughed. "You'll probably be like Draco and Blaise and be real great at flying."

"We'll find out later then." Draco said. Harry nodded, he couldn't wait for Flying lessons. Time seemed to sped for Harry as his classes went by. Before Harry knew it he ate breakfast and was on his way down to the Training Area where there were two long rows of broomsticks laying on the ground. The Slytherins and Gryffindors lined up on either side, with the Ravenclaws next to the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs next to Gryffindor. Crabbe and Goyle looked up and down the rows, their eyes staring dimly at each face, contorting into a piggish growl to some. But their true hatred revealed itself when they looked at Harry, who was talking happily with Draco, whose hand had slid down to meet Harry's. Harry, fortunately, didn't notice this due to him being too preoccupied by Draco's hand, and voice. But as Draco talked, Harry looked around and saw Neville showing Ron a small glittering ball with red smoke.

Madam Hooch walked up to the students at this moment. "Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." The entire First Year students said.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Everyone stand next to a broomstick." Madam Hooch ordered. Harry looked down at his broomstick, it was old looking and some of the twigs stuck out at weird angles. "Now, I want everyone to stick your hands over the broomsticks and yell 'Up.'"

"UP!" The class all yelled. Harry's broom immediately flew up and into his hand, but it was one of the few who did. Hermione's was simply rolling around the grounds, while Blaise's and Theo's were going up half way before giving up. Draco's broom obeyed him first time too, and both boys shared a secret smile. Harry looked at Crabbe and Goyle and had to suppress a laugh as their brooms weren't even moving. Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms to make sure they don't fall off. Harry had some tips whispered to him from Draco when Madam Hooch walked away from them.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three—two—"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy, pushed off hard before Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville had no control of the broom as he rose straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. Harry saw as Neville lost grip of the broom and came falling down, his face white with fear. Neville landed face first on the grounds with an awful thud, his broomstick ever rising. Madam Hooch rushed over to him and helped him up. He was crying as she held his hand. "Broken wrist, come on boy get up." She muttered.

Madam Hooch turned to the rest of the class and said "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch,' Come on, dear." Neville, hobbled along with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

Harry watched as the two walked away, worrying for the boy and hoping that he would be fine. Crabbe and Goyle, however, seemed to enjoy the boy's pain and laughed over it. "He went splat like a bug." Crabbe laughed.

"That's not nice!" Harry said, walking up to them. "He hurt himself! It's not nice to laugh at him."

"Oh yeah?" Goyle asked, the more intelligent of the pair, "And what you gonna do Potter?"

"Crabbe! Goyle! That's enough." Draco ordered, "Leave Harry alone and shut up."

Goyle and Crabbe looked conflicted but Goyle shook his head, "No Draco," the brute said, pulling up his full size, "that Potter kid been pranking us for the last three weeks! We're sick of it!"

"Yeah." Crabbe agreed.

"So what? It's just harmless pranks." Draco shrugged. Goyle looked he was about to burst, but he just smiled. He looked around and saw something red glittering. Harry followed his eyes and saw that it was the Remembrall that Neville dropped. Goyle pushed Harry down, causing Harry to wince in pain as his body hit the hard ground. "Harry!" Draco yelled as he rushed to Harry's aid. Everyone was so focused on Harry that they didn't notice Goyle picking up Neville's Remembrall and a broomstick. Crabbe and Goyle mounted their broomsticks and flew in the air, rather twitchy at first but somehow they have gotten control over it.

Draco and Blaise helped Harry to his feet and he looked around "Where are they?" he asked.

"Potter!" Goyle yelled, he looked utterly pissed off. "I hate you! I hate you and your parents! They're the reason our dads are in Azkaban!"

"What!?" Harry yelled confused, he never heard of such a place. Besides, it's their fault to begin with! They lost the points Harry worked hard to win.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Get down here now!" Draco yelled.

"No!" the dimwits said. "Now we're playing a harmless prank!" Goyle continued, "We're just putting this stupid ball somewhere that kid can never get it!"

"That's not yours give it back!" Hermione's voice said.

"Screw off you Gryffindork!" Goyle yelled, the best insult he could make. Both boys were laughing as they flew around, throwing the ball between them. Harry snarled in irritation and grabbed his broom, mounting it. "Harry stop." Hermione said, running up to the Slytherin for the first time. "You can't fly up there, we barely know how to fly a broom. Besides, Madam Hooch said that she'll expel anyone—" she couldn't finish as Harry immediately kicked off, flying gracefully into the air and easily leveling with Crabbe and Goyle. "What. An. Idiot." Hermione sighed. Theodore looked and her nodded "I actually agree with you Granger." He said. They both shared a look then turned back to the three in the sky.

"Give it back you guys or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled. The two laughed at him as they continued to throw the ball back and forth. "There's no Malfoy to save you filthy Half-Blood!" Goyle yelled. "It's your fault my dad's in Azkaban! And I want payback!" Before Harry could say a word Goyle flew at him, hand raised to punch him. Harry's instincts knocked in and he quickly dove, getting out of Goyle's range. He leaned the broom up and he flew up again, easily leveling himself. It was as if the broom was listening to his every thought and command. Crabbe then tried to attack, but again Harry dodged easily, finding it very second nature to fly a broomstick. They both attacked together, but for a third time Harry dodge. "Give it back!" Harry yelled.

"Fine!" Goyle yelled, frustrated, "Go get it!" Goyle threw the Remembrall with all of his strength. Time seemed to slow as the Remembrall flew in the air, arching towards the ground. Harry thought that he needed to catch the ball and he leaned forward, hugging himself to the broomstick as it sped forward, going faster and faster as time slowed even more for Harry. He could feel the wind blowing against his hair and eyes as his glasses pushed against his skin, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting the ball. When Harry got close to the ball he reached out his right arm, his left holding the broomstick so tightly, his fingers became pure white. Harry gritted his teeth together as he reached, the ball become closer and closer until finally the ball was in reach and Harry made a grab for it, catching the ball. Harry cheered as he slowed to a stop, staring at his hand. He did it! He caught the Remembrall! Harry flew down to the ground, where the rest of the first years were cheering, some reluctantly, such as Pansy and her friends. However, Harry's eyes were on Draco, and he just stared at Harry, his expression a mixture of pride and anger.

As soon as Harry landed, Draco exploded. "You stupid idiot!" he yelled, "Why did you have to do that!? You could have fallen! You could have gotten hurt! You could have… you could have…" Draco's hands were on Harry's shoulders and he squeezed them as he shook. Draco stared into Harry's eyes, and Harry could see the tears he was holding back. "Never scare me again Potter, you stupid boy." Draco said.

Harry frowned and said "Sorry Draco. I didn't mean to scare you." Draco just stared at him and pulled Harry forward, hugging the smaller boy. "What am I supposed to do if I lose my boy?" Draco whispered.

"I'm sorry Draco." Harry said, returning the hug. His forehead rested on Draco's chin. "Forget about it Potter. Just don't scare me again. Promise me."

"I promise Draco." Harry whispered.

"Good boy." Draco whispered, "By the way, you're an excellent flyer."

"Harry Potter!" A voice yelled out. The boys separated as the first years returned to their posts, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall walking up. "Follow us." Professor McGonagall said. Professor Snape turned to Crabbe and Goyle and said "You two dunderheads." Harry frowned as he followed the two professors, trying to stay as far away from Crabbe and Goyle. They brought them to Professor McGonagall's office and told them to sit down in front of her desk.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said, "Never in my years in Hogwarts have I seen such rule breaking. Flying broomsticks and roughhousing. There better be a good explanation or else all three of you will pack your bags tonight." That scared Harry, he didn't want to go home! Not yet! Besides it wasn't his fault!

"Professor," he said, scared and nervous, glancing at Crabbe and Goyle, "it was their fault. They took Neville's Remembrall and flew up, tossing it around. They were going to break it if I didn't do anything!"

"Really?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow, "Is what Mr. Potter saying true?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and sputtered as they tried to find an explanation. "It was Potter who started it! He keeps pranking us!" Crabbe said.

"No I don't! It was the one time!" Harry said, lying perfectly.

"And which time was that Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"When their hair turned into Gryffindor colors." Harry said.

"Well," Snape said, "I see no reason for punishing Potter for such a small… joke. It seems you are like your father Mr. Potter. I don't know if I should be disappointed, or worried."

"Severus, now is not the time for jokes like that. This is a serious matter. Harry, continue with your account." Professor McGonagall said. Harry nodded and told Snape and Professor McGonagall everything, including Goyle mentioning Azkaban, calling Harry a "filthy Half-Blood," and both of them attacking Harry.

When he was finished Professor McGonagall looked at Crabbe and Goyle and said "Explain."

The two stuttered as they tried to find their excuses. "He kept on pranking us! We're sick of it!" Goyle said.

"Yeah! And he doesn't even belong here!" Crabbe said, "He ain't a Slytherin."

"The term you are looking for Mr. Crabbe is 'isn't,' 'Harry isn't a Slytherin.'" Snape said, "To which I would disagree, as would the Sorting Hat and his friend Draco Malfoy… Minerva, what should we do with such ruthless children?"

"Obviously, they will have a month's detention for a start, and letters will be sent home." Professor McGonagall said. "I believe a month helping Mr. Filch will service."

"As do I." Snape said, "And though I loath to say it, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle fifty points will be taken from Slytherin, each. For assaulting a student, stealing another student's property, and general lying. Now I suggest you both leave before classes end." Crabbe and Goyle nodded stiffly and rushed out of the office. Harry started to stand, but Snape stopped him. "Not you Potter."

Harry nodded and sat down again, calmly awaiting his fate. "I assume you have questions." Snape said. Harry nodded meekly. "Professors, if I may ask," he started.

"Oh just spit it out already. I have a very important potion I am working on, and every second I am away from it could lead to ruin." Professor Snape said. Harry nodded and asked "What exactly is Azkaban?"

"Simple Mr. Potter. Azkaban is a prison located on a stormy island in the middle of the North Sea." Snape said. "Anything else you would like to ask, to satisfy your curiosity?"

"Why were their fathers sent there?" harry asked.

"Because Mr. Potter, their fathers served an evil man." Professor McGonagall said.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter… _him_." Professor McGonagall said. "Now, with those points that your housemates just lost, it seems as though Slytherin has fallen behind. Despite my want to take the House Cup from Severus I must award forty points to Slytherin."

"Thank you Professor." Harry smiled.

"You're welcome Mr. Potter, now I suggest you return to class as well. Flying is a most useful, if not necessary skill a young wizard can have." Professor McGonagall said.

By the time Harry returned to the fields and finished class, all of Slytherin knew that Crabbe and Goyle lost them the lead for House Cup, and made them fall to third place. They also knew that it was thanks to Harry, that the lost wasn't so terrible. So at dinner, the Slytherins isolated Crabbe and Goyle, throwing them nasty looks while praising Harry, who just smiled humbly and blushed, retreating to Draco and his friends for help.

That lost of points took Slytherin the rest of the month, and half of October to gain back and succeed, reaching second place two weeks in, behind Gryffindor by only ten points. Ravenclaw was also close by, with only thirty points separating them and Gryffindor, with Hufflepuff trailing behind. During that time, Harry stopped his pranks for a bit, but asked the twins to continue. In exchange though, the Twins had Harry test a product that would "turn the eater's fingertips into a rainbow of colors." Harry did easily, and spent the entire day with his fingertips cycling through the colors of the rainbow, sometimes each finger being a different color. Harry also used this time to get closer with Ron, who despite the initial awkwardness became good friends with Harry. Every Saturday they visited Hagrid and talk for a couple of hours before returning to the castle and play a quick game of Wizard's Chess before returning to their dorms.

It was currently Halloween and they were in Charms class. Due to some schedule mix up, the Slytherins and Gryffindors had class together and Harry was sitting between Draco and Ron, with Hermione next to Ron.

"Just swish and flick." Professor Flitwick said. The class did so and he said "Excellent. Now we will try with the incantation. Repeat after me: Wingardium Leviosa."

"Wingardium Leviosa." The class repeated a couple of times. "Good good. I think we're all getting it. Now, in front of you are several feathers. I want each of you to take out your wand and try the spell on the feather."

Harry picked up his wand and said " _Wingardium Leviosa_." It was very difficult as the feather refused to move. Harry looked around and gave a quick sigh of relief as he wasn't the only one who couldn't get the feather up first try. He kept trying the spell, but the feather would barely move. After his tenth try he looked at Draco for help. Draco was able to raise his feather a couple of feet before it fell back down.

" _Wingardum Levisoa_!" Ron shouted, the feather doing nothing.

"You're saying it wrong." Hermione snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so cleaver. Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves, flicker her wand, and said " _Wingardum Leviosa_." The feather rose off the desk and into the air, hovering four feet over above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping, "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron wasn't happy at the end of class, catching up to Harry and complained. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face and was startled to see that she was in tears. "I think she heard you." He said.

"So?" Ron said, "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Ron walked away, leaving Harry who simply frowned. "Wow," Draco said walking up to Harry, "That was mean. You think the Gryffindork meant it?"

"I hope not." Harry said. He didn't see Hermione for the rest of the day, and have overheard some Gryffindor girl talking to a Ravenclaw one that she was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

Draco convinced Harry that she will be fine and together the two made their way down to the Great Hall. The Hall was decorated with live bats and pumpkin candles and Harry was enjoying a baked potato when Professor Quirrell ran in, his turban askew and terror on his face. "Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" he yelled as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair. "thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

The was an uproar immediately and it took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately! Staff will follow me to the dungeons."

Marcus and the female prefect immediately took over control. "Follow us now! First years keep up!" Marcus Flint yelled.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs down.

"I don't know, they're supposed to be stupider than Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said. They were halfway down the stairs when Harry slipped his hand out of Draco's. "Hermione!" he said, "She doesn't know!"

"I'm sure the other Gryffindorks are looking for her." Draco said.

"But the troll!" Harry said.

"She'll be fine. She's probably still in the girls bathroom—Potter where are you going!?" Draco yelled. In the confusion the prefects didn't hear him, nor see Harry slip out of the group and ran up the stairs and into the second floor. He caught a glimpse of Snape going up to the third floor. "Why isn't he going to the dungeons with the other teachers?" he wondered out loud.

"Harry!" Ron's voice said. He turned around and saw Ron. He was alone and out of breath. "You worried about Hermione too?" he breathed, catching his breath.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. They both continued to the second floor where the girl's bathroom is and stopped at the corner when an awful, rank smell hit their noses. Harry looked and watched in horror as a monstrous troll, with legs the size of tree stumps, slowly made its way towards the girl's bathroom, a long heavy wooden club dragging behind it. "Hermione!" both boys said as they ran after it. The troll raised its club and smash it down into a stall when the boys entered. "Hermione!" Harry yelled. Hermione was in a stall at the end of bathroom, cowering in fear as the troll destroyed each stall one at a time.

"Over here meat head!" Ron yelled, throwing broken pieces of wood at the troll. The wood simply bounced off of the troll's head. "Come on run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, was still stuck against the stall wall, mouth wide open in fear. The troll was annoyed at the wood and moved its club wildly, smashing all of the stalls as Hermione ducked, shrieking in fear. Harry ran towards her immediately and threw the shattered wood away, digging to find her. "Do something!" he yelled to Ron when he did, the troll lumbering towards them. It raised its club and Ron took out his wand and yelled the first thing that came to mind. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The club flew out of the Troll's hand as it swung it above its head. The troll brought his hand down, and was confused to see that the club wasn't there. Ron couldn't hold the club for long and it fell right onto the troll's head with a nasty "Thwack" sound.

"Is it… dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, just knocked unconscious." Harry said. He helped Hermione to her feet and the trio walked away from the troll just when the exit was blocked by Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell. Harry didn't realize what big of a racket they were making.

Harry had never seen Professor McGonagall so angry. Her lips were white. "What on earth were you thinking of?"she said, cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look, an eyebrow raised. He probably wondered why a Slytherin was with two Gryffindors.

"Please Professor McGonagall—they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I—I thought I could deal with one on my own. I've read all about them." Hermione said. Ron dropped his wand, not believing that Hermione Granger was telling a lie to a professor! "If they haven't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry went looking for me and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Ron tried to look as if this story wasn't new to him, while Harry did so perfectly, a useful trait learned in Slytherin.

"Well—in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of taking on a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless, Hermione was the last person he would think to break the rules. She just didn't seem like the type. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," Professor McGonagall continued. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the fest in their houses."

Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron. "Well, I still say you two were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. You each win five points for your Houses. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They were speechless as they left, simply waving each other as Harry went down to the dungeons and Ron up towards the Gryffindor tower. When Harry walked into the Slytherin Common Room, the first thing he saw was Draco, who looked worried out of his mind. "Draco I—" Draco ran up to Harry and slapped him across the face, leaving a sting on his cheek.

"You stupid—stupid boy Potter!" Draco cried out. "What the hell were you think!?"

"Draco I'm—"

"Don't talk Potter!" Draco said, he grabbed Harry's wrist roughly and dragged Harry upstairs into their dormitory. Draco was silent the entire way, his face like a perfect, emotionless mask as he dragged Harry, who came along submissively. Draco made Harry sit on his bed and said "Tell me Potter."

"I'm sorry Draco I—"

"No. You're not sorry. If you were sorry, you wouldn't make me worry! If you were sorry you wouldn't have ran off and made me think that you've gotten yourself killed by a frickin' troll! Whatever were you thinking!?" Draco yelled. Harry frowned and sniffled, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I was worry for Hermione!"

"SO WHAT!?" Draco yelled. "IS SHE MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN ME!?"

"NO!" Harry yelled, "But she could have died!"

"So could you!" Draco yelled back, tears in his eyes also. "You're my boy! At least I thought you were…"

"I am your boy!" Harry protested. "I am always your boy!"

"Then why did you run away from me!?" Draco yelled. "Why did you leave me!?" Both boys were crying at this point and Draco sat down next to Harry, the smaller boy immediately grabbed him for support. He thought Harry left him, Harry thought. But Harry would never leave him. "Draco… I wouldn't… I never would…. I'm yours Draco." Harry said. He hugged the taller boy and cried in his shoulder. "Draco," he cried. "I was scared. The troll was going to crush us, and I thought of you Draco. I never want to leave you, I'm your boy."

"Then why did you?" Draco asked, physically and emotionally exhausted.

"I don't know…" Harry admitted, "All I knew is that she was in trouble and I had to go help."

Draco gave a sad chuckle and said "Stupid Potter, you sure you're not a Gryffindork?" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and they both slipped their shoes off, both familiar and comfortable in Draco's bed. "All I know," Harry admitted, that strange feeling returning, "is that I'm your boy."

"You are Potter." Draco said. He then did something that he never did before, he bent down and kissed Harry's forehead, earning a sleepy smile and blush from the younger Slytherin. "Go to bed Harry. You at least deserve that."

News of the events that happened in the bathroom traveled fast, although there were different versions depending on who was telling it. If a Gryffindor was telling it, they would emphasize Ron's heroics as he single-handedly defeated the Troll while Harry did nothing but cower with Hermione. Slytherins would tell of Harry's planning and cunningness, using himself as bait as he told the Gryffindor what to do. Ravenclaws would give the closest to real event, omitting a few details to make it seem as if there was no lying. The Hufflepuffs usually told the events they heard last, leaning towards the Slytherin.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were pestered for details, but Draco kept them all away, never more than two feet from Harry. Draco made Harry promise the next day to never leave his sight, even so far as to follow Harry around when he hung out with Ron, and Hermione now. He didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on Harry as the three hung out. Most of the time Ron and Hermione didn't notice Draco there, but Harry did. The fact was both a comfort and annoyance to Harry, he knew that he did bad against Draco, making him worry that his boy went off and got himself killed, but he's fine now. Draco doesn't need to chaperone him when he's with his Gryffindor friends. He didn't mind it at night though, as Draco made him sleep in his bed again. Every night, Draco drew the curtains closed around the bed and would always kiss Harry on his forehead and muttered "My boy…" He hugged Harry to him, as if Harry was a stuffed teddy bear, and Harry didn't mind, both boys easily going to sleep every night.

Soon it was near December, and Harry was in the Grand Staircase with Ron and Hermione. They were on their way to the library, where Harry agreed to meet Draco. Draco had finally allowed Harry some time with his friends by himself. Harry and Ron took Hermione with their visits to Hagrid, and they all had a fun time talking and eating burnt cookies and tea. When they were all on a staircase, it shook automatically and began to move. "What's happening?" Ron asked.

"It's the staircases, they like to change." Hermione reminded them. The staircase moved to a corridor and they decided to go in, the corridor looking dank and dusty. "I don't think we're supposed to be here…" Ron said.

"We're not supposed to be here. It's the third floor corridor." Hermione said, "Come on, let's go back." They turned around only to be stopped by Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She meowed loudly and Harry said "It's Filch's cat, run!"

The three ran further down the corridor, Filch's voice echoing down the hall. "Is someone there?" he asked. The trio ran further down the corridor until they reached a door. Ron tried to open it and said "It's lock, we're done for!"

"Move over." Hermione said, she pointed her wand at the door and said "Alohomora." The latch moved and the door opened by itself, the three shuffled in, closing the door behind them.

"Alohomora?" Ron asked.

"It's a charm, it unlocks locks." Hermione explained. Harry felt hot air on his neck and brushed his shoulders, looking over. "Guys…" he said, "I think we should go."

The three turned around and screamed as a three headed dog stare at them. The dog was massive, filling the entire room as each head stared at them, growling as they were all woken from their nap. Their black fur made the Cerberus look even more dangerous as it growled. Harry looked down and noticed its massive paw, covering a trap door. "Go!" Hermione yelled, opening the door as the three escaped. The sounds of the dogs barking followed them as they ran out of the corridor. They ran down the stairs and were halfway to the library when they finally slowed down to a stop. "What the bloody hell was that thing?" Ron demanded. "What were they thinking keep a thing like that in here!?"

Hermione sighed and said shortly "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" "Didn'y you see what it was standing on?"

"The trapdoor?" Harry said.

"Yes the trapdoor, it was obviously guarding something." Hermione said. She fixed her uniform and said "Now, if both of you are done. I am returning back to the dorms before you get us killed, or worst expelled." Hermione left and Ron shook his head, "She needs to get her priorities straight." He and Harry went back to the library, and Ron suggested that maybe Harry shouldn't tell Draco. After Ron left, Harry did however. "The Cerberus was standing on a trapdoor!" Harry said.

"What were you doing there in the first place Harry?" Draco demanded.

"I told you the stairs changed, I'm sorry Draco we tried to get back but Filch's cat stopped us." Harry said.

"It's okay Harry," Draco said, holding Harry's wrist gently, his thumb moving circles on the back of Harry's hand. They did their homework and Draco told Harry not to worry about the dog, and focus on coming Christmas. "You're not going home?" Draco asked.

"No… I umm I won't be welcomed. It's better here." Harry said.

"Are you sure? You'll be Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said. Ever since their attempted attack on Harry, Draco made sure that they always stayed away from Harry, even as to going so far as forcing Crabbe and Goyle out of the dormitory.

"Yeah, but I have the Slytherin Quidditch team too, and Ron and his brothers!" Harry said. Again, ever since that fateful day, the Slytherin Quidditch team had taken a liking to Harry, calling him their little prodigy and telling him that he has to try out next year. The team's seeker, Terence Higgs, went so far as to give tips to Harry and secret flying lessons, letting Harry borrow his broomstick, which was way faster than the broomsticks Harry used in Flying Class.

"Fine." Draco said, "But I'll be writing frequently and make sure that your gift arrives."

"Draco! You didn't need to get me anything!" Harry said.

"You're my boy." Draco said, "I'm supposed to take care of you right?"

"Y-Yeah." Harry said.

Draco smiled and said 'That means I have to buy you gifts for Christmas. It's the duty of a Malfoy to take care of his boy."

Harry blushed and Draco sneaked a kiss on his forehead when no one is looking. The week after the trio met with Hagrid and told him about their encounter with the Cerberus. Hagrid slipped out that the dog's name was Fluffy, whom he won in the pub. They asked what was under the trapdoor, Hagrid just revealed that whatever was under there was a secret between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. "I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid muttered.

Hagrid made them promise that they would leave it alone, and they did so. Soon it was time for Christmas break and Harry and Draco were in the dormitory with Blaise and Theo. "I'm going to miss you guys." Harry said, hugging Theodore and Blaise. "Relax, it's only going to be till January second."

"Yeah, two weeks then we'll be back together." Theo said. They both left, leaving Draco and Harry to themselves.

"Be good alright?" Draco said, hugging his boy to him. "I will Draco." Harry said as he returned the hug. "Good." Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead again. "Happy Christmas Harry."

Harry blushed and stood on his toes, kissing Draco's cheek. "Happy Christmas Draco." He blushed.

 **A/N:** _Right, three important events stuffed in one chapter! We need to kick start the plots and the romance! Next Chapter CHRISTMAS! And hopefully the end of Year One! I have very great ideas that deviate from the plot and they all start on Year Two! Also, we might see some… "old friends." Now replies._

 **Happy Review:** With Ron being a jerk when Harry and Draco are paired together, I find that that is because Ron and Draco are simply replacing roles. And with the too late thing, I usually post this when I'm done writing, which is near midnight. I'll try to post earlier for you. :D As for Ron and Harry being friends or foe, let's just say I have a "heir" line plan if you know what I mean.

 **Daddys little crazy bitch:** Your name, it's pure BRILLIANCE! I am happy that you are loving it!

 **Ilovejackass:** The problem I find with most house switching is that Harry becomes either an instant jerk against Gryffindor, or Ron becomes an insta-jerk against Harry. I'm trying my best to keep to their canon personalities, adding a bit and tweaking a bit where I can. An example being Harry being somewhat submissive to Draco while still keeping his growing temper and courage.

 **Ern:** Thanks again for your review! You are in the lead of reviewing every chapter and I heart you for it!

 **Tay:** I woke up to your review and I thank you for that. And Ron turning against Harry because of his jealousy of his relationship with his brothers? Hrmmmm maybe… Here's Neville! I have an idea for him! And Luna might make an appearance, her's I'll keep canon. It's okay for all the questions and opinions I love them! Send me more! Please! Lol.


	10. Christmas Stones

Chapter 10

Christmas Stones

Harry Potter, age 37, was sitting in a café in Muggle London as Lucius went to the back to fresh up. Harry convinced Lucius that it would be better to be out of Wizardry eyes as they talk about their next phase of the plan. So far, for Harry, he has been away from his Draco for barely a week yet it feels like a lifetime to him. He frowned when his new batch of memories appeared, focusing on one that he understands, yet was troubled by. "So your son slapped me." Harry said when Lucius sat down. The waitress came with their order, tea for Harry and coffee for Lucius.

"Oh?" Lucius said, "I wonder why I don't find that surprising. You two do look like it would be a very physical couple."

"Mr. Malfoy, please remember that Draco and I are eleven this year." Harry said, "Hard to believe though, since it's only been a week."

"Yes. So, what was it about?" Lucius asked.

"What?"

"The slap."

"Oh that," Harry said. He closed his eyes and tried to remember. "You remember how in my first year Professor Quirrell let a troll into Hogwarts?"

Quirrell…" Lucius said, "He was the fanatic whom the Dark Lord attached himself to correct?"

"Yeah, on the back of his head." Harry said, taking a sip of his tea.

"That must have been very embarrassing for the Dark Lord." Lucius chuckled, "continue."

"Right well, the fight happened the same, Ron and I went and saved Hermione from the troll in the girl's bathroom. Then, when I returned back to the Slytherin Common Room the first thing your son did was slap me."

"Huh, interesting. Draco was an emotional child when he was young. I'm sure he just didn't know how to properly express it." Lucius said.

"It didn't hurt that much, just stung a bit." Harry shrugged, "and he kind of made up for it later that night."

"Please don't tell me what you and my son experience on your alone time Mr. Potter. And please keep in mind that in this year both you and your son are currently eleven." Lucius said, causing Harry to blush. He looked out the window and watched the snow fall. "Right now, my sweet Narcissa would be frantic. Rushing around the manor, making sure that every space is perfectly decorated." He said. "Although, I believe for this Christmas, I was too nervous to enjoy it."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"As we change events, my memories change too." Lucius said. "For example, have you seen the recent news?" Lucius pulled out a newspaper and handed it to Harry. It was the article that Skeeter wrote about Harry being in Slytherin. Harry rolled his eyes as he read it.

"I never knew an article written by this woman that is truthful. And look at this, a petition to have me resorted? What an idiotic suggestion." Harry said.

"Although it was an effective one." Lucius said. "This is from two days ago,"Lucius brought out another newspaper, and showed Harry the article. It was Rita raving and praising herself as ten thousand signatures came and asked for Harry's resort into Gryffindor. The idiotic idea has of course been stopped by the Governors of Hogwarts, much to Skeeter's lament. "I forgot that happened." Harry said.

"Yes, well I didn't." Lucius said, "I've sent a rather worrisome and aggressive letter to Draco. Mainly out of cowardly fear for the Dark Lord. I held a belief that he would return any day, and my son being close with the boy who supposedly killed him… well, that would look bad."

"Still your family betrayed him." Harry pointed out.

"Blood is thicker than water Mister Potter. True I was loyal to the Dark Lord, but during the battle my Draco, my own son, was somewhere in that chaos and Narcissa and I wouldn't let our own child die in such a place." Lucius said. "Family is always more important than loyalties. Remember that, Harry Malfoy." Lucius smirked.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "I will Lucius, or should I call you father?"

"I believe we still have a few years before that point of the relationship Harry. Please don't try to rush things." Lucius said. Harry chuckled and they were both quiet as they sipped their drinks, both looking at the two newspapers. "I wonder if that slap will be the last one." Harry muttered.

"Knowing you and Draco, you two will butt heads a bit. Though, it seems you are being the receptive in the future relationship." Lucius chuckled. "I remember the letter Draco sent to me in response. It was perfect. The calligraphy was eloquent, and the language was that of a true Malfoy. He basically called you… what was it? 'my boy' and that it was Draco's duty to raise you proper."

Harry laughed and said "Yeah, I remember that. Draco always called me his boy. God I hope that name doesn't stick, it makes me sound like a submissive in a D/s relationship."

"Like I said Mr. Potter, I wish not to know what goes on between you two in the bedroom." Lucius sighed, "As long as you two love each other and treat each other right, and give me my grandchild, then I do not care if you are in this, 'D/s relationship' whatever the blazes that is." Lucius flicked his hand around as he said it. "But if you are that worried, then stop. I'm sure your mother's tempter will offset the apparent submissiveness. Draco just didn't get you angry enough…yet."

"Right… anyhow, perhaps we should talk about what we should do next." Harry said.

"I agree. Right now the Dark Lord is just a parasite on the back of Quirrell's head. I simply say kill Quirrell and be done with it." Lucius said.

"We can't. I did that in first year and Voldemort survived, although as a spirit. He was drinking unicorn blood." Harry said.

"That can only sustain him for so long." Lucius said. "I believe it was two years or so afterwards, the Dark Lord had gotten that body of his. You know the one Mr. Potter, the babe-like creature that Wormtail put in the cauldron."

"Yes, I remember." Harry grimanced, "I never saw anything as disgusting as that."

"Nor helpless. I say that we kill him then, when he is in that body." Lucius said.

"I only saw him like that once. During his resurrection." Harry said.

"That was in your fourth year correct?" Lucius asked. Harry nodded and Lucius suggested, "Then perhaps we simply kill Wormtail."

"We could, but I don't know where he runs off to after third year." Harry said, "And it would be too dangerous to try and get him as a rat. What would happen if Ron or any of the Weasleys catch us stealing a rat?"

"I'm sure you could make a lie, but it would be odd. The first time I saw the Dark Lord was at the resurrection, so I cannot help there." Lucius said.

Harry thought and said "The Resurrection. We have to stop it, somehow."

"So we simply travel to 1994, ruin the resurrection potion, and go back to our present where you will be a happily married Malfoy and I can spend the rest of my days with my grandchildren." Lucius said.

"Slight problem to that plan," Harry said, "The Horcruxes."

"They were real?" Lucius asked.

"You were in his inner circle and weren't told?" Harry asked, astonished.

"No, never." Lucius said, "The Dark Lord always had secrets, even to his most trusted allies."

"He made seven… and well… one of them is me." Harry said. Lucius stopped what he was doing and stared at Harry. Harry met his eyes and nodded. "I don't fully understand how it happened, but it did. Voldemort's soul is gone now, well at least for me. It was destroyed when Voldemort casted the killing curse on me during the Battle at Hogwarts."

"The Killing Curse destroyed the extra soul that resided in your body, while keeping you whole." Lucius said.

"Exactly, at least that is what Dumbledore and I thought." Harry said. "So, as morbid as it sounds, in order to kill Voldemort we need to destroy every part of his soul. Every one."

"Including the soul in you." Lucius frowned. "Are you sure that it would work?"

"I am, although I don't wish to test it out." Harry said, worried.

"Well," Lucius said, "We'll just have to deal with that when we come to it. For now, our priority is to find the other Horcruxes the Dark Lord created, and stop his resurrection."

"Then we should return to Dumbledore." Harry said, "The Sword of Gryffindor is a way to destroy Horcruxes. There is also Basilisk venom, but the Basilisk in Hogwarts is still alive this year."

"Mr. Potter, I will not even ask." Lucius said, he stood up and said "Come, let us be over with this journey, the season is making me miss my wife and grandchild."

"It's making me miss your son." Harry said softly, following Lucius out of the café. They went into an alleyway and Harry took the Time-Turner out. He placed it on both of them and turned to their next destination.

Harry Potter, age eleven, woke up the next day excited, yet lonely. In two days it will be Christmas, and Draco said that he'll get him a gift! Harry has never gotten a gift for Christmas before, so he's very excited for that. The only problem is that Draco, Blaise, and Theo aren't there to celebrate it with him. Yeah, he can hang out with the Weasleys, and he's excited about that, but somewhere deep inside him there's this weird feeling that's just disappointed that his first Christmas as a wizard isn't being spent with Draco. Maybe he's spending too much time with the boy, but it just felt right to Harry, like he subconsciously knew that Draco would always have his back, and he would always have Draco's. Harry dressed in a sweater and his winter cloak and looked outside. It was snowing! Harry was excited by the snow and ran outside, wanting to play in it. He went to the grounds and found that the Weasleys had the same idea, Ron, Fred, and George throwing snowballs and running around, while Percy just watched.

Percy noticed him first and said "Hello Harry Potter, what are you doing here today?"

"Hello Percy." Harry said, "Err I want to play with you guys if that's alright."

"Good right ahead Harry." Percy shrugged. Harry smiled and made a snowball. He held it in his gloved hand as he tried to sneak between the Weasley Twins. When he was behind them, he threw the ball and it hit George straight in the back of his head.

George turned around and playfully glared at Harry. "You sneaky snake." He said, "Fred! Our little snake here is turning on us!"

"Then we better do this." Fred said, turning around and throwing snowballs at him. Harry laughed as he ran away. He never had this much fun in a long time. Harry ran towards Ron and together they teamed up against the twins. Harry and Ron ran in a circle, each holding a snowball and threw them at Fred. Fred whipped his wand out and casted a spell, forming a barrier in front of him.

"That's cheating!" Ron and Harry said.

"So? We're wizards." Fred laughed, throwing another snowball at Harry and Ron. Percy simply rolled his eyes and muttered something about not wanting to deduct points during Christmas break.

The boys spent the entire morning playing. When they saw Hagrid walking by, dragging a snow covered Christmas tree after him, they decided to go inside for lunch. Since it was the Christmas Break, and so many students went home to celebrate it, Dumbledore removed the five tables that are usually there. Instead there was one huge table where everyone ate. Harry sat with the Weasleys and they happily talked about Quidditch, and how Slytherin and Gryffindor are currently tied for the Cup, Gryffindor barely winning the first game of the season. While Harry was eating, he looked down at the end of the table and saw Crabbe and Goyle at the end of the table. They caught his glance and glared at him.

Harry frowned and looked up at the ceiling, watching the snow fall, the clouds white and fluffy with bits of gray. The entire Great Hall was decorated for the season, Christmas Trees lining the front of the Great Hall, each decorated brilliantly. "Ronald," Harry said, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Sure." Ron said, a bit of food in his mouth. The two finished their lunch and went outside to make a snowman, something that Harry has never done before. They spent the rest of the afternoon making a snowman. When they finished, Harry stopped and asked "Who do you think Nicolas Flamel is?"

"I don't know Harry. But if it's something between him and Dumbledore, then whatever Fluffy is guarding is safe." Ron shrugged.

"But what if someone is trying to steal it?" Harry asked.

"Who would steal whatever is in it?" Ron asked. Harry bit his lip, he didn't know who would try to go against a three-headed dog, but whatever was under him must be important, or powerful. "Whoever led the troll into the castle maybe?" Harry said.

"You think someone led the troll in?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, well… trolls are supposed to be stupid right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Then how can a troll wonder into Hogwarts on its own?" Harry asked.

"I… did not think about that." Ron said. "But why would they send in the troll then? Like a distraction?"

"Most likely," Harry shrugged. Ron nodded and said "Well, let's not worry about that. It's almost Christmas Harry! We should be more worried about our presents." Ron grinned. Harry laughed and nodded, "Yeah."

The two played the rest of the day, and soon tired and exhausted the pair walked back into Hogwarts. Harry walked with Ron to the Gryffindor tower, wanting to talk with him a bit more. They said their final goodbyes and goodnights in front of the Fat Lady and Harry walked down the stairs by himself, happy and oblivious to his surroundings. He was then punched in the face when he reached the dungeons, his glasses miraculously staying in place.

Harry groaned in pain as he looked up, Crabbe and Goyle smirking at him. "Not so tough without Draco eh Potter?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah," Crabbe grunted, "You can't hide behind him anymore!"

"I don't hide behind him!" Harry said.

"Yeah you do!" Goyle said, "You always have! Always looking at Draco, asking Draco. Hell Draco slapped you and you didn't even blink an eye!"

"That's only because… because… we were worried! I could have been killed by the troll!" Harry argued as he backed away slowly from the two of them. Crabbe grabbed his arm and said "No running!"

"Let go of me!" Harry said, struggling against Crabbe's grip, his hands oily and sweaty. Harry balled his fist in a hand and punched Crabbe in his face, hitting Crabbe's nose. Crabbe roared in pain and let go of Harry, who stood his ground. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at both of them. Goyle laughed and said "What are you going to do you filthy Half-Blood? We're stronger than you."

Harry bit his lip and thought, there has to be a spell that he learned that would help here! Darn, if only Professor Quirrell actual taught how to do spells, instead of just the theory of them. All he remembered was that spell he learned in Charms where they had to light a candle. It was a fire making spell that Harry had a lot of trouble with. Harry tried to remember as Goyle slowly stepped closer. Harry remembered the spell and was about to cast it when Crabbe came out of nowhere and punched Harry in the gut. Harry fell on all fours and coughed and looked up and growled in anger as he pointed his wand at them. "Incendio!" he yelled out.

A small jet of flames sprouted out of Harry's wand and reached Crabbe's robe, setting it aflame. Crabbe yelled as he struggled to get his robe off, panicking as the fire began to spread. Harry used this as the distraction he needed and ran off, needing a prefect or Professor. "Come back here!" Goyle yelled as Crabbe threw his robe off. The bullies chased Harry, and he had a flashback to when Dudley used to chase him. Only this time, they both have magic and know how to use it. Harry reached the entrance of the dungeons when Goyle tackled him, Harry's wand and glasses flying off his body.

"You. Stupid. Half-Blood." Goyle grunted as he punched Harry repeatedly. Harry flared out and tried to fight back, hitting Goyle in his face multiple times, but the brute just wouldn't get off of him. "Hold him!" Crabbe grunted as he pointed his wand at Harry. Harry struggled as Goyle held him, kicking him repeatedly and telling him to let go. He couldn't see what he was doing, and he really wished he had his wand. "I'm going to hurt you so bad for what you did to our dads." The eleven year old grunted.

"I didn't do anything! Let go of me your idiot!" Harry struggled, kneeing Goyle again. Goyle just winced and took it. He nodded to Crabbe. Crabbe raised his wand and yelled out "Avada Kedav—"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape said, disarming Crabbe. Crabbe's wand flew into the air and Snape caught it. Harry couldn't see Snape's facial expression, but he sounded angry, very angry. Snape moved his wand and suddenly Goyle was off of Harry. "Gather your wand and glasses Mr. Potter," Snape said, "We are going to the Headmaster. Mr. Goyle, give me your wand. Now." Snape sneered.

Harry bent to get his glasses quickly and his wand. He stood up and turned around to see Snape sneering, but not at him. Snape had his wand trained on Crabbe and Goyle, who were both cowering against the wall, each with scratches or small cuts caused by Harry. "Lead the way." Snape said to Crabbe and Goyle, motioning with his wand. "Potter, it would be wise to stay behind me."

Harry nodded and stayed close behind Snape as they all walked in silence, Snape's wand trained directly on Crabbe and Goyle. As they walked, Harry couldn't help but noticed that Snape was walking with a limp, he glanced down and saw that his robes were stained. They walked to the Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. "Jelly Babies." Snape sneered. The Gargoyle moved out of the way and Snape glared at Crabbe and Goyle. "Walk."

The two did, both looking somber as they took each step. Harry could sense their dread and smiled. They deserve whatever is coming to them for doing this to him. When they reached the top of the spiral staircase, the door opened by itself. Dumbledore's voice said "Severus, it is nice to see you again today. Though I wish it was under better circumstances. Come in boys, let's get this grim business dealt with."

They all walked in, Harry shuffling in behind Snape, afraid of what Crabbe and Goyle would do to him. "There is no need to be afraid Harry, my boy." Dumbledore smiled, "You're safe here. Here, sit down and have a sherbet lemon. They're a muggle candy that I enjoy very much." Dumbledore offered Harry the candy as he sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Harry took it, needing something to do, and placed it in his mouth, rolling the candy around as it melted.

Dumbledore smiled and said "Now then Severus, please tell me why Mrs. Crabbe, Goyle, and Potter are in here instead of sleeping in their dormitory awaiting Christmas?"

"To put it short Headmaster, these three had a bit of a physical fight. When I intervened, Mr. Goyle here was holding young Potter here while Mr. Crabbe was casting a quite unforgivable curse." Snape said. Dumbledore nodded, his smile replaced by a grim frown. "That is a grave accusation Severus." Dumbledore said, he turned to Crabbe and Goyle and said "Is it true?"

They both kept quiet, staring at their laps. They both were emotionless as they just stared, waiting for their sentence. Dumbledore shook his head and turned to Harry, "Harry my boy, if you can, can you please explain the events that led us to here?"

Harry nodded and looked at the two, before looking at Dumbledore. "It started out as harmless pranks," he said, "Me and my friends George and Fred Weasley were just harmlessly pranking Crabbe and Goyle. But every time I looked at them, even before I started pranking them, they were always glaring at me. And, whenever they talked to me, they always insulted me. Calling me stuff like 'Dirty Half-Blood' or saying that I don't belong in Slytherin. That made me angry, so I just kept pranking them. Changing their hair, making it so that their books felt slimy and gross, even giving them that candy that raised their voices slightly. I was going to stop, but they just kept glaring at me and calling me a 'Dirty Half-Blood' that I just couldn't stop." Harry took a breath.

Snape took this moment to sneer "It seems Mr. Potter shares more with his father than just looks."

"Indeed, but he has his mother's eyes." Dumbledore nodded, "Now Harry, please tell me what led up to the attack?"

Harry nodded and said "I was going back to the dorms after playing in the snow with Ron and out of nowhere Goyle just punched me. I struggled and was able to light Crabbe's robe on fire as I tried to run away, looking for a prefect or a professor. They caught up, tackled me, and Crabbe was about to perform a spell before Professor Snape disarmed him."

"And which spell was this Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Killing Curse. Although, I'm positive the spell would hardly cause a nosebleed, the intent is still there." Snape said.

Dumbledore nodded and said "Very well, we will need to discuss with the School's Governors, but it is clear that Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are hereby expelled from Hogwarts. If you two will wait here while I inform the Ministry." Dumbledore turned to Harry and gave a small smile. "Mr. Potter, if you are uninjured, perhaps it would be best to return to the Slytherin dormitories. I am sure you will have a long, deep sleep, after writing a letter to your friends of course." Dumbledore chuckled, a small twinkle in his eye. Harry blushed and nodded. "Severus, if you would escort young Harry here."

"Of course Headmaster." Snape said, "Follow me Potter." He said, turning with his robes bellowing behind him. The pair walked down the staircase and reached the corridor before Snape talked. "I must say I am impressed Mr. Potter. It seems you are more than just your father's child."

"Sir?"

Snape just looked at Harry and limped on, not explaining himself. Harry followed and asked "Sir, if I may, how did you get that limp?"

"That would be none of your business Potter." Snape said, he was silent for the rest of the walk. Harry just frowned and watched Snape carefully. When they reached the dungeons, Snape's robe moved in such a way that Harry was able to see his leg. There was what appeared to be a healing bite mark on it. The mark made Harry even more curious, but he didn't ask as Snape opened the secret entrance and all but pushed Harry in. "Good night Mr. Potter, try not to get anymore Slytherins expelled. Even if they are worse than dunderheads." Snape said, the door closing behind him.

Harry watched as the door closed and turned around, catching Terrence Higgs and Adrian Pucey sitting together on the loveseat in front of the fireplace. "Oh hey… sorry didn't know you guys were here." Harry blushed. Terrence and Adrian turned and gave sleepy smiles. "Hey Harry, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Terrence Higgs asked.

"Well…" Harry said, he walked towards them and sat in a sofa adjacent to them. "I kind of had a fight."

"You okay?" Adrian frowned. Harry nodded and decided to tell the two Quidditch players everything that happened between him and Crabbe and Goyle. Harry always felt like he could trust these two, especially after he caught the Remembrall. When he was done both Slytherins were speechless. "Did I… do the right thing?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Terrence said, "You did Harry. I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't sent them to Azkaban immediately."

"He said that he needed to talk with our school's governors. I didn't know we had those." Harry said.

"There are twelve of them I think," Adrian said, "And your friend Draco's father is one of them."

"Yeah, but at least both of them are getting suspended." Terrence said, "You're happy about that right?"

"Yeah I am…" Harry said. Both boys grinned and Adrian said "Great! Then go tell your boy Draco. We're sure he'll be happy to hear that you're okay."

"My… boy?" Harry asked confused. Terrence and Adrian looked at each other and said "Sorry, we just thought that you know… you two were like us."

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused." Harry said, "Draco's not my boy. I'm his boy."

The two boys shared a look, and Terrence whispered something to Adrian, which made the other boy chuckled. "Well, sorry to mix that up." Terrence smiled, "I'm sure Draco would love to hear how his boy is doing then. You should go to bed Harry, it's late."

"Okay, goodnight guys." Harry nodded.

"Night Harry." They said, sharing a smile.

Harry returned to the empty first year boy's dormitory and found that Crabbe and Goyle's beds and belongings were already gone, just leaving the four beds. Harry searched for some parchment and a quill in his trunk and went to the small desk by the window. He opened the window to let the December breeze in, and allow Hedwig to come and go as she pleases. Harry pulled open a draw and took out a fresh bottle of ink and began to write.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I hope that your Christmas break is a good one so far. I really hope that this letter isn't too early, being that you left yesterday, but I have some important news that I need to tell you. Fred, George, and I have been pranking Goyle and Crabbe for the last three months, just harmless pranks like the hair changing sweet, and today Crabbe and Goyle attacked me. I fought back, and I'm fine. I was able to light Crabbe's robe on fire but they were too big physically for me to take on by myself. They got to me and was about to cast what Professor Dumbledore said was a "Killing Curse" when Snape saved me. He brought us to Dumbledore where he expelled them and said that he needed to talk with the School's Governors. Terrence and Adrian told me that your father was one of the governors and I wanted to tell you about this before your dad does. Again, I'm okay Crabbe and Goyle didn't hurt me, although I did made their noses bleed. I hope your Christmas Break will be brilliant, and I cannot wait to see you again in two weeks. Happy Christmas._

 _Your boy,  
Harry._

Harry read and reread his letter before nodding to himself, deciding that it was perfect for Draco. He called out for Hedwig, who flew in through the window. He petted her and tied the letter to her leg. "Get this to Draco fast okay? It's important." Harry said. Hedwig gave a coo and flapped her wings, flying out of Slytherin tower and towards the night sky. He watched his owl fly until he couldn't see her anymore then changed into his pajamas, exhaustion hitting Harry hard.

He climbed into Draco's bed unconsciously and closed the curtains. Harry curled up with Draco's pillow, excited for Christmas tomorrow, and nervous about Draco's reply. His sleep was dreamless, but when he woke up there was a peaking on the window. Harry woke up and climbed out of Draco's bed to find Hedwig peaking at the now closed window. The sun was barely up, and Harry yawned as he opened the window, Hedwig flying in instantly and landing on his bed. "I'm sorry girl, where you out there long?" he asked as he sat down next to Hedwig. She cooed and outreached her leg, a letter tied to it. Harry untied the letter and petted Hedwig as he opened it, smiling when he recognized Draco's cursive writing.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am glad that you are not hurt. It would sadden me greatly if my boy was hurt and I wasn't there to do anything about it. Father has told me about the situation an hour after I received your letter, and while I am extremely angry at Crabbe and Goyle for betraying my trust, I am more relieved that you, my boy, are unharmed, and that you stood up for yourself. I am so proud of you Harry. I've talked with my father the moment I returned home, and I made sure that he knew that you were my boy, and will always be my boy. I hope that you enjoy my gift, I made sure mother order it three weeks before Christmas Break so that it would be ready for my boy on Christmas. It should be waiting for you right now. I hope you have a Happy Christmas Harry, and I will see you the day after New Years._

 _Love,  
Draco_

Harry blushed and smiled at the letter. He turned his attention to the food of his bed and found a pile of presents waiting for him. Harry grabbed the top package. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself, Harry blew it and it sounded a bit like an owl. A second, very small package contained a note.

 _We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia._ Taped in the note was a fifty-pence piece.

"That's friendly." Harry said to himself, sneering a bit. The next package was lumpy, and Harry opened it, revealing a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a silver 'H', and a large box of homemade fudge. On the box was a note.

 _Hello Harry dear, it is Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother. Ron told me that you weren't expecting presents and I just would not have that. So I made a nice sweater for you, and a nice big box of fudge. You looked a bit too skinny when I saw you, and I thought that the fudge would help a bit. I hope you have a very Happy Christmas, and that I might see you in summer._

 _Love,  
Molly Weasley._

Harry smiled at the sweater and tried it on. It was a bit loose, but it felt homely and very warm. He tried the fudge and it was very tasty. The next present was from Hermione, which was candy. More specifically a large box of Chocolate Frogs. There were two presents left, and Harry picked up a box wrapped in Slytherin colors. Harry somehow knew that it was from Draco. He opened it carefully, untying the ribbon and placing it aside. He carefully unwrapped the silver wrapping paper, and opened the box to reveal three things: an ornate silver bracelet, a stuffed dragon toy, and a letter. Harry opened the letter and was greeted again by Draco's writing. _Harry, I will keep this letter short. The stuffed dragon in the box was mine when I was young. I used to sleep with him every night, so now you can sleep with him when we're separated for whatever reason. The bracelet was made special for you. I want you to wear it every day, okay Harry? I had it made special for you. I hope you have a Happy Christmas, and don't feel guilty about not getting me a present._

 _Love,  
Draco_

 _P.S. The gemstone is named Spinal._

Harry did feel guilty however. He wanted to get Draco a present, but couldn't. He just didn't have the resources. Harry tried on the bracelet and admired it. The silver bracelet had a carving of two snakes, intertwined with each other. One snake had small emeralds as eyes, while the other one had grayish diamonds, Harry guessed that was the Spinal gemstones that Draco talked about. Harry smiled as he watched the two snakes staring at each other, giggling a bit when he saw that he Spinal snake was larger than the emerald-eyed snake. He kept the bracelet on as he turned to the small stuffed Dragon, which was as big as his head. He hugged the dragon and smelt Draco. His smile widened as he snuggled with the Dragon a bit more, looking at the last present still wrapped. He placed the dragon carefully on his bed, in the center of his pillows, and turned to the last present. He picked it up and felt it. It felt very light. He unwrapped it.

Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Harry picked it up and looked at it. It felt and looked like a cloak. It was strange to touch, as if it was made by water. Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders went to a nearby mirror to see how he looked in it. He gave out a yell. Everything from his shoulders down were gone, his reflection just being his head. He took off the cloak and found his body again. He placed the cloak on again, this time putting it over his head and looked in the mirror. He was completely invisible! "I never knew Invisibility cloaks existed." He said happily. He turned towards the package and found a letter that fell out. He picked it up and saw a handwriting that he never saw before.

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.  
A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Harry stared at the letter. His stomach grumbled and Harry decided that he should go down for breakfast. He dressed in the sweater Mrs. Weasley gave him and Draco's bracelet and went downstairs to the Common Room.

"Morning Harry." Terrence and Adrian said together, each wearing matching sweaters. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Terrence. Happy Christmas Adrian." Harry smiled.

"That's a nice sweater, who made it for you?" Adrian asked as the three left the Slytherin Common Room.

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, "My friend's mom."

"Weasley… Fred and George Weasley?" Terrence asked.

"Yeah, you know them?"

"They're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Adrian said. "They're beaters. I can't count how many times they had the bludger almost hit us."

"Yeah, they're good. But trust us Harry, we're better." Terrence smirked. They entered the Great Hall and they went their separate ways at the table, Terrence and Adrian went to the Slytherin Quidditch team and Harry went to the Weasleys.

"Hey look, Harry got a Weasley sweater too!" Fred said, both twins wearing blue sweaters, one with a yellow 'G' and the other a yellow 'F.' "Ron, why aren't you wearing yours?" George asked. Harry turned his attention to Ron, who wasn't wearing a sweater.

"You kidding? Mum makes one every year, and always in maroon." Ron said, scrunching his face a little. "I hate maroon."

"Oh cheer up brother, it's Christmas!" Fred said, wrapping an arm around Ron's neck laughing. Ron struggled and pushed Fred's arm off. Harry laughed and the group spent Christmas day together. He never had such a fun Christmas, or such a Christmas feast. The table was filled with roasted turkeys, mashed potatoes, and mountains of food that Harry never even heard of. Harry and Ron laughed at Hagrid as his cheeks got redder and redder as he called for more and more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek who giggled and blushed, her glass being refilled.

After the feast Harry followed the Weasleys into the Gryffindor Tower and laughed as he sat and watched the twins run around with Percy chasing after them because they stole his prefect badge. It had been Harry's best Christmas, yet something has been nagging him in the back of his mind. It wasn't until he climbed back into bed in the Slytherin dorms that he was free to think about it. The invisibility cloak and whoever sent it. This cloak was his father's… this has been left by his father. Suddenly ideas began spiraling in his head, with this cloak he can get anywhere, even the Restricted Area of the Library if he wanted to. He can read for as long as he wanted or as long as it took him to find out about Nicolas Flamel. Now wide awake, Harry got up off of bed and seized the Invisibility Cloak.

Harry drew the invisibility cloak around him tightly as he walked. The library was pitch black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held the lamp to read the titles. That didn't help him much, so he picked a book at random and pulled it out. It was very heavy, so when Harry dropped it, the book fell open. A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence—the book was screaming! Harry snapped the book shut, but the scream was just muffled. He stumbled backwards and knocked over the lamp. Panicking he heard footsteps coming from down the corridor and he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway, Filch's eyes staring right threw him.

He stopped in front of a suit of armor, he was so focused on running away that he didn't realize where he was running. "You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library—Restricted Section."

Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer. "The Restricted Section?" Snape replied, "Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. He backed as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left, it was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. It was an unusual classroom he was in. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket—but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt whe cafru oyt on wohsi._

Harry's panic feelings went away and Harry moved closer to the mirror. He stepped in front of it. He had to clap his hand on his mouth to stop him from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously now for he had not only seen himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him. But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.

There he was, reflected in it, white and scared looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling and waving at him. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. She and the others only existed in the mirror. She was a very pretty woman, reminding Harry a bit of Remora. She had dark red hair and her eyes—her eyes are just like Harry's. Bright green—exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did. Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching the mirror.

"Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?"

They just looked at him and smiled. And slowly, Harry looked at the other people in the mirror. He saw other green eyes like his, other noses like his, other knobby knees like his. Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.

The Potters stared at Harry and he felt something deep inside him, a powerful ache that was half joy half terrible sadness. How long did he stood here, staring at the mirror Harry didn't know. He just stood there, staring at the mirror that held his family, his hand pressed against the mirror which held what he long desired. Before he knew it, light was filtering in through the window and Harry whispered "I'll come back."

The entire day he kept thinking about the mirror, deciding to keep it a secret. It was agonizing not to go to the mirror during the day, but he didn't want to get caught. Soon it was night again and Harry went out again, retracing his steps and finding the mirror again. He sat in front of the mirror again and just stared as his family.

"Back again Harry?"

Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. "I—I didn't see you, sir." Harry said.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir."

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It—well—it shows me my family—"

"Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want…whatever we want…"

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry stood up. "Sir—Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry stared.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People insist on giving me books."

It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he snuggled into Draco's dragon, it had been quite a personal question.

 **A/N:** _Whew longest chapter yet! With blocks of text taken from the book. I thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love each one and are looking forward to more! Now replies!_

 **Happy Review:** Don't worry about the joke, you'll see in Year Two, which is hopefully two chapters away! And Blaise/Theo/Ron relationship threesome!? Hot, cute, and interesting. But Ron is straight… maybe. And Ginny will be Ginny, meaning that I have plans for her :P

 **Ern:** Thank you for your continue support!

 **Tay:** There will not be Theo/Hermione. Theo is gay, as pointed out by Adult Harry. The Quirrell thing will happen, just in different ways and omitting several events, you'll see. And lastly, nope Granddaddy Lucius won't speak with Adult Lucius, he has to learn on his own.

 **Guest:** Fear not! Harry will NOT be a submissive. He's a bit of that now, but as the story goes on, as you see, his confidence and anger grows until he's the stubborn Potter that we all know and love. And no abusive relationship here, as Adult Harry and Granddaddy Lucius talked about, Draco is an emotional kid who needs to work through his confused emotions.

 **MagnificentFern:** Yay! Another fan! Thank you so much for loving the story! I hope to see you again soon!

 **Anon** : I am going to answer all of your questions here: First off Harry will grow out of the submissiveness, right now he's a shy, sheltered eleven year old who Draco wants to take care of. Yeah, at this point Draco is kind of looking at Harry like a possession, but they'll have a blowout about it when Harry has enough of it. Meaning when Draco tries to control, through loving intentions, every part of Harry's life. Right now, Draco just see himself as a teacher and Harry his student/pet that he needs to help grow and nurture and love, which is why he gave Harry the bracelet and the stuffed dragon. Your welcome and I cannot wait to see your reviews! Cheers!


	11. Year End

Chapter 11

Year's End

The trio was in the library, and Hermione slammed a thick old book on the table. "I looked all over, only to find it in this. I forgot I brought it home for some light reading during the holidays."

"This is light?" Ron asked, surprised.

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the book. "I knew it! I knew it! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher Stone!"

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" Hermione remarked, even though it was only Ron who walked. Look—read that, there:"

She pushed the book towards them, and Harry and Ron read:

 _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

 _There has been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"See?" Hermione said when Harry and Ron finished reading. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops your from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it!"

"Snape?" Ron and Hermione asked.

Harry looked at them and said "Yeah… at least I think he does." Harry blushed.

"Harry! Why would you think that? He's a professor here and your Head of House!" Hermione gasped.

"I know, but remember when the troll got in during Halloween? I didn't notice it then, but on Snape's leg there are marks, like a dog bite, and he's walking with a limp." Harry said.

"Yeah, but still Harry, he could have gotten that bite from Fang." Hermione pointed.

"I saw the marks Hermione, they were huge! Besides, when was the last time you heard of Fang biting anyone? The worst he would do is bark." Harry said. "Look, I know he's my head of House, but Snape is after the Stone. I just know it."

"Fine, maybe Snape is after the stone, but why?" Hermione asked.

"Easy Hermione," Ron said, "The git wants immorality. That way he could be the bane to every Gryffindor forever."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Fine, Snape is trying to steal the Stone." She whispered, "What are we going to do? Because I don't think any of the professors will believe us."

Harry thought and said "We'll have to stop him, when he steals the Stone."

"What!?"

"You're kidding! Harry please tell me you're kidding!" Hermione pleaded.

"I'm not Hermione. Snape, or someone is after the Stone. We need to get to it before they do." Harry said.

Ron nodded and agreed. "Yeah! Harry's right! We need to protect the stone!"

"Fine, we'll go and protect the Stone. But when will Snape try to steal it?" Hermione asked.

The trio was silent, looking at each other. "I don't know," Harry finally said, "but I think we need to just wait for now, until we know more."

They all agreed and decided to wait, Ron commenting that Harry was acting very "Gryffindorish" lately. Harry just smiled and blushed, ever since his little spat with Crabbe and Goyle, who have both been expelled, Harry felt braver, more confident in his abilities and himself. He still raveled in Draco's attention, always being Draco's boy, but still there was the comfort of knowing that Harry could take care of himself. Though, Harry liked to admit to himself at night in Draco's bed, their stuffed dragon in Harry's arm, it's nice to have someone look out for him.

Quidditch season was almost at its end, and it was time for the Championship game for the Cup. The teams were naturally Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Harry found himself hoarse cheering for Terence Higgs and Adrian Purcy. While the Gyfinndor team's Seeker was good, Terence was just plain better, keeping up with the Snitch as it flew around the course. Harry watched and yelled as a bludger almost hit Adrian's broom, thanks to a smack done none other than the Weasley twins. "WATCH OUT!" Harry yelled when Fred hit the bludger again, grazing Terence's arm as he flew by, Quaffle in hand. Terence flew away from the ball, and sped towards the three rings, where Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood waited. Terence and the two other Chasers flew in formation as they passed the Quaffle to one another, Harry barely able to keep his eyes on the ball. He focused on Terence, who flew low, the Quaffle was thrown to him, and while Wood was distracted by the two other Chasers, Terence threw the Quaffle and it went through the hoops, scoring Slytheirn another ten points.

Harry cheered with the rest of Slytherin. His eyes then turned to the lower field, where he caught the golden glint of the Snitch. "There it is!" he yelled at Draco, Blaise, and Theo. They turned their attention towards it and Harry followed it with his eyes effortlessly. He wasn't the only one, for a few seconds after Harry saw it, Adrian did too. He made a dive for it, and soon the Snitch was in his reach. The Slytherin Seeker reached out, his fingers stretched as he inched closer to the snitch, closer and closer until Purcy made a grab for it, catching the snitch. They won! Slytherin won the Cup! Harry yelled with the rest of Slytherin House, jumping up and down. "We did it we won!" Harry yelled, grabbing Draco in a hug.

Draco returned the hug as they celebrated. Soon the students were leaving the Quidditch field, Harry lagging behind because he wanted to congratulate Adrian and Terence. He waited outside the Slytherin locker room when something caught his eye. A hooded figure walked from the castle, clearing not wanting to be seen. Harry recognized the walk and wondered why Snape was heading into the Forbidden Forest. He saw a nearby broom and decided to follow Snape, gliding effortlessly and silently over the Forest and into the branches. He landed noiselessly onto a tree branch and watched as Snape walked up to another figure, who was stuttering worse than ever.

"…d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Snape said, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."

Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but, Severus, I—"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step forward towards him.

"I-I don't know what you—"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say "—your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't—"

"Very well," Snape cut in, "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

Harry returned to the castle and quickly looked for Hermione and Ron. He told them what he saw, and Hermione frowned. "So Snape is after the Stone, and he's using Quirrell to get past Fluffy."

"Yeah, and it sounds like there are other defenses. Snape mentioned Quirrell's hocus-pocus." Harry said.

"So the Stone is safe for as long as Quirrell can hold his own against Snape?" Hermione asked.

"It'll be gone next Tuesday." Ron moaned. Only it wasn't. Hogwarts' school year went on and soon exams were coming nearer and nearer.

With exams two weeks away, the professors loaded the first years with work, reviewing and adding as much details as they could in the eleven year olds' heads. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library studying together, Draco told Harry to meet him after they were done, when Hagrid walked in. The trio looked at each other and nodded, the needed to know what was behind the trapped door. They asked Hagrid if they could visit his hut later, and two hours later they all found themselves in Hagrid's hut. It was boiling hot inside, as Hagrid had the windows closed and something boiling in the fireplace. "We want to know what else is guarding the Philosopher's Stone besides Fluffy."

"I can't tell you that." Hagrid said, "Number one, I don't know myself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. The Stone's here for a good reason. It was almost stolen in Gringotts—I suppose you've worked that out and all? Beats me how yeh even known about Fluffy."

"Oh, come on Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here." Hermione said, in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

"Well, I don't suppose it could hurt to tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some of the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout—Professor Flitwick—Professor McGonagall—Quirrell—and Dumbledore of course. Oh yeah, and Professor Snape."

Just then the pot over Hagrid's fire started to rattle. Hagrid jumped up and grabbed his mittens, opening the pot and took out a—large black egg. "Hagrid? What is that?" Harry asked.

"Woah!" Ron said, "it must have cost you a fortune!"

"Won it," Hagrid said, "Last night. I was down in the village having a few drinks and got into a game of cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad to get rid of it, to be honest."

"What is it?" Harry asked, staring at the black egg.

"It's a dragon's egg." Ron said.

"A dragon's egg!? Hagrid, are you sure you can keep a dragon here? In a wooden hut?" Hermione asked.

"Course I'm sure. The stranger asked too though. He wanted to know 'bout the creatures I look after… so I told him… and I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon…and then… I can't remember too well, 'cause he kept buying me drinks…Let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg and we could play cards for it if I wanted… but he had to be sure I could handle it, he didn't want it to go to any old home. …So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy. …"

"And did he—did he seemed interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well—yeah—how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even round Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece of cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music and he'll go straight off ter sleep—"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yer that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey—where're yeh going Harry?"

But Harry rushed out of the hut, with Hermione and Ron following after him. Snape knows how to get past Fluffy now! He has to!

"Harry wait!" Hermione said, "Where are you going!?"

"It's Snape, the stranger, it was Snape." Harry said. "Who else would have known Hagrid wanted a dragon, and conveniently have an egg?"

"Well…. Erm…"

"I'm telling you Snape is going to steal the Stone, we have to tell Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Fine, we'll go. Let's go tell Dumbledore." Hermione said. The trio went to the gargoyle that housed Dumbledore's office, and Harry stumbled as he tried to remember the password. "What are you three doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We need to see Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Well then, I'm sorry Mr. Potter but you are out of luck. Professor Dumbledore left Hogwarts ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?" said Harry frantically, "now!?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time—"

"But this is important,"

"Something more important than the Ministry of Magic?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Look," said Harry throwing caution to the wind, "it's about the Philosopher's Stone—"

Whatever Professor McGonagall thought Harry was going to say, it wasn't that. She dropped her books and didn't pick them up. "How do you know?" She sputtered.

"Professor, I think—I know—that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall regained her composure and said "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow morning. Now I do not know how you three learned of the Stone, but rest assure that it is safe. Now forget about all this and go enjoy the sun."

She left them and Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "It's tonight, Snape's going to steal it tonight."

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"After curfew we'll have to go get it first." Harry said, "It's the only way."

The three agreed and went their separate ways. Later that night, Harry woke up in the middle of the night, Draco sleeping peacefully next to him. Harry crawled slowly out of bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak. "I'm sorry Draco." He said, kissing the taller boy's cheek. Draco mumbled in his sleep and rolled towards Harry's side of the bed. Harry sneaked out of the Slytherin Common Room and up towards the Fat Lady where he waited for Ron and Hermione to exit.

"What took you?" he whispered as they walked out, Harry throwing the cloak over them.

"Sorry, Neville caught us and we had to petrify him." Ron whispered.

"What?"

"It was a Full-Body Bind spell. He'll be okay." Hermione said. Harry nodded and together the three made their way to Fluffy's corridor. When they reached the door, it was already ajar. "Snape's already got past Fluffy." Harry whispered.

Harry pushed open the door and the sound of music playing and Fluffy snoring hit them. They walked in and saw a harp playing by itself The trapdoor was closed and under Fluffy's paw. The trio threw off the Invisibility cloak and made their way softly to Fluffy's paw. "We have to lift it." Hermione whispered. The boys nodded and together they moved the paw off of the trapdoor, the door opening loudly. The music stopped and was instantly replaced by Fluffy growling as the heads woke up. The nearest head barked and Harry yelled for them to jump.

They all jumped and landed on some sort of plant. "Lucky this plant thing's here." Ron said.

"Lucky!? Look at both of you!" Hermione said as she struggled to the damp wall. Harry's eyes adjusted to the darkness and noticed that his and Ron's legs were wrapped by the plant's tentacles. They struggled and struggled, but the more they struggled the tighter the plant held. "Stop struggling both of you. I know what this is, it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we both know what it's called, that's a great help!" snarled Ron, leaning back as the plant started to wrap around his chest. "Shut up I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" Hermione snapped. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare it likes the dark and the damp—"

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes of course!" Hermione said, she whipped out her wand and waved it, muttering something. A bluebell flame jetted from her wand and hit the Devil's Snare. In a matter of seconds, Harry felt the plant's grip loosening and soon he and Ron fell to the floor, Hermione following after.

"This way," Harry said pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. They walked down the stone hallway, their footsteps echoing. They walked through the end of the passageway and into a giant, square chamber. The torches along the walls lit one at a time, revealing a giant chess board. They were behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces.

"What now?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We play chess." Ron said. He looked at the black pieces and saw that three pieces were missing. "Harry, you take place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him." They did and Hermione asked "What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight." said Ron. He climbed on top of the Black horse. "White always plays first in Chess," he said, "Yes… look."

A white pawn had move forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lose?

"Harry—move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think—let me think…"

The white queen turned her blank face toward him. "Yes…" said Ron softly, "it's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron, "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me—that leaves you free to checkmate the king Harry!"

"But—"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron—"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go—now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor—Hermione screamed but stayed on her square—the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. Hermione and Harry ran towards Ron, and lifted him back on the board. "Go on ahead, I'll stay with Ron." Hermione said.

"But—"

"No buts, go!" she snapped, "You can do it Harry, I know you can." Harry nodded and went through the passageway into the next chamber. "This must be Snape's room." He mumbled to himself. There was nothing dangerous in the small room, only a table with seven differently shaped bottles. He walked towards it, and immediately purple flames shot up in the doorway behind him. Black flames sprang up on the passageway forward. There was a roll of paper next to the bottles. Harry picked it up and read it.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._ _"_

"A riddle." Harry said, he looked at the bottles and at the paper again frowning. He wished Draco was here, so he could help him with this. Draco was always better at Potions than Harry. But he wasn't, so Harry read the riddle again, slowly and out loud.

"Alright," he said, thinking out loud. He pointed to the first and seventh potions and said "These two won't help me get to the Stone, so they're gone. …This one," he pointed to the second bottle, "has to be the needle wine because the poison is on its left side. That means, the seventh one let's me go back… I think. Err" Harry pointed to the sixth bottle and said that means this one also has to be wine, because the potion that lets me go to through the purple flame is to it's right." He walked to the smallest bottle and picked it up. "That means, this one let's me go through the black flame. I hope." The bottle was almost empty, and he drank the rest of it, an icy feeling surrounding him. He walked towards the black flames and easily stepped into the fire. He kept walking though the black fire, the potion protecting him from harm. Then with a step he was on the other side of the fire, and in the last chamber.

With Quirrell.

"You!?" Harry gasped.

Quirrell smiled, he wasn't twitching at all. "Me." He said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter. You sneaky, slithering Slytherin."

"But I thought—Snape—"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes. Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful too have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves around Harry.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in?"

"Certainly, I have a special gift with trolls. Unfortunately while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off—and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bit Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone." Quirrell murmured, tapping the way around the frame.

"I see the stone… I'm presenting it to my Lord Voldemort," Quirrell said, shocking Harry. Voldemort!? He's involved with this. "But how to get it?"

A sickening voice then spoke, but Harry couldn't see where it came from. "Use the boy."

Quirrell turned around "Come here Potter! Now!" The ropes disappeared and Harry fell. He got to his feet slowly and stepped forward. Harry thought that he needed to lie. He needed to look and lie about what he saw. Quirrell moved behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened his eyes.

He saw his reflection looking pale and scared-looking at first. But a movement late, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. The stone reflected the light, just as the small stones on Harry's ever present bracelet. The reflection put the Stone back in its pocket—and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow—incredibly—he'd got the Stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently, "What do you see?"

"Draco and I are sitting in front of a fireplace, just like Terence and Adrian." Harry invented, halfway wishing that it was true.

Quirrell cursed him. "Get out of the way." He said. Harry moved aside, he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?

"He lies…" the same voice said.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth!" What did you see!?"

The voice spoke again, "Let me speak to him… face-to-face."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough…for this…"

Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away, Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter…" it whispered, "we meet again."

"Voldemort." Harry whispered.

"Yes…see what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. …Now…why don't you give me the Stone in your pocket?"

So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back in Harry's legs. He stumbled backwards.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me… Slytherin to Slytherin. …We will be great… I can give you power beyond your imagination…"

"NEVER!" Harry yelled.

"Haha…bravery. Your parents had it too…Tell me, Harry… would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. …All I ask is just something in return." Harry's hand reached for the Stone and slowly brought it out. "That's it Harry… there is no good or evil. …Only power… and those too weak to seek it. Together we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me that Stone!"

"LIAR!" Harry yelled.

"KILL HIM!" Voldemort yelled. The next second Harry felt Quirrell's hand close around his neck. As once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar. Harry struggled and placed his hands on Quirrell's the Stone dropped and forgotten. All at once, the pain around his neck lessen and Harry watched as Quirrell's hand turned to stone, and crumbled away. "Get him!" Voldemort yelled.

Quirrell tried again, his other hand again turning to Stone. Harry got an idea and got up, his hands going directly for Quirrell's face. Quirrell and Voldemort screamed in pain as the body began to turn to stone before crumbling away. At the same time Harry felt the same pain as he touched Quirrell, his head feeling like it is about to split any second.

As Quirrell collapsed, Harry did too. His last sight a vapor of a face moving away, retreating. Then darkness.

Something gold was glittering just about him. Harry reached for the gold, but his arms were just too heavy. He blinked, and saw that the gold were glasses. How strange.

"Good afternoon, Harry." Said Dumbledore.

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick—"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you don't want to wake your friend now, and you are a little behind the times." Chuckled Dumbledore, "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

Harry looked and saw Draco, sleeping restlessly in the chair next to his bed. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half a candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Two weeks. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss. Hermione Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried. But not as worried as Mr. Draco Malfoy here, or your fellow Slytherins. Why, I believe Mr. Malfoy here hasn't left that seat since you came in." Dumbledore chuckled. Harry frowned and turned towards Draco, feeling extremely guilty.

"But sir, the Stone—" Harry said, turning back to Dumbledore.

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"How—"

"I received an owl from your friend Ms. Granger the moment I reached London. I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer—"

"Not the Stone, boy, you—the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Harry asked blankly, "But your friend—Nicolas Flamel—"

"Nicolas and I had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose about all—the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

"Sir? I've been thinking, well Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

No, Harry he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share…not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. While you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time—and if he is delayed again, and again, why he may never return to power."

Draco moved and groaned and Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, well enough philosophizing from an old man I believe. Your friend has some words for you I believe. Goodbye Mr. Potter, I shall see you at the Yearend feast, today, after all is your last day at Hogwarts, until next September of course. Don't worry about your missed exams Harry, I decided to cancel them."

Dumbledore left the hospital wing and Draco woke up. "Harry?" He mumbled.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, using all of his strength to get out of bed and onto the taller boy's lap, hugging him. "Oh Draco!" Harry cried.

"Harry!" Draco cried, his arms wrapped around Harry as if he was a fragile baby, "Why do you have to be such an idiot!? Two weeks! You left me for two weeks!"

"I'm sorry Draco, I had to do it." Harry whispered.

"I know, I heard all about it from that Granger girl." Draco whispered, a calming, peaceful moment surrounding them. "Hey, look at me Harry. I am so proud of you. You saved the school, hell the entire Wizardry world. You made me so happy to call you my boy."

"Draco…" Harry trialed off, smiles on both their faces. Then, the Gryffindor courage that came from his mother filled Harry as he leaned up and placed an innocent kiss on Draco's lips. They both blushed and Harry rested on Draco's shoulder getting sleepy.

Madam Pomfrey caught them and forced Harry back in bed, and Draco out of the Hospital Wing. But before Draco left, he gave Harry his stuffed Dragon, and returned the kiss. Harry slept with a smile on his face as he hugged the dragon. It was almost time for dinner when he awoke and begged Madam Pomfrey to go to the feast, claiming that he was well enough.

She relented and helped him out of the hospital wing and down the stairs, walking next to him as they entered the Great Hall. It was decked out in Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin winning the House Cup. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. There was a sudden hush as Harry entered, then everyone talked loudly at once. Harry slipped quietly to his seat in Slytherin Table, smiling at his Quidditch friends as he walked by. He sat next to Draco as Blaise and Theo hugged him, welcoming him back.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink out teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Gryffindor with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six; and Slytherin, four hundred and fifty-two."

A storm of cheering came from the Slytherin table, Harry just smiling as Draco wrapped an arm around him. They won the house cup!

"Yes, yes well done Slytherin." said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. "Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First—to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Draco groaned and rested his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Second—to Miss Hermione Granger …for the use of cool logic in the face of danger, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione buried her face in her arms as Gryffindor cheered.

"We're tied." Blaise groaned.

"Third—to Mr. Harry Potter…" Dumbledore said. The room went deadly quiet. "…for nerve and outstanding courage. I award Slytherin House sixty points."

Slytherin house cheered while Gryffindor stayed quiet, Ron and his brothers and Hermione, and some of the first years being the only ones who clapped along.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore smiling, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but it takes just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award seventy points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The Great Hall exploded with Cheers as Gryffindor went wild. All congratulation Neville, Hermione, and Ron. Slytherin Table groaned and pouted, except Harry. Harry was smiling for his friend's victories, clapping politely for them.

"Which means, we need a change of decoration." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the cunning serpents of Slytherin changed into the noble lions of Gryffindors as the banners changed to yellow and red. "Gryffindor wins the House cup."

Snape shook Professor McGonagall's hand, a forced smile on his lips. Harry's friends looked down and Harry said "Hey, don't worry we'll beat them next year."

"Yeah, next year." Draco smiled, "Where I'll personally make sure my Harry doesn't get into any trouble."

"Your Harry?" Blaise snickered, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! Stop teasing my Draco." Harry said. Both Theo and Blaise raised eyebrows and Harry and Draco shared a smile, laughing at private joke that only they knew.

 **A/N:** _Year One OVER! Year Two NEXT TIME! I'm surprised you guys didn't pick up on a side pairing, oh well. Thank you all for your favorites, reviews, and follows I love them all! Especially reviews because I get to do this: Replies NOW!_

 **Happy Review:** There is a difference between being a submissive and being a bottom. In my eyes Harry will ALWAYS be a bottom. Always. Malfoys always top after all. And the stubbornness will grow with his courage. After all, he is his mother's child.

 **Ern:** If I had a dollar for every time you reviewed, I'll have ten dollars and that is awesome. Thanks!

 **Anon:** Draco's response to all the dangers Harry face will be interesting, especially when… know what? You'll just have to wait and see. After all, Mistah V doesn't like giving away secrets! Or is that Mistah J? Oh well. And the grey stone thing being protective? Yup, totally thought that one through…(think they brought it? Me neither) actually I picked that bc it matched Draco's eyes.

 **MagnificentFern:** Yes! The cute dragon! It's so adorable!

 **SimbaRella** : I don't like stories where Draco is bottom too, it rubs me the wrong way. Malfoys always top, as he will here. Thanks for your review!

 **Tay** : I'm pretty sure this chapter answered all of your questions lol. Got any for Year two? Ask them now!

 **:** Thank you for your review! More cuteness to come!


	12. A Vain Shopping List (2nd Year)

Chapter 12

A Vain Shopping List

Harry wondered what the Dursleys did was legal. They bared his doors and locked his room, only letting him out for chores and to use the bathroom, three times a day. His Hogwarts supplies and magical possessions were all locked in his old room under the stairs. Hedwig, was locked in her cage, and hated it. She kept chirping and making noises, which made Uncle Vernon angry. Harry was bored in his room, so when he did his chores and finished cleaning Dudley's room, he swiped some comics from Dudley's massive pile of junk. A series that Harry liked, and seldom heard of, was the American comic series called _Batman._ Being a quick reader, Harry read through most of the series that Dudley had, following the Cape Crusader and his adventures with his partner Robin, named Jason Todd. Harry liked Jason, he reminded Harry of Draco a bit.

Draco… Harry hasn't received any letters from him, nor any of his friends. The recently turned twelve year old was worried, and nervous about that. His family was having guests to dinner, and Harry was sitting in his room, waiting for them to end so he could clean. He was reading one of the comics he was able to swipe.

Suddenly there was a crackling sound and Harry jumped away as a creature appeared on his bed. He had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. "Err Hello?" Harry said.

"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir…Such an honor it is. …"

"Th-thank you." Harry said, edging against the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby is the house-elf," the creature said.

"Oh—really?" Harry said, "Er—well I don't want to be rude or anything but—this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom." Aunt Petunia's high, fake laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head. "Not that I'm not grateful you're here Dobby… err but is there any particular reason you came?"

"Yes!" squeaked the elf, "Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter! Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for he will be in mortal danger."

"What? Not go back to Hogwarts? But I have to go back, my friends are there." Harry said.

"Friends who don't write Harry Potter letters?" Dobby asked.

"What—but how did you know?" Harry asked, "How did you know I didn't get any letters from them?"

"Harry Potter mustn't get angry with Dobby. Dobby did if for the best—"

"Have you been stooping my letters!?"

"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could easily make out Draco's elegant writing, Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from Hagrid. Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry… Dobby hoped… if Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir. …"

Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"No," Harry said angrily, "Give me my friend's letters!" He launched at the elf again, and was able to grab the elf's large ears. He pulled, and the elf fell to the ground, causing a ruckus. He grabbed the letters out of Dobby's little hands.

"No! Harry Potter has to promise not to return to Hogwarts!" Dobby squeaked, struggling to get the letters back.

"No! They're mine!" Harry snarled, angry at the little elf for daring to cut his ties with his friends, and especially Draco. There was a sound of footsteps banging on the stairs and Harry threw the elf, with all his force, away from him. The door opened and Uncle Vernon appeared, Dobby vanishing just as the door opened.

"What is all this noise boy!?" Vernon snarled.

"Sorry sir, it's just that Hedwig was being rowdy. She wants to fly." Harry said, hiding the thick stack of letters from his uncle. Uncle Vernon glared at Hedwig and Harry and said" Then shut your bird up. We agreed that there will be no funny business while you are here for the summer. That includes your bird flying in and out as it pleases. Now stop making noises." And with that, he slammed the door and Harry leaned against the desk, catching his breath. Damn elf, he thought. He looked at his letters and immediately took out Draco's, there were twenty all together. From casual discussions of his days with Blaise and Theo, to an invitation to join them, then to worriment that Harry wasn't replying, to anger that Harry forgotten about them, back to worriment again. Harry quickly grabbed a piece of pen and paper and began to write his reply, which he would send as soon as he could.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I am so sorry for not replying, please don't hate me! It is just that I haven't been receiving yours or anyone else's letters. A creature called a house-elf named Dobby was stopping them. It came into my room just earlier, as I'm writing this I do not know when I will be able to send it as my aunt and uncle has placed bars on my window and forced Hedwig to stay in her cage. They forced me to be in my room for most of the day, only being let out to do chores, and I am bored out of my mind! I wish I was with you and Blaise and Theo having fun, but as of I'm writing this that is just not possible. If somehow I am able to send this letter to you, then I really hope that you would forgive me. …Even though this really isn't my fault. I have a large, thick stack of letters to go through, but I went through yours first, and no I don't think Blaise was right about dragon flames, and Draco, I'm sure your father will come around._

 _I really don't know what to say, I feel as though I'm just writing out my frustrations at this point, I really wish that I wasn't here at this house. It would be fine if I had my Hogwarts supplies so I could do my summer homework to pass the time, but my uncle locked everything in my old bedroom in the cupboard under the stairs! In order to pass time without going insane, Draco I had to steal comics, these muggle books with pictures and text in speech bubble things, from my cousin's room! I just really miss you Draco, and I want to see you, now!_

 _Yours,_

 _Harry Potter_

Harry read and reread his letter and sighed as he folded it up. He left the letter next to Hedwig's cage. He changed and went to bed, having nothing better to do. He rest sleeplessly, his dreams filled with odd images that he couldn't quite see. He was trapped in a glassed cage, as if he was an exibit at the zoo, and Dudley was there, tapping at the cage.

"Stop it," Harry murmured at the rattling noise that pounded his sore head. "Leave me alone… cut it out. … I'm trying to sleep…"

He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone. Ron Weasley was outside Harry's window.

"Ron!? What—How?" Harry was surprised. Ron was leaning out of the back window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in midair. Grinning at Harry from the front seats were Fred and George.

"All right Harry?" asked George.

"What's been going on?" Ron asked. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times."

"It wasn't me—Wait aren't we not supposed to be using magic?"

"I'm not, we're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it." Ron said. Fred threw Harry an end of a rope and said "Stop talking and tie that to the end of the bars, you're coming home with us."

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead." Harry said as he tied the rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car.

"Don't worry," said Fred, "and stand back."

Harry moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig, who seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent. The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the windows as Fred drove straight up in the air. Harry looked out the window to see the bars dangling a few feet about the ground. Panting, Ron hoisted them up into the car. Harry listened anxiously, but there was no sound from the Dursleys' bedroom.

When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window."Get in." Ron said.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff—my wand—my cloak—"

"Where is it?"

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room—"

"No problem," said George from the front passenger seat." Out of the way, Harry."

Fred and George climbed catlike through the window into Harry's room. George took out an ordinary hairpin and quickly unlocked the door, both teens slipping out and down the stairs. Harry began to grab everything he needed from his room, including Draco's stuffed dragon and the two comics that he has yet to read and finish. He dashed around his room, collecting his belongings and handing them to Ron. Then he went downstairs to help George and Fred. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough.

At last, panting, they reached the landing, then carried the trunk through Harry's room to the open window. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, and Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side. The trunk slid through the window and Uncle Vernon coughed again. Harry was about to get in when a sudden, loud screech came from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"I forgot Hedwig!" Harry tore back across the room as the landing light click on—he snatched up Hedwig's cage and the letter next to it, dashed to the window, and passed it out to Ron. Harry was about to get into the car when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door—and it crashed open.

For a split second, Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, catching his ankle.

"Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon, "He's getting away!" HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

But Harry struggled and kicked and the Weasleys gave a mighty tug and Harry was in the car. He slammed the door shut and Fred revved the engine, driving into the night sky. Harry couldn't believe it, he was free! "See you next summer!" Harry laughed out the window as Number 4 Private Drive became smaller and smaller. He turned to Ron and said "Let Hedwig out, she'll been stuck in that cage all summer." Ron nodded and allowed Harry to tie his letter on Hedwig's leg and then he opened the cage door. Hedwig flew out immediately, out of the car, and hopefully towards Malfoy Manor where Draco waited.

Harry told the Weasleys about why he couldn't reply that a house-elf named Dobby stole all of his letters, and obviously his aunt and uncle had locked him in his room for most of the time. "So, does your dad know you've got the car?" Harry asked.

"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight, at the Ministry of Magic. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."

"What does your dad do?" Harry asked.

"He works in the most boring department," said Ron, "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"The what!?"

"It's all to do with bewitching things that were Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman brought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare—Dad was working overtime for weeks."

"What happened?"

"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic—it's only him and this old wizard in the department—and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up—"

"But your dad—this car—"

Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."

"Speaking of we're here." George said. The car landed and Harry for the first time looked at Ron's house. It looked as though it was once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it was held by magic, which it was. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the road.

"It's not much." Ron said.

"It's wonderful." Harry said happily.

They got out of the car. "Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going 'Mum look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need to ever know we flew the car."

They turned around to see Mrs. Weasley marching across the yard, scattering chickens. For a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.

"Ah." said Fred.

"Oh, dear." George said.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.

" _So,_ " she said.

"Morning, Mum." George said, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mrs. Weasley said in a deadly whisper. All three Weasley sons were taller than her, yet they cowered in fear as her rage broke over them. _"Bed empty! NO note! Car gone—could have been crashed—out of my mind with worry—did you care?—never, as long as I've lived—you wait until your father gets here, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy—"_

"Perfect Percy." Fred mumbled.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "you could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job—"

It seemed to go on for hours, Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry, who backed away. "I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast."

Harry followed nervously and entered the small kitchen, sitting at the edge of his seat as he looked around.

Mrs. Weasley was cooking half-hazardly, throwing sausages into the pan as she muttered. "Not that I blame you dear," she said to Harry with a smile, "Arthur and I have been worried about you too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," (she was now adding three fried eggs to his plate) "flying an illegal car halfway across the country—anyone could have seen you—"

She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

"They were starving him mum!" Ron said.

"You're lucky I don't starve you, now eat." Mrs. Weasley said, putting a plate filled to the brim with food in front of Harry. There was a noise and a small, red-headed figure in a long nightdress appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again.

"Ginny." Ron said in an undertone to Harry, "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word.

"Autograph?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, she fancies you." George laughed.

"But, I'm with Draco?" Harry said. The boys snorted and George said "Just wait till Ginny hears that."

"Boys! That's enough, eat." Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at her sons. They did and finished breakfast without another word.

"Blimey, I'm tired," Fred yawned, "I think I'll go to bed and—"

"No you don't! It's your fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again—"

"Oh, Mum—"

"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and George. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry, "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car—"

Harry felt wide awake and offered to go de-gnome the garden with them. Mrs. Weasley was about to reply when Hedwig flew in, landing perfectly in front of Harry, Draco's letter tied to her leg. Harry petted Hedwig and saw that he had a piece of bacon in her mouth, Draco must have fed her.

He untied the letter and blushed. "Sorry." He said.

"Not a problem dear, read your letter. The boys will be outside de-gnoming the garden. Now… let's see what Lockhart has on the matter." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry turned his attention to the letter.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _I cannot say how much it makes me happy to see your messy scratching! Of course I do not blame you. You're My Harry, my boy. I could never blame you; it is not your fault. It is Dobby's fault. I have to admit something to you; Dobby is my house-elf, well my family's. Please believe me when I say I haven't a faintest idea about this, I don't! I would never order any of my house-elves to stop letters from mailing to you, that's just barbaric! I do not know who ordered Dobby to do that, but please rest assured that he'll never do it again, nor interfere with us again. As punishment I've tripled his chores and made him the only elf to clean my room and my parent's room personally. I'm ashamed to admit this, but I wanted to hit the elf for what he did, but just picturing your smiling face stopped me. You have my letters now, and that is what's important. From seeing Hedwig, I can safely assume that you are now with your filthy relatives and are safe, though I wish you could be with me. I will see you either in Diagon Alley, or at worst case I will see you on the Hogwarts Express. Do your summer work and be the good boy I know you are._

 _Love,_

 _Draco._

Harry blushed as he read the letter. He reread it twice, as he always do with Draco's letters, and added it to the small pile of letters from Draco. "Seems like it was a good letter." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry blushed again and nodded. "Go outside and help my sons with the de-gnoming now, I'll have Percy help carry your belongings to Ronald's room. Go on." Mrs. Weasley said, shooing Harry out of the kitchen.

Life with the Weasleys was different to say the least. Harry read and replied to all of the letters, getting relieved letters from Blaise and Theo, Blaise asking if Harry wanted him to send some of his extra "special clothes" that his mother brought for him. Harry and Draco exchanged letters frequently, Draco sending a box filled with sweets, saying that his mother always does that for him, and he had her help doing it for Harry. Harry blushed as he read that part as he nibbled on some chocolate, it was very tasty. He shared it with the rest of the Weasley family, Mrs. Weasley commenting that while it was good, she could easily whip up some better chocolates if she had the time. Fred and George resumed using Harry as their Personalized Test Subject, which Harry liked. He loved hanging out with the twins as they showed him their latest inventions. One of them was a fire cracker that, instead of an explosion, who say nonsense when it went off. Harry fully enjoyed his time at the Burrow, even with Ginny every now and then watching him creepily before blushing and running away.

One day, Harry caught up to her and she turned around and said quickly "Is it true you're in Slytherin? Why? I thought your parents were in Gryffindor, is it true everyone in Slytherin is slimy? Fred and George said they were—"

"Okay, stop." Harry said, "Umm I'm in Slytherin because I was sorted in there…yeah my parents were sorted in Gryffindor but I'm obviously not… and no we're not slimy, except for Crabbe and Goyle, but they were expelled during Christmas break."

Ginny took a breath to start another round of questions when Ron stopped her, telling to leave Harry alone. Ginny gave Ron a glare and scuttled off. "Sorry mate." Ron shrugged.

"It's okay." Harry said before the two went off to play Quidditch.

A week after Harry arrived to the Burrow, he heard from Hogwarts. "Letters from school," Mr. Weasley said passing them out. "Dumbledore already known you're here, Harry—doesn't miss a trick, that man. You two've got them, too." he added, as Fred and George walked into the kitchen still in their pajamas.

Harry opened his and read the list of new books he'd need for the coming year.

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holiday with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyage with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Wandering with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

Fred, who finished his own list, peered over at Harry's. "You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan—bet it's a witch." He rolled his eyes.

"All these books, it's going to be expensive." George said.

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked. She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish. Fortunately no one saw this except Harry, because just then Ron's elder brother Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest. "Morning all." He said. He picked up his letter from Hogwarts and read it quietly. He shrugged and silently began to eat breakfast.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, "After we're all done, we'll head for Diagon Alley. Eat up."

Harry and the Weasleys ate dinner, Mr. Weasley asking Harry what was the point of the rubber ducky. Harry, who never actually had a rubber duck, didn't know how to answer, so he just told him they just squeak. Fred and George were whispering to each other, and glanced at Harry, both had smirks on their faces. After breakfast, everyone went to get dressed. They gathered in the living room and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off of the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside. "We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today. …Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"

And she offered him the flowerpot. Harry stared at them all watching him. "W-what am I supposed to do?" he stammered.

"He'd never traveled by Floo powder," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" asked Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"I went on the Underground—"

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Were there escapators? How exactly—"

"Not now, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before—"

"He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Harry watch us first." He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak very clearly, dear." Mrs. Weasley told Harry as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right gate. …"

"The right what?" said Harry nervously as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight, too.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly—" Mrs. Weasley said.

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss." Mr. Weasley said, helping himself to Floo powder, too.

Harry took a pinch of floo powder and held it in his hand as he walked towards the fireplace.

"Watch out for the soot." Ron advised. Harry nodded and asked "Say the name when I get into the flame?"

"Yes dear, very clearly." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry nodded and scattered the powder into the flames and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze. He opened his mouth and said "Diagon Alley!"

It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast—the roaring in his ears were deafening—he tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick—something hard knocked his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning—now it felt as though cold hands were slapping his face—squinting though his glasses he saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond—his breakfast was churning inside him—he closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, and then—

He fell, face forward, onto cold stone and felt the bridge of his glasses snap. Hands grabbed him and helped him up.

"Harry, you aright?" Fred asked.

"That was a wicked landing mate," George laughed.

The twins helped Harry up and he held his glasses in front of him, frowning. His lens was cracked, and the bridge broke cleanly in two. "You should get better glasses Harry." George said.

"Here, let me." Fred bent down and pointed his wand at Harry's glasses. "Oculus Reparo." Harry's glasses fixed themselves, the bridge coming back together and the crack sealing as it once again looked brand new. "Thanks Fred." Harry smiled.

"Anything for our Number one Test Subject Harry." Fred smiled sweetly, causing Harry to blush. George smiled too, and their smiles reminded Harry of Blaise's.

The three waited for the rest of the Weasley family and Harry looked around to see that he was in the Leaky Cauldron. He smiled at Tom and said hi. Tom was honored that Harry remembered his name, and said that he decorated the pub in Slytherin and Potter colors to celebrate his birthday.

Harry smiled and blushed, flustered that Tom would do such a thing. He saw Hagrid sitting at the bar and asked if it was true. "Of course it was!" Hagrid said, "Led the carol of Happy Birthday myself."

Harry laughed, perfectly imagining Hagrid singing "Happy Birthday" with a flagon of ale in his hand.

"Right, is everyone accounted for?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she went through, "Let's see…Ron…Arthur…Percy…Ginny…Fred…George…and Harry. Alright Weasleys move out!"

"It was nice seeing you again Hagrid." Harry said.

"You too Harry; always a pleasure to see you. Have a good day now." Hagrid chuckled.

They went to Gringotts, and were escorted to their underground vaults by a goblin. Harry enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Weasley's vault, but felt dreadful when it was opened. There was a very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon. Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag. Harry felt even worse when they reached his vault. He tried to block the contents from view as he hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag.

"Alright Weasleys, we'll meet up in an hour." Mrs. Weasley said, "Fred, George do not go even near Knockturn Alley or else. Ginny, you're with me and your dad."

Harry and Ron departed quickly from the group, window shopping for a while before heading towards Flourish and Blotts. Harry made Ron stop at a shop to buy more ink and parchment, and the two got near towards Flourish and Blotts, a small crowd outside. The reason of the crowd was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART  
will be signing copies of his autobiography  
 _MAGICAL ME_  
today 10:30am to 4:30pm

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying "Calmly, please, ladies. …Don't push, there …mind the books, now. …"

"I can't believe we get to meet him!" a familiar voice squealed behind the two boys, "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" They both turned around to see Hermione grinning at them.

"Hermione!" they said, hugging her friend.

"Ron! Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione said, she turned to Harry and said "Don't worry Harry, I've received your letter."

Harry grinned and asked "Where are your parents?"

"They met up with Ron's parents, they're inside." Hermione said. The trio squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2_ and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing.

"Oh, there you are, good." Said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be about to see him in a minute…"

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzling white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed hat was at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. Harry thought that the man looked very vain, and hoped to have little contact with him. Harry looked at his hair, and noticed that it was blonde, but a hideous blonde that looked a bit fake.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the _Daily Prophet_ —"

"Who cares," Harry said, "That was mean."

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up, and saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him in front. The crowd burst in applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting think smoke over the Weasleys.

"Nice big smile, Harry." Said Lockhart, though his own gleaming teeth. "Together you and I are worth the front page."

"Let go of me!" Harry struggled, though Lockhart just held tighter as the crowd didn't hear him. Lockhart threw his arm around Harry's shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography—which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge—" the crowd applauded again while Harry thought that this man is not only vain, but annoying as well. If this guy was serious about giving him that book, Harry decided to use it for tinder. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Lockhart. Staggering under the weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron. "You have these, I'll buy my own." Harry said, dropping the books into her cauldron.

"Be you love that, didn't you Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He turned around and smiled when he saw Draco, a fake sneer on his face. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page."

"It's awful isn't it?" Harry giggled, opening his arms as he hugged the taller boy. He looked up and grinned, Draco grew another five inches since he last saw him, Harry's head fitting perfectly on his chest.

"How is my Harry?" Draco whispered, returning the hug. Harry felt a comfortable, pleasurable warmth from the hug and Draco's words.

"Your Harry is good," Harry whispered, "How is my Draco?"

"Happy to have his boy in his arms." Draco whispered.

"Oh, it's you." Ron said as Harry and Draco finished hugging, Draco's hand in Harry's. "Hello Malfoy."

"Weasley." Draco said shortly.

"Ron, Ginny there you are." Mrs. Weasley said, her and Mr. Weasley joining them. She saw Harry and Draco and said "Hello, you must be one of Harry's friends."

Harry blushed and was about to reply when a cold voice interrupted.

"Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley." It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand over Draco's shoulder and looked down at his and Harry's hand. "Mr. Potter, it is nice to meet the boy who cause my son's rebellion." He said.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley said, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear." Mr. Malfoy said, "All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime." He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. "Obviously not." Mr. Malfoy said, "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." He said.

"Clearly." Mr. Malfoy said, he dropped the book back into Ginny's cauldron, and Harry caught that he dropped an extra book. Mr. Malfoy looked at Mr. and Mrs. Granger and said "Muggles. And I thought your family could sink no lower…" He stared at Mr. Weasley and said "See you at work."

Mr. Malfoy left and Draco whispered in Harry's ear, "I'm sorry." Harry nodded, understanding that Draco is different from his father. Draco said louder, "See you at school." and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry kissed Draco's cheek back, and Draco left.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. Harry blushed and bit his lip, did he do something wrong? Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry's shirt and whispered "What are you thinking? You are much too young for that sort of thing."

"I'm sorry, it's just we do that all the time." Harry admitted, blushing.

"They do." Ron said, his face curled up in disgust, like the way a young boy would do when talking about kisses and romance. "Even in front of me and Hermione."

"Yes…well…" Harry blushed. Mrs. Weasley sighed and said "You know the meeting behind those right dear?" Harry nodded and she said "Fine, but be careful. I don't want you to wind up with Mr. Malfoy. I cannot speak for his son, but Lucius is trouble, you understand?" Harry nodded and she smiled. "Good, now go buy your books, we'll be waiting outside."

"T-Thank you for the books." Ginny blushed. "You're welcome." Harry said, joining the line with Ron and Hermione.

"Ugh can't believe you guys do that." Ron said, "how do you not have cooties or something?"

"Ronald, you do know that cooties aren't real, correct?" Hermione asked.

"I…I knew that!" Ron said quickly. Harry and Hermione laughed and together brought their books, Harry staying as far away from Lockhart as he could. Although, Lockhart did see Harry though and winked, his hands moving and a small rainbow appearing in-between them for a second.

Harry, Ron and Hermione brought their books and had ice cream before they had to leave. They said their goodbyes in the Leaky Cauldron and Harry placed his glasses in his pocket before helping himself to Floo powder. It definitely wasn't his favorite way to travel.

 **A/N:** _Thank you everyone for your follows, favorites, and reviews! Next Time: Hogwarts and the begins of a few queer romances. And now, replies._

 **:** For some reason I did not get an email about your review. Thank goodness I checked my reviews online for replying. As for Draco's involvement it will increase. Harry didn't include him because he thought it was too dangerous for Draco. Trust me, Draco will get VERY INVOVLED in Harry's life. Wink wink nudge nudge.

 **Tay** : Maybe. Most likely, but will Harry like it? Probably not, because you know… consequences. If you have ANY questions about the second year, now is the time to ask!

 **BrotherOfBasilisks:** I believe this is your first review for this and I thank you! I hope for more and now: thanks for calling a minor pairing beautiful! I have many gay romances planned. Many. And I hope to have them all cute and beautiful as Adrian and Terence.

 **Kurogami Mana** : Yes that is one of the paired couples I have planed! So happy that you love it!

 **MagnificentFern:** Harry wasn't disappointed because, as you said, he just saved the Philosopher's Stone! He's happy to be alive and happy that his friends have won.

 **SimbaRella:** Draco and the others will join the trio on various adventures. As for who the seeker will be… it will be *SPOILERS* I hope you're happy.

 **Anon** : There will be many side pairings and adventures! Some will be gay! Two will be lesbians and maybe I'll through a straight pairing there… oddly I find those hardest to write. And character development will take a great turn in later years when a certain character gets their revenge.

 **Ern:** Thank you for your reviews! If I would, I would bake you cookies.

 **Happy Review:** Yes Blaise/Theo! In fact I need your help! Spoilers The twins are gay! Not Spoilers: They (maybe) won't be together as a couple. I have a few ideas who, but I would like your help! Think of cute boys, old boys, hunky boys, boys boys! Who knows, that threesome relationship you want might happen! Lol. And no, I will try my best to make some years shorter than others. Hopefully 50-55 chapters tops.


	13. Pixies and Tryouts

Chapter 13

Pixies and Tryouts

The summer flew by after that, Harry spending the entirely with the Weasleys. Sometimes Harry caught Fred and George whispering to each other, Harry getting a few words such as "him" "hot" and "ours."

One time, they were hunched over a table, a sheet of parchment paper in front of them. "No, we need evergreen leaves; he loves the smell of evergreens."

"No you idiot," Fred whispered, "Evergreen needles will offset the rose thorns."

"Then how will it smell like evergreens?" George asked.

"I don't know…"

"Do you need help?" Harry offered. The twins blushed and covered the paper quickly. "N-No thanks Harry." Fred said.

"Yeah, how about we all go play Quidditch?"

"Okay…" Harry said. That was the last time he caught the twins doing anything weird like that, though the whispers still continued. Harry was excited to return to Hogwarts and see his friends again, though he admitted he will miss the Burrow. It was the first place in a long time he actually felt at home, or part of a family. He felt a twinge of jealousy towards Ron when he thought of the Dursleys and the sort of welcome he could expect next time he turned up on Private Drive.

On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous dinner that included all of Harry's favorite things, ending with a mouthwatering treacle pudding. Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.

It took a long while to get started next morning. They were up at dawn, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do. Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills; people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast in their hands; and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken as he crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car. Harry couldn't see how eight people, six large trunks, two owls, and a rat were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia. He had reckoned, of course, without the special features that Mr. Weasley had added.

"Not a word to Molly," he whispered to Harry as he opened the trunk and showed him how it had been magically expanded so that the luggage fitted easily.

When at last they were in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side, and said "Muggles do know more then we give them credit for, don't they?" She and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside would you?"

Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard. Harry turned back for a last look at the house. He barely had time to wonder when he'd see it again when they were back—George had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks. Five minutes after that they skidded to a halt in the yard so that Fred could run in for his broomstick. They had almost reached the highway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary. By the time she had clambered back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high.

Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then at his wife.

"Molly, dear—"

" _No_ , Arthur—"

"No one would see—this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed—that'd get us up in the air—then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser—"

"I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight—"

They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.

"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they only had five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.

Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed.

"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasely told Harry and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the bink of an eye they were gone.

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry. Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and—

WHOOSH

The feeling of running through water surrounded both of them as they ran through the barrier.

"HURRY UP YOU TWO!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them. They quickly deposited their luggage in the back of the Hogwarts Express and went to the rest of the Weasleys, who were saying goodbye to their parents.

"Oh be good dear." Mrs. Weasley said, hugging and kissing Ginny, who just blushed. Mrs. Weasley turned to Fred and George and said "Don't you two cause any trouble this year, I don't want any more letters from Dumbledore this year, and watch over your baby sister."

"We will mum." Fred said.

"If we're not too busy." George said, both twins smirking. Mrs. Weasley smacked both of their heads, and they just laughed, getting on the train. She turned to Ron and Harry and said "Be good dears, and stay safe." She hugged and kissed Ron, who acted annoyed but returned the hug. She then hugged Harry goodbye and whispered "It was nice finally meeting you Harry dear, you must come next summer."

Harry was flustered so he nodded and returned the hug, a smile on his red face. Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and made Harry promise to tell him the function of the television, and how they get the people inside.

Harry and Ron boarded the Hogwarts Express, and Harry immediately searched for Draco's compartment, promising Ron that they'll meet up later. After all, he was with Ron for the whole summer, Harry wanted, no needed time with Draco. Draco's compartment was near the back and Harry was in the doorway for a second before his vision went to black as two bodies hugged him.

"Harry!" Blaise and Theo both said as they hugged the shortest boy of their group. Harry moved his arms out and hugged the body in front of him, knowing instantly that it was Blaise. "Hey guys." Harry said, his voice muffled as he talked into Blaise's chest. Blaise moved back and chuckled "I think I like you talking like that Harry."

"Shut up." Harry blushed, taking his place next to Draco, who simply raised an arm, which then rested on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at Draco's weight on him, where Lockhart's arm felt forced and heavy, Draco's felt comfortable and warm. It just felt right to Harry, and he smiled because of that. He looked at Blaise and raised an eyebrow. Where Draco grew at least five inches over the summer, Blaise grew at least seven, while Theo grew only three inches, being an inch taller than Harry. "Why is it that I'm always the shortest one in our group?" he asked.

"Because we like you that way." Blaise smiled and laughed. Harry frowned and changed the topic. "What did you guys do during the summer?"

"While we were worrying about our locked friend, or after?" Theo asked, sitting down next to Blaise. He was the only one dressed in their Hogwarts uniform. Harry was wearing his regular Muggle clothes while Draco and Blaise were both wearing what looked like expensive robes. Harry wondered if they ever wore or saw a pair of jeans in their life.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry blushed.

"What exactly happened? Your letters weren't exactly clear." Theo asked.

"Sorry about that." Harry said, he moved closer to Draco and took a deep breath. "When I came home from the Hogwarts Express, Uncle Vernon picked me up and the first thing he did when we came home was put me to work. While I was doing the chores, Uncle Vernon put bars on my window and forced me to keep Hedwig in her cage. He locked my wand and everything in the cupboard under the stairs.—"

"How did he force you to keep Hedwig locked up?" Blaise asked.

"…" Harry was quiet, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Anyways, after two weeks or so I was getting worried that you all forgotten me because I haven't gotten any letters."

"Even though we sent loads." Theo said. Harry nodded and continued. "One night while my aunt and uncle were having guests for dinner, I was in my room reading Batman comics—"

"Batman…comics?" Blaise asked confused.

"American Muggle superhero." Harry said, "Pay attention. I was reading the comic and all of a sudden, this creature called a house-elf just appeared in my room, telling me not to go to Hogwarts. That it's dangerous and he thought that if he stole my letters and made it so that you guys forgotten about me. We struggled, and I got the letters, only for the house-elf to disappear when my uncle came up."

"What was the elf's name?" Theo asked.

"Dobby." Draco sneered, "He's my family's elf. Though he won't tell me why he went to Harry or even stolen all of his letters. I punished him for it." Draco looked down to Harry and said "I'm sorry for my elf's behavior Harry. I really don't know what came over him."

"It's okay Draco, I got your letters. It just took a long while." Harry yawned.

"What happened then?" Blaise asked.

"Then? Umm Ron, Fred, and George saved me." Harry said.

"How?" Theo asked.

Harry bit his lip, he didn't really want to reveal that the Weasleys have an illegal flying car. So he said, "They came to my bedroom in the middle of the night, pulled away the bars, and we flew into the night."

"And you spend your summer with the Weasleys?" Blaise asked. Harry nodded and he snorted "Poor thing, having to put with all those Gryffindors. You should have come to my manor."

"Blaise, if Harry even enters your manor, you and your mother will take every innocence that Harry has in an hour." Draco drawled.

Blaise just shrugged and Harry frowned at both of them. "I like the Weasleys, the Burrow is a great place."

"The Burrow? Sounds like they live underground." Draco laughed.

"No, more like in a several story house that is held up by magic." Harry laughed. The train pulled out of the station and Harry and his friends talked about the coming year.

"Can you believe Lockhart is going to be our teacher?" Theo said, with a disgusted expression on his face.

"I know. When my father heard the news that the other governors allowed him to teach, he was furious." Draco said, his arm around Harry lowering so that it was under his arms, his hand on Harry's side.

"I know, my mother offered to have a talk with Lockhart if he wasn't so vain." Blaise said.

"You guys don't like him too?" Harry asked.

"No." the three other Slytherins said at the same time.

Harry laughed and said "He forced me to take pictures with him. I just hope that we'll be able to avoid him."

"Oh I saw that! I felt awkward for you." Blaise said. Harry smiled and soon the conversation moved away from vain professors to other subjects like Quidditch and the first years. Both Draco and Harry showed their interest in trying out this year, both wanting to become Seeker. They looked at each other and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Only one of us will be Seeker Potter."

"And that'll be me Malfoy." Harry said.

"Really?" Draco asked, Harry could hear the competiveness in his voice. "Without a broom?" Harry blustered and said "I'll just try it with school brooms."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "My Harry will not be allowed to use those slow, old broken brooms." He removed his arm from Harry, who frowned at the lost of heat source, and stood up to reach for a wrapped package that Harry has just noticed. Draco took the wrapped package and sat down, placing it on Harry's lap. "I wanted to give this to you personally. Happy Birthday Harry." Draco said.

"Draco… you shouldn't." Harry said, staring at the package.

"Just shut up and open it." Draco grinned. Harry untied the strings and opened the brown paper, revealing a broom. A black, sleek broom with silver trimmings. On the top of it was an imprint that said "Nimbus 2001"

"Draco!" Harry shouted, shocked, staring at his new broom.

"Top of the line." Draco smiled, extremely pleased at Harry's lost of words. "Draco…thank you." Harry said, teary eyed. He moved and kissed Draco's cheek, hugging the tall boy tightly. Draco chuckled and returned the hug and kiss.

"No problem, I like making you happy." Draco said.

The boys spent the rest of the train ride going over the broom. Even Theo was in awe, holding the fastest broom in the world. Soon, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, and Harry heard a familiar voice yelling for First Years. The rest waited as First Years exited and Harry and the others got out of the train and followed a pathway that lead to a bunch of carriages that hold four students. Harry, Draco, Theo, and Blaise all got into a carriage and Harry was amazed as the carriage started to move by itself, following a beaten path towards Hogwarts.

They reached the castle in half an hour and soon Harry found himself back in Hogwarts and in the Great Hall, waiting for the First Years. He looked towards the Staff Table and gave a smile and small wave to Professor Dumbledore, who smiled at Harry with twinkling eyes. Professor Snape was there too, but he just gave Harry an indifferent glance as he looked over the Great Hall. Lockhart was the center of attention as the female population of the students whisper about him. He just gave his sparkling white smile and waved. Harry rolled his eyes as the entire Hall gone quiet, the main doors opening as scared looking first years walked in. Harry barely paid attention to the Sorting Hat's song, as a random urge came upon him. He wanted to read _Batman_ comics.

Such an unusual, and out of place thought for Harry to have, but he just really wanted to. It was as if he was experience what Hermione talked about one time, a sudden urge to read. To continue a series or story, even if it means putting stuff to the side. He shook his head and told himself that when he gets into bed, he'll read an issue of the remainder of the _Batman_ comics he has in his trunk. Before he left, he made sure to grab all of Dudley's comics, he knew he wouldn't miss them. Harry glanced at the titles, and saw that the last comic he had was called _Death in the Family_ , that made Harry very excited, and worried about what was going to happen./

Harry must have looked as if he daydreaming for Draco lightly kicked him in his leg as the Sorting Hat finished singing. "Sorry." He mumbled, embarrassed. Draco just rolled his eyes and they cheered with everyone else.

Soon it was time to sort the new students, and Harry watched with mild interest as the sorting Hat was placed on the nervous eleven year olds, and it shouting "GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW!"

There weren't many new Slytherins this year, and those who did join just helped enforce the Slytherin stereotype. When Ginny went up, Harry clapped politely for her as the Hat placed her in Gryffindor, joking that it has finally sorted the last Weasley. The feast was just as spectacular. Lockhart moved to make a speech, but Dumbledore took that moment to stand up and give his welcoming speech, chuckling to everyone as he led the entire school through the School's song.

Before he knew it, Harry was in the second year dormitories where four beds were made neatly for them. Blaise and Draco shook their heads and used the "Accio" spells to move two beds closer to the other two, much to Theo's and Harry's embarrassment. They said their goodnights and Harry laid down to sleep, wondering and dreading how class with Lockhart will be.

The next day they had Herbology with the Gryffindors first thing in the morning. They were in Greenhouse three as Professor Sprout talked with Professor Lockhart. She shooed him away and turned her attention to her class. Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored earmuffs were laying on the bench.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione raised her hand again, narrowly missing Ron's face. "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it." She said.

"Precisely, take another ten points." Professor Sprout said. "Now the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. They looked quire unremarkable to Harry, who didn't have the slightest idea what Hermione meant by "cry" of the Mandrake.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs." Professor Sprout said.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are _completely_ covered," Professor Sprout said, "When it's safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs up. Right—earmuffs _on_."

Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard. Harry gave out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear.

Instead of roots, a small, muddly, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out if his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray—there is a large supply of pots here—compost in the sacks over there—and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Harry, Theo, Blaise, and Draco went to a tray and put their earmuffs on, concentrating on the work. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth. Harry spent ten whole minutes trying to squish a particularly fat one into a pot. By the end of the class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back into the castle for a quick wash and then the Slytherins hurried off to Transfigurations, with the Gryffindors again. "Do we have EVERY class with Gryffindors?" Draco complained.

"Be nice Draco, it's not that bad." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. Somehow Harry didn't forget everything he learned last year during the summer. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but he somehow turned his beetle into a needle, and that needle into a button. Professor McGonagall was slightly amused with Harry's method of turning the beetle into a button and awarded him five points. She turned the button into a beetle again and asked him to try again, "without turning the beetle into a sewing needle Mr. Potter, if you please."

When the lunch bell rang, Harry was relieved, his brain felt like a wrung sponge. "What do we have this afternoon?" he asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Theo said.

" _Why_?" Blaise moaned. Theo just shrugged. They finished their lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Harry smiled and waved at Ron and Hermione, running to join them. The Slytherin trio joined, reluctantly, as the six sat together. "Well…" Draco began.

Hermione looked at them, glancing up from her volume of _Voyages with Vampires_. "Err…"

Theo took the initiative and asked "Are you really reading Lockhart's books before class?"

"Yeah? So what?" Hermione took the defensive. "Nothing," Theo said, "It's just a bit unusual to be reading literature such as that, especially when we're learning from the author this afternoon."

"Well," Hermione blushed, "it's just that I like his books."

Theo shook his head and the two had a discussion about books while Harry dragged Ron into a talk about Quidditch, including his plans to try out for the team and Draco's birthday gift. Draco and Blaise slowly gotten into the conversation, and it was several minutes before he became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"Al right Harry! I'm—I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor. D'you think—would it be all right if—can I have a picture?" he said raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevery eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lighting scar on your forehead." (his eyes raked Harry's hairline, causing him to blush and Draco move closer to him, an arm wrapping his waist) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll _move_." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you"—he looked imploringly at Harry—"maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

" _Signed photos_? You've giving out _signed photos_ Harry?" Draco laughed, causing both Harry and Colin to blush. "And since when was I a cameraboy?"

"Never Draco." Harry laughed, "Though, if you ask nicely I'll give you a special photo. Signed of course." Draco laughed, and kissed Harry's cheek. Colin saw that they were joking and awkwardly laugh with them.

"What's all this here?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding towards them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry started to speak and moved towards Draco, but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

Lockhart pulled Harry from Draco, causing Draco to glare and Harry to burn with humiliation. "Come on then, Mr. Creevey," Lockhart said beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll _both_ sign it for you."

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell ran behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes. "Off you go, move along then." Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry, who was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to his side.

"A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered for you back there with young Creevery—if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much…"

Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase. "Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible—looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but"—he gave a little chortle—"I don't think you're quite there yet."

They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Harry go at last. Harry yanked his robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of him so that he could avoid looking at the real thing. The rest of the class came clattering in, Draco and Blaise sat on either side of him, Blaise moving closer so Theo could sit with them. "You okay Harry?" Draco asked, his arm returning to it's original place around Harry's waist.

"I'm fine, just really embarrassed." Harry said, moving his chair so that it was right next to Draco's and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"It's okay Harry." Blaise chuckled, "I'm sure if we ask, we can crop out Lockhart in the pictures." Harry groaned and class began.

Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville's copy of _Travels_ _with Trolls_ , and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front. "Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile-Award—but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly. "I see you've brought a complete set of my books—well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about—just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in—"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said "You have thirty minutes—start—now!"

Harry looked down at his paper and read:

 _1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

 _2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

 _3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievements to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

 _54: When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

Harry frowned at this and looked at Draco, who was just shaking his head. Harry raised his hand and said "Sir?"

"Yes Harry!" Lockhart smiled, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is, this quiz has nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry? I'm a bit confused about the problem. The quiz is based directly off of my books." Lockhart smiled. The room was silent as everyone stared back and forth between Harry and Lockhart.

"Yeah, but it's only about you Sir. There is nothing on here about vampires, werewolves, or even trolls." Harry said, "Only personal questions about you, that frankly, isn't very important."

"Why Harry!" Lockhart said, shocked, "Everything in that quiz is important."

"Then why is there a question about your bloody favorite color!?" Harry asked, cursing as his tempter started to get the better of him. Lockhart laughed and shook his head. "I know what you're doing Harry. You caught the fame bug haven't you? You're trying to one up me with this quiz. Well Harry," Lockhart laughed giving a dazzling smile. "You will have to try better than that! Now back to the quiz! And to help you Harry, this Saturday you and I will spend the night, and I will give you my wisdom." Lockhart chuckled to himself and shook his head while Harry glared at him, his face red with fury.

"Harry, calm down." Draco whispered, grabbing his wrist under the table and soothingly rubbed his thumb on Harry's hand.

After half an hour, Lockhart connected the quizzes and graded them in front of the class. Most of the class has gotten the answers wrong, much to Lockhart's disappointment. Hermione had gotten all of the questions correct, and Lockhart awarded her ten points. "Now—be warned!" he said, walking to a large, covered cage. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Known only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." In spite of himself, Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. "I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself and snorted. "Cornish pixies?"

"Yes," Lockhart said dramatically, " _Freshly caught Cornish pixies_."

"Well, they're not very dangerous are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing.

"Right then," Lockhart said loudly, "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies darted in every direction like rockets. Two of them grabbed Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreak the classroom more effectively than a raging rhino. Within minutes, half the class was sheltering under the desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling. A pesky pixie grabbed Ron's wand from his pocket and proceeded to play with it, throwing it between it and other pixies, before a pixie took Ron's wand and used it as a hammer, smashing it against the desk Ron was cowering under, snapping it in two.

"Come on now—round them up, they're only pixies." Lockhart shouted. Draco protected Harry as he shielded the smallest boy in class.

Lockhart rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand and bellowed, " _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squished by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way. The bell rang and there was a mad rush towards the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Theo, Draco, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said "Well I'll ask you six to just nip the rest of them back into their cage. Err thirty points to Slytherin and Gryffindor." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as he picked up his broken wand.

"Idiot." Theo sighed, taking out his wand.

"He just wants us to have some hands-on experience." Hermione defended, immobilizing two pixies at once with a Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"It will take a long time if you only do two at once Granger." Theo sighed, he pointed his wand at a group of Pixies and said calmly "Immobulus." A light blue light shot out of Theo's wand and hit the large group of Pixies, immobilizing them in the air. They gathered the rest of the pixies back into their cages and Harry turned to Hermione. "Hermione, that man had no idea what he was doing."

"Rubbish," said Hermione, "You've read his books, look at all the amazing things he'd done."

"He said he'd done." Ron muttered. Draco and Harry checked if the other was okay, and Harry saw a small bruise where a pixie dropped a book on Draco. He kissed it, making the taller boy blush, smiling.

Harry spent the next few days dodging Lockhart, which was easier then dodging Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule. Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say "All right, Harry?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello Colin," back, however exasperated Harry sounded when he said it. Harry met up with Ron, and saw that Ron had to tape his wand back, though it doesn't seem to be working properly. Another weird thing, Harry noticed, was Fred and George, who kept a close eye on the Hufflepuff table while they were all in the Great Hall. Colin kept smiling and waving at Harry in the Great Hall too, much to Draco's annoyance who made it more and more obvious that he and Harry were…something. Both boys giving each other kisses at random parts of the day, not that Harry minded. He actually liked kissing Draco…a lot.

Saturday morning, Terence and Adrian woke both boys up and said "Come on boys, we heard you two wanted to join the Quidditch team right?"

"Yeah." Harry yawned, rolling out of Draco's bed.

"Well, we're holding an early tryout for you two, let's go. Flint is not a patient man." Terence said.

"Yeah, so get up and get your brooms." Adrian said. Both boys left and Harry and Draco got up and quickly got dressed, both grabbing their Nimbus 2001s and following Adrian and Terence downstairs to the Common Room where Marcus Flint was waiting.

"Took your time." He said, "Let's go. Professor Snape gave us special permission to use the Quidditch Field today." They walked to the field where the rest of the team were waiting. "Right you lot, stop slouching!" Marcus yelled. "These are Malfoy and Potter, and they want to join us."

"What positions!?" a girl yelled.

"Seeker." Both Harry and Draco said at the same time. They glared at each other, friendly competition waking both of them. The team laughed and the girl turned to Terence. "Well Ter? These boys want to take over."

Terence shrugged and said "Only one is replacing me. And I already know which one." He winked towards Harry.

"Well boys, if Higs knows, then let's see. Potter, you first. I'll release the Snitch and time to see how long it takes you to catch it." Marcus said, kicking a brown trunk next to him. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off into the air, easily flying around the field at high speed. He stopped in front of the Quidditch team and hovered five feet over them. "Ready." He said.

Marcus laughed and opened the trunk, the two bludgers rattling to get out. Marcus opened a small compartment where a shiny golden ball rested. Marcus threw it up in the air, and the ball immediately grew wings and started to fly around the field. Harry chased after it, flying up high when he lost sight of it, only to dive right down when he caught it again near the bleachers. There was a flash and he groaned when he was Colin sitting there, taking pictures of Harry with his camera. Harry ignored him and flew after the Snitch, hand out reached when he was close enough and easily catching it, as if it just came naturally.

He landed next to Marcus and held the Snitch high. "Not bad Potter, two minutes and forty seconds. Though the real test during the match." Marcus said. Harry gave the snitch to Marcus and stood next to Terence as Draco waited. "Right Malfoy, you next!"

He threw the Golden Snitch and Draco was off. There was another flash and Marcus looked at the bleachers. "Who invited the mudblood?" he sneered.

"That's Colin Ceveery," Harry said, not knowing what mudblood was, though it sounded bad. "He's a Gryffindor and—"

"Then why the hell is he here!?" Marcus roared, "He'll let Wood know all our secrets!"

"Flint, calm down." Terence said, "I'm sure he won't."

"Yeah," another girl said, "I think I remember him, didn't he kept following you Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry said blushing. "He's kind of idolizing me." They watched was Colin took another picture of Harry before scurrying off. "Filthy Mudblood." Marcus Flint grumbled.

"What's a mudblood?" Harry whispered to Adrian.

"Slur, it's a derogatory term. Worst thing you can call a Muggle-born. It's like calling guys like us the F-word." Adrian whispered.

"F-word?" Harry asked, even more confused. Adrian gave a small smile and said "I'll tell you when you're older and less innocent Harry."

Harry just nodded and they watched Draco fly after the snitch. "Strange," Terence said. "His form is totally different than that of a Seeker's."

"You see it too?" Flint asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious." Terence said.

"So Potter's our new Seeker." Marcus shrugged.

"I think we should give him another chance, at a different position." Adrian said.

"Since when were you captain?" Marcus asked.

"I'm not, it's just unfair. He's a brilliant flyer, just not Seeker-brilliant." Adrian said.

"We could see if he makes a good Chaser." The first girl said again.

"Really Warrington? You offering to give up your spot?" Marcus asked jokingly.

"Why not? I need to focus on grades anyway this year." Warrington shrugged. Draco came down with the snitch and Marcus timed him. "Three minutes. You lose Malfoy."

Draco was red with fury, and Harry ran to him to calm him down. "Wait Draco, they were talking about still putting you on the team, as a Chaser!"

"Chaser?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Adrian chuckled, his shoulder around smaller Terence. "You'll be just like me." Terence laughed and smacked Adrian in the chest. Draco thought about it and nodded. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Okay." Marcus sighed, "Miles, get your Irish ass at those hoops!" Marcus ordered the Keeper. He got on his own broom, as did the third Chaser and Draco went into the air. Harry watched as the three passed the Quaffle between each other, Draco scoring goal after goal as Miles flew after them. "He's good." Adrian said, "A bit on the skinny side, but the muscles will grow as he trains more." Harry smiled at that.

Draco scored ten goals and Marcus ordered them to get to the field, Harry meeting Draco as he landed. "You were brilliant!" Harry said, hugging his Draco.

"That's enough! We get enough of that from Ter and Adrian!" Marcus Flint said. "Congratulations, you're both on the team. Don't make me regret it. Terence, you're our replacement Seeker for now. Warrington, since you want out, get out."

"A gentlemen as always." Warrington laughed as he shook her head, "See you guys in class! It will be nice to sleep for once."

She left and Marcus turned to the team. "Alright boys, and lady. Let me go over our schedule again. First match is against Gryffindork in November. We will be training every other day from six to eight. Go to bed early, and eat early. That's all, go enjoy your weekend. Potter, Malfoy, don't make me regret adding you."

Draco and Harry nodded, grinning at each other. They hugged and kissed as Adrian and Terence laughed. A light flashed as Colin took a picture of the two, running up to them. "That was brilliant Harry! I never saw anyone move so fast!"

Draco and Harry moved away and blushed. "Colin! What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"I saw you walking towards the field, and I was never here so…" Colin blushed, trying to hide behind his camera. "I'm sorry!" He said.

Harry sighed and said "I'm not angry Colin. Just stop stalking me and taking random pictures of me, okay?"

"Alright Harry." Colin frowned, "but can we still be friends?"

"Of course Colin, just stop stalking me." Harry said. Colin's smile beamed and he said "Alright! I can't wait to show you the pictures I gotten! I'm sure you'll love them! See ya Harry!" And with that, the little, mousy Gryffindor rushed off.

Harry and Draco shared a look, then returned to the Common Room, took a shower, and woke Blaise and Theo up, who were both sharing a bed, much to Harry's and Draco's amusement. They told them of their surprise tryout and the results and the four celebrated. They spent the day outside, hanging out as Harry waved and talked with the Weasley twins, whom the other Slytherins liked greatly. The twins asked the four if they would help them when the time comes, and they all agreed eagerly, Harry asking if it's about the potion they were making during the summer. Fred and George blushed and nodded, saying that they needed their Personal Test Subject and friends.

Before Harry knew it, it was time for his "detention" with Professor Lockhart. With an irritated sigh, he said goodbye to Draco and his friends and made his way slowly towards Lockhart's office.

 **A/N:** _Real Talk: Second Year is my least favorite of the seven, so we'll be blazing through it Six, seven chapters top. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews they each give me smiles and sends joys into my gay heart. Now, Replies:_

 **HapyReview:** Umm maybe…. Your review has little to do with the content, so I'll just repeat that there is a possibility for lesbians. Other than that, thanks for your review! Sorry there wasn't a lot to reply about.—OHH This is a SECOND REVIEW…oops. Err first review is below!

 **Tay:** Harry wouldn't give it back, otherwise there would be no plot! And Ron and Hermione are Harry's friend. I wouldn't say that Hermione is totally on Harry's side, which the Twins are. He is, after all, their Personal Test Subject. But this year will test Harry's relationships with the Gryffindors. Draco, Blaise, and Theo will not be apart from the adventures of this year and future years, they will however be a part of the adventures. And Snape is Snape.

 **Anon:** Yeah it is interesting, it's almost as if the writer was lazy and didn't want to write that scene… LOOK AT THAT BEAUTIFUL GAYNESS! (think they noticed? No? Good) And the twin's threesome, well I can safely say that it will involve a Hufflepuff. But, later, a certain Gryffindor will nudge his way into one twin's heart.

 **SimbaRella:** Nope, no jealous Draco…at least for the Seeker. Arguments and jealousy might come! Hehe… come.

 **BrotherOfBasilisks:** Yay I made a (guessing by the name) boy's tummy filled with butterflies! If only I can do that in real life. I hope to see more reviews from you good sir as the story continues! And yes, Lockhart will make Harry respond to fanmail, it's next chapter! Thank you for the luck and have a lovely day/night/evening

 **:** For some reason I still don't get emails about your review. I think my email is jealous of you. And yes, soon they will get VERY involved. You can almost say that soon the ball will be in Draco's COURT if you will.

 **Happy Review** : The first review. Yes Gay Twins are the gift of God! But will they be gay for EACH OTHER!? Maybe. And Snape… no. Not going to happen. Sorry.

 **Ern:** Best for Last. Thanks so much for your support! Have a brownie I made the other day


	14. Mudbloods and Murmurs

Chapter 14

Mudbloods and Murmurs

Detention with Lockhart was worse than any detention Harry had to serve, be it at Hogwarts or his old muggle school. Lockhart's office had a huge portrait of the man, smiling at Harry as he opened the door. Lockhart beamed at him. "Ah, here's the scalawag!" he said, "Come in, Harry, come in—"

Harry saw that there were several signed photographs on his wall. Another large pile lay on his desk. "You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Harry, as though this was a huge treat. "The first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her—huge fan of mine—"

The minutes snailed by. Harry let Lockhart's voice wash over him, occasionally saying "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah." Now and then he caught a phrase like, "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."

The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart, watching him. Harry moved his aching hand over what felt like the thougsandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. It must be nearly time to leave, Harry thought miserably, please let it be nearly time. …

"You know Harry, I must say you are very brave, or at least very glory seeking." Lockhart mentioned.

"Sir." Harry said, wanting this to end.

"Well Harry, being sorted into Slytherin I mean. That has caused headlines last year, don't think I saw." Lockhart beamed, smiling. "You know, I was almost sorted into Slytherin. Although the old hat changed it's mind at the last second and placed me in Ravenclaw. Yes, it was afraid, that silly hat, to place the greatest wizard in the world in Slytherin. Ahh the headlines I would have made."

"But sir… Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive." Harry corrected him.

"Yes, well he is of his generation. I am talking about my generation Harry! And yours of course! Now, the next one goes to Victoria Tallsy.

And then he heard something—something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans.

It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom.

" _Come…come to me….Let me rip you. …Let me tear you. …Let me kill you. …"_

Harry gave a huge jump and a large blot appeared on Victoria Tallsy's street.

" _What_?" he said loudly.

"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"

"No," said Harry frantically. "That voice!"

"Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"

"That—that voice that siad—didn't you hear it?"

"Lockhart was looking at Harry in high astonishment. "What are you talking about Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott—look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd never have believed it—the time's flown hasn't it!"

Harry didn't answer. He was straining his ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound now except for Lockhart telling him he mustn't expect a treat like this every time he got detention. Feeling dazed, Harry left.

It was so late that the Slytherin common room was almost empty. Harry went straight up to the dormitory. Everyone else was sleeping. Exhausted, Harry pulled on his pajamas and climbed into bed, immediately falling to sleep.

October arrived, and with it the rain and damp chill that is associated with late fall. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spare of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potions worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire, which gave Draco and Harry some amusement as they giggled whenever they saw her.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end, the lake rose, the flower bed turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. That didn't stop Marcus Flint from having Quidditch practice, however. Draco was thriving in his role as Chaser, as well as Harry as being Seeker. Thanks to numerous times throwing the Quaffle and generous exercises Marcus had the whole team do, Draco had started to develop small muscles on his arms, giving his once skinny, pale arms muscles definition as small biceps developed. An effect that helped enhanced the young Malfoy's ego quite a bit.

Harry, however, stayed small and light, which made him fly faster than any of his teammates out in the field as he chased after the Golden Snitch while the Slytherin beaters were slugging bludgers at him, making Harry dodge them. After Quidditch practice one particularly rainy Saturday, a few days from Halloween, Harry found himself returning to the Slytherin Tower drenched to the skin and splattered with mud, a few days ago he found a short cut near the seventh floor that led straight to Slytherin Tower.

As Harry squelched along the deserted corridor he came across somebody who looked just as preoccupied as he was. Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was staring morosely out of a window, muttering under his breath. "…don't fulfill their requirements…half an inch, if that…"

"Hello, Nick." Harry siad.

"Hello, hello," said Nearly Headless Nick, starting and looking around. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair, and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed. "You look troubled, young Potter." said Nick, folding a transparent letter as he spoke and tucked it inside his doublet. Last year, because Harry hung around Gryffindors so much, the Gryffindor Ghost and him had gotten along, Nick commenting that Harry was the second Slytherin he acquainted.

"So do you." Harry siad.

"Ah," Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance. …It's not as though I really wanted to join. …Though I'd apply, but apparently I don't fulfill requirements—"

In spite of his airy tone, there was a look of great bitterness on his face. "But you would think, wouldn't you." He erupted suddenly, pulling the letter back out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Oh—yes," said Harry, who was obviously supposed to agree.

"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However—" Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and shook it. "Half an inch!" he fumed. "Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."

Nearly Headless Nick took several deep breaths and then said, in a far calmer tone, "So—what's bothering you? Anything I can do?"

"No… well it's more about Draco and I. You see—"

The rest of Harry's sentence was drowned out by a high-pitched mewling from somewhere near his ankles. He looked down and found himself gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. It was Mrs. Norris, the skeletal gray cat who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students and Peeves. "You'd better get out of here, Harry," said Nick quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood—he's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He'd been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place—"

"Right," Harry said, backing away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris, but not quickly enough. Argus Filch burst suddenly though a tapestry to Harry's right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule-breaker. "Filth!" he shouted. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough if it, I tell you! Follow me Potter!"

Harry waved a gloomy goodbye to Nick and followed Filch into his office. Filch grabbed a quill and parchment and spoke as he wrote. "Name…Harry Potter. Crime…."

"It was only a bit of mud!" Harry complained.

"It's only a bit of mud to you, boy, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!" shouted Filch. "Crime…. Befouling the castle …suggested sentence…"

Dabbing at his streaming nose, Filch squinted unpleasantly at Harry who waited with bated breath for his unjust sentence to fall.

But as Filch lowered his quill, there was a great BANG! on the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamp rattle.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quil in a transport of rage. "I'll have you!" And without a backward glance at Harry, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris streaking alongside him.

Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress. Harry never met the poltergeist personally, but he heard stories from Ron and the Weasleys. Hopefully, whatever Peeves had done would distract Filch from Harry. Harry looked around and saw a letter on Filch's desk, the word "KWIKSPELL" on top of it. Harry took this time to walk out of Filch's office, not wanting to wait for the man to return.

"Harry! Harry! Nice to see it worked." Nearly Headless Nick said, floating out of a classroom. "I persuaded Peeves to crash a large cabinet right over Filch's office." said Nick eagerly. "Thought it might have distracted him—"

"Was that you?" said Harry gratefully. "Yeah it worked, he ran straight out of his office. Thanks, Nick!" They set off up the corridor together. Nearly Headless Nick, Harry noticed, was still holding Sir Patrick's rejection letter. "I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt." Harry said.

Nearly Headless Nick stopped in his tracks and Harry walked right through him. He wish he hadn't; it was like stepping through an icy shower. "But there is something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Harry—would I be asking too much of a Slytherin who isn't in my house—but no, you wouldn't want—"

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday." Said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified.

"Oh," said Harry, not sure whether he should look sorry or excited about this. "Right."

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons, near your Common Room I believe. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honor if you would attend. Your friends are most welcome, too, of course—but I daresay you'd rather go to the school feast?" He watched Harry on tenterhooks.

"No," said Harry quickly, "I'll come for a bit."

"My dear boy! Harry Potter at my deathday party! And, do you think you could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me?"

"Err… of course." Siad Harry. Nick beamed at him.

"A deathday party!? Are you mental!?" Draco asked. They were in the Common room, which was mostly empty except for them and Blaise and Theo.

"I promised him I would go, at least for a bit. Please Draco? It would mean the world for him." Harry begged.

"Then take your Gryffindor friends," Draco said. "He's their ghost."

"Yeah, but I want to do this with you… please Draco?" Harry asked, looking up at the twelve year old, his eyes going big. Draco stared at Harry's doe eyes and sighed. "Fine, we'll go for a while. But I'm not suffering alone. Drag Weasley and Granger there too."

"Thank you Draco!" Harry smiled, kissing Draco's cheek and hugging him. Draco laughed and retuned the hug. "How can I deny my boy." He whispered to himself.

Hermione and Ron agreed, Hermione finding it interesting and Ron just coming along. So at Halloween, while the rest of the student population went to the Great Hall to the Halloween Feast, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron made their way down to the dungeons, where Nearly Headless Nick held his deathday party. As Harry shivered and drew his robes tighter around him, he heard what sounded like a thousand fingersnails scraping an enormous blackboard.

"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered. They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

"How morbidly depressing," Draco whispered to Harry, "remind me never to become a ghost."

"But what if I want to keep you around forever?" Harry asked.

"My dear friends," Nick said mournfully, "Welcome, welcome so pleased you could come…."

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside. It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, transparent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.

"Shall we look around?" Harry suggested.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," said Ron nervously, and they set off around the edge of the dance floor, Draco and Harry huddling together to keep warm. They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. Harry wasn't surprised to see that the Bloody Baron, his House's ghost, was here.

"Oh, no" Hermione said, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Mourning Myrtle—"

"Who?" asked Harry as they backtracked quickly.

"She haunts one of the toilers in the girl's bathroom on the first floor," said Hermione.

"A _toilet_? Really," sneered Draco, "Must be a pathetic ghost then."

"Yes Malfoy. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful to have to pee with her wailing at you—"

"Look food!" Ron said.

They walked to the other side of the dungeon, where there was a long table of large, rotten food. The smell was terrible and Harry had to cover his nose with his shirt. Harry watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Harry asked him.

"Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away. "Can we move? I feel sick," said Ron his face turning green.

They barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before them. Draco instinctively took a step infront of Harry as the man smiled at them. "Nibbles?" Peeeves said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thank you." Draco siad.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed. "OY! MYRTLE!

"Oh, no Peeves, don't tell her what I siad, she'll be really upset." Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her—er, hello Myrtle."

The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face Harry had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly glasses.

"What?" she said sulkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" Hermione asked in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."

Myrtle sniffed.

"Miss. Granger was just talking about you—" Peeves said slyly in Myrtle's ear.

"Just saying—saying—how nice you look tonight."Hermione said, glaring at Peeves.

"You're making fun of me," Myrtle siad, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.

"No—honestly—didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry and Ron painfully in the ribs. Draco gave a small choke of a laugh at that, only to earn one himself from Harry. "Oh yeah—"

"She did—"

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"You've forgotten pimply," hissed Peeves in her ear.

Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling " _Pimply! Pimply!"_

"Oh, dear." Hermione said sadly.

"I suggest we leave." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand. "The feast should be nearly done, we should reach it for pudding. Come on Harry, Weasley, Granger."

The four backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.

"Pudding might not be finished yet." Ron said hopefully. And then Harry heard it.

"… _rip…tear…kill…"_

It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard in Lockhart's office. He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"It's that voice…a voice that only I could hear—shut up a minute—"

"… _soo hungry…time to kill…"_

"Listen!" said Harry urgently, and the three froze, watching him.

"… _kill…time to kill…"_

The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away—moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whome stone ceilings didn't matter? "This way!" he shouted and began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall.

Harry strained his ears. Distaintly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: _"…I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD!"_

His stomach lurched—

"It's going to kill someone!" He shouted and ignored Draco's, Ron's, and Hermione's bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps.

Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, the three panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Harry what was that all about?" siad Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything…"

But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. " _Look_!"

Something was shining on the wall ahead. The four approached slowly, squinting through the darkness as Harry held Draco's hand. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What is that thing—hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice. As they edged nearer, Harry and Draco almost slipped—there was a large puddle of water on the floor. They steady themselves and the four inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All four of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backwards with a splash.

Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail from the torch basket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help—" Harry began awkwardly.

"Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here."

But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distent thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor, the sound of feet climbing the staris and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione stood alone in the middle of the corridor as silence fell among the mast of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

Then someone shouted through the quiet. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Pansy Parkinson, who was looking straight at Hermione. Marcus Flint was behind her, smiling at Harry and Draco.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by Pansy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris!?" he shrieked. And his popping eyes fell on Harry.

"You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll—"

" _Argus_!"

Dumbledore has arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch basket.

"Come with me Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly. "My office is nearest, Headmaster—just upstairs—please feel free—"

"Thank you Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. The four exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching. Draco made Harry sit on his lap, for comfort.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her—probably the Transmogrifian Torture—I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her…."

Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Filch. Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

Lockhart continued to prattle on, with the portrait Lockharts nodding their heads, agreeing. At last Dumbledore straighthened up.

"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly."

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he prevented. "Not dead?" chocked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all-all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say. …"

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry. "He's the one who did it!"

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced—"

"He did it! He did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found—in my office—he knows I'm a –I'm a—" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.

"I never _touched_ Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him in Draco's lap, including all the Lockharts on the walls. "And I don't know what a Squib _is!"_

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows. "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, looking at Draco and Harry, his eyebrow slightly raised. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

The four all launched into an explanation about the deathday party. "But why not join the feast afterward?" asked Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?"

Ron and Hermione looked at Draco and Harry.

"Because," Harry siad, his heart thumping very fast; something told him it would sound very far-fetched if he told them he has been led there by a bodiless voice no one but he could hear," because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.

"Then why go up Mr. Potter? The Slytherin Common Room is in the dungeons, correct?" Snape asked.

"We wanted to walk Ron and Hermione to their tower first sir." Harry said.

"Really? Funny Draco, I didn't know you were friends with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

"I'm not sir. I went to the deathday party for Harry." Draco said. Snape accepted the answer.

"So Mr. Potter? It appears to be a case of poor timing," Professor McGonagall said, "I'm surprised at how frequent this occurs for you."

"My cat has been Petrified!" Filch shrieked, looking furious, his eyes popping. "I want to see some _punishment_!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep—"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

There was an awkward pause.

"You may go," Dumbledore said the Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione. They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. When they were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quickly behind them.

"D'you think I should have told them about the voice I heard?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely not." Draco said, "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in our world Harry."

"You do believe me, don't you?" Harry asked.

"I do Harry, of course I do." Draco said softly. "Guys?" Harry asked.

"Course we believe you," Ron said, "But—you must admit it's weird…"

"I know it's weird," said Harry. "The whole thing is weird. What was that writing on the wall about? _The Chamber Has Been Opened_ … What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, it rings a sort of bell," said Ron slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once… might've been Bill. …"

"And what on earth's a Squib?" asked Harry. To his surprise, Draco and Ron stifled a snigger.

"Well—it's not funny really—but as it's Filch—" Ron began.

"We told you this already Harry." Draco said, "Remember? Last year, Goyle and Crabbe were basically those. Someone born of a wizarding family with no magic powers."

"It would explain a lot," Ron agreed, "Like why he hates students so much." Ron gave a satisfied smile, "he's bitter."

A clock chimed somewhere.

"Midnight," said Harry, "We'd better get to bed before Filch catches us again."

For the next few days, the school could talk little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked as though he thought the attacker might come back. Harry had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. The attack had a weird effect on Ginny Weasley, whom Ron told Harry was a cat lover. It also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Not could Harry and Ron get much response from her when they asked what she was up to, and not until the following Wednesday did they find out.

Harry had been held back in Potions, where Snape made him clean up the mess of tubeworms that the Gryffindors had made, awarding him ten points. After a hurried lunch, he made his way to meet with Theo and Blaise in the library, and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff boy in his year that he knew by face, but hadn't talked to him personally, coming towards him. Harry opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Damn this school's supply." Theo cursed when Harry reached them, Draco and Blaise busy writing an essay that Harry had finished last night.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, taking his place next to Draco, giving him a hello kiss to the cheek.

" _All_ copies of _Hogwarts: A History_ have been taken out," Theo complained. "And there's a two-week waiting list! Why did I have to leave my copy at your manor?" Theo complained to Blaise, who just shrugged.

"We were having too much fun." Blaise said.

"What do you want the book for?" Harry asked.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," Theo said, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"Legend?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes. Ever since you and Draco found the blood-stained message, it's been bugging me. I just KNOW I read it before." Theo grumbled.

"Done." Draco sighed, putting down his quill. He turned to Theo and said "I'm surprised you forgot about it, don't you have like a photographic memory?"

"No, I'm just really good at recalling facts at the right moments." Theo said. The bell rang. The four made their way to History of Magic, Blaise and Theo bickering about Theo blaming Blaise for forgetting his book.

During History of Magic, Harry barely was able to wake up when something happened that never has been done in that class before. Hermione and Theo raised their hands at the same time. "Yes Miss—er—"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice.

Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance, Blaise's head came up off his arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk.

Professor Binns blinked. "My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk snapping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers—"

He stuttered to a halt, Theo's hand was still in the air.

"Yes boy?"

"Sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact? And besides, legends and myths are more important to history than the facts I find." Theo said.

Professor Binns was looking between Hermione and Theo in amazement, Harry was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that. I suppose." He peered at Theo as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very _sensational_ , even _ludicrous_ tale—"

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binn's every word. He looked dimly at them all, Harry could tell he was completely through by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see… the Chamber of Secrets…

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago—the precise date is uncertain—by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift grew between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binn's class. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense of course," he said. "Naturally the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air.

"Sir—what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control, said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks, some looking back at Harry, who was wearing his Slytherin uniform.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But sir," Seamus Finnigan said from his seat next to Dean Thomas, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be about to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing—"

"But Professor," piped a Ravenclaw Harry never met before, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it—"

"Just because a wizard _doesn't_ use Dark Magic doesn't mean he _can't_ , Miss. Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore—"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't—" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return to _history_ , to solid, believable, verifiable _fact_!"

After class, the four gathered together and talked in the corridor. "Well," Blaise said at last, "Now we know why everyone hates us."

"They don't hate us," Harry said, "it's just that well… there's a bias against our House because of it."

"Yeah," Draco agreed, "I think it was him who started with our families' obsession with pure-blood."

Harry looked between them and asked, suddenly nervous, "You guys don't care right? That I'm only a Half-Blood?"

"No!" They all said. "Harry! Don't say that ever again," Draco demanded. "I don't, _we_ don't care about your blood status." They walked towards the secret entrance to Slytherin Tower, fighting against the teeming corridors to reach it.

"Hiya Harry!" Colin Creevey said excitingly.

"Hi Colin." Harry said automatically.

"Harry—Harry—a boy in my class has been saying you're—"

But Colin was so small he couldn't fight the tide of students bearing him toward the Great Hall; they heard him squeak, "See you, Harry!" and he was gone.

"What's a boy saying in his class about you?" Theo asked.

"That I'm the heir of Slytherin probably." Harry grumbled.

Draco sighed and said "Idiots will believe anything here."

"You think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Blaise asked.

"Who knows, Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris." Theo shrugged, "that makes me think that whatever did it to her wasn't human." As they spoke they turned a corner and found themselves at the very corridor where the attack had happen. They stopped and looked. THe scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch basket, and an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice yelled as she and Ron caught up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Returning our books before dinner." Harry said, "We turned a corner and found ourselves here." Hermione nodded and Ron and Hermione looked around. "That's where Filch has been keeping guard." Ron said, pointing to the chair.

They looked at each other, the corridor was deserted.

"Can't hurt to look around," Harry said dropping his bag and getting to his hands and knees so he could crawl along, searching for clues.

"Harry, I don't think that's very efficient." Draco said.

"Though it's fun to look at." Blaise chuckled, earning a slap from Theo. He moaned in pain, earning a chuckle from Ron.

"Scorch marks!" Harry said. "Here—and here—"

"Come and look at this!" said Hermione, "This is funny…"

They gathered around and looked. Hermione was pointing at the topmost plane on the window next to the message, were around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" asked Hermione wonderingly.

"No," said Harry, "have you guys? Ron?"

He looked over his shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be bighting the impulse to run.

"What's up?" asked Harry.

"I—don't—like—spiders," said Ron tensely.

Draco laughed, "Really Weasley? Spiders? We use them all the time in Potions."

"Don't laugh at me Malfoy!" Ron said defensively. "I don't mind them dead. It's when they're alive. I just don't like the way they move. …"

Hermione giggled while Blaise and Draco snorted.

"It's not funny!" Ron said.

Trying to get back on subject, Harry said "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."

"It was about here," said Ron, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door."

He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.

"What's the matter now Weasley? Scared of brass?" Draco couldn't help himself, earning himself a smack in the chest from Harry. "What's wrong?" he asked, more kindly.

"Can't go in there," said Ron gruffly. "That's a girl's toilet.

"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," Hermione said, standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look." And ignoring the large OUT OF ORDER sign, she walked through, followed by Harry and Draco who were holding hands casually, Blaise and Theo who were whispering to each other, and Ron.

It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Harry had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

Hermione pressed her finger to her lips and set off toward the end stall. "Hello Myrtle, how are you?" she asked. The boys looked and saw Myrtle floating above the tank of the toilet.

"This is a girls' bathroom" she said, eyeing the boys suspiciously. " _They're_ not girls."

"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them this bathroom, it's err very nice in here."

"Ask her if she saw anything." Harry mouthed to Hermione.

"What are you whispering? You're here to make fun of me aren't you!?" Moaning Myrtle accused.

"No," Harry said, "We were wondering if you saw anything funny lately, because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course I remembered that I'm—I'm—"

"Dead." Draco said flatly.

Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend.

The boys stared wide mouthed, but Hermione shrugged wearily. "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle. …Come on, let's go."

They left and went their separate ways, when the boys entered the Slytherin Common Room, Marcus Flint was making a riot. Tomorrow was the first match against Gryffindor, and he was still running high from the attack. "There he is," Flint pointed to Harry, "Our Heir to Slytherin! I knew there was something about you that I liked Potter! A great Seeker, and the Heir! Tell me how you killed that annoying cat?"

"Shut up Flint! He's not the heir." Adrian complained from his place on the loveseat with Terence. "Just focus on the game!"

"Shut up you two!" Flint said. He turned to Harry and whispered, "I believe you. You are the Heir of Slytherin, why else would the Great Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord, be here in Slytherin?"

"Can you move Flint? Harry's tired." Draco said. Flint raised his hands and said "Alright, alright. Make sure to be ready tomorrow, we're going to obliterate Gryffindor."

The four second year boys made their way to their dormitory and Harry and Draco laid in Draco's bed, Harry in his arms. "Draco?" he whispered.

"Yeah Harry?" Draco whispered back. Harry moved so that they could stare into each other's eyes.

"Do people really believe that I'm the Heir of Slytherin?"

"People will believe anything that isn't true." Draco said.

"Do you?" Harry asked, biting his lip.

"No, I don't." Draco said. He took Harry's hand, where Draco's bracelet was, and held it, moving it around. "I do not believe that you are the Heir of Slytherin, Harry James Potter. But, I do believe, Harry, that you are mine, this bracelet says so. You've been mine since I ever first lay eyes on you, and… and I've been yours. We will always be together Harry. And together, I know, we will beat Gryffindor team and be the best players Hogwarts have ever seen."

Harry laughed softly and said "Yeah, together. Me looking for the snitch and you throwing Quaffles with those muscles of yours." Harry moved his hand to squeeze Draco's small, developing biceps, which his flexed. "Thank you Draco… I like you, a lot."

"I like you a lot too Harry." Draco said. They gave a goodnight kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N:** _Was going to be longer, but I think we packed enough in here. Thanks so much for your follows, favorites, and reviews! I love them so much, even more than chocolate! And now the replies!_

 **Tay:** Harry and Draco have an idea they're gay, they just don't know the word for it. They obviously have feelings for each other, it's just hard for them to put it into words. And the twins are always up to mischief, and it might involve Harry. But the end goal is a certain Hufflepuff, and maybe a Gryffindor.

 **MagnificentFern:** Thank you for your loves! And yes! Draco and Harry are continuing to be cute! But soon, they won't be the only ones….

 **Anon:** Aww, you're making me blush. And Harry might notice what he and Draco are doing… hell he's instigating the kisses and hugs sometimes! As for the twin's Hufflepuff? You'll see him soon. But will it be a perfect threesome of love, or will there be a lion thrown in to mess with things?

 **BrotherOfBasilisks:** *checks off making a guy giggling online* I have made a guy's tummy fill with butterflies in real life! Woohoo! Now I just need to do that with a guy who is actually living close to me! :P Now, the pictures Collin has are nothing that special. Just Harry and Draco kissing. Nothing very explicit… yet.

 **Ern:** Thank you for your continued support! Hope you liked it!

 **HappyReview:** Favoritism? Noooo, I don't have favoritism towards reviewers! Characters, that's another story tho. And I like Snape better being forever single.


	15. Bludgers and Duels

Chapter 15

Bludgers and Duels

The next morning found Harry by himself sitting in the courtyard. Harry was nervous, very nervous about the coming match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. There was a flash of a camera's light, followed by the now familiar squeak of Colin's "Hiya Harry!"

"Hi Colin." Harry said.

The small Gryffindor sat down next to Harry and pulled out a few photos. "Look! Look! I did it! I developed the photos!"

Harry looked at the photos and groaned when the first once was of him and Lockhart. Lockhart was smiling, holding Harry close to him as Harry looked annoyed, at the camera and at Lockhart, trying to get away. Harry looked at the picture and up at Colin, who was smiling like a little child. "It's…good. I guess." Harry said, "Though I don't think I would actually sign it."

"Alright…" Colin frowned, "but how about the other ones?"

"Other ones?" Harry asked, confused. He looked at the small pile of pictures and started to look through them. One picture was taken from far away, it was of Harry, Blaise, Theo, and Draco hanging out. Harry looked at this and looked at Colin, who was blushing red. "Colin! When did you take this? I don't remember."

"Oh…umm. …"

"Colin?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry!" Colin yelled, gaining the attention of everyone around them. "I took them without permission." His face was red with guilt and embarrassment and Harry just sighed in irritation.

"We talked about this Colin, you can't do that, it's just plain creepy." Harry said.

"I know, I'm sorry… but, I like the last picture though." Colin said, hiding his face in his hands. Harry skipped to the end where it was him and Draco, hugging. Harry smiled as he remembered this picture, it was the day of the tryouts. He and Draco hugged, moved so that they were holding each other by the waist and smiled at the camera before hugging again.

"This… this is good Colin." Harry said, the small smile on his face as his cheeks started to turn rosy.

"You're not angry?" Colin asked, hopeful.

"No, I'm not angry at you Colin, just annoyed. You have to stop taking pictures without permission. I know you want to show these to your dad, but seriously, taking pictures of people without permission isn't fun. It's invasive. So stop it?" Harry asked.

Colin sniffled and nodded. "Sorry Harry—I just—I just wanted to—"

"I know, but you have to stop. Okay?" Harry said. The bell rang somewhere and he said "Look, I have to get ready for the Quidditch match okay? I'll see you later."

"Yeah Harry." Colin said sadly, tears welling up.

Harry left him and made his way to the Slytherin Common Room where he got his Quidditch gear and met up with Draco. "Ready Potter?" he asked, smirking.

"I am." Harry said, his nerves obviously getting the best of him. This is his first real game after all.

"Relax Harry, we'll be fine." Draco said. He kissed Harry's cheek and smiled. "For luck." Harry giggled and blushed, doing the same thing for Draco. "For luck." He repeated.

The two made their way to the Quidditch's Pitch, the Slytherins they walked by wishing them luck as they carried their Nimbus 2001s over their shoulders. "Potter! Malfoy! You're late!" Marcus Flint barked as they entered the Slytherin locker room. The rest of the team was there, Terence Higgs sitting with Adrian, wearing his school robes as Adrian wore his Quidditch uniform. "Harry, with me." Terence said as Draco walked towards Marcus, who was lecturing the team.

Harry walked to Terence and Terence sat him down. "Nervous?" he smiled.

"Yeah." Harry admitted.

"Well, if you weren't you would be lying." Terence chuckled. "From one Seeker to another, here's some things you should watch out for. The Gryffindor beaters are really good, you should know them I believe. The Weasley twins?"

"Fred and George!" Harry said.

"Yes, Fred and George." Terence chuckled. "They're wonders with those bats, I can't count how many times I had to dodge the bludger from those two. But I'm sure with your broom, you'll be able to fly circles around them. Now, as for their seeker… just be glad it isn't Charlie Weasley, he was almost impossible to beat. Their current Seeker's fine, I guess. He's not very outstanding, I even forgot his name. Just fly high at the beginning, get a feel for the surroundings and don't fly around aimlessly looking for the snitch."

Harry nodded as Terence told him tips and tricks he learned from his experience as Seeker. Soon it was time for the game, and Harry and Draco walked out with the Slytherin team out of the locker room and into the field proper, the sound of cheers were deafening, though most were for Gryffindor as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wanted to see Slytherin beaten.

Marcus and Oliver shook hands, smirks on their faces as they stared at each other, a glint in Oliver's eyes as he stared at Marcus. "On my whistle." Madam Hooch said. "Three…Two…One…" She blew the whistle and the fourteen players kicked off into the air.

Harry flew higher than anyone as he looked for the snitch. He hovered as he watched the action below, Draco stealing a pass from two Gryffindor Chasers and made his way to Gryffindor's Keeper, dodging and weaving the bludgers the Weasley Twins were smacking towards him. Draco flew up, only to dive down and threw the Quaffle into the tallest hoop as the sun blocked Oliver Wood's eyes, earning Slytherin their first ten points of the game.

Harry and the Slytherins cheered while the rest of the stands booed him. Harry continued to search the arena and caught a glimpse of gold near Gryffindor's Hoops. He sped off towards it. As he got close to the Gryffindor field goal, he could see the snitch more clearly and sped up, wanting to catch it quickly. The Gryffindor Seeker, however, saw the snitch too and soon joined the chase as the two boys flew close to the ground, the older, bigger teen lagging behind. Harry was almost at the snitch, and though that it will be a quick game, until a bludger out of nowhere came and almost smacked his arm, both him and the Gryffindor Seeker having to move out of the way to dodge it. They both lost sight of the Golden Snitch as it flew away.

Harry flew up again, only to have the bludger follow him, chasing Harry as he flew around the stadium. "Is this supposed to happen?" he grumbled to himself as he dived, the bludger still following him. No one noticed, as the teams focused on the Quaffle, and the Gryffindor Seeker was flying like a blinded bat. "Watch out!" Harry heard George's voice. The bludger somehow got underneath Harry, and almost hit him straight in his bum as he flew out of the way. George Weasley, decked in Gryffindor scarlet, hit the bludger away with a strong, loud WHACK. "Saw the thing following you." George breathed.

But the bludger wasn't done with Harry yet as it turned around and went straight for Harry again. "Duck!" George said as he smacked the bludger again. Once again the ball flew away from Harry and George, only to turn around and aim for Harry again. They flew away from it, and it followed Harry, even after George try to tempt it. "Something's not right!" George said, "Bludger's aren't supposed to act like this!"

The two flew together as the rogue bludger followed them, George knocked the bludger away when it got too close to Harry, only to have it fly back again. "Seriously Harry," George said, "this is not supposed to be happening! Otherwise I would be aiming it for your shiny broom!"

"I know George, thanks!" Harry said. They flew for ten mintues, and George gave the bludger his strongest hit, sending it inside the base of the wooden stadium, making a clear hole. They flew away and Harry said, "George! Get back in the game! Let me look for the Snitch and end the game."

"You sure Harry?" George asked, concerned for his friend.

"Absolutely. Now go!" Harry said. George flew away and Harry hovered, looking for the Snitch again. Clouds appeared while Harry and George were flying, and soon Harry felt raindrops hitting his head.

He looked through the increasing rain, and thought he saw a glint of gold. He positioned himself to speed off, but he hovered for a second too long for the rogue bludger was back and it hit Harry square in the shoulder. Harry yelled in pain as he felt his bone break and sped off, the rogue bludger hot on his trail. Harry saw the Snitch and dived right after it, his hand reaching out for it. The Gryffindor Seeker was forgotten about as he couldn't keep up with Harry's broom, the bludger becoming more of a problem. He inched closer and closer to the snitch and had it in his grasp when the Bludger hit Harry again, making him fall off of his broom and onto the muddy ground, the Snitch in his hand.

"I got it!" He yelled, "We won!"

He heard a great deal of whistling and shouting as the pain overwhelmed him. He looked up and screamed when he saw the bludger still coming straight for him. It's going to kill him! Harry feared.

" _Finite Incantatem_!" Theo yelled, hitting the bludger with a red streak of light. The bludger exploded and landed around Harry, not hitting the injured player. Theo put his wand away and ran to Harry, followed by Blaise, Draco, and the rest of the school. Draco crouched next to him. "Harry!" he cried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Draco. We won!" Harry grinned, still holding the golden snitch, now just an immobile golden ball.

"Forget about that! The bludger!" Draco said, "What was wrong with that bludger?"

"I don't know, George and I spent most of the match dodging it." Harry breathed, groaning when he moved his broken arm.

"Make way! Make way!" Lockhart said, pushing through the crowd.

"Oh God damn it." Harry cursed as Draco helped him sit up. "Anyone but him!"

Lockhart chuckled and said loudly, "Doesn't know what he's saying. Not to worry Harry, I'm about to fix your arm."

" _No_!" Harry said as Lockhart moved Draco out of the way roughly.

Colin moved to the front and held his camera nervously, "Harry! You okay?"

"He'll be fine err Colin." Lockhart grinned, "You'll want a picture of this, as I mend Harry's arm in a second." He turned to Harry and said soothingly, "Lie back Harry, it's a simple charm I've used countless times—"

"I want to go to the hospital wing." Harry said as Lockhart guided him to lay down.

"Harry should go to the hospital wing Professor." Draco said, glaring at the man who was touching his Harry. Only he could do that!

"Stand back!" Lockhart said as he rolled up his jade-green sleeves.

"No—don't!" Harry said weakly. "Draco!" he cried weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand around and a second later had directed it straight to Harry's arm. A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Harry's shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. It felt as though his arm was being deflated. He didn't dare look at what was happening. He had shut his eyes, and looked away. Harry tried to move his arm, but couldn't. He dared a look and gasp in pain and fright as his arm turned into like a rubber glove. Lockhart didn't mend his bones—he removed them!

"Ah," Lockhart said, "Yes. Well that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken."

"Broken!?" Hagrid's voice broke as he stood behind Hermione and Ron. "There's no bones left!"

"Yes well again that happens." Lockhart shrugged. He turned to Draco and said "Yes, umm Malfoy? Why don't you bring your friend to the hospital wing? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be able to tidy him up a bit."

Lockhart exited, and Draco had to resist sending a curse his way, resorting to swearing. He and Blaise helped Harry up and they made their way to the Hospital Wing.

"You should have come straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey raged, holding up Harry's arm. "I can mend bones in a second—but growing them back—"

"You will be able to, won't you?" asked Harry desperately. He looked at the bracelet that was laying on the table next to him, thanking his luck and everything that it didn't break when the bludger hit him.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful." Madam Pomfrey said, "You're in for a rough night Potter."

Draco helped Harry into the pair of pajamas Madam Pomfrey threw at him, promising to bring Harry his dragon before bed. "I should kill that bastard," Draco cursed as he helped Harry get into his pajama bottoms. "Hurting my Harry like that!"

"Draco, I'm okay… he's just an idiot."

"No one does that to my Harry!" Draco cried out, "No one!"

Harry pulled the older boy closer and smiled "My arm will be fine," he said, "Right now, all that matters is that you help me get dress." Harry blushed. Draco chuckled and kissed Harry.

"You're too cute Harry." He said.

"I am not!" Harry pouted.

"You are, now shush so I can dress my boy." Draco said. Harry laughed softly and soon Madam Pomfrey was back with a large bottle called _Skele_ - _Gro_. "You're in for a rough night," she said. "Regrowing bones is nasty business."

Harry took the Skele-Gro and almost hacked it up as it burned Harry's mouth and throat. "What did you expect? Pumpkin juice!?" Madam Pomfrey said, making sure Harry took his medicine.

Blaise and Theo joined them and Theo looked worried. "You going to be okay Harry?"

"Yeah, just going to have my bones grow overnight." Harry said, wincing at the strange sensation. Theo frowned and said "That idiot should never have touched you."

"It could have been a mistake!" Hermione piped in, her, Ron, and the Weasley twins walking into the Hospital Wing. "Alright there Harry?" the twins said together.

"A mistake!?" Ron and Draco gasped.

"Granger, that lunatic took Harry's bones!" Draco almost yelled.

"Yes, well… the important thing is that Harry's bones are no longer broken." Hermione said, "He was surrounded, he was probably just nervous or something."

"Lockhart? Nervous? Yeah right." Ron said.

"Well…" Hermione said, trying to think of any defense for Lockhart. While she was thinking, Harry turned his attention to the twins. "Does anyone know how the bludger became rogue or something?" he asked.

"No, it's weird. I never saw a bludger act that way before." George said.

"Me neither." Fred added. "But the important thing is that you still living!"

"Yeah! We still have test products to test on you!" George grinned, "Which reminds me… week before Christmas Break you and your Slytherin Friends here will join us in the classroom on the fifth floor. The one that is barely used."

"Yeah! There, we'll test that potion. Don't worry! If everything goes right, you boys will have great fun!" Fred said.

"And it'll be a show too!" George added.

"Right," Harry chuckled. "See you then."

Madam Pomfrey came in and shooed them all out, telling Harry that he should sleep. Harry closed his eyes and drifted into an uncomfortable, dreamless sleep. That was until he was awoken rudely by a loud popping noise, and a sudden weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes and his instantly met the large, tennis ball eyes of Dobby the House-Elf. "Hello." The house-elf said.

Harry gasped in surprise and the house elf dropped his sponge. That surprise turned into pain as his arm felt as though it was full of large splinters. "Harry Potter came back to school!" the house-elf said miserably. "Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter! Ah, sir, why didn't you listen to Dobby's warnings!? Dobby should have made you miss the train!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Dobby bit his lip and said "Dobby was going to make it so Harry Potter and his friend couldn't go through the barrier. But Dobby backed out and had to iron his hands for thinking it." He showed Harry his ten long, bandaged hands.

"Wait? You tried to make me and Ron miss the train?" Harry accused.

"Yes sir, Dobby is sorry sir!" Dobby cried out. "Dobby just wanted you home where it's safe sir!" Dobby blew his nose in his pillowcase that he wore.

"Why do you wear that thing?" Harry asked curiously.

"This, sir!" Dobby said, plucking at this pillowcase, "Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes, sir. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever."

Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make—"

" _Your_ Bludger!?" Harry said angrily. "What do you mean your Bludger!? You made that bludger try to kill me!?"

"No sir! Not kill you, never kill you sir!" Dobby cried. "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Dobby thought that if Harry Potter was grievously injured, that he would be sent home!"

"That bludger nearly killed me Dobby!" Harry growled out, "You're lucky that idiot Lockhart magicked my bones away, otherwise I'll strangle you!"

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby cried out. "If only Harry Potter sir know the danger that he is in! Now that he Chamber of Secrets is opened once more!"

"You mean it's real, the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

Dobby gasped and grabbed the water jug next to Harry's bed and started to beat himself up with it, causing a ruckus. "Dobby! Stop that and tell me who opened it! Who opened the chamber!"

"Dobby can't tell! Don't ask Dobby! Harry Potter must go home!"

"Dobby tell me!" Harry said. The sound of footsteps in the distance shocked Dobby and he said "Dobby must go!" before disappearing before Harry's eyes. The door opened and Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, with Professor McGonagall, carrying what looked like a stature. They heaved it on the bed and Harry pretended to sleep as Dumbledore whispered urgently "Get Madam Pomfrey."

Professor McGonagall appeared a second later with Madam Pomfrey. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath. "What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore.

"Another attack." Dumbledore said, "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."

Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face. It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think …If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate—who knows what might have—"

The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid hands.

"You don't think he managed to take a picture of his attacker?" asked Professor McGonagall eagerly

Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera. "Good gracious!" Madam Pomfrey said.

A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry could smell the acrid smell of burnt plastic. "Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted …"

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore. "But Albus …surely … _who_?"

"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is how. …"

Harry woke up on Sunday to a sunny, winter day, though his arm was sore and his thoughts were grimed. He tried to look at Colin's bed, but it was blocked by the high curtain Harry had changed behind yesterday. Seeing that he was awake, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a breakfast tray and then began bending and stretching his arm and fingers.

"All in order," she said as Harry clumsily fed himself porridge left handed. "When you're done eating, you may leave."

Harry dressed as quickly as he could and hurried off to the Slytherin Common room, desperate to tell Draco, Blaise, and Theo about Colin and Dobby, but they weren't there. He looked around and bumped into Marcus Flint, who was grinning. "Harry!" he said, "Come here, I want to talk with you in private."

The seventh year wrapped his arm around Harry and dragged him upstairs, to the highest point of the Slytherin Tower, where the Seventh Year dormitories are. Marcus practically threw Harry onto his dirty, unmade bed and grinned at him, his crooked teeth showing. "So Harry," Marcus began, "I want to say your flying yesterday was excellent! Wood was surprise at your speed, as he should be! Keep this up and he'll never have the Quidditch Cup." Flint gave a sadistic grin, as if the thought of Oliver Wood never winning the cup would give the seventeen year old the greatest joy. "That fag never knew what hit him!" Flint laughed, causing Harry to frown. He didn't know what that word meant, but he did know that it was a bad word, just from the tone Flint used.

"That… that was mean." Harry said.

"What?"

"You shouldn't call Oliver Wood that word, whatever it means. … you shouldn't call him that." Harry said.

"What?" Marcus laughed. "Why shouldn't I?"

Harry stared at him, and Marcus said "Ohhh it's because you and Draco are… Well, you guys can't be perfect huh? Now you're just like Higs and Purcey, and Wood."

"What—what do you mean?" Harry asked, very confused.

"You didn't notice? Man for being our Heir to Slytherin, you really can be dumb." Flint laughed. "You Potter, are a fag. Well, more of a poof since I like you, but you all are still faggots just the same."

"Stop saying that word!" Harry demanded, frowning, "It's a bad word!"

"It's what I call your people so shut up!" Flint said, "God, who knew you people could be so annoying? Worst than Mudbloods…"

"I'm going." Harry said, standing up."

"No you're not!" Flint said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushing him down to the bed. Flint had a mad glint in his eye and Harry squirm as he tried to get away from his captain. "You're not going anywhere." Flint whispered, "Not till I'm done talking with you."

Flint sat down next to the scared Harry and smiled, "You know, I really admire you Harry." He said, making Harry feel slimy wherever he touched him. "After all, you defeated the Dark Lord, twice, you're an excellent flyer, and most importantly…" Marcus leaned forward to whisper in Harry's ear, making him wince. He really wanted to get out of the room. "You opened the Chamber of Secrets. Don't deny it Harry, I know you did. Who else could have?"

"I—I didn't Flint—" Harry said, the teen getting closer and closer as Harry moved farther and farther up the bed, hitting the headboard of it.

"Of course you did." Flint said, "You are Slytherin's Heir." He sounded like a fanatic to Harry. "I will do anything you ask me too Harry," Marcus Flint whispered in his ear, " _Anything_."

Harry felt extremely uncomfortable and wanted nothing more to get away. "Err…"

"One more thing Harry," Flint whispered, "Don't tell your little boyfriend about this. I will follow you, my new Dark Lord, but I will destroy that Malfoy kid if he gets in our way. Do you understand?"

Marcus' hand was grabbing Harry's wrist and squeezed. Harry whimpered and nodded. This boy is clearly insane, Harry thought, he needed to get away.

"Good." Marcus smiled, letting go of Harry's hand. Harry bolted out of the dormitory and ran out of Slytherin Tower. He need to talk to anyone, didn't matter who, about what happened. About Dobby, Colin, and Flint definitely knowing something about the Chamber of Secrets. He made his way quickly to the library, figuring that Hermione would be in it, and was relieved to find Hermione and Ron there, hunched over an old looking book. "Guys!" he breathed, sitting down in front of them.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked and Ron yelled as Hermione closed the old, dusty book. "You're back! How's your arm!?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, but I need to tell you something!" Harry said. He started to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted. "We already know—we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why—"

"Don't tell him," Ron whispered, "He might not like it." Harry frowned at Ron's whispering.

"What?"

"Well Harry… since the two attacks, and Pansy telling me that mud-mudbloods will be next… we, Ron and I, decided to umm infiltrate your dorms disguised as Slytherins and try to get some answers from her." Hermione admitted, blushing madly. "Please don't be mad at us!"

Harry was silent and thought about it, remembering the conversation he had with Flint. "I'm not mad… but you're going after the wrong person. If there's someone who knows about whoever opened the Chamber, it's Marcus Flint."

"Your Quidditch Captain?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry said. He took a deep breath and said "He's insane. He believes that I'm the Heir of Slytherin. He called me… he called me his 'Dark Lord.'" Harry frowned. "I just know he knows something about whoever really did it."

"He sounds mental… you a Dark Lord? I don't think I ever seen you kill a bug!" Ron said.

"Well, this is very convenient then." Hermione said, opening the book again. "Look here Harry." Harry looked at the book and read it.

"This is how to make Polyjuice Potion!" Harry gasped, taking the book in his hands. Draco's love of Potions may have rubbed off onto Harry. "This book is in the Restricted Section! How did you get it?" Harry asked.

"I may have asked Professor Lockhart for his signature." Hermione blushed. Harry laughed and said "This is brilliant! Though, won't it take long to make?"

"A month." Hermione said, "If we start now, we'll be ready by Christmas break."

Harry bit his lip, that's a long time. But he knew that during the Christmas Break, the entire Slytherin team will be here. He remembers Terence and Adrian complaining about practice during the break. "It might work." Harry said, "Flint will be here during the break."

"That's great!" Ron said, "We'll finally know who opened the Chamber."

"Yeah! But… where will we make it?" Harry asked, "It needs to be a place where no one can catch us."

Hermione thought and said "I know the perfect place! Harry, go get your potions equipment and meet us at the third floor girl's bathroom."

Harry nodded and remembered what Flint called him. "One more thing!" Harry whispered. "Hermione, Ron… I know this word is a bad word but… what's a fag?"

"Harry! Who called you that?" Hermione asked, gasping.

"Flint." Harry said, "He called me, Draco, Terence, Adrian and your Oliver Wood that word."

"Harry…" Ron said, both him and Hermione red. "Well, err how can I explain… my brothers told me this once when someone called Charlie that. It's umm the muggle equivalent to our mudblood. Except it's targeted to boys who like boys, like you and Draco."

"Boys who like boys… but don't you like me Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I do, obviously, but not in that way!" Ron said. "You know how you and Draco are always holding hands and kissing?"

"Yeah."

"Well mate, err… that's what I meant when I said boys who like boys… you're like my brothers." Ron said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Fred, George, Charlie, they're all boys who like boys that way…" Ron said, "So if you, you know, wanna know more about that ask them."

"Thanks Ron!" Harry smiled, "I'll go get my potions stuff now!"

Harry walked quickly out of the library and to the fifth floor, where he entered the secret entrance to Slytherin Tower. He made sure to avoid Marcus Flint and went to his dormitory and pocketed his potions equipment. He made his went to get out of the dorms, only to be stopped by Theo and Blaise. "Harry!" they cheered, hugging him.

Harry hugged his friends and smiled. "You're arm's back!" Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, it is." Harry smiled. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have so much stuff I need to tell you guys, but I'll do it during lunch okay?" Both nodded and Theo said "Alright Harry, but see Draco first. He's awfully worried about you. He's moping downstairs right now."

"I will." Harry smiled, walking down the stairs and into the Common Room, easily finding Draco. He smiled softly and walked up behind Draco, who was sitting in their loveseat, and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Hello." Harry breathed.

"Harry!" Draco said, turning around and dragging the smaller boy into his lap, kissing him. Harry could feel Draco's relief and emotions through the kiss, staying innocent but they kissed for a long time. Harry smiled in the kiss and kissed back. Harry thought about what Ron said about them being the same and decided that he like it. They're both boys who liked boys, what's wrong with that? When the need for air became too great, the twelve year olds separated, Draco pulling Harry to lay on his chest. "I missed you last night." Draco whispered.

"I missed you too." Harry whispered. He kissed Draco's cheek and nuzzled in his chest. "I really missed you."

"Never scare me like that again. First you fought Quirrell and ended up in the hospital, now you lost your bones in your arm and had to spend a night re-growing them! Harry Potter, I think your life is too adventurous sometimes." Draco said. Harry giggled and said "Well Draco Malfoy, the arm is Lockhart's fault, and I know you like me for my adventurous spirit."

"Believe me Harry, I like you for more than just for adventurous spirit." Draco chuckled, kissing Harry's nose. Harry laughed softly and blushed. Draco smiled at that and kissed Harry's cheeks, hugging the boy tightly. "I'm never letting go." Draco whispered.

Harry blushed at that and relaxed into Draco's arm, before remembering that he has to meet up with Ron and Hermione. "Draco," Harry breathed softly, "I need to go, I promised Hermione and Ron that I'll meet up with them."

"No!" Draco said, hugging Harry tighter, "I don't want to let you go! You'll get hurt again!"

"Draco…" Harry said, moving so that he could sit on Draco's lap and look him straight into his eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm your boy remember Draco? I'll always be fine, when I know I have you." Draco blushed and Harry kissed his rosy cheeks, "Draco? Can I please go have fun with my friends? Please? You look like you haven't sleep since before the Quidditch match." It was true, Draco had the beginnings of bags under his grey eyes.

"I am a bit tired." Draco yawned. "Then go to bed Draco, I'll be here when you wake up." Harry whispered. Draco nodded and Harry kissed him one last time, watched his Draco go up the stairs to the dormitories, and then made his way out of the Slytherin Common Room.

He made his way quickly to the third floor girl's bathroom and found Hermione and Ron in it, Hermione opening an empty stall. "Harry! There you are." She said, "Did you bring your stuff?"

"Yeah." Harry said.

They looked over the list of ingredients and Hermione said "Most of this we can get from the student cupboard… but—"

"We'll have to steal from Snape's private storage." Harry said. Hermione nodded and Ron groaned. Harry sighed and shook his head. "Fine, when do we need the ingredients?" he asked.

"I have what we need to start," Hermione said, "But we'll need the shredded skin of boomslang soon." Harry nodded and said "Tomorrow. Cause a distraction during Potions, I'll sneak into his storage and steal the ingredients."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Hermione asked, worried.

Harry laughed and said "Of course I can! I'm a Slytherin, we're good at sneaking around."

The plan worked without a hitch. The next day Harry discreetly added porcupine needles to Neville's cauldron, causing it to create a small explosion that gotten everyone's attention. While Snape was belittling poor Longbottom, Harry made his move and went to the storage area and quickly gotten the bottles and ingredients they needed. After class, and a caste kiss to Draco, the trio made their way to the girl's bathroom where they hid the cauldron in a stall. Harry and Hermione looked after the potion while Ron watched, being inadequate to Potions compared to Hermione and their Slytherin friend. Either Harry or Hermione then made stops throughout the days to the bathroom to check on the potion, stirring it or mixing the ingredients as a strong, disgusting smell came from it.

Soon it was the second week of December and Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Theo put their names down on the list of those who would be staying in Hogwarts during Christmas Break. The next week, they saw a piece of parchment on the notice board. "They're starting a Dueling Club." Theo said.

"That sounds cool!" Blaise said, "I wouldn't mind some dueling lessons." Draco and Harry agreed so at eight that evening, the four hurried back into the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. "Wonder who's teaching it." Blaise said.

"Why him!" Harry groaned as they watched Lockhart walk on stage, grinning and wearing deep plum robes. He was accompanied by Snape, wearing his usual black.

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" Lockhart beamed. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done countless occasions—for full details, see my published works

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," Lockhart flashed a smile, "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you to worry—you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry was wondering why Lockhart was still smiling. Lockhart and Snape turned to each other and bowed, at least Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." Lockhart said. "One—two—three—"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape cried. There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Harry and Draco cheered with the rest of the Slytherins, Harry happy that he get to watch Lockhart getting smashed against a wall. "Well there you have it!" Lockhart said, getting up unsteadily. "That was a disarming charm—as you see, I've lost my wand—ah, thank you, Miss Brown—yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy—however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see …"

Snape was looking murderous. Lockhart seemed to notice because he said "Right, well I'm just going to come around and pair you up. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me—"

Snape went to his Slytherins, pairing them up, lucky for the four, Draco has been paired with Harry, and Theo with Blaise.

They all got to their places and Lockhart said "Face your partners! And bow!"

Harry and Draco bowed to each other. "Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. Harry and Draco stared at each other, competiveness filling both boys. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents— _only_ to disarm them—we don't want any accidents—one… two…three—"

Harry raised his wand high, but Draco started early and his spell hit Harry so hard he felt he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working. Harry pointed his wand at Draco and shouted " _Rictusempra_!" A jet of silver light hit Draco in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

" _I said disarm only!"_ Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Draco sank to his knees. He couldn't stop laughing thanks to Harry's Tickling Charm. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his boyfriend laughing. He wasn't paying attention and Draco laughed out " _Tarantallegra_!" The next second he knew, Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

"Stop! Stop!" Lockhart yelled, the two getting everyone's attention. But Snape easily took charge.

" _Finite Incantatem_!" Snape shouted. Harry's legs stopped dancing and Draco stopped laughing, his face red as he laid their panting. Harry ran and helped him up. Soon they returned to their positions and Snape whispered something in Draco's ear.

"Ready Harry?" Draco smirked.

"Of course." Harry said. The entire room was watching them and Lockhart sighed and counted to three. As soon as Lockhart shouted "Go!" Draco raised his wand quickly and said " _Serpensortia_!"

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, surprised and slightly impressed, as a long black snake shot out of it. It fell heavily on the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move Potter." Snape said lazily, "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang. Instead of vanishing, the snake simply flew ten feet in the air before landing with a loud smack. Enraged, and hissing furiously, the snake slithered towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed.

Harry wasn't sure what made him do it, he wasn't even aware he was doing it, but he opened his mouth and said "Leave him alone!" and miraculously—inexplicably—the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose. Harry looked up at Justin, grinning, he expected to see Justin relieved, or even grateful—but certainly not angry or scared.

"What do you think you're playing at!?" he shouted and stormed out of the hall. Snape step forward and waved his wand, the snake disappearing in a puff of smoke. He looked at Harry, his eyes cold and calculating. Harry was barely aware of the murmuring around him as Blaise and Theo grabbed both arms and escorted him out of the Great Hall. "Let's go, quick."

Draco followed them and when they were far away, Draco stopped them and said "Harry why didn't you tell me you're a _Parselmouth_!?"

"I'm a what?"

"A _Parselmouth_!" Draco said, "It means you can talk with snakes."

"I know," said Harry, "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once—long story—but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to—that was before I knew I was a wizard—"

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Blaise repeated.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? I bet loads of people here can do it." Harry said.

"No, they can't." Draco said, "Harry it's not a very common gift, it might be bad."

"What's bad?" Harry asked angrily, "if I haven't told that snake not to attack Justin—"

"That's what you said?" Theo asked.

"What do you mean? You all were there—you heard me!"

"We heard you Harry, speaking Parseltongue, the language of Snakes." Theo said. "To those who don't understand it's history, and even those who does, it could cause panic, which is why Justin fled. To put it simply, it can sound creepy."

"Harry, Parseltongue has been known to reside solely in Slytherin. Our founder, Salazar Slytherin, was a Parseltongue. It's said that his descendants are all parseltongues." Draco said.

"Well, I'm not a descendant of him. At least, I don't think so." Harry said.

"We know you're not, but they don't. They'll probably think he's your Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather." Blaise said.

Harry stared at them and Draco took Harry's hands into his own and made Harry look at him, emerald meeting grey. "Harry… we know you didn't do it, and we believe you. But the others, they might not. They might believe in the stupid rumors, and declare that you are the Heir of Slytherin. We'll all try to make them see reason, but it'll be hard. Just be careful for the next few days, okay Harry?" Draco asked, his voice going soft as he gently pulled Harry closer.

"Okay Draco." Harry nodded, his mind full of worriment and dread.

 **A/N:** _Going to end it here!_ _Next time: Christmas with the Slytherins and Lockhart has a VERY special Valentine's Day planned for the School. I would like to thank EVERYONE who read this, favorite this, reviewed this and followed this! We are at 200 pages on Word, (I KNOW!) and hopefully this will end around 500. And now, for the Replies!_

 **:** Weren't those pictures sweet? And don't worry, the sexy slash will begin soon, but till then, enjoy their cuteness!

 **Mycookiesgaara** : Hi new reviewer! I hurried, but not very, and I hope you liked it!

 **SpiderQueen Dez:** Thanks for your eight reviews! I hoped that you like story! And I'm looking forward for your future reviews!

 **Love-of-all-Anime:** Now, when you say all Anime, does that mean ALL? Because if so, cool! Glad you love this!

 **BrotherOfBasilisks:** Your review was not long, in fact you can go even LONGER if you want to! … No, that was not a dirty joke. Yes! There is NO way I see Snape moving on from Lily, and if he ever did, or tried, I think it would have been with a girl, or guy, who looked like Lily Potter. Blaise and Theo will have a very loving relationship, as seen next chapter when we can finally see the Twin's potion! And no, I will not reveal who they will try it on… yet. Maybe next time. As for his House mate's reactions to the Chamber and Harry… well we have one, and he's clearly insane and supposed to be hated. Poor Wood, he can do so much better. Maybe a Ravenclaw, or fellow Gryffindor? I love you for loving this work, but totally in the way a writer loves his fans and not in the weird way, and I will keep up this fabulous work! Have a good day!

 **Anon** : Yes! As of this chapter they know, or at least Harry knows, that he and Draco are "boys-who-like-boys" Ron doesn't know what "gay" and "homosexuality" is, at least the words, the concepts he knows very well. And Harry might have already started using the appropriate language when referring to Draco, he just didn't SAY it. They are young! But due to reasons they're more mature than other twelve year olds. As for the Twins' situation… well, it will lead to some steamy moments if you know what I mean. Cheers to your review!

 **SimbaRella:** Yes! There will be adventures for all! Both old and new! Draco might be in the Chamber of Secrets, but I can guarantee you that he WILL be in Harry's Chamber later! And yes all of them playing together, somewhat getting along, having a cute little Potter being the glue that holds them together. Isn't that nice? But seriously, there will be adventures, even more dangerous as plot deviates DRASTICALLY from Canon. All I will say is that there is a really good reason why I included Batman in here. SYMBOLISM!

 **Ern** : Doing yours before Fern, because Fern brought up some really good points that I want to end on. Thanks so much for your continued support!

 **MagnificentFern** : We talked about this privately, but this is for the public now. Yes, last chapter I used A LOT of text from the book, which I did here but to hopefully lesser extent. I was also disappointed in this chapter, but I thank you for the criticism and pointing that out (don't worry, I made sure that each said is right…hopefully). Chapters like the last one will NOT happen again, and if I do copy from the book, it will be either small bits of line, like a list or something, or a small, but important, scene, like Colin in the Hospital Wing. Thank you Fern, and I hope to see more reviews from you!


	16. Marcus' Dastardly Valentine

Chapter 16

Marcus' Dastardly Valentine

"No!" Harry cried, finally finishing the comic _Death in the Family_. He though it would be about Alfred dying, but no! It was Jason Todd! Harry's favorite, and only, Robin! The character who reminded him of his Draco! His boyfriend! Were they boyfriends? Harry still had to talk to Draco about that, but for now, he needed to grief for his favorite character. Harry was in the courtyard, bundled up and reading under the cover of roofed, open corridors. He was sitting on a stone bench and he had to bit his lip to hold back his tears for the fictional character. He sighed and looked around, aware of the students avoiding Harry and whispering about him. "There he is," he heard one Hufflepuff whisper, "the Heir of Slytherin!" There were a group of students just in Harry's hearing range.

"Of course Harry's the Heir! Look at him! Slytherin, and he's a Parselmouth!" Ernie, a Hufflepuff in his year, whispered.

"I heard he tried to have a snake attack Justin."

"Really? I would have guessed it. He's so small and frail looking."

"Well he killed You-Know-Who when he was a baby! Only a powerful Dark Wizard can do that."

"Yeah… he's probably going to become a Dark Lord after him."

"Shh be quiet! He's looking straight at us!" The group yelped in surprised and moved quickly from Harry, who frowned. It seemed that after the dueling club, everybody was avoiding him, even Ron and Hermione.

Whenever he smiled or waved at them for the past two days, they looked away, or walked by him, never talking to him or even looking. That saddened Harry greatly, even thinking about it got Harry sad so he stood up from his stone bench and went inside. He decided to check on the Polyjuice potion, and made his way to the third floor girl's bathroom, finding it was empty. He opened the stall where he and the two Gryffindors were keeping the Polyjuice potion and stirred it, checking the old book next to it to see if the potion was on target, which it was. He closed the stall behind him and heard footsteps coming his way. He quickly hid in the stall next to it, and locked it, standing on the toilet so whoever came inside wouldn't see him.

Harry wasn't surprised when he heard it was Hermione and Ron, but he was also sad. "Hermione, we should at least give him a chance…" Ron said, "Yeah he's a Parselmouth but maybe we could get past that—"

"Didn't you see him speaking to the snake at the Dueling Club Ron? Who knows what Harry was saying to that snake? I read up all on Parseltongue." Hermione said. "Did you know that Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth? For all we know, Harry could be a distant relative or something."

"But he's not Hermione. I agree, his snake talking thing is weird and creepy, and somewhat scary, but he's not a dark wizard like everyone else is saying! At least… I hope he isn't."

"But I have read up about Parseltongue Ron," Hermione persisted, relying on her faith in books. "Most of the Parseltongues in history, while only a few, have been Dark Witches and Wizards, and all descendants from Slytherin. You remember what Professor Binns told us about Slytherin. He hated Muggleborns. No wonder most of the Slytherin House follows after his prejudices."

"But this is _Harry_ we're talking about, now some slimy stinky Slytherin." Ron argued, "There's no way he would be bloodist against you! Or any Muggleborn"

"I don't know, maybe the others are filling his head." Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Well… Malfoy and the others might be forcing their world view on him, and that might make him just as much of a purist as they are." Hermione said. Harry had to hold in a sniffle as he heard his friends talk about him like this.

"I guess you're right," Ron said, "We don't know what lies his boyfriend Malfoy's been telling him." Boyfriend? Harry wondered if everyone else saw him and Draco as boyfriends.

"Exactly!" Hermione said, "Even though we hang out with Harry a lot, there's no denying that he spends most of his time with Slytherins or in the Snake Pit."

"Yeah… and he's on the Quidditch team! You have to have something wrong in the head to be on the same team with Flint. George and Fred said that he's a nasty work. Making fun of anyone or everyone who isn't in Slytherin." Ron agreed. That hurt Harry a lot. There's nothing wrong with him! He, along with a small group of the Slytherin team, detest Flint as a person, and sometimes as a player, resorting to cheating to win points. An activity that he, Draco, Terence, nor Adrian would ever do.

Harry had enough of this so he unlocked the stall door and opened it, tears welling and flowing from his eyes. "So, you guys think that I'm just a slimy Slytherin who's not right in the head?" Harry asked coldly, trying his best to hide his emotions.

"No Harry!" Hermione said quickly, "We just—"

"Don't trust me. Because I can speak Parseltongue," Harry said, "something that I never even knew I could do! Ron, Hermione… you two are my friends! I thought that the fact that we were in different Houses didn't matter to either of you. But I guess it meant more than I thought if you're allowing this to come between us. Hermione, I guess I should have expected you to fall back on your book knowledge to understand this, but Ron… I thought you were my best friend. To hear you say stuff like that and agree to those stupid rumors about me just because I'm a Slytherin—It hurts Ron. It hurts very, very much."

"Harry wait—" Ron began.

"No, I don't want to talk with you now," Harry said, finally crying, "Maybe once this stupid Heir of Slytherin stuff blows over, but not now." And with that Harry bolted out of the bathroom, tears finally flowing free as he ran down the Grand Staircase and outside to the Grounds, needing some fresh air as he felt suddenly claustrophobic inside. He didn't know where he was going, so he yelped in surprise when he bumped into Hagrid, falling on his bum.

"Woah! Alright there Harry?" Hagrid asked, helping Harry up. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Canceled." Harry said, wiping his tears away, "What are you doing Hagrid?"

Hagrid held up a dead, limp rooster. "Second one killed this term," he said, "It's either foxes or a Blook-Suckin' Bugbear, and I need the Headmaster's permission ter put a charm around the hen coop."

He peered more closely at Harry from under his thick, snowflecked eyebrows. "You sure you're alright Harry? You look all hot and bothered—"

"It's nothing," Harry said, not wanting to repeat what the group of Ravenclaws and what Hermione and Ron said. "I'd better get going, Hagrid, it's Transfiguration next and I've got to pick up my books from my dorms."

He walked off, his mind still filled with the day's events. He frowned when he thought of the fear Justin Finch-Fletchley had during the dueling club, and his want, his need, to clear his name. Harry walked up the stairs, automatically going to the Slytherin secret entrance, when he turned into an empty, dark deserted corridor. The torches were extinguished by a strong, icy draft from an open window. He was halfway down the corridor when he tripped over something. He squinted at what he'd fallen over and felt his stomach dissolve as a scream hit his throat.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was laying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of frozen shock on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Next to him was another figure, a strangest sight that Harry has ever seen.

Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal six inches off of the floor. Harry stared at the bodies, his feet immobile as he looked at the horror. Fear and panic raised in his heart, he needed to get away, get a professor or something, but he couldn't move. Suddenly the door next to him opened with a bang, and Peeves shot out.

"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" Peeves laughed, knocking Harry's glasses off as he bounced past him. "What's Potter up to? Being a sneaky Slytherin—" Peeves stopped and spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. His lungs filled with air, and before Harry could stop him, Peeves shouted. "ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN RUN OR YOU'LL BE WELL DONE! ATTTAAAAACK!"

Crash-crash-crash door after door opened along the corridor and people flooded out. There was confusion as the students filled that hall, that Justin's body had almost been squished by their feet. Harry found himself pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence to the chaotic hall. The crowd parted as they noticed Justin's and Nearly Headless Nick's body, and Ernie the Hufflepuff, the one Harry heard whispering earlier, pointed at Harry dramatically. " _Caught in the act!"_ He shouted, causing the crowd to look at Harry.

"That will do Macmillan." Professor McGonagall said sharply.

Peeves was having a ball, bobbing in the air grinning wickedly. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song:

" _Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done,_

 _You're killing off students, you think it's good fun_

 _Well Potter, what a slaughter are they just fodder?_

 _Well I guess that happens when you don't have a mother or a father—"_

"Peeves, stop it this instant!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Peeves just laughed and flew off, singing the song over and over again.

Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. Ernie did, leaving Professor McGonagall and Harry alone.

"This way Potter." She said.

"Professor, I swear I didn't do it—"

"This is out of my hands, Potter." Professor McGonagall said curtly. Professor McGonagall led Harry to a very ugly gargoyle and said "Lemon Drop."

The gargoyle moved out of the way, revealing a spiral staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. Harry has been in Dumbledore's office before, and Professor McGonagall left him there, telling him to wait. Harry looked around and found the Sorting Hat on a shelf. He walked quietly to the hat and took it off of the shelf. Harry bit his lip as he lowered it on his head, the hat still too big for him. "Bee in your bonnet, Harry Potter?" the little voice asked in his head.

"Err well… I was wonder if—"

"You were wondering if I put you in the right House? Yes you were difficult to sort, very difficult. But I stand by what I said, you would be great in Slytherin. And it seems I was correct—Heir of Slytherin." The hat chuckled.

"But I'm not the heir—"

"I know you are not the heir. I sorted the heir long ago, fifty years to be precise, into the House you now call home." The Sorting Hat said.

"So then who is opening the chamber?"

"I do not know Harry Potter." The Hat said. "My duty is to sort the students into the Houses they belong. You belong to Slytherin, just as much as the heir belonged."

Harry took off the hat and frowned, "You're wrong." He said aloud. He's nothing like the heir. Harry moved about the room and saw an old looking bird standing on a golden perch. The bird was making gagging noises as it stood, looking terribly ill. Harry watched as a couple of feathers fell out of its tail. Harry groaned, thinking that all he needed was for Dumbledore's pet bird to die while he was alone with it, when the bird burst into flames.

Harry yelled in a shock and backed away. The bird became a fireball before giving one last shriek and it was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash on the floor.

Dumbledore came in, looking very somber. "Professor, "Harry began, "Your bird—I couldn't do anything—he just caught fire!"

Dumbledore smiled and chuckled. "About time too. He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on." Harry was confused, and Dumbledore just chuckled. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flames when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him."

Harry looked at the pile of ash and saw a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. "It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," Dumbledore said, seating himself at his desk, and motioning Harry to sit across from him. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."

Harry was about to say something when the door burst open and Hagrid barged in, the dead chicken still in his hand. "Professor Dumbledore it wasn't Harry, it couldn't have been! We were talking seconds before he found the body—you have the wrong boy I tell you—"

" _Hagrid_." Dumbledore said, getting Hagrid to stop ranting. "I do not believe that Harry is the culprit."

"Oh…" Hagrid said, the rooster falling limply at this side. "Right, well I'll just err wait outside then, Headmaster."

He left and Harry turned to Dumbledore. "You don't think it was me, Professor?"

"No Harry, I don't. But I still want to talk with you." Dumbledore said. Harry waited nervously while Dumbledore considered him, the tips of his long fingers together. "I must ask you, Harry, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all."

Harry didn't know what to say. He thought of Pansy shouting "You'll be next, Mudbloods!" and Flint's insane adoration for him, and his terrible experience with him in this bedroom. He thought about the Polyjuice Potion summering away in the girl's toilet, his growing feelings for Draco, and the his Parseltongue ability. He thought about everyone's thoughts about him, and what their saying, and the growing dread that he was actually connected to Salazar Slytherin, making him the true Heir of Slytherin.

"No," said Harry. "There isn't anything, Professor…"

Harry returned to the Slytherin Corridor and collapsed next to Draco, feeling exhausted from today's events. "Hey Harry." Draco said, wrapping an arm around him, "How was your time with Weasley and Granger?" The reminder of what happened today with Ron and Hermione made Harry start to cry, immediately burying his head into Draco's chest. Draco, shocked and immediately worried, wrapped his arms around his crying Harry and asked softly "Harry? What's the matter? What made my boy cry?"

Harry sniffled and looked around, his vision slightly blurry through tears. He was relieved to see that they were alone, and he began to cry about how Hermione and Ron were avoiding him, and their encounter in the girl's bathroom.

Draco was enraged, but he didn't show it. He was angry at his Harry's friend's who made him feel this way. "Harry," he breathed, wiping away his tears. "Don't worry, they'll see reason. They're just scared. So don't you worry Harry? Okay?"

Harry nodded and yawned. Draco lifted him up, struggling a bit under Harry's weight, and carried him bridal style to the dorms where they both slept, despite it being only early afternoon. Draco woke up before Harry, finding that it was almost time for dinner. He looked at his precious Harry and smiled, fixing a stray hair as Harry slept, the bracelet glistening in the candle light. Draco kissed Harry's forehead and made himself presentable, figuring to let Harry sleep for a few more moments. Besides, it was time for Draco to visit some idiotic Gryffindorks.

He found Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, and walked with a purpose towards the Gryffindor table. Each step perfectly measured as he walked emotionlessly, a cold expression on his face and a cold feeling surrounding him. "Weasley, Granger. Follow me." He ordered, his voice barely above a whisper, but it worked. The two followed him outside the Great Hall and into a nearby empty classroom. "Close the door." He ordered. Hermione squeaked at his cold voice and Ron hurried to close it, afraid of what Draco would do.

Draco stared at them, anger and annoyance in his eyes. These two made Harry Potter, _his_ Harry cry. Something that he never wanted to see. "Sit." He said.

"Why should we Malfoy?" Ron asked, finally getting his Gryffindor courage. Draco glared at him and walked up to Ron, finding that they were the same height. "Because Weasley, both of you did something that made me very cross." Draco snarled at them.

He smirked when both of them sit and he got straight to the point. "I will not mince words with the likes of you. I don't like either of you, and you don't like me. The only reason I am talking to you is because of the boy who unfortunately binds us together: Harry. You made my Harry cry, don't you deny it Granger, you did. He told me all about your encounter, and personally I think he should just cut ties with you. But I know my Harry, and he would never do that. Why? Because he cares for you, both of you, silly as it seems he cares for you, and both of you have betrayed that. I had to comfort him. He was devastated, because you two chose to believe rumors instead of your friend.

"Well, Granger, Weasley, I will give you only one chance. Either you believe the truth and apologize to Harry later tonight. Or, you will cut ties with him and believe the rumors the idiotic populous of this school has made." Draco glared at them and left the room, leaving the Gryffindors to their thoughts.

Harry woke up with a yawn to find Draco sitting by his side. "Hey there sleepy, come on, it's time for supper."

Harry nodded and together the two went hand in hand to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione stopped them, and Draco raised an eyebrow while Harry just frowned. "Harry… look mate we're sorry." Ron said.

"We are," Hermione said sadly, "It's just we…"

"We jumped to conclusions after the Dueling Club and hearing all of the rumors about you being the new Dark Lord and everything and—and—we're sorry Harry!" Hermione cried.

Harry looked at them and smiled softly, "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried as the three hugged. Harry was happy and the trio talked happily as Draco stood back.

News about the attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick spread quickly, and Harry couldn't believe how fast the students signed up to go home for the holidays. "Only us and the Weasleys will be staying." Blaise pointed out, well and our Quidditch Team too."

"Speaking of," Theo said, "Don't we have to help them today?" The sun was high in the sky as they were walking through the corridors.

"We do!" Harry piped, "I think we have to go to the abandoned classroom on the…"

"Fifth floor. The classroom that's barely used." Blaise said, excited to see what the twins have to offer for them. They made their way to the classroom and entered it, the twins waiting.

"You're all here!" The twins said, both wearing tight jumpers showing off the muscles they gained being beaters for Gryffindor. They were sitting on the teacher's desk, and between them were four vials of a clear potion. Harry eyed the four small bottles, both filled with anticipation and nervousness. The twins jumped off of the desk, and Harry noticed and watched as their muscles moved as the two walked towards them.

"Welcome Slytherins, to our first test of the Weasleys Amorous Potion!" Fred smiled.

"Yes! With this Potion, you and your heart's desire will be kissing in seconds! Just drink the potion, and let the lips do all the work!" George advertized.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "This is what you were working on?"

"Yup." Fred said.

"A love potion that doesn't fabricate love." George said, "It simply helps breaks the ice."

"And if this work… what are you going to do with it?" Harry asked.

"Mass production and sell it of course." Fred said.

"After we use it on _him_." George said.

"Of course, after we use it on him." Fred nodded.

"Who is…"

"Cedric Diggory of course!" the twins said at the same time, grinning. Harry blushed and nodded. "Well, shall we?" Fred said, giving each boy a small glass bottle. They unscrewed the cork and Harry watched as steam swirled out of the bottle, a nice smell of treacle tart and a smell that was distinctly Draco.

"Smells like old books and something else I can't pinpoint." Theo muttered.

"That's the best part!" Fred grinned, "The potion smells like the scents the drinker likes best!"

"For you Theo, it's books and that something else, for us it's the smell of Cedric's hair and treats." George explained. "The smell depends on the individual."

"Like the Amortentia potion." Blaise pointed out.

"Exactly! Only ours is more fun and way cheaper!" Fred smirked.

"Don't worry kiddies, these are all age appropriate. Though if this is a success, come back when you're older." George smirked, causing Blaise to laugh and Theo and Draco to blush. The joke went over Harry's innocent head.

"So, without further ado… drink up!" George smiled. Harry and Draco looked at each other, giving small shrugs and drank the potion. Each guessing that they would do what they always did. Blaise drank it right away, but Theo was a bit nervous. He glance at Blaise and blushed as he slowly drank it.

Harry felt his body heat up, his cheeks flushing as he stared at Draco, his pupils dilating as the world seemed to disappeared around them. His brain seemed to zap as his urges and needs focused on Draco. Kiss Draco! Need Draco! Love Draco! Harry gave out a small moan and the two boys came together, lips meeting arms wrapped around as the boys act out their prepubescent lust. Harry moved his hand into Draco's hair and moaned in the kiss as the older boy opened his mouth, nipping at Harry's lips. "D-Draco." Harry mewled.

"Harry." Draco breathed, smirking at Harry's flushered face. "Love you."

"L-Love you too." Harry moaned. Draco smiled at that and they kissed, still in their own little world.

"Very interesting results George." Fred said.

"I agree, I think this is a smashing success Fred." George agreed. He watched the two pairs of boys kiss and said "You know, even though they're all twelve, this is kind of hot."

"Really? Yeah I can see that." Fred smiled, he gave a small snort and pointed to Theo and Blaise, "Look! They have their shirts off!"

The twins watched Theo and Blaise kiss and make out, their hands exploring the other's chest and George leaned towards Fred "You think they're going to do it?"

"Hope not. They're way to young for that." Fred said, he pointed to Harry and Draco, who were on the ground, making out and said "They're not; they're just declaring their love for each other."

"Knew it," George said, "You owe me ten knuts."

"Well, it was kind of obvious." Fred said. They watched Blaise and Theo and he said "That Blaise kid seemed to know a lot more than he should at his age."

"Yeah," George said, "Is he….pinching Theo's nipples?" The twins watch as Blaise assaulted Theo's chest with his fingers while his tongue worked magic on the boy's mouth.

"Well, this has been an arousing success," Fred said, "We should probably stop them now." George agreed and together they separated Blaise and Theo, who was red with embarrassment. Blaise just smirked and winked at Theo, who yelped and moved to find his shirt. Harry and Draco on the other hand were still kissing and whispering to each other, Harry lying on his back with Draco on top of him, nuzzling and kissing his boy as he saw fit. To Harry, the world only revolved around Draco at that moment; the sound of his voice, the feeling of his breath on his neck, his lips on him, and the smell of his sweat and allure. Harry at that moment was in nirvana, he couldn't get enough of Draco, he wanted to touch more, kiss more, and it was all heavenly, especially when Draco whispered his name. "Draco…" Harry moaned again when the taller boy started kissing his neck.

"My Harry, my boy." Draco growled, his chest rumbled going as deep as a twelve year old's could. They heard chuckling in the background but ignored it. All that mattered was each other as they started kissing again, teeth clanking against each other as their tongues met for the first time.

"That's enough, break it up!" George's voice said, and like that it was all over. Harry and Draco were pulled from each other and the world came back as Harry remembered where he was. He and Draco looked at each other and shared a small grin. "Love you." Harry mouthed.

"You too." Draco mouthed back, causing butterflies to swell inside Harry's stomach and heart. Both boys returned together, only to share a simple, innocent kiss as the twins gathered their attention. Harry looked and blushed at Blaise, still shirtless, the afternoon sunlight shining on his chocolate skin, giving Blaise this temptation feeling that Harry couldn't help. He stared at Blaise and instantly naughty thoughts appeared in his head. He shook his head and blushed, hoping that it was an after effect from the potion.

"Well… that was a great success!" Fred said.

"Yes. We have decided that this potion is safe to use on the commoners, with varied effects." George said, "It seems that the potion's affect depends on the drinker's knowledge of such activities."

"Which means that if we and Cedric drink it…"

"He'll be ours before morning!" George cheered. The twins high-fived each other and turned to the Slytherins. "Thanks Harry and friends!" they said together.

"Hope you boys had as much fun as we did watching. Now we need to plan how to get a Hufflepuff into our den." George grinned.

"Thank goodness he's staying for Christmas." Fred smirked. "That gives me tons of ideas."

"Me too!" George smirked. They turned to Harry and said "See ya Harry!"

The twins left and the boys looked at each other.

"Well, that was fun." Blaise smirked at Theo, "How about we go for another round? This time I'll bite."

"How about no." Theo said his face a deep red, "We are much too young for that type of activity."

"Aww, come on! It's in my genes!" Blaise whined, he wrapped an arm around Theo's waist and whispered "You know you love it mi amore." Theo blushed and pushed him away. "I have things to do in the library. I'll see you guys later." He left the room.

Blaise sighed and shook his head. He looked at Draco and Harry and said "I'll break him down eventually. He knows he can't resist me. Nobody can." He winked at Harry and left, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

They looked at each other and Harry bit his lip. He said he loved Draco. He meant it, he really did, but still Harry wondered if it was too soon. Harry opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by Draco.

"Harry," Draco said, "I know what we both said, and I meant it. I really did. So, Harry Potter, would you be my boyfriend?"

"I—er—yes!" Harry stuttered excitingly. Draco chuckled and Harry blushed, "I mean, yes. I want to be your boyfriend."

"Very well." Draco smiled, kissing Harry deeply, "We're boyfriends from now on!"

Harry giggled at Draco's dramatics and agreed.

The next day Harry went to the girl's bathroom on the third floor to tell Ron and Hermione that he and Draco are officially boyfriends! That day was also the first day of Christmas Break, so most of the castle was deserted of students, except for the few who stayed. The Polyjuice Potion was about done and they just needed one more ingredient. "Guys!" Harry said when he entered the bathroom. Ron and Hermione jumped while Moaning Myrtle was just hovering around, crying.

"Harry! You scared us!" Hermione said, stirring the potion.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked.

Harry stopped in front of them and caught his breath. He grinned and said "Fantastic news! Draco and I are boyfriends now!"

"Really? That's great Harry!" Hermione beamed.

"Finally you and Malfoy figured it out." Ron muttered, Harry couldn't hear him and asked what he said. "Err I mean that's great mate!" Ron said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Yeah it is." Harry said, he had a big, dumb grin on his face. "He's fantastic…" Harry looked at the potion and asked "How long until it's ready?"

"It's almost done. It should be ready to use tomorrow. We just need one more thing: hair of the people we are turning into. Remember during the Dueling Club, I was partnered with Millicent Bulstrode?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought back and grimaced. He didn't have much contact with Millicent, thank god, she was a large girl with a short tempter. Harry remembered that she had a cat, one that didn't like Harry, or any boys, at all. "I err don't exactly talk to many of the Slytherin girls," Harry admitted, "They all seem rather rude and umm bullish. Millicent Bulstrode in particular reminds me of Dudley."

"Strange… anyway, during the duel, I was able to get this." Hermione said, pulling out a vial of three black hairs. "I thought that she would be perfect for me to turn into."

Harry thought about it and nodded "Yeah, I think so… I remember her and Graham Montague talking. Graham is a friend of Flint, he's out first sub Chaser, with Adrian being our second chaser, and Draco our third. Though, he hasn't been in the first game due to a broken wrist. So we had Isabelle sub in for him."

"Which one is he?" Ron asked.

"He's tall, very large, and have really hairy forearms. I don't know if his father is a werewolf, or just really hairy." Harry said.

Ron grimaced and said "I'll be him, I guess."

"Then I guess that leaves Miles Bletchley to me." Harry sighed, it will be weird being the Slytherin Keeper. Miles was very feminine looking, being confused for a girl multiple times. He's an alright person to Harry though, understanding his struggle of being the shortest, and youngest player on the Slytherin Team.

"Alright, is there any way for you to get their hairs tonight?" Hermione asked. Harry thought and nodded, "Today we're actually having Quidditch Practice, I'll try then."

"Practice!? In this weather!?" Ron asked, it was snowing outside. Harry shrugged and said "Flint wants us to be ready for any environment. I don't mind really, I'll just have to keep moving."

"And Malfoy? Won't he be complaining?" Ron asked. Harry laughed and said "Nope, he'll see it as an opportunity to make his muscles bigger."

"Wait, Malfoy has muscles!? Since when?" Ron asked.

"Since we joined the Quidditch team. Apparently being Chaser is a real good arm workout." Harry said, "Not that I mind, I like touching his biceps, especially when its night and we're in bed and—"

"Stop." Ron said, "You're my friend, but I definitely don't want to think about you and Malfoy being in a bed." Harry laughed, as did Hermione and Myrtle groaned, annoyed at their happiness.

Later that day, after an exhausting Quidditch practice, Harry was in the Slytherin locker room, showering with Draco. They decided to shower together to save time, and their arms were aching so they needed each other to wash each other's back. When it was time to wash their private areas, Harry turned around before he could see Draco's, wanting to give him that privacy. When they were done, Harry stayed behind, claiming he wanted to try and get his hair managed like Draco's. He walked around with a towel around his waist and walked up to Miles first, smiling. "Hey Miles." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, can you believe Flint? Making us practice in this weather!? I mean it's nice to practice when it's lightly snowing or something, but this was almost an outright blizzard!" Miles complained as he combed his hair.

"I know!" Harry said, he watched Miles comb his straight golden hair, which reminded Harry of corn, and asked, "Err Miles, can I ask you something?" Blushing slightly.

"You already did, but shoot."

"How, er… how do you and Draco have your hair so umm straight?" Harry asked.

Miles laughed and shook his head, "Trying to imitate Draco's hairstyle hair? I think it would be a bit of a hassle, seeing how much you two snog for twelve year olds…" Harry blushed and Miles continued. "I use this, mostly." He gave Harry his comb, "It's enchanted, untangles knots in an instant."

"Bletchley!" grunted Flint, "Get over here for a second!"

Miles sighed and said "I'll be right back Harry." Harry watched Miles walk away, and took out a small vial he hid in between his waist and towel. He looked at the comb and smiled when he saw hair in it. He took a few strands of golden hair and put them in the vial. He corked the vial and hid it again, wetting the comb and started to brush his hair. Harry was surprised that, yes the comb did untangle his hair knots, but it was still messy and looked like he just got out of bed.

"Damn that Flint." Miles cursed slightly. "Made me walk all the way to him, just to hand him a bar of soap two inches away from him! Anyway, I see that the comb is working." Miles grinned, "Though you still have that messy hair."

Harry blushed and nodded. Miles ruffled his head and said "Don't worry about it, the important thing is that you have no knots, besides you look cute with your hair like that."

"Thanks for letting me borrow it Miles." Harry said, giving it back to Miles.

"Anytime Harry, see ya." Miles said, returning to his task of brushing his hair.

Harry then went in search for Graham. He found him still in the shower, water pouring down his large, muscular hairy body. He reminded Harry of a showering bear, though Graham had no idea or qualm of privacy, his shower curtain wide open. "Hey Harry." Graham said, his voice even reminding Harry of a bear. "What can I do for a hairless thing like you?"

Graham Montague was known for bearish body, and he prided himself on it. Graham liked to judged his fellow boys based on the amount of hair they have on their chest. Being twelve, Harry has none, so Graham liked to treat Harry and Draco, and even Miles, as babies. "Well," Harry said, knowing to play to Graham's pride, "I was looking in the mirror and wondered if I could have such a hairy and great body like yours."

Graham gave out a rich, loud laugh. The sixteen year old shook his head and said "Harry! You didn't even go through puberty yet! You might be just as hairy and strong as me, but in the meantime… you'll just have to wait."

"C-Can I touch yours then? I want to know how it feels to have such a fantastic body hair on a great set of arms." Harry said, biting his inner lip. Graham laughed and asked "Won't Draco be jealous?"

"It'll be our little secret." Harry whispered, "Please?"

Graham chuckled and nodded, he flexed his huge bicep. Harry wondered if Draco would ever get a body like Graham, though he hoped that Draco would have a lot less hair as Harry moved his hands over the bicep, gripping singular hairs and pulling them out. He looked at his hands and gave a soft laugh "Oops, some of your hair got on my hands."

Graham laughed, "Maybe if you put them on yourself and Draco you might be as sexy as me!" Harry faked laughed with him and waved goodbye. That boy definitely has too much hair, Harry thought as he added it to the second vial he hid. He washed his hands of the hair that wouldn't fit in the vial and changed, pocketing the two vials and grinning to himself. Tomorrow, they will finally learn the identity of the Heir of Slytherin.

The next day, Harry decided that it would be helpful if they had clothing that fit. So he snuck into the fifth year's and six year's dormitories and stole a pair of clothes from Miles' trunk as well as from Graham's, hiding under the Invisibility Cloak.

He heard that Miles and Graham went together on a trip to Hogsmeade, whatever that is, and smiled at himself when he returned to the third floor girl's bathroom. It was mid to late afternoon when he arrived, and was the first one there. Black smoke was pouring from the stall, and Harry decided to stir the potion. He gave a noise of disgust as he stared at the thick, dark mud potion that bubbled sluggishly. Hermione and Ron came an hour later, Hermione holding three glass tumblers. "Harry?" she asked, knocking the stall.

Harry opened it and smiled "It's ready, it just needs the hairs."

Hermione nodded and said "I'm sure we've done everything right, it looks exactly like the book says it should." She reread the page of _Moste Potente Potions_ again.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"Now, we divide it up into three glasses and add the hairs." Hermione said.

"Right, here's yours Ron. I took it from his arm, but it should still work." Harry said, giving Ron the vial of Graham Montague's arm hair. Ron scrunched his hair at it. "Where did you get this from a bear!?"

"Basically. He and Miles are at Hogsmeade now." Harry said. Ron nodded and took the vial and a glass.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ron said. Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass, the potion turning a sickly yellow. Harry followed with Miles Bletchley's hair in the middle glass, the potion changing into a golden color. Ron put his in last, the potion bubbling and hissing as it turned into a brown sludge. "Ugh," Ron said, "Why is yours the only one that looks drinkable Harry?" he asked. Harry just shrugged.

"We better not drink it here," Harry said, "We'll break our clothes if we do so, and Millicient isn't not pixie. We should probably change into the clothes before so."

"Good idea, we'll take separate stalls." Ron said. The three went into stalls and Hermione asked "Ready?"

"Ready!" Harry and Ron's voices replied.

"One—two—three—"

Harry drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like roasted corn dipped in sugar. Immediately his insides started writhing as though he'd just swallow live snakes. His skin and bones stretched, and before his eyes he watched as his hand grew and fingers broadened slightly, still looking delicate. His hair straightened and grew, becoming that of Miles's longish hair that he had to tie behind his head. His chest stayed the same, though he grew more than at least half a foot, becoming taller than five feet easily, reaching Miles' five foot six. Harry was happy that he changed before hand as his clothes would have ripped as he shot up. And as suddenly as the pain started, it ended. He got out of the stall and towards the mirror and gasped, taking off his glasses. Instead of Harry Potter's reflection, what stared at him was the golden haired, brown eyed Miles Bletchley.

Harry touched a hand to his face and gave a shocked noise as the refection did the same. "It works!" Harry laughed.

A stall opened and out came the figure of Graham Montague, his hairy muscular arms folded as he stared at the mirror. "Bloody hell!" Ron said in Graham's deep voice, "Look at how buff I am! I have more muscle then Charlie when he was sixteen!"

"Come on Hermione, we have to hurry!" Harry said, still surprised that Miles' airy voice is coming out instead of his.

A high-pitched voice answered them. "I—I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, I know Millicent is ugly, no one's going to know it's you—"

"No Ron, really, I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time! You have an hour!"

"Hermione, are you okay?" the light, airy voice of Miles asked.

"Fine—I'm fine—go on!"

Harry took out his watch and looked at it, they seem to have only five minutes of the sixty already passed. "Fine, we'll meet you back here, all right?" Harry said.

The two opened the bathroom door softly and Harry made sure it's safe, before automatically going to the secret entrance. "Where are we going?" Ron asked, "I thought the Slytherin Common Room is in the dungeons."

"Shortcut, but you have to keep it a secret." Harry said. He led Ron to the secret entrance to the Slytherin Tower, which was hidden by a picture of two old witches. "Felix Felicis." Harry said, this year's passwords based on rare potions.

"One of my favorite, get in Slytherins." One of the women said as the picture opened up, revealing a staircase that led down. Harry and Ron walked in and down. "Welcome to Slytherin Tower." Harry whispered as they entered the Common Room. Ron tried to act as though it wasn't his first time seeing it. "We have forty-five minutes left." Harry said, looking at his watch. He looked around and bit his lip, he couldn't see Marcus Flint anywhere. Instead, he saw Terence and Adrian, in their usual spot in front of the fireplace, books in both set of hands. "Hey Ter, Adrian!" Harry said, walking up to them.

"Hey Miles, you're back early. I thought you and Graham would still be at Hogsmeade." Terence said.

Harry shrugged and said "It was getting a bit too cold, hey do you know where Flint is? I need to talk to him about something."

"Yeah, he's right there in that corner there." Adrian said, pointing to a darken corner. "You can barely see him. He's still convinced that Harry's the Heir of Slytherin, as if."

"You don't think Harry's the Heir?" Ron asked in Graham's deep voice, slightly surprised.

Adrian laughed and said "Of course not! I thought we talked about this. There's no way he's the heir."

Miles' body shrugged and said he'll talk with Flint now. The two walked closely together and Harry whispered to Ron. "Flint's a bit of a wacko. Some of us respect him as a captain, but hate him personally. Unfortunately, he believes that I'm the heir. Though, he might know some more information—Flint! There you are!" Harry smiled as he sat down next to Marcus Flint, who was busy looking over a sheet of paper.

Marcus Flint looked up and smiled at them. "Bletchley, Graham. I knew you two would see sense soon! Though, I thought you were still at Hogsmeade."

"It was too cold." Ron grunted, causing Flint to laugh. "That's the first time I heard you bitch about the cold Graham! What can I do for you two?"

"Well, Flint. We've been thinking… and we thought that maybe Harry could be the Heir of Slytherin…. But we want to know more." Harry said. He gave Ron a look that said 'let me do all the talking.'

"Bout what? How Harry's our new Dark Lord? Heir to the great You-Know-Who?" Flint asked.

"Well, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Miles asked.

"About the same that everyone else know, maybe a little more." Marcus smirked. "You know my grandfather was here during the last time the Chamber of Secrets opened? He won't tell me much, he told me I would look suspicious if I knew more about the incident then the teachers. All he told me that it happened fifty years ago, and that the last time the Chamber opened, a mudblood died. It's only a matter of time until the monster kills one now… I hope it's that Granger girl Harry unfortunately hangs out with."

"W-Why her specifically?" Harry asked, keeping his anger inside.

"A mudblood's influence on our future Dark Lord? Not a good thing! If Harry didn't opened the Chamber, then I hope the one who did will kill that Granger soon." Flint said. He shook his head and said "I'm surprised the _Daily Prophet_ haven't hurt about this yet. I'm sure that idiot Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. We all know he'll be sacked when this breaks out." Flint laughed.

"Wait, so you don't believe Harry opened the chamber?" Ron asked in Graham's voice.

"Have you seen him? I know he's powerful, but right now he's too kind to lesser beings. Befriending Mudbloods, that Hagrid git… plus he's a fag! Well, we can fix all but one of those things I guess." Flint shrugged.

"You know, I don't think you should call our new Dark Lord a fag Flint." Harry said, trying to play with his insanity.

"Oh he's totally cool with it." Flint shrugged, "We had a talk about it and everything. He's totally alright about me calling him and his Malfoy bitch fags."

"Boyfriend." Harry automatically corrected. "They're boyfriends."

"Same difference." Flint said, making it very hard for Harry to hold in his anger. "As long as I'm his second in command, I don't care who he beds."

"You know he's only twelve…" Harry said.

"Can't stay twelve forever." Flint replied, "Anyways, is there anything else you want to know about?"

"Did your grandfather tell you if the person who opened it last time was caught?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah…whoever it was was expelled," said Flint. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

Harry bit his lip as he tried to think of another question to ask. He hoped that Flint knew more, luckily for him, Flint continued to speak. "I'm going to find whoever opened the Chamber of Secrets, and thank them personally. Then together, we will help Harry see his full potential as our next Dark Lord." He gave a soft, insane laugh and said "We'll be more powerful than the Death Eaters combined."

Death Eaters? Harry never heard that name before, but didn't want to know more. He looked at Graham, and saw that his hair was slowly turning back into Ron's. He gave a gasp and Flint said "I know! We'll rule the world! I know Harry could do it!"

"Yes, well I'm sorry but we have to go." Harry said, standing quickly, "I'm sorry Flint, but I forgot something in the grounds. This was a very interesting talk, we'll see you later." And without thinking, he grabbed Graham's hand and the two rushed out of the Slytherin Tower and to the third floor girl's bathroom. When they reached the bathroom, the clothes were definitely too big for them as they pulled up the pants to walk properly.

"Hermione come out we have loads to tell you!" Harry said.

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron. "You must be normal by now, we are—though I missed the hair." Ron mumbled the last bit.

Moaning Myrtle glided out of the stall. Harry had never seen her look so happy. "Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said, "It's _awful_ —"

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.

"What's up?" Ron asked, "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"

Hermione let her robes fell and Ron backed into the sink. Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking out through her hair.

"It was cat hair!" she howled, "Millicent Bulstrode must have a cat! And the potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformation!"

"Uh-oh." Ron said. Harry bit his lip, regretting that he didn't warn Hermione about the cat.

"You'll be teased something dreadful!" Moaning Myrtle said happily.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll take you to the hospital wing!" Harry said. The three left, with Moaning Myrtle following. "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a _tail_!" She laughed happily.

Hermione was in the Hospital Wing for weeks, hidden behind a thick white curtain so that the students couldn't see. Harry and Ron visited her every evening, Draco coming along begrudgingly every so often. Christmas came and went for Harry, too worried about Hermione to actually celebrate it, but he received gifts and thanked Draco for his, trying his best to be happy on the festive occasion. Draco was understanding, and supported Harry all the way, being an emotional rock for him.

Ron and Harry was walking back from their visit with Hermione, when they hear Filch yelling again. They followed it, and saw that the third floor corridor in front of the girl's bathroom was flooded again. "even more work for me!" Filch complained, "That's it! I'm going to Dumbledore!"

They heard his footsteps receding and investigated the corridor, surprised to see that the water was, like last time, coming from Myrtle's bathroom. They walked in and could hear Myrtle's moaning and wails.

"What's up Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"Who's there?" Myrtle cried miserably, "Come to throw more stuff at me?"

Harry looked between him and Ron and looked up at Myrtle, "Why would I throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…."

"But it can't hurt you if somebody throws something at you." Ron said. "I mean, it would go right through you right?"

That was the wrong thing to say as Myrtle screamed and flew towards Ron, floating over him. "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach!" She punched through Ron's stomach, "Fifty points if it goes through her head!" She did the same to Ron's head.

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.

"I don't know… I was just sitting in my toilet, thinking about death and it fell right through the top of my head," Myrtle said, "It's over there, it got washed out…"

Harry followed where Myrtle pointed. Under the sink was a small black book. Harry bent to pick it up and flipped through it. The pages were wet, and Harry looked at the first page. He saw that it was a diary, and the faded year told him it was at least fifty years old. He squinted and could just make out the name "T.M. Riddle" in smugged ink.

"I think I know that name," Ron said, "T.M. Riddle… he got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"One time I got detention and Filch made me polish the shield over and over again." Ron explained. Harry nodded and pocketed the book, figuring he would look at it later.

Hermione left the hospital wing the first day of February, and was excited when Harry showed her the diary.

"He must have written something about what happened fifty years ago!" Hermione said.

"Can't have, "Harry said, "It's empty. Riddle never used it."

"Then why would someone try to flush it down?" Hermione asked, "Maybe it has special powers or something… can I look at the book Harry?" She held her hand up. Harry bit his lip. For some reason, deep inside him, he didn't want to give up the book. It was a stupid fear, but Harry was afraid of what would happen if he ever parted with the book. "I checked it Hermione," Harry lied perfectly, "there's nothing."

"Alright… still strange though." Hermione said. Harry left it at that. He returned to Draco, Theo, and Blaise and told them about the diary. "Strange, and there's nothing in it?" Theo asked.

"No." Harry said, feeling more comfortable around his fellow Slytherins. Theo bit his lip from his place next to Blaise, who occasionally tried to wrap his arm around him.

"Very strange… it must be a very important diary then, or maybe he never used it." Theo theorized. He pulled out his wand and said "If I may? It's a spell that will reveal hidden messages." Harry bit his lip, the same apprehension appeared. But he nodded and held the book out. Theo tapped it three times and said " _Aparecium_." Nothing happened and Theo frowned. "Whoever this T.M. Riddle is, he is either well versed in protection spells, or he actually never used it."

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"Ehh, it's yours now." Theo shrugged. "Use it as you see fit, I'm sure Riddle wouldn't mind."

Harry hadn't thought about, or touched the diary since then. Though, he made sure that it was always close by to him. He didn't know why, but Harry felt safe with the diary near him, like somewhere deep inside him, just connected with the diary. Soon it was February fourteenth, and Harry was prepared to spend another day of classes before cuddling with Draco at night.

Unfortunately for Harry, he forgotten that February fourteenth was a holiday, somehow, so when he walked into the Great Hall with Draco, he wasn't prepared for what happened. Due to the lack of attacks ever since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, Professor Lockhart had decided that the school needed a moral boost. So he decked the Great Halls in bright pink flowers and hearts shaped confetti that fell from the ceiling. Draco and Harry sat at the Slytherin Table and looked at the teachers' table. Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. From where he sat, Harry could see the other teacher's stony faces, Snape looking as if he wanted to murder anything in pink right now.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging a little surprise for you all—and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. "My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands, Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison. Harry looked at Hermione all the way at the Gryffindor table and groaned. "She's one of the forty-six, I just know it." He whispered to Draco, who snorted in laughter. Harry watched as the Twins walked up to Cedric Diggory, who blushed as they dropped him something, both giving his cheek a kiss when no one was looking. He pointed at Cedric and said "Looks likes our help worked."

Draco looked at it and nodded. "You think they have some more potions? I wouldn't mind doing that again tonight."

"They do." Harry said, knowing very well that they started selling the potions yesterday. "For four sickles."

"Really?" Draco asked, taking a bite out of his bacon. "That cheap?"

"Apparently the girls love it." Harry shrugged. He watched as the teachers silently glared at the grinning Lockhart and said to Draco "You think anyone's actually going to do the dwarf thing?"

"Harry, love, the only people who will do that are either stupid, foolish, or just too brash-headed they don't have any wits in them." Draco said. Harry thought about it and gave a laugh. "You're describing love-sick Gryffindors aren't you?"

"Indeed I am Harry, indeed I am." Draco said. Harry laughed and kissed Draco's cheek.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late afternoon as they were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry. Hot all over at the thought of it, he turned to Draco and said "You didn't!"

"I didn't." Draco agreed, glaring at the dwarf as he pulled Harry closer to him. Worst was, they were surrounded by first years, Gryffindors at that! Harry was sure he saw Ginny Weasley in the crowd. The couple tried to escape, but the dwarf cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached them before they could take five steps.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to you 'Arry Potter in person," he said twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way."

" _Not here_ ," Harry hissed. " _I'm taken_!"

"Don't care." The dwarf said, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back and out of Draco's grasp.

"Harry!" Draco said, tugging Harry back. With a loud ripping down, his back split in two. His books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over everything.

Harry and Draco scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing. "What's going on here?" Percy Weasley asked, looking at what is causing the holdup. Harry dived for Riddle's diary and the dwarf began to sing, his voice slightly drunk.

" _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard_

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord"_

Harry wished he could just disappear where he and Draco stood. Trying valiantly to laugh along with everyone else, he got up, his feet numb from the weight of the dwarf as Percy Weasley did his best to disperse the crowd. Harry looked at Draco, who was livid. He didn't know what Draco was madder about: the dwarf destroying Harry's bag and hurting him, or the mystery person who dared to give his boy a Valentine like that.

Together, they made their way to Charms, Draco making sure to knock into the dwarf as they walked by him, causing him to drop his harp. It wasn't until they were in Charms class that Harry noticed something odd about Riddle's Diary. All his other books were drenched in scarlet ink, but the diary, however, was as clean as it had been before the ink bottle had smashed all over it. He pointed it out to Draco, who said that it might be due to some enchantment Riddle put on the diary. Harry thought about it, and decided that after classes, he would do what he should have done when he found it. He would write in the diary.

 **A/N:** _LONGEST CHAPTER! To date that is… Next time we'll all have a nice trip down memory lane. Ooo I hope there's murder in it! Nothing like a good murder to get people's attention, eh Batsy? Thank you to everyone who read/followed/favorited/reviewed! Seeing those emails makes me smiled. We've broken 100 followers! Let's see if we can't break 100 for favorites and reviews! So excited! And yes, I copied the Valentine scene from the book… I couldn't help myself, it's just so funny!_

 **BadWolfof221B:** I wonder if you're a fellow Whovian and fan of Sherlock… anyways thanks for your review! And the reason Adult Harry and Adult Lucius, who will appear soon, is doing this so that we can AVOID death. Though it always have a picky way of biting people in the butt… but don't worry about the Weasleys! I'm sure they'll be fine…

 **:** Why is it I NEVER get emails about your reviews!? I'm sure my email is just jealous… Yes cuteness overload! Especially with them being BOYFRIENDS! Finally! Now we just need to wait for Act two so they can break up over stupid reasons. (Not going to happen)

 **Mycookiesgaara** : Fantastic!

 **Ern:** Here you go! I hope it's long enough! And fantastic enough!

 **MagnificentFern** : Happy Holidays! Here is 10,000 words for you to read! I hope you liked the creepiness of Flint and totally on purpose copying of Valentine's Day. I just couldn't help myself.

 **SimbaRella** : Grandpappy Lucius and Adult Harry will be here soon! They need to pick up a certain weapon after all. And I hoped you all enjoy the kissing in this chapter, and a hint about a later revelation. Silly Blaise, trying to sex Theo. And the bludger and Dobby thing slipped his mind yes. He probably had forgotten to tell Draco.

 **BrotherOfBasilisks** : Short version of Reply: Of course George still protected Harry, I find that the Gryffindor Beaters are more friendly and protective than the Slytherin ones, Slytherin have both good apples and assholes. And unfortunately the assholes are louder than the good apples. And that F-Word scene: based on real life experience folks. Yup! 4 years in an all boys high school! Great eye candy, horrible place to stay, the teasing never stopped. And of course they all are gay! The world needs to be gayer, and I am doing my part by making sexy boys kiss each other. Lastly, Draco will be helping with the Chamber, but he will not fully be in the Chamber of Secrets. He will be fully in Harry's Chamber, but that's a bit far down the line. And of course your review wasn't horribly long! In fact, because you pointed it out: I dare you to make it longer! lol


	17. A Snake's Diary

Chapter 17

A Snake's Diary

Harry made sure he was along in the Slytherin Common Room before he pulled out Riddle's Diary. Miles, Terence, and Adrian took almost forever to return to their dorms, Miles complaining to the couple about some Ravenclaw boy. The three finally retreated when the clock struck almost midnight and Harry took a breath as he took out Riddle's diary. Harry placed the simple black leathered notebook on the desk and stared at it. He flipped through the pages, all of the empty. He got a new bottle of ink from his bag and dipped his quill in it, watching as the scarlet ink drop onto the pages. The small blob of ink shone brightly into the page for a second, and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Excited, Harry loaded up his quill a second time and wrote "My name is Harry Potter."

The words stated there for a second, then bled into the page, leaving nothing. Then, a second later, oozing out of the page with his very own ink was words that he hadn't written.

" _Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle. Tell me, how did you come by my diary?"_

Excited to reply, Harry wrote "Someone tried to flush it down a toilet."

" _Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way then ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."_

"What do you mean?" Harry wrote, barely containing his excitement. He bit his lip as the ink disappeared, getting a feeling that was similar to whenever Draco kissed him unexpectedly.

" _I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

"That's where I am now!" Harry wrote quickly. "I'm a Slytherin student at Hogwarts and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

His heart hammered. Riddle's reply came quickly, his writing becoming untidier, he was hurrying to tell all he knew.

" _Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets young Slytherin. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned."_

Harry nearly stabbed his bottle in his hurry to reply. "It's happening again. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. They all believe that it is the 'Heir of Slytherin' and that I am that heir. Who was it last time?"

" _You? The Heir of Slytherin… interesting. Why would they believe such a rumor?"_

Harry bit his lip and decided to tell Tom. "It is because I am a Parselmouth." He wrote.

Harry waited with bated breath as the ink was absorbed in the pages. Then, slowly, the ink reappeared, as if Riddle was choosing his words carefully. _"A Parselmouth? Harry, you may indeed be a descendant of our Founder, for that ability runs in his bloodline. Though faint, you may be a true Parselmouth, thus heir to Salazar Slytherin. I believe you are not the Heir of Slytherin that everyone is worried about Harry Potter, but you are definitely a heir to our Founder and Head of House."_

Harry bit his lip as he read it, both relieved and worried. He was relieved that Tom Riddle believed him, and calmed his fear of him not being the Heir of Slytherin. Though, the worry came from Tom's declaration that Harry is one, thus granting him his ability to speak Parseltongue. He wanted to ask more about, but decided to stay on point. "Tom," he wrote, "can you please tell me who was it last time?"

" _Of course I will tell you Harry. But, I can show you if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him. Let me show you Harry."_

Harry paused for half a second over the dairy before writing "All right."

The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through June in 1943. The book then seemed to glow as a light in the book grew brighter and brighter before it consumed Harry. The next thing he knew, Harry was in the Headmaster's office, an old man sitting at the desk reading a letter by candlelight.

"I'm sorry," he said shakily. "I didn't mean to interrupt—"

But the man didn't noticed him, or ignored him. Harry made his way to leave when the door opened and a sixteen year old boy walked in. Harry stopped and gasped, the boy being the second most handsome boy that he had ever seen. He was tall and had jet black hair like Harry, his face was high and perfect in every way, his lips very approachable. Harry blushed as the boy walked passed him. "Ah, Riddle." The old man finally said.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" asked Riddle, he looked nervous. Harry realized that this must be Tom Riddle's memory. He followed Riddle back to the headmaster's desk, and noticed that Riddle was wearing Slytherin colors, just like Harry's robes.

"Sit down," Professor Dippet said, "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."

"Oh."

"My dear boy," Professor Dippet said kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

"No." said Riddle at once. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts then go back to that—to that—"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe."

"Yes sir," said Tom reddening slightly. "I'm Half-Blood, though. Muggle father, witch mother."

"And both of your parents—?"

"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived long enough to name me—Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."

Dippet clicked his tongue sympathetically, and said "The thing is, Tom, special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances…."

"You mean the attacks, sir?" Tom Riddle asked. Harry's heart leapt and he moved closer, to Tom.

"Precisely. My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be to allow you to remain when the term ends. Especially in light of the recent tragedy…the death of the poor little girl…. You will be safer at your orphanage. In fact, the Ministry of Magic is talking of shutting Hogwarts down because of the tragedies. We are no nearer locating the—er—source of all this unpleasantness…."

Tom's eyes widened. "Sir, if the person was caught, if he was stopped?"

"What do you mean Riddle? Do you mean you know something about these attacks?" Dippet asked.

"No sir." Tom said quickly.

Dippet sank back, looking disappointed. "You may go, Tom…"

Harry followed the handsome wizard out of the office, where Tom stopped, his brow furrowed as he thought deeply. Then, the two were off again, down to the Entrance Hall and down a corridor where Tom entered a secret tunnel near the dungeons. Harry followed after him, and stopped when he saw the boy standing there, silence like a statue as he waited. Harry took the time to observe the boy more closely, a blush appearing as he stared at the older boy, heat rising both above and below. Harry hoped that when he and Draco were Tom's age, that Draco would be as beautiful, or even more handsome as Tom Riddle is as he stood there, watching, waiting. Harry was breathing deeply at the sight, a tense feeling surrounding him as he felt with feelings that he normally felt only with Draco. He knew that he didn't feel the same towards Tom as he felt for Draco, no, he loved Draco. It's just that, he couldn't stop watching Tom Riddle, just as he couldn't help but blush at the sight of Blaise's skin, it was a feeling, not love, but something close that Harry couldn't name, that made his face and body feel hot everywhere. After an hour of standing, Riddle moved slightly as another boy walk into the corridor. Tom Riddle followed the boy silently, with Harry sneaking along with him, before he remembered that they couldn't hear him.

They followed the boy into a classroom and Tom stopped right at the door as the boy spoke. "C'mon…gotta get yeh outta here…C'mon now….in the box…"

"Evening Rubeus." Tom said sharply. The boy slammed the door shut and stood up. "What yer doin' down here, Tom?" he asked, aggressiveness in his voice.

Tom Riddle stepped closer to the boy, a confident smirk on his handsome face. "It's all over," he said, "I'm going to have to you in. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't' stop, and I can't have that."

"What d'yeh—"

"I don't think you meant to kill the girl. But monsters don't met good pets, I suppose. You just had to let it out for exercise and—"

Harry looked at the boy, and recognized the voice and name. He gave a loud gasp that no one could hear as Riddle stepped closer to the boy, his wand out. "Stand aside." He said.

He spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door blocking the exit flew out of it's hinges and hit the large boy as the box exploded open. A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs appeared from where the box was, a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers snarled at Tom as he raised his wand at it. The creature ran away when Riddle started to cast a spell, only to be stopped by the large boy tackling him. "NOOOO!" the larger boy yelled. Riddle cursed as the creature ran away, gone forever.

The scene seemed to dissipate after that and Harry found himself back in the Slytherin Common Room, the diary still opened. "It was Hagrid! Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago!" Harry gasped, breathing hard. He looked down at the dairy and saw that there was one sentence written.

" _That was how it happen Harry, an heir to Slytherin."_

Harry closed the book and hugged it to him as he ran up to the boy's dormitory. He ran into the second year's dormitory and woke Draco, Theo, and Blaise up as he slammed the door opened, in his urgency to tell them the news. "Harry!" the three Slytherins said as they sat up quickly, worried for their friend.

"It was Hagrid." Harry gasped. "He opened the Chamber."

"What?" Draco said, getting out of his bed and moving towards Harry. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and guided him to bed, placing the Riddle Diary next to it. "Tell us what happened Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and told his friends and boyfriend about what happened with the diary. He told them about how the diary worked, and his conversation with Tom Riddle. Harry told them about the things Tom told him, how he believes that Harry is not the Heir of Slytherin, but an heir of him. Harry was thankful that they were quiet as he told him about his journey through the past and into Tom Riddle's memories. When he was done, he took a breath and waited for their reply. "So, Tom Riddle said that it was Hagrid?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, that is what he showed me." Harry said. "He said that the last victim was a girl who died…"

"Perhaps we should ask him about it." Draco said.

"Maybe…. But what if he is the one who released the monster?" Blaise said.

"I don't think he is." Harry said, "He just doesn't seem the type to do it. I mean, yeah he does like dangerous animals and keep them as pets but… he is not the Heir of Slytherin. I know that."

"Well, there hasn't been any attacks recently." Theo said, "So Harry, perhaps it wouldn't be wise to visit at the moment. If there is an attack, then I guess it would be the time for you and your Gryffindor friends to visit the half-giant. Until then, we'll just watch how things play out."

Harry agreed and the four decided to wait and see how things would play out. Days passed with not attacks, and Harry has told Hermione and Ron about their plan. They agreed, and days continued to go by without any strange whispers from the disembodied voice. Harry, due to either curiosity or a strange string of trust, continued to talk with Riddle's Diary, at least once a week as he told him about his life, and his boyfriend Draco. Harry figured that being in a diary for fifty years, Riddle's memories must have gotten very lonely.

It was four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified and nearly everyone in the castle thought that the attacker had retired for good. The ones who didn't were the few Slytherins who believed that Harry was responsible and was just waiting for an opportune time to strike. Over the months, Flint's numbers grew a bit, including many of the first years, Pansy and Millicent, and several vicious looking upper years that Harry tries his best to avoid. In the Common Room the small group whisper about him, but outside they try their best to make life hell for the Muggleborns, Pansy and Millicent targeting Hermione. Harry yelled at them to stop, but they only did so when Hermione jinxed Millicent's shoes to slip off her feet and kick her and Pansy in the butt as they ran away crying, the shoes hopping after them.

In March, Professor Spout was very happy as the Mandrakes have thrown a loud and raucous party in the greenhouse. "The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature!" she told Harry's class the day she found out. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing." She congratulated Harry's class, as their class was the one to look after the mandrakes.

Meanwhile, the second years had something else to worry about during their Easter holidays. The time had come for them to choose their courses for the third year, a matter that Hermione and Theo took very seriously, both pointing out courses to Harry whenever they could. "This can affect our whole future Blaise!" Theo said to Blaise. The four were in the library, and Theo had a list of all available courses that are offered to third years.

"Can't I just drop Transfigurations?" Blaise asked, "I'm terrible at that class."

"No Blaise, you cannot!" Theo fumed.

"Can't drop core classes Blaise." Draco said, he and Harry studying the list of classes offered. Draco snickered and pointed at a class. "Who would want to take Muggles Studies? That must be the worst class this school could ever offer."

"Even worst then Lockhart's Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Blaise asked.

Draco thought and said "Yeah, it's _Muggles_." Draco sneered the word as if just the thought of Muggles disgusted him.

"You know one of us has been _raised_ by Muggles correct?" Theo asked, pointing to Harry, who was too invested reading the descriptions of the classes. He looked up, his glasses hanging on the tip of his nose, and he asked confused, "What?"

Draco chuckled and couldn't help but kiss his Harry. "We're talking about Muggle Studies."

"Oh yeah, waste of a class… just ask me." Harry said before turning his attention back to the sheet. "Care of Magical Creatures…." He muttered. He wondered if Hagrid was good at that class.

"That might be interesting." Theo said, "It would be good to know about the different creatures that we can encounter and how to handle them. That would it would be easier to get potion ingredients from them.

"That, and we know how to handle a dragon if we walk into one." Blaise laughed. Harry frowned at Blaise's comment and circled the class, interested about all the magical creatures the Wizardry World has to offer.

"Will you please be serious? For once?" Theo groaned.

"I'm always serious baby. Just not about silly stuff like this." Blaise smirked at Theo. Theo blushed and rolled his eyes. "Please, I am not your baby. And if you don't choose the right classes now, it will be very hard for you to get a job later on!"

"Theo, we're _twelve_! I don't want to think about having a job!" Blaise said. This was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Theo slammed his hands on the table as he stood up, the chair falling over. "THEN JUST CHOOSE THE EASIEST CLASSES YOU IDIOT!" He yelled. Harry, Draco, and Blaise stared at him as Theo fumed, breathing heavily. He recomposed himself and gathered his belongings. "Excuse me." He said, his face starting to burn as he left the three.

Blaise just sighed and shook his head. "Give me that paper." He told Harry, who had another list under the one he underlined. Harry soundlessly gave it to him and Blaise wrote the information that was required and picked his courses, choosing Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Ancient Runes. "I'm not an idiot." Blaise said softly as he stood up, leaving Harry and Draco.

The couple shared a look, Draco shaking his head when Harry opened his mouth. They looked back at the list and decided to pick the same courses Blaise did. They returned to the Slytherin Common Room, using the normal entrance, and Harry could have sworn that he saw a flash of red hair around the corner as he said the password. "Mandrake Root."

Quidditch Practice continued, and Harry and Draco could see a massive improvement from when they started. Terence and Adrian still pulled them over to have one-on-one sessions and practices, but the couple felt very confident in a strategy that they developed, which was Draco drawing the most attention as he scored over and over again, and flying around with the Quaffle while Harry immediately flew high in the air and hover around until he saw gold. Then he would dive towards the Snitch and easily catch with while the Beaters were busy with Draco outmaneuvering them.

Exhausted and freshly showered from the latest practice, Harry and Draco returned to their dormitory to nap only to find the place ransacked. "What the hell happened…" Blaise said walking in, Theo behind him, only to gasp. They were still on rocky terms, Theo would talk to Blaise, but only to give him short answers.

The entire room looked like a tornado came in and made rounds as papers were laying everywhere. Books were scattered left opened as if they were thrown there, and the sheets on the four-poster beds were pulled back. Harry immediately feared for Tom Riddle's Diary and ran to his drawer, the contents slipped out onto his bed. Harry looked around and saw that his bed was the only one that looked like it was hit the most. He didn't worry about that though as he looked for the diary. Panic rose and he continued to search, not a hint of the little black leather book anywhere. "The diary!" he gasped. "Someone took it!"

"What!?"

"Riddle's diary, it's gone." Harry said.

"Who could have took it?" Theo asked.

"Must have been a Slytherin…"

"But only us four know about the diary…" Harry said. He bit his lip, deciding not to tell the teachers about the robbery, because then he would have to explain about how he found it, and Tom Riddle telling him about his memories, and that he is, in fact, an heir of Slytherin. Just not THE Heir of Slytherin.

He told Hermione and Ron, and though Hermione urged him to tell the teachers, he didn't. The next day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking in the corridors from the Great Hall when it happened. _"Kill this time….let me rip….tear…."_

Harry gave a scream, and Ron and Hermione jumped away from him in alarm. "The voice!" Harry said, looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again—didn't you?"

Ron shook his head. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead. "Harry, I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

And she sprinted away down the corridor, and up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Hell if I know, you know Hermione, when in doubt, go to the library." Ron said. Harry stood still, trying to hear the voice again, but the Great Hall opened and the corridors were instantly filled with students talking. "You better get a move on, the match." Ron said. Harry nodded and made his way to Slytherin Tower and grabbed his Nimbus Two-Thousand and One. His mind was still on the voice as he made his way to the locker room and dressed in the familiar emerald robes. The Slytherin team walked outside to the sound of cheering. All four Houses were here to watch the match, as the victor will be heading to the final.

Harry barely mounted his broom when Professor McGonagall came running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple microphone. "The match has been cancelled." She said, Harry's heart dropping like a stone. "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

She then lowered her microphone and motioned for Harry to come to her. "Potter, I think you should come with me…." She said. Draco immediately flew down and joined them when he saw that Harry was leaving. They held hands and Professor McGonagall didn't object. Nor did she objected when Ron came running, pushing his way through the crowds. "Yes, perhaps you should come too Mr. Weasley." She said.

She led the three inside the castle and up the marble stairs, though they weren't heading to anyone's office. "This will be a bit of a shock," she said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "There has been another attack… another _double_ attack."

Harry's insides felt as if they were filled with stones as he squeezed Draco's hand, who squeezed back. Professor McGonagall pushed the door opened, and the four of them entered. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year Ravenclaw girl whom Harry has never seen. And on the bed next to her was…

"Hermione!" Ron groaned, running up to the bed. Harry gave a gasp and retreated to Draco for comfort, the couple walking slowly towards Hermione's stiff body, her eyes open and glassy.

"We found this near the library," Professor McGonagall said, holding up a small compact mirror. "I don't suppose either of you three can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…" They shook their heads and Professor McGonagall said "Very well. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I will escort you back to your House. Then, Mr. Weasley, we will go to Gryffindor Tower. I need to address the students."

Professor McGonagall walked Ron to the Gryffindor Tower first, as it was closest, and Ron said the password. "Wattlebird." He entered the Common Room and Professor McGonagall said "I will return in a moment." The Fat Lady's portrait swung close and Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Draco, "I believe your second entrance is closer."

They followed her silently to the entrance to the Slytherin Tower and she left them there, making sure that the door closed behind them before leaving. Harry and Draco walked into the Common Room and Snape glared at them, before reading from a piece of parchment. "All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. –Pipe down Flint, or I will leave you to the monsters clutches—there will be no more evening activities." Snape rolled up the parchment and looked at his students. "I hope this does not need to be mentioned, but it is highly unlikely the culprit will be caught. Unless, of course, one of you know the identity of this 'Heir of Slytherin.'" His eyes moved from one student to the other, stopping on Harry who bit his lip. The entire Slytherin populous was quiet, so Snape just sneered "Very well," and left.

The Slytherins started to talk immediately, Marcus Flint somehow going up to Harry and smiled "Don't worry Harry, we never betray our own." There was a weird glint in his eye as he looked at Harry, as if he adored him, and then he glared at Draco. The couple ignored them as Harry immediately went to their dorms, Draco following him. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak and said "They're going to suspect Hagrid. I need to talk with him, tonight. I'm going to go into the Gryffindor common room and get Ron and—"

"And leave me here to worry about you? No." Draco said.

"Draco, it could be dangerous—"

"I don't care Potter. I love you, and after last year and the Quidditch match this year, there is no way I'm letting you out of my sight." Draco said. Draco made a grab for the Invisibility Cloak but Harry moved back, frustrated. "But what if the monster gets you!?" he cried out. "Draco I don't want you to get hurt!"

"And you should!?" Draco yelled. "Why should you keep going out and risking your health while I just stay back and worry? Last year was a nightmare for me! The Troll, Quirrell, and now that stupid Bludger and THIS!? Harry Potter why must you ask so damn—so damn Gryffindorish!? Just let me help you!"

"I don't need your help Draco!" Harry yelled, "It's too dangerous for you! You can get hurt!"

"And so can you Harry!" Draco yelled. He grabbed the Invisibility Cloak from Harry and said "I'm going with you Harry James Potter. You are mine. You're my boyfriend, and I'm making sure that nothing, NOTHING, happens to you." He threw the cloak over both of them and grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him out of the dormitory and into the Common Room.

They were quiet as they moved through the crowd, Flint gaining attention as he rallied the more dark-natured of Slytherins to believe him. They walked silently out of the Slytherin Tower and found themselves on the fifth floor. "Let's go." Draco whispered, Harry begrudgingly coming along. "You can go ba—"

"Don't test me Harry." Draco whispered at Harry. "I'm not letting you get into even more trouble."

"Draco…" Harry said, not sure how to respond. He followed Draco submissively, deciding that it wouldn't be best if he and Draco fight since they're so close to Gryffindor Tower. Fortunately for them, the Fat Lady was half asleep, slump against a pillar in the background as she snored, her cheeks a rosy red. "Wattlebird." Harry said loudly. The Fat Lady gave a jolt as she looked around sleepily before giving a yawn and opening up the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

The two Slytherins, still under the Invisibility Cloak, walked inside, the portrait closing behind them. The Gryffindors didn't notice them, as they were too busy gossiping among themselves.

"Two Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw!" they heard somebody said, "It's obvious it's a Slytherin who did it! Heir of Slytherin, Monster of Slytherin, they should just expel the whole Slytherin House and be done with it!"

The Gryffindors around that person agreed, clapping and Draco ignored them while Harry frowned. Why are the rest of the Houses so biased against Slytherin House, Harry wondered.

The two Slytherins walked passed Percy Weasley, who was sitting in a chair shocked, and found Ron by himself, his sister trying to talk with him. The Slytherins made their way to Ron, dodging and weaving between Gryffindors who were lamenting the new rules. Harry saw Oliver Wood fuming that he wouldn't be beating "that damn sexy Flint" in Quidditch. Harry had to shudder at the thought of Flint being "sexy."

Harry reached out and touched Ron's shoulder. "Ron." He whispered, "Walk to your dorm." Ron jumped a bit, but Ginny didn't see it. Ron excused himself and walked to his dorm, Harry and Draco following him. The boy's dormitory was empty and when the door closed by itself, Ron turned around and said "Harry this is awful what are we—what is Malfoy doing here!?"

"I'm here to make sure my boyfriend doesn't hurt himself Weasley, got a problem with that?" Draco sneered, both boys taking off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Umm no, but Harry what is a Slytherin doing in the Gryffindor Tower?" Ron asked.

"Well, two Slytherins, and we need to see Hagrid because they're most likely going to arrest him." Harry said.

"And if he does, then the half-giant is going to Azkaban and we'll never see him again most likely." Draco said. Harry agreed and said "So let's go!"

Ron agreed, deciding to stay nearer to Harry than Draco under the cloak, and the two Slytherins and Gryffindor made their way out of the Gryffindor Tower, down the Grand Staircase, outside of the castle, and down the field towards Hagrid's Hut. They took off the cloak when they reached his front door, and Harry knocked. Hagrid opened the door and stared at them. "What are you lot doing here? Never mind, get in, get in before someone sees yah."

The three walked in quickly and Hagrid shut the door behind them. Harry looked around and saw a crossbow next to the door. "What's that for?" he asked.

"Oh that, nothing—it's nothing. I've been expecting—doesn' matter—Sit down I'll make tea." Hagrid muttered. He hardly seemed to know what he's doing as he tried to make the tea, almost spilling all the water and smashing a cup with his massive hand.

"Are you okay Hagrid?" Harry asked, "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard all right," said Hagrid a break in his voice. "Damn shame…"He pour them all large mugs of boiling water, he had forgotten the tea bags, when there was a loud knock on the door.

Draco and Harry exchanged panic looks before throwing the Invisibility Cloak around them, Harry pulled Ron closer to them as the three retreated to a corner. "Good evening, Hagrid." It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by an old looking man. "That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed.

"Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic." Draco breathed, "You'll never find a more crooked man. Father likes to take advantage of him, he focuses on only one thing: power. Shame he doesn't have it."

Ron glared at Draco, who just shrugged. "Stop it." Harry whispered as they watched what unfolded in front of them.

"Look Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something—the school governors have been in touch—" the Minister said looking at Dumbledore.

"Yet again, Cornelius. I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest." Dumbledore urged his eyes ablaze with something that Harry had never seen before.

"Look at it from my point of view, I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Go to."

"Take me?" Hagrid asked, "No, I'm not going to Azkaban."

"It's only for a short while Hagrid. If the culprit is caught, then you will be back in the week." Minister Fudge said. Draco gave a short smirk, but said nothing.

The door opened again, and Lucius Malfoy walked in. Draco's breath shortened as Lucius walked in, a cold, satisfied smile on his face. "Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good…"

"What is Father doing here?" Draco breathed.

"What're you doin' here?" asked Hagrid angrily, "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your—did you call this a house?" Lucius said, sneering at the smallness of the hut. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what do you want with me, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," Lucius sneered, pulling out a roll of paper, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension—you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon? At this rate there'll be no Muggle-born left at Hogwarts."

"Oh, now see here Lucius" Fudge said, "Dumbledore suspendd? That's the last thing we want just now—"

"The appointment, or suspension, of the headmaster is a matter for the governors Fudge." Lucius said "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks—"

"But if Dumbledore can't stop the attacks, then who can?" Fudge asked.

"That remains to be seen Fudge, but as all twelve of us have voted—"

Hagrid got to his feet and said "And how many of those did you blackmail Malfoy!?"

"Dear, dear. You know that temper will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid. I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all." Malfoy smirked, Harry getting an icy feeling in his gut. As much as he loved his son, Harry hated the man.

"You can't take Dumbledore! Take Dumbledore and there'll be killing next!" Hagrid roared.

"Calm yourself Hagrid. If the governors want me to step aside, then I will step aside." Dumbledore said, "However, you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." For a second, Harry thought that Dumbledore's eyes twinkled his way in the corner as he said that.

Lucius opened the door, and the two walked out. Fudge waited nervously for Hagrid to get out before him, but Hagrid stood his ground and said carefully. "If anyone wanted to find out some stuff, all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm saying." Fudge stared at him in amazement and Hagrid stepped out, only to say "Oh! And someone need to feed Fang while I'm away."

The door banged shut and the three pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. "This is all your fault Malfoy!" Ron said angrily at Draco.

"What? My fault!? How is it my fault Weasley!?" Draco sneered.

"If your stupid git of a Father didn't force the governors to suspend Dumbledore than the school would still be safe!" Ron said.

"I am not my father Weasley! It is not my fault for what my father did!" Draco almost yelled, seething at the redhead.

"Guys stop it!" Harry demanded. "Look!" he pointed to a cracked window. There was a line of spiders scurrying away, all going single file. Harry watched them go, and said "They're heading towards the Forbidden Forest."

"Maybe if we follow them, we'll find out what Hagrid was talking about." Draco said, pointing to the Forbidden Forest. Harry nodded and said "We should leave the Invisibility Cloak here, I wouldn't want to lose it in the forest."

"Wha—what? But there's werewolves and other creatures in there!" Ron said. Draco laughed and said "Where's your Gryffindor courage Weasley?"

Ron groaned and said "Fine, let's go follow the damn spiders…"

Draco chuckled and grabbed Harry's hand, the couple lead outside of the house, followed by Ron. "Lumos." Harry and Draco said as they neared the edge of the forest. Their wand tips glowed and Ron grumbled. "I would do that if it wasn't for those damn pixies. Since the pixies broke Ron's wand, he had to tape it together, though the spells weren't the same; having random effects.

The trio walked into the Forest, and started to follow the spiders. The spiders traveled a trail that was easy to follow at first. Though as they went deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest, the spiders' trail became difficult to traverse, the spiders going through small logs and blending in with the shadows. Though, they never lost their way, not truly, as Harry and Draco took point, wands at the ready as they held hands, Ron behind him, watching the spiders anxiously. They walked for ten minutes before Harry noticed something, the spiders were growing. At least, there were bigger spiders around them as the trees and ground itself became covered in spider webs.

"Harry…" Ron whispered, terrified of the creatures around them. There were spiders that could easily reach Harry's waist. "Don't worry Ron, everything will be okay." Harry whispered.

"Calm down Weasley… we'll take care of the spiders." Draco whispered, understanding Ron's fear. This must have been Ron's nightmares made real. Soon, huge spiders appeared, until they were surrounded, all spiders staring at them as the biggest spider walk towards them, its eyes glassy and milky white. The spider was blind.

"Who is there?" The spider asked, clicking it's pincers.

"Men, Aragog." A smaller spider clicked.

"Is it Hagrid?"

"No."

"Kill them."

"Wait!" Harry said, "We're friends of Hagrid!"

"Hagrid had never sent men into our hollow before," the spider said slowly.

"Hagrid is in trouble, that's why we've come." Harry said. "They think up in the school, that Hagrid's been setting a—something—on the students. They sent him to Azkaban."

"What!?" Aragog clicked angrily. "That was years ago! I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school They believe I was the monster that dwells in the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"Are you?" Draco asked.

"I! I was born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler game me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is a good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, I was blamed for the death of the girl in the bathroom. Hagrid protected me, and I lived here ever since."

"If you didn't kill the girl, then who did?" Harry asked.

"The thing that lives in the castle, "Aragog said, "is an ancient creature that we spiders fear above all things."

"What is it?" Draco asked, starting to lose his patience with the spiders. They were inching closer and closer to his Harry, and he wouldn't have it.

"We do not speak of it!" Aragog said fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."

Harry decided not to push the subject, so he said "We'll just go then…"

"Go? Oh no, true my sons and daughters never harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

The spiders leapt towards the trio and Draco lifted his wand. " _Incendio_!" he shouted. Fire spew from his wand and hit the nearest spiders, setting them ablaze. The air filled with their screams as Draco set the rest of the spiders near them on fire. "RUN!" He yelled at Harry and Ron. The trio ran away, the spiders chasing them. The only light came from the fire far behind. Draco and Harry kept pointing back and casting _Incendio_ both to light their path and keep the spiders away from them.

Harry looked up at the trees and saw that spiders were climbing down from their webs. He pointed up and said " _Incendio_!" Jet blue fire shot from his wand onto the Spider, and the web it was hanging from. The fire spread up the web for a bit before dissipating. "Draco! The webs!" Harry breathed. Harry, Draco, and Ron stopped for a second as Harry and Draco pointed their wands at the webs, which covered the trees. " _INCENDIO_!" the two Slytherins yelled. Fire shot from both wands, the two streams combining into one as the fire hit the webs. The webs instantly caught fire and it spread to the trees, which burned with the sounds of spiders screaming.

"That was amazing Harry!" Ron breathed. Harry gave a quick smile before grabbing Ron's and Draco's hands. "Come on, we need to get out!"

They continued to run, the spiders giving up chase after Draco and Harry burned their webs. The trio didn't stop running long after they got out of the forest, running to Hagrid's Hut and locking the door behind them. Ron leaned against the door and slid down to sit, exhausted. Draco was too busy checking if Harry was hurt, kissing his boy in relief.

"Follow the spiders," Ron said. "I'll never forgive Hagrid for that we almost died!"

"I suppose he thought that giant arachnid wouldn't attack us. He's too trusting with creatures like that." Draco said, hugging Harry close to him. He sat on the floor, and Harry moved around so that his back was to Draco's stomach.

"That's exactly Hagrid's problem! And look where it got him! A cell in Azkaban. What was the point of sending us there? We found out nothing." Ron complained.

"Not exactly true, we can now say that Hagrid's truly innocent. He never opened the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said.

They took a moment to calm down, then Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves and they made their way back into the castle, the moon now high in the sky, showing that it was late at night. Draco and Harry walked Ron to the Gryffindor Tower, and bid him goodnight. Then, Harry got an idea and said "Ron!"

Ron turned around, the corridor entrance still open. "What?"

"The girl, who died in the bathroom, what if she never left the bathroom?"

"Oh god you don't think—it's _Moaning Myrtle_!"

"Yeah." Harry said.

"That girl!" Draco said, remembering her from the Deathday Party.

"Oh no… I really don't want to talk with her again." Ron groaned.

"But we have to." Harry said, "We'll do it tomorrow."

But any thoughts of visiting Myrtle have been forgotten when Professor McGonagall, in the Great Hall, announced that there still will be exams in June. Blaise groaned. "Exams! How can the professors expect us to concentrate in this environment!" His gaze turned to Theo, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you actually study and do your work instead of stare at me, you'll be better prepared." Theo said.

"I can't help it Theo! Ever since we kissed, it's all I think about! I want to feel your skin against mine! Your lips on mine as we kiss till eternity, I need it, I crave it! I had a taste of you Theo, and now I want to make you mine, forever!" Blaise proclaimed, grabbing Theo's hand. "You know about me Theo, you must understand."

"Well I must say that you're taking a bold step. But we are too _young_ Blaise. This isn't supposed to happen to you till your teens. So just stop it." Theo said.

"But baby—" Blaise whined. Theo sighed and said "For every exam you pass I will give you a kiss. Two if you score perfectly in Charms."

That caught Blaise's attention as he sat straighter, "Alright you're on Theo! Though I get to say where to kiss!" Classes overwhelmed the four as June drew nearer and nearer, Harry and Draco almost forgetting about the Chamber of Secrets and Moaning Myrtle until three days before the exams, Professor McGonagall gave another announcement. "The mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

Draco gave a sigh of relief. "That's good, we don't have to ask the ghost now." He whispered to Harry. Harry nodded, though still the curiosity burned within him. He could have just sat back and let everything solve itself tomorrow. But he wasn't about to let an opportunity to speak with Myrtle about the Chamber if it showed up.

After his last lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lockhart, Harry held Draco's hand, and tapped Ron on the shoulder. The three held back as Lockhart led the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors to their next class. "Come on, we're going to speak with Myrtle." Harry said, much to Draco's and Ron's dismay. They were on their way to the third floor when they got caught by Professor McGonagall. She asked them where they are going without a teacher, and Harry lied, telling her that they wanted to visit Hermione in the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall nodded and said "You too, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ever since the attacks started, I made sure my boyfriend is never out of my sight." Draco said, holding him his and Harry's held hands.

She accepted it and took them to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron sat on either side of Hermione's bed. "Wish you were here Hermione, we could use your help." Harry said. He then noticed her right hand. There was a crumpled piece of paper in her fist. "Ron, look." He said pointing it out.

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"Well, take it out and check it Weasley." Draco said, close to Harry's side. Ron just looked at Draco and said nothing as he tried to pry the paper from Hermione's stiff hand. It was hard work, but somehow he was able to do it. It was a page from an old library book. Ron gave the page to Harry, but Draco took it and read it out loud.

 _Of all the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

Beneath the text, Draco saw a single word written in Hermione's writing. _Pipes_. "That must be it!" Harry said. "The monster in the chamber of secrets must be a Basilisk!"

"Which would explain why only you can hear it love. You're a Parseltongue, the words you were hearing was from the Basilisk itself, a giant snake." Draco said.

"But no one died, it said that their stare is deadly right?" Ron said.

"That's because no one looked at it directly Weasley." Draco sighed. "That Creevey kid saw it through his camera, the Hufflepuff saw it through your ghost, who got the full effect of it but can't die again. Granger here, along with that Ravenclaw must have saw it through that mirror, and Mrs. Norris…"

"The water!" Ron said eagerly, "The floor was flooded outside Myrtle's bathroom!"

Draco gave a laugh and said "Well, well, the Gryffindor has a brain." Ron turned red at that, but Harry stayed focused. "The crowing of the rooster is fatal to it? I think I remember Hagrid complaining about his roosters being killed. And spiders were fleeing away from the castle, it fits!"

"But how does a giant snake move around without being noticed?" Ron asked.

"The pipes! That's why I heard the voices in the walls, the basilisk was in the walls when it spoke!" Harry said.

"The bathroom!" Ron said, "The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets must be in Myrtle's bathroom!"

Draco stood up and said "Then let's go to the staff room and tell Professor Snape. He'll know what to do." He grabbed Harry's hand and kissed Harry's forehead. "You did a great job love." He whispered, causing Harry's heart to swell from the praise.

The three were barely out of the Hospital Wing and down the corridor when Professor McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the school. " _All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers will report to the third floor corridor."_

 **A/N:** _Welp, guess what's happening next time. I like to thank everyone who follows/favorite/ and reviewed you all made me very happy. Especially since we passed 100 reviews! Yay good job to everyone who reviewed! And now: Replies!_

 **Kativa-chan:** Yes Sirius/Remus is coming! Next year! I'm so excited, are you excited? I'm excited. And yes, I will admit that I borrowed from the books directly, but as the years go by I'm doing that less and less. In fact, I'm sure after this year I'll stray so far that the books are pointless, even though some events will happen the same. I thank you very much for your review, and hope you continue to review and read in the future!

 **Guest:** Nope. She still has a crush on dear Harry. But it's like those crushes teenage girls have on like boy band members. It will never happen.

 **Ern:** Thanks for your continued support!

 **Tay:** Hi again! Don't worry about being AWOL just make sure to review everything XD Yes the potion was great, in fact we can say that it kick started something that wasn't supposed to happen till someone's 16.

 **BrotherofBasilisk** : Thank you SOO Much for your support! So glad you like the ships!

 **Tearsneverfade:** thank you for your support!

 **Anon** : Yup Cedric. And remember, the goal of Adult Harry and Grandaddy Lucius is the save lives. Soooooooo maybe…. And the Gryffindor will come in during Harry's fourth year. But WHO? Though, yeah Harry might see a death in the graveyard.

 **SimbaRella** : Totally not a typo that I didn't see. Let's pretend that there were both Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs there. (Or that I forgot which house Justin was in) And that scene might have been a bit scary, damn you Blaise, but all will be explained….

 **Mycookiesgaara** Yes finally! I'm glad you like all of the ships here! Lol


	18. The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 18

The Chamber of Secrets

Harry and Ron made their way to the third floor, worried about what happened at the third floor. Draco followed, his mind more preoccupied about keeping his boy safe. The trio stopped at the corner of the corridor that lead to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The teachers were running down the corridor. "As you can see, the Heir has left another message." Professor McGonagall said. As the teachers slowed down. "Our worse fear had happened, a student had been taken by the monster into the Chamber of Secrets."

Professor Flitwick burst into tears as they stared at the message. "Who was it?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Ginny Weasley." Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh no…" Ron breathed, Harry needed to cover his mouth with his hand.

"We shall all have to send the students back home tomorrow." McGonagall said, "I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

There was a sound of footsteps, and Lockhart walked towards them, beaming as always. "So sorry, dozed off, what have I missed?"

He didn't seem to notice the other teachers were looking at him with hatred, Snape staring at him as if he was worth less than dirt. "Just the man." Snape said, a smirk growing on his face. "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

"My—my—my moment?" Lockhart sputtered.

"Yes, didn't you say last night that you knew all along where the entrance to the Chamber is?" Snape asked.

"Then it's settled." Professor McGonagall said, "We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. After all, for a man with your…legendary talent, it should be easy."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but no one came to his rescue. His lips were trembling as he said "V-very well. I'll—I'll be in my office, getting—getting ready."

He left them and McGonagall's nostrils flared when she said "Right, that got rid of him. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. The rest of you will make sure that no students have been left outside their dormitories."

The teachers ran off and the three boys turned their attention to the wall. Underneath the original message, a new was a written in fresh blood. "HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER"

"No…Ginny." Ron cried. He looked at the Slytherins and said "We have to go to Lockhart. He's going to try and go into the Chamber, right? We can tell him where we think it is and tell him it's a basilisk in there!"

Ron was already running before Draco or Harry could respond. Harry frowned and started to follow Ron, Draco easily catching up and surpassing him. The boys ran into Lockhart's classroom, and up the stone staircase that led to his office. Lockhart was busy stripping away his office, the walls already bare of his pictures. Several large trunks were on his desk, all opened and in several stages of being filled.

"Oh, err hello boys." Lockhart said, his voice filled with fear as his hair was in disarray. "I'm dreadfully busy now, have an urgent call, unavoidable—got to go—"

"What about my sister!?" Ron almost yelled.

"Well, as to that—most unfortunate—" Lockhart said, avoiding their eyes as he packed. "No one regrets it more than I—"

"Look at you." Draco sneered, "You're our supposed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and you're running away? What? At the first sign of dark arts you run away?"

"Well—I must say—when I first took the job," Lockhart muttered, avoiding Draco's glare, "nothing in the job description said that—"

'You mean you really are running away!?" Harry said, angry at Lockhart. "After all those things you did in your books!"

"Well Harry, literature can be misleading." Lockhart said.

"You wrote them!" Ron roared.

"Yes well, my books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think _I'd_ done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on—"

"So you're just been taking credit from what a load of other people have done?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Harry, Harry," Lockhart said, shaking his head impatciently. "It's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved, I had track these people down, ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did, then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. It's not all signing books and taking pictures Harry." He slammed his trunk down and turned around, his wand pointing at them. "I'm sorry boys, can't have you all blabbering my secrets all over the place.—"

Draco quickly whipped out his wand and yelled " _Expelliarmus_!" Lockhart's wand flew high as he was thrown back to his trunks. Draco caught the wand with sophisticated ease. He and Harry pointed their wands at Lockhart as Draco threw Lockhart's wand out of the open window. "You were saying?"

"Right well boys…." Lockhart said weakly, "I don't know what you want me to do? I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do for you."

"Well," Harry said, a smirk similar to Draco's on his face, "You are in luck Professor. We do. Even better, we know what is inside of it." Lockhart looked between the couple, fear in his eyes as the Slytherins continued to aim their wands at him. "Let's go." Harry said simply.

They marched him out of his office and down the stairs as they made their way to the third floor corridor, and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where the messages were. They sent Lockhart into the bathroom first, Harry was very happy to see that Lockhart was shaking, fearing him and Draco who were holding hands like always.

"What are you doing here?" Moaning Myrtle asked when she saw Harry.

"We want to ask you how you died." Harry said.

"Oooh it was dreadful." Myrtle said with a relish, as if she was asked a flatering question. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well, I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny, a different language I think it must have been. Anyway what really got me was that it was a _boy_ speaking. So I unlocked the door to say 'Go Away' and then—I _died_." Myrtle swelled as if it was a very positive thing that happened to her.

"How?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at the boys. "Right over there…" She pointed to the sinks. Harry and Draco went to investigate the sinks, Ron's taped wand out and pointed at Lockhart. It was an ordinary looking sink. Harry and Draco investigated every part of it, including the pipes below. Then, Draco saw it. On the facet, scratched on the side of it, was a tiny snake. He pointed it out to Harry and he tried to turn it on. "The taps never worked…" Moaning Myrtle said.

"Try saying something in Parseltongue Harry." Draco said. Harry nodded and took a breath. The other times, Harry's Parseltongue was caused by accident, and staring at real snakes. He had to remind himself that he was an heir to Slytherin and said " _Open up_."

The sinks began to move at the hissing command, leaving a large pipe exposed, wide enough for a man to slide into. Ron gasped while Draco just looked at Harry happily. "Good job." He whispered, kissing Harry's cheek. "Well, you hardly seem to need me," Lockhart said, a shadow of his old confident smile coming back, "I'll just go—"

Ron stopped him and Draco dragged the man to the hole, his small muscles from Quidditch bulging. "You first," Draco said, placing Lockhart at the edge.

"Boys, boys what good will this go?" Lockhart tried to chuckle but Harry pushed him with his wand and Lockhart fell into the pipe. They heard his screaming echoing down, before a soft plopping sound. "It really stinks in here." His echoed voice groaned.

Harry looked at Draco and Ron. He grabbed Draco's hand and jumped into the pipe, Ron following after. The boys slid down the pipe, gaining speed as the pipe became steeper and steeper, Harry bumped his elbow on the edge and was knocked back into Draco, who instinctively pulled Harry closer. The sensation reminded Harry of traveling by Floo Powder and he immediately wanted it to end. They thudded against the curves and Harry knew that they were deeper than the dungeons as the pipe started to level off, becoming a straightaway as they flew out of the pipe and onto a soft pile of bones and muck.

Lockhart was a few feet away, getting to his feet. "We must be miles under the school…" Ron said, getting up.

"Under the lake most likely." Draco said, helping Harry up. He brushed off Harry's robes and held his hand. They both casted " _Lumos_ " and looked around the darkened chamber. The four headed off, their footsteps echoing on the wet floor. "Remember," Harry said, "any sign of movement, close your eyes immediately."

"You better Potter…" Draco mumbled as they made their way deeper into the darkened tunnel, small rat bones and skeletons littered everywhere. Ron was worried about his sister, looking everywhere as they walked. Draco led the way around the bend of a tunnel until Ron forced Harry to stop, and since Harry was holding Draco's hand, he stopped as well. "Harry, there's something up there." Ron whispered. Harry looked and could see the outline of something huge and curved lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving, "Maybe it's sleeping." Harry breathed. Lockhart's hands were pressed against his eyes. Draco and Harry inched closer, their wands outreached so they could see the figure. It was a giant snake skin of vivid green, laying curled and empty on the floor. The snake was easily at least twenty feet long.

"Blimey…" Ron said weakly. There was a sudden movement behind them as Lockhart's knees had given way.

"Get up." Ron said pointing his wand at Lockhart. Lockhart got to his feet and dived after Ron, knocking him to the ground. Draco immediately stepped in front of Harry as Lockhart grabbed Ron's Spellotaped wand and pointed it at them. "The adventure ends here boys." He gloated, "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school and tell them I was too late to save the girl, and how the brother lost his mind at the sight of her mangled body, and the couple was eaten whole by the monster. Now say goodbye to your memories!" He raised Ron's wand high and yelled " _Obilviate_!"

The wand exploded with a force of a small bomb as Harry and Draco were forced to separate from each other. Lockhart was thrown high into the ceiling, before smashing back down while Ron flew away from the snake skin. Harry tripped over the snake skin and fell to the ground as something thundered. He looked up and noticed that he was alone, a wall of broken rocks separating him from Draco. "DRACO! DRACO!" He screamed out. "DRACO!"

"HARRY!" Draco's voice called out, muffled by the stone wall.

"Draco!" Harry cried out, "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine love! But what about you!?"

"I'm okay!" Harry said, slumping against the wall in relief. "What about the others?"

"Weasley's alright. He's just getting up. Lockhart though I'm not sure…" Draco said. Harry waited and heard Lockhart said "Ow!"

"You okay!?"

"Yeah! That was Lockhart, Weasley kicked him." Draco said. Harry nodded and asked "What now!?"

"It will take too long to climb over it Harry. You'll have to on by yourself." Ron's voice piped up.

Harry knew that that was the only thing to do. "Alright." He called out.

"Harry wait!" Draco's voice yelled out. Harry stopped and listened. "Don't you dare die out there Potter, you hear me? You're mine! And I plan on having you for a long time!"

Harry smiled at that and said "Don't worry Draco! I'll be fine!" He thought he heard Draco mumble something, but he couldn't hear it. "Fine," Draco's voice finally yelled out. "Be safe, I love you."

"I love you too Draco!" Harry called out. He took a breath and set off alone past the giant snake skin.

Soon, the distant noises of Draco and Ron were gone as Ron tried to dig his way out of the rock wall. Harry wanted this tunnel to end with every step he took, his nerves becoming more uncomfortable and unpleasant the father he went. Finally, after another bend, he saw a solid wall on which two entwined serpents were cared, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. They reminded Harry of his bracelet, and he stared at it as the larger snake wrapped affectionately around the smaller, spinal eyes meeting emerald. Harry kissed the bracelet for luck and comfort. He approached the wall and said " _Open_." In a low, faint hiss. He was getting really good at switching to Parseltongue.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid out of sight, and Harry walked inside, confidence growing as he reminded himself that Draco is always on his wrist.

The wall led to the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents to support a ceiling Harry couldn't see were at the edges of the chamber. He wand already out he walked down the chamber, in front of him a large stature as high as the chamber itself loomed. It was just of a face, with a long beard and hollowed eyes. Harry recognized the face and knew that it was of his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. The face was surrounded by a pool of black water, and in front of the pool was a figure facedown, long flaming-red hair sprawled out. "There you are…" Harry said as he quickened his pace. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead…"he muttered to himself.

He placed his wand back in its holder that Draco got him for Christmas and bent down next to her. "Ginny wake up!" Harry said as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, her face chalk white and cold. She didn't felt stiff, so he knew she wasn't Petrified, as her eyes were closed, yet that must mean that—

"She won't wake." A soft voice said behind him. Harry dropped Ginny's body and turned around. A tall, black-haired handsome boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. "Tom—Tom Riddle?"

Tom smiled and nodded. "Hello Harry Potter."

"W-What do you mean she won't wake? She's not—she's not dead is she?" Harry asked.

"She's still alive, but only just." Tom Riddle said. Harry stared at him, Tom Riddle was here fifty years ago, yet here he stands. "Are you a ghost?"

"No Harry, I am not a ghost. I am a memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years." Riddle said. He pointed towards the floor near the pool. Laying open was the diary Harry found in the bathroom and talked with for the better of a month. Harry wondered how it got there. "Tom you have to help me please!" Harry said, pointing to Ginny's body, "There's a basilisk here, I don't know where it is but—"

"Don't worry, the basilisk won't come until it's called for." Tom said. He calmly walked to Harry and placed his hands on Harry's. Harry stared into Tom's eyes and blushed. It was as if he couldn't look away from Tom's dark eyes. Tom's hand move into Harry's and lightly took Harry's wand without him noticing. "I wanted to talk with you Harry Potter." Tom said, stepping back.

"Wha—give me my wand back Tom." Harry said when he realized what happened.

"Oh, you won't be needing it." Tom said, twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers. "I waited so long to speak with you in person Harry."

Look," Harry said, his temper growing short, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. There's a basilisk here and even though I'm a descendant of Slytherin I don't know if I can control it—"

"Like I told you Harry, we will talk now." Tom Riddle said, "Slytherin to Slytherin, heir to heir."

Harry gasped. "You mean you're—"

"Another heir to Slytherin, yes." Tom Riddle said as he pocketed Harry's wand. "Harry, why is it, I wonder, you care about this girl. After all, she did send you that ridiculous poem, even though she knew that your heart would never belong to the fairer sex. Speaking of which, where is this Draco you told me all about? I would certainly love to shake his hand."

Harry glared at the boy and said "I'm saving her because she's my friend's sister."

"Friend? You mean that Gryffindor, what's his name—Ginny told me a lot about him—ah yes Ron Weasley. He seemed to doubt you as a friend when you showed your gift if I believe correctly. He used to rant about you, along with that mudblood. Some friend. Why would you even try to befriend the Gryffindors Harry? Slytherin is where you find your true allies, and you did. Your boyfriend Draco Malfoy, the Zabini boy, and Theodore Notts… aren't they your friends?"

"Yeah but—"

"Then why choose her life over theirs?" Tom Riddle asked. "Why choose a Gryffindor you barely know, over the Slytherins that you know will always be with you, always love you… why choose a girl who naively believes she can take away that what makes you special?"

"I—err" Harry tried to find the answer. "Just because she has a crush on me doesn't mean—"

"A crush?" Tom Riddle laughed. "Oh my dear, innocent Harry. It was more than a crush. You do not know what I had to put up with, the boring troubles of an eleven year old who believes she can capture the great Harry Potter's heart. At least you were interesting Harry, telling me of your little relationship with Draco Malfoy, the questions you ask me both of the Chamber and of Hogwarts itself. I must admit Harry, I saw me in you, very much so." Tom smiled at Harry, sending cold shivers down his spine. It was as if the air around them dropped several degrees. Harry looked at Ginny and asked "How did she get like this?"

"See? Those are the questions I like." Tom chuckled pleasantly. "If only you have gotten my diary from the beginning than her… But to answer your question, I suppose little Ginny got like this because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"The diary…" Harry said.

"Yes young Slytherin, the diary. _My_ diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes—how her brothers tease her, she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, and how the famous homosexual Harry Potter will never notice her." Tom Riddle smirked. Harry was confused at the word 'homosexual' but didn't bring it up. He'll ask Draco later. "As I said Harry, it was very boring. But I was patient. I wrote back, I was sympathetic. I was kind. Ginny simply _loved_ me. Guess I have that effect on everyone," Riddle smiled, and Harry couldn't help but blush. _"No one's ever understood me like you, Tom. …I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in. …It's like having a fried I can carry around in my pocket…."_

Tom Riddle laughed and shook his head. "I always had the ability to charm the people I need Harry. So, as Ginny started to trust me she started to pour her soul into my diary. And her soul is exactly what I wanted….I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful thanks to Miss Ginny Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of _my_ soul back into _her_ …"

Harry gasped and said "That means that she opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"Cleaver boy." Tom Riddle smiled. "Yes Harry, she opened the Chamber. She strangled the school roosters and daubed treathening messages on the walls with their blood. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods and the Squib's cat."

"She wouldn't…." Harry gasped.

"Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries, I knew we both have laugh at it. _Dear Tom, I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there."_ He recited. _"Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keep telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me. …There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad….I think I'm the one attacking everyone,Tom!"_ He gave another laugh and Harry's fists were clenched.

"It took a very long time for stupid Ginny to stop trusting the diary," Tom said. "But finally she became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that is where you come in Harry Potter. You found it, and I couldn't be more delightful. Of all the people to pick it up, it was the person I wanted to meet the most. And you didn't disappoint. Those few weeks were the most interesting of my life. It was good to talk with a fellow Slytherin, and a Parseltongue at that."

"Why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked, thinking of ways he could get his wand back. If he could only slam Tom against the wall, or light him on fire…

"Well, Ginny here told me all about your fascinating history. All of it." He walked forward and moved Harry's hair so he could touch his scar with a long finger. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf Hagrid to gain your trust—"

"But you framed him!" Harry said. "You framed him and made me think that he did it for months! I thought you made a mistake at first but—but—"

"I was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. No one would have believed him over me. It took me five years to find everything I can about the Chamber of Secrets. As if Hagrid had the brains, or the power! I had everyone convinced, except Dumbledore. He never seemed to like me like the other teachers had."

"I bet he saw through your lies." Harry said.

"I guessed. He kept a closer eye on me after that incident, so I couldn't use the Chamber again. But I wasn't going to let all those years go to waste. I preserved my sixteen year old self in this diary, knowing one day that I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish our ancestor's works." Tom said.

"Well you haven't finished it. And I know that is not what he would wanted nowadays." Harry said. "The muggleborns didn't die this time, and soon the Mandrake Draught will be ready to bring them back. You failed Tom."

"I haven't failed. My concerns are no longer the silly mudbloods scurrying around here. For many months now, my new target has been you Harry."

Harry stared at him, confused.

"Imagine my anger when after that great month with you, Ginny returned and was writing to me. She said you with the diary and panicked. What if I told you all of her secrets? What if ,even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish idiot followed you and dear Draco until she heard you say the password. Then, when she knew you would be away, she sneaked into the Slytherin dormitory and raided your dormitories. I was angry at her, but I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of the Heir of Slytherin. To meet him or beat him, I did not care. I knew you would go to great lengths to clear your name, though I must admit that Marcus Flint was right in one respect, especially after one of your friends were attacked. I must say Harry, that I am slightly disappointed in you, befriending a mudblood… highly traitorous if you ask me. Especially to our Great Grandfather's memory.

"So I made Ginny write her farewell on the wall and come here to wait. She struggled and cried, but there isn't much life left in her. She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough for me to leave the pages at last. Enough to touch you… Though, I must admit I have questions for you, dear Harry." Tom said, too close to Harry for comfort.

"Like what?" Harry asked defensively, his eyes on Riddle's hands.

"Well, how is it that you, a skinny, small boy of slight magical talent, was able to defeat the greatest wizard in the world of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was a weird red gleam in Tom Riddle's eyes now as he stared at Harry. Harry felt afraid for both his innocence and his life as he stepped back. "Why do you care about how I escape? Voldemort is after your time Tom."

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, as if he was whispering to a lover, "is my past, present, and future, Harry…"

He took out Harry's wand and began to trace it through the air, writing shining words, as if they were made of fire.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand and the letters began to rearrange themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" Tom whispered. "It was a name I used in Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends. You think I would keep my filthy Muggle father's name? I, who am an heir to Slytherin on my mother's side? No, Harry I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

He smirked at Harry, who's brain seemed to jammed as he stared at the fading words. Finally, Harry was able to speak. "You're not… you're not the greatest sorcerer in the world. Dumbledore is. Everyone says so. Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world. Even when you were strong, you wouldn't dare to take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school, and he still frightens you today."

The smirk faded on Tom Riddle's face as he stared at Harry. "Dumbledore been driven out of the castle now Harry. Because of what I did."

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry yelled back. Then a swarking sound echoed as sweet music started to play. Fawkes the Phoenix came flying into the Chamber of Secrets and landed in front of Harry, dropping a ragged hat.

"That's a phoenix…and that is the old school's Sorting Hat." Tom Riddle laughed. "That is what Dumbledore sent his great defender? A song bird and ragged hat?" Riddle laughed. Harry stared at Fawkes and Sorting Hat confused. "To business Harry." Riddle said. "Twice in your past we have met, and twice I have failed to kill you. How did you survive?" Tom asked.

"I—I don't know how I survived as a baby." Harry said. "No one knows why you lost your powers, or even attacked me in the first place. All I know is that my mother protected me, she died to save me. And that sacrifice shielded me from you twice. When I was a baby, and last year. She stopped you from killing me."

"So, your mother died to save you. Yes, that is a powerful counter-charm. I can see it now, as a baby there was nothing spectacular about you. But now… now I can see potential. After all Harry, we are so alike. Both Half-bloods, both orphaned, and probably the only two Parseltongues to grace this school since our Great Grandfather. I would say that we both have similar tastes when it comes to the body, yet I held no particular care in that matter. However… now you might persuade me.

"Just think about it Harry. The three of us together: you, me, and your lovely Draco. Usually I don't partake in sharing, though for you and your power, I think I can make an exception." Tom Riddle leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "We will be unstoppable together Harry, I can show both you and Draco powerful things. I will make your fantasies and desires come true, just do one thing. Nothing." Tom Riddle's breath heated Harry's ear, and that flush unfortunately came again as he started to fall under Riddle's spell. "Just wait Harry, and I will be reborn. Together, Harry, the three of us will rule this world, just do nothing Harry. Nothing…" Tom Riddle's lips were centimeters away from Harry's ear, he could practically feel his lips on it. Harry's vision blurred a bit as Tom spoke, as if the world was just centering on him. Then, he saw Ginny's lifeless body and snapped out of it. No! He needed to save the Gryffindor. He needed to save his friend's sister. Because if he doesn't, then his best friends Fred and George will be so saddened. And Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys as well.

Harry practically pushed Tom away and said "No! I will not let that happen! Draco and I are in a loving relationship, and we don't need a third! Besides, there's no way I'll let you kill Ginny! She is my friends' sister, and they'll be devastated if she dies."

Riddle sighed and said "If you insist Harry Potter. But you'll pay for disgracing our bloodline. Let us see how the defender of Albus Dumbledore match up against the power of Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin."

He walked away from Harry and reached an arm out at the giant head. _"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."_ The mouth slowly opened, revealing a giant dark hole, and something was stirring inside the mouth, slithering up from the depths. Harry watched as the basilisk slithered out of the statue's mouth, hitting the bottom of the pool of water as it did, but due to its immense size, it didn't matter. The basilisk stood thirty feet tall, as thick as an oak stump as it waited for its orders from its master. " _Kill him."_ Riddle ordered. He then laughed and said "Don't bother using Parseltongue Potter! It only listens to me!"

The basilisk hissed as it slithered towards Harry. " _No! Go back! Listen to me, descendant of Slytherin!"_ Harry hissed at the Basilisk, but it wasn't listening. Just as it seemed the basilisk was going to strike, Fawkes the phoenix flew at it, diving from high in the sky and attacked the Basilisk, dark blood splattering from the snake's eyes as the bird blinded it. "Noo!" Tom Riddle roared. He stared at Harry and said "The Basilisk may not be able to see you, but it can still hear you."

Harry backed up and the Basilisk stopped flailing it's head around, staring straightly at Harry with its blinded eyes. Harry looked around, wishing for help. He needed something, anything that would help. He glanced at the Sorting Hat. There had to be a reason Dumbledore sent it to him, Harry thought. Help, help, please help. Harry pleaded at the hat as he Basilisk struck. Harry had to dive out of the way, landing in a huge puddle. He rolled away and stood up, stay still as the Basilisk looked for him. He saw a stone and picked it up. He looked down a tunnel and threw the stone down it. The stone bounced and echoed. The basilisk turned immediately towards the stone and slithered its way towards the tunnel. The giant snake continued down the tunnel before disappearing in it.

Harry ran to the hat and held it. "Come on, please. There must be a reason Dumbledore sent you! Come on Help me. Help me!" Harry screamed at the hat. Tom Riddle watched silently, a gleeful, sinister smile on his face as Harry begged the ratty old hat. "Come on, please anything!" Harry pleaded. "Dumbledore sent you to help me, so HELP ME!"

The hat seemed to immediately go heavy as a sword handle appeared. Harry dropped the hat and tried to pull it out of the hat, but couldn't. "Come on!" He yelled at the hat as he gripped the ornate silver sword handle, glittering with rubies the size of eggs. "You stupid hat!" Harry yelled, frustrated. "I'm going to die because you won't give me the sword! Please! I need it to save Ginny! To save DRACO!" The sword finally sprung from the hat, the blade gleaming in the dim light. "Finally." Harry breathed.

The Basilisk appeared again from the pool, water splashing everywhere as it hissed angrily. Harry ran and the snake followed the young Slytherin until Harry turned around and thrust the sword as the Basilisk lunged at him, the sword cutting through the roof of its mouth. But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms and Slytherin robes, he felt a searing pain just above the elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching to the floor.

Harry gripped the fang and wrenched it out of his arm. His eyes blurred as white-hot pain spread. He groaned and moaned in pain, whining out Draco's name. A patch of scarlet swam past, and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him. "Fawkes… you were fantastic." Harry said thickly, straining to smile at the phoenix. He felt the bird lay its head on the spot where the basilisk's fang had pierced him. He could hear echoing footsteps and Tom Riddle's blurred image appeared in front of him. "You are dead Harry Potter. Such a shame too. We could have been great together, the three of us. I had so much to teach you… Look, even Dumbledore's bird knows you're doomed. He's crying."

Harry blinked and felt the tears on his wound. The pain was leaving him and his vision was slowly coming back. He looked down and saw that the wound where the fang pierced him was gone! "Phoenix tears…" Harry said, he couldn't help but laugh in relief. He looked around and saw that he was next to the diary. Fawkes squawked at Tom Riddle as he raised Harry's wand at him. Without thinking, Harry grabbed the diary and stabbed it with the basilisk fang. Riddle screamed in pain as light started to shot out of him. Ink bled from the diary, as if it were blood and Harry kept stabbed the diary, putting all his frustration and anger into it. Light continued to shot out from the memory of Tom Riddle before it consumed him and his image exploded, the diary soaked in a mixture of ink and blood. Harry stabbed it a few more times just to make sure.

Ginny Weasley gasped as she shot up. She looked over at the dead basilisk, and then to Harry with his blood and inked soaked robes. She then started to cry. "Harry! Oh Harry I'm so sorry, it was me Harry—but I—I swear I didn't mean to—R-Riddle made me, he took me over and—and—how did you kill that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I remember is him coming out of the dairy—"

"It's alright Ginny." Harry said, standing up and holding the diary. "He's gone. Everything is over. Come on, we should go back to Draco and your brother—"

"My brother!? He's here!? Oh I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept. Harry stood awkwardly as Ginny whined. He knew he should help her, but all he wanted was to go to Draco. "Come on Ginny! The sooner we get out the better!" Harry said as he made his way down the tunnel, with the Sorting Hat and sword in hand. Ginny followed him. They made their way back to the wall of stones and Harry saw that Fawkes wanted him to grab its tail feather. Harry did and Fawkes pulled him up, Ginny grabbing his shoe as the phoenix pulled them both up over the wall.

"Harry!" Draco said, rushing at Harry. They hugged and kissed fiercely. "Oh Harry! Why must you be scaring me like that!" Draco cried. "I'm sorry Draco!" Harry said, tears in his eyes as well. The couple cried as they embraced, too joyous that the other is safe. Draco told Harry about what he and Ron had been doing in the meanwhile, how Lockhart apparently lost his memory due to the Memory Charm and that there was no way out.

Fawkes chirped again and Harry said "Of course! Phoenixes can carry us!" They all held onto each other and Fawkes easily flew them up the pipe that they slid down, and back into the girl's bathroom on the third floor. They landed with a thud and Moaning Myrtle looked at them sadly. "Oh, you're all still alive."

"You don't need to sound so disappointed about it." Harry and Draco said at the same time, Harry wiping the blood and gunk off of his glasses.

"Where now?" Ron asked. Fawkes answered that as he flew off slowly, chirping. The five followed him and they found themselves in front of Dumbledore's office again, the gargoyle already moved aside. The five walked up the spiral staircase and into the office as Harry knocked.

" _Ginny!"_ Mrs. Weasley cried out. She was sitting in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, followed closely by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter. Harry and Draco moved to a free seat, Draco sitting first, and Harry on his lap as they watched the Weasleys reunite. Lockhart just looked lost and stood to the side. It was then that Harry noticed that Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steady gasps, clutching her chest. Harry saw in the corner Professor Snape watching silently, a single raised eyebrow as he glanced at Harry and Draco, small relief in his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and pulled him off of Draco's lap and into her tight embrace. "You saved her! You saved her! _How_ did you do it?"

"I think we all would like to know how you did it Harry, Draco." Snape said, moving from the shadows of where he stood, until he stood between Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Yes," she said weakly, "How did you do it Mr. Potter?"

Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment as he walked to the desk and dropped the Sorting Hat, ruby sword, and what was left of Riddle's diary. He then returned to Draco and sat on his lap. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, not caring about his soiled robes, and rested his head on Harry's shoulder as he pulled the shorter boy closer. He took a deep breath and for the next half hour told them everything that happened that year. About how he was hearing disembodied voices, how Hermione had figured out that the basilisk was using the pipes, how he, Ron, and Draco followed the spiders and what Aragog told them; how the three escaped, burning a part of the forest and killing most of the spiders, and lastly how Moaning Myrtle was a victim was killed and that the Chamber was in her bathroom.

Harry took a deep breath and then started telling them about the diary. How Voldemort enchanted Ginny to do everything, and how he was somehow able to pull the sword out of the Sorting Hat and kill the basilisk, and destroy the diary with its fang. When he was done speaking, his voice was hoarse. He leaned back into Draco, who kissed the top of his head.

Mrs. Weasley was worrying over Ginny when she heard that Voldemort enchanted Ginny, then Harry explained that it was a sixteen year old version of him, from the diary. Dumbledore picked up the diary and examined it, speaking at last.

"Brilliant…" Dumbledore spoke softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered. "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school…traveled far and wide…sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of out kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy, who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny! What does Ginny have to do with any of this!?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"T-the diary." Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been writing back all year—"

" _Ginny!_ " said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself _if you can't see where it keep its brain!_ Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic—"

"I d-don't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it—"

"Miss Weasley should go to the hospital wing right away." Dumbledore said. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she had been hoodwinked by Voldemort. Severus, if you be so kind as to escort them to the Hospital Wing? Before Molly collapse from crying, if you would."

Snape was silent as he gave one final glance at Harry and Draco, a shadow of a smile appearing on his cold, expressionless face. He and the Weasleys left, as well as Professor McGonagall, who Dumbledore asked to inform the kitchens to prepare a feast.

Dumbledore looked at the three boys in front of him and smile. "You three have broke at least a hundred different rules and in the process, saved not only Miss Weasley, but Hogwarts herself. I believe you three will receive Special Awards for Services to the School and—let me see—yes, Mr. Weasley, to make things fair I will award Gryffindor three hundred and sixty points, while Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, you both will receive two hundred points apiece for Slytherin. Hopefully your actions today will put a calm to the unfortunate malice between your Houses." Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and opened his mouth, grinning at Harry.

"But one of us seems to be keeping mighty quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore chuckled. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

Ron said quickly, "Professor Dumbledore, an accident happened down there and Professor Lockhart—"

"Am I a professor?" asked Lockhart in mild surprise, "Goodness, I expect I was hopeless, was I?"

"The dunderhead was hit with his own Memory Charm." Draco sneered.

"Dear me, impaled by our own sword, eh Lockhart?" Dumbledore asked. He looked at Ron and said "Mr. Weasley, if you would be so kind as to escort Professor Lockhart to the hospital wing as well? I would like to have a word with Harry here. I would ask you as well, Mr. Malfoy, but it seems that you, like last time, will be staying by your beloved's side. At least you are awake for this one, eh?" Dumbledore chuckled happily.

Lockhart and Ron exited and Dumbledore looked at Harry. "First of, I would want to thank you, Harry." He said, his eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing else could have called Fawkes to you. And you met Tom Riddle, I imagine he was most interested in you…"

Harry blushed and nodded. He looked at Draco for a moment and said "He offered me something… He said that he, Draco and I would rule the world together, and that he would teach us things that we couldn't imagine."

"But you obviously denied him." Dumbledore said, "Love, while a great and mysterious power, does get complicated when three are together intimately. Though, I suppose you boys are too young to know about that…hopefully."

Harry nodded and said "He also said that we are alike… but he can't be right! We are nothing similar! The only thing alike we have are that we're both in Slytherin!"

"Indeed. But you also have one other similarity Harry." Dumbledore said, "One that you recently learned of."

"You mean we both can speak Parseltongue?"

"Correct Harry, because Lord Voldemort, who is the last known remaining known ancestor of Salazar Slytherin can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure—"

"You mean, Voldemort put a bit of himself into _me_?" Harry said thunderstruck. "That means I'm not an heir to Slytherin…" Harry didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed at the news.

"Well… not to be sure. As our good friend Draco here can tell you, I am sure that distantly, you are related to the House Founder. Though, it might have been that bit of Voldemort that brought the ancient ability to you." Dumbledore said.

"So…it's because of Voldemort that I am in Slytherin…" Harry said.

"Of course not Harry." Dumbledore said calmly. "You are in Slytherin because the Sorting Hat believed that that house is the best place to put you. And I see that it was correct." Dumbledore chuckled softly, indicating to the Slytherin who sat under Harry. "Although, there is the question of this…" Dumbledore took the ruby sword and handed it to Harry. Harry turned it over and saw a name engraved just below the hilt.

 _Godric Gryffindor._

"It is said that only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"So I'm really a Gryffindor?" Harry frowned.

"Perhaps, in an alternative timeline, you were sorted into Gryffindor, and you had the same experiences you had now. That would explain simply for why you were able to pull the sword out from the hat. But you, my boy, are a proud Slytherin, so how can it be that you drew the Sword of Gryffindor? Perhaps, this explanation might help, though I might be wrong. I believe Harry, that while the hat and sword didn't recognized you as a Gryffindor, they recognized your bravery. For as you may know, bravery and courage are two of the defining features of Gryffindor himself and his House. He valued bravery above all other, no matter the person. It takes bravery to stand up to others, especially those who intend to harm the people you love. Tell me Harry, do you remember what you were thinking when you pulled the sword out?"

"I was thinking about how I needed help." Harry said, biting his lip as he remembered. "I needed something, anything, so that I could save Draco." He blushed.

"Yes, and that need to save Draco must have been the push you needed to pull out the sword. At least, that is what I like to believe." Dumbledore chuckled. He looked at the two pre-teens and said "But you must be tired. Food and sleep are in order, I believe. I suggest you go down to the feast while I write to Azkaban, we do need our gamekeeper back after all. And I suppose I must draft an advertisement for the _Daily Prophet_ too," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"

Harry and Draco stood up when the door slammed opened. Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury on his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.

"Good evening Lucius." Dumbledore greeted pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy swept into the room, his eyes only on Dumbledore as Draco and Harry moved back, Draco's hand opening Harry's tightly. "Don't let go." He whispered.

"So! You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts." Lucius said.

"Well you see, Lucius," Dumbledore smiled, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job, after all. Very strange tales they told me, too….Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

Mr. Malfoy went pale, and sneered. "So—have you stopped the attacks yet?"

"We have," Dumbledore said. "It was the same person as last time. But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

Dumbledore held up the diary, and Mr. Malfoy said "I see…"

"A cleaver plan," Dumbledore said, with a bit of mischief in his voice, "Because of Harry here, and his boyfriend Draco and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame."

Lucius Malfoy turned around and his eyes honed in on Draco. "Draco, why are you here?"

"I am here to help my boyfriend rescue his friend's sister, Father." Draco said, raising his and Harry's hand and kissing it for effect.

"I believe we have talked about this Draco." Mr. Malfoy said. "This silly relationship with Potter will end in agony. The Potters seem to have that following them." He sneered.

"And I told you father, that I love Harry, and I intend to take this all the way." Draco said. The two Malfoys had a staring contest as silver eyes met silver. Draco's face was steel seriousness as he stared at his father, as if daring him to object to his relationship. Lucius' eyes shift towards Harry, who had an expression similar to Draco's. Lucius sneered at them and asked Draco, "Are you serious about this relationship? At such a young age?"

"I am." Draco said. Mr. Malfoy said nothing as he turned to Harry, "And you Potter? Tell me, is this a game to you? Or are you serious about my son?"

"This is no game Mr. Malfoy, I love your son more than I loved anyone." Harry said. Lucius raised an eyebrow and said "We will see."

He turned to Draco and said "Draco, if you truly are serious about this little farce, then I expect you to go through the proper channels."

"I will father. I was just planning of getting one made." Draco said. Lucius stared at this son and Harry and gave Harry one last sneer before saying "Come Dobby, we're leaving."

"Dobby stay here!" Draco said.

Dobby looked confused, looking between his two masters, before siding with Draco, as Harry was smiling softly at him.

"For punishment of following my father's wishes, you will no longer follow his orders." Draco said.

"Then what will Dobby do, sir?" Dobby asked, worried.

"You will follow Harry's. From now on, you are Harry's House-Elf." Draco said.

"You cannot do that!" Lucius snarled.

"I can and I did. Dobby, you are free from servitude to the Malfoys. You must follow Harry's orders from now on." Draco said, a satisfied smirk on his face. Mr. Malfoy looked lividly at Harry but said nothing. He turned around and walked gracefully out of the office. Draco and Harry breathed out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Dobby was looking at Harry and shuffled. "I am yours now Harry Potter."

Harry looked at him and back at Draco, "Draco… I don't know, I don't think I can keep a house-elf in my uncle's house."

"Then free him." Draco said. "You should know how. Right?"

Harry nodded, remembering what Dobby told him all those months ago. He took off his shoe and gave Dobby his sock. "Dobby, this sock is yours now, err you're free."

"Honestly Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked, getting teary eyed.

"Err, yes." Harry said. Dobby cheered and happily took the long black sock. "Dobby is free! Free! Thank you Harry Potter sir! Thank you!" The House-elf cried in happiness as he hugged Harry. "Goodbye now sirs! Dobby is sure he will see you later!" And with that Dobby vanished.

"Well, boys, I suppose there a feast you still need to go to," Dumbledore said. "I will join in a bit."

Draco and Harry nodded and left the office, joining the feast in the Great Hall. They looked at the House Points and cheered when they saw that they won the house cup, beating Gryffindor by fifty points. The Petrified students returned, to the thunderous applause of the rest of the student population, though Marcus Flint looked a bit angry about their reappearance. Dumbledore came down an hour later and announced that due to recent events, exams for the Petrified were canceled, while Professor Lockhart, unfortunately, left early on "important business." After the feast, Harry ran to Hermione and hugged her, along with Ron, as Draco, Theo, and Blaise watch from a distance. Colin Creevey walked up to Harry, and asked for one last picture, which Harry smiled and agreed to. Colin gave a cute squeak as he handed the camera to Hermione and asked Harry if he could get a picture with him and Draco, "To show it to Dad and his partner." Draco reluctantly agreed and they took the picture.

Colin thanked them again and sped off. The rest of the year flew by for Harry and Draco. The couple enjoyed the relaxing break that they earned sitting at the edge of the lake, cuddling and talk about anything that came to mind. Harry asked if he could come with Draco to Malfoy Manor over the summer break, but Draco said he couldn't. Harry frowned and Draco explained. "It's my father… I think if he saw you, terrible things might happen. Listen to me Harry, there is nothing more in the world that I want than you in my house, in my room! But until my mother and I calm my father down, I believe that will never happen. Besides, I need to get something special ready for you." Draco smirked.

He wouldn't tell Harry what he was planning, only that it will change Harry's life for the better. Soon it was time to leave again and Harry and Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express. When they reached the Muggle World, they exchanged one more farewell kiss and a promise to see each other after Summer Break.

Harry Potter, age 37, found himself and Lucius a year later, in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, writing a letter. He looked up and smiled. "It seems we meet again Harry and Lucius. Though ten minutes had past, you both grew immensely."

Harry looked around and saw the Sword of Gryffindor, along with the Voldemort's Horcrux and the basilisk fang. "So, I was able to pull it out again." He said, picking up the sword.

"Indeed Mr. Potter, it seems bravery isn't a trait solely for Gryffindors. Come, it has been a year since we spoke. Let us have some tea. Though, we must be quick. I have a letter to send to Azkaban." Dumbledore said. "And a feast, to celebrate yours and your… I believe the correct term here for now would be boyfriend's achievements."

"You mean at the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said.

"That is correct." Dumbledore nodded. "It seems that you are on the right path. Tell me boys, what plan is it you have now?"

"Well, for us it has only been a day since we saw you last Headmaster." Harry said.

"Then what a day it has been." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, We plan to hunt down Voldemort's Horcruxes." Harry said.

"So, my fears had been realized." Dumbledore said, picking up the diary. "I have suspected, after hearing your story and seeing the diary. But I had hope that it wouldn't come to this… how many?"

"Seven sir." Harry said. "Would you like me to list them?"

"If you must." Dumbledore said.

"There is his diary, obviously, then there is Slytherin's Locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's Cup, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and his snake Nagini." Harry said. "And lastly there's… there's me sir. I am his final Horcrux, though he didn't know he made me."

'This is a serious matter…" Dumbledore said. He looked at them and said "Those artifacts must be destroyed then, else this war will never end."

"That is what we are thinking of doing sir." Harry said, "We just came here to borrow something." He looked at the sword. "When I killed the Basilisk with it, the Sword of Gryffindor had absorbed some of the Basilisk's venom. That sword now has the power to destroy Horcruxes."

Dumbledore nodded and asked "Do you know where they are located?"

"Yes I do. I remember very clearly." Harry frowned. "In my seventh year me, Ron, and Hermione went out searching for them."

Dumbledore nodded and said "Then, I suppose you two better take the sword. If we wait for the time line to match with your original memories, then I fear the death we spoke of a year ago will come. Though, I fear this might have a drastic effect on the timeline. I hope this doesn't happen, but I fear if we take Voldemort down too early, another, more dangerous villain will take his place."

"That will not happen, I'm sure of it. Voldemort is the most powerful wizard that we are fighting, but I bested him every year." Harry said. That seemed to relieve Dumbledore as he said "The sword is yours! Now, if you excuse me, I have some letters to write. Happy hunting now."

Harry took the sword and he and Lucius stepped out of the office. "So Harry, which of the Horcruxes shall we go after first?" Lucius asked.

"The nearest one. That would be in the Room of Requirements." Harry said. The two adults made their way to the seventh floor. "Voldemort actually came back here for an interview." Harry said as they walked, "Ironically he wanted to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Dumbledore was Headmaster then, and denied him. So, Voldemort cursed the position so that whoever was professor, they could not stay in the position for more than a year without suffering an awful fate."

"Interesting, I always wondered why Draco always had a new professor. I always assumed that they were all inadequate." Lucius said.

"Yes, that, and I guess Voldemort thought that if the professors kept being switch, the quality of the teaching would downgrade tremendously. But there is another reason he came back to Hogwarts."

"To hide a Horcrux." Lucius said.

"Exactly. More specifically Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem." Harry said as they reached the seventh floor.

They walked in front of where the Room of Requirement would be. Harry thought 'I need a Room where I can find Voldemort's Horcrux.' He walked past the wall three times and a door appeared. "Interesting," Lucius said, "In all my years at Hogwarts I never knew about this."

"The room only appears to those who needs it." Harry said. They walked inside and found that the room was empty except for the diadem, which was left on the ground. "This will be much easier than last time." Harry said, "Had to set the whole room on fire."

He lifted the sword and swung at the diadem, cutting it in two. A howl came from it as Harry swung the sword down, an image of Voldemort appearing for a second before disappearing as the Horcrux was destroyed.

"Well, that was easy." Lucius said.

"Trust me, it'll get harder from here. One of them is in a certain vault."

"My cousins." Lucius said, "I remember reading an article about it in the _Daily Prophet_."

"Yes, we'll go for that one next." Harry said. He took his pouch that can hold anything and put the sword in it. "After you, Father." He smirked at Lucius.

 **A/N:** _Well, year two is gone and now we begin to deviate GREATLY from canon. Also, what is Draco planning with Harry? Will Granddaddy Lucius' and Harry's plan work? Or will there be complications along the way? Find out later! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favored/and follows this zany little story of mine! It means so much! And now, the replies:_

 **Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san** : wow what a long name…. Thanks for loving this!

 **Kativa-chan** : Yes I will stray away from the books, but I might borrow tiny scenes here and there (I'm looking at you Umbridge speech at the beginning of the year) and Harry living with Sirius and Remus…mayhap, who knows lol. As for the relationship between Draco, Ron, and Hermione…. They are at a tense truce at the moment. I wouldn't call them friends, but they aren't enemies.

 **Kiera Jones** : I hope your day break has rejuvenated you! Here is one more!

 **SimbaRella** : Yes! Lots of love! And here is what they have done!

 **Ern** : Thanks so much for your continued support!

 **BrotherOfBasilisks:** Harry had the hots, because well Tom Riddle was very handsome. And as for how Ginny got the book back, well Tom explained it and there was a sentence there in the last chapter lol. Looking forward to your reaction of this one!

 **David-El:** Yes, a potion that doesn't stimulate the feeling of love, but brings out the love that you have and intensifies it. Truly, this is the love potion that should be sold in stores! Which you can at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes! Thanks for your multiple reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	19. Letters, Marge, and Gringotts (3rd Year)

Chapter 19

Letters, Marge, and Gringotts

Harry Potter, soon to be age thirteen, was annoyed as he sat on his bed under the covers. He wanted to do his homework, but was forced to do it during the night. The Dursleys, in their ever going fight against Harry's wizardry background had once again locked up all of his trunk with his robes, textbooks, wand and his broomstick, which was a gift from his boyfriend Draco. Draco… Harry missed his boyfriend more than anything. Even though Hedwig was able to leave and enter his room now, only during night of course so the neighbors don't see, the letters between him and Draco weren't enough. He needed to see his boyfriend, or else he'll go mad!

But that wasn't a priority now, or at least, not the first priority Harry had. No, he needed his school stuff to do the homework his professors had assigned. So, after a week of being locked in the cupboard, Harry was able to sneak them into his room. Now, at the dead of night, Harry was working on a History of Magic paper, the topic "Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless-discuss."

He had his textbook, _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, propped on his pillow as he carefully flipped through the pages, a flashlight his only source of light. He read carefully and bit the end of his quill as he thought about what to write. He reached under his bed and got out a bottle of ink and parchment. He carefully unscrew the top of the ink bottle and sat up a bit to dip the quill into the bottle and started to write, his handwriting sloppy. Harry didn't care for that at the moment, the important thing for the almost thirteen year old was that all of his homework was done. Especially Professor Snape's homework, an essay about shrinking potions. Not that Harry would ever need a shrinking potion. He was still small and scrawny for his age.

Harry spent an hour writing about a witch called Wendelin the Weird and got out of bed, and walked to his windowsill. He stretched and groaned softly as he looked outside, the breeze feeling refreshing on his sweat-covered face from being under the covers. He saw a few figures coming from the distance and recognized them as owls, one of them being Draco's Eagle Owl. Harry dived out of the way when a very clumsy owl, Harry recognized it as Errol the Weasleys' owl, flew in, almost hitting the wall as he dropped a few letters and a newspaper clipping. The other owls came in and delivered their letters, Draco's owl staying for a bit so Harry could give him a treat.

Harry looked at the pile of letters and decided to start with the Weasleys' as that was the closest. He picked up the news clipping and read it.

 **MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. A delightful Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank." The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, where five of the Weasley children currently attend.

Harry looked at the moving photograph that came with the letters and smiled when he saw all nine Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Good for them, Harry thought. He couldn't think of anyone else more deserving to win the large prize. He look at Ron's letter and read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptain wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff._

 _I couldn't believe dad won the Daily Prophet Draw! Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year. Oh, and Fred kept insisting that we take home some of the cursed stuff so he could show Cedric Diggory. You know him right? The tall Hufflepuff who's a year ahead of Fred and George. Apparently he and Fred and dating, though George is always with them too. Did you know that?_

 _Anyway, we'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?_

 _Don't let the Muggles get you down!_

 _Try and come to London,_

 _Ron._

Harry remembered the twin's plot to get Cedric for themselves, it involved a very fun potion that made him and Draco kiss heavily for a long time. Harry look at the letters and saw that one of them was from the twins themselves.

 _Hey Harry!_

 _Happy Birthday to our favorite Slytherin! Thirteen years old is a great step for you! Now you can know and do all the fun stuff we have planed! For both you and Cedric! Don't worry, we'll make sure our Number one Test Subject tests them first, and we're sure Draco will love our products as well! To start you off we decided to show you a little picture we sent Cedric!_

 _Keep it a secret though! Mum and Dad don't know that we took it! We hope you enjoy it!_

 _From,_

 _Fred and George_

 _P.S. Tell us the results when we see you in London!_

Harry blushed when he saw that a picture was under the letter. He took a deep breath and red faced he slowly pulled the photo from under the letter. It was a moving colored photo of the twins. Harry had to bit his lip to suppress the gasp. Both boys were only wearing a small loincloth covering their private parts, though Harry could see impressive bulges under the cloths. The twins were sweating, which only accented their large muscles as they latched onto each other, Harry knowing perfectly well where the hands he couldn't see going. The hands he could see though were rubbing the other twin's chest muscles seductively, both smiling at the camera. Knowing smirks on their faces as they stared at the camera, as if they knew the reaction they were causing to Cedric, and to Harry also. The twins were very tanned, their skins a golden brown color, which played off their red hair very sexually. They winked at the camera, only for the picture to repeat, the twins forever rubbing his brother. Harry gave an audible gulp as he stared at the picture, his dick hardening for the first time.

He didn't know what to do with it, so he placed the letter and picture to the side. He grabbed for the next letter and package, which was from Hermione. He read the long letter and picked up the heavy package, laughing as knowing Hermione it was probably a large book with difficult spells. But instead, it was a sleek black leather case with silver words stamped across it, reading _Broomstick Servicing Kit_.

The next letter was from Hagrid, it was small and simple, wishing Harry a happy birthday and telling Harry that the book he provided would be useful next year, and that he should "stroke the spine to open it." Harry looked at the parcel that snapped loudly. He gripped the parcel firmly as he lifted it. The parcel shook and Harry used the other hand to pull away the wrapping paper to reveal a book. Harry had enough time to look at it's green cover and emblazoned golden title _The Monster Book of Monsters_ , before it started to snap at Harry, the pages snapping at him like one of Aunt Marge's dogs. Harry struggled with the book and had to use his belt to keep the book shut, wrapping it around the book. He reached for his trunk, which he hid under his bed, and threw the book inside. The book made a small racket before calming down, Harry thinking that the book went the sleep.

He looked at the small pile of letters, and saw that the next letter was from Colin Creevey, who he didn't speak with since the end of his second year. Curious, he took the small letter and opened it, a photograph falling out as Harry took the parchment paper.

 _Hi Harry!_

 _Colin here, well not here, but I'm writing you here. I heard that it was your birthday today and I wanted to try out sending letters by owls! You wouldn't believe how much my dad and brother loved the pictures! Oh! Speaking of, here's a copy of the picture we all took! I hoped you like it!_

 _Colin_

Harry looked at the photo that fell on the floor and smiled when he saw that it was the photo that Colin, he, and Draco took at the end of last year. He placed the photo and letter into the pile of opened letters next to him and picked up the next one, being from Theo and Blaise.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _Blaise and I would want to wish you a very happy birthday! We're very sorry that we couldn't be there in person to give you this, or to wish you, but we thought that your Muggle relatives would freak out if they saw Blaise, you know how he can get sometimes. Anyway, Blaise, his mother and I are in Italy visiting his grandparents. Apparently Blaise's grandfather was a master runes translator and single-handedly translated a very important document from before the Middle Ages. It's about the first witches and wizards to settle in Italy, and is actually very interesting. He also created a couple of spells that I can't wait to try! Of course I have to learn ancient Greek first, but I think I can do it._

 _Anyway, Blaise and his family have been keeping a secret from me and it's driving me crazy! Did you notice anything weird about Blaise? He won't tell me, and when I try to ask him he just kisses me and I just get…distracted. It's especially worst outside when the sun hits his skin…it's like I can't physically look away from him! Not that it's a bad thing… Anyway, Blaise sends his regards and we'll be back the week before Hogwarts begins. We'll be doing our shopping here, so we'll see you and Draco at Hogwarts._

 _Your Friends,_

 _Theo and Blaise_

 _P.S. Blaise here! I took the letter from Theo when he was done. Theo's been being a bit stiff lately, do you think it's possible for you to get us that potion the twins gave us? Just to loosen good Theo up. He needs it. See ya Harry! I can't wait to show you the pictures I took!_

Harry placed the letter down, happy that his two friends are having a good time together, yet he couldn't help but worry for Theo, especially with whatever it is Blaise is planning. He placed that letter down, only to turn to Draco's letter, which was thicker than the other letters he had sent Harry.

Harry opened it up eagerly and the first thing he noticed was a comic book falling out, followed by the letter.

 _My Dearest Harry,_

 _Happy Birthday my love. Thirteen years old, congratulations my lovely. How I wish to have you in my manor, in my room so we can celebrate properly. But my father is still angry, though he is slowly coming along to the idea of us together. I am in preparation of something very big for both of us, and I just know that you will love it, mother helped me design it and I know that it will look perfect on you. But, that's enough of that for now my pet. How are the Muggles been treating you? I know that they haven't barred your windows again, yet I fear that something might happen to you and I cannot be there to help. I know that you can take care of yourself, but I always want to be there to take care of my boy. Remember, even though we're boyfriends, you'll forever be my boy. I have to take care of you. If those filthy muggles ever touch a hand on you, I want you to owl me immediately and get out. I don't care where you go, just somewhere where you're safe until I get you. Okay?_

 _On other news, thank you so much for the potions book you sent to me. I received it and very much enjoy the note that you sent with it. I've already made some of the simpler potions and will be trying to master the entire book before Hogwarts begins. But don't worry, I won't fall behind on my Quidditch practice. Father and Mother made a separate area where we can practice Quidditch together. It even has a small Muggle gym and everything. I have been using the facilities, and not to brag love, but I know you will very much enjoy the results. Before he left, Blaise joined me there sometimes and we believe that you and Theo will love our physique. But, we're not doing it for you two, no we're mostly doing it for the Quidditch team. Well, I am (half way for the team, half way so you can idolize my muscles) but that isn't the point._

 _I feel this letter is getting a bit too long, so I will leave it with a little gift to tie you over till your real gift next we meet, which I hope to be during the week before Hogwarts. I know you have a fascination about Muggle comics, so I thought that I would help full your obsession, even for a little bit. Now, I don't know anything about these things so please tell me if I sent the wrong one, but I believe that this comic will suffice until I have you in my arms. It was the most annoying moment in my life, traveling to a Muggle town to find a store that carried these. I was stuck behind a man who apparently forgotten how to shower and had a bastard of a time figuring out which one to get you and how Muggle money work. Also, this Muggle girl with these metal things in her mouth came up to me and talk with me. ME! As if she had the right, or the dignity to come up to a Malfoy and talk with him as if he was an uncultured Muggle. She also was looking at me weirdly, which I did not appreciate. She was hounding me as I picked up that comic and paid, the damn worker thought that she was my girlfriend. As if I would date someone as hideous as that Muggle girl. She had metal on her teeth for Merlin's sake. So, I corrected them saying that this was a gift for you, my boyfriend, and that shut those damn Muggles up quickly. I exited the damn store and vowed never to return. Though, it would be worth it if it made you smile. And even if it didn't, just buying the gift for you was worth the effort into the Muggle world. I think I rather face off against Aragog again with his spiders than venture into that store again._

 _I love you very much Harry James Potter. And I eagerly count the days until I have you in my arms again._

 _Yours forever,  
Draco Malfoy._

Harry smiled at the letter and placed it down next to the small pile of open letters. He bent to the floor and picked up the comic that fell to the ground. He hoped that it was the _Batman_ issue after _A Death in the Family_ , as that was the last _Batman_ comic that he had in his possession. Harry looked at the comic and smiled when he was that it was indeed _Batman_. The budding geek in him almost jumped in excitement at the chance to read more of the Caped Crusader. He looked at the cover and saw that it was an entire story arc. _Batman: Year 3_ was on the cover, and Harry checked and saw that it was a few issues after _A Death in the Family_. Harry wanted to read it right away, but it was too late at night and he had one more letter from Hogwarts to look at before falling asleep. Harry picked up the thicker than normal letter from Hogwarts and opened it, a slip falling out as he opened it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving from King's Cross station platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock._

 _Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parents or guardian to sign._

 _A list of books for next year is enclosed._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Professor M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked at the list of books for a second before throwing it at his desk, he'll read it in more detail later. Harry pulled out the permission form, his grin from Draco's letter gone as he stated at it. He would have loved to be able to visit Hogsmeade, he knew that it was an all wizards village, but he also knew that there would be no way his aunt or uncle would sign the permission form. Any opportunity of Harry having fun were forbidden in the Dursley household. Harry knew that if Uncle Vernon was in a bad enough mood, he would take the permission form and throw it in the fire just as he did when the letters started coming.

But Harry really wanted to visit Hogsmeade, especially with Draco. He needed a way to get his uncle and aunt to sign it. Luckily for Harry, such an opportunity arrived the next day.

Harry woke up and walked down into the kitchen and found all three Dursleys already up and eating breakfast. He helped himself to a piece of toast and sat down between the two Dursleys males, who didn't notice him, they never notice him, because they were too busy watching the new television watching the news.

"…The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."

"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout. Look at his hair!"

Harry looked at the television and caught a glimpse of this Black. True, he had shaggy hair, but Harry though that the photo they used of Black was a bit biased. His face was gaunt, and his hair was elbow-length and tangled that made Harry's usual untidy hair look groomed in comparison. Uncle Vernon looked at the clock and drank from his tea cup. "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."

"No, Aunt Marge is coming here!?" Harry asked, dropping his toast. He hated Aunt Marge, just as much as she hated him. Even worst were her dogs.

"Marge will be here for a week," Uncle Vernon said, "And while we are on subject…" He waved his fat finger threatening at Harry, "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her. First, you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."

"Alright," Harry said bitterly, "if she does when she talks to me."

Uncle Vernon ignored him and continued. "Secondly, as Marge doesn't know anything about your… _abnormality_ , I don't want any—any funny business while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"

"I will if she does." Harry mumbled to himself.

"And thirdly, we've told Marge you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"What!?" Harry yelled.

"And you'll be sticking to that story boy! Or else they'll be trouble." Uncle Vernon warned. He left and Harry was left to stare at the place where he was, furious. Harry hated Aunt Marge, she was probably the person she hated the most in the Muggle world, and he's stuck with her for a week. He gotten an idea, and quickly stood up and chased after Uncle Vernon. "What do you want boy?" He spat out.

"I want to ask you something. Third years are allowed to go to a village nearby. I need you to sign the permission form." Harry said.

Uncle Vernon sneered. "And why would I sign such a thing?"

"Well, it'll be hard to pretend to Aunt Marge that I go to St. Brutus's." Harry said coolly, happy to seeing Uncle Vernon's purple, panicked face. "I mean, pretending I'm _normal_? Well, that's a very hard thing to ask of me. What if I accidently slip something up? Levitate a cake or make a hole in the wall?"

" _You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you_?" roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Harry with his fist raised. But Harry stood his ground. He's a proud Slytherin. He can handle a lowly Muggle.

"Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," Harry said, a sly smirk on his face. "But, if you sign this permission form, I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school and I'll act like a Mug—like I'm normal and everything."

"Right," Uncle Vernon snapped after thinking it over, "I will monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form."

He wheeled around and left, leaving Harry to his small victory. He returned to his room and decided to start using the Broomstick Repair Kit Hermione brought him on his Nimbus 2001. He knew that he would have to start acting like a Muggle soon, but he wanted to savor the time with his broom. Thirty minutes later, Harry heard the front door open and close and sighed, knowing that his personal hell will begin.

Harry had never wanted to curse a person so much in his life. His wand was in his room, and it was very tempting to just go upstairs and grab it to curse Aunt Marge, consequences be damned. But he didn't. Every time he got close, he thought about Hogsmeade and Draco. He kept his story, lying perfectly about being a Muggle and getting hit with the cane in St. Brutus's loads of time. He suffered his aunt's verbal abuses about him. That was until one night, she started to mention his parents.

"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy turned out. If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it." Aunt Marge said, raising a glass of brandy. "You see it with dog breeding all the time. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup—" The wineglass in her hand shattered, shards of glass flew in every direction. Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, "Not to worry, must have squeezed it too hard. I have a strong grip."

Uncle Vernon glanced at Harry, who was trying to control his emotions. Aunt Marge didn't notice them and continued. "Look at this Duddles, you'll be a proper-sized man, like your father. This one on the other hand," she pointed to Harry, "This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. Had to drown one, one day. Ratty thing it was, weak. Underbred. It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family Petunia, but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."

Harry had to clench his fingers to keep his anger. In his mind he was listing the ingredient of a potion he remembered he had to make for Potions class. _Add for sprigs of lavender to the mortar, add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar—_

"This Potter," Aunt Marge continued loudly, on her ninth glass of brandy, "you never told me what he did."

"He—didn't work," Uncle Vernon said, glancing at Harry, "Unemployed."

"As I expected!" shouted a drunk Aunt Marge, emptying his glass and pouring a tenth. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who—"

"No he was not!" Harry said suddenly. The table got very quiet, Harry shaking with anger. Oh if only he had his wand!

"You! Boy, to bed now!" snarled Uncle Vernon, looking very white.

"No, Vernon," hiccupped Aunt Marge, her tiny bloodshot eyes squared on Harry. "Go on boy, go on. Proud of your parents are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crush, drunk I expect—"

" _They were not killed in a car crash_!" Harry yelled, slamming his fists on the table as he stood up.

"They did die in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" Aunt Marge screamed. "You are an insolent, ungrateful, little—" But Aunt Marge stopped speaking as she started to swell up. Harry backed away as Aunt Marge started to balloon. Her body swelled and swelled until her buttons started to pop, flying everywhere as she started to float up in the air.

"MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon as she floated from her chair, close to the ceiling. The entire Dursleys family was too busy watching Aunt Marge float to the ceiling, and Harry took this moment to run to his room. He quickly pulled out his trunk and ran about the room packing. He knew he didn't have much time, so he got his textbooks and just dropped them in the trunk, followed by his letters, robes, and presents. He carefully placed Hedwig's cage in it, and told his owl to fly to the Burrow for a while. He packed a few clothing items and then locked his trunk. He took out his wand and rushed down the stairs.

"CHANGE HER BACK!" He heard Uncle Vernon's voice yelling as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No! She deserved it! She deserved everything I did!" Harry yelled as he opened the door, "I'm leaving!" Harry stormed out of the house, tired of the Dursleys and wishing he would never see them again.

The night sky was clear as he walked down the sidewalk, trunk rolling behind him as Harry thought about what he would do. He knew he couldn't return to the Dursleys, not that he wanted to, but he didn't have any ways of going elsewhere. Maybe he could somehow get to Malfoy Manor, wherever that is, but then he remembered Draco's warning of his father. He didn't want to cause his boyfriend even more trouble. Harry frowned and looked up, a soft squeaking sound grabbing his attention. He made his way to an old playground that he used to play on. The wind started to blow again, making the roundabout squeak as it turned. He sat on the stoop before it and sighed. Harry lifted his wand a just looked at it for a bit, before he heard a snapping sound. He jolted up and saw… something on the other side of the road. " _Lumos_ ," he whispered and raised his wand. He saw the outline of something huge with the glimmering yellow eyes. Harry took a step back and tripped on the stoop, falling down. There was a big BANG sound and suddenly a bus was in front of him.

The bus was purple and tall, the words _The Knight Bus_ etched on the side of it. A man a few years older than Harry stepped out and said "Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transportation for any stuck witch or wizard. Just stick our your wand in the air and the Knight Bus will come. My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for the eve—what you doing on the floor?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"You did call for us right?" Stan asked as Harry stood up.

"You said that this is transportation?" Harry asked, looking at the bus.

"Yes, I did. Didn't you hear my introduction?" Stan said.

"Yes, well err… how much to get me to London?" Harry asked.

"Eleven Sickles." Stan said. Harry dug in his trunk and pulled out a Galleon. He gave it to Stan and went to get his trunk when Stan stopped him.

"I'll get that, err what's your name?" Stan asked.

"Harry." Harry said.

"Right well, Harry I'll get that trunk, you just get on." Stan said, lifting Harry's trunk, struggling a bit.

Harry got on the bus and looked around. There were no seats on the bus. Instead, there were beds with curtains drawn around them and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The driver was sitting in an armchair, a huge wheel in front of him. "You have this one." Stan said, sliding Harry's trunk under his bed. "Take it away Ern!" Stand said to the driver as the doors shut. There was a loud BANG as the Knight Bus thundered down the roads, the cars seemingly moving out of its way.

Harry Potter, aged 37, was in the Leaky Cauldron with Lucius, planning how they will get the next Horcrux from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. They were eating breakfast, as it was a few days before Aunt Marge became a balloon. Harry started to have a sudden headache so he groaned as he closed his eyes, his hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright Harry?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, it's just a whole bunch of memories coming in at once." Harry said, groaning. "Huh, why is it I know more about _Batman_ then I did before?" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Harry said, remembering something. "You know, I remember one time, I went to the movies with my son James. Let's see, I remember there was a theater that played old movies, from the nineteen eighties, nineteen nineties. Well, anyway, one day they were replaying a movie called _Batman_ —"

"Bat…man." Lucius said slowly. "Your Muggles must have weird fascinations, did the man dress up as a bat, or did he turned into one?"

"Err he dressed as a bat. He's a vigilante, you know a superhero? Anyway, we went to the movies and watched _Batman_ with Jack Nicholson and Michael Keaton, both actors, and really it was one of the first and only things that James and I shared together, alone. His brother and sister were both too young for movies and stuff like that, but they seemed to grow after their mother, and not have this fascination about Muggles that James and I did. Watching movies, old or recent, was a thing that only James and I enjoyed, that we can only share between ourselves."

"Well I am sure that you two will have that experience." Lucius said, "Though I am lacking to see the importance of this…"

"It's just that as we get closer and closer to the present, it seems that our past lives are disappearing, even though that I can remember it clearly. I know that we were apparently suppose to forget, but I still remember. I fear that I might mix things up, and accidently mention something that I don't know, or shouldn't know. That, and apparently I am getting really familiar about the _Batman_ lore." Harry said.

"There is a…lore to a man who dresses as a bat?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, it's actually really fascinating, especially because the villains aren't just normal super villains with powers. They're all just people with severe psychological problems like split-personality, intense narcissism, and—um I'll stop now." Harry said, the adult blushing.

Lucius chuckled and said "If you are done spewing like a child, we'll begin with a simple problem: which is getting into my sister-in-law's vault."

"We could just see if you can get access, being a family member." Harry said.

"Yes I suppose, and the goblins wouldn't notice anything different between how I look compared to how I look twenty years ago. Goblins have keen eyes for gold and thieves, but are a bit dunce to their regular customers." Lucius said.

"Wouldn't you need a signed permission to get into her vault?" Harry asked.

"Normally, but Harry I am an Ex-Death Eater, and a Malfoy at that. Permission is a thing that I seldom seek." Lucius said.

"Alright, so how do you suppose we get to Lestrange's vault, and get past the blind dragon?" Harry asked, referring to the dragon he, Hermione, and Ron encountered when they hunted the Horcruxes.

"Simple, we don't." Lucius said. "As the head of the Malfoy family, and the brother-in-law to dear, diluted Bellatrix, I have a few…perks to say. One of them is complete control of the Lestrange Vaults, through my wife, until Bellatrix breaks out of prison, which should be in about two years if that little event will happen again."

"Then, we better hurry." Harry said.

"Right, well then shall we? Before we run into your younger self again?" Lucius chuckled. They made their way to Gringotts and the goblins paid them no mind as Harry and Lucius walked up to a goblin.

He looked up from his writings, his long crooked nose almost touching the desk as he was looking down. "Yes?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy, here on business for the Lestrange family. As husband to Narcissa Malfoy, sister to Bellatrix Lestrange, I demand you to bring me and my associate here to withdraw something of value that my wife needs." Lucius said, his voice authoritative and confident.

The goblin looked between Lucius and Harry. He scruffed at them and was about to deny the request when Harry subtly pulled out his wand. " _Imperio_." He whispered. Light green smoke, invisible to all but Harry, came out of his wand and into the goblin's head. The goblin's eyes went dazed for a moment before looking at Lucius. "Of course Mr. Malfoy, this way."

The Imperiused goblin led Harry and Lucius to the cart, Lucius only raising an eyebrow to Harry. Harry returned it and got into the cart. Lucius sat next to him and Harry waved his wand, the goblin started the cart and they were off. The cart raced madly deep into the catacombs of Gringotts, deeper than Harry normally went. They were nearing Thief's Downfall, and Harry, who learned his lesson the first time, lifted the Imperious Spell off of the goblin seconds before they went through the waterfall. The cart continued on its way, successfully getting through the magical waterfall, and before the goblin knew what was happening Harry casted the Imperious Curse again.

The cart continued on its way, and soon slowed down to a half in front of the Lestrange Vault. The goblin got out, and Harry had the goblin open the Vault door, sliding a finger through a small crack. The vault door opened slowly and Harry stood in front of the cave like vault, which was crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets. Harry and Lucius walked inside and Lucius said "I hope you remember the precise location of the Horcrux Potter, for the longer we stay here, the more likely we will touch something." He eyed the golden cups as if they will sprang upon him and multiply.

"I know, I was almost crushed to death because of the charms set on the vault." Harry said. He walked deep into the vault and looked up, the Hufflepuff Cup sitting where it was when he first found it. He pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor and looked at the stand the cup was on. It was on the top, and though he was twenty years older, Harry was only two inches taller than when he was seventeen. He looked at the taller, much older Slytherin and shook his head, he'll do it himself. Harry looked at the shelves and thought that they looked stable. He set a foot on the bottom, and proceeded to climb very carefully, his fingertips almost glazing goblets as he climbed to striking distance.

Harry raised the sword and thrust it at the cup. The Sword of Gryffindor pierced through the center, and Harry smiled in victory as it broke in two, He moved the sword and the cup moved with it, the pieces falling off of the shelf. Harry dropped down and looked at Lucius. "Two down." He said.

"Indeed… now if you are done testing our luck, shall we be off?" Lucius asked as Harry returned the sword to his pouch. Harry agreed and together the three made their way back to Gringotts proper, Harry making sure to keep the goblin under his spell until they were about to exit. Harry lifted it before they were about to leave and Lucius talked with the goblin. "Thank you for your time. My business had been concluded. Good day."

"So Mr. Potter," Lucius said as they walked the busy streets of Diagon Alley, "Three of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes are destroyed. Four remain, and as sure as the Lucius Malfoy in this year would love to take that sword and chop off your thirteen year old head, I think that would be contrary to our little adventure."

"I'm working on it, don't worry." Harry said, "With all the near death experiences I had, one of them must succeed, destroying the Horcrux and leaving me unmarked."

"Pray that they work, or it will be a bit awkward with you trying to kill yourself." Lucius chuckled. Harry stared at him and shook his head. "Right… let's just get to the next bloody Horcrux. It's a bit annoying hunting them again."

 **A/N:** _Year Three! Year Three! We are at year three! Yay! This year will be slightly longer because I have so many things planned for the future. Oh yes, let's see…. Yup we say good bye to the canon! Though… I might still be borrowing a few tiny scenes, like I did here. Though the overall plot, well let's just say darker days are ahead, as well as gayer! Ahem. Yes, well I thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews! And without further ado, as I listen to Disney music, I will bring_ Honor to us all _by replying!_

 **Yukino76:** I will say this. The other villain is not Dumbledore. In fact, the villain may or may not be a real thing! And if they are, well… I'm sure they wouldn't want to let their _puddin'_ down. Isn't that right _Mistah V_?

 **MagnificentFern** : Yes! Yay for Third Year! Sirius and Remus are indeed coming up, and well… let's say one of them is _Holding Out for a Hero_. Will they find the hero that they require? Or will canon take course and the couple be separated? All I will say that the Dursleys will never welcome Harry back.

 **Epicvision299** : Your welcome! I hope you like it!

 **Ern** : Thanks so much for your continued support!

 **Kiera Jones** : I HOPE THIS ONE AWESOME! ALL CAPS! AND THANK YOU!

 **GeminiFaerie:** Aww thanks, I hoped that I've gotten the interaction between Harry and Draco, making them sound more like a couple and not just two people who says "I love you" repeatedly. As for the Slytherin Harry fics making the Gryffindors the bad guys, yeah that's a bit unbelievable. I mean, they're friends! And if the Gryffindors are cool with it, then it'll be Ron who is villainized, which I don't like or understand. But that is a rant for a later day. Thanks so much for your review, and I hope that you liked this chapter and will continue to review!

 **BrotherofBasilisk** : Stop, you're making me blush! As for different character point of views… This story will be sticking to limited third-person, following Harry, both young and old, as the other romances happen in the background. Don't worry, you'll still see it. As for the other timeline? Yeah, that's gone. Or at least it became a parallel universe that we'll never see again! Though it still exists in Harry's and Lucius' subconscious memories.


	20. Harry's Maturity

Chapter 20

Harry's Maturity

The beds moved as the Knight Bus sped pass, a wizard sleeping on one of the beds and mumbling about something. Harry had to hold on as the bus sped past, though Stan was sitting in front of him, reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Harry saw a moving picture of a familiar man with the name Sirius Black it. "Hey! I saw him on the Muggle news!" Harry said.

"Sirius Black? Course he was on the muggle news Harry! Where have you been?" Stand asked as he gave Harry the article to read.

 **BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minsitrer of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don'y you know," said an irritated Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it—who'd believe him if he did?"

While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.

"He murdered _thirteen people_ with one _curse_!?" Harry said surprised, looking at the photo of Sirius Black. His gaunt face reminded him of a vampire's.

"Yup, in front of witnesses and all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"

"Ar," Ern said darkly.

"Black was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. Bet you heard of him." Stan said.

"Yeah…him I heard of." Harry said. "But how did he escape Azkaban?"

"That's the question ain't it? He's the first one who done it!" Stan said. The Knight Bus sped through the roads before making a sudden stop. Harry launched from the bed he was sitting on and hit the glass separating the driver from the rest of the bus. "Right, here we are Madam Marsh, Abergavenny." Stan said, casually. A witch from the upper deck shuffled down and out, dressed only in robes and slippers. As soon as she was out and Stan threw her bags out and closed the door there was another BANG and the Knight Bus thundered down the narrow lanes, Harry barely noticed that they were somehow in the country side.

"Right, where in London did you say you were going again?" Stan asked Harry, who was trying his best to hold onto his bed.

"D-Diagon Alley." Harry said.

"Heard that Ern? Diagon Alley." Stan said, knocking the glass again. Ern pulled a lever and one second the Knight Bus was driving down the countryside, and the next they were back in London. Cars, trees, and houses seemed to jump out of the way as Ern drove. Harry watched as the scenery blurred by, his thoughts heavy on what is going to happen to him. He used magic in front of Muggles, and out of Hogwarts. He broke the law… Harry hoped that he wouldn't be thrown in jail for that.

His thoughts were broken by the sudden bus suddenly stopping again. "Right then, Diagon Alley." Stan said.

Harry groaned as he got up, adjusting his glasses as he looked outside. They were outside of the Leaky Cauldron, and Tom the Innkeeper was waiting for them. "Welcome Mr. Potter, we've been expecting you." He smiled as Harry got off. Harry waved goodbye to the Knight Bus and Tom picked up his luggage. "Yes, yes the Minister is here right now to talk with you. Follow me." The toothless innkeeper said.

Harry's heart dropped as he heard that and followed the old man. The Minister is here? What is he going to do? Why does he want to see Harry? Harry followed Tom into the pub and into a private room where the Minister of Magic was sitting, waiting. "Ah welcome Mr. Potter! I see that Tom here has gotten you."

He got up and shook Harry's hand. "I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic." Harry knew who this man was. He saw the man before, but he was under his father's Invisibility Cloak, and Fudge didn't need to know that. "Well Harry," Fudge continued, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think that you join… but you're safe, and that's what matters."

The minister poured them both a cup of tea and ate a crumpet as he pushed the plate towards Harry. "Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then, you will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that and no harm done."

Fudge smiled at Harry, who couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry said nothing, deciding that the Minister wasn't going to punish him. "And now, all is that is left is where you will spend the last two weeks of your summer break. I suggest taking a room here in the Leaky Cauldron… I'm sure Tom will prepare a room for you. Now, I am sure you understand, but I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me."

"Okay…but why?" Harry asked, confused.

"We don't want to lose you again." Fudge chuckled. "No, no …best we know where you are…I mean with him around…" Fudge cleared his throat and stood up. "I must leave now, goodbye Harry."

"And luck with Black sir?" Harry asked.

"What's that? Oh… you heard—well, no, not yet at least. But it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards are getting angrier as I ever seen them, and they never failed." The minister said before leaving. Tom walked in afterwards and led Harry to his room. His trunk was at the end of his bed already, and Hedwig's cage near the window.

"Hedwig!" Harry said. The snowy whit owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Harry's arm.

"Smart owl you've got there, arrived five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need Mr. Potter, don't hesitate to ask." Tom bowed and left.

Harry sat on his bed and looked out the window, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig. The sky was changing from the smoky grayness of late night into the pink shot sky of early morning as Harry finally stretched up, deciding to write a letter to Draco.

He dug through his trunk until he pulled out the letter from Draco he received on his birthday. He then read it again as he took out a bottle of ink and parchment. Hedwig landed next to him and watched quietly as Harry opened the bottle of scarlet ink, his personal favorite, and dipped his quill in it.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Thank you so much for the comic, I love it already even though I haven't read it yet. And I am sure that whatever the "big" gift is, that I will love it even more, especially because it is from you Draco. And, knowing you, if it is anything like the bracelet that you gave me on Christmas during our first year, I know that it will match brilliantly._

 _And I know how hard it was for you to even think of going into a Muggle shop, so I really thank you from the bottom of my heart for that, and forget about the silly Muggle girl, who cares? You will be happy to know, however, that I'm out of my relatives' house! My uncle's sister was there, and she got me angry so I may have accidently blew her up into a balloon. I then ran to my room, got my things, and got to Diagon Alley using the Knight Bus. The Minister of Magic was here, and said that I was not in trouble! Can you believe that!? I'm so happy…. So anyway, I'm spending the rest of summer break here at Diagon Alley, though he told me that I wasn't allowed to enter Muggle London, which I will of course. But only for the comics. I have the gold, so I think I should just buy a few issues to last me the year. But, more importantly, that means we can see each other here! I will be able to see the hard work you've done, and make sure to examine it properly. I wish there was somewhere around here where I can practice. And I think Blaise should really try out, I think it would be fantastic to play with him._

 _I'm very happy to hear that you received my present and is using it to good use Draco, I must admit it was embarrassing at first, because I thought that you already had it, but I'm glad that you didn't and that I was able to give it to you. I know by Hogwarts you would have mastered all the potions in the book and will be able to teach me! Professor Snape is a good teacher, but I just feel that I learn potions better when you teach me. (The kisses when I get things right help too.)_

 _I cannot wait until I am in your arms again Draco, my bed is cold and I miss your heat._

 _Your Loving Boy,_

 _Harry Potter._

 _P.S. I received a letter and photo from the Weasley twins and, well it caused something weird in my body. My…err you-know-what became hard and I felt a bit hot… Do you know what that was? Is it a good thing or a bad thing? Please don't be angry at the twins! It was a picture they sent to Cedric. I only got it because it was their "Personal Test Subject."_

Harry waved his wand, the ink drying immediately, then rolled up the letter. He tied it to Hedwig's leg and told her to deliver it to Draco. Hedwig flew off and Harry yawned. Without changing he fell onto his bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next day, Harry woke up late in the morning and went downstairs. Tom brought him a plate of hot breakfast, as well as a cup of tea, and gave Harry a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ to read. Harry, who never was that big of a fan of reading newspapers, decided to read at least a couple of articles. There was another article about Sirius Black, mainly going over the incident that happened thirteen years ago and how he was caught. Harry then read about a trial covered by a reporter named Rita Skeeter. Harry thought that the name sounded familiar, and had to think back a few years to remember that Skeeter wrote an article about him.

Harry read the story with a grain of salt, remembering the lies that she wrote about him. Harry was surprised, and shocked, that there was a small article about him. There wasn't a picture of him, instead it was just a headline and a small paragraph about Harry moving from his home, which the paper didn't know where it is, to Diagon Alley for the rest of the summer. It was again by Rita Skeeter, and Harry started to wonder if she was put in charge of his life events as depicted in the _Daily Prophet_.

He disregarded the article and finished his breakfast, deciding to first buy the school books for the upcoming year, than finish the remaining summer homework. With this in mind, he ventured out into Diagon Alley, the colorful shops and smells of sweets and potions a welcoming sensation for him. Harry walked past a small crowd in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and curiosity got the best of him. He edged his way through the crowd to the front and saw the most beautiful broom he ever saw in his life. There was a sign next to it that said "FIREBOLT" He heard a little boy next to him squeak that it's the "fastest broom in the world" but he didn't pay it much mind. He already had a wonderful Nimbus Two-Thousand-and-One that worked perfectly, why would he want a new one? Though, that didn't stop Harry from staring at the broom, his mind racing at the possibilities with that broom.

Harry walked inside Flourish and Blotts and the manager walked up to him. He looked exhausted and grabbed a pair of thick gloves, going over to a cage filled with The Monster Book of Monsters when Harry stopped him, telling the poor manager that he has the book already. "Oh thank heavens for that… I'm never stocking them again, never! Got my fingers bit five times so far. This is worst then when we brought two hundred copies of the _Invisible Book of Invisibility_ … Well, what can I do for you then?"

"Err, I need _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Valblastsky." Harry began.

"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager, leading Harry into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune telling. "Here you go, _Unfogging the Future_. Very good guide to all your basic fortune telling methods. Now, anything else?"

"Yeah, Um," Harry said, consulting his list of required books, "I need two for Study of Ancient Runes, a _Rune Dictionary_ and _Ancient Runes made Easy_ by Launrenzoo."

"Ah, yes Ancient Runes. I remember that subject. Very fascinating for some, though difficult for others." The manager chuckled. He led Harry near the front of the store, where there was an entire shelf for Ancient Runes. "Here we are, the newest edition of _Rune Dictionary_ from Merge Publications, and _Ancient Runes Made Easy_."

The manager added the two books to the Divination book and asked "Anything else?"

"Two more, I need _Intermediate Transfiguration_ and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three._ " Harry said. He and the manager went around the bookstore getting the two books and ten minutes later, Harry walked out with his new books. He returned to his room in the Leaky Cauldron and decided to take out his Potions book. He opened the window and looked outside. It was near afternoon and the sun was shining so he decided to take his Potions homework and go do it in front of the ice cream shop, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry enjoyed it very much, especially when he took small breaks to just watch the people walk around, and Florean Fortescue giving him free ice cream every half hour. When he was done with Snape's essay, he quickly returned to his room to gather the rest of the essays he needed to do.

When he was just about done with Professor McGonagall's essay, two Gryffindors Harry wished he talked with more showed up.

"Hello Harry." Dean Thomas said, smiling. He was with Seamus Finnigan and they were both in Muggle clothes like Harry. "It's weird seeing you in regular clothing."

Harry laughed and said "I have actual clothes Dean. How are you guys?"

"Well, we're good…" Dean said, both boys sitting with Harry. He looked at the book in front of Harry and asked, "You're actually done with your homework!?"

"Umm yeah… why?"

"Told you ya idiot!" Dean laughed, lightly hitting Seamus on the top of his head. "Sea here didn't even start his!"

"Ehh, I have time." The Irish teen shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Besides, have you seen Snape's assignment!? It's bloody ridiculous!"

"Yeah," Dean laughed he looked at Harry and smiled "Guess that's a perk of being a Slytherin, eh Harry? You understand what Snape is talking about. That and he doesn't yell at you."

"Well, I wouldn't say I understand it." Harry said, "It's just when there's something I don't know, I turn to Draco for help."

"Ohh, must be great having a smart boyfriend, eh?" Seamus chuckled.

"Well, I don't just cheat off of him." Harry laughed, "He just teaches me when I don't understand."

"And I bet the rewards are great for him, eh Harry?" Seamus said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well… we kiss a lot." Harry said blushing.

"Really? So you two never… you know?" Seamus said. Dean sighed and said "Sea, shut up. Sorry Harry, ever since Seamus and his older brother had a certain chat, that is all he would think of."

"Chat?" Harry asked.

"You know…sex!" Seamus grinned. Harry blushed and Seamus said "What? Don't tell me you don't know about that?"

"I've just turn thirteen a few days ago…" Harry said.

"Seamus, I really don't think we're the right people to tell him about that kind of stuff." Dean said, he smiled at Harry and said "I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually."

"I guess… one good stroke will do that, eh Harry?" The Irish teen laughed. He reminded Harry of his friend Blaise. He decided not to ask what Seamus meant, and decided to change the topic.

"Anyway, have you two been here long? Have you seen what's at the Quidditch store?" Harry asked.

"You mean the Firebolt?" Seamus asked excitingly. "I want that broom so much mate. Too bad about the cost."

"I know, it looked like it would wipe out my entire vault." Harry said.

"Still looking's free." Dean said, "By the way Harry, what's your favorite Quidditch Team? Professionally I mean. Mine is the Kenmare Kestrels."

"Yeah, and mine's the Montrose Magpies." Seamus said. Harry was slightly confused. He knew that obviously there was Quidditch outside of Hogwarts, but he never really had a chance to follow it.

"Well, I actually don't know the teams…" Harry admitted, his cheeks blushing, "So right now I don't actually have a favorite."

"It's alright Harry," Seamus said, while Dean nodded in agreement, "Just make sure to root for the Irish Nation Quidditch team next year."

"What's next year?" Harry asked.

"The 1994 Quidditch World Cup of course. Ireland is a shoe-in to win." Seamus smiled.

"I don't know, I heard that the Bulgarian Team has a new Seeker, an eighteen year old named Victor Krum." Dean said.

"Never heard of him," Seamus shrugged, "Trust me Deany, our Irish team is going to dominate." Harry sensed something between these two, but didn't bring it up. If they were anything like Theo and Blaise, Harry thought that Harry knowing would just embarrass them. The three then spend the next hour talking nothing but Quidditch, the two Gryffindors teaching Harry about the various teams and different leagues.

Soon it was dark and they had to say goodbye as Seamus and Dean when back to Dean's house while Harry returned to the Leaky Cauldron, satisfied that he gotten a whole summer's amount of work done in one day.

The next day, Harry sneaked into Muggle London to buy himself more _Batman_ comics. He converted his Wizardry money into Muggle money and went off to find a comic book shop. He found one ten minutes away from the Leaky Cauldron and brought as many as he could carry. Harry than spent the rest of his time at the Leaky Cauldron exploring Diagon Alley, looking at the little shops and whatnot that he didn't look at before, and occasionally stare at the magnificent that is the Firebolt. On his second to last day, he woke up to a strange sight. A fat orange cat was on top of him. Harry groaned as he reached for his glasses, getting a better look at the cat…err lion. Harry wasn't sure what the creature was, as it was either a very big cat or a very small lion. The cat looked at Harry for a moment before pouncing off him, chasing a rat that Harry didn't see. Harry thought it was odd until he heard a familiar voice yelling.

"That thing is a monster!"

"He's not a monster Ronald!" A female voice yelled back. Harry quickly got out of bed, and changed into some Muggle clothes and went downstairs. He found Ron and Hermione arguing while the other Weasleys were eating breakfast. Harry stood at the doorway until they noticed him. "Harry!" Hermione said, rushing to give her friend a hug. Harry returned the hug and looked at the Weasleys, his eyes landing on the twins. Still tanned, the twins gave a sly, innocent smile to Harry while Hermione and Ron started talking again.

"It's all your fault Hermione! If you hadn't brought that beast—"

"Crookshanks isn't a beast Ronald, he's a cat." Hermione sighed.

"He's a murderer, that's what he is. Harry! Her cat ate Scabbers." Ron said.

"No he didn't. Scabbers probably just ran off somewhere. You know rats likes to scamper around old places." Hermione said.

"Wait, what? What are you two talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

"Her beast thing killed Scabbers! I just know it!" Ron said.

"No he did not, Crookshanks didn't eat your rat Ron. He just ran away." Hermione said.

"Who's Crookshanks?" Harry asked, still confused.

"My cat. I brought him yesterday." Hermione said.

"More of a lion than a cat." Ron muttered. Hermione ignored him and said "The owner was having trouble selling him, apparently he didn't like everyone who tried to buy him, but he leapt into my arms as soon as I walked in."

Harry nodded and said "And as soon as he saw Scabbers…"

"Scabbers ran off." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and then that beast of yours probably ate him." Ron said.

"Hang on, I think I saw your cat Hermione. He was on my chest when I woke up. Then he pounced off and chased after a rat." Harry said.

"See Ronald? Scabbers is still alive and well." Hermione said.

"Yeah for now." Ron muttered.

"Anyway… how was Egypt?" Harry asked.

"It was amazing!" Ron gushed. "Bill showed us this old tomb that was still protected with spells casted when it was first built and it was fantastic!" Harry and Ron returned to the Weasley table, Ron stopping for a moment for Harry to say hello to the Weasleys, and get practically crushed from a hug by Mrs. Weasley. Ron then started to tell all about his time in Egypt to Harry as he ate breakfast.

During breakfast, Harry couldn't stop but look at the twins and blush when he remembers the picture, his dick growing hard again. When Ron was finished he excused himself, and asked Fred and George to follow him. The three went into his room and Harry got out the picture. "What is this for?" he asked.

"Fun mostly Harry." George smiled.

"Yeah, for you and us, and definitely Cedric… told us he stared at that picture every night." Fred said. He smirked at Harry and asked "Well, did you put it to good use?"

"What—why did you even sent that to me?" Harry blushed.

"Well," George smirked. "As our Personal Test Subject Harry, we decided to show you a few special things. All that will make your big Slytherin even happier with you, in more ways then one of course." George gave a wink to Harry.

"Wha—"

"Just tell us Harry, did you feel… _weird_ when you saw our little picture?" Fred smiled. Harry blushed and nodded. "Well, my friend looks like you're a growing boy now!" Fred chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Do you think we should tell him Fred?" George asked.

"Maybe George… it could be an eye opener." Fred smiled. They both looked at each other and shook their heads. "It was fun when we discovered it by ourselves though… maybe he and Draco should have the same experience." Fred said.

"Right Fred, maybe they should… but in the mean time, Harry, keep that picture of us. I'm sure Draco will love it!" George laughed.

The twins laughed as they left Harry's room, Harry standing there confused. He hid the picture again and walked downstairs to see the Weasleys heading off to buy their supplies for Hogwarts. Harry was about to follow them when he heard a voice. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you love."

Harry turned around to see Draco sauntering in, walking out of the fireplace. Harry immediately forgot about following the Weasleys and Hermione as he rushed towards his boyfriend, arms wrapped around the taller boy's waist. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his forehead. "How are you Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Good, especially now that you're here Draco." Harry said, cuddling into Draco's chest. Draco chuckled and they both sat down at a private table. "Before we deal with the Weasleys," Draco said, "First I want to know, how was your summer? Besides having to labor for your awful relatives, of course."

"It was fun!" Harry said, telling Draco of what he did during his stay at Diagon Alley. He told Draco about his conversation with Seamus and Dean, and how Seamus and Dean reminded him of Blaise and Theo, and how he spent an hour everyday just looking at the Firebolt.

"I can buy it for you, you know? The Malfoys is a rich and powerful family." Draco said.

Harry immediately shook his head, "No thank you Draco. It's a nice thought, but I just like looking at the broom. Besides, you already gave me an awesome broom that still works fantastically."

Draco chuckled and said "Yes I did, it also helps that you look so cute on it."

Harry blushed at that and tried to change the topic. "Anyway, how was your summer?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Father calmed down, slightly, especially after he and mother had a yelling match in his study. I could hear it from my room. He's no longer referring to you as 'that Potter spawn' so that is progress, I guess. Other than that, I've spent most of my time in the Quidditch field, as you can see." Draco smirked as he flexed an arm. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "And my mother and I spent a week in Paris while my father was busy with his work. I believe mother also did that just to let my father calm down from their spat. He just calls you Potter now."

Harry laughed and remembered something, "Draco… in your last letter, you said that you had a special present for me, right?"

Draco laughed and bit his lip, "Yeah I did." He said, getting a bit nervous. "But I think this is best in your room." Harry nodded and took Draco's hand, both got up and Harry led Draco to his room. His trunk was rattling, Harry assumed that the _Monster Book of Monsters_ woke up, and gave his trunk a kick in order to stop the book. It worked, and the book stopped moving as Harry and Draco sat on Harry's bed. "Right… so, before I show it to you, I need to tell you that I'm actually doing this a bit early… normally traditional Pureblood families start these things when we're around fifteen, fourteen years old, but I couldn't wait. …Not many families do it anymore, they think the ten year waiting period is a waste of time, but I want this to be special.

"I want to start courting you Harry. It's just like what we've been doing, dating, but with a definite marriage at the end. I know that this may seem odd or bizarre, but I just couldn't wait. I love you so much Harry Potter, even though we known each other for only two years, I know somewhere deep inside me that you're the boy for me. And I hope that I'm the boy for you…" Draco seemed very nervous, there was sweat on his brow and his normally perfect hair now suddenly seemed slightly disarray. Harry automatically moved to fix it and smiled at Draco.

"Just like dating?" He asked.

"Yes Harry, just like dating." Draco said, giving a nervous smile. Harry nodded and said "Isn't it a bit too early to think about marriage Draco? I mean, we're only thirteen."

"I know, but I don't want to lose you… with all that we've been through so far, I can't help but think that there will be more events like that in our future. At least, with me courting you, I know that I'll always be there for you…and that you'll always be there for me." Draco admitted softly, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Harry smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss Draco's cheek. "I will always be with you, forever Draco. It might be a bit early for me to say this too, but Draco Malfoy I love you. And yes, I'll accept your courtship."

"R-Really?" Draco said, shocked and very joyously. A huge grin appeared on the teenage Malfoy's face as he kissed his boyfriend. "Oh Harry!" he said.

"Draco!" Harry laughed, kissing him back. "So, when are we getting married? When we're sixteen, seventeen…"

"Oh, God no Harry." Draco chuckled, both boys sitting next to each other again. "Proper courtship takes at least ten years. We'll properly get married in our early, mid twenties."

"We wouldn't be proper wizards if we didn't, now would we Draco?" Harry giggled.

"No we would not, Harry." Draco smirked. "Which reminds me, now that you are properly being courted by a Malfoy, it is only expected and proper if you wear this." He pulled out a jewelry box and opened it. Inside was a simple silver chain, with a jeweled crest at the end. The Crest was black and green, with a large silver "M" in the middle. On the sides were two dragons, holding the crest together as they breathed black fire towards the top corners of the crest. There were three spears also, that went diagonal both ways and vertical, though Harry could only see the spearheads and end. On the middle spear, two snakes were wrapped around, meeting at the top of the spear. "This is the Malfoy Crest… a bit narcissistic, but I think it will look beautiful on you. I had it made special for you, Mother knows the greatest jeweler in Europe personally. She introduced me to him, and together we made this. I would have added the Potter crest colors, but unfortunately after your parents died, any records of that vanish and—"

"It doesn't matter Draco, it's perfect." Harry said, lightly touching the necklace. Tears welled up as he looked at Draco. Thank you… thank you so much." Harry said.

"Stand up, let's put this on you." Draco said. Harry stood and Draco stepped behind him. He took the necklace and unhooked it, leaning over Harry's shoulder as he placed the necklace around his neck, the silver feeling cold, yet comfortable, on Harry's neck. The crest fell perfectly in the center of Harry's chest and Draco hooked the necklace. He turned Harry around and smiled. "Perfect Harry. Simply perfect."

Harry held the jeweled necklace in his hand and looked in the mirror. Draco joined him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "This is nice…" Harry said softly, smiling at the reflection. Draco hummed an agreement and pulled Harry, "Come on, due to my father's childish attitude, I haven't yet brought my school supplies. Shall we go?"

"Of course, and then afterwards we'll stop and I'll buy us ice cream." Harry said. Draco agreed and together the couple went out to Diagon Alley, the Crest shining brilliantly in the daylight as they walked hand-in-hand. The citizens of Diagon Alley were accustomed to seeing Harry out and about in cramped street, but there were small gasps and points as Harry walked with the obvious heir of the Malfoy family. Harry saw a small group of old witches whisper to each other, one throwing a glare at Harry.

Harry and Draco ignored them as they went into Gringotts. Draco collected a bag of gold and together they went to various shops, Draco buying what he needed for Hogwarts while Harry looked around. An hour later, Harry and Draco were sitting in front of the Ice Cream shop, sharing a sundae. They laughed and talked about Theo and Blaise, including a very interesting picture Blaise sent Draco.

"Really? Blaise actually got Theo to _wear_ that!?" Harry laughed.

"Yes, I couldn't believe it myself. I was certain that Blaise charmed the photo." Draco laughed. Harry laughed with him and said "Well, it makes sense. Theo doesn't seem like the type to do those sort of things."

"Have you?" Draco asked.

"What me?" Harry asked. He was silent for a moment, before blushing, "Umm I never learned… the Dursleys saw no point in it."

"So you never?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head and Draco said "Very well, I'll teach you then."

"Really?" Harry said hopefully.

"Of course. It will be fun." Draco smiled.

"Thanks Draco! But you're really doing way too much for me already—"

"No I'm not, it's what boyfriends do." Draco said, taking a bite from their ice cream. Harry nodded and asked "Will I have to wear something as revealing as that?"

"No, you can wear a shirt if you feel embarrassed. And they're not all as small as the one Theo wore, that's just Blaise being Blaise." Draco said. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The couple finished their ice cream and returned to Harry's room where he pulled out the picture that Fred and George sent him. "He sent this to me and Cedric." He said, giving it to Draco.

Draco stared at the picture and blushed. He had to sit down and placed something over his lap, as if he was hiding something. Harry went to sit down next to him, but Draco made sure that Harry didn't sit on him. Harry looked at Draco and asked, embarrassed, "Your umm thing got hard too?"

"Yes Harry, I got an erection." Draco said, putting the photo down. "I will admit that I found the photo very pleasing, but I'll talk with the Weasleys twins. It was very stupid of them to send you this."

"Why? All it did was give me an… erection…" Harry said.

"Yeah, but… it's hard to explain. Just don't worry or think about it for now. I'll explain it later." Draco said, his face a deep red. Harry saw that this was obviously embarrassing Draco so he nodded, and left the picture with Draco. Draco added, "Though, if the twins have any other… products like this they want to test, make sure that I am there with you alright? I will not have them corrupting my sweet Harry."

"Okay Draco." Harry giggled. The two walked downstairs and joined the Weasleys, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione sitting at a table and talked about the classes that they picked. Draco was very civil with the two, seeming almost comfortable with the Gryffindors as he and Hermione talked about Ancient Runes. Mr. Weasley looked like he wanted to tell Harry something, but Mrs. Weasley stopped him. Harry's and Mr. Weasley's eyes met and Mr. Weasley motioned to a wanted photo of Sirius Black. 'Careful' he mouthed at Harry. Harry nodded and Mr. Weasley mouthed something else, but Harry couldn't see what it was.

Ron looked like he was going to die of boredom as Draco and Hermione talked classes, Draco holding a little bit of the egotistic superiority air around him, as he normally does when he and Harry are out in public. He can just let out this feeling that he is superior to you, which Harry first found intimidating, but learned quickly that Draco only held that up as an act. After dinner, Harry invited Draco to stay in his room, and the two changed into Harry's pajamas, which thankfully fit Draco although they were a bit tight. They cuddled into bed, and said their goodnights before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N:** _Welp, they be dating "officially" now! This may look like a cute filler chapter, but it is not! A few key things has been dropped that will play off both immediately and later. As always, I thank everyone who reviews, follows, and favorites! You all give me smiles. And now, replies!_

 **IamanonymousXD:** Hi! To answer your questioning their age, well they are still, and will be for a few more years, at the very innocent, chaste stage of their relationship. Sure, 12 does seem a bit young, but I believe it's not too young. Besides, why can't two twelve year olds be boyfriends? I think that would be very adorable, which Draco and Harry are, adorable. The more steamy parts of their relationship, the kissing and rolling around, were caused by Fred and George's love potion. So they, at 12, were still very innocent. As for their teenage years…. All I will say is fourth year. As for dear Neville… He will play a nice part, going through a tragedy that many a teenager suffered through, but it'll have a Happy ending…maybe.

 **Linda** : The drastic changes actually start now. The last two years, I was following the books, but from this point my plot and canon shoots off at different directions. Canon to the brilliance of J.K. Rowling, and mine to the rainbow filled mind of a gay guy. Starting with a steamy reunion. Thank you so much for your review.

 **Tay** : Yup, this is what happens lol. And, this isn't spoilers, but the fight in fourth year will happen. It will just happen differently. How? You'll just have to wait and see. And as for the Horcrux in Harry's head, I have that covered. It will be destroyed. And fine, I'll keep writing.

 **Gendhuk**. **dhuwet** : Yes Sirius is here! And he is queer!

 **Yukino76** : your welcome! I like replying to my reviewers, and answer their questions. I hoped you like this one!

 **Ern** : Your continued support is much appreciated! Thanks!

 **Ilovejackass** : I had to google what that is, but of course there's going to be wolfstar! They will play a very important role in Harry's life. How? You'll see ;) And I'll make sure to protect the heart very carefully

 **Dark Sea Kitten** : Here! Here! Here! I hope you love this chapter!

 **Kiera Jones:** I HOPE FIVE DAYS WAS ENOUGH WAITING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

 **BrotherofBasilisks** : I'm fabulous? Sir you're making me blush. And no signed slip for Harry, oh well.

 **SimbaRella** : Harry used the Imperious curse in the books sooo…. Yeah I don't know why he used the simple disarm charm. And yes! Cedric is the Weasley Twins' property! Well… one of them. You'll see, it's complicated. As for Daddy Harry catching Wormtail… maybe, maybe not. They're kind of busy right now.


	21. Dementors and Grim

Chapter 21

Dementors and Grim

Harry and Draco woke up the next morning, relaxed and still in each other's arms. Harry groaned as he and Draco sat up in the bed, leaning against the headboard. Harry grabbed for his glasses while Draco casted a " _Tempus_ " spell, checking the time.

"Damn," Draco cursed to himself. "I have to go love, I promised mother and father that I'll go with mother to the Hogwarts Express. I'll see you later today though, okay?"

"Okay Draco." Harry said groggily, holding back a yawn. The older Harry gets, the more he realized that he isn't a morning person. Draco smiled and kissed Harry. "I'll see you soon love." He whispered, "Go back to sleep, it's still early."

Harry shook his head and got out of bed. "I'll see you." He said. They both dressed and walked downstairs. Draco took a handful of Floo Powder from a pot above the fireplace and threw it at the burning fire. "Malfoy Manor!" He shouted as the green flames shot up. He turned around and kissed Harry one last time. "I'll see you later, my Harry."

"Bye Draco." Harry said, smiling like an idiot Draco stepped through the green flames and in an instant he was gone. Harry sat at an empty table and asked Tom for a cup of Tea and breakfast, along with today's _Daily Prophet_. Tom returned moments later with his tea and bacon and eggs, along with the _Daily Prophet_ , a picture of Sirius Black still on the cover. He was almost done with breakfast, and on his second cup of tea, when the Weasleys came down dressed and ready to leave. "Come on Weasleys," Mrs. Weasley said, "Sit down and eat. Then we have to go to Platform nine and three quarters! Oh, good morning Harry, how are you today?"

They ate quickly and Mr. Weasley told Harry that the Minister had gotten transportation to get Harry to King's Cross. The "transportation" was an enchanted black cab, whose trunk and seats stretched far enough for the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione to sit comfortably in two cars. Ron was amazed that his dad was able to get them private cars, but Harry didn't have the heart to tell him it was most likely because of him. Harry didn't know why, but he could have sworn that the Minister didn't want Harry to run away again like he did the night he blew up his aunt. Maybe it has something to do with Sirius Black…

They hit traffic on the way to Kings Cross, and only had ten minutes to get on the Hogwarts Express when they finally reached the train station. Mrs. Weasley hurried the group down, only keeping half an eye on for Muggles as the Weasleys went through the hidden passageway to platform nine and three quarters. Harry and Hermione went last, and rushed their way to the end of the train, yelling out sorrys and "excuse me" as they did so. The loaded their luggage and got on the train with a minute to spare, but found that most of the compartments were full. The only empty one had just one person it, an adult who appeared to be sleeping, his head against the window and cloak covering his upper body.

"Who is that?" Ron wondered.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione said as they got in the compartment.

"How did you know? Harry she knows everything, I tell you." Rom said, sitting next to her.

"It's because I can read Ron, look." Hermione said, pointing to a trunk on the rack over the man, his name printed on to it.

"What post do you think he's filling in for? I hope it's Potions." Ron said.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Harry, but you have to admit he is a git." Ron said.

Hermione sighed and said "Most likely Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hopefully he'll be more practical then our other two professors."

"Oh, that mean you're over your crush on Lockhart?" Ron joked. Hermione blushed and said "It was a silly child's crush. And we'll never speak of it again Ronald."

Ron rolled his eyes and started to tease Hermione about her "silly child's crush" on Lockhart. Harry laughed and pulled out his afternoon copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that he got from the Trolley Lady. He groaned in embarrassment which turned into anger as he saw the picture and headline of the next article. It was a picture of him and Draco, holding hands in Diagon Alley. He can clearly see the necklace Draco made for him on his chest in the picture, and he reached inside his shirt to bring it out.

 **Boy-Who-Lived Becomes Boy-Who-Loved?**

 _By Rita Seeker_

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, aged 13, was photographed yesterday in Diagon Alley holding hands with such an unlikely candidate. None other than the very male, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune. It is such a shame to the hopeful witches out there but great news to a few wizards, for Mr. Potter is a homosexual… or is he? Readers, we might remember the last time we talk about young Potter, it was about his unfairly sorting into Slytherin House instead of the honorable, heroic Gryffindor House of his parents. We raised our voices, only to be silenced by the Headmaster, and while I still believe he doesn't truly belong there, this I will not stand. It is obvious that the Malfoy family, who if my readers can remember had alleged ties to You-Know-Who, are having some sort of hold over our Harry. First, they somehow got our Lion into Slytherin, and how they are trying to get him into their family. Why else would Harry be wearing a necklace with the Malfoy Crest? Readers, it is almost as to say that Harry Potter is nothing more than the Malfoy's property, and I will not stand for it! It is obvious that the necklace is a trap for young Harry Potter, as the Malfoys drag him deeper and deeper into their dark clutches. But how can Harry Potter be saved, you might asked, well readers, I have a solution. Potter must be under a dark spell of some sort to date the heir Draco Malfoy, a spell that might be broken by true love perhaps? A love that he might not even realize exist! Yes readers, I am talking about his friend Ronald Weasley, whose family had recently won the _Daily Prophet's_ drawing. I have an inside source, that can back up Mr. Weasley's unrequited love.

"Those two are always together most of the time," my beautiful anonymous source told me earlier today. "Laughing and joking with each other, they're so close sometimes I just think that Potter should just leave Draco for the redhead!" When asked about why she wants Harry and Malfoy separated, all she said was that she had special plans for Malfoy, claiming that he was already hers. Well, I wish our anonymous source luck in her battle of true love, as for Mr. Potter, I will urge that he rethinks his actions again. He is making a silly teenage mistake with the necklace and relationship with Malfoy, and turn to his true friends for true love!

"God damn this woman." Harry growled out, glaring at the newspaper.

"What happened?" Ron groaned. Harry silently gave the article to Ron and both he and Hermione read it, Hermione gasping at some points. Ron turned red and looked up at Harry, who was gritting his teeth. "Well mate… no need to worry about me. I mean I like you Harry, but only as a friend? Eh…" Ron said, trying to defuse the tense atmosphere in the compartment. "I mean it's great that you and my brothers are like that, but honestly I don't think I'll be like you guys in that way. It's just weird to think about… am I making sense?"

"No Ronald, you're not." Hermione sighed. But it worked as Harry gave a short chuckled He smiled at Ron and said "Yeah, it is weird to think about, I mean you and me? That's just too weird! I look at you like a brother Ron."

"Yeah, me too mate! My little brother Harry." Ron laughed. Harry glared at him for a second before laughing with him. Hermione rolled her eyes to the boys' bonding. They talked about the courses they're taking next year as the train chugged along the tracks. "You know, I just realized this is the first time in two years we're in the same compartment Harry." Ron said.

Harry thought about it and said "Yeah, usually I'm with Draco and the others. Though I'm not complaining, I like being with you guys."

Ron agreed as the train continued by, the sunny afternoon clouding up as time passed by. Rain started to pour down as the train went, Harry for some reason felt colder and had to huddle up closer as the rain outside became worst and worst. Harry looked outside the window and saw something he never saw in summer time before. The windows had frost on them, growing fast as the ice quickly covered the window, crackling as it moved. The trains slowed to a stop and Ron and Hermione looked out the window. "Odd, we can't be there yet…" Ron said.

The train stopped fully and the door suddenly opened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other for a moment and Ron stood up to investigate. He peeked his head outside, and looked around. He only saw other students and shook his head as he closed the door. He sat back and said "Nothing out there."

Harry suddenly felt very sad, as if all of his negative emotions were swelling up inside him and devoured his happiness. Every happy thought, memory, and feeling sapped from Harry, leaving him feeling weak, depressed and just generally sad. They saw a shadow move passed the door, ice following it. Harry felt like he would never be happy again as the door slowly, oh so slowly, creaked open, sliding enough to reveal what looked like a hand to Harry. Fear mixed with the depression now as the black, skeletal looking hand, wrapped around the door, its nails making clear clicking sounds as they connected with the icy glass. The door slid slowly open, revealing more of the creature that the hand belonged too. Harry saw the creature, well as much as he could. The creature was tall, and covered in a black hood that had tears, that only added to its creepiness. The creature stared at Harry, and Harry couldn't help but stare back. As the creature got closer, the more depressed Harry felt.

A flash of green and a woman yelled "HARRY!" Harry started to lose consciousness as the creature came closer. Then, the man behind him jumped up and yelled something, a blinding light pushed from his wand to the creature, Harry could have sworn he saw a large dog or wolf, and warmth returned to Harry as the light enwrapped him and the creature fled. Then, as the light began to fade, his hazy vision came to once more before returning to darkness.

"Harry! Harry!" A voice yelled out. It was no longer the woman's voice, but a girl's. "Harry! You okay mate?" Ron's voice asked as vision came back to Harry, cloudy at first, but clearing soon. He tried to get up, but the man stopped him.

"Wait Harry, have this first." The man said, breaking off a piece of chocolate. "It's chocolate. Cheers you right up after an encounter with Dementors."

"Dementors?" Harry asked, taking a bite of chocolate. It was very sweet and instantly the dread and depression seemed to go away. He looked at Hermione and Ron who were also eating pieces of chocolate. He continued to nibble on his chocolate as the man answered. "Yes Dementors. The worst of the Dark creatures in our world. They feed off of positive emotions, leaving only the bad. They drain out any peace, happiness, or hope from around them, a perfect creature for prison guards eh?"

"Prison guards?" Harry asked.

"Yes prison guards. The Ministry, in its infallible knowledge, thought that the best place for Dementors were in Azkaban. There they suck out the hopes and happiness from the prisoners, leaving them dread, depressed, and some mad. It isn't uncommon to see some prisoners go mad and try to kill themselves there. They rather face death then unending dread." Lupin said.

"That's horrible!" Hermione gasped. "Hasn't anyone tried to stop them Professor Lupin!?"

"Oh yes Ms…"

"Hermione Granger."

"Yes Ms. Granger, countless, but the Ministry gives out the same speech. 'The Dementors are there for our safety. Otherwise, the prisoners will riot and break out, only to cause more destruction and mayhem in our peaceful world.'" Professor Lupin said, almost bitterly. He sighed and said "But enough about silly politics. I better go and check on the rest of the express, and have a word with the conductor. He stood up and walked to the door. He pointed to Harry and said "Finish your chocolate Harry."

He left, closing the door, only for the door to open moments later, Fred and George walking in, along with a blushing Cedric, their clothes in disarray. "Heya Harry." The twins smiled, sitting down next to him. Fred pulled Cedric down between them, sitting on one leg each.

"Hey Fred, George. Cedric." Harry smiled. "It's great to finally meet you."

"Yeah, it's great to meet you too Harry." Cedric said, blushing when Harry noticed his clothing. His tie was only loosely around his neck. His shirt looked like it was quickly buttoned up, wrinkles everywhere, and Harry looked and noticed that Cedric was missing his belt and had a very impressive bulge. He blushed when he saw that and looked away, thinking about Draco.

"Did you see the Dementors Harry? It was terrible." Fred said.

"Yeah, I felt like I would never be happy again…" Cedric frowned.

"Aww Cedie, you'll always be happy with us." Fred said, kissing Cedric's cheek.

"Yeah, and we were having fun in there weren't we?" George grinned.

"No! Stop it!" Ron said, closing his eyes and covering his ears. "I just turned thirteen! I don't want to hear what things my brothers do with their boyfriend!"

"Umm, is that even…legal here?" Hermione asked.

"In a word? Nope." George said.

"Do we care Cedric?" Fred asked.

"Nope." Cedric smiled at Fred. "I don't care at all. I love having my twins." He kissed Fred first before turning to George, kissing him too. He stopped and looked at Harry. "We just wanted to see if you guys were alright. George and Fred were very worried about you."

"Of course we are! Not only is he practically our brother," George said, putting an arm casually around Harry's shoulders. "He's the only Personal Test Subject for Weasleys Wizardry Wheezes." Fred finished.

Harry blushed and shifted in his seat. He took a bite from his chocolate to busy himself. "Really? The twins didn't tell me that." Cedric said, smirking at Harry. "All they said was that they had a mischievous snake to play with. Should have guessed it was you Harry." Cedric chuckled while Harry blushed.

"Of course, Harry's our favorite snake to play with." George said.

"We're making sure he's very mischievous aren't we Harry?" Fred asked, looking at Harry. Harry could just hear an innuendo under what Fred said, so he just blushed further and focused more on the chocolate, finishing it sooner than he planned to.

"Fred, you shouldn't tease Harry here." Cedric whispered, kissing the younger Weasley twin. He whispered something in Fred's ear that Harry couldn't hear, and his hand moved downwards to a place that Harry didn't even want to think about. He looked at Ron and Hermione, who both felt awkward and cleared his throat. Cedric quickly removed his hand and stood up, blushing a bit. "Right, sorry… I think we overstayed our welcome twins." Cedric said, holding a hand from both twins. "Let's go."

"Alright, alright. We're leaving." Fred said, "But first, Harry! We want you and Draco to meet us on Saturday. We have a new product for you two." Fred smirked. Harry felt nervous and suspicious about this new product, but agreed to it. The threesome left and Hermione watched them leave. She looked at Ron who looked like he didn't know what to say. "Umm Ronald… does your family know about this?"

"They know that Fred is dating Cedric… but the two of them with Cedric… no we did not." Ron said, his face redder than his hair.

"And that isn't…you know…" Hermione asked, embarrassed that they're even having this conversation.

"Not officially, I think… umm help me Harry!" Ron said.

"I don't know! All I knew is that the potion they had me and the others take was originally for Cedric." Harry said.

"What, what potions?" Ron asked.

"The… umm love potion." Harry admitted. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry shocked. "What? Didn't I tell you about that?"

"No!" Hermione said, "You mean you and Draco both ingested a potions that made you snog! Without your permission!?" Harry blush and bit his lip.

"It was an… enjoyable snog." Harry said, "Look that doesn't matter now! What matters is that both Fred and George are apparently dating Cedric."

"Yes, well as weird as that is, I think that's a bit more acceptable then you and Draco ingesting a potion that forced you two to snog! When was this anyway?" Hermione fumed.

"It didn't force us… it just helped up loosen up a bit, and umm last year." Harry blushed.

"Last year!? You two were twelve!" Hermione said.

"And it was a very enjoyable snog, wasn't it Harry?" Draco asked as the door opened once more. Ron was in a state of silence, covering his red face. Harry blushed and nodded and moved so Draco could sit next to him. Draco closed the door behind him as he stepped in and sat down next to his boyfriend. "There were rumors that the Dementors got to you… are you okay Harry?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine Draco, the man in this compartment, Professor Lupin, somehow repealed them. He gave me chocolate and it made me felt better instantly." Harry said.

Draco looked relieved, and slightly confused. "Professor Lupin?" he asked.

"Our newest Professor here I guess." Hermione said, "And after this, it's fairly obvious which position he is in. Sorry Ron."

Draco nodded and mumbled, "Finally, a teacher who actually knows what he's teaching in that class." But only Harry heard him, so only he giggled. The two ignored him and Draco just smiled and kissed Harry's flustered cheek.

Harry turned to Draco and said "Where were you? I looked for you but couldn't find you."

"Well, sorry Harry." Draco blushed. Theo, Blaise and I waited for you in an empty compartment near the end of the train, but five minutes before the train left, Pansy Parkinson, along with her friends Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass decided to sit in our compartment. There was no room left, and they just wouldn't leave."

"What? Why would they do that?" Harry wondered, "and who's Tracy Davis?"

"I don't know, Pansy just strolled in as if she belonged there and sat next to me. It was… it was weird." Draco said, he leaned in and whispered "She tried to rest her head on my shoulder! It was completely disgusting."

Harry felt immediately jealous and rested his head on Draco's shoulder, moving so he was comfortable. "Like this?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Draco said, he wrapped an arm around Harry and said "But you feel better. Smell better too."

Harry smiled at that and said "Good." Draco stayed there for the rest of the train ride, and as the train pulled into the station in Hogsmeade, Professor Lupin came back in and gathered his trunks. "I will see you kids later, I need to inform Headmaster Dumbledore about what transpired here today. That, and it would be nice to tidy my office to my liking."

He left without another word and soon the train fully stopped. Hagrid's familiar voice yelled for the first years, and as soon as they were out the other students got out. Draco and Harry were somehow separated in the sea of students that rushed out of the Hogwarts Express, their hands separated by a very speedy, and very big, Hufflepuff who was trying to catch up with his friends. As a result, Harry got on the horseless carriage with Hermione, Ron, as well as Neville who got on last second. "Hello Neville." Harry smiled at the meek Gryffindor.

"Oh! Umm hi…Harry." Neville said, looking at Ron and Hermione. They were sitting on the same side, and Neville was next to the Slytherin.

"How was your summer Neville?" Harry asked.

"It was… alright I guess… Harry." Neville said. Harry could see that something was bothering the Gryffindor. He decided to look at Neville for a moment to see if he could see what it was. From his understanding, Neville actually lost weight, though not a lot. He still had baby fat on his cheeks, and his stomach was slightly round, but Harry thought that those made the teenager look cute. His hair could stand to be longer, but other than that Harry thought that Neville looked cute, in an innocent kid in a candy shop kind of way. Though right now, Neville looked like he was stepping on thin ice.

"Anything the matter Neville?" Harry asked.

"N-No nothing's the matter Po—Harry." Neville stammered. He looked a bit red, and Harry thought he knew why Neville was stammering. "It's okay Neville, just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'll hex your head off." Harry smiled.

That didn't seem to help as Neville paled. Harry frowned slightly at this and shrugged his shoulders. He'll try again…later. The carriage ride was a bit awkward after that, Neville was glancing between Harry and Ron, not knowing what to say. Harry tried his best to ignore Neville, and instead talked to Hermione and Ron about their new classes, particularly Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione doubted Hagrid's ability as a teacher, but Ron defended him, saying that while Hagrid might have a weird idea of what kind of animals are "safe" he can't be worst than Lockhart.

The carriage arrived at Hogwarts and Harry was the first to get out, quickly searching for his boyfriend. He found Draco a bit ahead of him, along with Blaise and Theo and a group of girls he tried his best to ignore. "Draco!" he said when he was close enough. Draco and the others turned around and the boys all smiled when they saw the smallest Slytherin.

"Harry!" Theo and Blaise said at the same time. Harry pushed past the crowd and reunited with his friends, the three hugging together while the crowd simply walked around them. "Harry! It's been too long!" Theo said. Harry nodded and had a good look at Theo. Instead of his usual pale, porcelain skin, there was a tanned skin that showed from spending the entire summer in Italy on private beaches that the Zabini family owns.

"You look great Theo!" Harry said, "and you too Blaise!" It was true, just like Draco, Blaise had the beginnings of a muscular physique which Harry could clearly see through the button down shirt and robes Blaise was wearing. It also helped that Blaise flexed, showing a chocolate skinned bicep. Harry made a little note that it was bigger than Draco's.

"Umm Draco! What is the hold up?" A high pitched yelping sound asked. Harry looked and grimaced when it was Pansy who spoke. Draco rolled his eyes and said "The hold up, Parkinson, is that I am finally reunited with my boyfriend after you and your gaggle of girls took all the remaining seats in our _private_ compartment."

Pansy laughed, along with the rest of her friends, and said "Draco! You know it's wrong for boys to spend so much time with each other, mother said that they need a girl's presence in their lives. And that's what we're doing. Isn't that right girls?"

"Yeah," the girls agreed. Daphne walked up to Theo and said "That tan makes you look very handsome Theo… makes you look stronger I think." She smiled.

"Umm thanks…" Theo said, not knowing what to do he turned to Blaise. Harry looked at the girls for the first time and really noted them. Pansy, just as the last time Harry saw her, looked like a squashed pug, with her nose pointed up as if she knows everything. Millicent still looked like a troll to Harry, though now she looked like she can easily break Harry's back. Daphne seemed like the only pretty one of them, having long black hair and looking the most noticeable of the three…four. Harry forgotten about Tracey Davis, and looked for her, she seemed so ordinary that Harry didn't recognize her. He watched her for a few seconds, then decided to continue ignoring her. She didn't seem important to him.

Blaise blatantly ignored her and the rest of the girls, focusing only on Harry. "Harry!" He smiled. Harry stared at Blaise and again, couldn't help but just look at him, as if Blaise was the only guy who Harry must pay attention too. His smile was heartbreaking, his teeth all white and perfect. Though, Harry could sworn that he saw a two pointed teeth. "Harry! Theo and I have news for you and Draco, important news." Blaise smiled, he glanced at the girls and back at the dazed Harry, perhaps we'll talk about this in the dorms, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Harry said, snapping himself out of it. Blushing he stuttered "Umm yeah Blaise."

Blaise just chuckled and kissed Harry's forehead. "Alright then, go back to your Malfoy cutie, before he tears the pug to pieces."

Harry blushed very deeply and nodded, returning to Draco and wrapping his arms around Draco's waist in a hug. "Let's go inside Draco, I'm getting hungry." Harry said.

"Alright love, let's go." Draco chuckled. He took Harry's hand and together they started to walk off.

"Hold it!" Pansy yelled, trying to catch up to the two pairs. "Draco! Why are you ignoring me?" She asked, making it so that only the Slytherins can hear her. Draco ignored her, and instead turned his attention to Harry. "I take it that you restocked on those muggle comics you like so much."

"I did." Harry smiled, "I brought the issues that were between A Death in the Family and the gift you gave me, and about a hundred issues after that."

"A hundred issues!?" Draco asked shocked. "Harry, if they're as thick as the one I got you—"

Harry began to laugh and said "Nope, they're not Draco they're small. Like I can finish one in a night small. And when I'm done with that, if I'm done by Christmas, then I'll be mostly caught up! Though, I don't know if I want to be… because that mean that I would have to wait for new comics to come out of America…" Harry paused and thought about this as if it was a very serious problem.

Draco sighed and said "Or you just take as long as you want Harry, and not forget your priorities."

"I won't Draco, of course I'll make time for you… and maybe homework." Harry grinned at his joke. Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing. They went into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Slytherin Table. Harry looked at the Gryffindor Table and waved at Ron and Hermione, who was sitting with Neville and the other Year three Gryffindors. They waved back, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas sharing a smirk at Harry as Draco wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Harry closer.

"Looks like you made more friends." Draco whispered.

"I'm friends with all of the Gryffindors in our year… I think, I just barely talk with most of them." Harry whispered back. Draco just nodded and looked around. His eyes immediately latched onto the Head Table, where Professor Lupin just sat down. Professor Snape glared at the man and Draco whispered, "I wonder why Professor Snape is glaring at Professor Lupin."

Harry looked at the table and saw the glare Snape was throwing. Somehow the man knew he was being watched and looked at the Gryffindor Table, scanning the students before turning back at Lupin. He said something, but Harry couldn't hear nor read Snape's lips. "I don't know, maybe they know each other from somewhere." He concluded.

"Maybe." Harry agreed. The First Years came in at this point, but Harry didn't pay any particular attention. Instead he looked down the Slytherin Table to look for his fellow Quidditch teammates. He saw the fifth years, Adrian and Terence sitting near the end of the table, always together and talking with another fifth year that Harry didn't know. He remembered that Adrian and Terence decided to quit to make room for both Harry and Draco, and to focus on grades. Harry hoped that now that Flint graduated last year, that one or hopefully both would come back. He looked down and saw Graham Montague, his body built more of a Beater than a Seeker as his large, hairy arms flexed when he crossed them over his chest. He looked down at Harry and smirked, opening a huge hand to wave at him. Harry waved back and saw next to the large Montague, was the petite Miles Bletchley. His hair still long, the pride of his joy, and his face pretty and soft. Miles gave a soft laugh, and looked at Graham who was waving at Harry. Miles looked down at Draco and Harry and smiled at him, his face oddly mother-like. Harry didn't particularly care for his team's Beaters, but he did see them somewhere. It was when the Sorting Hat finished singing, and he saw Marcus Flint that he did a double take.

What is Marcus Flint doing here? He should have graduated last year, he was a seventh year! But yet here he is, talking and gloating with the oldest Slytherins around him. Flint must have felt Harry staring at him as he turned at Harry and smiled. He smiled something sinister and it sent a dangerous shiver down Harry's spine. He looked straight at his plate and stared straight ahead for the rest of the feast, barely moving his head to where Flint was sitting as he ate.

Soon it was time for the third year boys to retreat to the dorms, and "fix" the beds as they were too far away from each other for their liking. Harry and Draco made sure that their beds were close to each other, with enough space for a nightstand between them for the rare occasions that they want to sleep in different beds. And Blaise and Theo did a similar thing, Blaise making it a point to make sure the two four poster beds are touching each other. Theo simply shook his head and gathered his belongings on his side of the bed. Harry remembered that there was something that both Theo and Blaise wanted to tell them and said "Blaise, Theo… you guys said that there's something you want to tell us?"

"Yeah, sit down… I think you'll have trouble believing this." Blaise said. Draco and Harry sat on their bed and Theo and Blaise sat on there's. "Well, first I have to ask how well you guys know of Veelas." Blaise said.

"Veelas?" Harry asked confused.

"Veelas are magical creatures, known for their allure and beauty. They are known to be like sirens of the land, able to get the hearts of men around them. It is as if you cannot look at them, their beauty becoming the center of the world as you enter a hypnotic daze. They are known to marry wizards Harry, resulting in half-Veelas, and that is how they survive. For the Veela is a species made up entirely of females." Draco said. He looked at Blaise and said "What is this about?"

"Well, my mother told me that she and my grandmother are half-Veelas. And umm… something very unexpected happen." Blaise said.

"I'll explain." Theo said. "Blaise, in his blood runs the blood of the Veela, but it's weak and supposed to be dormant. Yet, it appears that it was suppose to become active, though at a later date. In simpler terms, my Blaise is one-fourth Veela. Meaning that he has the allure, and a mate. Though, fortunately the allure only affects guys like us."

"And you are his mate." Draco said. Theo nodded and said "Yes. Though, Blaise's genes prematurely activated. They should have, to use lack of a better word, turned on after we are done with Hogwarts."

"What made them turn on prematurely?" Harry asked.

Blaise and Theo looked at each other and Blaise said "We think that it was the potion the Weasley twins gave us second year. It somehow awoken my Veela genes, and so until Theo and I officiate mate—"

"Which we will _not_ do for a long time." Theo glared at Blaise.

"—I'll be like a lighthouse to all of the homosexuals in Hogwarts. They can't help but stare at me. I'm sure you already had that effect Harry." Blaise smirked. Harry blushed and nodded, hiding his face in Draco's chest. Blaise chuckled and said "I can't help it, I'm just that sexy."

"And mine." Theo said shortly. He yawned and said "I'm going to bed now, I suggest we all do the same. And Blaise, remember what we agreed on."

"Yes mi amore." Blaise said, smiling sweetly, and wickedly at the same time. The four then changed into their pajamas and went into their beds, Harry snuggling into Draco's embrace and Theo in Blaise's.

The next morning, the four boys woke up and got ready for the day. Harry pulled out his schedule, and saw that he had Divination first. He had that class with Blaise, while Theo and Draco had Arithmancy. He gathered his books and went down with his friends to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Good luck with Arithmancy baby," Blaise chuckled.

"It's better than drinking tea and sprouting nonsense." Theo said, taking a sip of his drink. Blaise laughed and said "Yeah, but I rather drink some more tea than try and understand the math in Arithmancy."

"I'll have you know that Arithmancy is very important." Theo said. Blaise just shrugged and said "Well, I am very happy for you baby, but I just do not understand it. Come on Harry, we better leave now to find the classroom." He stood up and kissed Theo. "See ya baby."

Harry stood up and blushed. He kissed Draco's cheek and said "I'll see you later Dray…"

"See you love." Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry followed Blaise out of the Great Hall, and on their way met up with Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor boys. "Hey Ron! You're taking Divination too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Thought it would be easy." Ron smiled. Harry returned the smile and looked at Neville. "You too Neville?" Harry smiled sweetly.

"Umm….err yeah." Neville blushed, avoiding Harry's eye and stepping quickly ahead of the rest of the boys. Harry looked confused and looked at Ron, "What's wrong with Neville?" he asked.

"We don't know. He's been like this since the train." Dean said.

"Yeah," the Irish teen agreed, "We were in the same compartment and Neville was blushing the entire way, hiding behind his plant."

"Plant?"

"Neville is very into and very good at Herbology." Ron said.

"Really? I never knew that." Harry said. He knew that the shy Gryffindor was good at Herbology, but he never knew it was his passion.

"Yeah, it's mostly what he talks about." Seamus said, "When he's not trying to avoid us."

"Yeah, it's like he has this big secret that he doesn't want anyone to know." Dean said.

"Ehh, give me a few minutes, and I'll have him singing his secret." Blaise smirked.

"I don't think that's a good idea Blaise, you'll might just care him worst." Harry said. "Especially with how… direct you are."

Ron snickered, along with Dean and Seamus. "I think Harry's right Zabini. You're good looking and all, but I think this is a Gryffindor's problem." Seamus said. Blaise rolled his eyes and smiled at Seamus, "Trust me, I think I can handle a boy like Neville." Harry saw that both Dean and Seamus stopped and just stared at Blaise for a moment before gaining their senses. He didn't want to say anything, so he and Ron talked as they walked to the North Tower, where the class was held. They finally got to the classroom and climbed the ladder into the classroom.

The classroom was full of pillows, armchairs and small tables. Instead of desks, there were just large pillows as huge drapes hung from the ceiling. On the tables were crystal balls that Harry wondered if he would have to look at them. Everything was lit by a dim red light, and the curtains were closed. "I wonder where the Professor is." Harry said.

"She should be here." Hermione's voice said, shocking Harry. He turned around and said "When did you get here?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, "Welcome," it said, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and Harry saw that she was very thin, her large glasses magnifying her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy, spangled shawl. "Sit my children, sit." The Professor said. Harry, Blaise and Ron sat themselves around the same round table, Hermione joining them. "Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field…"

Harry wondered to himself if this woman was serious. What use is teaching a subject, if books and lecture can only take you so far, and the students need to be born with the ability? His thoughts were interrupted as the Professor continued to talk. "It's a Gift that few possess. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so." Neville said tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," Professor Trelawney said. "We will be covering basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading tea leaves. Next, we shall progress to palmistry. By the way boy," she shot suddenly at Seamus, "beware the red-haired girl." Seamus looked at Dean confused, but Professor Trelawney just continued.

"In the second term, we shall progress to the crystal ball—if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu, I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our numbers will leave us forever." A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but the professor seemed unaware of it. She had the class divide into pairs as she waved her wand and the crystal balls turned into silver teapots. She waved her wand again and a large silver teapot floated around the room and stopped briefly at each table and filled the smaller teapots.

Blaise and Harry were partners and filled each other's tea cup. "Better taste good." Blaise mumbled to himself as he and Harry drank until there were only the dregs left. They swilled the cup three times with their left hand, turned the cup upside down onto the saucer, waited until the last of the tea drained out, and then gave the cup to each other to read. "Right Harry, do my first." Blaise smirked. "Tell me we all get to play later."

Harry blushed and turned Blaise's cup over. "Let see," he said, consulting his text book. "There's cross right here… and that means you'll have trails and suffering, and there's also a sun I think, if you look at that circle. That means happiness… I guess. So, so far you're going to suffer but be very happy… I think.—"

Blaise gave a short snicker, which caused Harry to look up. Blaise wiggled his eyebrows and Harry blushed, looking back at the cup. "There's also a umm… is that an candle on a wing?"

"Where?" Blaise said, looking at the cup.

"There, right about the joyous suffering." Harry said.

Blaise consulted the book, "Well, candle means long-lasting, and the wing means… err strange it's not here."

Harry looked at the book and said "No, it's right here Blaise, the wing is love. So you'll have long-lasting love."

"That's sweet." Blaise said, "Joyous pain and long-lasting love, can't wait. My turn to read yours now." Blaise took Harry's cup and flipped it over, reading it. "Let's see, first thing I see is an acorn, which means err… 'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Kind of pointless seeing how you're a Potter, but it couldn't hurt I guess. Let's see this thing here is a… what the hell is that? Some sort of animal?"

"Let me see." Harry said. He looked in the tea cup and saw a something. "Looks like a snake wrapped around a sheep to me."

"Then you must like it rough then Harry." Blaise snickered.

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a small meep and blushed. "Let me see that." She said, taking the cup from Blaise. "The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"Everybody knows that," Hermione said, looking from hers and Ron's cups at Harry and Blaise. "It's You-Know-Who."

Professor Trelawney stared at her for a moment before turning back to the cup, as if Hermione didn't speak at all. "The club…an attack. Dear me, this isn't a very happy cup. …"

"I like mine better." Blaise said.

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"The skull …danger in your path, my dear. …" Everyone was staring as Professor Trelawney read Harry's cup. She gave the cup a final turn then screamed. She backed off and sank into a nearby vacant armchair. A hand was at her heart as she closed her eyes. "My dear boy… my poor, dear boy… no… it is kinder not to say…no don't ask me!"

"What is it professor?" Dean Thomas asked at once. Harry threw a small glare at him, but was a bit curious too. How much worst can his cup get?

"My dear," she said dramatically, her huge eyes open and staring at Harry. "You have… _the Grim!_ "

"The what?" asked Harry.

"The Grim, my dear the Grim!" cried out Professor Trelawney. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen—the worst omen—of _death_!"

Harry looked at the cup and saw a filling of a dog's head. His memory immediately went back to the night he blew up his aunt. There, in the shrubs across the street Harry saw it. A huge black dog! Harry thought nothing of it then, and maybe nothing of it now. But, he just couldn't shake off the dread that filled up inside of him. The class erupted with noise after that, the rest of the students wanting to see the cup as Harry silently went back to his seat with Blaise. He was in a daze as he thought about it. Death, death was following him. There was a cheerful thought, Harry thought.

"Don't let it get to you Harry, all that negative stuff? It's all a bunch of hogwash." Blaise said, "And most of the positive stuff too. I don't need a teacup to tell me my future, I already know who." Blaise chuckled to himself, as if he was thinking of something. Harry noticed by the way his eyes glinted it was something very naughty and embarrassing. But he knew that Blaise was trying to help him, so he thanked the one-fourth Veela. "Thanks Blaise."

"Anytime Harry! You're too cute to worry about these silly things." Blaise smiled. Harry blushed again, that familiar feeling that Blaise's Veela genes caused coming back, but just for a moment. Harry wasn't in a daze, but he felt more comfortable with his friend around, and that's what he needed right now after the Professor predicted his death. A friend's comfortableness.

 **A/N:** _Let's see… in my tea I see…. A tiger which shows I have new followers, a penguin which shows I have new favorites… and a monkey which shows I have reviews. I will love and cherish each as I do! And now I see… I see…. Replies!_

 **Kativa-chan:** So young and yet we must accept that they are now…teenagers. May the teenage angst begin! And it will be super awesome… oh it will be!

 **Linda:** Thanks

 **Yukino76:** You are welcome for the chapter! Why did I read your review like Arnold Schwarzenegger?

: How can I forget you? For awhile my email was jealous of you so it didn't show your reviews. And yes, I will ruin you all with the gayness I have! For gayness is love. And I have a lot of both. Hope you like Lupin's arrival. Sirius is not soon, but later.

 **Tay** : Yes, Harry's naivety is adorable. I'm still trying to find a way of how he gets to know about sex. But the deed won't be until fifth/sixth year at least. And I hope this chapter answered that question.

 **MagnificentFern** : Yay! I'm glad you liked this chapter. As for the Talk… yes, I know the perfect character who'll give it to Harry. And I will do that scene, in full. To show how much I love you all…and Harry's embarrassment.

 **BrotherofBasilisks** : Yes, Harry will learn of the wonders of sex, and the dangers of course, but now in this chapter. No, I have that already laid out. As for the Ice Cream thing: That was in the book, and you'll be surprise at a kid's appetite. Especially teenage boys! And wouldn't we all like to be there bouncing off the walls with Harry?

 **Ern** : Yes! Sirius is Coming! When? You'll see! Sooner than expected, that's a given!

 **IamanonymousXD:** Stop, you're making me blush… really you are. I hope you love this chapter, and I'll love to see your reactions! Presuming they can be put into words, otherwise a review that's just (….. :D) is fine too.

 **Dark Sea Kitten** : Here you go! Hope you liked it!

 **Kiera Jones** : YOU ARE WELCOME I LIKE REPLYING TO REVIEWS! AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH! … why all caps btw?


	22. Lupin and Meetings

Chapter 22

Lupin and Meetings

After Divination, Blaise and Harry were the first to leave the room, almost jumping down the ladder. "That was… interesting." Blaise said.

"More like a waste of time." Hermione grumbled from behind them. "Harry having an omen of death? Ridiculous."

"That's like every year so far…" Ron said.

Harry and Blaise walked closely together as they led the group of Students down the North Tower and away from the Professor. Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors were gossiping about Harry's teacup and Harry noted that he and Blaise were two of the few Slytherins in the class. He looked back and saw Daphne Greengrass walking in the back, talking with Tracey Davis. He ignored them and turned his attention back to Blaise. The Quarter-Veela's arm was around Harry's shoulder, and he took a little comfort from that as the two friends went down the stairs. They went down the corridor, on their way to their Transfiguration class, and met up with Draco and Theo. Draco simply raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed. He went from Blaise's arm to Draco's embrace and kissed his cheek. Blaise pulled Theo to his side and the four made their way to Transfiguration, Blaise telling Draco and Theo what happened.

"What!?" Draco gasped when Blaise finished. "That woman _dares_ to tell my boyfriend he'll die!? Who does she think she is!?"

"A loony Professor. That's all she is Draco." Blaise said. "Barely worth your annoyance."

"Yeah, but still, she dared to insist that my Harry has a death omen or something." Draco said. They heard a sigh behind them and turned to see Hermione and Ron. "What is it Granger?" Draco asked annoyed.

"I can't believe that the mighty Draco Malfoy actually believes in hogwash like fortunes." Hermione said.

"Of course I don't believe in it Granger." Draco scoffed, "But when it involves my Harry, I will concerned."

Hermione just scoffed at Draco and said "Fine. But just remember that Harry's death threat came from a woman who believes tea leaves can predict the future."

"What what you say Granger, you might be Harry's friend but I will not allow that tone with me." Draco said.

"Draco, please… that's going a bit overboard." Harry said. Draco stayed quiet but looked between Harry and Hermione.

"I'm just worried about you." Draco said.

"Harry right Malfoy, she's just a loony Professor." Ron said. Draco looked between Ron and Hermione, then stopped right before the door into Professor McGonagall's classroom. He pointed at Hermione and said "Hang on, how were you in Divination with Harry and Blaise? You were in Arithmancy with Theo and I!"

Hermione shrugged and said quiet. "I just was. Now if you excuse me Malfoy, I don't want to be late for Transfiguration." She pushed through Draco and opened the door, walking inside the classroom and sitting in her usual seat near the front. Harry looked at Draco and worried. Draco's face was emotionless, hidden behind an expressionless mask that made Harry worried. He never saw Draco like this before. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and guided him inside the classroom, sitting in the middle of the classroom, away from Hermione. Harry looked sadly at Ron as he sat next to Hermione. Ron looked back at Harry, a confused and troubled expression on his face. It was obvious to Harry that he and Ron both didn't know what to do at that moment. The other Gryffindors and Slytherins slowly came in, until every seat was full and Professor McGonagall stood up from her desk.

She looked at the Gryffindors and Slytherins and said "I welcome you back personally to another year of Hogwarts. Before we begin, I will say this. As Deputy Headmistress, I feel it is my duty to remind you all about the heighten securities of this year, for those of you who weren't paying attention last night." Somehow, Harry felt as though Professor McGonagall was staring at him. "As you all may be aware, the prisoner Sirius Black has indeed escaped from Azkaban earlier this summer. The Minister of Magic, in his highly opinion, had stationed Dementors around the school's boundaries, much to the displeasure of certain faculty members and School Governors." Professor McGonagall looked like she was one of the faculty members displeased with the Dementor's presence.

"With their being here, I feel I must warn all of you. Do not leave the School Grounds without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled with by tricks or disguises, or even an Invisibility Cloak." It was almost as if Professor McGonagall was saying that directly to Harry, her voice full of concern for the young Slytherin and the rest of her students. "Dementors do not understand pleas or excuses. So please for your safety, do not give them any reason to harm you. These are truly the darkest creatures of the wizardry world. It would be harmful to even come close to one." Professor McGonagall took a moment of silence after that, she looked at each and every student, making sure that her warning struck deep in her students. "Now, if you would all kindly pass up your summer assignment, we will begin."

She collected the assignment then began her lecture of Anmagi, wizards who could transform at will into animals. Harry tried to pay attention, but his mind was too busy. He couldn't help but think about the Dementors and the Grim. It looked like Harry wasn't the only one who couldn't pay attention for every once in a while, the Gryffindors would look at him expectantly. As if he would drop dead at any moment. Pansy Parkinson apparently got the feel of the room as she looked at Harry too. The difference is that while the Gryffindors looked at him worryingly, Pansy was looking at him a bit too eagerly. Like if given the chance, she would push Harry in a pit full of Dementors.

Professor McGonagall noticed the students looking at Harry too and said "Really, what has got into you all today?" Everyone's head turned to Harry, but no one spoke until Hermione raised her hand. Draco glared at the hand, but his face stayed mostly emotionless. That face scared Harry even more than the Grim and Dementors combined, he couldn't see what his love was thinking.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and—"

"Ah, say no more Ms. Granger I understand. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Me." Harry said.

"I should have guessed." Professor McGonagall said. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney ha predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my collegues—" She broke off. Then, more calmly she said "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic, Mr. Potter. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very well, and Professor Trelawney—"

She broke off again then said in a matter-of-fact tone "You look in excellent health to me, Mr. Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione laughed, and Harry felt a bit better. Draco on the other hand continued to stare at Hermione. Professor McGonagall continued her lecture and Harry whispered to Draco "Please stop staring at her. She's just trying to help."

"She scoffed at the idea of you dying. I won't let her do that." Draco whispered. Harry looked at Draco's face and had to bit his lip before he screamed in frustration. "Will you at least show some emotion?" he whispered.

"Not here." Draco said, looking at Hermione.

"Fine. We'll go to the dorm during lunch." Harry said quietly yet aggravated.

Transfiguration ended twenty minutes after that, and Harry and Draco walked silently down the hallways. They weren't holding hands as they entered the secret passage into Slytherin Tower, and they ignored everyone as they made their way to the third year boys' dormitory. The door closed behind them, and Harry made the first move. "Okay, what the hell was that back there!?" he asked.

"What?" Draco asked. Harry glared at his boyfriend and said "You're attitude! What is wrong with you today? You were fine this morning, and then you just glared at Hermione as if she was Voldemort!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! You looked at her like you wanted to personally kill her or something!" Harry screamed. "She's my friend! She wouldn't hurt me!"

"I know that!"

"Then why glare at her like she would Draco?" Tell me that!" Harry yelled, his face flushed and his breaths growing short.

"Because she took that fucking threat too lightly!" Draco screamed. His mask finally shattered, and Harry saw that his mask was just hiding the worried and stress that Draco was holding back. A cold sweat went down his face, his hair became a disarray as Draco ran his hand through it, worry lines on his forehead becoming apparent for the first time. Then Harry saw Draco's eyes. His silvery gray eyes were so full of pain, sadness and worriment that it broke Harry's heart. Tears appeared for a moment, then he broke down crying. "Year after year I worried about you Harry. There were countless times you could have died and I just couldn't do anything about it! It's like you always attract these dangers to you, subconsciously or not I don't know and it just worries me Harry! I love you, I really do, and I don't want to marry a corpse when the time comes! Every year you were so close to death that it just made me insane with grief! And for Granger to take it as a joke! I just can't handle that Harry. I will not lose you to a damn omen because that mud—muggleborn took it as a joke." Draco said firmly, tears falling down his red cheeks. He cried so much that he began to cough, his wails high and unbecoming of a Malfoy.

Harry then realized why Draco wanted to do this in private. He didn't want anyone to see him as weak. Harry then knew that this side of Draco, this private, intimate side of Draco was only for him to see. Only Harry was allowed to see Draco cry, for he knew that Harry would never judge him for that. Draco was sitting on the floor, leaning against their bed as he continued to cry, his words interrupted by coughs and an occasional hiccup. The sight really broke Harry's heart. "Draco…" he said softly, going to Draco's side and wrapping his arms around the taller boy. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry moved his hand so he could pet Draco's hair. "Shh, shh, shh Draco calm down love." Harry whispered, looking down at his beloved. "Look, I will not die, okay? It's just like what Professor McGonagall said the loon predicted a death for one student every year she's been here. And not one died! I will not die Draco. Okay? I'm going to live, we're going to live! And ten years from now, we're going to get married and I'm going to be Harry Malfoy. So please don't be mad, or sad or even guilty. You don't have to apologize to Hermione right now, but please… don't glare at her again. You two were doing so well before that. Please Draco? For me?"

Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes pink and puffy from crying. He stared at Harry before nodding. "Yeah…" he said softly.

Harry smiled and gave Draco a small kiss. "Good, now let's get you cleaned up. It's unbecoming of a proper wizard to be seen like this, isn't it?"

Draco chuckled and said "You're right Harry. It is." Harry helped Draco up and together they went to the bathrooms where Harry took a damped towel and cleaned Draco's face. When he was done, he took another towel and dried it. He kissed Draco one more time and said "This will be our little secret."

"It better." Draco said, his voice dry from crying. "Come on love, there's still time for lunch." Harry agreed and together hand in hand they made their way to the Great Hall, where they rejoined Blaise and Theo who questioned where they were.

They didn't answer, simply telling them that they were talking. Blaise raised an eyebrow, smirking at them. Harry blushed at that but Draco simply rolled his eyes, filling Harry's plate with his favorite food. Near the end of lunch Harry looked at his schedule and smiled. "We have Care of Magical Creatures next!" He said excitingly.

"And…" Draco said.

"Hagrid's teaching it!" Harry said, he was excited to see what kind of teacher Hagrid would be. The other Slytherins didn't see Harry's enthusiasm though, so after lunch Harry led the Slytherin boys to Hagrid's hut, where he was waiting. He was standing outside his door and he waved to Harry. "Hello Harry." He said happily.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry smiled, "Nervous?"

"A bit." Hagrid said. "Though, I do have some beauts to show you guys." He chuckled. Hagrid turned his attention to his class and said "C'mon get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today. Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me."

Hagrid led them to a padlock and told them to open up their books. "How do we open our books?" Draco almost drawled, looking at his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ which was tied shut by a length of rope.

"Yeh've got ter stroke the spine of course." Hagrid said, "Look—" He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tired to bite Hagrid, but he ran a giant forefinger down its spine and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered. "We should have stroked them!" Harry could see that he was still angry from before so he lightly nudged Draco. "Behave." He whispered.

Draco scoffed and stroked his book's spine. Blaise did the same and made a joke about stroking that Harry didn't get, but Seamus and Ron did, who both chuckled at it. When everyone got their books open, Hagrid left for a moment to get their creature. "Here we are! Beau'iful isn't he?" Hagrid said, holding a rope that was tied around a creature that Harry never saw before. His body was like a horse's, but it had and eagle's head and wings. "Hippogriffs!" Hagrid said.

"So, if yeh wan' ter come a bit closer—" Hagrid began. No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly approached the fence, Harry looking back at Draco. Draco hesitated before following Harry. "Now, first thing yeh gotta know about hippogriffs is, they're proud," Hagrid said. "Easily offened, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

The rest of the class took another step back and Harry glared at them softly. "Yeh always wait for the hippogriff to make the firs' move." Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right—who wants to go first?" Hagrid asked looked at the class. Everyone, including Ron, Hermione, and Draco took a couple of steps backwards. "Right Harry! Knew you volunteer. A point to Slytherin." Hagrid chuckled. "Now, let's see how you get with Buckbeak."

He untied the chained rope and slipped off Buckbeak's collar. The class held its breath as Harry slowly approached the creature. "Easy now Harry," Hagrid said, "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not to blink." Harry's eyes watered as he bowed, his eyes staring at Buckbeak. The Hippogriff stared at Harry, its head moving side to side as if the creature was sizing Harry up. The hippogriff didn't move for a moment before bowing back.

"Well done Harry!" Hagrid said, ecstatic, "Right—yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Harry stood up and approached Buckbeak. His hand shook slightly as he touched his beak. He petted it several times and the hippogiff closed his eye lazily, enjoying the patting. The class broke into applauses, except for Pansy and her friends, and Hagrid's claps thundered above them. "Well done Harry! Well done! I reckon he might let yeh rid him!"

"What?"

"On yeh go, jus' behind the wing joint." Hagrid said lifting Harry up onto the hippogriff. "an' mind yeh don't pull any of his features out, he won' like that…"

Harry was still protesting as Hagrid slapped Buckbeak's hindquarters. Harry didn't know what to hold onto so he hugged the hippogriff's neck as it ran towards the small crowd of students. The students jumped out of the way as Buckbeak ran through them, his wings outstretched and before Harry knew it, they were soaring upwards. Harry hanged on tightly as Buckbeak soar high and higher, his twelve foot wings flapping. Harry opened his eyes and looked around as Buckbeak glided high. Harry gave out a short laugh when he saw he was leveled with Hogwart's towers. Harry looked around as Buckbeak flew away from the castle and towards the Forbidden Forest and Black Lake. Harry remembered the promise he and Draco had, and looked farther out to see something he never noticed before. Beyond the Black Lake, and near the Forbidden Forest, but still within the school's grounds, was a small hill, and on the side of that hill was a hole that a dog, or small skinny thirteen year old Slytherin, could fit into. Curiosity filled Harry and he decided to check on that during the weekend. Buckbeak flew back to the pin and the class cheered for Harry as Hagrid helped him off.

"Great Harry! Just wonderful! Twenty points to Slytherin for that, eh!" Hagrid said.

Harry smiled, feeling a rush from the flying. It wasn't as smooth as his broom, but it was still fun for Harry. He returned to the group and the rest of the class, encouraged by Harry's performance, the rest of the students went slowly towards Buckbeak, Hagrid putting the collar on him again. Hagrid whistled and three more hippogriffs came out, each looking as proud as Buckbeak. Blaise and Theo were bowed down to one as Draco already bowed and was petting a different one. Harry stayed back, and watched. Pansy Parkinson walked up to Harry, a smirk on her face as she said "Think you're all that Potter?"

"What?"

"Showing off that. You must think well of yourself." Pansy sneered. "Just remember, just because you and Draco are in the same dormitory, doesn't mean he's yours you freak. He might be fooled by your… foolishness. But I'm not, and neither does my friends. We all know that Draco belongs to me, you're just a holding piece." She laughed as if she won.

Harry was still a bit confused about what she was saying, but know that she was lying. Draco was his, and that was the truth. But if Pansy was going to be like this, then Harry is going to have a problem. "What? Are you saying that I don't belong in Slytherin?" he asked.

"Of course not Potter. Anyone can see that." She sneered. Harry frowned at that and remembered the last time someone doubted his belonging in Slytherin. Last time, he simply had the two expelled. But he figured that he couldn't simply do that for Parkinson. Something tells Harry Parkinson is smarter than Crabbe and Goyle combined. Instead he just smiled and said "Well, maybe they can see something you can't. After all, it is because of me we won the House Cup last year, and the year before that I did win the most points for Slytherin too. That, and I may have had a hand in letting two weak links go."

Pansy stayed quiet after that and Harry simply smiled like the sweet boy he is. "We wouldn't want that happening to you right? Daphne and your friends would surely miss you around." And with that he walked away to join Draco, who raised an eyebrow. Harry kissed Draco's cheek and checked his book.

Classes ended soon and Harry remembered something. "Draco!" he said.

"Yeah Harry?"

"When are you going to teach me how to swim?" Harry asked.

"What's this? Our dear Harry doesn't know how to swim!" Blaise said, faking a gasp. Harry blushed and Theo slapped Blaise's shoulder playfully. "Blaise, play nice." He said.

"You know I can't do that babe." Blaise said. Theo rolled his eyes and Harry turned to Draco. "Well?"

"How about during the weekend? If the weather holds. Should still be warm enough in September." Draco said. "You do have swim trunks correct?"

"Swim…trunk?" Harry asked.

"Never mind, you can borrow a pair from mine." Draco said. Harry smiled and said "Alright, can't wait."

Care for Magical Creatures was their last class for the day, so they decided to return their books in the dormitory and hang out in the common room. Harry and Blaise played Wizards Chess while Draco and Theo did their Arithmancy homework. Blaise made fun of them lightly, mocking the fact that they have homework on the first day.

"You do too idiot." Theo said, "Remember? Transfiguration?"

"Yeah, well we have time for that. But before that, Harry and I are having a game of Wizards Chess. Right Harry dearest?" Blaise said. Harry looked at Blaise and he blushed at the fourth-Veela.

"Please don't use your Veelaness to flirt with my boyfriend Blaise, it would be awful if a rare creature such as you get hurt." Draco said.

Blaise laughed. "Come on Draco, it's just a bit of fun… unless you two want to have some fun."

"Blaise." Draco sighed. He turned to his assignment and Harry and Blaise continued with their game.

The week then went by quickly. Harry had his first Ancient Runes class, and wasn't surprised to see Hermione was in the class too, though she was slightly shocked that he was. Harry thought that the class would be a bit challenging, but he can handle it. It was almost like learning another language in his Muggle school, though easier and much more interesting. Draco told him that Ancient Runes were the base of spells, and that if enough time and dedication was given, they might be able to create a brand new spell that has never existed before. Even better, Draco told him that they would also be able to improve on spells already in existence. Though, it would take years of research for both. Harry was excited at the prospect of creating a new spell, and though that this was how Fred and George were able to make their products.

It was his last class of the week, and their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The Slytherin boys arrived to the classroom, but Lupin wasn't there. They took their seat and took out their books, parchment and quills. The Gryffindors were there before them and Harry waved at Ron and Hermione. Professor Lupin walked in and looked at them. "You can put your books and quills away. You only need your wand today, it's a practical lesson. If you would all stand up and clear the room."

The class was confused and excited as they put their books away. They stood and pushed the desks away. Professor Lupin walked to a large curtain that was covering something and pulled it off, revealing an old wardrobe. The wardrobe suddenly started shaking and Professor Lupin said "Nothing to worry about, just a boggart in there."

Most of the students seemed to be worried about that and Lupin continued. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks—I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday in the staff room, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves _is_ , what is a boggart?"

Theo's and Hermione's hands shot up at the same time. Professor Lupin pointed to Theo and he said "It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Precisely Mr. Nott. So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He doesn't yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when it's alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears." Lupin explained. "This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Harry thought and said "Because there are so many of us, it doesn't know what to turn into."

"Precisely!" Lupin grinned. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused . Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake—tired to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug, half human. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repeals a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find hilarious. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, _riddikulus_!"

" _Riddikulus_!" The class said.

"Good, but that was the easy part. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." Lupin said.

"M-Me?" Neville stuttered.

"Yes you, now come here." Lupin said. Neville made his way towards Professor Lupin, frightfully staring at the wardrobe. "Now, first thing first, what would you say the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville said something, but the class couldn't hear it. "Didn't catch that, sorry." Lupin said.

Neville looked around then took a deep breath. "P-Professor Snape." He siad. Nearly everyone laughed, Harry and Draco included.

"Professor Snape… Hmm, Neville you live with your grandmother correct?" Professor Lupin asked. Neville nodded and Harry wondered how he knew that. Neville nodded and said "But I don't want it to turn into her too."

The class laughed and Professor Lupin said "No, you misunderstand me Neville. I was wondering what your grandmother usually wears."

"Well…always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress, green usually, and sometimes a fox-fur scarf. And a big red handbag." Neville said.

"Right now Neville, this is very important. Can you picture those clothes clearly Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?" Neville nodded and Lupin said "Good, now when the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape. And you will raise your wand—thus—and cry ' _Riddikulus'_ and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

The class erupted in laughter again, and Lupin turned to them. "Right, now if all goes well the boggart will look for someone else to scare. So I want you all to think of your worst fears, and imagine how to force it to look comical…" The room went quiet as everyone thought. Harry first thought of Voldemort, but then something even more horrible came to mind, the rotted hand on the doorway during the train ride. The ratting breath from the unseen mouth, then the coldness that could pierce even the happiest of hearts. Harry shivered and looked around, mainly at Blaise and Theo and Draco as they thought.

"Everyone ready?" Professor Lupin asked. "On the count of three Neville. One, two three—now!" He waved his wand and the door unlocked.

The wardrobe burst open and Professor Snape climbed out, his long black cloak bellowing behind him. His eyes flashed at Neville. Neville backed away and raised his wand. " _R-Riddikulus_!" he shouted. There was a noise like the crack of a whip and suddenly Snape still stood there, but dressed in Neville's grandmother's clothes! There was a roar of laughter and the boggart paused, confused.

"Excellent!" Lupin laughed, Seamus next!" Seamus stepped forward and Snape became a banshee. " _Riddikulus_!" Seamus shouted. The banshee opened her mouth to scream, but instead of a low, haunting moan that preludes death, came the squeak of a rubber ducky. Seamus laughed and Lupin called for Blaise. Blaise stepped up confidently and the banshee turned into a faceless man. " _Riddikulus_!" Blaise shouted and with a _crack!_ the faceless man became a jester.

"Theo you're next!" Professor Lupin said. Theo whispered. He stepped forward and the jester turned into a giant tiger. Theo waved his wand and— _crack_!—the tiger's roar became a kitten. "Dean!" Lupin said.

 _Crack!_ The tiger became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. " _Riddikulus_!" Dean yelled. The whip's crack struck again the the hand became a mousetrap.

"Excellent Dean! Parvati, your turn!" Professor Lupin said. The female Gryffindor stepped up and the mousetrap became a mummy. " _Riddikulus_!" she said. The mummy transformed into a giant Jack-in-a-box with the jack always out and moving back and forth. Harry's turn was next and he stood in front of the jack-in-a-box. The clown moved back and forth, staring at Harry. Harry raised his wand at the ready, nervous and scared about what it will turn into. Once, it moved, twice, third time there was a crack! And then the boggart turned into a cloaked figure, with skeletal hands and a mouth unseen. A rattling breath came from the Boggart-Dementor as Harry felt his happiness slip away. " _Riddi—Riddi—Ri_ " Harry tried.

"Harry!" The same woman's voice screamed.

"Here!" said Professor Lupin, jumping in front of Harry. The Dementor froze and stared at Lupin before turning into a full moon. " _Riddikulus_!" he shouted. The moon became a balloon that flew around the room, loosing air as a loud noise followed it. Lupin moved his wand and the balloon flew into the wardrobe. He locked the wardrobe again, and it immediately started shaking.

"Well then…" Professor Lupin said. " Well done everyone, five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for every person who tackled the boggart. Five extra points to Harry and Theo for answering the questions correctly. Very well now, homework would be to kindly read the chapter about boggarts and summarize it for me…to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

The class left, the Gryffindors talking excitingly about what they did. Harry on the other hand didn't felt… right. He still felt sad from the Dementor-Boggart. "Come on Harry, everything will be alright." Draco said, he dug through his pockets and pulled out a Chocolate Frog. "Ever since that train incident, I always carried a few for you. Just in case." He explained.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. "Thank you Dray." He said, taking the Frog and eating it. He felt better with chocolate in his stomach. He gave Draco another kiss and smiled.

"Feeling better love?" Draco asked.

"Yup." Harry said. He looked outside and saw that it was sunny. "Though, I think I would like to go for a walk for a bit. To clear my head out."

"Alright love, do you want me to go with you?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, "No thank you Dray, I can handle myself. Besides… after the boggart… I think I would like to be along for a bit, just for a half hour. Alright?"

"Of course love. I'll see you later. Do you want me to take your bag?" Draco asked.

"If it's not a bother." Harry blushed. Draco rolled his eyes and took Harry's messenger bag. Harry made sure he had his wand and gave Draco a final kiss and waved his friends goodbye as he made his way outside the castle. He walked the grounds and towards the Black Lake. He smiled at himself as he did so, a walk to clear his head was just what he needed. He walked along the shore of the Black Lake and passed the Whomping Willow when he saw a strange sight. It was a dog. A black dog that just stood there, thirty feet from him in the shadows. He and the dog stared at each other, the dog's mouth open as he panted, his tail wagging. Then as suddenly as the dog stood there, it turned tail and ran away. "Wait!" Harry said, a strong compulsion to follow the dog driving him.

Harry chased the dog around the shore of the Black Lake, getting nearer and nearer to the Forbidden Forest and farer and farer away from Hogwarts. The dog was faster than Harry, always three steps ahead of Harry as it seemed to be heading to a hill. Harry chased the dog, his panting as his legs pleaded to stop. But he didn't. Harry chased and chased the black dog, as if he cannot stop, until they reached the hill and Harry saw more clearly the head of a cave. It seemed perfect for his size, and the size of the dog. The dog stopped right before the entrance and waited for Harry. Harry was exhausted when he caught up, leaning on his legs as he caught his breath. "Finally. Silly dog, why you here? Where's your owner?" Harry asked. He looked at the dog and thought nothing of it. He stuck out his hand and the dog licked it. He took this as an "Okay" sign and petted the dog.

He barked and moved towards the cave's entrance "You want me to go inside?" Harry asked, feeling pretty Gryffindorish after his unexpected run. The dog barked again and went in first. "Alright," Harry said, "But I will curse you if you try to attack me." He warned.

Harry entered the cave and gasped at what he saw. He expected it to be cramped, but it was a bit roomy. There was a sheet at one end, and an empty campfire in the middle. Harry saw there was a pile of _Daily Prophets_ on the dirt floor and the dog was standing near the makeshift bed. Harry stood up fully and saw that the ceiling was about ten feet high. He looked at the dog and said "Umm… your owner doesn't live here does he?"

Then the dog did something unexpected. It shifted, moved as if it was changing forms. And where there once was a huge black dog, now a man stood. He had shaggy black hair that seemed familiar to Harry. His face was gaunt and he was smiling at Harry, his clothes all tattered. It was then that Harry remembered and he gasped and drew his wand, pointed at the man. "Sirius Black!" he screamed.

Black raised his hands and seemed to smile at Harry. "Hello Harry. Great to finally see you again."

 **A/N:** _Just going to end it here. Good with you guys? Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! They make me happy. And now, replies._

 **BrotherofBasilisks:** Yes Trelawney does have some accurate predictions. Still doesn't mean that everyone can trust her based on what she said. And the twist was a bit lol, it was foreshadowed… and I hoped I did well with the train.

 **Ilovejackass:** Sirius is here! But what will happen? I may know!

 **Notdishwashersafe123** : Umm weird name, but I enjoy that you spent hours reading this silly story. Thank you.

 **CheeryDanDan** : Sirius is here, but now we need to see Harry's reaction. My guess? Attempted murder.

 **Geetac** : Thank you.

 **Kiera Jones** : Yes this chapter was fantastic! Even though it was missing the 9th Doctor.

 **Sakura Lisel** : Molly was just worried based on Harry's and Draco's age. She just wanted to make sure that they know what they're doing. After all, she does have three other sons who are gay, she's used to it :P

 **Ern** : Maybe… or maybe it's someone else. Or maybe it's a gender thing.

 **AliciaAlyss** : Yes Fourth a Veela! What else of the sexual appealing Blaise? And here you go.


	23. Flight of the Chocolates

Chapter 23

Flight of the Chocolates

Harry Potter, age 37, stopped still and frowned. "That's weird." He said.

"What is?" Lucius asked. They were in Little Hangleton, the small village having a dreadful air around it, even in the middle of the afternoon. The clouds were low and gray, the threat of rain ever present as the two wizards walked through the Muggle town.

"It's just, my memory of Sirius must be off… it's as if I known him before I actually met him." Harry said. He stopped and thought "I guess… the younger version of Harry is doing things differently, or out of order. I know that there will be changes but—"

"You expect them to happen at the same time?" Lucius asked.

"Maybe. Or at least stick as closely to our history as possible." Harry said. They walked up a street and Harry looked at the immense building ahead of them, and the small shack that was across and down the street. "I've never been here physically." Harry said, "But I believe I know where we are."

He pointed to the immense house and said "That is Riddle Manor. That is where Voldemort's father and his family lived."

"I take it they are deceased now." Lucius said.

"Yes, Voldemort killed them himself and framed his grandfather Marvolo Gaunt." Harry said.

"Gaunt… I am unfamiliar with that name. Is it Half-Blood?" Lucius asked.

"No, Pure-Blood." Harry said. "I don't know much, but they are the only direct heirs to Slytherin…apparently."

"Why do you mean apparently?" Lucius asked. They reached the small dingy hut and Harry looked at the door frowning. There carved was a snake that seemed menacing, as if it would readily pounce off of the door and bite him or Lucius. Harry looked at Lucius and said "There is another heir. Just one other. At least, I believe so." Lucius raised an eyebrow but Harry didn't say.

He opened up the door and started to cough as years of dust and stale air assaulted his lungs. Harry could see the dust drift about as he walked in, the wooden furniture and wooden floor looking rotten. Everything was covered with a thick layer of dust. Harry picked up a photo and wiped the dust away to reveal a young girl. Voldemort's mother, he thought to himself. He placed the photo down and looked around. "The Horcrux should be here." He said with a cough. Lucius walked in, a handkerchief covering his nose and mouth as he walked around, an aristocratic eye gazing at the poor furniture of the "great" Gaunt family. The shack was as large single room, a bit large than Hagrid's hut. He moved towards the small kitchen area and silently saw the rusted knives and forks that lay on the counter. He heard a small crunching sound and looked with disgust as he stepped on a snake's skin. "There might be live snakes here Harry." Lucius said through his handkerchief. "Be careful."

Harry nodded and moved his shirt to cover his mouth and nose. Harry tried to remember how Dumbledore found the Horcrux, but couldn't. He could remember in great detail where the other ones were and how he and Ron and Hermione destroyed them. But this one, not so much. He walked around the house, the floorboards groaning as he did so. He took a step and heard something _thump_ as he did so. Harry looked down and his brow furrowed. He couldn't see how this one floorboard was different than any of the rest, but still when he stepped on it again, there wasn't the usual groan of the old house. He knelt down on the dusty covered floor, thankful that he is wearing jeans, and took out his wand. Harry casted a simple cleaning spell that wiped away the dust and raised an eyebrow at the floorboard. It looked detached from the others, and when he went to grab it, it came off easily. "Here!" he said to Lucius.

The old Malfoy made his way to Harry and knelt down. He looked into the hole and removed his handkerchief. "A ring it seems." He said. Harry nodded and Lucius reached out to grab it. "Interesting pattern." He mumbled to himself. Harry looked at the ring and dread filled him when he saw the stone. "Lucius don't!" he said but it was too late. Lucius Malfoy already touched the ring and picked it up.

Immediately Lucius began to howl in pain as his fingers started to blacken. Harry moved quickly as the curse slowly crawled up the Malfoy's hand, the once pale, clear whiteness of the hand turning an ashy black as the curse seeped into him. Harry grabbed the handkerchief and took the ring, wrapping it up in the handkerchief and stuffing it in his pocket. He then grabbed Lucius and quickly Apparated to the first person he knew would help, charms and protections be damned. He and Lucius both screamed as they felt the castle's charms pushing them back, but Harry stubbornly persevered, breaking them as he and Lucius apparated straight into Dumbledore's Office.

"Is it time for our yearly visiting already Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore chuckled. But his smile grew grim when he saw Lucius. "What happened?"

"He touched a Horcrux." Harry said, "If he doesn't get help, he'll die. We need Snape."

"Hold him." Dumbledore said, quickly coming to their side. He took his wand out and started doing complex incantations, muttering them as the curse on Lucius' hand slowed slightly. "We need Snape." Harry stressed again, "The curse is going to kill him if—"

"The curse will kill him regardless Harry." Dumbledore said, "But we cannot allow anyone other than me knowing that you and Lucius are here."

"Then I'll hide or something. Look this is a Dark Magic, and right now, Severus Snape is the only one with enough knowledge to help slow the curse." Harry said, Lucius' hand was entirely blackened and sickly looking and Harry, frustrated, blurted out "You used his help when this happened to you! Now get him! This is an order from the Head Auror himself!"

Dumbledore looked at him shocked. He seemed to study Harry for a moment before saying "Dobby." There was a crack and Dobby appeared. He looked at the situation and squeaked in fright. "Go fetch Professor Snape Dobby, it is urgent he gets here soon."

"Yes Headmaster!" Dobby said before disappearing again. Dumbledore looked at Harry and said "Remember the year Harry. In your time, you are the head of the Auror Office, but right now you are a thirteen year old boy. The influence that you possess is not here yet. Lucius is a dead man still living right now, and though Severus and I will try everything in our power to slow the process, you must watch your place." Dumbledore looked up at the door, as if he could hear movement, then looked back at Harry. "Severus will not take kindly to seeing you here, remember his history with your father, and remember that those are memories still unknown to you."

The door slammed open and Snape rushed in. "Headmaster, I received the call from the elf, what is this urgent business?" He asked.

Severus looked at Harry, his face immediately turning into a scowl as he stared at him. "How are you still living?" he asked. He seemed to not notice Lucius and Dumbledore, who was now too busy slowing the curse as Snape walked up to Harry. "Well Potter?" he spat out the name. "You now dare to tell me that you somehow lived, while Lily died!?" Snape's hate filled voice sunk into Harry's soul. Did Snape really hate Harry's father, Harry wondered. Snape waited for an answer, but Dumbledore interrupted them. "Now is not the time Severus, come help me here."

Snape turned his attention from Harry and turned to Dumbledore and Lucius. "Lucius! How did this happen?" he asked as he swept towards him, crouching down next to Dumbledore. "You look older friend." He said.

"Ahh!" Lucius groaned in pain, "Thirty years older Snape." He said. "Now help an old man with this curse."

Snape and Dumbledore immediately went to work as Harry watched. His nerves was killing him so he decided to pour himself a glass of brandy. He went to the window and decided to look out it as the two men worked on de-cursing Lucius' hand. Harry was both worried and filled with guilt. He knew that Lucius would die. The old man touching the ring was a death sentence. Harry only hoped that they could prolong death's grasp on the man, if not stop it. The day was sunny and Harry looked out over the Black Lake where there were a few students hanging about. He chuckled at his memories of hanging out there with Ron and Hermione. He then thought hard, and gasped when he realized that he remembered something that he was supposedly forgotten. He remembered being sorted into Gryffindor, as well as Slytherin. The memories of both lives flooded his mind like waves crashing against each other, fighting for dominance. But, in the end they seemed to find a piece as Harry remembered both. He remember both refusing Draco's hand and taking it, of nights spent in Gryffindor Tower and Draco's arms. Of years hiding his sexuality in a sham of a marriage, and fully embracing it with Draco, Theo, and Blaise. He frowned as the new life seemed to stop at today, going and ever developing as if he was watching a movie for the first time. It was then that he saw a small Slytherin following a dog along the shores of the Black Lake. "Sirius Black." He whispered to himself as he took a sip.

It was weird to Harry, watching him running after his godfather. He knew that their first meeting would be a climatic one, he just hoped that it wouldn't end in pain. He then went back to sipping from the glass of brandy and staring out at the Black Lake. It seemed that only a few students were taking advantage of the lovely day, he swore he saw a pair of red heads dragging a brown-haired boy towards the lake. Watching the students interact made Harry miss being a student here, having little responsibilities and the biggest worried, for most students, was missing an assignment for Snape or McGonagall. But more importantly it made him miss his children. He missed James and Albus and Lily and hoped that when he was done that they would be there to welcome them. Harry finished his brandy and turned back to get another glass only to find that Snape and Dumbledore was done. "Sorry… reminiscing." He said as he went to the brandy. He took another glass and poured it for his future father-in-law who was sitting in a chair, holding his hand silently.

"He will still be able to use it. You were lucky it wasn't his wand arm." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and handed Lucius the drink. Snape glared at Harry throughout, pure hatred on his face. "Now, if you can please show me the cause." Dumbledore said. Harry ignored Snape and nodded. He took out the handkerchief and placed it on the table. He unwrapped it and the ring laid there, waiting for another person to wear it. "Interesting…" Dumbledore said as he pulled the handkerchief closer.

"What is this Potter?" Snape snarled. "Why are you here?"

"I am not the Potter you think I am Severus." Harry said, "I'm sorry, but this is slightly more important than—"

"Do not tell me what is important and isn't Potter." Snape said. "If you believe you can waltz back from the dead without any word of Lily, then you are wrong."

"He is true. This Potter in front of us isn't James, Severus. If you would like proof, simply look at his eyes." Dumbledore said, looking up from the Horcrux.

Harry looked at Snape as he walked cautiously forward, and stare into Harry's emerald eyes. Snape's icy mask broke as he gave a gasp and jumped away from Harry. "Green." He said. "Green like Lily's—"

"Like my mother's eyes, yes." Harry said. Snape looked between Lucius and Harry and said "Explain yourself Potter. Why is it that you and Lucius are here and looking exponentially older than you are?"

"It's a difficult and confusing story, but the facts are that Lucius and I are from twenty years from now, in a different timeline. There, I was a Gryffindor and the major events that already happened here happened, as well as more. Voldemort return and there was a second war. So many good people died… we were given a chance, so we decided to head back and stop all of that from happening." Harry explained.

Snape raised an eyebrow and said "Gryffindor you say… so why is it that the Harry Potter I know is in my House, and very good friends with a Mr. Draco Malfoy? Seems very un-Gryffindorish if you ask me."

"Well, that was sort of part of the plan." Harry said blushing. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Go on Mr. Potter, I'm waiting."

Harry cleared his throat and took another sip of brandy for nerves. Even though he was an adult, Snape still had a way of making Harry feel inadequate. "It was both a selfish and necessary plan. Like the pebble that pushes the boulder downhill."

"I see… and what—who was this selfish reason?" Snape asked.

"My son." Lucius said. "Both Draco and Harry were infatuated with each other during their school years. That infatuation did not seemed to diminish after their graduation as Draco divorced his wife two months after my grandson was born. And Mr. Potter here had to live for twelve years before doing the same. Isn't that right Harry?" Lucius smirked.

"Yes. It was." Harry said shortly. Snape was silent as he looked between the two men and the ring on Dumbledore's desk. He approached it cautiously and bent down to observe it. "If this is what I believe it is Headmaster, than it is was an ill thought that brought it here."

"We had no choice. The curse was going to kill him!" Harry said. "Dumbledore and you are the only two wizards I know who could counter it."

Severus raised an eyebrow and said "The fact remains Potter, that bringing a cursed artifact into Hogwarts is still a dangerous task. What would happen if one of the dunderheads in this school touches it?"

"That is why I am going to destroy it right now." Harry said. He pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor and said "With this."

Snape looked at the swords with disbelief. "It can't be…" he said. "Where did you get that Potter?"

"From this office Severus, after his younger self pulled it from the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore said.

"A Slytherin pulling the Sword of Gryffindor? Preposterous." Snape said.

"Never the less it happened. If a person such as you or Mr. Malfoy here touched the sword, it would not react, nor come out from the hat." Dumbledore said. "Yet, if a person such as I or Harry here grasp the sword, it would respond and do our bidding. The reason is simple, while in our Hogwarts years, Harry and I were sorted into Gryffindor. Yet, young Harry is in your House now. So, how could that be?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape looked at the sword and back to Harry. "It would seem that either the Sorting Hat was wrong, or that Mr. Potter bullied it to put him in Slytherin."

"Bullying the Sorting Hat to place him in Slytherin?" Lucius asked, "I really hoped our effort had more of an effect than that."

"It is highly impossible and difficult to persuade the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore said. "Unless, Harry here would like to inform us."

Harry felt the three adults stare at him and he blushed slightly. He wondered what the point of this conversation was, but still answer the question. "I did twice, kind of. The first time, the Hat wanted to place me into Slytherin. I begged for any house but that, and it placed me in Gryffindor. The second time, I was worried that I would be in Hufflepuff, so I begged the Hat not to put me in it. The hat laughed and placed me in Slytherin."

"Interesting, and why is it that the Hat wanted to place you in Slytherin, yet you can carry the sword?" Snape asked.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, who simply nodded and said "Because Voldemort had made me into a Horcrux."

Snape was about to question that when Harry said "If we can get back to the topic at hand please. We still have two Horcruxes to destroy, not counting myself."

"Which are they?" Dumbledore asked.

"The ring, and Slytherin's Locket." Harry said. "After that, Voldemort will make one other Horcrux, a snake named Nagini. But, that won't be until later."

"So right now, you need to concentrate on getting the Locket." Snape said.

"Correct." Harry said. He lifted the sword up and pointed it at the ring. "But first, I need to destroy that ring."

"Then stop talking and do it already Potter. I have lessons to teach." Snape said. Harry had to hold back his comment. He had forgotten how… short tempered Snape could be. Harry faced the ring, sitting innocently on the desk, and raised the sword. He struck the ring and saw that the stone cracked. The rest of the ring was still wearable, but he knew from the scream the ring made that the Horcrux inside was destroyed.

"There… it's done." Harry said. "There isn't a curse on it anymore. You can touch it."

Dumbledore took it and examined it closely. He glanced at Harry but kept quiet as he tucked the ring inside his pocket. "I shall look at it in a later time." He said.

Harry nodded and finished his second glass of brandy. He noticed a hopeful look in Dumbledore's eye and said "The stone won't work as you think it would Headmaster. While it brings their image and memories back, their bodies and souls stay where they are laid. Only shades will come to haunt you."

Dumbledore stared at Harry, his hopefulness slowly replaced by grief and understanding. "Thank you, my boy." He said, "For giving an old man logic beyond his years. I assume that you know about my intentions."

"I do headmaster. I heard it from your brother when I was seventeen." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and said "Ah yes, Aberforth… he may be the wiser of us two after all." Dumbledore was silent for a long moment, as if he was either thinking or reliving a significant moment. "It was an error due to young arrogance. …Now, if there isn't anything left that I can do for you two, then I suggest you to continue your task. An end is in sight boys, do not lose it now."

"Sirius Black!" Harry shouted. He was afraid, deathly afraid. He was alone with a wanted serial killer! Harry cursed himself for being so stupid. Chasing after a dog what the hell was he thinking!? Sirius Black just smiled a sickly smile. His gaunt face and tangled hair made Black look like the killer that he was, the smile helping little. "Harry." His dry voice said, it sounded like that was his first word ever spoken in years. "Harry Potter. It's so great to see you again Harry." He said, edging closer. Harry drew his wand and stepped back.

"Stay away!" he warned. Sirius stopped and watched Harry. He couldn't tell the killer's expression. "One more and I'll—I'll…I'll get the Dementors." He bluffed.

"Harry, you don't want to do that." Sirius said. Harry wondered how he knew his name.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed and with a quick movement took out his wand and disarmed Harry. Harry was shocked as his wand was forced from his hand and into the air, landing on the floor in front of him. Black smiled and said "Good, now I think we can talk for a bit."

"There is nothing that I want to talk with you about." Harry spat, inching closer to his wand. "You're a murderer! A criminal!"

"No I'm not. I didn't do that. You see it was—"Sirius began.

"I don't care!" Harry said, he needed to get out, fear overtaking him. He dived for his wand and Sirius grabbed him. "Harry listen to me, listen. Me and your dad, we're friends okay? Best of friends. I would never betray him okay. But somebody did. And he's in that castle right now. I need to get the rat to confess alright. Listen, no listen! If you don't believe me, you can ask Lupin, okay? Ask him about your father and his friends. Tell him, tell him that Padfoot had told you alright? I'm going to let you go now, okay. Just please don't call for the Dementors. They'll try to give you the Dementors Kiss as well, and James and Lily wouldn't want that." Black blabbered. Harry was stiff as Black held him, barely comprehending what he is saying. Then, Black let go of him and Harry took that moment. He ran out of the cave.

He ran far away from the cave with Black, back to Hogwarts castle. He didn't care if he was breaking the rules, he ran until he saw the first professor he saw, which was Professor McGonagall and got her attention. "Professor!" he said urgently. "Professor wait!"

McGonagall stopped and turned around, books in her arms. "Mr. Potter, what is the matter that requires this upset?" she asked.

"Black! Sirius Black." Harry panted. "I saw him." Harry bent over and leaned on his legs to catch his breath.

"Black!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, barely holding onto her books. "Quickly boy, are you sure?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "I was walking around the Black Lake and found a small cave in a hill. Curious, I went in to look and there was Black. He tried talking to me, he held me against the wall and disarmed me but I was able to run away." Harry finally caught his breath and that was when exhaustion hit. He almost fell, and had to lean against the wall to keep standing.

"Thank you." Professor McGonagall said, "I shall notify the Headmaster at once. In the meantime, I want you to get yourself to the Hospital Wing. You were lucky, Mr. Potter, that you escaped with your life. I shall inform your Head of House as well." With that said Professor McGonagall quickly turned around and walked quickly down the hallway and turned into the Grand Staircase. Harry slumped against the wall and looked up. He couldn't believe that it happened, but it did and he got away. He got to his feet and slowly made his way to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey was apparently informed that he would be visiting as she bustled him in and had him sit on the nearest bed. "Wait here while I check for injuries." She said. "You were lucky Potter, not many encounter a man as dangerous as Black and lives to tell about it. … There, I can see no bruises, no cuts and your bones appear to be fine for once. You can go now. Though, I suggest you shouldn't be taking any more walks alone for a while."

"Right ma'am." Harry said. He left the Hospital Wing and made his way to the Slytherin Common Room. He met with Theo and Draco there and he sat down between them, both busy with school work.

"So how was your walk Harry?" Draco asked. Harry was relieved for once that news didn't travel faster than him this time. He wanted to tell Draco this himself. He took a breath and told Theo and Draco what happened during his walk. When he was done, Draco and Theo were shocked quiet. "Guys?"

"You saw Sirius Black…" Theo said. Harry nodded somberly.

"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Draco asked, pulling Harry onto his lap and hugging the boy. Harry nodded and said "I told the first professor I saw."

"Good. Now hopefully, they'll be able to catch that mad man." Draco said, He kissed Harry's head and said "Come on, let's forget about Black. You have homework to do." Harry sighed, not really wanting to do work at the moment, but agreed. A distraction would really help right now.

By dinner time, word has spread and the students were looking behind their shoulders. There were whispers and gossip about Harry and Black, Harry unfortunately hearing most of it while he was eating. One rumor was how Harry and Black were working together to plan something nefarious. This rumor was started by the younger and older students who believed in the stereotypic dark nature of Slytherins, ignoring the fact that Harry had saved the school and their lives twice already. It also didn't help Harry that Marcus Flint were helping such rumors, still believing that he will be a future Dark Lord.

Harry did his best to ignore Flint's whispers, but the other Slytherins were milking it up. Harry worried that this would cause some awkwardness later on, but did nothing to stop Flint. Instead he listened to Blaise's complaints about Divination, agreeing with them when saw fit. He looked at the staff's table and saw somber, worried faces. Harry guessed that they and the Dementors didn't catch Black. He hoped that they would catch him soon. Black gave him such a fright in the cave.

They didn't hear about Black for at least a month. It was October and Defense Against the Dark Arts easily became everyone's favorite class. Care of Magical Creatures, however, was a class that lost it's enthusiasm, Hagrid showing more mundane creatures after a couple of students wrote home about the hippogriffs. Divination and Ancient Runes had no effect on Harry so far, Divination was starting to become a joke of a class, and Ancient Runes was basically the Wizard's equivalent to Muggle's language class.

Quidditch Practice just begun too. On the first meeting, there was uproar for Flint. Adrian and Terence demanding why he was there, they hoped with Flint gone they could rejoin the team. Flint simply laughed and said "I'm here because there is no way I could leave this team in the incompetent hands of these guys." He pointed to Terence and Adrian when he said that.

"That and you're an idiot who failed all his exams." Adrian chuckled. "So much so, that shouldn't you quit? Just to focus on your grades?"

"Sod that!" Flint said. "Besides, you need me to win."

"No we don't." Harry said, voicing his opinion. "You're less than worthless with your strategies, and you frequently cheat to win, always getting us fouls."

Flint simply shrug at this and said "So what, stop complaining and get out there." Harry wanted to argue but Marcus left the locker room. He sighed and reluctantly followed Flint, getting on his broom and began chasing the Snitch for the entire practice session.

Harry complained about Flint all during supper that night, throwing an occasional glace to Flint when he wasn't looking. He looked up to the Gryffindor table and smiled at Ron and Hermione, who was sitting next to Neville. Neville was looking up at the time and blushed, looking down and moving slightly away from Ron. Harry was worried about the poor Gryffindor. He heard from Ron that apparently since the Fat Lady kept changing passwords, Neville had to write them down. Somehow Neville had lost the scraps of paper, and now he had to wait for another Gryffindor to say the password for him.

"Oh! I just remember, Halloween is next month." Blaise said.

"Really? That close?" Theo asked.

"What's on Halloween?" Harry asked.

"The first visit to Hogsmeade of course!" Blaise smiled. "I heard there was this great pub we can all go and get butterbeer!"

Harry frowned at that. "That sounds like fun Blaise… sure you'll have a great time." The Quarter-Veela looked confused so he explained it. "I didn't get my permission form signed."

"Really? Why didn't those Muggles sign?" Blaise asked.

"They just didn't." Harry said, not wanting to go into the business with Aunt Marge again. The less he could think about the Dursleys the better.

After supper, Harry and the others returned to Slytherin Tower and were relaxing by the fireplace when Professor Snape barged in. "Everyone will report to the Great Hall immediately." He said. Confused, the Slytherins obeyed, making their way to the Great Hall from the dungeons. The Gryffindors were already there, along with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Instead of the usual tables, there was row after row of sleeping bags. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined them two minutes later and Dumbledore called out "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hell and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbances should be reported immediately." Dumbledore then moved to Percy Weasley, the Head Boy, and said "Send word to the ghosts."

Dumbledore waved his wand and the Great Hall's ceiling became a clear, starry night. "Sleep well." He said, closing the door behind him.

The hall began to buzz as the Gryffindors began to tell the rest of the school what happened. Hermione and Ron going to Harry and the others to tell them in person. "It was Black, Sirius Black!" Ron said.

"Black? What happened?" Draco asked.

"He tried to get into Gryffindor Tower." Hermione said. "We didn't see him, but the Fat Lady did. Apparently Black had a bunch of scraps with him with the passwords and when she didn't open the passage for him, Black freaked out and slashed her painting. We found her cowering with her friend two floors down."

"What was Black trying to do in Gryffindor Tower?" Theo asked.

"I don't know…" Hermione said.

"Maybe he's trying to get Harry. You know, because he didn't finish the job last time." Ron suggested.

"Ron! Really?" Blaise said shocked.

"Well, what other reason would Black be trying to get in?" Ron asked.

"If he was after my Harry, he would have tried to get into Slytherin Dungeons." Draco said.

"Maybe he thought Harry was a Gryffindor, like his parents." Hermione said. "He probably didn't see or realize the robes Harry was wearing on that day."

"Maybe…" Theo said.

"Well, what's done is done. There is no way Black is getting in here, and I'm tired." Blaise yawned. "Harry, Theo let's go to sleep." Smiling, Blaise grabbed Harry and Theo and dragged them to the nearest sleeping bags. He got in his own, as Theo and Harry got in theirs, and while Theo moved closer to Blaise, Blaise pulled Harry's sleeping bag closer to his, much to the teen's embarrassment.

Draco shook his head and explained to Ron and Hermione, "The Veela in him can be… a bit touchy sometimes."

"He's a Veela!" Hermione said.

"Yes Granger, a Veela. A rare male one." Draco said.

"Really? I read all about Veelas. And I'm still feeling normal." Hermione said. "And so is Ron… I think."

"Yeah. No weird want to snog Blaise… no offense." Ron said. Draco shook his head and said "Really Granger, think for a minute. Veelas only work on males. And since Blaise is obviously a guy…"

"That means his allure only work on gays!" Hermione gasped.

"Precisely."

"Then why aren't you seem to be affected?" Hermione asked. Draco laughed and said "Are you kidding Granger? I've known Blaise since we were toddlers. The thought of kissing him, while sounding very pleasurable, is just plain gross. Besides, I have Harry." Draco went to the sleeping bag next to Harry's and pulled it closer to Harry's. Harry turned around and smiled at him. "What?"

"You had a conversation with Hermione." Harry smiled.

"So? I was just explaining to Granger and Weasley what Blaise was." Draco said. Harry shook his head and said "You're starting to like them."

Draco scoffed, face red, "As if! I would never be friends with those two." Harry giggled and kissed Draco. "Whatever you say love. Goodnight."

The school talked about nothing else but Black for the next week, students making theories and suggestions on how Black got in, and what he wanted. Halloween morning, Harry went down with Blaise, Theo, and Draco to the entrance hall where Filch was standing with a long list, staring at everyone suspiciously as he checked off names. Blaise promised to bring back chocolates from Honeydukes, and the three Slytherins left. With nothing to do, Harry decided to go back to Slytherin Tower, using the secret passage as always. Halfway there, he decided to rather wander about the castle and turned around only to face Filch. "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

Harry guessed that Filch just finished checking off the students. "Nothing." He said.

"Nothing! A likely story. Sneaking around on your own—why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?" Filch spat, staring at Harry as if he was a murderer. Harry shrugged and Filch said "Get back to your dungeons then!"

Harry didn't, instead he went up a staircase and heard a voice said "Harry?" He turned and saw Lupin standing in a doorway. "What are you doing here? Where are Ron and Draco?" he asked.

"Hogsmeade."

"Ah," Lupin said. He considered Harry for a moment and said "Well, come in. I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?"

"Water demon." Lupin said, guiding Harry into his office. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. They have strong, but very brittle hands." Harry sat down in a comfortable seat and looked around. The office was large, larger than when Lockhart had the office, having various magical equipment that Harry didn't know the name of. Lupin brought two tea cups and asked "Tea? I was just thinking of making one."

"Aright." Harry said. Lupin pulled out a kettle and tapped his wand on it and steam suddenly blew from the sprout. "Heating charm, very useful. I've only have teabags, I'm afraid—but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

Harry looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Professor McGonagall told me. Never believed in Seers myself, but queerer things had happen." Lupin said.

Harry thought for a moment of telling Lupin about the dog he saw in Magnolia Crescent, and Sirius Black near Black Lake but decided not to. Instead, he asked "During the Bogart lesson… why did you jump ahead of me?"

"I was surprised. At first I thought that the boggart would take the form of Lord Voldemort." Lupin said while Harry stared at him. He wasn't expecting Lupin to say Voldemort's name, only he and Dumbledore does that. "But to my surprise, it was a Dementor."

"I know… I thought about Voldemort at first, but the dementor on the train was stuck on my mind…" Harry said.

"I see, I'm very impressed Harry." Lupin said smiling. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is fear. Very wise, Harry. Not bad for a young Slytherin." Lupin chuckled.

Harry nodded and thought. "Professor Lupin, you know about Dementors—"

He was interrupted when Snape came in. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped when he saw Harry. Harry saw confusion in Snape's eyes, as if he was wondering how to deal with him. Lupin didn't notice this, instead he said "Thank you Severus, you can place it on the table."

He did and said "You should drink that directly Lupin."

"Yes, I will."

"I've made an entire cauldronful." Snape continued, "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much Severus." Lupin said. Snape silently left the room and Lupin smiled. "Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me. I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex. Pity sugar makes it useless." He sighed.

Harry then remembered something that Black said and decided to ask it. "Professor? I may be stepping over line, but did you know Black?"

Lupin was shocked that Harry asked him that and hesitated. "Yes. I knew Sirius Black when we were students in Hogwarts. We were friends with your father actually. It was your father, me, Sirius and another boy named Peter Pettigrew."

"You were friends with my father!" Harry gasped. Lupin nodded, "Yes Harry. We were all together, the four of us in Gryffindor."

"Oh…" Harry said, frowning slightly. "Umm Professor Lupin… would you know if—if my father would be disappointed. You know, with me being in Slytherin and not Gryffindor?"

"Oh Harry…" Lupin said. He moved to sit next to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Your father would still love you even if you're in Slytherin! Knowing him and Lily as I do, he would hold a grudge for an hour before decking the entire house in Slytherin colors. The same would be with your relationship with Draco Malfoy. He'll grudge for a moment or two before accepting him with open arms and a very enthusiastic hug. Lily would just be sitting down assumed, happy and celebrating in her own little way…till your father eventually breaks something of course." Lupin chuckled as if he was remembering something. "Your father is a very accepting person Harry." He said. "I should know…" he mumbled to himself, thinking that Harry couldn't hear him, even though he did.

Lupin checked his watch and said "Well I better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast Harry." Harry nodded and left, telling Professor Lupin goodbye. He felt more at ease with himself, knowing that his father and mother would accept him for who he was, and that he is dating a wonderful Malfoy.

 **A/N:** _Well, thanks to everyone who follows, reviews, and favorites! Special thanks to Shymousetrap for following and favoring me and my story. You made me blush and I love your name! Now, replies:_

 **AlecNight** : Thanks for loving the story! I hope you liked the Harry and Sirius talk!

 **Kiera Jones** : thanks!

 **Tay** : Yes they met! And Harry ran away! And who is sassy?

 **Yukio76** : I hope their encounter lived up to your expectations.

 **DeiStarr** : I LOVE your review! It was a bit of a rant, but I agree with 98% and do not worry! There will not be the boring love potion subplot that you described! Instead, I have something more fun in mind. And PLEASE I want to hear more from you in a review!

 **Notdishwashersafe123** : Yes Sirius and nice backstory lol

 **Dark Sea Kitten** : Here you go! Hope you liked it!

 **Ern** : Sirius is here! And Sirius is Queer!

 **V-Con13** : Yes, that will happen and Draco will be a worrywart of course! Thank you so much for your review!

 **MagnificentFern** : Yup, yup yup blame writing at midnight. And of course Gryffindor tendencies lol

 **BrotherofBasilisk** s: Hmm will Hermione punch Draco? Maybe, maybe not. Not telling mostly not. And of course I used your idea! It was better than mine! And you called me babe… *blush*

 **Ilovejackass** : I love this too! Can't wait until we get to the serious stuff!

 **SimbaRella** : To repeat our dear Draco, because yes he is attracted to Blaise, but they've been together since they were toddlers. They look at each other like brothers, and Draco has his Harry. But that attraction is still there, and knowing Blaise…. Also, the plot will still be different. Trust me.


	24. Quidditch with Dementors

Chapter 24

Quidditch with Dementors

It was raining for the first Quidditch match. Harry and Draco woke up to the sound of rain pounding against the windows. Draco moaned in frustration when he looked outside the window. "Great, first game of Quidditch and its pouring out. Just our luck."

"Just be glad we're not facing off against Gryffindor." Harry said. "Wood is determined to win the Quidditch Cup for once."

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Since last year it was canceled due to the Basilisk and the year before that, we won. Oliver Wood is very determined to beat Marcus Flint." Harry said. He walked next to Draco and leaned against him as they looked out the window. He frowned as he watched the rain. "You know," Draco said, "if it would lead to Wood rubbing the trophy in Flint's face, I wouldn't mind losing."

"Really!?" Harry said surprised, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"Yes, why?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not just going to hand the bloody Cup to Wood on a silver platter Harry. But, if it would make Flint angry, I wouldn't mind slacking a bit."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Well, that seems fine. But only do it when we're going against Gryffindor okay? I don't want the school to think that the Slytherin Team is awful."

"Of course not Harry, we're the best." Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him close. "We are." Harry breathed before kissing Draco. Their lips met as the two teens kissed, the rain falling against the window dulling out as their world dimmed to only them. At that moment, their world was just each other, and they were in harmony as they kissed, lips gliding against lips, Harry's eyes closed as Draco's hand moved to his hair, holding Harry firmly in place. Harry blushed and held his breath when he felt Draco's mouth parting lightly, a tongue coming out and licking Harry's lips, asking for entry. Harry gasped when the tongue slipped between his lips and almost touched his teeth. Harry quickly stepped back, face ablaze while Draco looked confused. "Did I do something wrong Harry?" he asked.

"No, no, no!" Harry said quickly, trying to get over his embarrassment. "It's just that… we umm we never did anything like that."

Draco smirked and walked closer to Harry, "It's called French kissing Harry. I thought if we were snogging, that we should do it properly."

"Properly?"

"Yeah, kissing like that is a small way to show that I love you, and that you are mine, and I am yours." Draco said. He placed a hand on Harry's cheek and whispered "We can try again, if you want." Harry nodded and Draco slowly came closer. When he was a centimeter apart, Harry closed his eyes and Draco said "Just do what comes naturally Harry, don't worry."

They kissed again and soon enough Draco's tongue slipped into Harry's mouth. This time, Harry opened his mouth and met Draco's tongue with his. Their tongues met and Harry felt something moving deep inside him as their tongues played and pushed each other. A dance for dominance began between them and Harry submitted as Draco began exploring Harry's mouth, making the shorter teen moan as his legs went weak. To Harry's embarrassment, he quickly got an erection and tried to move away, but Draco pulled Harry closer, his erection touching something very similar, and much larger. At this point, Draco did something with his tongue and all of his embarrassment went out the window as Harry succumbed to the pleasure, moaning in the kiss as Draco's arm tightened around him. Harry felt like he had to pee, but for some reason didn't care. All that mattered was kissing Draco.

"That's hot, but I think it's too early for that." Blaise's voice said, instantly destroying the privacy and pleasure Draco and Harry had. The couple blushed when they turned to Blaise's bed to see he was standing in front of them, wearing a pair of pajama pants and nothing else, arms crossed across his chest. Blaise smirked at them and took a few steps forward. "I should totally just pay you guys to do that in front of me and Theo. Great way to get into the mood." He said.

"Shut up Zabini!" Draco blushed, "can't you see I was having an intimate moment with my betrothed?"

"Oh I saw alright Malfoy." The Fourth-Veela smiled suggestively. Harry's blush deepened thanks to Blaise's smile, the red reaching his ears. Draco rolled his eyes and said "Anyway, if you excuse us Harry and I have a game to prepare for. Harry, get your gear ready."

Harry nodded and made a beeline to his trunk, where his Slytherin Quidditch Robes and gear were waiting, folded on top of a pile of books. He then took out his broom and unconsciously began to change. He blushed and turned to see Blaise still watching. He hopped on his bed and closed the curtains and continued to change.

He did and soon the four went down to eat breakfast, Theo looking between the three confused. "Who are you guys up against?" he asked when they got their food.

"At first, it was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw today, but somehow it got switch up and we're playing against Hufflepuff." Draco said.

"Really? That's odd." Theo said.

"Maybe the Gryffindors didn't want to play in the rain." Blaise snickered, "Those cowardly cats."

"I heard that it was Flint who made the change." Harry said. "Something like he wanted to show off how much of a Quidditch player he is. At least that is what Graham and Miles told me." Harry pointed to the hairy-armed, buff Chaser and their slim Keeper who were together eating breakfast like always.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen them apart…" Blaise said. Theo shrugged and said "So? We're never apart."

"Yeah, but we're dating baby." Blaise smiled. Theo rolled his eyes and said "Whatever makes you sleep at night Blaise."

Blaise and Theo started to get into a heated discussion on what Theo just said, and Harry giggled at them, shaking his head lightly. He continued to eat his toast and eggs and looked up at the enchanted ceiling. The rain still fell, thought the gray clouds were slowly turning black and Harry could feel a chill as the clouds rolled in. He had a very bad feeling about this match; he just hoped that it would end quickly. Flint stood up at some point, and left the Great Hall but Harry didn't care. As far as Flint was involved, he is just a person who shouldn't be at Hogwarts. Ten minutes after Flint left, the rest of the Slytherin Team stood up and made their way to the Field, Harry and Draco keeping their heads down as rain poured. They made their way into the locker room where Flint was waiting. "Took you guys long enough!" he complained.

Harry and Draco immediately went to their lockers and Harry took out his pair of goggles. Draco casted a spell on them, to keep the rain off so Harry could see, and then they both listened to Flint's speech. "This is my last chance to win the House Cup against Wood. This year, we will utterly crush Wood and the Gryffindorks!"

Harry and Draco shared a look as Flint just ranted about Gryffindors and Oliver Wood. Soon they gathered their brooms and walked out of the locker room. Madam Hooch stood in the center, not caring about the rain. Harry looked up at the stands and saw that there was a covering handing over the spectators. He saw that Dumbledore was there, and he seemed to be staring off in the distance, looking for something.

"I want a clean match from all of you." Madam Hooch said, glaring at Flint as she did so. Flint smirked and shook the Hufflepuff team's captain. Harry just knew that Flint squeezed the captain's hand, but the captain didn't show as they returned to their teams. Madam Hooch gave the whistle and off they went into the air, Harry already heading straight above the field and everyone else. He hovered as he squinted down, trying to see the Snitch. The rain reduced visibility significantly and Harry had to strain to even see the ground. The wind was deafening as he looked around, a strong gust pushing him away from the field. He had to dive a bit in order to stay inside. He lowered so the top of the hoops was level with him and he looked around. Still he couldn't catch a glint of gold as the other players raced around, dodging bludgers and chasing after the Quaffle.

Harry looked around but still couldn't find the Snitch. He saw Cedric up higher and flew up to him, it was then that he saw at least a glint of gold just about Cedric's head. Harry thought for just a moment before leaning down closer to his broom as he sped up, his Nimbus Two Thousand and One speeding passed Cedric before he even knew what was going on. The Snitch went higher also, making a straight-line up while Harry and Cedric chased after it. Harry was significantly faster than Cedric, but somehow the sixth-year was able to keep up, always right behind Harry as they climbed higher and higher. The winds current were stronger the higher the two climbed, the Quidditch Field disappearing behind them as they almost reached the low dense fog and clouds. The snitch climbed higher and higher and Cedric yelled at Harry to stop. "It's too far up, come down before you get hurt!"

"No!" Harry yelled, gritting his teeth. The bad feeling in his stomach was worsening every second. He needed to finish the match soon. Cedric fell back and Harry continued alone. The rain continued to fall on Harry's face and Harry started to feel colder as he chased the Snitch. Frost started to form on Harry's broomstick, sticking his hand to the handle. He lifted his hand and reached out for the Snitch, frost edging on his goggles as the coldness surrounded him, seeping deep within him. Then, the coldness turned into something else, first it was fear, then the fear turned into a small sadness as Harry started to feel helpless, as the Snitch neared his open hand. Then the sadness filled with a depression that he felt only one, and a familiar voice played in his head.

" _Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

" _Stand aside, you silly girl …stand aside, now…"_

" _Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"_

Harry's mind started to numb as everything started to go white, the helplessness overfilling him. _"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"_

A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Harry knew no more.

He woke up to whispers, the Slytherin Quidditch Team and his friends crowding over him. "Lucky the ground was soft." He heard George whispered.

"Lucky Dumbledore was there." Hermione said.

"He could have at least get the Snitch before fainting." Flint's irritable voice said.

"Now isn't the time Flint just shut up—Harry!" Draco said, when Harry opened his eyes. Harry groaned and held his head when he sat up. "What happened?" he asked.

"You fell from your broom." Draco said.

"What?"

"Dumbledore was really angry…" Hermione said. Madam Pomfrey took this time to come and shoo the Slytherin Team away, saying that there were too many people. Hermione, Ron, Theo, Blaise, and Draco however stayed. "I've never seen him like that before," Hermione continued, "He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away. …He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him—"

"He then magicked you onto a stretcher" Ron interrupted. But his voice and everyone else's faded into the background as Harry thought about the dementors. He tried to remember, but all he could remember was the screaming, and a sense of falling when he fell off his broom. He looked around and frowned. "My Nimbus… what happened to it?" he asked.

Ron, Hermione, Theo and Blaise looked at each other anxiously while Draco just frowned. He took Harry's hand and said "The broom got out of control… I'm sorry Harry but it flew straight into the Whomping Willow. The damn tree smashed our poor broom to pieces." Draco frowned as if it was a personal hit. Harry then remembered that it was the first Birthday present Draco had brought him, and he tried to console Draco. "It's okay Draco. At least I'm fine right?"

"Yeah, you are." Draco said. He kissed Harry and rested his head against Harry's shoulder. Madam Pomfrey then came by again and ushered them out, leaving Harry by himself again. She wanted him to stay for the weekend, but he refused and left the next day, insisting that he felt better with no broken bones or anything.

Harry walked the halls of Hogwarts, looking outside to the crisp November day. The rain had stopped hours after the match, taking with it most of the clouds leaving the day soggy, yet decently pleasant. This was another Hogsmeade weekend and Blaise forced Draco to come with him and Theo there to "take his mind off of Harry's injuries." Draco didn't want to leave, but Harry told him to, but not before a lengthy snog session in the Hospital Wing. Harry is learning very quickly to love snogging, every time he and Draco snogged he felt like something deep inside him was going to burst. He didn't know what this feeling was, but it felt good.

He spent the day with Adrian and Terence, who decided to just stay in the common room for the day. Blaise and Theo told Harry about their time at Hogsmeade, Blaise bringing back an assortment of treats. They spent the rest of the weekend together, Draco practically attached to Harry's hip, which he didn't mind at all. Monday they had another Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and were shocked when they walked in and it was Snape, not Professor Lupin, who was waiting for them. The Gryffindors seemed scared and confused while the Slytherin Boys were mostly indifferent, Harry worried about Professor Lupin. He raised his hand and said "Sir, where is Professor Lupin?"

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," Snape said a small twisted smile on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

"Nothing to life threatening, not don't ask anymore insignificant questions Potter. I would hate to deduct points from my own house." Snape said, looking at Harry weirdly. Harry never saw Snape look at him like that, mostly it was indifference, but this was definitely not indifference in his eyes.

"Now," Snape drawled, "Professor Lupin has not let any record of the topics you have covered so far—"

"Please sir, we've dong boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows." Hermione said quickly, "and we're just about to start—"

"Be quiet." Snape said coldly. "I did not ask for information, I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization. A point from Gryffindor."

"Professor Lupin was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had!" Dean Thomas said boldly, the class murmuring in agreement. Even Harry and Draco nodded their heads along. Snape glared at the Gryffindors menacingly. "You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you—I would expect first years to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss—" Snape flick through the back of the textbook and said "werewolves."

"But sir," Hermione insisted, "We're not due to start werewolves yet."

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape said in a deadly calm voice, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394. _Now_."

There was a shuffling of pages as the entire class turned to page 394, Harry and Draco sharing a confused look as they opened to the chapter on werewolves. "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and an animagus?" asked Snape when everyone turned to their pages.

Hermione's hand shot up, followed immediately by Theo's and surprisingly Blaise's. Snape completely ignored Hermione and raised an eyebrow at Theo and Blaise. "Zabini, if you would."

"Yes sir, the difference is that while an animagus can transform to their animal at will, a werewolf has no choice in the matter." Blaise said.

"Also," Theo said, "the werewolf is known to actively hunt humans and are known to answer the call of their own kind. However, though wolf like in action the werewolf is actually bipedal, able to stand and walk on its hind legs like it's human form."

"Precisely… ten points to Slytherin, for each of you." Snape said, much to the anger and jealousy of the Gryffindors. Snape then went into his lecture of werewolves, prowling up and down the rows as they took notes. Snape was examining the work they did with Professor Lupin and he sneered. "Very poorly explained…That is incorrect, the kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia. …Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…."

At the end of class he held them back. "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by next Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand."

He dismissed them and the Gryffindors groaned and complained about Snape. Ron groaned and said "How can you guys deal with him!? He's awful!"

"Well…" Harry said. "He's not actually that bad, I guess. He can just be a bit strict."

"Strict!?" Dean Thomas said, "Snape looked like he was going to cut my head off in there."

"Well…." Harry said, he couldn't think of any excuses that would satisfy the Gryffindors so he said "hopefully this is a onetime thing? I mean Professor Lupin will be back next class, hopefully."

"Yeah, but does that mean we still have to do the assignment?" Ron groaned. "Two rolls of parchment!? I can barely do one!"

"Stop complaining Weasley." Draco said, "Perhaps if you actually pay attention when Professor Snape is talking, you might learn something."

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron said. "Geez Harry, I don't get how you can deal with him." He said to Harry, who just laughed lightly. Draco looked at Harry, who just shook his head. "Easily Ron." He said.

The group then went to their next classes, but Harry's mind just wasn't into it. He just felt distracted the entire day, thinking back to the Quidditch Match. He couldn't shake the horrible feelings from the dementors, the hopelessness and defenselessness he felt when they came after him. Harry worried that if that happened again, that Dumbledore wouldn't be there to save him and he would get seriously hurt…or worse. He could easily remember the woman's voice screaming, and the other, shrill voice laughing at the woman's pleas. Just thinking about that made Harry feel depressed, as if it was a memory long since repressed. The more he thought about that memory and the dementors, the more physically depressed he became. So much so that he didn't even realize the day had ended until he was in bed with Draco. "Harry? Harry!" Draco said. He shook Harry's shoulder, and finally gotten Harry's attention.

"Huh, wha—what's going on Draco?" he asked looking around. "Why is it so dark outside?" Harry looked around the room as realization slowly came to him, Harry looking down to see that they were in bed together and he was in his pajamas.

"Merlin Harry, were you even here for the last few hours!?" Draco said, looking crossed. "We've been trying to talk to you during supper but you barely respond."

Harry frowned and said "Sorry Draco, it's just that I've been thinking about the Quidditch match…"

"You mean when our broom broke?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but more specifically the dementors…" Harry said. They were both fully awake and sat up in bed, Draco leaning against the headboard as he pulled Harry closer, making him sit on his lap. Harry rested his head against Draco's chest and they sat there for awhile. Draco took his wand for a moment and moved it, the bed's curtains closing. "I heard more this time." Harry finally said.

"What did you hear?" Draco asked.

"Voldemort." Harry said. "I heard him laughing at my mother…while she pleaded for my life."

"Harry!" Draco said, hugging his Potter closer to him. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that again."

"I just feel so helpless against them Draco." Harry said sadly, "Like there's no way I can defend myself against them, and they make me feel like there is no way or hope that I can."

"I can see why the Ministry insist they guard Azkaban." Draco frowned. "They suck all the hope out of the prisoners, leaving only sadness."

"Depression. I felt depressed Draco." Harry frowned. He sighed and Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "Everything will be alright…" he said, petting Harry's hair. Harry just nodded and said "I still feel sad, I don't know why but just thinking about it… it's like the dementors are still right there in front of me."

"Did Madam Pomfrey give you chocolate?" Draco asked, remembering Professor Lupin giving Harry chocolate after his encounter with the dementor.

"Of course. It was the first thing she fed me after you guys left. But still… I don't know. I just feel something when I think about it." Harry said.

"If only we were able to defend you against Dementors… like how Dumbledore shot those silvery lights during the match." Draco said.

Harry nodded then thought about it. If he knew how to do whatever spell Dumbledore casted, then he could fend the dementors off if they ever come near him during Quidditch matches! His gloom instantly turned brighter as he smiled at Draco. "That's it!" he whispered-shouted, not wanting to wake Theo and Blaise up. "We can have Dumbledore teach me the spell!"

"I don't think Dumbledore would have the time Harry," Draco said, "he is a busy man after all."

"You're right…" Harry said. He thought for a bit but couldn't think of anyone else. "We'll think of someone, I'm sure of it." He said.

Draco agreed and gently took Harry's glasses off. "In the meantime love, go to sleep. You need it." He placed Harry's glasses on his nightstand and kissed Harry goodnight. Draco hugged Harry like a giant teddy bear, but Harry didn't mind. He loved it when Draco held him, he felt protected in the Malfoy's arms, his growing biceps being Harry's pillow as they lay facing each other.

The answer to their question surprisingly came two days later, when they went into Defense Against the Dark Arts and saw Professor Lupin there, fussing with a creature in a glass box. He certainly looked like he has been ill though, his robes were hanging loosely on him and there was dark shadows under his eyes when he looked up. But nevertheless he smiled at the class and said "Come in, come in! Fantastic lesson for you guys today, these are hinkypunks."

The class all sat down and immediately the Gryffindors erupted into noise, each complaining about Snape's lesson. "It's not fair!" Seamus bemoaned. "Two rolls of parchment on something we didn't get to yet!"

Lupin frowned. "Did you tell him we haven't covered them yet?"

"Yes but he wouldn't listen!"

"Two rolls of parchment!" Ron yelled out. Lupin smiled at his class and said "Don't worry, I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

The entire class gave a sigh of relief, Harry heard Pansy Parkinson whispering she wouldn't have done it anyway. He wanted to glare at her but didn't. Instead he turned back to Lupin who smiled at the class. "Like I said, this is a hinkypunk. They are found in bogs where they lure travelers out of the path and deeper into bogs. See the lantern dangling from his hand? It hops ahead—people follows the light—and then—" He hit the glass and the hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

They had an enjoyable lesson with Professor Lupin, the class feeling like a breath of fresh air compared to Snape's. At the end of class, Lupin excused the class but held Harry back. "A word Harry, if you would."

Draco, not wanting to leave Harry for a second, stayed with Harry and together they doubled back, and stood by Professor Lupin's desk as he covered the box with a sheet. He turned around and saw Draco standing next to Harry. "Alright, I can do both." He said as he turned to Harry. "I heard about what happened at the match, and I'm sorry about what happened to your broom. Is there anyway it could be fixed?"

"No." Harry said. "The Whomping Willow smashed it to bits." Draco elaborated.

"Ah, I see. You know, the Whomping Willow was planted when I came to Hogwarts. People used to play a game with it, seeing who could get closest to the trunk. In the end, a boy nearly lost his eye and we were forbidden to go near it. I don't think a broomstick would stand a chance." Lupin said.

"Did you hear about the dementors?" Draco asked.

"Yes I did Draco. I don't think I ever saw Dumbledore so angry. The dementors have been growing restless for some time, furious at Dumbledore's refusal to let them inside the grounds. I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes…" Harry said. "But why? Why do they affect me like that Am I just—"

"It has nothing to do with weakness!" Professor Lupin said.

"You are not weak Harry!" Draco said at the same time. Lupin nodded with Draco and said "The dementors affect you worse than the others because they are horrors in your past that the others don't have."

"The things that you went through Harry…" Draco said, "they are things that I wouldn't dared on my worst enemies."

"Dementors fester in the darkest, filthiest places. They glory in decay and despair. Even Muggles can feel their presence, though they can't see them." Lupin said. "If it can, a dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself… soulless and evil."

"When they get near me," Harry said, looking for Draco for support, "I can hear my mother. I can hear the night Voldemort murdered my mum…Why did they come to the match?" he asked bitterly.

"They're getting hungry." Lupin said. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of humans had dried up. I don't think they couldn't resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement, emotions running high it's like a feast for them."

"Azkaban must be a horrible place then." Harry said.

"It is, remember what I said on the train?" Lupin asked. Harry thought and nodded. Lupin then explained "The dementors are supposed to drain a wizard's power if he's left with them long enough."

"But somehow, Black escaped." Draco said. Lupin pointed to Draco and nodded. "Yes he did. Black must have found some way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it was possible—"

"But you made that dementor on the train back off!" Harry said suddenly, remembering the train incident in full.

"There are certain defenses one can use," Lupin explained. "But there was only one dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"What defense? Can you teach me?" Harry asked at once.

"Us." Draco corrected. Harry looked at him confused and Draco said "Are you thinking I wouldn't learn a way to protect you Harry? You're becoming as daft as Blaise when he's in one of those moods."

"Boys." Lupin said. "I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors. Quite the contrary in fact—"

"But the dementors can come to another Quidditch match Professor Lupin." Harry said.

"Correct. We need to know how to fight them if that happens. I won't let Harry get hurt like that again." Draco said.

Lupin sighed and said hesitantly, "There is a spell. I'll try to help, but it'll have to wait till next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."

With a promise of private lessons, and the fact that Quidditch season were looking for a Slytherin win, Harry's mood took an upswing, the depression that the dementors caused becoming a quick memory of the past. Classes seemed to pass by quickly for Harry after that, Draco making sure that Harry was always on top of the material and understanding the course material. While difficult, Harry had to thank Draco, for he never thought if he would be able to work with the amount of homework he's getting, the most difficult class being Ancient Runes. Though, Harry had to admit that he didn't regret taking that class, as the professor had just started going into the history of Spell-Making and the runes' part in that process. It was all very interesting to Harry and he couldn't help but show off his knowledge to Adrian and Terence while the two fifth years were hunched over something. Adrian chuckled and said "Very good Harry."

"Thanks." He smiled. He looked at the piece of parchment they were bent over and asked "What are you guys working on? An essay for Professor Snape?"

"Oh this?" Terence asked.

"It's not. Just a little project me and Ter are working on." Adrian said.

"Really? What is it?" Harry asked.

"An entirely new potion." Adrian smiled. "If we're lucky, we can perfect it in ten, fifteen years."

"Really? It takes that long to make a potion?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, to make a new, legally registered potion yes." Adrian said. "My uncle works in the Ministry, and his job is to survey and test potions that want to become registered."

"You have to register potions?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Otherwise, it's illegal and the potion's instructions would become difficult to find, which is the opposite of what we want." Terence said. Harry nodded and thought back to the love potion Fred and George made. Could it really have taken them years to make?

"So it takes years to make the potion?"

"No, it can take a couple of years to a decade. It depends on the complexity of the potion. The hardest part actually is the registry. Which is why we're lucky that my uncle works in the Ministry." Adrian said.

"What kind of potion is it?" Harry asked. That question made them stop. The couple stared at each other for a moment, silently talking with each other through head and hand gestures that only they seemed to understand and finally Adrian said "We'll tell you when you're older Harry. Sorry."

"Besides, we're still very early in its development. We just finished our research and are guess listening possible ingredients that would be appropriate for the job." Adrian said. He smiled softly at Harry and said "If we have any big developments, we'll tell you immediately okay?"

"Okay Adrian, just curious about what you two were working on." Harry smiled.

"That's good Harry. Keep that curiosity, I'm sure it'll help you someday." Terence chuckled. Harry was left confused, but he didn't dwell on it as Blaise dragged him to the fireplace to play a game of Wizards' Chess. Ever since first year, they've like to compete against each other to see who can win the fastest, and who is a better player.

November came and went quickly, with Flint yelling and "encouraging" the team to win their games, telling them that they cannot afford to lose another game thanks to Harry's "slip up." Harry simply rolled his eyes and kept his opinion to himself as they played. Luckily for Harry, the dementors didn't show up at any more games. He supposed that Dumbledore's anger were keeping the dementors at their stations. Harry had to borrow one of the School's broomsticks, and it was much slower than what he was used to and wasn't as smooth as his old broom. Soon it was December and the cold air had come with the snow, the castle being blanketed overnight. Blaise and Theo were very excited when they heard that there was a Hogsmeade trip the last weekend of the term. "We can buy some small gifts for our family before we go back." Blaise said. He and Theo decided to return to Blaise's home to celebrate Christmas. Blaise explained so that his remaining family could meet the little Slytherin, and that his mother wanted some personal time with just the three of them.

"What about you Draco?" Theo asked.

"I don't know, my mother and father both wrote me letters demanding I come home for the holidays. Mother demanded that I bring Harry along, but Father threatened that he would harm both Harry and I if Harry even steps in our property. And he would disown me. I guess he still isn't happy about our relationship." Draco said bitterly. Harry frowned and said "Go Draco. I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Draco I'm sure. Go and enjoy time with your family. And tell your mother and father that I'm honored that they invited me, and that I cannot wait to meet them." Harry said. Draco still seemed uncertain so Harry kissed him roughly and whispered "Go Draco, I won't ask twice."

"Alright… if you insist Harry." Draco said. "But that just means that while I'm home, I'll be buying you a more expensive gift you know."

Harry giggled and said "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Draco. Whatever you buy me, I'm sure I would love it."

Draco simply smirked at that and said "At this rate, I think I'll just have to buy you a whole mansion Harry."

"I think that's a bit too much Draco, how about we just stick to sweets?" Harry laughed.

The remainder of the term ended quickly, and soon Harry was waving goodbye to Theo, Blaise, and Draco as they headed off to Hogsmeade. He decided to look in the library for a book on different broomsticks when he heard a voice. "Psst. Harry!" Harry looked around and saw the Weasley Twins hiding behind a boar statue, motioning for him to come to them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked. The twins immediately grabbed his arms and dragged him into an empty classroom. "We're here to give you an early Christmas cheer!" Fred said.

"Yup, here it is! Happy Christmas Harry!" George said as he gave Harry a folded up piece of paper.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"The secret to our success." George said proudly. "We found it in Filch's office in our first year."

"Ahh I remember first year… our Ceddie was only a second year then George, he was so innocent. Had no idea what we had in store for him just four years later." Fred said.

"I remember Fred." George smiled. They looked at each other and nodded. "Anyway, after a long night of talking, we decided that you need this most. Hopefully you and Draco could use this as creatively as we have."

"A piece of old parchment?" Harry asked.

"Not just any piece of old parchment Harry!" George said, "Watch this." He took out his wand and tapped the parchment. _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

The ink began to spread like a spider web from the point where George's wand touched it. They joined each other, criss-crossed and formed an eloquent message that read

 _Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

 _ **THE MARAURDER'S MAP**_

Harry opened the map and gasped when he saw that it was showing Hogwarts castle. Every detail of it, from every floor to every tower, and every single place all the students are. There were labels on the map with names on it and Harry gasped when he saw his label along with George's and Fred's in the empty classroom they are in. He looked at the message again and had to hold in a gasp when he read it again. _Padfoot_. That is what Sirius Black called himself when he and Harry were in the cave. Padfoot… what does Sirius Black have to do with this map? Hiding his fear away, Harry looked at the map as the twins pointed out and explained the secret passages.

 **A/N:** _Well here it is, hope everyone enjoyed this. What will happen next? I know! But first, thanks to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed and even read this! You all make me happy. And now, replies!_

 **VampireWerewolfLover** : Hello new reviewer! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. The deviations had indeed come! And now we can have fun! Innocence will happy and deaths too, well maybe not a few deaths. Neville does indeed have a crush on a boy, but who? And will he return the feelings?

 **BrotherofBasilisks** : Babe! Finally! Yes the cuteness is overload and Sirius and Harry might be having a reunion…. Who knows? And with Neville, don't worry! I'll treat your little bottom I mean Longbottom nicely! I hope this chapter answered a few questions, and made a few more!

 **Yukino76** : thanks! And welcome ;)

 **BookandAnimeNerd** : Sorry to say but they are both indeed dead. But who knows, maybe Harry will find new parental role models….

 **Kiera Jones** : THANK YOU

 **TheInsaneM** : I don't know if that is a good thing or not, but thank you for the review and things will turn.

 **Geetac** : Thanks

 **Tay** : He doesn't know who Sirius really is! He's scared by what the news said! And yes silly Luicus, he's just going to die because of the curse! Haha. Thanks for the review!

 **CheeryDanDan** : Lol Draco and Theo won't explode…maybe. They know that Harry and Blaise are just being friendly. Well, Harry is. Blaise is just being Blaise. And of course Harry ran away, but they might have another chance. As for who Sirius ends up with… it's obvious, it's in the description of the story lol. As for your ideas… Lucius is straight and happily married, and Snape is forever Alone.

 **SimbaRella** : No they can't, because if they go back then there would be three Harrys and three Lucius' in the world, and I think that's a bit too much. Also, I'm implying Doctor Who timey-wimey stuff logic. And Voldemort's rebirth… Nagini is made a Horcrux between the summer of third and fourth year so when the Graveyard scene comes, she'll already be a Horcrux. That means there is the snake and Locket left. And I have plans for both. *evil grin*

 **Ern** : Thanks so much!


	25. The Marauder's Christmas

Chapter 25

The Marauder's Christmas

The twins showed Harry a secret passage that led right to the basement of Honeydukes, and Harry decided to leave straight away. "I'll buy something for you guys and Cedric!" He said leaving. Harry decided that before he uses the secret passage, he better have his Invisibility Cloak just in case Filch or a teacher catches him. He made a quick stop to Slytherin Tower and grabbed his cloak. He returned to the first floor and opened the map again. He studied it and found the map and made his way to the third floor where the secret passage was. He opened it as the twins instructed and walked down to Hogsmeade, a sense of trill coursing through him. The passage was dark, yet clean. The walls made of stone, but as he took another step he fell and slid down until he hit a low, earthly ground. He pulled out his wand and said "Lumos."

The tunnel was small and Harry looked at the map. He saw that his marker was out of the school and he said "Mischief managed." The ink of the map began to disappear, Harry pocketing the old parchment paper. Harry walked the secret passage and, invisible, arrived in the cellar of Honeydukes where a worker was piling packages. Harry snuck through the open door and into the main building where a large crowd of students were eating chocolates that Harry never saw. He saw Neville in a corner, talking with Seamus and Dean who were holding hands. A bit hungry himself, Harry made his way through the students, grabbing a colorful popsicle near Neville and pulled it under the cloak. Harry licked his sweet as he exited the shop, stepping foot in Hogsmeade for the first time.

The road was covered with snow as houses and shops packed together. Harry looked up and down the road, seeing shop signs and recognizing some of them from the tales his friends told him. Harry walked down the street aimlessly, looking at the village buildings and out for his friends. He looked down a path that looked as though it was barely walked and saw a pub. He shrugged his shoulders, guessing that there wouldn't be any chance of him finding Draco there. Cold, and his sweet already eaten, Harry was hungrier than he thought, he saw a pub called The Three Broomsticks and a group of students walking out laughing. Harry decided that he'll go there after he finds Draco, and continued on his way down the street. In the far distance, he saw a dilapidated shack, and a familiar red head and girl standing near a chained fence.

"It's called the Shrieking Shack." Hermione said, "It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?"

"Twice." Ron said.

"Oh. Do you want to go closer? To the shack I mean." Hermione said.

"I'm fine here thanks."

Harry thought of something funny, so while the two were busy, he bent down and made two snowballs. They were still looking at the shack when Harry threw them, the first hitting Ron's back and the second one hitting Hermione's shoulder. They both turned around frightened and Ron said "What was that?"

"I don't know, I don't see anyone." Hermione said. They both took out their wands and looked around. Harry could barely contain a laughter as he bent down to get more snow. He stepped forward and snow crunched under his shoe. Harry stopped immediately and Hermione and Ron looked around. "Wait…" Hermione said. She looked around and saw Harry's footprint. "Harry! Come on out I know you're here." She said.

Harry stood up and threw the cloak off, throwing the snow at Ron and Hermione. "Harry!" Hermione laughed as she avoided the snow.

"Bloody hell mate, what are you doing here?" Ron asked chuckling. Harry pulled out the map and explained to them how Fred and George gave it to them. "What?" Ron said when he was done. "They never told me about it and I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it." Hermione said, as if the idea was insane. "He is going to give it either to Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall."

"What? Of course I'm not." Harry said.

"Hand in something this good? Are you mad Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Besides, if I handed it in, I'll have to explain how I got it and get Fred and George in trouble. And I especially don't want to do that." Harry said. Besides, he thought, he had a lot of ideas he could do with this.

Hermione looked between them and huffed. "Fine, but I still think Harry should return it." She thought for a moment and said "But what if Sirius Black knows about the secret passages on your map? The teachers have got to know!"

"Black won't know about the passages." Harry said. "There are seven passages into and out of Hogwarts. Fred and George told me that Filch most likely knows about four of them, one of them is caved in, another is below the Whomping Willow, and the one I used is in the cellar of Honeydukes."

Hermione still seemed nervous about the map and secret passages, but didn't voice it as they all decided to head off to the Three Broomsticks. "They have great Butterbeer here," Ron whispered as they entered the homey pub Harry under the invisibility cloak. Harry nodded, but they couldn't see it, and looked around the packed place. Ron and Hermione led the way to an empty booth and Harry sat on one side, taking off the cloak Ron sat next to him and Hermione on her own. "Right," Ron said, "I'll go get us our butterbeers." He dug into his pocket and looked at Hermione bashfully. "Err Hermione… you don't happen to have a sickle to spare?"

"Here Ronald, honestly." Hermione said rolling her eyes as she gave him the sickle. Ron left and Hermione turned her attention to Harry. "You sure that thing is safe? We have no idea who made it."

"Of course we do." Harry said. "Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Harry bit the inside of his lip as he thought about them. Two of the four were familiar to him, but only because of Sirius Black's ravings in the cave. "Tell Lupin! Tell him, tell him that Padfoot had told you alright?" Black's voice rang in his head. What does Black have to do with the Marauder's Map? Did he have a hand in making it? If so… Harry didn't want to think about it. He decided that if given the chance, he'll get more information either from Black himself or Professor Lupin.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hermione." Harry said. Hermione frowned and said "You're lying…"

But she didn't have any chance to ask why because Ron came back with three butterbeers. "Here you guys are." He said, serving Hermione and Harry. He sat down next to Harry and looked between them. "Did I miss something?"

"No." Harry said, "We were just talking about Lupin."

"Really?" Ron asked, "What about him?"

"He's going to give me and Draco private lessons." Harry said.

"Really?" both Hermione and Ron said. "'Bout what mate?" Ron asked.

"How to fight back dementors." Harry said. "We don't want what happened during the match to happen again. Not only did we lose the match, but I could have been seriously hurt."

"Yeah mate. You fell over a hundred meters." Ron said.

"A hundred meters that I hoped would never happen again." Draco said walking up to them. Harry smiled and stood up to kiss his boyfriend. Draco hugged his Potter and looked at Ron expectedly as the Weasley blushed and moved to sit next to Hermione. The couple sat down next to each other and Draco said "I won't ask how you are here now, but I expect a full explanation later."

"Of course Draco." Harry said, sharing his butterbeer with Draco, who took a large sip. "Anyway, I was telling them about how Professor Lupin is going to give us those lessons."

"Ah yes." Draco said, "the dementor lessons."

"That sounds very interesting Harry." Hermione said, sounding actually interesting. "How did you two convince him? I read up on dementors and the spells are highly difficult."

"When did you have the time to do that!?" Ron demanded. "Every time I see you you're doing homework for some class! I'm not even sure you're actually taking them."

"Of course I am Ronald. You see me in class all the time. And I see Dra—Malfoy too." Hermione said.

"But it's still impossible Granger." Draco said. "There is no way you can be with me and Theo in Arithmancy and with Harry in Divination. Both classes are at the same time."

"Don't be obnoxious, of course I can Malfoy." Hermione said, trying to scoff Draco off. Draco simply raised a perfect eyebrow and said "Really? Then please explain. I'm sure we are all dying to hear it." Draco had a small smirk and Hermione shifted her eyes back and forth.

"I cannot. I promised Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore that I would not tell." Hermione said.

Draco chuckled at this and said "Then you are using something."

"Lay off her Malfoy. If she can't tell you, then she won't." Ron said.

Draco looked at Ron and his smirk lightened softly, shrugging his shoulders and said "I'm simply curious Weasley. Anyway Weasley, I heard that your Quidditch team is doing well. You will obviously lose to our team, but I'm sure it'll be nice being second place again."

"No way Malfoy! Gryffindor's Quidditch Team will easily beat you! Fred and George will make sure to knock you off your broom. And I'm sure our new Seeker will get the snitch before Harry! No offense mate." Ron said.

"None taken," Harry said still hurt a bit about the destruction of his broom. "Since when did you get a new Seeker?" Harry asked. He couldn't remember the seeker Gryffindor had, but he guessed that the seeker was either replaced or graduated.

"Just joined." Ron said.

"So your seeker is a second year?" Draco laughed. "I'm sure that he'll be a great challenge against Harry! Even on the slowest broom the school has to offer, I'm sure Harry will fly circles around him, right Harry?"

"Umm right Draco." Harry blushed.

Ron tried, and failed, to hold back a smirk as he said "You'll see Malfoy. Gryffindor and Slytherin are going up against each other the first week of January yeah? You'll see how good out seeker is."

The group of four continued to talk, the trio talking about whatever they thought about and Draco adding in every now and then. They each had another butterbeer and Harry put on the Invisibility Cloak as they left, having to avoid Professor McGonagall and Hagrid as they came in with the Minister of all people. He wondered what they were going to talk about, but didn't have time to follow them. He returned to Hogwarts through the same secret passage and quickly ran to his dormitory before taking off the Invisibility Cloak. He opened the Marauder's Map and smiled when he saw Draco's dot, along with Blaise's and Theo coming into the entrance hall.

Harry watched their dots as they went to the dungeons. Surprisingly, Harry saw three dots that he didn't guess to see. In a classroom he knew was barely used, Cedric and the Weasley Twins were there, Fred's dot in between George's and Cedric's. Harry wondered what they were doing as the dots seemed to move together, forward and backwards over and over again. Harry didn't know why but he started to blush as he watched the dots, his mind wondering.

The door opened and Draco, Theo, and Blaise sauntered in. "Harry! I hope you weren't too bored without us." Blaise smirked at him. Harry gulped as his eyes met the Fourth-Veela's, the blush on his cheeks growing.

"Zabini, stop it." Draco ordered as he sat down next to Harry, "hello again, my troublemaker." He whispered as they kissed. "Ready to tell me how exactly you got to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"What? Harry was in Hogsmeade!?" Blaise asked shocked.

"Err, well…" Harry said. He looked at Draco and pulled out the map. "Maybe… this is a map that Fred and George gave me." Harry said showing Draco the map. "It shows me where everyone is at any moment in any day. See?" He pointed to the common room, There was four dots all with their names on it. Blaise's dot turned into a line of footsteps as he came to see. "Wow, this is awesome Harry!" he said. "Baby, come see this!" he ordered Theo.

Theo looked at the map and said "This is extraordinary Harry… how did the twins get this?"

"They nicked it from Filch's office in their first year." Harry said. "It was made by these four students who called themselves the Marauders. They called themselves Mooney, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs." Harry looked at Draco when he said the names, his eyes shifted to the bed and Draco understood it.

"And these guys made the map?" Blaise asked. Harry nodded and showed him the message. "Wow, wonder who they are…"

"I don't know, but obviously they graduated by now." Harry said as he pocketed the map.

"Anyway, on more important things… what did you two do there?" Blaise grinned.

"Just went to the Three Broomsticks." Harry said shrugged, telling Theo and Blaise how he spent his free day at Hogsmeade. Later that night, Harry and Draco closed the curtains on their bed and Draco said "What's the matter Harry?"

"Padfoot." Harry said. "The name on the map. I heard it before."

"Where?"

"Sirius Black." Harry said. "He called himself that. When we were in the cave he had me against the wall and called himself that. He also mentioned Lupin."

"What? Professor Lupin?" Draco said shocked.

"Yeah…" Harry said, biting his lip. "I just remembered today, when I looked at the map."

"Merlin… what are we going to do?" Draco asked, concern.

Harry thought for a moment before saying "There's only one thing. I have to ask Lupin about this."

"Are you sure? I can stay here if you want to just to make sure—"

"I'll be fine Draco. You go see your family. Spend a nice Christmas with them and then I'll tell you everything I learn when you come back. Alright?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't seem like he wanted to agree, but he did nodding. "Fine. But this summer, you will come visit me at Malfoy Manor. I don't care what father has to say about it." Draco stated. Harry giggled and agreed, sealing the promise with a kiss before going to bed.

The next day, Harry said goodbye to Draco and his friends who were leaving; somewhat relieved that Ron, Hermione, and the Weasleys were staying in the Castle. Dumbledore once again removed the four tables, instead having one grand table for the Great Hall, where the teachers and students sat for their meals. Harry looked down at the teacher's end and saw Professor Lupin sitting there, looking a bit healthier, but still gaunt in his shabby robes. Harry bit his lip as he watched the professor, looking for any sign that would say 'I work with Sirius Black' or 'I knew Black as a kid.'

"Harry?"

His train of thought stopped immediately as he turned to see Cedric sitting next to him. "I'm sorry what did you say Cedric?" Harry asked.

"I asked if you wanted to go out and play Quidditch with us after lunch." Cedric said. "Fred and George and most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team who are here are going to play."

"Sure, sounds fun." Harry smiled. "Oh Cedric, you heard that Gryffindor has a new Seeker right?"

"Of course Harry." Cedric smiled.

"Well… do you know who he is?" Harry asked, he was slightly curious about the new seeker after Hermione and Ron mentioned him.

"I do. But Fred and George made me promise not to say." Cedric chuckled. "They said it would be 'A surprise that would shock the slimy Slytherins and our innocent little snake.' Or something like that." Cedric chuckled. Harry opened his mouth and Cedric interrupted saying "No, the new Seeker won't be there playing. It will be the rest of the Gryffindor team, me, and you. We're just going to split the team in half I guess."

"Alright, I'll still go." Harry said. "Though Cedric… it would be really nice if you give me just one hint? Please? From boyfriend to Personal Test Subject?"

Cedric laughed and shook his head. "Sorry Harry. But I made a promise."

"Fine." Harry said shrugging. "I'll just find out through other means." He looked down the table and he almost had to hold in a gasp when he saw that Pansy Parkinson was there, along with her gang of females. He thought that they all went home for the holidays, unfortunately he was wrong. Pansy looked at him and smiled at him smugly, rising a hand and waving at him. Harry raised his glass and sipped from it, his mind wondering why she was here. He kept an eye on her for the rest of lunch, talking with his friends and laughing with them as Fred teased Cedric, making the sixth year blush.

"Stop it Fred!" Cedric said, "Don't you have O.W.L.s to study for?"

"Who studies during the holidays?" Fred asked.

"Yeah Cedie, Christmas is tomorrow!" George said. "There's no thinking about classwork now!"

"Yeah! Come on Cedie let's go play some Quidditch!" Fred said. He grabbed Cedric's arm and pulled him up and out of the Great Hall, George laughing as he followed them.

Harry watched them confused and turned to Ron. "Are those two always like that around Cedric?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's annoying." Ron said. He grunted as he stood. "Well Harry? Coming along to Quidditch?"

"Coming." Harry said. He followed Ron and Hermione as Oliver Wood and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team who were there stood up and went. Harry felt like an odd man out as he followed the group into the Gryffindor Quidditch locker. "Harry! Nice to finally talk with you." Oliver Wood said, clasping Harry's hand. "You are the second best Seeker I ever seen."

"Second best?" Harry asked.

"Yup, our brother's the first." Fred said.

"No one could beat Charlie on a broom." George said.

"Well almost no one, I'm sure our newest member can easily beat him." Wood smirked. He turned to Harry and said "You'll have a tough match in January Harry. Better be ready for it."

"I will." Harry said smirking at Wood. He took a school's broom and the group split into two teams, playing game after game of Quidditch until the sun started setting. Hagrid came to watch, he called it "Professor's supervision," and he cheered for both teams with Hermione as the Quidditch players and Ron flew around. After supper they each said goodnight and went to their separate Common Rooms. Harry relaxed in an armchair by the fireplace, enjoying the silence of the empty Slytherin Common Room as the fire warmed him up. He decided to open the marauder's map and study it for awhile. He saw Ron's footprints and Hermione's in the Gryffindor Tower, along with George's and Fred's. He watched a set of footsteps that led away from Gryffindor Tower and frowned. It was a name that he never saw or heard before. "Peter Pettigrew?" he said to himself as he watched Peter Pettigrew's footsteps walk away from the tower and down the stairs. He thought and gasped when he remembered that he heard that name before. He was a friend of Lupin and his father!

"How is Peter Pettigrew here?" Harry wondered out loud. He watched Pettigrew roam about the castle for an hour before deciding to go to bed. The next day he awoke to a pile of presents at his bed. The first was a box of exotic sweets from Italy from Blaise, with a card saying that he handpicked each one himself. Harry sampled one and gave a small moan at the taste. The next was a couple of books from Theo, one being on the history of Spell-Making and the other on great Seekers of Britain. Hermione also got him books, but they were mostly on Quidditch and a few academic. Mrs. Weasley has sent Harry her annual Christmas present, a scarlet sweater and mince pies. He then noticed a long, thin package lying underneath the presents.

Curious, he reached for it and looked for a note. There was none to be found, so cautiously he opened the package and gasped at the magnificent broomstick rolled out. "No way!" Harry said. "A Firebolt!?"

The Firebolt shimmered in the early morning light. It looked just as Harry remembered when he saw it in Diagon Alley. He picked it up and felt the weight on his hands. It felt right and comfortable as he decided to test the broom out. He got on the Firebolt and hovered two feet in the air. The broom listened to the slightest of handling and Harry grinned as he slowly moved around the room, getting a feel of it. He then got an idea and opened a large window. He made sure that he could fit through it and took a test flight around the castle, he could barely hold his excitement as he flew, the broom obeying every command perfectly as he did tight turns and stopping right after a dive five feet above the ground. Harry laughed and returned to the Slytherin tower, landing perfectly on the floor in his dormitory. Harry smiled brilliantly at the broom, he couldn't wait to show it to Ron and the others. He had a feeling he knew who sent it, though he wondered why Draco didn't send a letter like usual.

He was surprised however when he saw a package wrapped in elegant paper with trimmings and a note from Draco. He read the note and was confused when it didn't mention the broom at once, only the robes that were in the present and how he and his mother had them made personally for him. Harry looked at the beautiful robes, each fitting him perfectly and smiled. He opened the rest of the presents and dressed in Mrs. Weasley's sweater. He walked downstairs with his Firebolt to see Pansy waiting for him.

"Potter!" she said.

"What do you want Parkinson?" he asked, not wanting to waste any time with her.

"I want you to keep away from Draco." She said. "He is mine! And I won't let you sink your grubby claws in him."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Wha—"

"How is he yours Parkinson?" Harry asked. "Because I've known him since first year, and we've been together ever since. How exactly do you have a claim on him, when Draco and I are not only dating, but basically betrothed?"

"Well it's obvious Potter." Pansy said.

"Tell me." Harry said. "Parkinson, I am hungry and would like to enjoy a Christmas breakfast with my friends. So please be quick about it."

"Draco and I are Pure-bloods Potter. You are just a lowly Half-Blood." Parkinson stated. "It's as simple as that. Draco and my relationship will always be more agreeable then yours. You filthy—"

"Goodbye Pansy. If you can't think of a reason without insults, I really don't want to talk with you. Happy Christmas. One more thing, remember who has the necklace." Harry said, leaving the Slytherin Common Room and into the Great Hall where his friends were.

"Happy Christmas Harry!" Ron said as Harry sat next to him. "What's that?"

Harry placed the Firebolt on the table with a grin and said "A present from someone."

"Woah!" Ron said, not believing his eyes. "That can't be what I think it is, can it?"

"It is!" Harry said excitedly. "I don't know who sent it though…"

"Probably Malfoy." Ron said.

"No, Draco always write letters with his gifts, but there wasn't a note or anything. And besides, Draco got me handmade robes." Harry said.

"Is that a new broomstick?" Hermione asked as she sat down with them. Ron stared at her and said flatly. "A new broomstick? Just a new broomstick? Hermione! This is the Firebolt! The fastest broom in the world!"

"Really? Did Malfoy sent you it?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't know who did." Harry said. Word spread fast and the Gryffindor Team flocked Harry as they wanted to see the Slytherin's new broom, each handing it off to the next as they admire the handiwork.

"And what seems to be the commotion here?" Snape's drawl, icy voice asked, breaking the excitement over the broom.

"Harry has gotten a Firebolt as a Christmas present sir." Oliver Wood said, showing Professor Snape the broom.

"Really? And Mr. Potter, who decided to send you this broom?" Snape asked, taking the broom from Wood.

"I don't know sir. There wasn't a note on it, or anything." Harry said truthfully.

"I see…" Snape said. He studied the broom, as if he was considering something, and said "Then Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I must confiscate this broom from you. With Sirius Black on the loose, there is always the chance that he sent the broom cursed. We will have to dismantle it to check. Not to worry Mr. Potter, if there aren't any curses on it, you'll have your broomstick back to win Slytherin the Quidditch Cup." Snape then left with the Firebolt, much to Harry's frustrations. "That isn't fair!" he exclaimed. "I just got the broom! And now they're going to destroy it!?"

"But he's right, what if Black sent it to you? You could be flying it and next thing you know, the broom throws you off." Hermione said.

"But it's not cursed." Harry said, "I've already rode it."

"You what!?"

"I already rode the Firebolt." Harry said. "I was excited so I just opened the window and took it for a spin."

"Harry! Don't you know how dangerous that was! You're a Slytherin for God's sake!" Hermione said. "I thought you guys were supposed to be better than that."

"Well some yeah, but it wasn't my fault. It was a Firebolt Hermione! The fastest broomstick in the entire world! What was I supposed to do? Just give it to Professor Snape and say 'Oh, I got this broomstick but it might be cursed'?" Harry said.

"But still Harry, that was dangerous of you. …What would Draco think if you hurt yourself just because of that broom?" Hermione asked. That stopped Harry as he slunk in his seat and frowned.

"He would yell at me." Harry said, "but he would still be ecstatic about the broom!"

"Yeah, well I'm more worried about your life than a bloody broom Harry." Hermione said. She huffed and said in a calmer voice, "Thank you, by the way, for your gift."

"You're welcome." Harry said, trying to calm down too. Word of his Firebolt spread, as well as Snape taking it away, and Harry heard by the afternoon that Snape had Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch strip down the broom, starting to check each individual piece for jinxes and curses. Though saddened by that, Harry did have an enjoyable Christmas, spending it with the Gryffindors and Cedric as they hung out outside, playing in the snow.

After a Christmas Feast, Harry saw Professor Lupin leaving and he remembered that he needed to talk with him about Black. Harry followed Lupin and said "Professor Lupin!"

Lupin stopped and turned around. "Ah Harry. A Happy Christmas to you, can I help you?" he asked.

"It's about Sirius Black." Harry said, deciding to get to the point. "I know that you two know each other."

"Wha—how… What are you implying Mr. Potter?" Lupin asked, trying to keep calm.

"That Black was your friend, as was my father. Look Professor Lupin, I am not accusing you of anything. I just want to know more about my father and why Black would be after me or something. In the cave, Sirius Black said that I have to tell you that 'Padfoot told me.' And that he and my dad were best of friends." Harry said.

Lupin looked as if he was deep in thought, the books in his hands shifting. Finally he gave a sigh and said "Very well, but I think this should be better if we were in my office." Harry agreed and followed Lupin to his office, where Lupin made tea for Harry. "Back when I was at Hogwarts, there were always the four of us. Me, your father, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. I was surprised when I heard the news, I just couldn't believe it."

"You mean about Black killing the Muggles?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no." Lupin said. He took a deep breath and said "Black…Sirius was the reason why Voldemort killed your parents. He—he sold them out." Lupin said with a heavy heart, as if he still couldn't believe it all these years later.

"He what!?" Harry said shocked. He stared at Lupin, hoping that the professor wasn't serious. But Lupin didn't smile or anything. He just looked at Harry, waiting for a reaction. "Sirius Black was your parent's Secret-Keeper, and he told Voldemort where he could find your parents." Lupin repeated, frowning.

Harry was shocked into silence so Lupin continued. "Next day, Peter Pettigrew went after Sirius. He confronted Sirius and was killed, along with thirteen muggles. Blew them all to smithereens." Lupin looked as though he had conflicting emotions about the issue, but didn't bring it up. Harry didn't want to tell the professor that he noticed, so he stayed quiet. "I heard that all they found of Peter was a few fragments of his body, and Sirius laughing in front of the crater…" Lupin sighed and said "Sorry, Harry this is hard for me…"

"It's alright Professor." Harry said, he too was deep in thought, his anger towards Black growing as well as his frustration. "I should have killed him." He said to himself.

"What?"

"I should have killed him!" Harry yelled, banging his fist on the table. "In the cave I should have killed him! Instead I ran away…" Tears started to form as Harry vented his frustration out. Professor Lupin allowed Harry to vent, muttering curses he heard from Quidditch as tears shed from his eyes. When he was done, Lupin handed him a box of tissues, which Harry used to clean his face.

"Better Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded and frowned. He moved his hand into his pocket and felt the map. "Good, now if there isn't anything else I can help you with, I'm afraid I'm still a bit busy—"

"Professor, there is still one more thing." Harry said, sounding oddly calm. "I'm not trying to defend Black when I say this, but I saw something."

"What is it Harry?" Lupin asked. Harry took a deep breath and pulled out the map. "This is a map to Hogwarts," Harry said missing the shock on Lupin's face. "It shows where anyone is at any moment and last night… I saw a person moving around named Peter Pettigrew. The map doesn't lie professor." He added quickly.

"Let me see that map." Lupin said. Harry was hesitant. He already lost one possession to a Professor, he didn't really want to lose two. "I just want to look at it for a bit Harry. I promise I'll give it back." Lupin said. Harry finally nodded and gave Lupin the Marauder's Map. "Thank you Harry. I will check this out when I have the time. You may go now."

"Yes Professor." Harry said. He stood up and stopped at the doorway, he turned around and said "Thank you Professor Lupin, for telling me."

"You're welcome Harry." Lupin said. "For what's it's worth, Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Professor." Harry said. He walked out of Professor Lupin's office and classroom, returning to the Slytherin Tower, ignoring Pansy and her friends as they laughed together over something.

On the last day of Christmas Break, Harry was bored looking out the window. It was too cold to play outside, and the Gryffindors and Cedric were in Gryffindor Tower hanging out. Harry tired to join, but the new portrait guarding the entrance wouldn't let Harry in. The old knight calling him a "conniving, scurvy, braggart!" Ron argued with the knight, but Sir Cadogan stayed adamant, saying that no Slytherins were allowed in the "pit of the bold lions." After twenty minutes of arguing, Harry had to stop himself before he destroyed the portrait himself, and just told Ron that they would see each other later. So now, Harry was in Slytherin Tower, bored and watching the snow as it fell. Harry watched the Black Lake and saw the Giant Squid's tentacles coming out, disturbing the water as it tried to freeze. Harry remembered his promise with Draco and smiled. Then, something caught his eye. An orange animal that looked vaguely familiar dashed across the snow covered ground, the orange animal ran towards the Forbidden Forest where it met a huge black dog. Harry gasped when he saw the dog and orange animal, Harry could swear it was a cat, seemed to converse as the orange cat gave the grim something. Sirius Black! Harry's mind went as the cat and dog went their separate ways. Rage filled the Slytherin's mind as he grabbed his wand and winter robe. With ill intent, Harry rushed out of the Tower and down to the entrance hall where he pushed open the doors. Crookshanks walked in, and simply glanced at Harry.

Harry paid the cat no mind as he walked out into the snow and quickly followed the path to the Forbidden Forest. His feet seemed to guide Harry as he walked, his mind too busy thinking about Black. Sirius Black was his parents' trusted friend. Sirius Black betrayed their trust and told Voldemort, who then went and killed his parents. Sirius Black betrayed his parents and caused their murder. To Harry, his parent's blood were on Black's hands, as well as the thirteen muggles he killed. Harry followed the footprints Sirius left back to the cave beside the hill and steeled himself, talking a deep breath before entering. "I knew you'll be back Harry." Sirius Black said, grinning at Harry. He was sitting by a fire, eating scraps of food. "Will you promise that you'll listen to me this time?"

Harry immediately raised his wand and said "No! I'm here to listen to you. You're a murderer Black!"

Black looked up to Harry and frowned, his eyes full of regret and melancholia. "I did not kill those Muggles Harry, you have to believe me."

"Shut up!" Harry said, slashing his wand in anger. A terrible wind gusted through the small cave, putting out the fire. "You killed them! You killed my parents!" Harry cried out. "They trusted you!"

Sirius Black moved faster than Harry ever saw him move, and in a second he had Harry pinned down, his wand rolling across the floor. "I would never betray James and Lily!" Black roared. Harry tried to struggle but Sirius held him. "Listen to me Harry. I would never betray your parents. They were my friends! My best friends! Why would I want them dead!?"

"Because you work for Voldemort." Harry grunted out.

"I am not a Death Eater!" Black yelled. "Listen to me Harry. I was not your parent's Secret-Keeper, Pettigrew was that lying rat! He was the one betrayed your parents!"

"But that's impossible." Harry said, his anger and rage quickly filtering out as exhaustion settled in. "Lupin said that all they found of him was—"

"A finger! A finger that the bastard cut off before I could kill him myself!" Sirius said. "It was my fault Harry. I told Lily and James," tears started to well up in the madman's eyes, "I told them to make Peter their Secret-Keeper! If I haven't—if I haven't persuaded them—Oh forgive me James!" Sirius then begun to cry. Harry tried to free himself, but Black wouldn't let him go, holding the Slytherin in a death like grip. "You have to believe me Harry! Please, I'm your godfather! I wouldn't betray them." Sirius cried out.

Harry looked at the man in front of him, crying and looking pathetic as he bare his heart. Harry couldn't help himself but feel sorry for the man. He thought back to the Marauder's Map, and how he saw Peter Pettigrew's name on it. The map doesn't lie, he knows that. But, according to Professor Lupin and the Ministry of Magic, Peter Pettigrew was dead. But, that can't be right. "He isn't dead, is he? Peter Pettigrew."

"No Harry, he is not." Sirius said, still trying to control his emotions. Harry thought for a moment, not noticing Sirius Black as he let go of him and moved to the fire. Sirius lit the fire with Harry's wand and sat down as the Slytherin thought. Harry thought about the map, how it showed Peter Pettigrew going from the Gryffindor Tower down into the dungeons. He thought about what Lupin told him and tried to make sense of it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry looked at Sirius and said "I believe you."

Sirius looked as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders as he slumped against the cave floor. "Thank goodness. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that Harry." Sirius said, grinning at Harry. He threw Harry back his wand and Harry caught it. He looked between Sirius and his wand for a moment before pocketing it. "Well, come close to the fire Harry. It's warmer than in the corner there." Sirius said.

Harry did and sat across from Sirius. "So," Sirius smiled. "Twelve years since we saw each other eh? Let's see how you've grown!" He looked at Harry and said "You're… a Slytherin?" Sirius asked, noticing the Green and silver trimmings on Harry's robes.

"Yeah… so?" Harry said.

Sirius then started to laugh, doubling over himself as he did so. "Ha! Why didn't I notice this the first time!? Oh to see the look on James' face." Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "So Harry the Slytherin. How did that happen?"

"Wha—I was just sorted into Slytherin." Harry said.

"Really? Don't believe it. There must have been a reason." Sirius said. "Was it a girl? Don't tell me it was a girl! I would be a very disappointed if it was just a girl."

"No! It's not a girl… it's just because I was sorted into Slytherin. Besides! I've made friends there, _and_ in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"A Slytherin being friends with Gryffindors!" Sirius gasped wholeheartedly, "May Harry you're just full of wonders! So tell me mighty Slytherin who befriended Gryffindors. I've missed two years of your education. Tell me everything there is to know."

Harry bit his lip, honestly not knowing where to start and if he should share everything with this stranger that he was about to kill just moments ago. His hand unconsciously went to his necklace, feeling the outline of the Malfoy crest hidden in his shirt and decided to start from the very beginning, when he met his Draco in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He told of their promise and his train ride where he met his best friend Ron. From there, he summarized his first and second years, adding his confrontations with Voldemort, and all the time he spent with his friends and Draco. When he was done Sirius was smirking and said "So, you and Draco."

"What? What do you mean?" Harry blushed.

Sirius laughed and said "Don't test me Harry! I can see right through you! Why, the way you talked about the boy, it reminds me of Mooney. Good ol' Mooney. He probably hates my guts now, but still, what we had… wouldn't trade it in for the world!"

"You mean you're—"

"Of course I am Harry!" Sirius laughed. "What? You think a man as handsomely arrogant as I be anything else? Though, you are looking me at my worst." Sirius smiled at Harry and said "Thank you Harry Potter. You've made a man who hadn't smiled for years feel happiness for the first time. You should probably go back to the castle now, surely your Draco must be wondering where you are. But please, don't forgot to visit me whenever you can. It gets lonely here…"

"O-Okay Sirius." Harry said, not believing what he was saying. He was agreeing to meet again with Sirius Black, the man the world believed to be a madman and a serial killer. Harry couldn't shake the tiniest of suspicion and fear he has against Sirius, but yet he still agreed because he felt that somehow he could trust the man. Sirius smiled at Harry as he waved him goodbye, Harry making his way back to Hogwarts, and the second term.

 **A/N:** _Rightio, first things first: News! With school starting I'll be updating this less frequently, but my goal will be once a week (hopefully) or once every ten days. Thank you all for your continued support, and now replies!_

 **Blackcurrent:** Thank you for enjoying my story and taking the time to review! As for seventh year… the Horcrux hunting isn't happening. Instead, we'll most likely skip to the big battle! That is if Harry and Lucius doesn't succeed in their mission. If they do though, well other things will happen.

 **Yukino76** : Thank you for your support

 **BrotherofBasilisks** : Yes! The fix! I hope you enjoy your Drarry fix! Lol If you have ANY questions, post them in the review, and I hoped you enjoy!

 **Tay** : here ya go

 **Simbarella** : Yes! How dare they misspell their own group on their map! Totally not the author's fault for not checking! Lol. Granpappy Lucius will still be dying of the curse, sorry to say and please note that there will not be any Harry MPreg on screen lol. The potion is still being made at the time, and… well you'll see. Until then, the pace is set and we are on course for a head on collision!

 **MaginficentFern** : thanks! Glad you enjoyed

 **Kiera Jones** : HERE! Also, we'll see more of Cedric/Fred/George action. The story does take place from Harry's point of view….mostly. You'll see, but I can promise you this: there will be some nice scenes soon.

 **Angelcataanna** : Thanks!

 **Ern** : Thank you for your continued support

 **Geetac** : I like the review.


	26. Lessons and Talks

Chapter 26

Lessons and Talks

The first thing that Harry did when he saw Draco was kiss him. They were in the Great Hall, which was full of students back from their Christmas Break, and they couldn't help but just kiss each other, their bodies and souls touching each other from their long absence. Both boys knew and accepted at that point that they were in love, addicted to the other's body, scent, and being. When they returned to the dormitories, Harry told Draco, Blaise, and Theo about his Christmas break, talking a breath and retelling the events when he met with Sirius Black the second time. When he was done, Draco looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. "Draco…" Harry said, biting his lip.

"You met with Black… again." Draco said, his voice emotionless.

"Yes." Harry said. "But he wasn't a murderer Draco. Please believe me."

"I believe you Harry. But still, you threw yourself in danger again! Without me there to help you!" Draco said.

"I wasn't any danger Draco!"

"Any danger!? Harry in case you forgotten there are DEMENTORS here!" Draco yelled.

"Draco maybe you should cal-" Blaise tried to say before Draco interrupted him.

"Calm down!? I will not calm down Blaise! I will not allow my boyfriend to go out and get his soul sucked by a bloody Dementor's Kiss while I am at my home!" Draco raged. He started to shake and Harry immediately hugged him, backing the boy up until they were both laying on the bed, Harry on top of Draco.

"The only kiss I'll be getting," Harry said, "Are kisses from you Draco. Understand?" Harry then proceeded to kiss the bigger boy again, forcing all of his love and passion for the Malfoy into it, taking control of the kiss. Draco let him have the control of the kiss as he closed his eyes, arms wrapping around his small Potter. He then rolled both of them around so that he was on top and said "Harry, I love you. But sometimes I think you're going to give me a heart attack."

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco. "I love you too."

Draco smiled and said "So Harry… your godfather?"

"Yeah!" Harry said. He then started telling again everything he knew about Sirius Black, about the stories Black told him about his father and their time at Hogwarts.

The next morning, a note from Lupin came to Harry and Draco, telling them that their Dementor lessons will begin Thursday night at eight at night. News has spread throughout the castle that Harry had gotten a Firebolt for Christmas, and Flint was furious at him. "Potter!" he yelled. Harry and Draco were busy playing a game of Exploding Snap, Harry trying to teach Draco a muggle game with the cards, but they kept exploding before they could get far.

Harry turned around to see Flint stomping towards them. "Potter!" he roared again. "You have a Firebolt and allowed the teachers to get take it from you!?"

"It's not my fault." Harry said, "Hermione was worried that Sirius Black jinxed the broom so Snape took it away."

"That damn mudblood!? You allowed that mudblood to let—"

"Don't you dare call Granger a mudblood!" Draco said, standing for Harry's defense.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" Flint said, "This is between me and Potter. It's his fault for losing his Firebolt."

"He didn't lose it. Professor Snape took it to make sure that there isn't a jinx or curse on it! Do you want Harry to fall off his broom!?" Draco said.

"No of course not. But if it happens, Potter will make sure he caught the snitch first. Right Potter?" Flint said.

"No I would not." Harry said, standing next to Draco. "I would make sure that I was safe."

"Then you're a horrible Seeker." Flint chuckled. Harry started to see red and he unconsciously pulled out his wand. "If I'm a horrible Seeker, then you're a horrible captain Flint!" he said, pointing his wand at him.

The entire room grew quiet as Flint laughed at Harry. "What are you going to do with that Potter?" he asked. Flint pulled out his own wand and said "I'm a seventh year Potter, there's no way you could beat me—"

" _Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted immediately. A jet of red light shot out of Harry's wand and hit Flint, the seventh year stumbling back as his wand flew from his hand and into Harry's.

Flint looked confused as he gathered his balance, staring at Harry disbelieving. "Potter! What did you—you damn fuc—"

"What is going on here?" Snape's icy voice interrupted, the man seemingly gliding into the Common Room. He looked between Flint and Harry and noticed the crowd. He saw Harry holding two wands and the stumbling Flint. He raised an eyebrow and said "Mr. Flint, might I ask why Mr. Potter possesses your wand."

"He took it!" Flint said. He just casted a spell at took it!"

"A spell?" Snape asked, slightly intrigued. "And what spell was that Mr. Flint?" he asked. Eyes all landed on the seventh year as he looked around, a cold sweat starting. "It was the umm… red light spell." Flint said.

"The red light spell…" Snape repeated. "There are various spells that have a 'red light' Mr. Flint. Would you please be more specific than that."

"It made my wand jump out of my hand." Flint said.

"Indeed." Snape said. He turned to Harry and said "Mr. Potter, please inform me of the spell you used."

"Yes sir. It was the Disarming Spell, Expelliarmus." Harry said. Snape nodded and said "Very well Mr. Potter, please explain, in brief, the effect of the spell and when you learned it."

"Very well Sir. The Disarming Charm is used to disarm your opponent sir. It has a characteristic red light and I learned it in my second year from you sir, during the Dueling Club." Harry said.

"So you would clarify and identify this spell as a Second Year spell?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Then tell me Mr. Flint, how is it that a third year using only a second year spell was able to defeat you?" Professor Snape asked.

"Well he just caught me off guard! I wasn't finish speaking that's all." Flint said.

"If I may, he was gloating sir." Draco said. "And he approached us first, yelling at Harry for giving you his Firebolt to strip."

Professor Snape simply glanced at Draco and back to Flint. "Gloating? And an obvious lack of concern for the safety of your classmates… Mr. Flint, since we are in the middle of the Quidditch Season, and with your current predicament, I decide that for starting a duel in the common room, detention for a week with me personally, and ten points from Slytherin."

Flint looked as if he wanted to argue, but Snape didn't let him. Instead he turned to Harry and said "And for you Mr. Potter… two points from Slytherin, for using spells out of the classroom. That is all." With one last sweeping look at the rest of his students, Snape left and Flint let out a frustrated groan. He glared at Harry, who backed away before standing his ground. He simply gave back Flint his wand and looked at Draco. "Can we go back to our game?" he asked.

"Sure Harry." Draco said. He gave Flint one final stare and the couple returned to their game, Harry declaring that he will find a regular deck of cards for them.

Thursday came fast for the couple, the classes flying by as they came into their routine of classes again. Divination was becoming a joke to Harry and Blaise, both of whom using the class to joke with each other, while Professor Trelawney went on about palm readings. Blaise liked that lesson, if only for a chance to teasingly touch Harry's hands, and making crude remarks which made Harry blush. Draco and Theo didn't like Blaise's teasing, Theo lecturing Blaise about "ruining Harry's innocence." Blaise laughed it off and said that he didn't ruin Harry's innocence, saying that "Harry's innocence was Draco's to ruin." Draco simply sighed and showed Harry a pack of muggle cards he found, distracting the Slytherin from the bickering couple.

During supper, Harry and Draco got another note from Professor Lupin. "What is that?" Blaise asked.

"A note from Professor Lupin." Harry said, reading it. "Just a reminder about our lesson tonight."

"The anti-dementor lessons?" Theo asked.

"Yeah." Draco said.

"Oh yeah… you guys are taking them… why would you guys want to take more work?" Blaise asked.

"Because it's important." Draco said.

Harry nodded and said "I…we need to be prepared to defend ourselves if the dementors come to another Quidditch game."

"You think they'll come back?" Theo asked.

"Hopefully not." Draco said.

"And now I can use it to help Sirius too!" Harry said, "In case a dementor goes after him."

Blaise laughed at this and said "You're such a goody two-shoes sometimes Harry. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn you were a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

Harry laughed with Blaise and smiled sweetly while blushing. "I'm just looking after the people I like Blaise."

Blaise smirked at that, but didn't say anything as Madam Hooch walked up to Harry. "Mr. Potter," she said. "I am pleased to say that there weren't any jinxes or curses found on your broomstick. We are restoring it to its pristine condition and it will be returned shortly. You are lucky to have that broom Mr. Potter. I have a few friends in professional teams who would kill for the chance to touch a Firebolt. Good day." Madam Hooch walked off and the Slytherins around them started to whisper and gossip about Harry's Firebolt, the younger years asking if they could see it while the older years more or less demanded.

When it was ten to eight, Draco and Harry decided to leave for Professor Lupin, Blaise and Theo wishing them luck. It was dark and empty when they entered the classroom, so Harry and Draco lit the lamps with their wands and had to only wait five minutes for Lupin to arrive. He was carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto the teacher's desk. "Good, you're both here." Lupin said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Another boggart." Lupin said, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real dementor. The boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees you Harry, so we'll be able to practice on him. Mr. Malfoy… I don't know about you though…" Lupin said.

"It's fine. I can make sure the boggart turns into a dementor for me." Draco said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… ever since the Quidditch match, I've been having…dreams. Of Harry falling and the dementors…" Draco said. Professor Lupin frowned for a moment and said "Very well, if it doesn't work, then I suppose we can just have Harry turn the boggart into a dementor again."

"Okay." Harry said, trying to sound brave as he eyed the packing case.

"Good. Now boys, the spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm." Lupin said.

"How does it work?" Harry asked.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," Lupin said, "which is a kind of anti-dementor—a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor." Harry envisioned himself behind a large troll like shield between him and the dementors. "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon—hope, happiness, the desire to survive—but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you boys, Harry, Draco, that the charm might be too advanced for you both. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

Draco frowned and said "I remember my grandfather talking about when I was young. Apparently for four generations, no one was able to produce a Patronus."

"Then it may be very difficult for you Draco." Lupin said. Draco simply smirked and said "Professor, I need to learn this. How else will I protect my boy from dementors?"

"Very well." Lupin smiled. Harry was sure there was something in his eyes, but didn't want to ask. Instead he asked "what does a Patronus look like?"

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it." Lupin said.

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory." Lupin said.

"That part should be easy for us love." Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek. Harry nodded and thought back through his and Draco's relationship. He remembered when he and Draco first met in the robes shop, to when he was sorted in Slytherin and even when they first slept in the same bed. He smiled at those memories, and decided to think about the first time he kissed Draco. Lupin nodded and said "A love's memory can do that, but it will still be very difficult."

Both boys nodded and Lupin said "Harry, you'll go first. The incantation is this—" Lupin cleared his throat, " _Expecto patronum_!"

" _Expecto patronum_!" Draco and Harry repeated. " _Expecto patronum_."

"Concnentrationg hard on that memory Harry?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded, closing his eyes and concentration on his and Draco's kisses.

" _Expecto patronum_!" Harry said something wooshed suddenly out the end of his wand, looking like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Draco! Look did you see that!?" Harry said excitingly, smiling at his boyfriend. Draco smiled back and said "Great job love."

"Yes good job Harry. Right now, Draco, it's your turn." Lupin said. Draco nodded and pulled out his wand. " _Expecto patronum_!" he said. The same silvery wisp came out of Draco's wand, much to Harry's and Draco's excitement.

"Very good boys." Lupin said, "Not bad for the first time. Now, Harry, are you ready to try on a real dementor?"

"Yes." Harry said. He took a deep breath and stared at the package. He kept his mind on kissing Draco, but as Lupin went closer to the large packing case a thought pushed itself in. Soon he's going to hear his mother's voice. He is going to hear, again, the night when his mother died. He tried his best to focus on kissing Draco, but his mother's screaming kept trying to push in.

Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled. A dementor slowly rose from the box, it's hooded face moving from Draco to Harry, focusing on the small Slytherin. A glistering, scabbed hand grabbed from the cloak, the lights in the classroom flickering. The dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently towards Harry. " _Expecto patronum_!" Harry yelled. A wave of piercing coldness broke into him, the silvery wisp disappearing quickly. " _Expeco patronum_! _Expeco—Expeco—"_

The coldness and depression overtook Harry, as he lost consciousness and fell to the floor, his mother's voice yelling again. _"Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything—"_

" _Stand aside. Stand aside girl!"_

Harry!" Draco's voice yelled out. Harry jerked back to life to see that he was now being cradled in Draco's arms.

"Are you alright Harry?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded and muttered "Sorry."

"It is fine Harry, here eat this while Draco tries. Then we will try again." Lupin said, giving Harry a Chocolate Frog. "I didn't expect you to do it your first time. In fact, I would have been astounded if you had." Lupin said. Harry just nodded and Lupin looked at Draco. "Are you ready Draco?"

"Yes Professor." Draco said. He lifted Harry yup, Harry surprised at the ease Draco had. Draco helped Harry into a chair and walked to the case with Professor Lupin. "And the count." Lupin said.

" _Expeco patronum. Expecto patronum_." Draco said to himself. He had his wand ready and nodded at Lupin. Lupin opened the lid and a dementor rose again from the packing case, its focus on Draco. Draco's breath quicken slightly, the room's temperature dropping severely. " _Expecto patronum_!" Draco yelled. Nothing happened at first, the dementor stalking forward, the hand reaching for Draco. " _Expecto patronum! Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Draco yelled. Silver shot out of Draco's wand for only a moment before disapating. The dementor didn't stop, but Lupin jumped in and said " _Riddikulus_!"

The dementor went back into the case and Lupin quickly locked it. Draco gave a sigh and fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Harry flew off of his chair and to Draco's side, giving him the rest of his Chocolate Frog. "You okay?" Harry asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Draco said. He looked at Harry and hugged the boy tightly. "I've never been that scared before." Draco whispered, so only Harry could hear him. "I thought… I thought that I would never see you again."

"Draco…" Harry said.

"Are you okay Draco?" Lupin asked, taking out another piece of Chocolate Frog.

"Yeah, just shaken up." Draco said.

"Perhaps we should stop here—"

"No!" Harry said. "We need to learn how before our next Quidditch match!" Harry yelled. Draco nodded and Lupin looked at them.

"This is a highly difficult spell boys." Lupin said, "I don't know if you two are up for it yet."

"We can do it Professor." Draco said, "Just give us another chance."

Lupin sighed and said "Very well. Harry, it's your turn."

Harry nodded and both boys stood up. Draco gave Harry a quick kiss. "For luck," Draco said, "show him what my boy can do."

"Okay Draco." Harry said. He took his position and Lupin once again opened the case, the dementor coming out. Harry focused on the kiss, and all of the love and affection he and Draco shared. He raised his wand and said " _Expecto patronum!"_

The dementor continued its slow way to Harry. Harry's breath quickened as the icy feeling slowly surrounded him. " _Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

The screaming in Harry's head started again, expect it went away, becoming softer and softer as a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry's wand. The shadow hovered between Harry and the dementor, Harry's legs started to feel like water but he still held his ground. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold, and as the shadow started to dim Lupin jumped in. " _Riddikulus_!" he roared for a second time.

With a loud crack, the boggart disappeared, along with Harry's cloudy Patronus, and he sank to the chair next to Draco, exhausted. His legs kept shaking as Lupin forced the now full moon into the case. "That was excellent Harry!" Draco cheered.

"Excellent Harry!" Lupin cried out, giving Harry a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate. "That was definitely a start! Now, Draco… if you're ready."

"Wait." Harry said. He pulled Draco back down and kissed him hard. "For luck." He smiled. Draco smirked and kissed Harry again, "Just watch me love."

Draco stood where Harry was and prepared himself again for the dementor-boggart. Lupin once again opened the case and the dementor came out. Draco stared at the dementor and said " _Expecto patronum_!" But like with Harry, the Dementor didn't stop. Draco kept saying the incantation until the Dementor was a foot from him. He then screamed " _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" The same silver shadow burst out of Draco's wand and pushed the dementor back a couple of inches. Draco's legs quivered once, but he kept concentrating on the spell, lasting as long as Harry before Lupin stepped in and forced the boggart to turn into the full moon again.

Harry and Draco celebrated their success as Lupin locked up the case. He turned to them and said "Very good boys! Excellent! Way more then what I was expecting from both of you. Now, you both must be tired. Here, the rest of the Honeydukes chocolate. You both deserved it. When I'm ready for the next lesson, I'll write you."

Harry and Draco said their goodbyes and returned to their dorms, where they celebrated together with a quick make-out session before bed. "You were brilliant love." Draco said.

"So were you Draco." Harry said. Draco smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. "Go to bed love, we'll need the strength for our next Quidditch Match."

"We're going up against Ravenclaw right?" Harry asked, yawning.

"Yes. So let's sleep. I'm tired." Draco yawned.

Next week was their first Quidditch match of their second term and Harry felt very nervous. Professor Snape had return Harry's Firebolt the day prior, but he hadn't gotten a chance to ride it again. He was in the Great Hall in his Slytherin Quidditch robes and kept glancing up at the sky. It was a clear day for Hogwarts, though the cold was still there. "Eat something Harry." Draco said.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said.

"Don't care, at least eat this toast." Draco said, putting a piece of dry toast on Harry's plate. Harry took the toast and took small bites, glancing up at the sky every now and then. "Everything will be fine Harry. Just focus on eating alright?" Draco said.

Harry stayed quiet, and just focused on eating. Soon, it was time for the match and Draco pulled Harry aside in the locker room. "Are you okay love?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous Draco." Harry said.

"About the dementors?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and Draco shook his head. "They won't come here love. And even if they do, we now know how to fight them, yeah? Which reminds me… do you have your wand?"

"Yeah." Harry said, taking out his wand. "Good, I have mine too." Draco said, taking out his own wand. They pocketed their wands and returned to the rest of the team, who were listening to Flint go off. "If you're really that apprehensive love, just finish the match quickly." Draco whispered.

"Alright." Harry whispered back. The team started to head off and they kissed each other before exiting the tent. Marcus Flint and the Ravenclaw captain shook hands and the two teams mounted their brooms and Madam Hooch kicked the trunk containing the balls open. She whistled and the game began, Harry taking off faster than the rest of the players. He was in the air and looked around, thankful for the sunny day. He saw that Draco already had possession of the Quaffle and was on his way to scoring the first goal. Harry looked around and saw Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw's seeker, flying around as she looked for the snitch. Harry ignored her and the announcer's voice as he searched the field for the snitch. Get it done quickly, get it done quickly. He kept repeating that mantra in his mind as he searched for Golden Snitch. His eyes surveyed the field until he saw the tiniest hint of gold speeding by the Raven claw's hoops. Wanting the game to be over with quickly, Harry leaned in and flew towards the Snitch, gritting his teeth as he went faster than before. The snitch became clearer and clearer as he sped to the hoops, his hand out reached as the Snitch seemed to slow down. Smaller and smaller the gap between his hand and the snitch became before Harry closed his hand and smiled when he felt the familiar weight and feel of the Snitch. He slowed to a stop and held the snitch up as Madam Hooch blew her whistle, flying towards Harry. "Slytherin Wins!" she yells.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" the announcer Lee Jordan said. "HARRY CAUGHT THE SNITCH ALREADY! THIS IS A NEW HOGWARTS RECORD FOLKS! TOO BAD ITS FOR A SLYTHERIN—"

"MR. JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall's voice yelled.

"SORRY PROFESSOR, BUT WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN FIVE MINUTES! THE CROWD IS CHEERING AT THIS NEW RECORD, AND I SEE SOME VERY EXCITED GIRLS AMONG THEM! SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU GIRLS BUT WORD AROUND HOGWARTS IS THAT HARRY'S GAY—"

"MR. JORDEN! ONE MORE COMMENT LIKE THAT AND I WILL HAVE YOU SCRUBBING THE CAULDRONS WITH A TOOTHBRUSH!" Professor McGonagall yelled again.

Harry flew down to the rest of his team and they all celebrated, cheering as they gave Harry a group hug, all except Flint who was just happy they won. "This is excellent Harry!" Draco said, "With our win that means we're in first for the cup!"

"That's awesome!" Harry grinned, hugging his boyfriend tightly. The rest of the team already retreated to the locker room, Harry and Draco idling behind. "So, if Gryffindor wins the next match, that means that they'll be in second place right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and we will play against them in the finals." Draco said. "So, we'll just have to hope that Gryffindor wins against Ravenclaw, which should be easy for them, and then we'll just barely lose against them in the final."

"And then Oliver Wood gets to win a Quidditch Cup before graduating!" Harry said happily.

"Yes, but more importantly Flint will be very angry, which is always a good show." Draco said.

Harry laughed and the couple went back to the lockers to change into their regular robes. Their anti-dementor lessons were progressing slowly. Both Draco and Harry were able to produce the same silvery shadow as their first lesson, but couldn't fully stop the dementors. The boggart-dementor just hovered for a moment as the spell drained both boys' energy. It was February already and Harry was annoyed and angry. He hated hearing his parent's voices in his head every time he failed. "What are we doing wrong?" he asked Lupin.

"Nothing Harry. You're doing nothing wrong." Lupin said.

"Then why is it that we can't drive back the dementor? I thought the Patronus is supposed to charge back them." Harry said.

"The true Patronus does that, but you both have achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. The next time you two run into a dementor, I'm positive you'll be able to keep them at bay long enough to get away." Lupin said.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking," Harry said, "what's under the dementor's hood?"

Lupin stopped what he was doing and thought. "That's a hard question to answer Harry." He said, "the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the dementors lowers their hoods only to use its last and worst weapon."

"The Dementor Kiss." Draco said bitterly.

"Yes." Lupin said. "It's what dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and suck out his soul."

"What!?" Harry said. "They kill—"

"No Harry." Draco said. "Worst than that. I remember my father telling me about the dementors. The prisoners still live on without their souls… their brain and heart still works. But they won't have any idea who they are anymore. No memory, sense or anything… just a walking husk." Draco frowned as he remembered.

Lupin nodded and said "That is the fate of Sirius Black. It was in the _Daily Prophet_ this morning, the Ministry have given the dementors permission to perform it if they find him."

"What!?" Harry said, shocked. He had to warn Sirius! "But, what if he's innocent?" Harry asked.

"It's not for us to decide Harry. You know what he did." Lupin said. He shook his head and said "Anyway, I think that's enough talking about dementors and Black. You boys did very well this session. I will see you both in class. And good luck with the Quidditch. I heard that their new seeker is very good."

The next week they heard that Gryffindor had won their match barely, their new Seeker catching the snitch after a twenty minute race with Cho-Chang. Harry and Draco weren't concern with that, both of them too busy with their school work and anti-dementor lessons for idle gossip. They just agreed to make sure that whoever the seeker is, either Harry will let them get the snitch for the win, or Harry will get the snitch when they are more than 150 points behind. With that plan in action, both boys couldn't help but smirk as Flint went on a rant in the common room about Gryffindor and how they will destroy the Gryffindorks in the finals.

The next day Harry was done with classes and promised Draco to meet him in the library. Harry was in the dungeons, forgetting a book he needs for an assignment due the next day, when he heard a groaning sound. Curious, and slightly worried that someone is hurt, Harry followed the groaning noise. He went down a corridor he never went down, and looked around as groaning became louder and louder. It was clear to Harry that these classrooms were barely used, him being in a secluded area of the dungeons. "Mmm! Ahh!" the voice said, Harry thought it sounded familiar, it was definitely a boy's voice Harry thought.

The groaning (moaning?) seemed to be coming from the door right in front of Harry. He took a breath and slowly opened the door, the door silently opening. He looked around and held in a gasp at what he saw. Cedric was sprawled out on a teacher's desk, Fred by his mouth and George by his legs. Their clothes were off and thrown about everywhere, the three boys shining with their sweat, Cedric's legs wrapped around George as he thrust into Cedric's hole. Cedric moaned and screamed with every thrust, his mouth too busy wrapped around Fred's impressive cock as it slid in and out of Cedric.

Harry couldn't help but stare at them, his cock quickly growing and hardening as he watched his friends do…whatever they were doing. Cedric's dick stood erect, hitting his lean, pale stomach in beat with George's thrusts, a white substance that Harry never saw oozing out of the head. "Fuck Cedric!" George groaned. "You feel _soo_ good!" Cedric moan in agreement as George sped up, violently thrusting into Cedric's hole, Harry could see George's balls slapping Cedric's butt with each long, hard thrust. Harry felt like he needed to do something as the pressure in his pants built. His hand unconsciously went down to his pants as he rubbed his erection through them.

"That looks so good Ceddie!" Fred moaned. He pulled his cock out of Cedric's mouth, a line of spit and the same white thing staying between his dick and Cedric's puffy red lips. "Remember Cedric," Fred smirked. "No touching now."

Cedric moaned in frustration "Please Fred!" he groaned.

"What?" Fred asked as he moved to Cedric's dick, flicking it with his fingers. "Do you want me to sit on it Cedric?" he asked, smirking at his boyfriend's flushed face. "Yes!" Cedric screamed after a particularly hard thrust from George.

"Hmm… I don't know… should I let our Cedric fuck me George?" Fred asked playfully.

"I don't know Fred…" George smirked.

Cedric groaned and commanded "Fucking sit on my dick Fred!" He grabbed Fred's cock and gave a rough pull, which made the Weasley gasp and moan. Fred quickly got on top of the teacher's desk and squatted over Cedric's dick. He took the wand that was next to Cedric and mumbled something that Harry couldn't hear. Fred dropped the wand and held Cedric's dick as he squatted down on top of it, guiding Cedric's very impressive sized cock, Harry knew it was at least twice the size of his, into Fred's quivering ass. Both boys groan as Fred sat all the way down, his scrotum resting on Cedric's stomach. "Fuck yourself." Cedric growled out.

Fred moaned and obeyed, moving up and down on Cedric's dick, bouncing on it. Cedric moaned and started to thrust into Fred, as the three boys moved quicker and quicker, their groans and moaning become screams of ecstasy. Cedric grabbed Fred's wet cock and moved his hand roughly, milking it as Fred screamed and white stuff came out and hit Cedric in the face, the Hufflepuff moaning as both he and George gave a final thrust and shook as if electrical jolts were flying through them. Fred continued to moan as the white stuff that hit Cedric's face started to ooze out of his ass, the same happening with Cedric's. Fred moved slowly as Cedric's dick flopped out, spent and now laying in a puddle of the white stuff that looked very appetizing for Harry. He looked down at his pants and gasp when he saw a wet spot. He touched it and it felt warm and sticky, the white stuff coming from his penis too. He looked up and saw that the three haven't noticed him yet, the twins licking Cedric's cock and face clean.

Not knowing what to do, Harry ran away, leaving the door open as he made his way back to Slytherin Tower and into his dormitory, which luckily was empty. He took off his pants and saw that the white stuff that came out of their dicks also came out from his. Cautiously, Harry touched his dick and moaned at the sensitivity as his fingers just lightly glazed it. The white stuff was still coming out from his dick, oozing slowly from the head. Harry touched the head of his dick and rubbed his thumb around it, and brought it up, the white stuff there on his thumb. In a moment of stupidity Harry brought the thumb to his mouth and put it in, his tongue lapping up the salty substance. He was surprised, however, to find that he didn't find the taste disgusting. Instead it tasted… actually really nice for Harry. Surprised and scared, Harry ran to the bathroom and decided that he needed to get clean…somehow. He took a shower and cleaned his dick closing his eyes and trying to forget what he saw.

He didn't understand it. It looked fun, especially from the happy expressions on the Weasley Twins' and Cedric's faces. He just wished that he knew what they were doing. A passing thought to ask Lupin what they did was quickly declined, Harry's embarrassment to even ask the professor overwhelming him. He just needed someone to talk to, an adult who knew what it was that they did and why it made Harry feel the way it did. "Sirius!" Harry gasped. He could ask godfather about it.

With that thought in mind, Harry finished his shower and dressed, getting a new pair of pants and robes. Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and quickly made his way to the entrance hall and made sure that no one was looking when he sneaked outside, putting his Invisibility Cloak on. Harry made his way to Sirius' cave and crawled in to see a huge black dog sleeping. "Sirius!" he cried out, pulling off the Cloak.

The dog jumped up, taking a defensive position quickly before relaxing when he saw it was only Harry. "What are you doing here Harry?" Sirius asked after he shifted back into his human form. "Are you alright?"

Harry instantly blushed, thinking if he should even tell Sirius about what happened. "Umm well," he stuttered. "I…. I need to ask you something." Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked, concerned. Harry bit his lip He took a breath and started to tell Sirius about what he saw in the dungeons, about the white stuff that came out of his penis, as well as the twin's and Cedric's huge dicks. When he was done, his penis started to grow hard just from remembering it, and his face couldn't be any redder. Sirius was silent as Harry talked and stuttered through the event, only nodding periodically. "What… what was that white stuff Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed and said to himself "I can't believe I'm the one who has to do this." Sirius looked at Harry and said "This is usually a talk parents have with kids around this age, but I guess I'm the best we have at that moment. Lucky for you I guess, because not to brag but I had a lot of experience with this… me and Mooney…" Sirius smiled at this memory but was quickly shocked out of it. "Anyway, that was sex Harry."

"Sex?" Harry said, testing the word on his tongue.

"Yeah. Boringly it's done between a man and a woman which can sometime lead to a pregnancy. Don't ask me for details please, I don't even know what a vagina looks like. Anyway," Sirius said, he couldn't help but smirking happily, "sex for guys like us—"

"Gay guys?" Harry asked, remembering the term from Quidditch.

"Yeah, gay guys or just blokes who loves blokes, anyway, since we don't obviously have the umm vagina, we use our, well butts." Sirius smiled. Harry looked confused so Sirius explained, "There's a spell, and even some muggle tools, that helps cleans out our holes. I'll teach it to you when you're older. Anyway, in order to do anal… you first have to stretch the butthole, it's a muscle so you can stretch it just use your fingers, it'll take a while for first timers though. When your hole is wide enough for a penis to enter, then the real fun begins! Let's say you are the one being penetrated, I wouldn't recommend it at your age, and then Draco would slowly insert his penis into you. Slowly so you can get used to the feeling, and then when you're ready you guys just…do it. Draco banging you like you saw that George kid doing to Cedric. And when the energy just builds and build before you explode—you ejaculate! There's no better feeling." Sirius smiled.

"Is that when the white stuff come out?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry." Sirius said, "That 'white stuff' is called seamen. It's also known as cum, jizz, but mostly cum. It's what used for making women get pregnant, and it built up in your balls, umm scrotum."

"When I umm touched my penis," Harry blushed, "the cum came out."

"That's perfectly fine Harry. That's just masturbation. It's a perfectly ordinary thing that people your age does. It's part of experimenting and getting to know your body." Sirius said.

"So… the next time my penis gets hard like that… I should touch myself like that?" Harry asked blushing.

"Absolutely!" Sirius said. "If it feels good, why not? Just make sure you do it when you're alone, or when everyone's sleeping. I can't tell you how many times I jerked one off while the others were sleeping." Sirius chuckled. Harry blushed at that, not wanting to picture that. Sirius saw the blush and said "Oh, I shouldn't have told you that… anyway Harry if you have any more questions I'm always here."

"Oh right!" Harry said, remembering, "I promised Draco I would meet him in the library!"

"Well goodbye Harry!" Sirius said, "I will always be here."

Harry said goodbye to Sirius and crawled out of the cave, putting on his Invisibility Cloak and ran back to the castle and the third floor before taking the Cloak off. He stuffed the cloak in his bag and made his way to the Library, where Draco was waiting. Draco was angry and worried at Harry for being two hours late, but Harry quickly explained the situation. The two sat down and Draco helped Harry with his homework, Harry's mind wandering slightly to what Sirius and he talked about, a small mental picture of him and Draco pushing in.

 **A/N:** _Well, hope you guys liked the chapter! Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! If you have questions, leave them in a review so I can answer either in a PM or reply:_

 **Yukino76** : You're welcome!

 **Kiera Jones** : I hope you like the more convos with Sirius and Harry! Very interesting topics lol

 **Angelcataanna** : Yes! Sirius and Harry are on good terms! Now if only Sirius and Mooney can get on good terms too

 **AlecNight** : Thanks! Sirius' exoneration will be kept in the dark for a bit, but there might be a light at the end of the tunnel! As for Sirius and Lupin… they'll get screentime together soon! Believe it or not we're reaching the end of year 3!

 **SimbaRella** : The pace will be both slow when needed and fast as well! And don't worry about Granddaddy Lucius! We still have present Lucius! Maybe Harry's cuteness and kindness will turn the head of the Malfoy family around! And there will be Harry MPreg… just off screen. HOWEVER—nope not going to say it. The locket is where it was before! Remember, we are in Harry's 3rd year. That means that it is after one event, but before another. Here's a hint: Sirius' dead brother. Also next chapter. Not 9 thousand words, but almost 7 so that counts right?

 **BrotherOfBasilisks** : Bae! Yes the map never lies and thanks! And I will make sure you read this when you have like an hour to write the review! I want it to be 1000 words XP

 **Ern** : Thank you for your support!

 **Geetac** : Thanks! I'm glad you like it!


	27. The Ice Prince's Accession

Chapter 27

The Ice Prince's Accession

Harry wanted to inquire Professor Lupin about the Marauder's Map. He missed having the map, and didn't want to mention to the twins that he lost it to the Professor. It was March and Harry and Blaise were walking from their charms class. They have just learned how to do the Cheering Charm with Professor Flitwick, and were now on their way to Divination. "So Ron," Blaise grinned, "you excited for the Quidditch Final?"

Lately, Blaise fell into the habit of calling the Gryffindor boys by their first names, purring some and smirking with others. Whenever he did that, Neville turned into a blabbering red mess as he tried to look away and fix his pants. Seamus and Dean just blush a bit before joking back with Blaise, and Ron was completely unaffected by his charm.

"Yeah, we're going to kick your butts Blaise." Ron said as they went up the stairs to Divination Tower. Blaise laughed and said "I don't think so Ronnie, with cute Harry here and his Firebolt I think it'll be hard to hit his butt. Don't you think Harry?"

"Huh, ohh err—" Harry said, not particularly paying attention. He looked back and saw Hermione lagging behind, bags under her eyes and though she tried to hide it, Harry knew that she was dead tired. "Hermione, you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine, what are you talking about?" Hermione said, picking up the pace and walking ahead of Harry. "See?"

"Umm right…" Harry said, not believing her. She looked more irritable to Harry, he hoped that she was alright.

"Anyway Harry babe," Blaise said, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder, "Tell Ronnie and the Gryffindors that Slytherin will totally destroy them in the Quidditch final."

"Umm yeah we are." Harry grinned, blushing from Blaise touching his shoulder. Blaise smiled and breathed right in Harry's ear. "Of course you guys are. Don't tell Theo, but I love watching Draco's and your asses on the broomsticks riding around. Gives you ideas, right?"

Harry blushed and moved from the Fourth-Veela, climbing the ladder into the Divination room. The room was still stuffy and dim-lighten, the heavy curtains covering the windows. On each table was a crystal ball, full of pearly white mist that reminded Harry of his and Draco's Patronus lessons. Harry and Blaise took their normal table in the back. Professor Trelawney appeared out of nowhere after everyone sat down and said "Good day to you, I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned." She moved to her giant arm chair and sat down, eyeing each student. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."

Harry heard Hermione snort "Well, honestly… 'the fates have informed her'… who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" Hermione said, not bothering to keep her voice low. Harry glanced at Professor Trelawney, who looked as if she didn't hear Hermione.

"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art. I do not expect any of you to See when you first peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will See before the end of the class."

"There's one thing I hope to see," Blaise whispered as they begun, a perverted smirk on his face. Harry blushed and said "Blaise! I'm with Draco, you know there's no way neither of us would allow it."

"Come on! Foursome!" Blaise smirked, he stopped and asked "Since when did you know about sex Harry?"

"I'm not telling!" Harry blushed. He instead looked into the crystal ball, staring at the white mist. After fifteen minutes of gazing bored into the ball, Harry asked "See anything yet?"

"Nope. You?" Blaise asked.

"No," Harry said. He groaned and said "I think this is getting to be a waste of time." Professor Trelawney took this time to rustle past them. "Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within the Orbs?" she murmured.

"We don't need help." Blaise said loudly, "It's clearly obvious what this means. Fifteen minutes has been wasted."

"Now really!" Professor Trelawney said, everyone looking at the two Slytherin boys. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibration!" She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. Harry sighed, already knowing what was coming. "There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered. "Something moving…yet familiar. What is it?" she asked.

Harry rolled her eyes, just say it he thought. "My dear…" Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. "It is here, plainer than ever before… my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer…the Gr—"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Hermione said loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!" Professor Trelawney turned her attention to Hermione, obvious anger in her eyes. "I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class, my _dear_ , it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

Harry and Blaise looked at each other, the class stunned to a silent. " _Fine_!" Hermione said suddenly, getting up. She smacked the crystal ball from her table and it rolled down, across the floor and hitting the trap door. Hermione left with her bag, the class silent except for the sound of Hermione kicking open the trap door and climbed down the ladder. The silence lasted for a moment before Lavender said "Professor! I just remembered! You saw her leaving didn't you!? Didn't you Professor! ' _Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!_ ' You said it ages ago!" She and Parvati looked at Professor Trelawney deeply impressed as she nodded.

"Yes my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs…. The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know…"

"I didn't know we could just leave." Blaise whispered to Harry.

"Me neither." Harry whispered back, holding back a yawn. "But we're almost done with the year, so might as well finish it yeah?" he asked.

"Fine." Blaise whispered. He thought about it and groaned. "We can't leave, we're stuck with her."

"Why?"

"Well, without this we wouldn't have enough classes Harry. And, it's fun messing around with you without Theo or Draco looking down our backs." Blaise smirked. Harry blushed but smiled too, agreeing.

Their Easter holidays were the opposite of lazy. Draco and Theo dragged both Blaise and Harry into the library everyday for their homework, spending hours over one subject, then even more on the next. Harry noticed Hermione was there every day and felt sorry for her. Even without Divination, she was still taking more classes than everyone else and it showed. The bags under her eyes were turning to just like Lupin's and she was constantly close to tears. Sometimes she and Ron joined Harry and the Slytherins at the library to work, but mostly she kept to herself. Added on, Draco and Harry had Quidditch meetings and practices as their final match was the Sunday after Easter Holidays. Filch told them that they were two hundred points ahead of Gryffindor and that he wasn't worried about the match at all. "Harry!" he said, smirking. "I decided to give Oliver Wood a little fun. Everyone, we're going to let the Gryffindor win. Or, at least Wood will think he's going to win. As you all know, for the Gryffindorks and that fag of a captain to win, they need to catch the Snitch when they're fifty points ahead. Harry! I want you to catch the snitch when they're fifty points ahead. Everyone else, I want you guys to make sure that they get those points, though don't make it obvious! Make it seem that Wood thinks he can actually win against me." Flint chuckled and laughed, along with his friends the beaters. But everyone else was silent.

"Isn't that a little too mean?" Miles Bletchley asked.

"Yeah," Graham Montague said, crossing his hairy arms, "And we really don't like it for you to use that word Flint. I mean seriously, not only is that offensive, but we have gay folks on our team." Miles nodded, moving closer to Graham.

Flint just rolled his eyes and said "I don't give a shit. Just do what I tell you to do." And with that, he strolled off, the beaters following him. Harry frowned and looked at Draco, who was busy thinking before striding up to where Flint stood. "Harry, come here." He said loudly. Harry nodded and went to Draco's side.

Draco looked at his teammates and said "I hate Flint." There were chuckles from the small crowd as they turned their attention to Draco. "And I'm sure you guys hate him too. Let's be honest here, he's a disgrace to Slytherin House and the Slytherin Quidditch Team. And, to be even more frank, he isn't really supposed to be here!" There was a cheer of agreement at this and Draco smirked. "He isn't a true Slytherin. He's just a mutt who thinks if he barks loud enough he'll get what he wants. So, what I propose, I propose as a true Slytherin. My beautiful boyfriend and I have been culling this plan over the last few months, and now for its succession we need your assistance. The thing Flint wishes most is to see the agony of those he thinks are beneath him, specifically Gryffindor Team and Oliver Wood. Now, we are not doing this simply because there are those on the Gryffindor team who are friends with Harry and me, nor is it because Oliver Wood is a fellow homosexual and we would be punishing an idiotic homophobe. We are simply doing this to show what happens to a person who betrays us and attacks our own.

"Flint has regularly disregard Harry's and mine feelings about our sexualities and used slurs to refer to us and our fellow Slytherins. This is unacceptable. Not to mention, that moment when Flint idiotically thought he could best my betrothed in a duel. Flint has shown time and time again what an embarrassment to Slytherin he is. Having to come back an Eight Year? How moronic does a person have to be to do that? Point is, he is unsuitable for Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, unsuitable for Slytherin House, and unsuitable to even waste breath or thought over. That is why during the Quidditch Finals against Gryffindor, we will play and we will lose. Now, listen to me. We shall let Flint believe that we are following his stupid orders. We will play a close match until Gryffindor is fifty points ahead. Then, that is when Harry will allow the new Gryffindor Seeker catch the snitch for herself. Wood will win the Cup he deserves, and Flint's last year of Hogwarts will end with a failure, as he rightfully deserves. And in his outrage, the faults will only lie on him for being a horrible representative to the Great Slytherin name." Draco finished his speech and glanced at their fellow teammates, his arm wrapped around Harry's waist as their eyes moved from one player to the other. "That is all." He said.

The entire Slytherin Team cheered at Draco's speech, voicing their agreement and compliments as Draco simply stood there and smirked. "That was a bit egotistic." Harry whispered in his ear.

"Shut up and kiss me." Draco chuckled, pulling Harry up for a kiss. Harry blushed but kissed back, licking Draco's lips as they snogged.

After their short snog session, Harry and Draco joined the rest of the team for practice, Harry enjoying himself, and for the first time in a long time, forgetting all the problems that he had as he flew around on his Firebolt. Draco, in the absents of Flint, naturally took role of Captain, telling their teammates what exercises to do, and what plays to practice. He even got Harry to practice several Seeker plays, where before Flint just let him fly around chasing after the practice-snitch. After practice, Harry and Draco spent their remaining time of the break finishing their homework before falling from exhaustion.

Tensions between Gryffindor and Slytherin rose to an all time high. This was the first time Harry first-handed saw the legendary rivalry between the two Houses, random fifth years pulled Harry away from Ron and Hermione while they were talking near the Black Lake. While, in an attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Team, The Slytherin beaters tried to get into a fist fight Fred and George who in return, with the help of their Personal Test Subject, laced their beds with dungbombs. Harry heard of reports of first years Slytherins and Gryffindors fighting in the halls, trying to curse each other with spells way too advanced for them, causing the spells to just harm the user instead. Hogwarts was turn into an excited warzone as the match came closer and closer. Flint was thriving on the tension however, he enjoyed seeing the rivalry again, commenting that since Harry came to Hogwarts, the rivalry had lax a little, being held only by "true Slytherins and Gryffindorks."

Harry almost lost his cool at Flint when he continued to badmouth his friends. But he couldn't help but laugh when Pansy Parkinson walked into the Common Room the day before the match with a clear red mark on her cheek. Apparently Hermione punched her when she insulted Gryffindor and Harry's friends. Pansy was about to yell at Harry for laughing at her, when Draco joined in, telling her that she shouldn't have messed with Granger.

The next day the tension was at its highest with the match only a few hours away. Flint was looking at Harry, a knowing glint in his eyes as he thought that his team would follow his orders. Harry ignored it, instead focusing on his food as Draco took his plate and filled it with eggs and toast. After breakfast, Harry and Draco went to change into their robes and gathered their brooms. Alone in the third-years boy's dormitories, they shared a long, passionate kiss. "Good luck love." Draco whispered.

"Good luck Draco. I love you." Harry said with a small smile on his face. Draco smiled and kissed his beloved again before the pair leaving for the Quidditch Field hand in hand.

The entire school came to watch the Final, most of the students wearing red and gold to cheer for Gryffindor. Harry frowned at this, hoping that the school would become at least a bit friendlier to Slytherin. He shrugged and decided to just focus on the game he's going to lose. Flint gave one last speech which Harry or Draco didn't listen to, instead looking at their fellow teammates and subtly nodding with them. They exited the tent and entered the field to a thunderous cheer as Gryffindor did the same. "GO GRYFFINDOR!" the students were cheering "LIONS FOR THE CUP!" "BEAT THOSE SLIMY SLYTHERINS!"

"And here are the Slytherins!" Lee Jordan yelled. "Potter, Malfoy, Montague, Bletchley, Derek Bole, and Flint." The stands booed their team, Harry wincing slightly at the noise. "LOSE ALREADY SNAKES!" "GO BACK TO YOUR DARK LORD!" "YOU'RE EVIL!" The heckles continued and Harry could hear Lee Jordan laughing. "I'll give Slytherin team this: They do have Potter, who currently holds Hogwart's record for shortest Quidditch match catching the Snitch in only three minutes! Though, I don't know if that's because of his skill or because he has a Firebolt!"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry Professor, anyway now it's time for the best team in Hogwarts! Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan yelled. "Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood!" Harry looked at the Gryffindor side and gasped when he saw Ginny Weasley walking along with her brothers. She was wearing the Gryffindor uniform and slung over her shoulder was a new Cleansweep 7, just like her brothers.

"Ginny!?" Harry said when the two teams met.

"H-Hi Harry." Ginny blushed, looking away from him. It was obvious to Harry that the second year still had feelings for him. Madam Hooch walked forward and told the captains to shake hands. Flint walked cockily forward, almost crushing Wood's hand as he shook it. Poor Wood, Harry thought, too bad he's in love with a monstrous idiot.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch said. "Three….two….one…" The sound of her whistle was heard throughout the noisy field as fourteen broomsticks rose to the air. Harry felt his hair fly back as he went for his usual strategy. He looked back and saw Ginny following him. He was surprised that she could keep up, and decided to play around with her, just to see how good she is. Harry started to fly straight up, looking back to see Ginny still following him.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alice Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alice! No—Quaffle intercepted by Draco Malfoy of Slytherin team and –WHAM!—nice Bludger work there by George Weasley! Malfoy drops the Quaffle, it's caught by—Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on Angelina—nice swerve around Montague—duck Angelina! Don't let the Slytherins get it! SHE SORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry looked down to see Draco looking angrily at Angelica as she showboated. Draco quickly took the Quaffle when it came into play and dodged everyone, nearly getting hit by a bludger by Fred Weasley, and threw it through the hoops, scoring. "What!? When did that happen!?" Lee Jordan said, "Malfoy obviously cheated and somehow scored against the greatest Keeper in Hogwarts!"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "The Quaffle was clearly in play. You would have notice that if you weren't busy playing favorites. Pay more attention!"

The stand booed Draco as Madam Hooch flew towards him and Wood. "It's Good!" she yelled. "Score is Ten to Ten!"

Slytherin cheered while the rest of the school yelled, calling for a foul. Harry looked behind him and saw Ginny, low on her broom as they raced around the field. He noted how good Ginny must be, being able to keep up with him and his Firebolt, but he noticed that she was always lagging a bit behind. He knew, if it came down to it, there was no way she would be able to get the Snitch if Harry plays to his fullest. He's faster and more skilled then the Weasley girl, even if she does have the school's support and he doesn't. "Look at that folks, Potter and Ginny are nearly neck to neck as they fly around!" Lee Jordan said, "She may have the inferior broom, but Ginny Weasley is showing that skill is better than money as she keeps up with Potter's Firebolt! Truly she is a natural folks! I can already see that she will be the best Seeker in Hogwarts! What's this!? There's a bludger coming for Ginny and Potter! Hit by Dole? WATCH OUT GINNY! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! USE POTTER AS A SHIELD IF YOU HAVE TO!"

"Mr. Jordan! We do not advise the use of students as shields! One more outburst like that and you will be the one who will be hit with a bludger." Professor McGonagall said.

"Saying it as it Professor." Lee Jordan said. Even though he is Fred and George's friend, Harry started to feel a bit agitated towards the announcer as he easily dodged the bludger. "Ohh! And excellent dodge by Ginny, while Potter barely got out in time!" Jordan commented. Harry rolled his eyes, and decided to take this race where Jordan can't see them as easily. "They need fifty points." Harry said to himself as Gryffindor scored another goal, making the score Twenty to Ten. He thought he spotted the Snitch and chased after it, the Snitch zooming passed the stands. Ginny was following after him, a look of determination on her face as her red hair bellowed in the wind after her. The two Seekers flew close to the crowd as they chased the Snitch, the mixture of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws shrieking and dropping to the floor as they passed. Harry looked up and saw the Snitch moving around the next stand and Harry moved around it at the last second. He looked back and smirked when he saw that Ginny Weasley had to slow down immensely to avoid collision. "FOUL! FOUL! THAT SHOULD BE A FOUL!" Lee Jordan yelled. "POTTER DELIBERATELY MOVED SO THAT WEASLEY WOULD RUN INTO THE STAND!"

"No foul!" Madam Hooch's voice yelled. Harry watched Draco use this distraction to get another score, taking the Quaffle from Katie Bell. "What!? Draco Malfoy stole the Quaffle from Katie Bell! He's flying to Oliver Wood! Wood's a very superb Keeper, there's no way Malfoy can score!" Lee Jordan said. But Draco did score and Professor McGonagall had to try and pull the magical microphone from Jordan when he started cursing Draco out.

"Sorry Professor, won't happen again." He said, "So Gryffindor and Slytherin are now tied Twenty to twenty."

The game continued, the crowd and Lee Jordan cheering for Gryffindor as they took the lead. Flint committed a foul, grabbing Katie Bell's broom and pulling, trying to make her fall and lose possession of the Quaffle. Gryffindor got a penalty shot, while scored passed Miles much to Flint's anger and the crowd's cheers. Draco allowed a Gryffindor Chaser to get the Quaffle from him, and soon Gryffindor was up by forty points. "Gryffindor leads eighty to twenty! Showing the superiority of their team over Slytherins!" Jordan yelled over the Slytherin's booing.

Harry, who was getting tired and bored of the game of cat and mouse with Ginny, decided now was the time to end the game and surveyed the field for the snitch. He caught a glimpse of Flint looking at him, nodding, then he noticed the golden glint near the bottom of the field. He dived straight for it, Ginny following afterwards. They both pulled up and sped after the snitch, Harry getting closer and closer to it before he realized. "COME ON GINNY! BEAT POTTER!" Lee Jordan yelled.

Harry looked back for a moment and saw Ginny wavering behind. He looked at the Snitch and started to subtly slow down, Ginny catching up to him before they were neck-to-neck. "YES! GINNY HAS CAUGHT UP TO POTTER! A SHOW OF THE NATURAL SKILL SHE HAS!" Jordan yelled.

They were a couple of inches from the snitch and Ginny had her hand out, reaching for it. Harry reached out too, his arm longer than Ginny's, but still he slowed down as Ginny stayed the same speed, catching up to the snitch and catching it. The effect was immediate as they landed, the entire crowd, except for the Slytherins, cheering. "THEY DONE IT! THEY BEAT THE EVIL SLYTHERINS! GINNY BEAT POTTER AND SHOVED HIS EGOTISTIC BROOM DOWN HIS—"

"Mr. Jordan! Two months detention and a hundred points from Gryffindor for such rude commentary!" Professor McGonagall yelled. The Gryffindor's cheers quickly turned to outrage as they yelled at Professor McGonagall. But that couldn't deter Oliver Wood's happiness as Madam Hooch gave him the Quidditch Cup. Harry and Draco walked up to them and smiled at Wood. "Congratulations Oliver," Harry said. "You earned it."

"Umm thanks Harry, Malfoy." Oliver Wood said, holding the trophy. "But aren't you guys mad? You lost the Quidditch Cup?"

"We'll be good." Harry said.

"Besides," Draco smirked, "There's always next year. You guys can have your victory, but next year the cup will be in our hands. Right, love?"

"Yeah!" Harry smiled.

"Harry!" George and Fred both said, charging towards him and picking him up out of Draco's arms. "We won Harry! We won!" Fred said.

"Yes, yes I know!" Harry laughed.

"That means you lose! And so you have to pay the penalty!" George smirked.

"What!? What penalty!? I didn't agree to any penalty!" Harry said shocked.

"Who cares!" the twins said at the same time. They dropped Harry next to Draco and pointed at them. "For your penalty, both you and Draco are coming to Gryffindor Tower to celebrate!" George said.

Fred smirked and said "Wearing whatever we deem! Don't worry, it'll be appropriate…maybe."

"Wait, what?" Draco said. "We are not going to be forced into clothing that we didn't choose."

The twins shrugged and said "Alright. Draco, you can be a stick in the mud and wear your stinky Slytherin robes. But Harry has to wear whatever we say!"

"No." Harry said. "We'll still come, but no."

"But Harry," Fred smirked. "You have no say in it, isn't that right George?"

"You're right Fred." George smirked. "As our Personal Test Subject, you need to do whatever we say when testing products."

"How is clothing a product?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry, but if it is what I'm thinking of, I want nothing to do with it. Besides, we have a pissed off captain to deal with." Harry pointed to Flint who was glaring at them. "He's probably thinking we're conspiring with the enemy." Harry laughed.

"Who Flint? Ahh he's a git, right Wood?" George smirked.

"Umm r-right." Oliver Wood said, blushing. Fred smirked at that and said "Come on Ollie! Just join us and Cedric! We'll make a Quidditch foursome!"

Wood blushed deeply at that and said "Umm no thank you Fred. Anyway, Harry, Malfoy, I think you guys should go back to Marcu—Flint. You should go back to Flint."

Draco agreed and he and Harry went back to Flint, who decided to save his outrage until they were back in the Slytherin Common Room. "What the fuck was that!?" he roared as soon as the door closed. "Potter! You were supposed to catch that fucking snitch! What the fuck happen you fucking faggot!? What? Was a TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL too much for a fag like you to handle!? You're a disgrace to Slytherin and the team if you are then! I told you to catch the snitch when they're fifty ahead and you didn't do it! You have a Firebolt Harry. A fucking Firebolt! Yet you still lose to that girl! Do you have any excuse you damn fag!?"

"Hey!" Terence and Adrian said, running to Harry's side. Harry shook his head and said "I do Flint. It's very simple."

"What is it then Potter?" Flint asked, spitting Harry's name.

"I threw the game." Harry said. There was a shocked silence in the common room. Then, whispering started as the students looked between the calm Harry and the pissed off Flint. "Excuse me." Flint growled out.

"I threw the match. Just to get back at you." Harry said, "Well, me and the rest of the team."

"What!?"

"We didn't like your attitude towards us, so we decided to shove you off your high horse." Harry said.

"You dare go against me!" Flint said. Harry shrugged and said "Wasn't my idea, idiot."

"Then whose was it Potter!?"

"Mine. And I would like you to address my boyfriend the proper way." Draco said, glaring at Flint.

"And who do you think you are Malfoy!?" Flint spat.

Draco just smirked and said "I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family, the most influential Pure-Blood Family of the Wizarding World. I am the boyfriend and courter of one Harry James Potter, soon to be Harry Malfoy after we graduate. But, in regards to you, I am the newly self-appointed Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, and I am not a man to be trifled with. One word from me, and I can make sure that your life, your family, and your position in society will be utterly ruined. You and your family will become a mockery to the Wizardry World, known only as the bug that crossed a Malfoy's path. Your family will be regarded worse than the Weasleys, and not even the 'mudbloods' you despise will want to marry in. I am the man who will make sure your family dies out and you will be to blamed for it. Slytherin, both team and House, is now under my command. And anyone who disagrees with that will be ostracized like Flint here. For you, are not a true Slytherin Flint. You mocked and insulted your fellow housemates, inflating your ego until you believe yourself to be more important than you are. You are a bug Flint, and so I'll give you a bug's punishment. Because your attitude cost us the Quidditch Cup, you will have to make sure we win the House Cup. You will be at my beck and call, and will do every single thing that I tell you to. Failure and I'll make sure funds going into your family's vaults are stopped. If you continue to disobey me, and I will make sure your father loses his job, and then your mother. If you cross my path a third time, I will end your family. Do I make myself clear Flint? I am a Malfoy, and Malfoys always end up on top." Draco smirked at Flint's stuttering as his anger turns into fear as the Icy Prince of Slytherin took over. Flint's face lost all color as Draco glared at him. "So bug," Draco said bored, "anything to say?"

Flint sputtered before looking down at his feet, some color returning. "I'm sorry for losing the Cup." He said rudely.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Draco said, raising a perfect eyebrow. "Look at me in the face."

Flint did and forced out "I'm sorry for losing the match."

"Good." Draco smirked. "Go return to your dorm. I don't want to see a hint of you." Reluctantly Flint did, muttering curses against Draco.

Draco just smirked and looked around, his housemates staring at him. "Any objections?" The room stayed silent, an icy feeling enwrapping them as Draco looked at them. Harry didn't feel the iciness that his fellow housemates were feeling however, because he was too busy enjoying the warmth of Draco. "Good." Draco said. He kissed Harry's cheek and said "Let's go to bed love, I'm tired."

"Alright Dray." Harry yawned, feeling tired too. Purposely losing is hard work.

The next day, most of Slytherin had accepted Draco as their new Unofficial Quidditch Captain and head, the Quidditch team applauding him and Harry the next morning in the Great Hall. The rest of the school knew there was a change in Slytherin, an air of respect, or fear, centering to a certain third-year. There was whispers as the Slytherins kept glancing at Draco, who was more focused on feeding himself and Harry as they and Theo and Blaise chatted.

The Gryffindors, however, were still celebrating winning the House Cup, Ginny smiling radiantly when students ask her how she beaten the dreaded "Slytherin Seeker." That high of celebration lasted until exams began, where the school overnight began to worry and talk about tests than idle gossip. Terence and Adrian, along with the rest of the fifth years, were worrying about O.W.L.s while Harry and his friends were busy studying for their finals. Their first final was Transfiguration, which was exhausting for the third years. They had many tasks, one of them was turning a teapot into a tortoise. Harry and Draco, while able to do it, were exhausted at lunchtime, barely able to get food on their plate and eat. However, when the energy hit they were ready for Charms, which including the Cheering Charm, which Flitwick assigned last so the third years felt, at least by a tiny bit, less exhausted then the rest of the school. The next day had Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes for Harry, Hagrid had them take care of flubberworms for an hour. This was the easiest exam for them, as Flubberworms thrived when left to their own devices, so Harry, Draco, and Theo used this time to study for Ancient Runes. That exam for Ancient Runes however, was the exact opposite as Professor Babbling had them translate several texts which left Harry's mind spinning at the end.

Harry was thankful for Professor Snape's exam the next day, even though they weren't paired, Draco had taught him enough that Harry was able to make a perfect Confusing Concoction. The moving around and measurements helped him relax a bit in preparation for the next exam, which was History of Magic, followed by Astronomy. Harry was both mentally and physically exhausted the next day which was Herbology in the afternoon. Professor Sprout had them in the greenhouse for more than four hours. At the end of the day, the third years were sweaty and dirty, having dirt all over their bodies.

The second to last exam for them was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was the most surprising of the lot. Professor Lupin had set up an obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new boggart.

"Excellent Harry!" Lupin muttered as Harry climbed out of the old trunk, grinning. "Full marks." Smiling and flushed, Harry hanged back and watched as the other students go. Draco coming out of the trunk scared, yet successful. "Thank goodness you're here Harry." Draco said, holding Harry's hand. "I expected that thing to turn into a dementor again, but it was your corpse." Draco said.

"Are you okay Draco?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. When I casted the spell on it, your corpse started dancing. It was funny." Draco smirked.

"And there goes any chance of us dancing…" Harry said. He looked up at the sky for a moment. He turned to Draco excitingly and said "Draco! I almost forgot! You still have to teach me how to swim!"

"Oh right…" Draco said. He thought for a moment and then said "How about this weekend? After our exams are done?"

"Alright." Harry said.

Harry's last exam was Divination with Blaise, while Draco and Theo went off to do Arithmancy. They walked up to the tower to see a line of students outside her trapdoor. "She's seeing us separately." Ron told Harry and Blaise. "Really? That's annoying." Blaise said, but he opened his book and studied as they waited.

Half an hour later it was Harry's turn and he climbed into the classroom. The tower room was hotter than ever before, the curtains closed and fire alight, and the usual sickly scent made harry cough as he stumbled through the clutter of chairs and tables to where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for him before a large crystal ball.

"Good day, my dear," she said softly, "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb. …Take your time, now …then tell me what you see within it…."

Harry bent over the crystal ball and stared at it as hard as he could, willing it show him something other than swirling white fog. The heat was getting to him, and he felt his mind going as he stared at the orb and he thought that he saw something in the orb. The swirling white mist keeping its color, but changing slightly.

"Well?" Professor Trelawney prompted delicately, "What do you see?"

"I see err a shape." Harry said, "It's turning darker… it looks like a man."

"Indeed!" Professor Trelawney said, scribbling in her notes, "does the man seem familiar to you?"

Harry stared at the man and furrowed as the feature of the man didn't come. He just knew that it was a man. "No." he said, "It's just a man. If I do know him, I can't tell from here."

"It's a novice's skill, not to worry my dear." Professor Trelawney said. "Now, does the man seem to be doing anything?"

Harry continued to stare at the man and said "He seems to be… moving, as if he's frantic."

"Frantic about what dear? Is there something covering him? Hurting him?" Trelawney pressed. Harry continued to stare and said "Fire. It looks like fire is burning him…killing him. A man will die by fire." Harry said.

"Yes… an ominous omen my dear." Professor Trelawney said, writing something down. "You may go now."

Harry was relieved and gathered his belongings. He started to leave when a loud, harsh voice spoke behind him. " _IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT!"_

Harry turned around to see Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her chair, her eyes unfocused and mouth sagging. "Sorry what?"

" _THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVENT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT …THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT…BEFORE MIDNIGHT….THE SERVANT…WILL SET OUT…TO REJOIN….HIS MASTER…!"_

Her head fell over onto her chest. She made a grunting sound and Harry just stood there, staring at her. Then, quite suddenly, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again. "I'm sorry, dear boy," she said in her usually dreamy voice, "the heat of the day, you know….I drifted for a moment. …"

"You—you just told me that the—the Dark Lord's going to rise again… that his servant's going to go back to him…"

Professor Trelawney looked startled at Harry. "The Dark Lord? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!? My dear boy, that's hardly something to joke about."

"But you just said it!" Harry said. "You said that Voldemort—"

"Eeep! I think you must have dozed off too, dear!" Professor Trelawney said. "I would not predict something as far-fetched as _that_!"

Confused, Harry climbed down the ladder and down the spiral staircase, his mind rattling over what he heard. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione talking.

"Hi Harry, how did it go?" Ron asked.

"Weird." Harry said as Blaise walked down the stairs groaning. "Harry!" He said, "That was so stupid!" Blaise joined them, "What did you tell her?" he asked.

"I just made something up." Ron said shrugging. "You?"

"Same thing." Blaise laughed. "She totally believed it."

Harry bit his lip as Ron and Blaise laughed. He was sure that he actually saw something in the Orb, but he didn't want to voice it. "Well," Hermione said, "Our finals are finally done. Why don't we all just hang out outside Harry? Enjoy the air of our freedom?"

"Yeah sure." Harry said smiling, "Let me just return my books to my dorm first."

So an hour later, Harry found himself with Draco, Theo, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione sitting near the Whomping Willow as they enjoyed the late afternoon breeze. Ron was lamenting about Scabbers, who seemed to ran away or was eaten. "I just know that demon cat ate him! I know it!"

"Demon cat?" Blaise laughed.

"Honestly Ronald! Crookshanks is not a demon cat!" Hermione said crossly.

"He ate Scabbers!" Ron yelled. He turned to Harry and said "You know what all I found of Scabbers? A finger and blood! On my bed! And that orange devil cat of Hermione's was just sitting there licking his paws!"

"That doesn't mean that he ate Scabbers! Most likely that old rat of yours just died." Hermione said. Just then they heard a cat's screech and they turned to see Crookshanks chasing after a rat in the distance. The pair ran around, the rat squeaking in terror. The rat ran towards Ron and Ron yelled "Scabbers!"

The rat ran into Ron's hands and hid in a pocket. Crookshanks tried to get Scabbers from Ron, who got up and stared at the cat. "Hermione! Get your cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks! Come back here!" Hermione said. But the cat didn't listen, instead he continued to stalk towards Ron, growling as loud as a cat can growl. "Hermione!" Ron yelled when Crookshanks leapt to Ron, aiming for Scabbers. Ron screamed and ran away, running closer to the Whomping Willow by accident. The others got to their feet and chased after him when it happened.

From the shadows of the Whomping Willow, a huge black dog jumped out and attacked Ron. Ron yelled and fell to the ground, the huge dog grabbed onto Ron's foot and started to pull on him. Ron screamed as he tried to kick the dog's jaw off of his foot, looking at his friends for help. But they got to him too late for the dog dragged Ron under the Whomping Willow.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, running straight at the tree.

"Harry don't!" Hermione and Draco yelled at the same time. Harry didn't hear them, so when he got close to the Whomping Willow, the Willow moved and smacked Harry with a branch hard, knocking him back ten feet. "Harry!" Draco yelled, running to his boyfriend.

Draco helped Harry up and Harry looked around worryingly. "What are we going to do!?" he asked.

 **A/N:** _Guess what ends next chapter! That's right Oliver Wood's virginity! Oh and Year Three! I thank you all for your time, favorites, follows and reviews! We're halfway there folks and now we can get to the nice stuff!_

 **Kigen Dawn** : New Reviewer! Hello and Thank you for reviewing multiple chapters lol. I'm glad you enjoyed my story and will stay for more! And that laughter might come back! Or it might not! My stories are like a coin, and this one is in mid-flip.

 **BrotherOfBasilisks** : You have 159 words love! CLOSE ENOUGH! And I'm very happy you enjoyed the sex scene! Just a hint for things to cum I mean come. As for Harry's and Draco's Patronuses: Harry's will stay the Stag and Draco's…. well it will be very unexpected! Lol. And aww, if I was explaining it, I would have make sure to make it _very_ enjoyable!

 **Guest** : Thanks!

 **Kiera Jones** : Yes! What a lovely awkward talk between Sirius and Harry! And what a wonderful scene that preludes it!

 **CheeryDanDan** : No, Shit did not get real, that comes later friend. But now Harry will have… _ideas_.

 **Geetac** : Thanks! Hope you like this one

 **MagnificentFern** : Why should Harry be scared? It was a sexy show that made him excited! And now he has knowledge to play with himself and Draco! And I hope you are all excited for Fourth Year!

 **Yukino76** : My talk was very simple: The Internet. Lol

 **Ern** : Thank you so much for your support!


	28. A Lion's Reveal

Chapter 28

A Lion's Reveal

Harry Potter, 37, was walking in London, looking for Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He was looking at numbers 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place and stared at the small space in between, waiting for Number 12 to show. Harry smirked when the house started to appear, pushing the muggle houses away. "Come on Lucius." Harry said, looking back at the old grandfather.

Lucius looked at the house and said "And where is this Potter?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry said, "Headquarters to the Order of Phoenix, and the home of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"So this is where Narcissa's cousins lived." Lucius said. "We have never been in here, Narcissa barely mentioning the house."

Harry nodded and frowned. "Right now, the place is most likely inhabitable. In two years, after Voldemort comes back, Sirius will give this house to Dumbledore to use as headquarters and The Weasleys come in to clean the house. I remember there are many boggarts and doxies here, at least in 1994."

"Doxies? I am sure that the Black Family has a house-elf." Lucius said as they climbed the steps.

"Oh they do. He's just a lazy old sod." Harry said. He tapped his wand on the door and whispered something. A second later the doors blew open and a storm of stale air and dust hit Harry and Lucius, a shrieking noise in the distance as Harry walked in, Lucius following. "FILTH! HALF-BLOOD! BLOOD TRAITOR!" The portrait over the stairs yelled.

"Nice to see you again Walburga." Harry said to the portrait. He looked at Lucius and said "Ignore her, she's mostly harmless."

Lucius looked at the portrait and back to Harry. "And what is in the House of Black?"

"The locket." Harry said. "Originally, Voldemort hid it in a cave by his orphanage. It was protected by Inferi."

"Inferi!?" Lucius said, frowning, "I haven't heard of Inferi since the Dark Lord's first rise to power. It is considered even more heinous then the Unforgivable Curses."

"Necromancy is a dark art." Harry said. "I remember a few years ago we had a wizard trying to bring back the dead in a muggle cemetery. He thought it would be fun for a Halloween joke."

"Poor sense of humor I suppose." Lucius said. Harry nodded and they made their way slowly through the house, random pieces of furniture rustling with boggarts and doxies. "Anyway," Harry said, "Sometime between Voldemort placed the Horcrux and 1996, Regulius Black, Sirius' younger brother rebelled against the Dark Lord and went to get Horcrux from the cave, only to die getting it."

"Regulius…" the old Malfoy said, "That name sounds familiar… ah I remember. He died at a very young age correct?"

"Yeah, eighteen or something." Harry said.

"Such a young age… considering we live well into our hundreds." Lucius chuckled. "Well, pure-bloods at least."

Harry ignored this and said "Yeah, well afterwards the house-elf took the real Horcrux on Regulius' orders and it was here ever since."

"So you came here to destroy the locket?" Lucius asked.

"No, a thief stole the locket, only for it to be confiscated by Dolores Umbridge." Harry said.

"Ahh Umbridge. I have memories of her." Lucius nodded.

"Me too." Harry said, his hand unconsciously rubbing the scar on his hand. They entered the kitchen and Lucius looked around, "So Potter, where is this house-elf of Black's?" he asked.

"I really don't want to disturb him." Harry said, "Kreacher can be…difficult." He looked around the kitchen before squatting down in front of a cabinet. He opened it slowly and smiled in relief to see that it was empty. "He isn't here, good." Harry said, opening the cabinet fully. Most of the space was filled with pipes for the sink, but in a corner was a very small bundle of blankets and a few pieces of jewelry. Harry got on his hands and knees as he dug through the cot, looking for the locket. He found a diamond necklace that he supposed was Sirius's mother's, as well as several other jewelry before finding the locket buried in the bottom.

Harry pulled out the locket and examined it, his finger brushing over the carved snake that made an S on the locket. With a click, Harry opened the locket to see Tom Riddle's handsome eyes blinking at him behind the mirror. "This is it." Harry said as he stared at the eyes. Reminding Harry, just for a moment, how human Riddle was before he became Voldemort.

Harry had to look away as he closed the locket and set it down, pulling out the sword again. Harry lifted the Sword of Gryffindor high and brought it down, destroying the fifth Horcrux. He pocketed the Sword of Gryffindor, and closed the now broken Locket, placing it back in Kreacher's den. He closed the door and looked back at Lucius. "Now if Kreacher finds the locket again, he wouldn't be suspicious…I hope." Harry said.

"Yes, well what is next on our little journey? I am getting anxious to go back to my wife." Lucius said.

Harry nodded and frowned, closing his eyes to focus on his memories, new and old. "Do you remember, when Draco got his arm broken thanks to a hippogriff?" Harry asked, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Of course not, that never happened." Lucius said, "Honestly Potter, if you are trying to scare me this is not the time. There is no way my son would let a nasty beast like a hippogriff harm him." Lucius scoffed.

Harry frowned, but nodded. "Why is it only I remember?" he murmured to himself. He glanced at Lucius and asked "What date is today?"

"Today?" Lucius asked surprised. He pulled out his wand and casted a Tempus. "It's June 6th 1994. Why?"

"So it's tonight…" Harry said. "There's going to be a full moon tonight." Harry said. He thought for a full minute before saying "We need to get to Hogwarts."

"And why would we need to do that?" Lucius asked.

"Because, I need to make sure something happens." Harry said standing up. "Let's go before Kreacher realizes we're here." Harry and Lucius left the house quickly, a floorboard squeaking behind them as they closed the door, tennis ball sized eyes watching them.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as his form disappeared into the darkness underneath the Whomping Willow. He tried to run again, but was stop. "Harry stop!" Draco said.

"This is the Whomping Willow," Theo said, "there's no way to get under it."

"But we have to do something!" Hermione yelled. She started to pace around frantically, not knowing what to do. "Oh help, someone help…please."

Crookshanks, who was sitting around watching the group, stood up and darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. The tree then turned to marble as the branches stopped, revealing the secret passage. "What?" Blaise said.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione said, "How did he know?"

"I saw him… once with the black dog." Harry said. "Come on, and keep your wands out." Harry had a bad feeling about this. He knew Sirius wouldn't just attack one of his friends recklessly like that. He must have a good reason for it.

The four slipped into the gap between the roots and into the earthly, low tunnel. They moved as fast as they could, Blaise and Draco bent almost double as they made their way through the tunnel. "Where does this tunnel lead?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, it's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George never used it. So they never told me where it went." Harry said. The tunnel began to rise and the ceiling became higher, and soon they were all able to walk the tunnel without bending. There was a dim light at the end of the tunnel and the four slowed as they exited the tunnel. They walked into a dusty room with broken furniture everywhere. Harry looked at the floorboards and walls and saw claw marks everywhere. Theo looked around and said "I think I know where we are."

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack!"

Harry looked around the furniture once more and suddenly there was a creak overhead. Something moved upstairs! The four looked at the ceiling, then slowly made their way up the stairs, the creaking sound being slightly louder as they went up. They heard Ron's whimpers behind a door and Blaise and Draco knocked it open while the rest ran in. "Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"Where's the dog?" Hermione asked.

"N-Not a dog." Ron moaned, sitting on the floor and holding his leg in pain. "Harry, it's a trap—"

"What?" Hermione said.

"He's the dog…he's an Animagus…"

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder and he turned around to see Sirius step out of the shadows, closing the door behind them. He smiled madly and said "Finally!"

Hermione drew her wand quickly and Sirius barked, " _Expelliarmus_!" pointing Ron's wand at them. Hermione's wand flew in the air while the Slytherins stood calmly. Hermione and Ron gasped and stared at Sirius scared while Harry looked between them and Sirius. "Sirius?" Harry asked. "W-What are you doing?"

"It'll all be over Harry!" Sirius grinned madly. "Finally, after thirteen years…"

"Harry don't listen to him!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah! He's a murderer Harry!" Ron said, trying to get up.

"Don't put more weight on it, it'll hurt more." Sirius said automatically. Ron coward back into the corner and Sirius said "There is only one murderer here tonight." He grinned. "I waited so long for this."

"For what Black?" Draco asked calmly. He, like the rest of the Slytherins, knew they weren't in any danger.

Sirius turned his attention to Draco and looked at him. "Blond hair, silver eyes… You must be Narcissa's kid." Sirius grinned, which with his gaunt appearance made him look even madder.

"Yes I am." Draco said. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"So you're the Draco…" Sirius smirked. Hermione and Ron looked confused and said "Harry, what's going on?"

Harry wasn't able to answer, as the sound of footsteps walking below interrupted them all. The creaking sound made the room silent for a moment before Hermione yelled "We're up here! Help! It's Sirius Black!"

The footsteps turned to running as the man's footsteps came up the stiars, following Hermione's yelling. The door slammed open and Lupin barged in, wand at the ready. His face was bloodless and exhausted as he wheeled around, first looking at Ron and Hermione cowering next to the floor, then to the Slytherins who were standing around calmly between the cowardly lions and Black. Lupin looked at Black and said "Where is he Sirius?"

Sirius's face was unemotional, as if he was too shocked to see Lupin standing in front of him. Then, very slowly he pointed his finger at Ron. Confused, Harry looked back at Ron who was calming down, slightly, his horror turning into bewilderment.

"But then…"Lupin muttered, staring at Sirius so intently it was as if he was trying to read Sirius' mind. Sirius simply smiled at this, but stood still. "…why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless…" Lupin's eyes widened as realization hit him. "Unless _he_ was the one…unless you switched…without telling _me_!?"

Very slowly, Lupin's and Sirius' eyes never breaking content, Sirius nodded. "Professor?" Harry asked, "What are you two talking about—"

Lupin and Sirius didn't seem to hear him as Lupin lowered his wand and made his way slowly to Black. Sirius opened his arms and hugged Lupin when he was close enough, Lupin embracing Sirius too kissing the fuzzy-cheeked man. "Moony! It's been too long!" Sirius cried out.

"W-What's going on here!?" Hermione panicked. "Harry! Why aren't you pointing your wand at him!? Professor Lupin, why are you hugging Sirius Black!?"

Lupin let go of Black and turned to the students. Hermione pointed her finger accusingly at him. "You—you and him!" she said.

"Hermione, calm down—"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione yelled. "I've been covering for you—"

"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Lupin shouted. "I can explain—"

"What!?" Ron shouted.

"Weasley! Granger! Shut up and let the man explain!" Draco yelled.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too— _he's a werewolf!"_

Everyone's eyes landed on Lupin as silence fell on them all. Theo and Blaise looked awkwardly at each other, before looking back at Lupin. Lupin kept a calm composure, although he was deathly pale. "Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead—"

"Yeah, to be honest I've seen Harry more than I seen Moony here, right Harry?" Sirius interrupted. Lupin looked back at him, but continued. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Draco pulled Harry away from Lupin while Theo and Blaise took an obvious step back, all three glaring at Lupin. Ron tried to get up, but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped. _"Get away from me, werewolf!"_

Lupin stopped dead, then with an obvious effort he turned to Hermione and said "How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione whispered, "Ever since Snape's essay…"

"He'll be delighted." Lupin said coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant. …Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both." Hermione said quietly. Lupin forced a laugh and Theo muttered "I knew that he was a werewolf, just didn't want to cause a scene like Granger."

"You're the cleverest witch I've ever met in my time." Lupin said.

"I'm not." Hermione said. "If I was, I would have told everyone who you are."

"But they do know" Theo interrupted, stepping between Lupin and Hermione. He looked between Lupin and Hermione and said "At least the professors do… how else would Professor Lupin be working here?"

"That's right!" Blaise smiled. "No one in their right minds would unknowingly work with a werewolf!"

Professor Lupin frowned at this while Sirius growled. "Still!" Ron said, his voice cracking, "he's working with Sirius Black!"

"No I am not, if I can explain to you, here—" He took Ron's and Hermione's wands and threw them at them. "You are all armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

"How did you know we were here?" Harry asked.

"The map." Lupin said, "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it—"

"You know how to work it?" Draco asked.

"Of course I know how to work it Draco," Lupin said waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony—you must remember Sirius mentioning me Harry, during your little visits in that cave. The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening because I had an idea that you might visit Sirius one last time, maybe with Draco. You two might have been wearing your father's cloak Harry."

"How did you know about my father's cloak?" Harry asked.

"I told you, I was your father's friend." Lupin said. "The times I saw him use that cloak… point is you might not have been using the cloak, but there was one more person with your group of six."

"What!?" Draco said, "No there wasn't. It was only the six of us."

"I couldn't believe my eyes," Lupin said, sitting down next to Sirius on the ruined bed. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning, How could he be with you?"

"And then I saw another dot moving fast towards you , this one labeled _Sirius Black_ … he collided with you and dragged two of you away." Lupin said.

"But he only took one!" Ron said angrily.

"No Ron, two of you." Lupin said. He looked at Ron and said "Do you think I could take a look at the rat!?"

"What!? What's Scabbers hot to do with it?" Ron said.

"Everything." Lupin said. "Could I see him, please?"

"N-No!" Ron said. He hesitated and moved his hand into his robe. He pulled out Scabbers from his robe the rat desperately trying to escape his grasp, squeaking madly. The rat bit Ron's hand and he had to grab on to its tail to keep Scabbers from escaping. "What does my rat have to do with this!?"

"That's not a rat!" Sirius croaked suddenly.

"You mean… he's a—"

"Yes Theo, he's a wizard." Lupin said. He looked at Harry and said "You should know who he is."

Harry thought and gasped. "Peter Pettigrew!"

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. Then, Ron yelled out "You're all mental!"

"Ridiculous." Hermione said faintly. Harry thought about it and turned to Ron. "Give me the rat Ron." He said.

"What!? Have you gone mental too mate!?" Ron said.

"Give us the rat Ron." Harry said. "He's Peter Pettigrew."

Scabbers struggled against Ron's hold and bit him hard, Ron gasped in pain and instinctively let go of the rat, who started to run away. Sirius jumped out of the bed to catch the rat. He held him tightly as he grinned at Lupin. "Let go of Scabbers!" Ron yelled.

"He's not Scabbers!" Harry said roughly.

"Oh just let me kill him Remus!" Sirius said, "It's been twelve years!"

"No! You need to wait a bit more!" Remus said.

"I've done my waiting!" Sirius yelled. "In Azkaban!"

"They need to see." Lupin said, "Besides, I need to ask him some questions." He took his wand out, and Sirius his, and said "Ready Sirius? On the count of three. One…Two…THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair as Sirius dropped him. Then, it was as if time sped up as Scabbers changed, a head popping upwards from the rat's body and his limbs sprouting, and a moment later a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. He looked at Lupin and Sirius and cowered. "Well, hello Peter," Lupin said pleasantly. "Long time, no see."

"S—Sirius….Remus…" Pettigrew said. "My old friends…"

Sirius's wand arm rose, by Lupin grabbed him around the wrist shaking his head. He whispered something into Sirius' ear and then looked at Pettigrew. "We're thinking about the night James and Lily died. Well, I am. And, I think it would be beneficial if you clear a few points."

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked. "You can't believe him! He tried to kill me Remus…."

"Believing you over Sirius?" Lupin barked coldly. "No… I don't think I will."

"R-Remus!" The short, grubby man said, his beady eyes looking between Sirius and Lupin. He squeaked and pointed at Sirius "He's come to kill me again!" Harry saw, with Pettigrew waving his hands at Sirius and Lupin, that his middle finger was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too! Remus! Forget about your feelings and help me…"

Sirius just stared at Pettigrew, his eyes making Sirius' face even more skull-like than before. "I'm not going to help you." Lupin sighed. "I just want a few details sorted out."

"Sorted out?" Pettigrew squeaked, looking frantically at the boarded windows and back to the only door. "I knew he would come back for me!" Pettigrew then shrieked. "I've been waiting twelve years to come back! I knew he would escape Azkaban!"

"How would you know Sirius would escape Azkaban?" Lupin asked.

"He must have learned dark arts fr-from-m his master." Pettigrew stuttered out. "The Dark Lord!"

Sirius barked with a laugh, "Voldemort teach me spells!" Pettigrew flinched and Sirius said "What!? Afraid to hear the name of your master!? You should be! He's not very happy with his followers nowadays!"

Pettigrew flinched and looked around frantically. He saw Harry and quickly made his way, grabbing Harry's shirt and pleaded "Harry! Sweet Harry! You have to believe me! I would never betray James and Lily—

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THEIR NAMES IN FRONT OF HIM!" Sirius roared, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY! HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM!" Sirus dragged Pettigrew away and Draco pulled Harry away from the beady man, staring at him as if he was lesser than dirt.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort!" Sirius yelled. "James and Lily made you their Secret-Keeper and you sold them out! Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears, it was horrible for Harry to watch. It was like an oversized, balding baby cowering on the floor. "Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea…he has weapons you can't imagine. …I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me—" Pettigrew cried. He looked and saw Draco and cried out. "Malfoy! You're a Malfoy! You must know how persuasive the Dark Lord is! After all, your father was Death Eater—"

Draco quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it threatening at Pettigrew. "Don't you dare talk about my family." He said. "You know nothing, Peter Pettigrew." Draco glanced up at Lupin and Sirius, his face emotionless as he slipped his mask on.

"P-P-Please," Pettigrew begged. "Have mercy—"

"MERCY!? YOU DARE ASK FOR MERCY AFTER YOU BETRAYED LILY AND JAMES!?" Sirius shouted.

"You don't understand," Pettigrew whined, "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" Sirius roared again.

Lupin and Sirius shared a look and raised their wands, standing shoulder to shoulder. "You should have realized, "Lupin said softly, "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye Peter."

Hermione covered her face and turned away while the Slytherins watched. Harry thought and said "WAIT!" stepping forward. "You can't kill him."

Sirius and Lupin both looked staggered. "Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Sirius siad. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," Harry said. "But if he dies you'll still be an outlaw. We'll take him to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors. …He can have the Dementor's Kiss and go to Azkaban instead of you."

"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, he tried to fling his arms around Harry's knees, but Draco and Harry didn't let him, Theo and Blaise moving to stand in front of their littlest. "Don't touch me!" Harry spat. "I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for them. My father wouldn't want his friends to become killers."

"H-Harry…" Hermione said, gazing at Harry like he was a stranger. Lupin and Sirius slowly lowered their wands and Sirius said "Alright Harry, it's only right for you to decide."

Lupin moved and the Slytherins moved out of the way for Lupin to tie up Pettigrew. The next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

If you transform, Peter," growled Sirius his wand pointing at Pettigrew, "we will kill you. Is that alright with you Harry?"

Harry looked down at Pettigrew, a similar expression like Draco's, and nodded slowly, making sure that Pettigrew saw. "Right." Lupin said, "Ron I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing." He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered " _Ferula_." Bandages spun around Ron's leg, snapping it tightly to a splint. Blaise and Theo helped Ron to his feet, and he put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"Thanks." Ron said. "Feels better."

"Right, keep your wands on him." Sirius said. Lupin pulled Pettigrew up and pushed him forward, his wand trained on his back. "Start walking." Lupin said.

Pettigrew sniffled as he did so, Lupin and Blaise keeping their wands trained on him while Theo and Hermione helped Ron. They all shuffled through the tunnel single-filed, Draco, Harry, and Sirius leading followed by the bounded Pettigrew and Lupin and Blaise aiming their wands at the coward, then lastly Theo and Hermione helping Ron. When they exited the tunnel Sirius took a deep breath and smiled, staring at the open field. "You're free." Harry said.

"Yes…," Sirius said, "But I'm also your godfather."

"Yeah, I know that." Harry said.

"Well …your parents appointed me your guardian, if anything happened to them…" Sirius said. Harry waited, eager for what Sirius was about to say. Was he saying what Harry think he was saying?

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," Sirius said. Draco snorted at this and interrupted. "The faster my Harry is out of that filthy muggle house the better."

"Well…," Sirius said, "Once I get my name cleared, if you want a different home…"

"Are you kidding!?" Harry said, "I hate the Dursleys! Of course I want to leave them! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

"You mean it?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I mean it!" Harry said. Sirius' face broke into the first real smile in the first time. "It will be brilliant!" Sirius said, "Just the three of us! You, me, Moony, it'll be great!"

"But do you have a house?" Draco probed.

"Yeah…" Sirius said. "It just might be a bit… uninhabitable."

"Excuse me?" Draco said. "There is no way I am letting _my_ Harry into an uninhabitable house."

"Draco…" Harry said. Draco turned to Harry for a second and shook his head.

"No Harry, listen. I will not let you live a place like that! Maybe after Sirius and Professor Lupin clean up, but not before!" Draco said. Harry thought about it and said "Alright… then I'll have to stay with the Dursleys for one more summer." He said sadly.

"What? No!" Draco said. "You'll be staying with me!"

"But your father—"

"I don't care." Draco said. "You're my boyfriend and my future husband. As far as I'm concern, I don't care what my father says."

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" Sirius said. He looked at Harry and said "I'll clean the house… to the best of my abilities, I don't know about it though. Haven't been in there for a very long time."

"What's that?" Ron panted, "You're going to live with him?"

Harry turned and smiled at Ron. "Yeah… but it's uninhabitable for now."

Ron shrugged and said "Easy, stay the summer with us in the Burrow Harry. You basically do that every summer. Mum will love to have you again."

"You sure?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah." Ron grunted as Hermione and Theo setting him on a boulder to sit. They rested for a bit, before continuing on their way, the lights of the castle becoming brighter and bigger. Then suddenly, a cloud shifted and the grounds covered in a dim shadow by the moonlight. The moonlight hit the party and Lupin went rigid. "Oh, my—" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

Lupin began to shake rigidly, dropping his wand. The magical ropes bounding Pettigrew disappeared as Blaise ran back to Theo, standing in front of him. "Lupin no!" Sirius said, rushing to his side. "Don't forget who you are! This heart is who you are this heart!" Sirius cried out, patting Lupin's chest frantically. Pettigrew took this time to bend down and picked up Lupin's wand. He pointed it to himself and smirked. " _Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted. Lupin's wand flew from Pettigrew's hand and he just stared at the students. Pettigrew just smirked and waved as he transformed into a rat, scurrying away.

Lupin meanwhile was howling as he shifted, his clothes tearing as his body lengthening, as well as his head, his jaw snapping as his hands curled into pawed paws. The werewolf threw Sirius away as he transformed. The werewolf stared at Harry and the others and started for them slowly as the large, bearlike dog ran from where Sirius disappeared to, smashing into Lupin. Jaws snapped and claws ripped each other as Sirius and Lupin fought. The werewolf lifted Sirius and threw him, Sirius bleeding as he yelped in pain. The werewolf turned it's attention to Harry and the others when suddenly there was a deep long howl. The werewolf stopped for a moment as the howl appeared again. He then turn and ran for the forest, howling himself.

Harry looked around for Sirius, to find him yelping and staggering, bleeding. He transformed back to a man and fell, rolling down to the edge of the Black Lake. "Sirius!" Harry yelled, running after him. Draco followed after and they reached the lackshore, Sirius on all fours and moaning. "Nooo…. Nooo…please…."

Then they saw them. A hundred Dementors, surrounding them as the lake slowly started to freeze in their presence. They looked like one big gliding black mass as they approached them, the familiar icy cold penetrating Harry's insides. "Think of something happy!" Harry shouted as he and Draco raised their wands. _"EXPECTO PATROMUM!"_ Harry yelled. He gave a shudder as the white mist appeared but quickly evaporated. "Draco help!" Harry said.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ they both yelled, the Patronus' mist covering them for a few seconds, before dissipating again. The Dementors continued to advance slowly, so slowly, as if they enjoyed the couple's attempt to save Black. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO…expecto…"_ Harry breathed heavily as the ice penetrated his soul. Sirius is going to die, he thought. Sirius is going to die and I'll never escape the Dursleys.

"Harry!" Draco cried out, grabbing his hand. "Harry, love." Harry turned to Draco and sniffled. "I'm sorry Draco." He said.

"Don't be love, we can do it. I love you Harry." Draco said. He kissed Harry passionately then faced the dementors. Draco raised his wand one last time and shouted _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ And out of Draco wand came not a silver mist, but a brilliant silvery animal. Harry screwed his eyes as he felt the icy-coldness slipping away from his body, replaced by instead happiness. He looked at the animal and saw a large silver lion pouncing from Dementor to Dementor. "Harry!" Draco yelled, "Help!"

Harry nodded and shouted _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ A silver stag erupted from his wand and they watched as the stag and lion chased away the hundred dementors, the lake water returning to normal as they retreated. The two Patronuses disappeared when the last of the dementors fled both boys leaning on each other as they sank to their knees.

"We did it!" Harry shouted smiling. "We actually did it."

"Yeah… we did." Draco panted. They both looked towards Sirius, who was exhausted. "What now?" Draco asked.

"I'll… go back into hiding. Then back to Grimmauld for now. I'll wait for Remus, and we'll go together…" Sirius panted. He moved so he was laying on his back, "but first, think I'll rest…"

Harry nodded and looked at Draco. They both smiled and fell to the ground, too exhausted to even sit up. Breathing heavily, Harry looked at the moon and with one final exhausted sigh, his eyes closed.

The next time Harry opened his eyes he was in the Hospital Wing. He heard voice arguing and could recognize them as Dumbledore, the Minister, and Mr. Malfoy.

"Why haven't I been informed about this the moment you found my son!?" Mr. Malfoy raged.

"We were conducting a questioning Lucius," the Minister said. "Your son aided a known fugitive to escape. He, and the rest of his friends, can be charged as criminals for this!"

"You are acting rash Minister, these are children we are talking about, third year students." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Rash!? I am not acting rash Albus! These children—" The Minister saw that Harry was up and said "Potter! Why did you do it!? Why did you aid Sirius Black escape!?" The Minister rushed to Harry's side and pulled Harry up forcefully.

"Cornelius enough!" Dumbledore roared. "I will not allow you to manhandle my students!"

"No let him." Mr. Malfoy said. He strolled slowly to Harry's bed. Harry sat up and looked around for Draco. He saw for a moment that Draco was in the bed next to him, but Mr. Malfoy stepped between them. "Hello again Mr. Potter." Mr. Malfoy said coolly, staring down at Harry. "It seems that you just cannot help but get yourself into trouble. And this time, you brought my son in here… again." He glanced at Draco, then back at Harry. Mr. Malfoy looked at the bedside next to Harry, where Draco's necklace and bracelet laid. He picked up the necklace and examined it. "It seems that they went through with the silly proposal anyway. I hope you understand Mr. Potter that I do not approve of this charade."

Harry tried to look passed Mr. Malfoy, but couldn't. Instead he looked straight at Mr. Malfoy and said "Give that back. It's mine. Draco gave it to me—"

"No, he did not." Mr. Malfoy said, pocketing the necklace. "This necklace is just an excuse to make my son's mistake official."

"It is not a mistake Mr. Malfoy." Harry said.

"He's right." Draco piped up from behind his father, "It isn't a mistake." Mr. Malfoy looked between Harry and Draco and said "Very well, we will continue this discussion later Draco." He turned his attention to Dumbledore and said "I will be waiting in your office, the school governors and countless parents are currently outraged at you. Letting a werewolf into the castle and teach? Whatever were you thinking?" With a sophisticated nod to the Minister, Mr. Malfoy left.

"Yes Albus, I believe we should discuss this werewolf incident." Cornelius Fudge said. "We ahh, shall discuss the children's involvement afterwards." He left the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey bustled in, fretting over Harry and Draco who sat up. Dumbledore stayed and Harry looked at him. "Professor Dumbledore… how did we get here?" he asked. Harry looked around and saw Ron in the bed next to Draco, Ron's foot in a cast and covered in bandages.

"Well Harry, after your and Mr. Malfoy's handling with the Dementors, your friends here have found your bodies by the lakeshore. Your friends have brought you both here, as well as an injured Ronald Weasley, and were all kind enough to explain what happened. I will of course have to question Professor Lupin also, but it looks like that the Ministry is looking for an innocent man. Not that the Minister would admit to that." Dumbledore sighed. "But, if what your friends say is true, then I fear dark days will be upon us."

"You mean about Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded and Harry said "It's true… Pettigrew was the coward that betrayed my parents."

"Ahh… well then…" Dumbledore said, considering, "I believe I have a Minister and several parents to discuss with. You both should fall back asleep. Good day." Dumbledore closed the door and Harry and Draco turned to each other, smiling at each other and laughing softly before sleeping again.

"Why are we in the Forbidden Forest Potter?" Lucius complained while Harry hid behind a tree, staring, waiting. He glanced at the sky and saw that the clouds still hid the full moon. "Just wait." Harry whispered.

Harry turned his attention back to the Whomping Willow and watched as people climbed out of the tunnel underneath. "There's me." He said. Lucius looked and whispered, "That can't be Wormtail is it?"

"Yeah, but he's not why we're here." Harry whispered. "Originally, it was me and Hermione who did this, but now we had no reason…" He turned back to watching the group as young Harry and Sirius talk. The clouds moved, revealing the full moon. Harry watched was Lupin transformed and Wormtail transforming into a rat again.

"We are here to catch Wormtail, aren't we?" Lucius asked.

"No we're not." Harry said. "We need him to continue as before. Are you sure you do not remember Buckbeak?"

"Buckbeak? Harry, what in blazes is Buckbeak?" Lucius asked. "Are you sure that you aren't beginning to go mental?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, watching Sirius and Remus fight. The werewolf threw Sirius down the cliff and was stalking towards the students when Harry took a deep breath and put his hands around his mouth. He made a loud howling sound, getting Lupin's attention. "What are you doing Potter!? Are you insane?" Lucius demanded. Harry looked back at him for a second before howling again, this time Lupin stopping completely and coming straight for him.

"Don't worry… I've done this before." Harry said. "I just hope I remember the spell Shacklebolt taught me."

The werewolf ran into the woods and slowed down when it neared where Harry was hiding, sniffing the air. The werewolf growled as he neared Harry's tree, Harry wheeled around the tree and moved his wand, a golden jet of light hitting Lupin, the werewolf falling to the ground. "Whew… there. He'll be unconscious till sunrise where he'll be his human self." Harry said. He smiled at Lucius and said "Right, time to go."

"Excuse me, but what about Pettigrew Potter?" Lucius demanded. "You've let the man who betrayed your parents twice! What are you planning?"

"Try to remember." Harry said. "Come on, we need to jump a year." Lucius took his ruined hand and held the Time-Turner and he turned a year forward.

The second time Harry woke up, it was days later and he was fit to leave and the first stop he made was to Professor Lupin's office. Professor Lupin had packed most of his things. The grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Harry knocked on the door. "I saw you coming," Lupin said smiling. He pointed to the thing he was poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.

"You're leaving?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Lupin said. "I've just resigned. It was slipped that I was a werewolf, and by this time tomorrow owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after what happened, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you. …That must never happen again."

"But you're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had! You can't go!" Harry protested.

"Yes, well all good things must come to an end Harry." Lupin said, "Which reminds me. I am not a Professor anymore, so I don't feel guilty giving you this back." Lupin gave Harry the Marauder's Map back. "It's no use to me, and I daresay you and Draco will find uses for it."

"Where are you going now?" Harry asked.

"Well," Lupin said with a small smile, "Sirius and I have been in contact. Apparently, he will be taking over as guardian for you? I will be with him until he gets his home livable again. … Knowing him that would take a year, maybe more. After that, who knows." Lupin shrugged. Dumbledore knocked on the office door and opened, telling Lupin that his carriage was here. "Thank you Headmaster." Lupin said. He turned to Harry and said "Goodbye Harry Potter. It was a honor teaching you this year."

"Goodbye Lupin." Harry said sadly. The two professors left and Harry went to the Great Hall, where the End-of-Year feast was beginning. Nobody at Hogwarts knew exactly what happened that night, most was just happy that the Ministry of Magic brought the dementors back to Azkaban. There were rumors that it involved Harry, as usual, but most Gryffindors agreed that Ron was the main hero of this adventure, evidenced by his broken leg. Ron and Hermione tried to clear the facts, but the Gryffindors weren't listening, taking the attention from Harry and Draco to them. They didn't mind however, Draco mulling over his father taking Harry's necklace, and their plans for the summer. "You will visit me this summer." Draco said. "No buts, okay love?"

"Okay Draco," Harry said, "But what about your father?"

"I told you I don't care." Draco said. "You are going to be a future Malfoy. He's just going to have to get used to it. Okay love?"

"Okay Draco." Harry smiled.

After the feast, Harry and Ron met up and confirmed their plans for Harry to stay the summer at the Burrow. Ron already asked his mother, who was perfectly fine, if not a bit too ecstatic, to bring Harry over. "It'll be great Harry!" Ron said, "It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! Dad usually get tickets from work!"

That only got Harry even more excited, so the next day Harry could hardly contain himself as he and Draco got on the Hogwarts Express, the clouds rolling in. The four talked excitingly about their plans for the summer, Harry practically on Draco's lap while Theo relaxed against Blaise. The door opened and Ron and Hermione stood there awkwardly at first, dressed in Muggle clothes. Harry smiled and invited them in and soon the six starting talking, Draco and Ron getting into an argument about who will win the Quidditch World Cup while the others watched amused. The thunderstorm was in full blow when the Hogwarts Express rolled into Kings' Station. Harry, Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to the Purebloods, Harry and Draco kissing passionately one last time before Mrs. Malfoy cleared her throat. Both boys blushed and Draco walked to his mother's side, both disappearing in the crowd.

Harry and Ron went through the barrier, back into the Muggle World, and found quickly both Mrs. Weasley and Uncle Vernon waiting in the station. Harry went up to Uncle Vernon and explained that he was going to spend the summer with Ron. "Hmpt. Spent that petrol for nothing." Uncle Vernon said, "you know how much petrol is boy?" he complained.

Harry shook his head but said his goodbye, reuniting with Ron as the Weasleys and he left the station, and back to the Burrow. The thunderstorm still going strong.

 **A/N:** _What? Were you expecting Harry to immediately move in with Sirius? Nope. Not yet. But soon! For now we reach Year 4! The ending of a few's adventures, and a beginning of a few romances! Who will live? Who will die? I know, but I'll won't tell you! But I will promise you this: Hogwarts will be red with romance, and painted in blood._

 **Jeremy-Toombs** : Omg! Thank you for loving this story! Here is more! I cannot wait to hear from you again!

 **Yukino76** : Thanks for liking it

 **Kiera Jones** : Yes… Sirius attacked Ron and this happened lol

 **SimbaRella** : Umm I think your inner fangirl is going, and that scares me. Anyway, yes more people in the scene and it happens the exact same way… kind of useless huh? And yes, all the relationship problems! Who will Oliver Wood end up with… idk

 **BrotherOfBasilisks** : No I did not. I showed you, that I didn't spelt it wrong. But yes, Draco will be Quidditch Captain next year. He is, after all, The "head" of Slytherin, and a natural born leader, which let me tell you Harry loves that bit. And yes, yes poor Oliver lol, and shame on you for missing a piece of foreshadowing lol. I am holding you personally on a higher regard then others, you know why luv.

 **Ern** : Thank you so much for your continued support!

 **Kigen Dawn:** Oh my a yaoi fangirl. Right, umm if it ain't obvious, but I am a gay dude. Who does gay dude things, and now I'll try to find the meat of your impressive review. It's nice to see that you will be sticking around, and don't worry about Cedric. He's in good hands. After all the four of them—err three of them will have a very fun fourth year. And are you suggesting Harry and the Twins have sex? My word!


	29. The Burrow Again (4th Year)

Chapter 29

The Burrow Again

"Harry!" Ron yelled, waking Harry up.

Harry woke up sweating, his chest rising and lowering quickly as he breathed heavily. He looked around, the dim wooden walls of the Barrow greeting him, almost every inch covered by the Chudley Cannons. "Harry mate, you okay?" Ron asked. Harry looked around, holding his scar as it burned. He looked outside and saw the sun barely rising. "Y-Yeah," Harry said. "Nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ron asked.

Harry bit his lip. "I was a snake, or at least I felt like I was a snake. It felt so weird… it was as if it was actually happening. A Muggle was there, an old man and I—the snake slithered around him and into the room. We were in this old creaking house and… and Wormtail was there, along with Voldemort. I didn't see him, but I heard him. Wormtail was whispering to Voldemort, but I couldn't here. They noticed the Muggle and then there was a green light, then nothing."

"Bloody Hell…" Ron said. He looked at Harry concerned and asked "Do you think it's real?"

"I don't know Ron," Harry breathed, "it felt real… so very real."

Ron shrugged, slipping back in bed, and said "Whatever it is mate, sure you're alright." He yawned and went back to sleep, the room quickly filling with the sound of Ron's light snores. Harry lay back in his bed again, shifting in his bed constantly.

Fully awake now, Harry sighed in frustration and got out of bed, deciding to write a letter to Draco about his nightmare. He took some clothes that Draco had brought him earlier and went to the bathroom. He showered and changed, and half an hour later was making his way into the kitchen, which was the main "room" of the Burrow. With parchment, quill and ink in hand Harry sat down at the kitchen table and looked around the room, trying to find a way to start. Harry decided to just put the quill to the paper, and just think as he went.

 _Draco,_

 _I don't know how to put this feeling, but I'm afraid. I had a nightmare Draco. It felt so real… I thought I was going to die sometimes. It had Wormtail… and Voldemort. It was so horrible… I tried explaining it to Ron, but it's just impossible. They killed a Muggle, an old man. I don't know where they were, but they're there right now and they killed a Muggle._

Harry's arm began to shake as he remembered the nightmare and put it on paper, but the words wouldn't come to him.

 _It felt so real… my scar was burning after I woke up, it hurt so much. My scar only hurt when I'm near Voldemort, Draco. I don't know what is happening Draco, but I have a bad feeling about it. …I'm sorry for the depressing letter, but I just couldn't think of what else to do. I just needed to tell you. Normally, when I had a small nightmare I would hold your necklace, but since your father took it… I feel lost Draco. Like a piece of me is missing, and I don't know how to get it back. I'm sorry, it's just really hard to put in a letter. I'll tell you more about it when I see you next week._

 _I love you Draco._

 _Your boy,_

 _Harry._

Harry reread the letter and bit his lip as he rolled it up and walked outside, whistling for Hedwig. Hedwig flew from her perch, which she shared with the Weasleys' owls, and landed on Harry's outreached arm. He tied the letter to her leg and said "You know where to go girl." Hedwig chirped softly and flapped her wings, taking off from Harry's arm and flew off towards Malfoy Manor.

Harry watched Hedwig fly off before turning back to the Burrow, walking back into the kitchen. "Oh Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, surprising Harry, "I didn't know you were up, what are you doing so early?" she asked.

"Oh, I just was writing a letter for Draco." Harry said.

"Ah, I remember doing that with Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said happily as she made her way around the kitchen, grabbing pans for breakfast. "I remember one time he sent me a letter with a Muggle-invention they use regularly. I think it was called a 'scissor.' Odd things Muggles made Harry, putting two knifes together to cut things, when a simple cutting charm could do the work. Oh well, Arthur loved it of course. Couldn't stop playing with it for a month." She opened the fridge and pulled out a dozen eggs and bacon.

Harry watched her made her way around the kitchen before saying "Do you want some help?"

"Oh, no thank you Harry dear I have it." Mrs. Weasley said dismissingly.

"I know how to cook," Harry insisted. "I used to do it all the time for the Dursleys."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and said "I am fine Harry, honest. But, if you want to help, why don't you go get the sausages for me. Oh and get a pot of tea ready. Thank you dear."

Harry nodded, knowing well that Mrs. Weasley could easily do that with a flick of her wand, and went to get the things she asked for. Mrs. Weasley thanked him and made sure that Harry sat down as she bustled around. Harry watched her cook and after a while Fred and George came into the kitchen, still wearing their pajamas as they sat on either side of Harry.

"Morning Harry." The twins said.

"Morning Fred, George." Harry said. The twins grinned and Fred said "Charlie and Bill are coming in today!"

"You're going to love them Harry." George smirked, "Betcha ten gallons one look at Charlie will make you forget everything about your big Malfoy." The twins laughed.

Harry blushed and said "I don't know… Draco is unforgettable."

"Well don't worry little snake," Fred smirked. "After some of our special products of Weasleys' Wizardry Wheezees, you'll be on all fours in not time!"

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley roared at them. "I will not have that talk in the table! You're making Harry redder than your hair!" She pointed to Harry's flushed face, the Slytherin trying to hide it. "Go wake your brothers and sister before I take away your breakfasts!" Mrs. Weasley ordered them.

"Yeah, Mum." The twins groaned, leaving the Slytherin with the Weasley matriarch again. A couple of minutes later, they heard Fred and George's voices screaming "RON! PERCY! GINNY! GET OFF YOUR BUMS! BREAKFEST!"

"Those boys, I swear!" Mrs. Weasley complained. "I had hoped that Cedric would at least tone Fred down a little bit! But it seems that is a lost cause. At least that boy is good at something. Both of their scores were higher than I thought. Probably have Amos to thank for that. Man knows how to raise a son right, Cedric had all O's and E's on his O.W.L.s." She looked back at Harry and smiled, "Not that you won't have any trouble on them, I know that you will do fine next year."

"Umm… thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as Mrs. Weasley took his plate and piled it high with eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. "Cedric's such a nice boy," Mrs. Weasley continued as the Weasley children slowly filtered in. "You know, just last month he and Fred sent me a picture of the two of them in the courtyard. They were both so handsome in it. It's hanging in the living room, you must have saw it Harry." Mrs. Weasley talked.

"Mum!" Fred complained. Mrs. Weasley ignored him and served her kids, Fred and George getting smaller servings than Ron and Percy.

She made another serving and placed it at an empty seat before getting her own. Mr. Weasley walked in, dressed for work, and he said "Morning Weasleys."

"Morning Dad." They said. Mrs. Weasley walked over to kiss Mr. Weasley's cheek "Will you be here when Bill and Charlie floo in Arthur?" she asked as she sat down.

"Unfortunately not," Mr. Weasley said. "Someone reported an enchanted teapot in an old Muggle's home, said that the teapot kept trying to pour tea in their blouses. Going to be a field day cleaning that up."

Mrs. Weasley scoffed and said "The Ministry is working you to death and do they send help? Absolutely not."

"Mother," Percy said his Ministry badge shining in the sun through the window. "The Ministry of Magic has more important things to worry about then the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"That office is your father's job and he works to put the food you are eating on the table." Mrs. Weasley said. "The least the Minister could do is give your father a raise!"

"Molly dear, it's alright. The Minister knows what he's doing, eh Percy?" Mr. Weasley chuckled, smiling at Percy.

Percy just looked at his father above his horn rimmed glasses and said "He does father, but sometimes I think you are just unmotivated."

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley said.

He shrugged and said "Father has been Head of that department for many years. If he had any ambition, he would have moved out of that useless office and into something more practical."

"Percy Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said. "You will not insult your father like that in this household! Apologize to your father!"

Percy looked between his mother and father and stood up, "I better get going. Mr. Crouch is expecting me." He left the kitchen, leaving his family in a stunned silence. Harry looked confused and George leaned towards him whispering "Perce here grew a big ego after graduating Hogwarts. He thinks he is all important because he works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"The git thinks that just because he's working in a bigger office that he can simply—"

"That's enough Fred. George." Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at them for a moment. "You will not insult any family member in my house!"

"Can't believe she's protecting the git." George mumbled.

"I know." Fred whispered. They looked at each other and grinned. "Hey mum," Fred said. "After breakfast, we're bringing Harry outside."

"Yeah, we're gonna do some Table Dueling." George grinned.

"No you're not. You two will be cleaning Charlie's and Bill's rooms." Mrs. Weasley said. "And make sure to get the curtains clean. I think there are some doxies there. And after that, you two can go help with the chicken coop."

"But mum!" George complained.

"No buts." Mrs. Weasley said. "I want this house clean before your brothers get here." She looked at Ron and Ginny too, making them know that they'll help with cleaning also. She smiled at Harry and said "You don't have to do anything dear, although it would be a big help if you tidied the living room a bit."

"Yeah, sure Mrs. Weasley." Harry said at once.

"Thank you dearie." She smiled at Harry, "If only some of boys can be a helpful as you." She shot a glance at Fred and George, who rolled their eyes.

After breakfast the Weasleys and Harry went off to do their chores, Mrs. Weasley giving Harry an enchanted feather duster that moved and dusted on its own. Harry just rearranged furniture, and picked up fallen items on the ground, most of them school books. He moved to the fireplace and looked at the pictures. The nearest one to him was the newest and the one Mrs. Weasley pointed out. Harry took the picture off of the mantel and took a closer look.

Cedric and Fred were smiling at the camera, Harry was relieved that they were fully clothed, and holding each other, arms wrapped around each other's waist. They were dressed in their Hogwarts robes and were waving at the camera. The courtyard was empty behind them, the school entrance looking impressive as the two boys stared at the camera. Harry suspected that it was George who held the camera, but wondered why he wasn't in the photo as well. Could it be that they still haven't told Mrs. Weasley that both of them were dating Cedric?

He shrugged and placed it back on the mantle, moving to look at the other pictures. There were photos of the whole Family, as well as individual ones, Ron and Ginny smiling awkwardly at the camera, while Percy had a serious expression. The boy next to Percy, which Harry guessed was Charlie, was smiling brightly at the camera, a baby dragon on his shoulder as he puffed out smoke. The man Harry supposed was Bill just stood there, a hint of a smile as the Weasley stared at the camera. The next photo surprised Harry as he wondered why it was there. It was a picture of him. The still thirteen-year-old took the picture frame from the mantle and tried to remember it. It was a simple one of he and Ron hanging out, both smiling at the invisible camera. "Oh, you found that one." Mrs. Weasley said, surprising Harry as he turned around. She just smiled and said "A friend of George's took that, Colin Creevey's his name. Such a sweet boy, but a bit young to hang out with George don't you think?"

Harry thought back and remembered. "I remember him," he said. "In my second year he kept taking pictures of me."

"Yes well, it seems he didn't fall out of that nasty habit." Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh well, I hope you don't mind dear." She pointed to the picture in Harry's hand.

"No not at all," Harry said blushing, "I'm just confused of why you would have a picture of me… I mean, I'm not your son or—"

"Not my son!? Harry Potter!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "You are as good as my son! Now get those thoughts out of that head of yours and continue fixing up the place." She gave a quick smile before returning to the kitchen, cleaning it.

Harry returned to his cleaning duties and got the living room tidied up, making sure that there was barely a speck of dirt on the floor before he returned the magical feather duster. He looked for a clock and saw that barely an hour has passed. He decided to go up and help the Weasleys clean the bedrooms. He went to the second floor and found Ginny in her room, door wide open. The walls were mostly covered with posters of a wizard band called the Weird Sisters and the Holyhead Harpies' captain Gwenog Jones. Ginny was in her room, sitting on her bed as she blushed at a picture she was holding. Harry knocked on the door and Ginny made a sound, quickly hiding the photo to her chest. "Harry!" she said.

"Err, I was wondering if you knew where Ron or Fred and George were." Harry said.

"Oh! Err…" Ginny said flustered, still hiding the photo, her eyes glancing between that and Harry. Harry got curious so he stepped in Ginny's room and asked "Ginny, can I see that picture you're holding?"

"This? Nothing." Ginny said quickly, throwing the photo away from her on her bed. The picture flipped, showing a smiling Harry. Harry walked to the bed and picked it up, examining it. It was a simple picture in front of the Black Lake, and Harry remembered taking this picture last year, right before Christmas Break. He looked at Ginny, who was very guilty looking, and said "Ginny… where did you get this?"

"The living room." Ginny blushed, "I'm sorry… it's just I—"

Harry sighed and said "You know that I am gay right? Like three of your brothers?" Ginny nodded. "And that I am in a happy relationship with Draco?" Ginny nodded again. "Then why are you holding onto this stupid crush?" Harry sighed.

"I can't help it," Ginny said. "You're the Boy-Who-Lived. I grew up on tales about you!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure they're rubbish but Ginny, this is not a good thing!" Harry said. "Having a crush on a person that you barely knew, and is gay, that just isn't right Ginny."

"But I can't help it!" Ginny said. "All the boys in your year are gay! It's not my fault that I had a crush on… you…"

Harry looked at the picture again and said "Look, I don't know what to say, just stop this crush before it gets too weird alright?" Ginny just nodded and Harry said, "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to return this photo and look for Ron or the Twins."

Harry left Ginny's room and returned to the living room, placing the photo right next to the photo of him and Ron, and made his way up to the higher floors looking for the male Weasleys. He found Ron in their room who was just lazing about, hiding from Mrs. Weasley. He looked at Harry and smiled. "I don't know why mum's going mental with the cleaning. It's just Charlie and Bill."

"Maybe she just wants to make the house clean for them?" Harry suggested. "How long has it been since they've been here?"

"Four years." Ron said.

"BOYS! GINNY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs. Weasley's voice bellowed throughout the Burrow. Ron looked at the door and said "Bill and Charlie must be here."

The two made their way downstairs into the living room where Mrs. Weasley was gushing over two tall redheads, hugging and kissing one before moving on to the next. "Oh Bill! Charlie! It's so good to see you again!"

"M-Mum, that's enough!" The bigger of the two redheads said. He was shorter than the other Weasley, but he was more built, muscular arms and a weather-beaten face from working outdoors. He reminded Harry of Draco, if Draco didn't mind getting dirty. Harry looked at the man's arms more closely and noticed little scars as his muscles flexed.

The other Weasley just laughed at the younger's expense. Mrs. Weasley grabbed the shorter redhead's long hair and said "Honestly Charlie! Can't you at least cut your hair once in a while!?"

"I like it this way mum!" Charlie complained.

"Honestly, Charlie, how will you expect to find someone with hair like that!?" Mrs. Weasley scoffed.

"I don't care about that mum." Charlie said, trying to push Mrs. Weasley's hands away. "I'm more interested in my dragons work now."

The other redhead laughed and Mrs. Weasley turned to him. "And you Bill! When will you find a nice girl?"

"The goblins are keeping me busy mum." Bill said. Mrs. Weasley scoffed but moved out of the way so the children can get reacquainted.

"Charlie!" The Weasley Twins said immediately. They wrapped their arms around Charlie's shoulders, and George said "We want you to meet someone."

"Two someones!" Fred smirked.

They pulled Charlie towards Harry and George said "This is our little Harry!"

"Our very own Personal Test Subject!" Fred said, both boys causing Harry to blush a bit.

"Harry," Charlie smiled his voice deeper than Harry thought, "George and Fred told me all about you and Draco."

"R-Really?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Charlie laughed. "What did they call you two again… oh right, their innocent snakes."

"Well, we're trying to get rid of the innocent part." The twins smirked.

"But more importantly," Fred smiled pulling out a picture. "Here is a picture of _my_ boyfriend Cedric!"

Charlie took the picture and smiled. "Wow, he's a pretty boy. This is Amos' boy right?"

"Yup." Fred smiled. "Cedric Diggory."

"Oh! Didn't Diggory and Dad got tickets for the World Cup next week?" Charlie asked.

"Yup!" Fred smirked. George looked at Harry and pulled him away from the two. "Bill! How are you mate?" he said.

"I'm fine George." Bill said. He looked at Harry and said "Harry! It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Harry said, shaking Bill's hand. The Weasleys and Harry settled themselves into the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley served lunch. There was a pecking at the window and Harry looked up and recognized Draco's Eagle Owl. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and the owl flew in, landing in front of Harry. "Hello Apollo." Harry said, petting Draco's owl. He took the letter from the owl and unrolled it.

 _Harry,_

 _Hedwig seemed tired so I let her sleep in Apollo's cage while he delivered this. I'm sorry for your nightmare love, I don't know what write in this letter, but don't worry. You still have the bracelet, the one I brought you when we were eleven. You'll be safe as long as you have that, I'll always be with you love. As for your necklace, mother and I have both tried to talk with father but he is being stubborn. Don't worry, I'll have it by the time you come home next week, after the World Cup. I'll give you your birthday present too, I'm sorry it'll be five days late but it will be worth it love. But you will be happy to know that Father had agreed to your visit, even though mother and I agreed that you will be coming no matter what. I am sure that spending some personal time with you will turn father around. Otherwise… I cannot think of what will happen._

 _I'm sorry if that brought you down Harry, anyway did you hear about Blaise and Theo? They're spending the summer at Naples, pretending to be Muggles for the summer. I can't believe they would even think of doing something like that, no magic for the entire summer? Sounds awful. I think you're having an effect on them love. I'll keep this letter short, but we are not done with this nightmare. As soon as we are alone, you will tell me everything about it okay? Be a good boy love, and an early Happy Birthday._

 _Love,_

 _Draco._

"Birthday…" Harry said to himself. "Oh! My birthday is in two days…"

"Oh Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Sorry for forgetting! Oh I need to get things ready for that."

"No, no it's okay Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "You don't need to do that."

"But it's not every day a young man turns fourteen." Mrs. Weasley said. "Don't worry, I'll keep it small, just a dinner and cakes." Harry was hesitant, but he agreed. He never had a birthday party before, so he didn't really knew what to expect.

The birthday dinner was small, as Mrs. Weasley promised, just Harry and the Weasleys as they ate all of Harry's favorite foods, the Twins singing a mournful version of Happy Birthday. Harry got gifts, all which he was pleased with and he spent the rest of the week with the Weasleys, playing games with Ron and the Twins and Quidditch matches with all the Weasley kids. On the day of the Quidditch World Cup Harry and Ron were shaken awake by Hermione. "Hermione?" Ron said groggily.

"Your mum let me in, come on get up." Hermione whispered. Ron was still groggy while Harry's arm reached out for his glasses. "Come on, we're going to be late for the portkey."

Portkey? Harry has never heard of that. Hermione left and he and Ron dressed quickly in Muggle clothes. Harry looked outside and could barely see the sun. He and Ron made their way downstairs to see the other Weasleys already up and waiting for them. "Come on boys, don't want to be late." Mr. Weasley said, "We're meeting Amos and his boy there."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To the portkey Harry." Mr. Weasley said, "It's how we're traveling to the World Cup." Harry was still confused, but didn't question it as they exited the Burrow. The group walked into the nearby forest, which Harry knew led to a small hill. Ten minutes of walking later, they ran into a man who looked to be around Mr. Weasley's age. "Ahh, Arthur! We were wondering when you'll get here." The man said.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley laughed, clasping the man on his back. Cedric Diggory appeared out of nowhere and walked over to Fred. "Fred!" he said. He and Fred kissed and Harry saw Cedric looking at George, a secret smile on both faces. He moved to George and hugged in, a brotherly hug, and whispered something Harry couldn't hear.

"Right long walk Arthur?" Cedric's father asked.

"No not long." Mr. Weasley said. "Just over the hill."

"Ah, Cedric and I had to wake up at two for this, ain't that right Ced?" Mr. Diggory said.

"Yeah." Cedric agreed, he and the Twins staying together, Fred and him holding hands. Mr. Diggory looked over Harry and the others and said "All yours Arthur?"

"Only the redheads." Mr. Weasley said. He pointed at Hermione and Harry and said, "This is Hermione, Ron's friend, and Harry another friend."

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Cedric's father said, "Merlin's Beard!"

"Err yeah…" Harry said. He was used to people staring at him, their eyes moving up to look at his scar make him feel uncomfortable. Amos Diggory smiled and said "Ced told me all about you of course Harry. Told us all about playing against you last year. …I said to him, I said—Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will. … _You beat Harry Potter!"_

"Dad, Harry fell off his broom. It was an accident…" Cedric muttered.

"That doesn't matter, point it you beat Harry Potter!" Amos said, "Your kids will love that story!" Fred and Cedric shared a look while Amos smiled blindly.

"Right." Mr. Weasley said, "let's keep going. Don't want the portkey to leave without us."

The group walked together, Harry wondering what the portkey will look like. They made it through the small forest of trees and up a small hill, Harry seeing something in the distance. They made it to the top of the hill, Amos Diggory leaning on his walking stick as he said "Aright everyone, gather around."

Harry approached the top of the hill, and looked confusingly at the portkey. It was an old worn, beaten leather shoe. Harry and Hermione looked at it confused as the wizards as they gathered around the boot. Bill and Charlie both grabbed onto the heel as Cedric and the Twins held the sole. Mr. Weasley looked up at Harry and Hermione and said "Grab onto the portkey, now!" m behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground, he could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his. They were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color, his forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then—it stopped. His body hitting the ground, glasses going askew as the Slytherin groaned. He pushed himself to his feet and looked around as Hermione, Ron and the Twins were also on the ground. He heard joyous laughing and turned to see Mr. Weasley, the Diggorys and older Weasleys gliding in the air, floating down as they walked in the air. "Haha!" Amos laughed, "First time taking the portkey, ehh boys and girl? Always fun." They reached the ground and Mr. Weasley said "Alright everyone, let's find out tents."

Harry has never seen so many wizards in one place before. In the distance he could see the giant stadium in the distance, and around it tents for as wide as he can see. There were wizards and witches out dressed in robes using magic in the open. As they walked through the rows of tents Harry heard bits and pieces of conversations. A mother scolding her child for using his father's wand, friends laughing at a joke. Harry looked around, wondering where Draco could be, when he saw a toddler flying around on a toy broom about a foot above the ground.

They ran into several of their classmates and Harry was shocked at Neville. "Hey Neville." Harry said.

"Hey Harry." Neville smiled. He looked different than from what Harry remembered. Neville looked like he was starting to lose weight, if it was due to the boy stretching, almost reaching Ron's height, or if the Gryffindor is making a conscious effort Harry didn't know. All he knew is that Neville looked good. "You look great Neville," Harry said smiling.

"Umm thanks Harry." Neville blushed, baby fat mostly gone from his face. "I uhh didn't do anything different though…"

"Well, I think you're starting to look… cute." Harry smiled. Neville blushed and thanked Harry as the Slytherin ran to rejoin the Weasleys. The group stopped infront of two tents and Mr. Weasley, opening the flap, said "Alright Weasleys, head in."

The Weasleys moved into the tent and Harry wondered how the tiny tent would fit everyone. Harry entered it, expecting everyone to be cramped inside only to find that it was smaller on the outside. There was a small fire stove and chimney, as well as four bunk beds on either side. "Right now, boys on the left, girls on the right." Mr Weasley said as the rest put their bags on beds, claiming them. Harry looked around surprised, being reminded of the Knight Bus. He looked up half expecting a chandelier. He didn't but still Harry chuckled to himself. "I love magic."

Hours later Harry found himself climbing the stands of the stadium, getting to their seats. Ron groaned and said "How far up are we dad?" A strong gust of wind blew past and Harry shivered, thanking that he was wearing a Slytherin sweater, as well as a Bulgarian National Quidditch Team scarf, the green and silver contrasting the dark red and black.

"It's the Top Box, Ron." Mr. Weasley said. "We're almost there." They kept climbing the staircases until finally they found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, and Harry, filling into the front seats with the Weasleys, looked down upon the stadium.

During the next half hour, important looking wizards came in, Mr. Weasley getting up and shaking their hands. Cornelius Fudge came in and greeted Harry like an old friend, Percy was throwing glares at Harry as Fudge shook Harry's hand in a fatherly fashion. He obviously forgot about last year, Harry thought as Fudge introduced him to the wizards on either side of him. "Harry Potter, you know," he told the Bulgarian minister loudly, who was wearing splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold and didn't seem to understand a word of English. "Harry Potter. … oh come now, you know who he is …the boy who survived You-Know-Who …you _do_ know who he is—"

The Bulgarian wizard suddenly spotted Harry's scar and started gabbling loudly and excitedly, pointing at it. "Knew we'd get there in the end," Fudge said wearily to Harry. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barry Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat." Fudge pointed to a house-elf Harry didn't noticed, "Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places …ah, and here's Lucius!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned quickly. Edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley was Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and a woman Harry supposed must be Draco's mother. Harry looked at Mrs. Malfoy before the three noticed him and saw where Draco got his beauty. She was tall and slim, having blonde hair similar to Draco's though Harry could see some blackness. She was pale like her husband and Draco, though Draco's paleness was fading away as he was getting bigger. A trait, Harry guessed, from spending more time outdoors and in his "muggle gym."

"Ah, Fudge," Mr. Malfoy said, ignoring Harry and holding out his hand to the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" Fudge said smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk—Obalonsk—Mr.—well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway so never mind. And let's see who else—you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

It was then that the Weasleys and Malfoys looked at each other. Harry and Draco smiled at each other, Harry moving to Draco's side as they locked hands and Harry resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "Hey." Harry whispered.

"A very pleasant surprise love." Draco whispered, "I didn't know you'll be in here." Harry just smiled and the couple looked at Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley who were still staring at each other. Mr. Malfoy's cold gray eyes swept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row. "Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge, who wasn't listening, said "Lucius had just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How—how nice," Mr. Weasley said with a strained smile.

Mr. Malfoy looked at Harry, a look of true hatred on his face, his lip curling. "Harry Potter…" he said coldly, "how nice of you to join us. I see you've already taken my son again."

"Ah Lucius!" Fudge said smiling, "I didn't know your son and Harry are dating!"

"Yes," Lucius said. "It apparently is a life-time investment. Last year my son had starting courting the young Potter." Though his tone was cold, Mr. Fudge didn't pick up on it. Instead he smiled at Harry and Draco and said "Congratulations boys!" He looked at the chairs and said "Yes, we shouldn't separate the young couple, shouldn't we Lucius?"

"Bury the thought Minister." Lucius said.

"Right, so let's see here…" the minister muttered. He looked at Mr. Weasley and said "Arthur, if your family could just move down—"

"Oh yes, of course!" Mr. Weasley said, getting up quickly and ushering the Weasleys and Hermione down one seat. The Minister took out his wand and waved it, one of the three empty chairs moving to the first row, connecting with the newly empty seat. "There we are," the Minister chuckled.

Harry blushed lightly and looked up at Draco who was smirking. "Come on." He said, leading Harry to the seat.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned to see Mrs. Malfoy smirking at the two of them. "Draco, you dare go sit with your cute beloved before introducing him to your mother?"

"Sorry mother," Draco said coolly. "Mother, this is my lovely boy, Harry Potter. Harry love, this is my beautiful mother Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa smiled as she offered her hand, which Harry shook nervously. "N-Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." He said.

"Please dear, the pleasure is mine. Draco here couldn't stop talking about you." Narcissa said, causing Draco to blush. "Don't worry about your necklace Harry," Narcissa whispered. "I will personally you will have it when you come to our home."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said earnestly. Ever since Mr. Malfoy took the necklace, Harry felt as if he lost a part of himself. Harry and Draco moved to their seats and sat down. Lugo Bagman came in and nodded to the Minister. The Minister started the match, introducing the teams and their mascots. The Bulgarian National Team Mascots were Veelas and Harry and Draco were chuckling to themselves at Ron's reaction. He was frozen at the wall of the box, looking as if he was about to dive. The Veela's dancing stopped, much to the men's dismay. The Irish National Team Mascots had less of an effect on the crowd, though. Harry and Draco watched amused as the leprechauns flew about like comets, though Harry still cheered for Bulgaria when the Minister announced the teams.

Harry was especially memorized by Victor Krum, Seeker of the Bulgaria team. Krum did tricks and maneuvers that Harry could only dream of; Harry could barely believe that he was only eighteen with his expertise. Harry desperately wanted at least a day with Krum, so that he could learn as much as possible from the Seeker. Harry heard the Twins and Bagman talking, the twins betting him that Krum will catch the snitch, but that the Irish Team would win. Bagman took the bet, the twins betting thirty eight Galleons and a fake wand.

Harry and Draco lay against each other as they watch the game, both pointing out plays that they knew, and whispered about how they could use them to win the Quidditch Cup, Draco paying extra attention. Harry's eyes couldn't get off of Krum, the eighteen year old flying faster than anyone else. This was the most incredible game of Quidditch Harry ever saw, the players moving so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. Draco passed Harry a pair of Omnioculars and he pressed it to his glasses as he watched the plays, moving the lens to slow down the plays. Harry looked and saw Krum and the Irish seeker flying high, Krum suddenly diving straight down, and the Irish Seeker following him. They continued to fly sharply down before, at the last moment, Krum pulled up flying away from the ground while the Irish seeker crashed. Harry gasped and played it again slowly, WRONSKI FEINT reading on the bottom. That gave Krum a few moments of peace to look for the Snitch, but he still didn't find it when the Irish Seeker Lynch got up again.

The match became more and more violent as it went on, chasers smashing into one other, bludgers hurling into players and smashing into them with deadly force. Harry was on the edge of his seat until finally, Krum and Lynch dived for the snitch, and for the second time Lynch hit the ground! "What happened!?"

"Where's the Snitch!?" Charlie yelled.

"LOOK! KRUM!" Harry yelled. "He's got it! It's all over!"

Krum, his red robes shining with blood was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand. "IRELAND WINS!" Bagman yelled, the score Bulgaria: 160, Ireland 170. He, along with the Irish seemed to be taken back by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH—BUT IRELAND WINS—good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!" Bagman said. The Twins smirked at each other while the stadium started to cheer.

"The Chasers were too good." Draco said, noticing Ron's bewilderment. Harry nodded and said 'Krum knew that they would never catch up."

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind Harry. He looked around; it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"You can speak English!" Fudge said, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny." The Bulgarian minister said, shrugging. Harry and Draco couldn't help but chuckle at Fudge's outraged look, which sober quickly when Bagman roared, "And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!"

Harry's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Fudge, who was still a little disgruntled. "Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers—Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. One by one they came in as Bagman called their names. They each shook hands with Fudge and their own minister. Krum came in last and he looked a mess, still darkly handsome, he looked more comfortable on the broom than on the ground. He was still holding the snitch and walked slightly duck-footed. The stadium exploded when his name was called and he stepped forward, shaking both minister's hands. He moved to join the rest of his team, which was near Harry and Draco, and Harry couldn't help but notice Krum's eyes darting from Hermione, to him and back to the door as the Irish team came in.

Krum and the box clapped as the Irish team took the trophy, Harry's hands turning numb. The Irish Team left for another lap of honor on their brooms and Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered " _Quietus._ "

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that. …shame it couldn't have lasted longer. …Ah, yes, I owe you …how much?" Bagman moved to the grinning twins, who were holding out a fake wand and open hands for the thirty eight Galleons. As the Bulgarians filtered out, Krum stayed and talked with the Bulgarian Prime Minister, glancing briefly to Harry and Draco, and Hermione. Krum smirked at them and left the box.

 **A/N:** _Year Four as promised. A little nice cute chapter to introduce the second half. We're halfway there folks, I can see the end! And it's full of 16 year olds._

 **Tay & Angelcataanna: **Thanks!

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha** : Umm thanks, here you go! Lucius will get his comeuppance and who knows, maybe he'll turn around. Let's see sure to the canon pairing and no to the Snape. He will be forever virgin. Voldemort will come, don't you worry. I will not give spoilers, but he will.

 **Jeramy-Toombs:** Here is more!

 **Yukino76** : Thanks glad you liked it.

 **David** - **El** : Yes unfortunately the rat escapes. But upside: Harry is living with Sirius now! As soon as he and Remus make the home livable for three.

 **Kiera Jones** : Soo… here. And maybe?

 **Ilovejackass** : BECAUSE PLOT. And he's a dick.

 **Ern and Geetac** : Thank you two so much for the support!

 **BookandAnimeNerd** : Thanks for liking it and maybe…. (yes)


	30. Death Eaters at the Manor

Chapter 30

Death Eaters at the Manor

"You better hope your mother doesn't hear about you two gambling." Mr. Weasley said to the twins as they made their way down from the Top Box. They were too busy counting their winnings, nodding at their father. "Don't worry dad," Fred said gleefully, "we've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated."

Mr. Weasley looked as if he wanted to ask what these big plans were, but decided against it. Outside the stadium people were celebrating, the Irish fans singing and dancing raucously. Leprechauns kept shooing over their heads, crackling and waving their lanterns as several drunken wizards fired off magical fireworks. The group returned to their tent and shared a cup of hot cocoa. Mr. Weasley sat in his chair, mug in hand and listened to the Irish celebrating. "Oh I'm glad I'm not on duty," he said. "I wouldn't fancy having to go and tell the Irish they've got to stop celebrating."

He sent everyone to change into their pajamas and bed and Harry laid in his, thinking about the game. He really wanted to talk with Viktor Krum about Quidditch. He closed his eyes and imagined himself as a professional Quidditch Player. He envisioned him and Draco flying around, Bagman yelling "I give you… _DRACO MALFOY! AND HARRY MALFOY!_ " Harry fell asleep to the sound of thunderous applause as thousands of witches and wizards cheer for him, at least he thought he fell asleep because suddenly he heard Mr. Weasley shouting. "Get up! Ron—Harry—come on now, get up, this is urgent!"

Harry sat up quickly and almost hit his head. "'S' matter?" he said.

He could tell something was wrong. The noises in the campsite has changed, the singing has stopped. He could hear screams, and the sound of people running. He slipped out and reached for his clothes, but Mr. Weasley, who pulled his jeans over his pajamas, said "No time, Harry—just grab a jacket and get outside—quickly!"

Harry did as he was told and hurried outside the tent, Ron and Hermione at his heels. By the light of a few fires Harry could see people fleeing into the woods, screams filling the air. Tents were on fire as fireballs shot out. "Run! Run! It's the Death Eaters!" a person yelled among the screams. Mr. Weasley stared in horror and yelled "Get back to the portkey everybody and stick together! Fred, George Ginny is your responsibility!" He pulled out his wand, along with Bill, Charlie, and Percy and ran into the crowd. "Harry!" Hermione yelled as the crowd already started to push them away from each other. Harry looked at a crowd of wizards tightly packed in the distance. Some wands were pointed upwards and Harry looked and saw to his horror Muggleborns' contorted bodies, flailing in the firelight. "Harry!" Hermione yelled out again as Harry tried to push passed the crowd. Harry looked behind him and caught a better look at the Death Eaters. They wore black hooded robes and silver masks, the ones ooon the outside were causing fire to the tents tomorrow while the inner Death Eaters kept their wands pointed up, keeping the Muggleborns in the air contorting them into sickly shapes. Robed wizards joined the group as they marched on, pointing at the bodies and laughing. Harry turned and started to run away also, joining the screaming mob as Hermione's voice grew silent among the crowd. Harry tripped and felt someone push him. His head hit first as he fell on the ground, his vision going as he became unconscious.

He awoken to the smell of smoke and ash, his head ringing as groaned. He heard nothing but a footstep as he looked up a man in the distance. He couldn't see any features, but he saw the man raised his arm. _"MORSMORDRE!"_

And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the wand and into the sky. For a split second Harry thought it was another leprechaun formation. Then he realized that it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. It rose higher and higher in the sky and Harry looked down to see that the man vanished. Suddenly there was a scream and hands grabbed him. "Harry!" Hermione said as she and Ron pulled him up. "Come on Harry we have to go!"

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, startled to see Hermione's face so white and terrified.

"It's the mark Harry! The Dark Mark!" Hermione said. "It's You-Know-Who's sign!" Ron whispered.

"Voldemort's?"

"Harry _come on_!" Hermione yelled. They started to run across the clearing, towards the forest, but before they had taken a few steps, a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them. Harry whirled around and registered one fact: they all had their wands out and pointed at them. Without a pause he yelled "DUCK!" He grabbed Hermione and Ron and pulled them down to the ground.

" _STUPEFY_!" roared the twenty voices. There was a blinding series of flashes and Harry felt his hair ripple as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing.

"STOP!" yelled a voice. "STOP! _That's my son_!"

Harry's hair stopped blowing about. He looked up and saw Mr. Weasley pushing through the ring of wizards. "Ron—Harry," he said shakly, "Hermione—are you all alright?"

"Out of the way, Arthur," a cold voice said. It was Mr. Crouch, he and other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Harry got on his feet and faced them, his Slytherin sweater protecting him from the cold wind that was blowing. "Which one of you did it?" Crouch snapped. "Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark?" His wand was pointed straight at Harry, aiming for the small Slytherin crest over his left chest.

"We didn't do that!" Harry said, gesturing at the skull.

"Do not lie!" Crouch said, stepping closer to Harry. "I know one of you did it, just admit it! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime Mr. Potter! Now just tell me which one of you did it!"

"Barty… they're just kids." A witch whispered to him.

"Where did the Mark come from, you three?" Mr. Weasley asked quickly.

"Over there." Harry said, pointing to where he saw the man. "It was a man. I couldn't see his features though. He said an incantation."

"Said an incantation? You're very well informed about dark marks aren't you Potter?" Crouch said, disbelief clear on his face.

Several wizards ran to where Harry pointed, including Bagman. Barty Crouch stayed where he was and kept his wand trained on the Slytherin crest of Harry's sweater. Harry met his eyes and stared at him unflinching. "There's nothing here!" Bagman yelled.

"Wait!" a voice yelled, Harry recognizing it as Cedric's father. They looked over and saw he was holding up a wand. The group of wizards came back to them and Crouch barked "Give that to me!"

He examined the wand and his eyes flashed in recognition for a second before hiding it. He pointed his wand at it and said "Prior Incantato." Harry heard Hermione gasp, horrified, as a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them.

" _Deletrius!_ " Crouch barked and the smoky skull vanished. He turned to the three and resumed to point his wand at Harry. "You three, out your wands slowly!" he said.

The trio looked at each other before slowly taking out their wands. Barty Crouch looked at each one as they held them tightly. "Are you sure those are your wands?" he accused.

"Barty that's enough." Amos Diggory said, "They're children! They wouldn't even been able to cast a spell like that!"

"Then someone did and I want to know who did it!" Crouch yelled. He looked at the three one last time before returning to where Harry pointed with the other wizards. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory stayed behind.

"Are you three alright?" Mr. Weasley asked in a more calmly matter.

"Yeah." Harry breathed, he looked around and asked "What exactly happened?"

"Death Eaters, Harry." Mr. Weasley said.

"Death Eaters?"

"They're followers of You-Know-Who." Hermione said, she pointed to the green skull in the sky and said "That's You-Know-Who's symbol. I've read all about it in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_."

Harry looked at the green skull and snaked-tongue again and couldn't help but think and say "Did it have to be green and a snake?"

"Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"Sorry," Harry said shaking his head, "Thinking out loud."

Mr. Weasley turned to Cedric's father and said "Cedric is with Fred and the rest of my kids, I'll take them all back to the Burrow and you can get him when everything is done."

"Thanks Arthur, Ministry will be running a field day with this." Mr. Diggory said.

"Anytime Amos," Mr. Weasley said. Cedric's father returned to join the group of Ministry workers while Mr. Weasley brought the trio back into the forest, where the other Weasleys and Cedric were waiting.

The group silently walked to the portkey and returned to the Burrow, where Mr. Weasley had everyone side down in the living room. "Arthur! Oh Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said, coming down the stairs in her nightgown. "What happened? I wasn't expecting you all until this afternoon. Oh hello Cedric dear, are you alright?"

"I'm fine ma'am." Cedric said, he and Fred sitting on the same seat.

Mr. Weasley looked at the clock on the mantle and back to Mrs. Weasley, "I think this would be better talked about in the kitchen." He said, standing up and walking into the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley. Harry turned to the others and looked around from his seat near the fireplace. Fred, George and Cedric were talking softly with each other, all three looking worried. Bill and Charlie tried to get their minds off of what happened by talking with Ron about the Quidditch match, Ginny listening intently, while Hermione buried her noise in a book Harry didn't realize she pulled out.

Harry looked at Percy and watched as the Weasley paced around the living room muttering to himself. "I should get to the Ministry, they might need me." He said to no one in particular.

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley came back from the kitchen both graved face and Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands and said "Alright, time for bed you lot. Cedric, you and sleep in the twins' room with Fred, Hermione I've got your bed in Ginny's room all made up." She turned to Mr. Weasley and kissed his cheek. "Be back soon." She said.

"Right, Percy let's go. It's going to be a field day at the Ministry, they'll need every hand they can get." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley shooed them to bed while Mr. Weasley and Percy flooed out. Harry and Ron didn't talk as they climbed into bed, both wanting to put this strange event behind them.

The next day Harry woke up to the sound of tapping. He looked towards the window and saw Hedwig tapping impatiently. He rolled out of bed and opened the window, letting Hedwig fly into Ron's room and onto Harry's bed. Harry petted his owl and noticed a small note on her leg. She took it and smiled at Draco's handwriting, telling Harry that he will come to pick him up later this afternoon. To excited to fall back asleep, Harry went to the bathroom and showered, getting ready for the day.

Showered and Dressed, Harry made his way down from Ron's floor and heard the tiniest of sounds from the Twin's room. It sounded like a groan, and Harry listened carefully as a low voice said "Cedric, fuck…"

Red-cheeked Harry walked away from the door and went down to the kitchen and was surprised to see it empty. Remembering his days cooking for the Dursleys, Harry walked over to the stove and refrigerator and opened it, taking out eggs, sausage and slices of ham. He took out his wand and pointed it at the empty tea kettle on the stove. He tried to remember the spell Mrs. Weasley used to fill the kettle and said, uncertainly, " _Aquamenti?_ " A tiny drop of water came from his wand tip and dripped down his wand to his hand.

"Honestly Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked from behind him. Harry turned around and saw her standing next to the table. "Err, cooking breakfast." He said.

"Yes, I get that but why are you trying a Sixth-Year spell?" Hermione asked.

"I was trying to be clever and fill the kettle by magic." Harry said.

Hermione sighed in frustration and took the kettle from the stove, bringing it to the sink and turned on the faucet, filling the kettle that way. She returned the now full kettle on the stove and returned to her seat. "You shouldn't be trying spells that are more advanced that you are Harry." She said.

"But I can do the Patronus," Harry argued as he took out the pans he needed.

"But still, it's very dangerous to fool around with spells like that." Hermione said. Harry just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the stove, using his wand to turn it on as he placed the ham and sausage in two frying pans. The kitchen instantly filled with the sound of the ham and sausage sizzling as Harry looked around for a fork and wooden spoon. He started cooking while Hermione read from a book. "What _are_ you reading, and why are you up so early?" Harry asked.

"I'm trying to find out more about what happened…" Hermione said, showing Harry the cover. _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ it read.

Harry went back to cooking while Hermione read and ten minutes later Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen, confused. "Harry! What are you doing!?" She asked.

"Umm cooking breakfast." Harry said sheepishly.

Mrs. Weasley looked between him and the plate next to him already filled with food and said nothing. Instead she just walked over to the plate and cut off a piece of sausage, tasting it. She looked at Harry and said "It is good, but you should have kept it on for a little longer."

She sat down and watched as Harry finished cooking, placing a plate full of food in front of each seat as the Weasleys and Cedric slowly filtered in. They all ate breakfast, the time moving too slow for Harry, who wanted it to just be the afternoon already. Still, Harry enjoyed his morning which he spent with Cedric and the Twins in their room. Both Weasleys were cuddling up to the older boy, and were both having fun showing off their newest inventions, including a gum that makes the eater's tongue thick and grow a foot. Harry got an image in his head of Dudley eating the candy couldn't stop laughing.

Before he knew it though, there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Weasley poked her head in. "Harry dear, Draco is here. He and Bill are having a chat in the living room."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, standing up from George's bed. He smiled at the twins and their boyfriend and left their room. He walked downstairs and smiled when he heard Draco's voice. "…don't see the importance of just learning basic phases. If I can use Ancient Runes to help with my potions mastery, then I will need more than the common knowledge we are learning."

"I'm sure that is what you're thinking now," Bill said." But believe me when I say that Professor Babbling will offer a challenge for you. You are only fourteen after all, give it some time."

"I know but—"

"Just be patient Malfoy." Bill said, "Believe me when I say soon you and Harry will be challenged by Babbling. Just wait for your O.W.L.s." Harry walked into the room and saw Bill smirking at Draco. Harry smiled at his beloved, who was facing away from him, and walked quietly up to him. When Harry was just behind Draco he wrapped his arms around Draco's stomach, his fingers brushing against his developing abs. "Hey Dray." Harry said.

Draco smirked and turned around, hugging Harry. "Hey love, ready to get going?"

"Yeah." Harry said smiling softly. Bill looked at them and said "See ya Harry." He looked at Draco and smirked.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he and Draco walked towards the fireplace.

"You mean about last night?" Draco asked, Harry nodded. "I'm fine… Mother and I left for home an hour after the game was over; we were invited to have dinner with the Minister and Bulgaria's Minister."

"That's nice, was Krum there?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"No, it was use the ministers, mother and I." Draco said.

"Where was your father?"

"He had… other business to attend to." Draco said bitterly, as if he disapproved of his father. "Oh," was all Harry could say.

"Never mind," Draco said, "It doesn't matter now. Come on, Mother is having the House-elves make a feast for you." He held Harry's hand and took a fistful of Floo Power. They both stepped into the fireplace, a bit cramped, and Draco threw the power into the fireplace yelling "MALFOY MANOR!" Green flames shot up around them and Draco held Harry tightly, as the spinning sensation overcame him. Harry closed his eyes as they traveled only opening them when the spinning sensation stopped. They both stepped out and Draco helped Harry stable himself when he almost tripped.

Harry blushed and looked around the room, thanking Draco. The room was spacious, expensive furniture decoration the room, a large tapestry of the Malfoy family that covered an entire wall. Drawn, Harry made his way to the tapestry and examined it. It was old, but still kept in excellent condition. He read from Malfoy to Malfoy until he found his Draco's name, a small, handsome portrait of his boyfriend over the cursive writing. Draco walked up behind him and said "The tapestry changes on its own. It has all of the family members of the Malfoy line, as well as the family of the witches and wizards who married in. See? There is my mother, her sisters, and cousins." Draco pointed to his mother's portrait, which was connected to two women named Bellatrix and Andromeda, the latter's portrait wasn't there, instead there was a charred black hole.

"Her aunt did that, Sirius' mother." Draco said, pointing to another black hole that had Sirius' name. "She did the same to her own in Grimmauld Place. My aunt married a muggle-born and Sirius… well Great Aunt Walburga was very prejudiced against blood-traitors and non-Purebloods."

Harry hummed agreeing and nodded. "Then, I guess she would have hated me." He said, smirking a bit. Draco chuckled and said "Well love, she might approve that you are a Slytherin, but considering who your father is… I think she would have a personal grudge against you." Draco chuckled. He kissed Harry's forehead and said "Come on Harry, mother is waiting for us."

"Alright Draco." Harry said, taking Draco's hand as they moved from the room into a grand entrance hallway, a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He looked around and saw House-elves cleaning statues and artifacts that Harry didn't even know how to describe. "Father's collection," Draco said. "Dark artifacts father likes to find and collect from around Europe. He keeps the mostly harmless ones outside while the dangerous ones he keeps in a hidden room."

"Dark artifacts!?" Harry said shocked. Draco shrugged and said "Not all Dark magic is harmful love. Some are actually useful, if you know how to use it. For example this," he pointed to a pedestal that had a shriveled hand in the back of the hallway, near a door, "is called the Hand of Glory. Put a candle in it and it'll only give light to the holder."

"I don't know Draco…" Harry said, "it just seems… creepy."

"Well, there are also some good objects that my father brought, and there are the jinxes and hexes." Draco said.

"Jinxes?"

"Yeah love, those minor jinxes and hexes we learned in our first and second year." Draco smiled. "Dark Magic is just a matter of perception, and England's perception is that all Dark Magic is bad."

"Isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Well, most of them love. But there are a sizeable number of good Dark magic." Draco smiled. "Anyway, we should go see mother now." Harry nodded and they made their way into what looked like to Harry a living room. He could fit the entire first floor of the Dursley's house into this room, furniture and more statues filling it expertly. There was a huge fireplace with a family portrait above. Harry looked at the mantle and saw little ornaments that seemed to show off material wealth, rather than family. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in an armchair reading a letter, and to Harry she seemed the only thing "real" in this room. The other stuff, the furniture, huge portraits, and grand marble fireplace just seemed a bit too much for him. It was cold, off putting, the exact opposite of the homely, comfortableness that the Burrow gave.

"Draco, Harry." Narcissa said, getting out of her seat. She smiled at them and said "So nice to see you again Harry." She walked across the room and gave Harry a small hug. He hugged her back, but felt the need to hold back, the room felt cold and indifferent, but with Narcissa's Harry felt a hint of the warmness he associated with the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said. Narcissa smiled at him and said "Boys, I've had the house-elves cook us dinner, it will be ready in twenty minutes. Draco, why don't you show Harry to your room?"

"Of course Mother." Draco said. He took Harry back into the entrance hall and up a grand staircase. Draco led him down a series of hallways and into a room that Harry was thankful of. So far in this manor, Draco's room was the most comfortable and inviting room Harry had seen. The room was very warm and homely, the walls a light emerald with silver trimmings. On the walls were some posters of a Quidditch team Draco and Harry liked, as well as a band that Harry never heard of called the Weird Sisters. He pointed to it, but Draco just blushed. There was a wide window with an owl cage on the windowsill, Apollo sleeping in the cage. Also on the windowsill were a couple of books and a throw pillow, Harry could easily picture Draco sitting there reading. There was a small bookcase next to the window, with a desk adjacent to that. On that desk was a large photo of Harry smiling at the camera, and next to that was a picture of the couple. Harry remembered that picture as one Colin took, the mousey Gryffindor blushing and grinning when they told him he took take a picture. Draco's bed was amazing to Harry. It was about the same size of when Harry and Draco push their beds together, except it had a dark emerald and silver cover that Harry liked a lot. He could easily imagine him and Draco sleeping together in there, cuddling and doing…naughty things with each other.

"It's great." Harry said smiling at Draco. "It's feels like… you."

"Thanks." Draco blushed. They sat down on Draco's bed and he immediately attacked Harry's mouth, his tongue penetrating into Harry's welcoming mouth as both boys fall onto bed. Harry closed his eyes and moaned, his hands moving over Draco's clothed back, a want, a need to rip Draco's clothes off arise in Harry, but he resisted it. Instead, his hand went downwards and grabbed Draco's ass, squeezing it as he pulled the bigger boy closer. He need to feel closer to Draco! Closer! He needed to feel his chest on his, his stomach on his, his skin on his! Harry needed for them both to be naked now! Or else everything that he is feeling will be ruined! Draco was becoming his everything as they kissed, Draco's hands moving to Harry's shirt, his hands trying to rip open the light shirt Harry was wearing. "D-Draco—" Harry moaned, lust filling his and Draco's eyes, their covered erections grinding against each other.

"Need you." Draco breathed. Harry moaned and shook his head. "Not now—your mum and dad—"

"Don't care," Draco breathed. "Have time. Want you now." He licked Harry's neck and kissed it, leaving little bite marks that made Harry shudder in delight. "Don't you want it too Harry?" Draco breathed in his ear. Harry nodded and Draco sat up, quickly taking off his shirt as Harry his. Harry took the time to admire his love's body. Draco starting to bulk up, which Harry loved, Draco's getting the perfect Chaser body. Harry kissed and licked Draco's chest, his tongue swirling around Draco's nipple as his instincts took over. Draco moaned and sat down, moving Harry so that he was kneeling in front of him. Harry moved down his body and kissed Draco's six pack as his hands held onto Draco's pants. "Go on love," Draco panted. "Open them."

Harry nodded and unbuttoned Draco's pants, pulling them down, as well as a pair of silk boxers, revealing Draco's hard hot cock. Harry stared at it, surprised and mesmerized at the size and girth of Draco's cock. Draco just smirked and held the base of his cock, moving his hand up and down his uncut cock. Harry's lips moistened and his own cock hardened as Draco slowly jerked himself, smirking at Harry. "Touch it love." He breathed.

Harry reached out and grasped Draco's dick, the hot flesh warming his hand. Draco smiled and moved his hand to Harry's head, entangling his fingers in his hair. Harry moved his hand experimentally and Draco moaned, pre-cum already coming out of his dick, lubricating it. Harry continued to jerk Draco of slowly. He looked up at Draco and smiled when he saw Draco's cheeks were red, his breath short and mouth opened in a moan of ecstasy. Encouraged by that sight, Harry decided to lick Draco's head and swallowed up some pre-cum. He rolled around the cum in his mouth and moaned, loving the taste. His pants felt too tight around him, so he quickly did away with them, knelling naked in front of Draco, masturbating him again while he took his own cock in his other hand. "God Harry!" Draco moaned, his hands on Harry's head, pushing him towards his cock. Harry kissed Draco's cock and, being bold, took him in his mouth. Harry licked the bottom of Draco's cock, gagging slightly when he slid down, taking the whole head in. "Yes!" Draco moaned. Harry tried and moved his head on the cock, bobbing a bit like he saw Fred do with Cedric's. He couldn't take all of Draco in, only about three inches, jerking off the remaining five with his hand. Draco was in bliss was Harry's hands and head moved faster, a sensation building up in both of them. "H-Harry I'm going to—" Draco moaned.

Harry slid the cock out of his mouth with a pop and jerked off furiously as both boys moaned. He aimed Draco's cock towards his mouth and opened, tongue out as Draco started to cum. The hot, salty nectaur hitting Harry's tongue and face, a shot hitting his glasses. Harry came too, his seaman covering his hand and shooting onto the floor. When Draco stopped cumming Harry brought his hand up to his lips and licked the rest of Draco's cum from it, as well as Draco's cock. He was about to do the same with his when Draco grabbed his wrist, bring his cum-covered hand to his mouth. Draco licked and sucked Harry's cum off of his hand and smiled at him. "Perfect love." He said before kissing Harry again, their tongues swapping their cum, both moaning at the taste.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." Draco said when they took a breath to catch their breath, both boys red-faced. They went to the bathroom and cleaned up, Harry having to swat Draco's hands away as he changed clothes. Draco made sure to keep some pairs of clothes for Harry, which he was very grateful for. Clean and dressed, a house-elf informed them that dinner was ready, and they made their way to the dining room and Harry gasped. On a table that could easily sit thirty people was a spreading of more food than Harry ever saw. There was food from different cuisines all over Europe, and Narcissa was waiting for them. "Your father will join us shortly Draco," she said. "He is in his office, finishing up some paper work about the World Cup."

Draco nodded and escorted Harry to their seats near the front of the table. Harry blushed, but thanked Draco when he held his seat out for him. Draco sat next to Harry and automatically grabbed Harry's plate while Harry grabbed Draco's. They filled each other's plates with food and Narcissa just watched with a small smirk. Harry was about to start eating when Narcissa stopped him. "No Harry, we have to wait for Lucius."

"R-Right. Sorry." Harry blushed.

"It's alright Harry." Narcissa said, "It must be completely different at the Weasleys. I'm sure they just eat whenever they see food. Manners must be a low priority for them."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, so instead he just turned to Draco, searching for a cue. Draco didn't know how to react, so instead he asked his mother about his day. Narcissa went into her day of lounging and having a tea with several of her friends. Ten minutes into her story, Lucius made his entrance, walking into the dining room only to glare at Harry when he saw him. "Mr. Potter, I have forgotten that you are dining with us tonight." He said sitting down. "I was positive that you would have been joining us later." Harry could hear the venom under Malfoy's words, but he just smiled sweetly.

"It is okay Mr. Malfoy," he said. "I am sure that with your work, things like dinners and guests slip often."

"Only the minor ones Mr. Potter." Malfoy said. He turned to his wife and kissed her cheek. "I am sorry I'm late, I had a contract that the Minister wanted me to review. Also, I had to check on our Apothecary."

"It is alright Lucius," Narcissa smiled softly. "I was just having a lovely chat with our son and his betrothed."

"Ah, yes." Lucius smirked. "So sorry about your necklace Potter. It must be a shame to misplace it like that."

Harry glared at him, but had to restrain himself, instead, taking a bite of his dinner. Lucius smirked and gathered his own plate. Draco placed his hand on Harry's thigh, which calmed him down. "Yes, about that dear…" Narcissa said. "Draco and I would like it if you would stop opposing their relationship."

"Opposing? I am not opposing Draco's relationships. I am opposing Draco's fling with Potter here." Lucius said.

"This is not a fling, Father." Draco said. "We are very much in love and we would like Harry's necklace back."

"Lucius, why are you against our son's relationship?" Narcissa asked.

"You know my reasons dear." Lucius said shortly. He glanced at Draco and Harry and then back at Narcissa. "I only want my son's happiness and protection."

"Lucius, you don't surely mean that's the reason." Narcissa gasped.

"I do not feel I have to explain myself." Lucius said, turning his attention to his food. Dinner pasted tensely, no one wanting to speak after that. After ten minutes Harry had enough and started talking with Draco. He and Draco talked during the rest of dinner, and Harry couldn't help but notice Lucius glancing at him every now and then, as if he was trying to figure something out. "So Harry," Narcissa said suddenly. "I've heard that my cousin has moved into his family home."

Harry looked up, a bit confused. "Cousin?" he wondered. Draco leaned in and said "She's talking about Sirius." Harry nodded and turned his attention back on the woman. "Yeah, he and Remus are cleaning it up, making it livable again."

"Seems more like a house-elf's job." Lucius sneered. Narcissa nodded and said "Yes, but remember dear, their House-elf is very old, and the only one there. I believe that the elf was only listening to my aunt, if I remember correctly."

"Then they should just get a new one." Lucius said, acting like it wasn't a big deal. Narcissa nodded and said "Well, maybe they wanted it to be personal. I can hardly speak for what my cousin thinks, but maybe he believes that doing Muggle-labor will help him somehow." She turned to Harry and said "I'm right aren't I?"

"Umm yes," Harry said still confused about the matter. "Sirius and Remus are cleaning the house so that I can live with them."

"Really? Well, that should be nice right?" Narcissa asked. Harry nodded, smiling softly.

After dinner they went to a living room where Lucius and Narcissa shared a glass of firewhiskey while Draco and Harry had butterbeer. After awhile Lucius stood up and said "Potter, follow me, I want to talk with you in my office."

Draco stood up to protest, but Harry stopped him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He whispered before turning to Lucius. "Okay, I will." He said. Lucius smirked and led Harry out of the living room, down a hallway, and into a set of double doors that led to his office.

Lucius office, just like all the other rooms in the manor, was spacious yet, Harry felt a dark presence over him. As if he wasn't invited. If there were windows, they were covered by heavy curtains, the only light coming from a fireplace and various candles in the room. Harry's eyes had to adjust to the dim light and looked around. Straight in front of him was a very large, and very organized desk with a stack of papers a couple of picture frames that Harry guessed was his family, and a bottle of ink with a quill laid out next to it. Behind the desk was a large leather chair that seemed to fit Lucius very much, with two smaller chairs in front of it. Next to the desk was an empty cage that Harry assumed was for an owl, as well as a strange artifact that Harry was a bit fearful of. It was a simple knife in a glass box. The blade was very sharp and shined with a red gleam, its handle ornate with runes that Harry recognized from his Ancient Runes class. "I suppose you would like to know what this is." Lucius said.

He took off the glass casing carefully and placed it on his desk. He then removed the knife and held it in front of Harry. "This is a very special knife, as I'm sure you can guess." He said.

"It's an enchanted knife," Harry said wearily, his eyes never leaving the knife. "I recognize some of the ruins in the handle."

"Good." Lucius said shortly. "Perhaps Mr. Potter there is some use in you after all. This knife is called an Ever-Cut Knife. A very Dark object, obviously. This is the sharpest knife in the wizardry world, having the ability to cut even through dragon-hide gloves. But, the most interesting part of this knife Harry," Lucius said drawing closer to Harry until they were a centimeter apart, the knife just barely touching Harry's cheek, "is that any cute this knife makes can't be repaired. For instance, if a person were to cut another person's cheek, that cut would never heal. No matter what spells or salve you place on the wound, that little cut will continue to bleed until there is no more blood left." He moved the knife so close to Harry's cheek that he winced, but Lucius didn't cut. Instead he held it there before moving it back to the pedestal.

Harry stared at the knife for a time before turning back to Lucius. Lucius was looking at him expectedly, as if he was hoping for Harry to freak out. Instead Harry thought for a moment before saying "What would happen if the user accidently cut himself?"

Lucius smirked and said "Then the user would simply cast the incantation that would counter the knife. Not that the user would so careless." He sat down in front of his desk and motioned for Harry to sit. Harry did and Lucius opened a drawer, and pulled out a mask. "I assume you have heard the rumors of my loyalties." He said. Harry nodded and looked at the mask. It was a Death Eater's mask.

"They said that you followed Voldemort." Harry said. "But when you were charged, you claimed to be under a spell."

"That is right, but I was, and am a Death Eater, a part of the Dark Lord's inner circle, and the foolish boy that dared to stay in our Lord's way is dating my only son." Lucius said. "I am sure you can see a dilemma here."

"But Voldemort is gone." Harry said. "I have beaten him twice, he is not coming back."

"Still the fact that my son associates with the boy who killed my Lord that is something that I will not forgive." Lucius said. Harry looked at the mask and back to Lucius.

Harry said "You are worried about Draco. But nothing is going to happen with him. Mr. Malfoy, like it or not he and I are dating and we love each other. My bracelet and necklace are proof of that love and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"I can disown him."

"Then we will use my family's fortune." Harry said. "But you would never do that, you love your son just as much as I love him." Lucius and Harry stared at each other in silence. Lucius sneered and said "You could never love my son. When our Lord comes back he will see where his true loyalty lies. It's the only way to keep him safe."

"He is not loyal to Voldemort." Harry said. "And I will keep him safe. We will protect each other. Look, Mr. Malfoy Draco loves you and Mrs. Malfoy very much, but he will not follow your ideas! Voldemort is gone, he'll never return! And if he does I can promise you that I will protect your son, just as much as he will protect me."

"So you're saying that you would lay down your own life, just to save my son?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. I would rather die than see Draco hurt." Harry said. Lucius got up very quickly and drew his wand, aiming it at Harry before he had time to react. "Don't you dare forget those words Potter." He said.

"I won't." Harry said. Lucius gave a grim, sophisticated smile and said "You better. Now then, I believe we better return to my wife and son. You will have your necklace… when the year begins. Do remember Mr. Potter, that I will be watching you two carefully from now on."

They returned to the living room and Harry started to enjoy his evening with the Malfoys. Lucius was polite, yet still cold towards him, but the obvious mood change made Draco and Narcissa very happy. Harry and Draco slept in the same bed at night, Draco returning the favor of Harry's earlier blowjob which was amazingly sloppy but he didn't care. They spent the night naked cuddled up to each other and the next day they had breakfast before saying goodbye, Draco promising to see Harry on the train to Hogwarts.

Harry's summer rushed after that, and before he knew it he was on the Hogwarts Express with Draco. Theo and Blaise stepped out for a bit, and Draco used this time to give Harry his necklace back, saying that he added a charm so that it was almost impossible for it to be taken from him again. Harry tear up a bit when he thanked Draco, giving the bigger boy a long, passionate kiss as they issued in their fourth year.

 _A/N: Thirty chapters! We've reached 30 chapters! And Lucius is turning around a bit! Thank you all who reads, follows, favorites, and review this story! Those emails makes me smile. And now, replies!_

 **BrotherOfBasilisks:** BABE! Yes I avoided that AU Cliché and Yes this chapter included everything you thought and more ;) And Sirius will become, at least a little be, more mature in a few chapters… you'll see.

 **Lovingsiri** : Thank you for stumbling across this story lol. I'm happy you're loving it, and all I will say is that Cedric will be fine during the Official Tri-Wizard Tournament.

 **Tay** : Krum loves pretty people. His definition of "pretty" will me on the cute side.

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha** : Yes! Forever Virgin Snape! Charlie and Bill will have their screen time, though mostly canon. Yes, I'm counting Charlie being gay as Canon. With Krum, he will have his crushes, both on his and his on others. "Hermy" will be one of them, but he may end with someone more… timid. And yes, Ron will hate the attention he's giving Hermione. Ginny… will be there, and deaths will replace the deaths already there. Same people, different people same amount… and then some.

 **Patronussnitch** : Yes! Draco is a darling! And everyone is sweet! And you are very much welcome!

 **Kiera Jones** : I hoped this was what you were expecting.

 **Yukino76** : Your welcome, hoped you liked it ;)

 **Ilovejackass** : … thank you for the 3! I'm guessing it means 3 outta 2! :3

 **Angelcataanna** : Thanks!

 **SimbaRella** : NO DO NOT HATE ME! I WAS BUSY! AND CEDRIC WILL BE FINE…MAYBE

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Thank you so much! Hoped you like this.

 **Kigen Dawn** : He is interested in everyone! And yes to Narcissa

 **Ern** : Thank you so much for your continued support.


	31. The Unforgivable Feast

Chapter 31

The Unforgivable Feast

Harry and Draco made their way into the Great Hall, along with the rest of the students as the Sorting Hat sang his song to the first years. Harry clapped along with the rest of Slytherin to their new Housemates. The ceiling about them was a raging thunderstorm, dark purple clouds and lightning struck as they ate their feast. The four Slytherins spent their time talking about their summers, Blaise and Theo talking excitingly about their time as "muggles." After they were stuffed with food, Dumbledore stood up and Harry looked over at the staff table for the first time. He saw the staff table mostly filled, an empty chair next to Snape that Harry guessed was for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He still didn't know who their new professor was yet. "So," Dumbledore said smiling at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprise some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. Harry could see Dumbledore's eyes shift to the Weasley twins for a quick moment before continuing, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What!?" Harry and Draco gasped, looking at each other shocked. He looked around and saw similar shock and outraged from his fellow Slytherin Quidditch members, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Dumbledore held up his hand and said "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

At that moment there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall turned towards this man as he walked up the Hall, his staff making a heavy 'clunk' sound with each step. He lowered his hood and shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair. He reached the end of the staff table, turned right, and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning illuminated his face and Harry heard Parkinson sneer in disgust. His face looked like it was carved out of weathered wood by a blind man, scars peppering his face everywhere. His mouth was like a diagonal gash, and a large chuck of his nose was missing, but it was the man's eye that was most frightening. One was small, dark and beady while the other was large, and a vivid electric blue, moving independently on it's own.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was just as badly scarred as his face and Dumbledore shook it, patting the stranger on the back and saying words Harry couldn't hear. The stranger sat down in the empty chair Dumbledore gestured to and took out a flask, drinking it. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly, "Professor Moody."

The hall was silent, except for the sound of Dumbledore's and Hagrid's clapping. The students and teachers too transfixed on the new professor's strange behavior. "Moody?" Theo whispered. "As in Mad-Eye Moody?"

"Yes, that's him." Blaise whispered.

"Who is he?" Harry asked.

"Retired Auror," Draco said. "He was good, too good according to father. Said he's gone crazy with paranoia, thinking that one day a convict will get him."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year! Some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

Dumbledore went to describe the history of the Triwizard Tournament, Draco giving comments every now and then, whispering to Harry his comments about the schools that will be visiting. "Durmstrang is good," Draco said, "father wanted me to go there, but mother insisted I go to Hogwarts. I'm very glad I did."

"Me too," Harry couldn't help but smile.

"The only shame is that I could have been classmates with Viktor Krum. But I rather spend life with you, love." Draco said much to Harry's embarrassment.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are more worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." Dumbledore said as Harry turned his attention back to him. "Even though I know all of you will be to bring the Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction. Only students who are of age, that is to say seventeen or older, can put their name in for the Triwizard Tournament. Now, it is late and I know how important it is to all of you to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

The Slytherins returned to their Common Room and there Harry met up with Adrian and Terence again. "Harry!" they said smiling at each other.

"Adrian, Terence how are you two?" Harry smiled.

"We did it!" Terence smiled. "Our prototype finally works!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"The potion we've been working on for the last three years. We've thought it would take longer, but we've finally did it. It works." Adrian smiled. The couple looked at each other and said "We'll tell you about it later when we get more results. In the mean time, we have to take care of these little ones." Harry then noticed that Adrian and Terence were each holding cats. "They're both male, and hopefully this works." Terence smirked. They then left a confused Harry who shrugged it off.

Harry went to his dormitory and smiled when he saw Draco pushed their beds together. Thinking of sending a letter to Sirius and Lupin, Harry sat down at the desk In the small, round room and wrote about the Triwizard Tournament, and asked how they were doing. With the short letter written and folded, he left it on the desk to mail it tomorrow morning before class. Before that however: sleep with a muscular blonde teenager he loves.

The next day classes started for Harry and the Slytherins, and he and Draco were sitting in the great Hall looking over their schedule. "Lucky us, for once we don't have every class with the Gryffindors." Draco said.

Harry nodded and said "Herbology with the Ravenclaws, still have Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors, and ugh I have Double Divination." Harry groaned.

"Told you, you should have just quit that class love." Draco said.

"I know, but I think it's too late now." Harry said. "Blaise and I are stuck with Divination until we graduate." Blaise nodded and smirked, "Besides, it's the only time I get to have fun with Harry here." Harry blushed while Blaise laughed. "Anyway, who else do we have classes with?" he asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors again," Draco said reading his list again. "We also have Potions with them," he smirked, "and Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs."

"What do we have first?" Harry asked.

"Herbology with the Ravenclaws." Draco said. Harry nodded and tried to think if there were any Ravenclaws that he knew. The only person he could think of was Terry Boot. Harry looked down at Ravenclaw table and smiled when he saw Terry Boot talking with a boy Harry thinks is named Michael Corner. His eyes then moved towards Gryffindor table and saw his friends eating and talking. He smiled and gave a small wave to Ron and Hermione, who both waved back, Ron less enthusiastically then Hermione. Harry looked down the table and saw Neville talking with the couple Seamus and Dean and smiled when Neville looked his way, blushing. Harry smiled and Neville glanced at Ron before ducking his head.

After Breakfast, the Slytherins went to Herbology with the Ravenclaws, where Professor Sprout welcomed them back and told the class they will be collecting pus from Bubotubers. These thick, black plants that reminded Harry of very ugly slugs. "Pus!?" Terry Boot said disgusted.

"Yes Mr. Boot, pus." Professor Sprout said. "They're an excellent remedy for the most stubborn of acne. Madam Pomfrey will be happy after class. Now get to it, and wear your dragon-hide gloves. The pus can do funny things to the skin when undiluted."

The experience was horrible for Harry. With each pop, a large amount of thick yellowish-green liquid burst forth, smelling like petrol. They caught them in the bottles in front of them, and Harry heard both Draco and Terry complaining about the pus and smell. Harry braved through it, but wanted nothing more but for the class to end.

He was relieved when the bell rang and he threw off his dragon gloves and was the first out the greenhouse. He made sure he had his bag and waited for his friends and lover. The four went down to Hagrid's Hut for Care of Magical Creatures, getting ahead of the other Slytherins. "Hello 'arry." Hagrid chuckled, Fang barking next to him.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry said, looking at the pile of crates next to Hagrid's Hut. Fang was whining and pulling against his collar, wanting to investigate the crates as they rattled. "Just waiting for the rest of the Slytherins," Hagrid said as the Gryffindors came. "Wouldn't want to miss this, Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"What?" Harry said. He looked at the creates and grimaced. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each create, about six inches long and were crawling over each other, giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. "Only just hatched." Hagrid said proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise em yerselves!" Though we'd make a bit of a project of it."

"And why would we want to raise them?" Draco asked, sneering lightly at the disgusting creatures. "I mean what do that do!? What's the point of them?" Draco glared at the baby creatures.

"Well," Hagrid said, lost for words. Draco just looked at the crate and sneered a bit. "Last year you showed us creatures that were at least nice looking or beautiful. These just seem more pests than anything."

"Shut up Malfoy!" A Gryffindor girl said, surprising both Harry and Draco. They turned around and saw Lavender Brown, standing with the rest of the Gryffindor girls. Draco simply raised an eyebrow while Hagrid said "That's next lesson Draco. Yer just feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few different things—I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go for—I got ant eggs and frog livers and a bit of grass snakes. Just try them out with a bit of each." Hagrid said, the The Slytherin and Gryffindor girls, except Hermione, grossed out at the food choice.

Harry glanced between Ron and Hermione as they were the first to step up, Draco shaking his head following behind. The trio grimaced as they picked up a handful of frog livers and lowered them into a crate, tempting the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Harry couldn't suppress the thought that this was entirely useless, because they don't seemed to have a mouth.

"Crap!" Blaise cursed a couple of minutes later. "The thing bit me!"

"Ouch!" yelled Dean Thomas, "It got me too!" Hagrid ran over anxious looking. "It's end exploded!" Dean said angrily, Seamus holding his burnt hand carefully by the wrist.

"Ah, yeah that can happen when they blast off," Hagrid said nodding.

"Gross! What's that pointy thing on it?" Lavender Brown shrieked.

"Ah, some of them got stings," Hagrid said enthusiastically. "I reckoned those are the males. The female've got sorta sucker things on their bellies… I think they might be ter suck blood."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," Draco said sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want a pet that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?" Harry couldn't help but snicker at that as he pulled his hand away from his Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"Just because they're not very pretty doesn't mean they're useless," Hermione snapped at Draco. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

"I would rather a dragon than this." Harry couldn't help but say, making Draco snicker. Hermione glared at him and Hagrid gave him a secretive grin. Harry remembered that in his first year Hagrid had a dragon egg he hatched in his wooden hut. Unfortunately Dumbledore found out and Hagrid had to send his baby dragon to Romania where Charlie Weasley worked.

For the rest of class, they fed the Blast-Ended Skrewts several food types before the bell rang from the castle. The Slytherins went into the Great Hall for lunch, Harry and Blaise groaning and moaning about their next class, Divination. Theo couldn't help but laugh at Blaise's sadness, telling the One-Fourth-Veela that he should have dropped it when he had the chance. "Yeah, but then I wouldn't have any alone time with Harry!" Blaise said.

"I don't think it counts as alone time." Harry said smiling which quickly became a grimace, "Besides, I just know that loon has something crazily complicated ready for us."

He was right. As soon as he and Blaise took their normal seat, Professor Trelawney started off her mystic jumble of prophesies and astral planes. She told them that they will be turning their focus to the stars, calling it the "celestial dance" of planets and mysterious powers to reveal their future. She gave them each a complicated circular chart and half an hour later they were trying to fill in the positions of the planets at their moment of birth. It was very dull work and Harry was about to fall asleep as he looked at his chart. "I got two Neptures," he yawned. "That can't be right, can it?"

"I don't know." Blaise said shrugging. "Professor look!" shrieked Lavender Brown, sitting next to Parvati Patil. "I think I've got an unaspected planet! Oooh, which one is that, Professor?"

"That's Uranus, my dear." Professor Trelawney said, peering down on her chart. On the table next to theirs, Harry heard Ron whispered "Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?"

Blaise snickered, as well as Dean and Seamus, but unfortunately for Ron Professor Trelawney heard him. Harry thought that it was because of Ron's comment that they were given so much homework at the end of class. Sounding more like Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape, she snapped that she wanted a detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect them, with references to their personal chart three scrolls long, due on Monday. No excuses.

"That will be easy," Blaise whispered to Harry smirking, "a lot of 'lip work' with me and Theo and maybe some touching." Harry blushed and whispered "I don't think that is what she is looking for."

"Miserable old bat." Ron bitterly said as he joined Harry and Blaise on their way to dinner. "That'll take all weekend, that will!"

"Shouldn't have make such a lewd comment." Blaise shrugged. "Whatever were you thinking Ron."

"Look who's talking!" Ron said, "You're a Veela! That's practically a species of lewdness!"

"True, but we keep our comments to ourselves, and out of professors' ears." Blaise chuckled.

"Whatever." Ron huffed. He turned to Harry and said "Can you believe her Harry?"

"Well umm… you did say you want to see her… Uranus." Harry blushed.

Ron simply rolled his eyes and they went into the Great Hall, Harry and Blaise going to the Slytherin Table while Ron sulked to Gryffindor Table. "What made you two so down?" Theo asked. Harry and Blaise explained what happened in Divination class and Draco snickered. "Of course Weasley would say something like that."

"Yeah well, now we all have to pay!" Harry said. Draco shrugged and said "Still think you should have dropped it. You already have three elective subjects."

"Yeah, well…" Harry said. He just shrugged and said "We can't walk out of class like Hermione did."

"Well, then just grin and bear through it love." Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek. Harry got his and Draco's dinner and looked down at the staff table, where Mad-Eye Moody was stabbing a piece of sausage with his knife, his electric blue eyes moving around from student to student. Harry was a bit creep out by that, but kept to himself, trying to avoid Moody's gaze. "When do we have Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Blaise asked.

"Thursday with the Gryffindors." Theo answered automatically. Harry glanced at Professor Moody, both eager and apprehensive for his class.

The next two days went by quickly for Harry, Thursday morning arriving with a letter for him from Lupin and Sirius. He was at the Great Hall, and the letter came with the rest of the morning owls, a normal barn owl landing in front of him. Harry took the letter and unrolled it, recognizing Lupin's handwriting.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _The Triwizard Tournament? What is Dumbledore thinking? That tournament is very dangerous Harry, there's a reason it was disbanded many years ago. I just hope that the Champions won't get hurt. People died in tournaments Harry, it is not something to joke with. As for Sirius and I, we're fine, and the house is going slowly. We've first started with the master bedroom, which I insisted that Sirius should sleep in, but he wouldn't. Instead, just sleeping in his old room as a dog. Kreacher, a very old and useless house-elf has been trying to stop us from cleaning. I think he feels that we are "ruining his Mistress' legacy" as if we care about her. I never did like her. Had to put a cover over her portrait to make her stop screaming, anyway our progress is going slowly, but surely. We have the master bedroom cleaned, as well as most of the kitchen. Sirius and I have been talking again, and we're both sure that by the end your year, we'll be ready to move you in. On a more personal note, Sirius and I, after many discussions, have decided to try our relationship again. We've both apologized for the late thirteen years and are taking it slow now._

 _I've also taken the liberty to write a letter to Alastor Moody, your new DADA teacher. He knows his stuff Harry, he was a very experience Auror. Paranoid, yes. But he knows his stuff. So, please don't worry about your education in that regard. He'll be a bit… odd at first, but trust him Harry. I've never met a more trustworthy auror during the war. Excluding your father of course. I'm sorry for making this letter short, but Sirius is calling. We both send our love._

 _Remus_

Harry pocketed the letter after reading, and couldn't help but feel excited for Moody's class in the afternoon. But first, he had Ancient Runes with Draco, and they were one of the first to get to class, sitting in their usually seats in the middle. They both took out their books and Harry told Draco about Remus' letter. Hermione and the rest of the class filtered in as Harry and Draco talked about Grimmauld Place and his godparents. Professor Babbling walked in from her office and sat down at her table, two slabs in front of her. "Good Morning." She said, her voice reminding Harry of murmuring water. She waved her wand and said "Quills and notebook outs, on my desk, there are several small tablets of common runes you should all know by now. As you collect your tablet, please also bring up your summer assignment. Thank you."

Harry and Draco stood up and handed in their summer assignment, two scrolls of translation and an essay of the usefulness of Runes, and grabbed their tablets. The couple sat down at their table and instantly began to work, translating the runes in their notebook, Harry's chicken-scratch handwriting filling his notebook. After ten minutes, and frustrating over a very difficult rune that Harry couldn't place, Professor Babbling stood up and said "Stop, that is enough." Professor Babbling walked to the front of her desk and looked at her class. She gave them a quick overview of what they will be learning this year, and Harry was slightly excited that they would start looking at the runes that made spells. She then went into a lecture of several runes that they need to know before, waving her wand as images of the ruins floated in the air just long enough for the class to copy it down.

By the end of class Harry's head felt stuff as he started to feel a headache coming. He groaned as he and Draco went into the library, happy that they only have two classes on Thursday. "That was…interesting at least." Theo said.

"Yeah, I'm finally starting to learn stuff that I actually took the course for." Blaise said rubbing his head. "Though I really hate the headache it gives me." Harry nodded and Theo brought up that they should just drop Divination again, but both boys scoffed and brought out their homework for that class. "We'll just make up some stuff. That's what we're good at right?"

"I guess." Theo said, taking out his own homework. The Slytherin boys spent the period before lunch doing homework. Then, after lunch, the four made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts where the Gryffindors were already were, waiting outside eagerly. "What's going on?" Harry asked Hermione, who were standing in front of him. She turned around and said "Everyone is eager for this class."

"Yeah mate, have you heard of the things Moody did?" Ron said eagerly. "Fred and George told me and Hermione all about the things dad told them about him."

"Really?" Harry asked, getting more excited. Draco nodded in agreement and said "Weasley is right. Father once said that Moody may be the most skilled Auror he ever saw. Most of the cells in Azkaban are filled because of him."

"And they're all dangerous dark wizards." Ron said.

The door opened and they filtered in, Harry, Draco, and Ron sitting in one table and Blaise, Theo and Hermione in the table behind them. They all pulled out their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection,_ and waited patiently. The room oddly quiet as they waited for Mad-Eye Moody to show up. Soon they heard Moody's clunking footsteps walking down the corridor, his staff making a distinct _thunk_ sound. He entered the room, looking as frightening as ever. "You can put those away," he growled. "Those books. You won't need them."

Confused, they all put their books away as Professor Moody eyed each student, telling them what Harry already knew thanks to Lupin's letter. "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've been pretty thorough covering Dark Creatures. But you're behind! Very behind on dealing with curses. I've got one year to teach you have to deal with Dark Magic."

Moody clapped his gnarled hands together and stared at the students, his magical eye looking from student to student as his regular eye focused on Harry. "Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckon you can cope." His regular eye stayed focused on Harry throughout his little speech, as if he was talking directly to the Slytherin. "And I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. _You need to put that away Miss Brown, when I'm talking!_ "

Lavender jumped and blushed, putting away whatever she was showing Parvati. "So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?" Several hands rose, as well as Ron's, Hermione's, and Draco's. Moody's normal eye shifted from Harry to Draco as he pointed at him with his wand, his magical eye still fixed on Lavender.

"There is the Imperius Curse, sir." Draco said smoothly.

"Yes, there is." Moody said. "Name boy!"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco said. Moody's magical eye shifted to Draco and he said, "Yes. You would know a lot about that spell, wouldn't you Malfoy?" he asked, not helping but spitting the name a bit. "Your father claimed to be under its influence during the War."

"He was." Draco said shortly. Moody just grunted and got to his feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were crawling around there, Ron backing away slowly as Moody opened the jar. Moody reached in and caught one spider, pulling it out. He then pointed his wand at the spider and muttered " _Imperio!_ "

The spider leapt off of Moody's hand and landed on the desk before stretching it's hind legs, and doing a little jig on the desk. The everyone started to laugh, except Moody. "Think it's funny do you?" he growled. "You'll like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The laughing stopped immediately. "Total control." Moody resumed as the spider began to roll over. "I could make it jump out the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats… Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse." Moody said, nodding to Draco. "Some job for the Ministry trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will."

Moody stared at Draco for a moment, the spider still under his control as it walked to the edge of the table, taking a step over the edge and falling, landing on the wooden floor hard. "The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better to avoid getting hit with it in the first place. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, the Gryffindors, and Slytherin girls jumped.

He looked around the class and said "Anyone want to name another illegal curse?"

To Harry's surprise, Neville raised his hand and said "The Cruciatus Curse, sir."

"Your name's Longbottom?" Moody asked, both eyes now on him. Neville just nodded and Moody made no further inquiries. He took out the second spider and pointed his wand at it. "The Cruciatus Curse, needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea. _Engorgio_!"

The spider swelled, becoming larger than a tarantula. Blaise leaned forward and couldn't help but whispered, "What would happen if I did that to my dick?"

Harry swatted him away, fixated on the spider as Moody levitated onto the desk, right in front of Neville. " _Crucio!_ " he muttered. The spider's legs bent in upon itself, the body twitching horribly. No sound came from it, but Harry knew if it could, the spider would be screaming. Moody didn't remove his wand and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently, Neville's breath shortening as he kept staring at the tortured spider. "STOP IT!" Hermione yelled, looking horrified, "Can't you see it's bothering him?" Hermione said, pointing to Neville, who can't catch his breath.

Professor Moody picked up the spider and brought it to Hermione's desk. "Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse Miss. Granger." He said. Hermione stared at the spider, still twitching a bit in pain. She shook her head and Moody said "No?" He pointed his wand at the spider. " _Avada Kadavra!_ "

A flash of green came from Moody's wand and it struck the spider, who fell lifeless. Harry stared at the wand and spider, a hazy memory playing. "The killing curse. Only one person is known to survive it." Moody said, "And he's sitting here in this room."

"He's mental! Absolutely mental!" Hermione said after class, walking down the stairs. "I mean! To do those spells in front of us! And poor Neville! He looked like he was about to have a seizure! Whatever was Dumbledore thinking!?" Harry looked at his raving friend, and in front of them where Neville was standing. "Neville," he said softly, "are you alright?"

"Oh hello," Neville said, his voice higher than normal. "Interesting lesson huh? I wonder what's for eating."

"Neville?" Harry said again.

Neville didn't say anything as the odd clunking sound of Moody's staff came up behind them. He walked up to Neville and spoke, in a gentler and much lower tone, "It's all right, sonny. Why don't you come to my office? Come on… we can have a cup of tea…and there's some books that might interest you." Neville nodded and Moody looked at Harry and Draco. "You alright Potter?"

Harry nodded. Moody grunted and turned his attention on Neville, his magical eye staring at Draco for a long moment as the two left back to the classroom. "That was some lesson, eh?" Ron said. "Fred and George are right, he does know his stuff."

Harry simply nodded as he looked at his fellow Slytherins. Most of who looked as if they wanted to say something. They returned to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry looked down the table, and saw a smug looking Parkinson, glaring at Hermione. He wondered why Parkinson was glaring at her, before turning his attention back to Draco and the others. "Why were you guys looking weird after Defense Against the Dark Arts?" he asked.

"Well…" Draco said, looking at his friends before turning back at Harry. "You know, about the war right? With You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah, of course." Harry said.

Draco took a deep breath and said "Well, it's no secret that he is a Slytherin, in fact the Wizarding World couldn't help but emphasis that fact, as well that most of his followers were also Slytherins. … My father… most of our fathers and mothers were followers. I cannot speak for most of us, but shortly after the war the Aurors arrested, or accused most of our families just because we were Veteran Slytherins. They were right, some of the time, but still the prejudice existed that we were all dark wizards."

"My family aren't, we're mostly mutual." Blaise added. Draco nodded and said "The point is, those curses just reminded us of the war, and the times we saw them used…"

"You mean your father—"

"Aunt." Draco said. "Aunt Bellatrix liked to use the Cruciatus Curse, used it on House-elves whenever she got bored, this was before she was arrested and brought to Azkaban. In fact she—she was the reason Neville freaked out over the Cruciatus Curse." Draco looked at his plate guiltily, as if he blamed himself for his family's decisions. Harry wanted to comfort him, but didn't know what to say. Draco looked at him, his brief moment of sadness replaced by an emotionless mask. Harry knew that look. It was a look Draco only used when he didn't want others to see his emotions. So instead he said nothing, and let Draco continued. "I'm not looking for his forgiveness or anything… I just wished that my father never even joined the bastard in the first place. Then none of this would ever happen."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Him hating you love." Draco said. "It's because of that bastard. My father's a coward for letting a dead man getting in the way of his acceptance." Draco took a deep breath and shook his head. "Sorry love, didn't mean to off like that. Anyway, yeah, we all have… bad experiences with those curses."

"Yeah… we do." Harry said, thinking about the night Voldemort tried to kill him as a baby. He remembered the green light he saw as a babe and the green light that came from Moody's wand. So that was the spell, he thought.

"Anyway," Theo said. "I suppose we should be in for an interesting year, considering Professor Moody's way of teaching."

Harry nodded and looked at the staff table, where Moody was again looking at the students a bit paranoid-like. He looked again to Parkinson, who was now whispering to her friends and said "I would actually like to know more about what Parkinson is doing, she's been glaring at Hermione for the last ten minutes or so."

"Probably talking about how she's going to use one of the Unforgivable Curses on her." Blaise said. Harry gasped, but Draco said quickly, "She would never do so. Parkinson is too yellow to do something like that."

Harry gave a small sigh of relief but still couldn't help but look at Parkinson every now and then. He couldn't help but think that she was up to something. But whatever that thing was, she didn't act on it. Harry watched her for the rest of the month, and into early October but Parkinson didn't act. Satisfied that Parkinson wouldn't do anything stupid to his friend, Harry put his focus back to his school work, the days flying past at a quick rate and before he knew it, it was only a week to October, and the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstang were all arriving the next day.

 **A/N:** _A short chapter to tide you all over. Next chapter the plot thickens! Thank you all for all the reading, follows, favorite, and reviews! And yes, I just a couple of scenes from the books. Sorry, but they bring some foreshadowing and I modified them as much as I can. They all make me smile. And now, replies:_

 **Angelcataanna** : Yeah, isn't that sweet? I hope you like this one!

 **Mycookieisgaara** : I did! Lol

 **Darkelfangel13** : Here you go my friend! I'm a bit confused at the "who understands part," but thanks! I try my best, and it's a plus having the books next to me if I need to look something up. The Oliver Wood being interested in Marcus Flint was just a throw away thing like, like a crush on a straight boy you know will never work out, but you can't help but just love the idiot because he's there, you see him every day and I have totally no real life experience from this. Nope. None at all…

 **BrotherOfBasilisks** : Why do I have a feeling that part got you, and others very "excited?" As I told you before, I've changed to Muggle-borns just because I can. And we have talked about The Trace and how it'll just say "Oh, magic at the Burrow! Must be Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast! What a lovely woman she is, made me a sweater for Christmas she did!" And baby boo is a new one…

 **Kiera Jones** : GASP! No, when they get older they'll become tired from jobs, kids, and responsibilities.

 **Shebajay** : Here you go! Glad you enjoyed.

 **Yukino76** : You're welcome! And he may be prepared… may not. Though, I will tell you this: He will believe in Thestrals.

 **Ern** : Thanks for the support! (On the side note, whenever I see your name, I keep reading it like that shrunken head in the third movie. "HEY! Take it away Ernie!")

 **SimbaRella** : NO DON'T CRY! CEDRIC WILL BE FINE FOR THE OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT! of course the Graveyard scene isn't part of the official tournament, but still he will be okay from there. AND YES THAT IS HARRY'S FIRST BLOWJOB! NEXT TIME: FINGERING

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : I'm glad you love this friend! Here is more!

 **Tay** : The Triwizard Tournament will take place! It must take place! How else will the drama of relationships start!? Listen? Is that Voldemort I hear? Lucius will not be such a prick when he stops being so. And after so, he will have a very nice enlightenment. Keh keh keh.

 **Patronussnitch** : Here's your name again! And yes to the sweetness, which unfortunately must come to an end at some point. Now the very good sourness and saltiness of tears and dread come! Will I kill people!? Of course I will!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Lucius is just showing what will happen if Harry fucks up. He knows the stakes and thinks he's playing them well. He's like ohh… Viserys Targaryen. Yes, currently he is Viserys Targaryen.


	32. Goblet of Fire

Chapter 32

Goblet of Fire

"Again Malfoy!" Moody barked. He had each student stand in front of him, one by one and putting the Imperius Curse on them. He called it "helping them fight off the Curse," But Harry seemed doubtful. Professor Moody had the entire class stand before him, going under the Imperius Curse and jumped up and down, or dance around the table behind him. Before Draco, Moody had Lavender Brown imitating a squirrel, Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing "God Save the Queen," and Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics that Harry knew the cute boy couldn't do normally. Moody raised his wand at Draco and said " _Imperio!_ " Harry watched as Draco stood still for a moment before taking a step forward, then doing a back flip, followed by an obviously painful split. Moody removed the curse and growled at Draco to get out of the center of the classroom. "Potter, you next." He then growled.

Harry stepped into the middle of the circle of desks and faced Moody. Professor Moody pointed his wand at Harry and said " _Imperio_!" It was the most wonderful feeling. Harry felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. It reminded him of anytime he and Draco kissed. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him.

Then he heard Mad-Eye Moody's voice echoing in the background of his empty brain; _Jump onto the desk…jump onto the desk. …_

Harry's knees bent obediently, preparing to spring. _Jump onto the desk. …_ Why though? Another voice asked, awaking in the back of his brain. Stupid thing to do, really the voice said.

 _Jump onto the desk. …_

No, I don't think I will, thanks, the other voice said a little more firmly.

 _Jump! NOW!_

The next thing Harry felt was considerable pain. He had both jumped and tried to prevent himself from jumping—the result was that he'd smashed headlong into the desk, knocking it over, and, by the feeling in his legs, fractured both his kneecaps.

"Now, that's more like it!" growled Moody's voice. "Look at that, you lot… Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try again, Potter, and the rest of you pay attention—watch his eyes, that's where you see it—very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling _you_! Five points to Slytherin."

"The way he talks," Harry muttered as he hobbled out of class an hour later, Moody insisted on putting Harry under four more times, "you'd think we were all going to be attacked any second."

"Well, considering Draco's father you could be." Blaise couldn't help but chuckle.

"Blaise! Really?" Theo said, shooting a look towards Draco.

"We're getting better…I think." Harry said. Draco nodded and said "Father had a civil conversation with Harry when he came over."

Harry nodded and they went to their next class. The fourth years felt like they have gain a definite increase of work they were required to do this term. Professor McGonagall explained to them in their next class that it was because of the O.W.L.s that were nearing with each and every day. Justin Finch-Fletchley complained, but Professor McGonagall reminded the class that only Harry, Draco, and Theo were able to completely change their porcupines into pincushions. Divination became a bit enjoyable for Harry and Blaise when Professor Trelawney gave them top marks for their homework. She even read excerpts from them and congratulated both Slytherins on their unflinching acceptance of their doomed future, Blaise writing down that he will be set ablaze when Mars is in Jupiter's position. Professor Binns, who taught the only class Harry and Blaise couldn't help but fall asleep in, were making them write weekly about the eighteenth century goblin rebellions, the ghost barely recognizing that Harry and Draco's writings were eerily similar. Professor Snape had them research antidotes, dropping hints that he will poison one of them to test how effect their antidote was. Draco and Harry couldn't help but giggle at that, knowing that the man wasn't being serious. Instead he would just give one of the students a very minor illness for the antidote to work on. Professor Flitwick had the fourth years read several texts in preparation for Summoning Charms, a set of spells he told the Slytherins were very useful, but very difficult for their age.

Even Hagrid was adding to their workload. The Blast-Ended Skrewts were growing at a remarkable pace given that nobody had yet discovered what they ate. Hagrid was delighted, and as part as their project he suggested that they come down to his hut on alternate evenings to observe the skrewts and write notes.

"I will not," Draco said flatly. "I see enough of these foul things during lessons, thanks."

"Yeh'll do wha' yer told Draco." Hagrid said. Harry touched Draco's arm and whispered, "I'll go with you, and afterwards we can just have a cup of tea with Hagrid."

Draco looked between the skrewts and Harry and accepted, telling his Potter that they better make the visit to the skrewts "short." Harry couldn't help but laugh and agreed, which earned him a kiss on the forehead.

After Hagrid's, they returned to the entrance hall only to see a large crowd congregated around a large sign. Blaise and Draco helped push their way through the crowd until they could read the sign.

 **TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUT GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

"Only a week away!" Ernie Macmillan said. "I wonder if Cedric knows!"

"Cedric? He's thinking of entering?" Harry asked. Ernie nodded. "He and Fred were talking about it two days ago."

"Really?" Harry said as Ernie ran off. He looked at Draco and said "I bet you anything the twins convinced him to do it."

"I don't know, this seems like something Cedric would do by himself." Draco said.

"Maybe… though, between us, I think I rather him than any of our seventh years." Harry said, making Draco snicker.

During the following week, the tournament was the only thing that Hogwarts could talk about. Harry also noticed that the castle had seemed to go under a deep cleaning as the House-elves and Filch worked endlessly, scrubbing dirty portraits much to the displeasure of their inhabitants. The professors seemed a bit on edge also, barking at students more often. Finally, the day the two schools came and Harry and Draco found themselves at the head of the crowd, near the professors as small first years tried to push passed them. Harry looked around and noticed that Dumbledore was right in front of them. "Ah, here comes the delegation from Beauxbatons." Dumbledore said suddenly.

"Where!?" A voice said.

"There!" A sixth year said, pointing in the sky. The student population looked up and Harry saw something very large flying towards them. It was a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. The horse-and-carriage flew around the Forbidden Forest as it descended, landing right in front of the crowd of students.

A cute boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, Harry heard Blaise gave an approving sound, the boy fumbled with something on the carriage floor and unfolded a set of golden steps. He stepped to the side as the doors opened fully and a shining high-heeled black shoe emerged from inside the carriage, followed immediately by the biggest woman Harry ever saw in his life. She was olive-skinned and large, black, liquid-looking eyes. She was dressed from head to toe in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleaming at her throat and on her thick fingers. Dumbledore started to clap, the students following his lead broke into applause too. Dumbledore stepped forward and took the woman's hand, barely having to bend down to kiss it. "Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts my dear." He beamed.

"Dumbly-dore," Madame Maxime said in a deep voice, "I 'ope I fine you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you." Dumbledore said.

"My pupils," Madame Maxime said waving one hand carelessly behind her. Harry looked and saw a dozen girls and boys, all looking in their late teens, shivering, wearing only silk robes. Dumbledore nodded briefly to them and returned his attention to the giant woman. "'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" she asked.

"He should be here any moment," Dumbledore said. "Would you like to wait here and greet him, or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. She and her students walked into the castle, the Hogwarts crowd parting way for her. The Hogwarts crowd stood outside still, shivering in the cold wind waiting for Durmstrang to arrive. Students were looking in the air, thinking that Durmstrang would fly in like Beauxbatons. They waited ten whole minutes before someone shouted "THE LAKE!" The Hogwarts students turned excitedly to the lake to see a huge, magnificent ship rise out of the water slowly, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, and the dim misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. The ship started to glide toward the bank and a few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down into the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank. People were disembarking, and Harry noticed that all of them seemed to be built like Blaise and Draco, though they were much more muscular than the two Hogwarts students. Harry's face turned red as he watched the all boys school get off the ship, realizing that he might have a thing for muscles. When they came closer, however, Harry realized that their bulk was due to their cloaks which were some kind of shaggy, matted fur, as well as their muscles, Harry basing that off of their huge forearms. The man who was leading them was wearing a different sort of cloak: sleek and silver like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?" Both men shook hands and hugged briefly, as if old friends reuniting.

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore said.

"Dear old Hogwarts," Karkaroff said. "How good it is to be here, how good. …Viktor, come along, into the warmth…you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Harry didn't need to hear the gasp coming from around him. "It's Krum!" Blaise said excitingly.

Harry nodded and looked around, seeing Ron staring at Krum openly. Soon, the others followed and finally the Hogwarts students walked in with Dumbledore lead them all into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast.

Harry and Draco were very pleased when the Durmstang students sat with them in the Slytherin Table, Viktor Krum sitting right next to Harry. He looked at Harry, studying him for a moment, before saying "I remember you… from World Cup, no? You were in the box with the Minister."

"Yeah, I was." Harry grinned. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter…" Viktor Krum said, tasting the name on his tongue. He smirked at him and said "You are a very beautiful boy, Harry Potter. And a powerful one too, no?"

Harry blushed and nodded, moving slightly to Draco, who wrapped a protective arm around him. Viktor chuckled and said "I don't mean to steal your pretty boy, erm—"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco said a bit coldly. Viktor nodded and said "Draco, a nice name for a handsome boy. You have your own prettiness about you. I do not mean to pry, it is just I like pretty people, or people that I personally find pretty or beautiful. And if I may, your _krasivo momche_ is very beautiful."

Harry and Draco blushed. "Wh-what does kras-kra… what you said mean?" Harry asked. Viktor chuckled and said, "It means pretty boy, Harry Potter. Which you are, a very pretty boy."

"Umm, if I may," Harry said after gaining control of his face. "I-I wanted to know if you would talk Quidditch with me."

"You a player too?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, I'm a Seeker also," Harry said. "Dray here is a Chaser."

Viktor nodded and said "Well Harry Potter, what is it you want to know?" Harry couldn't help but smile and asked him any and every question that he could think of, including how Viktor was able to do the maneuvers that he did during the World Cup. Viktor chuckled and said " _Momche, momche_ … Harry please slow down. My English is not that good yet. Please I can only understand if you speak slowly." Harry blushed and nodded, asking his questions again in a slower manner. When he was done Viktor stayed quiet as he took a bite of a meat Harry never saw before. His mouth particularly filled, Viktor finally answered when he said 'It would be difficult to say. …I show you instead. That okay?"

"Yes!" Harry said quickly, his voice high from excitement.

Viktor and Draco laughed at him, causing the young Slytherin to blush. "Don't be so embarrassed, my _joli garcon_."

"W-What?" Harry asked.

"Pretty boy in French love." Draco said, "I don't know if I told you, but I'm fluent in it."

"Huh." Harry said. He and Draco turned to Viktor who was watching with an amused expression. "Umm anyway, you're—you're seriously offering to teach me?"

"Of course." Viktor chuckled. "I would do anything for a pretty boy."

"This is brilliant!" Harry grinned. "I cannot wait to tell Ron, he will not believe this!"

"Ron?" Viktor asked, a bit confused. Harry nodded and pointed to the Gryffindor table where Ron, Hermione, and Neville were sitting. Viktor followed his slight and his eyes fell on the three. Harry saw something in Viktor's eyes but was confused about it. "I see." Viktor said, more to himself. "England is filled with, how do you say it? Very small people." He chuckled. He looked at Draco and Blaise and said "Though, you two are looking more Bulgarian than the others."

"Thank you." Draco and Blaise said, Blaise smirking while Draco just looked at Viktor. "I do it for my boy." He said, "I have to keep him safe."

"So he is your _pokoren_?" Viktor said smiling, "That is good. Every man needs a _pokoren_ , no?"

"Yes, I guess so." Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead again, causing his love to smile softly.

Viktor chuckled and sometime during the feast a Beauxbaton boy came up to them and asked if they were going to eat a French delicate that Harry didn't even know how to pronounce. Draco answered in French, and smiled at the boy, who seemed to be a year or two older than them yet around Harry's height, and the boy answered in the same language, took a piece of the dessert, and returned to his place at Ravenclaw table.

After everyone finished eating, the doors opened again and Lugo Bagman and Mr. Crouch came in, a casket following them. Dumbledore stood up and waited as the two men walked up the hall and next to Dumbledore, the Casket floating behind them as it settled behind the three men, in front of the staff table. Dumbledore waited until he got everyone's undivided attention and then he began speaking. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words, before we open the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Mr. Logo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder applause for Bagman than Crouch, whose was just quiet and polite. Bagman waved while Crouch did not and Dumbledore continued.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament, and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts." The student's attention seemed to sharpen at the word 'champions' and Dumbledore smiled.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess—their daring—their powers of deduction—and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word the Hall was filled with a silence. Draco leaned in to Harry and whispered, "We know all about that unfortunately." Harry nodded and continued to listen to Dumbledore, hoping that this year will be uneventful for him.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the three schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest score after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it at the casket. The wood fell open, revealing the small stone goblet. "Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of paper and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those willing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obligated to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name into the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before your drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all!"

"I will win this game." Krum said as they got up.

"You sure?" Harry asked. Viktor Krum looked straight at Harry and said, "I always get what I want, _momche_. And I want to win." Harry blushed at Viktor's proclamation. "I will see you later Harry Potter." Viktor said, "we will begin your lessons after I become champion, no?"

"Y-Yeah, alright." Harry said. Draco and he shared a look before returning to the Slytherin Tower. The four boys were all very excited for tournament to start and barely slept, staying up most of the night as they talked about who they believed the Hogwarts Champion will be.

The next day was Sunday, so normally they would sleep late and have a late breakfast. Instead, the four got up early and went into the Great Hall to watch students put their names in the goblet. There were seats around the goblet for that occasion, benches and stone bleachers that were already filled with students munching on toast. Harry and his friends took their seats next to Ron and Hermione and as soon as they did, Krum walked in. He held a small piece of parchment in his hand and walked confidently up to the goblet, a small blue flame coming out of the cup. He placed his slip into the fire and it flared up as the paper burned in an instant. Krum turned to Harry and smiled. He walked up to him and said, "See Harry? I will win this." Krum's eyes seemed to linger over the group before walking into the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Harry! That was—that was Krum! Viktor Krum! And he talked with you!" Ron said excitingly, and a bit jealously.

"He told me that he would win the Triwizard Tournament." Harry said.

"As if," Ron snorted. "He's a great Seeker, but there's no way he can beat Hogwarts."

"Speaking of that Ron," Blaise said, "Did anyone put their names in the cup yet?"

"You missed it! Fred and George tried to." Ron laughed.

"What happened?" Blaise grinned. Hermione sighed and said "They tried using a potion to trick the Age Line. As soon as the imbeciles placed their names, the goblet shot out and pushed them back."

"Yeah!" Ron laughed, "And now they have beards that could compete with Dumbledore's!" Blaise laughed along with Ron while Draco and Harry shared a look. Theo, instead looked a bit annoyed and said "Didn't Cedric try to stop them?"

"Actually no." Hermione said. "He may have encouraged them after he put his name in. I told them it wasn't going to work."

Theo just shook his head when a door opened and a girl dressed in the Beauxbaton's uniform stepped in, attracting most males' attention. Harry was completely unaffected by whatever spell enraptured Ron and the rest of the male population of the room as she walked up to the goblet and slipped her name in. Harry turned to Blaise who simply rolled his eyes. "Must be part-Veela or something," he muttered. Harry nodded and watched as she went away. Blaise stood up and pulled Theo along with him, "Excuse us," he said. "I think we should introduce ourselves to the she-Veela. Right Theo?"

"Umm, okay Blaise, but I do not believe that is what you should call her." Theo said, his words easily silenced when Blaise kissed him, holding him close to his chocolate-skinned body as he gave a loving, dominating kiss which Theo easily succumbed to.

When they were gone, the four reminding decided to visit Hagrid, who seemed to be preoccupied thinking about the head of Beauxbatons. Draco commented on the cheap cologne he smelt, causing Hagrid to blush a rosy red as well as almost dropping the tea kettle he was holding. The day, for Harry, seemed to crawl with anticipation as rumors of who put their names in quickly infested the school. Before he knew it, dinner was over and Dumbledore waved his hand, the golden plates disappearing as the goblet been moved back to where it was last night.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," he said. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," he indicated the door behind the staff table, "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He waved his hand and the candles in the Great Hall were extinguished, leaving the fire in the Goblet burning brighter than ever. The flames in the goblet turned red and sparks came flying from it. The next moment a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it and into Dumbledore's hand. "The champion for Durmstrang, he read in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum!"

A storm of applause arose as Viktor rose from his seat next to Harry and Draco at the Slytherin Table. He walked up toward Dumbledore, turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

The applause dimmed down as the next tongue of fire shot out of the goblet, Dumbledore catching this one again. "The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!" The girl whom Harry remembered putting her name in the goblet rose from the Ravenclaw table and walked the same path Krum did, into the next chamber as well. "Of course the Half-Veela got it." Blaise grumbled.

The hall became silent with excitement as they waited for the Hogwarts champion to be picked. Finally, the flames shot out again and Dumbledore said "The Hogwarts champion, is Cedric Diggory!"

"GO CEDRIC!" Fred and George yelled out as their boyfriend stood up, their voices loudest in the boom of noise as the whole school cheered. Every single Hufflepuff jumped up and cheered for him as the handsome Hufflepuff made his way into the next chamber.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as the last round of applause settled down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real—"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking. The fire in the goblet turned into a violent red as sparks shot dangerously out of it. A long flame shot out suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out his hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written on it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then, Dumbledore looked out and read out, " _Harry Potter_!"

Silence filled the Hall as heads moved around, looking for Harry. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled out.

"Harry, what's this about?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know!" Harry said, equally confused.

"Harry Potter! If you would come up, please." Dumbledore said, with a nodding from both Snape and McGonagall.

Harry looked at Draco, who had a somber face but nodded. Harry stood up and the effect was immediate. Confusion turned into hatred as the school hackled him. "NO! WE CAN'T HAVE A SLYTHERIN CHAMPION!"

"WE DON'T WANT THAT DEATH EATER!"

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

"CEDRIC'S OUR TRUE CHAMPION! NOT THIS ATTENTION-SEEKING SNAKE!"

Dumbledore raised a hand and the yelling ceased. Harry reached him, looking confused and hopeless. "Go on Harry," Dumbledore said calmly, "through the door."

Harry nodded and walked along the staff table, his eyes meeting his Head of House who looked inquisitively at Harry. Snape motioned his head towards the door and Harry nodded and went through the door, finding himself in a smaller room filled with paintings and a warm fireplace. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire, all watching it as they waited. Fleur was looking around and was the first who saw Harry. "What is it?" she asked, "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

"Umm, err—" Harry said, still processing what happened.

"Harry?" Cedric said, taking a step forward.

"Extraordinary!" Lugo Bagman's voice said as he came in. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentleman…lady, may I introduce—incredible though it seems—the _fourth_ Triwizard champion!"

Viktor Krum straightened up and looked from Bagman to Harry and back again, as though he must have misheard what Bagman said. Cedric looked worried yet confused, looking at Harry for answers that he doesn't have. Fleur Delacour just laughed and said "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Fleur frowned. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"And I don't want to compete anyway." Harry said quickly. "I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire, it's impossible!"

The doors opened up and Dumbledore came in, followed by Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, Mr. Crouch, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur said at once, "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!" Under Harry's numb feeling of disbelief, anger arose towards the girl as she emphasized 'little boy.'

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr!?" Madame Maxime said impatiently.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore." Karkaroff said. " _Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions."

" _C'est impossible_ ," Madame Maxime said. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," Karkaroff said, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were cold. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"This is not Dumbledore's fault." Snape said, he looked at Harry and said "Though Mr. Potter had several encounters of rule breaking in the past, those were all due to inefficient Defense teachers."

Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry and said calmly, "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No," said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry said vehemently, meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" Madame Maxime cried out.

"He could not cross the Age Line," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that—"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line." Madame Maxime shrugged.

"It is possible, of course." Dumbledore said politely.

"Dumbledore making a mistake?" Snape said, smirking slightly. "I must say that that is very improbable. Mr. Potter could not have crossed the line himself, and he obviously did not persuade an older student to do it for him, though he definitely have the skill. Might I have to remind you, Albus and Minerva, of Mrs. Crabbe and Goyle? Nevertheless, he said that he did not put his name in the goblet, and Dumbledore believe him." Professor McGonagall nodded agreeing with him.

"Mr. Crouch…Mr. Bagman," Karkaroff said, his voice flattering once more, "you are out—er—objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Mr. Crouch was out of the circle of people, staring at the fireplace. When he spoke, his voice was curt as he turned around. "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well," Bagman said beaming, "Barty knows the rule book back to front."

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of our students," said Karkaroff. He dropped his smile and unctuous tone. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But it doesn't work like that Karkaroff." Bagman said. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out—it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament—"

"—in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff." Growled Mad-Eye Moody who was standing in the doorway. He took a hit of his flask as he walked down to the circle and pushed his way through. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

"I'm not following Moody." Karkaroff said.

"Don't you? It's very simple, Karkaroff." Moody said. "Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime, her eyes glaring at Snape.

Snape ignored the glare and said "For all of your complaining, I am surprised Mr. Potter haven't raised his voice. He is the only person here who should be complaining."

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money—zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it." Moody said with the merest trace of a growl.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Harry looked at the three heads of schools as they glanced at him. "Impossible!" roared Madame Maxime, "Why would someone want zis boy dead?"

"Well Potter, I'm sure you can answer that one easily." Moody said.

"Voldemort… or one of his followers." Harry said. "So far each year, I've fought Voldemort or his follower who kept trying to kill me."

Karkaroff scoffed and said "The Dark Lord is dead! Why would his followers want to kill you?"

"You should know better than anyone here Karkaroff." Moody growled.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore said warningly. He looked around the room and addressed them, "How this situation arose, we do not know. It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the tournament. This, therefore, they will do. …"

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Bagman said excited, rubbing his hands together. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "instructions… Yes, the first task…" He moved from the fireplace an Harry thought that he looked ill. There were dark shadows under his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there at the World Cup. "The first task is designed to test your daring. So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard …very important…

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The Champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champion will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

As soon as Crouch finished speaking, Madame Maxime put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly from the room, both talking very fast in French as they went off. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and as Viktor walked passed Harry he whispered, "Tomorrow _momche_ , we will talk."

Harry nodded and watched Viktor leave. "Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," Dumbledore said smiling at both of them. "I am sure Slytherin and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Harry glanced at Cedric, who nodded, and they left together. The Great Hall was deserted now. "So," Cedric said with a slight smile, "we're playing against each other again?"

"I suppose…" Harry said, the insides of his head still in complete disarray. He didn't know what to say, so he looked at Cedric and said "You don't believe that I put my name in the goblet, do you?" Cedric didn't reply and that worried Harry. "I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire Cedric!" he said, "I don't' want to be a champion!"

"I know Harry but…" Cedric sighed and looked at Harry, "Can I ask you something? Something personal?"

"Y-Yeah." Harry said, confused about the sudden change of behavior.

"It's my twins… Fred and George. I love them both, don't get me wrong, but sometimes it feels like I love one… more than the other. Like last night, we were doing…stuff and I focused more on one twin than the other. I love both my redheads, yet I just don't think I can be…enough for the both of them." Cedric sighed. He sat down on a bleacher in the entrance hall, and Harry sat down next to him.

Both boys were silent as Cedric stared at his hands on his lap. Harry frowned, not knowing what to say. "Do… do you love one and not the other?"

"No, I love them both, but I just feel… closer to one. The twins always share everything, and they love each other very much but… I just don't think I can be someone they can share." Cedric frowned.

"I honestly don't know what to say." Harry said. "I remember, whenever Draco and I were in trouble like this, we make sure to talk about it. Bottling it up and holding it… it's not a good thing to do."

"So I should just talk to my twins?" Cedric asked. Harry nodded and said "I think so. I'm sure they'll understand."

Cedric gave a long sigh and said "Thanks Harry… I'll talk with them tomorrow." They got up and Cedric smiled at Harry. "And, I believe you. I don't think you put your name into the Goblet of Fire."

Harry blushed and said "Thanks Cedric." Cedric left, turning a corridor while Harry walked downstairs to the dungeons. He entered the Slytherin Common Room, a green tinted room filled with celebration as Slytherins cheered for Harry. A seventh-year Harry didn't know came up to him and congratulated Harry on "confounding" the goblet, referencing a spell Harry never heard of. "At least we have a proper wizard instead of that dandy Cedric!" he smiled.

Harry frowned at that, but a couple of second years pushed their way through, asking Harry to tell them how he did it. "I didn't, I didn't do it." Harry kept insisting.

"As if," Parkinson said. "We all know you're an attention-seeking idiot Potter!"

"Parkinson! That's enough." Draco said coming into view. He walked up to Harry, shoving the younger students away from his boy, and whispered, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Harry sighed and said "I don't know… I'm a champion. I have to compete in the tournament. …Draco, I don't think this was a fluke."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Moody and Professor Snape said that this tournament, the goblet choosing my name, it may be forced to do so, to make me compete." Harry said.

"Why would someone do that?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him and said, "They are hoping that I die during the tasks." Draco stayed quiet, only grabbing Harry's wrist and brought him closer. "Moody thinks that someone put my name in the Goblet of Fire… because I killed Voldemort as a baby." Harry said. Draco closed his eyes and breathed though his nose, trying to remain calm. He then opened his eyes and said "I will find whoever did that and make sure they will pay. No one messes with a Malfoy love. No one." Harry nodded and rested his head on Draco's shoulders, feeling incredibly tired.

The Slytherins continued to celebrate as the two walked upstairs to their dorm. The curtains around Blaise's and Theo's bed were drawn and Harry could hear Blaise's soft snoring. The two got into their bed and Draco pushed Harry to sit down, taking off his clothes slowly, leaving kisses everywhere. Everytime Harry tried to undress himself, Draco slapped his hands away and forced him down, keeping pressure on Harry's chest with one hand as his other pulled off Harry's pants and robe. Draco left Harry in only his underwear and necklace, lastly taking off Harry's glasses and putting them gently on the nightstand next to the bed. Draco pulled the covers and Harry got into bed and watched as Draco undressed himself, getting into bed naked. Harry blushed at that, but cuddled into Draco's arms, relaxing from the comfort and security his Malfoy offered.

 **A/N:** _Well, the Tournament has started and now the fun will begin! Next chapter a broken relationship and lessons with Viktor. Thanks to everyone who reviews, reads, follows and favorites this. You all are slightly better than chocolate. Only slightly._

 **BloodyRose1243** : 12 hours? My story has reached the half day time mark! Yay! Thanks for taking the time to read this, I am guessing you've read this overnight and I hope this is soon enough.

 **Magic Freak** : Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I am very glad that you enjoyed it and I hope I've updated fasted enough.

 **Shebajay** : Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come!

 **Kiera Jones** : If I tell you what will happen, that will spoil everything! Just going to say that Harry is currently in the business of saving lives.

 **Ariana McGonagall-Dumbledore** : I made a reference? Was it the entire year lol?

 **Yukino76** : I'm really glad you liked it. ;)

 **Guest** : Thank you for reading and rereading this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter as you did the last!

 **SimbaRella** : Yes! Adrian and Terence made gay cats preggers! And after their kittens are born, we might see a familiar character with a baby bump of his own.

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Thank you so much! I'm so happy that this is one of your favs! I hope you read till the end.

 **Kirgen Dawn** : Yes. I just had to. And Blaise and Theo might have some fun activities, especially now that the champions are here and picked.

 **Ern** : Thanks so much for your support! Love ya!

 **Darkelfangel13** : Yes, my perspective can be thought of as better than a straight girlie's especially because that is _my_ relationships, I have an inside look rather than the outside of the straight girl. Anyway, glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one!


	33. Rita's Special Scoop

Chapter 33

Rita's Special Scoop

By the next day, rumors had filled the school about Harry "snaking" his way into the Tournament. The first thing Harry did was write a quick letter to Sirius and Remus, asking them for help about what happened. He went to the Owlery and heard whispers from the students around him, the Beauxbatons whispering in French as he passed by and the Hufflepuffs openly glaring at him. Hedwig bit his finger as he gave her the letter, causing Harry to curse softly. He took that as an ill omen as he walked into the Great Hall.

Everyone was staring at him, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs glaring at him while the Slytherins simply smirked at the rest of them. "Harry!" Hermione's voice said from the Gryffindor table. Harry turned his head to his friends' table and saw that she was standing, and started to make her way to him. Fred and George were staring at him, confused, as if they didn't know if they should be happy that Harry somehow beaten the Age Line, or pissed off that he stole the glory from their boyfriend. Though, it was Ron's expression that broke Harry's heart. It was total anger. The look Ron was giving Harry made his skin crawl, it made the Slytherin to crawl into his bed and never come out. He knew at that moment that Ron hated Harry.

"Harry," Hermione whispered when she got close enough. She looked at Draco and Blaise, who were sitting down at the table. Harry turned towards Draco, who nodded, and he heard Hermione whispered "Harry, I need to talk with you."

Harry nodded and went with his friend out of the Great Hall and outside, going for a walk. Harry told his story of what happened after he left the Slytherin Table, and to his immense relief Hermione accepted it without question. "Well, of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself," she said when he finished telling her about the scene in the chamber off the Hall. "The look on your face when Dumbledore read out your name! I saw it from across the Hall, anyone could see it. But the question is, who did put it in? Because Moody's right, Harry…to fool the goblet, or get over Dumbledore—"

"Why was Ron glaring at me?" Harry interrupted. "Does he think that I entered myself?"

"No he doesn't," Hermione said quickly. "It's just… it's just…"

"He's jealous and believes I put my name in." Harry said.

"Yes, but you have to understand from his point of view Harry." Hermione said.

"What?"

"Well…just think about it." Hermione said carefully. "Look, it's always you and Malfoy who gets all the attention, you know it is. I know it's not your fault, she added quickly, seeing Harry open his mouth furiously. "I know you and Malfoy don't ask for it …but—well—you know, Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home, and you're his best friend, and you're really famous—he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mention it, but I suppose this is just one time too many…"

"Great," said Harry bitterly. "Really great. Tell him from me I'll swap any time he wants. Tell him from me he's welcome to it… people gawping at my forehead, forced into situations that could kill me or Draco easily. Just tell him—"

"I'm not telling him anything." Hermione said shortly. "Tell him yourself, it's the only way to sort this out."

"I'm not running around after him trying to make him grow up!" Harry said, so loudly that a couple of students look at them from the courtyard. Harry ignored them and said "Maybe he'll believe I'm not enjoying myself once I get my neck broken or—"

"That's not funny," Hermione said quietly. "That's not funny at all." She looked extremely anxious and said "Harry, I've been thinking—you know what we've got to do, don't you?" Straight way, the moment we get back to the castle?"

"Yeah, give Ron a good kick up the—"

" _Write to Sirius_." Hermione said.

"Already did that." Harry said, looking at the lake and Durmstrang ship."First thing this morning after waking up."

"Oh," Hermione said surprised. Harry sighed and asked "How about the Twins?"

"They're…taking it differently." Hermione said. "Fred is very angry that you stole attention from Cedric and George… he's well I don't know, he didn't say anything."

"Alright… thanks Hermione." Harry said.

The Weasleys seemed to avoid Harry for the rest of the day, as well as the rest of the school. While the other houses were usually indifferent, if not a bit cold, to the Slytherins, except the Gryffindors who obviously hated them, the other houses seemed colder to Harry and the Slytherins, especially the Hufflepuffs. During Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley, with whom Harry normally got on very well, didn't talk to him even once. Though, they did laugh at him when his turtle snapped at him when he tried to turn it into a bowl. Harry was thankful when class was over, wanting to talk with Hagrid about this at Care of Magical Creatures. As they made their way, however, they passed by a group of Hufflepuffs. "Hey Potter!" A random Hufflepuff said. Harry turned on instinct and the group of Hufflepuffs instantly pointed their wands at him, ready to cast a jinx. " _Furnunculus—_ "

" _EXPELLIARMUS_!" Harry yelled instinctively, the group of Hufflepuffs' wands all flying out of their hands. Harry's nostrils flared as he glared at the group of fifth years. He pocketed his wand and turned around, stomping away from them and leaving Draco and his friends behind as he made his way angrily to Hagrid's.

"Yeh alright Harry?" Hagrid asked when he saw Harry coming.

"Fine." Harry said shortly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose before saying "A group of Hufflepuffs tried to jinx me."

"What!?" Hagrid roared. "I should report them! Give 'em detention!"

"I'm alright Hagrid, I took care of it." Harry said. Hagrid looked like he still wanted compensation when Draco came running. "Harry!" he yelled, running down the hill.

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco asked when he reached the hut, Blaise and Theo running after.

"I'm fine!" Harry barked. "Why is everyone keep asking that!?"

"We're just worried about you Harry." Draco said.

"Yeah well I don't need you to be worried about me." Harry said. Hagrid ignored him and looked at Draco. "What happened Malfoy?" he asked.

"Some idiot Hufflepuffs tried to cast the pimple jinx on Harry." Draco said. "Harry disarmed them easily."

Gryffindors started to gather for class, as well as the rest of the Slytherins and Hagrid had to turn his attention to them as class began. He went to the back of his hut for a moment, only to return with a tower of crates, each with a very large Blast-Ended Skrewt. To the class's horror, Hagrid proceeded to explain that the reason the skrewts were killing each other was an excess of pent-up energy, and that the solution would be for each student to fix a leash on a skrewt and take it for a short walk.

"Take this thing for a walk?" Draco repeated in disgust, staring into one of the boxes. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

"'Round the middle," said Hagrid demonstrating. "Er—yeh might want ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, like."

Draco glared at the skrewts and said "I swear, one of Hagrid's creatures will be the death of us."

"Nonsense Malfoy!" Hagrid said cheerfully, "I'm certain that none of our skrewts can 'arm you ter much."

"Well, that's a relief." Draco said sarcastically. Harry and Blaise snickered while Theo sighed, already putting on his dragon-hide gloves.

"Harry—you come here and help me with this big one." Hagrid said. Harry nodded and went with Hagrid away from the rest of the class, Hagrid's real intention wanting to talk with him. "So—yer competin', Harry. In the tournament. School champion."

"One of the champions," Harry corrected him.

Hagrid's eyes looked very anxious under his wild eyebrows. "No idea who put yeh in fer it Harry?"

"You believe I didn't do it then?" Harry asked, concealing the gratitude he felt that Hagrid believed him.

"Course I do," Hagrid grunted. "And Dumbledore believes yeh too. He's a good man that Dumbledore."

"Wish I knew who _did_ it." Harry said bitterly. The pair looked over the lawn and saw the students struggling with the skrewts. Theo and Blaise's strewts were pulling them relentlessly, Theo tripping a couple of times while the Veela barely held on. Harry looked at Ron and made eye contact, only for Ron to look away quickly. "Ron's not talking to me." Harry said.

"What? Whatever fer?" Hagrid asked.

"He thinks that I put my name in." Harry said.

"He'll see reason. Sooner or later." Hagrid said. They watched as a very violent skrewt dragged Neville across the pen and Hagrid chuckled "Suppose we should get back." Harry nodded and went with Hagrid back to the rest of the class and he rejoined with Draco while Hagrid helped Neville control his Blast-Ended Skrewt.

The next few days were some of Harry's worst at Hogwarts. The entire school was acting coldly to him, which started to affect the other schools as well. Krum came close to him a couple of times to talk about Quidditch, but his classmates pulled him away, talking in heavy Bulgarian that Harry didn't understand. Ron continued to avoid Harry, as well as the Weasley twins. Harry felt like an outcast with his friends and school, reminding him briefly of his second year where everyone thought that he was the Heir of Slytherin. While Draco, Blaise, and Theo helped him constantly with the cold shoulder the school was giving him, even Professor Sprout who was normally jolly and helpful to everyone seemed distance to him, it just wasn't enough. He haven't heard from Sirius and Remus yet, and Hermione was busy trying to keep the peace between him and Ron whenever they did come into contact. The worst however, happened after Double Potions with Snape. The lesson was good, and Harry earned twenty points for Slytherin by brewing the correct antidote to a bite from a Nogtail, a demon-like creature that resembled a black piglet with narrow black eyes, a thick tail, and long legs.

Harry was the last to leave, he had to help Professor Snape bottle his antidote to be stored, and as he was walking up the dungeon stairs, he was stopped by Parkinson and her gang. They were all wearing large badges on the front of their robes that read:

SUPPORT **CEDRIC DIGGORY**  
THE **REAL** HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

"Like them Potter?" Pansy smirked. "And this isn't all it can do—" she pressed the badge and the letters changed, turning from a deep red to a sickening green as it read:

POTTER STINKS!

They laughed hard as Pansy's gang pressed their badges and _POTTER STINKS_ shined in his face. "You stink Potter!" Parkinson laughed, "You're going to die in the tournament and everyone will know that you stink!"

"Very funny." Harry said coldly, an anger he never felt before rising up. Pansy and her gang continued to laugh, pointing at him, "I hope you die!"

"Yeah! Go away and stop ruining our reputations!" Greengrass said.

"You filthy half-breed!" Bullstrode yelled.

The anger that was in Harry that grew over the last few days hit it's boiling point and Harry pointed his wand at Millicent Bullstrode, saying the first spell that came to his mouth. " _Crucio_ —"

His wand flew out of his hand as he heard the familiar _thunk_ of Moody's staff. They turned around and saw Moody standing on the top of the stairs, his wand pointed at Harry. "Wouldn't be a good idea to do that Potter." He grunted as he made his way down, his wand turning to the girls. "Lots of wizards went to Azkaban for less than that."

Harry couldn't help but glare at Moody for a moment before bending to get his wand. Moody's magical eye stared at the girls and Moody came to a stop on the last step, looking at Harry with his real one. "Shouldn't you four be off to your next classes?" he asked the girls, who stood paralyzed in fear. "Get." Moody said, his wand still trained on the girls. Parkinson and her gang looked at each other before slowly walking away, each looking back to make sure Moody wasn't following them.

Moody looked at Harry and said "You're lucky I showed up when I did. Who would have known what they would do if you casted the spell successfully."

"You don't think I can do it?" Harry asked.

Moody gave a gruff laugh and grunted, "You Potter? Oh aye, I think you can. But it wouldn't hurt much. I won't be telling Professor Dumbledore about this, of course. Wouldn't seem right, the four champion being shipped to Azkaban before you die in the tournament."

"Why do you say I'm going to die in the tournament?" Harry asked.

"Cause that's what whoever put your name in wants you to do. Die." Moody grunted. "You have a lot of enemies in Azkaban Mr. Potter."

"Because of Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the Dark Lord." Moody said, his magical eye now training on him. "I would be careful if I were you, especially with the lot about Hogwarts now. Constant Vigilance Potter. Remember that." Harry nodded and Moody said "Good. Now go back to the Great Hall before someone else catches you."

Harry nodded and quickly walked away from Professor Moody as he continued to walk down the stairs. He returned to the Slytherin Common Room, Potions was the last class for him that day, and decided to pass the time doing homework, forgetting about the tournament and the badges. When he was done it was around time for dinner so he returned his bag and books to his dormitory and made his way alone to the Great Hall. His mood deflated as he walked from the dungeons, students everywhere around him having the same badge that Parkinson and her lot have. Only some of them, however, pressed it so that the message changed to _POTTER STINKS_.

He ignored them and walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Draco, who kissed his cheek. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Common Room," Harry said, "I was getting homework done, and Professor Snape wanted me to bottle my antidote after class.

Draco nodded and said "Can you believe we have him again tomorrow?"

"We do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, remember on Friday afternoons are usually free for clubs? Well, Professor Snape thought to start using that time for his class. We have Double Potions again." Draco said.

Harry nodded and looked at the Gryffindor Table. "They're not going to like that." He said.

Draco snickered and said "Yeah, they won't. I can just imagine Weasley bemoaning it."

Yeah…" Harry said. He looked at the Gryffindor Table and saw Fred and George eating dinner, Fred wearing a Cedric Diggory badge while George looked a bit uneasy. Harry felt a pain of sadness course through him and looked towards the Hufflepuff table, looking for Cedric. Cedric was surrounded by his fellow Hufflepuffs and when he looked up, his eyes met Harry's and they shared a look. Cedric seemed sympathetic to his friend as he picked up one of the badges and shook his head. Harry just nodded, understanding, and offered a small smile as their attention were both taken from each other.

"Harry Potter." Viktor's voice said next to him, scaring the fourteen year old. He turned to Viktor and said "Krum, hey."

"Hello." Viktor said shortly. He looked at the Bulgarians sitting on the Slytherin Table and glared at them before turning back to Harry. "I am here to talk about your training," he smirked.

"Oh right, so you still want to help me with Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Of course _momche_ , I never go back on my word." Krum said, smirking at Harry. "I promised to teach a _krasivo momche_ how to be a great Seeker like me. And that is what I will do. Though, I must warn you, I am very strict with my students."

"Strict?" Harry asked. Krum nodded and said "Do not worry. I will treat you like my _pokoren_ , and I your _dominanten_." Krum chuckled at his own allegory and Harry blushed, having a fairly good idea what he was talking about. "We will start Saturday morning. I will expect you to be at the Quidditch Pitch at nine, bring your broom."

"Right, I'll see you there!" Harry smiled, excited to start his training. At least one good thing came out of this week.

The next day more students were wearing the Support Cedric Badge, and the Hufflepuffs weren't afraid to turn them into _POTTER STINKS_ whenever Harry walked by. Hermione scoffed at the badges, and told who ever wore one to grow up, but Harry heard Ron gave a small snicker whenever the trio walked by them. During Potions class, Snape had them continue working on their antidotes. "Weasley! What do you call that?" he asked, pointing to the green slimy substance in his cauldron.

"My antidote, sir," Ron said, looking fearfully at him.

"Antidote? Weasley, if I make you drink that now, I assure you that it is worse than any poisons I am allowed to test on you." Snape drawled. "Twenty points from Gryffindor." Ron glared at Snape as he walked away. Then a knock on the dungeon door interrupted class. Harry looked back and saw cute Colin Creevey edging into the room, beaming at Harry as he walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" Snape said curtly.

"Please, sir, I am supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."

Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," Snape said. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

"Sir—sir, Mr. Bagman wants him." Colin said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…"

Harry would have given anything he owned to have him stopped Colin saying those last few words. He looked at Ron, who was staring at the ceiling determinedly and turned to look at Draco, who was smirking. "Photographs Harry? I hope you'll get me a copy."

"Shut up." Harry said blushing.

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote. I expect it to work."

"Please sir—he's got to take his things with him," squeaked little Colin. "All the champions—"

"Very _well_!" Snape said irritated. "Potter! Take your bag and get out of my class!"

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, said goodbye to Draco and got out the door, following Colin. "It's amazing isn't Harry?" Colin grinned. "Isn't it though? You being champion?

"Yeah, really amazing." Harry said sarcastically as they set off towards the steps into the entrance hall. "Why they want the pictures anyway?"

"For the Daily Prophet of course!" Colin squeaked. Even though he was thirteen years old, the tiny Gryffindor reminded Harry of an excited mouse.

"Great." Harry said dully, "Just what I need, more publicity."

"Good Luck Harry!" Colin grinned, blushing madly as they reached a door. The Gryffindor left the Slytherin and he knocked and entered. It was a small classroom, and Harry saw he was the last to arrive. Krum was standing moodily in the corner while Fleur and Cedric were having a conversation, Fleur looking a good deal happier than the last time Harry saw her. Krum noticed Harry and gave a brief smile, nodding slightly. Bagman suddenly stopped Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah! Here he is, Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come… nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighting ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment—"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," Bagman said. "The expert's upstairs right now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the _Daily Prophet_ …"

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," Rita Skeeter said, her eyes on Harry. He thought her name was familiar, but couldn't remember why. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" She asked Bagman, but her gaze was fixed on Harry. "The youngest champion, you know, and a Slytherin at that, my readers would love to know what is going on."

"Ah yes, of course Rita! That is, if Harry has no objections!" Bagman cried.

"Err—"

"Lovely," Rita Skeeter said and in a second her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering him out of the room and into another. "We don't want to be in there with all the noise," she said. "Let's see… yes this is nice and cozy." It was a broom cupboard. Harry stared at her.

"Come along, dear—that's right—lovely." Rita said again, perching herself carefully on an upturn bucket. "You won't mind, Harry, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leave me free to talk to you normally…"

"A what?" Harry asked.

She took out a long acid-green quill and a small notepad that hovered in the air. "Testing…my name is Rita Skeeter. _Daily Prophet_ reporter." Harry looked at the quill. The moment Rita had spoken, the green quill started writing, skidding across the paper:

 _Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations—_

"Lovely." Skeeter said, yet again, and she ripped the page off, crumpled it up and stuffed it into her crocodile handbag. "So, Harry…what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Err—I didn't…" Harry said, too distracted by the quill. Even though he wasn't speaking, the quill was dashing along the parchment, and in its wake he could make out a fresh sentence:

 _An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic pass, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes—_

"Ignore the quill, Harry." Skeeter said firmly. "Now—why did you decide to enter the tournament?"

"I didn't, I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it in there." Harry said.

"Come now, Harry, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our readers love a rebel. Especially one who's fighting for damaged reputation of the tragic Slytherins." Skeeter smiled.

"But I didn't enter." Harry repeated. "Draco and I don't know—"

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" Rita Skeeter interrupted. "Excited? Nervous? How about this Draco? Is he your friend? Or maybe something more?"

"I—what?" Harry said, a bit overwhelmed. "I guess I'm nervous, but that doesn't matter because I did not enter my name."

"Yes, well I see you are avoiding my question Harry. Who is this Draco character? Do my young female readers stand a chance at your heart?" Skeeter asked.

"What does that have to do with the tournament!?" Harry asked.

"Just answer the question dear, our readers would love to know you personally." Rita said.

"Well, he's my boyfriend but I don't see how that matters here." Harry said.

"Boyfriend!? So it is true that our young beautiful readers have no chance, or do they?" Skeeter asked.

"What?" Harry said, watching the quill dash across the parchment, the pages flipping by their self.

"They said that the Triwizard Tournaments can be deadly, but of course you've looked in the face of death before, haven't you?" Rita asked, watching him closely. "How would you say that's affected you?"

"Er," Harry said again, slightly confused.

"Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter—"

"I didn't enter, and I don't need to prove myself!" Harry said, starting to feel irritated.

"Can you remember your parents at all?" Rita Skeeter said, talking over him.

"No," Harry said.

"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry? How about you being a Slytherin, with their reputation?"

Harry was feeling very annoyed now. How was he supposed to know how his parents would feel? The closest he have were Remus and Sirius. He could feel Rita Skeeter watching him very intently. Frowning, he avoided her gaze and looked at the words the quill had just written:

 _Tears fill those startling green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember. The ghosts of his past haunting him._

"I do NOT have tears in my eyes!" Harry said loudly. Before Rita could say a word, the door of the broom cupboard was pulled open. Harry looked around, blinking in the bright light. Dumbledore stood there, looking down at both of them, squashed into the cupboard.

" _Dumbledore!_ " Rita Skeeter cried, with every appearance of delight. Harry noticed that her quill and the notebook had suddenly vanished into her crocodile-skin bag. "How are you?" she said standing up and holding out one of her large, mannish hands to Dumbledore. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "But, I must return Mr. Potter here to have his wand weighed. If you excuse us both." Dumbledore chuckled, Harry all too glad to follow the Headmaster.

Harry returned to the classroom and saw the other champions were sitting in chairs near the door, and he sat quickly next to Cedric. "Can we talk?" Cedric whispered. Harry nodded and they looked at the table ahead of them, the five judges sitting at a velvet-covered table. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner, and Harry saw her take out her pen and parchment again.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore said, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament." Harry looked around and saw Mr. Ollivander standing quietly by the window.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand. "Hmmm…" he said. He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully. "Yes…" he said quietly, "nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," Fleur said. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

So Fleur was part veela like Blaise, thought Harry. Blaise was right. "Yes," Mr. Ollivander said, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands…however, to each his own, and if this suits you…"

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, looking for scratches and bumps, then he muttered, " _Orchideous_!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order, "Mr. Ollivander said, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her. Harry wondered for a moment if she knew her charms didn't work on him. "Ah, now this is one of mine, isn't it?" Mr. Ollivander said, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn…must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Tweleve and a quarter inches…ahh… pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition… you treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," Cedric grinned. Harry looked down at his own wand. He could see finger marks all over it, and marks where he grabbed it tightly, most likely during his fight against the dementors last year. Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied and then said "Mr. Krum, you next."

Cedric returned to his seat and smiled at Harry. "Did you really polish your wand last night?" he asked.

Cedric blushed and said "Yeah… I spoke with the twins and decided they needed room." Harry nodded and watched as Mr. Olivander studied Viktor's wand.

"This is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I…however…" He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes, hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded, "Rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches… _Avis_!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window. "Good," Mr. Ollivander said, handing Viktor back his wand. "Which leaves…Mr. Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum, who gave him a look. He handed over his wand to Mr. Ollivander, who said "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Harry could remember too. He could remember it as though it had happen yesterday, his first day in the wizardry world, and the day he met his Draco. He remember how long it took him and Mr. Ollivander to find the right wand for him, mad of holly, eleven inches long and containing a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. Mr. Ollivander had been very surprised that Harry had been so compatible with this wand. "Curious" he had said, "curious," and not until Harry asked did he reveal that the wand's brother belonged to the Dark Lord.

Harry had never told this piece of information with anyone, and he hoped that Mr. Ollivander wasn't about to tell the room about it. He had a funny feeling Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes-Quill might just explode with excitement if he did. Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than the other's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect conditions.

"Thank you all," Dumbledore said, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now—or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end—"

Harry got up to leave, but a big man with a big black camera stopped him. "Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er—yes let's do those first," Rita Skeeter said, whose eyes were on Harry again. The photographs took a long time, Rita wanting and dragging Harry to be in front while the photographer wanted and insisted Fleur to be in front of all of them. After that, Rita insisted on separate photographs of the champions, and Harry's cheeks were sore from fake-smiling that he had to remember the lessons Draco gave him in first year of wearing a "mask." He was very grateful when Rita said that they were all done, and he and Cedric were the first to go, detouring on their way to the Great Hall so they could talk.

"So…Harry said, letting his mask fall and his exhaustion and nervousness showing, "how did they take it?"

"I don't know…" Cedric said. "I told them that while I loved them both… I just loved Fred more. He and I, we just have this connection that I don't have with George."

"Poor George…" Harry said, remembering seeing him at the Great Hall. "He seemed confused, lost I think."

"Yeah, and I saw Fred wearing the badge. Sorry about that, I didn't make those just so you know! I don't know who made them or gave them out—"

"It's okay," Harry smiled. "It's fine. Just a bit annoying."

"I'm sure by the end of the First Task they'll be cheering for us both." Cedric said.

"Yeah, then you'll win and they will all forget about me until the next time fate decides to screw with my life next year." Harry chuckled, causing Cedric to chuckle too, agreeing with him.

"Anyway, we're still friends right?" Cedric smiled.

"Of course!" Harry said, both boys getting up and giving a friendly hug to each other, not noticing a beetle on a windowsill with curled antennas.

 **A/N:** _Quick advertisement to my new story:_ The Dark Descent _which has it's first chapter already published! More to come whenever I can work on them before this story ends, and then that will be the main event! Anyway, thank you all for reading, following, and reviewing!_

 **Kiera Jones** : Happy birthday to you/You're too young to read this/ I won't tell anyone though/ Because an ass Cedric kiss! Pretty sure that's how it goes. And I will not spoil anything, but there are multiple plans for him.

 **Inephilim** : Hello! Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapters too!

 **Shebajay** : Next Chapter the first Task! Then just Two More Tasks Till The End of Someone

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : I pride myself when I say I have memorized spelling your name! Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this one!

 **SimbaRella** : The person who will be preggers after the cats give birth to lovely kitties will be a couple of proper age, according to Lady Bracknell.

 **Yukino76** : Because I like drama lol. Thanks for your review

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yes George is lost, only to be gained by another. And I did! Bwahahaha! And Viktor loves pretty boys and pretty girls, and Harry is a pretty boy, but he's not his _momche_.

 **Geetac** : Thanks!

 **Ern** : Thank you for your continued support!

 **Aureliene** : Are you sure? Cause Nutella is delicious. And don't worry it will get HOTTER! As the Starks say "Sex Scenes is coming." Or something like that. And yes, Lucius is destined to die. We just don't know when. And lastly, thank you so much for the review, I hoped you like the results of their talk, and I hope to see you in the future!


	34. There Be Horntails

Chapter 34

There Be Horntails

 _Harry,_

 _Thanks for writing to us, I wanted to come straight away and help you, but Remus wouldn't let me. I cannot say everything I want to in a letter, it could be intercepted, we need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in the Slytherin Common Room at one o'clock in the morning on the 22_ _nd_ _of November? I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody we don't think anyone will be able to harm you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose. Be on the watch Harry, we still want to hear about anything unsual. Let me know about the 22_ _nd_ _of November as quickly as you can._

 _Sirius_

Harry folded the letter as he smiled. The chance to talk to his godfather was one of the few bright spots he had over the fortnight. He was spending more time with the Slytherins than Gryffindors than he did in the past, actually ignoring Neville one time as Ron was next to him. During that two weeks, Harry had several private sessions with Viktor in the Quidditch Field and he was learning a lot. The very first thing Viktor had Harry do was to learn the word " _tren'or_ " "That is who I am now. Your _tren'or_ , your trainer." Viktor explained. "Here, you will call me only that." Krum was a tough coach, he yelled at Harry a lot, forcing him to fly across the entire field fifty times before landing and making Harry run from field goal to field goal. Every time Harry was "too slow" Viktor would call him a _murzeliv kuche_ , which was often. After two hours of this Harry wanted to quit, but Krum kept at it, telling Harry to do one more lap around the Quidditch Pitch, Krum timing him again.

Harry did again, and much to his amazement his last lap was ten seconds faster than his first.

"Very good _momche_! I knew you can do it!" Krum praised as he showed Harry the results. Harry smiled brilliantly at Krum's praise, his entire body drenched in sweat and his face red as he breathed heavily. "Next time we will use practice Snitch." Krum said.

"Alright." Harry breathed, breathless. "Thank you _tren'or_." Harry tried.

Harry and Krum went to the showers and returned to the castle where they parted ways until their next practice sessions.

Harry and Krum seemed to be growing closer, as well as he and Cedric, although Rita Skeeter's article did not help to that. She had published her piece about the Triwizard Tournament, and it had turned out to be not so much a report on the tournament as a highly colored life story of Harry. Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of Harry, the names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions (misspelled) had been squashed into the last line of the article, and Cedric hadn't been mentioned at all. The article had appeared about ten days ago, nine days after he and Krum started their private sessions, and every time Harry thought about it he felt a sick, burning feeling of shame. Rita had reported of him saying an awful lot of things that he couldn't remember ever saying in his life, let alone in that broom cupboard.

I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now. …Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it. …I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament because they're watching over me. …

Harry couldn't believe that Rita wrote that, and more. He knew for a fact that he did not cry at night, especially because of his parents. He could hardly remember the last time he did cry, but that was beside the point.

Rita Skeeter had gone even further than transforming his "er's" into long, sickly sentences: She had interviewed other people about him too.

Harry has found love at Hogwarts. While it was not uncommon for him to be found with one Draco Malfoy, a handsome pure blood with platinum hair, it was a well kept secret that he and Mr. Malfoy are dating, a fact that Harry had shyly admitted. Colin Creevey, a close friend of Harry Potter despite being a Gryffindor, said that he have took several pictures of the young couple, but was reluctant to share.

Shyly? Harry remembered clearly that he did not shyly admit that he and Draco were dating, and it wasn't a well kept secret practically the whole school knew and they didn't care. Though, that did not help from people quoting it at him as he passed and making sneering comments. Surprisingly, some of those commentators were fellow Slytherins who never liked him.

"Want a hanky, Potter, in case you start crying in Transfiguration?"

"Hey Potter! How much for your pictures?"

"Hey—Harry!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Harry found himself shouting as he wheeled around in the corridor. "I've just been crying my eyes out over my dead parents, and I'm just off to do a bit more while meeting Draco in secret!"

"No—it's just—you dropped your quill."

It was Cho Chang, Harry felt the color rising in his face. "Oh—right—sorry." The Slytherin said, taking the quill back.

"Er…good luck on Tuesday," she said. "I really hope you do well."

That left Harry feeling incredibly stupid.

There was a trip to Hogsmeade and Hermione forced Harry to go, wanting him and Ron to make up. Harry did, though he kept his Invisibility Cloak nearby in case he saw Skeeter… or Ron. He and Ron did not talk, Ron barely even looking at Harry and Harry barely looking at him, which drove Hermione mad. But Harry was stubborn. If Ron wanted to be a childish git, he thought, then two can play that game. Luckily, the other Weasleys are turning their initial reactions around. George went on record that he would support both him and Cedric, not seeming even sad that he's single now. He told Harry that he saw "another cute boy to corrupt all by himself," and even Fred started talking with Cedric. Apparently after a huge spat, about the badge he wore Cedric made Fred see the error of his way. Fred apologized to Harry, but he still wore that badge. Though, he changed it so it just said SUPPORT CEDRIC as default.

That made Harry a feel a bit better, as it was nice to have his Gryffindor friends slowly come back to him again. If only Ron could stop being such a prat.

The Saturday before the first Task, Harry got a letter from Hagrid, asking him to come to his hut later that night around midnight with his Invisibility Cloak. He told Draco about the plan, so he could cover for him if anyone asked. "You there, Harry?" Hagrid whispered, opening the door and looking around when Harry knocked on the hut's door later that night.

"Yeah," Harry said slipping inside the cabin and pulling the cloak off his head. "What's up?"

"Got summat to show yeh," Hagrid said. There was an air of enormous excitement about Hagrid. He was wearing a flower in his button hole and it looked like he had abandoned the use of axle grease, but he had certainly attempted to comb his hair.

"What are you showing me?" Harry asked warily, wondering if the skrewts laid eggs, or Hagrid managed to buy another three-headed dog from a stranger in a pub.

"Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerself covered with that cloak," Hagrid said. "We won' take Fang, he won' like it…"

Harry followed Hagrid out of the hut and off into the night, heading to the Forbidden Forest. To Harry's surprise, Madame Maxime was waiting nearby for Hagrid. "Ah, 'agrid… wair is it you are taking me?" she asked.

"Yeh'll enjoy this," Hagrid gruffly said, "worth seein' trust me. On'y—don't go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know."

"Of course not," Madame Maxime said, fluttering her long black eyelashed. Harry had to hold in a snicker as he followed them. Of course she was going to tell, he thought. They walked and Harry got irritated as he had to jog to keep up. When they walked far enough around the perimeter of the forest, that the castle and lake were out of sight—Harry heard something. Men were shouting up ahead…then came a deafening, earsplitting roar…

Hagrid let Madame Maxime around a clump of trees and came to a halt. Harry hurried alongside them—for a split second he thought he saw bondfires, and men darting around them—and then his mouth fell open.

 _Dragons._

Four fully grown, enormous vicious-looking dragons were rearing into their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting—torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground with their outstretched necks. Madame Maxime was entranced as the wizards tried to handled them. "Aren't they beautiful?" she said.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE HORNTAIL!" a wizard yelled as a dragon went wild, taking ten wizards casting Stunning Spells simultaneously to bring it down. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. A dragon! How is he supposed to handle a dragon!? He continued to watch the dragons as one of the wizards walked up to Hagrid and talked with him. Harry was getting tired, so he left when he realized that Hagrid and Madame Maxime were in their own little worlds. Harry sped up, skirting the edge of the forest, wanting to just go back to Draco and talk about the dragons, when he ran into something very solid.

Harry fell backwards, clutching the cloak around him. A voice nearby said "Ouch! Who's there?" He hastily checked to make sure the Invisibility Cloak was on, and lay very still, staring up at the dark outline of Karkaroff.

"Who's there?" Karkaroff said again, very suspiciously, looking around in the darkness. Harry remained still and silent. After a minute or so, Karkaroff seemed to decide he had hit some sort of animal and went on his way. Harry got up slowly, very slowly, and made his way back into Hogwarts and to the secret entrance to Slytherin Tower. There he threw off his cloak and sneaked upstairs into the fourth year boy's dormitory.

"Where have you been!?" Draco whispered as Harry closed the door.

Harry checked Blaise's and Theo's bed to make sure they were sleeping, then he whispered "Dragons, the first task is Dragons."

"What?" Draco whispered.

"Hagrid showed me the Dragons, I was under the cloak, but Madame Maxime and Karkaroff were there. I'm certain that they'll tell Fleur and Viktor." Harry whispered as he and Draco got into bed.

"How are you going to face a dragon!?" Draco whispered loudly.

"I don't know… I'll talk with Sirius tomorrow, however he'll appear." Harry said. Draco accepted this answer as he leaned towards Harry, taking off his glasses gently and placing them on Harry's nightstand. He kissed Harry goodnight as he leaned back and pulled the smaller Slytherin into his arms as the two fell asleep.

The next day flew by quickly, Harry worrying about the dragons and Sirius. The first chance he got, he tracked Cedric down and told him about the first task, explaining that Krum and Fleur already knows about it due to Madame Maxime and Karkaroff. Cedric thanked him and told Harry to be careful, warning him of some Hufflepuffs who decided to throw a stink bomb that somehow makes your skin covered in rashes. Cedric tried to stop them, but they were unresponsive. Fred took that moment to appear and gave Harry a small smile, wishing him luck at the first task as the two lovers went off together.

At one o'clock in the morning that night Harry was alone in the Common Room reading a book about dragons and their weaknesses he picked up from the library when a spark of flames happened at the fireplace and Sirius' head appeared. "Sirius—how are you doing?" Harry asked as he bent down to the fireplace.

"Nevermind me, how are you?" Sirius asked seriously.

"I'm—" Harry tried to say he's "fine" but he couldn't. Before he stoped himself he told Sirius of the past half month, everything from the badges to Ron's jealousy, how Rita Skeeter lied about him in the Daily Prophet, how he couldn't walk down a corridor without being sneered at—most surprisingly from his own House Members, and how he and Draco tried their best to handle everything. "…and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, Sirius. How am I supposed to deal with dragons!?"

Sirius looked at him, eyes full of concern, eyes that had not yet lost the look that Azkaban had given them—that deadened, haunted look that Remus tried so hard to get rid of. He had let Harry talked without interruption, but now he said "Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minute—I haven't got long here… Remus won't let me out of our room or bed after ten, he doesn't think I'm getting enough sleep, and if he catches me—we haven't got any time. There are things I need to warn you about."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Karkaroff," Sirius said. "Harry, he was a Death Eater. You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Harry said. "I think Draco told me about him."

"Good, that's good." Sirius said. "I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year—to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."

"Karkaroff got released?" Harry asked slowly. "Why did they released him?"

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," Sirius said bitterly. "He said he'd seen the errors of his ways, and then he named names…he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place. You can imagine he's not very popular there."

"Okay… but are you saying that Karkaroff put my name into the goblet?" Harry asked. "Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He wanted to stop me from competing."

"We know he's a good actor. He convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now I've been reading the _Daily Prophet_ , Harry—"

"—you and the rest of the world." Harry said bitterly. "I do not see my parents ghosts!"

"I know, but I've been reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article last month. Moody was attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. She said that it was a false alarm, but I don't think so somehow." Sirius said, referring to an article Harry didn't read. "I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no one's going to look into it too closely; Mad Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had."

"So… you think Karkaroff is trying to kill me?" Harry asked. "But why?"

"I've been hearing some very strange things," Sirius said slowly. "I thankfully still have some contacts that I had from the war, and the things they've told me are…troubling. The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark…and then—did you hear about the Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"

"No," Harry said.

"Figures, probably covering it up. Bertha Jorkins. She disappeared in Albania and that's definitely where Voldemort was rumored to be last…and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but…it's not very likely she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?" Harry asked.

"Listen, I know Bertha Jorkins," Sirius said grimly. "She was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years above your dad and us. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination, Harry believe me. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap."

"So Voldemort could have found out about the tournament… and given Karkaroff his orders…" Harry said, working it all out in his head.

"Possibly Harry, but I don't know. Look, Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But who ever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it look like an accident."

"I've been thinking the same thing…" Harry said. "They'll just have to sit back and watch as the dragon tear me to shreds."

"Right, about that Dragon," Sirius said speaking very quickly now. Harry could swear he could hear Remus' voice in the background. "There's a way Harry. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell—dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon—"

"I know, I saw." Harry said.

"But you can do it alone," Sirius said. "There's a very simple spell you need. Just—"

Harry held up his hand, silencing Sirius. He heard footsteps! "Somebody is coming! Quick go!" Harry said.

Harry scrambled to his feet, hiding the fire—if someone saw Sirius's face within the walls of Hogwarts, they would rise an almighty uproar—the Ministry would get dragged in—he would be questioned about Sirius's whereabouts.

Harry heard a tiny pop in the fireplace behind him and he knew Sirius had gone. He watched the bottom of the steps as two Slytherins walked down. It was Terence and Adrian, who was holding a very pregnant and very male cat. "Oh, Harry." Adrian said, looking at him. "We didn't know anyone else was up."

"Oh, um sorry…" Harry said, he looked at the meowing cat and asked "What are you two doing?"

Adrian and Terence grinned huge grins and Terence said "The cat's in labor! If everything works correctly, he'll give birth to healthy kittens."

"Which means we are that much closer to having workable pregnancy potions," Adrian said, grinning placing the cat gently on the table. "We've been reading up on pregnancies and we are certain that we'll be able to do this."

Harry just nodded, tired, and let his friends go to work as he went upstairs to bed, telling them goodnight and good luck.

The next morning Adrian and Terence announced that they have successfully given birth to several kittens and that both fathers and all of the kittens were in perfect health. They showed their findings to Professor Snape before breakfast, and he told the two to present their findings to both Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. He congratulated the both of them for "furthering the advancements of potions and medicine" and told the Slytherins in the Common Room to follow after their lead.

Harry was happy for his friends, but he couldn't celebrate with them, his mind too busy worrying about the first task and whoever forced him into it. The tournament was tomorrow and Harry was stressed out. He saw Krum in the library all the time reading books on Dragons, as well as Cedric. Harry tried to look for the simple spell that Sirius had mentioned, but he couldn't find it even with Draco's helping.

"Potter!" Moody said while Harry was walking down the corridor. "Come with me. Malfoy, off you go."

Harry stared at Moody and looked at Draco. "I'll see you in class." Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Err—professor, I have Herbology to go to—"

'Nevermind that, my office Potter." Moody said.

Harry followed Moody, wondering what he wanted to talk about. "Sit down." Moody said as he closed the door to his office. Harry did and looked around, seeing many odd objects that Harry guessed Moody used when he was an Auror. "So you found out about the dragons, have you?" Moody asked.

Harry hesitated. He'd been afraid of this—but he hadn't told Cedric who showed him and he certainly won't tell Moody.

"It's all right," Moody said, sitting down and stretching his wooden leg with a groan. "Cheating's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always has been."

"I didn't cheat," Harry said sharply.

"I wasn't accusing you, laddie. I've been telling Dumbledore from the start, he can be as high-minded as he likes, but you can bet old Karkaroff and Maxime won't be. They'll have told their champions everything they can. They want to win. They want to beat Dumbledore—prove that he's only human." Moody gave a harsh laugh and his magical eye swiveled around so fast it made Harry queasy.

"So…got any ideas how you're going to get past your dragon yet?" Moody asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you," Moody said gruffly. "I don't show favoritism, me. I'm just going to give you some good, general advice. And the first bit is— _play to your strengths_."

"My strengths?" Harry said…"I'm really good at flying and that's all I can think of, but I'm not allowed a broom."

Yes, more than good from what I've heard." Moody said. "My second piece of general advice, is to use a nice, simple spell that will enable you to _get what you need_."

"What I need…"Harry said, thinking.

"Come on boy, put them together. It's not difficult." Moody whispered.

It clicked. He was best at flying, he needed to pass the dragon in the air. For that he needed his Firebolt—he needed Draco's help.

"Draco!" Harry whispered when he returned to the greenhouse three minutes later. "I need your help."

"With what?" Draco whispered.

"I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon. I know how I'm going to deal with the dragon." Harry whispered.

So they practiced. The lovers retreated to an empty classroom and Draco and Harry spent their lunch break casting summoning charms. Books and quills made it half way across the classroom before giving up, falling to the ground. "Concentrate Harry! Concentrate!" Draco said, his arms crossed.

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Harry yelled frustrated. "Every time I do this, a great big dragon pops in my head for some reason."

Draco walked up to Harry and grabbed his hands, forcing Harry to look at him. "Harry, look at me. You will be fine love. Don't think about the Dragon, just concentrate on getting your broom. You can do this, I know you can." Draco kissed Harry lightly and said "Let's try it again."

Harry closed his eyes and tried again, trying his best to block the dragon from his mind. " _Accio_ _book_!" he yelled.

The book on the teacher's desk came sailing into the air and right into Harry's waiting hand, Harry taking a step back from the force.

"You did it!" Draco cheered, giving Harry a full, hard kiss on his lips. "I knew you could love. Come on, let's do it again!"

Harry and Draco continued the rest of the period and was sure that Harry had it down tight. Harry wanted to skip Divination to practice more, but Draco refused, telling his boyfriend to go to Divination while he went to Arithmancy.

That evening Harry was restless. He kept moving in bed, unable to get comfortable as he kept thinking about the task tomorrow. He accidently woke Draco up at two in the morning, which he felt very bad for. "Harry love, come here." Draco said, sleep in his eyes.

Harry did and Draco immediately rolled over so that Harry was laying down, Draco on top of him, holding his wrists. "Don't move." Draco said moving down to kiss Harry's body. Draco pulled Harry's pants down and took his member in his mouth. Draco gave Harry a slow, deep blowjob as he took Harry's dick in whole. It lasted for twenty minutes and at the end he felt exhausted as he came hard in Draco's mouth, Draco swallowing each and every jet of cum, never missing a lick.

Draco smirked when he saw his little Harry exhausted and climbed up, pulling Harry into his chest as Harry's eyes closed. "Sleep love, you need it." Draco said as sleep finally took Harry.

On the day of the tournament Harry felt it was hard to focus during classes, nerves starting to get him. At lunch, Professor Snape walked up to him and said "Potter, the champions have ot gather onto the grounds now. Go prepare for the First Task."

"Yes Sir." Harry said, standing up.

"Good luck Harry," Draco said. "I love you."

"I love you too Draco." Harry said.

"Good luck!" Blaise and Theo said as he left, following Professor Snape. They walked down the stone steps and into the cold November afternoon. "There will be wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand," Snape said as they walked. "Though that should not be a problem for you Potter would it? I dare say a dragon is similar to a three-headed dog. Just less teeth." Snape stopped and turned to Harry, he could see the slightest of concern in Snape's black eyes as he said, "Do not die out there Potter. Do your best and I can assure you no one will think less."

With that said he swiftly turned around and led Harry toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of threes behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Harry saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, blocking the dragons from view.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," Snape said, "and wait for your turn. Mr. Bagman is in there and he will be telling you the procedure. Good luck Mr. Potter, do not make a mockery of yourself out there. I will be watching…"

"Thanks," Harry said, not sure how to take that. He left him at the entrance of the tent. Harry went inside. Fleur was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look as composed as normal, but pale and clammy. Viktor looked even surlier than usual, which Harry guessed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric was pacing up and down, giving Harry a small smile when Harry entered. Harry went straight to Viktor, wanting to talk with his "coach." Viktor straighten up at the sight of him and tried his best at a confident smile. "Harry, how is my student?" he asked.

"Nervous," Harry said. "I'm just hoping my plan works."

"It will." Viktor said. "You are a fine wizard from what I heard. And your _lyubovnik_ will be cheering you."

" _Lyu—bo—vnik_?" Harry asked, pronouncing the word carefully. Viktor smiled at his attempted to speak Bulgarian and said " _Lyubovnik_. It means… lover. Your lover Draco."

"Oh," Harry said blushing, smiling gently."Yeah… he will be watching. Draco actually helped me with my plan, making me practice relentlessly till I get it right."

"That is good." Viktor smiled.

"Harry! Good-o!" Bagman said happily when he realized Harry was in the tent. "Well, now we're all here—time to fill you in!" Bagman said brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag"—he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them—"from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different—er—varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too…your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Harry glanced around, Cedric nodded once while Viktor and Fleur didn't react at all. Cedric looked a bit green, and Harry had to keep his mouth shut to keep the same feeling from showing itself. In no time at all, however, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking…Harry felt a separation from that crowd, wishing he could be part of them instead of inside the tent, about to pick which of the four deadly dragons he was about to battle.

Bagman opened the neck of the purple sack. "Ladies first," he said offering the sack to Fleur. Her hand was shaking as she put it inside, and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a Welsh Green dragon. It had a number two around its neck. Krum was next and he drew out the scarlet Chinese Fireball, with the number three. Cedric—the bluish-gray Swedish Short-Snout with the number one tied around its next. Which left the Hungarian Horntail for Harry, the number four tied around the neck. The dragon stretched its wings as Harry looked at it, baring its minuscule fangs. He had half a thought that Draco would love this, before remembering that he had to face the real deal. But still…it would be a nice gift for Draco.

"Well, there you are!" Bagman said. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons. Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear the cannon." A cannon was heard going off and Bagman said "Good lord! I got to run! Mr. Diggory! Into position!"

Cedric followed Mr. Bagman out of the tent, looking greener than ever. Harry tried to wish him luck, but all that came out was a hoarse grunting noise. Seconds later they heard the roar of the crowd, which mean that Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now facing his dragon. It was worse than Harry imagined, sitting there and listening. The crowd screaming, yelling and gasping like a single many-headed entity as Cedric did whatever he did. Viktor was sitting staring at the ground, Fleur taking Cedric's place and pacing up and down. Fifteen minutes later Harry heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Harry could hear Bagman yelling. "And now the marks from the judges!" But he didn't shout out the marks; Harry supposed they judges were holding them up and showing them to the crowds.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the cannon blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to toe and Harry felt more warmly toward her than he had done so far as she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. He and Krum were alone, Harry not knowing what to say. He stood up and sat next to Krum, thinking that just sitting next to someone bigger than him would make him feel more confident, like whenever he was with Draco. Viktor just looked at Harry but kept quiet as they waited.

Ten minutes later, Harry heard the crowd erupt into applause once more…Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown…more clapping…then for the third time, the cannon.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" Bagman cried.

"Good luck, _tren'or_." Harry said. Viktor gave Harry a small smile and said "You got it, _momche_."

Harry watched his coach leave the tent and now he was alone. He felt more aware of his body than usual; very aware of the way his heart was pumping fast, and his fingers tingling with fear. He could feel heavily Draco's necklace, the sign that he is Draco's betrothed and future husband, on his chest as he clutched it, trying his best to take deep breaths. "Draco is watching," he whispered. "Draco will be cheering you on. You can do it Harry Malfoy."

Somehow, calling himself a Malfoy calmed him, took him away from the pressure that Harry Potter had and that allowed him to focus. "You can do this Harry Malfoy," he said. "Your husband is cheering for you."

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, Harry could hear the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew a collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing—and—yes, he's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass. Viktor had finished, and now it was Harry's turn.

At the sound of the cannon Bagman yelled "Now it's time for our last champion! _Harry Potter!_ "

"Malfoy, Harry Malfoy." Harry said to himself as he walked into the enclosure.

He saw everything in front of him as though it was a very highly colored dream. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from the stands that had been magicked there since last he stood there. In the middle was the Horntail herself, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her yellow evil-looking eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowed was making a lot of noise and Harry felt a bit delusional, for some reason he thought he saw his father and an elderly man next to him watching from a secluded corner. But Harry had no time to think about it as he focused on his objective. " _Accio Firebolt!_ " He yelled out. The dragon attacked at this point, lurching forward and breathing fire, causing Harry to hide behind a boulder as he waited for his Firebolt to come.

He looked around for his Firebolt. Harry was sure he casted the spell correctly, as he waited for his broom. He heard it before he saw it, his Firebolt speeding through the air behind him, as if having a mind of its own. It flew over the Forest and into the enclosure, stopping right in front of Harry, hovering in mid air as it waited for its owner to get on. Harry did and kicked off, ignoring Bagman's shouting as he flew around the dragon. Just another Quidditch Match, he thought to himself as the Dragon tried to follow, chained down by an iron leash. The Dragon stood on her hind legs as she tried to bite at Harry, but he kept flying higher and higher. He remembered what Krum taught him and dove just as the Horntail opened her mouth and breathed fire, keeping her busy as he tried to make for the egg. "Great Scoot, he can fly!" Bagman shouted as the crowd shrieked and gasped, Harry dodging the Horntail's tail easily. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum!?"

He taught me, Harry thought as he soar around the dragon, trying to make her lose her balance and sense of direction. Harry soar high again and dove, aiming for the Horntail's mouth as she opened it, expecting to just eat him. But at the last moment Harry swerved away and made a dive for the golden egg, now unprotected by her clawed front legs as she stood up again. He seized the golden egg and flew off as the tail whipped at him, knocking Harry from his broom, but he kept going as his arms started to bleed. He did it! He got the egg!

He became properly aware of the noise of the crowd again, which was screaming and applauding as loudly as the Irish supporters at the World Cup.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

Harry saw the dragon keepers rushing forward to subdue the Horntail, and over at the entrance enclosure, Professor Snape, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying to meet him. He flew to the ground in front of the trio and looked at the stands, everyone cheering and clapping for him. In this mosh of people, however, Harry was able to easily see his boyfriend who was cheering the loudest, forcing his way out of the crowd. "Excellent work Mr. Potter." Snape said uncharacteristically. "You will need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score however… she is over there cleaning up that Diggory boy."

"Yeh did it, Harry!" Hagrid hoarsely said. "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, eh know Charlie said that was the wors'—"

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry said loudly so that Hagrid wouldn't blunder. Professor Moody looked very pleased too; his magical eye was dancing in his socket. "Nice and easy does the trick, Potter." He growled.

Snape wordlessly pushed Harry to the First Aid tent and Harry saw Madam Pomfrey standing at the entrance, looking worried.

"Dragons!" she said in a disgusted tone. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring in this school next? You're very lucky… this is quite shallow…it'll need cleaning before I heal it up though…" Pomfrey said as she forced Harry to sit down in the tent. She cleaned his arms and poked at them with her wand, healing them instantly. "Right, sit for a minute— _sit_ and then you can get your scores." She left Harry's tent and into next door and said "How does it feel now, Diggory?"

Harry didn't want to sit still, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He got up and walked to the mouth of the tent, but two people had come darting inside, surprisingly it was Hermione and Ron. Harry wondered where his friends were as Hermione said "Harry! You were brilliant!"

But Harry looked at Ron instead of listening to her. Ron looked very white and staring at Harry as though he was a ghost. "Harry," he said very seriously, "whoever put your name into the goblet—I—I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

It was as though the last few weeks never happened, as though Harry was meeting Ron for the first time, right after he'd been made champion.

"Caught on, have you?" Harry sneered coldly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione stood nervously between them. Harry knew Ron was going to apologize and suddenly found he didn't need to hear it. "It's okay," he said. "Forget it."

"No," Ron said, "I shouldn't've—"

"Forget it!" Harry said. Ron grinned nervously at him which Harry returned, pulling the Weasley into a hug. "Oh, it's good to have you back mate!" Ron said. Hermione looked as if she was about to cry. "You two are so stupid!" she said.

The mouth of the tent opened again and Draco burst in, followed by Blaise. "Harry!" he said as Ron let go of him, the Malfoy pulling Harry into his muscular arms. "You did it Harry!" He cheered, kissing his love.

"Draco…" Harry moaned in the kiss. "Thank you so much for your help."

"Anytime love, you were brilliant out there." Draco said, clutching Harry's wrist in his hand. Harry couldn't help but smile at that. "Come on love, I think they're about to give you your score." Draco said.

"Okay Dray." Harry said, allowing his lover to pull him out of the tent and into the enclosure again.

"And here comes Harry Potter!" Bagman said loudly again. "With a special someone I see!" he chuckled.

Harry saw there the five judges were and Draco said "The scores are all out of ten." Madame Maxime raised her wand in the air, a long silver ribbon shot out of it and twisted itself into a large figure eight.

"Not bad, eh Harry?" Blaise said from his spot as the crowd applauded.

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air.

"Of course my love got a nine," Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek. "He is the best."

Dumbledore was next, he too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever.

Lugo Bagman— _ten_.

"Ten? But I hurt my arms!" Harry said.

"Don't complain!" Ron yelled excitedly. Harry didn't even know he was behind them.

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too—four.

" _What!?_ " Draco and Ron bellowed furiously. "You dare give my Harry a four! Tu es un putain! Va te faire foutre, enculé! Vouz avez plen de merde!" Draco cursed out.

"You biased scumbag, you gave Krum ten! And he got his egg smashed in half!" Ron yelled.

Harry didn't care however, Ron's indignation on his behalf was worth about a hundred points to him. He didn't tell Ron of course, he was just too happy that he got his best friend back. He looked at the crowd and saw the whole school cheering for him. "You're in first place Harry! You and Krum!" Charlie Weasley said as he hurried to meet them. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened—but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah—Bagman wants a word with all the champions as well. See ya, Harry!" Charlie ran back to the dragon and Harry made his way back to the Champion's tent, but not before Draco forced him into a dominating kiss, showing Harry his happiness at him.

Back at the tent, the four champions congratulated each other, Harry standing in between Cedric and Viktor as they gathered around Bagman. "Well done, all of you!" He bounced. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth—but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open…see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg—because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Harry left the tent and rejoined Draco and Ron, who were conversing politely, Ron apologizing for being a " git to Harry." Draco forgave him and the three walked back around the edge of the forest, talking Hard. Harry wanted to hear what the other champions had done during their dragons as he and Draco held hands. Draco slipped a couple of times and called Ron by his name instead of "Weasley" but Harry didn't point it out, instead enjoying that his best friend and boyfriend are starting to get along…again. Then, as they heard the dragons roar, a witch leaped out from behind them.

It was Rita Skeeter, Quick-Quotes-Quill in hand. "Congratulations, Harry!" she said beaming at him. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now; about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, I can give you a word," Harry said. "Goodbye."

 **A/N:** _Took me long enough. Sorry 'bout that, will happen again. Thank you all for what you do, and now it's time for replies!_

 **Lola:** thank you Lola, but I as a guy will continue off this path. Cedric has Fred and George has… another cute student to sexually corrupt.

 **BrotherofBasilisk** : LOVE! I KNOW YOU'RE CATCHING UP BUT LOVE! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I REALLY, _REALLY_ , _**REALLY**_ HOPE YOU ENJOY THESE!

 **Yukino76** : Aww, that's kind of sad. I'm sure your friends support you!

 **Shebajay** : Here ya go!

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha** : Both twins are gay and loving cocks—I mean boys. And the forgiveness was like the book, oops lol. But think about it, Ron's like Harry's brother! Of course they don't want to argue all the time! As for Ron and Hermione… let's see. Ron is straight, and Hermione is straight. That's all. I hope this is soon enough and thanks for the luck!

 **HookisHot** : Hello! Thank you so much for reading this! Fate will find him someone to love and Krum will take a certain Gryffindor, but leave with someone else! Gasp! …no that's not a spoiler lol.

 **Kiera Jones** : Rita Skeeter is ignoring Cedric. Who cares about Cedric when Harry Freakin' Potter is competing!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yes those lessons are a welcoming distraction for Viktor and Harry, Harry's even learning another language while doing it! And as for Older Harry and Lucy? I told you all in this chapter. Blink and you'll miss it!

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : I make sure to learn all the names of the pretty boys! Lol—yer a boy right? XP And I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! Hope you love this one!

 **Theednamo** : There will be a death, but I will not tell who. Remember, Older Harry is here to save lives. I'm sure he'll intervene.

 **Ern** : Thanks for your support!

 **Aureliene** : I'm glad you're hooked to this story, and I hope to hook you to the new one! And everyone will make up! Don't worry. And Krum likes Harry, but their relationship is evolving to that of a coach/student type.


	35. The Unexpected Dance

Chapter 35

The Unexpected Dance

Harry, Ron, and Draco made their way to the Owlery later that evening, Ron and Harry wanting to make up for lost time. Ron offered Harry Pigwidgeon so that Harry could sent a letter to Sirius and Remus about how he got past his dragon mostly unscathed. On the way, Harry filled Ron and Draco in on everything Sirius had told him about Karkaroff. Ron was shocked at first, but by the time they reached the Owlery he said "Makes sense doesn't it?"

"I told you Harry, father said that he and Karkaroff used to be friends." Draco said.

"I'll tell you one thing though," Ron continued. "If it was Karkaroff who put your name in the goblet, he's going to be feeling really stupid now, isn't he? Didn't work, did it? You only got a scratch! Come here—I'll do it—"

Pigwidoen was so overexcited at the idea of a delivery he was flying around and around Harry's head, hooting incessantly. Ron snatched the owl out of the air and held him still while Harry attached the letter to his leg. "There's no way any of the other tasks are going to be that dangerous, how could they be?" Ron went on as he carried Pigwidgeon to the window. "You know what? I reckon you could win this tournament, Harry, I'm serious!"

"Harry has a long way to go before he finishes this tournament." Draco said. "If dragons was the first task, I really don't want to think what the other two are." He frowned.

"Well, I'm sure that Harry will still win." Ron said, throwing Pigwidgeon out the window. The owl plummeted twelve feet before managing to pull himself back up again. "Well, we'd better get downstairs, I'm sure the _Slytherins_ have a party for you." Ron said.

Harry looked at Draco and frowned. "Actually… many of the Slytherins hate me." He said.

"What? Really? Slimy gits…no offence." Ron said noticing the look Draco gave him. "But they all wear that badge right?"

"Well, most." Harry admitted, remembering most of the Slytherins, except his friends, wearing the POTTER STINKS badges. Ron stopped walking and smiled at Harry. "Then there's just one thing to do. Just come to Gryffindor Tower and we'll celebrate there! Come on Harry, you have more friends there, so it's obvious right? I'll get Fred and George to sneak food from the kitchens and it'll be great!"

Harry looked at Draco and smiled hopefully. "It would be fun," he said.

Draco sighed and said "I can't believe I'm actually considering going into Gryffindor Common room. Very well Weasley. We will go." Harry smiled and hugged his boyfriend while Ron just watched, some red creeping his neck and ears.

"Awesome! Just leave your stuff with those Slimy buggers and come to the tower! I'll wait outside! Oh, bring the egg!" Ron grinned as they left the Owlery.

Harry was right, when he and Draco arrived at the Slytherin Common room there were only a small applause, the other Slytherins ignoring Harry as the couple walked through to drop their bags off. "Harry!" Blaise said, "Where are you two going?"

"Ron and the Gryffindors are throwing a party to celebrate." Harry said. "It was Ron's idea since he knew that our House-mates won't do anything."

"It's a bloody embarrassment." Draco agreed. "My Harry almost died out there getting that stupid egg and the best that lot can do is freakin' clap!"

Harry chuckled to himself and wondered if he should tell Draco that he sounded like Ron for a moment there. He decided against it.

"Well, let's go then." Blaise shrugged, looking at Theo who was reading. "Come on baby boy, let's go torment some Gryffindors!" Theo silently closed his book and got up, walking to Blaise's side as the two couples got ready to leave the Slytherin Dungeons. They left without any problems, only a couple of looks from some older Slytherins, and ten minutes later they found themselves in front of the Gryffindor Common Room entrance, The Fat Lady glaring at them suspiciously.

"Harry!" Ron said when he saw them. "Come on! Fred and George just got the food from the kitchens!" He said the password and the Fat Lady opened, complaining about Slytherins entering the Gryffindor Common Room. As soon as they entered the common room it exploded with cheers and yells. There were mountains of cakes and flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface; Lee Jordan had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks; and Dean Thomas, who was apparently good at drawing, had put up some impressive banners of Harry zooming around the Horntail's head on his Firebolt.

"There's our favorite Slytherin!" The Twins said as they grabbed Harry and brought him to the center of the common room. "Cheers for Harry!" Fred yelled.

"The Second Champion of Hogwarts and the Best Slytherin of the School!" George yelled.

Again the crowd yelled and cheered for Harry, causing him to blush as Draco stepped up and grab him away. George just simply grabbed Draco's arm and said "And here's to Draco Malfoy! The Slytherin Prat who Harry made human!" There were laughs and cheers as the twins let go of Harry's and Draco's arms. They helped themselves to food and sat down as Blaise and Theo started to talk with some random Gryffindors, Harry couldn't help but notice the looks the girls and some of the guys gave Blaise as he walked by.

Harry watched as Lee Jordan and the twins walked towards him, the golden egg next to him on a table. Lee Jordan looked at the egg while Fred and George stepped in front of Harry. "Look Harry," Fred said, looking ashamed. "I just want to say… sorry for being a dick."

"Could have phrased that better," Draco whispered.

"Look, what I mean is… I'm sorry for being a prat to you because I got swept up on those badges and putting Cedric in front of everyone else… I'm sorry Harry." Fred said.

"It's okay Fred, I understand." Harry said smiling slightly. "You don't have to apologize to me."

"You sure?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

"Great! Cause I'm bloody awful at that stuff anyway." Fred said. He turned to George and said "Well, now that we got Cedric, what should we do now?"

"Easy Fred, we find one more! And I think I know who," George smirked. "You have someone older, and I'll get someone younger! That should balance it out."

"It should." Fred smirked, the playful glints in their eyes again. "So George, my brother, who will you have fun with now?"

"Oh you know Fred," George said, smiling at a group of younger Gryffindors. "I've had my eye on a very innocent third year for some time."

"You baby snatcher! I love it!" Fred laughed. George laughed too and Lee Jordan groaned. "Harry, you cannot believe how annoying these two can be! All they talk about is either Cedric or some other boys."

"Not our fault we like dicks better than tits." Fred shrugged.

"Honestly, you using that language!" Hermione said approaching Harry and Draco. "There are first and second years here!"

George shrugged and said "They'll hear worst, I'm sure."

"Anyway," Lee Jordan grunted as he lifted the egg. "Blimey, this is heavy. Open it, Harry, go on! Let's just see what's inside!"

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione said swiftly. "It's in the tournament rules…"

"I was supposed to work out how to get past the dragons on my own too," Harry whispered just enough for Hermione and Draco could hear him. Hermione looked confused while Draco just snickered. Harry looked at Hermione and said "All the champions knew about the dragons before hand, even though it was supposed to be a secret."

"Yeah, go on, Harry, open it!" several people cheered. "Come on you Slytherin, be a Gryffindor!" Harry heard a first year's voice and almost lost it.

Lee passed the egg to Harry, and Harry dug his fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it and pried it open.

It was hallow and empty—but the moment Harry opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room. The nearest thing to it Harry had ever heard was the ghost orchestra at Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party.

"Shut it!" Fred yelled, his hands over his ears.

"What was that?" Seamus Finnigan said, staring at the egg as Harry slammed it shut again. "Sounded like a banshee …Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!"

"Nonsense!" Fred said, "It sounds like Percy's singing! You're going to have to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry!" he laughed.

"Whatever it is, it certainly doesn't sound pleasant." Theo said sitting down.

"Yeah, it sounded like two dragons post climax." Blaise said casually, sitting on Theo's lap.

"Honestly! Will you take this seriously!?" Hermione said, "This is Harry's life we're talking about and you all are just… joking about it!"

"Relaxing Hermione, we're just having a little fun." Fred said.

"Yeah, Granger, come on! We're celebrating." Blaise said.

"But still you could take this with some serious, Zabini." Draco said in a serious tone. "If Harry doesn't figure out what the next task is, he'll be in a disadvantage."

"He'll figure it out, won't you Harry?" Blaise grinned.

It was nearly one in the morning when Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Theo finally left, although Ron offered that they slept in his dormitory. The four denied and quickly made their way to the secret entrance to Slytherin Tower, avoiding the prefects easily. Before he pulled the curtains of his and Draco's bed shut, Harry set his tiny model of the Hungarian Horntail on the table next to their bed, where it yawned, curled up, and closed its eyes.

The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts. Drafty as always, Harry was happy for the thick walls and fires the castle provided whenever he passed Durmstrang's ship or the Beauxbatons caravan. His lessons with Krum continued, and he and Krum easily fell into a couch/athlete relationship that Harry started calling him _tren'or_ off of the field, which amused Krum very much. After watching Harry fly in the First Task, Viktor Krum pushed Harry harder than before, telling him to imagine the Horntail chasing Harry again. While that had an effect, Viktor wasn't happy and tried casting a fireball at Harry, which he dodged easily. Furious, he asked Krum what he was doing, and he said that that was how he learned how to dodge bludgers. Harry accepted the answer but asked his _tren'or_ to resist from doing that for a while. Krum simply laughed and agreed, telling Harry to go take a shower.

Care of Magical Creatures still was being held outside Hagrid's Hut in the shivering cold, the students huddled together to keep warm. They were still tending the horrible skrewts though. "I'm not sure whether they hibernate or not," Hagrid told the shivering class. "Thought we'd jus' try an' see if they fancied a kip…we'll jus' settle 'em down in these boxes…"

There were only ten skrewts left; apparently their desire to kill one another had not been exercised out of them. Each of them was now approaching six feet in length. Their huge features made it look like the most repulsive and monsterous thing Harry had ever seen. The class looked dispiritedly at the enormous boxes Hagrid had brought out, all lined with pillows and fluffy blankets. "We'll jus' lead 'em in here," Hagrid said, "an' put the lids on, and we'll see what happens."

But it appeared that the skrewts did not hibernate and did not appreciate being forced into pillow-lined boxes and nailed in. Hagrid was yelling "Don' panic, now, don' panic!" while the skrewts rampaged around the pumpkin patch, which was now strewn with the smoldering wreckage of the boxes. Most of the students had fled to the safety of Hagrid's Hut. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco however were among those who remained outside trying to help Hagrid. Together they somehow managed to restrain and tie up nine of the ten skrewts at the cost of multiple burns and cuts.

"Don't frighten him, now!" Hagrid shouted as Ron and Harry used their wands to shoot jets of firey sparks at the last skrewt, which was advancing menacingly on them. "Jus' try an' slip the rope 'round his sting, so he won' hurt any o' the others!" Hagrid said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that," Ron shouted angrily as he and Harry backed it into a wall, still shooing sparks at it. Draco sneaked behind it and wrapped the rope around the sting, earning another cut for his trouble.

"Well, well, well… this does look like fun."

Rita Skeeter was leaning on Hagrid's garden fence, looking at the mayhem. "Who're you?" Hagrid asked Rita as he tightened the rope Draco wrapped.

"Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_ reporter," Rita replied, beaming at him. Her gold teeth glinted.

"Thought Dumbledore said you weren' allowed inside the school anymore," Hagrid said frowning slightly as he started tugging the skrewt over to its fellows.

"What are these fascinating creatures called?" Rita asked, acting as if she hadn't heard what Hagrid just said.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," grunted Hagrid.

"Really," Rita said, faking lively interest. "I've never heard of them before…where do they come from?"

Harry noticed a dull red flush rising up out of Hagrid's wild black beard, and had a heart attack. Where had Hagrid got the skrewts from? Draco seemed to have a similar idea as he said "These creatures are interesting, aren't they Harry?"

"What? Oh, yes, very interesting." Harry said, quickly going on Draco's cues.

"Ah, _you're_ here Harry!" Rita said turning towards him and Draco. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's slim waist and Rita said "And you have… Drake here to."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco correctly, both he and Harry easily slipping on their emotionless mask.

"So, you like Care of Magical Creatures do you? One of your favorite lessons?" Rita asked, ignoring Draco completely.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Lovely, really lovely. Have you been teaching long?" Rita asked Hagrid, turning her attention to him. Harry noticed her eyes traveled over to Dean, who had a nasty cut across one cheek that Seamus was treating, Hermione, who's robes were singed, and then to the rest of the class cowering in Hagrid's Hut.

"This is o'ny me second year," Hagrid said.

"Lovely…I don't suppose you'd like to give an interview, would you? Share some of your experience of magical creatures? The Prophet does a zoological column every Wednesday, as I'm sure your know. We could feature these—um—Bang-Ended Scoots."

"Blast-Ended Skrewts." Hagrid said eagerly. "Err—yeah, why not?"

Harry had a very bad feeling about this, but there was no way of communicating with Hagrid without Rita noticing, so he just had to watch as Hagrid and Rita made arrangements to meet in the Three Broomsticks later that week. Then the bell rang up at the castle, signaling the end of the class.

"Well, good-bye Harry! Drake!" Rita Skeeter called merrily to him as he and Draco left.

"She'll twist everything he says." Harry said.

"I know, Hagrid doesn't know who he is dealing with," Draco said. "That woman is a vile thing, she tried to give father trouble some years ago. Kept asking him about his days as a… you know."

"The days he was a Death Eater." Harry said. "It's okay Draco, you don't have to hide it from me. He sort of threatened that fact to me…along with a knife."

"What?" Draco said.

"It was during the summer after the World Cup. I told you didn't I?" Harry asked. "About the talk your dad and I had?"

Draco thought about it and said "All I remember is us giving each other blow jobs, love."

"Really? I was sure I told you about it—anyway, your dad threatened me, I told him that I would rather die than see you hurt, he told me that I better not forget those words and then we left." Harry recapped.

"You told him you would rather die than see me hurt!?" Draco said.

"Yeah," Harry blushed. "I—I would you know."

"Don't you dare!" Draco said. "If I found out you died because of me, I'll—I'll… I'll go insane love." Draco gave a sad smile and said "I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you too, Dray." Harry said, the two closing in kissing each other.

Ron and Blaise walked up to them and waited till they were done before dragging Harry to double Divination. The three squeezed onto one table and Harry couldn't have any more fun as they made up predictions of each other's gruesome deaths using the stars and planets. Professor Trelawney had been so pleased with their predictions, but frowned as they snickered through their explanations, Harry and Blaise were slightly better holding it in compared to Ron, who almost lost it as Harry told his death.

Later that week, during Transfiguration Class, the bell was about to ring. They had finished their work, the guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs locked in a large cage on Professor McGonagall's desk, they had copied down their homework, and were about to leave. "Potter! Zabini! Sit down!" Professor McGonagall said.

Red faced, the pair sat down and Professor McGonagall said "Now that Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini decided to stay for a few moments, I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching—a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and about—although you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn, and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then—"

Professor McGonagall started deliberately around the class. "The Yule Ball is of course a chance to—er—let our hair down," she siad in a disapproving voice. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones giggled at each other, their hands pressed against their mouths to stifle the sound. "But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. And though I am not your Head of House, I can assure that I, as well as Professor Sprout and Professor Snape will be seriously displeased if a student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them over their shoulders, the female Hufflepuffs and Slytherins talking excitingly about the Ball, Parkinson's eyes roaming to Draco as he and Harry left the classroom.

"Potter!" Snape said at the end of his class. It was two days after Professor McGonagall told them about the Yule Ball and the castle seemed to buzz in excitement about it. "A word." Professor Snape said.

"Yes sir." Harry said as he and Draco bottled their potion that they worked on. "I'll be waiting outside," Draco whispered.

Harry sat on his stool as the Gryffindors and Slytherins filtered out. Harry walked up to him when the class was empty. "As you know, the Yule Ball is coming up," Snape said as if it was the last thing he wanted to experience. "The champions and their partners—"

"Partners?" Harry asked.

"Your partner for the Yule Ball Potter." Snape said, glaring at Harry as if he was trying to be funny. "I have guessed that you would be bringing Mr. Malfoy."

"Yeah, of course." Harry said.

Snape just nodded and said "You and Mr. Malfoy will be dance partners."

"But I don't dance." Harry said.

"And I do not care. The facts are Mr. Potter is that it is tradition that the champions and their partners open the ball with a dance. As a Hogwarts Champion, you are expected to do so as a representative of our school." Snape said.

"But—I don't know—"

"That is not my problem Mr. Potter. Learn." Professor Snape said in a very final sort of way.

Harry left the classroom and Draco instantly grabbed his hand as the couple started to walk. "What did he want to talk about?" Draco asked.

"It's about the Yule Ball." Harry said. "Snape said that champions and their partners have to open the ball with a dance." Harry grimaced at the idea of dancing. He had never danced in his life.

"Okay, so? You fought more horrors than the entire school can think of, I'm sure we can do a bit of dancing." Draco said.

"I don't dance." Harry said.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't dance." Harry said. "I'm rubbish at it."

"Then I'll guess I'll have to teach you that." Draco laughed. "Maybe I should make you call me something like Viktor does, since I'm teaching you so much!"

"No, I think I'll stay with Dray." Harry laughed, leaning up to kiss Draco's cheek. Draco laughed and kissed Harry proper, "I can think of something better you can call me," he smirked.

Harry had never known so many people to put their names down to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas; he always did, of course, because the alternative was usually going back to Private Drive, but he had always been very much in the minority before now. This year, everyone one fourth year and above was staying at Hogwarts, all of his friends including, and they all seemed to be obsessed with the coming ball—or at least the girls were. Girls were giggling and whispering in the corridors, comparing notes on what they were going to wear on Christmas night. …

"Do they always move in packs?" Harry asked Ron as they and Blaise sat in the courtyard. He looked at Ron and smirked as he asked "How are _you_ supposed to ask one out?"

"Could try lassoing one," Blaise chuckled. "Or just go up and smiled at them."

"Yeah, yeah joke all you want. Some pity for me, eh mates? You guys don't have to ask one of them out." Ron groaned.

"Yeah, it's awesome being gay like that." Blaise laughed at Ron's embarrassment. "Any idea who you're going to try?"

Ron didn't answer, which only cause Blaise to laugh harder and Harry to even chuckle. Just as Blaise's laughter died down, a curly haired Hufflepuff that Harry never seen before approached them and asked Harry if he would take her to the ball. Harry was shocked and looked at his friends. Both seemed to snicker at each other as Harry turned his attention to the girl again, who was blushing. "Err no… I already have a date." Harry said, "With my boyfriend." He added.

That caused the girl to become a blushing mess and she quickly retreated to a group of thirteen year olds who all started talking eagerly. "That was awkward mate." Ron said, "I thought everyone knew you didn't like girls."

"Seems like she missed the message." Harry said, "Besides, I thought the Hufflepuffs hated me."

"Not so much." Ron said, "I mean you did outclassed a Hungarian Horntail. And you're tied for first place!"

"Maybe they finally realized how handsome you are." Blaise smirked, causing Harry to blush as he glared at his friend. Although, now that he thought about he wasn't attracting nearly as much unpleasantness in the corridors anymore. There seemed to be fewer Support Cedric Diggory! Badges around, although the most Slytherins still quoted the Rita Skeeter article to him. Even with the Quidditch Team threatening to team up on them.

Harry saw his friends Adrian and Terence walking by, the sixth years holding several notebooks. "Hey Harry!" Terence said as he and Adrian made their way to him. "Hey Blaise."

"Hi Adrian! Terence. How did it go with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, referring to the meeting Professor Snape had set up for the two regarding their new potion. The couple grinned and Adrian said "It went brilliant Harry! Madam Pomfrey was so impressed!"

"Yeah, three long years of hard work and it's a success!" Terence said, "The next step is to make sure that it's safe for humans, which they should be already, so we kind of need to find some test subjects…hopefully those who already graduated Hogwarts."

"Safe for humans?" Ron asked confused.

"They're making a potion that would allow guys to get pregnant." Harry explained. Ron looked slightly disgusted at that and said "Why would any guy want to be pregnant!?"

Harry shrugged and said "I guess some couples like Remus and Sirus wants a kid that are theirs fully. No girl involved." Harry gasped and looked at Terence and Adrian. "I think I know a couple who can help you. But you have to keep a secret… it's kind of big."

"Alright Harry," Adrian chuckled. "Who are you thinking of?"

"Umm… my godparents Remus Lupin…and Sirius Black." Harry said.

Adrian and Terence stared at Harry for a moment before Adrian said "Sirius Black? _The_ Sirius Black? The Black that tried to _kill_ you last year!?"

"Sirius would never hurt me! Besides, he was framed by Peter Pettigrew."

"It's true! The slimy git pretended to be my family's rat for thirteen years." Ron said, "I can't believe I slept him in my bed… ew." Ron shivered, trying to get the memories out.

The couple looked at each other before saying "Fine. We'll use them. Write them a letter and ask them about it first, alright? See ya at the ball Harry!"

During the last Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the term, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco asked Hagrid about his interview with Rita Skeeter. "She didn' seem very int'rested in magical creatures, ter tell yeh the truth," Hagrid said. "She jus' wanted me ter talk about you, Harry. Well, I told her we'd been friends since yer firs' year. 'Never had to tell him off in four years?' she asked. 'Never played you up in lessons, has he?' I told her no, an' she didn' seem happy at all. Yeh'd think she wanted me to say yeh were horrible, Harry."

"'Course she did," Harry said. "She can't keep writing about what a tragic little hero I am, it'll get boring."

"She want a new angle, Hagrid," Ron said wisely. "You were supposed to say Harry's a mad delinquent!"

"But he's not!" Hagrid said, looking genuinely shocked.

"You're right, I don't see you as a mad delinquent Harry," Draco chuckled. "You're too nice for that."

"Yeah, it's a wonder you're in Slytherin." Ron laughed. Harry glared at both of them and said "I'm not that nice!"

"Well, are you going to the ball, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, saving Harry any further humiliation.

"Though' I might look in on it, yeah," Hagrid said gruffly. "Should be a good do, I reckon. You'll be openin' the dancin', won' yeh Harry? Suppose yeh and Malfoy here are together."

"Of course Hagrid." Harry said.

"It's such a shame you cannot dance." Draco said, "Two weeks I've been trying to teach him and he still as stable as a drunk centaur."

"I'm sure you'll do fine Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, just don't step on Draco's feet." Ron said, Harry feeling himself going red. Luckily Hagrid didn't pursue the subject.

The last week of term because increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Rumors about the Yule ball were flying everywhere, though Harry didn't believe half of them, one of them being that Dumbledore had brought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters, which Draco was excited for. Harry still haven't listened to any of their music, but assumed from Draco's raving they were a very famous musical group. Some of the teachers gave up trying to teach them much when their minds were so clearly elsewhere, Professor Flitwick allowed the class to play games as he talked with Harry about his excellent use of the Summoning Charm during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Other Professors weren't so generous, however, Professor Snape seemed to add on more work to keep them focused, as he told them he will be testing them on poison antidotes on the last lesson of the term. And Krum pushing Harry to the hardest he can on their last practice of the term, though they both celebrated Harry's progress with a drink from Viktor Krum's hometown that made Harry dizzy, but happy.

The Hogwarts staff, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemed determined to show the castle at its best this Christmas. When the decorations were up, Harry noticed that they were the most stunning he had yet seen inside the school. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them, although Harry had to admit they were horrible singers. Draco and Harry continued their dancing lessons, Blaise and Theo joining occasionally, though while Theo seemed determined to help Harry and his horrible dancing, Blaise was just there for his own entertainment.

Harry heard that Cedric was bringing Fred to the ball with him, and Fleur was bringing a random fifth year Ravenclaw. He told Viktor this one day and he joked that he would be "the only champion bringing a girl to the ball." Though he wouldn't say who when Harry asked.

Harry noticed that Neville was blushing madly whenever they were together, so he finally decided to get to the bottom of it one day after Potions. "Neville, can I talk with you for a second?"

"Oh Harry! Hey!" Neville said, ducking his head strangely when Ron walked past them. Harry looked back at Ron and then to Neville and thought for a moment. He waited until they were alone and said "So, Neville… I'm sorry to be personal, but I saw that whenever you're with Ron your face gets red—what's up with that?"

Neville's face instantly went red and the cute Gryffindor became a stuttering mess as he tried to avoid Harry's eyes. "Well—you see—it's umm—err—I'm sorry! It's just that—er—how do I say this? I um…"

"Like blokes?" Harry asked, remembering how Ron described it when they were twelve.

"Yeah," Neville admitted. "I like…blokes and I have a—I like Ron." Harry couldn't think Neville's face could get any redder, becoming almost the shade of red on the Weasleys' hair.

"Ohh…"

"You'll won't tell him right!?" Neville said quickly, scared and nervous that Harry would reveal his secret.

"No! Of course not!" Harry said, "But you know that Ron… doesn't like blokes as we do, right?"

"I know, it's just that… we spend a lot of time together and it just sort of happened." Neville said.

"Well, maybe you should try and get your mind off of him." Harry said, "Invite another boy to the ball—"

"NO!" Neville yelled, "I can't do that! Not yet!"

"Alright… then how about a friend? Why not Ginny?" Harry suggested.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah, it might be fun, and she might embarrass Ron. That'll get you over your crush—I think." Harry said.

Neville was silent, trying to control the blood rushing to his cheeks, neck, and ears. He finally said "I'll try that, thanks Harry!"

Harry wanted to relax once the holidays started, but Draco made him start doing the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given. Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's Hut, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost.

"Isn't that Weasley's bird?" Draco asked one morning, pointing to Pigwidgeon as the clumsy owl flew with the response from Sirius towards Gryffindor Table. "That owl does know how to deliver letters properly, right?" Draco asked as the owl fell onto the table. They saw Ron curse at the tiny owl and threw him in the air, pointing to where Harry was sitting. Pigwidgeon flapped pathetically across the Great Hall, getting the attention of many as the tiny owl tried his best. He landed in front of Harry, nearly hitting his bowl of cereal, and proudly held out his leg with the letter.

Harry took the letter and gave the tiny owl some bacon before he flew away. Harry opened the letter and read it to Draco.

 _Harry,_

 _Congratulations on getting past the Horntail. Whoever put your name in that goblet shouldn't be feeling too happy right now! I was going to suggest a Conjunctivitius Curse, as a dragon's eyes are its weakest point—_ "That's what Krum did," Draco whispered— _but your way was better, we're both very impressed. Remus was very worried about you when I told him about the dragons, he found out about our fireplace chat. Anyway, don't get complacent, though, Harry. You've only done one task; whoever put you in for the tournament go plenty more opportunity if they're trying to hurt you. Keep your eyes open—particually when the person we've discussed is around—and concentrating on keeping yourself out of trouble_

 _Keep in touch, we want to hear about anything unusual, and give Draco our regards._

 _Sirius and Remus_

"He sounds like Moody," Harry said quietly, tucking the letter away in his robes.

"But he's right love, you have two tasks left to do, and have you look at that egg?" Draco asked.

"I haven't," Harry said. "I'll look at it after Christmas, until then I just want to get my homework done and relax with you. Is that too much Dray?" Harry looked up at Draco, which made the older Malfoy chuckle.

"No it isn't love." He said as he kissed Harry. He grabbed the necklace and pulled it up between their faces, "You are my betrothed after all," He whispered. "Harry Malfoy."

"I am indeed Draco Malfoy." Harry chuckled.

Christmas came quickly enough and before he knew it, Harry was dressing in his dress robes, feeling very self-conscious as Draco, Blaise, and Theo dressed in the best dress robes money could buy, Draco wearing a dark emerald robe that somehow matched Harry's. "You look perfect Harry," Draco said. "Come on, let's go." Harry nodded and made sure his bracelet and necklace were on, he moved the chain so that the necklace was resting on top of the robes for all to see, as well as his bracelet, which seemed to be growing with Harry as it still fitted perfectly.

They all gathered in the entrance hall, which was filled with students waiting to get inside. The oak doors opened and Harry turned and watched as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Viktor was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes Harry didn't know.

"Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall's voice called. Harry and Draco made their way to Professor McGonagall, the chatting crowd parting way. Professor McGonagall was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat. She told them to wait on one side of the doors as everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Fleur and the Ravenclaw, who was apparently Roger Davies, the captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch Team, stationed themselves nearest the doors. Cedric and Fred were close to Harry and Draco and they waved. Harry looked over to his _tren'or_ to see who he brought and his jaw almost dropped.

It was Hermione.

She was smiling, rather nervously, and Harry couldn't understand how he hadn't spotted it before. " _Tren'or_ —I mean Viktor! You didn't told me Hermione was your partner." He said.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione said. "Hello Draco." Krum simply chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. Harry and Draco kept their pace even, heads held high as Draco whispered to Harry, "Remember, think of it as showing our unison. They're all jealous of our love, Harry." Harry caught sight of Ron, who was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes, which Padma, his date, was looking sulky.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression similar like Ron's as he watched Krum and Hermione drew nearer. Ludo Bagman was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the other students in his bright purple robes and yellow stars. Madame Maxime was clapping politely as the champions and their partners took their seats. There was no food on their golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around—there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully at his menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"

And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Harry glanced up and saw that Hermione was deep in talk with Viktor, as well as Cedric and Fred as Dumbledore chuckled. "It is nice," he said, "To see such a diverse pairing here in this Hall. It reminds me of my young days at Hogwarts—ah, would you like some truffles Madam Maxine?"

"No thank you Dumbly-door," Madame Maxime said, "I am trying to watch my figure."

Dinner went on like this and Harry and Draco spent most of it talking with one another, Draco calmly pointing out the Weird Sisters as he saw them setting up. Draco described, in detail, about the band and their music and Harry tried to a Muggle equivalent to relate them to, but could not think of one. Before he knew it, dinner was done and it was time for dancing. Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then with another wave the stage the Weird Sisters had set up was raised, with them on it. They picked up their instruments and the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out. The Weird Sisters stuck up a slow, mournful tune and Harry walked onto the brightly lit dance floor and faced Draco. He could hear his friends snickering from the crowd, but he ignored them as Draco placed his hand on Harry's wrist and guided Harry's hand to his shoulder while they held each other's other hand. Draco started to lead and Harry tripped at first, almost stepping on Draco's foot as the Weird Sisters continued to play. Harry had to watch his feet for a minute before he got into the grove of things. He looked up at Draco and smiled at him as they danced. They stayed silent until Harry got comfortable enough to talk and then he said, as the Weird Sisters continued to play the mournful tune, "You actually like this?"

"Shut up," Draco said, twirling both of them, "They don't normally play songs like this."

Very soon after that other couples came onto the dance floor so it wasn't just the champions. Neville and Ginny were dancing nearby and Harry was surprised at how good Neville was. Dumbledore was waltzing with Madame Maxime , and even Professor Moody danced, doing an extremely ungainly two-step with Professor Sinistra, who was nervously avoiding his wooden leg. Harry heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipe as the Weird Sisters stopped playing the song, applaused filled the hall once more.

They then started a new song which was much faster and Draco grinned. "This is more like it!" He couldn't help but say as he pulled Harry to dance again. Harry looked out of the crowd and noticed Ron was just sitting, staring at Hermione and Viktor dance, his date Padma sitting with her arms and legs crossed, only to walk away with a boy from Beauxbatons a minute later. Ron didn't notice. Harry had to admit that he was having fun. He wasn't sure that he was convince on dancing as a regular thing, but right now, in Draco's arms during the Yule Ball, he had to admit that he was having fun dancing. They danced the next few songs before Harry dragged Draco to sit down, his feet killing him and very thirsty. Draco went to get drinks for them as Harry waited with Ron, his head nodding along with the music.

"Hiya Harry!" squeaked a voice that Harry didn't expect to hear. It was little third year Colin Creevey, camera-less and dressed in shabby dress robes that were a size too big for him.

"Colin! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I'm here as a date!" Colin grinned. "Can you believe it? Me neither! But then he just came up to me and asked me and I said yeah."

"Wait, hold on who asked you?" Harry asked.

"There you are Colin!" George grinned as he walked up to them. He was holding a drink and when he noticed Harry and Ron he said "Hiya Harry! Ron, why are you sitting down being boring?"

"Leave me alone." Ron said as he shifted, continuing watching Hermione and Viktor dance. Harry turned to George and said "You invited Colin?"

"Yeah." George grinned. "Just look at how cute he is!" He leaned forward and whispered so only Harry could hear him, "Fred and I decided that he gets to have Cedric and I get Colin! A boy older and a boy younger, works out yeah? Besides, he's so impressionable." George smirked when he said that and turned to Colin, "Colin, why not we go sit over there and talk for a bit?"

"Alright, See ya Harry!" Colin smiled as he waved enthusiastically to Harry. He and George left just as Draco returned. "Here you are," Draco said giving Harry his drink. He looked at Ron and said "What's the matter with you Weasley?"

"He's mad that Hermione is dancing with Viktor." Harry said.

"He's the _enemy_!" Ron shouted.

"Enemy? Weasley you do know that the Tournament is so we could make _friends_ with the other schools, correct?" Draco said. "This enemy nonsense is just your jealousy." Draco quickly finished his drink as Ron glared at him. "Come on Harry, let's leave Weasley to his sulking."

"Umm sure… see ya Ron." Harry said as he and Draco returned to the dance floor. They danced until midnight when the Weird Sisters finished playing. Everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and cheers, and they all started to wend their way into the entrance hall. Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, but Harry just wanted to go to bed. Out in the entrance Hall Harry and Draco started descending to the dungeons when he heard someone calling him. "Hey—Harry!" It was Cedric, who was followed by Fred.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Listen…I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Well…take a bath, okay?"

"What?"

"Take a bath, and—er—take the egg with you and just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think…Trust me." Cedric said. Harry stared at him. "Use the prefect's bathroom on the fourth floor, password is 'pine fresh,'"

"Alright…thanks." Harry said as he and Draco left Cedric and Fred, who was dragging Cedric towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Draco silently entered the Slytherin Common Room and climbed up to their dormitories in the Tower. The simply undressed and as soon as Harry's head hit his pillow he fell asleep.

 **A/N:** _Long chapter…very sleepy…thank you…err replies!_

 **Mariposa de cristal:** Thank you so much for your review!

 **WinterShield13:** Madame/Sir, I thank you for this long review! I am trying to be very faithful to the books as we change into my climax, the first major change will be coming soon at the end of the year. It helps that I have the books next to me, but I try my best not to simply copy word for word. I forgive you for not reviewing the earlier chapters, all you have to do is review future chapters lol! But seriously, I am so very happy that you were so into the story that you read to the end, it fills me with pride. The Lucius and Harry paradoxes will work themselves out. After all, we cannot have two Luciuses and Harrys running around can we? That would just be silly, and it would rip a hole in time and space destroying about thirty three percent of the universe. I thank you again for reviewing and I really hope to see you again!

 **Hannahwhovianvolturisherlock** : Thanks! I like the pairings too and Draco won't get jealous lol, Harry and Krum have a very platonic relationship in development. As for the beetle…maybe soon.

 **Yukino76** : Thanks a lot for your review! And Ron is trying his best lol.

 **Kiera Jones** : I hope this answers your questions! Now all that reminds is who will be kissing a Neville Longbottom?

 **GELSrandomgirl2** : Hello new reviewer and longtime reader! You make me blush when you say this is your favorite! (Give me recommendations?) and the bath scene is next time

 **LittleThings** : I'm glad I can make your day!

Shebajay: Glad you enjoyed and here you go!

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Yay fellow boy! Lol Yes I did call you pretty, all my readers are pretty! But the guys especially because I'm a biased gay guy :P

 **SimbaRella** : HARRY MALFOY IS CANON DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY! Yes purebloods can say some nasty things, especially when their lovers are insulted.

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yes corrupting young boys is fun for George and goodie you caught the hint!

 **BrotherOfBasilisks** : Yes I know that, blame Google Translate dear so give me a bone! And yes, everyone deserves a Draco in their life.

 **Ern** : Thanks for your continued support! I really appreciate it!

 **Okiniiri-Hime** : HI INDONESIA! Lol that's really cool I have people reading from Indonesia reading this! That's awesome! Thanks for reading it!


	36. Neville's Saving Grace

Chapter 36

Neville's Saving Grace

Harry didn't touch the egg until the end of the Christmas break. He was too busy with his friends, and mailing Remus and Sirius Terence's and Adrian's proposal on the pregnancy potion. The couple accepted, Sirius very happy to try something new, and the two older Slytherins had made plans to deliver the potion by the end of January. It was the last day of the break and he was staring at the egg on his night stand. He was laying on his bed, a book in front of him, and he just looked up and stared at the egg that was mocking him during the Christmas Break. Harry decided that enough was enough, and that night he planned to listen to Cedric's advice and go to the prefect's bathroom. Harry thought to take the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's map, to make sure that nobody saw him and he had a fair warning of anyone else. He told Draco his plans, and though the Malfoy wanted to come with him, Harry convinced him that it would be easier if it was just Harry, as he just wanted to get in and out.

Harry put on the cloak in the dormitory and crept down the stairs, avoiding the older Slytherins as they joked with each other. Harry could have sworn he heard several insults about the other Houses and him including. He walked out of the entrance, no one noticing the stone wall opening and closing, and started the trek upstairs. It was awkward moving under the cloak as he had the heavy egg in one arm and the map held in front of his nose with the other. However, the moonlight corridors were empty and silent, and by checking the map at strategic intervals, Harry was able to ensure he wouldn't run into anyone he wanted to avoid, such as Filch. When he reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered, a lost-looking wizard with his gloves on the wrong hands, he located the right door, leaned close to it, and muttered the password. "Pine fresh."

The door opened open. Harry slipped inside, bolted the door behind him, and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, looking around. Maybe he should have brought Draco with him, he thought as he did so. It was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pool's edge, each with a different colored jewel set into its handle. Long white linen curtains hang at the windows, a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner. Harry looked at personal lockers and grew curious. It appeared that Cedric was the last to use it, and that he had forgotten to lock his locker as it hung open. On top of a change of clothes was an object that Harry was sure was given by Fred and George. Harry remembered the twins talking about it with him when he turned thirteen, part of their "adult" products that Harry was still a bit too young for.

It was flesh-like in color, appearing lightly tanned, though when Harry touched it, it changed into a pale skin-tone that reminded Harry of Draco. The object was about ten inches in height, and Harry assumed that it was about five inches around. It vibrated to his touch. Embarrassed, Harry set it down and closed Cedric's locker. Harry's footsteps echoed as he moved away from Cedric's locker, wondering how he was supposed to solve the egg. He placed the egg and map at the edge of the pool and made sure his cloak was a fair way away so that it wouldn't get wet. He undressed and, naked, he walked to the taps and knelt down and turned a few on. He waited till the pool was filled with hot water, foam, and bubbles and slipped in the bath. It was so deep his feet barely touched the bottom, and he decided to try swimming along the pool, remembering what Draco had taught him during any time they got together to swim. He then swam back to the side and stared at the egg. "What am I supposed to do with you?" he muttered to himself.

"I'd try putting it in the water, if I were you."

Harry swallowed an amount of bubbles in shock. He stood up, sputtering, and saw the ghost of a very glum-looking girl sitting cross-legged on top of one of the taps. It was Moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle!" Harry said in outrage, "I'm—I'm not wearing anything!" The foam was so dense that this hardly mattered, but he had a nasty feeling that Myrtle was spying on him from out of one of the taps ever since he arrived.

"I closed my eyes when you got in," she said blinking at him through her thick glasses. "You haven't been to see me for _ages_. Should have known, nasty Slytherin."

"Yes, well I'm going into a girl's bathroom voluntarily." Harry said.

"You didn't use to care," Myrtle said miserably. "You used to be in there all the time."

"Still, there's no reason to go there now is there?" Harry said.

"Oh…I see," Myrtle said hurtful. "Well…anyway…I'd try the egg in the water. That's what Cedric Diggory and that red-headed boy did."

"Have you been spying on them too?" Harry said. "What'd you do, sneak up here in the evenings and watch the prefects take baths?"

"Sometimes," Myrtle said shyly, "but I've never come out to speak to anyone before. You should see the things some of them do in here… very naughty."

"Well, I'm honored," Harry said darkly ignoring the last part. "Now would you do me a favor and get out?"

"You don't want to see me? After it's been so long!?" Myrtle said, Harry could feel that she was about to prove her namesake any second now.

Harry tried his best to ignore her and grabbed the egg from the edge. "Underwater…" Harry said to himself. He submerged the egg under the bathwater and opened it…and this time it didn't wail. A gurgling son was coming out of it, a song whose words he couldn't distinguish through the water.

"You need to put your head under too," Myrtle said, she seemed to be enjoying bossing Harry around, despite him telling her to leave. "Go on!"

Harry took a great breath and slid under the surface—and now, sitting on the marble bottom of the bubble-filled bath, he heard a chorus of eerie voices singing to him from the open egg in his hands:

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this:_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour—the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone,, it won't come back."_

Harry let himself float back upward and broke the bubbly surface, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Hear it?" Myrtle asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Wait…" he took another breath and sank down again, listening to the song. It took him three more underwater renditions of the egg's song before Harry had it memorized; then he trod water for a while, thinking hard, while Myrtle sat and watched him.

"I've got to go and look for people who can't use their voices above the ground…" he said slowly. "I can only hear the song underwater, so that must mean I need to go underwater? But what sort of creatures live underwater besides the giant squid?"

"Oh loads!" Myrtle interrupted. "I sometimes go down there…sometimes don't have any choice, if someone flushes my toilet when I'm not expecting it…"

Harry blanked Myrtle's voice out and thought, speaking to himself. "There must be some sort of creature down there that can have a human voice—wait a minute, what about merpeople? The second task is going to include merpeople, we have to find them and…and recover something that we'll sorely miss. What can I sorely miss? There's my Firebolt, the map, my cloak… the presents Draco gave me… my necklace,"—Harry's hand rose to the necklace that he always wore, the emerald 'M' glittering in the moonlight. Draco had reinsured Harry that there were many protective spells on the necklace so that it couldn't be ruined by anything—"but I don't think they would take something materialistic. That means—they wouldn't! Would they?"

"What Harry?" Myrtle asked, her voice dreamlike again as she floated on top of the foam and bubbles, her hand dipping into the water, but obviously not breaking the surface.

"I'm supposed to save Draco from the merpeople! But Myrtle, how am I supposed to _breathe_? How is Draco supposed to _breathe_!?"

At this, Myrtle's eyes filled with sudden tears again.

"Tactless!" she muttered, groping in her robes for a handkerchief.

"What's tactless?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Talking about breathing in front of me!" she said shrilly, and her voice echoed loudly around the bathroom. "When I can't…when I haven't…not for ages…" She buried her face in her handkerchief and sniffed loudly. Harry remembered how touchy the ghost had always been about being dead, but none of the other ghosts he knew made such a fuss about it.

"Right, sorry." Harry said. "I forgot."

"Oh yes, very easy to forget Myrtle's dead," said Myrtle, gulping, looking at him out of swollen eyes. "Nobody missed me even when I was alive. Took them hours and hours to find my body—I know, I was sitting there waiting for them. Olive Hornby came into the bathroom—"

Harry stopped listening to her, and retreated to his own thoughts, wondering how he was supposed to save his love from merpeople. Myrtle continued to rant about how awful her death and loneliness' was, but Harry just could not care at that point. His mind was on the most important person in his world, and various ways on how he could save him. He needed to get out of the tub and sleep on it, before talking with Draco about it tomorrow. "Myrtle, I'm getting out, turn around." Harry interrupted. She huffed and turned around as Harry got the egg out first and then himself. He dried himself and the egg and redressed in his pajamas.

"Will you come and visit me in my bathroom again sometime?" Moaning Myrtle asked.

"I'll try," Harry lied as he put on the Invisibility Cloak. Without saying goodbye, he left the bathroom with the egg under his hand and map held open to his nose. He saw that Mrs. Norris and Filch were moving safely in their office, so the coast was clear. Nothing else seemed to be moving, except Peeves, but he was bouncing around the floor above near the trophy room. Harry had taken his first step back to the dungeons when something else on the map caught his eye…something distinctly odd. A single dot was flitting around a room in Snape's office, but the dot wasn't labled "Severus Snape" it was Bartemius Crouch.

Harry stared at the dot and wondered why Crouch was in Professor Snape's office alone at one in the morning. Although, now that he thought about it, Crouch wasn't at the Yule Ball was he? No, he was sick he sent a replacement… Harry tried to remember who the replacement was, his eyes and ears were too preoccupied on Draco at the time, but shrugged. He should at least investigate and make sure that Snape's potion supply was alright. Professor Snape always kept a close count on his supply. Harry also admitted to himself, that he was a bit curious to what Crouch was doing there so early in the morning.

Harry walked down the stairs quietly, though some portraits turn at the squeak of a floorboard, the rustle of his pajamas. Harry crept down the stairs, taking a shortcut that that would take him down two floors, and wondered as he watched Mr. Crouch's dot. It wouldn't be right for the law-abiding wizard to be sneaking around somebody's else's office this late at night…

And then, halfway down the staircase, not thinking about what he was doing, Harry's leg suddenly sank right through the trick step that Blaise sometimes forget to jump. He gave an ungainly wobble, and the golden egg slipped from under his arm. He leached forward to try and catch it, but it was too late. The egg fell down the long staircase with a bang as loud as a brass drum. When it reached the last step it opened up and began wailing loudly in the corridor below. Harry quickly gathered his Invisibility cloak and Map and tried to get the egg closed but immediately as he took a step—"PEEVES!"

It was the unmistakable cry of Filch the caretaker. Harry could hear his rapid footsteps coming nearer and nearer, his wheezy voice raised in fury. "What's this racket? Wake up the whole castle, will you? I'll have you Peeves, I'll have you, you'll…what is this?"

Filch's footsteps halted, there was a clink of metal on metal and the wailing stopped as Filch picked up the egg. Harry started to panic as he took a step back up the stiars, Filch is going to look up expecting to see Peeves, but nothing will be there.

"Egg? My sweet! This is a Triwizard clue! This belongs to a school champion!" Filch said to his cat Mrs. Norris. "PEEVES!" Filch roared gleefully. "You've been stealing!"

Filch looked around and said "Hiding are you? I'm coming to get you Peeves." Filch started to climb the narrow staircase and Harry started to panic again as he pressed himself as close to the wall as possible.

"Filch? What's going on?"

Filch stopped a few steps before Harry and turned. Snape was at the foot of the stairs, wearing a long gray nightshirt and looking livid. Harry didn't know if he should be grateful for his Head of House's appearance, or scared of the repercussions of Snape finding him.

"It's Peeves, Professor," Filch whispered malevolently. "he threw this egg down the stairs."

Snape climbed up the stairs quickly and stopped beside Filch. "Peeves?" Snape said softly, staring at the egg in Filch's hands. "But Peeves couldn't get into my office…"

"This egg was in your office, Professor?"

"Of course not," Snape snapped. "I heard banging and wailing—" Filch tried to interrupt Snape, but a good glare stopped him—"I was coming here to investigate and when I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar! Somebody has been searching it!"

"But Peeves couldn't—"

"I know he couldn't, Filch!" Snape snapped again. I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break!" Snape looked up the stairs, straight through Harry, who somehow was able to sneak a couple of steps ahead, and then down into the corridor below. "I want you to come and help me search for the intruder, Filch."

"I—yes, Professor—but—"

Filch looked yearningly up the stairs, reluctant to forgo a chance of cornering Peeves. Just go, Harry thought. Go with Snape…

"The thing is, Professor," Filch said, "the headmaster will have to listen to me this time. Peeves has been stealing from a student, it might be my chance to get him thrown out of the castle once and for all—"

"Filch, I don't give a damn about that wretched poltergeist; it's my office that's—"

 _Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

Snape stopped talking very abruptly. He and Filch both looked down at the foot of the stairs. Harry saw Moody limp into sight through the narrow gap between their heads. "Pajama party, is it?" he growled up the stairs.

"Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor." Filch said at once. "Peeves the Poltergeist, throwing things around as usual—and then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off—"

"Shut up!" Snape hissed to Filch. Moody took a step to the foot of the stairs. Harry saw Moody's magical eye travel over Snape, and then, unmistakably, onto himself. Harry's heart gave a terrible jolt as he wondered if Moody could see him. "Someone broke into your pantry?"

"Office. And yes, a student must have stolen ingredients for a most…illicit potion. It had happen before." Snape said. Moody grunted and said "Then you better go with him Filch. Wouldn't want any students blowing their fingers off. Now, if you'll give me that egg—"

"No!" Filch said, clutching the egg as though it was his firstborn son. "Professor Moody, this is evidence of Peeves' treachery!"

"It's the property of the champion he stole it from," Moody said. "Hand it over, now."

Snape swept downstairs and passed Moody without another word. Filch made a chirruping noise to Mrs. Norris, who stared blankly at Harry for a few seconds before turning and following her master. Filch handed Moody the egg and disappeared from view too. A door slammed. Harry was along with Moody, who placed his staff on the bottommost stair and started to climb laboriously toward him, a dull _clunk_ on every other step. "Close shave, Potter." He muttered.

"Err—thanks," Harry said weakly. Moody returned Harry the egg and said "Right, bed Potter, come on, now…"

They climbed up the stairs together, Harry holding the map and egg close to his chest. They walked in silence to the door of Moody's office, where he stopped and looked at Harry. "You ever thought of a career as an Auror, Potter?"

"No," Harry said taken back.

"You want to consider it," Moody said nodding and looking at Harry thoughtfully. "Yes, indeed…and incidentally…I'm guessing you weren't just taking that egg for a walk tonight?"

"Er—no," Harry said grinning. "I've been working out the clue."

Moody winked at him, his magical eye going haywire again. "Nothing like a nighttime stroll to give you ideas, Potter. …See you in the morning. …" Moody closed the door behind him.

Harry quickly made it to the dungeons and to the stone wall which held the Slytherin Common Room. He said the password, and climbed in relief that it was empty. He made his way to his bed and took the cloak off, placing the map and egg next to his bed as he climbed in, Draco still in deep sleep as Harry took off his glasses and closed his eyes.

The next morning, as soon as Harry and Draco woke up he told Draco about what happened last night, including the song from the egg and someone stealing from Snape's supply closet. "You already worked out the clue?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but more importantly why do you think Mr. Crouch was in Professor Snape's office at one in the morning?" Harry asked as they made their way from the Great Hall to Charms class.

"I don't know, I've written to father, and he mentioned that Mr. Crouch was ill. Don't you remember Percy Weasley was at the Yule Ball instead of him?" Draco said.

"No, I was too busy trying not to trip over my own feet." Harry said. "But it is weird, Mr. Crouch being in the castle now, but not well enough to go to the Yule Ball." Harry and Draco were silent for a moment, deep in thought. Professor Flitwick had thee class practice the opposite of the Summoning Charm, the Banishing Charm, having the Slytherins and Gryffindors banishing pillows to the opposite wall of the room. Harry and Draco had decided to write to Sirius and Remus, looking for advice while the two searched for a way for Harry to survive underwater for an hour. They got permission from Professor Snape and Madam Pince to look in the Restricted Section. They found nothing whatsoever that would help Harry, and he started to feel familiar flutters of panic as he found it difficult to concentrate in class again. The lake drew his eyes whenever he was near a classroom window, a great, iron-gray mass of chilly water, whose dark and icy depths were starting to seem as distant as the moon. Time seemed to pass by faster and faster, and before he knew it there was only one day till the task and Harry was in the library stressing out.

It was night and Harry was about to tear the book in front of him as he found nothing useful again. "Hey Harry," Neville said surprising him. Harry turned around and looked at the taller Gryffindor. "Sorry to be short Neville, but unless you have a way I can breathe underwater for an hour I don't want to hear it." The Slytherin said to the shyly smiling Gryffindor.

"Well… I might know a way." Neville said. "You see, I was reading the book that Professor Moody gave to me after the first lesson? Well there's a plant in it that I found really interesting, it can be used in many potions and—"

"Neville, if it isn't going to help me—"

"But it will Harry! It's called Gillyweed." Neville said.

"Gillyweed…" Harry said.

"Yeah, and I know where to get it! I'll meet you tomorrow in front of the lake just before the tournament start." Neville said.

Without any other option, Harry agreed and closed the book in front of him. He decided that the best thing he could do now was to sleep and build up his strength for the task tomorrow. Sirius' and Remus' letter sat on the table next to his bed, offering many suggestions that Harry had looked up, all of them either too complicated or just not practical for the fourteen year old to do. Also, Sirius had gleefully added after Remus was gone that Remus had swallowed the potion the two Slytherins had sent them and they proceeded immediately to the "baby-making process" and that they are now constantly owling Adrian and Terence about their progress. Exhausted Harry sat down on his and Draco's bed and looked at the empty space in front of him. He knew that it would happen, but still seeing that Draco was now missing still filled Harry with fear. He tried his best to fall asleep. He had a nightmare about merpeople dragging Draco to the depths of the Lake, Harry screaming for them to give him back as he tried to swim after them, his lungs filling with water as his vision became black.

"Harry!" Blaise's voice yelled. Harry jerked awake and looked around, sunlight pouring into the room. "Harry! Draco's gone! And the tournament's in an hour!"

"WHAT!?" Harry yelled as he jumped out of bed.

"Draco's gone and—"

"I know he's gone." Harry said quickly, trying to recollect himself, knocking the sleep out of his mind and eyes. "He's part of the task, I have to rescue him. He's in the Lake." Harry said, dressing in his robes. He had a pair of swimming trunks underneath along with a Slytherin-green shirt that stuck to his skin. Harry grabbed his wand and said "I have to go get ready! I'll see you guys after the tournament!"

He ran up the stairs from the dungeons, past a few last-minute stragglers entering the Great Hall, and some leaving to watch the second task. Harry pushed by them and ran as fast as he could, down the lawn and towards the lake. Neville was waiting for him near the gold-draped table the judges were sitting, the other champions already there. "Harry!" Neville said, running to meet him. Harry slowed to a stop and was out of breath as Neville gave him a slimy ball of greens that was wet to touch. "Just eat that and you'll be able to breathe underwater for an hour." Neville said beaming, looking very pretty that particular morning.

"Thanks….Neville…." Harry breathed as they walked back to the table. "I'm …here…" he panted.

"Where have you been?" said a bossy, disapproving voice. "The task's about to start!"

Harry looked around. Percy Weasley was sitting at the judges' table—Mr. Crouch had failed to turn up again.

"Now, now, Percy!" Lugo Bagman said, who looked intensely relieved to see Harry. "Let the boy catch his breath! Besides, we still have time now, let's see… ah yes! A whole twenty minutes!"

Harry bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath; he had a stitch in his side that felt as though he had a knife between his ribs. "Right, we'll like Harry here catch his breath and we will begin!" Lugo Bagman said.

Neville helped Harry to a chair, and Harry slumped down as he took off his robe. "Nice to see you arrived _momche_." Viktor smirked as he walked up to Harry. He was also wearing a pair of swim trunks and shirt. Harry could see his muscles and inklings of chest hair on his huge and well-defined chest.

"Nice to see I made you smile _tren'or_." Harry breathed. Viktor gave a deep chuckle and his eyes shifted to Neville, who was nervously standing next to Harry. "And who do we have here?" he asked. "Harry, you did not tell me that this school was filled such pretty people?"

Neville blushed at this and Harry looked between them. " _Tren'or_ , I mean Viktor, this is my friend Neville Longbottom. Neville, this is Viktor Krum. He's been helping me with Quidditch. He's a really great coach!"

Viktor smirked at this and said "Harry, I am only as great a couch as my student. And you are the best, my _momche_."

Harry and Neville blushed and Viktor said "Neville… come talk with me for a bit." Neville blushed and nodded, the two walked away from Harry. Harry just sat there and caught his breath as the crowd increased. Before Harry knew it, it was time to begin and Viktor whispered something to Neville that made him blush. Harry couldn't help but wonder if the merpeople had took the wrong person for Krum by the way the two boys were interacting. Lugo pulled Viktor away from Neville, who wished him good luck, and placed Viktor, Harry, Cedric, and Fleur ten feet from each other along the bank.

Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and returned to the judge's table; he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said, " _Sonorus!_ " and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands. "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start with the sound of the cannon. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One …two… _three!_ "

Mr. Filch had fired the canon, the bang echoing in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause. Harry, who was already out of his socks and shoes, pulled the handful of gillyweed out of his pocket, stuffed it into his mouth, and waded out into the lake.

He was chewing the gillyweed as hard and fast as he could ; it felt unpleasantly slimy and rubbery, like octopus tentacles. Waist-deep in the freezing water, he swallowed the gillyweed and dived inside the water. He clasped his hand onto his neck and felt two large slits just below his ears, flapping in the water as he breathed. He had gills! The first gulp of water was like a breath of life. He stretched out his hands and saw that they looked green and ghostly, becoming webbed, as well as his feet and toes. The water didn't feel icy anymore either, on the contrary, he felt pleasantly cool and very light—Harry struck out and marveled at how far and fast his flipper-like feet propelled him through the water, and noticing how clearly he could see, and how he no longer seemed to need to blink. He soon swum so far into the lake that he couldn't see the bottom.

Silence pressed upon his ears as he soared over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. He could only see about ten feet around him. Small fish flickered past him like silver darts. Once or twice he thought he saw something larger moving ahead of him, but when he got nearer, he discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed. There was no sign of any of the other champions, merpeople, or Draco, which worried Harry. Harry swam on in the darkness for what seemed like twenty minutes untile he heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

" _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took…"_

Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swam past the rock and followed the mersong. A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. The merpeople looked at him as Harry swam towards the village square, where the hostages were kept. Four people bound tightly to the tail of a large merperson statue.

Draco was tied between Hermione and Fred. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Harry feel sure that she was Fleur's sister. All for of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep, their heads lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

Harry sped toward the hostages, half expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at him, but they did nothing. The ropes of weed tying them to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong. Harry looked around, many of the merpeople surrounding them were carrying spears. He swam swiftly toward a seven-foot-tall merman and mimed a request to borrow the spear. The merman laughed at him and said "We do not help."

"Come ON!" Harry said fiercely, but only bubbles issued from his mouth. He swam back to the statue looking for something sharp. There were rocks littering the lake bottom. He dived and snatched a particularly jagged one He began to hack at the ropes bounding Draco, and after several minutes' hard work Draco floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom. Harry looked around, wondering where the others were. Why didn't they hurry up? He turned back to Hermione, raised the jagged rock, and began to hack at her bindings too—

At once, several pairs of strong, gray hands seized him. Half a dozen mermen were pulling him away from Hermione, shaking their green-haired heads and laughing.

"Only one! Leave the others!"

"No way! They're my friends too!" Harry said furiously, large bubbles coming out. There came a sound and the merpeople pointed excitedly over his head. Harry looked up and saw Cedric swimming toward them, an enormous bubble around his head. Feeling enormously relieved, Harry watched Cedric pull a knife out of his pocket and cut Fred free. He pulled his Weasley upward and out of sight.

Harry looked around, waiting. Where were Fleur and Krum? Time was getting short, and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour…

The merpeople started screething animatedly. Those holding him loosened their grip, staring behind them. Harry turned and saw something monsterous cutting through the water toward them: a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark. …It was Krum, he appeared to transfigured himself—but badly. The shark-man swam straight to Hermione and snapped the rope. Within seconds, Krum cut the rope and swam with Hermione towards the surface, glancing back at his student. Now what? Harry thought desperately. If he could be sure that Fleur was coming… but there were no sign. There was nothing to do but swim to the girl's rope and start cutting the rope. The merpeople shook their heads at him, but he pulled out his wand.

The merpeople stopped laughing and stared at the wand fearfully. Still holding his wand, Harry cut the rope binding the little girl and grabbed both her and Draco and kicked off from the bottom. He swam as fast as he could, his hands and feet becoming normal again as the gillyweed lost its affect. Harry looked down and saw the merpeople chasing him, spears raised to attack and Harry forced himself to swim faster. He fixed his eyes skyward, though he knew they were still deep in the lake. He was drawing breath with extreme difficulty. He could feel pain on the sides of his neck again, he was becoming very aware of how wet the water was in his mouth…yet the darkness was thinning now, he could see daylight above him.

He kicked hard with his feet, water flooding through his mouth into his lungs…he was starting to feel dizzy, but he knew light and air was only feet away. He had to get there, he had to.. Harry kicked his legs so hard and fast it felt as though his muscles were screaming in protest; his very brain felt waterlogged, he couldn't breathe, he needed oxygen, he had to keep going, he could not stop—

And then he felt his head break the surface of the lake; wonderful cold, clear air was making his wet face sting; he gulped it down greedily. Panting, he pulled Draco and the little girl up with him. All around him, wild green-haired heads were emerging out of the water with him, but they were smiling at him. The crowd was making a great deal of nose; shouting and screaming, all on their feet. Harry had the impression that the little girl and Draco were dead, but was thankfully wrong; both of them opened their eyes; the girl looked scared and confused, but Draco simply spit out a bit of water and smiled at Harry. "Took you long enough love." He said. He looked at the little girl and sighed, "Had to play the hero?"

"Fleur didn't show! I couldn't leave her!" Harry panted.

"Love, you didn't take the song seriously did you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let us drown!" Draco said as they swam to the bank with the judges' table. "The song was just to make sure you get back in the time limit."

Harry felt dreadfully embarrassed and stupid. The two helped the little girl back towards the bank where the judges stood watching, twenty mermen accompanying them like an honor's guard, singing their horrible screechy songs. Harry could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Viktor, Cedric, and Fred, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets. Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and Draco from the bank as they swam nearer, but Percy just looked at them annoyed. Meanwhile Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water.

"Gabrielle! _Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?_ "

"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her, but was too tired to speak. Dumbledore and Ludo pulled Harry and Draco out of the water, as Fleur broke free and pulled her sister. "It was ze grindylows…zey attacked me…oh Gabrielle, I thought….I thought…." Fleur and her sister hugged while Madam Pomfrey dragged Harry to the others, Draco following, both boys shivering. They wrapped a blanket around both of them and Madam Pomfrey forced a potion down Harry's throat that was very hot and made steam gush out of his ears.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!"

"Yeah, I did…with some help from Neville." Harry said.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said pulling out the bug. Hermione brushed the bug away and kept looking at Harry and Draco. "You're well outside the time limit, thought Harry…did it take ages to find us?"

"No, I found you okay…" Harry said, that feeling of stupidity raising. Now he was out of the water, it seemed perfectly clear that Dumbledore's safety precautions wouldn't have permitted the death of a hostage just because their champion hadn't turned up. Why didn't he just grab Draco and left? He would have been first back…Cedric and Krum hadn't wasted time worrying about anyone else; they hadn't taken the mersong seriously…

Dumbledore was in deep conversation with the chief of the merpeople, apparently he can speak Mermish, and finally he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said "A conference before we give the marks, I think."

The judges went into a huddle. Fleur walked up to Harry and said breathless, "You saved 'er, even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," Harry said.

Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek, and said to Draco, "And you too—you 'elped—"

"I only carried her to the bank." Draco said. Fleur kissed his cheeks too and thanked them again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchief Murcus has told us exactly what had happen at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to ward makrs out of fifty for each of the champions as follows…

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindlylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We aware her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserve zero points," Fleur said throatily, shaking her head.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Harry saw Fred give Cedric a glowing look, kissing his cheek. "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points.

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior. Harry looked and saw Neville standing just out of view of the stands, clapping hard too, a blushing smile on his face.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchief informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Draco and Hermione gave Harry half-exasperated, half commiserating looks.

"Most of the judges," Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However…Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Harry's stomach leaped. He was tied for first place! Hermione and Draco looked surprised, but Draco recovered fast, hugging his boyfriend tightly. "I knew you could do it love!"

The crowd clapped, as did Fleur, who was clapping very hard.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of Junes," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

It was over, Harry thought dazedly, as Madam Pomfrey began herding the champions and hostages back to the castle to get into dry clothes… it was all over, he didn't have to worry until the end of the year. He and Draco quickly made their way to the dungeons, exhausted, and stripped out of their wet clothes in the fourth-year dormitory. Naked, they didn't even glance at their lover's body as they climbed into bed, Draco casting a warming charm on their mattress and comforter. Draco sat up and held Harry to his chest, letting his little champion get some well deserved rest as he watched, playing gently with his hair.

 **A/N:** _Now isn't that a cute ending? Can you readers guess what is happening next? If you say the Third Task, the answer is nope. We're going to have a breather before the horrors of that chapter. In the meantime, thank you all for your reviews and everything!_

 **Animesaki** : Yes! Thank you for taking three whole days to read this! That doesn't mean you're slow, it just means you're reading carefully. I cannot believe that I'm the only one who used that connection, seriously? Cool! I hope this one will be just as epic, and I really hope you're here for the end! It's to die for.

 **Yukino76** : Yes they will need it! Especially with the skrewts running around.

 **Shebajay** : here you go

 **Jeremy-Toombs** : HIGH FIVE! And yes, I am cute aren't I? After all, I'm just an innocent kitty in a TARDIS lol. But seriously, you make me blush.

 **Temnaya Koroleva** : I await the next review to! I hope it includes the word "snozzberries"

 **FanficLover557** : Sorry, no Draco for bath time fun. Maybe next time?

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yes breaks are nice, especially before the shit hits the fan. And isn't that a nice pairing? If you really want I guess I could do a side one-shot of the things they do… and with Fred and Cedric…and maybe Neville and Krum if they get together.

 **WinterShield13** : Yay! I'm so happy I'll see you again! I like replying to reviews, I get to drop hints and everything. Yes, Neville's crush on Ron was precious, but now he's moving on to bigger and stronger men. Emphasis on _bigger_. Was Viktor on your list? Or were you thinking of a Hogwarts student like Terry Boot?

 **Kiera Jones** : he was, you thought right. George and Colin will take their relationship as far as Colin wants. George is a gentleman. A pervy gentleman, but a gentleman none the less!

 **SimbaRella** : Yes! Baby on the way! Baby on the way! And I know his name! Oliver and Marcus are out of the story… sorry.

 **Vampiremom1221** : Mom! What are you doing here? Yes, that was a better experience for Harry and no he had bath time alone, but we now know that Cedric likes toys. And ugh! I'll do my homework later, gees! …was that a good impression? Or no?

 **Okiniiri-Hime** : I will take your SasuNaru and raise it KibaNaru! And I don't watch the show enough to write a fic. Just know from the pics… so many pics.

 **Ern** : Thanks for your support buddy!


	37. The Madness of Barty Crouch

Chapter 37

The Madness of Barty Crouch

After the second task, both Harry and Draco were in the limelight of Hogwarts again as the students wanted to know what happened under the lake. Apparently, Dumbledore had put all the hostages in a bewitched sleep in Professor McGonagall's office before putting them in the lake. The couple was tight-mouthed about the task, Draco not wanting to play with the masses as dozens of students ran up to Harry and him, whom only weeks ago mocked and jeered at Harry. That personally angered Draco, though it only annoyed Harry, and a week after the task Draco had lost his cool and jinxed several Slytherin girls as they hounded him and Harry for details. Of course, he didn't tell Harry about this event as Harry's and Viktor's flying lessons started again as February turned into March. At the end of one training session, Viktor Krum congratulated Harry on a successful use of Wronski Feint.

The two Quidditch players were sitting in the bleachers and talking, Harry smiling at his _tren'or_ as he laughed. "Harry," Viktor said, "How are you and Draco doing?"

"We're fine," Harry smiled, his fingers playing with the necklace, "Draco and I are fine, though the others are keep trying to make us talk about the task."

"You don't want to?" Viktor asked.

"Well, we told our friends, and that's fine, but it's complete strangers asking about the task," Harry said," and I'm sure some of those people were yelling at me only a few weeks ago!" Harry said, throwing up his hands.

Viktor chuckled at that and said "You know, you're very cute when you're angry like that. I think you and Draco do not have many arguments because of that."

Harry's cheeks and neck turned red with blush as he quickly turned away from Viktor. "Well—"

"I mean, you are a very beautiful boy, Harry Potter." Viktor said, moving his large hand to Harry's chin and gently made the wizard to look at him. "You are," he whispered, rubbing his thumb on Harry's cheek. "If Draco haven't made you his, I would have done so happily by now." He whispered huskily.

Harry's entire face turned red with embarrassment and something else as Viktor's deep voice rang through his head. "B-B-But what about Hermione?" he stuttered.

Viktor chuckled and moved his hand to Harry's shoulder, holding it in a friendly manner. "Herm-own-ninny is a nice girl, yes," Viktor started, "but I do not see us as a long thing."

"Oh," Harry said, not knowing how to respond.

"But that Neville boy…" Viktor said thoughtfully, "he is another pretty boy and sweet too." Viktor shook his head and smiled. "We talked before the task, he is a sweet boy, though timid. He kept blushing around me."

Harry nodded and smiled, "It's hard not to _tren'or_."

That caused Viktor to laugh and said " _Sladko momche_ , you make me so happy." Viktor then noticed something and said "Harry, you have a beetle in your hair," he pulled out a blue beetle and opened his hand as it flew away. "Is your country filled with them?" he chuckled. "That is second one I pulled out of a hair."

Harry laughed and chuckled with him. "No, I'm sure we have a reasonable amount of beetles here," he said. He casted a _Tempus_ spell and gasped. "We have to go! We're an hour late for dinner and Draco will want to know why we were late together."

"He doesn't know about our training?" Viktor chuckled.

"No, he does, it's just that I'm always back in time," Harry said standing up "And I don't want to think about the rumors the others would think—". The Bulgarian stood up as well and easily swept Harry off his feet and in his arms, "Then maybe we should do something to make the rumors true?" Viktor grinned. Harry stared at him for a moment before both of them started laughing. Viktor returned Harry to his feet and the pair returned to the castle, Viktor slinging an arm around his student as they continued laughing and talking.

Classes began again and near the middle of March, Harry was walking with Hermione and Ron to Potions, only to find Pansy and the other Slytherin girls huddled together snickering heartily at something Harry couldn't see. Pansy's pug-like face peered excitedly around as Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached. Draco, Theo, and Blaise were a few feet away whispering together.

"There they are, there they are!" she giggled and the knot of Slytherin girls broke apart. Harry saw that Pansy had a magazine in her hands— _Witch Weekly_. His boyfriend and friends looked at where Pansy pointed and immediately started to walk to Harry's side. "Come on Potter, you're going to love this!" Greengrass laughed as Pansy threw the magazine at Hermione, who caught it looking startled. "Yeah Potty, you'll find it really interesting." Parkinson sneered.

"Did she really call you 'Potty'?" Draco asked as he looked over Harry's shoulder. The dungeon door opened, and Snape beckoned them all inside. Hermione and Ron headed for a table at the back of the dungeon as normal, and Harry and Draco joined them as Blaise and Theo went to the middle. Once Snape had turned his back on them to write up the ingredients of today's potion on the blackboard, Hermione hastily rifled through the magazine under the desk. At last, in the center pages, Hermione found what they were looking for. A color photograph of Harry and Draco headed a short piece entitled:

 _Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_

A boy like no other, perhaps—yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, _writes Rita Skeeter_. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter though he had found solace in his steady boyfriend at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, the Pure-Blood heir to the Malfoy family. Though, even the love that Draco Malfoy had offered did not appeared to be enough for the deprived boy. Harry Potter had been reported to spend a significant time with one Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, as well as other Hogwarts champion Cedric Duggory. While it is not known what the boys are doing during the time, Krum and Harry had claimed to be at "Quidditch Practice" during these times. Krum and Duggory have both been reported to be dating others, yet it seems that Harry had unknowingly been seeking their love that poor Draco cannot give. Sources say that before the first task, Harry and Duggory have been seen talking with each other in hushed tones, leaning closely together before hugging. After that, it had been reported that Harry had spent plenty of time alone with each of the three boys.

Viktor Krum had even stated that he would have dated Harry if he wasn't officially dating Draco Malfoy, and if Krum wasn't dating Harry's friend Hermione Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, who seemed to be toying with Krum's emotions. Krum, who had invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, had admitted to be smitten by Granger, as well as being infatuated with Harry—

"How does she know this?" Harry whispered. "We were alone and joking," he turned to Draco. "We were talking about you, Hermione, and Neville and we were alone. How could she know that we were alone in the stands?"

"And she can't know the Bulgaria thing either…" Hermione whispered, "he asked me right as he pulled me out of the lake…though I said no…"

"Granger!" Snape's voice snapped Harry and the others back to class, Harry and Hermione looking up to see Snape scowling at them. "As fascinating as your social life undoubtedly is, I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor. Potter! Malfoy! I suggest you two get back to your seats."

Harry and Draco stood up while Parkinson and her gang snickered at them. They returned to their seats and Snape resumed, telling them all to get to their cauldrons and start making the potion. Hermione stuffed the magazine in her bag and stood up with Ron.

The hallways again filled with whispering as the students pointed at Harry and Draco. "You don't deserve him Malfoy!" voices rang. "Stop using boys Potter!" other yelled out.

Harry got very irritated at these students and almost cursed several of them if it weren't for Draco stopping him at the last minute. "They're not worth it love, leave it," he whispered in Harry's ear, lightly nipping the earlobe. Harry blushed and both he and Draco went to Cedric and Fred to see if the article were bothering them. Fred and Cedric were confused, both of them haven't read or heard about it, but after reading it Cedric was also confused on how Skeeter knew about his and Harry's conversations. "Maybe she's got a cloak likes yours Harry," Fred suggested.

Viktor Krum apparently thought the article was funny. "It's amusing, isn't it Harry? You are very beautiful boy, but you are already in love with Draco right? And you two are… engaged?"

"No, well…basically," Harry said.

"I am courting him," Draco explained. "My family is very traditional, so I am courting my precious Harry until we are old enough to marry." Draco kissed Harry's blushing cheek.

Harry took out his necklace and said "This is my sign of betrothal, Draco gave it to me last year."

Krum looked at it and said "Very…expensive looking. We just tell the ones we love we love them and get married, after a bit of fun of course," Krum winked at Harry and Draco.

"Oh, we have fun." Draco stated, smirking at his love and Krum. Krum laughed and looked over at the Gryffindor table, "Hopefully I will be having some fun too."

Harry blushed for Neville, who he thought Viktor was talking about. The following weeks had been annoying for Harry. He and Draco had been both getting letters from witches and readers of _Witch Weekly_ , all of which had either been urging them to "work out their problems" or for Draco or Harry to leave the other, one witch in particular had suggest her daughter for Harry to mend his heart that Draco and the other boys can't fix. Draco and Harry both scoffed at the letters and usually just threw them away, except for the letters they have gotten from Draco's parents and Sirius and Remus. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had informed both of them that they have read the articles Rita Skeeter were writing, and Lucius Malfoy, in an attempt to do niceties with Harry, had told both boys that he and Mrs. Malfoy will be looking into the matter and seeing if they could stop the articles. Sirius and Remus had just showed them their support, and asked about Harry's and Draco's feelings, seeing if the couple were being bullied or harmed in any way possible. Sirius had again warned them of the prospect of Death Eaters in Hogwarts, before gladly informing Harry and Draco that Remus was now two months pregnant.

Harry and Draco were very excited for them and ran to the Owlery to reply. The spring months had surprisingly sped by for Harry as life continued this way. Letters slowly trickled down, and soon no more "responses" had came to the couple, which relieved Harry and Draco. They and Blaise and Theo spent a quiet Easter together, just sitting around in the dorm as they "caught up." Harry had seen George and Colin multiple times, the small third year taking akin to sitting on the Weasley's lap whenever they could. Even Neville, surprisingly, had seem a bit less shy as he and Viktor spent time together.

Soon the summer term started and it would have normally meant that Harry was training hard for the last Quidditch match of the season. But instead, he needed to prepare for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament, which both he and Viktor agreed to be a priority, though they both still didn't know what he would have to do. Finally, in the last week of May, Professor Snape held him back in Potions. "Potter, you are required to go to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock." He told him. "Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task. …and Potter, remember that you are first and foremost a Slytherin. It would be very unfortunate if you did not live up to the name. That is all."

So at half past nine, Harry left the Slytherin Common Room and went upstairs. As he crossed the entrance hall, Cedric came up from the Hufflepuff common room. "What do you think it's going to be?" he asked Harry.

"I don't know, but Professor Snape told me not to fail it," Harry said as they went downstairs together and out into the cloudy night.

"Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure," Cedric said.

"That wouldn't be too bad," Harry said, "Especially compared to dragons and that Skeeter woman." They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium. "Man I miss being here," Cedric said, "Though I heard you and Krum were spending a lot of him here."

"Yeah, he's been helping me with flying." Harry said. He smirked and said "Too bad you won't get to see me beat you."

"Oh I'm not so sure you're as good as you say," Cedric chuckled. "How you and Draco doing?"

"Good," Harry said. "Though the letters had made his tempter a bit short nowadays. He snapped at Parkinson yesterday for laughing near him."

"Really?"

"Well, she was reading the article again," Harry frowned. "But yeah…How are you and Fred doing?"

"Great!" Cedric smiled. "We're doing great, you know he and George are talking with those two Slytherins, what are their names?"

"Adrian and Terence?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well they're talking about selling their potion in their shop," Cedric smiled.

"Shop? They're going to have a shop?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, though they need a bit of money to start it, which is what I'll use the prize money for, when I win." Cedric smirked. Harry chuckled and said "And what makes you think you're going to win?"

"Because I know I will." Cedric said as they turned through a gap in the stands and walked out onto the fields. "What have they done to it!?" Cedric said indignantly, stopping dead.

The Quidditch field was no longer flat and smooth. It looked as though somebody has been building low, long walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction. "They're hedges," Harry said, bending to examine the nearest one.

"Hello there!" Ludo Bagman said. He was standing in the middle of the field with Viktor and Fleur. Harry and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges. Fleur beamed at hary as he came nearer. Her attitude toward him had changed completely since he had saved her sister from the lake. Viktor just nodded as Harry naturally took his place next to the larger boy.

"Well, what d'you think?" Bagman said happily. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," Bagman added, grinning, spotting the less-than-happy expressions on Harry's and Cedric's faces, "you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

"A maze," Viktor grunted.

"That's right!" Bagman said. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?"Fleur asked.

"There will be obstacles," Bagman said happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures….then there will be spells that must be broken…all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze." Bagman grinned at Harry and Cedric. "Mr. Krum will enter…then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Harry nodded politely with the other champions, knowing all too well the types of creatures Hagrid was raising. "Very well…if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly…"

Bagman hurried alongside Harry as they began to wend their way out of the growing maze. Harry had the feeling that Bagman was going to start offering to help him, but then Viktor tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"A word, Harry?" Viktor asked.

"Sure," Harry said slightly surprised.

"Will you walk with me Harry?" Krum asked.

"Okay," Harry said. Bagman looked slightly perturbed.

"I'll wait for you, Harry shall I?"

"No, it's okay Mr. Bagman, Viktor will walk me back to the castle, or I'll just walk myself." Harry said.

Harry and Viktor left the stadium together, but Viktor didn't set a course for the Durmstrang ship. Instead, he walked toward the forest.

"Why are we going to the forest?" Harry asked as they passed Hagrid's cabin.

"Don't want to be overheard," Krum smirked at Harry. "Come on."

They walked the perimeter of the forest until they reached a quiet stretch of ground a short way from the Beauxbatons horses' paddock. Viktor turned to Harry and said "It is about Neville and Herm-own-ninny."

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"I do not like Herm-own-ninny now, now like I did during Yule Ball. Ever since the second task, I've been thinking about Neville." Krum said. Harry nodded and waited for Viktor to continue. "I want to make him mine, yet every time he tries to change subject. He's always talking about you," Viktor said.

"Well, we're friends," Harry said. "And I've helped him a couple of times, just as he helped me." Viktor nodded and asked, "But how do I make him mine?"

"I don't know," Harry said shrugging. "Why don't you just… kiss him? Invite him over to Bulgaria instead of Hermione?"

"You're right…maybe I'll do that," Viktor said smiling. He looked much happier than before. "Thank you _momche_ , it's been in my mind for so long."

"You're welcome _tren'or_." Harry smiled. "Have you and Neville been talking long? What do you two—"

But something moved behind Viktor in the trees, and Harry, who had some experience of the sort of thing that lurked in the forest, instinctively grabbed Viktor's arm and pulled him around. "What is it?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, staring at the place where he'd seen movement. He slipped his hand inside his robes, reaching for his wand. Suddenly a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. For a moment, Harry didn't recognize him…then he realized it was Mr. Crouch.

He looked as though he had been traveling for days, the knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven and gray with exhaustion. His strange appearenace was noting compared to the way he was behaving. Muttering and gesticulating, Mr. Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see. He reminded Harry vividly of an old tramp he had seen once when out shopping with the Dursleys.

"Wasn't he a judge?" Viktor asked staring at Mr. Crouch. "Isn't he with your Ministry?"

Harry nodded, hesitated for a moment, then walked slowly toward Mr. Crouch, who didn't look at him, but continued to talk to a nearby tree. "…and when you're done with that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve. …"

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry said cautiously. Mr. Crouch continued to talk to the tree, his eyes bulging. He stood staring at the tree and fell silent, muttering soundlessly at the tree. Then, he staggered sideways and fell to his knees. "Mr. Crouch!" Harry said loudly, "Are you all right?"

"What is wrong with him?" Viktor asked as Crouch's eyes rolled in his head.

"No idea," Harry muttered, "Listen, you'd better go and get someone—"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Mr. Crouch. He reached and seized a handful of Harry's emerald robes, dragging him closer, "I need…see…Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore, right I'll go and get Dumbledore," Harry said, trying to gently get out of Mr. Crouch's fist.

"I've…done…stupid things…" Mr. Crouch said. "Must…tell…Dumbledore…"

"Get up, Mr. Crouch," Harry said loudly and clearly. "Get up, I'll take you to Dumbledore!"

Mr. Crouch's eyes rolled forward onto Harry.

"Who…you?" he whispered.

"I'm a student at the school," Harry said, looking at Krum for help. He looked extremely nervous but step forward to help his _momche_ , taking Crouch's hand off of Harry and holding onto him.

"You hold onto him, I'll go get Dumbledore!" Harry said.

"Hurry Harry!" Viktor yelled as Harry started running. Harry quickly ran out of the forest, looking back occasionally to his _tren'or_ , making sure he was alright before sprinting across the grounds, passing the Beauxbatons carriages and Hagrid's hut. He reached the courtyard where he ran into Professor Snape. "Professor!" he yelled, "Where's Dumbledore?"

"Why would you want to know Potter?" Snape asked.

"It's Mr. Crouch," Harry panted. "Viktor Krum and I found him…in the forest…. He just turned up, asking for Dumbledore." Harry needed to catch his breath but Professor Snape started walking briskly across the courtyard. "Show me," he said, hastening to a run. Harry nodded and started to run with Professor Snape. The grounds were getting darker and darker as they ran and Harry had to squint to see ahead of him as Snape, who was dressed in his usual black robes, started to disappear from sight. "He was not acting normal," Harry said as they slowed in the forest.

There was a groan and Snape took out his wand and muttered " _Lumos_ ," lighting his wand and holding it up. Its narrow beam traveled from black trunk to black trunk, illuminating the ground. And then it fell upon a pair of feet. Harry and Snape hurried forward. Viktor was sprawled on the forest floor, he seemed to be unconscious. There was no sign at all of Mr. Crouch.

"Viktor!" Harry said as he bent down at Krum's head, gently lifting him up. Snape bent stiffly and examined the body. "Stunned," he said.

"Should I get Madam Pomfrey, sir?" Harry asked, looking at his Head of House. Snape shook his head, "No need."

Professor Snape pointed his wand in the direction of Hagrid's Hut and said something. Harry saw something silvery dart out of it and streak away through the trees like a ghostly deer or doe. Then Snape bent over Krum again and pointed his wand at him, and muttered " _Ennervate._ "

Krum opened his eyes. He looked dazed. When he saw Snape he tried to sit up, and Harry helped his friend, moving his hands to Krum's back and shoulder as the Bulgarian sat up. "He attacked me," Viktor said looking at Harry. "The old madman attacked me! I was looking around to see where Harry had gone and he attacked from behind!"

"Stay still for a moment," Snape said. The sound of thunderous footfalls reached them, and Hagrid came panting into sight with Fang at his heels. He was carrying his crossbow. "Professor Snape!" he said, his eyes widening. "Harry—what the—?"

"Mr. Krum had apparently been attacked by Mr. Crouch," Snape said in his monotone voice. "I want you to go and fetch Karkaroff, Hagrid. Potter, go and inform Dumbledore at once."

Hagrid left immediately and Harry got up reluctantly, looking at his _tren'or_. "I will be alright Harry," Krum said in his deep, husky voice. "Go and tell your Headmaster."

Harry nodded and quickly made his way back to the castle. He ran up the grand staircase, not caring about the noise he was making as the pictures' occupants glared at him for waking them up. He ran to the gargoyle that stood in front of Dumbledore's office and panicked for a moment as he didn't know the password. "Open up, a student has been attacked!" he said quickly at the statue. It didn't move and Harry slammed a fist against the wall. "Open up damn it!" He yelled. "Lemon Drop!" he yelled. The statue still didn't' move and Harry growled in frustration. "Come on!" he yelled.

The statue moved away and Dumbledore walked out wearing a purple nightgown. "What is the matter Harry?" he asked, looking down at the panicked Potter.

"It's Barty Crouch!" Harry said. "He's back and attacked Viktor! In the forest, he's with Snape."

Dumbledore just nodded and said "Will you wait in my office Harry, while I go and sort this out? Thank you." Dumbledore gave a grandfatherly smile and walked away. "Oh, and the password is Toffee Éclair." He chuckled.

Harry went up the spiral staircase into Dumbledore's office and immediately went to the nearest chair and fell onto it. He caught his breath, his mind worrying about Viktor, and wondering about Barty Crouch and why he came back now. He looked around the office. Fawkes was sleeping on his perch, the phoenix snoring gently, his feathers ruffling softly as his body moved. The Sorting hat was on top of its shelf sleeping also, and next to it was a class case that held a magnificent silver sword with large rubies set into the hilt, which Harry recognized as the one he had pulled out of the Sorting Hat somehow during Second Year. Harry noticed that there was a section of the room that he had never saw before. It was small and almost octangular with a stone pedestal stood in the middle. The pedestal had a small basin with odd carvings around the edge; runes and symbols that Harry had somewhat recognized. There was a silvery light coming from the basin's contents, which was a transparent mixture of gas and water that moved ceaselessly.

Harry wanted to touch it, to find out what the strange substance felt like, but nearly four years' experience of the magical world told him that sticking his hand into a bowl full of some unknown substance was a very stupid thing to do. He therefore pulled out his wand, cast a nervous look around the office, looked back at the contents of the basin, and prodded them.

The surface of the silvery stuff inside the basin began to swirl very fast. Harry bent closer, the silvery substance had become like glass and instead of seeing himself he saw another room. A room that he had never seen before. The room was dimly lit, with no windows, merely torches in brackets such as the ones that illuminated Hogwarts. Lowering his face lower toward the room, he saw rows and rows of witches and wizards were seated around every wall on what seemed like benches rising in levels. An empty chair stood in the very center of the room. Chains encircled the chair, as though its occupants were usually tied to it.

Harry saw someone moved and looked even closer until his nose touched the silvery substance and he felt a sudden falling sensation as he went through the icy-cold and black airy water. And suddenly Harry found himself seating in the benches, the room filled out around him. He looked to his next to him and saw Professor Dumbledore. "Professor!" he said in a kind of strangled whisper. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean to—I was just looking at that basin in your cabinet—I—where are we?"

But Dumbledore didn't move or speak. He ignored Harry completely, just like every other wizard on the benches, he was staring into the far corner of the room, where there was a door. Harry gazed at Dumbledore, then around at the silently watchful crowd, then back at Dumbledore. Then it dawned on him, this was just like when he looked into Tom Riddle's… Voldemort's diary, when he showed Harry what happened when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened more than fifty years ago. Harry was in a memory.

He sat down next to Dumbledore and looked at the door and watched as it opened and three people entered—one man and two dementors. Harry's insides went cold as the dementors glided slowly toward the chair in the center of the room, each grasping one of the man's arms with their dead and rotten-looking hands. Harry didn't recognize the man until he sat down. It was a much younger looking Karkaroff. The dementors chained him to the chair then glided off.

"Igor Karkaroff," a curt voice said. Harry looked and saw Mr. Crouch standing up in the middle of the bench beside him. "You have been brought from Azkaban to present evidence to the Ministry of Magic. You have given us to understand that you have important information for us."

Karkaroff straightened himself as best he could, tightly bound to the chair. "I have sir," he said, Harry could still hear the familiar unctuous note in it. "I wish to be of use to the Ministry. I wish to help, I—I know that the Ministry is trying to—to round up the last of the Dark Lord's supporters. I am eager to assist in any way I can. …"

There was a murmur around the benches, some of the witches and wizards were surveying Karkaroff with interest, other with mistrust. "Filth," Harry heard an all too familiar growl next to Dumbledore. He looked and saw Mad-Eye Moody, except there was a noticeable difference. He didn't have his magical eye, just two normal ones. "Crouch is going to let him out," Moody breathed quietly to Dumbledore. "He's done a deal with him. Took me six months to track him down, and Crouch is going to let him go if he's got enough new names. Let's hear his information, I say, and throw him straight back to the dementors."

Dumbledore made a small noise of dissent through his long-crooked nose.

"You say you have names for us, Karkaroff?" Mr. Crouch said. "Let's here them."

"I—I do," Karkaroff said breathlessly. "And these were important supporters, mark you. People I saw with my own eyes doing his bidding. I give this information as a sign that I fully and totally renounce him, and am filled with a remorse so deep I can barely—"

"The names, Karkaroff," Mr. Crouch said.

"There was Rosier, Evan Rosier."

"Rosier is dead," Crouch said. "he was caught shortly after you were too. He preferred to fight rather than come quietly and was killed in the struggle."

"No—no more than Rosier deserved!" Karkaroff said quickly. "There Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy! He was a big supporter in The Dark Lord's Inner Circle—"

"Lucius Malfoy had been cleared of all suspicion, being found under control of the Imperious Curse." Mr. Crouch said.

"Lies!" Karkaroff yelled, a panic in his voice. "He's a Death Eater, I swear to it."

"If there are any other names, you will return to Azkaban with the dementors," Mr. Crouch said..

"Snape!" Karkaroff yelled. "Snape, Severus Snape!"

"Snape has been cleared by this council," Crouch said disdainfully. "He has been vouched for by Albus Dumbledore."

"No!" Karkaroff shouted, straining at the chains that bound him to the chair. "I assure you! Severus Snape is a Death Eater!"

Dumbledore rose to his feet. "I have given evidence already on this matter," he said calmly. "Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater. However, he rejoined our side before Lord Voldemort's downfall and turned spy for us, at great personal risk. He is now no more a Death Eater than I am."

"Very well, Karkaroff," Crouch said coldly, "you have been of assistance, I shall review your case. You will return to Azkaban in the meantime—"

"No! No! I have one more name!" Karkaroff shouted pulling against the chains and chair. "I have one more name! Please sir I have one more name to give!"

"What is the name Karkaroff?" Barty Crouch asked, shouting over the uproar that the wizards and witches made. Harry looked around and saw one wizard standing up and trying to push his way from the crowd.

"Barty Crouch!" Karkaroff yelled, silencing the entire room as everyone stopped and looked at him. Karkaroff seemed to have this mad smirk on his face as he spat out, "Junior."

The wizard trying to get away now struggled and pushed past the wizards and witches as Aurors grabbed him. The Aurors dragged the wizard to the center of the room and had him face Mr. Crouch. "Hello father," the young man said.

Crouch stared at this son for a tense moment before saying "I have no son."

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and a pulling sensation from it as he was pulled out of the memory and back into Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster standing next to him.

"Professor, I didn't mean to—I mean I didn't know that would happen—was that man really Mr. Crouch's son?" Harry asked.

"Yes it was," Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the basin. "This is a Pensieve Harry," he said. "I sometimes find, and I am sure you know the feeling, that I simply have too many thoughts and memories crammed into my mind. At times like these, I use the Pensieve. One simply siphons the excess thoughts from one's mind, pours them into the basin, and examines them at one's leisure. It becomes easier to spot patterns and links, you understand, when they are in this form."

"These are your thoughts…memories." Harry said.

"Precisely Harry," Dumbledore said, "Come, let us sit at my desk, I am sure that it is more comfortable than standing here. And I am sure that you are anxious about the condition of your friend Viktor Krum." Dumbledore led Harry back to his desk and they both sat down.

"How is he Professor? Is he going to be fine?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he is going to be fine Harry," Dumbledore said. "Although it seems that his Headmaster was not to be found, and Mr. Crouch is still missing as well. I currently have the staff searching for both. Although, I fear that we will not be seeing the two again anytime soon."

"Is it true?" Harry asked. "That Karkaroff was a Death Eater? Draco's father told us that he was, as did Sirius."

Dumbledore nodded gravely and said "Yes, Professor Karkaroff was indeed a Death Eater, Harry. But he was pardoned with the information he had given us. He always had a thin nerve in some places."

Harry thought for a moment and said "You think he ran… because he might have…killed Mr. Crouch? Or maybe it has something to do with Voldemort?"

"Most likely the latter, unfortunately," Dumbledore frowned. "Have you ever wondered how Voldemort marks his followers?"

"No," Harry said.

"Voldemort marks his followers with something called the 'Dark Mark.' It is the same as the symbol that had appeared over the World Cup this summer," Dumbledore said. "It is permanently inked into the Death Eater's arm. After what had happened thirteen years ago, the mark had faded slowly, but constantly, that is until now."

"Professor Snape had showed you his?" Harry asked, following Dumbledore's train of thought.

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye absent. "It is unfortunately coming back, your Head of House had informed me only a week ago."

"Does that mean that Voldemort is getting powerful?" Harry asked, a bit scared.

"Most likely Harry, but he is still weak. I do not believe that he will return as strong as he was during the war, if at all." Dumbledore said calmly, soothingly. "Harry, look at me. You don't need to worry about Voldemort, not now. Right now, you deserve to have a normal life, with normal worries. Forget about Voldemort, if only for the time being okay?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked at him for a moment before nodded. "Good," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, it is late is it not? And you have the Third Task to prepare for. It is only a month away, and I find that months are usually the quickest to move. To bed now Harry, chop, chop." Dumbledore stood up and escorted Harry out of his office.

The doors closed behind Harry and he made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room. He sat on his bed and stripped naked, he and Draco had recently gotten into the habit of sleeping naked together, and cuddled next to Draco, who woke up for a moment only to drag Harry up to his chest.

Neville Longbottom woke up early next morning, excited to see Viktor Krum again. He and Viktor had been talking together privately ever since the Second Task, and Neville couldn't lie to himself that he had fell quickly for the Bulgarian Quidditch player. His rough, deep voice, his big muscles and body that made Neville feel safe whenever he was near him, the way Viktor smiled whenever Neville talked about Herbology. Everything about the foreign, erotic student made Neville feel…happy inside, as if a tingling sensation overwhelms the Gryffindor every time Viktor speaks or even looks at him.

Neville quickly showered and dressed that morning and started making his way to the Great Hall. On his way, Neville heard a pair of students whispering to each other. "Did you see him in the Hospital Wing?"

"Yeah, I wonder what he's doing there!"

"He looks awful," the first voice said.

"I'm surprised though, who would have thought someone would attack Krum—"

Someone attacked Viktor!? Neville thought as panic started to rise in the meek Gryffindor. He had to go check on him! So Neville quickly turned around and ran up the staircase to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey was too busy with a third year who tried to hex her pimples away. Neville ignored them, and looked around worryingly for Viktor.

He found him near the back of the Hospital Wing, looking bruised, with small cuts on his face. "Viktor!" he said, rushing to Krum's side. Viktor looked up and instantly smiled. "Neville, it makes me so happy to see you." He said.

Neville sat on the side of Krum's bed and said "What happened? I heard you were attack and—"

"It is nothing to worry about Neville," Krum said, putting a finger to Neville's lips. "I am fine, trust me."

"But—" Neville said, he was cut off as Viktor stood up from the bed and smiled at his Neville.

Krum looked down at the timid boy as his eyes darkened. Neville whimpered a bit as he was roughly grabbed by the large hand of the Bulgarian Seeker, and collided with the hard chest of the burly man. "Vik—"He tried to speak but was caught off guard by the lips near his ears. " _Moyata_." The rough, deep baritone voice sounded hot and sent shivers down Neville's spine. Barely a moment passed before Viktor Krum successfully pillaged the young Gryffindor's mouth, making the boy his at last.

 **A/N:** _I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the delay, gotten very busy lately. I thank you all for reading, following, and the favorites you all give this story! Those as well as the reviews makes my heart soar._

 **BrothersofBasilisk:** Thank you SO MUCH for giving me the final paragraph love! It's a long time cumming eh? ;P Everyone should go and look this pretty boy up! He has a lovely story he's working on!

 **Albox117** : Hello and welcome! Thank you for reading this story in one night! I'm really glad you have enjoyed this, and I hope you will continue to enjoy the story as we reach its conclusion!

 **Magic Freak** : Thanks!

 **Ronelia Delgrange** : I am? I'm glad you've enjoyed the story, and please either PM or in review tell me how I'm hinting that Viktor will die? I'm very curious to know. I'm an impatient person too, lol, but I hope that the wait was worth it!

 **Yukno76** : Next chapter!

 **NickyNakoleT** : They are hotties aren't they? I'm glad that you're enjoying this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yes, things will be a ride for Neville and Krum. What do you think they're going to do off screen? The "Innocence" of Harry and Draco are being saved, though the way they're heading not for long…

 **Okiniiri-Hime** : They are not both Ukes! Kiba is totally a Seme when Naruto is involved lol

 **Animesaki** : Yes, fuck you Percy lol. And they did kiss! Are you psychic? And no, we're not seeing their bits yet. Soon though, soon.

 **Shebajay** : You're welcome dear reader! I enjoy your reviews and making me blush by calling the story amazing.

 **Fire0ice** : Hello! And a bit with the baby update, we've looked at it and now know who's bottom. Can you guess the name?

 **Kiera Jones** : Next chapter will be the Maze and all will be revealed. (P.S. you'll love the chapter name)

 **Jeremy-Toombs** : Gasp! You know how to make a gay guy blush lol. I love that my cute story is leaving such an effect that your cheeks and neck turn red with blush.

 **HookisHot** : I did expand it! And I hope you like it! Praise my friend Dom for the kiss! It was his idea

 **Ern** : Thank you so much for your continued support friend!

 **WinterShield13** : Yes! You worked it out! Good for you, lol. And yes, Harry is a bit of a shipper himself, even though he didn't know it. Whatever cravings Remus will have, I'm sure Sirius can do, as for the promise… yeah, not a spoiler Fred isn't going to die, wasn't even thinking about doing it in the first place. Also, he and Cedric are going to die in the Shakespearian sense…a lot.

 **Aureliene** : Thank you! I hope you find this ending cute too!


	38. Death of an Ally

Chapter 38

Death of An Ally

The month, just like how Dumbledore said, seemed to fast-forward for Harry. Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Theo spent the month preparing Harry for the final task, Hermione and Ron helping occasionally as they all worked on spells that Harry would need for the maze. Harry's mind was filling to the bursting point as he and the others studied for exams too, which were finishing the day of the third task. The mood in the castle as they entered June became excited and tense again. Everyone was looking forward to the third task, which would take place a week before the end of term. Harry was practicing hexes at every available moment. He felt more confident about this task than either of the others. Professor Snape, tired of seeing Harry, Draco, Theo, and Blaise practicing spells in the common room, had given them use of a dungeon during their lunch breaks, which they used greedily. Harry had soon mastered the Impediment Curse, a spell to slow down and obstruct attackers, the Reductor Curse, which would enable him to blast solid objects out of his way; and the Four-Point Spell, a useful discovery of Theo's that would make his wand point due north. Harry was still having trouble with the Shield Charm, however, but though Draco made him practice till he could shield off minor jinxes and hexes.

The morning of the Final task came with a noisy clatter as the castle seemed to be excited for the finale of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry and Draco were sitting together at the Slytherin Table as Professor Snape walked up to them. "Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," he said.

"But the task's not till tonight!" Harry said, afraid he had mistaken the time.

"I am currently aware of that Potter," Professor Snape said. "The champion's families are invited to watch the final task. This is simply a chance for you to greet them." He moved away, Harry gaped after him.

"He does not expect those _muggles_ to show, does he?" Draco asked, sneering at the thought of Harry's relatives.

"I don't think so," Harry said. "The less of the muggles I see, the better."

"You're right, I doubt the muggles will show. Well, I better hurry to class," Draco said kissing Harry's cheek. "I will see you later love."

Harry finished his breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. He saw Fleur get up from the Ravenclaw table and joined Cedric as he crossed to the side chamber and entered. Krum slouched off to join them shortly afterwards. Harry loitered for a minute, not wanting to see if the muggles came, but slowly made his way to the side chamber as Cedric poked his head out. "Come on Harry, they're waiting!" he said.

Harry followed Cedric into the side chamber and closed the door behind him. Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian, Harry could hear Krum saying " _momche_ " several times. Fleur was jabbering away in French with her mother, Fleur's sister Gabrielle was holding her mother's hand. She waved at Harry, who waved back grinning. Then he saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at him.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly as he smiled broadly and walked over to them. "Thought we'd come and watch you, Harry!" She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"You all right?" Bill asked grinning at Harry and shaking his hand. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."

Fleur Delacour, Harry noticed, was eyeing Bill with great interest over her mother's shoulder. Harry could tell she had no objection whatsoever to long hair or earrings with fangs on them. "This is really nice of you," Harry said. "I thought—for a moment—that the Dursleys—"

"Hmm," Mrs. Weasley said, pursing her lips. She had always refrained from criticizing the Dursleys in front of Harry, but her eyes flashed every time they were mentioned.

"Draco doubted that they would show, but still I thought—"

"How is Draco?" Mrs. Weasley asked, trying to change the subject from the Dursleys to anything else. "I saw the articles that Skeeter were writing about you two," she added.

"We're fine," Harry smiled. "Those articles were total rubbish."

"See? I told you mother," Bill said. He looked around the chamber and said "It's great being back here. Fancy giving us a tour, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry said, and they made their way back toward the door into the Great Hall. They passed Amos Diggory, he looked around and Mrs. Weasley noticed Cedric.

"Cedric, dear! I didn't see you!" She said, "How are you and Fred doing? I hope you're keeping my boy out of trouble!"

"I am Mrs. Weasley, we're doing very well." Cedric smiled at his boyfriend's mother.

"That's good. I expect to see you around during the summer of course," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Cedric smiled.

"Good, Amos I'm sure we can work out a date for Arthur to bring Cedric over?"

"Of course Molly, of course. Ah, Harry," Amos Diggory said, looking Harry up and down, "bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points are you?" he chuckled.

"What/"

"Ignore him," Cedric said in a low voice, frowning at his father. "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament—you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts champion."

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did he?" Amos Diggory said loudly enough for Harry to hear as he started to walk out of the door. "Still…you'll show him, Ced. Beaten him once before, haven't you?"

"Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily. "I would have thought you would have known that, working in the Ministry!"

Mr. Diggory looked as though he was going to say something angry, but his wife laid a hand on his arm, and he merely shrugged and turned away. Mrs. Weasley smiled once more at Cedric and his mother and walked out with Harry and Bill.

Harry had a very enjoyable morning walking over the sunny grounds with Bill and Mrs. Weasley, showing them the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship. He told them of his practices with Viktor Krum, which Bill was very interested in and insisted that Harry showed him what he learned during the summer.

"I'm very happy that you're making more friends, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said as they were returning to the Great Hall for lunch, walking across the courtyard. "Sirius and Remus would have been proud to be here and watch you."

"Do you know how they are?" Harry asked.

"I would if the damn men would write Arthur and me a letter every once in a while," Mrs. Weasley said. "The last time we heard from them was some nonsense saying that Remus was pregnant or something. Arthur and I thought it was a Christmas joke."

"It wasn't a joke," Harry said. "A couple of housemates of mine actually made a potion that's able to get men pregnant. There was supposed to be an article about it in the _Daily Prophet_."

"Well, if it was there I didn't see it," Mrs. Weasley said frowning slightly. "It was most likely pushed to the side for a Skeeter article, but if Remus and Sirius are having a baby, then good for them I suppose. God knows that man needs something to make him more mature."

Bill and Mrs. Weasley lunched at the Gryffindor table, talking with their family members and Hermione while Harry ate with Draco, Theo, and Blaise. After lunch, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill whiled away the afternoon with a long walk around the castle, and then they returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast.

Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge, who according to Bill had replaced the still missing Barty Crouch, joined the staff table. Bagman looked quite cheerful, but Fudge looked stern and wasn't talking. After the feast, Dumbledore stood up and silence fell. "Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry got up. The Slytherins near him were applauding him, as well as the whole Gryffindor Table. This earned the clapping in the Slytherin Table to taper off until it was only his friends and Quidditch teammates. He and Viktor headed off out of the Great Hall.

"So, Neville and I have been…dating for the last month," Viktor said.

"Really?" Harry said smiling softly for his friend. "How is it?"

"Nice, very nice. He is a very sweet boy, in more ways than one," Viktor chuckled. "I have told my parents about him this morning, and after the tournament they want to meet him properly."

"Well, good luck with that and the final task _tren'or_." Harry said.

"You too _momche_ , I will not go easy on you," Viktor said.

"Good," Harry smirked, a feeling of confidence filling him, "it'll make it better when I win."

Viktor laughed as they crossed the courtyard, the champions growing quiet as they entered the Quidditch Field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

When the stands were full ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, Hagrid, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," Professor McGonagall said to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" Bagman said brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck, Harry," Hagrid whispered and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, " _Sonorus_ ," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentleman, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each—Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points—Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause, Neville even standing with the rest of the Durmstrang students. "And in third place—Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"So…at the fire of the cannon, Harry and Cedric!" Bagman said. "Three—two—" The cannon fired off, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze.

Harry Potter, age 37, walked into a quiet graveyard in the quiet village of Little Hangleton with a dying Lucius Malfoy. "A graveyard Potter?" Lucius whispered, "I am not dead yet."

"Quiet!" Harry said, putting a finger to his mouth, "Surely you remember this place… Cedric died here after all."

Lucius looked around the graveyard and nodded, "This does indeed seem familiar. I take it this is where the Dark Lord was resurrected?"

"It is," Harry hissed. "But we are going to stop it."

"And how is that Potter?" Lucius asked. Harry took out a watch he carried and said "The Third Task had just started, so in about an hour or so Cedric and I will be transport here by a portkey. Then, Wormtail will kill Cedric and leave me trapped there," he pointed to a rather large tombstone with a statue of an angel with a scythe, "as he proceeds with the resurrection potion."

"Then we are to kill Wormtail and the Dark Lord before you and this Cedric gets here?" Lucius asked.

"No, that is too much of a change. There needs to be a confrontation here," Harry said. "When Voldemort is revived, I will fight him."

"Here, master. Potter will be here soon," a cowardly voice interrupted Harry. Harry and Lucius had to hide behind a couple of tombstones as Wormtail walked forward into the clear space. He was holding a blanket that covered the deformed Voldemort. "He will make sure of it my lord, do not worry." Wormtail said.

" _Good, get the cauldron ready_." Voldemort's inhumanly voice said from the blankets. Wormtail nodded and whimpered the spells as he walked around the clear space of the cemetery. Harry bit his lip and looked at Lucius. They couldn't be caught now, so Harry breathed "We'll wait outside the cemetery, follow me."

Crouched low, Harry and Lucius slowly made their way out of the cemetery, Wormtail's whimpers fading as they reached the iron gated entrance. Harry pointed his wand at the gate and it silently swung open, closing, but not locking, behind Harry and Lucius. They sat down against the brick wall on the sidewalk and Harry looked at Lucius. Harry took out the Time Turner from his pocket and looked at it. "It's too dangerous to use the Time-Turner, I don't know the exact minute Cedric and I will appear. We will wait until then. Use the time to sleep, Lucius. You look tired." Harry said, bringing his legs up and placing his arms on them.

"You will not mock me of my age, Potter," Lucius said, "and I will not lower myself to sleep on the ground like a homeless muggle."

Harry just shrugged and looked up at the clear night sky, wanting all of this to be over so he could finally be in Draco's arms.

Harry cursed Hagrid for the Blast-Ended Skrewts. After encountering boggarts, giant spiders, and endless hallways of hedges, Harry had run into the revolting monstrosity that Hagrid had had his class raise. Ten feet long, it looked more like a giant scorpion than anything. Its long sting was curled over its back. Its thick armor glinted in the light from Harry's wand, which he pointed at it. " _Stupefy_!"

The spell hit the skrewt's armor and rebounded; Harry ducked just in time, but could smell burning hair; it had singed the top of his head. The skrewt issued a blast of fire from its end and flew forward toward him.

" _IMPEDIMENTA_!" Harry yelled. The skrewt was inches from him as it froze. Panting, Harry pushed himself away from it and ran, hard, in the opposite direction—the Impediment Curse wasn't permanent.

He took a new path when he heard a scream. "What are you doing!?" Cedric's voice yelled. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

Then Harry heard Viktor's voice. " _Crucio!_ "

The air was suddenly filled of Cedric's yells. Horrified, Harry began sprinting up his path, trying to find a way into Cedric's. When none was found, Harry tried the Reductor Curse and had to kick open a small hole that the curse had made. Harry crawled through it and ran towards Cedric's screaming. He found Viktor Krum with a dazed look in his eyes, his arm ridged. " _Stupefy_!" Harry yelled. The spell hit Krum in the chest and he fell to the floor, next to Cedric. Harry ran to Cedric and helped him up, he was panting heavily and twitching slightly.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked roughly.

"Yeah…yeah I don't believe it," Cedric panted. "He crept up behind me…I heard him, I turned around and he had his wand on me…"

"I don't think he was himself," Harry said looking at Viktor. Cedric looked at him and Harry shook his head, "I'll explain later, but for now I think we should get him out of here before Hagrid's skewts find him."

"Even though he deserves it," Cedric muttered as both he and Harry raised their wands and sent red sparks up. They then started running down the pathway slowly as Cedric gained his breath. "So, just us now I guess," he said. "I saw red sparks about ten minutes ago then heard Bagman's voice about Fleur."

"I was too busy dealing with a sphinx to notice," Harry said. "Kept asking me questions."

Cedric laughed at this and said "Guess it's a Hogwarts victory than, no matter who touches it." Harry nodded and they turned a corner, the hedges seemed to be moving on their own, a breeze slowly growing as they walked down the path. Harry looked up and smiled. "Finally," he said. He pointed towards the end of the path, the Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth at the end of the path.

Cedric smirked at Harry and said "Come on Potter, let's end this." Harry nodded and both friends helped each other down the pathway, running as the wind picked up, becoming a constant force that pushed them forward, billowing against the hedges of the maze as it forced the boys to reach the end quicker. When they reached the center of the maze, the wind magically stopped, an eerie calm falling onto the maze as both boys stared at the cup. They both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" Harry said, "One—two—three—"

He and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side.

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his leg gave way and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Cup at last. He raised his head. "Where are we?" he asked.

Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around. They had left Hogwarts grounds completely, instead they were standing in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry. "Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"Nope," Harry said. He was looking around the graveyard. "Is this supposed to be part of the task, you reckon?"

"I dunno," Cedric said. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

They pulled their wands out. Harry kept looking around him. Harry looked at the largest headstone, which had a stone stature of the Angle of Death. He brought his wand to towards the stone and read the inscription.

TOM RIDDLE

"GET TO THE PORTKEY!" Harry yelled.

Then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.

From far away, about his head, he heard a high, cold voice say " _Kill the spare_!"

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fell to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.

Cedric was laying several feet away from him, his body mostly hidden from a gravestone. Harry could only see Cedric's chest and legs, but they weren't moving at all. Harry feared the worst that Cedric was dead.

He wanted to go and check, to make sure that his friend wasn't dead, but the short man in a cloak had put down his bundle that he was holding, lit his wand, and dragged Harry to the large statue with the scythe, which came to life and held Harry in place, the stone scythe underneath Harry's head, pushing against his throat. The cloaked man took off his cloak and looked at Harry.

"You!" Harry said.

Wormtail ignored him. Instead he focused on the swaddle in his arms and the huge black cauldron in the graveyard. He heard noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the tombstone where Harry was trapped. Wormtail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again, and Harry saw Wormtail was pushing the stone cauldron closer to Harry, it seemed to be full of water. Wormtail pulled up the swaddle and the blankets fell, revealing something truly monstrous, Harry's scar burning as he watched Wormtail drop it into the cauldron. _Let it drown, let it drown, please let it drown_ , Harry thought.

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave below Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs. " _Flesh — of the servant — w-willingly given — you will — revive — your master."_

He stretched his right hand out in front of him—the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left and swung it upward. Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened—he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too.

He heard something fell into the cauldron, giving a sickening splash. Harry couldn't stand to look…but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids.

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him.

" _Blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe._ "

Harry couldn't do anything to prevent it, he was held too tightly. Wormtail brought up the knife to Harry's exposed right arm and brought it down. Harry felt the point penetrate and opened his eyes screaming as blood swept down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still in pain, fumbled in his pocket for a glass vial, holding it to the cut as blood dripped into it.

He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions. Nothing happened…

 _Let it have drowned_ , Harry thought, _let it have gone wrong…_

But then, a hand appeared from the cauldron. A man, tall and skeletally thin, rose slowly from inside the cauldron. An icy surge of terror filled Harry as the high, cold voice said "Robe me."

Wormtail scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up and pulled them one-handed over his masters' head. The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry …and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils…

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Voldemort looked away from Harry and examined his own body. He slipped an unnaturally long-fingered hand into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently, and then raised it and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against a headstone.

"My Lord…" Wormtail choked, "My Lord…you promised…you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm Wormtail." Voldemort said.

"Thank you master," Wormtail choked, holding out his stumped arm.

"Your other arm."

"M-Master…" Wormtail said, lifting his left arm. Voldemort forced Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo—a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth—the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it…and now, we shall see…we shall know…"

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm. The scar on Harry's forehead seared with a sharp pain again, and Wormtail let out a fresh howl; Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and Harry saw that it had turned jet black.

Voldemort straightened up, a looked of cruel satisfaction on his face, threw his head up and stared around at the dark graveyard. "How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

The air filled with the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward…slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. The Death Eaters encircled the gravestones, leaving no way for Harry to run, the Triwizard Cup laying near Cedric's body.

There were gaps between some of the Death Eaters and Voldemort moved around the circle. "The Lestranges should stand here," Voldemort said quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me. …When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us…they are our natural allies …we will recall the banished giants…I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear…"

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them. "Malfoy should be here…" Voldemort said. "It appears he too have betrayed me. He will pay, naturally."

Harry felt the statue moved and he fell to the ground. He immediately scrambled for his wand and stumbled to his feet. Voldemort turned around and looked at Harry slightly confused. "Harry, it seems you were freed earlier than expected," he looked at his followers and asked "Who freed Harry Potter?"

"I'm afraid that would be me, my Lord," an old, but familiar voice said. Harry looked behind him and almost gasped as he saw Lucius Malfoy standing behind him, yet he looked different, much older from the last time he saw the man this summer.

"Ahh, Lucius, you have returned," Voldemort said smirking coldly. He chuckled and said "Although, you appeared much older than I thought you were."

"Oh, that could be easily explained," Lucius Malfoy said as he stepped forward. He looked at Harry and said "Watch closely Harry, there are things you must see here." He pointed his wand at Wormtail and said " _Avada Kedavra!_ " The same green light that hit Cedric sparked from Lucius Malfoy's wand and hit Wormtail dead center in his chest, the small man flying back in the air and landing dead in front of Voldemort, his beady eyes looking surprised at his Lord.

Voldemort simply laughed an icy laugh and said "All of this, just to make Wormtail die? May I ask why Lucius?"

"Harry Potter needs to see a death tonight," Lucius said calmly. Harry looked confused at the man and noticed that he was holding his wand in his left hand, instead of his right. His right hand, instead was hidden in his traveling cloak.

"Harry Potter needs to see a death tonight," Voldemort repeated before chuckling. "How specific Lucius, after all, Potter here will see a death tonight." The Death Eaters stepped forward but Voldemort stopped them, "Do not move," he said. "Potter and Malfoy are mine to deal with."

Harry heard movement and looked towards Cedric's body. There was a man bent over Cedric's body. He could only see the outline of the man, and his arm as he placed his hand on Cedric's chest. The man stood up and turned towards the crowd of Death Eaters. Harry still couldn't see his face.

"I hope you are ready Potter," Voldemort said. "As this will be your final duel."

" _Stupefy!_ " a man's voice yelled. The nearest Death Eaters to Cedric's body fell unconscious as the man ran through them, pointing his wand at Voldemort. If Voldemort was surprised or caught off guard, he didn't show it as he stared curiously at the new comer. "Hello, Tom." The man said. He looked at Harry and Harry gasped. The man had the same green eyes and messy black hair as he did, although the man had stubble and a different pair of glasses, looking much older. "Get to Cedric and get the Portkey Harry!" the man commanded.

"What—you are you?" Harry asked the man.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said slowly. Both the man and Harry looked at Voldemort, who started to laugh madly as realization hit him. "Is that you Potter? You've grown old Potter."

"I am older Tom," the man said. "But with that age came experience. I've already defeated you when I was seventeen. Now I will do it again."

Harry saw a necklace on the man's neck, and hanging from it was a silver Time-Turner. Confused, Harry tried to focus on Voldemort. He raised his wand and glared at Voldemort. Voldemort looked at the two Potters and whipped his wand, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Harry and the man said at the same time, the two red jets of light hit Voldemort's Killing Curse and they stopped each other, the three spells colliding, a ball of golden light appearing where the spells met, flares of red and green shooting out. The golden light turned into a golden tread that lashed out, thousands of beams arching high over Harry, the man, and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light that the Death Eaters or Mr. Malfoy couldn't reach.

The Death Eaters instead decided to go after Mr. Malfoy. Harry couldn't see what the Death Eaters and Mr. Malfoy were doing behind him, as he and the man had to concentrate on keeping their spells on Voldemort. The man flicked his wrist and their spell pushed against Voldemort's curse. Harry imitated the man and the spell pushed back even more until their Stunning Curse reached Voldemort's wand and pushed him back against the golden cage. Voldemort screamed and pointed his wand against the man, the Killing Curse overtaking their Stunning Spell until they were back where they started.

"It's no use Tom," the man said. "There are no Horcruxes left."

"How did you find them Potter?" Voldemort asked. Harry looked at the man even more confused as ever. Why was he calling him by his name?

Voldemort gave one final yell as he pushed the spell. The Killing Curse easily pushed their Stunner back and broke the connection, the light cage dissipating as both Harry fell to the ground. The fighting around them stopped as the Death Eaters and Lucius looked at what happened. Around Lucius were several unconscious Death Eaters. "Potter!" he yelled as he turned towards the two Harrys.

The older Potter stood up and helped Harry to his feet. The older man looked at Lucius for a moment before there was a cry, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

A pale green light jetted from a Death Eater's wand and hit Lucius Malfoy in the back. The old man fell to the ground like a ragdoll, dead.

"NO!" The man screamed as he lashed out his wand, " _Impedimenta!_ " he yelled. The random Death Eater froze as if he was a frozen statue, his arm still held out and wand in hand. " _Reducto!_ " He yelled again, the frozen Death Eater shattering.

Voldemort took this moment while both Harrys were distracted to cast another Killing Curse, aiming for the younger Harry. "Look out!" the older Harry yelled. He pushed the younger away just as the Killing Curse hit him. But instead of hitting his chest, the curse miraculously hit the Time Turner that Lucius had made special for him and Harry. The Time Turner shattered with a loud bang, the sands falling out of the Time Turner and a golden light enwrapping both Harrys. They both screamed as the force pushed everyone back, Harry couldn't see what was going on, but felt a piercing sensation, as if something, or someone was trying to get into his body and brain. The older Potter's voice died out while Harry's increased, the piercing and intruding sensation causing Harry to scream. It felt as if his brain, his bones, and every organ in his body wanted to push out at all sides, his skin trying to constrict and keep them together. As soon as the feeling started, it was gone, as well as the golden light. Harry fell to the ground and groaned as he looked around. The man was gone, as well as the body of the older Lucius Malfoy. _Time Turner,_ he thought, figuring something out before it fled away to the back of his brain.

Harry stumbled to his feet and looked around. The headstones were broken, the Death Eaters on the ground unconscious, as well as Voldemort. Harry took his chance and ran towards Cedric's body as Voldemort awoke and slowly got up again. Harry grabbed Cedric's body and pointed his wand at the Cup. " _Accio!_ " he yelled.

Voldemort's red eyes flamed in the darkness as the Cup flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle—

He heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked—it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color, and Cedric along with him. …They were going back.

 **A/N:** _Welp, that happened. Don't expect an update for awhile! Busy, I am._

 **Kigen Dawn:** Yes, everyone gets action, except Snape. And maybe.

 **Okiniiri-Hime** : Big bro?...okay… weird. And nope. And why queen of Uke? Why not King? Queen means something feminine, which they are not. What was I late for again?

 **BrotherofBasilisks** : Hi Love! I hope you really, really, really liked the chapters you missed! Probably won't make a new one until you catch up!

 **Theednamo** : Okay, any other suggestions?

 **Yukino76** : Yes it is, and what's next is off-screen sex.

 **Guest** : Yes, that rascal! And why so violent against Rita? She's just doing her job.

 **Ern** : All the happiness for Viktor! And thanks for your support!

 **Ronelia Delgrange:** I never said that Cedric won't die. I was just being an a-hole to my readers by teasing the option lol. And I guess, if you think of it…the people you knocked off your list did die. We'll just have to wait till next time to see if Cedric is still alive. Thanks for the replying, and please make some more theories and observations! It's fun replying to them!

 **WinterShield13** : Huh… you ship those two only after two chapters? Interesting… honestly I just pulled it out of a hat. Baby updates will be more in the background, we don't care about them in the plot, they're just happening. And they do not have random 2am screw sessions, they just sleep naked, like any other normal young couples lol. And no, Blaise and Theo are falling into the background a bit, but they'll be back, don't you worry. And wow, where did I say specifically that Cedric won't die? It's still up in the air at this point. As for the end of the tournament… hmm yeah, I think I will do that. And they're done with their Subject.

 **FanficLover577** : Happy Endings are preserved for fairy tales and this isn't a Fairy tale unfortunately lol. But don't worry, there'll be happy-ish endings.

 **Kiera Jones** : Yes and who knows.

 **Animesaki** : …fangirls are certainly violence-loving against women they don't like… that scares me.


	39. Love's Consumption

Chapter 39

Love's Consumption

Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported them, and he had kept his eyes closed now. He did not move. Al the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him was swaying like the deck of a ship. He could feel something moving underneath him, up and down, it took Harry a while to realize that it was Cedric. He was still alive, he's not dead!

A torrent of sound deafened and confused him; there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams. …He remained where he was, his face screwed up against the noise, as though it were a nightmare that would pass. …

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry finally opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Albus Dumbledore. Harry let go of the Cup, but still held onto the unconscious Cedric. "He's back! Voldemort, he's back," Harry whispered.

"What's going on? What happened?" Fudge's voice asked, appearing upside down over Harry; it looked white, appalled.

"My God—Diggory!" it whispered. "Dumbledore—he's dead!"

"No!" Harry said, looking shocked, still feeling Cedric's breathing. "He's unconscious!"

"Harry, let go of him," Fudge's voice say, and he felt fingers trying to pry him from Cedric's body, but Harry wouldn't let go. There were gasps and whispers around him as people were exclaiming that Cedric was dead.

"He's not dead! He's not!" Harry yelled.

"Come on sonny, come on," Professor Moody's voice growled as he roughly pulled Harry from Cedric. His magical blue eye looked at Cedric's body and grumbled to Dumbledore, "Heart's still going, get the boy to Madame Pomfrey. I'll bring Harry to my office."

Professor Moody silently brought Harry to his office. "You'll be alright now…drink this. …" Harry heard a key scrape in a lock and felt a cup being pushed into his hands. "Drink it …you'll feel better …come on, now, Harry, I need to know exactly what happened. …"

Moody helped tip the stuff down Harry's throat; he coughed, a pepery taste burning his throat. "Voldemort's back Harry? You're sure he's back? How did he do it?"

"He took stuff from his father's grave, and from Wormtail, and me," Harry said. His head felt clearer, his scar wasn't hurting so badly, but still the events seemed a bit fuzzy to Harry. He could have sworn that there were others there besides him, Cedric, Voldemort and his followers, but he couldn't remember who.

"What did the Dark Lord take from you?"

"Blood," Harry said, raising his arm. His sleeve was ripped where Wormtail's dagger had torn it. Moody let out his breath in a long, low hiss. "And the Death Eaters? They returned?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Loads of them…I don't know how Cedric and I got out—"

"How did he treat them?" Moody asked quietly. "Did he forgive them?"

Harry then remembered something very important and said "I have to tell Dumbledore! There could be a Death Eater in Hogwarts! Voldemort, he mentioned it—"

Harry tried to get up, but Moody pushed him back down. "I know who the Death Eater is," he said quietly.

"Karkaroff?" Harry said wildly, "Where is he? Have you got him? Is he locked up?"

"Karkaroff?" Moody said with an odd laugh, "Karkaroff fled tonight, when he felt the Dark Mark burn upon his arm. He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them…but I doubt he will get far. The Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies."

"So, Karkaroff didn't put my name in the goblet," Harry said quietly, thinking to himself.

"No, he didn't," Moody said slowly. "It was I who did that."

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. "No, you didn't," he said. "You didn't do that…you can't have done…"

"I assure you I did," Moody said, and his magical eye swung around and fixed on the door, and Harry knew he was making sure that there was no one outside. At the same time, Moody drew out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"He forgave them, then?" he asked. "The Death Eaters who went free? The ones who escaped Azkaban?"

"What?"

He was looking at the wand Moody was pointing at him. This had to be a bad joke, it just had to be.

"I asked you," Moody said quietly, "whether he forgave the scum who never even went to look for him. Those treacherous cowards who wouldn't even brave Azkaban for him. The faithless, worthless bits of filth who were brave enough to cavort in masks at the Quidditch World Cup, but fled at the sight of the Dark Mark when I fired it into the sky."

"You fired the mark…" Harry said, his brain whirling as he tried to connect everything. "What are you talking about?"

"Who put your name in the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school? I did. Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you or prevent you from winning the tournament? I did. Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? I did. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragon? _I did_."

Moody's magical eye had now left the door. It was fixed upon Harry. His lopsided mouth leered into a wide, insane smile. "It hasn't been easy, Harry, guiding you through these tasks without arousing suspicion. I have had to use every ounce of cunning I possess, so that my hand would not be detectable in your success. Dumbledore would have been very suspicious if you had managed everything too easily. As long as you got into that maze, preferably with a decent head start—then, I knew, I would have a chance of getting rid of the other champions and leaving your way clear. But I also had to contend with your stupidity. The second task…that was when I was most afraid we would fail. I was keeping watch on you, Potter. I knew you hadn't worked out the egg's clue, so I had to give you another hint—"

"You didn't," Harry said somewhat confidently. "Cedric gave me the clue—"

"Who told Cedric to open it underwater? I did. I trusted that he would past the information to you. Decent people are so easy to manipulate, Potter. I was sure Cedric would want to repay you for telling him about the dragons, and so he did. But even then Potter, even then you seemed likely to fail. I was watching all the time…all those hours in the library. I should have thought that you would have looked to your friends for help, only you looked at the wrong kind. Slytherins must stick together eh? Even though I gave you the answer with Longbottom. Had to nudge him to help you with the gillyweed."

Moody's wand was still pointed at Harry's heart. Over his shoulder, foggy shapes were moving in the Foe-Glass on the wall.

"You were so long in that lake, Potter, I thought you had drowned. But luckily, Dumbledore took your idiocy for nobility, and marked you high for it. I breathed again." Moody said.

Harry stared at Moody and said, slowly, "You… you are not Alastor Moody, are you?"

Moody gave the same odd laugh and said "Finally caught on, did ya Potter? The Dark Lord didn't manage to kill you, Potter, and he so wanted to," the man whispered. "Imagine how he will reward me when he finds I have done it for him. I gave you to him—the thing he needed about all to regenerate—and then I killed you for him. I will be honored beyond all other Death Eaters. I will be his dearest, his closest supporter….closer than a son. …"

" _Stupefy_!" There was a blinding flash of red light, and with a great splintering and crashing, the door of Moody's office was blasted apart—

Moody was thrown backward onto the office floor. Harry, still staring at the place where Moody's face had been, saw Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall looking back at him out of the Foe-Glass. He looked around and saw the three of them standing in the doorway, Dumbledore in front, his wand outstretched. He stepped into the office, placed a foot underneath Moody's unconscious body, and kicked him over onto his back, so that his face was visible. Professor Snape followed him, looking into the Foe-Glass, where his own face was still visible, glaring into the room. Professor McGonagall went straight to Harry.

"Come along, Potter," she whispered. "Come along…hospital wing…"

"No," Dumbledore said sharply. "He will stay, he needs to understand. Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He needs to know who has put him through the ordeal he had suffered tonight, and why."

"He's not Moody," Harry said, looking at the unconscious body.

"That is correct Harry," Dumbledore said. "This is not Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you, I knew—and I followed."

"But what about Cedric—"

"Mr. Diggory is fine, Potter," Snape said shortly, motioning Harry to be quiet as Dumbledore bent down over Moody's limp form and put a hand inside his robes. He pulled out Moody's hip flask and a set of keys on a ring. Then, he turned to Professor McGonagall and Snape.

"Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here."

Both left at once and Dumbledore took the ring of keys and turned to the trunk in the corner of the office. Dumbledore tried each key until he put the seventh key in, and Harry let out a cry of amazement. He was looking down into a kind of pit, an underground room, and lying on the floor some ten feet below, apparently fast asleep, thing and starved in appearance, was the real Mad-Eye Moody.

Dumbledore climbed into the trunk, lowered himself, and fell onto the floor beside the sleeping Moody. "Stunned—controlled by the Imperius Curse—very weak," he said. "Madame Pomfrey will need to see him, but he seems in no immediate danger."

Dumbledore climbed out of the trunk and went to the flask, unscrewed it, and turned it over. A thick glutinous liquid splattered onto the office floor.

"Polyjuice Potion," Harry said, recognizing the look and smell of it.

"That is correct Harry," Dumbledore said. "The fake-Moody would need to keep Alastor alive, but hidden."

Snape walked in with the Truth Potion, followed by Professor McGonagall and they watched as the fake-Moody began to change. The scars were disappearing, the skin was becoming smooth; the mangled nose became whole and started to shrink. The hair started to turn into the color of straw and there was a loud _pop_ and _clunk_ , as the magical eye and wooden leg few away, the real limbs replacing them.

"Crouch, Barty Crouch," Snape said.

"Good heavens," McGonagall cried.

"Severus, the potion," Dumbledore said, holding out his hand. Snape handed him the Veritaserum, which Dumbledore poured down Barty Crouch's mouth. He then rejuvenated the man. "Are you Barty Crouch?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," the man hissed, his eyes slowly focusing on Dumbledore.

"Did you put Harry Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked.

"I did," Barty Crouch Jr. said. Dumbledore had Barty Crouch admit to his crimes and explain how he had escape Azkaban and how he had infiltrated Hogwarts, leading Harry to the cup. With every word, Harry's rage grew slowly as Crouch talked about how he had killed his father, and his surprise that Cedric had survived. When he was done, Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall and said "Minerva, may I ask you to please stand guard here while I take Harry upstairs?"

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said, conjuring ropes that tied themselves around Barty Crouch.

"Severus, please go and tell Madam Pomfrey to come down here; we need to get Alastor Moody into the hospital wing. Then go down into the grounds, find Cornelius Fudge, and bring him up to this office. He will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in a half hour." Dumbledore said.

Harry and Dumbledore went to his office, and Harry asked "Sir, what about Cedric?"

"His parents are with him now, along with Mr. Weasley, I am sure," Dumbledore said softly. "Do not be surprised Harry, rumors in Hogwarts have a way of reaching everyone. Especially those that regards relations."

Harry pushed the doors open and Sirius was there, his face white and panicked. In one swift moment, he had crossed the room. "Harry! Are you alright? Remus and I heard that you disappeared in the maze! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Sirius, Sirius, I'm fine," Harry said, hugging his godfather tightly. Sirius returned the hug and Dumbledore quietly returned to his seat behind his desk. Sirius helped Harry into a chair and he turned to Dumbledore. "What happened?" he said urgently.

Dumbledore began to tell Sirius everything Barty Crouch had said. Harry was only half listening. So tired every bone in his body was aching, he wanted nothing more than to sit here, undisturbed, for hours and hours, until he fell asleep and didn't have to think or feel anymore. Dumbledore stopped talking and turned to Harry. "I need to know what happened after you touched the Portkey in the maze, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"We can leave that till morning, can't we, Dumbledore?" Sirius said harshly. He had put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let him rest."

Harry felt a rush of gratitude toward Sirius, but Dumbledore took no notice of Sirius' words. He leaned forward toward Harry. Very unwillingly Harry looked up at Dumbledore and started talking, telling everything that he remembered from the graveyard, only briefly mentioning the two men who were quickly fading from his memory. Once or twice, Sirius made a noise as though about to say something, his hand still tight on Harry's shoulder, but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him, and Harry was glad of this, because it was easier to keep going now he had started. When Harry was done, he felt as if a venomous, poisonous feeling had fled him, leaving his body just exhausted.

Harry and Sirius waited for Dumbledore to respond, the old man's eyes closed as he simply listened. Finally he said "You and Cedric have both shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you two. Harry, you have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it—and you have now given us all we have a right to expect. You will come with me to the hospital wing. I do not wanting you returning to the dormitory tonight… I am sorry to say that considering your dormmates, it might not be the safest of places right now. A Sleeping Potion, and some peace …Sirius, would you like to stay with him?"

"Of course," Sirius said instantly. "But first, I'll have to tell Remus that Harry is safe."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore chuckled. "I have heard of what happened. I supposed congratulations are in order, both for you and the genius students who have created the potion."

Sirius blushed and nodded. He transformed back into the great black dog and walked with Harry and Dumbledore out of the office, accompying them down a flight of stairs to the hospital wing.

When Dumbledore pushed open the door, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione grouped around a harassed-looking Madam Pomfrey. Harry looked around, ignoring the group as they asked about Harry, to look at Draco and his parents, who were sitting against the wall, waiting too calmly. Harry knew that the family had their emotionless masks on, which Draco instantly threw away as Harry made his way to him.

"Harry!" almost everyone said, Mrs. Weasley stepped forward to grab him, but Dumbledore stood between them "Molly, please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If he would like you all to stay with him," he added, looking around at Ron, Hermione, and Bill too, "you may do so. But I do not want you questioning him until he is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening." Dumbledore turned to Draco, who was busy hugging Harry close to his chest, which Harry needed right now, and added "Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid the same applies to you as well."

"He'll stay," Harry said as both he and Draco headed to the bed, Sirius just sitting on the floor and watching them.

"Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said, staring at the great black dog, "may I ask what—?"

"This dog will be remaining with Harry for a while, as well as Mr. Malfoy here," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore," Mr. Malfoy said, he and his wife finally standing up from their seats, "I will not be waiting for Mr. Potter here to give his account, so we will follow you."

Dumbledore looked at Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for a moment, and Mr. Malfoy returned the look, his hand moving to his inner left forearm subtly. Dumbledore just nodded and said "Very well," he turned to the others and said "the rest of you may wait here if you wish. Good night Harry." He smiled at Harry before leaving with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

The next morning, Harry and Draco awoke to the sounds of distant yelling, they looked around, but found nothing, only Cedric and Fred, who were in the bed across of them. Cedric, still looking very alive, but still sleeping. There was a bag of gold sitting on both tables beside the beds and Fred said "Your winnings, The Minister came in bellowing and gave them to you and Ced while he was arguing with Dumbledore."

"What were they arguing about?" Harry asked as he and Draco sat up.

"What happened last night…is it true? That You-Know-Who is back?" Fred asked.

Harry frowned and nodded, "Yeah, it's true." Fred looked speechless before sighing.

Harry decided to let the couple have some alone time, and pulled Draco's hand, "Come on, I want to sleep in our bed."

Draco nodded and they got out of bed, Harry barely noticing that Sirius wasn't there anymore. They snuck out of the Hospital Wing and somehow made it to their dormitory, rushing past everyone they saw to their empty dormitory. As soon as the door closed, Harry leaned up against Draco and kissed him roughly, a great desire overcoming him. "H-Harry!" Draco exclaimed as Harry clawed at his clothes.

"Need you Draco, need you," Harry begged as he pulled Draco's robes off his shoulders. Draco kissed Harry roughly, taking control of it easily as he lifted Harry up, Harry wrapping his legs around Draco's waist, and carried him to the bed, both falling onto it, their hardening cocks rubbing against each other through their pants. Draco and Harry moaned as Draco thrust against the smaller boy, Harry's hands pulling Draco's tie over his head. Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt and took it off, revealing his pale, lightly muscled torso turning lightly red with flush. Draco smirked as he leered down at Harry's exposed body, his nipples erect and begging for attention. He took one hand and slowly moved his pointer finger down Harry's chest till it he reached Harry's left nipple. Draco flicked Harry's nipple, which caused Harry to cry out, "Draco!" Draco obviously liked Harry's reaction as he took Harry's nipple between his forefinger and thumb and squeezed and pull, causing Harry to cry out more. "Draco," he moaned, his face entirely beat red with blush, sweat starting to shine his forehead.

"I've had so many dreams about doing this Harry," Draco said as he twisted Harry's nipple. He adjusted so that he was sitting on Harry, kicking off his shoes with his feet. Harry was trapped between Draco's legs and Draco took his time as he abused Harry's nipples, the soft, pink flesh turning purple as Harry writhed and moaned under Draco's control. Draco moved off of Harry for a moment, only to take off his and Harry's pants, leaving both boys only in their underwear, obvious bulges in both of them. Harry moved to take off his underwear to relieve the pressure on his hard cock, but Draco slapped his hands away. "Later," he grunted, taking Harry's hands and placing them on Draco's muscled chest. Though he wasn't as bulky as Krum, or even Blaise, Harry loved Draco's muscles and liked to take his time kissing and licking everywhere he could reach. Draco kissed him again, Harry's arms wrapping around Draco's back as their skin touched, causing an electric feeling to shock through both boys. They made out, their tongues wrapping and pushing against each other, both boys dry humping each other, Harry feeling a sensation in his hard cock, like he was about to burst. "D-Draco!" he moaned in Draco's mouth. Draco moved up and said "You're not allowed to cum yet Harry."

He moved to remove both their underwear and thrust against Harry again, his larger, thicker cock laying on Harry's skinny, average sized one. "Draco, please," Harry mewled, his legs moving on their own as they spread underneath Draco.

Draco smirked and kissed Harry one last time before lifting Harry's legs, revealing his virgin hole, pink and pulsing, begging for attention. Draco dragged his finger across Harry's hole and Harry moaned as he pushed against Draco's finger. Draco looked at Harry and said "I'm just going to stretch you and do it tonight… Blaise told me how to do it." Harry nodded furiously, just wanting Draco to be inside him. Draco took the same finger and put it in front of Harry's mouth. "Suck." He commanded. Harry did happily, gaining a strange pleasure as he licked and sucked the finger that dragged against his hole. Draco added two more fingers into Harry's mouth and he licked and sucked each one, getting them slick with his spit. Draco quickly took them out and Harry felt a lost. Draco pushed his forefinger against Harry's hole and said "Ready? I need you to push love." Harry nodded and pushed against Draco's finger, both boys moaning. "So tight," Draco said as he pushed his finger fully into Harry's hot velvety hole.

"M-More!" Harry moaned, not feeling any pain, but instant pleasure. Draco nodded and moved his finger inside of Harry's hole, in, out, in out, finger-fucking the hole slowly as it loosened. He then added his second finger and started moving even more, curling his fingers, hitting a spot that made Harry see stars, pre-cum oozing out of his cock and slicking his head. Draco started scissoring his fingers, stretching Harry more until he added his third finger. "D-Draco! Please, please put it inside!" Harry cried out.

"What do you want?" Draco smirked, curling against the same spot again. "Say 'I want your dick' love."

"I-I want your dick!" Harry yelled out as Draco suddenly removed his fingers, leaving his hole stretched and wet. Draco kept Harry's legs on his shoulders, and moved until he was standing at the end of the bed, with Harry's ass over the edge. He aimed his cock for Harry's hole and said "I'll go in slow."

Harry nodded and moaned as Draco's head pushed against his hole, entering and stretching Harry's hole even more. He felt full and satisfied as Draco slowly entered him, one inch, two inch, three inch, four inch, five inches, six, seven, all eight inches in Harry's hole, stretching it to it's limit. "Fuck," both boys cursed. Draco stood still, his hands on Harry's perky ass as Harry adjusted to Draco's girth.

"Ahh, how—how did you get so biiiiiggg?" Harry moaned, his voice hitching. Draco chuckled and pulled Harry, his balls slapping against Harry's ass. "I told you love, Malfoys always ends up on top." Harry moaned and nodded as Draco started to move slowly, his cock leaking onto his stomach.

"Faster," Harry moaned after awhile, wanting Draco to truly make him his. Draco nodded and started to move faster, his long cock moving out till only the head is in, and back in, thrusting till his balls spank Harry's ass again. He moved like that over and over again, going faster and faster and faster until he was rutting Harry, loud, wet smacks filling the air as sweat drenched both boys, who was so consumed in a feral lust to even care. Harry was chanting Draco's name over and over again in tune to Draco's thrusts, Harry screaming as he came for the first time, rope after rope of hot cum hitting Harry's face, hair, and chest. Harry felt as if he would never stop cumming as ropes continued to come out of his cock, covering his chest with the salty goodness. That didn't stop Draco though, as he continued to rut Harry, fucking him furiously both boys breathing heavily in short breaths. Harry squeezed against Draco's cock, his ass acting on it's own as it milked Draco's cock, wanting him to come.

"Oh love, oh love, oh—oh— _HARRY_!" Draco screamed as he came deep inside Harry's hole. Harry moaned and screamed again as Draco's dick made him cum again, the jizz shooting out of his dick and onto his stomach.

Exhausted, Draco pulled out, Harry's abused hole leaking his seed as Draco picked Harry up and moved so that they were both laying in bed, naked, spent, and satisfied. Draco moved his fingers in Harry's cum-covered chest and scooped up some to his mouth. He moaned and did the same for Harry, who stuck his tongue out to get the cum. Draco continued to clean Harry this way, and once his body and face was clean, they both laid in bed together.

Later that day, Draco and Harry had to get out of bed for the Ending Feast, All three houses were there, and the entire Hufflepuff Table cheered as Harry walked in. Cedric got up from his seat, his head and arms bandaged as he made his way to Harry. "Harry…" he said, both boys not knowing what to say.

"Cedric…" Harry said smiling. Cedric tried to go in for a hug, but his bandaged arm made it awkward so he instead patted and held Harry's shoulder. "Thanks… I owe you my life…literally."

"A-Any time," Harry blushed, the entire school cheering for both of them. The Slytherin Table seemed more tense than usual, however, as most of the upper years and lower years glaring at Harry and Draco. They ignored them and instead talked with Blaise and Theo, who looked very concern for the couple. The night seemed to pass quickly as Dumbledore stood up and gave his farewell speech, congratulating the Triwizard Champions, especially Cedric and Harry who both won the tournament for Hogwarts, thus they both got one thousand galleons. Then, Dumbledore turned grave as he warned the school about Voldemort's return, which instantly took away the joyous feeling that the Great Hall had. Dumbledore wished everyone goodnight, and the next day Krum stepped to the side with Harry as the other Durmstrang students boarded the ship.

"Harry, I want to tell you something," Krum said.

"Yeah Viktor?" Harry said.

Krum looked a bit nervous and said "I want to thank you… and apologize. I was not myself during the Third Task. Somebody had took control of me… I would never hurt you, _momche_."

"I know," Harry said softly. He smiled softly at Krum and said "I guess… I can't be your _momche_ anymore, _tren'or._ Draco and I… we did it. I'm his _momche_ now."

Viktor chuckled and slapped Harry's back, "Congratulations! I always knew you were the submissive one no? Just like my Neville."

Harry blushed at this and said "You mean you and Neville—"

"No, not yet. At least, not fully," Krum smirked. "Although, this summer will change things. Also, I want to say that because of you, I have decided to quit the Bulgarian Quidditch Team. Instead, I will be a coach Quidditch instead, particularly Seekers."

"Really? That's amazing!" Harry said.

"Yes, and it is all thanks to you," Krum said. Before Harry could move, Viktor grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him into a quick, powerful kiss that left Harry breathless. Viktor smirked and said "I always wanted to do that. Farewell Harry, I am very lucky to have met you."

Harry was still in a state of confusion as Viktor Krum left. Later on, Fleur had said goodbye to both Cedric and Harry, saying that she was very happy that they were both safe, and hopefully she could see them again soon. Both boys looked at each other before returning to their boyfriends, and packing up to go home. On the Hogwarts Express, the two Gryffindors and four Slytherins were sitting together at first in a tense silence, as Hermione, Ron, Theo, and Blaise kept glancing at Harry, who was leaning against Draco's shoulder. "I am not going to fall to pieces in front of you, I'm fine," Harry said when he noticed the looks.

Hermione huffed and said "Harry, you fought against You-Know-Who—"

"And I survived. Please, can we not just stare at me like that? I'm fine," Harry repeated. He then looked at Blaise and Theo and tried to start a conversation, which thankfully Ron caught on quickly. Harry turned to Draco and said "Sirius said that Grimmauld Place is livable now! I got his letter this morning." Harry couldn't contain his excitement.

Draco couldn't either as he said "That means you don't have to live with those muggles again!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see the look on Uncle Vernon's face," Harry smirked.

"You should wear your robes, love. When you tell him," Draco said.

"Like a proper wizard?" Harry chuckled.

"Of course," Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek.

Two hours later, the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop in Platform Nine and three quarters and Harry and Draco got off the train, to find Mr. Malfoy waiting impatiently for them. He looked at Harry and said "After hearing Dumbledore's accounts of what happened at the graveyard, I have made inquiries about the location of Wormtail's corpse. I have three of the best Aurors searching for the body, and with any luck they will be able to locate it, and more importantly, get memories from Wormtail."

"T-Thank you, sir," Harry said, not believing what Mr. Malfoy was saying. Sirius could be free!

"You are welcome…Harry," Mr. Malfoy said. He turned to Draco and said "Say your goodbyes, your mother is expecting us soon. –Mr. Potter, you are, of course, welcome to visit my home again." He gave a curt nod to Harry and left the two boys alone for a moment.

Draco turned to Harry and held his hands, both smiling softly. "I will see you later love," Draco whispered so only Harry could hear him.

"I love you Dray," Harry said, leaning up and kissing his Malfoy. Draco kissed his Potter back and whispered "I love you too. Now go show those muggles what a proper wizard looks like."

Draco left and Harry turned and left Platform nine and three quarters in full wizard wardrobe. He had gotten several bizarre looks, but he didn't care. Harry was still too happy that he is living with his godfather from now on to care what a couple of muggles thought of him. Uncle Vernon was waiting in the main station, and his eyes almost bulged out when he saw Harry, his face quickly turning purple. "What in the devil are you thinking? Dressing like a like a freak," he sputtered.

Harry just smirked and said "I am living with my godfather and his boyfriend from now on. I just thought I would tell you that before leaving. Goodbye Uncle Vernon." He didn't wait for Uncle Vernon's reaction, instead he just turned around and walked his way back to the stations, running into platform nine and three quarters when none of the muggles were looking. The station was mostly empty now, and Harry moved to a row of fireplaces, each of them having a tin filled with Floo Powder. Harry made sure that he had everything before taking a handful of Floo Powder and threw them into the fireplace, yelling the address that Sirius had written in his letter. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

 **A/N:** _Almost a month! Sorry about that! The end of semester is always packed full of business, but I got everything done! Now I can turn my attention on these again! I hope you all love this, and please tell me your thoughts on Kingdom Hearts… you'll see why around Christmas._

 **DeiStarr:** I LOVE THIS REVIEW! Thank you SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOO much! I never heard of Big Gay!Hogwarts, but I feel like checking it out, sounds very…. Fun lol. As for what happened with Older! Lucius and Harry, well unfortunately Older Lucius is dead, simple as that. As for Harry, age 37, for now it is up to interpretation, but we will see what happened to him later… much later, as in near the end later. I really hope that it will be worth the wait! Also, I just want to say that I love your ideas so much that I will take them, and use them as fit, as shown here with Lucius having the Aurors looking for Wormtail's body. You're right that Lucius and Dumbledore are Fudge's two top advisors, and I will be using that, but….well, you'll see… Fudge has a bit of a stick up his bum, much to Lucius' annoyance, so (as of now) he will not be a wartime leader like the War Doctor. But, then again, Voldemort doesn't have any more Horcruxes except Harry, so we will see how this weakened version of Voldemort holds up. And lastly, here is the smut! I hope you love it! Lol

 **Yukino76** : Yes the last chapter was intense! I hope you like how "intense" this chapter was too!

 **Dophne** : Umm tons of practice? And thanks! I really hope that you liked this chapter and the out….cum. …I couldn't help myself

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha** : Ask for Drarry and you get Drarry, as for the two Harrys… it will be explained much later, but basically they came together through wibbly wobbly timey wimey…stuff.

 **xxXTheBelieverXxx** : Yes, older Lucius did die, but hey! we still have the Lucius of this time!

 **Shebajay** : Your welcome for telling you! I hope that the wait wasn't too long for this! And that you like the outcome!

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Here you go sweetie!

 **Bella** : 13!? Oh no! This chapter soiled your 13 year old eyes! As for Lucius, there are two Lucius from Canon time line, and mine. The Lucius from Canon, when Harry was a Gryffindor, died while the Lucius in where Harry is a Slytherin lives. And yes, I am saying/implying that in Canon Harry is gay.

 **Kigen Dawn** : …you have guessed like 90 percent of the future plot…kind of lol. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

 **Jokul Frosti** : Yes a cliffhanger! I am emulating one of my favorite LPers who LOVES Cliffhangers! Lol. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!

 **Kiera Jones** : …yeah I'm going to say it, **SPOILERS** it's just a part of the epilogue, but Harry returned to this time. You'll see wayyyy later. And, as we see here, Cedric is alive and kicking!

 **Ern** : Thanks for your support! And Cedric is living (and fucking)

 **Okiniiri-Hime** : Ahhh, interesting! And I hope the wait was worth it!


	40. Trial at the Ministry (5th Year)

Chapter 40

Trial at the Ministry

It took the new residences a few weeks to settle into the routine of domestic life. The first day Harry went to Grimmauld Place, he was both surprised and filled with a strange kind of wonder as he looked around the average wizardry home. It was nothing like the Burrow. Number 12 Grimmauld Place seemed to be in disarray, like the Burrow, but where the Burrow had a homey feel to it, Grimmauld just felt a bit cold and dingy. Thought Harry mostly blame the décor decisions made by the house's previous owners. And Kreacher. Harry did not like Kreacher. Where ever he went, he would always find Kreacher muttering to himself, complaining about the "blood traitors" living in his mistress' house. Speaking of Kreacher's mistress, Harry had met the portrait of Walburga Black, who was at first pleased to find that Sirius' godson was a Slytherin. But as soon as she learned that he did not fit in her definition of "proper Slytherin," she went on howling about how half-bloods and muggleborns (she called them mudbloods) are taking over the Wizarding Community. She also had a few choice words after she heard that Harry was betrothed to the very male heir of the Malfoy family, most of with was yelling about the Malfoys going so low as to allowing their son to marry a male half-blood.

It was then that Harry learned that Remus and Sirius had placed a heavy curtain in front of the portrait, to keep her screams to a minimum, and for it to be muffled.

Life with Sirius and Remus was much more relaxing than Harry thought. Sure, he still had his chores like when he lived with the Dursleys, but now he is allowed to use magic to complete them, and Remus and Sirius are pulling their weight, helping him. For the first few weeks, Harry had helped Remus and Sirius clean out the rooms that Sirius and Remus had missed. Particularly the room next to their room, where their baby will live. Harry was starting to get used to his life with Sirius and Remus when a letter from Dumbledore came.

Harry wasn't able to read the letter though, as Sirius just shared it with Remus, both men shared a concerned, grim look before retiring to a room, locking it. They came out an hour later and simply told Harry that they had to prepare the house for guests. "It seems the Order is required again," Sirius said grimly.

Remus nodded and Harry noticed a change in the air as things seemed to become tenser. The next day, Dumbledore came to talk with Sirius and Remus, only nodding to Harry who was working on summer assignments in the kitchen. The adults talked in hushed tones as Harry tried to listen, but gave up when Professor Snape walked in through the fireplace. Snape just simply raised an eyebrow at Harry before making his way to the dining room where Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus were, opening and closing the door behind him. Harry could hear Sirius' raised voice after that for awhile, but he eventually calmed down.

Whatever the adults were talking about, they finished an hour later with both Dumbledore and Professor Snape walking out of the dining room. Professor Snape walked passed Harry and into the fireplace, his hand throwing Floo Powder from a pocket in his robe, while Professor Dumbledore idled.

He looked as if he wanted to say something to Harry, but instead said nothing and Disapparited with a step. Sirius and Remus stepped out of the room and frowned at Harry. Harry looked at them both curiously and worryingly. Sirius looked at Remus, who answered. "Dumbledore has decided to bring back the Order of the Phoenix. They will be using Grimmauld Place as Headquarters."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked. "What is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"The Order is a resistance group against You-Know-Who led by Dumbledore during the first war," Remus said.

"Your parents were in the Order with us," Sirius said. He went over to the kitchen counter and picked up a picture frame. "Here we are," he said, showing Harry the picture. Harry took it and stared at it. Smiling and staring at Harry were his parents, as well as many other adults Harry only somewhat recognized. Sirius and Remus were standing next to them, with Dumbledore and Mad Eye Moody on the far right, only that Mad Eye Moody didn't have his magical blue eye. "That is Frank and Alice Longbottom," Sirius said pointing to a couple in the back and to the left.

"Neville's parents?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said a bit sadly.

"They're dead?" Harry asked gently.

"No Harry," Sirius said. "They're alive… though I sometimes believe that they would wish to be dead." Harry looked at Sirius as if he was mad, so he explained. "They're in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries… my cousin Bellatrix Lestrange had put them there. She was a Death Eater, much to my mother's approval. During the war she tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom till insanity. She got a life sentence to Azkaban for that."

Harry frowned and nodded to that, thinking about his friend who was spending the summer in Bulgaria.

"Anyway," Sirius said taking the picture away, "we have to get the house ready for the Order. I expect the Weasleys will be here any day now."

"The Weasleys?"

"Yes, Dumbledore thought it would be best to bring the whole Weasley clan over here considering Molly and Arthur are members," Remus said. He walked up to the two and looked at the photo again. He then took it from Sirius just as the Fireplace blazed a green fire again.

"So many guests today, we must be fairly popular," Sirius grinned at Remus.

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the green flames, holding the Daily Prophet in one hand, and his elegant, polished black cane in the other. "Not only is the Minister showing his complete ineptitude, but he is actively ignoring my and Dumbledore's advice on the Dark Lord," the Malfoy patriarch said to no one in particular. He glanced over at Harry, Sirius, and Lupin and tried to hide his scowl, but failed only for Harry, who knew what to look for. "Black. Lupin." Mr. Malfoy said, greeting the two men as his eyes moved towards Harry. "Come Potter," he said. "The Aurors have found Wormtail's body. Apparently in his moment of weakness and rage, the Dark Lord had decided to leave Wormtail's body to rot. It is obvious that one of his Death Eaters had try to hide the body, using muggle means of all things, but it is only somewhat decayed and still identifiable."

Harry looked at Mr. Malfoy slightly confused. It took him a moment to realize what Mr. Malfoy was asking him and telling him, so he stood up quickly smiling.

"Shouldn't you want me to come to?" Sirius asked, smiling at the prospect of his freedom.

"Attend your own releasing?" Mr. Malfoy said, looking slightly astonished. "Certainly not, they will most likely throw you back into Azkaban and waste the precious time, resource, and considerable amount of Galleons that I have placed into this."

Sirius looked deflated but Mr. Malfoy ignored him. He looked at Harry and said "Come along now, the meeting is in twenty minutes, and unless I am there, they will most likely ignore Wormtail's body."

Mr. Malfoy turned back towards the fireplace and waited for Harry, who staggered around the table to follow Mr. Malfoy. The flames turned green and they both stepped into the fireplace, Harry feeling the familiar sensation of Floo travel. The next moment, Harry opened his eyes to see that he was in an office that looked like it belonged to a Prime Minister, much less Mr. Malfoy. Harry did not have any chance to see it however as Mr. Malfoy escorted him out of the office and into a corridor.

The corridors were filled with witches and wizards bustling about, all of them having a pin on their robes that gave their name and occupations. Lucius ignored all of them as he escorted Harry towards the elevator. "Most employees here are required to have badges that show their identification and occupation," Lucius explained as the elevator doors opened and several witches and wizards bustled out, followed surprisingly by several pale purple paper airplanes. Lucius followed Harry's eyes to the paper airplanes and said "Interdepartmental memos. We used to have owls, but as you can imagine the mess was unbearable." He and Harry went into the packed lift, the witches and wizards seemed to move away from them a tiny bit as Lucius stood with his cane.

"Ello Mr. Malfoy," said a wizard. Mr. Malfoy just spared a glance at the man before saying "Hello."

The grilles of the lift slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling all the while, while a cool female voice rang out. "Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The lift doors opened; Harry glimpsed an untidy-looking corridor with various posters of Quidditch teams tacked lopsidedly on the walls; one of the wizards in the lift, who was carrying an armful of broomsticks, extricated himself with difficulty and disappeared down the corridor. The doors closed, the lift juddered upward again, and the woman's voice said "Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center."

Once again the lift doors opened and four or five witches and wizards got out; at the same time several paper airplanes swooped into and out of the lift. As they clattered upward again, the memos flapped around the swaying lamp in the lift's ceiling.

"Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

When the door opened, two memos flew out with a few more witches and wizards.

"Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Division, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau." The female voice said. A little flock of memos exited the lift and the door closed again.

"Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

"A waste of space," Lucius grumble to himself as everyone but him and Harry left the lift. The remaining memos continued to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upward again, and then the doors opened and the voice said "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"Come along Potter," Mr. Malfoy said as he and Harry walked out of the lift into a corridor lined with doors. Harry looked around and saw a window through which sunlight was streaming. "Mr. Malfoy, aren't we underground?"

"Yes." Mr. Malfoy said. "These are enchanted windows, Potter. Magical Maintenance decide what weather the Ministry is getting every day. Through here Potter."

They turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors, and emerged in a cluttered, open area divided into cubicles, which were buzzing with talk and laughter. Memos were zooming in and out of cubicles like miniature rockets. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read AUROR HEADQUARTERS.

Mr. Malfoy led Harry to an Auror's cubicle where a witch with a patch over her eye was talking with a large, chocolate-skinned wizard who was lighter than Blaise. The man looked up and said "Hello Mr. Malfoy, I was just about to send a memo to you."

"Harry, this is Kingsley Shaklebolt, one of the most effective Aurors the Ministry has," Lucius Malfoy said gesturing to the Auror who stood up and offered his hand, which Harry shook. "Shaklebolt, this is Potter, Harry Potter." Lucius said.

"Harry Potter," Kingsley said. "You look like your father."

"You knew my father?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I worked with him personally," Kingsley said.

"Both your father and Kingsley were Aurors," Mr. Malfoy said, both Kingsley and Harry looking at him. "As well as both being in Dumbledore's Order of Phoenix."

"Even though, that is not supposed to be known," Kingsley said, giving Malfoy a look. Mr. Malfoy made a small noise and said "Regardless Shaklebolt, we are here for the trial regarding Sirius Black's innocence."

"That is what I wanted to talk with you about," Kingsley said. "They moved it to Courtroom Ten."

"Courtroom Ten!?" Mr. Malfoy exclaimed, shocked and angry at the same time. "For a simple trial such as this? Whatever for?"

Kingsley shrugged his shoulders and said "Who knows, I just know that it's now under the Full Wizengamot, and they have moved it to one this afternoon, and it is currently," he checked his watch, "one ten."

"This is unacceptable, who would dare change it without telling me?" Lucius complained as he tapped his cane to the floor again. "I assure you Kingsley, pays will be cut for this. Come along Potter, we haven't time to spare. Kingsley, I will talk with you later."

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, and it was nice meeting you Harry," Kingsley said as Mr. Malfoy led Harry out of the office and back into the lift again. "The courtrooms haven't been used for ages," Mr. Malfoy said as he pressed the nine button. He muttered to himself as the elevator rose. Every time the door opened, Mr. Malfoy simply tapped his cane and the doors closed again, much to the disgruntlement of several witches and wizards both inside the lift and out. "Department of Mysteries," the cool female voice said.

"Come along Potter, quickly," Mr. Malfoy said, walking at a brisk pace. 'Malfoys never run for others,' Harry remembered Draco told him once. They sped down a corridor that was quite different from those above. The walls were bare; there were no windows and no doors apart from a plain black one set at the very end of the corridor. Harry expected them to go through it, but instead Mr. Malfoy seized him by the arm and dragged him to the left, where there was an opening leading to a flight of stairs. "Do watch your step Potter," Lucius Malfoy said, his footsteps echoing in the bare stairway. "I would hate it if my son's fiancé lost injured himself through incompetence. It seems to be rather common nowadays."

They reached the bottom of the steps and walked along yet another corridor, which bore a great resemblance to that which led to the Slytherin Common room in Hogwarts, with rough stone walls and torches in brackets. The doors they passed here were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes.

Mr. Malfoy's eyes roam from door to door as he mentally counted them. "Here we are, Courtroom Ten. Now Harry, you need to be on your best behavior and answer any question they ask you. Though, while it is important you remain truthful, there are some personal information that we need to withhold until we get Black's release, do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy," Harry said.

"Good. Now remember, you do not only represent the Potter Family in there, but also the Malfoy with your engagement with my son. Do not do anything that would embarrass either family." Mr. Malfoy said. Harry just nodded and Mr. Malfoy said, "Good," before opening the doors.

Harry couldn't help but gasp. The large dungeon he had entered was horribly familiar. He had not only seen it before, he had been here before: This was the place he had visited inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the place where he had watched Barty Crouch Jr. exposed as a Death Eater.

The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. In the middle of the room was a table with a body covered in a white sheet. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry and Mr. Malfoy an ominous silence fell.

A cold male voice rang across the courtroom.

"You're late."

"Apologizes, Mr. Fudge," Mr. Malfoy said as the strode to the middle of the room, where there were two seats in front of the table with what was presumed Wormtail's body, "but apparently there was a misstep in the arrival of the memo."

"We sent an owl to your manor this morning," the same cold voice said.

"Indeed, but I rather ignore the letters if I know my day's task. Harry, sit here please," Mr. Malfoy said, gesturing to the right seat, while Mr. Malfoy sat in the left. Harry did and looked up at the people seated at the bench above.

There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity. In the middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short gray hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding. On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.

"Very well," Mr. Fudge said. "The accuses being present—"

"I'm sorry accused?" Mr. Malfoy said, "My dear Minister, I hope that you did not mixed cases here. We are here for proving Sirius Black's innocence with the recent appearance of Peter Pettigrew's body."

"Yes, I've read your report, Mr. Malfoy" Mr. Fudge said. "And I am not the only one who would say that it is highly implausible. That body might be Mr. Pettigrew's and it might not. But that has no connection to the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, nor that it proves that either you or Mr. Potter here haven't harmed him."

"Are you implying Minister that Harry Potter here, the boy who defeated Voldemort twice in his fifteen years, has consciously and intentionally murdered Peter Pettigrew, or a man whom he transfigured to look like Peter Pettigrew, which would take magic too advanced for a fifteen year old, all to prove a man's innocence?" Mr. Malfoy asked, looking skeptically at the Minister of Magic and the whole Wizengamot.

Mr. Fudge's portly face blushed red as he sputtered for his voice. "Yes," he finally said. "That is exactly what I am saying Lucius. You know, as well as I and everyone in this room that Mr. Pettigrew was killed fourteen years ago by Sirius Black, as well as thirteen muggles. That is an undisputed fact—"

"Except that it isn't Minister," Lucius interrupted easily, much to Fudge's annoyance. "What happened was that Pettigrew betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord. Black simply give chase to Peter Pettigrew, whom caused the explosion that killed the thirteen muggles."

"Then how do you supposed he escaped then?" Mr. Fudge asked, glaring at Mr. Malfoy.

"Simple, he just morphed himself into a rat and scramble away like the coward he is," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Morphed himself!? Lucius Malfoy, where did this ridiculous idea form in your head? Do not tell me that you are taking a child's testimony over real facts!" Fudge said, pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

"I was not lying!" Harry spoke for the first time.

"Harry please, let me handle this," Mr. Malfoy said. He looked at Mr. Fudge and said "Peter Pettigrew is…was an unregistered Animagus."

"And unregistered Animagus! What lunacy!" Mr. Fudge said.

"All Animagi are registered with the Ministry of Magic," a witch in the second row said. "The chances of an unregistered Animagus are slim to none Mr. Malfoy."

"Yet, it has happened, three times no less," Lucius said.

"What are you talking about?" Fudge demanded.

Lucius looked at Harry and said "If you would be kind to explain, Harry. It does no harm now."

Harry rattled his head for what Lucius was talking about before saying "My dad was an Animagus, as well as Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They learned it while at Hogwarts."

"That is highly unlikely," Mr. Fudge said.

"Yet it is true," Lucius said. "There has been three unregistered Animagi, now only one with Pettigrew's and James Potter's deaths. Now, if we are done with this ridiculous questioning, I would like it if we stay on task. I am a busy man Minister, and I would like to get home to my wife and son at a reasonable time. Now. Peter Pettigrew was a follower of the Dark Lord, and an Animagus—"

"What evidence do you have to this accusation!?" Mr. Fudge asked.

"My time during the war," Lucius said. "As you all know I was under the Imperius Curse, and remember everything that the Dark Lord had made me do."

"Yes, we all know your involvement in the war, Lucius," Mr. Fudge said.

"Well, during that time I have saw Pettigrew on multiple occasions, usually cowering and twitching," Lucius said.

"Your point, Lucius." Mr. Fudge said.

"My point, Cornelius, is that simply Peter Pettigrew was under the Dark Lord's command voluntarily, he had betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord, and escape death by Sirius Black by causing an explosion. He then lived twelve years as a rat, thought we do not need to delve into detail there. He came back when Harry here was thirteen, only to be killed a year later by the Killing Curse." Mr. Malfoy said.

"A curse that either you or Potter has casted!" Fudge said.

"Neither of us casted it Minister," Lucius said.

"How should I know?" Mr. Fudge said. "There was no one else at the scene of the crime, and we are definite that he was killed using the Killing Curse. Well, I know either one of you did it so fess up."

The woman to the Minister's left cleared her throat and said "Minister, might I inject to say that we have to remember the circumstances and age of the accused."

"Thank you Madam Bones, for always being a voice of reason," Mr. Malfoy said as he shuffled through his papers, looking for a document. "It seems that many of you have forgotten that we are talking about a fifteen year old boy. A boy, who is still a student of Hogwarts, who hasn't even taken his O.W.L.s yet."

"Nevertheless a crime has been committed," Mr. Fudge said.

"Yes, and we are here to clear it up," Lucius said. "At this point it does not matter who have killed Peter Pettigrew over there, the point is that he was killed at a later date than we previously have thought. Speaking of which, can we please remove the corpse? It is starting to smell a bit and it is rather distracting."

"Is that the smell of guilt I see?" Fudge asked.

"No, it is the smell of a rotting corpse," Lucius said. He took out his wand and several Aurors Harry hasn't seen before stepped forward, but Lucius held out a hand. "If I may," he said pointing his wand to the table.

"Yes, you may," Madam Bones said. Lucius gave her a curt smile and flicked his wand. The sheet covering the body flew into the air and neatly folded itself as it landed right next to the body of Peter Pettigrew. "If there were any spells used to hide his identity, or jinx it to look like Pettigrew, I would assume that they would be gone by now," Mr. Malfoy said as he stood from his chair and walked towards the table. He walked around slowly until he reached Pettigrew's right hand. "Here, where there's a silver gauntlet would have been a hand with only four fingers, the fifth cut off during the explosion fourteen years ago." Lucius said.

"And how do you suppose he lost his hand? Hm?" Fudge asked.

"Just as Harry have told you earlier this summer Minister," Lucius said, "during the resurrection of the Dark Lord."

"He is _not_ back," Fudge said harshly.

"Yes he is!" Harry screamed, jumping up out of his chair. "I saw him! He almost killed Cedric and me! He told Wormtail to kill Cedric, but missed him instead! Killing Curses were flying everywhere after me and Voldemort dueled and one of them must have hit Wormtail. I saw him die in front of me." Harry's glare leveled with the Minister's and the woman to his right moved forward and cleared her throat with a "Hem, hem."

Harry thought she looked just like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, as little neck as Uncle Vernon, and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round, and slightly bulging. Even the little black velvet bow perched on top of her short curly hair put him in mind of a large fly she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue.

"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," Fudge said.

The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that took Harry aback, he had been expecting a croak. "I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy. "So silly of me, but it sounded like you are confident on You-Know-Who's return, and that this poor man's death was an accident."

"I assure you Dolores that this man's death was no accident," Mr. Malfoy said. "Accidents imply that something is lost, which isn't the case here."

"So you are saying that this man's lost of life means nothing?" Umbridge asked.

"Only if the wrongfully convicted is still wrongfully convict. Unfortunately, the Aurors who have found the body weren't able to extract his memories, but luckily enough there is mine." Lucius said.

"Excuse me, but are you suggesting that we look into your memories of this man?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes I am," Lucius said. "I was lucky enough to be an attendant at Pettigrew's meeting with the Dark Lord the night Lily and James Potter died," Lucius said.

"And how would we know that your memory hasn't been tampered with?" Umbridge asked. "You do know that we could easily send both you and Mr. Potter to Azkaban for tampering evidence and the murder of a fellow wizard, Lucius."

"I do that that Dolores, which is why I can assure you that my memories have not been tampered with," Lucius said. He turned to Madam Bones and said "If we could get a Pensieve?"

"Very well, the Minister and I will view the memory." Madam Bones said.

"Of course," Mr. Malfoy said. He turned to Harry and said "You'll wait here until we're finished Harry. It won't take too long."

A Pensieve was brought into the courtroom and Madam Bones and the Minister both moved down from the benches as Mr. Malfoy extracted the memory. He let the silvery substance fall into the Pensieve, and the three adults stuck their heads into the Pensieve, being transported into the memory. Harry and the Wizengamot waited several minutes in a tense silence until Mr. Malfoy, Fudge, and Madam Bones appeared again outside of the Pensieve, Mr. Fudge wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Err, um, yes…well," he said as he and Madam Bones returned to their seats. Madam Bones was quiet for a few minutes before saying "We accept Lucius Malfoy's memory as evidence, proving that Peter Pettigrew was working with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Given that, and the even the Minister and I witnessed, I motion that the charges against Sirius Black be revoked. Those in favor, please raise your right hand."

Harry looked at the bench and was amazed when he saw hand after hand rise, until most of the Wizengamot's hands were raised. "Those opposed?" Madam Bones said. Only a few hands rose, including the Minister's and Dolores Umbridge's. Madam Bones looked around and said "The Wizengamot has found the defendant Sirius Black not guilty of all crimes accused. We also find the defendants Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy not guilty of the murder of Peter Pettigrew due to inconsistent evidence."

"Thank you," Lucius said bowing politely to the crowd of witches and wizards. "Now, if you excuse us, Harry and I have business elsewhere. Good day."

Harry followed Mr. Malfoy out of Courtroom Ten and up to the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Malfoy led Harry to the nearest fireplace, the walls were covered with them, and threw the Floo Powder into the fire saying "Malfoy Manor."

Harry spent the rest of the day, and night, with Draco who was surprised and very pleased at his arrival. The two did not have much sleep as both boys wanted to consume their love and fulfill their lust, which left boy boys physically exhausted as the sun began to rise, a small bump in Harry's stomach due to the amount of Draco's seed that he had swallowed and had came inside his hole. They spent the next day sleeping for most of the morning, and a letter came from Remus and Sirius that allowed Harry to say the week at the manor. Both boys were thrilled at the news and they did not waste a minute of their time together. By the end of the week Harry was thankful that he wasn't a girl, or couldn't naturally get pregnant as his hole was worn and loose in his jeans when he went home.

He came home to the sound of people, and was surprised to see that the Weasleys had situated themselves in his home, Mrs. Weasley barking orders as they cleaned the ancestral house. She welcomed Harry with a hug and sent him to do chores, telling him to help Ron. Harry nodded and went to where Ron was staying and found Fred and George there as well. "Harry!" the twins said as they each took an arm and dragged him deeper into Ron's room.

"Fred! George!" Harry said smiling at them. "It's great to see you guys! How's Cedric and Colin?" he asked.

"They're great!" the twins smirked. "Cedric is working with his dad in the Ministry now," Fred said.

"While I got my cute little lion to send me pictures of him in France," George smirked. Harry blushed, having a good idea of what kind of pictures George was talking about.

"Hey mate," Ron said as Harry inched away from the twins. Harry was glad to have a normal conversation with a Weasley as once again the days started to pass by quickly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who came two days after the Weasleys, spend their days cleaning The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black while Order members kept moving in and out of the house at will. Harry met several of the members, including Kingsley Shaklebot again, the real Alastor Moody whose magical blue eyes still rolled around independently, and a young woman named Nymphadora Tonks, who was Charlie Weasley's age. When she came in, she usually tripped over the troll foot umbrella stand, which caused Sirius' mother to start yelling again. She helped with the cleaning, but most of the adults' time was spent in the dining room.

On the last day of the holidays, Harry walked down to see a new visitor. Harry decided to wear Draco's Slytherin robe, it was chilly for August, and the visitor turned around and pointed his wand at Harry as soon as he saw the green. "What you doing 'ere?" the wizard said.

Harry was thrown off and reached for his wand before the man casted a Stunning Spell at him. " _Protego!_ " Sirius' voice roared as an invisible, magical shield saved Harry from the Stunner. "What the hell are you doing to my godson Mundungus?" Sirius yelled. His voice got the house's attention and soon all of its occupants came running into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Godson? Your godson's wearing Slytherin clothin'," Mundungus said accusingly.

"Of course he is, he's a bloody Slytherin! Now put your wand down!" Sirius barked, his wand still trained on Mundungus.

"Boys! What in earth is wrong with you?" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she entered the kitchen. "Yelling and waking up the whole house! I thought Death Eaters were attacking!"

"It's not my fault!" Mundungus said, pointing a finger at Harry. "He's the one who started it wearing that green robe! Look! The snake is eyeing me!" Mundungus said pointing at the Slytherin Crest.

"Mundungus Fletcher that is enough!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Don't you dare point that wand at the boy again, or I swear I'll turn you into a toad! I don't care what Dumbledore will say!"

Mundungus looked between Harry and Mrs. Weasley and grumbled to himself as he pocketed his wand. "Waste of a toad anyway," he said as he moved passed the small group at the doorway and exited the house.

The event soured Mrs. Weasley's mood as she cooked breakfast that morning. Mrs. Weasley made Harry sweep out owl droppings on the top of his and Ron's wardrobe when Ron entered their bedroom, carrying a couple of letters.

"Booklist have arrived," he said, throwing one of the envelopes up to Harry, who was standing on a chair. "About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this. …"

Harry swept the last of the droppings into a rubbish bag and threw the bag over Ron's head into the wastepaper basket in the corner, which swallowed it and belched loudly. He then opened his letter. It contained two pieces of parchment, one the usual reminder that term started on the first of September, the other telling him which books he would need for the coming year.

"Only two new ones," he said, reading the list. " _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory_ , by Wilbert Slinkhard."

 _Crack_.

Fred and George Apparated right beside Harry. They had recently passed their Apparition test, that they Apparated everywhere in the house, so Harry was used to them.

"We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," Fred said conversationally.

"Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," George said.

"And about time too," Fred said.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked, jumping down beside them.

"Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back," Fred told Harry, "and from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."

"Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four?" George said.

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed, and one locked in a trunk for nine months," Harry said. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"What's up with you, Ron?" Fred asked.

Ron didn't answer. Harry looked around. Ron was standing very still with his mouth slightly open, gaping at his letter from Hogwarts.

"What's the matter?" Fred said impatiently, moving around Ron to look over his shoulder at the parchment.

Fred's mouth fell open too. "Prefect?" he said, staring incredulously at the letter. " _Prefect_?"

George leapt forward, seized the envelope in Ron's other hand, and turned it upside down. Harry saw something scarlet and gold fall into George's palm.

"No way," he said in a hushed voice.

"There's must be a mistake," Fred said, snatching the letter out of Ron's grasp and holding it up to the light as though checking for a watermark. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect. …"

The twins' heads turned in unison and both of them stared at Harry.

"We thought you were a cert! At least for Slytherin." Fred said in a tone that suggested harry had tricked them in some way.

"We thought Dumbledore was _bound_ to pick you!" George said indignantly.

"Oh Mum's going to be revolting," groaned George, thrusting the prefect badge at Ron as though it might contaminate him.

Ron, who still had not said a word, took the badge, stared at it for a moment, and then held it out to harry as though asking mutely for confirmation that it was genuine. Harry took it. A large P was superimposed on the Gryffindor lion. He had seen a badge just like this on Percy's chest on his very first day at Hogwarts.

The door banged open. Hermione came tearing into the room, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand.

"Did you—did you get—?"

She spotted the badge in Harry's hand, only seeing the P, and gave out a shriek.

"I knew it!" she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

"No," Harry said quickly, throwing the badge back at Ron, "not me, him."

"It—what?"

"Ron's prefect, not me," Harry said.

"Ron?" Hermione said, her jaw dropping. "But …are you sure? I mean—"

She turned red as Ron looked around at her with a defiant expression on her face. "It's my name on the letter," he said.

"I…" Hermione said, looking thoroughly bewildered. "I…well…wow! Well done, Ron! That's really—"

"Unexpected," George said, nodding.

"No," Hermione said, blushing harder than ever, "no it's not… Ron's done loads of…he's really…"

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in, "Breakfast it ready," she said. "Ginny said the booklists had come at last. If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing, Ron. I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing. …what color would you like?" Mrs. Weasley asked, picking up a pair of Ron's dirty pajamas.

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," George said smirking.

"Match his what?" Mrs. Weasley said absently, rolling a pair of maroon socks and placing them on Ron's pile.

"His badge," Fred said, with the air of getting the worst over quickly. "His lovely shiny new _prefect's badge_."

Fred's words took a moment to penetrate Mrs. Weasley's preoccupation about pajamas.

"His…but…Ron, you're not…?"

Ron held up his badge.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek just like Hermione's.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" George said indignantly, as his mother pushed him aside and flung her arms around her youngest son.

"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh _Ronnie_ —"

Fred and George were both making loud retching noises behind her back but Mrs. Weasley did not notice; arms tight around Ron's neck, she was kissing him all over his face, which had turned a brighter scarlet than his badge.

"Mum…don't…Mum get a grip. …" he muttered, trying to push her away.

She let go of him and said breathlessly, "Well, what will it be? We got Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You've got to have a reward for this!" Mrs. Weasley said fondly. "How about a nice new set of dress robes?"

"We've already brought him some," Fred said.

"Mum, can I get a new broom?" Ron said hopefully.

Mrs. Weasley's face fell slightly; broomsticks were expensive.

"Not a really good one!" Ron hastened to add. "Just—just a new one for a change …"

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, then smiled.

"Of course you can…Well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. Remember, breakfast is on the table now boys. Little Ronnie a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks…A prefect…Oh, I'm all of a dither!" She gave Ron yet another kiss on the cheek, her foul mood from Fletcher gone completely, and bustled from the room.

Later that evening, Mrs. Weasley set up a celebratory dinner for Ron and Hermione, hanging up a banner that said "CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE! PREFECTS!" After the dinner, Harry went to bed and had a troubled night's sleep. His parents wove in and out of his dreams, never speaking: Mrs. Weasley sobbed over Kreacher's dead body watched by Ron and Hermione, who were wearing crowns, and Harry found himself walking down a corridor, ending in a locked door. He awoke abruptly with his scar prickling.

 **A/N:** _Yeah I'll end it there. Wheee! We are now beginning my FAVORITE of the seven years! And we as getting oh-so close to the end of this story! Don't worry though, we still have fifth and six years, and fifth year will be a bit long! Also, I would like to do some self-promotion by telling you all that if you like Kingdom Hearts, then go check out my fic_ Lost Hearts _! The first chapter is up, and though it will be short, hopefully you guys will like it! As always, thank you all for reading and favoring and following and reviewing!_

 **BrothersOfBasilisk** : Love ya bestie!

 **Shebajay** : I loved that you loved that you loved everything in the last chapter! Hopefully you'll love this one as well!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Was the smut really overdue? Really? Well maybe but… and yes, Draco has REALLY good genes. There is a reason Malfoys always top. And yes, he will get bigger, and VERY good at making Harry scream. –Listening to a remix of Battle Against a True Hero fills me with determination.

 **Kiera Jones** : Yes, Harry is now living with Sirius and Remus permanently. And baby will be in background.

 **Yukino76** : Yes I did lol. And I hope not! Vernon doesn't deserve to die!

 **Mariposa de cristal** : Yes Cedric is alive! And the rest of your review honestly confused me…hopefully you can explain in your next? Please? Everyone will be okay! (Listening to Hope and Dreams fills me with determination…yes I am listening to Undertale while doing this!)

 **Guest** : Thanks! I'm really glad you love this story so much! Hopefully you love this chapter as well!

 **Jokul Frosti** : You wanted a Cliffhanger, so here's a cliffhanger. This is what happens when I listen to boss time music while typing. Yes Cedric is alive! And that kiss is a one-time deal! The boys had sex, and Future Harry is… spoilers.

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : This is your favorite story yet!? You sure know how to make a gay blush :$ Thanks!

 **Ern** : I'm glad too! It's easier on the writing! And thanks for your continued support!


	41. Odd Meetings

Chapter 41

Odd Meetings

"…better hurry up, Mum's going ballistic, she says we're going to miss the train. …"

Ron was already up and dressed as Harry awoke. There was a lot of commotion in the house. From what he heard as he dressed at top speed, Harry gathered that Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs to save the bother of carrying them, with the result that they had hurtled straight into Ginny and knocked her down two flights of stairs into the hall; Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley were both screaming at the top of their voices.

"—COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS—"

"—FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS—"

Hermione came hurrying into the room looking flustered just as Harry was putting on his trainers; Hedwig was swaying on her shoulder, and she was carrying a squirming Crookshanks in her arms.

"Are you ready yet?" she asked as the owl fluttered over and perched on top of her cage.

"Yeah—Ginny alright?" Harry asked, shoving on his glasses .

"Mrs. Weasley's patched her up," Hermione said. "But now Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short."

"Guard?" Harry said. "We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?"

" _You_ have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione corrected him.

"Why?" Harry said irritably. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in?"

"I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says," Hermione said distractedly, looking at her watch. "But if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train. …"

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed and Hermione jumped as though scalded and hurried out of the room. Harry seized Hedwig, stuffed her unceremoniously into her cage, and set off downstairs after Hermione, dragging his trunk.

"Mrs. Black's portrait was howling with rage but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again anyway. "Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks," shouted Mrs. Weasley over the repated screeches of _"MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!"_ "Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going ot deal with the luggage. …Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

Sirius appeared behind Harry, shifting from his bear-like dog. He stared angrily at Mrs. Weasley and said "Why not Molly? He's my godson! And I'm a free man!"

"We know that but Dumbledore still said no!" Mrs. Weasley yelled back. "The Daily Prophet barely wrote about your release!"

"I still don't care Molly, he's my godson, and damnit I'm going to walk him to the Hogwarts Express like I'm supposed to!" Sirius yelled.

"Oh honestly …" Mrs. Weasley said despairingly, "Well, on your own head be it!"

She wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the weak September sunlight. Harry and Sirius followed her. The door slammed behind them and Mrs. Black's crèches were cut off instantly.

"Ahh finally," Sirius said. Breathing deeply. "You have no idea how annoying it was to listen to my mother's screams every day. Especially when Remus and I were trying to—"

"Honestly Sirius, not in front of the boy," Mrs. Weasley said looking around.

"Where's Tonks?" Harry said, looking around as they went down the stone steps of number twelve, which vanished the moment they reached the pavement.

"She's waiting for us just up here," Mrs. Weasley said stiffly, averting her eyes from Sirius as he and Harry walked slightly behind her. An old woman greeted them on the corner. She had tightly curled gray hair and wore a purple hat shaped like a porkpie.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said, winking. "Sirius! Good to see you out mate," she said to Sirius who chuckled. She turned to Mrs. Weasley and said "Better hurry up, hadn't we, Molly?"

"I know, I know," moaned Mrs. Weasley, lengthening her stride, "but Mad-Eye wanted to wait for Sturgis. …If only Arthur could have got us cars from the Ministry again…but Fudge wouldn't let him borrow so much as an empty ink bottle these days…. _How_ Muggles can stand traveling without magic…"

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross by foot. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through onto platform nine and three quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families. Harry inhaled the familiar smell and looked around, his eyes automatically looking for platinum-blond hair. "And who are you looking for Harry?" Sirius grinned, nudging him a bit.

"Probably looking for Malfoy," Tonks said, smirking at Harry.

"I am not," Harry said with a blush.

"Oh good," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding relieved, "here's Alastor with the luggage, look…"

A porter's cap pulled low over his mismatched eyes, Moody came limping though the archway pushing a cart full of their trunks.

"All okay," he muttered to Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Sirius. "Don't think we were followed. …"

Seconds later, Mr. Weasley emerged onto the platform with Ron and Hermione. They had almost unloaded Moody's luggage cart when Fred, Ginny, and Ginny turned up with Remus. Sirius and Remus instantly went to hug and kiss each other as Moody growled "No trouble?"

"Nothing," Lupin said, both men now holding onto each other's waists.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," Moody said. "That's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

"Look after yourself, Harry," Remus said. "We'll tell you when Teddy is born," he whispered in his ear. Harry grinned and nodded as he hugged Remus, then Sirius.

"Fred! There you are!" A familiar voice said near them. George and Fred looked up as Cedric walked up to them, wearing muggle clothing. "Ced!" Fred said, moving from the group to hug Cedric. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you off of course," Cedric said as he kissed George. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit during the summer Fredie, father and the Ministry kept me busy."

"It's okay," Fred said.

Harry looked away from the couple just as George started running towards Colin Creevey, picking up the small Gryffindor and carried the fourth year to his parents. "George! Will you put Colin down!" Mrs. Weasley said before smiling at the small Gryffindor. "Hello Colin, how are you dear? I haven't seen you since summer started. How are your brother and parents?"

"They're fine Mrs. Weasley," Colin said as he held onto George. He reminded Harry of one of those animals that hung onto trees. He blushed a bit as Fred moved his arm under his ass. "And I'm fine too," he added as an afterthought, his camera swinging from his neck. He made eye contact with Harry and said "Hiya Harry!"

"Err, hi Colin," Harry said, still looking for Draco.

"It's been great meeting you all," Harry heard Tonks said as she hugged Hermione and Ginny. "We'll see you soon, I expect."

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying onto the train. "Quick, quick," Mrs. Weasley said distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry twice. "Write. …Be good. …If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on. …Onto the train, now, hurry. …"

Sirius, Remus, and Harry shared a final hug before the group of students got on the train, George refusing to let Colin go as the two and Fred separated from the group to get their own compartment. Ginny pushed passed the trio as they looked at each other. "Shall we go find Draco and the others?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Er," Ron said.

"We're—well—Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione said awkwardly.

Ron wasn't looking at Harry; he seemed to have become intensely interested in the fingernails on his left hand.

"Oh," Harry said. "Right. Fine."

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," Hermione said quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," Harry said again. "Well, I-I might see you later, then."

"Yeah, definitely," Ron said, casting a shifty, anxious look at Harry. "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather—but we have to—I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy," he finished defiantly.

"I know you're not," Harry said and he grinned. Hermione dragged Ron away toward the engine, where the prefect carriage was, and Harry sighed and made his way down the train, looking for Draco and the others.

He finally found Blaise and Theo in a compartment in the back and walked in. "Harry!" they both said from their seats, Blaise standing up to help Harry push his trunk onto the overhead. "Thanks Blaise," Harry said. He looked around and said "Where's Draco?"

"Didn't you hear?" Theo asked as Blaise and Harry sat down.

"Hear what?" Harry asked.

"Draco's a prefect!" Blaise said. "He's at the prefect carriage right now."

"He is?" Harry said, disappointed. He wanted to spend the entire train ride with Draco.

"Yeah," Blaise said. "He was a bit complaining though." Blaise shrugged, wrapped an arm around Theo, and put his feet on the opposite seat, right next to Harry.

"Hermione and Ron are prefects too," Harry said as he glanced at Blaise's feet.

"Really?" Theo said as he leaned against his Veela. Blaise kissed the top of Theo's head and smiled at Harry. "Don't worry; Draco'll be here soon… unless you want a kiss from me too." He chuckled.

Theo and Harry blushed while Blaise smirked. "Come on, I'm not sure Draco won't mind—"

"I heard that your godfather is free now," Theo interrupted. "I read the article in the Daily Prophet. Though, I thought it would be bigger considering its Sirius Black."

Harry was relieved for the topic switch and began telling them everything that happened in the Ministry and Courtroom Ten, including how Lucius Malfoy had used his memories, and Pettigrew's corpse. When he was finished, Draco opened the compartment door and groaned as he sat down next to Harry, who automatically moved to sit closer to him. "Parkinson's a Prefect," he complained.

"What!? How!" Harry said.

"Hell if I know," Draco complained. "She was trying to touch my leg the entire meeting, it was annoying." Harry immediately placed his hand on Draco's leg, which Draco smirked at. "No love, she was trying to get closer," Draco said. He took Harry's hand and moved it closer to his crotch, Harry's fingers brushing over Draco's rather impressive bulge. Harry blushed a bit as Draco kept his hand there. "Anyway, Ron and Granger are also prefects," he said, as if keeping Harry's hand on his bulge was a common thing, which Harry wasn't complaining about. He wouldn't deny that after their week together during the summer, he and Draco became addicted to each other's body.

Draco kept Harry's hand there the rest of the train ride. Ron and Hermione came in at some point, and both were embarrassingly quiet when they saw Draco and Harry. The couple ignored it as Ron and Hermione tired their best too, but throughout the ride, Hermione's cheeks had a bit of a fluster as the six talked. As the train rolled to a stop, Draco finally let go of Harry's hand, but it took Harry a moment to let go of Draco's bulge, which was now straining for release. They got out of the compartment and followed the flow of students off of the train, and onto the dark rain-washed road outside Hogsmeade station.

Here stood the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that always took the students above first year up to the castle. Harry glanced quickly at them, then did a double take. The coaches were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts; if he had had to give them a name, he supposed he would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither—vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Harry could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.

"What are those things?" Harry asked, pointing to the horses.

"What things?" Draco asked.

"The horses, there in front of the carriage," Harry said.

"Harry, there's nothing in front of the carriage," Draco said. "Are you alright? Are you getting a fever or something?"

"No, there are horses there, right in front of the carriages," Harry said.

"There isn't anything there Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, nothing there," Ron said.

"Come on, let's get into the carriage," Draco said, leading Harry into the carriage. He sat down first and pulled Harry onto his lap, the outline of his cock pushing into Harry's ass, causing Harry to bit his lip as a low moan escape it.

Harry couldn't help but stare at the silhouettes of the horses moving beyond the window, his mind elsewhere as he relaxed against Draco. The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors and Harry got off of Draco's lap, and out of the carriage first. Draco got out next and took Harry's hand as the two went up to the entrance hall, Harry not having a chance to look back at the demonic horse.

The four long House tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Harry noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as he passed; he wondered what they could be whispering about as the four Slytherins and two Gryffindors separated to go to their respected tables. "What is _she_ doing here?" Draco asked, pointing to the staff table.

Harry's eyes followed his. They lit first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined toward the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked, Harry thought, like somebody's maiden aunt; squat, with short, curly mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he saw, with a shock of recognition, a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" Blaise asked.

"Umbridge, she was at the trial," Harry said.

"Dolores Umbridge," Draco said. "She and my father tend to have opposite views on what the Ministry should do. Did you know she actually tried to get our engagement annulled?"

"She did?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Draco said bitterly. "She tried to get all engagements like ours annulled, but luckily the Minister didn't have that power."

"Sooo….what is she doing here?" Blaise asked.

"Dunno…" Harry said.

Draco looked at the table again and muttered, "It cannot be that… surely not…"

Harry didn't understand what he was talking about but did not ask; his attention had just been caught by the first years, as they entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat the Sorting Hat.

The first years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Harry recalled his own Sorting, and his begging to be put in Slytherin House. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song.

The hat became motionless after his song as applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in Harry's memory, with muttering and whispers. The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts Houses and its own role in sorting them; Harry couldn't remember it ever trying to give the school advice before.

"I wonder if it had given warnings before?" Theo said, sounding a bit anxious.

Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. With a last frowning look that swept the four House tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out,

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The terrified-looking boy Harry had noticed earlier stumbled forward and put the hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted, " _GRYFFINDOR!_ "

The Gryffindors clapped as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down. Slowly the long line of first years thinned. Finally, "Zeller, Rose" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore said in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands—welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate—for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Theo and Blaise bickered a bit as they all ate, Harry taking the time to look around the Great Hall. Every now and then students would look up at him before whispering to their friends, pointing fingers at Harry. Harry frowned and tried to ignore their accusing looks and stares as he ate his favorite foods.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was staring to creep upward again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster. Harry was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. His and Draco's four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft…

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual star-of-term notice," Dumbledore said. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students—and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry just noticed now that Hagrid was not at the staff table. He worried for his friend as polite, but very unenthusiastic applause filled the room.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the—"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said " _Hem, hem_ ," and it became clear that she had gotten up to make a speech.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy; on the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends." Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again _("Hem, hem"_ ), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever." For some reason Harry felt like Professor Umbridge was staring at him and Draco as she said that. "The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "Hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation must be established. Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment." Again, Harry felt Professor Umbridge staring at he and Draco, who were holding hands. "Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Lust us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in but mot had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now—as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," Draco muttered, frowning. "Just wait till father hears about this."

Harry frowned, "Does this mean that—"

"Yes Harry, the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts," Draco said. There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall.

Draco stood up and sighed, "I have to escort the first years with Parkinson now." He turned to Harry and kissed him. "Listen carefully love," he whispered in his ear. "I want you to go to our dorm, get our bed ready and cast the spells I've taught you over the break. Then, I want you to strip. When I get there, I want to see you naked, on all fours, showing me that pretty hole of yours. Can you do that love?"

"Y-Yeah," Harry blushed.

"Good boy," Draco said giving Harry another rough kiss before yelling "First years! First years follow me!" He shouldered his way through the crowd, small Slytherins following him. Harry, Blaise, and Theo shouldered their way in front of the first years and other students, and they were the first to reach the Slytherin Common room. They made their way to the fifth year boys dorm, which had the four four-poster beds. The three boys easily pushed the beds together till there were two, and casted a charm that connected them.

"Good night guys," Harry said, his voice slightly hitched as he took off his shoes and got into his and Draco's bed, drawing the curtains and muttering the spells Draco had taught him during the summer. They allowed for complete privacy, muffling the noises outside of the bed. He then bit his lip and slowly took off all his clothes still he was naked as the day he was born. He shoved his clothes to the side and got on all fours, shivering as a cold breeze came in and blew against his hole.

A shiver sent a spark through Harry's spine as his hole pulsed, opening and closing greedily, waiting for Draco's cock. Harry bit his lip, and feeling a tiny bit kinky, took his wand and bend his arm back, pointing the tip of his wand at his hole. " _Praelino asinum!_ " he said, feeling a sticky, hot invisible liquid fill his asshole as he magically lubricated it. The hotness of the magical lube instantly caused his cock to harden. Harry moaned as his hand moved down, his wand's top pushing against his ass. Harry took a breath and plunged his wand into his hole, moaning at the penetration. He talked with Theo about this, and apparently there is supposed to be a pain of the intrusion that is followed by the pure bliss that both boys blushed to admit they love, but Harry never felt that. He just felt pure, unadulterated pleasure as he moved his wand deeper into his hole. In the back of his mind, something was saying that this was a horrible idea, but lust took over as Harry started pumping the wand in and out of his hole, moaning to himself as he tried his best to stay on all fours with only one hand. He had his back arched down and was moving faster when the curtains opened up.

Draco smirked at the sight in front of him. Harry did as he was instructed, and was on the bed, his ass and hole in the air, giving Draco a perfect view. But Harry was also flustered and sheen with sweat as he fucked himself with his wand. Draco smirked at this and took out his own wand. "Love, if I knew you would do this, I would have added more instructions for you," he said as he magicked his clothes off. He reached for Harry's wand and thrust it all the way in, before pulling it out swiftly, earning him a squeal from Harry. Draco took Harry's wand and licked it, losing himself in the rich smell of Harry's hole that always sent him over the edge. Draco placed Harry's wand away with his clothes and looked at Harry's cock. "Already leaking?" he said, giving Harry's cock a tug, earning another moan. "Harry, Harry, Harry… what should we do with that? I guess if you want to be a bit kinky tonight, we will." Draco smirked and pointed his wand at Harry's cock. He muttered a spell and Harry felt something tight press onto it, as if a cork was forced into his dick's hole. "D-Draco!" he gasped as a building pressure from cum that wouldn't come out.

"You started this without me love," Draco said, as he got onto the bed, and the curtains sealed behind him. He lined his eight inch cock with Harry's hole and pushed in fully, not stopping until his balls pressed against Harry's ass. Both boys groaned as Draco did so, Draco at the hot, velvety tight hole that was squeezing his cock, and Harry at the immense ecstasy of said cock entering him. They truly are addicted to each other, as Draco proved as he immediately started to quickly fuck Harry, his cock aimed directly at Harry's prostate, hitting it with full force each time.

Harry screamed, and screamed till his throat started to feel sore. His mind was no longer in reality, instead in a lust-filled realm where only he and Draco existed, Draco inside him and fucking him for eternity as the pressure in his cock build and build, wishing, and needing release. Tears started to well in Harry's eyes and he screamed in pure bliss, "D-Draco! Please! I need to—I need to!"

"Who's boy are you?" Draco's voice growled, sounding suddenly animalistic as he furiously pounded Harry's ass with his cock.

"Y-Yours!" Harry yelled.

"Damn right!" Draco growled, his hands holding onto Harry's sides as he fucked Harry. He was bent down over him, covering Harry with his body. His sweat dropped onto Harry as the wet _smack_ of skin hitting skin filled the bed. "I'm your boyfriend, I'm your man." Draco growled out as he thrust even deeper into Harry, Harry continued to yell and nodded, his mind a lust-filled pile of mush. All he cared about was Draco and his cock. "I. Would. Never. Touch. That. Bitch. Park. ." Draco said, slamming into Harry's ass as he enunciated each syllable with a deep, powerful thrust.

"A-Ahh!" Harry said, as he turned into a boneless lustful being, only being held together by Draco. He never seen Draco so powerful and wild before, and he's loving it! "You are mine!" Draco yelled, "I'm yours!"

"M-Mine!" Harry said, begging to cum. His dick felt like it was going to explode. "C-Cum!" he whimpered.

With one final plunge, Draco yelled Harry's name as he came deep within Harry's hole, filling it quickly with his seed. Harry didn't release yet and he couldn't handle it anymore as Draco pulled out of his hole. Harry felt Draco's seed leak out of his ass as Draco quickly flipped Harry around and took Harry's cock in his mouth, swallowing as he took it deeper and deeper till he started deep-throating Harry.

"D-Draco, please… let me cum," Harry pleaded. Draco reached blindly for his wand and pointed it at Harry's cock. He said the spell a bit muffled, as Harry's cock was still in the blond's mouth. Harry felt the cork-pressure being pulled and screamed " _DRACO!_ " as he thrust into Draco's mouth, the hour's worth of pressure releasing all at once. Draco swallowed as quickly as he could, but there was too much cum, so a mixture of cum and saliva oozed out of Draco's mouth, coating Harry's cock and base as Draco continued to swallow. When Harry was sure he stopped coming, Draco slowly moved Harry's softening cock out of his mouth and licked his private area clean. With one final swallow, he looked up at his sleepy Potter and smiled at him.

"So love, how was being kinky for once?" he chuckled as he moved up Harry's body, cradling the physically exhausted Harry. Draco carefully took Harry's glasses off and placed it on the bedside table.

Harry gave an exhausted, but very satisfied grin and said "I love it Dray, though I don't think we could do it every night."

Draco chuckled and said "Of course love." He kissed Harry softly and pulled the cover over their sweaty, naked body. "If you're sore in the morning, I'll use the cream Blaise bought us, okay?" Draco said with a yawn, his eyelids suddenly heavy. Harry just nodded and turned his head into Harry's chest, kissing it before falling asleep with a soft "love you."

 **A/N:** _600 PAGES OF FAN FIC AND OVER 400 REVIEWS! I Love You all! Thank you so much for giving me the motivation for doing this! I never thought I would be able to write anything that is 600 pages long! But let's hope that the fic will end before 700 pages lol. (But maybe we'll have 700 reviews? :P)_

 **Heven** : Thank you adult, you make me blush! And don't be ashamed about being an adult reading this! I'm in college lol that's adult…ish. And fanfics are for ALL AGES! Lol. I really hope to see you in the future Heven.

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha** : Yes, the closer we come to the final battle between Harry and Voldemort, the more tense things will be! But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun time before then lol. Harry and Voldemort will have their showdown, but the results will surprise you! As for Dumbledore and the kids: Canon for Dumbles, and kids… you'll see :P (Yes I am planning an epilogue)

 **Isabel** : I am not a good bff. I complain, and insult, and I'm actually very sarcastic with a gamer's fashion sense. I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I hope to see you again! (Also seventeen! Better not tell your parents you're reading sexy scenes :P)

 **LittleBouquetofMethur** : Hello binger! I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction, and that I'll see you again.

 **Shebajay** : Thanks! I hope you like this too!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yeah, Harry and Draco are horny little devils, aren't they? Must be because of their pervy gay author! XD As for Umbridge…we will all see. Like I said, she is my favorite villain.

 **Yukino76** : Yes! FREE SIRIUS IS FREE! Everyone is happy, and here is more!

 **Jokul Frosti** : Why does Lucius make you laugh with his cane? He uses it to walk! Also Fred and George will have fun! And the baby is more background plot.

 **Kiera Jones** : He does! Now he and Remus can go on dates to restaurants lol

 **Ern** : Thanks for your support! YOU are mega amazing

 **HookIsHot** : Of course Draco will be included in the DA! Though, it will have it's nice Slytherin Twist.

 **Stormwing95** : Don't feel bad, just try your best lol. And thanks for loving the story, I'm glad you love it. I always love seeing Slytherin!Harry too, but I cannot find much (where Harry is bottom, I'm picky like that) and I've racked my brain at how I could keep Harry as true as he could be and still fit in my story without feeling too OOC. Thank you so much for the happys, and I wish them too you too! And I am truly looking forward to seeing your reviews in the future.


	42. Dolores Umbridge

Chapter 42

Dolores Umbridge

Draco was right, Harry was sore the next morning. He woke up groaning, a dull pain in his backside as memories of last night filled his mind. "Dray…" he groaned, trying to get up, only for Draco's hand to gently keep him down. "Get on your stomach love, and I'll give you a massage," Draco said.

Harry nodded and rolled onto his stomach. He closed his eyes as Draco took the ointment and rubbed Harry's back and butt, getting rid of the soreness last night's excitement caused. Later that morning, Harry and Draco were in the Great Hall, and Harry looked at the staff table. Professor Grubbly-Plank was chatting to Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, and Hagrid was once again conspicuous only by his absence.

"Dumbledore didn't even mention how long that Grubbly-Plank woman's staying," Harry said to his friends.

"Maybe…" Theo said.

"What?"

"Maybe… well, maybe he didn't want to draw attention to Hagrid not being here." Theo said.

"How can we not notice?" Blaise said. "It's Hagrid! He's probably three times the size of Profressor Grubbly-Plank."

Professor Snape moved down the table, handing out schedules. He simply gave Harry and Draco a look as he handed them their schedules. "Let's see," Draco said looking at their schedules.

"We have all classes with Gryffindors," Theo said with a slight grimace.

"That's no fun," Blaise said.

"History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts…" Harry read from his list. "Great, the only thing to look forward is Professor Snape."

"Who knows, Umbridge could be an interesting teacher," Theo said.

"Not after that speech she gave us," Harry said. "You heard her, the Ministry is infiltrating Hogwarts. Her classes will probably be the worst."

"Which is really awful considering it's our O.W.L. year," Draco said.

"What does that mean exactly?" Harry asked confused.

"O.W.L.s are really important love They can affect the jobs you can apply for, and the N.E.W.T.s courses we will be taking next year. We also get career advice later in the year, so that we know what O.W.L.s we need for our jobs." Draco explained.

Harry nodded and looked around, "Do you know what you want to do after Hogwarts anyway?" he asked as they stood up and left the Great Hall, and set off toward their History of Magic classroom.

"I haven't been thinking about it," Blaise said.

"How is that not surprising," Theo sighed. He thought about it and said "I would most likely work in the Ministry… though it would be nice to be a Healer. How about you Harry? Draco?"

"Well I know I'm obviously taking over Malfoy Apothecary, but I'll most likely work in the Ministry like Father," Draco said. He looked down at his Potter, and said "Love?"

"After Sirius showed me the picture of my parents… I just really want to be an Auror," Harry said.

"An Auror? You know you'll have to become very skilled at many areas for that, Harry," Theo said.

"He's right, the Aurors are basically the elite of the elite, but I know you'll become one, love," Draco said kissing Harry's blushing cheek.

History of Magic was by common consent the most boring subject ever divised by Wizard-kind, second followed by Muggle Studies, which was invented for wizards such as Mr. Weasley, who were fascinated at the intricate details of the workings of a rubber-ducky. Professor Binns, the ghost teacher, had a wheezy, droning voice that was almost guaranteed to cause severe drowsiness within ten minutes. Harry somehow was able to scrape passes in this subject, mostly due to Draco trying to keep Harry awake, while he also tried his best to fight the tiredness that Professor Binns' voice caused. Today however, instead of suffering the three-quarters of an hour's droning on the subject of giant wars, Harry and Draco were both asleep in five minutes, the exhaustion from last night's activities still not entirely gone.

Hermione, who was the only one somehow immune to Professor Binns' droning, criticized both boys afterwards. "How would it be," she said coldly, "if I refused to lend you my notes for this year? Harry?"

"I guess we'd failed our O.W.L.s," Harry said. "But we can't help ourselves Hermione, that class is just so boring!"

"Boys," Hermione said shaking her head. "Then at least you'll deserve it. I swear you and Ron don't even try to listen to him."

"We do try," Ron said, turning his attention from Blaise to Hermione. "We just haven't got your brains or your memory or your concentration—you're just cleverer than we are—"

"Speak for yourself Weasley," Draco sneered. He looked at Hermione said shrugged, "Just so you know Granger, I do pay attention during his lessons. It was just that the night before, Harry and I were consuming our love for each other, so we were both a bit more exhausted then normal this morning."

Hermione's Ron's and Harry's faces all went red. There was a slightly awkward silent as they walked down the corridors. Ron was the one to break it, "I don't need that mental image in my head mate, just nasty," he said, his face scrunched up a bit. Harry laughed at that and nodded.

The bell rang and they continued to make their way down to the dungeons, where Slytherins and Gryffindors split off again as they paired at the tables.

"Settle down," Snape said coldly, shutting the door behind him. There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Professor Snape's mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class' silence."Before we begin today's lesson," Snape said, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my …displeasure."

His gaze lingered upon Neville, who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye."

Snape's eyes roamed over Harry and rested on Ron.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape said softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students." His gaze moved to Harry and Draco, who were sitting near the front of the classroom.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level; the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and sooth agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingrediants you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method"—Snape flicked his wand—"are on the blackboard"—they appeared there—"you will find everything you need"—he flicked his wand again—"in the store cupboard"—the door of said cupboard sprang open—"you have an hour and a half. …Start."

Snape could hardly have set them a more difficult, fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right amount of times, firstly in clockwise, then in counterclockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added. Draco and Harry were sweating profusely, their hair sticking out of the place.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," Snape called, with ten minutes left to go. Luckily Harry's and Draco's potions were shimmering mist of silver vapor. Snape passed by their cauldrons and glanced at their potions without a comment. "Ten points to Slytherin," he just said as he looked at Ron's potion, and Neville's, which was giving out a foul odor.

"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions," Snape said, waving his wand and making Neville's potion disappear, "fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing. Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Harry and Draco filled their flagon and handed them in at Snape's desk. When the bell rang, they were one of the first to leave the dungeons, and went to lunch, which they ate in relative quiet, Harry and Blaise talking about how they were going to survive Divination. Which they did by telling each other their dreams, making it as insane as they could. Professor Trelawney set them the task of keeping a dream diary for a month as homework, caused Ron to grumble loudly about it.

"D'you realize how much homework we've got already? Binns set us a foot-and-a-half-long essay on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! I swear mates, that Umbridge woman had better not give us any. …"

When they entered the Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be. Draco, however, seemed to have a guess as he made sure he and Harry sat in the middle of the classroom, near the windows.

"Well, good afternoon!" Professor Umbridge said when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply.

"Tut, tut," Professor Umbridge said. "That won't do now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," Professor Umbridge said sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks. Harry and Draco shared a confused look as they put their wands away and took out their quills and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please." She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

 _Course aims:_

 _1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.  
2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.  
3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

"I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners,' There will be no need to talk," Professor Umbridge said. She left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all. Harry turned to page five of his copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ and started to read.

Harry looked around, the book was boring, and was shocked to find that Hermione had not even opened her copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

After several minutes, in which Professor Umbridge had ignored Hermione's hand, more than half the class was now staring at Hermione and Professor Umbridge, instead of their books. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Professor Umbridge asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione said.

"Well, we're reading just now," Professor Umbridge said. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of the day."

"I've got a query about your course aims," Hermione said.

"Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is—?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," Professor Umbridge said in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," Hermione said bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"Of course not," Draco said out loud. "But not practicing spells we are supposed to learn is surely a very idiotic approach, Professor Umbridge."

"You dare—students raise their hands when they wish to speak up in my class, Mr—"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Draco said. A look of sudden recognition flashed in Professor Umbridge's eyes before she hid it by smiling sweetly. "Well Mr. Malfoy, I am sure that your father would disapprove of your questioning a Professor. Five points from Slytherin will retify that I am sure," she said.

Draco glared at her as Hermione's hand went up again.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells!"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but—"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way—"

"What use is that!?" Harry said loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a—"

" _Hand_ , Mr. Potter!" Professor Umbridge sang.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him again, but now ever other people had their hands up too.

"And your name is?"

"Theodore Nott," Theo said.

"Well Mr. Nott?"

"Harry and Draco are right, there is nothing risk-free about using magic which we need to practice—"

"I repeat," Professor Umbridge said, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but—"

Professor Umbridge talked over him.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed—not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you are talking about Professor Lupin," Harry said angrily, "he is a much better professor than you—"

"Hand Mr. Potter! I will not tell you again!" Professor Umbridge said. She looked around at the class and said "As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

"Without ever practicing them before?" Draco asked. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll perform the spells we learn are during our O.W.L.s, Professor Umbridge?"

"I repeat Mr. Malfoy," Professor Umbridge said, "as long as you have studied the theory hard enough—"

"And what good's theory to be in the real world?" Harry said loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said. His temper, which seemed to have been bubbling just beneath the surface all day, was reaching boiling point.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?" inquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said in a mock thoughtful voice," maybe Lord Voldemort!"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool, while the Slytherins stared at him a gasped, Parkinson looking as if her jaw had detached from her mouth. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Fifty points from Slytherin, Mr. Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry, both glaring at each other.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned toward them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark Lord has returned from the dead—"

"He wasn't dead," Harry said angrily, "but yes he is back!"

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-lost-fifty-points-for-your-House-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," Professor Umbridge said in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie_."

"IT IS NOT A LIE!" Harry yelled. "I saw him, I _fought_ him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Professor Umbridge said triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. I would like to hear about it I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.'"

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk again. Harry, however was about to stand, wand in hand, when Draco stopped him. "Don't you dare Harry," Draco whispered as he pulled Harry down. Harry through a glare at Draco and Draco had to squeeze his hand on Harry's arm as he whispered, "Remember, there's a smear campaign against you and Dumbledore."

Harry calmed down a bit, but was pissed at Draco for the remaining of class. By the end of the day, the whole school seemed to know that Harry had single handily lost fifty points for Slytherin, and his argument with Professor Umbridge. The entire Slytherin table was glaring at Harry, Parkinson looking smug as Professor Snape seemed to glide down the Great Hall towards Harry. His eyes were cold and stony as he stopped in front of Harry. "Get up Potter," he said, and started to walk off without waiting for Harry. Harry and Draco shared a worried look before Harry got up and followed Professor Snape outside the Great Hall.

Professor Snape led Harry down the marble staircase, into the dungeons and towards the Slytherin common room, but turning at the corner right before it, into a room that Harry had never seen before. Professor Snape opened the door to his office and said "In Potter."

Harry did and sat down in the chair in front of Professor Snape's desk. Snape closed the door behind him and went to his desk, sitting in his chair and glared at Harry. Harry squirmed a bit, starting to feel uncomfortable under Snape's gaze. Finally, Snape talked after a few moments, "I have heard what happened in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Potter. You need to be more careful."

Harry looked at Professor Snape shocked.

"Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than House points and a detention, Mr. Potter, "Snape said.

"Sir, she was lying—"

"Use your common sense you imbecile," Professor Snape said. "This is more than simple points and lying. You know who she is working for, you must know whom she is reporting to." Professor Snape took out a pink piece of parchment and said "It says here she's given you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" Harry said. "She can't do that! She only said one day!"

"Regardless, it is every evening this week," Professor Snape said. "She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention You will go to her room at five o'clock for the first one. Tread carefully with Dolores Umbridge, Mr. Potter. We certainly do not want any more bad publicity about you or Slytherin House."

"Is that all, sir?" Harry asked irritated.

"Yes, Potter. Close the door behind you," Snape said, tapping his wand on the pink parchment, which instantly caught fire.

The next day was horrible for Harry. The entire school was whispering about him, and the Slytherins were ostracizing him, casting small jinxes on him as they passed him in the corridors. They made sure that Draco wasn't there to see it, and Harry didn't bother to tell him. Harry couldn't concentrate in his classes, and just hoped that Draco took notes for him. At five at night, Harry found himself in front of Umbridge's office on the third floor. When he knocked on the door, she said "Come in," in a sugary voice. "Good evening, Mr. Potter."

"Evening," Harry said stiffly.

"Well, sit down," she said, pointing toward a small table draped lace beside which she had drawn up a straight-backed chair. A piece of black parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for him. Harry glared at her as he sat down, trying his best to control his temper.

"I want you to write 'I must not tell lies," she told him softly. Harry started to look through his bag, but Professor Umbridge stopped him. "Oh no Potter, I have a very special quill for you to use."

She placed a long, think black quill with an unusually sharp point. Harry took it. "How many times?" he asked with a creditable imitation of politeness.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to _sink in_ ," Umbridge said sweetly. "Off you go."

She moved over to her desk, sat down, and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. Harry raised the sharp black quill and realized what was missing. "You haven't given me any ink," he said.

"Oh, you won't need ink," Professor Umbridge said with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.

Harry placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: _I must not tell lies._

He let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of Harry's right hand, cut into his skin as though traced there by a scalpel—yet even as he stared at the shining cut, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth.

Harry looked around at Umbridge. She was watching him, her wide, toadlike mouth stretched in a smile.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Harry said quietly.

He looked back at the parchment, placed the quill upon it once more, wrote _I must not tell lies_ , and felt the searing pain on the back of his hand for a second time; once again the words had been cut into his skin, once again they healed over seconds later. It was then that Harry realized that the red ink was his blood. Again and again he wrote the words, and again and again the cuts appeared before disappearing, leaving his hand redder and redder. Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Harry's did not ask when he would be allowed to stop. He knew she was watching him for signs of weakness and he was not going to show any, not even if he had to sit here all night, cutting open his own hand with this quill. He's going to be a Malfoy, and Malfoys always end up on top.

"Come here," she said after what seemed hours.

He stood up. His hand was stinging painfully, his hand red raw.

"Hand?" Professor Umbridge said.

He extended it. She took it in her own. Harry repressed a shudder as she touched him with her thick, stubbly fingers on which she wore a number of ugly old rings.

"Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said smiling. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening won't we? You may go."

Harry left her office without a word. The school was quite deserted, it was surely past midnight. Harry made sure he was far enough from the office before he began to run. He did not have time to practice the spells for Transfigurations or Charms, nor had he written a single dream in his dream diary, and had not finished the drawing of the bowtruckle Professor Grubbly-Prank had assigned in Care of Magical Creatures. At least, Harry considered, he had finished Snape's essay. He skipped breakfast next morning to scribble down a couple of made-up dreams for Divination, their first lesson. He hurried to the North Tower to find Blaise sitting at their table. "Where were you?" Blaise asked.

"Homework," Harry grunted. "She kept me there till midnight."

"What did she made you do anyway?" Blaise asked.

Harry hesitated for a second, then said "Lines."

"That's not too bad, then, right?" Blaise said.

"Nope," Harry said, his eyes glancing at his right hand, which had gone back to its pale smoothness.

"Well it's only one night, right?"

"No," Harry said bitterly "She's keeping me all week."

"But aren't Quidditch tryouts on Friday?" Blaise asked.

"They are!?" Harry said, shocked. "Why didn't I hear anything about that?"

"You didn't know?" Blaise asked, confused. He thought about it and said "Most of the old team graduated last year, so we need new blood."

Harry frowned and said "I…I didn't even notice."

"Oh… well don't worry," Blaise smiled, "I'm sure they just forgot to tell you."

Their talk was put to an abrupt end when Professor Trelawney appeared and started talking. It was another bad day for Harry, it was the worst Transfiguration class he had, being one of the worst at the Vanishing Spells He had to skip lunch to complete the picture of the bowtruckle, and meanwhile, Professors McGonagall, Grubbly-Plank, Sinistra, and Babbling gave them yet more homework, which he had no prospect of finishing that evening because of his second detention with Umbridge. To cap it all, Harry had still haven't heard any news about Slytherin tryouts, so he went to the Slytherin Captain, who didn't even give him the time of day.

"At least it's just lines right?" Theo said after Harry complained about his detention again. "I mean, it isn't like she's making you do something dreadful."

Harry opened his mouth, closed it again, and nodded. He wasn't really sure why he was not telling them exactly what was happening in Umbridge's office: He only knew that he did not want to see their looks of horror…especially Draco's. He feared what would happen if Draco found out. He also felt dimly that this was between himself and Umbridge, a private battles of wills, and he was not going to give her the satisfaction of hearing that he had been complaining about it.

The week for Harry was getting worst and worst, his hand was raw after every session with Umbridge, the faint outline of a scar starting to appear. Harry somehow was about to keep it hidden from Draco, which was harder than he thought. On the last night, Harry looked out of the window whenever he could and could see the faint outlines of players flying around at the Quidditch Pitch. He looked down at the black parchment, which was shining with blood from the back of his hand.

 _I must not tell lies._

 _I must not tell lies._

 _I must not tell lies._

 _I must not tell lies._

 _I must not tell lies._

The next time Harry looked up, the Quidditch players were gone and night had fallen. "Let's see if you've gotten the message yet, shall we?" Umbridge said half an hour later.

She moved toward him, stretching out her short be-ringed fingers for his arm. And then, as she took hold of him to examine the words now cut into his skin, pain seared, not across the back of his hand, but across the scar on his forehead. At the same time, he had a most peculiar sensation somewhere around his midriff.

He wrenched his arm out of her grip and leapt to his feet, staring at her. She looked back at him, a smile stretching her wide, slack mouth. "Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?" she said softly.

He didn't answer His heart was thumping very hard and fast. Was she talking about his hand or did she know what he had just felt in his forehead?

"Well, I think I've made my point, Mr. Potter. You may go."

He caught up his schoolbag and left the room as quickly as he could.

Stay calm, he told himself as he sprinted down the stairs. Stay calm, it doesn't necessarily mean what you think it means. …

He gasped the password to the stone wall and entered to find the Slytherins celebrating. Draco, Blaise, and Theo, were sitting down in a corner, looking pissed Harry made sure to hide his hand and made his way to the three, sitting down next to Draco. "What happened?" he asked.

Draco glared at the cheering Slytherin Captain and said "They got a new Keeper, another Beater, three new Chasers… and a new Seeker."

"What!?"

"We're off the team," Draco said. Harry stared at him, shocked, and said "What happened?"

"You happened," Draco sighed looking at Harry. "I don't blame you but… they hate us Harry."

"What…" Harry said, a heavy pit forming in his stomach.

Draco sighed and said "You know that the Ministry is trying to paint you like a lunatic, and that idiots here believe it. The others… look, the other Slytherins here are all tied to You-Know-Who and the Ministry, and those who aren't are angry at you for those fifty points Umbridge took unfairly from us. They think that you're being a bad representation of Slytherin… forgetting everything that you have done for Slytherin and Hogwarts!" Draco glared at the rest of the Slytherins.

Harry felt very ashamed at that moment, his left hand covering his right as he looked at Draco. Draco saw this and quickly took Harry's left hand. "No, don't be ashamed Harry It's not—what did that vile woman do?" Draco said, staring at Harry's right hand.

Harry tried to pull his hand away, but Draco grabbed his right hand and dragged it closer to his face. Harry bit his lip as he saw the anger rise in Draco's eyes. Draco stood up and dragged Harry to their room. He was silent the entire way, and when they got to the bed, Draco simply forced Harry to sit down. He took a chair in the corner of the room and dragged it to right in front of their bed. He sat down in it, and stared at Harry. "Explain," he said His voice cold and emotionless as he stared at Harry's hand.

Harry bit his lip and looked at Draco. "Draco…" he tried to say.

"Explain, Harry. Please, I am trying my best," Draco said, Harry saw he was trying his best to hold his anger back, the rage starting to reach the rest of his face. Harry sighed and told Draco everything that happened during Umbridge's detentions. When he was done he finished with what happened that night Draco was fuming. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to get angry," Harry said.

"Angry? Harry, I am more than angry. That woman carved into your skin! Carved! I should—I should—"

"Draco!" Harry yelled, "You cannot do anything. I know who she is working for, and I know what is happening. Umbridge is an evil, vile, twisted woman but what's done is done. There's nothing we can do."

"Nothing we can do? We can tell Dumbledore. Look, not only did she do that, but your scar hurt," Draco said angrily.

"Fine, I'll tell Dumbledore," Harry said standing up suddenly.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a week's worth of homework to do," Harry said, "And I don't want to spend all weekend doing it."

Draco sighed and followed Harry back down, when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco hugged Harry and said "I'm not angry at you, you know that right?"

"I know Draco, but I can handle this by myself. I'm not that little eleven year old you've met in the robes shop," Harry said.

Draco chuckled and said "I know Harry, but you can't blame me for wanting to look after my boy."

Harry sighed and turned around, "Draco… please, I'm tired, and I have a lot of homework to do if I want to catch up."

"Okay, I understand," Draco said. Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. "Thanks," he said.

 **A/N:** _thank you all for reading this! WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND THE TYPOS LATELY!? FIXED AND SORRY!_

 **Kiera Jones:** Why!? Aren't Harry and Draco interesting enough? Lol…

 **Yukino76** :Yes, he is possessive, and that is also why we love him. Especially Harry.

 **Isabel** : You're starting college? Well, I guess I should give you advice on how to survive it… but I won't! Instead I will say that it is an experience that you'll be very grateful of! Lol.

 **Scottie** : Just two days? You rock Scottie! Thank you very much for the compliment, and I hope we reach 700 reviews too lol. Hopefully you'll be there to add to the count!

 **Kigen Dawn** : No he will not, and no they will not. Get your mind out of the gutter dearie, it'll help clear the brain.

 **Heven** : Having to minimize the screen every time? Why so? GASP! Don't tell me you're reading this in public! Lol. What is with all the hate for Umbridge? She's my favorite villain!

 **Jokul Frosti** : No I didn't! *hides fact that I edited mistake* Anywho! Don't laugh at Lucius! This is supposed to be the darker part of the fic! Though…my lovely readers won't be laughing for long! My advice? Grab a tissue.

 **TwistedlyDivine** : I'm glad you like the story, and yes that was a mistake that I fixed lol.

Ern: Thanks! And yeah, it is going to be one hell of a year.

 **MoOnBane691** :I will post it on ArchiveOfOurOwn, the site we talked about, and I'm really grateful you like this story! Thanks!


	43. A High Inquisitor's Warning

Chapter 43

A High Inquisitor's Warning

Harry did not tell Dumbledore, nor did he wrote a letter to Sirius, which he was thinking of that morning as he sat in the library, finishing his remaining homework. Harry spent most of Saturday in the library, hunched over his homework when Ron and Hermione came in. Hermione was carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet, and placed it in front of Harry, ontop of his essay for Ancient Runes.

"Harry, look at this," Hermione said, pointing to an item that was barely an inch long and placed right at the bottom of a column. It was headlined:

 **TRESSPASS AT MINISTRY**

Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamont charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watch-wizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban.

"Sturgis Podmore?" Ron said slowly, "but he's that bloke who looks like his head's been thatched isn't he? He's one of the Ord—"

"Ron, _shh_!" Hermione said, casting a terrified look around them.

"Six months in Azkaban?" whispered Harry, shocked. "Just for trying to get through a door—what on earth was he doing at the Ministry of Magic at one o'clock in the morning?" Hermione breathed, asking Harry and Ron.

"D'you reckon he was doing something for the Order?" Ron muttered.

"Wait a moment…" Harry said slowly, "Sturgis was supposed to come and see us off, remember?"

The other two looked at him.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be part of our guard going to King's Cross, remember? And Moody was all annoyed because he didn't turn up, so that doesn't seem like he was supposed to be on a job for them, does it?"

"Well, maybe they didn't expect him to get caught," Hermione said.

"I could be a frame-up!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "No—listen!" he went on, dropping his voice dramatically at the threatening look on Hermione's face. "The Ministry suspects he's one of Dumbledore's lot so—I dunno—they _lured_ him to the Ministry, and he wasn't trying to get through a door at all! Maybe they've just made something up to get him!"

There was a pause while Harry and Hermione considered this. Harry thought it seemed far-fetched; Hermione, on the other hand, looked rather impressed and said "Do you know, I wouldn't be at all surprised if that were true."

She folded up her half of the newspaper thoughtfully, and pulled out some parchment and her books. "I think we should tackle that essay for Sprout on Self-Fertilizing Shrubs first, and if we're lucky we'll be able to start McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus before lunch. …"

Harry felt a small twinge of guilt at the thought of all the homework that were still waiting for him in his bag. The sky was a clear, exhilarating blue, and he had not been on his Firebolt all week. … not that he could fly it anymore.

"Why not we go flying instead?" Ron asked, smiling at Harry. "Did you hear? I tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and got in! I'm the new Keeper!"

"Really!? That's great!" Harry exclaimed, grinning at his friend.

"Yeah!" Ron grinned. "Can't wait to play against you for the Cup!"

"Y-Yeah…" Harry said. "Sorry Ron, but I have a week's worth of homework to do…sorry."

"Ohh…"

"It's not like I want to do homework, no one does, but it's all because of Umbridge's detentions that I'm so behind," Harry said. Ron and Hermione shared a look. They found out about Professor Umbridge's detentions a couple of days before Draco did. Hermione saw Harry's hand, and demanded that he explained to her and Ron.

"Alright…" Ron said, "Well… I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Harry said, "Why don't you practice with Fred and George? That way you guys make sure Slytherin loses."

"Wait, you want Slytherin to lose now?" Ron chuckled.

"Of course, they kicked me and Draco out, now they lost every chance they had of getting the Quidditch Cup," Harry said. Ron laughed and waved goodbye as Harry and Hermione did their homework, Hermione complaining that Ron shouldn't be so lax with O.W.L.s coming up.

Harry had spent the most miserable weekend ever in the library, his back aching as he hunched over his essays. His eyes were tired and dry, and his hand was aching from all the writing he had done, a dull ache in his head from all the assignments. On Monday morning, his hands still hurt as he and Draco made their way into Great Hall. "So, you got _all_ of your homework done… in just two days?" Draco asked, more impressed than anything.

"Yeah, I mean it's sloppy, but at least it's done," Harry said as they sat down at the Slytherin Table, the other Slytherins ignoring Harry. Harry looked over at the Gryffindor Table where Ron and Hermione were. Ron looked pissed off, while Hermione was scanning the ceiling, as if waiting for the owl delivery. Harry realized why she was looking, as the delivery owls came and dropped a newspaper in front of Draco, revealing a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at them from beneath the headline:

 **MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"**

"High Inquisitor?" Harry said darkly, his half-eaten bit of toast slipping from his fingers. "What does that mean?"

Draco read aloud, " _In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'_ What? Like teaching actual magic?" Draco scoffed.

"Just continue reading," Harry said, looking down at the newspaper with Draco.

" _This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30_ _th_ _Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. 'That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success—"_

"She's been a WHAT?" Harry said loudly.

"Wait, there's more," Draco said grimly.

"— _an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.' It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'_

"' _This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the "falling standards" at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she had accepted.' The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

"' _I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Rupert Greengrass, 42, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'"_

"Stupid Greengrass," Blaise cursed, glaring at Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, who were sitting with Parkinson. Draco looked up and sighed, "Father said the neighborhood was going when they moved into the area."

"You mean Greengrass lives close to you?" Harry asked, feeling an innate jealousy as he looked at the two girls who were laughing.

"They're about ten miles away, but their mansion begins when our property ends," Draco said. "Her father is always trying to imitate our—my father."

"The article isn't done," Theo said, motioning Draco to continue reading.

" _Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of the rabid, werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts. 'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night._

" _Wizengamont elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. 'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.' (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks' alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17.)"_

Draco finished reading and looked at the other three. "So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Degree' and forced her on us! And now he's given her power to inspect other teachers!" Draco breathed fast, his eyes light like fire. "This is _outrageous_! They cannot do this, just wait till Father hears about this!"

"What can your father do?" Harry asked, "The Minister isn't listening to him anymore, he told me that during the trials." He looked up at Draco, and then noticed that Blaise was grinning. "What are you grinning about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Snape inspected," Blaise said happily. "Umbridge won't know what's hit her."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that, imagining Snape silently glaring at Umbridge as she tried and interrupt his class. "In the meantime though," Theo said, standing up. "We'd better get going, if she's inspecting Binn's class we don't want to be late. Don't need a reason for her to hate us? Hmm?"

But Professor Umbridge was not inspecting their History of Magic lesson, which was just as dull as the previous Monday, nor was she unfortunately in Snape's dungeon when they arrived for double Potions, where Harry's moonstone essay was handed back to him with a large, spiky black E scrawled in an upper corner.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your O.W.L.," Snape said with a smirk, as he swept among them, passing back their homework. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your examination."

Snape reached the front of the class and turned to face them. "The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's."

He smirked as Draco sniggered and said in a carrying whisper, "Some people got _D's_? Ha!"

Harry slapped Draco's lap, and gave him a look. Draco just shrugged and started copying directions from the board. Harry did too, and he read and reread the directions, determined to raise his E to an O. His Strengthening Solution was not precisely the clear turquoise shade of Draco's but it was very close, and thankfully not pink like Neville's. When he handed it in, Snape just silently raised an eyebrow as Harry did so.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as last week, was it?" Hermione said as they climbed the steps out of the dungeon and made their way across the entrance hall toward lunch. "And the homework didn't go too badly either, did it?"

Ron didn't answer as Blaise just rolled his eyes. "Is she always like this?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"Pretty much," they both said.

"Well, I'm just absolutely thrilled that I've gotten an O—"

"Hermione," Ron said sharply, "if you want to know what grades we got, ask."

"I don't—I didn't mean—well, if you want to tell me—"

"I got a P," Ron said, pushing the already open door to the Great Hall roughly, "Happy?"

The group was quiet for a moment as they separated, Harry looking back at Ron and Hermione, who sat next to Fred, George, and their friend Lee. When they sat down, Harry looked at Draco and Blaise and asked "What does P stand for?"

"P is for Poor, which is a bit better than 'D' which is Dreadful," Draco said. "Then it's… 'T' which is Troll."

"And O is the best, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's for Outstanding," Blaise said. "Then there's E for Exceeding Expectations, and A, which Snape gave me, which is Acceptable."

"You know that that is not acceptable with me," Theo said, turning to look at Blaise, who shrugged as if he didn't care. "Oh no, if you don't get an E on Snape's assignment, we're not doing _anything_ during the weekend."

That got Blaise's attention as he stopped and looked at Theo. "But baby—"

"No, don't baby me…"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle and pulled Harry closer and whispered, "I think we should let these two be." Harry nodded and they did their best to ignore the bickering couple as they ate their lunch.

After lunch, Harry and Blaise went to Divination as Draco and Theo went to Arithmancy. Harry was pulling out his dream diary in a seat at the very back of the shadowy Divination room when Blaise elbowed him in the ribs and, looking round, he saw Professor Umbridge emerging through the trapdoor in the floor. The class, which had been talking cheerily, fell silent at once. The abrupt fall in the noise level made Professor Trelawney, who had been wafting about handing out _Dream Oracles_ , look around.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," Professor Umbridge said with her wide smile. "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"

Professor Trelawney nodded curtly and, looking very disgruntled, turned her back on Professor Umbridge and continued to give out books. Still smiling, Professor Umbridge grasped the back of the nearest armchair and pulled it to the front of the class so that it was a few inches behind Professor Trelawney's seat. She then sat down, took her clipboard from her flowery bag, and looked up expectantly, waiting for the class to begin.

Professor Trelawney pulled her shawls right about her with slightly trembling hands and surveyed the class through her hugely magnifying lenses. "We shall be countinuing out study of prophetic dreams today," she said in a brave attempt at her usual mystic tones, though her voice shook slightly. "Divide into pairs, please, and interpret each other's latest nighttime visions with the aid of the _Oracle_."

She made as though to swept back to her seat, saw Professor Umbridge sitting right beside it, and immediately veered left toward Parvati and Lavender, who were already deep in discussion about Parvati's most recent dream.

Harry opened his copy of _The Dream Oracle_ , watching Umbridge covertly. She was making notes on her clipboard now. After a few minutes she got to her feet and began to pace the room in Trelawney's wake, listening to her conversations with students and posing questions here and there. Harry bent his head hurriedly over his book.

"Think of a dream, quick," Harry said to Blaise, "in case the old toad comes out way."

"I did it last time, and I kept it clean too," Blaise said. "You told me they didn't want to hear about you and Theo wearing—"

"I know, but—ugh, fine. We'll just say Draco and I were relaxing on a cloud," Harry said.

Blaise rolled his eyes as he opened his _Dream Oracle_.

"Okay, we've got to add your age to the date you had the dream, the number of letters in the subject …I'll pick Draco…what night was it again?" Blaise asked.

"I dunno last night, whenever you like," Harry told him, trying to listen to what Umbridge was saying to Professor Trelawney. They were only a table away from him and Blaise now. Professor Umbridge was making another note on her clipboard and Professor Trelawney was looking extremely put out.

"Now," Umbridge said looking up at Trelawney, "you've been in this post how long, exactly?"

Nearly sixteen years."

"Quite a period," Professor Umbridge said, making a note on her clipboard. "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right," Professor Trelawney said shortly.

Professor Umbridge made another note.

"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes," Professor Trelawney said, holding her head a little higher. Another note on the clipboard.

"But I think—correct me if I am mistaken—that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of second sight?"

"These things often skip—er—three generations," Professor Trelawney said.

Professor Umbridge's toadlike smile widen.

"Of course," she said sweetly, making yet another note. "Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?"

She looked up inquiringly, still smiling. Professor Trelawney had stiffened as though unable to believe her ears. "I don't understand you," Professor Trelawney said, clutching convulsively at the shawl around her scrawny neck.

"I'd like you to make a prediction for me," Professor Umbridge said clearly.

Harry and Blaise were not the only people watching and listening sneakily from behind their books now; most of the class were staring transfixed at Professor Trelawney as she drew herself up to her full height, her beads and bangles clinking.

"The Inner Eye does not See upon command!" she said in scandalized tones.

"I see," Professor Umbridge said softly, making yet another note on her clipboard.

"I—but—but… _wait!_ " Professor Trelawney said suddenly, in an attempt at her usual ethereal voice, though the mystical effect was ruined somewhat by the way it was shaking with anger."I…I think…I _do_ see something… something that concerns _you_. …Why, I sense something … something dark … some grave peril …"

Professor Trelawney pointed a shaking finger at Professor Umbridge who continued to smile blandly at her, eyebrows raised.

"I am afraid…I am afraid that you are in grave danger!" Professor Trelawney finished dramatically.

There was a pause. Professor Umbridge's eyebrows were still raised.

"Right," she said softly, scribbling on her clipboard once more. "Well, if that's really the best you can do …"

She turned away, leaving Professor Trelawney standing rooted to the spot, her chest heaving. Harry caught Blaise's eye and knew Blaise was thinking the exact same as he was: They both knew that Professor Trelawney was an old fraud, but on the other hand, they loathed Umbridge so much that they felt very much on Trelawney's side—until she swooped down on them a few seconds later, that was.

"Well?" she said, snapping her long fingers under Harry's nose, uncharacteristically brisk. "Let me see the start you've made on your dream diary, please."

And by the time she had interpreted Harry's dreams at the top of her voice (all of which, even the one including the ones eating, apparently foretold a gruesome and early death), he was feeling much less sympathetic toward her. All the while, Professor Umbridge stood a few feet away, making notes on that clipboard, her eyes staring at Harry when Professor Trelawney read the dreams about him and Draco, and when the bell rang she descended the silver ladder first so that she was waiting for them all when they reached their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson ten minutes later.

That lesson was as worst as the first one. She had them read again, and for a second week in a row, they did not practiced any of the spells that the book had mentioned, even though it was first-year material. Hermione had argued again with Professor Umbridge about the course-work, and Harry was about to defend her, when Draco stopped him but holding down his arm. Hermione was still angry after classroom, having lost five points, and she only glared at Professor Umbridge as she walked into Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall ignored her as she walked in, and had Finnigan handed back the homework while Lavender Brown handed out the mice to each students. "Hem, hem." Professor Umbridge said, employing the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night on term. Professor McGonagall ignored her. Seamus handed back Harry's essay; Harry took it without looking at him and saw, to his relief, that he had managed an A.

Professor McGonagall continued to ignore Umbridge as she gave her lesson, which was using the Vanishing Spell on the mice. Harry couldn't help but smirk as Professor McGonagall seemingly put Professor Umbridge in her place, telling her to be quiet so that she could observe a normal class. After the bell rang, Harry and Draco packed their bags, when Umbridge finally stood and started to question McGonagall. Harry wanted to eavesdrop, but Draco dragged him outside of the classroom, where Hermione and Ron were waiting.

"I cannot stand that vile woman," Hermione said. "We are learning nothing from her."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Granger," Draco said.

"She's an awful woman," Hermione said in a small voice. "Awful. You know, I was just saying to Ron…we've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison," Ron said grimly.

"That would be a bit hard," Blaise said. Hermione scoffed at both of them, and looked around before leading them into an empty classroom.

"I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any defense from her at all," Hermione said.

"So what will we do Granger?" Theo asked. "It's a bit too late to do anything, she already got a job. And if she goes away, another Ministry-official will just replace her."

"Well," Hermione said tentatively "You know, I was thinking today. …" She shot a slightly nervous look at Harry and then plunged on, "I was thinking that—maybe the time's come when we should just do it ourselves…learn Defense Against the Dark Arts by ourselves."

"Come off it," Ron groaned. "You want us to do extra work? D'you realize Harry and I are behind on homework again, and it's only the second week?"

"Well…" Harry said, glancing at Draco.

"But this is much more important than homework!" Hermione said. The five boys goggled at her.

"Congratulations Granger, you seemed to grow a brain," Draco couldn't help but snide.

"Don't be silly," of course there are things more important than homework!" Hermione said. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year—"

"We can't do much by ourselves," Ron said in a defeated voice. "I mean, alright, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose—"

"No, I agree we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books," Hermione said. "We need a teacher—"

"Are you supposing, Granger, that Harry teaches us spells?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at them as if they were insane. "What?" he said.

"You can teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said. Harry stared at her, then looked at Ron, ready to exchange the exasperated looks they sometimes share when Hermione elaborated on far-fetched schemes, but he didn't look exasperated. He was frowning slightly, apparently thinking. The others were thinking too. "That's an idea," Ron said.

"What's an idea?"

"You, teaching us to do it," Ron said.

"It makes sense, you are the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Theo said. "That plus everything you did for the school… it would be only natural."

"Natural?" Harry asked. "This is not just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at your opponent! You guys don't know what it's like! Facing Voldemort… the whole time you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own—your own brain or guts or whatever—like you can think straight when you know you're about a second from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die—they're never taught us that in their classes—"

"That is why you should do it, love." Draco said. "No one but you knows how it is to face the Dark Lord."

"He's right Harry," Hermione said timidly. "This…this is exactly why we need you. …We need to know what it's r-really like …facing him …facing V-Voldemort."

It was the first time she had ever said Voldemort's name. Everyone looked at her as she put her head down. "Well… think about it," Hermione said quietly. "Please?"

Harry couldn't think of anything to say. He was feeling ashamed for some reason. He nodded, hardly aware of what he was agreeing to. "Okay…" Harry said. Hermione looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said. Harry sighed, suddenly very tired. He went to his dorm without eating dinner, and was tempted to fall into the armchair closer to him, but instead he got his feet to shuffle upstairs. His restless night was punctured once more by dreams of long corridors and locked door, and he awoke, next day with his scar prickling again.

Draco and Hermione made no mention of Harry giving Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons for two weeks after their original suggestion. Harry had somehow landed detention again with Umbridge for another week, and they were finally done, and his hand was bleeding more severely because of it. It was the end of September when Hermione said suddenly, "I was wondering whether you'd thought any more about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry."

"'Course I have," Harry said grumpily. "Can't gorget it, can we, with that hag teaching us—"

"I meant the idea Ron and I had—oh alright the idea I had, then—about you teaching us." Hermione said after Ron threw a glare at her.

Harry sighed and said "Fine… but it's just us six, correct?"

"Well," Hermione said, now looking a mite anxious again. "Well… now, don't fly off the handle again, Harry, please. …But I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about defending ourselves against V-Voldemort—oh don't be pathetic, Ron—it doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."

Harry considered this for a moment, then said "Yeah, but I doubt anyone expect you two, Draco, Blaise, and Theo would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter, remember? …and a Slytherin."

"Well, I think you might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say," Hermione said seriously. "Look," she leaned toward him; Ron, who was still watching her with a frown on his face, leaned forward to listen too, "you know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"

"Why do we have to do it outside school?" Ron said.

"Because," Hermione said, "I don't think Umbridge would be very happy if she found out what we were up to." She turned back to Harry and said "I've already told Draco and Theo about it. They and Blaise already know to meet us there."

"Alright," Harry said. "I'll do it."

 **A/N:** _Well, we are starting the DA's revolution! Teacher!Harry will be here soon, and that will lead to different and delightful changes! Also, for those of you who dislikes Umbridge… prepare to hate her even more. Thank you all for reading, favoring, and following this story! Seeing those emails motivate me to write more! If I'm right… expect about 15 chapters till the end! We're almost there!_

 **Raven and dragon** _:_ I like Umbridge because she's a great villain lol. The twins will do what the twins will do, and umm sure I'll keep you and dragon fed. Have fun with Dark!Harry in the other story.

 **Heven** : Nooo read in private! Lol much safer that way! You'll never know when I'll throw in a scene to test your mask! And there might be punishment for them lol

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Hello again! Thank you so much! :3

 **Kigen Dawn** : Good! Just making sure it is. And reign of Georgia? What? And I think you're being a bit violent there, nobody needs to have centaurs doing that to them… although…. Right, dirty thoughts, sorry!

 **Yukino76** : Draco is telling Lucius! And Harry will handle it better! Don't we worry here, though… they're in a House that hates them.

 **WinterShield13** : BUDDY! Don't worry, I understand. Crazy things happen, and thanks I've fixed that typo! Hopefully there're aren't any in here XD Yes, she is a vile woman, and hopefully she'll get her's soon! And hey! Who doesn't love Draco's bluntness?

 **Ern** : Yeah, poor Harry… hopefully Draco will stop everything soon!

 **Jokul Frosti** : Typo fixed. Yes, Draco would hurt you for trying to hug Harry, I know what you're thinking! And please don't do that, that is not a very nice thing to do. What I will do during Christmas, will.

 **Aureliene** : Noo I made you hate Umbridge again! Although that's not a very hard thing to do… and thanks, every compliment like that makes me blush. (I'm not that good)


	44. Dumbledore's Army

Chapter 44

Dumbledore's Army

"Why aren't we going to the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked as he and Draco passed Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade.

"Well it's always packed and noisy," Draco said. "And Granger had told everyone to meet at the Hog's Head, the one off the main road. It's a bit dodgy, but the students don't normally go there. I guess Granger thinks we'll won't be overheard."

The turned up a side street at the top of which stood a small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture upon it of a wild boar's severed head leaking blood onto the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as they approached. The couple hesitated outside the door for a moment before heading inside. It was not at all like the Tree Broomsticks, whose large bar gave an impression of gleaming warmth and cleanliness. The Hog's Head bar comprised one small, dingy, and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats.

The barman sidled toward them out of a back room. He was a grumpy-looking old man with a great deal of long gray hair and beard. He was tall and thin and looked vaguely familiar to Harry.

"What?" he grunted.

"Two butterbeers," Draco said. Harry looked around and found Hermione and Ron in the back, both looking a tad uncomfortable. The man reached beneath the counter and pulled up two very dusty, very dirty bottles, which he slammed on the bar.

"Four Sickles," he said.

"I got them," Harry said quickly, passing over the silver. The barman's eyes traveled over harry, resting for a fraction of a second on his scar. Then he turned away and deposited Harry's money in an ancient wooden till whose drawer slid open automatically to receive it. Harry and Draco walked to Ron and Hermione, who looked up. Harry saw that Blaise and Theo were also there, sitting next to Ron and Hermione at the small table. Just as Harry and Draco sat down, the door of the pub had opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a crowd of people.

First came Neville with Dean, Seamus and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Cho and one of her usually giggling girlfriends, then came Ginny with a girl who had a dreamy look about her, then the Gryffindor Quidditch team came, followed by Colin and Dennis Creevey, (who both waved enthusiastically when they saw the Slytherin), Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, and a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Harry didn't know; three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot; a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Harry recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise.

"A couple of people?" the Slytherin said hoarsely to Hermione. "A _couple of people_?"

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," Hermione said happily. "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs? Blaise—you should help too."

The barman had frozen in the act of wiping out a glass with a rag so filthy it looked as though it had never been washed. Possibly he had never seen his pub so full.

"Hi," Fred said, reaching the bar first, and counting his companions quickly. "Could we have …twenty-five butterbeers, please?"

The barman glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty butterbeers from under the bar.

"Cheers," Fred said, handing them out. "Cough up everyone. I haven't got enough gold for all of these. … 'cept for Colin and his little brother! Everyone else, cough up!"

Harry watched numbly as the large chattering group took their beers from Fred and rummaged in their robes to find coins. He could not imagine what all these people had turned up for until the horrible thought occurred to him that they might be expecting some kind of speech, at which he rounded on Hermione and Draco.

"What have you been telling people?" he said in a low voice. "What are they expecting?"

"I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say," Hermione siad soothingly, but Harry continued to look at her so furiously that she added quickly, "You don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first."

"Don't worry love," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "If anything goes wrong, I'll help you, you know that."

"I know," Harry said.

"Hi, Harry," Neville said, beaming and taking a seat opposite of Harry.

"Hey Neville… how's Viktor?" Harry asked.

"He's great!" Neville smiled. "He's graduating from Durmstrang this year, and during the summer we spent a month in Bulgaria meeting his family. You know there are several species of plants that only appear in Bulgaria? Viktor showed me them while teaching me Bulgaria!"

In twos and threes the new arrivals settled around Harry, some looking rather excited, others curious, and some looking angrily when they saw Draco, Blaise, and Theo.

"Er," Hermione said, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well—er—hi."

The group focused its attention on her, though eyes continued to dark back regularly at Harry and Draco.

"Well …erm…well, you know why you're here. Erm …well, Harry here had the idea—I mean"—Harry had thrown her a sharp look—"I had the idea—that it mught be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts—and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts"—"Hear, hear," Anthony Goldstein said and Hermione looked heartened—"well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells—"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" Michael Corner said

"Of course I do," Hermione said at once. "But I want more than that. I want to be properly trained in Defense because…because…" She took a great breath and finished, "Because Lord Voldemort's back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped butterbeer down herself, Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch, Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry and the other Slytherins.

"Then Why are they here?" someone called out.

"Who said that!?" Ron yelled, standing up.

Blaise shook his head and pulled Ron to sit down again, "It ain't worth it Ron," he said.

Draco glared at the crowd and said "Because we want to learn proper Defense as well. And, in case you have forgotten, Harry, _a Slytherin_ , has saved the school more times than you lot can possibly imagined."

"Ahem," Hermione said, trying to get everyone back on track. "We all are here because we want to learn, and that is the plan, anyway. If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to—"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it—" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believe him," the blond boy said, nodding at Harry.

"Who are _you_?" Ron said rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," the boy said, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," Hermione said intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about—"

"It's okay Hermione," Harry said. It just dawned upon him why there were so many people there. He felt that Hermione should have seen this coming. Some of these people—maybe even most of them—has turned up in the hope of hearing Harry's story firsthand.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he asked, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Harry spoke Harry had the impression that even the barman was listening in. He was wiping the same glass with the filthy rag.

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory almost died by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got hurt, I think we'd all like to know—"

"Shut up." Fred said angrily at Smith. "You do not talk about Cedric like that in front of me. Harry and Dumbledore are telling the truth. Cedric doesn't even remember what happened, I've asked him while he was in St. Mungo's during the summer."

"So," Hermione said, her voice high-pitched again "So… like I was saying …if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet—"

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus, Harry?" the girl with the dreamy air around her asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Err—"

"I'm Luna Lovegood," the girl said.

"Yeah, Luna." Harry said.

"A corporeal Patronus?" the girl with the long plait down her back asked.

"Yeah. A stag… my Patronus is always a stag." Harry said.

"Blimey Harry!" Lee said, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

The crowd became ignited with hushed whispers as student after student asked Harry about his accomplishments of the past four years. Harry humbly, and with some embarrassment told them about them, his insides squirming as the crowd murmured with impressed agreement.

"Look," he said and everyone fell silent at once, "I …I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but …I had a lot of help with all that stuff. Most was just luck, other was just convenience."

"The point is," Draco said. "Is that we all want to learn from him. While my fiancé is trying to act humble, we all know that he is the best to teach us Defense. Now, all that is left is how often we meet. I believe that we should at least meet once a week—"

"Hang on Malfoy," the Gryffindor Quidditch captain said, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," Cho said, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," Hermione said slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters—"

"Hear, hear!" Ernie Macmillan barked.

"Umm yes, anyways…" Hermione said. "I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge—or anyone else—what we're up to."

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully put down his signature, but Harry noticed at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er…" Zacharias said slowly, not taking the parchment George was trying to pass him. "Well … I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I—well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found …well, I mean to say … you said yourself if Umbridge finds out …"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" Hermione said testily.

"No. No, of course not," Ernie said, looking slightly less anxious. "I—yes, of course I'll sign."

Nobody raised objections after Ernie, though Harry saw Cho's friend give her a rather reproachful look before adding her name. When the last person signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.

Draco looked at Hermione when everyone was gone and asked "Did you…"

"Yes, I did."

Draco looked impressed and said "I never knew you had it in you, Granger."

"So… our next thing should be looking for a room right?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "We need to find a room that Umbridge or anyone else won't be able to find."

"Okay," Blaise said stretching. "We'll do that. In the meantime, I think I want a coffee, come on Theo." Blaise grabbed Theo's hand and the two separated, going off to a building called Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"Are they actually drinking there?" Ron said with slight disgust.

"It's not that bad once you get past the couples and frilly decoration," Hermione said.

"You mean you've actually been in there!?"

"No, of course not Ron, don't be ridiculous. It's just that I've seen Ginny go in there a couple of times—"

"Ginny?" Ron almost yelled. "With who!?"

"Michael Corner. They're dating," Hermione said.

"Which one is Michael Corner?" Ron asked.

"The dark one."

"I don't like him," Ron said immediately.

"Figures," Hermione breathed.

They didn't find a suitable place for the meetings when they returned to Hogwarts, nor did they had any appropriate time to snoop about the castle with their workload. Meanwhile, Professor Umbridge was continuing her inspections, and two weeks after the first meeting, Harry and Draco walked into Potions, and took their normal seats near the front. When Snape walked in, a silence fell immediately and he said in a low sneering voice, "You will notice that we have a guest with us today."

He gestured toward the dim corner of the dungeon, and Harry saw Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee. He glanced sideways at Draco, his eyebrows raised.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the two weeks—instructions—"—he waved his wand—"on the board. Carry on."

Professor Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner. Harry was very interested in hearing her question Snape, so interested, that he was becoming careless with his potion.

"Harry! Salamander blood," Draco whispered, grabbing his wrist to prevent him adding the wrong ingredient. "Not pomegranate juice!"

"Sorry," Harry said, putting down the bottle and adding the correct ingredient. Draco looked back too, "I'm also interested in how it will go, but you have to pay attention." He said.

Harry nodded, blushing, and mirrored Draco as Umbridge jumped to her feet and walked between two lines of desks toward Snape, who was bent over Dean Thomas's cauldron.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Snape's back. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.

"Now …how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill pointed over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," Snape replied. His expression was unfathomable. Harry glanced to make sure he was adding the right ingredient, before staring at Snape.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes," Snape said quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled.

"Obviously."

Harry and Draco, who were listening in, couldn't help but snicker at that. Professor Umbridge scribbled something down on her clipboard while Snape threw a sharp look at Harry and Draco.

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," Snape said quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" Umbridge asked.

"I suggest you ask him," Snape said jerkily.

"Oh I shall," Professor Umbridge said with a sweet smile.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes," Umbridge said. "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers'—er—backgrounds. …"

She turned away, walked over to Pansy Parkinson and began questioning her about the lessons. Snape looked around at Harry and their eyes met for a second. Harry hastily dropped his gaze to his potion, which somehow was still turquoise. Snape walked up to Harry and Draco and looked at their potions before walking away.

After classes, Harry was walking down the corridors when he saw a large amount of students rushing to the courtyard, talking loudly. Harry saw Cho and ran to catch up with her, "Cho, what's going on?"

"It's Professor Trelawney," Cho said. The two reached the courtyard, the arched corridors packed with students as Harry pushed his way through the crowd, only to find Professor Trelawney crying, large suitcases around her, and Filch carrying one more towards her. Professor Trelawney was stammering as she clutched her handbag tightly to her chest, trying to form words.

The large doors to the entrance hall opened, and the students seemed to part like the sea as Professor Umbridge walked calmly, almost triumphantly down into the courtyard. The students grew deathly quiet as Professor Umbridge walked closer to Professor Trelawney, each step seemingly echoing through the courtyard. Professor Trelawney took a step towards her, only to almost trip over the large suitcase Filch had previously dropped.

"S-Sixteen years I have lived and taught at Hogwarts," Professor Trelawney said in a hushed, broken voice. Hogwarts is my home, you can't—can't do this." Her voice going high as she sniffled and clutched her handbag closely.

Professor Umbridge gave a sweet smile and said "Actually I can," holding up a folded piece of parchment. She just smiled at Professor Trelawney, as she started to break down, whimpering.

Professor McGonagall pushed passed Harry and the other students and quickly made her way to Professor Trelawney, "Minerva I—" Professor Trelawney cried out as McGonagall hugged her around the shoulders.

"Something you would like to say dear?" Professor Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say," Professor McGonagall said briskly. She looked at Professor Trelawney and said "There, shh… shh…" trying to calm her down.

Suddenly, the entrance hall doors opened fully with a loud noise, and the students parted again as Professor Dumbledore appeared, everyone, including Professor Umbridge, turning to look at him. There were few hushed whispers as Dumbledore walked into the courtyard, to a very triumphant looking Umbridge. "Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside," he said.

Professor Trelawney had a look of shock as she and McGonagall walked past Umbridge. "Oh Thank—th-th-th-th," Professor Trelawney stuttered as she reached out her hand, which Dumbledore took, folding both of his over hers.

"Come on dear," Professor McGonagall said as the two walked past Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Degree Number Twenty-Three, as enacted by the Minister—"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers," Dumbledore said. "You do not however have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remain in the Headmaster."

Professor Umbridge looked at Dumbledore for a moment and said "For now."

Dumbledore stared at Umbridge before turning around, looking at the students. "Don't you all having studying to do!?" he said loudly as he walked back into the castle, students already returning too, loud chatter following them.

"That vile beast!" Theo yelled. Harry had finished telling him, Blaise, and Draco what happened in the courtyard. "That evil, foul, vile woman. To try and banish a professor from Hogwarts… she has gone too far."

"Which is exactly why Granger had thought of Harry teaching us all Defense," Draco said. Theo nodded and looked at Harry and Blaise. Blaise was in deep thought, as if trying to remember something. "What can you be thinking about in a time like this Zabini?" Draco demanded.

Blaise looked at him and said "I think I might know a place."

"Really? Where?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've heard some older students talking about it. A room that seems to come and go whenever it pleases, and it always seems to have everything that the person who finds it need. Some people call it the Come and Go room, or the—"

"Room of Requirement? Blaise that's brilliant!" Theo said, hugging his boyfriend and hissing him deeply.

"Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's a room that always have what a person needs," Theo said. "Blaise and I only found it once, but I'm sure that we can find it again!"

"Do you remember where?" Draco asked.

"Seventh floor," Blaise said. "I remember there was a tapestry with some very ugly trolls dancing."

"Then let's find it!" Harry said excitingly, getting up.

"Tomorrow," Draco said. "It's nearly midnight Harry, we'll find it tomorrow with Granger and Weasley.

Harry sighed, but agreed. He and Draco went to bed and after an extremely long day of classes, during which he had filled Hermione and Ron in about what Blaise had told them, they went to the seventh floor to look for the Room.

"I think it's down this way," Blaise said, pointing down the left corridor, the others following him.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Hermione whispered, asking Harry.

"Of course, if Blaise said the room exists, it exists," Harry said as they walked down the left corridor of the seventh floor. They walked for a couple of minutes before Blaise saying "There's the ugly tapestry!" He pointed to a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach trolls how to ballet. "Now I think we just have to walk pass the wall, concentraiting hard on what we need," Blaise said.

Harry nodded and thought _We need somewhere to learn to fight. …Just give us a place to practice …somewhere they can't find us…_

"Harry," Hermione said sharply as they walked past the wall a third time.

A highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Harry reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door, and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases, and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors, and a large, cracked Foe-Glass.

"These will be good when we're practicing Stunning," Ron said enthusiastically, prodding one of the cushions with his foot.

"And just look at these books!" Hermione said excitedly, running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. She looked at Harry, her face glowing and he saw that the presence of hundreds of books had finally convinced Hermione that what they were doing was right. "Harry, this is wonderful, there's everything we need here!"

"This does look great," Draco said looking around. Harry nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, "At least there's no rainbows."

"Why would there be rainbows?" Draco asked.

Hermione turned towards them and said "Muggles like you and Harry use rainbows to show pride. Especially American gay muggles."

"Why would they do that?" Draco asked. "There's nothing special or remarkable about _rainbows_. In fact, they're kind of kiddish."

Hermione just shrugged and returned to looking at the books. There was a gently knock on the door, and Neville, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus arrived. "I've told them about the place," Hermione said. "Apparently Neville knew where this room was and he told everyone."

Harry just nodded and looked back at Draco, who seemed to be stuck on the rainbows. "Harry, do you like rainbows?" he asked.

"No actually, that is why I was a bit relieved," Harry said. Draco nodded, satisfied with the answer.

By eight o'clock everyone had arrived, and were sitting on the cushions as Harry explained about the place. Harry moved across to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked in a satisfyingly loud way and everybody fell silent, looking at him. Hermione carefully marked her page of _Jinxes for the Jinxed_ and set the book aside.

"Well," Harry said slightly nervously. "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've—er—obviously found it okay—"

"It's fantastic!" Cho said, and several people murmured their agreement.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and—er—" he noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," Hermione said.

"Harry's leader," Cho said at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad. Harry's stomach did a backflip.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," Hermione said unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority—"

"Fine then," Draco sighed. He stood up, and walked to stand next to Harry. "Everyone who wants Harry as leader, raise your hand." Everyone, even Smith, raised their hand. Draco smirked and said "There we go Granger."

"Well, I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, throwing a sharp look at Draco. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" the Gryffindor Quidditch captain asked hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," Hermione said, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"Then why not… Dumbledore's Army?" Theo said. "That should put the blame and suspicion off of Harry and you guys. And it helps that the Ministry is currently scared of Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's Army…" Hermione said, testing the sound of it on her tongue. "We can call it D.A. for short. That's perfect, all in favor for the D.A.?"—Everyone's hand rose up—"Alright, motion passed!"

Hermione pinned the piece of paper with all of their names on it on the wall and wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY across the top in large letters.

"Right," Harry said, when she had sat down again, "shell we get practicing then? I was thinking the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_ , you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful—"

"Oh _please_ ," Zacharias Smith said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to hulp us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," Harry said quietly. "It saved my life last June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet. "But if you think it's beneath you, the door is right there," Harry said. Smith didn't move. Nor did anybody else. "Okay," Harry said, his mouth slightly drier than usual with all those eyes upon him, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

It felt very odd to be issuing instructions, but not nearly as odd as seeing them followed. Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up. Predictably, Neville was partnerless. Harry looked at Draco and moved his head. Draco looked at Neville and said "Really?"

Harry gave him a sharp look and Draco said, "Fine, I will, but you better watch to make sure he doesn't accidently blow both of us up. Longbottom, come here!" he called out.

"On the count of three," Harry said to the room. "One, two, three—"

The room was suddenly full of shouts of " _Expelliarmus!_ ": Wands flew in all directions, missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Draco was too quick for Neville, whose wand went spinning out of his hand, hit the ceiling in a shower of sparks, and landed with a clatter on top of a bookshelf, from which Harry retrieved it with a Summoning Charm, giving it back. Glancing around he thought he had been right to suggest that they practice the basics first; there was a lot of shoddy spellwork going on; many people were not succeeding in disarming their opponents at all, but merely causing them to jump backward a few paces or wince as the feeble spell wooshed over them.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Neville said, and hit Draco unawares, his wand flying out of his hand.

"I DID IT!" Neville yelled gleefully. "I've never done it before—I DID IT!"

Good one!" Harry said encouragingly, deciding not to point out that in a real duel situation Neville's opponent was unlikely to be staring in the opposite direction with his wand held loosely at his side. "You two keep practicing, while I walk around, okay?" Harry said.

Harry moved off into the middle of the room. Something very odd was happening to Zacharias Smith; every time he opened his mouth to disarm Antony Goldstein, his own wand would fly out of his hand, yet Antony did not seem to be making a sound. Harry didn't have to look far for the solution to the mystery, however; Fred and George were several feet from Smith and taking it in turns to point their wands at his back.

"Sorry Harry," George said hastily, when Harry caught his eye. "Couldn't resist …"

Blaise and Theo was the pair a few feet from Fred and George, and they were able to do the spell almost perfectly, both of them disarming each other before retrieving it with a Summoning Charm. Harry walked around the other pairs, trying to correct those who were doing the spells wrong. Hinny was teamed with Michael Corner, she was doing very well, whereas Michael was either very bad or unwilling to jinx her. Ernie Macmillan was flourishing his wand unnecessarily, giving his partner time to get in under his guard; the Creevey brothers were enthusiastic but erratic and mainly responsible for all the books leaping off the shelves around them. Luna Lovegood was similarly patchy, occasionally sending Justin Finch-Fletchley's wand spinning out of his hand, at other times merely causing his hair to stand on end.

"Okay, stop!" Harry shouted, " _Stop! STOP!_ "

Everyone stopped and looked at him. "That wasn't bad," Harry said, "but there's definite room for improvement." Zacharias Smith glared at him. "Let's try again. …"

He moved off around the room again, stopping here and there to make suggestions. Slowly the general performance improved. After what felt a long time, Hermione's voice piped up. "Hey, Harry, have you checked the time?"

He looked down at his watch and received a shock—it was already ten past nine, which meant they needed to get back to their common rooms immediately or risk being caught and punished by Filch for being out-of-bounds. Harry yelled for a stop again.

"Well, that was pretty good," Harry said, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" Dean Thomas said eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

Angelina, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, said quickly "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," Harry said. "We better be going," Harry pulled out his Marauder's Map and checked it carefully for signs of teachers on the seventh floor. He let them all leave in threes and fours, watching their tiny dots anxiously to see that they returned safely to their dormitories.

"That went really well love," Draco said when it was just the four Slytherins, walking down to the dungeons.

"Yeah, can't wait to see what you'll teach us next time!" Blaise smiled when they left the grand staircase onto the entrance hall. "Though, I kind of hope it's more… damagey."

"Damagey? Blaise is that even a word?" Theo chuckled. Harry, however, was not paying much attention as he watched the map. "Wait, Pansy's coming down the corridor," he said as they reached the bottom step. The four stopped immediately and waited for Parkinson, who dimly walked through the corridor, mumbling about a potion.

The four quickly and stealthily made their way to the Slytherin entrance and Harry whispered the password, "Bezoar," and they all walked in, a sense of rebellion inside all of them as they went to sleep five minutes later, Harry's dreams filled with endless corridors.

 **A/N:** _If everything goes right, only 14 chapters left! I love you all, and want to thank each and every one of you for taking time to read this story! And yes, I did use that scene from the movie. I just love it so much._

 **Kamui5:** Harry would rather fight back than tell Snape or Dumbledore. He's stubborn like that.

 **Heven** : Yeah, they won't. The fifth year would end too quickly if they did that! But it was a good idea. Hope this one makes you wanting more too!

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Here you go lovely!

 **Kigen Dawn** : You sir was very insulty in that review lol. It was a bit funny.

 **Yukino76** : Yeah, she does. She works extremely fast.

 **Kiera Jones** : Soon… the more Draco/Harry scenes there are, the less they will be enjoyed.

 **The-Rogue-Girl** : I'm glad you're interesting, and if you really want me to kill a certain character… oh alright I will! But you guys may hate me for it.

 **HookIsHot** : Man you guys have sex on the mind. And Draco is a perfect student for Harry.

 **Jokul Frosti** : You might cry when this is over, and you might cry before this is over. Who knows, a lot of things can happen. And 15 is a rough estimate I hope to make, and I am including the Epilogue because OF COURSE there will be an epilogue. And you can be as scared as you want to be, and no. I am immune to the eyes of doom.

 **Raven and dragon** : Yes another review! Thanks!

 **Ern** : I hope you like Teacher Harry!


	45. The Snake and the Giant

Chapter 46

The Snake and the Giant

Harry felt as though he were carrying some kind of talisman inside his chest over the following two weeks, a glowing secret that supported him through Umbridge's classes and even made it possible for him to smile blandly as he looked into the horrible bulging eyes. He and the D.A. were resisting her under her very nose, doing the very thing that she and the Ministry most feared, and whenever he was supposed to be reading Wilbert Slinkhard's book during her lesson he dwelled instead on satisfying memories of their most recent meetings, remembering how Neville had successfully disarmed Hermione, how Colin had mastered the Impediment Jinx after three meetings' hard effort, and how Theo produced such a good Reductor Curse that he had reduced the table carrying all the Sneakoscopes to dust.

He was finding it almost impossible to fix a regular night of the week for D.A. meetings, as they had to accommodate three separate Quidditch teams' practices. Harry was almost relieved that he and Draco weren't on the Slytherin teams anymore, as that would certainly make scheduling impossible.

Hermione soon devised a very cleaver method of communicating the time and date of the next meeting to all the members in case they needed to change it at short notice, she gave all the members a fake Galleon whose numbers on the edge would change for meetings.

The first match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was coming up, and Harry found he couldn't get himself excited for it. Ever since he was kicked off the team, Harry found that he just wasn't as excited for Quidditch as everyone else was. He went to watch the game, sitting with the Gryffindors along with Draco as they watched the Gryffindor team fly around the Quidditch pitch, out-pacing the inexperienced Slytherin team. Harry felt a small amount of joy as he watched Gryffindor win against Slytherin, though he still felt out of place just watching it. After the game, Harry was walking back to the castle when Hermione and Ron ran up to him. "Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"What is it?" Harry asked quickly, turning around to see his flushed friends.

"Hagrid's back," Hermione said.

Harry immediately started to sprint towards Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione catching quickly, and true to Hermione's word there was light coming from Hagrid's hut. Harry raised his fist and knocked three times, a dog started barking frantically inside.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry called through the keyhole.

"Shoulda known!" said a gruff voice.

They beamed at one another, they could tell that Hagrid was pleased. "Bin home three seconds …Out the way, Fang … _Out the way, yeh dozy dog_ …"

The bolt was drawn back, the door creaked open, and Hagrid's head appeared in the gap. Hermione screamed. "Merlin's beard, keep it down!" Hagrid said hastily, staring wildly over their heads. "Well, get in, get in! Hope you brought your Cloak Harry."

"It's in my bag," Harry said as the three walked in.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione gasped, "I just—oh, _Hagrid!_ "

"It's nuttin', it's nuttin'!" Hagrid said hastily, shutting the door behind them and hurrying to close all the curtains, but Hermione continued to gaze at him in horror.

Hagrid's hair was matted with congealed blood, and his left eye had been reduced to a puffy slit amid a mass of purple-and-black bruises. There were many cuts on his face and hands, some of them still bleeding, and he was moving gingerly, which made Harry suspect broken ribs. It was obvious that he had only just got home; a thick black traveling cloak lay over the back of a chair and a haversack large enough to carry several small children leaned against the wall inside the door.

"What happened to you?" Harry demanded, while Fang danced around all of them, trying to lick their faces.

"Told yeh, nuthin'," Hagrid said firmly. "Want a cuppa?"

"Come off it," Ron said, "you're in a right state!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, I'm fine," Hagrid said, straightening up and turning to beam at them all, but wincing. "Blimey, it's good ter see you three again—had good summers, did yeh?"

"Hagrid, you've been attacked!" Ron said.

"Fer the las' time, it's nuthin'!" Hagrid said firmly.

"Would you say it was nothing if one of us turned up with a pound of mince instead of a face?" Ron demanded.

"You ought to go and see Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid," Hermione said anxiously. "Some of those cuts look nasty."

"I'm dealin' with it, all righ'?" Hagrid said repressively. He walked across to the enormous wooden table that stood in the middle of his cabin and twitched aside a tea towel that had been lying on it. Underneath was a raw, bloody, green-tinged steak slightly large than the average car tire. Hagrid picked it up and slapped it over the left side of his face. Greenish blood trickled down into his beard as he gave a soft moan of satisfaction. "That's better. It helps with the stingin', yeh know."

"Hagrid… did the giants beat you up?" Hermione asked.

"Giants?" Hagrid said. "Who said anythin' abou' giants? Who yeh ben talkin' to? Who's told yeh what I've—who said I've been—eh?"

"Lucky guess," Hermione said.

Hagrid sighed and said "Never known kids like you three fer knowin' more'n yeh ouughta. Yeah, I've been workin' with giants. Dumbledore wanted me to recruit them, see if they would be on our side. Except didn't work out the way we thought it would have."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Death Eaters," Hagrid said. "They got to them firs' and all. Ministry banished them to the mountains, yeh see. So the Death Eaters promised them more lands, and at the end the giants agreed to side with them. Barely made it out alive, some giants found me trying to get away, and well… yeh can guess what happened."

A sudden outbreak of rapping on the door startled all of them. Hermione gasped; her mug slipped through her fingers and smashed on the floor; Fang yelped. All four of them stared at the window beside the doorway. The shadow of somebody small and squat rippled across the thin curtain.

" _It's her!_ " Ron whispered

"Get under here!" Harry said quickly, seizing the Invisibility Cloak from his bag, he whirled it over himself and Hermione while Ron tore around the table and dived beneath the Cloak as well. Huddled together they backed away into a corner. Fang was barking madly at the door. Hagrid looked thoroughly confused. "Hagrid, hide our mugs!"

Hagrid seized Harry's and Ron's mugs and shoved them under the cushion in Fang's basket. Fang was leaping up at the door; Hagrid pushed him out of the way with his foot and pulled it open.

Professor Umbridge was standing in the doorway wearing her green tweed cloak and matching hat with earflaps. Lips pursed, she leaned back so as to see Hagrid's face; she barely reached his navel.

"So," she said slowly and loudly, as though speaking to somebody deaf. "You're Hagrid, are you?"

Without waiting for an answer she strolled into the room, her bulging eyes rolling in every direction.

"Get away," she snapped, waving her handbag at Fang, who had bounded up to her and was attempting to lick her face.

"Er—I don' want ter be rude," Hagrid said, staring at her, "But who the ruddy hell are you?"

My name is Dolores Umbridge."

"Dolores Umbridge?" Hagrid said, sounding thoroughly confused. "I thought you were one o' them Ministry—don't you work with Fudge?"

"I was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," Umbridge said, now pacing around the cabin, taking in every tiny detail within. "I am now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher—"

"Tha's brave of yeh," Hagrid said, "there's not many'd take tha' job anymore—"

"—and Hogwarts High Inquisitor," Umbridge said, giving no sign that she had heard him.

"Wha's that?" Hagrid asked, frowning

"Precisely what I was going to ask," Umbridge said, pointing at the broken shards of china on the floor that had been Hermione's mug.

"Oh," Hagrid said, with a most unhelpful glance toward the corner where Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood hidden, "oh, tha' was..was Fang. He broke a mug. So I had ter use this one instead."

Hagrid pointed to the mug from which he had been drinking. Umbridge stood facing him now, taking in every detail of his appearance instead of the cabin's.

"Where have you been?" asked Umbridge.

"Where've I…?"

"Been, yes," she said. "Term started more than two months ago. Another teacher has had to cover your classes. None of your colleagues has been able to give me any information as to your whereabouts. You left no address. Where have you been?"

There was a pause in which Hagrid stared at her. Harry could almost hear his brain working furiously. "I—I've been away for me health," he said.

"Your health?" Umbridge said. Her eyes traveled over Hagrid's discolored and swollen face; dragon blood dripped gently onto his waistcoat in the silence. "I see. I shall, of course, be informing the Minister of your late return."

"Righ'," Hagrid said, nodding.

"You ought to know too that as High Inquisitor it is my unfortunate but necessary duty to inspect my fellow teachers. So I daresay we shall meet again soon enough."

She turned sharply and marched back to the door.

"You're inspectin' us?" Hagrid echoed blankly, looking after her.

"Oh yes," Umbridge said softly, looking back at him with her hand on the door handle. "The Ministry is determined to weed out unsatisfactory teachers, Hagrid. Good night."

She left, closing the door behind her with a snap. They waited till she was gone to pull off the Cloak. "Blimey… inspectin' people, is she?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "She already suspended Trelawney and tried to banish her from the grounds."

"Um…what sort of thing are you planning to do with us in class, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, don' you worry abou' that, I've got a great lod o' lessons planned," Hagrid said enthusiastically. "I've bin keepin' a couple o' creatures saved fer yer O.W.L. year, you wait, they're somthin' really special."

Hagrid would elaborate further, so the four said their goodbyes and the trio made their way back to the castle, worrying about what Hagrid would be teaching When Harry got back to his dormitory after dropping off Hermione and Ron at the Fat Lady, he told Draco, Theo, and Blaise who shared their worries.

Their worries only rose as the weekend went by, all of them anxiously waiting for Hagrid's lesson. When the time came, Harry, Draco, Theo, and Blaise left with the rest of the Slytherins, who were grumbling about Hagrid's return. There was a sense of apprehension that hung over the four as they made their way down to Hagrid's on Tuesday, heavily muffled against the cold. They met with Ron and Hermione on the way, and they all hoped that they would be the first to be there. Fortunately, the High Inquisitor was nowhere to be seen as Hagrid led them on the edge of the forest, carrying half a dead cow on his shoulders.

They walked for about ten mintues until they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow on the ground at all. Hagrid deposited his half a cow with a grunt on the ground, stepped back, and turned to face his class again, most of whom were creeping toward him from tree to tree, peering nervously as though expecting to be set upon any moment.

"Gather roun', gather round'," Hagrid said encouragingly. "Now they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm going to ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me. …"

Hagrid gave out an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. The class gathered around cautiously as Hagrid gave the cry again. Harry looked around and nudged Draco and pointed into the black space between two gnarled yew trees.

A pair of black, white, shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later the dragonish face, neck, and then skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse emerged from the darkness. It looked around at the class for a few seconds, swishing its long black tail, then bowed its head and began to tear flesh from the dead cow with its pointed fangs.

"Why doesn't Hagrid call again?" Harry heard Ron asked. Most of the rest of the class were wearing expressions as confusing and nervously expectant as Ron's and were still gazing everywhere but at the horse standing feet from them. There were only two other people who seemed to be able to see them: Theo, who was watching the horse eating with an expression of great distaste on his face, and Neville, whose eyes were following the swishing progress of the long black tail.

Five more of the creatures came from the forest and started eating the dead cow. "Now… put yer hands up, who can see 'em?" Hagrid asked.

Immensely pleased to feel that he was at last going to undertand the mystery of these horses, Harry raised his hand. Hagrid nodded at him.

"Yeah …yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," he said seriously. "An' you too, Neville, eh? An'—"

Excuse me," Draco said, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

For answer, Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground, which the horses were still eating. Parvati squealed. "What's doing it?" she demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree. "What's eating it!?"

"Thestrals," Hagrid said proudly."Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows why only some o' us could see the thestrals?"

Both Hermione's and Theo's hand rose at the same time, Theo still staring at the thestrals eating the cow. "Theo?" Hagrid said.

"The only people who can see thestrals," Theo said, "are people who have seen death."

"That's exactly right," Hagrid said solemnly, "ten points to Slytherin. Now, thestrals—"

" _Hem, hem._ "

Professor Umbridge had arrived, clipboard at hand. "Oh, hello!" Hagrid said smiling.

"You received the note I sent you to your cabin this morning?" Umbridge said in the same loud, slow voice she had used with him earlier. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh yeah," Hagrid said brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all right'! Well, as you can see—or, I dunno—can you? We're doin' thestrals today—"

"I'm sorry?" Umbridge said loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused.

"Err— _thestrals_!" he said loudly. "Big—er—winged horses, yeh know!"

He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard, " _has…to…resort…to…crude…sign…language …"_

"Well…anyway…" Hagrid said, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered. "Erm…what was I sayin'?"

" _Appears…to…have…poor…short…term…memory…."_ Umbridge muttered, loudly enough for everyone to hear. Draco glared at Umbridge while Hermione had turned scarlet with suppressed rage.

"Oh yeah," Hagrid said, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but plowing on valiantly. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a heard. Yeah, so we started off with a male an' five females. This one—"

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

Harry's heart sank like a stone, but Hagrid merely chuckled.

"Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta you if yeh really annoy them—"

" _Shows…signs…of…pleasure…at…the…idea…of…violence…"_ muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

"No—come on!" Hagrid said, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it—but thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing—people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teachingas usual, I am going to walk"—she mimed walking—"among the students"—she pointed around at individual members of the class—"and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete lost to understand why she was acting as though he did not understand normal English. Hermione had tears of fury in her eyes now.

"You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered as Umbridge walked to Pansy Parkinson. "I know what you're doing you awful, twisted, vicious—"

"Erm…anyway," Hagrid said, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "so—thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads o' good stuff abou' them. …"

"Do you find," Umbridge said in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

"More clearly that you, woman," Draco said just loud enough for Umbridge to hear. Professor Umbridge turned to Draco expectantly and wrote something down when Hagrid didn't say anything. "Clearly, he lacks proper authority," she said sweetly. She looked at Hagrid and said loudly and slowly, "Continue your lesson. Just ignore me."

"Er …yeah …good stuff abou' thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' senses o' direction, just tell 'em where yeh want ter go an' off yeh go."

Professor Umbridge turned to Neville. "You can see the thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she said.

Neville nodded.

"Whom did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.

"My… my granddad," Neville said.

"And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to bone.

"Erm," Neville said nervously, with a glance at Hagrid. "Well, they're …er…okay…"

" _Students… are…too…intimidated…to…admit…they…are…frightened…_ " muttered Umbridge, making another note on her clipboard.

"No!" Neville said, looking upset. "no, I'm not scare of them—!"

"It's quite all right," Umbridge said, patting Neville on the shoulder with what she evidently intended to be an understanding smile, though it looked more like a leer to Harry. "Well, Hagrid," she turned to look up at him again, speaking once more in that loud, slow voice, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. …You will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time." She bustled from their midst, leaving Pansy Parkinson in fits of laughter. Draco was glaring at where she used to be, Hermione actually shaking with fury and Neville looking confused and upset.

"That vile cockroach!" Draco yelled when they were in the common room. "That dreadful, lying disgusting gargoyle! I cannot believe that she would do that. If the Minister was actually still listening to Father or Dumbledore, that thing would never even step inside of Hogwarts!"

"Is she discriminating Hagrid because his mother was a giantess?" Harry asked.

"Of course that is what she was doing! It wasn't even a bad lesson at all, sure only you, Theo, and Longbottom could see the thestrals but—"

"What are you complaining about Draco?" Parkinson smirked as she walked towards him and Harry "Why are you complaining about that oaf anyways? He's awful."

"You're just saying that because he likes Harry and I," Draco said. "Besides Parkinson, we know you're just saying that stuff to get Hagrid fired."

"No, it's more than that!" Parkinson said, glaring at Harry. Harry groaned and said "You cannot still be hung up about that. I'm gay, Draco's gay, and we are dating. When will you realize that there is nothing you can do to change that? Grow up Parkinson."

Parkinson took out her wand and said "You wouldn't be talking like that if you had a brain Potter. The whole House hates you. Hated you since you came here. They wouldn't care if I curse you right here and now."

Harry and Draco quickly stood up, wands drawn. Harry looked at Parkinson and said "Did you ever wondered what happened to Crabbe and Goyle? Why they aren't here anymore?"

"They were expelled—"

"Yes, because of me," Harry said. "I made sure that they were expelled. I didn't want them here, so I made sure that they were gone." Harry pointed his wand threateningly at Parkinson and said "I can do the same to you Parkinson. So I suggest you leave Draco alone, leave me alone. And never talk about this again. Remember last year? I'll make sure to cast it right next time."

Parkinson stared at Harry's wand, then back at the boy, seeing the determination in his eyes. Everyone else in the common room was silent, watching the fifth years as they aimed at each other. Parkinson tried to put up a stoic face but wavered, putting her wand down. She looked at Draco and Harry and sneered. "You're both disgusting."

Parkinson left Harry and Draco alone for the rest of the semester as November turned into December. Harry arrived early in the Room of Requirement for the last D.A. meeting before the holidays and was very glad he had, because when the lamps burst into light he saw that Dobby had taken it upon himself to decorate the place for Christmas. He could tell the elf had done it because nobody else would have strung a hundred golden baubles from the ceiling, each showing a picture of Harry's face and bearing the legend HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!

Harry had only just managed to get the last of them down before the door creaked open and Luna Lovegood entered, looking dreamy as always.

"Hello," she said vaguely, looking around at what remained of the decorations. "These are nice, did you put them up?"

"No," Harry said, "it was Dobby the house-elf."

"Mistletoe," Luna said dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed almost over Harry's head. He jumped out from under it. "Good thinking," Luna said seriously. "It's often infested with nargles."

Harry was saved the necessity of asking what nargles were by the arrival of the rest of the D.A. members, Draco sweeping to Harry's side as everyone else sat down at the cushions. "Okay," Harry said, calling them all in order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break. So let's just split into pairs and start with the Impediment Jinx just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

They all divided obediently; Harry partnered with Neville, as usual, as Draco practiced with Theo and Blaise. The room was soon full of intermittent cries of " _Imedimenta!_ " People froze for a minute or so, during which their partners would star aimlessly around the room watching other pairs at work, then would unfreeze and take their turn at the jinx. Neville had improved tremendously, and after a while Harry started to roam around the room as Blaise partnered with Neville.

After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practicing Stunning again. At the end of the hour, Harry called for a halt. "You're getting really good," he said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff—maybe even Patronuses."

There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; most people wished Harry a Happy Christmas as they went. Feeling cheerful, he collected up the cushions with Ron, Draco and the other three and stacked them neatly away. They said their goodbyes and Happy Christmases and left in pairs of twos.

Harry was exhausted when he and Draco returned to the Slytherin common room. They immediately went to bed without any talking, and Harry dreamed.

His body felt smooth, powerful, and flexible. He was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone. … He was flat against the floor, sliding along on his belly. …It was dark, yet he could see objects around him shimmering in strange, vibrant colors. …He was turning his head. …At first glance, the corridor was empty …but no…a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping onto his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark. …

Harry put out his tongue. …He tasted the man's scent on the air. …He was alive but drowsing… sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor…

Harry longed to bite the man… but he must master the impulse. …He had more important work to do. …

But the man was stirring …a dark silvery cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Harry saw his vibrant blurred outline towering above him, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt. …He had no choice. …He reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood. …

The man was yelling in pain …then he fell silent. …He slumped backward against the wall. …Blood was splattering onto the floor. …His forehead hurt terribly. …It was aching fit to burst. …

"Harry! HARRY!"

He opened his eyes. Every inch of his body was coverd in icy sweat; his bedcovers were twisted all around him like a straitjacket; he felt as though a white-hot poker was being applied to his forehead.

"Harry!"

Draco was standing over him, looking terrified. There were more figures at the foot of Harry's bed. He clutched his head in his hands; the pain was blinding him. …He rolled right over and vomited over the edge of the mattress.

"He's really ill," Blaise said. "Should we call someone?"

"Harry! Harry!"

He had to tell Ron, it was important to tell him. …Taking great gulps of air, Harry pushed himself up in bed, willing himself not to throw up again, the pain half-blinding him. "Ron… I need to get to Ron. His dad… his dad's been attacked" he panted, his chest heaving.

"What?" Draco said uncomprehendingly.

"Mr. Weasley! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere. …"

"I'm going for help," Blaise said scared, and Harry heard footsteps running out of the dormitory. "Draco, we _need_ to tell Ron. Mr. Weasley was attacked."

"Harry love," Draco said uncertainly, "…you were just dreaming…"

"No!" Harry said furiously; it was crucial that they understood. "It wasn't a dream…not an ordinary dream…I was there. I saw it. …I _did_ it. …"

"Harry, you're not well…Blaise gone for help—"

"I'm fine!" Harry choked, trying to get out. "There's nothing wrong with me, it's Mr. Weasley we need to worry about—we need to find out where he is—he's bleeding like mad—I was—it was a huge snake …"

He tried to get out of bed, but Draco pushed him back down. "It was just a dream Harry," he said again.

"Over here, Professor…" Blaise said. Professor Snape came hurrying into the dormitory in his black dressing gown. "What is it Potter? What happened?" he asked.

He had never been so pleased to see her; it was a member of the Order of the Phoenix he needed now, not someone fussing over him and keeping him in bed.

"It's Ron's dad," Harry said, sitting up again. "he's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" Professor Snape asked.

"I don't know…I was asleep and then I was there. …"

"You are saying this was a dream?" Professor Snape asked.

"No!" Harry said angrily. "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, and then this interrupted it. It was real. I didn't imagine it, Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is. …"

Professor Snape gazed at Harry for a moment, intrigued on what he was seeing. "Mr. Potter… I suggest we go to the headmaster. Put on your dressing-gown. Mr. Malfoy, go inform Professor McGonagall what has happened and bring the Weasleys to the headmaster as well. Hurry up Potter!" Professor Snape ordered as Harry fumbled with his dressing-gown.

"Ah… it's you Severus," Dumbledore said when he and Harry went into his office.

"Sir, Potter had… a nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare!" Harry yelled.

"Then explain it Potter," Snape said. Harry turned to Dumbledore, who listened patiently as Harry explained his dream. When he was done, Dumbledore sprang to his feet and began yelling orders at the portraits of past headmasters. Harry and Snape waited as Dumbledore did this, Harry looking around worryingly. A few moments later, one of the past headmasters said "They've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore. …They carried him past under my portrait…he looks bad. …"

A few seconds later, the doors opened again and Professor McGonagall came in with the Weasleys and Draco. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, that is all," Snape said.

"Harry? What's going on?" Ginny asked, looking frightened. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad hurt—"

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said before Harry could speak. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

Dumbledore gave them all a portkey to travel to Sirius's house. Harry felt a powerful jerk at his navel as the portkey activated. They arrived at Grimmauld Place, and Sirius and Remus immediately ran up to them asking what was happening. "Ask Harry," Fred said. The two men looked at Harry, who explained for the third time, it was somehow worst to do so then when he told Dumbledore and Snape. When he was done telling his story, the twins wanted to go to St. Mungos, arguing with Sirius who refused. Remus and Sirius gave them all butterbeer, and Harry sat down and just stared at it. His stomach was full of horrible, hot, bubbling guilt. They would not be here if it were not for him; they would all still be asleep in bed. And it was not good telling himself that by raising the alarm he had ensured that Mr. Weasley was found, because there was also the inescapable business of it being he who had attacked Mr. Weasley in the first place. …

 _Don't be stupid, you haven't got fangs,_ he told himself, trying to keep calm, though the hand on his butterbeer was shaking. _You were lying in bed, you weren't attacking anyone. . . ._

He put the bottle down onto the table a little harder than needed. No one noticed, however, as Fawkes appeared with a letter. Sirius snatched up the parchment, "That's not Dumbledore's writing—it must be a message from your mother—here—"

He thrust the letter into George's hand, who ripped it open and read aloud, " _Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."_

George looked around the table.

"Still alive…" he said slowly. "But that makes it sound …"

He did not finish the sentence. It sounded to Harry too as though Mr. Weasley was hovering somewhere between life and death. Still exceptionally pale, Ron stared at the back of his mother's letter as though it might speak words of comfort to him. Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for himself, then looked up at Harry, who felt his hand shaking on his butterbeer bottle again and clenched it more tightly to stop the trembling.

If Harry had ever sat through a longer night than this one he could not remember it. Sirius suggested once that they all go to bed, but without any real conviction, and the Weasleys' look of disgust were answer enough. Remus went back upstairs to deal with a crying three month old baby. They mostly sat in silence around the table, watching the candle wick sinking lower and lower into liquid wax, now and then raising bottles to their lips, speaking only to check the time, to wonder aloud what was happening and to reassure one another that if there was bad news, they would know straightaway, for Mrs. Weasley must long since have arrived at St. Mungo's.

At ten past five, the door swung open and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. She was extremely pale, when they all turned around to look at her, she fell into tears. "He's gone, he's gone," she cried, falling into the nearest chair. Fred and George went to help her while Ginny just stared. "Arthur's gone!" Mrs. Weasley cried out.

Ron slammed his hands on the table and stood up. He walked out of the room, furious. "Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried out.

Harry followed him, "Ron! Ron!" He said. He followed Ron to a room, where he quickly turned around and yelled at Harry, "This is all your fault!"

"Ron…"

"It's all your fault! If you haven't… If you haven't attacked him in that stupid dream! None of this would happen," Ron yelled, angry tears gathering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ron… I don't know what to say…"

"He's gone! My Dad is gone!" Ron yelled, "What is there to say!? I HATE YOU!"

Harry knew that Ron didn't mean it, but it still hurt him as Ron kicked the wall out of frustration and cried openly. Not knowing what else to do, Harry hurried to his side, and held Ron as his best friend cried. They both stood there in silence as Ron cried, speaking gibberish as he tried to speak out his anguished frustration. They stood there for the better of ten minutes before Ron was calm enough to speak.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "If I could have warned Dumbledore quicker, if I could have gotten to you and Dumbledore more quickly… I'm sure I could have saved him."

"No, don't be sorry," Ron said. "You did your best. It's not your fault you got those nightmares, eh? …I'm sorry for saying I hate you… I really don't."

"I know you don't," Harry said with a soft smile. Ron's cheeks turned a dull pink when he realized how close he and Harry were. There was a knock on the door and Sirius was in the doorway. "We're… having breakfast," he said softly. "Molly has Teddy… she doesn't blame you Harry."

Both boys frowned at Sirius and followed him silently into the kitchen where Molly was holding Teddy as if he was the only thing tethering her to the world. She looked up as Harry and Ron walked in, and stood immediately. Lupin took his son as Molly walked up and hugged both Harry and Ron, crying anew. They both hugged her, and Molly said "Thank you Harry… if it weren't for you, who knows how long it would have been before… before that found him. I don't blame you."

Harry continued to frown, his guilt rising, thinking that he could have saved Mr. Weasley if he was faster.

The funeral was three days later, and most of the Order who could have come came to it. Mrs. Weasley wanted Mr. Weasley buried on the Burrow property, which they granted. The whole Weasley clan stood in front as Mr. Weasley was buried, Harry standing in the back with Dumbledore.

"It was not your fault, Harry," Dumbledore said, his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"But I was the snake who attacked him… I saw it from the snake's point of view," Harry said.

"That was not you Harry. …that was Voldemort," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Voldemort?"

"Yes, I believe that because of your scar, there is a connection between you and Voldemort. That nightmare, those dreams of the hallway… all caused by that connection. You are seeing visions of what Voldemort sees, or in this case, what the snake saw," Dumbledore said.

"Is there any way I can stop it?" Harry asked.

"Yes there is," Dumbledore said. "But now is not the time. Now we mourn and remember Arthur Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley walked up to Dumbledore and sniffled as she said "Thank you for being here Dumbledore."

"You're welcome, Molly," Dumbledore said, hugging the grieving Mrs. Weasley. "If you need anything, you know you can just ask."

"Thank you Albus, thank you," Mrs. Weasley said. She tried to smile at Dumbledore and Harry, but couldn't.

 **A/N:** _Did I just do that? Yes, yes I did. We have gotten to the fun part of the story finally! Well, fun for me! For now is the time I turn to my inner George R.R. Martin. Please don't hate me._

 **Kigen Dawn:** Teacher Harry is fun to see, and that sounds interesting. It's not how they're going to end up here, but maybe another story… And why don't you trust Smith? Lol.

 **Phantasom1** : I'm glad you're hooked! I hope you'll stick around till the end!

 **Kiera Jones** : If you really want one… possibly lol

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha** : This will be the last book I'll do fully. The big finale will be in Sixth year instead of Seventh year. I've planned on doing that from the start, because remember the seventh book was mostly the trio running around and destroying Horcruxes. That's already done so now all that is left is facing the Big Bad Voldemort. And of course I'll be doing other fanfics! I have two other ones right now, and if I think of anything else and develop it in my head I'll of course post it here.

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Thanks! I'm glad you like it

 **Ern** : Thanks! You are mega super awesome good!

 **Yukino76** : Hmmm I wonder why….

 **Heven** : I am not a fan of rainbows. Not seeing them, or using them as a flag. I get the idea behind it, but it's a bit too flamboyant for me.

 **Jokul Frosti** : Yes, Luna did show up. Will she be useful in the end of fifth year? Who knows! And don't you dare be dissing on Aerith! She can be a BEAST with Enemy Skills-Beta! And Pansy is pathetic.

 **Raven and dragon** : Umm okay… I am glad you like the chapter.


	46. Occlumency Lessons

Chapter 46

Occlumency Lessons

Harry pushed open the kitchen door in Grimmauld Place to find Snape and Sirius both seated at the long kitchen table, glaring in opposite directions. The silence between them was heavy with mutual dislike. A letter lay open on the table in front of Sirius.

"Er," Harry said to announce his presence, looking at his godfather and Head of House.

"Sit down, Potter."

"You know," Sirius said loudly, leaning back on his rear chair legs and speaking to the ceiling. "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see."

An ugly flush suffused Snape's pallid face. Harry sat down in a chair beside Sirius, facing Snape across the table. "What are you doing here…sir?" Harry asked confused.

"I was supposed to see you alone Potter," Snape said, "but Black—"

"I'm his godfather!" Sirius said louder than ever.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders," Snape said, whose voice, by contrast, was becoming more and more quietly waspish, "but by all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel …involved."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius said, letting his chair fall back onto all four legs with a loud bang.

"Merely that I am sure you must feel—ah—frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing _useful_ ," Snape laid a delicate stress on the word, "for the Order."

"I'm a free man! My charges are clear!" Sirius said, pounding a fist on the table.

Snape's lip curled in triumph as he turned to Harry, ignoring Sirius' out blast. "The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Study what?" Harry said blankly.

"Occlumency, Potter," Snape said. "The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."

Harry's heart began to pump very fast indeed. Defense against external penetration? "Would… would this be because of Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Mayhap," Snape said. "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Who's going to be teaching me?"

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I am. …Obviously."

"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?" Sirius asked agressivley. "Why you?"

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," Snape said silkily. He got to his feet. "I expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Who knows, lie good enough and they'll actually believe you."

He turned to leave, his black traveling cloak billowing behind him.

"Wait a minute," Sirius said, sitting up straighter in his chair.

Snape turned back to face them, sneering.

"I am in rather a hurry, Black …unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time. …"

"I'll get to the point, then," Sirius said, standing up. He was rather taller than Snape who, Harry noticed, had balled his fist in the pocket of his cloak over what Harry was sure was the handle of his wand. "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."

Snape just glared at Sirius for a moment, silently judging his words before turning back to Harry. "Six o'clock Potter," Snape said before he left.

Sirius stared at the door Snape just left before shaking his head. "I'll go check on Teddy," he said more to himself than Harry.

Later that evening, Harry told Ron and Hermione about Snape and his extra lessons during dinner.

"Dumbledore wants to stop you having those dreams about Voldemort," Hermione said at once. "Well, you won't be sorry not to have them anymore, will you?"

"Extra lessons with Snape?" Ron said, sounding aghast. "I'd rather have the nightmares!"

Harry shrugged and said "I just hope that he would give me some slack since I'm in his house." He gave a small smile at Ron as he rolled his eyes muttering "Whatever mate." The more Ron and the rest of the Weasleys keep their minds busy, the better Harry thought as he looked around the table.

The next day, they returned to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus, Harry promising Remus and Sirius that he would write to them as Mrs. Weasley broke down in tears, hugging everyone tightly, not wanting to see them go. When they got to Hogwarts, Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione when they reached the Great Hall, and immediately went to his seat next to Draco, filling him in on the break's events.

Harry spent most of the next day worried about the evening. His morning Potions lesson did nothing to dispel his nervousness, as Snape kept glancing at him, watching him as if he was going to freak out at any moment. Harry's mood was further lowered by the fact that members of the D.A. were continually approaching him in the corridors between classes, asking hopefully whether there would be a meeting that night.

"I'll let you know when the next one is," Harry said over and over again, "but I can't do it tonight, I've got to go to extra Potions lessons."

"Extra lessons? What did you do to get those?" Zacharias Smith asked superciliously.

"I can jinx him if you want to," Blaise said as Smith walked away.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter," Harry shrugged. "Come on, I need to get to Ancient Runes."

Blaise looked back and threw a glare at the retreating body of Smith, but followed Harry as he went to Ancient Runes, where Draco gave him a hug and the two walked into the classroom to take their usual seats. "Are you nervous?" Draco asked.

"How can you tell?" Harry said dryly.

"Your attitude for one," Draco said sternly. "And who wouldn't be nervous, learning Occlumency? It's a very hard branch of magic Harry."

"It is?" Harry asked as the professor walked in. Draco nodded and said "Yes, but I am sure you'll do fine love. Don't worry too much about it."

Draco smiled at Harry, which Harry tried to return but couldn't for some reason, his nervousness overwhelming him as the turned his attention to Professor Babbling, who began lecturing.

At six o'clock Harry paused at Snape's door, having to take a deep breath before opening it and entered. "Close the door behind you, Potter," Snape's cold voice said, making Harry jump surprised.

Harry did as he was told with a small feeling of imprisoning himself as he did so. He felt nothing dreadfully personal against Professor Snape, yet the thought of private lessons with the man terrified Harry a little bit. When he turned back to face the room Snape has moved into the light and was pointing silently at the chair opposite his desk. Harry sat down, and so did Snape, his cold black eyes fixed unblinkingly upon Harry.

"Well Potter, you know why you are here," he said. "The headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope you are as adept at it as Potions to make this process quick."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

Snape gave Harry a long look before saying "Occlumency is the branch of magic that seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence. The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure," Snape said when he saw Harry was about to interrupt. "Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter. It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their feelings correctly. The Dark Lord almost always know when he is lied to, for instance." Snape smirked as he saw Harry squirm a bit.

"It appears that the Dark Lord has been unaware of the connection between you and him until very recently. Up till now it seems you have been experiencing his emotions and sharing his thoughts without his being any wiser. However, the vision you had shortly before Christmas suggests otherwise. Which brings us back to Occlumency. Dumbledore wishes for you to learn Occlumency to stop the connection."

Snape pulled out his wand from an inside pocket of his robes and Harry tensed in his chair but Snape merely raised the wind to his temple and placed its tip into the greasy roots of his hair. When he withdrew it, some silvery substance came away, stretching from temple to wand like a thick gossamer strand, which broke as he pulled the wand away from it and fell gracefully into the Pensieve. Twice more Snape did this with no explanation, then he picked up the basin carefully and removed it to a shelf out of their way and returned to face Harry with his wand held at the ready.

"Stand, Potter."

Harry did and took out his wand. They faced each other with the desk between them.

"I am about to attempt to break into your mind," Snape said softly. "We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told that you have already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse. …You will find that similar powers are needed for this. …Brace yourself now, _Legilimens!_ "

Snape had struck before Harry was ready, before harry had even begun to summon any force of resistance; the office swam in front of his eyes and vanished, image after image was racing though his mind like a flickering film so vivid it blinded him to his surroundings.

He was five, watching Dudley riding a new red bicycle, and his heart was bursting with jealousy. …He was nine, and Ripper the bulldog was chasing him up a tree and the Dursleys were laughing below on the lawn. …He was sitting under the Sorting Hat, about to be sorted into Slytherin. …Hermione was lying in the hospital wing, her face covered with thick black hair. …Draco and Harry were alone together, both drawing closer under the mistletoe—

 _No_ , said a voice in Harry's head, as the memory of Draco drew closer, _you're not watching that, you're not watching it, it's private—_

He felt a sharp pain in his knee. Snape's office had come back into view and he realized that he had fallen to the floor; one of his knees had collided painfully with the leg of Snape's desk. He looked up at Snape, who had lowered his wand and was rubbing his wrist. There was an angry weal there, like a scorch mark.

"Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?" Snape asked coldly.

"No," Harry said, getting up from the floor.

"I thought so," Snape said contemptuously. "You let me get in too far. You lost control."

"Did you see everything I saw?" Harry asked, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"Flashes of it," Snape said, his lip curling. "For a first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been. You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain and you will not need to resort to your wand."

"I'm trying," Harry said angrily, "but you're not telling me how!"

"Manners, Potter," Snape said dangerously. "Now, I want you to close your eyes."

Harry threw him a dirty look before doing as he was told.

"Clear your mind, Potter," Snape said. "Let go of all emotion. …"

"Let's go again …on the count of three …one—two—three— _Legilimens!_ "

More memories passed by as Harry tried his best to focus. It went on for another hour, Snape invading his mind and Harry trying his best to push to him, only to fail, sometimes miserably. After the hour, Harry was breathless and in a cold sweat. The last memory was of the snake, and he just realized something he had never noticed before. He knew where the snake and Mr. Weasley were on the night that he died.

"I want you back here same time on Wednesday, and we will continue work then," Snape said.

"Fine," Harry said. He was desperate to get out of the office and find Draco.

"You are to rid your mind of all emotion every night before sleep—empty it, make it blank and calm, you understand?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"And be warned, Potter …I shall know if you have not practiced…"

"Right," Harry mumbled. He picked up his school back and hurried toward the office door. He looked back to see Snape placing the memories from the Pensieve into his own head, and left without saying a word. He dashed to the Slytherin common room and grabbed Draco's hand when he found him. "Come with me, I need to tell you something," Harry said urgently.

They both ran to their dorm, where Draco locked the door behind them. "I remember," Harry said immediately. "I remember where the snake was—where Mr. Weasley was on the night when he… when he…"

"It's okay Harry, just tell me," Draco said, trying to move Harry pass Mr. Weasley's death. "What happened? Where did it occur? What do you remember, Harry kitten?"

Harry looked at Draco, for some reason Draco calling Harry "kitten" calmed the teen. "The Department of Mysteries," he said more calmly. "The snake and Mr. Weasley were at the Department of Mysteries."

"The Department of Mysteries?" Draco repeated. "Didn't you and father go there for the trial for Sirius Black?"

"We walked passed it, yes," Harry said. The two teens thought for a moment before Draco said "There has to be something in there, don't you think? Something that You-Know-Who would want."

"Would fath—your father know?" Harry asked, blushing at his slip. Draco just smiled at that before shaking his head.

"Even if he did," Draco said, "I would doubt he would tell us. But whatever is in there, it has to be dangerous." Harry nodded in agreement. Draco walked over to their bed and sat on the edge. He patted his lap and said "Come here kitten, tell me about the Occlumency lessons. I missed you."

Harry blushed and began to walk over to Draco. His blush grew as thoughts rushed to his head. His mind weakened, every memory of his and Draco's lewd activities rushed to the front of Harry's mind, his pants starting to harden. His eyes zoned in on Draco's crotch, and a great need filled in him as he threw his school bag to the side and got to his knees in front of Draco.

"Harry what—" Draco began to ask, but Harry hushed him with a well placed kiss, pouring his desires into Draco as his hand began to massage Draco's crotch. Draco smirked in the kiss and quickly took control of it. "You want something kitten?" Draco smirked as they parted.

Harry blushed and nodded. Draco laughed and said "Alright love, get to it."

Harry couldn't help but mewl in delight when Draco pushed him down onto his knees again. It's been so long since they've done anything together.

Harry grabbed for Draco's pants and quickly pulled the leather belt out of the loopholes, throwing that to the side with the schoolbag. He unbuttoned Draco's pants and Draco lifted up just enough for Harry to pull the pants and boxers down to Draco's knees, revealing his slowly hardening cock. "Lick it kitten," Draco commanded.

Harry blushed and took Draco's cock in his hand, knowing that soon it'll be big enough that he won't be able to wrap his fingers around it. He kissed Draco's fat head before giving the cock little licks around, mewling and moaning as the hot piece of flesh grew in his hands. Draco moaned and put his hand on the back of Harry's head, pushing him closer to his cock. "More kitten, more," he moaned.

Being called kitten somehow encouraged Harry even more as he continued to lick and kiss Draco's cock until it stood fully tall and hard, heat resonating from it that Harry just loved. Lust and a deep feeling rose in Harry, his world again narrowing down until it was just Draco and his cock. Harry needed Draco's cock in him. He needed to taste it, smell it, surround it. Draco's cock was Harry's whole world at that moment, and he loved it. He loved the way Draco made him feel as the taller boy encouraged Harry to swallow his cock, inch by inch going into Harry's open and waiting mouth. "That's it kitten, swallow my cock, don't choke now. You can do it," Draco said soothingly. Draco's cock soon hit the back of Harry's throat but he kept swallowing and opening up until all nine inches were in, saliva leaking from his mouth as his nose was buried in Draco's pubic hair, smelling deliciously masculine.

"That's it Harry, good kitten…" Draco said. "Suck my cock now."

Harry moaned and started moving, his tongue wrapping around and lapping at Draco's cock as he moved up and down, coating it with his spit and Draco's pre-cum, which started to leak down Harry's throat.

"So good!" Draco said as he started moving, meeting Harry's sucks as the two worked together. "So good kitten… god!" Draco moaned, moving faster and faster. Harry started to gagged a bit, but breathed through his nose, lust and a want to satisfy Draco leading him as he moved quicker and quicker. Soon however, Draco pushed Harry off and grabbed his cock. He aimed it at Harry's open mouth and screamed "Harry!" as he came, ropes and ropes of hot cum hitting Harry's face. His tongue automatically stuck out to catch some as a few ropes landed on his mouth and tongue.

When Draco was done, he let his cock fall on Harry's mouth as Harry cleaned him off, licking and swallowing Draco's cum, using his hands and fingers to get the cum that hit his face.

Draco chuckled and said "You look so cute when you lick like that, maybe I should get you some cat ears and a tail. Then you can really be my kitten."

"Shut up," Harry said with a yawn when they both were clean. "I'm tired," Harry said. He took off his clothes and climbed up into bed.

"You even act like a cat," Draco said, earning himself a glare. "We can get you a tail and everything. I'm sure the Weasley twins would know a way."

Harry mumbled something as he took off his glasses and turned to face Draco, who was now equally as naked. "Just go to bed," he said.

Draco smiled and said "Alright love, I love you."

"Love you too Dray," Harry said before falling asleep.

Maniacal laughter was ringing in his ears. …He was happier than he had been in a very long time. …Jubilant, ecstatic, triumphant. …A wonderful, wonderful thing had happened. …

"Harry? HARRY!"

Someone slapped him. The insane laughter was punctured with a cry of pain. The happiness was draining out of him, but the laughter continued. …

He opened his eyes and as he did so, he became aware that the wild laughter was coming out of his own mouth. The moment he realized this, it died away; Harry lay panting on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, his scar throbbing horribly. Draco was bent over him, looking very worried.

"What happened?"

"I dunno…" Harry gasped, sitting up again. "He's really happy… really happy…"

"You-Know-Who is?"

"Something good's happened," mumbled Harry. He was shaking as badly as he had done after seeing the snake attack Mr. Weasley and felt very sick. "Something he's been hoping for."

The words came out as though a stranger was speaking them through Harry's mouth, yet he knew they were true. He took deep breaths, willing himself not to vomit all over Draco.

"Your defenses will be lowered after your lessons with Snape," Draco said. "Though, it will help in the long run, love. You just need to keep to it."

Harry noded without any conviction and slumped back onto his pillows, aching all over from having fallen to the floor so often that evening, his scar was still prickling painfully. He wondered with a feeling of great trepidation, what had happened to make Lord Voldemort the happiest he had been in fourteen years.

Harry's question was answered the next morning as when Draco's copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "No!" Draco said, earning looks from the people around them.

"What is it?" Harry asked, trying to look over Draco's shoulder.

For an answer, Draco spread the newspaper on the table in front of them and pointed to a picture of a witch. Underneath the witch was _Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom._

 **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT" FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

"Black!? But he's free!" Harry yelled angrily.

" _Shhh!_ " Draco whispered desperately. "Not so loud, read it!"

The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban.

Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that then high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals.

"We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped," Fudge said last night. "Not do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help other follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to do round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."

Sirius Black, who was imprisoned for murdering thirteen muggles and a fellow wizard named Peter Pettigrew, had recently been freed of all charges only a few months ago. When asked about that decision, the Minister was silent, only saying that it was a regret of the entire Wizengamot that will not happen again.

"This has to be why he was happy last night," Harry said frowning. "But I don't believe this! Fudge is blaming the breakout on _Sirius_!? After we had him cleared of all charges!?"

"That is just wrong," Draco said. "But I guess it's to be expected. Father kept telling me that the Dementors would naturally betray to follow Voldemort. And now Voldemort's worst supporters have broken out too… including my aunt." Draco looked at Lestrange's picture bitterly.

He turned to Harry and said "We need more DA lessons. Now that my aunt is free."

"I've been thinking the same thing," Harry said. He looked around the Great Hall and said "I'll tell Hermione to change the dates on our coins as soon as I can."

The ten escaped Death Eaters became common knowledge at Hogwarts, the information finally reaching those students who do not read the _Daily Prophet_. Harry and Draco were worried about what it would mean for them as the rest of the Slytherins seemed to take the news with secret joy, the seventh years actually going out to praise the escaped convicts in the Slytherin common room.

Harry had thought that the breakout from Azkaban might have humbled Umbridge a little, that she might have been abashed at the catastrophe that had occurred right under her beloved Fudge's nose. It seemed, however, to have only intensified her furious desire to bring every aspect of life at Hogwarts under her personal control. She seemed determined at the very least to discard the aspects of Hogwarts life that she did not care for. After she had sacked Professor Trelawney, Dumbledore had proven that he was still Headmaster by appointed a new professor for Divination, Firenze, the centaur that Harry remembered saved him in his first year. While Firenze made Divination enjoyable for Harry, he had his own special classroom on the ground floor that seemed as if it came straight from the Forbidden Forest, it seemed to him that Umbridge was trying her best to make all aspects of life at Hogwarts unlikeable.

Harry took his revenge the only way he had: redoubling his efforts for the D.A.

He was pleased that all of them had been spurred to work harder than ever by the news that ten more Death Eaters were now on the loose, but in nobody was this improvement more pronounced then in Neville. He barely talked anymore in the meetings, but worked relentlessly on every new jinx and countercurse Harry taught them, his plump face screwed up in concentration, apparently indifferent to injuries or accidents, working harder than anyone else in the room. He was improving so fast it was quite unnerving and when Harry taught them the Shield Charm, only Hermione mastered the charm faster than Neville.

Harry was determined to put the same effort Neville has shown him into his Occlumency lessons. Every night he and Draco would both try and clear his mind before falling asleep, and the results showed gradually in his lessons with Snape, now only taking him ten minutes and few memories to push him out without using a spell.

January seemed to move strikingly fast for the fifth years, and before Harry knew it February had arrived, bringing with it wetter and warming weather and the prospect of the second Hogsmeade visit of the year. Harry and Draco spent the visit alone together, mainly walking from shop to shop, talking about nothing before turning their conversations back to the D.A. Soon, however, February had changed into March, and with that, dangerous changes had come to Hogwarts.

 **A/N:** _Well, sorry for the wait. This chapter is short and only serves as a means to get to the good stuff. Well, at least there's a lewd scene in it, hope you all enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone who had read this and reviewed, reading all of them gives me joy!_

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha** : Thanks! Glad you liked it, and hope you liked this one as well!

 **Heven** : Yes, yes I did. That is what happens when you mess around with time lol

 **Missmaddiej** : Because Teddy does not play a big role in this story lol. And thanks, just wait till you see what I do in the future!

 **David-El** : You're correct. But the Horcruxes in Harry and Nagini still exists. That is why he can see what Nagini and Voldemort can see and hear. Canon Harry had hoped that by killing Voldemort in the Graveyard, it would stop all deaths, but it didn't, so Voldemort was able to turn Nagini into a Horcrux after all.

 **Kigen Dawn** : Man you're violent.

 **Kiera Jones** : Yes I did kill Arthur, and he is but the first… technically third (or fourth if you want to have a sad view) to die.

 **Jokul Frosti** : Aww… I did not trade Sirius' death for Arthur. I had just killed Arthur. Sirius' death is traded with someone else… *evil smirk*

 **Isabel** : Yes I did, and I did not know that. And no, no Umbridge death today. She's not that cruel.

 **Littlesprout** : Thanks! Oh, and if you are wondering why I love Umbridge as a villain. You can blame Joe Walker for that. Just google "Joe Walker Umbridge"

 **HookisHot** : I'm sorry you hate me! I hope the blowjob made you love me again XD

 **Aureliene** : I mean that basically everyone is on the chopping block just waiting to be cut. Nobody is safe! …Well except for Harry and Draco, but aside from that ANYBODY CAN BE KILLED OR HURT really, really, really bad. Within Reason, of course.

 **Yukino76** : Here you go!

 **Raven and Dragon** : ummm okay… roleplay reviews are weird.

 **Ern** : Thanks for your support! And yes, Ron will need some special Harry time to get over his dad's death.


	47. Headmistress Umbridge

Chapter 47

Headmistress Umbridge

If it had not been for the D.A. lessons, Harry thought he would have been extremely unhappy with all the stress and work the fifth years had. He sometimes felt that he was living for the hours he spent in the Room of Requirement, working hard but thoroughly enjoying himself at the same time, swelling with pride as he looked around at his fellow D.A. members and saw how far they had come. Indeed, Harry sometimes wondered how Umbridge was going to react when all the members of the D.A. received "Outstanding" in their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s.

They had finally started work on Patronuses, which everybody had been very keen to practice, though as Harry kept reminding them, producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when they were not under threat was very different to producing it when confronting by something like a dementor.

"Relax love," Draco chuckled as the same silvery animal from the third year ran around in the air. "I think I finally know what my Patronus is… strange though, having a lion for one. Besides, just hope that they would never have to use them against Dementors like we did."

"Yeah…" Harry said softly, remembering the hundreds of dementors he and Draco somehow fought in their third year, saving Sirius.

Everyone became quiet when the door to the Room of Requirement opened and closed. Dobby the House-Elf was running towards Harry and Draco, clearly anxious and scared. "Harry Potter, sir…" squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, "Harry Potter…. Master Malfoy…. Dobby has come to warn you…but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"

"What is it Dobby?" Draco asked. "Speak!"

"Master Malfoy…she…she…" Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his fist, which Harry grabbed.

"She? You mean Umbridge?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded. "What about her? Dobby-she hasn't found out about this—about us—about the D.A.?"

He read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and sank to his knees.

"She's most likely coming right now," Draco mumbled to himself and Harry, who nodded in agreement.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" Harry bellowed. They all pelted toward the exit at once, forming a scrum at the door, then people burst through; Harry could hear them sprinting along the corridors and hoped they had the sense not to try and make it all the way to their dormitiories. It was only ten to nine, if they just took refuge in the library or the Owlery, which were both nearer—

"Harry! Let's go!" Draco yelled.'

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked from the center of the knot of people now fighting to get out.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the back of the queue. "Dobby! Go back to the kitchen!" Harry yelled. "If she asks you whether you warned me, lie and say no! And don't you dare hurt yourself!"

"Thank you, Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked, and he streaked off. Harry and Draco continued running. There was a boy's bathroom up ahead, they could hide there and pretend they were there the whole time if they could reach it—"

"AARGH!"

Something caught them around the ankles and they fell spectacularly, skidding along until they came to a stop. "Professor! Professor, I got two!" Someone laughed.

Draco looked up and saw Parkinson walked up to them smirking. "Draco, Potter. Nice seeing you two!"

Umbridge came bustling around the far corner, breathless, but wearing a delighted smile.

"It's him!" she said jubilantly at the sight of Harry on the floor. "And Mr. Malfoy too, oh excellent Pansy, just excellent. A hundred points to Slytherin! I'll take them from here. …Stand up, Potter! Malfoy!"

They got to their feet, both glaring at the pair of women. Harry had never seen Umbridge looking so happy. She seized their arms in a vicelike grip and turned around, leading them away. "Off to the headmaster's office boys." She said.

They were at the stone gargoyle within minutes. Harry wondered how many of the others had been caught. "You know, Father had always told me how manish you are," Draco couldn't help but say as the gargoyle jumped out of the way. "Now I can see that he was wrong, for even a man had the decency to know when they have just messed up."

"Then I take it you are no man, Mr. Malfoy," Umbridge said as they walked up the moving stone staircase. "Only a child who will receive appropriate punishment."

The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene, the tips of his long fingers together. Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him. Cornelius Fudge was rocking backward and forward on his toes beside the fire, apparently immensely pleased with the situation. Kingsley Shacklebot and a tough-looking wizard Harry did not recognize with very short, wiry hair were positioned on either side of the door like guards, and the freckled, bespectacled form of Percy Weasley hovered excitedly beside the wall, a quill and heavy scroll of parchment in his hands, apparently poised to take notes.

"Weasley… nice to see that the Ministry is still bringing dunderheads to high positions," Draco said when he saw Percy. "Hopefully after this, you'll be able to hold a fork for Fudge."

The boys pulled their arms from Umbridge's grasp as the door swung shut behind them. Cornelius Fudge was glaring at them with a kind of vicious satisfaction upon his face.

"Well," he said. "Well, well, well …"

"Mr. Fudge, how are you?" Draco said while Harry replied with the dirtiest look he could muster.

"That is Minister to you Malfoy. I will not allow any of your father's egoistic sarcasm from you," the Minister said. Draco just replied with a glare. "Well, Potter, Malfoy… I except you know why you are here?"

"No," Harry said, staring at Dumbledore.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," Draco repeated, his hand automatically grabbing Harry's.

"You two _don't_ know why you are here?"

"No, we don't" Harry said.

Fudge looked incredulously from Harry to Professor Umbridge; Harry took advantage of his momentary inattention to steal a look at Dumbledore, who gave the carpet of the tiniest of nods and the shadow of a wink.

"So you have no idea," Fudge said in a voice positively sagging with sarcasm, "why Professor Umbridge has brought you two to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"No, we have not," Draco said.

"Or Ministry decrees?" amended Fudge angrily.

"Unless there was a new one condoning our relationship," Draco said throwing a glare at Umbridge.

Harry heart was hammering very fast. It was worth telling these lies to watch Fudge's blood pressure rising, but he could not see how on earth they would get away with them. He squeezed on Draco's hand for reassurance, and glanced up at him.

"So it is news to both of you, is it," Fudge said, his voice thick with anger, "that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

"Yes it is," Harry said, his face holding a look of innocence.

"I think, Minister," Umbridge said silkily from beside them, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do," Fudge said, nodding, and he glanced maliciously at Dumbledore as Umbridge left the room. "There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?"

"Nothing at all, Cornelius," Dumbledore said gravely, inclining his head.

There was a wait of several minutes, in which nobody looked at each other, then Harry heard the door open behind him. Umbridge moved past him and Draco into the room, gripping by the shoulder Cho's curly-haired friend Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," Professor Umbridge said softly, patting her on the back, "it's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The Minister is very proud of you. Now just tell him what happened."

"Yes girl," the Minister said. "Don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to—galloping gargoyles!"

As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backward in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire. He cursed and stamped on the hem of his cloak, which had started to smoke, and Marietta gave a wail and pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before the whole room had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word "SNEAK."

Draco couldn't help but snicker at the sight.

Umbridge tried to get Marietta to explain, but she just hid in her robes and wailed. "Fine, I will tell him," she snapped. "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner that evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that ther was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face, "came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me any more."

"Well, it seems that we have our proof Dumbledore," Fudge said.

Dumbledore glanced at Marietta. "It seems to me, Conelius, that this child have been a victim of a dreadful curse. Now, Miss Edgecombe, if you make your way to the Hospital Wing I am sure that Madam Pomfrey will counterjinx the hex."

Marietta ran away before Umbridge or Fudge could stop her and Umbridge glared at Dumbledore. "It does not matter," she said sweetly. I have all the names of the meeting here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me after she had captured Potter and Malfoy here. We needed evidence and the room provided …"

And to Harry's horror, she withdrew from her pocket the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge.

"The moment I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we wre dealing with," she said softly.

"A list of names? Is that really your best evidence woman?" Draco sneered.

"You watch your tongue boy!" Fudge said, a small smile spreading across his face. "Excellent Dolores. And…by thunder …"

He looked up at Dumbledore who was standing at his desk.

"See what they've named themselves?" Fudge said quietly. _"Dumbledore's Army."_

Dumbledore reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading scribbled by Hermione months before and for a moment seemed unable to speak. Then he looked up, smiling.

"Well, the game is up," he said simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius—or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Harry saw McGonagall and Kingsley look at each other. There was fear in both faces. He did not understand what was going on, and neither, apparently, did Fudge.

"Statement?" Fudge said slowly. "What—I don't—"

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, still smiling as he waved the list of names before Fudge's face. "Not Potter's Army. _Dumbledore's Army._ "

"But—but—"

Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudge's face. He took a horrified step backward, yelped, and jumped out of the fire again. Harry heard a tired sigh and looked to see Draco watching the Minister as if he was a little child.

"You?" he whispered, stamping again on his smoldering cloak.

"That's right," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting. Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe of course."

Fudge's chest swelled. "Then you have been plotting against me!" he yelled. "You and Lucius!"

"That's right," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Though Lucius has not been involved with this plan."

"Then why is Malfoy's son here?" Fudge yelled, pointing at Draco.

"Well simply because his fiancé has joined," Dumbledore said, still cheerful. "How many years has it been now? Two, I believe…"

"You are correct with two, headmaster," Draco smiled as he indicated to Harry's necklace.

"Will you shut up Malfoy!" Fudge barked, who was ogling Dumbledore with a kind of horrified delight. " Well, well, well—I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead—"

"Instead you get to arrest me," Dumbledore said smiling. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"

"Weasley!" Fudge cried, now positively quivering with delight, "Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?"

"Yes, sir, I think so, sir!" Percy said eagerly, whose nose was splattered with ink from the speed of his note-taking.

"Very well then," Fudge said, now radiant with glee. "Duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!" Percy dashed from the room, slamming the door behind him, and Fudge turned back to Dumbledore. "You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

"Ah," Dumbledore said gently," yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag?" Fudge said, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag, Dumbledore!"

"Well," Dumbledore said apologetically, "I'm afraid I do."

"Oh really?"

"You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to—what is the phrase? 'Come quietly/' I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Enough of this," Umbridge said. "Take him!"

Harry and Draco looked horrified at Dumbledore, who winked at them. From out of nowhere, Fawkes appeared, flying towards Dumbledore, screeching. Dumbledore's hands immediately outreached and clapped at Fawkes' feet. A great fire surrounded them both, and with that fire a strong force pushed out and forced the other occupants in the room to fall to the floor as the fire disappeared, with Dumbledore and Fawkes with it.

Shacklebolt and the Minister got to their feet and Shacklebolt breathed. "Well, you may not like it Minister… but you cannot deny, Dumbledore's got style. …"

Fudge ranted angrily as Professor McGonagall told Harry and Draco to return to their dorms.

 **-by order of-**

 **The Ministry of Magic**

 **Dolores Jane Umbridge ( High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 _ **The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.**_

 **Signed:**

 **Cornelius Oswald Fudge  
MINISTER OF MAGIC**

 **-by order of-**

 **The Ministry of Magic**

 **All non-normal relationships including two members of the same sex has been outlaw in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students breaking this rule will be punished based on Headmistress Umbridge's sanction.**

 _ **The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-one.**_

 **Signed:**

 **Cornelius Oswald Fudge**

 **MINISTER OF MAGIC**

The notices had gone up all over the school overnight, but they did not explain how every single person within the castle seemed to know of Dumbledore's escape. The Slytherins have outright ostracized Harry and Draco, as well as Blaise and Theo. It had started on the night after Dumbledore's escape. Draco and Harry were in the common room studying when three seventh years walked up to them. They started sneering at Draco and Harry, saying that they should just throw them out into the Black Lake or just to Headmistress Umbridge just to get rid of them. Draco had replied as smoothly as he could, insulting them and reducing them to dunderheads. The Seventh years have gotten their revenge a few weeks later, when all of the upper years of Slytherin, bar Harry and his friends, were members of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad.

They did not dock points from themselves, but they took to muggle means. In the common room, the biggest of the seventh years had walked up to Draco and stared jeering him again. Then, without any warning, Draco felt a hard stinging pain on his cheek, before falling down to the floor. He looked up at glare at the Slytherin who punched him. "What are you thinking!? Do you know who I am!?"

"A poof who doesn't belong," the Slytherin smirked. "What are you going to do? Cry to daddy?"

Draco glared at him and took out his wand, aiming it center at the seventh year's chest. "Do not test me," he said.

The seventh year smirked and looked around at the other Slytherins who were watching with interest. "You don't have any power here anymore Malfoy," he said. "You threw that all away when you associated yourself with that fake-Slytherin Potter."

"Harry is more of a Slytherin than any of you lot," Draco said, earning him heckling laughter. He glared at all of them and said "You are all a disgrace." He pocketed his wand before leaving.

Meanwhile, Harry was with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Collin as they watched red stones fly upward from the Gryffindor hourglass. "I can't believe they just took a hundred points from you!" Harry fumed.

"We've decided," Fred said coolly, "we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."

"Have you ever?" Hermione asked.

"Course we have," George said. "Never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line," Fred said.

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally," George said, earning a snort from Collin.

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem," Fred said.

"But now?" Ron said tentatively.

"Well, now—" George said.

"—what with Dumbledore gone—"

"—we reckon a bit of mayhem—"

"—is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," Fred finished.

"You mustn't!" Hermione whispered. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"

"You don't get it, Hermione, do you?" Fred said, smiling at her. "We don't care about staying anymore. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So anyway," he checked his watch, "Phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have anything to do with it."

"But what about you and Collin?" Ron asked, looking at Collin who smiled.

"We talked about it," Collin said. "George's already in his seventh year, this was going to happen eventually. Just three years of only seeing each other during the school holidays and summer vacation. Besides, Fred and George told me that you will make sure Umbridge doesn't do anything to me," Collin gave Ron a wide smile.

"Right—well—umm—of course I won't," Ron said.

"Good," George said. "Now, run along you three!" Fred, George, and Collin turned away and disappeared in the swelling crowd descending the stairs toward lunch. The trio quickly joined the crowd and Harry separated to walk to the Slytherin Table, each step felt like his heart and stomach was sinking as the Slytherins glared at him.

He sat at the end of the table with Draco, Blaise, and Theo, feeling like outcasts. Harry looked at the staff table and glared at Umbridge, who was sitting in Dumbledore's seat, ignoring the looks the other teachers were giving her, a sweet smile on her face.

BOOM!

The very floor of the Great Hall shook, the students and faculty stood up in surprise. Outside, Harry could hear people running and screaming. The students in the Great Hall quickly became a mob as they ran outside to see what has happened. Harry ran up to the next floor where pandemonium reigned. The Weasley twins, and Collin Harry guessed, had set off what seemed to be an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks.

Dragons comprised entirely of green-and-gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went. Shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers. Rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls. Sparklers were writing swearwords in midair of their own accord. Firecrackers were exploding like mines everywhere Harry looked, and instead of burning themselves out, fading from sight, or fizzling to a halt, these pyrotechnical miracles seemed to be gaining in energy and momentum the longer he watched.

Umbridge shrieked at Filch and her Inquisitorial Squad to Stupefy the fireworks, but instead of freezing in midair, the fireworks exploded with such force that it blasted a hole in a painting of a soppy-looking witch in the middle of a meadow. Harry couldn't help but laugh at their attempts as he watched the spectacular display, the other students laughing with him as the fireworks continued to burn and spread all over the school.

Professor Umbridge spent her first afternoon as headmistress running all over the school answering the summonses of teachers when fireworks came into their classrooms, none of whom seemed able to rid their rooms of the fireworks without her.

George, Fred, and Collin were the heroes of Gryffindor Tower that night, the entire Gryffindor House celebrated their fireworks as Fred and George held Collin on their shoulders, parading him as if he was the mastermind of the prank. Later that night, George and Collin walked into the seventh year's dormitory and Collin immediately jumped onto George's bed. George laughed and climbed in after him, closing the curtains and casting a silencing spell before magically taking off his and Collin's clothes.

Collin stood on top of George, his body smooth and hairless. "I can't believe we actually did that!" he said excitedly.

"I knew we did a brilliant job corrupting you," George said, chuckling at the fourteen year old's excitement. "We'll make a prankster out of you yet."

Colin nodded enthusiastically and looked down at George, who's uncut cock was hard and leaking, the eight inch tall, two inches thick piece looking very tempting to the small Gryffindor as it pointed straight towards him.

George smirked at Colin's staring and he shook his butt, his cock waving in the air. "Does Colin want my lollipop?" George said. Colin nodded, blushing, and George said "Where do you want my Lollipop Colin? In your mouth, or in your butt?"

Colin thought about it for a moment before saying, "My butt!"

The next day held another lesson for Harry, which surprisingly went smoothly as he and Draco practiced clearing their minds every night before they went to sleep. He met with Cho, but refused to speak to her about her friend, who still had SNEAK on her face. Harry's dreams were still there, always going down the corridors, but now they seem to become less frequent, and afterwards his scar had stopped burning in pain and reduced to a mere prickling sensation.

The Easter holiday came, and with it the realization that their examinations were only six weeks away. Harry was surprised that it was only six weeks till he had his O.W.L.s, and Hermione forced Harry to spend almost every day with her and Ron in the library. Both boys were annoyed at it, but allowed Hermione to drag them to the library, as both were behind in some subjects. Near the end of Easter holiday, Harry, Draco, Theo, and Blaise were outside, Harry and Theo leaning on Draco and Blaise as they sat on the grass, talking.

"Well, what is going on here?" Pansy Parkinson smirked at them, her Prefect badge and Inquisitorial Squad badge shining in the sunlight. "Don't you know the rules poofs? You things can't be that close to each other. Let's see… Zabini, Nott go report yourselves to Headmistress Umbridge for your detentions, I'm sure she'll give you such nice lines. As for you Potter…" She smirked.

"Just stop it Parkinson," Draco groaned. "We are trying to enjoy ourselves, and you are ruining it with your plain existence."

"You dare talk to me like that Draco?" Parkinson asked. "It's these fag's fault you're being outcasted like this! Why Warrington punched you like that!"

"No, Cassius Warrington punched me because he just couldn't help but understand he is a dunderhead," Draco said. "Just like you Parkinson."

Parkinson glared at Draco before stomping back to the castle. "How did she ever get into Slytherin?" Harry couldn't help but asked.

"I do not know love," Draco said. "Her whole family was in Slytherin, maybe that has something to do with it."

Harry took that as an answer and nodded. Five minutes later, they heard the sounds of footsteps and turned around to see a very smug looking Parkinson, walking with Professor Umbridge.

Professor Umbridge looked down at the four of them and gave a sweet smile. "Potter, Malfoy… I shouldn't be surprise to see that you two are disrespecting Miss Parkinson here. And you two," she looked at Theo and Blaise," you two seem to be breaking the same rules aren't you? Well, for disrespecting proper authorities, fifty points from Slytherin. From each of you. And a hundred points for breaking Educational Decree Number Twenty-One. All students found in a relationship that involves the same sex shall be punished accordingly. I will expect each of you in my office at eight o'clock tonight. Hopefully some lines will set your attitudes straight."

She left, leaving a Parkinson to smirk at Harry. "I thought you were going to do something to me like you did with Crabbe and Goyle. Too bad you can't Potter, I'm untouchable." She looked at Draco, but her gaze hardened, "Hopefully this will teach you some lessons Draco. You should treat women like me with respect."

She left the two couples to wallow in their anger. After a few minutes of silence, Theo turned to Harry and said "She's right. You should have gotten her expelled."

"I know," Harry said regrettably.

 **A/N:** Next chapter we get to do my favorite event that appears only in the book! That's right! Career Advice! …it's much more fun than it sounds… you'll see. Other than that, did you all enjoy it? I did, it took me long enough but we are almost to the near end. In The Order of Phoenix, where I take events and mold them to my own, I am currently on page 656 of 870. Now, that does not seem like we are almost done, but believe me when I say, we are almost done with Year Five. Anyway, I love you all very much and hope you all are with me till the end!

 **Shebajay** : Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying this.

 **David-El** : Excellent question! Here is how I look at the "love is the 'power he knows not.'" There are simply various types of love. The love between friends (the trios), the love between lovers (Harry and Draco) and the love between Parent and Child (Lily and Harry). I think of them as a sort of hierarchal, meaning that the love between friends is in the bottom, love between lovers is in the middle, while love between parent and child is on top, mainly because from what I hear from my professors and people I know, a parent would do ANYTHING to keep their children safe. ANYTHING. Even if it means they'll get hurt or die. Harry was protected by this highest form of love that can only be formed between a parent and their child. So, no matter how much Harry and Draco love each other, even if they are willing to die for each other (which they are), that love unfortunately cannot reach or surpass the love a parent has for their child. It can be close, very close, but not enough to destroy a Horcrux. So, to make a long answer short, no, unfortunately all the love-making in the world cannot destroy a Horcrux. And sorry about the Container thing. Minor slip up, hopefully won't happen again.

 **Kiera Jones** : Thanks

 **Littlesprout** : You're welcome! Glad you liked it!

 **CheeryDanDan** : Thanks! I'm really glad you love the plot! Hopefully I'll get to see you until the end! Btw, love your username.

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha** : Of course they're going to be doing dirty things, they're horny teenagers in love! (Remember, when they met Draco referred to Harry as his boy) and of course I'm still here, I will be until the story ends! Then it's on to the next thing which is… I don't know. And Adult! Lucius is dead. He died in that graveyard. As for Harry, it is up for interpretation. He could have died in that blast or sent back to his time.

 **Yukino76** : Me too! But it's going to have very different results and effects than normal! Thanks for sticking with me btw!

 **Draco7347** : I'm glad you're loving it! Here you go!

 **Kigen Dawn** : No. No one is killing Umbridge and Fudge. I already know what I am going to do, and I will not allow anyone to do otherwise. And I just had a feeling you and the others would like the Kitten!Harry…

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Thanks cutie!

 **HookisHot** : Hmm if there is ears, collar, and tail you know the tail will have to be a butt plug. And if the Twins did indeed have things like that, George would probably save them for Collin.

 **Jokul Frosti** : I am planning horrors and sex scenes with points my friend. And That was not supposed to be funny (a bit) just… cute/sexy.

 **Ern** : Yeah… the Harry Potter verse just can't help but bring hardships at Sirius. Though, it can't get worst for him. Can it?

 **BrotherofBasilisk** : Just wanted to say hi! And please don't kill me for what I've done!


	48. Career Advice with Snape

Chapter 48

Career Advice with Snape

 **CAREER ADVICE**

 **All fifth years will be required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the Summer term, in which they will be given the opportunity to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below.**

Harry saw this post when they returned to the Slytherin Common room later that day, and saw that his appointment was on Monday afternoon.

On that day, he and Blaise were on their way to Divination when he remembered the appointment. He waved Blaise goodbye before rushing over to the dungeons and into Snape's office. "Two minutes late Potter," Snape said as Harry closed the door.

"Sorry Professor, I forgot. Blaise and I were on our way to Divination when—"

"It does not matter Potter, sit down," Snape said, sitting behind his desk, a student's essay in front of him. Harry nodded and looked around as he sat down.

Professor Umbridge was sitting there, a clipboard on her knee, a fussy little pie-frill around her neck, and a small, horribly smug smile on her face.

Professor Snape moved the essay to the side to a pile of pamphlets, which he took and spread them on his desk so Harry could see them all. Harry did his best to ignore the sound of Umbridge's quill scratching on her clipboard.

"Well, Potter, this meeting is to discuss over any and all career ideas you might have, and to make sure you are on track on the courses your career requires for your sixth and seventh years," Professor Snape said. "Have you any ideas?"

"Umm yes sir," Harry said. "I thought of, maybe, being an Auror," Harry's voice went soft under Snape's gaze.

Snape gave Harry a sharp look before scoffing, "Just like your father Potter. Very well. For an Auror, you will need top grades," Snape said as he extracted a small, dark leaflet from under the mass on his desk and opening it. "They ask for at least five N.E.W.T.s, and nothing under "Exceeds Expectations' grade, I see. Then you are required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office. This is a very difficult career path, Potter. They claim to take 'only the best' though exceptions have allowed the occasional dunderhead." Harry felt that Snape had somehow insulted his father, with the look he was giving him. "Hmmm, it seems that nobody has been taken on in the last three years… interesting," Snape said to himself as he read the pamphlet.

At this moment Professor Umbridge gave a very tiny cough, at though she was trying to see how quietly she could do it. Professor Snape ignored her.

"You will want to know which subjects you ought to take, I suppose?" Snape said somehow boredly.

"Yes," Harry said. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, I suppose?"

"Naturally," Professor Snape said shortly. "I would also advise—"

Professor Umbridge gave another cough, a little more audible this time. Professor Snape did not ever look at her as he continued as though nothing had happened. "You are advise to take Transfiguration, as Aurors will most likely need to Transfigure or Untransfigure in their work. Then, there is Charms, which is always useful, and Potions. I should warn you Potter that I do not accept any students who achieve anything else but an 'Outstanding.' I am surrounded by dunderheads and morons, and I will not allow my N.E.W.T.s class to be the same. Right now you are skirting between Outstanding and Exceeds Expectations. If I were you, I would stop whatever it is that is distracting you in my class and focus."

Professor Umbridge gave her most pronounced cough yet.

"Would you like a Cough Potion, Dolores?" Snape asked shortly, annoyed that she was interrupting the meeting.

"Oh no, thank you very much," Umbridge said. "I just wondered whether I could make the teensiest interruption, Severus?"

"You already have," Snape said.

"I was just wondering whether Mr. Potter has quite the temperament for an Auror?" Professor Umbridge said sweetly.

"Were you?" Professor Snape said a bit haughtily. "Well, Potter," he continued, as though there had been no interruption, "if you are indeed serious of following your father's… footsteps, I would advise you to make sure your grades are vastly improved. Though I am sure your other professors would disagree, I will not accept anything less than "Outstanding' from you. I see Professor Flitwick has graded you 'Exceeds Expectations' for the last two years. For him, your Charms work seems satisfactory, but not for me. Also, your Defense Against the Dark Arts marks have been generally high. … Lupin in particular thought you— _are you sure I cannot give you a cough potion Dolores?_ "

"Oh, no need, thank you, Severus," simpered Professor Umbridge, who had just coughed her loudest yet, trying her best to not shrink away from the glare Snape had threw her. "I was just concerned that you might not have Harry's most recent Defense Against the Dark Arts marks in front of you. I'm quite sure I slipped in a note …"

"Are you inferring to this?" Professor Snape asked, in a tone of complete annoyance and revulsion as he pulled a sheet of pink parchment from between the leaves of Harry's folder. He glanced down at it, a single eyebrow raised slightly, then placed it back into the folder without comment.

"As I was saying, Potter, the wolf thought you showed a pronounced aptitude for the subject, and I must begrudgingly agree, obviously for an Auror—"

"Did you not understand my note, Severus?" Professor Umbridge asked in honeyed tones, quite forgetting to cough.

"Of course I understood it," Professor Snape said, his eyes roaming from Harry to Professor Umbridge again, taking a sharp, unimpressed look about them.

"Well, then, I am confused. …I'm afraid I don't quite understand how you can give Mr. Potter false hope that—"

"False hope?" repeated Professor Snape slowly. "False hope would be believing in a dunderhead of a Minister to cover an obvious problem. Potter here have achieved the highest marks of his years in all Defense Against the Dark Arts tests—"

"I'm terribly sorry to have to contradict you, Severus, but as you will see from my note, Harry has been achieving very poor results in his classes with me—"

Snape simply raised an eyebrow and took the pink slip out of the folder again. "It seems I have to made the obvious clear. He had achieved the highest marks in all Defense Against the Dark Arts tests set by a competent teacher, Dolores. Those that use regular, normal parchment and not childish pink ones." He held the parchment idly in his hand as he moved it to a rubbish bin, letting the note fall into it without a care.

Professor Umbridge's smile vanished as suddenly as a light bulb blowing. She sat back in her chair, turned a sheet on her clipboard, and began scribbling very fast indeed, her bulging eyes rolling from side to side. Professor Snape turned back to Harry, his lips thin and eyes burning.

"Any questions, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said. "What sort of character and aptitude tests do the Ministry do on you, if you get enough N.E.W.T.s?"

"You will need to demonstrate the ability to react well to pressure and so forth," Professor Snape said, perseverance and dedication, because Auror training takes a further three years, not to mention very high skills in practical defense. It will mean more studying even after you have left Hogwarts, but I believe Mr. Malfoy will keep you on track with that."

"I think you'll also find," Umbridge said, her voice very cold now, "that the Ministry looks into the records of those applying to be Aurors. Their criminal records."

"Of which Mr. Potter has none. Are you sure you are okay Dolores? I fear you are becoming delirious," Snape said.

"I can assure you he does have a criminal record, Severus," Umbridge said.

"—unless you are prepared to take even more exams after Hogwarts, then I suggest you would look into another—"

"—which means that this boy has as much chance of becoming an Auror as Dumbledore has of ever returning to this school."

"A very good chance, then," Professor Snape said.

"Potter has a criminal record!" Umbridge said loudly.

"Of what crimes?" Snape asked, not raising his voice, but his tone becoming cold.

Professor Umbridge stood up. She was so short that this did not make a great deal of difference, but her fussy, simpering demeanor had given place to a hard fury that made her broad, flabby face look oddly sinister.

"Potter has headed and led an illegal organization, whose aim was to teach non-Ministry approved spells and create an army to overthrow the Ministry. He is also guilty of sodomy, him and Mr. Malfoy breaking Educational Decree Number Twenty-One, in which relationships of their sort is both improper and illegal."

Snape stood slowly, his hands never leaving his desk as he looked at Professor Umbridge. He towered over Professor Umbridge. "I believe the word you are looking for, Dolores, is homosexual, not sodomy. Though I must admit, it does seem too far of a concept for a person like you to understand," he said.

Anger rose in Professor Umbridge and she said, loudly, "Potter has no chance whatsoever of becoming an Auror!"

Snape gave his hardest glare at Umbridge as he said, "Potter will become an Auror if it is the last thing I do. Even if I have to coach him nightly, a concept that I do not wish, I will make sure he will achieve the required results. Merlin knows the Ministry needs a fresh air of competence."

"The Minister of Magic will never employ Harry Potter!" Umbridge said, her voice rising furiously.

"Tisk, tisk Dolores," Snape said, Harry could see that he was trying to resist yelling. "By the time Potter is ready to join, there will be a new Minister."

"Aha!" shrieked Professor Umbridge, pointing a stubby finger at Snape. "Yes! Yes, yes ,yes! Of course! That's what you want, isn't it Severus Snape? You want Cornelius Fudge replaced by Albus Dumbledore! You think you'll be where I am, don't you. Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and headmaster to boot!"

"Shut. Up." Snape said, glaring at Umbridge. He walked around the desk to stand directly in front of Umbridge, showing more of the height difference between the two. "You are raving Dolores Umbridge. I have no intent to take your job, nor having Dumbledore as Minister." Still looking at Umbridge, Snape barked, "Potter! Our meeting is done, you may leave."

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder and hurried out of the room, not daring to look at Umbridge. He could hear her and Professor Snape shouting at each other all the way back along the corridor.

Professor Umbridge was still breathing as though she had just run a race when she strode into their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that afternoon. Every now and then Umbridge shot glowering looks at Harry, who kept his head down, staring at _Defensive Magical Theory_ , his eyes unfocused, thinking. …

He was trying to imagine what Snape and Umbridge were arguing about. He had never heard his Head of House yell till then. He looked over at Draco, who was boredly reading own version of the textbook. Harry frowned when saw the faint scar on Draco's right hand. It was barely visible, but Harry knew that it was there, the same with Blaise's and Theo's hands. Draco felt Harry staring at him and looked up, offering a smile. Harry smiled back, but it quickly turned into a frown as his eyes landed on the scar again. It was all his fault.

Soon class had ended, and Harry gingerly took Draco's hand, his thumb brushing over the very faint scars. "This is not your fault Harry," Draco said, knowing how Harry felt. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

"But if it weren't for me…"

"No, don't think that," Draco said. He opened his mouth to say more, when what sounded like a mossy bomb went off. There were screams and yells reverberating from somewhere above them. People exiting the classrooms all around Harry were stopping in their tracks and looking up at the ceiling fearfully—

Then Umbridge came pelting out of her classroom as fast as her short legs would carry her. Pulling out her wand, she hurried off in the opposite direction. "Let's go!" Draco said, pulling Harry's hand. "That must have been Fred and George, right? Let's go see what they did this time." There was an air of excitement around Draco as he pulled Harry, and Harry couldn't help but feel excited too as he allowed Draco to pull him, Draco's hand moving to the comfortable place of Harry's wrist.

They followed the crowd up towards the fifth floor, where the entire east wing was turned into a swamp. As Harry and Draco pushed through the crowd, they saw Colin Creevey laughing and running down a hall holding his camera, with a member of the Inquisitorial Squad following him. Harry guessed that Colin was heading towards a secret passage that led to the entrance hall, so he pulled Draco from the crowd and down the stairs.

They reached the school entrance hall, and found what looked like most of the school assembled there.

It was just like the night when Trelawney had been sacked. Students were standing all around the walls in a great ring (some of them, Harry noticed, covered in a substance that looked very like Stink-sap); teachers and ghosts were also in the crowd. Peeves, who was bobbing overhead, gazed down upon Fred, George, and Colin as the three waved their hands in celebration.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Fred said to the crowd, as if they were clapping. "We all hope that you enjoyed our present for Headmistress Umbridge! Special thanks goes to the adorable Colin Creevey here, who single-handedly outran three of those Inquisitorial whatevers!" Colin blushed as George hugged him tightly.

There were some sounds as the Inquisitorial Squad pushed passed the crowd, with Umbridge at their heel, stopping a few steps above the crowd. "So!" she said triumphantly. "So… you think its amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred said, looking at her without the slightest sign of fear.

"It was funny," the fourteen year old Colin giggled.

Filch elbowed his way to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness. "I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely, waving a piece of parchment around. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting …Oh, let me do it now. …"

"Very good, Argus," she said. "You three," she went on, gazing down at Fred, George, and Colin, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"Whips?" Colin asked. He looked at George and couldn't help but laugh as he said, "I thought only you could do that to me."

"You are right Colin," George said. "But, you know what Fred, I don't think we are." He turned to his twin.

"George," Fred said, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," George said lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely," George said.

And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together, " _Accio Brooms!"_

Harry heard a loud crash somewhere in the distance. Looking to his left, he ducked just in time—Fred and George's broomsticks were hurtling along the corridor and stopped sharply in front of the twins.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George said, mounting his own. He looked at Colin and said, "Be a bad boy now, you hear?"

"Of course!" Colin smiled, his camera swinging happily from his neck.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, and at the silent, watchful crowd. "Should we let our little mascot say it?" he smiled at George, who nodded.

Colin took a deep breath and said loudly, "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley—Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George added, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air as Colin ran into the crowd of Gryffindors, who cheered for him. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbling on his level above the crowd.

"Giver her hell, Peeves."

And Peeves, whom Harry had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.

The Inquisitorial Squad tried to get Colin, but the Gryffindors wouldn't let them near him as Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Parkinson, Greengrass, Warrington! Stop this, this instant! Ten Points from Slytherin for each of you for rough housing, and detention with me starting next Tuesday." The three Slytherins stared at McGonagall, as if they couldn't believe that a Professor gave them detention, but they left under her strong gaze. Professor Snape walked into the circle and stepped in front of the three. "I believe several more points will be taken for excessive abuse of power. If you would allow that, Minerva?"

"Of course Severus," Professor McGonagall said. Snape gave the Inquisitorial Squad a sharp look and jerked them a movement to go. When they were gone, McGonagall and Snape turned to the crowd of Gryffindors. Professor Umbridge was trying to make her way through the crowd.

"Colin Creevey, if you could come here," Professor McGonagall said briskly. The crowd of Gryffindors shuffled anxiously as Colin pushed his way through the crowd. He stood in front of Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape with a similar smile and swagger that the twins had.

"While the little show you and the Weasley twins was… interesting," Snape said. "You still need to be punished for breaking school rules. Ten points from Gryffindor, and detention with me, every Friday for the rest of the month will be appropriate, I believe."

"Indeed," McGonagall said. She looked back at Umbridge, who had just broken through the crowd and stomping towards the two Professors. "But, you have also shown a certain courage and creativity for your hooligan behaviors. For those, I believe it necessary to award Gryffindor House twenty points. You all may go now."

The Gryffindors cheered as they all left, each one congratulating Colin as they went up the marble staircase. Harry and Draco, as well as a few other students decided to stay back and watch as Umbridge reached Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"What are you two think you are doing? Awarding points for turning my castle into a swamp? That boy is mine to punish. You have no authority to overstep that!" Umbridge said.

"I believe we do have authority as his Head of House and teachers, Dolores," Professor McGonagall said. "We have given Mr. Creevey the proper amount of punishment that he deserved for a harmless prank."

"Harmless? You believe what that boy did was _harmless_ , Minerva?" Professor Umbridge said, her bulging eyes moving from Professor McGonagall to Professor Snape and back again.

"Yes, indeed, no students were harm, and there was no property destroyed," Professor McGonagall stated. "Now, if you excuse me, I have detentions to prepare for." She pushed past Umbridge, not looking back as she headed towards the marble staircase. She stopped and gazed at the remaining students and said "I am certain that I have assigned an essay to each year level, why aren't you busy doing it?"

Snape did not say a word to Umbridge. He just gave her a cool look and followed McGonagall away from the small remaining of students. Harry could hear him mutter to himself of dunderheads in his House.

The story of Fred and George's flight to freedom was retold so often over the next few days that Harry could tell it would soon become the stuff of Hogwarts legend. Within a week, even those who had been eyewitnesses were half-convinced that they had seen the twins dive-bomb Umbridge on their brooms, pelting her with Dungbombs before zooming out of the doors. In the immediate aftermath of their departure there was a great wave of talk about copying them, that the phase "pull a Weasley" suddenly became very common. Fred and George had made sure that nobody was likely to forget them very soon. For one thing, they had not left instructions on how to remove the swamp that now filled the corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing, not even to Colin. Umbridge and Filch had been observed trying different means of removing it but without success. Eventually the area was roped off and Filch, gnashing his teeth furiously, was given the task of punting students across it to their classrooms.

Harry was certain teachers like McGonagall or Flitwick could have removed the swamp in an instant, but just as in the case of Fred and George's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, they seemed to prefer to watch Umbridge struggle.

Inspired by Fred and George's example, a great number of students were vying for the newly vacant positions of Troublemaker-in-Chief, but all ended as Colin stood up and took his rightful place as the Twins' Greatest Success.

Peeves and Colin seemed to make an instant connection as Peeves, who seemed to have taken Fred's parting words deeply to heart, soared through the school, upending tables, bursting out of blackboards, and toppling statues and vases. Whenever he fancied a break from the chaos he was making, he spent hours at a time floating along after Umbridge and blowing loud raspberries every time she spoke.

None of the staff but Filch seemed to be stirring themselves to help her. Indeed, a week after Fred and George's departure Harry witnessed Professor McGonagall walking right past Peeves, who was determinedly loosening a crystal chandelier, and could have sworn he heard her tell the poltergeist out of the corner of her mouth, "It unscrews the other way."

Harry walked into the Great Hall a week after witnessing McGonagall and Peeves, and saw Ron frowning at a letter, with Colin sitting close to him. True to his promise, Ron made sure that the young prankster was always in arm's reach whenever he could, both amused and annoyed at Colin's rattling off of his plans and everything Fred and George have taught him.

Curious, and worried, Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and up to Ron. "Everything okay?" he asked, looking down at the letter.

"Huh? Oh yeah… letter from mum," Ron said sadly. Harry frowned, remembering the passing of Mr. Weasley. "How is she holding up?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess," Ron said in an uncharacteristically depressed tone. "She wrote to me, saying that Bill and Charlie moved back into the Burrow to look after her. She didn't want to bother them, but I think she's happy Bill and Charlie are with them."

"Did they quit their jobs?" Harry asked.

"Merlin no!" Ron said. "They're Aparating to their jobs, they're just living back at the Burrow."

Harry nodded and looked at Colin, thinking he should change the topic to lighten the mood. "How's Fred and George?"

"Great!" Colin smiled. "I got a letter from them yesterday! They're all set up now at Diagon Alley. They're living in a flat above the shop, and George told me that Cedric moved in a couple of days ago."

"Are you… umm jealous?" Harry asked, remembering Cedric's relationship with both twins.

"Why would I be?" Colin asked. "I know that he and the twins used to play together naughtily, but I also know that George is mine. I'm confident he can control himself! Besides, they're still teaching me new things, even from there."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron, who shrugged. "They talk to him more than they talked to me," he said.

The final Quidditch Match was held on the last week of May. It was Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, and Harry, Draco, Theo, and Blaise took their place with the Gryffindors as they cheered the team on. The Slytherins were on the other side of the stadium, and even though they had lost to Gryffindor in the last match, Harry could still hear them heckling Ron. In the middle of the match, Hagrid walked up to Harry and Hermione, and asked the two to follow him.

Hagrid acted shifty as he led the two away from the Quidditch Pitch and towards the Forbidden Forest. The path was becoming increasingly overgrown and the trees grew so closely together as they walked farther and farther into the forest that it was dark as dusk. They were soon a long way past the clearing where Hagrid had shown them the thestrals, but Harry felt no sense of unease until Hagrid stepped unexpectedly off the path and began wending his way in and out of trees toward the dark heart of the forest.

"Hagrid, why can't you just tell us where we're going?" Harry asked.

The sounds of beating hooves slowly rose as a hoard of centaurs thundered past them, yelling and howling sounds Harry could not understand. "I've never seen the centaurs so riled," Hagrid said, "and they're dangerous at best of times."

They waited till the last centaur was long gone, and their howling was inaudible before continuing on. Hagrid sighed and looked at Harry and Hermione. "If the Ministry restrict their territory anymore, they're gonna have a full uprising on their hands."

"Hagrid, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry for bein' so mysterious," Hagrid said. "I wouldn't been bothin' you all with it, but with Dumbledore gone, I'm most likely getting the sack any day now, and I couldn't go without telling somebody 'bout him." Hagrid took a big sniff, pulling out a giant handkerchief from his waistcoat and mopped his eyes with it. There was another sound, this one reminding Harry of a tree falling down, and he looked alertly for the tree, but instead found a gigantic creature getting up.

"Grawpy!" Hagrid said in a would-be cheery voice. Harry and Hermione both backed away slowly as the creature turned around, revealing it's simpleton face. "Grawpy, I brought ya some company," Hagrid said as the giant stared at a fluttering butterfly. The giant looked from the butterfly and noticed Harry and Hermione. He started walking towards them, and the two backed away quickly as the giant's arms reached out towards them, stopping abruptly because of a thick rope that was tied around the giant's waist, and connected to a nearby tree trunk. "I couldn't just leave 'im because… because he's my brother," Hagrid said.

"Well, half-brother really," Hagrid continued, "but he's completely harmless!" His voice rising as he walked to Harry's and Hermione's side.

Grawp stared at the two before returning to the massive tree that held his rope. "He gets his own food and all," Hagrid said a bit sadly. "It's company he'll be needin' when I'm gone. You will look after him won't you? I'm the only family's he's got."

Harry looked between Hagrid and the sitting Grawp, who was playing with some Muggle trash he somehow found, and just nodded silently, knowing that he and Hermione couldn't say no to Hagrid.

Half an hour later, Hagrid, Harry, and Hermione walked out of the forest and down the path to the Quidditch Pitch, where students were walking out. The two said goodbye to Hagrid and joined the crowd.

"WE DID IT! WE WON!" Ron yelled feverishly when he saw Harry and Hermione. He ran up to them, waving the silver Quidditch Cup in the air nad looking quite beside himself. "HARRY! HERMIONE!"

They beamed at him as he caught up to them, but he had no time to talk as the rest of the Gryffindors grabbed Ron and started to sing, " _Weasley is our King."_

There was a scrum at the door of the castle as the singing crowd squeezed itself into the entrance hall and out of sight. Harry and Hermione watched them go, beaming, until the last echoing strains of "Weasley is our King" died away. Then they turned to each other, their smiles fading.

"We'll save our news till tomorrow, shall we?" Harry asked.

"Yes, all right," Hermione said wearily. "I'm not in any hurry. …"

They climbed the steps together. At the front doors both instinctively looked back at the Forbidden Forest. Harry was not sure whether it was his imagination or not, but he rather thought he saw a small cloud of birds erupting into the air over the treetops in the distance, almost as though the tree in which they had been nesting had just been pulled up by the roots.

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone who have read this! Final stretch everyone!

 **Guest** : Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying this!

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha** : Draco does not belong in Gryffindor.

 **Kigen Dawn** : … That is just rude. For the next review, I don't want to see any curses. Especially the awful C-word.

 **I Judicator** : Thanks!

 **Yukino76** : Yes, life is very dangerous for the four! Aren't they? And of course Harry is too kind! There's a lesson here!

 **Jokul Frosti** : …. You just used gay as an insult! You totally did… wow.

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Don't do that! Violence is bad.

 **Missmaddiej** : Yes, the newest Decree in which Umbridge becomes Headmistress is awful! And Harry isn't exactly practicing Occlumency at the moment.

 **Ern** : So violent. Lol

 **Littlesprout** : Thanks! And You're welcome!

 **HookisHot** : Well… so far all we know is that Mr. Weasley is gone. And, the George's and Colin's playfulness is very childish.


	49. OWLs and Dreams

Chapter 49

O.W.L.s and Dreams

Ron was more than displeased to hear about Grawp. Harry and Hermione decided to tell him together, so they waited till after the Gryffindors celebrated winning the Quidditch Cup to tell him. He rage and ranted about Hagrid's affinity to dangerous creatures, harking back to Norbert the Dragon from their first year.

Luckily for them, however, Hagrid has not been sacked yet, but their diminishing free time were quickly been eaten up by studying for the upcoming O.W.L.s. The closer the examinations came, the more frantic and worried everyone seemed to be. Draco tried to keep his cool, but Harry could see that he was starting to crack as they both were studying eight, even nine hours a day for them. Blaise and Theo barely left the library as Theo made sure they studied every single material, even all the way back to their first year. Hermione basically lived in the library during those few weeks that led to the O.W.L.s.

They received their examination schedules and details of the procedure for O.W.L.s during their Potions lesson. "As you can all see," Snape drawled on as the Slytherins copied down the dates and times of their exams from the blackboard, "your O.W.L.s are spread over two weeks. In the mornings, you will all sit in the Great Hall for the theoretical exams. In the afternoon, the practice. It should be obvious, but your practical Astronomy examination will obviously take place at night.

"Now, I must warn you all that the most stringent Anti-Cheating Charms have been applied to your examination papers. If you are stupid enough to try, Auto-Answer Quills, Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs, and Self-Correcting Ink will all fail." His eyes seemed to turn to the Gryffindors as he said, "Every year, at least one dunderhead thinks that they can get around the Wizarding Examinations Authority's rules. Naturally, I except none of my students," –this time his eyes roamed from the Gryffindors to the Slytherins—"to even consider using them. Now, our… _headmistress…_ has asked the Heads of House to tell their students that cheating will be punished most severely—as your results will reflect upon the headmistress's new regime at the school. … However! That is no reason for you to slack off, as the exams will affect your future."

Snape glanced at each and every student of his classroom as the silence continued. As usual, Hermione's hand shot up from the Gryffindor section and Snape just looked at her. "Professor, when will we find out our results?" she asked.

"You will receive an owl with your results in July," Snape said shortly before returning to his lesson.

Their first exam, Theory of Charm, was scheduled for Monday morning. Harry and Draco decided to test each other the day before, and were restless the entire night, both boys not able to get any sleep. The next day, Harry and Draco woke up early for last minute studying before going down for breakfast. Once breakfast was over, the fifth and seventh years milled around in the entrance hall while the other students went off to lessons. Then, at half-past nine, they were called forward class by class to reenter the Great Hall. The four House tables has been removed and replaced instead with many tables for one, all facing the staff-table end of the Hall where Professor McGonagall stood facing them. When they were all seated and quiet she said "You may begin," and turned over an enormous hourglass on the desk beside her, on which were also spare quills, ink bottles, and rolls of parchment.

Harry turned over his paper, his heart thumping hard. …Three rows to his right and four seats ahead, Hermione was already scribbling. …He lowered his eyes to the first question: _a) Give the incantation and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly. …_

Harry had a fleeting memory of a club soaring high into the air and landing loudly on the thick skull of a troll. …Smiling slightly, he bent over the paper and began to write.

"Well, it wasn't too bad, was it?" Hermione asked anxiously in the entrance hall two hours later, still clutching the exam paper. "I'm sure I did myself justice on Cheering Charms, I just ran out of time—did you put in the countercharm for hiccups? I wasn't sure I ought to, it felt like too much—and on question twenty-three—"

"Hermione," Ron said sternly, "we've been through this before. … We're not going though every exam afterward, it's bad enough doing them once."

"Is Granger always like this?" Draco asked, looking at Ron, who nodded. Draco scoffed and said "You really need to learn how to relax Granger."

Hermione threw Draco a sharp look, which only caused him to laugh.

The fifth years ate lunch with the rest of the school and then trooped off into the small chamber beside the Great Hall, where they were to wait until called for their practical examination. As small groups of students were called forward in alphabetical order, those left behind muttered incantations and practiced wand movements, occasionally poking another in the back or eye by mistake.

When Draco's name was called, Harry stopped him and kissed his cheek, "for luck" to which Draco smirked and grabbed Harry's face, kissing him fully. "If you're going to kiss me, kiss me probably Harry," he said.

Ten minutes later, Professor Flitwick called, "Parkinson, Pansy—Patil, Padma—Potter, Harry."

"Good luck," both Ron and Blaise said quietly. Harry walked into the Great Hall, clutching his wand so tightly his hand shook. "Don't screw up Potter," Parkinson snickered as she walked past him.

"Professor Tofty is free, Potter," Professor Flitwick squeaked as he stood just inside the door. He pointed Harry toward what looked like the very oldest and baldest examiner, who was sitting behind a small table in a far corner, a short distance from another examiner who was testing Draco.

Both boys shared a smile as Harry walked to his place. "Potter is it?" Professor Tofty asked, "The famous Potter?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco smirk, and the wine glass he was levitating almost fell to the floor. Harry couldn't help but give a soft chuckle and grin. Professor Tofty smiled back encouragingly.

"That's it," he said in his quivery old voice, "no need to be nervous. …Now if I could ask you to take this eggcup and make it do some cartwheels for me. …"

On the whole Harry thought it went rather well; his Levitation Charm was just as good as Draco's, if not a little bit better, and he was relieved that he had not mixed charms, using the Color-Change charm to turn a rat orange, and the Growth Charm to make a piece of carrot into the size of his wand. Both he and Draco talked for a bit after the exam, but there was no time for the couple to relax that night—the two went straight to the common room after dinner and submerged themselves in studying for Transfiguration next day, Blaise and Theo joining them later.

He forgot the definition of a Switching Spell during his written exam next morning, but thought his practical more than made up for it. He managed to vanish the whole of his iguana, whereas Hannah Abbot, who was at the table next to his, lost her head completely and somehow managed to multiply her ferret into a flock of flamingos, causing the examination to be halted for ten minutes while the birds were captured and carried out of the Hall.

The day after that, Harry had his Herbology exam, but it wasn't until he had his Defense Against the Dark Arts exam on Thursday that he felt confident he passed one of his exams. On Friday, Harry was extremely jealous of Blaise and Ron as they had the day off as he, Draco, Hermione, and Theo went off for their Ancient Runes exam. Harry's head felt like it was going to explode as his eyes became lost in the different runes. He somehow knew that he wouldn't be taking Ancient Runes next year when the exam was over.

Harry, Ron, and Blaise wanted to relax during the weekend, but the others didn't allow them as they spent most of the weekend studying for their Potions exam on Monday. For some reason, Harry was not nervous as he walked into the Great Hall on Monday morning, and surprised himself as he looked through the exam and realized that he knew all the answers to the questions. The afternoon practical was also surprisingly easy for Harry. He and Draco found themselves working next to each other, so Harry felt himself relax as he prepared the potion the main examiner, Professor Marchbanks, have told them to make. At the end of the exam, Harry corked his sample flask feeling confident that he have passed the exam.

"Only four more left!" Blaise said as he stretched. The four Slytherins were walking down to the dungeons, all exhausted and needing sleep.

"Only!" Theo said, "I've got Arithmancy and it'll probably be the hardest exam!"

"Don't worry baby, I'll help you relax later," Blaise smirked, snaking a hand down Theo's back.

The rest of the exams seemed to blur together for Harry, each exam only interrupted by a sleepless night where he and Draco only spent studying. Unfortunately because of all their studying, both boys have stopped practicing their ritual of clearing their minds for Occlumency each night and it started to bother Harry. First it was just headaches during the middle of exams, but then his scar started to burn every now and then.

When the final of his O.W.L.s exams was over, Harry and Draco were both too exhausted to even talk. After dinner they just went to their bed, stripped naked and got in.

Draco and Harry were both in clouds, naked as the day they were born. He felt like they were giants both boys as tall as mountains as they looked down on the world. Harry was laying down on Draco's lap, smiling softly as his hand idly play with Draco's flaccid cock. Draco chuckled and petted Harry's head, "Having fun kitten?" he asked.

Harry smiled up at Draco and purred, he felt something poke out of his tailbone. He looked down and saw a slim cat's tail poking out, the same color as his black hair, which now was a bit shorter and housed two perfect cat ears. Harry purred happily and continued to play with Draco's cock, nuzzling it with his cheek. Draco chuckled and said "Come on kitten, suck my cock."

Harry made an affirmative noise and started to lick Draco's cock. Enjoying his favorite flavor and activity in the world. He was so happy, felt so belonged. Right here by Draco's side, relaxing and enjoying the blissful action of sucking Draco, of making Draco happy. Harry couldn't think of anywhere else he rather be.

Once again he was in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves of glass spheres. …His heart was beating very fast now. …He was going to get there this time. …When he reached number ninety seven he turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows. …

But there was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving upon the floor like a wounded animal. …Harry's stomach contracted with fear…with excitement….

A voice issued from his own mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness, "Take it for me. …Lift it down, now. …I cannot touch it …but you can. …"

The black shape upon the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise on the end of his own arm… heard the high, cold voice say, " _Crucio!_ "

The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. Harry was laughing. He raised his wand, the curse lifted, and the figure groaned and became motionless.

"Lord Voldemort is waiting…"

Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defense. …

"You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius.

"Undoubtedly I shall in the end," said the cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first, Black. …You think you have felt pain thus far? Think again. …We have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream. … And afterwards… I think I'll pay a visit to your child and that werewolf. What was his name again? Teddy?"

But somebody screamed as Voldemort lowered his wand again; somebody yelled and fell sideways off a hot bed onto the cold stone floor. Harry hit the ground and awoke, still yelling, his scar on fire, as the dormitory erupted all around him.

"I'm not going… I don't need to go to the hospital wing… I don't want…" Harry gibbered as Draco tired to drag Harry away. "I'm fine… just had a nightmare," he said.

"What nightmare Harry? Tell me what you saw," Draco said seriously, holding onto Harry tightly.

"He has Sirius," Harry said, the reality of the situation dawning on him.

"What?" Draco said.

"Voldemort! He has Sirius!" Harry said.

"What? Are you sure?" Draco said.

"Yes. I saw it… There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven …He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there. … He's torturing him. …Says he'll end by hilling him—killing Teddy!"

Harry found his voice was shaking, as were his knees. He leaned against the wall to keep from falling. Draco, Blaise, and Theo stared at him. "How're we going to get there?" Harry asked them.

There was a moment of silence, then Blaise said "Get there?"

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said loudly.

"Excuse me?" Draco said.

"What? _What?_ " Harry said.

He could not understand why they were gaping at him as though he was asking them something unreasonable.

"Harry…" Draco said slowly," how did Voldemort got into the Ministry of Magic without anybody noticing?"

"How do I know?" Harry bellowed, "The question is how we're going to get in there!"

"Harry," Draco said shortly, checking his watch. "It's… _Merlin_ , five o'clock in the afternoon. The Ministry will be full of workers at this time, hell my father does not leave normally until eight at night. How would Lord Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Harry, Voldemort is the most wanted wizard in the world. And even though Sirius is cleared of all charges, it would still be horrible for him to step foot in the Ministry. You really think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?"

"I don't know, they probably had an Invisibility Cloak or something, but Draco, that is not the point!" Harry yelled, growing more and more anxious. "We need to get to the Department of Mystery and save Sirius. _NOW!_ "

"Calm down Harry!" Draco yelled. "Before you go insane, why don't we talk to Sirius first?"

"Talk to Sirius!? Draco! Voldemort HAS Sirius! I can't talk to him!" Harry yelled, feeling frustrated that Draco wasn't listening to him. Sirius is in trouble now! Harry needs to go and help him before—before—

"What I mean is, contact Grimmauld Place," Draco said. "See if Sirius or Remus is there. This was a dream Harry, it could be just a dream. …"

"And what if this is like Mr. Weasley?" Harry argued.

Draco fell silent. Theo frowned and said "Just try it. Please Harry, don't be unreasonable. … If Sirius doesn't answer, we'll all find some way of getting to the Ministry."

Harry barely considered Theo's words before rushing down the stairs from the dormitory to the common room. Luckily for them, it was empty and Harry said "I'll use the Floo."

"You can't do that," Draco said quickly.

"Why not!?" Harry demanded.

"Umbridge closed most of the floo network to the Hogwarts after she caught Neville Longbottom talking with his boyfriend Viktor Krum," Blaise explained. "Ron told me. He said that she gave Neville detention, and now all the fireplaces but hers are being watched."

"Then I'll just go into hers, " Harry said shortly, turning from the fireplace to the common room doorway. He exited the Slytherin common room, with Draco, Blaise, and Theo following after him as he quickly made his way out of the dungeons and into the entrance hall. He started to climb the staircase when he heard a voice saying, "Harry! There you are!"

Harry turned around and saw Hermione and Ron leaving the Great Hall. "Where were you mate?" Ron asked.

Harry inwardly groaned, he did not have time for this! "Harry, slow down!" Draco said as he and the other two ran up the dungeon stairs. Harry stopped in his tracks and threw a look at Draco. "We need to get to Umbridge's office," he said urgently. "We need to talk to Sirius!"

"What?" Hermione said. "Harry, what happened to Sirius?"

Harry let out a frustrated noise and pulled Ron and Hermione into an empty classroom. He explained what he saw to the two, and before Hermione interrupted, he then went through his and Draco's discussion and their reason of going to Umbridge's office. During his briefing, Ginny and Luna came in, Ginny claiming that she "heard Harry's voice," causing Harry to explain the dream all over again. When he was finally done, they agreed on a plan.

Ron was going to veer off Umbridge while Ginny, Luna, Blaise, and Theo were to make sure that the corridor of Umbridge's office was clear of students. Harry, Hermione, and Draco will then make their way into Umbridge's office where Harry will contact Grimmauld Place. Ron left the room first, Harry using his Marauder's Map to tell him where Umbridge currently was. Followed by the others. Harry had half a mind to go get his Invisibility Cloak, but thought he didn't have the time as he, Hermione, and Draco made their way to the corridor on the third floor, where Ginny was successfully keeping it clear by claiming it was filled with Garroting Gas.

They entered the unlocked office. The garish kittens were basking in the late afternoon sunshine warming their plates, but otherwise the office was still and empty. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She went to the window and stood out of sight, peering down into the grounds with her wand out. Draco meanwhile stood guard at the door as Harry immediately went to the fireplace. He seized the pot of Floo powder, and threw a pinch into the grate, causing emerald flames to burst into life there. He knelt down quickly, thrust his head into the dancing flame and cried, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

His head began to spin as though he had just got off a fairground ride though his knees remained firmly planted upon the cold office floor. He kept his eyes screwed up against the whirling ash, and when the spinning stopped, he opened them to find himself looking out upon the cold kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

There was nobody there. He hadn't expected this, a molten wave of dread and panic seemed to burst through his stomach floor at the sight of the deserted room.

"Sirius!" he shouted. "Sirius, are you there? Remus!"

His voice echoed around the room, but there was no answer expect a tiny scuffling sound to the right of the fire.

"Who's there?" he called, wondering whether it was just a mouse.

Kreacher the house-elf came creeping into view. He looked highly delighted about something. "It's the Potter boy's head in the fire," Kreacher informed the empty kitchen, stealing furtive, oddly triumphant glances at Harry. "What has he comes for, Kreacher wonders?"

"Where's Sirius, Kreacher?" Harry demanded.

"The house-elf gave a wheezy chuckle. "Master has gone out, Harry Potter. Along with that wolf and thing."

"Where's he gone? Where's he gone, Kreacher?"

Kreacher merely cackled.

"I'm warning you!" Harry said, fully aware that his scope for inflicting punishment upon Kreacher was almost nonexistent in this position. "Where is Remus and Teddy? What about Mad-Eye? Any of them, are any of them here?"

"Nobody here but Kreacher!" said the elf gleefully, and turning away from Harry he began to walk slowly toward the door at the end of the kitchen. "Kreacher thinks he will have a little chat with his Mistress now, yes, he hasn't had a chance in a long time, Kreacher's Master has been keeping him away from her—"

"Where has Sirius gone?" Harry yelled at the elf. "Kreacher, has he gone to the Department of Mysteries!?"

Kreacher just laughed and said "Master will not come back from the Department of Mysteries! Kreacher and his Mistress are alone again!"

And he scurried forward and disappeared through the door to the hall.

"You—!"

But before he could utter a single curse, Harry felt a great pain at the top of his head. He inhaled a lot of ask and, choking, found himself being dragged backward through the flames until, with a horrible abruptness, he was staring up into the wide, pallid face of Professor Umbridge.

"You think," she whispered, bending Harry's neck back even farther, so that he was looking up at the ceiling above him, "that I would leave my office unsecured? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all around my doorway, you foolish boy. Take his wand," she barked at someone he could not see, and he felt a hand grope inside his chest pocket of his robes and remove the wand. "Theirs too…"

"Don't! Touch me, Parkinson," Draco said followed by the sound of a small slap of a hand. There was a scuffle, and a yelp of pain from Draco. "Good job Warrington," he heard Parkinson's voice say.

"I want to know why you were in my office," Umbridge said, shaking the fist clutching his hair so that he staggered. "Who were you communicating with?"

"No one," Harry said.

"Liar!" Umbridge said. She threw him from her, and he slammed into the desk. Now he could see Hermione pinioned against the wall by Millicent Bulstrode. Draco was being held by Warrington while Parkinson was leaning against the windowsill, smirking as she threw Harry's wand into the air one-handed and then caught it again.

There was a commotion outside and several of the Sixth and Seventh year Slytherins entered, each gripping Ron, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Theo, and—to Harry's surprise—Neville, who was trapped in a stranglehold by a burly Slytherin. All six of them have been gagged.

"That one," Warrington said from his place with Draco, pointing at Neville, "tried to stop us from taking her," he pointed at Ginny, who was trying to kick the shins of the large Slytherin girl holding her, "so I brought him along too."

"Good, good," Umbridge said, watching Ginny's struggles."Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

"But first I think they should squish the toad in front of them," Draco sneered at Umbridge. Warrington's grip tightened as Umbridge turned to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said sweetly. "I believe that you are not in the position to make juvenile threats."

"Malfoys do not make threats, Dolores, we make promises," Draco said, sounding very much like his father.

Umbridge had a slight second of fear before sizing herself up again and turned to Harry. "So, Potter," she said "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron, "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes, Mr. Filch having just informed me so.

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore?" Harry did not answer, instead he just glared at Umbridge. "Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr. Potter …I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Pansy dear, fetch Professor Snape."

Pansy smirked at Harry and Draco as she left, but Harry didn't noticed. He had just realized something; he could not believe he had been so stupid as to forget it. He had thought of all the members of the Order, all those who could help him save Sirius, were gone—but he had been wrong. There was still Snape. He could help.

There was silence in the office except for fidgeting and scuffling resultant from the Slytherins' efforts to keep Ron and the others under control. Draco glared at Umbridge and was about to say something, but she simply waved her wand and a gag the same as the others appeared in his mouth.

"You wanted to see me Headmistress?" Snape said as he entered, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Umbridge said, smiling widely and standing up. "I would like a bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took the last bottle to interrogate that Creevey boy," Snape said. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge blushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

"Certainly," Snape said, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. "A _month_? But I need it this evening Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unkown!"

"Really?" Snape said. "Well, perhaps he wouldn't need to do such a thing if you haven't closed the other fireplaces… Headmistress."

"He was talking to Dumbledore!" Umbridge said. "Your student is betraying his house and school in order to talk to a fugitive."

"Is that so?" Snape asked, looking at Harry, then the rest of the students. He waved his wand and the gags from Draco's, Blaise's, and Theo's mouths disappeared. "If you wish for me to illegally force a potion into my students, Headmistress, it would be better if my students were not gagged as common delinquents."

"You are on probation!" Umbridge shrieked, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! Get out of my office!"

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave. Harry knew his last chance of letting the Order know what was going on was walking out of the door.

"He's got Padfoot!" he shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape stopped with Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape looked around at Harry. His face was inscrutable. Harry couldn't tell whether he had understood or not, but he did not dare to speak more plainly in front of Umbridge.

"No idea," Snape said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Harry looked at Umbridge, whose chest was heaving with rage and frustration. "Very well," she said, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well …I am left with no alternative. …This is more than a matter of school discipline. …This is an issue of Ministry security. You are forcing me, Potter. …I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justify the use …I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice. …"

Parkinson was watching with a hungry expression on her face.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," Umbridge said quietly.

"No!" Hermione shrieked.

"You dare to use that Curse on a Malfoy and my father will have your _HEAD_ Umbridge!" Draco yelled.

"What your father and the Minister doesn't know won't hurt them," Umbridge said, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Harry's body in turn, apparently trying to decide what would hurt the most. And taking a deep breath she cried, " _Cruc—_ "

"NO!" Hermione shouted in a cracked voice from behind Millicent Bulstrode. "No—Harry—Harry, we'll have to tell her!"

"What!" Harry said, his mind working quickly. " Fine."

"Well, well, well!" Umbridge said, looking triumphant. "Little Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

Hermione was looking between Harry and Umbridge and said "Harry was trying to contact Dumbledore… we needed… we needed to tell him something important."

"Yes?" Umbridge said with a sudden resurgence of excitement. "What was it you wanted to tell him?"

"We …we wanted to tell him it's r-ready," Hermione choked.

"What's ready?" Umbridge demanded as she grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook her slightly. "What's ready, girl?"

"The … the weapon," Hermione said.

In the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco continued to struggle with Warrington. Draco glared up at Warrington and did something Harry never thought he would see Draco do. He spat in Warrington's face. Warrington was so shocked that he instinctively raised a hand to wipe away the spit. With his grip loosened, Draco used the moment to elbow Warrington in the gut and grabbed his wand from Warrington's pocket. Umbridge somehow didn't notice, Draco's struggles and only turned around to find Draco's wand aimed at him. "Mr. Mal—"

" _Stupefy Maxima!_ " Draco yelled. A huge red light blasted from his wand and hit Umbridge squarely in the chest, throwing her against the wall. The red light seemed to have a shockwave effect as the other Slytherins seemed to stagger, Parkinson dropping Harry's wand. Harry made a grab for his wand and started casting Stunners as well, the others struggling and distracting the larger Slytherins as Harry and Draco hit them with Stunners. Soon, the room was filled with unconscious members of the Inquisitorial Squad and Professor Umbridge.

"What now?" Ginny asked as she retrieved her wand.

"Now, Draco and I need to find some way to get to London quickly," Harry said. He looked at the fireplace and noticed that the container holding the Floo Powder was smashed to pieces.

"You're not going alone!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, we're coming with you!" Ron agreed. Harry looked between the two of them and said, "It's too dangerous—"

"Harry, stop. We are coming with you, and that is final," Hermione said.

"Wait, I want to come too," Ginny said. Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ginny said, "I am coming. I care about Sirius just as much as all of you!"

"You're too—"

"I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosopher's Stone!" she said fiercely.

"Yes but—"

"We were all in the D.A. together," Neville said quietly. "it was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? I've told Viktor as much anyway. … And this is the first chance we've had to do something real—or was that all just a game or something?"

"No—of course it wasn't—" Harry said impatiently.

"Then we should come too," Neville said simply. "We want to help."

"That's right," Luna said, smiling happily.

Blaise and Theo shared a look and Theo said, "We'll watch these guys I guess. I have no intention of facing Death Eaters, thank you."

Harry looked at Theo and Blaise, and turned to Draco. Their eyes met and he knew that Draco was thinking exactly what he was: If he could have chosen any members of the D.A. in addition to himself, Draco, Ron and Hermione to join him in the attempt to rescue Sirius, he would not have picked Ginny or Luna… maybe not even Neville.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Harry said frustratedly, "because we don't know how to get there—"

"We can use the thestrals of course," Luna said.

Harry looked at Luna, frowning slightly. "We could," he said begrudgingly.

"They are the quickest way," Luna added.

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself following Luna Lovegood into the Forbidden Forest. "Harry, you sure this is the quickest way?" Draco asked as Luna led them to the same place where Hagrid showed them the thestrals months ago.

"I don't know, but it's too late to go get our brooms," Harry said as he pointed at the edge of the clearing, where six to seven thestrals were slowly moving towards them, their great leathery wings folded tight to their bodies, their eyes gleaming though the darkness. He hoped they could only find four to leave the three others behind, but he had no excuse now. "All right," he said angrily, "pick one and get on then."

He and Luna had to help the others get on their thestrals, but soon they were off. Harry did not think he had ever moved so fast: the thestrals streaked over the castle, its wide wings hardly beating. The cooling air was slapping Harry's face; eyes screwed up against the rushing wind, he looked around and saw his six fellows soaring along behind him, each of them bent as low as possible into the neck of their thestrals to protect themselves from its slipstream.

They were over the Hogwarts grounds, they had passed Hogsmeade. Harry could see mountains and gullies below them. In the falling darkness Harry saw small collections of lights as they passed over more villages, then a winding road on which a single car was beetling its way home through the hills.

Twilight fell: the sky turned to a light, dusky purple littered with tiny silver stars, and soon it was only the lights of Muggle towns that gave them any clue of how far from the ground they were or how very fast they were traveling. Harry's stomach gave a jolt. The thestral's head was suddenly pointing toward the ground and he had actually slid forward a few inches along its neck. They were descending at last. …He heard one of the girls shriek behind him. Bright orange lights were growing larger and rounder on all sides. They could see the tops of buildings, streams of headlights, squares of pale yellow that were windows. The horse touched the ground as lightly as a shadow and Harry slid from his back, looking around at the street where an overflowing dumpster stood a short way from a vandalized telephone box, both drained of color in the flat orange glare of the street lights.

"Never again," Ron said, struggling to his feet when his thestral landed. Draco's landed next, and after he got to his feet he looked at the telephone box and sneered, "Are we really using that entrance?"

"That is the entrance?" Harry asked, pointing to the telephone box questionably.

"Yes," Draco said as the other thestrals landed. "It's the entrance way visitors and those who are not connected to the Floo Network uses."

"Then come on then," Harry said taking out his wand. The seven teens somehow stuffed themselves into the telephone box, and as soon as the door closed, the floor started to descend.

 **A/N:** Two things! First, We have reached 700 pages where as this was supposed to be 500! And Fifth year is almost done! Then a nice calm bit before the CLIMAX! Yay! ….then an epilogue because why not.

 **Headntheclouds** : I'm glad you're enjoying this, and enjoying the character's developments!

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Fine! I used Violence here but only because I didn't want to do the Centaur scene with Grawp lol.

 **Kigen Dawn** : No offensive language. Period They are teachers who are looking after their students, why wouldn't they work together? They do so in the movies and books. Also, that was in the book. And I believe that will be the last of Colin we will be seeing for a while. Oh well…

 **Littlesprout** : But now they can be free to make all the joke products and shade "special" products all they want! Oh don't tell me Canon!Weasley Twins wouldn't have a small sex toy shop in the back!

 **Jokul Frosti** : It's okay. Just don't do it again.

 **Yukino76** : Of course he doesn't! He's Severus Snape, he only listens to Dumbledore.

 **Myari** : Wow… thanks! I'm really excited you really enjoy my story that much! Hope the ending of this year doesn't disappoint you!

 **Ern** : Well…. The Umbridge plot is TECHNICALLY done.

 **BrothersofBasilisk** : Hello! You did it! You've caught up! Yay!


	50. Roles to Play

Chapter 50

Roles to Play

The seven of them sprinted down the large hall of the Ministry, Harry in the lead. They past a grand fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in it. Tallest of them was a noble-looking wizard, surrounded by a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard, jets of water flying out of the wands and various parts of the creatures. Harry only spare that fountain a look, slowing down slightly before remembering why they were there. They ran past an empty security desk and through the golden gates of the lifts. He pressed the nearest down button and the lift clattered as it descended. The seven of them stood anxiously as the lift went down, Harry staring at the numbers as a cool female voice said "Department of Mysteries." And the grilles slid open. They stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift.

Harry turned toward the plain black door. After months and months of dreaming about it, he was here at last. …

"Let's go," he whispered and he led the way down the corridor. Draco right behind him, wand out and looking around.

Harry still did not want to take them all with him, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. He walked forward, and just like a dream, it swung open and he marched forward, leading the others over the threshold. They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling—identical, unmarked, handle-less door were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles with blue flames.

"Someone close the door," Harry muttered, but regretted it as soon as Neville obeyed. Without the long chink of light from the torch-lit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls. Harry's hand immediately grasped out for Draco. Needing to hold him for some sort of support as a great rumbling noise began and the candles began to move sideways. The wall was rotating.

For a few seconds the blue flames around them were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around and then, quite as sudden as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.

"What was that about?" Ron whispered fearfully.

"It was to stop us from knowing which door we came in," Draco said. "Father told me about it when I was young. He had business in here years ago, and it was only because of an Unspeakable that he didn't become lost."

"Unspeakable?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded and said "The workers who work in the Department of Mysteries."

"So? Which way are we supposed to go?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Draco whispered a bit shortly. "Only the Unspeakables know which door goes where."

"Then we will try each one until we find Sirius," Harry said. He went to the door immediately in front of him and raised his wand. He pushed and the door swung open easily.

The room was larger than the room they left, dimly lit and rectangular, and the center of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet below them. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheater. In the center there was a raised stone dais and upon the dais stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked, and crumbling that Harry was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

"Who's there?" Harry said, jumping down onto the bench below. There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway.

"Careful love!" Draco whispered.

Harry scrambled down the benches one by one until he reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit. "Sirius?" he spoke again, but much more quietly now that he was nearer to the archway.

Still no answer and Harry looked around. "There's no one here," he said a bit louder.

"Let's go," Hermione called from halfway up the stone steps. "This isn't right, Harry, come on, let's go…"

She sounded scared, Harry thought. Yet, he thought the archway had a kind of beauty about it, old though it was. The gently rippling veil intrigued him; he felt a very strong inclination to climb up the dais and walk through it.

"Harry, let's go okay?" Hermione said more forcefully.

"Okay," Harry said, pulling himself from the veil and up the steps to rejoin the others. He stopped halfway up and turned around, hearing faint whispers but finding no one. Draco had to drag him out of the room. Hermione pointed her wand at the door and said, " _Flagrate!_ "

She drew with her wand in midair and a fiery X appeared on the door. No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than there was a great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in amongst the faint blue, and when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door they had already tried.

"Good thinking Granger," Draco said, looking at the crossed door.

"What do you think that arch was?" Harry asked Draco, not able to get his mind off of it.

"I don't know love, and honestly I do not care. Come on, let's choose another door," Draco said.

Harry nodded and pushed the nearest door open, a feeling of desperation growing in him.

"This is it!"

They were there, they found the place; high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold.

Harry and Draco edged forward and peered down one of the shadowy aisles between two rows of shelves. They could not hear anything nor see any slightest sigh of movement.

"What row was it love? Ninety-seven?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, looking up at the end of the closest row, reading the silver figure 53. "We need to go right, I think," he said to the group. He took out his wand and casted, " _Lumos!_ " The others followed his example. He moved his wand and said, "Yeah, look fifty-four. Come on…"

They crept forward, staring behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the farther ends of which were in near total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelf. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

Harry was listening for the slightest sound of movement, his eyes darting around, looking for Sirius.

"Harry… Ninety-seven," Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at the shelf with the silver number. They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"He's right down at the end," Harry said, whose mouth had become slightly dry. "You can't see properly from here. …"

As he led them forward, between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed…

"He should be near here," Harry whispered, convinced that every step was going to bring the ragged form of his godfather into view. "Anywhere here …really close…"

"Harry," Draco whispered. "I don't think…"

Somewhere around here…" Harry said again, his mouth really dry now.

"Harry!" Draco said when they reached the end of the row. "He's not here."

Nobody spoke. Harry did not want to look at any of them. He felt sick. He did not understand why Sirius was not here. He had to be here. This was here he, Harry, had seen him. …

"Harry… look," Ron said, pointing at a glass orb. "It… it has your name…"

Harry whipped around and walked up to Ron, who was pointing at the dusty orb with his wand. "My name?" Harry asked blankly.

Ron just nodded and moved out of the way as Harry stepped forward. Not as tall as Ron, he had to crane his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years ago, and below that:

 _S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

 _Dark Lord_

 _And(?) Harry Potter_

Harry stared at it.

"What is it?" Ron asked, sounding unnerved."What's your name doing down here?"

"Harry, you probably shouldn't touch that," Hermione said.

"Why not?" he asked. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"She's right," Draco said. "Who knows what it could do."

"It's got my name on it," Harry said. And feeling slightly reckless, he closed his fingers around the dusty ball's surface. He had expected it to feel cold, but it did not. Expecting, even hoping, that something dramatic was going to happen, something exciting that might make their long and dangerous journey worthwhile after all, he lifted the glass ball down from its shelf and stared at it.

Nothing happened. The others moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb.

And then, from right behind them, a drawling, familiar voice said, "Very good, Harry. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Black shapes were emerging out of thing air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand-tips pointing directly at their hearts. Ginny gave a gasp of horror.

"To me, Harry," Lucius Malfoy said. "You too Draco." He held out his hand, palm up.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco sneered, pointing his wand at his father.

"Where's Sirius!?" Harry asked. Several of the Death Eaters laughed. A harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," Malfoy echoed softly, almost slightly fearfully. "Now, give me the prophecy, Harry. I promise no one will die."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

" _I want to know where Sirius is!"_ mimicked the woman to his left.

"He's here! I know he is! You got him!"

" _The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo,_ " the woman to his left said in a horrible, mock-baby voice. Harry felt Draco stir beside him.

"Don't do anything yet," he whispered.

Draco did not listen. "Aunt Bellatrix," he said. "If you're here, you might as well show yourself like father here."

The woman chuckled and took a step forward, and her mask and hood dissolved, revealing her face and wild hair. "Hello Draco," she smirked. "I see you're with Potty here."

"Harry, Draco," Lucius said. "Give me the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Harry asked. "Is that what this is?"

The Death Eaters around them laugh, Bellatrix's being the loudest. "You are saying that Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy asked. "He never told you that the secret behind why you have that scar lies in this Department… in your hands…"

"My hands?" Harry asked.

"Can it be that Dumbledore never told you?" Lucius said above the Death Eater's laughter. Harry hissed to Draco, moving his lips as little as possible, "Smash shelves—when I say go."

"Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Harry, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. It seems like Draco's influence had affected your curiosity."

"So he wanted me to come and get it, why?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Just kill him already!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Not now Bellatrix!" Lucius said. "The Dark Lord needs the prophecy—"he turned back to Harry"—and Harry… the only people permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"So the prophecy concerns both of us," Harry said, his hand tightening on his wand.

"Yes Harry," Malfoy said. "Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

"Yes," Harry said softly. "But I think I don't want the answer to that one."

"Give me the orb Harry," Lucius Malfoy said forcefully.

Harry took a quick glance at Draco and the others, seeing that they all had their wands out and ready. He looked back at his future father-in-law and glared at him. His hand tightened around the orb. "No—NOW!"

Six different voices behind him bellowed, " _REDUCTO!_ " Six curses flew in six different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit. The towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor.

"RUN!" Harry yelled.

"DON'T KILL THEM! GET THAT ORB!" Malfoy yelled. As the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to pour from above. Draco seized a handful of Harry's robes and dragged him forward, their arms raised over their heads as chunks of shelf and shards of glass thundered down upon them. A Death Eater lunged forward through the cloud of dust and Harry elbowed him hard in the masked face. They were all yelling, there were cries of pain, thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon themselves, weirdly echoing fragments of the Seers unleashed from their spheres.

Harry looked ahead and saw that the others were running back towards the circular room, They were steps ahead of him and as soon as Neville crossed the door, it closed by itself, trapping Harry and Draco in the room with the Death Eaters. "No!" Harry cried as he reached the door, trying to open it.

The door was sealed shut as he and Draco banged on it. They both felt hands on their shoulders and turned to see Lucius Malfoy holding them, glancing around as if looking for his fellow Death Eaters. Draco was about to yell a spell but his father said, "Not now Draco! Are you two hurt?"

"Why do you care?" Harry spat.

Lucius looked at Harry and said, "We must play our roles, Harry. Right now, the Dark Lord does not know I betrayed him, nor does the other Death Eaters. I will make sure you and the other children get out of here safely."

"How can we trust you after you threatened us?" Harry asked.

"Harry Malfoy, you will be quiet and listen to me," Lucius whispered sharply. "Your father is gone, and as your father-in-law I am the closest thing you have right now. Black is not here. As you know this was a trick. You and the others need to leave. Now."

Harry nodded, convinced. "Okay," he said.

"Thank you father," Draco said. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"Not now Draco," Mr. Malfoy said. He pointed his wand at the door and it opened. "Go!" he said, almost pushing them in, the door closing behind them.

The circular room was empty as the door slammed shut. Behind them, he could hear Mr. Malfoy's voice saying, "We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy. You can kill the others, but don't you dare harm my son—Bellatrix, Rodoplhus, you take the left, Crabbe, Rabastan, go right—Jugson, Dolohaov, the door straight ahead—Macnair and Avery, through here—Rookwood, over there—Mulciber, come with me!"

The wall started to spin again, and Harry noticed that Hermione placed more X's on different doors while the two were gone. The blue flames turned into neon lines again as the wall spun faster and faster, the rumbling beginning all over again. Then, as soon as it started, it stopped and Harry and Draco did not have time to think which door to choose as they ran through the first door they could reach.

They ran as quietly as they could, looking around the dim room for any sign of the others.

"Hermione!" They heard Neville's voice said. They ran as fast as they could, not caring about the sounds of their footsteps as they ran down the long rectangular room, clocks gleaming from every surface, large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, and a large towering crystal bell jar that stood at the far end of the room. Harry heard things shattered and ran towards the noise, Draco following. At the end of the hall, near the crystal bell jar, red jets of light were shooting all over the place as Hermione and Neville fought two Death Eaters.

" _STUPEFY!_ " Harry and Draco both yelled, red jets of light shooting from their wands and towards the Death Eaters. One of them hit a Death Eater as he froze, his arm still raised, his wand fell to the floor with a clatter and he collapsed backward toward the bell jar. Harry expected to hear a clunk, for the man to hit solid glass and slide off the jar onto the floor, but instead his head sank through the surface of the bell jar as though it was nothing but a soap bubble and he came to rest, sprawled on his back on the table, with his head lying inside the jar full of glittering wind.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as she casted another Stunning Spell at the remaining Death Eater.

"Harry! Where were you?" Hermione asked, small cuts on her and Neville's faces. "We got separated from the others, and—"

"Look out!" Neville said, horrified, staring at the Death Eater's head in the bell jar. All four of them raised their wands again, but none of them struck. They were all gazing, openmouthed, appalled, at what was happening to the man's head.

It was shrinking very fast, growing balder and balder, the black hair and stubble retracting into his skull, his cheeks smooth, his skull round and covered with peachlike fuzz. …

A baby's head now sat grotesquely on top of the thick, muscled neck of the Death Eater as he struggled to get up again. But even as they watched, their mouths open, the head began to swell to its previous proportions again, thick black hair was sprouting from the pate and chin. …

"It's time," Hermione said in an awestruck voice. " _Time_ …"

The Death Eater shook his ugly head again, trying to clear it, but before he could pull himself together again, it began to shrink back to babyhood once more. …

There was a shout from a room nearby, then a crash and a scream.

"RON?" Harry yelled, turning quickly from the monstrous transformation taking place before them. "GINNY? LUNA?"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

The Death Eater had pulled his head out of the bell jar. His appearance was utterly bizarre, his tiny baby's head bawling loudly while his thick arms flailed dangerously in all directions, narrowly missing Harry, who ducked. Draco raised his wand but to his amazement, Hermione seized his arm.

"You can't hurt a baby Malfoy!"

There was no time to argue the point. Draco pulled his arm from Hermione's grasp and grabbed Harry. "Let's go!" he yelled, the four running towards where they heard the crash and scream. From behind them they heard a harsh voice yell, "Leave Nott! This way!"

They almost reached the door when through an open door two more Death Eaters ran through. Veering left they burst into a small, dark, cluttered office and slammed the door behind them.

" _Collo—_ " Hermione began, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open again and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside. With a cry of triumph, both yelled, " _IMPEDIMENTA!_ "

Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Neville were all knocked backward off their feet. Neville was thrown over the desk and disappeared from view, Hermione smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books; the back of Harry's head slammed into the stone wall behind him, tiny lights burst in front of his eyes, and for a moment, he was too dizzy and bewildered to react.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" yelled the Death Eater nearest Harry. "IN AN OFFICE OFF—"

" _Silencio_!" Draco cried, and the man's voice was extinguished. He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out; he was thrust aside by his fellow.

" _Pertrificus Totalus!_ " Harry shouted, as the second Death Eater raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forward, facedown onto the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move at all.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at the silenced Death Eater that tried to make a movement of his wand against Hermione. He fell like a filled sack and his head hit the bottom of the piles of books and newspapers that fell on Hermione.

"Everyone okay?" Harry asked as Draco helped him up.

"Yeah," Neville said as he stood up, nursing his head. Hermione just nodded as she stepped over the stupefied Death Eater. They looked at each other, Harry noticing that Neville and Hermione had even more scrapes and bruises on their faces and arms. "Let's go," he whispered.

They crept out of the office and back toward the door into the black hallway, which now seemed completely deserted. They walked a few steps forward. The door of the Time Room swung shut behind them, and the walls began to rotate once more. The recent blow on the back of Harry's head seemed to have unsteadied him; he narrowed his eyes, swaying slightly, until the walls stopped moving again.

"So which one should we try—"

But before they could make a decision as to which way to try, a door to their right sprang open and three people fell out of it.

"Ron!" croaked harry, dashing toward them. "Ron, you okay?"

"Harry," Ron said. He looked around at Ginny who slid down, holding her ankle.

"I think her ankle's broken," Luna said. "I heard something crack. Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets, it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark… One of them grabbed Ginny's foot but I used a Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but…"

Luna gestured hopelessly at Ginny, who was breathing in a very shallow way, her eyes closed.

Harry nodded and said firmly, "We have to get out of here. Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," Luna said, sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, putting an arm around Ginny's waist and puling her up.

"It's only an ankle, I can do it myself!" Ginny said impatiently, but next moment she had collapsed sideways and grabbed Luna for support.

They heard the sound of footsteps running, and Harry had no time to think as he pushed open the nearest door and they ran through it. "Get Potter!" They heard Bellatrix's voice scream. Harry's foot missed the floor and he felt himself tumbling as he fell down the stone steps, bouncing on every tier until at last, with a crash that knocked all the breath out of his body, he landed flat on his back in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on its dias. The whole room was ringing with Death Eaters' laughter. He looked up and saw that they were surrounded by Death Eaters, each holding his friends captive. Mr. Malfoy strolled up to Harry and grabbed his robes, forcing him to his feet. "Potter, your race is run," he drawled. "Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy…"

Harry saw Mr. Malfoy's eyes shifting around. Two doors opened and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. Mr. Malfoy shoved Harry down and turned his wand towards the nearest Death Eater, a stunning spell coming from his wand. The Death Eater protected himself from it, and Bellatrix screamed "TRAITOR!"

The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step toward the sunken floor: Through the darting bodies and flashes of light, Harry could see the others falling to the floor, crawling away from the Death Eaters as they fought the Order.

A thick arm came out of nowhere and seized Harry by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up. "Come on Harry," he heard Sirius' voice said. "Can you stand?"

"Sirius!" Harry said. They both ducked as a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius; across the room Harry saw Tonks fell from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back toward the fray.

"Harry, take the prophecy, and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Harry didn't listen as he saw Lupin help Tonks up to her feet. He chased after Sirius as both jumped onto the dais with the archway. Lucius was already there, fighting with a random Death Eater as Bellatrix fired Killing Curses at random, causing small craters in the stone floors and walls where it hit. Lucius barely spared them a glance as Harry and Sirius joined, Sirius fighting with Bellatrix as Harry helped with a third Death Eater who tried to take him down. Bellatrix disappeared in a puff of black smoke, her maniacal laughter filling the hall as Tonks and Lupin helped Draco and the others escape.

" _EXPELLIARMUS!_ " Harry yelled. There was no red light, instead like an invisible whip, with an audible sound, the Death Eater's wand flew away from his hand and he was pushed back.

"Nice one James!" Sirius yelled.

The noise around the three seemed to become silent as they found the remaining Death Eater Lucius was fighting. "Dolohov!" he yelled, casting a spell non-verbally which Dolohov dodged. Harry and Sirius started to cast spells rapidly, Harry not speaking as he casted the spells. He just thought of them and they came out. Dolohov whipped his wand and Harry was pushed back by an unseen force. His hand that was holding the prophecy tightly loosened and he watched as the glass orb slipped from his hand and arced in the air before descending to the ground, smashing on the stone of the dais. Harry had any time to think of it as he stood up and rejoined the fight.

Dolohov somehow repelled each and every spell casted at him, but he was staggering backwards. For every spell the three of them casted, Dolohov casted two more, Harry barely having a second to cast a Protego. Sirius and Lucius both casted simultaneously at Dolohov and his shield shattered, pushing the Death Eater to the edge of the dais. In the silence, Harry heard a sort of cracking sound, and before he knew it Dolohov pointed his wand at the three, but he heard Bellatrix's Lestrange's voice scream loudly, her voice reverberating off the walls.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

The blinding green light flew from her wand, soaring towards the three. The cavern's silence became filled with a rushing sound to Harry, as if a vast, invisible something soared through the air as the Killing Curse reached the dais, from both Bellatrix and Dolohov. Harry ducked out of the way, falling to the ground. He heard a thud of a body next to him, followed by the sound of Bellatrix's laughter. Harry looked up, a pit of his stomach growing rapidly as he did so. He looked up.

It seemed to take Lucius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc, as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. …

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his father-in-law's face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream.

"MR. MALFOY!" Harry screamed. "MR. MALFOY!"

"FATHER!" Draco's voice rang out. Harry heard footsteps running

"You can't!" Lupin said, holding Draco back. "There's nothing we can do Draco—"

"Get him! Save him! Do something you mangy mutt!" Draco yelled. "He's just through there! FATHER!"

"It's too late Draco—"

"You can still reach him!" Draco fought against Lupin's hold. He struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go. …

"There's nothing you can do Draco, nothing. He's gone…"

"He hasn't gone!" Draco yelled.

Harry couldn't believe it, he would not believe it. Lucius Malfoy, dead. Draco still yelled after his father, but Lupin tried his best to hold him down as the rest of the Order captured the Death Eaters. Harry looked around and heard an insane, shrill female voice sing " _I killed the traitors! I killed the traitors! I killed Sirius Black! I killed Lucius Malfoy! Hahahahahaha!_ "

"She killed my father," Draco growled, pushing Lupin away roughly. "I'll kill her! _I'LL KILL HER!_ "

"DRACO!" Harry yelled as he chased after Draco. He chased after the two, Bellatrix's taunts filling the corridors. He didn't know where he was running, or where he was going, he just ran as Draco chased his aunt. Before he knew it, he and Draco were running into the atrium of the Ministry, pass the golden fountain. "I killed Sirius Black! You gonna get me? Are you boy? You gonna get me?"

" _CRUCIO!_ " Draco yelled. Bellatrix laughed as she fell on the floor, skidding slightly as she looked up at Draco and Harry.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, catching up with him.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you boy?" Bellatrix yelled. She had abandoned her sing-like taunting voice. "You need to mean them, Draco! You need to really want to cause pain—to enjoy it—the righteous anger won't hurt me for long."

Harry pointed his wand at Bellatrix, an uncharacteristic anger filling him as he looked at Draco. He looked equally as angry, his hand shaking as he pointed his wand at Bellatrix. "That's it Harry," a soft, cold voice said what sounded like inside his head. "That's it. Feel that anger, let it grow inside you. She killed your godfather. She deserves to die… you know the spell Harry… do it!"

Bellatrix started to grin and chuckle at Harry. Both Harry and Draco turned around to see Voldemort standing there. Both boys moved to cast a spell, but Voldemort whipped his wand and both their wands were gone. They both stared at Voldemort as a fireplace nearby swelled with green flames and Dumbledore walked through. "It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," he said calmly. "The Aurors are on their way—"

"By which time I shall e gone, and you dead!" Voldemort spat. He sent a Killing Curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flames.

Dumbledore flicked his own wand. Harry and Draco were pushed back into an empty fireplace by the force of the spell. The force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Harry felt his hair stand on end as it passed, and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" Voldemort called, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk toward Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit—"

"there is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" Voldemort snarled.

"You are quite wrong," Dumbledore said, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. Harry felt scared to see him walking along, undefended, shield less. He wanted to cry out a warning, but he couldn't find his voice. He just looked at Draco, who had a similar worried and fearful expression. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness—"

A blast came from Voldemort and it missed Dumbledore barely. Instead it hit the Golden Fountain, the statues exploding as large parts of it fell off, the head of the wizard rolling towards the fireplace where Harry and Draco were. They looked at the stature and saw that the centaur's arms fell off, water spewing where the left arm was, water from the pool spilling over the fountain from where the arms and goblin's head fell. A green light came from Voldemort and the armless centaur came to life with a wave of Dumbledore's wand and galloped in front of Dumbledore. It took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, Dumbledore draw back his wand and waved it though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip, it wrapped itself around Voldemort. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold upon Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously to face Dumbledore.

Voldemort vanished. The snake reared from the floor, ready to strike—

There was a burst of flame in midair above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared, standing on the plinth in the middle of the pool where so recently the five statues had stood.

"Look out!" Harry yelled.

But even as he shouted, one more jet of green light had flown at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake had struck—

The remaining statures moved to take the brunt of the attacks, shattering to pieces as Dumbledore turned to face Voldemort, and in one long, fluid movement the snake flew high in the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass—

For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass—

Then he was gone, and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floors.

"MASTER!" screamed Bellatrix.

Sure it was over, sure that Voldemort had decided to flee, Draco and Harry made to run out from their hiding place, but Dumbledore bellowed, "Stay where you are, boys!"

For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. Harry couldn't see why. The hall was quite empty but for themselves and the sobbing Bellatrix stuck under a statue. And then Harry's scar burst open and a powerful force pushed Dumbledore from his feet. Dumbledore rose five, ten, fifteen feet in the air as he was slammed against the wall near Harry and slid down. The statue that was holding Bellatrix blew off as well, shattering in half as Voldemort appeared again, looking quite weakened.

Harry made up his mind as he stood up and walked out of the fireplace. Voldemort smirked as Harry faced him, wand drawn. "Harry Potter," he said, "it is time to meet your end."

"No it's not Tom," Harry said, copying Dumbledore and calling Voldemort by his true name. He pointed his wand at Voldemort and said "Like Dumbledore said it was foolish for you to come here."

Draco rushed to Harry's side and aimed his wand at Voldemort too. Voldemort barely spared him a glance as he focused on Harry. Harry moved first, casting a stunner as Draco tried to disarm Voldemort. Voldemort easily shielded against them and casted a Killing Curse that Harry barely dodged. Harry retaliated with another stunner as Draco casted pointed his wand at the floor near Voldemort and yelled, " _REDUCTO!_ " The floor around Voldemort seemed to explode as small jags of the polished floor went flying. Voldemort simply whipped his wand and the shards of floor flew away from him. "Enough Child's play," he said.

Voldemort whipped his wand at Harry and said " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry bellowed. His spell collided with Voldemort's Killing Curse, the two spells pushing and hitting each other as, just as last year, plasma erupted from where the two spells meet. Both Harry and Voldemort pushed their wands as they repeated the occasion last year. Draco watched for a moment before pointing his wand at Voldemort and casted another Stunner. Voldemort moved his wand, and though the beams did not separate, Draco's stunner was blocked. Harry used the moment to gain a small advantage, the disarming spell moving a tiny bit closer to Voldemort. Draco saw this and began to cast an array of spells at Voldemort. The Dark Lord block each other, and with each block Harry's red jet of light gotten closer and closer to Voldemort's wand until the plasma barely licked the wand. Voldemort noticed this and let out a yelp as he thrust his wand forward, the Killing Curse gaining momentum and advanced towards Harry.

Draco pointed his wand at the point where the two spells met and bellowed, " _Impedimenta!_ " The jinx hit the point, Draco wanting to slow it down, but instead the plasma burst out and lashed at everything around the spell, an invisible force pushing Harry and Draco back, both boys flying away and landing roughly. Harry barely saw Voldemort's Killing Curse as his wand flew into the air and landed in front of Harry. He coughed and looked around confused. Dumbledore was getting to his feet as voices echoed through the hall. Bellatrix Lestrange was gone, disappeared in green flames but a body was lying in the middle of the atrium, motionless.

Draco tried his best to rush to Harry's side, but he was too injured to run, limping towards him. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said, trying his best to stand up. "Where's Voldemort—where—who are all these—what's—"

"Do not move Harry," Dumbledore said as he reached them. He reached down gently and helped Harry to sit up. "You have done a fantastic job Harry," he said. "Both of you did. To think that you and Draco succeeded in what I have failed. It is a shame though, the cost of it…"

The Atrium was full of people. The floor was reflecting emerald-green flames that had burst into life in all the fireplaces along one wall, and a stream of witches and wizards were emerging from them. Screams were heard as Dumbledore and Draco pulled Harry to his feet, both boys supporting each other as a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge stomped forward, stopping at the motionless body.

"He's here! It's You-Know-Who!" A scarlet-robed man with a ponytail said, pointing at it.

"I know Williamson, I know, I see him too!" Fudge gibbered, and gasping as though he had just run miles. "Merlin's beard—here— _here_! In the Ministry of Magic!—and dead!—great heavens above—it doesn't seem possible—my word—how can this be?"

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, apparently satisfied that Harry was all right, and walking forward so that the newcomers realized he was there for the first time, "you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them."

"Dumbledore!" gasped Fudge, apparently beside himself with amazement. "You—here—I—I—"

He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him, and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, "Seize him!"

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men—and win again!" Dumbledore said in a thunderous voice. "But right now you see your proof of Voldemort's return, and thankfully downfall. You have been chasing the wrong men for twelve months, and now you should hopefully listen to sense!"

"I—don't—well—" blustered Fudge, looking back at Voldemort's body then back at Dumbledore. "Very well—Dawlish! Willamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see… Dumbledore, you—you will need to tell me exactly—the Fountain of Magical Brethren—what happened?" he added in a kind of whimper, staring at the floor, where the remains of the statues of the witch, wizard, and centaur now lay scattered.

"We can discuss that after I have sent Draco and Harry back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Harry— _Harry Potter?_ "

Fudge spun around and stared at Harry, who was still being supported by Draco.

"He-here?" Fudge said. "Why—what's all this about? Did he—was it—?"

"I shall explain everything," Dumbledore repeated, "when the boys are back at school."

He walked away from the pool to the place where the golden wizard's head lay on the floor. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, " _Portus_." The head glowed blue and trembled noisily against the wooden floor for a few seconds, then became still once more.

The witches and wizards that filled the Atrium talked noisily to one another. Harry heard snippets of what they were saying, hearing his name a lot and the words "killed" and "defeated."

"Now see here, Dumbledore!" Fudge said, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked back to Harry and Draco, carrying it. "You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister of Magic, you—you—"

His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you …" Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and glanced at it, "half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the headmaster will find me."

Fudge goggled worse than ever. His mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled gray hair.

"I—you—"

Dumbledore turned his back on him.

"Take this Portkey, boys."

He held out the golden head of the statue, and Harry and Draco placed their hands upon it.

"I shall see you two in half an hour," Dumbledore said quietly. "One…two…three…"

Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath their feet, the Atrium, Fudge, and Dumbledore had all disappeared, and they were flying forward in a whirlwind of color and sound, hand in hand. …

 **A/N:** Fingers hurt. Hope you like. How many chapters do you think we have left? And can we make it to 800 pages on Microsoft Word? AND WHEN WILL THE NEXT SEX SCENE BE!?

 **Angelcataanna** : Well what if someone else died?

 **Guest** : Updates are few and between because life. I'm glad you love this!

 **David-El** : Well, that might be a plot hole you noticed in which case oops. Sorry bout that. And no, Sirius never gave Harry the mirrors.

 **TheOnlyCeeCeeJ** : HE DOES NOT MATTER ANY MORE! Lol. He did his duty and now he's gone, and aww thanks for reading in the two weeks! I hope you slept enough! Hope you love this chapter!

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Yes it is sometimes. But not for Umbridge. Voldemort however…

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yes, such an event would destroy many people. Thank god for cliff hangers right?

 **Hichitsuki-hime** : Hello! I hope I spelled your name right! Thanks, I worked hard making sure that we hit the major beats. As for from now on… Anything goes!

 **Littlesprout** : thanks! This is what happens lol.

 **Missmaddiej** : Technically I did not, meaning I did not made up my mind yet lol.

 **Ern** : Well we will find out next time.

 **Yukino76** : It was the final…for Voldemort. And all the Horcruxes are gone! …except for Harry and Nagini.

 **Arzupekdemir30** : Here it comes, and there it goes lol. Hope you survived.

 **Guest** : A lot of people seem to be very worried about Sirius. Wonder why.

 **Jokul Frosti** : Future Harry is done. He's out of the picture, never to be seen again.


	51. Melancholy of the Victors

Chapter 51

Melancholy of Victors

Harry's feet hit solid ground again; his knees buckled a little and the golden wizard's head fell with a resounding clunk to the floor. He looked around and saw that he and Draco had arrived in Dumbledore's office.

Everything seemed to have repaired itself during the headmaster's absence. The delicate silver instruments stood again upon the spindle-legged tables, puffing and whirring serenely. The portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses were snoozing in their frames. Harry looked through the window. There was a cool line of pale green along the horizon: Dawn was approaching.

The room was silent, save for the occasional grunt or snuffle of a sleeping portrait. Harry turned around to see Draco was still standing where they landed, the golden head still at his feet. Harry did not know what to do, he wanted to help Draco, he wanted to take his pain away, to feel the suffering that Draco was feeling, but he couldn't. He took a step forward, but stopped. He opened his mouth, but said nothing as he watched Draco.

Draco moved suddenly. He walked to where Harry was, and stared at the Dawn sun. Harry felt a deep sense of shame building up. It was his fault Mr. Malfoy died. If he wasn't there, if he didn't fall for Voldemort's trap then Mr. Malfoy would still be alive. And Draco wouldn't be feeling the way he is.

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say, but he just needed to say something, anything. He just stood there, mouth open, his feet seemingly stoned to the floor of the Headmaster's Office. The silence between the boys was tensed, only to be broken by the occasional grunt of the sleeping portraits. It seemed to Harry to last an eternity, him standing only five steps behind his fiancé as he stared out the window, feeling whatever anguish that was coursing through him. Harry wished he could feel it, he wished he could take Draco's anguish. He wished that he could pull Draco's despairing, dark feelings from him. He wished he could do something, anything, besides standing there watching his better half stare off into oblivion.

Then, sudden movement. Draco moved from the window and moved down towards a cabinet near the headmaster's desk. He silently opened it and began looking for something. Harry just turned around and watched as Draco moved things inside the cabinet before closing it and going to another one. He opened the second one and Harry heard a sort of _clicking_ sound, followed by a sound of a cork being pulled, then liquid being poured. The cork was put back, and Draco turned around holding two old fashioned tumblers holding a light-bronze liquid that Harry somehow knew wasn't pumpkin juice.

One glass was filled half way, while the other only seemed to be a quarter-filled. Draco walked with the glasses holding the amber-colored liquid and stopped before Harry. He held out the glass that was only a quarter-full and waited silently for Harry to take it. Harry looked at the glass and hesitated before taking it. Draco simply looked at Harry before lifting his glass and drained it, drinking the amber-colored liquid in one full swing. Tears instantly came to his eyes, as if the drink burned in some way. Draco returned to the cabinet, took the bottle that held the light-bronze drink, pulled out the stopper, filled the glass to the halfway point, replaced the stopper, turned back to Harry, raised his glass and finally spoke. "To Lucius Malfoy," he said before draining the glass again. He watched Harry for a bit, as if expecting him to drink. Harry lifted the glass to his mouth and parted his lips, lifting the glass so the strange liquid slowly slid along the side of the glass and into his mouth.

It was definitely not pumpkin juice. The drink burned his mouth, and as Harry swallowed it burned his throat as well. He instinctively pulled the glass away and started coughing, his other hand moving to rub his throat as he coughed. Tears swelled in his eyes. Draco turned around and went to the cabinet again. Bottle, stopper, pour, stopper, turn. Draco stood before Harry for a third time and again raised his glass. "To Harry Potter," he said, "you did it." Harry watched confused as Draco again drained the glass. Then he remembered. Voldemort's dead. He killed him… he did it. He and Draco… they won the war.

Harry had forgotten that he and Draco beaten Voldemort, he was extremely more worried for Draco. Draco pointed at Harry's glass and said, "Finish it."

Harry looked down and saw that there was still some of the amber liquid left. He looked up back at Draco and opened his mouth. "Draco…" he began to say, "Don't you think we should t—"

"Drink it." Draco said more forcefully. Harry frowned and stared at the glass for a moment. He lifted it and closed his eyes as he drank the rest of the burning liquid, doing his best to keep from coughing as he removed the glass from his lips.

Draco had a small, if sad smile as he took the glass from Harry's hand. He turned and walked back to the cabinet and instead of refilling the glasses, he placed them back to where he found them, as well as the bottle, and closed the cabinet doors. "Draco… we need to talk about—"

"No Harry," Draco said. He moved from the cabinet and sat in a chair before Dumbledore's desk.

"Draco please, it would be better if—"

"Shut up Harry, I don't want to talk about it," Draco said harshly.

"Look I know you blame me—"

"Don't you dare!" Draco yelled, standing up quickly. Before Harry knew it, Draco was in front of him, his eyes sharp as he held tightly on Harry's shoulders. "Don't you dare think that. This is not your fault Harry. Now get that stupid thought out of your head."

"But if it wasn't for me, then your dad would still be alive!" Harry said.

"No!" Draco yelled. His grip on Harry's shoulders tightened. "I said, don't think that. You will not blame yourself. My father is dead, and I will not blame you. Understand?"

Harry nodded, unsure.

"Good." Draco said.

The empty fireplace burst into emerald green flame, making Harry and Draco look in surprise, staring at the man spinning inside the grate. As Dumbledore's tall form unfolded itself from the fire, the wizards and witches on the surrounding walls jerked awake. Many of them gave cries of welcome.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said softly.

"Well Harry… Draco," Dumbledore said, turning his attention to the two Slytherins, "you will be pleased to hear that none of your fellow students are going to suffer lasting damage from the night's events."

Harry tried to say "Good," but no sound came out. It seemed to him that Dumbledore was reminding him of the amount of damage he had caused by his actions tonight, and although Dumbledore was for once looking at him directly, and though his expression was kindly rather than accusatory, Harry could not bear to met his eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey is patching everybody up now," Dumbledore said. "Your friends Mr. Zabini and Nott are there as well. Nymphadora Tonks may need to spend a little time in St. Mungo's, but it seems that she will make a full recovery."

Harry contented himself with nodding at the carpet, which was growing lighter as the sky outside grew paler. He was sure that all the portraits around the room were listening eagerly. Without even thinking, his hand reached out and grabbed Draco's.

Dumbledore turned his attention to Draco. "I know how you are feeling, Draco," he said very quietly. Draco just glared at him. "You are angry, and I understand that. Lucius had lived a difficult life, but I believe that he would be happy, to know that his sacrifice saved your life."

Draco continued to be quiet. He stopped glaring at Dumbledore, instead he focused his attention on the carpet like Harry. "You boys have done extraordinary work. The whole Wizarding World will now be able to live calmly now because of you two. Voldemort is truly defeated, and there is no possibility for him to come back."

Harry looked up at this confused, "Why do you say that?" he asked. "He did not die when he tried to kill me when I was a baby. Why would he be truly dead now?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and gave him a grandfatherly smile. "Truly Harry, there are some things that should be left mysterious. Maybe one day, you will learn the reason for why this is truly Voldemort's final defeat, but for now I believe we should all rest easy, knowing that Lord Voldemort will never come back."

Harry just nodded, frowning confused at Dumbledore's vagueness. Dumbledore moved to his desk and sat down, Harry and Draco following suit. The portraits around them were whispering to each other excitingly about the defeat of Voldemort. "And for that," Dumbledore said, looking at both Harry and Draco gratefully. "I thank you… both of you."

"You're welcome," they both mumbled, unable to feel relief of any kind.

Dumbledore looked at both boys and said, "Although, now is not the appropriate time for celebration, I feel. Now, we should mourn those we lost. Both in this battle, and during the war."

"Sir… was my father…. Is my father the only one who died at the Ministry?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco," Dumbledore said softly. "Your father is our only lost tonight. If it means anything, I am truly sorry for your lost, Draco."

"Thank you sir," Draco said.

Dumbledore nodded and looked at both boys. "A lot has happened tonight… if you boys have any questions on today's events, I will try to answer them."

Harry and Draco looked at each other. There was something that had been bothering Harry ever since he and Draco had returned to Hogwarts. "Sir… in the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort wanted an orb. Mr. Malfoy told me that the orb was a prophecy that… that concerned both Voldemort and me."

"And you want to know what the prophecy is, I assume," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and Dumbledore took a breath. "Only those whom the prophecy concerns of can hold the orb," Dumbledore began. "The prophecy that Voldemort had wanted concerns both him and you, and it seems to have come true this very night."

"It has?" Harry frowned.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "The prophecy is about Lord Voldemort's downfall. The Seer who has given the prophecy was no other than Professor Trelawney. She had made the prophecy during an interview at the Hog's Head, and I was the recipient. The prophecy goes as follow, ' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ….And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. …And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. …The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. …'_ "

"So, either Harry would have had to kill the Dark Lord, or he would have killed my Harry…" Draco said softly, still not looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Precisely Draco. In the end, it was always going to be between Harry and Lord Voldemort."

"But sir… I did not defeat Voldemort by myself. Draco helped me," Harry protested.

"True, and others as well," Dumbledore chuckled, as if he was holding a secret Harry did not know. "But, it would be natural, considering an important thing."

"And what is that, Professor?"

"'The power the Dark Lord knows not', Harry," Dumbledore said. "Love, Harry. It was your love for Sirius that have drove you to go save him tonight, and it is the love shared between you and Draco here that have overcame and defeated Voldemort tonight. Love can be a powerful force, boys."

Both Draco and Harry blushed at each other when they saw that they were still holding hands. Dumbledore smiled at the two and said, "If that is everything, I believe it would be best for you two to go to the Hospital Wing. Your friends will be waiting, and I believe you have more than earned a peaceful day's sleep. Good day boys, and thank you once again."

 **HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS AND DEFEATED**

In a brief statement Friday night, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country, but thanks to the efforts of countless Aurors and The-Boy-Who-Lived, has been killed.

"it is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself—Lord—well, you know who, I mean—has been alive and among us these past years," Fudge said, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministery's employ. We believe that the dementors were currently taking direction from Lord—Thingy.

"Thankfully though, we have a reason to celebrate. For Lord—Thingy has been killed right in the Ministry of Magic… by Harry Potter. To him, we want to give our thanks, and extend our sincerest apology. For not believing you and Dumbledore earlier."

The Minister was referring to, of course, the beginning of last year, and recently up to last Wednesday where the Ministry have constantly denied the return of You-Know-Who, and ran a smear campaign against Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was unavailable for comment last night, as were Harry Potter, whom Dumbledore refused to let us ask as he and his fiancé Draco Malfoy—

"Of course they would try to put that in there," Draco grumbled, looking over the top of the paper at Harry. They were in the hospital wing. Harry was sitting on the end of Draco's bed, as he and the others listen to Draco read the front page of the _Sunday Prophet_.

"Seems like you're 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' again, mate," Ron said darkly from his bed. "At least they don't believe you to be some dark, Slytherin maniac anymore, eh?"

"Yeah…" Harry said. He looked at Draco and frowned. Mrs. Malfoy was there yesterday, as were Sirius, Lupin, and Teddy. Harry decided to let Draco and Mrs. Malfoy have some time for them self, as he went and caught up with his family. After hugging and inspecting every inch of Harry's body, both men gave Harry a short lecture for how rash and reckless he had behaved. However, Sirius ended it by grinning and hugging Harry tightly, thanking him for his actions and congratulating both him and Draco on their defeat of Lord Voldemort. Harry blushed at that, and looked back at Draco and Mrs. Malfoy who, instead of staying by Draco's bed, were walking towards them. Harry was afraid that Mrs. Malfoy would hate him and forbid him from seeing Draco again, but instead she just smiled and hugged him. She called him Harry Malfoy just as her husband did, and thanked him deeply for being a part of Draco's life. Harry couldn't help but get a bit emotional as he thanked her, telling her that he could not even imagine his life without Draco loving him.

"Funny," Hermione said frowning as she read her issue of the Prophet, "I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering. …"

She winced slightly and put a hand on her ribs. She had somehow been hit with a curse Harry did not see. Hermione had to take ten different types of potions every day and although she was improving greatly, she was already bored with the hospital wing.

Harry had to admit to himself that he was getting bored of the hospital wing as well. He just wanted to be back at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Lupin, and Teddy. Mrs. Malfoy decided to have a private small funeral at the beginning of the summer for Lucius since she doesn't have his body. Draco didn't talk as much as he used to, and though he didn't show it Harry knew that he was still hurting inside.

Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing completely cured three days before the end of term. Hermione briefly showed signs she wanted to talk to Draco about Mr. Malfoy, but Ron and Harry tended to make hushing noises every time she tried. Professor Umbridge, who was in the hospital wing recovering from Draco's spell, left Hogwarts the day before the end of term. It seemed that she had crept out of the hospital wing during dinner-time, evidently hoping to depart undetected, but unfortunately for her, she met Peeves on the way, who seized his last chance to do as Fred had instructed and chased her gleefully from the premises, whacking her alternately with a walking stick and a sock full of chalk. Many students ran out into the entrance hall to watch her running away down the path, and the Heads of Houses tried only halfheartedly to restrain their pupils. Indeed, Professor McGonagall sank back into her chair at the staff table after a few feeble remonstrance and was clearly heard to express a regret that she could not run cheering after Umbridge herself.

Colin Creevey ran up to Harry on the last evening at school. He was already in his muggle clothing, though it seemed to Harry that they were all new and something that the fourteen year old Gryffindor would not have worn in the beginning of the school year. His clothes were all form fitting, and Harry blushed when Colin turned around to show Harry to clothes Fred and George brought for him. "It was a birthday present!" he said excitingly. "George told me that he wanted me to wear it on the last day of term! How do I look?"

"Err nice Colin," Harry said, looking around for a way to leave. He just wasn't in the mood to talk to Colin at the moment.

"Is something the matter Harry?" Colin pouted. "If you want, I could ask George to get some clothes like this for you—"

"It's not that, a lot has happened and I am tired," Harry said too violently.

"Ohh…" Colin frowned, taken back by the harshness in his voice.

"No Colin, I didn't mean it like that," Harry said quickly. "It's just that—I'll speak with you on the train, alright? You can sit with me and Draco."

"Really?" Colin said, his mood swiftly changing. He reminded Harry of a very excitable puppy. "That's so cool! Thank you Harry! Oh, that reminds me! Fred and George gave me things to give to you and Draco! It's a thank-you present for helping them get off their feet with the shop! I'll give them to you tomorrow! Bye!"

Colin ran up the staircase, leaving the entrance hall. Harry just gave a tired sign and walked down to the dungeons to finish packing up. The other Slytherins were avoiding him and Draco. The news of what had happened in the Ministry quickly spread like wildfire, and the rest of the school seemed to revere Harry and Draco like kings, always complimenting them and asking for the two to tell the rest of the common Wizards and Witches how they have destroyed Voldemort. Both boys hated the attention; the last thing Harry wanted was to think of that night again. The Slytherins however, seemed to hated Harry and Draco, at least the very vocal and radical ones, especially those who were in Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad.

Harry found himself alone when he walked into the boys' dormitory. He was rather glad to find that he was alone. He felt he needed time to sit down and just try and comprehend everything that happened in the last few days. He busied himself by slowly putting his belongings back into the trunk at the end of his bed. Harry was lost in his thoughts and actions that he did not hear the door of the dormitory open and close. Nor did he hear the whispered " _Colloportus!_ " the door closing and locking itself as the caster pocketed his wand.

Harry bent down in front of his trunk, wearing only his pants and shirt as his robes wear laying on the bed, and he jumped up when he heard a voice said, "It is such a shame Potter, you could have done a lot of great things."

Harry jumped surprised and turned quickly, to see Cassius Warrington standing a couple of feet from Harry It was clear that he was staring at Harry's rear from the perverted smirk he gave Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"I just wanted to talk with you Harry," Warrington shrugged. "No, don't take your wand out I'm not here to hurt you… yet." The seventh year Slytherin said when Harry reached for his wand. Harry stared up at Warrington. The Slytherin smiled and said, "Why don't you take a seat Harry? You look like you're about to collapse."

"No thank you Warrington. What do you want?" Harry demanded.

"I told you Harry," Warrington said, his voice smooth and deep. "I wanted to talk to you, and all of the great things you could have done… what we could have done."

"What do you mean?"

Warrington sighed and said, "I planned on joining the Dark Lord after graduating. I wanted so much to become a Death Eater and follow him. To just gain power and rule as the mudbloods' superiors. It would have been great."

"So you wanted to kill me as well?" Harry asked, wondering how fast it would take both of them to take out their wands.

"Kill you? No Harry, I never wanted to kill you. I had other plans for you. I heard that Pucey's and Higgs' male pregnancy potion works, and is now on the market," Warrington said. "My full plan was to join the Dark Lord and have you join with me. I am positive that the Dark Lord would have seen the potential you hold. With both of us on the same side, the correct side, you would have become my husband and have our children. That is why I joined the Inquisitorial Squad. I wanted to show you how powerful I can be, how powerful the right side can be. But instead… you stayed with Draco Malfoy, and not only that, you two have destroyed my future with the Dark Lord's death!"

Warrington took a step forward, and Harry instinctively stepped back, almost tripping on his trunk. Warrington chuckled and shook his head. "I should have act sooner," he said more to himself than Harry. He continued to walk towards Harry, and Harry took his ground, his hand shooting towards his wand. Warrington moved quickly then, grabbing both of Harry's arms and lifted them above his head as he pushed Harry towards his bed. Harry fell, and Warrington kneeled in front of him, trapping the fifth year. Warrington's hand moved from Harry's hands and down to his chest. He fingered the necklace Draco have Harry and pulled it out from underneath Harry's shirt. Warrington looked at Harry and held the necklace. "I really should have acted sooner. I told you Harry, I would never hurt you."

"Why now?" Harry asked, looking up at Warrington. "Why tell me all of this now? Why not earlier? We could have talked about this, work this out instead of… instead of—"

"Instead of me being in a position I wanted to be in for three years?" Warrington asked. "Ever since I quit the team just so Malfoy could become Chaser? Because I wasn't strong enough. I was not strong enough to be the man you need Harry. I'm still not strong enough, and now I'll never be." Warrington closed his eyes for a moment before saying, "They hate you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but who cares?" Harry said.

"I do. You still have two years here in Hogwarts, and now all the Slytherins here will be after you and Malfoy," Warrington said.

"Then we'll just deal with them," Harry said. He stared up at Warrington's dark blue eyes and licked his lips. "Cassius," he said softly, getting the boy's attention by calling him by his first name. "You… you can still become stronger, if you want to be."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Cassius asked.

"You want to prove to me how strong you are? Join the Light side Cassius," Harry said. "Show me that people can change. I know we haven't talked a lot, but I've always admired you from afar. You've allowed Draco and I to live our dream joining the Quidditch team, and you have been a good friend to Terence and Adrian. You're a really powerful wizard Cassius, I know you are. But if you want my admiration… joining the Dark Side is not how you will do it. You will meet a boy who will love you both for you, and for how much powerful you are. You can be that boy's man, but joining the Dark Side is not the way to do it. Please Cassius… won't you consider joining me on the Light side, and show the world that we don't always have to become evil wizards, just because we're Slytherins."

Cassius stared at Harry as he thought. Harry thought he saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes as Cassius removed his hand that was holding Harry's wrists. But he still was on top of Harry, on all fours as Harry lay on his back. Harry's face was beet red as he stared up at the seventh year, multiple situations running through his head as he hoped that he convinced him. Then, with a subtle change, Cassius face softened. He was smiling softly at Harry. "I knew there was a reason you were sorted in Slytherin," Cassius chuckled. "How could I ever go against the kind heir of Slytherin? Thank you Harry," and with that Cassius bent down to kiss Harry. The kiss was quick and bittersweet, Harry could have sworn he felt tears on his cheek but he wasn't crying. Cassius stood up and gently pulled Harry into a sitting position. "I will talk to Dumbledore about it. … I'm sorry for all the damage that I have done."

"Thank you Cassius," Harry said. He looked up at the seventh year and relaxed, feeling completely at ease now. He just knew that one day Cassius would make a lucky guy very happy. "I'm happy that you changed your mind."

Cassius laughed at that and said, "Of course I did. Like I said, I would never betray my heir of Slytherin. I will try and talk with the other seventh years tonight. I do not know how many opinions I can change, but I will try my best. Goodbye Harry Potter."

"Goodbye, Cassius," Harry said. He wanted to add that he'll write, but he couldn't bring his voice to say those words. Cassius unlocked the door and closed it behind him.

Harry sat on his bed for a long time, again lost in thought. He only moved when the door opened again and Blaise and Theo walked in, both yawning. "Hey Harry? Packing up?" Blaise asked.

"Y-Yeah, I am…" Harry said.

Blaise nodded and looked at Theo, who was already undressing. "We're going to bed now, so night."

"…Night guys," Harry said, left to his thoughts again.

The journey home on the Hogwarts Express next day was eventful. The Slytherins were oddly silent towards Harry the next day, the seventh years giving both him and Draco odd looks during the morning feast in the Great hall. Cassius caught his eye and nodded at Harry before turning to the other Slytherins around him. Harry wanted to meet Cassius on the train, but didn't. All the other students tried to crowd around Harry and Draco as they boarded the Hogwarts Express, but thankfully the two were able to find a compartment for themselves. Blaise and Theo soon followed after, as well as Hermione and Ron. As the train began to move, various members of the D.A. walked by and said hi to Harry and the others.

Colin Creevey came in holding two wrapped parcels and sat down next to Harry. "Hiya guys," he said smiling.

"Hi Colin," Harry said absently.

Ron looked at Colin and said, "What is this I'm hearing that you're going to be with Fred and George at their shop over the summer?"

"Oh!" Colin smiled, "They needed help with their shop but since they didn't want to hire anyone, and Cedric is busy with the Ministry, I'm going to work there! And they're paying me a Galleon an hour! Can you believe that!?" Colin grinned.

"They're paying you a Galleon an hour!" Ron said, taken back, "Why didn't they asked me or Ginny?"

"Because they said that this is a job that only I could do," Colin said shrugging. He turned to Harry and Draco and gave them the parcels, "These are for you two," he said. "The twins wanted me to give them to you, and know that you're allowed to see a special stock we have."

"Special stock?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a special stock for umm special costumers," Colin said. "The twins also said that you two should open that when you're alone. That way, you two can appreciate the gifts!"

"Umm thanks Colin…" Harry said.

"Thanks," Draco said absentmindedly, putting the package to the side. Colin frowned and looked at Harry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Colin, it's just that now isn't the umm right time for gifts… personal loss," Harry said.

Colin looked at Draco confused for a moment, and then frowned. Draco looked at Colin and said, "Don't. I don't need your pity."

"I-I wasn't—" Colin blushed.

"It's fine Colin, he didn't mean that. We're all just a bit on edge… after what happened the last few days," Harry said, trying to comfort the little Gryffindor. Ron took over, talking to Colin, and soon Blaise joined Ron as the two started teasing the Gryffindor, lifting his mood.

Harry meanwhile turned his attention to Draco and rested his hand on Draco's lap. "Draco… do you want to talk about it?"

"No Harry. I just… I just want it to be done," Draco whispered. Harry frowned but nodded. Draco looked at him and grabbed Harry's arm. "Sit." He commanded, pulling Harry onto his lap. Harry did, feeling comfortable in Draco's lap, knowing that his fiancé needed control. Liking the feeling of Draco being in control, Harry relaxed into Draco's muscular chest and closed his eyes, feeling at ease for the first time.

Harry woke up as the train slowed down in the approach to King's Cross. When it puffed to a standstill, Draco allowed him to get off of his lap as he lifted down Hedwig's cage and prepared to drag his trunk from the train. The platform was crowded with witches and wizards, and Harry was grateful that they left him alone as he and Draco stepped off the platform. They found Mrs. Malfoy and Harry promised that he and his family will be at Malfoy Manor later the next day for the funeral. Mrs. Malfoy was thankful, and Harry and Draco said their goodbyes before the Malfoys left into the crowd.

When the ticket inspector signaled to him, Ron, Hermione, and Colin that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, however, he found a surprise awaiting him on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet him whom he had not expected at all.

There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutched a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous traveling cloak. Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gum-pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend THE WEIRD SISTERS. Next to Tonks were Sirius and Lupin, both their faces pale, and hair graying. At the front of the group stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, with Mrs. Weasley holding Teddy, and Fred and George and Cedric, the twins both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying forward and carefully hugging them with the Black baby in her hands. "Oh, and Harry dear—how are you?"

"Fine," Harry said, as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Lupin walked forward and took his son so Mrs. Weasley could hug Harry proper. Over her shoulder he saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes and George hugging Colin.

"What are they supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the jackets.

"Finest dragon skin, little bro," Fred said, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"You should see what they got me," Cedric said amused. "There's no way I'm comfortable wearing that."

"Hello, Harry," Lupin said, as Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and turned to greet Hermione.

"Hi," Harry said, "I didn't expect …what are you all doing here?"

"Well," Sirius said walking up and hugging his godson. "Even though you've beaten Voldemort, his followers are still around. Tonks and Moody here are here to make sure no one decided to attack you coming home."

"Is that necessary?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"It is if you want to stay safe Potter," Moody grunted. He looked around and growled, "Hurry up. The longer we're out here, the more likely Death Eaters would get us. The Lestrange woman is still out and I don't like that."

With their reunion cut short, Hermione had to leave the two wizarding families with her parents, and Mrs. Weasley gave Colin a quick, if tight, embrace before Mad-Eye Moody began shuffling them out of Kings' Cross station.

The next day Harry found himself dressed in dress robes that Draco had brought him last year. He, Sirius, Lupin, and Teddy just arrived at Malfoy Manor, and Sirius was feeling extremely uncomfortable. "I just want you to know I am only here because of you and Draco," he whispered for the fourth time as a house-elf escorted them to the gardens, where Mrs. Malfoy was having the funeral.

"I know Sirius, but it would be nice for Mrs. Malfoy as well," Harry whispered back. The house-elf opened the door to the back gardens and they immediately found Mrs. Malfoy and Draco standing before a white marble headstone. The two Malfoys were silent as Harry and his godparents walked up to them.

"Why did you bring me here woman?" the cloaked man growled. He and the cloaked woman were in an abandoned manor. The furniture were in shambles and the windows were shattered in the room the two strangers stood. Surrounding them were other cloaked beings, their faces masked as they watched the man and woman, both curious and scared at the same time.

"Our Lord is dead," the woman said. "Killed by Harry Potter."

"So what do you propose we do now woman?" the man snarled. "Without the Dark Lord, who will my werewolves eat? What about the promises he gave to the Giants and Dementors?"

The woman looked at the man, their eyes meeting through the slits in their masks, and she said, "I will take over! I will destroy Harry Potter for killing my Lord!"

"Why is it that you be in charge?" one of the masked beings called out. "Why not Yaxley? Or Dolohov or Travers?"

The woman turned and looked at the masked person. She raised her wand and yelled, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The masked man dropped dead and the woman looked around. "Does anyone else have a problem!?" she yelled.

The other Death Eaters shook their heads and remained quiet. The woman smirked in her mask and turned back to the man. "What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"We will attack Hogwarts where 'ittle baby Potter will believe that he is safe and sound," the woman said.

"My daughter is in Hogwarts with Potter," another hooded figure said, stepping forward. "She told me that the Slytherins hate Potter."

"Then we'll use them when we attack the castle!" the woman said. She looked at the crowd and addressed them. "We will use the time to strength our forces! And when we are strongest, we will attack and kill Harry Potter!"

 **A/N:** Well, looks like fifth year is over! Know what that means? Next time we begin the final act! Thanks to everyone who has read this for the past year (yes, YEAR!) and hopefully I'll see you all at the very end!

 **Sasuhinas fan** : The next sex scene… it will be in the future. Don't worry I'll try to squeeze one in before the climax. And I am happy that you've enjoyed the last fifty chapters! Also, why is everyone screaming that Sirius is dead? He's fine, see? I'm glad you've enjoyed it all, it was really fun to write!

 **Guest** : Hey! I appreciate your review XD

 **Dancer1o1** : Hello! I hope you've slept during those 3 days lol. I'm glad you're immersed in the story, as for the next two years… hopefully we've seen how some things will play out shortly.

 **Scottie** : Hi Scottie! I promise to try my hardest to not kill anymore "Good characters" especially those whom I work with for them to change sides! And you're right, Pansy and Umbridge DOES deserve to die, yet they're still alive! That either means I am trying to say something, or I'm saving them for something lol. As for the Horcrux in Harry's head… I have it all planned. Don't you worry.

 **Yukino76** : Of course Dumbledore will not take all the glory! Fudge however is a different story! Hey that rhymes… anyway, Bellatrix will be a problem, you are absolutely correct. Man I've been planning this for months and now it's finally time! Oooooo I'm so excited!

 **Angelcataana** : Don't cry! You should be happy!

 **Littlesprout** : Yeah, a lot did happen.

 **David-El** : No, Sirius is alive! I couldn't help but do a fake-out. Please don't be too mad at me!

 **13:** You're very welcome Brian. I too wanted to read a Drarry from the first year, but there was little to none and Harry was on top… I am picky, which means that I believe that Harry is bottom. Period.

 **Bella** : Yeah, I did. The other Lucius has been dead for like a year now. Now both the Lucius are dead, as well as Canon Harry.

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yeah, I seem to have a thing for killing fathers, don't I? Foreshadowing? Maybe. And for once will you take your head out of the gutter? Please?

 **Jokul Frosti** : Nooo, if I killed Tonks I would have done it on screen. Not off like in the books. And yes I killed Lucius… again. Seems weird that I can kill the same character twice doesn't it? Oh well.

 **Ern** : I hope this has calmed your nerves!


	52. A Sluggish Holiday (Final Year)

Chapter 52

A Sluggish Holiday

Harry frowned. It has been two weeks since Lucius Malfoy's funeral, and he hadn't heard or seen Draco since. He spent his days in Grimmauld Place bored and wanting to go… somewhere. Every day he was getting letters from the _Daily Prophet_ and witches and wizards for interviews, dinner dates, meetings, and even marriage proposals. Harry threw each and every one out, wanting nothing to do with them. He tried going out once, just for a walk, but Sirius and Lupin stopped him. The Order had decided to place Harry under "house-arrest" as several Death Eaters would want revenge. Harry was furious when Mad-Eye Moody and Dumbledore told him, but was forced to cool down when Sirius warned him he would wake Teddy. Harry just threw them a sharp look and went to his room.

He hadn't opened the twins' gift yet. The package was still laying on his desk, the brown parcel paper wrapped around the unknown contents. Harry stared at it for the longest time before moving from his bed to the desk. He pulled the parcel towards him and saw George's handwriting. " _To Harry Potter, from Weasley Twins. P.S. Open when alone."_

Harry stared at the package cautiously as he fingered the string holding the parcel paper together. He lightly pulled an end of the string, and the knot loosely came apart. The paper fell open as the string did, and Harry saw a purple box with small strips, and the shop's logo on the lid of the box. Harry took off the lid and saw that on top of whatever was in the box was a letter with his name on it.

Harry took the letter and replaced the lid. He opened the letter and read it.

 _Hiya Harry,_

 _Thanks for the money to start Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! George and I have decided to make you and Draco honorary members of our shop, and with that comes special deals and exclusive items from all of our selections. Even our elite section, open for a selected few! (Don't worry, you don't need to win raffles to get in, you and Draco are members for life!) To show our thanks we've enclosed some of our most popular items, as well as items you can only get from our Elite section. We have many guys asking for these hot items, so you and Draco enjoy them!_

 _Colin told us what you guys did at the Ministry… and we want to say good show! Great job showing old Moldy-mort who's boss! And George especially wants to thank you and Ron for taking care of our little worker! We don't know what we would do if any of his assess were harmed! But he told us that he was in peak-top condition so thanks! Cedric wanted us to invite you and Draco to our flat during the summer. This is from the money-maker, so you and Draco better show._

 _Love ya Harry!_

 _Fred and George Weasley_

 _Co-Owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

 _P.S. If you and Draco love our gifts, don't be afraid to buy more from us! And tell your friends! Tell your relatives! Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes got everything for your wizarding needs!_

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the letter and placed it to the side. Maybe it would be a good thing if he and Draco pay them a visit. But first he needed to get out of Grimmauld Place. He turned his attention to the box and pulled it closer to him. He opened the lid again and started taking things out. Extendable-Ears, Fanged Frisbee, various trick wands, Exploding Whizz Poppers, Fred-N-George's Pyrotechnix Compendium, the list went on and on as Harry pulled out joke-product after joke-product. Harry was slightly surprised, he was expecting something lewd, but it was just joke products. Harry neatly placed the products back in their boxes and replaced the lid.

He was getting thirsty, so he decided to go down to the kitchen for a drink. He was surprised when he saw Dumbledore there, sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea with Sirius and Lupin. "Ah, Harry my boy, I was wondering when you would come down," Dumbledore chuckled. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Err… no thank you Professor, what are you doing here if may ask?" Harry asked.

"Ahh, well I was talking with your godparents here about a sort of mission that I think you would be perfect for," Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Harry asked, a sense of excitement growing in the Slytherin. Was Dumbledore going to ask him to help capture remaining Death Eaters?

"Well, it is more of a recruitment mission," Dumbledore chuckled. "As you know, we somehow always find ourselves short of staff every year. You and I are going to go and ask an old friend, and offer him a position."

"Oh…" Harry said, slightly disappointed.

"And afterwards… Lupin and I agreed that you could spend the rest of the summer with Ron," Sirius said. "We see you moping about here and think you'll be happier with Ron."

Harry looked at Sirius and Lupin and frowned. "No, no, no," he said quickly. "It's not that I'm not happy here, God I am, very happy, but it's just that—"

"You miss them, we know that," Sirius smirked. "But you have to understand that we're doing this for your safety. There's still Death Eaters out there and we don't want you to be in any unneeded danger."

"I can take care of myself," Harry argued.

"We know that Harry," Lupin said. "It's just we're worried for you. After what happened the last few years, you can give us that."

Harry frowned but said nothing. He turned to Dumbledore and waited for him to move. Dumbledore nodded to Sirius and Lupin. "It was good talking to you two again. Don't worry about Harry's luggage; it is already on its way to the Burrow as we speak. Come along Harry, it is getting late, and I am sure we both could use sleep after this. Goodbye boys."

"See you Dumbledore," Sirius said.

"Goodbye Dumbledore. We'll see you before you leave for Hogwarts Harry," Lupin said. He and Sirius stood up and hugged Harry goodbye. Dumbledore waited by the door, and opened it for Harry as they both stepped into the night. Harry felt distinctly awkward as they set off down Grimmauld Place together. He had never had a proper conversation with the headmaster outside of Hogwarts before; there was usually a desk between them. Dumbledore, however, seemed completely relaxed.

"Keep your wand at the ready, Harry," he said brightly.

"But I thought I'm not allowed to use magic outside school, sir?"

"If there is an attack," Dumbledore said, "I give you permission to use any counterjinx or curse that might occur to you. However, I do not think you need to worry about being attacked tonight."

"Why not, sir?"

"You are with me," Dumbledore said simply. "This will do, Harry."

He came to an abrupt halt at the end of Grimmauld Place. "Sir…" Harry said, "Why is it you don't let me help capture the remaining Death Eaters? Sirius and Remus go out, but never me."

"You have not, of course, passed your Apparition Test," Dumbledore said, apparently ignoring Harry's complaint.

"No sir," Harry said. "But still—"

"You may have defeated Voldemort Harry, but you are still young. And this battle is not for the young. I am sorry that this responsibility fell onto you, but now that Voldemort is gone you have the chance of living a normal life. A life in which your only concerns should be what you have gotten on your O.W.L.s," Dumbledore chuckled. "Not that you have anything to worry about, of course."

"But sir, I still want to help," Harry said. "I want to help get the remaining Death Eaters. And what about the Dementors who all moved from Azkaban?"

"Those are problems for both the Aurors and the Order, Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry gave him a sharp look, which he chuckled at. "But, if you still feel this urge for Justice after you graduate Hogwarts, I am sure there still will be Death Eaters and sympathizers for you to catch. Now, you'll need to hold on to my arm very tightly now for Apparition."

Harry gripped Dumbledore's proffered forearm.

"Very good," Dumbledore said. "Well, here we go."

Harry felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and redoubled his grip; the next thing he knew, everything went black; he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull and then—

He gulped great lungfuls of cold night air and opened his streaming eyes. He felt as though he had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube. It was a few seconds before he realized that Grimmauld Place had vanished. He and Dumbledore were now standing in what appeared to be a deserted village square, in the center of which stood an old war memorial and a few benches. His comprehension catching up with his senses, Harry realized that he had just Apparated for the first time in his life.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked, looking down at him solicitously. "The sensation does take some getting used to."

"I'm fine," Harry said, rubbing his ears, which felt as though they had left Grimmauld Place rather reluctantly. "But I think I might prefer brooms. …"

Dumbledore smiled, drew his traveling cloak a little more tightly around his neck, and said, "This way."

He set off at a brisk pace, past an empty inn and a few houses. According to a clock on a nearby church, it was almost midnight.

"So tell me Harry, has your scar been hurting at all?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry said, "and I've been wondering about that. Shouldn't it stop hurting when Voldemort died?"

"I assume so Harry," Dumbledore said. They turned a corner, passing a telephone box and a bus shelter. Harry looked sideways at Dumbledore. "Professor?"

"Harry?"

"Er—where exactly are we?"

"This, Harry, is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton."

"And this is where your old friend lives?" Harry asked.

"At the moment, yes," Dumbledore said. "As I have said before, we are once again one member of staff short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."

"And you want me to help you," Harry said.

"Precisely Harry," Dumbledore said. "Ah, left here."

They proceeded up a steep, narrow street lined with houses. All the windows were dark. Thinking of dementors with the chill, Harry cast a look over his shoulder and grasped his wand reassuringly in his pocket.

"Professor, why couldn't we just Apparate directly into your old colleague's house?"

"Because it would be quite as rude as kicking down the front door," Dumbledore said. "Courtesy dictates that we offer fellow wizards the opportunity of denying us entry. In any case, most Wizarding dwellings are magically protected from unwanted Apparators. At Hogwarts, for instance—"

"—you can't Apparate anywhere inside the buildings or grounds," Harry said quickly. "Hermione Granger told me."

"And she is quite right. We turn left again."

The church clock chimed midnight behind them. Harry wondered why Dumbledore did not consider it rude to call on his old colleague so late, but now that conversation had been established, he had more pressing questions to ask.

"Sir, I saw in the _Daily Prophet_ that Fudge has been sacked. …"

"Correct," Dumbledore said, now turning up a steep side street. "He has been replaced, as I am sure you also saw, by Rufus Scrimgeour, who used to be Head of the Auror office."

"Is he… Do you think he's good?" Harry asked.

"An interesting question," Dumbledore said. "He is able, certainly. A more decisive and foreful personality than Cornelius."

"Yes, but I meant—"

"I know what you meant. Rufus is a man of action and, having fought Dark wizards for most of his working life, does not underestimate the remaining Death Eaters."

Harry waited, but Dumbledore did say anything else. "Why did the Minister lose his job, sir?" he asked instead. "The _Daily Prophet_ did not say."

"I expect it is because of Cornelius' actions during the last two years," Dumbledore said. "The signs of Voldemort's return were here, but he decided to turn a blind eye. That, and the fact that you and Mr. Malfoy had defeated Voldemort without the Ministry's help have angered a lot of people against the Ministry."

Harry was only half paying attention to where he and Dumbledore were going as they turned towards a small house. They held their wands out as they entered, walking swiftly and silently. " _Lumos._ "

Dumbledore's wand tip ignited, casting its light up a narrow hallway. To the left, another door stood upon. Holding his illuminated wand aloft, Dumbledore walked into the sitting room with Harry right behind him.

A scene of total devastation met their eyes. A grandfather clock lay splintered at their feet, its face cracked. A piano was on its side, its keys strewn across the floor. The wreckage of a fallen chandelier glittered nearby. Cushions lay deflated, feathers oozing from slashes in their sides; fragments of glass and china lay like powder over everything. Dumbledore raised his wand even higher, so that its light was thrown upon the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was spattered over the wallpaper. Harry's small intake of breath made Dumbledore look around.

"Not pretty, is it?" he said heavily. "Yes, something horrible has happened here."

Dumbledore moved carefully into the middle of the room, scrutinizing the wreckage at his feet. Harry followed, gazing around, half-scared and half-excited of what he might see hidden behind the wreck of the piano or the overturned sofa, but there was no signs of a body. Harry moved closer to the wall and examined the blood. Something was odd about it. "Sir… I don't think this is human blood," he said.

Dumbledore peered behind an overstuffed armchair laying on its side. And without warning, he swooped, plunging the tip of his wand into the seat of the overstuffed armchair, which yelled, "Ouch!"

"Good evening, Horace," Dumbledore said, straightening up again.

Harry watched as the armchair turned into a crouched enormously fad, bald, old man who was massaging his lower belly and squinting up at Dumbledore with an aggrieved and watery eye.

"There was no need to stick the wand in that hard," he said gruffly, clambering to his feet. "it hurt."

"What gave it away?" he grunted as he staggered to his feet, still rubbing his lower belly. He seemed remarkably unabashed for a man who had just been discovered pretending to be an armchair.

"My dear Horace, " Dumbledore said, looking amused, "if the Death Eaters really had come to call, the Dark Mark would have been set over the house."

The wizard clapped a pudgy hand to his vast forehead.

"The Dark Mark," he muttered. "Knew there was something… ah well. Wouldn't have had time anyway. I'd only just put the finishing touches to my upholstery when you entered the room."

"Would you like my assistance clearing up?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Please," said Horace. They stood back to back, and waved their wands in one identical sweeping motion. The room immediately began to repair itself. The walls wiping themselves clean.

"Harry, what made you realize that wasn't human blood, incidentally?" Dumbledore asked, drawing Horace's attention to the small Slytherin.

"It looked a bit thicker than regular blood," Harry said. "Draco has an entire stockroom filled with every potions ingredient. He showed me it when I met his mum and dad."

"So, do you know what blood this is?" Dumbledore asked, chuckling at the dumbfounded face on Horace.

"Err… Dragon?" Harry asked, looking at the fat wizard.

"Incredible…" he said. "How did the boy know Albus?"

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "If you were in school, I'd been inclined to award you five points Harry—"

"Oho," the wizard said, getting a good look at Harry, his large round eyes flying to Harry's forehead and the lightning-shaped scar it bore. " _Oho!_ "

"This," Dumbledore said, moving forward to make the introduction, "is Harry Potter. Harry, this is an old friend and colleague of mine. Horace Slughorn."

Slughorn turned to Dumbledore, his expression shred. "So that's how you thought you'd persuade me, is it? Well, the answer's no, Albus."

He pushed past Harry, his face turned resolutely away with the air of a man trying to resist temptation.

"I suppose we can have a drink, at least?" Dumbledore asked. "For old time's sake?"

Slughorn hesitated.

"All right then, one drink," he said ungraciously.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and directed him toward a chair not unlike the one that Slughorn had so recently impersonated, which stood right beside the newly burning fire and a brightly glowing oil lamp. Harry took the seat with the distinct impression that Dumbledore, for some reason, wanted to keep him as visible as possible. Certainly when Slughorn, who had been busy with decanters and glasses, turned to face the room again, his eyes fell immediately upon the Slytherin.

"Hmpf," he said, looking away quickly as though frightened of hurting his eyes. He gave a drink to Dumbledore, who had sat down without invitation, thrust the tray at Harry and then sank into the cushions of the repaired sofa and a disgruntled silence.

"Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not so well," Slughorn said at once. "Weak chest. Wheezy. Rheumatism too. Can't move like I used to. Well, that's to be expected. Old age. Fatigue."

"And yet you must have moved fairly quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice," Dumbledore said. "You can't have had more than three minutes' warning?"

Slughorn said, half irritably, half proudly, "Two. Didn't hear my Intruder Charm go off, I was taking a bath. Still, " he added sternly, seeming to pull himself back together again, "the fact remains that I'm an old man, Albus. A tired old man who's earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts."

Dumbledore stood up rather suddenly.

"Are you leaving?" Slughorn asked at once, looking hopeful.

"No, I was wondering whether I might use your bathroom," Dumbledore said.

"Oh," Slughorn said, clearly disappointed. "Second on the left down the hall."

Dumbledore strode from the room. Once the door had closed behind him, there was silence. After a few moments, Slughorn got to his feet but seemed uncertain what to do with himself. He shot a furtive look at Harry, then crossed to the fire and turned his back on it, warming his wide behind.

"Don't think I don't know why he's brought you," he said abruptly.

Harry merely looked at Slughorn. Slughorn's watery eyes slid over Harry's scar, this time taking in the rest of his face.

"You look very like your father."

"Yeah, I've been told," Harry said.

"Except for your eyes. You've got—"

"My mother's eyes, yeah," Harry had heard it too often he found it a bit wearing.

"Hmpf. Yes, well. You shouldn't have favorites as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. Your mother," Slughorn added, in answer to Harry's questioning look. "Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Vivacious you know. Charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my House. Very cheeky answers I used to get back too."

"Which was your House?"

"I was Head of Slytherin," Slughorn said.

"Ohh—I'm in Slytherin," Harry said quickly.

"Really now?" Slughorn asked, his eyes going wide as he stared at Harry. "Lily's son in my house… the cheeky things she would say," he chuckled. "Ahh, no matter. Your father would probably boast that you would be the finest Slytherin. Such a boastful student he was, your father. And clever too. So very clever. …How did you say you knew the blood was Dragon's again?"

"I saw it before," Harry said. "Draco Malfoy, my fiancé, he showed me a small stockroom with almost every known ingredient."

"Malfoy, yes… I know him. Had both his parents. Narcissa was a dear at times, she was with her cousin Regulus most the times. Shame I couldn't have gotten Sirius Black though… would have liked to have the set."

He sounded like an enthusiastic collector who had been outbid at auction. Apparently, lost in memories, he gazed at the opposite wall, turning idly on the spot to ensure an even head on his backside.

"Heard about Lucius. Such a shame, he was an interesting student. A bright lad… in some areas at least. He was rubbish at Transfiguration though. Ahh such a shame…

He bounced up and down a little, smiling in a self-satisfied way, and pointed at the many glittering photograph frames on the dresser, each peopled with tiny moving occupants.

"All ex-students, all signed. You'll notice Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet, he's always interested to hear my take on the day's news. And Ambrosius Flume, of Honeydukes—a hamper every birthday, and all because I was able to give him an introduction to Ciceron Harkiss, who gave him his first job! And at the back—you'll see her if you just crane your neck—that's Gwenog Jones, who of course captains the Holyhead Harpies. …People are always astonished to hear I'm on first-name terms with the Harpies, and free tickets whenever I want them!"

This thought seemed to cheer him up enormously. Harry looked at the pictures and frowned when he noticed a familiar boy. He hadn't seen him since his second year. "Tom Riddle…" he said, pointing at the picture of Tom Riddle, sitting and smiling along with other students around his age.

"Ah yes… Tom," Slughorn said. The smile slid from his face as quickly as the blood from his walls. "He was a very intelligent boy, Tom Riddle. … Although that intelligence led to so much suffering. I mourn his death, of course. But only the death of the student I knew. You… you have done a great deed stopping him."

Slughorn seemed to distant himself from the photograph with Riddle. Harry frowned and continued to look at it. "You know Hogwarts would protect you, there is no need to be afraid," he said. "The Death Eaters… they would not be after you. All they know… all I know is that you were just an old professor of his. His Head of House."

"True… that is true…" Slughorn said, more to himself than to Harry.

"And besides, the staff are safer than most people while Dumbledore's headmaster; he was supposed to be the only one Voldemort ever feared isn't he? How would you think the Death Eaters react to him?" Harry asked.

Slughorn gazed into space for a moment or two: He seemed to be thinking over Harry's words. Dumbledore reentered the room and Slughorn jumped as though he had forgotten he was in the house.

"Oh, there you are, Albus," he said. "You've been a very long time. Upset stomach?"

"No, I was merely reading the Muggle magazines," Dumbledore said. "I do love knitting patterns. Well, Harry, we have trespassed upon Horace's hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave."

Not at all reluctant to obey, Harry jumped to his feet. Slughorn seemed taken back.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, indeed. I think I know a lost cause when I see one."

"Lost…?"

Slughorn seemed agitated. He twiddled his fat thumbs and fidgeted as he watched Dumbledore fasten his traveling cloak, and Harry zip up his jacket.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't want the job, Horace," Dumbledore said, raising a hand in a farewell salute. "Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to."

"Yes … well … very gracious … as I say …"

"Good-bye, then."

"Bye," Harry said.

They were at the front door when there was a shout from behind them.

"All right, all right, I'll do it!"

Dumbledore turned to see Slughorn standing breathless in the doorway to the sitting room.

"You will come out of retirement?"

"Yes, yes," Slughorn said impatiently. "I must be mad, but yes."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said, beaming. "Then, Horace, we shall see you on the first of September."

"Yes, I daresay you will," Slughorn grunted.

As they set off down the garden path, Slughorn's voice floated after them, "I'll want a pay rise, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore chuckled. The garden gate swung shut behind them, and they set off back down the hill through the dark and the swirling mist.

"Well done, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I didn't do anything," Harry said in slight surprise. Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Yes you did. You showed Horace exactly how much he stands to gain by returning to Hogwarts. He is a man who likes his comforts. He also likes the company of the famous, the successful, and the powerful. He enjoys the feeling that he influences these people."

"So he would want to feel close to me because I defeated Voldemort," Harry guessed.

"Correct Harry," Dumbledore said. "You would be the jewel of his collection. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' who has defeated, perhaps, the most powerful Dark wizard in the wizarding world. I say this, not to turn you against Horace—or, as we should now call him, Professor Slughorn, but to put you on your guard. This will do Harry. If you will grasp my arm."

Braced this time, Harry was ready for the Apparition, but still found it unpleasant. When the pressure disappeared and he found himself able to breathe again, he was standing in a country lane beside Dumbledore and looking ahead to the crooked silhouette of his fourth favorite building in the world: the Burrow.

"And this is where we part ways Harry," Dumbledore said. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer, and stay safe. I am sure Molly will fret over you, and you will have new found freedom in the Burrow than Grimmauld Place. For instance, I am sure Molly still have the tin full of Floo Powder over her fireplace." Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour. Good-bye Harry, and look forward to your O.W.L.s result. Expect to see them by noon tomorrow. Good-bye."

"Good bye professor," Harry said as Dumbledore vanished.

Harry walked towards the entrance of the Burrow and knocked.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Weasley's voice asked.

"It's Harry," Harry said. The door opened immediately and Mrs. Weasley's figure appeared. She pulled Harry into a crushing hug and she said, "Oh Harry! You gave me a fright, I was not expecting you till morning! Come in, come in!"

She pulled Harry inside and closed the door on the empty yard and ten steered harry by the shoulders into the full glow of the lantern on the table to examine his appearance.

"You're like Ron," she sighed, looking him up and down. "Both of you look as though you've had Stretching Jinxes put on you. I swear Ron's grown four inches since I last brought him school robes. Are you hungry, Harry?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry said, suddenly realizing just how hungry he was.

"Sit down, dear, I'll knock something up."

As Harry sat down, a furry ginger cat with a squashed face jumped onto his knees and settled there, purring.

"So Hermione's here?" he asked happily as he tickled Crookshanks behind the ears.

"Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday," Mrs. Weasley said, rapping a large iron pot with her wand. It bounced onto the stove with a loud clang and began to bubble at once. "Everyone's in bed, of course, we didn't expect you for hours. Here you are—"

She tapped the pot again; it rose into the air, flew toward Harry, and tipped over; Mrs. Weasley slid a bowl neatly beneath it just in time to catch the stream of thick, steaming onion soup.

"Bread, dear?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

She waved her wand over her shoulder; a loaf of bread and a knife soared gracefully onto the table; as the loaf sliced itself and the soup pot dropped back onto the stove, Mrs. Weasley sat down opposite him.

"So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job? Albus have told me of what you two were doing tonight before he went and get you."

Harry nodded, his mouth so full of hot soup that he could not speak.

"He taught Arthur and me," Mrs. Weasley said. "He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?"

His mouth now full of bread, Harry shrugged and gave a non-committal jerk of the head.

"I know what you mean," Mrs. Weasley said, nodding wisely. "Of course he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur's never liked him much. The Ministry's littered with Slughorn's old favorites, he was always good at giving leg ups, but he never had much time for Arthur—didn't seem to think he was enough of a highflier. Well, shows how much Slughorn knows, Arthur and I got by very well without his help of course. And the boys too of course. Though I wish they wouldn't try and give me any of their money. … Arthur left enough for us to live comfortably, even with Ron and Ginny going to Hogwarts. Though that doesn't stop Cedric. You know, he tried to give me a month's worth of his salary. A month's! Took me two hours to convince the boy to keep it. But he is such a nice boy, so glad Fred was able to find a nice boy like Cedric. And George too with Colin. A bit young… but he is very helpful around here when he is."

Harry tried to stifle a yawn behind his hand, but Mrs. Weasley saw it. "Oh! Look at me talking when you are so tired. Finish your soup dear, and then you can go to bed. I've got Fred and George's room all ready for you, you'll have it to yourself."

Harry finished his soup quickly and headed to Fred and George's room. He laid on the bed, but felt oddly restless. He sat up and looked around the room. There was a lingering smell of gunpowder. A considerable amount of floor space was devoted to a vast number of unmarked, sealed cardboard boxes, amongst which stood Harry's school trunk. The room looked as though it was being used as a temporary warehouse.

Harry heard the sound of Mrs. Weasley going up the stairs and waited till he heard the faint sound of a door closing before getting out of bed. Dumbledore was right. He did have more freedoms here than in Grimmauld Place, where he was constantly watched by his paranoid godparents. He opened the bedroom door and quietly crept down the stairs into the living room. The Burrow was quiet as Harry walked towards the fireplace. There was a small tin on the mantle of the fireplace and Harry opened it carefully. He reached in and took a small handful of floo powder before replacing the top. He threw the floo powder at the fireplace and whispered, "Malfoy Manor—Draco's Bedroom!"

Green flames shot up and Harry stepped through. He held his eyes shut as he felt the familiar feeling of traveling by Floo Powder. He took another step when he felt solid ground again and opened his eyes to see he was in Draco's room. Draco was in his bed, waking up abruptly. "What you doin' here Harry?" He asked groggily.

Harry looked around and frowned when he saw a bottle of firewhiskey, half empty, on Draco's desk. Anger quickly filled him as he stared at the bottle.

"It's been weeks," Harry said, walking towards Draco's desk, "and I haven't heard a word from you. Draco, I know you're grieving but I'm scared for you."

"Harry…" Draco said, sitting up in his bed. "There is no reason for you to be scared for me."

"Really?" Harry asked. He reached the desk and picked up the firewhiskey. "Then why is this here Draco?"

"Don't drink that!" Draco said quickly, jumping out of bed. "Harry you shouldn't drink that."

"Then why are you?" Harry asked angrily. Draco stepped forward to grab the bottle but Harry stepped back and moved the bottle closer to his lips.

"Harry, don't," Draco said again.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "After all, you're drinking it."

"Because you don't need it," Draco stated, moving slowly closer to Harry. Harry glared at him and moved the bottle to his lips. His lips enclosed around the bottle top and he began to tip it. "Harry stop!" Draco demanded. "You're my boy! I'm telling you to stop!"

Harry glared at him as he lifted the bottle all the way and took a large mouthful of the spicy drink. Draco closed the distance and ripped the bottle out of Harry's hands and mouth. "What the fuck were you thinking!?" Draco roared.

Harry swallowed. "The same I can say to you Draco," Harry said. "I know what you had use drink that night in Dumbledore's office. Whiskey. And now you're drinking firewhiskey!? Why are you doing this? Where the hell is my husband who's supposed to be strong!?"

"I am strong!"

"No you're not!" Harry yelled.

A silence filled the room as both boys glared at each other, their chests heaving. The bottle was held in Draco's hand. His knuckles were turning white as his grip tightened. Harry's eyes darted between the bottle and Draco's face. Their noses flared as they stared at each other. Both did not want to speak first. Harry's hand moved towards his pocket where his wand was. If Draco did not put the bottle down, he would destroy it.

"What are you doing Harry?" Draco accused.

"Put the bottle down, Draco," Harry said. He slowly took out his wand, showing Draco it coming out of his pocket before aiming it at the bottle. Draco looked at the wand and snarled, "Don't you dare Harry."

"Put it down Draco, or else."

"Or else what Harry?" Draco asked, both boys speaking the same cold tone. Harry only spared Draco a glance before flicking his wand yelling, " _Reducto!_ " The glass shattered in Draco's grip and glass and liquid scattered the floor.

Draco looked appalled. He glared at Harry and yelled, "What are you thinking!?"

Harry turned his wand on Draco and yelled, "Where is my fiancé?"

Draco stopped, confused. He looked at Harry. "I'm right here," he stated.

"No, you are not him," Harry said, extremely angry now. "My fiancé would never turn to a stupid act like drinking to get over his problems. What is this? Your fourth bottle? How about fifth? Tenth?"

Draco's glare softened into a frown he looked down at the shattered bottle. "It hurts so much," he said more to the bottle than to Harry. "I… it helps."

"No, it doesn't. I see what happens to people when they drink too much. Aunt Marge is always too tipsy when she visits the Dursleys," Harry said.

"Don't you dare compare me to those muggles!" Draco yelled.

"Well right now I'd rather deal with those muggles than you Draco!" Harry yelled back. That stunned both of them silent. Draco stared at Harry completely heartbroken. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way—" Harry said quickly.

"No, no you don't," Draco said. "You meant it like you said it." Draco gave Harry a look before moving to his bed, his feet seemingly dragging against the floor. "Worst than muggles," he spat at himself.

"No, Draco I don't mean it like that," Harry said. "It's just—I'm sick worrying for you. There are Death Eaters looking to kill me, and possibly you, for defeating Voldemort, and I haven't heard from you for weeks. And now here you are in your room with half a bottle of firewhiskey empty. …What the hell am I supposed to think?"

Harry moved to sit next to Draco. He tried taking Draco's hand, but he wouldn't let him. So instead Harry placed his hand on Draco's lap. "Look, I love you Draco but… but I won't just sit around doing nothing while you do something stupid like this."

"So grieving for my father is stupid?"

"It is when you're drinking yourself to death!" Harry said. There was another silence. Both of them not knowing what to say. Draco looked up at Harry and sighed. "Twelve. Between the funeral and today, I've drunk twelve. I…I… I'm sorry."

Harry did not know what to say. He wanted to yell, to scream, to call Draco a fucking idiot. But instead he just gave a small, sad smile and said "Thank you."

He leaned against Draco's shoulder and smiled to himself when he felt Draco's strong arm wrap around his shoulders. Harry started to feel a need, a primal urge that he felt growing within him for the past few weeks. He looked up at Draco and smiled. "You're not going to drink anymore," he stated. "Promise."

"I promise," Draco stated. Harry smiled and moved. He slid to his knees and kneeled in front of Draco. Draco smirked and sat up, opening his legs so Harry could get closer. "Sealing the deal, love?"

"I need this," Harry said gruffly as he pulled Draco's pajama pants down to his knees, revealing his hardening cock. He opened his mouth wide and wrapped his lips around the head of Draco's cock. Draco moaned as Harry went lower and lower, taking his full eight inches in his mouth. "God Harry… I've taught you well," Draco moaned as Harry started moving. Harry moved furiously on Draco's cock, sucking and licking with a single goal in mind: to make Draco cum. He needed it, he needed to taste and swallow Draco's seed. It was the only way he knew perfectly that there were nothing wrong between them. Harry smirked when Draco started chanting his name, knowing he'll get his nectar soon. Pre-cum was oozing out of Draco's cock and Harry swallowed greedily. "H-H-Harry!" Draco screamed as he came. Months worth of cum gushing out of his dick and into Harry's awaiting mouth and throat. "That's it…" Draco breathed as Harry continued to swallow. "Drink my cum Harry… take my seed."

Harry licked and swallowed every drop of cum he could find before coming up to kiss Draco. "I love you," he moaned in the kiss.

"I love you too… my adorable husband."

"My strong husband…" Harry sighed in their hug. He sighed and said, "I have to go… I'm at the Burrow and I'm pretty sure they're expecting me in the morning."

"Alright Harry," Draco said. "Go and be a good houseguest for the Weasleys."

Harry chuckled at that and gave Draco one final kiss before moving to the fireplace. "Oh," he said, turning back to Draco. "The twins invited us to their flat."

"That's good," Draco said. "You should go to bed now."

"Okay… goodnight Draco."

"Night Harry."

Harry stepped through the fireplace again and returned to the Burrow. He was glad to see that no one was in the living room as he crept back up the stairs, into Fred and George's room, and back into bed before falling asleep, exhausted yet very satisfied.

Fluer Delacour was staying at the Burrow. The next morning she had brought a tray full of breakfast to Harry, with a Mrs. Weasley on her tail. Mrs. Weasley was fussing that she was able to bring the tray herself, but Fluer wanted to bring it to Harry. The females of the household were annoyed at Fluer, Ginny calling her "Phlegm" behind her back. Harry learned later that day that she was engaged to Bill Weasley.

"I wonder when our O.W.L. results will come?" Hermione asked. They were in Harry's room, in the early morning. Harry was still in his pajamas, as well as Ron. Hermione, however, was fully dressed and finished a small rant about Fleur

"Can't be long now, it's been a month," Ron said.

"Hang on," Harry said, as last night's conversation came back to him. "I think Dumbledore said our O.W.L. results would be arriving today!"

"Today?" shrieked Hermione. " _Today?_ But why didn't you—oh my God—you should have said—"

She leapt to her feet.

"I'm going to se whether any owls have come. …"

But when Harry arrived downstairs ten minutes later, fully dressed and carrying his empty breakfast tray, it was to find Hermione sitting at the kitchen table in great agitation.

"Mrs. Weasley, you're quite, quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?"

"Yes dear, I'd have noticed," Mrs. Weasley said patiently. "But it's barely nine, there's still plenty of time. …"

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," Hermione muttered feverishly, "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back—"

"Hermione, will you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" Ron barked. "And when you've got your eleven 'Outstanding O.W.L.s…"

"Don't, don't, don't!" Hermione said, flapping her hands hysterically. "I know I've failed everything!"

"At Beauxbatons," Fleur said complacently, "we 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five, and then—"

Fleur's words were drowned in a scream. Hermione was pointing through the kitchen window. Three black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.

"They're definitely owls," Ron said hoarsely, jumping up to join Hermione at the window.

"And there are three of them," Harry said, hastening to her other side.

"One of each of us," Hermione said in a terrified whisper. "Oh no… oh no…oh no…"

She gripped both Harry and Ron tightly around the elbows. The owls were flying directly at the Burrow, three handsome tawnies, each of which, it became clear as they flew lower over the path leading up to the house, was carrying a large square envelope.

Mrs. Weasley squeezed past them and opened the kitchen window. One, two, three, the owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All three of them lifted their right legs.

Harry moved forward. The letter addressed to him was tied to the leg of the owl in the middle. He untied it with fumbling fingers.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke. At last, Harry managed to detach the envelope. He slit it open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside.

 **ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

 _ **Pass Grades Fail Grades**_

OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)

ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)

 _ **Harry James Potter has achieved:**_

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination T

Herbology E

History of Magic P

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Ancient Runes E

Harry read the parchment through several times, his breathing becoming easier with each reading. It was all right: He had always known that he would fail Divination, and he had had no chance of passing History of Magic, but he had passed everything else! He ran his fingers down the grades… three 'Outstandings' in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration! He was surprised by Transfiguration. He somehow knew that he would get an "Outstanding" in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, having the Potions master as your Head of House gives some pressure, but Transfiguration? He was very pleasantly pleased.

He looked around. Hermione had her back to him and her head bent, but Ron was looking delighted.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" he said happily to Harry. "Here—swap—"

Harry glanced down Ron's grades: There were no "Outstandings" there…

"Knew you'd be top at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said, punching Harry on the shoulder. "We've done all right, haven't we?"

"Well done!" Mrs. Weasley proudly, ruffling Ron's hair. "Seven O.W.L.s, that's more than Fred and George got together!"

"Hermione?" Ginny said tentatively, for Hermione still hadn't turned around. "How did you do?"

"I—not bad," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it," Ron said, striding over to her and whipping her results out of her hand. "Yep—ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts" He looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head, but Harry laughed. He stood up, announcing that he was going to go tell Sirius and Lupin about his results. He went into the living room, and bent down at the fireplace. He threw the floo powder in and stuck his head. When he told the men his results, they cheered. "Great job Harry!" Sirius said. "I knew you'd inherited your mother's brains."

Harry was silent for a moment, remembering what Slughorn had told him. "Do you… do you two remember Horace Slughorn?"

"Old Slughorn!" Sirius said. "He was the Head of Slytherin when we were there. Why?"

"Dumbledore… we went to visit him last night. He's… going to be teaching again," Harry said.

"Well, it's good Dumbledore was able to find another staff member," Lupin said. Harry nodded and said, "There's one more thing… Dumbledore told me to keep my guard up around him."

"Ohhh yes… The 'Slug Club,'" Sirius said.

"The what?"

"Slug Club," Sirius said. "The small group of students Slughorn picks. Your mother was part of that group. Almost everyone went on to do great things. Well, did a great thing in your and Draco's case. Both of you defeating Voldemort!"

"Though the _Daily Prophet_ forgot about that part," Lupin said.

"Doesn't matter, Draco and I don't care… hey about Draco…"

"What's wrong?"

"I visited him last night," Harry admitted, "and there was a bottle of firewhiskey on his desk…"

"Dear god, please don't tell me the boy's gotten to drinking," Lupin said.

"Twelve bottles," Harry said. Both men sighed.

"Do you want us to talk to Draco about it? Or his mother?" Sirius asked.

"No, I just—he told me he wouldn't drink anymore but…"

"You don't believe him," Sirius said. Harry frowned and nodded. "Well, if it does get worst we'll talk to him Don't you worry. Now, if you excuse us, Teddy learned how to use his legs to crawl and we still need to—what's that muggle phrase?"

"Baby-proof," Lupin sighed.

"Yeah, that. We need to do that to the house," Sirius said. "See you Harry."

Harry stood up from the fireplace and returned to the kitchen.

Harry remained within the confines of the Burrow's garden over the next few weeks. He spent most of his days playing two-a-side Quidditch in the Weasleys' orchard and his evenings eating triple-helpings of everything Mrs. Weasley put in front of him. Every day he still got mail from the _Daily Prophet_ and various witches and wizards. Mrs. Weasley thought it was nice at first, telling Harry that they were just trying to show him their gratitude for what he and Draco had done, but when the marriage proposals and pictures of various young witches and wizards (mostly witches) started to come, her patience grew thin very quickly.

"Honestly," she said one day. "You are sixteen years old today. What are they thinking sending pictures of witches in their twenties? The people these days, honestly." She shook her head as she rifled through the pictures before throwing them in a bin. "I do not know why you keep opening these Harry?"

"Some letters were charmed to start singing the words and that woke up Teddy one day," Harry said opening another request for an interview.

"Then I should bring that up to the Post office. Oh well, you shouldn't be getting any more letters like this at Hogwarts."

To Mrs. Weasley's displeasure, that wasn't the only thing that marred Harry's birthday. Lupin brought grisly tidings when he, Sirius, and Teddy arrived at the Burrow. "There have been another couple of dementor attacks," he announced, as Mrs. Weasley passed him a large slice of birthday cake. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it—well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters. Seems like they're trying to go on as if You-Know-Who isn't dead."

"Yes, well," Mrs. Weasley said, frowning, "perhaps we should talk about something diff—"

"Regulus only managed a few days after he betrayed him," Sirius said.

"Honestly, both of you talking like that in front of your own son," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing a finger to Teddy, who was being held by Fleur, who was sitting with Bill.

"Where are the twins?" Sirius asked.

"Fred and George are still too busy at their shop. I can't believe it, the world is going mad and yet their joke stop still have enough business that they can't come and visit their mother," Mrs. Weasley said. "Cedric at least came by earlier today while you were playing Quidditch Harry. He dropped those off for you Harry—" she pointed to two wrapped gifts sitting in a corner—"but still he was too busy to stay for a chat. The Ministry is working him to the bone, I tell you."

"Well," Sirius said after awhile. The moon was starting to rise and everyone was starting to lazily yawn in their seats. "We should be heading back. Thank you for rocking him to sleep Molly."

"Oh, any time dears," Mrs. Weasley said, lifting a sleeping Teddy up and giving him to Remus. "Just make sure that you both do not become strangers. Bill and Charlie are nice, but it is nice to speak with some people around my age."

Lupin and Remus just nodded before saying goodbye to everyone. The next day, their letters and booklists arrived from Hogwarts.

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," sighed Mrs. Weasley, looking down Ron's booklist. "We'll go on Saturday as long as Bill or Charlie doesn't have to go into work. I'm not going there without them."

"Mum, d'you honestly think Death Eaters' going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" sniggered Ron.

"If you think security is a laughing matter, you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself—"

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" Ron said hastily.

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily, snatching up her clock, all eight hands of which pointing at "mortal peril" and balancing it on top of a pile of just-laundered towels. "And that goes for returning to Hogwarts as well!"

Ron turned to stare incredulously at Harry as his mother holstered the laundry basket and teetering clock into her arms and stormed out of the room.

"Blimey… even with You-Know-Who dead you can't make a joke around here anymore. …"


	53. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Chapter 53

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Ron was careful not to be flippant about Voldemort over the next few days. Saturday dawned without any more outbursts from Mrs. Weasley, though she seemed very tense at Breakfast. Bill, who would be staying at home with Fleur, passed a full money bag across the table to Harry.

"Where's mine?" demanded Ron at once, his eyes wide.

"That's already Harry's, idiot," Bill said. "I got it out of your vault for you, Harry, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philport had a Probity Probe stuck up his—Well, trust me, this way's easier."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said, pocketing his gold.

"'E is always so thoughtful," Fleur purred adoringly, stroking Bill's nose. Ginny mimed vomiting into her cereal behind Fleur. Harry rolled his eyes and looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "Draco's going to join us at the Leaky Cauldron," he said. "He wanted to see Fred and George's shop as well."

"That's fine dear," Mrs. Weasley nodded.

It was an overcast, murky day. One of the special Ministry of Magic cars was awaiting them in the front yard when they emerged from the house, pulling on their cloaks.

"It's good we can still get these," Ron said appreciatively, stretching luxuriously as the car moved smoothly away from the Burrow. Bill and Fleur waving from the kitchen. He, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting in roomy comfort in the wide backseat.

"Don't get too comfy, it's only cause of Harry," Charlie said. He and Mrs. Weasley were in front with the Ministry driver. "Cedric told me he's been given top-grade security status until all the Death Eaters are captured."

"Charlie… are you sure you do not want to visit the barbershop while we are there," Mrs. Weasley asked, pointing to his ponytail. Charlie brushed her off, saying he liked his hair that way.

Harry said nothing however, instead stared out of the window.

"Here you are, then," the driver said a surprisingly short while later, speaking for the first time as he slowed in Charing Cross Road and stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I think," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry's heart lifted when he saw that there were no Aurors waiting for them, but instead Hagrid. "Hagrid! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"The Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," Hagrid said proudly, throwing out his chest and tucking his thumbs into his pockets. "Let's get goin' then—after you, Molly, Charlie—"

"Harry!" a voice yelled as Harry was about to go into the Leaky Cauldron. He turned and practically sprinted away from the Ministry car when he saw a familiar blonde wearing, for the first time, muggle clothes. Draco met Harry halfway and squeezed him in the hug, spinning around as Harry nuzzled into his chest. "It's been far too long love," Draco said.

Harry nodded in Draco's chest, their past argument and make-up forgotten. He just wanted to become enwrapped in Draco's muscles, noting slightly that he had seemed to become slightly bigger than last time. "Still exercising I see," Harry smirked when they separated.

Draco returned the smirk and flexed, "Need to protect my husband if anyone tries to harm him the muggle way," he said.

"Oh? And what about the magical way?" Harry asked, letting Draco wrap his arm around Harry's waist, his hand resting on the curve where his lower back and ass met.

"Well… I'm sure my husband can handle himself then," Draco said with a chuckle. "But I guess I'll help him then as well." They walked back to where the Weasleys and Hermione were waiting. Charlie was chatting with Hagrid about Dragons, but when he saw Harry and Draco, he walked up to them.

"So, you must be Draco Malfoy," Charlie smirked. "The boy Harry here kept talking about."

"Yeah, I am," Draco said, looking at Charlie's body, noting that he was a bit taller than him, with very muscular, if scarred arms. "And you are…"

"Charlie Weasley," Charlie stated, thrusting out his hand. Draco took it and both squeezed as they shook hands. "Nice to put a face to the boy," Charlie said. "What was it that Ron called you when you were eleven again?"

"Get off it Charlie!" Ron said, red-faced.

"I remember, the boy who made Harry Potter a Slytherin," Charlie said with a smirked. Ginny and Hermione giggled at Ron's embarrassed face. "Well… seems like you did good Draco," Charlie said.

"Oh Draco! There you are—come on, we better hurry inside before something happens," Mrs. Weasley said interrupting them. She offered a smile to Draco before going inside the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was, for the first time in Harry's memory, completely empty. Only Tom the landlord, wizened and toothless, remained of the old crowd. He looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak, Charlie said importantly, "Just passing through today Tom, Hogwarts business," he pointed to Harry and the others.

Tom nodded gloomily and returned to wiping glasses; Harry, Draco, Hermione, and the Weasleys walked through the bar and out into the chilly little courtyard at the back where the dustbins stood. Charlie raised his wand and tapped a certain brick in the wall, which opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. They stepped through the entrance and paused, looking around.

Diagon Alley had changed. The colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind large Ministry of Magic posters that held security advice against Death Eaters and other dark creatures. Some posters bored moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street.

A seedy looking wizard behind the nearest one called out to Mrs. Weasley, "One for your little girl?" He asked, holding an armful of silver symbols on chains. "Protect her pretty neck?"

Mrs. Weasley ignored her while Charlie gave the man a glare, making sure the wizard sees his scarred, muscular arms. Mrs. Weasley nervously consulted a list and said, "I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much—come on, everyone."

"Mum, I don't think it makes much sense going as a pack," Charlie said. Why don't you, Gin, and me head over to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's schoolbooks?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Weasley said anxiously, clearly torn between a desire to finish the shopping quickly and the wish to stick together as a pack. "Hagrid, do you think—?"

"Don' fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," Hagrid said soothingly, waving an airy hand the size of a dustbin lid Mrs. Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, scurrying off toward Flourish and Blott with Charlie and Ginny while Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid set off for Madam Malkin's.

Harry noticed that many of the people who passed them had the same harried, anxious look as Mrs. Weasley, and that nobody was stopping to talk anymore; the shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone.

"I don't get it, You-Know-Who's gone yeah? Why is everyone still scared?" Ron asked as they looked around.

"Because Ron," Hermione said. "Even though _he_ is gone, the Death Eaters are still around! And besides, some of them are more dangerous their master."

"I guess that makes sense," Ron said. "But still, this all seems a bit excessive. I mean, the werewolves and dementors still can't be working with them right?"

"Who knows Ron," Hermione said.

Hagrid told them that he would stand outside of Madam Malkin's as the four went in. So the four entered the little shop together. It appeared to be empty, but no sooner as the door swung shut behind them, then the familiar form of Madam Malkin, the owner, appeared.

"Hello! Hello," she said, both relieved and excited to be getting customers. She immediately ushered the four in and had Harry and Draco stand on the small podiums as she fitted them for their new robes.

Draco looked out the window and snickered.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Isn't this where we first met?" Draco asked.

"Yeah…" Harry said. "You were a bit of a prat."

"Still are," Ron couldn't help but put in, earning a glare from Draco and laughs from Harry and Hermione. Madam Malkin fitted their robes and hurried them out of the shop, as if she was anxious of having people in it.

"Well, it's technically our five year anniversary," Draco continued outside. Mrs. Weasley and Charlie and Ginny appeared, all clutching heavy packages of books.

"Crap it is?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling sick that he forgot about their anniversary.

"Don't worry, we'll celebrate when we're at Hogwarts," Draco chuckled. "And don't you dare get me anything."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone all right?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in the Apothecary and Eeeylops on the way to Fred and George's—stick close, now. …"

Harry and Draco brought their ingredients at the Apothecary, Harry mentioning to Draco his grades on the O.W.L.s. They both brought owl treats for the owls, then, with Mrs. Weasley checking her watch every minute or so, they headed farther along the streets in search of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop run by Fred and George.

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two. …ninety-four …"

"Whoa," Ron said, stopping in his tracks.

Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop fronts around them, Fred and George's windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looping people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked: Harry's eyes began to water just looking at it. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

 _ **WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO—THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**_

Harry started to laugh. He heard a weak sort of moan beside him and looked around to see Mrs. Weasley gazing, dumbfounded, at the poster. "They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered.

"No they won't!" Ron said, who, like Harry, was laughing. "This is brilliant!"

And he and Harry led the way into the shop. It was packed with customers; Harry could not get hear the shelves. He stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling; Here were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts; Harry noticed that the Noseblood Nougats were most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf. There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties.

Hermione had managed to squeeze through to a large display near the counter and was reading the information on the back of a box bearing a highly colored picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

"One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under sixteen.' You know," Hermione said looking up at Harry and Draco, "that really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione," a voice said behind them, "you can have one for free."

A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair.

"Harry! Draco! So good to see you two, Ced'll be ecstatic to see you're here," he said, shaking Draco's hand and hugging Harry. "Come on, I'll give you guys a tour," he said to the three.

"You go… I want to look at these more," Hermione said indicating to the Daydream Charms."

"Alright then, Draco, Harry, follow me."

Fred led them through the shop when they heard a high, loud voice saying, in a singsong voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" They look around and saw Colin Creevey standing on a crate, wearing form-fitting clothes that were the same magenta color as Fred's robes. "Our best money maker," Fred said. "He knows how to get the crowd excited."

"Muggle magic tricks!" Fred said as he led them towards a stand of card and rope tricks. "Dad would have loved this. It's not a big earner, but there's no way we're removing them. –There's George, and he's bringing Colin."

Fred's twin shook Draco and Harry's hands energetically. Colin waited until George was done before he said hello to the couple, smiling widely. "Did you see me up there?" he asked.

"Yeah, Colin, we did. … You sure those clothes aren't too erm… tight?" Harry asked.

"Of course not! George and Fred made them specifically for me! And they also have a matching set for my brother when he starts working here!" Colin said.

Harry glanced at George, who only smirked. "He and his brother are really good helps," he shrugged.

"And it's totally not because Colin looks totally edible in his robes," Fred laughed, elbowing George.

"Anyway, come through the back boys, that's where we're making the real money. And where we have a selection for our Elite members only," George winked.

"I've been meaning to ask about that," Harry said. "Are they products that you made me and Draco drink in our second year?"

"Ahh, The Weasleys Amorous Potion," George said. "Doesn't make love, instead it just breaks the ice. Kind of, but don't worry little snake there's nothing bad in there."

"Little Snake? You don't have to call me that, it's been years!" Harry said hotly.

"Yeah, but you brought it up—Colin make sure that boy doesn't steal anything," Fred said pointing to the ten year old who hastily whipped his hand out of the tub labeled "Edible Dark Marks." Colin smiled and kissed George before bouncing back towards the customers.

"Gotta love the boy, he has so much energy," George chuckled.

"Anyway… come on Harry, the back's this way," Fred said. George pushed back a certain beside the Muggle tricks and Harry saw a darker, less crowded room. The packaging on the products lining these shelves were more subdued.

"We've just developed this more serious line," Fred said. "Funny how it happened …"

"You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm," George said. "'Course, they didn't have you teaching them, Harry."

"That's right. …Well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh, you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for all its support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!"

"So… we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves…"

"…I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes…"

"And then we thought we'd get into the whole area of Defense Against the Dark Arts, because it's such a money spinner," continued George enthusiastically. "This is cool. Look, Instant Darkness Powder, we're importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape."

"These are definitely not what I was expecting…" Draco said, looking at the merchandise.

"And what were you expecting?" Fred asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Well…" Draco began looking at a number of weird-looking black horn-type objects. "Honestly, I was expecting sex toys of some times." Harry's face immediately blushed as the thought. Both Fred and George stared at Draco for a moment before bursting out laughing. Draco just stared at them, arms crossed as he watched the twins laugh.

"You—you really think we would be in _that_ business?" George asked.

"Too funny—Malfoy, that is too funny," Fred laughed.

"Couldn't blame me, the way you treat Colin," Draco said. "Basically sexing him up and all."

George laughed, "Well, yeah but you can't blame us, he's the hottest boy in the world."

"And he's a natural seller," Fred smirked.

"But nope we don't make any sex toys. Why Draco, want something to play with?" George said, smirking at the muscular Slytherin.

"We could try making something for you—I take it it'll go into Harry right—?"

"Stop, stop, that's enough!" Harry said quickly, his face the same color as the twin's hair. "No more talk of that!"

The twins chuckled. "All right, all right," George said. "Enough teasing for Harry.

Colin poked his head around the curtain and said, "There's a guy looking for a joke cauldron George."

"Alright baby boy I'm coming," George said. "Harry, Draco, help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge."

"We can't do that!" Harry said, he was already pulling out his money bag.

"You don't pay here," Fred said firmly, waving away Harry's gold. "Draco! Make sure Harry never takes out his gold."

"Aright," Draco said.

"Make sure you guys head up to our flat later, Cedric demands it," George said. George swept off through the curtain to help with the customers, and Fred led the two Slytherins back into the main part of the shop to find Hermione and Ginny still poring over the Patented Daydream Charms.

"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" Fred asked. "Follow me, ladies. …"

Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary. Colin was in front of the crowd, smiling and showing off the products while handing out samples. "Here we have Weasleys' Amorous Potion! Why settle for Love potions when you can just start kissing!? Weasleys' Amorous Potion breaks the ice between you and your crush! Only at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the best range of love potions you'll find anywhere!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do they work?" she asked.

"Certainly they work, just ask Harry! The others work for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question—"

"—and the attractiveness of the boy—err girl," George said, reappearing suddenly at their side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added, becoming suddenly stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've—"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," Ginny said calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?"

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," Fred said. "Don't change the subject, are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Nigel Wolpert?"

"Yes, I am," Ginny said. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?"

She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.

"Those are our cute and adorable Pygmy Puffs," Colin said as he bounced towards Ginny and the others, the girls watching him. "Miniature puffskeins, our hottest item! Can't get them to breed fast enough."

"What about Michael Corner?" George asked.

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," Ginny said, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puff crowd around it. "They're really cute!"

"And really cuddly! Can you image being surrounded by them on a nice bed," Colin smiled.

"You seem to be moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?" Fred asked.

Ginny turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. There was such a Mrs. Weasley-ish glare on her face that Harry was surprised Fred didn't recoil.

"It's none of your business. And I'll thank you," she added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared at George's elbow, laden with merchandise, "not to tell tales about me to these three!"

"Wasn't me," Ron said confused.

"That'll be three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut," Fred said, examining the many boxes in Rom's arms. "Cough up."

"I'm your brother!"

"And that's our stuff you're nicking. Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock off the Knut."

"I don't got three Galleons, nine Sickles!"

"Then put them back, and mind you put it on the right shelves."

Ron dropped several boxes, swore, and made a rude hand gesture at Fred that was unfortunately spotted by Mrs. Weasley, who had chosen that moment to appear.

"If I see you do that again, I'll jinx your fingers together," she said sharply.

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" Ginny said at once.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley!" Colin smiled at her, speaking at the same time as Ginny.

"Hi Colin—a what?" Mrs. Weasley said warily.

"Look, they're so sweet. …"

Mrs. Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs. Harry and Draco took a step back, holding hands as Colin moved towards Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. He began talking to them as Charlie appeared, holding a box. "Fred… isn't this the bombs you used on Auntie Muriel?"

"Yeah!" Fred grinned. "New and improved Dungbombs! Guaranteed to empty a room in three seconds or less. For you Char, five Sickles for a box of ten!"

Ron threw a glare between Fred and Charlie. Charlie chuckled and looked at the box, "A guy I work with uses Dungbombs to move the dragons out of their cages," he said.

Fred gave a short laugh. "Really? They must hate that!" he said.

"They do, one time he threw it at a pregnant Chinese Fireball… almost roasted his entire arm to a crisp," Charlie grinned. Fred smiled and led Charlie to the counter, leaving Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron with George. George walked up to Harry and Draco, "Why don't you two head up to our flat now? I'll tell mum where you are."

"Alright," Draco said.

The three left the others as George led them back towards the back room again. They noticed a door they haven't saw before next to a box of Shield Cloaks. George opened the door and smiled, "After you boys," he said.

Harry and Draco climbed the simple wooden staircase, George following behind them. The staircase led to a plain door, which Draco opened. The Weasley's flat looked like a mishmash of the twin's and Cedric's personality. The flat was sizable. In one corner of the flat was a sizable kitchen, and a table piled with robes and other clothing. There was a couple of sofas in the middle, and a couple of desks filled with paperwork. Cedric was sitting at one of the desk hunched over work.

"Cedric, look sexy we have company!" George said.

Cedric looked up from his work and smiled when he saw Harry and Draco. "Harry! Draco!" he said. He got up from his seat and walked over to them. The Hufflepuff graduate hugged both of them. "How are you guys? It's been too long!"

"It has," Harry smiled, looking up at the nineteen year old. Cedric seemed to become even more handsome than when he was in Hogwarts. He grown another few inches, still slightly taller than George as the redhead looked at the work Cedric was doing. "How have you been Cedric?" Harry asked.

"Tired, if I can be honest with you," Cedric said. "The Ministry has been keeping everyone busy with the Death Eaters loose, not to mention the other dark creatures wrecking havoc."

"The poor money-maker," George said, "I told him that he shouldn't be working himself to death."

"And you know exactly the reason why I have to do this," Cedric said, smirking at George who just rolled his eyes. "Come here guys, look at this," Cedric said to Draco and Harry. He led the two to his desk and sat down. He pulled out a drawer and pulled open a small notebook. "I need to make sure that Fred does not suspect anything," he said as he placed the notebook on the desk. He opened the notebook and showed a picture of a ring. "Since most of my earnings was going into the shop downstairs until business boomed, I need to work more in order to get this."

"Pretty," Harry said looking at the picture. "But, how much does it cost?"

"About two thousand and eighty Galleons," Cedric said. "I've already saved up fifteen hundred."

"Two thousand!" Harry asked. Cedric shrugged and said, "My Fred deserves the best."

"That's about average of how engagement rings cost Harry," Draco said. "The ring my father gave my mother cost almost ten thousand. Then again, Malfoys are known for extravagance."

"That's… too much," Harry said, unable to wrap his mind around the thought of so much money.

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "Then I'll won't tell you how much I will pay for yours love."

"It better not be any more than two thousand!" Harry said, glaring at Draco. He didn't want Draco to waste that much money on him.

"Anyway, want anything to drink boys?" George asked as Cedric returned the notebook back in the drawer.

Harry glanced at Draco, wondering how he would answer. Draco just smiled at Harry. "Got any pumpkin juice?" he asked.

"Yeah," George said, walking towards the kitchen. He took the robes off of the table and frowned. "Wasn't Colin supposed to clean up?" he asked Cedric.

"Yeah," Cedric said, moving to the table and sat down. George frowned and looked at the robes, "Boy needs to be punished," he murmured to himself as he threw the robes at the sofas. "Should really learn those charms mum knows."

Cedric just chuckled and shook his head. "Just keep it quiet please," he said. He looked at Harry, "So, I heard you've done some great things at Hogwarts last year," he said.

"Ohh, yeah…" Harry said, not wanting to be reminded about Voldemort.

"No! I wasn't talking about _him_ , I was talking about Dumbledore's Army!" Cedric said quickly. "Fred, George, and Colin told me all about it. Sorry about Umbridge."

"Doesn't matter," Harry said shrugging. "Know you're not to blame."

"Course not, so—tell me all about the D.A.," Cedric said as George sat next to him, giving Harry and Draco their drinks. "And this Room of Requirement? What's that?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Cedric's excitement. He could definitely see how Fred and George had rubbed off him as the Hufflepuff acted less his reserve self, and more like an excitable puppy. He and Draco both took turns as they told Cedric everything that happened during their fifth year. Cedric listened intently, smiling and laughing at their acts of rebellion against Umbridge. When they were done, Cedric laughed and said, "Man I wish I was there for it all, you sound like a great teacher, Harry."

"Umm thanks," Harry said, looking down to hide his embarrassed flush. Cedric chuckled.

"Oh Ced!" George said, smirking at him, "Draco here has a great idea for our shop."

"Oh?" Cedric asked, looking at Draco. Draco threw a glare at George and mouthed 'Don't you dare.'

George smirked and said, "He thought that we should have an entire adult selection in the back, just like the Shield charms. And I think that is a brilliant idea, don't you Cedric?"

Cedric blushed as he looked at the glaring Draco. "Well… if there's a demand I guess… err doesn't quite fit a joke shop though," he said carefully.

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley walked through, "There you two are," she said looking at Harry and Draco. "Come on dears, we have to leave now. The driver's getting to be a hassle. Ohh, Cedric there you are, was wondering where you were."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, just been here finishing some work for my father," Cedric said.

"That's nice dear—I hope the Ministry is not working you and Amos too hard. Boys, time to go now," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay Mrs. Weasley," Harry said standing. He looked at Cedric and smiled, "It was great seeing you Ced."

"You too Harry," Cedric said, shaking his hand.

"Come along boys, come along. Goodbye Cedric, you make sure you and my boys visit some days. Lord knows they would never visit their mother by themselves," Mrs. Weasley said. Cedric laughed and agreed while George looked at her shocked.

Outside the shop, Diagon Alley seemed to be almost empty, the few shoppers still traveling in packs. Charlie and Hagrid led the way back to the Leaky Cauldron when they passed by a similar large group of shoppers. Harry accidently bumped into one of the shoppers and looked back to apologize when he felt something in his hand. He looked down and saw a small folded piece of paper that read " _Read this alone Harry_. -CW"

Confused, Harry pocketed it.

When they returned to the Burrow, Harry immediately took his books and robes and ran to his and Ron's room and closed the door. He left his stuff on his bed and pulled out the letter. The handwriting was slightly familiar, and it took Harry a few moments to realize that "CW" meant to Cassius Warrington, the Slytherin who kissed him right before the holidays. He remembered the boy's declaration of love and warning and frowned. Harry thought he would never hear from Cassius again. Curious, he opened the letter and read it.

 _Harry,_

 _Sorry about the way this letter got to you, I just needed to make sure that you got the letter. I've thought about what you have said to me on my last day of Hogwarts, and went to Dumbledore. I've told him everything about the Slytherin's harassing you, to almost hurting you on multiple occasions, and the names of several students who have pledged loyalty to the Dark Lord and threatened to harm you. After a serious talk Dumbledore and I have decided that this was the best way to conduct this. I am going to join the Death Eaters, and help Dumbledore capture the most dangerous ones. I asked him how he was going to get them, but he just chuckled like my grand-dad and said something about an Order and that you would know what he meant. Anyway, Dumbledore told me never to write to him directly, instead I should send letters to you as that wouldn't seem too suspicious, with our… relationship. I'm sorry to have to use you like that, and bring back bad memories but this is the safest way to make sure Dumbledore knows of the Death Eater's plans. I couldn't find anything out right now, the others are thinking that I'm just writing to a girl, and I hope they don't get any wiser. Flint is here, the bastard, as well as two others that I honestly thought I would never see them again. In fact, I barely recognized them but I've only seen them only a couple of times so it makes sense. They hate you Harry. They all do. And they kept talking about being in contact with a student in Hogwarts, though I don't know who. They're planning something, and I think it's going to be horrible. Promise me you'll stay safe Harry, please. I still need to prove myself._

 _Yours,_

 _Cassius Warrington_

 **A/N: After being so busy because of college work I am back! Sorry for the delay, but hey now we can get the plot rolling! We are nearing the end, but don't worry there's still a nice handful of chapters left!**

 **DawnthePretender** : Hello! Yeah, Harry does allow some boys who aren't Draco kiss him, but in his defense they were all shockers for him. And don't worry, Harry and Draco are completely, one hundred percent monogamous. I'm happy you're enjoying the story and hope to see you at the end!

 **Guest** : Here they are! Sorry I was busy!

 **Ben** : Here you are Ben! I really hope you like it, and that this was worth the wait!

 **Angelcataana** : Ehh, he'll be okay. Honestly, Draco is not the one everybody should be worried about lol

 **George** : Hey George! (I recently had a crush on a guy named George who was super cute) I'm loving it that you loved the chapter! Hope the wait was worth it!

 **Love-of-all-Anime** : Don't worry, he will

 **Menalanie** : I love long reviews! Sorry for the wait, and let's see here. More sex scenes… basically a Weasley twins and their lovers one-shot… maybe I'll do that if I have the time. And no, sorry but Hermione and Ginny are as straight as a ruler. But don't worry, I have plans for Cho. You'll probably hate them, but I have plans.

 **Bella** : Come on you can do it! Think of all the delicious, delicious yaoi!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Ummm no, just no. New rule: Your reviews must be kept PG-13, about the chapter, and so clean a Catholic grandmother can read it. But there will be more sex. What can I say, I'm a gay guy.

 **HellButterfly92** : Sorry that you had to wait so long!


	54. The Slug Club

Chapter 54

The Slug Club

Harry spent a lot of the last week of the holidays pondering about the meaning of Cassius' letter. What disturbed him most was the thought of a student working with the Death Eaters. He was worried about Cassius, and couldn't help but wonder who the student was. He did not tell anyone about the letter, believing that it should be a secret between him, Cassius, and Dumbledore. During the week, a second letter came from Cassius, this one shorter than the other.

 _Harry,_

 _The two I have mentioned last time are being trained by Lestrange. They are always wearing masks, so I cannot see their faces again. I have tried to ask for their names, but Marcus Flint stopped me. No update on what the plan is, but it involves Hogwarts in some way. Most, if not all of my housemates are here. I've saw Lestrange and the werewolf talking yesterday; they still have the giants and werewolves on their side as well as dementors. Whatever they are planning, it will happen soon._

 _CW_

After Harry read it, his heart sank. Werewolves, giants, Death Eaters… what is it that Bellatrix could be planning? He had hoped that the war could have ended with Voldemort's death, and the Aurors could handle capturing the Death Eaters. He guessed he was wrong.

The day before Harry left for Hogwarts, Sirius and Lupin visited again with Teddy. "We really do not want to sound rude Harry," Lupin began. "But thank you for staying here instead of home. Teddy had had some horrible few nights and we did not want it to bother."

"No—don't think about it, it's fine," Harry said quickly, looking down at Teddy with a smile. "It must be hard, I mean you two still cannot get out of the house," he said.

"True, but luckily Tonk's mother took a shining to him. Treats him like he's her grandson," Sirius said. "And it's nice having time with my aunt."

"How is Tonks anyway?" Harry asked. He hasn't seen the Auror since the battle at the Ministry.

"She is doing fine actually," Sirius said. "She was just at Grimmauld Place a few days ago. Oh, that reminds me… Harry, Remus and I have been thinking."

"What?"

"Well… Grimmauld Place is not a house I would want to raise Teddy," Sirius said. "So, we've decided to look for a more… lighter house."

"That's awesome!" Harry said, excited that they will be leaving Grimmauld Place. "Do you have any place in mind yet?"

"We are looking, but it is difficult when you're still wanted for a crime you've been cleared on," Sirius joked. "Tonks is helping us by looking at some available houses and telling us about them."

"That is good," Mrs. Weasley said nodding. "But houses can be very expensive Sirius, do you know how you will play?"

"Ehh I'll just blow the entire Black Vault if I have to, lord knows that money isn't doing anything good if someone else uses it," Sirius said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and looked at Harry, "Harry, I've been meaning to explain about the security arrangements for the journey to Hogwarts tomorrow. We've got Ministry cars again, and there will be Aurors waiting at the station—"

"Is Tonks going to be there?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think so, she's been stationed somewhere else, right boys?" Mrs. Weasley said looking at Sirius and Lupin who nodded. "You'd better get on, Harry. I want the trunks ready tonight, if possible, so we don't have the usual last-minute scramble."

The departure the following morning was smoother than usual. The Ministry cars glided up to the front ofo the Burrow to find them waiting, trunks packed; Hermione's cat Crookshanks, safely enclosed in his traveling basket; and Hedwig,; Ron's owl Pigwidgeon; and Ginny's new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in cages.

"Au revoir, 'Arry," Fleur said throatily, kissing him goodbye. The drivers only glanced warily at Harry when he got in, wearing his Slytherin robes. It was as if they had forgotten that the savior of the Wizarding World was a Slytherin.

There was no cheerful Hagrid waiting for them at King's Cross Station. Instead, two grim-faced, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits moved forward the moment the cars stopped and, flanking the party, marched them into the station without speaking.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier," Mrs. Weasley said, who seemed a little flustered by the austere efficiency. "Harry had better go first, with—"

She looked inquiringly at one of the Aurors, who nodded briefly, seized Harry's upper arm, and attempted to steer him toward the barrier between nine and ten.

"I can walk, thanks," Harry said irritably, jerking his arm out of the Auror's grip. He pushed his trolley directly at the solid barrier, ignoring his silent companion, and found himself, a second later, standing on the platform nine and three quarters, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood belching steam over the crowd. Hermione and the Weasleys joined him within seconds. Harry ignored his grim-faced protectors when he saw Draco standing with Blaise and Theo. He ran up to them and smiled. "Draco! Blaise! Theo!" He yelled, hugging Blaise and Theo before kissing Draco. The Aurors moved immediately to intercede but Harry glared at them. "Can't I even kiss my fiancé now?" he asked.

The aurors looked at each other, but said nothing.

"We better get on," Draco said. "Harry's here so there's no point in waiting. Blaise, Theo, you two watch him while I deal with Pansy in the Prefect's cabin."

"Dray, I don't need protection!"Harry said irritably. Draco chuckled and kissed Harry. "I know love," he smirked, "but I can't help being over-protected."

"Fine… least Blaise and Theo are loads better than the Aurors," Harry said as the four got on the train. Blaise took his trunk in his hand as Draco left to the back of the train. Harry watched till Draco disappeared. People stared shamelessly as he and the couple walked down the aisle. They even pressed their faces against the windows of their compartments to get a look at him. He had expected an upswing in the amount of gaping and gawping he would have to endure this term after he and Draco defeated Voldemort, and the rumors the _Daily Prophet_ had wrote about him. He hated being in the spotlight like this.

"Here's an empty one," Harry said, pointing to a compartment. The three Slytherins walked in and Blaise placed their trunks on the overhead as Harry and Theo sat down. "So, how was your summer? I haven't gotten any letters," Harry said.

"Oh, sorry about that," Blaise said. "We had a umm Veela thing," he explained as he sat down next to Theo, pulling his submissive onto his lap. "Since we have been together technically for six years, we had to go through a claiming ceremony."

"A claiming ceremony?" Harry asked, interested.

"Yeah, think of it like a marriage…" Theo said. "To the Veelas, I'm Theodore Zabini now, not Theodore Nott."

Blaise nodded, "But except of a big expensive ring and celebration, we mate—err have a lot and lot of sex, until he was basically covered by my scent."

"And experience I think we should keep to ourselves honey," Theo said.

"Can't help it! You should have seen how beautiful you were, your pink flushed skin drowned in my seed and your hole—"

"ENOUGH!" Theo yelled, both him and Harry beet-red. He turned around and whispered a threat Harry couldn't hear. "Anyway, we spent the entire summer with Blaise's family in Italy, and because of the mating ceremony, we were not allowed to contact the outside world before, during, and after it. My parents only learned yesterday."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Then umm I guess congratulations are in order?"

"You're damn right!" Blaise said, "Now I get to spoil my husband and mate rotten!"

"There is only one thing I want from you dear right now," Theo said, smiling at Blaise. "And that is for you to not tell Harry or anyone else about our sex life."

"Only if we can have a sex life," Blaise smirked.

"Of course dear. So Harry, how is the world treating you, now that you're basically enemy number one of all Death Eaters?"

"Annoying to be honest," Harry said. He told his friends about how the Ministry was treating him, wanting to basically keep him in one place without a legion of aurors. "And I thought it was bad when Sirius and Remus kept me in!"

"Wow… well, hopefully the rest of the Death Eaters will be caught soon and people will forgot that you're supposed to be protected," Blaise shrugged.

"I hope so," Harry said. There was a knock on the door and they looked to see Neville standing sheepishly at the door. "Umm hi guys… can I sit here?"

"Sure Nev!" Harry smiled, happy to see the round-faced boy. Blaise and Theo said their hellos as Neville came in and sat down. Neville looked outside the compartment and blushed, "They're even staring at me," he said as he looked around.

"Well, you were at the Ministry Neville," Theo said. "Your little adventure was all over the _Daily Prophet_. Even Blaise's family in Italy couldn't stop talking about it for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah… I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity," Neville said, "but she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. …and Viktor was very relieved to see me in Bulgaria."

"You visited Viktor during the summer?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded. "He almost demanded it. He told me that either I would go there, or he will come here to take me. … He was very worried after he heard what happened."

"Of course he would be," Blaise said. "There is no way I can concentrate if I knew something happened to my Theo."

"Yeah… Viktor told me the same thing," Neville blushed. "He didn't let me out of his sight the entire time. Even when he goes out to coach his Seekers."

"How's the coaching going for him?" Harry asked, remembering Viktor training him in his fourth year.

"Great! He's working with two boys right now, one's really young and the other is almost our age. It's amazing how different he can be to the two. He's always firm, but fair. Like he's always is. He has them call him _tren'or_ , and tells them to treat me with the same respect they give him, even though I'm his _momche_."

"Mom…chi?" Blaise asked.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "It's a special work Viktor uses for boys special to him." Neville nodded. "He only calls Harry and I that, but with different meanings obviously." Harry chuckled as they both blushed. "Anyway, I've learned lots there, you should really see the plant life in Bulgaria Harry, it's amazing! There's this one plant that gives such a sweet scent, but if you get near it, it'll try to bite your nose. And another one that Viktor says has these great properties for potions that I've never hear of, but you know me… rubbish at potions so I never tried it."

"That sounds interesting," Harry smiled.

"Oh, and he's a bit angry with you Harry… he heard what happened to you and the Slytherin Quidditch team," Neville said.

"Oh… right," Harry said.

"He's not mad at you, he's just really angry that they kicked you off the team after you two spent so much time training," Neville said. Harry nodded and offered a smile.

"So, what did you and Viktor do during your time there?" Blaise asked, with a knowing smirk on his face.

Neville either ignored the smirk or missed it as he smiled and started to list the places he and Krum visited during the summer vacation. He was in the middle of describing an expensive restaurant Viktor brought him to when there was a disturbance outside their compartment door. A group of fourth-year girls was whispering and giggling together on the other side of the glass.

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

And one of them, a bold-looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and long black hair pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," she said loudly and confidently. "I know you're a Slytherin, but why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with… them," she said in a stage whisper, pointing to Neville, who was trying to busy himself with his hands, and Theo and Blaise, who were looking at her oddly. "Being with some girls might be… good for you, you know?"

"They're friends of mine," Harry said coldly.

"I know…" the girls said surpised, "it's just that—"

"Why are you out of your compartment?" Draco's cold voice asked as he appeared behind the Ravenclaws. The girls shrieked in terror as they turned to see Draco.

"M-Malfoy," Vane said, trying to gain her confidence back. "We're allowed to walk the train, it's not against school rules."

"Well it is against my rules when you are bothering my fiancé," Draco stated. "So I suggest you leave before I decide to deduct points before the hat begins singing."

Romilda Vane glared at Draco, but soon looked away and left with her friends. Draco sighed and shook his head. "Women," he muttered as he walked into the compartment. Neville stood up to make room but Draco shook his head. He simply sat down between Harry and the window and pulled Harry somewhat on his lap. "What was her deal?" he asked Harry.

"People expect Harry to have cooler friends then me," Neville said grimly.

"You are cool!" Harry said shortly. "None of them was at the Ministry, they didn't fight with me!"

Neville nodded and said, "Thanks… but we didn't face _him_ like you and Draco did."

"Doesn't matter," Draco said. "You did your part and took care of Death Eaters. That's more than any of these people will do."

Harry laughed uncomfortably and changed the subject to O.W.L. results as soon as he could. Neville recited his grades and wondered aloud whether he would be allowed to take a Transfiguration N.E.W.T. with only an "Acceptable." The weather beyond the train windows was as patchy as it had been all summer; they passed through stretches of the chilling mist, then out into weak, clear sunlight. It was during this time that Ron and Hermione came in and sat down.

The compartment door opened an hour later, the boys all talking about Quidditch as Hermione read one of her new textbook, and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside. "I'm supposed to give these to Neville Longbottom, D-Draco M-Malfoy, B-Blaise Zabini and—and Harry P-P-P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out four scrolls of parchment tired with violet ribbon. Perplexed, the four took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Ron demanded as Harry unrolled his.

"An invitation," Harry said.

 _Harry,_

 _I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in Compartment C._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked, looking perplexing at his own invitation.

"New teacher," Harry said.

"He taught my parents," Draco said. "Well, shall we have a look?"

"What does he want me for?" Neville asked nervously, as though he was expecting detention.

"No idea," Harry said, which was entirely true. "Let's go find out."

The four left their compartment and headed towards Compartment C. Students stared at them as they walked, whispering to each other as Harry and Draco passed them, much to Draco's annoyance. "I should dock points for all of them," he muttered.

"If you do that then everyone will start in the negatives," Harry said.

When they reach compartment C, they saw at once that they were not Slughorn's only invitees, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn's welcome, Harry was the most warmly anticipated.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn said, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Malfoy! You look just like your father dear boy, so sorry for your lost. And Mr. Zabini… and Mr. Longbottom! Good lord, looks like we are all here then! Come sit, sit down please!"

They sat down in the only avalible seats, and Harry looked around. There were two seventh-year boys Harry did not know and, squished in the corner beside Slughorn looking as though she was not entirely sure how she had got there, was Ginny.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked Harry and the others. "I take it you four know each other, all in the same year and all. This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other—? No?"

Cormac, a large, wiry-haired youth, raised a hand, and Neville and Harry nodded back at him. Harry barely remembers him from Quidditch matches.

"—and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether—?"

Belby, who was thin and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile. "—and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!"

Ginny grimaced at Harry and Neville from behind Slughorn's back. "Well, now, this is most pleasant," Slughorn said cozily. "A chance to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things. …Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby started and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant. "I was just gelling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told Harry and Draco, now passing around a basket of rolls. Draco took three and gave one to Harry and Blaise. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Unfortunately Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast; turned purple, and began to choke.

"Anapneo," Slughorn said calmly, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once.

"Not… much of him, no," gasped Belby, his eyes streaming.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," Slughorn said, looking questioningly at Belby. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work! And you Draco," he said, turning his attention to Draco. "How is your mother doing? I knew both her and your father very well. Being their Head of House and all."

"She is doing fine," Draco said. "She had took over our Apothecary and had talks of starting a business of herself—robes design."

"Ahh yes, an admirable woman your mother is," Slughorn nodded. "Worked just as hard as your father did, your mother." Draco stayed silent, not wanting to talk about his father anymore. Slughorn nodded and turned his attention to McLaggen instead. Harry only half listened as he looked at Draco. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, just don't want to talk about my father," Draco whispered. "I just hope he does not bring up my father's work with the Death Eaters." Harry nodded and leaned on Draco's shoulder.

Slughorn was handing out a tray of pies, still talking with McLaggan. It seemed that everyone here seemed to have been invited because they were connected to somebody well-known or influential—everyone except Ginny. Slughorn talked with Blaise next, who talked about his mother and rumor Veela relations. Next it was Neville's turn, which was a very uncomfortable ten minutes as Neville's parents, two well known Aurors, were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"And now," Slughorn said, shifting massively in his seat with the air of a compere introducing his star act. "Harry Potter! Though, I hear that the last name will be changing soon to Malfoy! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!" He contemplated harry for a moment as though he was a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant, then said. "Defeater of the Dark Lord! That is what they are calling you now, I hear."

Harry said nothing. Belby and McLaggen were staring at him and Draco. "And, we cannot forget your fiancé Draco. Though, they papers barely mentioned you, I know what you have done," Slughorn smiled. McLaggen then gave a small snicker.

"Yeah McLaggen, because you're so talented… at posing…"

Oh dear!" Slughorn chuckled comfortably, looking around at Ginny, who was glaring at McLaggen. "You want to be careful Cormac! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

McLaggen simply looked contemptuous. "Anyway," Slughorn said, looking at Harry and Draco. "Such rumors this summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes—but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was quite a disturbance at the Ministry and that you were there in the thick of it all!"

Harry, who could not think of a convincing lie, nodded but still said nothing. Slughorn beamed at him.

"So modest, so modest no wonder Dumbledore is so fond—you were there then? And you did defeat You-Know-Who," Slughorn grinned. "And you too, Draco. Must have been quite a fight to see…"

Harry hoped that Slughorn would end interrogating him as the man meandered off into a long-winded reminiscences about Gwenog Jones. The afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts. Harry could not wait to leave, but couldn't see how to do so politely. He just relaxed onto Draco's shoulder, feeling protected sitting between his boyfriend and Blaise. Ginny kept glancing at Harry, but only to show her similar want to escape the compartment. Finally, the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise, Draco—any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss," he twinkled at Ginny. "Well, off you go, off you go!"

The four pushed past the compartment and walked back along the train with Ginny.

"I'm glad that's over," muttered Neville. "Strange man, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is a bit," Harry said. "How come you ended up in there, Ginny?"

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith," Ginny said. "You remember him right? That idiot Hufflepuff from the D.A.? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him—when Slughorn came in I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?"

Blaise laughed at that. "Well, better reason than inviting a person with a famous uncle," he said.

"What 'bout you and your famous _mother_ , Zabini?" Ginny asked.

Blaise shrugged. "Hey! I'm definitely more than my mother's fame. Besides, Veela's gotta satisfy herself."

"Right… umm are Veela pairings… permanent?" Ginny asked.

"Why you wanna know?" Blaise asked.

"Phlegm," Ginny said in slight disgust.

"Who?"

"You remember Fleur Delacour?" Harry said, "The girl who competed in the Triwizard Tournament?"

"The other veela!" Blaise said in remembrance. "Yeah, we don't have set mates or anything, we just find who we love and marry them." He shrugged.

"Then what is with that ceremony you've been telling me about!?" Harry asked.

"That's only for Italian Veelas. Different cultures," Blaise said smoothly. "Why you want to know Weasley?"

"She's engaged to my brother," Ginny said.

"Good job," Blaise said. "Seems like he got a good catch," he chuckled. Ginny glared at him. "I'm sure she's a lovely lady!" he said.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and walked ahead of the boys. Blaise looked confused but said nothing of it. Instead he waited till they were all back in the compartment and asked Ron and Hermione. They both explained to their best ability, about the situation at the Burrow and Blaise just nodded, deciding to not say anything about the subject. They all soon changed into their robes, and as the train pulled to a stop Ron and Hermione got out to do their prefect duties, and Neville left to find Seamus and Dean. The four Slytherins followed the crowd of students walking over towards the carriages. In the crowd, Harry noticed Pansy Parkinson. She looked gleeful as she talked with several seventh year Slytherins. Harry tried to ignore her, but something about her smile reminded him of Cassius' letter. Perhaps she was the student he was referring to. … Harry hoped that Cassius was alright as he got into the carriage, his hand moving to his pocket, where Cassius' letter still stood.

His mind was preoccupied during the ride, barely listening to the others talking. He was too busy thinking of how he will give the letter to Dumbledore without anyone seeing it. He did not want the student who was helping the Death Eaters know about Cassius. When the carriages stopped, Harry looked outside and noticed Aurors standing guard. The iron gates opened with Filch waiting sourly for the students to hurry up. Filch glared at each and every passing student, his lantern held high as if he was looking for Dark Objects, or worst Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The students walked through the path that led to the entrance hall of the castle and into the Great Hall.

Harry's eyes immediately went to the staff table. Dumbledore was already there, sitting in his usual throne of a seat, with Slughorn on his left and Professor McGonagall on his right.. Perhaps Harry could use that to get to Dumbledore, he thought. As the four walked towards the Slytherin table, Harry patted Draco's arm. "I have something to ask McGonagall," he said. "Order business," he whispered.

Draco just nodded and promised to save a seat. Harry walked up to the staff table, ignoring the stares and whispers. "Professor McGonagall," he said clearly, so that nearby students could hear.

"Potter? Is something the matter?" Professor McGonagall asked. Harry stood between her and Professor Dumbledore as his left hand darted into his robes and procured the letter. "I just have a question, Professor… about the Slytherin Quidditch team," he said as he shown both Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall the letter. McGonagall looked at it, apparently knowing it's meaning and nodded. "Of course, I am sorry Harry, but if you want to rejoin your Quidditch team you will either have to bring the issue with your Head of House or talk with the captain of the team himself," she said as Harry dropped the letter on the staff table.

Dumbledore took the letter and opened it, reading it quickly. "Thank you Harry," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I hope we can solve this problem of yours quickly. Horace, did you know that Harry is a Quidditch player?" he asked, turning to Slughorn who was watching with interest.

"No I did not, Harry m'boy you must tell me all about it one day, I must introduce you to Gwenog Jones one of these days," Slughorn said.

"That will be all Potter, thank you," Professor McGonagall said, dismissing Harry.

Harry nodded and returned to Draco. He looked back up at the staff table and saw Dumbledore passing the letter to McGonagall before returning to converse with Slughorn. "What was that about?" Blaise asked.

"Asked to see if Professor McGonagall could do anything to get me back on the team," Harry said.

"Ahh," Blaise said.

Soon Professor McGonagall left the Great Hall to take the first years from Hagrid. Harry only half-paid attention to the Sorting Hat's song and sorting as he looked around the table. Somehow knowing that he was sitting with a traitor, a person who wishes everybody harm send a shiver down his spine. He couldn't help but glance around at the table, his eyes falling on everyone. A group of Seventh Year Slytherins were whispering to each other, pointing at certain scared looking first years as they came nearer and nearer to the Sorting Hat. If he strained, he could hear them debating which one of the new students will be Slytherins. Next to them were a mixed group of fifth years watching intently while gossiping about cute guys. The Sixth Year girls were sitting with Seventh Year Slytherin boys, Pansy was smirking as she talked with one boy. She kept glancing at Draco.

"Who is she talking to?" Harry whispered to Draco, pointing at the Seventh Year.

Draco looked at the Slytherin. He seemed tall, with very pale complexion. He had dark eyes, and a knowing smirk as he looked towards Harry and Draco.

"Lucian Bole," Draco said. "I don't know much about him though, he is not part of the Elite Twenty-Seven, and my father did not work much with his father though."

"But his father was a Death Eater," Harry guessed. Draco nodded and a sick feeling twisted in Harry's stomach. He did not like the way Pansy and Lucian were looking at him. The thought that maybe either one of them was the traitor crossed his mind. It made sense as they were both children of Death Eaters… but so are most Slytherins he thought. Harry continued to stare at them, and figured that he should keep an eye on the two of them. "I need to tell Cassius," he said under his breath.

"What Harry?" Draco asked, turning to him.

"Nothing," Harry said, as he shook his head.

The sorting was over and food appeared on the five long tables. Harry looked down at the first years and frowned. He hoped that they were not as corrupted as the rest of the Slytherins. He suddenly felt as if he did not belong at that table, surrounded by enemies and soon-to-be enemies. What would stop them from trying to attack him… or Draco in the Slytherin common room? Are Blaise and Theo safe? Harry worried for his friends safety throughout the feast that he barely ate anything. When Dumbledore stood up to Harry was surprised.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room. To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, had asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items brought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Though… I must say that they have a fine selection of Muggle tricks there. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn"—Slughorn stood up, his big waistcoated belly casting the table below into shadow—"is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

" _Potions?_ "

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Dumbledore said, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The Gryffindor table became loud with outrage while the Slytherin table applauded. Snape did not stand up at the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgement of he applause from the Slytherin Table, a small look of triumph on his face.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, as the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort's followers are once more at large and gaining in strength, even after the death of their master." The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. Harry glanced at Pansy, she and Lucian were barely paying attention. Lucian making his fork hover in midair.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them—in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the caslte, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more. He sent them to bed and with the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches were moved back and hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories. Harry tried to stay close to Draco and Blaise, hoping that them being the tallest and most muscular of the Slytherins will protect him as he continued to search around the group of Slytherins, looking for an attack.

But none came, the group of Slytherins reached the Slytherin Common Room and filtered in. Everything seemed to be peaceful, except for the usual glares and whispers as Harry and Draco walked through the room. Parkinson stood in front of their way as they tried to go to their dormitories. "Draco," she said.

"Move over Parkinson, we're tired," Draco said.

"Draco…" she said again. "This… this is your last chance."

"I don't want to hear it Parkinson, move," Draco said a bit more roughly. Parkinson shook her head and stood firm, her arms outstretched. "I'm serious Draco, please listen to me. I do not want you to get hurt—"

"Sod off Parkinson," Draco said, getting annoyed at the girl.

"Draco, I'm serious!" Pansy said as Draco pushed passed her, keeping Harry close to him as they reached the stairs. "This is your entire fault Potter! If it weren't for you then Draco wouldn't be in danger!" she screamed as they walked up the stairs.

Harry frowned and looked back for a moment as he and Draco enter the sixth year boy's dorm. "What do you think that was about?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Draco said. "Most likely the woman being her usual insane self." He shook his head. "Danger… we're all in danger because Lestrange and the others are still loose!"

"Draco…" Harry said, figuring to tell his fiancé his theory. "Maybe she means that you are in danger… because of me."

"What are you talking about love?"

"I think… one of the Slytherin students is a traitor," Harry began. He looked up at Draco and saw that he was about to interrupt. "Let me explain first! Dumbledore… he has a new Order member in the Death Eaters. He told Dumbledore and me about the Death Eater's process."

"How so?" Draco asked, looking doubtful.

"… he's mailing me letters," Harry said. "I've already gotten two of them. The reason I went up to the staff table tonight? It was to give Dumbledore the letters."

Draco nodded and considered what Harry said for a moment. He looked at Harry straight in the eyes and asked, "Who is he?"

"I can't tell you," Harry said.

"Why not? Don't you trust me Harry?"

"I do Dray but… he told me to keep his identity between me and Dumbledore," Harry said. "Please understand it is not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't trust everyone around us."

"Everyone around us?"

"Anyone of the Slytherins downstairs can be the traitor Draco. Any. Single. One of them. I need to know who they are and what they are planning before it's too late."

"Too late? Too late for what?"

"Hogwarts is in trouble Draco," Harry said. "I need to find out who the traitor is, before Hogwarts falls," Harry said. Draco frowned and stepped towards Harry.

"Let me help you," he begged. Harry shook his head, "I can do this by myself Dray… I don't want to worry you anymore."

"Bit late for that love," Draco said. "At least tell me this. Do you have any suspects?"

"No… I don't," Harry said, looking up at Draco, showing all his fear and anxiety. "I really don't."

Draco hugged him closer, burying Harry's head in his chest. "Don't worry… you'll find them, I know you will. Come on, we have classes tomorrow. Sleep, classes, then we can work on finding out the traitor."

Harry allowed himself to be steered towards bed. Draco took his time undressing him, both boys not caring about Blaise's and Theo's presence as the second couple do the same. Safe under the covers, Harry waited until he felt Draco's weight in the bed to move towards him and closed his eyes. Even though he tried to relax and sleep, his mind wondered to the traitor and the seemingly endless list of Slytherins who could be it.

 **A/N: A moment of time for some shameless advertisement! I have begun a third Harry Potter fic! And don't worry, I am positive that this one will end before the third one! It would be awkward finishing the third one while still working on the first. It is called The Shattered Family, and I will let the first chapter speak for itself! Now, onto the replies!**

 **Kigen Dawn:** Well, you still need to stay PG-13. Sorry! And normal? There will be nothing normal for the rest of this story lol. And no, no adult story. Bad Kigen.

 **MinevraMcGee** : Welcome! Thanks for reviewing!

 **Angelcataana** : I'm glad too, I hope they can stay that way.

 **Littlespout** : Thanks!

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha** : Hello again. Umm my goal with who? I'm confused.

 **Ern** : Yeah, trouble's brewing, and it's going to be explosive!

 **Yukino76** : Don't worry he'll try his best!

 **Sasuhinas** **fan** : Hope this update was fast enough

 **Jokul Frosti** : Here is how I look at it. Muggle clothes: stuff like jeans and a T-shirt Wizard clothes: robe (obviously) along with a uniform that matches it. And Draco's drinking will never come up again… nope, not at all…. I'm serious!


	55. Cassius' Warning

Chapter 55

Cassius' Warning

The next morning, a barny owl flew in front of Harry in the Great Hall, dropping a hastily written letter. Harry looked at it as it fell and watched as the owl flew away. He picked up the folded paper and saw the initials CW. Quickly filled with worry, Harry unfolded the letter, not caring of the Slytherins around him and read.

 _Harry,_

 _I hope this letter reaches you in time. I have finally learned the reasoning of Lestrange's talk with the werewolf. They are planning to sack Hogwarts. I do not know the exact date but it is soon. The Death Eaters are getting anxious, Flint and the others are all talking about their connection—a friend, girlfriend I don't know. I wish I know more Harry, but I fear they are starting to suspect me. I kept declining their invitations to go out and terrorize small muggle towns. Yesterday they've captured someone, a Quidditch Player that apparently Flint knows very well. I tried to get near him, but Flint has his goons guarding the door. I'm going to try my best to save him, but I might need help. Please Harry, tell Dumbledore to send this Order or whatever it is called to help him! Tell him the Quidditch Player is at Flint Cottage, that is where Bellatrix stationed us._

 _CW_

Harry had to fight the urge to jump up and run to Dumbledore. He looked out at the staff table and saw the Heads of Houses descending to give out their students' schedules. Snape was taking his time as he walked from student to student, his eyes gliding from one to the next as he handed out their schedules. Maybe Harry could use him to get Cassius' letter to Dumbledore. … But then again, there is no way he can confirm that Snape will get it to Dumbledore in a timely matter. No, he needs to give it himself, but there is no way he can just stroll up and handed it to him. And he does not believe that he can use Quidditch as an excuse again. Then, as if Dumbledore had heard his troubles, Dumbledore stood up from the staff table and began to walk between the house tables, leaving the Great Hall. Harry stood up and followed the Headmaster outside. "Sir!" he said as he ran up to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned around and said, "Harry, is something the matter."

"The letter sir… it's urgent." Harry breathed, giving Dumbledore the letter. Dumbledore read it and nodded grimly. "Yes, I see… thank you Harry. I will contact the Order immediately and send some members immediately." With that, Dumbledore hastened his step and quickly left the entrance hall, towards the stairs.

His job done, Harry relaxed slightly as he returned to his seat in the Great Hall, automatically relaxing into Draco. "What was that about love?" Draco asked as he wrapped an arm around Harry.

Harry just looked at him and smiled. "Don't think about it," he said.

When they've obtained their schedules both Harry and Draco groaned. They had Ancient Runes and Defense Against the Dark Arts back to back with no breaks in-between, and Double Potions after Lunch. "Come on love, better get this started…" Draco said. Harry nodded and groaned as he followed Draco, wondering why he thought it was a good idea to continue Ancient Runes. An hour later found Harry exhausted and mentally drained. One class and already he felt he was behind on homework. Professor Babbling had assigned them all a fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and they have to read heavy tomes by Wednesday. Harry's arms were almost killing him as he and Draco lugged their homework towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom two floors above.

"There is no way she expects us to complete all of this by Wednesday!" Harry moaned as he leaned against the stone wall, needing to catch his breath.

"Shame…" Blaise and Ron said as they appeared, both looking at Harry and the others with mock pity.

"Just wait," Hermione said, holding her copies of the heavy tomes and textbooks. "I bet Snape gives us loads."

The classroom door opened as she spoke, and Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

"Inside," he said.

Harry looked around as they entered. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains have been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape said, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk. He gave a sharp look at Hermione, who had pulled out her textbook. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention. You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe.

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view.

"The Dark Arts," Snape said, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleaverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

"Your defenses," Snape said, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures"—he indicated a few of them as he swept past—"give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer. Now, you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Draco's followed, although in a more calmer matter. "Draco," Snape said.

"Nonverbal spells gives your opponents no warning about what king of magic you are about to perform," Draco said. "Which gives us a second advantage."

"Correct… five points to Slytherin," Snape said, smirking at Hermione and Ron, Hermione looking back at Draco who shrugged.

"Yes, those who progress to use magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it was a question of concentration and mind power which some"—his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry then moved to the Gryffindors—"lack."

Harry knew Snape was thinking of their Occlumency lessons of the previous year.

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on."

A reasonable amount of cheating ensued as they broke into pairs; many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud. Typically, ten minutes into the lesson Hermione managed to repel Neville's muttered Jelly-Legs Jinx without uttering a single word, a feat that would surely have earned her twenty points for Gryffindor from any other teacher, but Snape ignored her. Instead, he awarded Draco fifteen points for blocking Harry's Stinging Hex completely silent five minutes after Hermione.

Harry was struggling with the task, having to barely breathe the incantations. Snape watched with interest as he struggled. "Move over Malfoy," he said after a while. "Let me show you—"

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively. He slashed his wand and a Shield Charm appeared before he could even yell "Protego." The nonverbal spell was barely strong enough to block Snape's spell, Harry fell from the blast of his shield charm breaking. Snape barely said a word as he moved from Harry and Draco towards the Gryffindors. "Are you okay Harry?" Draco whispered as he helped Harry up. Harry nodded. "Yeah… let's just do this again," he said.

After Snape's lesson, the four decided to head back to the common room. There, Harry tried to get a handle on all of his homework he was assigned in just two lessons. By the end of their free period, Harry barely had two of the translations done when Draco and Theo left for Arithmancy. Blaise looked at Harry and they both begrudgingly started Snape's homework, Blaise complaining about the amount of work they had. "I mean, we're Slytherins right? Why is he giving us all this work!" Blaise complained.

"Don't know," Harry yawned. His hand ached from the complex, homework. Both he and Blaise barely finished when Draco and Theo returned to the common room. The four Slytherins spent their lunch period working on their homework before having to leave for the afternoon's double Potions.

When they arrived in the corridor they saw that there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Parkinson was there, as well as four Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan and Ron and Hermione obviously.

The dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Harry, Draco, and Blaise with particular enthusiasm.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapors and odd smells. Harry sniffed interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherin boys took a table next to Hermione and Ron, who shared the table with Ernie Macmillan and Terry Boot. Parkinson was left with the other three Ravenclaws. There was a gold-colored cauldron that was emiting one of the most seductive scents Harry had even inhaled: Somehow it reminded him simultaneously of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and a spice deodorant that Draco is fond of. He found he was breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion's fumes seemed to be filling him up like drink. A great contentment stole over him; he grinned across at Blaise, who grinned back lazily.

"Now then, now then, now then," Slughorn said, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making._ …"

Harry took out his copy of Advanced Potion-Making and opened it, looking down at the clean pages. "Now then," Slughorn said, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table. Harry raised himself slightly in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it. It looked familiar so he raised his hand, somehow beating Hermione's hand.

"Yes! Harry m'boy!" Slughorn said.

"Err, Veritaserum?" Harry said. "It's a truth potion."

"Very good!" Slughorn said happily. "Now, he continued, pointing at another cauldron, "this one here is pretty well known. Who can—?"

Hermione's hand was the fastest.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

"Excellent, excellent! Now this one here… yes, my dear!" Slughorn said, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's hand punched the air again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," Slughorn said, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Hermione said.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Hermione said enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us." She turned slightly pink and did not describe what she smelled.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" Slughorn said, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

"Oho!" Slughorn said, very interested. "Well then Miss. Granger, take twenty points for Gryffindor! And Harry, not forgetting about you, take five for Slytherin! Now, it is time for us to start work."

"Professor, you didn't told us what's in this one," Ernie Macmillan said, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion looked like molten gold that was splashing around merrily.

"Well… that one is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. And I take it that you know what it does, Miss Granger?" Slughorn smiled at Hermione, who let out an audible gasp.

"It's liquid luck!" She said excitedly.

"That is correct! And it is the prize of today's lesson!" Slughorn said. "Whoever can make the best Draught of Living Death in the remaining time we have, will win a tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. That's enough for twelve hours' worth of luck. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does the best however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. Harry focused on his potion as he worked, following the directions to the best of his ability. When it was time to cut up the sopophorous bean, Harry placed his knife down on the bean to rest his hand for a second. When he picked up the knife, he accidently pushed the bean with his sliver dagger, crushing it. But much to his surprise, the bean gushed with the liquid he needed.

"What did you do?" Draco asked when he saw Harry's potion turned immediately into the exact shade of lilac described by the textbook.

"I don't know, I accidently crushed the bean with my dagger," Harry said. "It appeared to work."

"You sure you didn't drink the luck potion already?" Draco said, looking back at his potion, which was still deep purple. Harry shook his head and continued to focus on the potion. He now had to stir the potion counterclockwise until the potion turned clear as water. Harry started to stir, and frowned as the potion did not become lighter. He started to wonder what would happen if he stirred it the other way, so he stirred clockwise once and gasped as the potion turned palest pink.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I added a clockwise stir…," Harry said. Draco nodded and took Harry's dagger. "Can I cheat off of you?" he asked.

"Of course," Harry said. Draco mimicked Harry with the bean and smirked as his potion turned the lilac that Harry's was. Harry continued to alternate between stirring clockwise and counterclockwise and watched as his potion slowly gotten more and more clearer.

"And time's up!" Slughorn called. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the back where Harry and the others were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Ron's cauldron. He passed over Ernie's and nodded approvingly at Hermione's potion. Then he saw Harry's and Draco's and looked at them both carefully. A look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are—one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, use it well!"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket, feeling excited as he looked at Pansy's furious looks. Hermione looked at him shocked. "How did you do that?" she asked. Harry looked at her and frowned. Her hair was a mess, and she looked completely exhausted.

"I've umm done some things by accident and experimented…" he admitted.

"Guess you got lucky, huh mate?" Ron grinned. "So, what you going to use that potion for?"

"I don't know," Harry said as he pulled out the potion again. "I guess drink it on a weekend or something."

The rest of the week passed quickly for Harry. Snape was not the only one requiring the sixth years to perform nonverbal spells, as Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had the sixth years perform their tasks nonverbally as well. Harry had gotten lost in the instructions and had to ask his professors to repeat the instructions once or twice. Herbology was a relief for the Sixth Years as they ventured out of the castle. They were dealing with more dangerous plants than ever in Herbology, but at least they were still allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula seized them unexpectedly from behind.

With every passing day, however, came more and more letters from Cassius. It seems that the Death Eaters were almost ready to strike. Dumbledore had more Order members position around the castle, waiting for the Death Eaters to show themselves. Harry was relieved though to hear that two Order members were able to rescue the Quidditch player, whom Harry learned was Oliver Wood, and he was relocated to a safe house where Cassius visited frequently.

It was currently Saturday, and Harry and Draco were taking a break from their enormous work load to eat Lunch with the rest of the school in the Great Hall. There was an uneasy hush about the Great Hall, and Harry looked around and noticed that Parkinson and that Bole boy were missing. He did not paid it any mind as he looked up at the enchanted ceiling to see one lone owl, black as night, swoop down from the rafters. The owl landed in front of Harry and held out it's leg, on it a small rolled up piece of paper. Harry untied the parchment off of the owl, and took it. The owl soared off and Harry unrolled the small piece of paper to only find two words.

 _They're coming_

 **A/N: Short chapter, but I could not help with the spoiler. Next time the final battle begins!**

 **Yukino76** : Yup, nice boys working off of each other lol

 **Kyoumi-chan** : I don't understand, sorry. Who isn't Slytherin?

 **Jokul Frosti** : Lol, don't worry. Pansy will get things done to her, as well as doing an equal amount of things to other!

 **Ern** : We will find out Next Time!


	56. War's Preparation

Chapter 56

War's Preparation

"PROFESSOR!" Harry screamed, acting on instinct. The entire Great Hall became deadly quiet as they watched the Slytherin jump from his seat and ran towards Dumbledore. Harry did not care about the stares or weird looks. He needed to show this to Dumbledore immediately. The staff table watched curiously as Harry ran up to Dumbledore and handed the small note. Dumbledore read it and nodded.

He closed his eyes for contemplation before standing. "Students will return to their dormitories immediately. Every able Seventh Year and student over seventeen should stay in the Great Hall."

"What is happening Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked, scared.

"The castle," Dumbledore said, addressing the Great Hall, "is under attack. Voldemort's army is coming to invade Hogwarts. I want prefects to escort the younger students back into the dormitories. The student's safety is our top priority. Professors, you will go out and establish every protection of which we are capable of. I will open our fireplaces for evacuations. Students over the age can stay and fight if they so wish."

The Great Hall stared at Dumbledore before noise erupt, the younger students scared and wanting to get out while the older students want to know what exactly is going on. "This is all Potter's Fault!" Someone at the Slytherin table yelled. "It's Potter they want! Just give him to them!"

"Thank you Miss. Parkinson for your opinion," Dumbledore said, looking sternly at the Slytherin Table. "Professor Snape, please make sure Parkinson is the first to evacuate following the first years."

"Harry, come with me," Dumbledore said as he and Harry walked quickly through the Great Hall, Harry looking around quickly to see the prefects of each House organizing their students in a hurried, fearful, but organized manner. They reached the entrance hall and moved to the side. "Harry, I am sure that any intentions or arguments for your evacuation will be denied," Dumbledore said, sparing a knowing smirk. "But I must advise you and Mr. Malfoy to _be on your guard_. The traitor Cassius speaks of is most definitely in your House. Not to support stereotypes, but Slytherins have a penchant for power and deceit. Though Harry, I must mention that you show me every positive quality a Slytherin can achieve as well. You are cunning, yes, but you are also resourceful. And the power you seek is that to protect your friends. Am I wrong?"

"No Professor," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Then I ask you to fight one last time. Use that power to protect all you hold dear. Will you do that Harry? Will you do the burdensome task I am asking you?"

"Yes Professor, I will," Harry said.

"Brilliant," Dumbledore said. "But first, we need reinforcement. Go to my office and tell Fawkes to signal the Order. Do not worry, he knows what to do. After that, return to the Great Hall immediately. The password is Acid Pops."

"Yes sir!" Harry said. Dumbledore watched as Harry sped away, being one with the crowd of students as they flee to their dormitories. Professor McGonagall hurried up to Dumbledore and said, "Shall I Albus?" she asked.

"Yes, we need all the aid we can gather," Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall nodded and pointed her wand down the hallway. " _Piertortum Locomotor!_ " she cried. And all along the corridor the statues and suits of armor jumped down from their plinths, and from the echoing crashes from the floors above and below, their fellows throughout the castle had done the same.

"Hogwarts is threatened!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Mine the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!"

Clattering and yelling, the horde of moving statues stampeded past the two professors: some of them smaller, others larger, than life. There were animals too, and the clanking suits of armor brandished swords and spiked balls on chains.

Harry ran as fast as he could up the staircases to the Gargoyle Corridor on the second floor. He had to push through several students to reach the correct landing, some students gawking at him, and one or two yelling at Harry to come back, he could have swore they were Ron and Hermione. But he paid no mind to any of his surroundings. His eyes were fixed straight as he spotted the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office in the distance. "Acid Pops! Acid Pops! Acid Pops!" Harry yelled as he got closer and closer. The gargoyle came to life and jumped out of the way. The spiral staircase began to reveal itself, slowly coming up from the floor as it always did. Harry tried not to groan as he reached the gargoyle and started going up the stairs, finding that it was only halfway up. Harry stopped on the second to last step and rode the staircase the rest of the way up, trying to catch his breath, and internalize what is happening.

Bellatrix is coming, as well as the rest of the Death Eaters. Harry's breath was shaky as he thought about that. The traitor is a Slytherin; he or she will most likely try and stay behind and fight Hogwarts. Before he dealt with the Death Eaters, he needed to figure out who the traitor is, and fast.

The staircase stopped spinning and Harry burst open the door. Fawkes, who was apparently sleeping, squawked as Harry ran in. "Fawkes!" he yelled at the phoenix. "Hogwarts is in trouble! Dumbledore needs the Order!" Harry breathed as Fawkes expanded his wings. The fireplace suddenly blazed to life, the fires high and pure red. Fawkes launched from his perch and dived directly into fire. The phoenix disappeared, but a second later the fire turned a light green and soon wizard after wizard stepped through, looking around for Dumbledore. Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Bill Weasley and Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius and Remus. The fire roared again and Fred and George walked through, followed by Cedric.

Remus was the first of the group to speak, "What is happening Harry?" he asked quickly, looking around.

"Hogwarts is in trouble—why are you both here!? Where is Teddy!?" Harry demanded.

"He is fine, he is with Tonks's mum," Sirius said. "Now tell us what is going on?"

"Death Eaters are going to attack—go to the Great Hall," Harry said. Sirius and Remus nodded and began to lead the Order of Phoenix out of Dumbledore's office. Moody grunted in acknowledgement at Harry, nodding his scared head slightly as he limped his way out of the office. Harry waited till everyone was down the stairs before going, the mood of the Order was serious as Kingsley took the lead, everyone silent as they headed towards the Great Hall.

"Harry!" Ron yelled. Harry turned and saw his friends approaching him. "Why are you still here!?" He asked, staring at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Theo and Draco.

"You actually think we will let you fight alone?" Draco asked, shocked.

"We will fight too," Ginny said. "We're all D.A. members! This is what we've been training for right?"

"Absolutely not young lady," Mrs. Weasley said, breaking from the group to run to her youngest children. Fred and George followed her. "I will not allow you and Ron to throw your lives away in this fight."

"But mum!" Both Ginny and Ron said, "We can fight!" Ginny said. Ron nodded and said, "We are part of the D.A., we know how to deal with Death Eaters!"

"I don't care! This is not a child's fight!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"This is everyone's fight!" Ginny argued. "We are in Dumbledore's Army—

"A teenagers' gang!"

"A teenager's gang that's about to take them on, which no one else has dared to do!" Fred said.

"She's fifteen! And Ron is sixteen!" Mrs. Weasley said. "They are not old enough! You two will head to the Gryffindor Tower immediately—"

"We'll take care of them," Fred said, George nodding.

"Yeah, we need to make sure Colin gets out safe," George said. Mrs. Weasley looked at her boys and said, "If either of them are hurt I swear I'll… fine! There is no arguing with the lot of you. Just stay safe. But you lot better get out of here," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to Hermione and the others.

"We're fighting as well," Hermione said. "Someone has to protect the others as they evacuate."

"Yeah, there is no way we are leaving!" Blaise said, smiling at Theo. "We need to show everyone what Slytherins really are."

"Honestly of all the—alright," Mrs. Weasley said. "But if you even get a scratch I want you all to leave here immediately." They agreed and started to follow the rest of the Order down the staircases and into the Great Hall. They barely moved when another pair of footsteps raced after them. He almost fell as he reached them, stopping in front of them and fixing his horn-rimmed glasses. "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I—I—"

Percy spluttered into silence. Evidently he had not expected to run into most of his family. There was a long moment of astonishment, broken by Fleur turning to Remus and saying, in a wildly transparent attempt to break the tension, "So—'ow eez leetle Teddy?"

Remus blinked at her, startled. The silence between the Weasleys seemed to be solidifying, like ice.

"I—oh yes—he's fine!" Remus said loudly. "Yes, he is with Sirius' aunt—"

Percy and the other Weasleys were still staring at one another, frozen.

"Here, I've got a picture!" Remus shouted, pulling a photograph from inside his jacket and showing it to Fleur and Harry, who saw a nearly one year old baby with sandy hair waving fat fists at the camera.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly that Remus nearly dropped the picture. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a—a—"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," Fred said.

Percy swallowed. "Yes! Yes I was!"

"Well, you can't say fairer than that," Fred said, holding out his hand to Percy. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. She ran forward, pushed Fred aside, and pulled Percy into a strangling hug, while he patted her on the back.

"Sorry…" was all he could say. Mrs. Weasley did not want to let him go. The Weasley family had accepted Percy once more, Percy moving to Fleur. "So, you're going to be my sister-in-law," he said.

"Hurry up Perce, before all the good Death Eaters are taken," Fred said, as the family hurried to catch up with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. Percy nodded and started to run towards the staircase. George stopped at the staircases and told the others he was going to make sure Colin evacuates.

"Hurry Longbottom!" Professor Sprout yelled. She, Neville, and a handful of seventh year Hufflepuffs ran towards the greenhouses. "Longbottom, help me with the Devil's Snare! Everyone else, get muffins and grab mandrakes! Hurry everyone!"

She and Neville quickly pulled their gloves on and pointed their wands at two large jars, each packed to the brim with the twisted tendrils of Devil's Snare. They lifted their wands and the jars started to float. "Quickly Longbottom, to the walls," Professor Sprout said. They both ran, Neville having to concentrate hard to keep the jar floating in front of him as he followed Professor Sprout from the greenhouses back into the castle. The Devil's Snare tried to lash out, looking for a place to hold onto and grow. "This way!" Professor Sprout said, running as fast as she could as they reached the courtyard outside the entrance hall. Neville already knew what they were going to do as he went to one side of the courtyard and Professor Sprout the other.

They placed the Devil's Snare around the courtyard and immediately it started to grow out, lashing around for something to hold onto as they quickly grew and start to surround the castle. "Good work Neville," Professor Sprout said. "Now, let's get some more plants. I can't wait to see the Death Eaters try to fight their way through this!"

"Colin!" George yelled as he reached the Gryffindor Tower. The Gryffindors moved out of the way as George pushed through, looking for his boyfriend. "Colin! There you are," he said in relief when he saw his boyfriend with his younger brother.

"George!" Colin screamed, hugging his boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"To fight Death Eaters of course," George smirked. "But first, I need to see that both you get out of here. Let's go Colin, Dennis."

"But… I want to fight too," Colin said.

"No," George said, taking a serious attitude. "You will not." He grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the fireplace, the prefects trying to keep order as many students argue to stay. "Throw the powder," he told the female prefect who stood at the fireplace. She nodded and threw it. George threw both boys at the fire and yelled, "Creevey House!"

The Creevey brothers disappeared in the green fire, and George sighed and shook his head. He looked around the room and said to the sixth and seventh years, "D.A. members! Let's go! Harry needs our help!"

The various D.A. members nodded in agreement and leapt to their feet, following George as they ran out of the Gryffindor Tower and towards the Great Hall.

Harry looked around at the Great Hall as everyone appeared. He, Draco, Theo, and Blaise were the only Slytherins who remained. A number of older Ravenclaws were seated at their table, and even more Hufflepuffs stayed behind, and it seemed like half of Gryffindor returned to the Great Hall after evacuations. Dumbledore and Kingsley stood in front of everyone, looking around at their numbers. "We do not know when they will strike," Kingsley began, "so we need to act fast. A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers—Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor—where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile, Remus"—he indicated to Lupin—"Sirius, and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school—"

"Sounds like a job for us," Fred called, indicating himself and George, and Kingsley nodded his approval. "All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"

The doors of the Great Hall burst open, black smoke rushing in like a bullet. A harsh, crackling laugh can be heard as the smoke flew about the room, the levitating candles blowing out, and the enchanted ceiling, which showed a sunny mid-morning, suddenly turning into a violent hurricane. The smoke then dived towards the staff table, crashing right in front of it. The black smoke instantly evaporated , revealing a woman, her wand clutched in her hand. She looked up at the teachers and members of the Order. "Hello Professor Dumbledore… _Avada Kedavra!_ " Bellatrix roared, aiming her wand at Dumbledore. Screams filled the halls from the students who remained. Dumbledore barely got out of the way before whipping his wand. Bellatrix was pushed back and fell onto the stone floor. She laughed as smoke surrounded her again as Dumbledore transfigured the floating candles into knives, all of them flying at Bellatrix. The knives pierced through the smoke, but Lestrange's laughter remained as the smoke flew about. Both Dumbledore and Kingsley threw spells at her, forcing the smoke to retreat out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore and Kingsley followed, watching as the smoke flew towards the horizon.

Lestrange kept flying till she reached the rest of the Death Eaters, who were waiting outside the gates. "That was no good," she complained to Greyback. "That girl only fixed the Cabinet enough for me to get through… and Dumbledore is still living!"

"But now you are through," Yaxley, the gentlemanly Death Eater said coolly, "the wards they have inevitably placed should be weakened. Give me twenty minutes, and we can go deal with Dumbledore and Potter personally."

"Hurry up then!" Bellatrix barked. She looked at Greyback and said, "Get your mutts ready!"

Greyback growled at her and said, "We are all ready at the word. I am sure there are some delicious children to have. …"

Bellatrix laughed with Greyback's chuckle as Yaxley stood in front of the gates of Hogwarts. He pointed his wand and started muttering as he worked to disable the professors' defenses.

"We need to hurry now! Leaders! Get your groups and get into positions! Now!" Kingsley ordered as he and Dumbledore rushed back into the Great Hall. The leaders scrambled to get their groups together. Harry was lost in the scramble, not knowing what to do as group after group left the Great Hall. He looked around and saw Hagrid running up with Fang, cutting through the groups to reach Harry. "Blimey, Harry," he panted, "this is it, eh? Time ter fight?"

"Hagrid, where did you come from?"

"Heard the laughing from the forest," Hagrid said. "Came runnin'. We're here ter fight. Me an' Grawpy an' Fang. Was in the forest getting' Grawpy. Told him ter let me down at the castle, so he shoved me through the window, bless him. Not exac'ly what I meant, bu'—where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Protecting the younger students who are still evacuating," Harry said. Hagrid nodded and looked at Dumbledore. "Come on Fang, we have ter report ter Dumbledore. Stay safe Harry," Hagrid said seriously.

"You too Hagrid," Harry said. Hagrid ran towards Dumbledore, who was in deep conversation with Kingsley. Harry looked around at the now emptying Great Hall and felt a grim feeling when he couldn't see Draco. "Draco!" he called out.

Harry ran out of the Great Hall in search for his fiancé. Harry looked around as Order members and students were running with determination. Harry ran up a set of stairs and stopped short by Professor Sprout, who was thundering past followed by Neville and half a dozen others, all of them wearing earmuffs and carrying what appeared to be large potted plants.

"Mandrakes!" Neville bellowed at Harry over his shoulder as he ran. "Going to lob them over the walls—they won't like this!"

Harry ran again, desperately looking for Draco. He passed portrait after portrait, and the painted figures raced alongside them, wizards and witches in ruffs and breeches, in armor and cloaks, cramming themselves into each others' canvases, screaming news from other parts of the castle. As Harry reached the end of this corridor, the whole castle shook, and Harry knew, as a gigantic vase blew off its plinth with explosive force, that it was in the grip of enchantments somehow more sinister than those of the teachers and the Order.

When the castle stopped, he forged on, his wand at the ready. He hurtled around a corner and found Fred and a small knot of students, including Lee Jordan and Hannah Abbott, standing beside another empty plinth, whose statue had concealed a secret passageway. Their wands were drawn and they were listening at the concealed hole.

"Nice day for it!" Fred shouted as the castle quaked again, and Harry sprinted by, terrified as he continued to look for Draco. Along yet another corridor he dashed, and then there were owls everywhere, and Mrs. Norris was hissing and trying to bat them with her paws, no doubt to return them to their proper place. …

"Where are you going Shay?" Dean Thomas demanded as he chased after his lover. Seamus stopped and smiled at Dean. "To get some charges, of course!" he said.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"Dean baby," Seamus said, stopping briefly to explain. "You know how I always accidently blow shite up?" Dean nodded. "Well, I've decided to turn it into an art! I've charges in my trunk, and we're going to use it to blow a bridge and Death Eaters to oblivion!"

Shay… that is genius!" Dean said, grabbing his lover and kissing him deeply. "Come on, let's go get them before those bastards get to the bridge!"

Seamus smirked as he and Dean ran hand in hand towards the Gryffindor Tower. The prefects had most of the under-years evacuated. When they looked at them, the boy demanded, "Where you two going?"

"Don't worry," Seamus yelled past his shoulder. "Just get the younger ones outta here!" He and Dean raced up the staircase to the sixth year dormitory. Seamus slammed the door open and ran to his bed, falling to his hand and knees as he pulled a trunk out from under his bed.

He opened the trunk and pulled out a small box and threw it at Dean with a smirk. Dean caught it and opened the box's lid, revealing small blue objects that looked like pale rocks. "Charges!" Seamus cheered. "Place them at the bridge, use a little spell, then the bastards and shiteheads explode!"

"Seamus, I love you!" Dean exclaimed with a huge grin as he closed the box. "Let's go."

The two ran out of Gryffindor Tower, avoiding Professor McGonagall and her group as they raced up the same staircase. As they ran down the corridor, they saw Ginny Weasley and yelled. She looked around at them and ran up, "What are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"I am fighting," Ginny said. "Now are you going ot help me or not?"

"Come with us," Seamus said. "We need help planting these," he indicated to the box Dean was holding.

"What are they?"

"Charges," Dean said. "Seamus made them. We're going to blow up the Wooden Bridge by the Clock Tower when the Death Eaters come."

Ginny looked between them and said, "Why are we still standing? Let's go!" Dean laughed and the three started to run towards the Clock Tower. A window broke as the castle shook again, and the three had to jump over a broken suit of armor. "Hurry up boys!" Ginny yelled as they looked out the window. Bursts of light scattered the grounds. The wards were gone. They all ran as fast as they could, their legs hurting as they all jumped and skipped steps as they reached the Wooden Bridge. "How many?" Ginny yelled as she took a few charges from the box.

"As much as you can carry," Seamus said, taking more charges. "Fastest one has to put them at the end of the bridge!" Seamus indicated to the other end of the bridge. Ginny nodded and immediately started running down the bridge. The coast was clear as she knelt down and placed the charges randomly. When her hands were empty she stood and looked at the end of the bridge. She could see Death Eaters coming from a distance.

She started to run back towards the Clock Tower, yelling at Dean and Seamus to hurry up. The boys just dropped the charges on the bridge and started to run for cover at the Clock Tower. Ginny ducked her head as a Death Eater threw a curse at her. When she got off the bridge and in the Clock Tower, Seamus stepped out and looked at the bridge. Death Eaters and a couple of werewolves were running down the bridge. He pointed his wand at the charges at the foot of the bridge and yelled, "Bombarda!" The first charge exploded, throwing a werewolf into the air before falling into the ravine below. The first explosion caused a chain reaction as the other charges went off one after another. The Death Eaters either fell into the ravine or broke into several bloody pieces as the bridge was destroyed.

The three cheered as they watched the bridge fell. "That was brilliant Seamus!" Ginny said, "I bet we took out like twenty Death Eaters right there!"

"Yeah! Got anymore? We can lob them from a tower!" Dean said. Seamus shook his head, "No, we used all of them up. Shame though, if I knew we were doing this I would have made more."

The Death Eaters on the other side of the ravine stood there and started to cast Killing Curses and other curses at the three, cutting their celebration short. They ran away from the ravine, looking for a safe haven as they regrouped.

The sun was at high noon as Harry stopped running. The walls and ceiling were shaking worse than ever; dust filled the air, and through the nearest window, Harry saw bursts of green and red light so close to the foot of the castle that he knew the Death Eaters must be very near to entering the place. Looking down, Harry saw Grawp the giant meandering past, swinging what looked like a stone gargoyle torn from the roof and roaring his displeasure.

"Let's hope he steps on some of them!" Ron said as he and Hermione caught up to Harry. Screams started to fill the air in the background.

"They have giants," Hermione said. "They might be breaching the northern battlements, I've heard Kingsley shouting about them."

"Do you know where Draco is?" Harry asked quickly, looking at Ron and Hermione, needing an answer.

"He's with Blaise and Theo fighting Bole at the entrance hall," Hermione stated. "He sent us to find you."

"What!?"

"Some of your Slytherins didn't like being forced to evacuate," Ron said. "The older ones somehow escaped Snape and started attacking other students. Kingsley and Dumbledore got most of them but—hey wait!"

Harry immediately started running off, Ron and Hermione chasing after him. They ran a corner and Harry had to stop short of jumping over the stairway to get down to the entrance hall. Lucian Bole stood there along with a masked Death Eater, fighting Draco, Blaise, and Theo. "Traitors!" the Death Eater said as he casted a hex that Theo barely managed to block. "You stupid—"

" _EXPELLIARMUS!_ " Harry yelled, aiming his wand at the Death Eater. A red burst of light shot from his wand and hit the Death Eater straight in his chest, throwing him in the air, and hitting the wall. Lucian looked at Harry for a moment, distracted. Draco used this moment and yelled, " _Stupefy!_ " The stunning spell hit Bole, and the seventh year slump to the ground.

"Draco!" Harry yelled as he ran down the rest of the stairs and into Draco's arms. "Draco! Where the hell were you?" He said into Draco's chest as Draco held him tight.

"We went to the Slytherin Common Room," Draco explained. "We wanted to make sure that they all evacuated."

"I heard," Harry said. "Some of them escape?"

"Yes. Bole… and Parkinson. Bole told us everything, he and Parkinson were the traitors," Theo said as he magicked rope that to tie Bole's and the Death Eater's limbs. "Apparently there is a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement," he explained. "The two morons were able to fix it enough that Lestrange traveled in here."

"And only her?" Harry asked. Theo nodded, the screams seemed to become louder.

"We have to go help!" Harry cried as the castle shook even more. They all agreed and began to rush away from the entrance hall, following the screams.

Dumbledore stood in the courtyard, breathing heavily as he looked around. He was surrounded by Death Eaters. He started to feel a great sadness and looked up to see Dementors approaching his school. He pointed his wand up at them quickly and shouted, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A silvery phoenix erupted from his wand and began to fight back the dementors as its caster focused on the Death Eaters surrounding him. Dumbledore casted multiple shield charms as he slowly started to move back, his eyes moving swiftly from Death Eater to Death Eater. It seems he was battle twenty Death Eaters as the same time. Red and green jets of light rushed passed him as the Death Eaters started casting spells wildly. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the shield charms surrounding him expanded rapidly, reflecting a barrage of spells as they flew back to their senders. Around him the courtyard began to fall, the stone columns broken to pieces, the stone benches shattered. Screams were constant as he fought the Death Eaters at the courtyard.

"Help!" A young voice yelled.

Dumbledore whipped around and saw a third year trying to fight off a Death Eater. The student was casting minor jinx after minor jinx as the Death Eater advanced, having great joy of watching the young student act out in desperation. Dumbledore immediately turned all his attention onto the Death Eater and sent a stunner. The spell hit the Death Eater on the back, and he collapsed in front of the child. "Get out of here!" Dumbledore roared.

The student nodded and ran out of the courtyard. Dumbledore was distracted as he watched the student, and the Death Eaters took advantage. They all pointed their wands at Dumbledore and yelled their Curses. Dumbledore screamed in anguish as he was barraged by multiple Cutting Curses. Blood started to stain his purple robes as he tried to retreat. He moved his wand again, and stone statues and knights poured out of the doors to the castle. They rushed past Dumbledore and started to fight the Death Eaters. With the Death Eaters preoccupied, Dumbledore limped towards the door. He needed to make sure that student was safe, he needed to make sure his school would survive. He felt a biting pain on his back and turned to see a werewolf had scratched him with his claws.

" _Depulso!_ " Dumbledore yelled, aiming his wand at the werewolf in front of him. The werewolf was pushed back by an invisible force, and landed on his back twenty feet away with a loud yelping sound. Dumbledore looked up at the afternoon sky and pointed his wand at the ground of the courtyard. " _Confrinigo!_ " He yelled. An orange, fire-like jet of light sped from his wand and hit the courtyard. A huge explosion with the force to knock Dumbledore inside the castle occurred. The courtyard was ruined, a giant crater sitting where Dumbledore casted the spell, dead and knocked out Death Eaters and werewolves littering the place. With a final wave of his wand, the doors to the castle slammed shut and he turned around to see the young third year, cowering in the corner.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore gasped as he fell to his knees in front of the student. His wounds were still bleeding heavily, his robe now looking more dark red than the light purple it was. His breath was long and shaking as he managed to mutter healing charms on the students. "There now… would you… like… a jelly baby?" he asked the student, trying to calm the student. "I have… some… in my… robes…"

Dumbledore succumbed to his injuries and fell in front of the student. The student's screams could be heard all over the castle as she jumped up. She called for help and pushed Dumbledore's body, her hands becoming covered in his blood. She called for help again, and Madam Pomfrey came running. The old matron gasped when she saw Dumbledore, but demanded the child's help to transport Dumbledore to the Great Hall, which she was using as an emergency infirmary.

 **A/N: Well, the end is near and deaths begin! This is it folks! Place your bets now, who will live and who will die? Whatever happens, you gotta stick till the end!**

 **Kigen Dawn:** A doubler!? Alright. Yes you are bad, and you know why lol. And nah, no on screen pregnancy in this one. Maybe another one, who knows? Right now, they're too busy fighting for their lives to think about sexing each other. And a month… nope. As for Parkinson, I have plans for her, and you all might hate me, why? Well, you'll find out next time!

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha** : Hello, umm the sex you are requesting is a bit hard at the moment considering people are dropping like flies. Maybe after the battle. End with a bang if you know what I mean!

 **Yukino76** : Umm Lord Voldemort is dead already… they killed him at the end of fifth year. This is just Death Eaters wanting revenge.

 **Sasuhinas fan** : Yes, very interesting…

: I'm loving it that you're loving it! Was this quick too?

 **Jokul Frosti** : Most sense? Huh, really? And yes, everyone is! They know the grande finale is soon and want to see it! Lol. And yes, Draco would AK her and you.

 **Missmaddiej** : Oh FUCK YES!

Ern: Yup, Trouble's here, and her name is Bellatrix.


	57. The Wavering Blade

Chapter 57

The Wavering Blade

With another blast, Hogwarts shook, loose bricks fell onto the corridors as Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran down a corridor. When the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts, they were separated from Draco, Theo, and Blaise. The six of them heard screams and have decided to split up to help more students. The corridors were littered with destroyed statues and suits of armor. They heard fighting ahead of them, and had to jump over a Death Eater's body as they ran towards the fighting.

"Careful Perce!" They heard Fred's voice yell as they turned the corner. Fred and Percy were dueling masked and hooded men. Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast; Then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair—

"Hello Mr. Thickneese, would you please tell the Minister I resign?" Percy said, sending a neat jinx straight at Thickneese, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort.

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thickneese had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea-urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually _are_ joking. Perce. …I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—"

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned; the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart. Harry felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms. He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them—

And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness. He was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told him that the sides of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life. …

And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood.

"No—no—no!" someone was shouting. "No! Percy! No!"

And Fred was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Percy's eyes stared without seeing, his horn-rimmed glasses in perfect condition as the life could be seen leaving the redeemed Weasley.

"Warrington! What the fuck are you doing!?" Marcus Flint yelled. They were inside the Quidditch Pitch. Around Warrington were all of his classmates who became Death Eaters, unconscious thanks to multiple Stunning Spells.

"I'm fighting Flint," Cassius said, his wand now aimed at him.

"You idiot! You were supposed to kill them! Not us! You traitor!" Flint yelled.

"I am not a traitor Flint, you are," Cassius said. "Now, are we going to duel, or not?"

Flint glared at him before whipping his wand. A jet of green light shot from his wand, and Cassius jumped out of the way. He fell on the ground and rolled to his back, sending an orange jet of light that hit Flint's leg. Flint was pushed back, his leg flying back causing him to lose his balance. As he fell, Flint aimed another spell at the raising Cassius. The spell hit Cassius' robes and it immediately went up in a blaze. Cassius yelled and struggled to pull his cloak off. The fire almost completely surrounded him when he was able to get the top button unbuttoned and he quickly pulled the cloak off of him, his hands being consumed by the fire for only a moment. Still blistered appeared immediately as he threw the cloak away and turned his attention back on Flint, who was just watching with sadistic glee.

Cassius yelled in anger and kept throwing spell after spell at Flint, not caring if they were legal or not. Flint was barely able to cast a shield charm when a silver jet of light hit him squarely in the chest. Flint spun in the air, screaming in pain as terrible boils came up and popped on his skin. "You bastard!" Flint screamed when he landed, small cuts appearing between the scared skin of the popped boils. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

" _Depulso!_ "

Cassius felt an invisible force push him out of danger as the Killing Curse jetted passed him, barely missing him by a thread. He looked around and saw Oliver Wood arriving on broomstick. Behind him were countless others, all riding brooms and heading towards the castle. "Sorry I'm late Cassy," Oliver said as he landed next to Cassius.

"Wood! I thought you were dead!" Flint said. "You must be double dead!" He immediately whipped his wand, and soon the Quidditch Pitch became illuminated with flashes of lights as the afternoon turned into evening, the clouds covering the sky and moon, sending the Castle below into darkness.

Wood and Cassius worked together to push Flint back, both casting Stunners simultaneously at the Death Eater.

"Protego!" Flint yelled. A magical force protected Flint from the stunners. He countered but whipping his wand and yelling, " _Lacero!_ " Cassius and Wood screamed as though invisible swords slashed at them, causing multiple shallow cuts to appear where the spell hit, feeling like razors of wind slashed through them. " _Incendio!_ " Flint yelled again, aiming in the general direction. The fire spell somehow missed them, and instead made contact with the wooden stands near the three. The bottom of the stand caught on fire with a burst, and it started to crawl around the stands, the Quidditch Field slowly burning as the three continued to fight.

"The stands!" Wood yelled at Cassius before turning his attention back to Flint, who was catching everything his wand pointed at on fire. "He's going to burn us!"

"I know!" Cassius yelled. "Damnit Flint!" He sent another spell, which caused the other Slytherin to scream in anguish. Cassius looked around and saw to his horror that the flames spread fast around the stands of the Quidditch Pitch. It was as if they were surrounded by a ring of fire that jumped twenty, thirty, sometimes fifty feet high into the air. The fire started to approach the grass, spreading towards the three hoops on either side. Apparently, the Quidditch balls were stored somewhere in the stands as there were two huge _bangs!_ and two flaming bludgers came out and flew about wildly, looking like meteors crashing from the sky.

"We have to get out of here!" Wood yelled at Cassius, who chased after the fallen Flint. "Cassy let's go!" He grabbed his broom and chased after the Slytherin.

Cassius didn't hear him. He had to make sure Flint never hurt anyone again. " _Expulso! Expulso!_ " he yelled, explosions happening around Flint, the debris hitting the Slytherin and pushing him around.

Flint struggled to get up, and threw a glare at Cassius, both Slytherins were bloodied as they stared at each other, their chests heaving. "Avada—

" _Stupefy!_ " Wood's voice yelled. Cassius felt the red jet of light graze his ear as it sped past him and hit Flint in his chest, right next to his heart. Cassius's ear stun when he turned to Wood. "Oli, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Cassy, are you hurt anywhere?" Oliver Wood asked as he reached Cassius. Cassius smiled and said, "Of course I am, but right now—"he glazed over towards Flint's unconscious body—"I think we better bring him to the castle. Otherwise he'll just burn to death here."

"Alright, but he's not getting on my broom," Oliver Wood joked as he mounted his broom. Cassius chuckled and got on behind him, "You're not leaving without me. Besides, I don't have one."

He casted a floating spell on Marcus Flint's body and the two hovered into the air, before flying towards the Castle, where jets of light was filling every window. The two flaming bludgers however continued to fly around madly, leaving the burning ruins of the Quidditch Pitch and heading towards the battle, looking for bodies to hit. The two comets both sensed a giant that was trying to tear down the walls that protected the northern side of the castle. The bludgers stopped flying madly, and started to fly directly at the giant, once again appearing to be flaming meteors falling from the heavens. The first bludger hit the giant directly in the side of his head, just above the ear. The giant's hair caught fire as the bludger shot into its head, leaving a burnt hole above the ear. Blood started to pour out of the hole as the second bludger hit, making the hole even bigger. The giant gave a mighty roar as it fell, it's hands grabbing on the sides of the castle, bringing piles of stones down with it as it fell on the grounds, crushing the few Death Eaters that was behind it.

Elsewhere, Order members and students led by Remus Lupin were fighting Death Eaters in the corridors. Lupin just finished dueling with one Death Eater when another one stepped up, grinning at the werewolf. Antonin Dolohov smirked at Remus and yelled, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Remus jumped out of the way and the two began dueling. Both men were silent as they threw spell after spell at each other, Remus having to constantly block Dolohov's attacks with constant shield charms. He was looking for an opening that never presented itself. He heard a scream, then a ripping sound and look for a moment at Fleur and Bill, who were fighting their own Death Eaters. Greyback apparently tore through the Death Eaters they were fighting and assaulted Bill.

Fleur knocked him back with a powerful spell, but Greyback was on his feet shortly. Lupin was forced to turn his attention back to Dolohov as the Death Eater sent a scarlet jet of light at him. Lupin mentally cursed and turned his entire focus onto Dolohov, hoping that Fleur could handle herself with Greyback.

"You 'errible monster!" Fleur screamed as she sent another spell. Bill was at her feet, his face bleeding from the scratch he received from Greyback. The werewolf chuckled and produced his own wand. Fleur just yelled in French as she casted her spells, using the language barrier to her advantage as she barraged the werewolf with spell after spell. There was a set of stairs behind him, and Fleur wanted him to fall down them as she continued to cast any spell she could think of.

The werewolf snarled and hit the ground, before running on all fours towards the French witch. Fleur glared at him, and casted a Stunner, which only stopped him temporarily before he continued again.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lupin yelled, his wand aimed at Greyback. The werewolf stopped in his place, and his arms slammed to his sides as well as his legs. The momentum of his running made the wizard to fall to the ground, his face skidding against the stone floor. Against the wall, Dolohov laid, too hurt to stand. "Take Bill to Madam Pomfrey, quick!" Lupin cried, helping Fleur pick Bill Weasley off of the floor. He was moaning in pain over the deep cuts. "It isn't a full moon, so he will not become a werewolf thankfully," Lupin said. "That also means he has a greater chance of surviving those cuts. But he will have some werewolf qualities afterwards."

"Like what?" Fleur asked as she shouldered Bill. The three of them hurried down the staircase.

"Well, like having a fondness for rare steaks," Lupin said, trying to lighten the mood. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Lupin said, "Here, you can take him the rest of the way, I'm going to see if anyone else needs more help."

"Thank you," Fleur said as she began to hasten towards the Great Hall.

Lupin ran back up the stairs and down the corridor, ignoring the bodies of Greyback and Dolohov. The corridor was mostly destroyed in their fight, many paintings laid ruined or destroyed on the floor, their residences trying to escape to other portraits down the corridor. He turned a corner and stopped himself when he saw a student, alone and scared looking. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The student turned around, showing a frightened and nerves-wrecked Pansy Parkinson. Remus Lupin barely had a second to look at her when Pansy screamed and yelled, " _A-Avada Kedavra!_ "

The Killing Curse shot from her shaky wand and hit its mark. Lupin barely had time to react, his face still that of concern as he fell forward, his life and soul leaving his body before it even reached the cold hard floor. Parkinson stared in horror at her actions. She didn't want this! She didn't want any of this! She just wanted order back in Slytherin House! She let out a blood-curling scream and began to run.

The world had ended, so why had the battle not ceased, the castle fallen silent in horror, and every combatant laid down their arms? Harry's mind was in free fall, spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, because Percy Weasley could not be dead, the evidence of all his senses must be lying—

And then a body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school, and curses flew in at them from the darkness, hitting the wall behind their heads.

"Get down!" Harry shouted, as more curses flew through the evening: He and Ron had both grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the floor, but Fred lay across Percy's body, shielding it from further harm, and when Harry shouted, "Fred, come on, we've got to move!" he shook his head.

"Fred!" Harry saw tear tracks streaking the grime coating Ron's face as he seized his elder brother's shoulders and pulled, but Fred would not budge. "Fred, you can't do anything for him! We're going to—"

"FRED!" Another voice yelled. They turned and saw a bloodied and grime-covered Cedric running towards them. "Fred!" he yelled again, falling to his knees next to Fred. "Fred, let's go! Come on!" Cedric pulled his boyfriend roughly from Percy's body. Pushing Hermione ahead of him with Ron, Harry stooped to seize Percy's body under the armpits. Fred, realizing what Harry was trying to do, stopped clinging to the body and helped; together, crouching low to avoid the curses flying at them from the grounds, they hauled Percy out of the way.

"Here," Harry said, and they placed him in a niche where a suit or armor stood earlier. He could not bear to look at Percy a second longer than he had to, and after making sure that the body was well hidden, he took off after Ron and Hermione. They followed the screams, and again ran into Draco and the others, who were defending a group of third years against several Death Eaters.

Draco stood confident as he casted a neat curse at the Death Eater in front of him, whose cloak burst into flames. "Little help love!" Draco said when he noticed Harry.

Harry immediately ran to Draco's side and the two lovers began dueling the same Death Eater, who threw off his cloak. " _Expelliarmus!_ "

" _Stupefy!_ "

Harry's and Draco's spells seemed to merge as they shot towards the Death Eater, the two red jets of light turning into one. When it hit the Death Eater, there was a scream of anguish as the Death Eater flew into the air, his body slamming against the wall. The stone wall collapsed due to the force of the spell, and the Death Eater continued through the small hole, landing motionless in the classroom behind.

Harry and Draco did check to see what happened to the Death Eater as they turned their focus to the next Death Eater. "Rookwood!" Draco yelled at a Death Eater who appeared, a green light shot from the Death Eater's wand and hit one of the cowering students. The others screamed as their friend died. " _EXPELLIARMUS!_ " Draco cried out. Rookwood was disarmed, but it did not matter as Draco had turned his attention to the student he had failed.

Harry did not want to look at the dead student; he couldn't handle it after what happened to Percy. "We need to move! We need to get them somewhere safe!" he yelled.

Two Death Eaters were walking into the castle casually, their wands out and both grinning from behind their masks. It has been five years since they have entered the castle, their original wands destroyed, but it did not matter to them. Two years ago they have joined the Death Eaters and obtained two wands from some mudbloods that they had to kill through muggle means. It was messy, but it got the job done. Now, after their excruciating lessons with Lestrange, they are ready to come back to Hogwarts with one goal in mind: Killing Harry Potter.

It was Potter's fault that they were expelled! It was Potter who made Snape and Dumbledore expel them. They were just trying to teach the bastard a lesson, after all he was not a true Slytherin in their first year, and he definitely isn't one now. Students ran around them terrified, and they took a special glee as they began casting Killing Curses. It did not matter to them, who these students are; they were just practice as they looked for Potter.

A seventh year Hufflepuff ran in front of them and looked as if she was ready to duel them, but they both casted the Killing Curse at her, and she fell before them. "POTTER!" The taller one roared.

"MALFOY!" the wider one yelled after. Draco Malfoy not only betrayed their Order, but he had betrayed them personally. Lestrange promised them that they would be the ones who will kill her nephew, and they could not wait. They had special plans for both those boys.

They walked through the side courtyard and through the doors, into the castle proper. They decided to follow the screams and as went, they heard a great " _Wheeeeeeee!_ " They looked up and saw Peeves zooming over them, dropping Snargaluff pods down onto their fellow Death Eaters, whose heads were suddenly engulfed in wriggling green tubers like fat worms.

The two moved quickly to avoid the worms, pushing a black-Gryffindor they didn't remember to his feet as they ran up the stairs. Then, on the third floor, they heard it. Potter's voice yelling, "We need to move! We need to get them somewhere safe!"

The voice was coming from further down the corridors. The two Death Eaters started to run towards the sound, not caring about their surroundings. All that mattered was killing Potter. They turned a corner and saw Potter's body, the boy still looking as small and weak as he always did. "Potter!" They yelled.

Harry turned around to see the Death Eaters. "RUN!" He shouted at the others, before running down the corridors. They all ran, their heads low as the corridor continued falling apart from stray spells. The Death Eaters followed and started casting Killing Curses blindly. One spell barely missed Harry and hit a portrait, which immediately blew to smithereens. Harry looked back and whipped his wand, " _Incendio!_ " he yelled, hoping the fire would stop the Death Eaters chasing them.

When they reached the stairs, Harry ordered the others to go up while he and Draco waited for the two Death Eaters.

"We'll lead them to the courtyard," Draco said, his hand tightly wrapped around his wand. "Away from the others, alright Harry?"

"Yeah, they look our height, so they must be from Flint's year," Harry said. "We can take 'em."

The Death Eaters appeared in the corridor, their robes only lightly singed, but it appeared that they took Harry's fire idea as the entire corridor behind them went up in a blaze. "Potter!" One of them yelled.

"Let's go!" Draco said, he grabbed Harry's hand and immediately started running down the stairs. The Death Eaters followed, this time yelling their names instead of throwing Killing Curses at them as they reached the bottom of the stairs and turned a corner. They ran towards the Viaduct Courtyard, which seemed to be entirely destroyed as bodies lay scattered around the jagged pieces. They climbed the debris and ran towards an intact part of the courtyard and turned, waiting for the two Death Eaters to appear. To the distance, they could see a giant coming towards the walls, dragging its heavy club.

They did, and instead of climbing over the debris, they blasted through it. When they walked towards the intact part where the two Slytherins stood, the two Death Eaters removed their masks, revealing two fat faces with glaring beading eyes.

"Potter, Malfoy," They both spat as they took out their wands.

Draco looked at the two confused for a moment. "Crabbe… Goyle…? What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We're here to kill that fag!" Crabbe said, pointing his wand at Harry. "He's the one who ruined everything!"

"You will not kill my Harry," Draco said, aiming his wand at them. "You two were expelled. It seems you didn't learn your lessons. Don't worry though, I only teach things to Harry, but I'll make an exception this once. Stupefy!"

The Stunning Spell soared through the air and hit Crabbe's enormous gut. Crabbe backed off, but didn't fall. Instead he pointed his wand at Draco and yelled, " _Crucio!_ "

Draco's screams filled the night sky. Harry moved to help him, but Goyle stood in front of him, wand ready. Harry glared at the ex-student and said "You do not want to do this Goyle."

"Try me Potter," Goyle said. Harry whipped his wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Goyle deflected it. Draco's screams intensified as Crabbe stepped closer. Draco tried to reach for his wand, which he dropped when the Unforgivable Curse hit him, but couldn't. He could barely move, everything hurt. Harry ducked and weaved around Goyle, his shot another stunning spell at Crabbe, trying to distract him.

The spell Crabbe and his concentration was lost. The spell was broken and Draco quickly reached for his wand and disarmed Crabbe. With his wand gone, Crabbe looked around stupidly for a quick moment before deciding to rush at Draco, his fist curled. Draco dodged the punch and resorted to muggle means. His left fist smashed against Crabbe's head, causing the fat Death Eater to falter to the right. Crabbe growled and came at Draco again, but the stronger Slytherin easily punched him again, aiming for Crabbe's gut. Crabbe doubled over and Malfoy jabbed the point of his wand directly at Crabbe's fatty neck. " _Stupefy Maxima!_ " he yelled. The spell hit with full force, and the Death Eater fell to the floor, a huge burnt mark where Draco's wand was at. Draco glanced down at the dirt that threatened to kill his Harry and whipped his wand. Crabbe's body was lifted into the air before being thrown across the courtyard, bouncing off of the pillars and hitting the floor.

Draco turned his attention back to Harry, who was focused on using multiple Shield Charms to block Goyle's assault. They were all so preoccupied that they did not hear the giant's yell as it finally reached the castle. It had stepped on the Devil's Snare that Neville had placed before the battle began. The Devil's Snare immediately worked its way up the giant's legs, wrapping and dragging them towards the ground. The Giant roared and started to fall. It's body turned towards the Courtyard and all three occupants watched in horror as the pillars and stone cloister that surrounded the courtyard fell with the giant, crushing Crabbe's body underneath, killing him. Harry and Draco were stunning into silence, Harry's hand reaching out and twitching for Draco's hand, signaling him to grab it as they watch Goyle scream in anger over the death of his best friend.

"How dare you!" He yelled, and started to blindly cast spells at the giant. The giant struggled to turn on its side, and roared in pain when one of Goyle's spells hit its eye. Angry, the giant grabbed for Goyle and lifted the sixteen year old into the air, the Death Eater struggling in its closed fist. Harry and Draco saw the fist tightened, and they heard several loud crunching sounds as blood and other fluids started to leak between the giant's fingers. Harry could not move as the Devil's Snare finally reached the giant's neck, and choked it to death.

Harry's world was ending, but yet the fighting continued.

Bellatrix Lestrange's laugh filled the corridors as she flew through them, traveling quickly, leaving black smoke. The old man is dead, and so is that scarred Auror! She smirked as the memory of the Auror dying played in her mind. He had no idea she was behind him! Now, she just had to look for Sirius, Potter, and anyone else who stood in her way. "Sirius!" She sang in a loud sing-song voice. "Sirius Black! Where are you?"

The black smoke flew down a corridor and a set of stairs into the dungeons. A Death Eater fell before her and she looked up and smirked when she saw the figure of Severus Snape. She appeared before him. "Bellatrix," Snape stated.

"Where is Sirius, Snape?" Bellatrix asked.

"I do not know," Snape drawled, his hand still clutching his wand, as if waiting for Bellatrix to strike. Bellatrix just shrugged her shoulders and pointed her wand at the Potions Master. "Shame," she said. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Harry and Draco ran back towards the entrance hall. There were more duelers all over the stairs and in the hall, Death Eaters everywhere Harry looked: Yaxley, close to the front doors, in combat with Flitwick, a masked Death Eater dueling Kingsley right beside him. Students ran in every direction, some carrying or dragging injured friends. Harry directed a Stunning Spell toward the masked Death Eater; it missed but nearly hit Neville, who had emerged from nowhere brandishing armfuls of Venomous Tentacula, which looped itself happily around the nearest Death Eater and began reeling him in. Harry and Draco sped down the marble staircase; Glass shattered to their left, and the Slytherin Hourglass that had recorded House points spilled its emeralds everywhere, so that people slipped and staggered as they ran. Soon, the same happened with Gryffindor's. Two bodies fell from the balcony overhead as they reached the ground, and a grey blur that Harry took for an animal sped four-legged across the hall to sink its teeth into one of the fallen.

"NO!" Harry shrieked, and with a deafening blast from his wand, the werewolf was thrown backward from the feebly stirring body of Lavender Brown. He hit the marble banisters and struggled to return to his feet. Then, with a bright white flash and a crack, a crystal ball fell on top of his head, and he crumpled to the ground and did not move.

"I have more!" Professor Trelawney shrieked from over the banisters. "More for any who wants them! Here—"

And with a movement like a tennis serve, she heaved another enormous crystal sphere from her bag, waved her wand through the air, and caused the ball to speed across the hall and smashed through a window.

Harry watched as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan blasted two Death Eaters through the window. "Yeah!" Dean cheered as he and Seamus hugged in celebration. Their celebration was cut short however, when another explosion tore the air apart. They were all pushed to the ground by the explosion, Harry and Draco tumbling down the stairs they were on onto the floor of the entrance hall. They heard a loud locking sound as the doors to the Great Hall seem to be reinforced. The smoke cleared as Draco and Harry struggled to stand up, and there in the middle of the hallway was Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black dueling.

Both were silent as they whipped their wands at each other, Sirius blocking or jumping out of the way of Bellatrix's spells. Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike stopped to watch the two cousins dueled, Bellatrix starting to laugh as she started casting spells more madly.

"Sirius!" Harry said to Draco, trying to push out of his grasp and help Sirius. Sirius kept his own as he casted another Stunner at Bellatrix. The spell barely grazed her, but she just staggered and smirked, "Is that all you got?" she taunted.

"Here!" Harry yelled, sending a curse towards Bellatrix. It hit her, and she immediately started to scratch at her skin as small cuts appeared randomly. She screamed for a moment, but that scream turned to laughter, "Is wittle 'Arry Potter trying to do Dark Magic?" she mocked in a baby-like voice. "Stupid Potter, that is done like this! _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The green light of the Killing Curse headed directly towards Sirius. Harry screamed and reacted without thinking. He ran towards his godfather and with all his might push Teddy's father out of the way of the spell. The Killing Curse seemed to move slowly as Harry turned to face it. The entire hall seemed to become frozen in time, Draco's mouth was open and screaming his name, but Harry did not hear it as the flash of green light became his surroundings. Then, everything was gone.

 **A/N: Do you hate me? I hope you don't hate me. It's just I had a list and…I promise there's a happy ending here! Just you see.**

 **BitterLovingDuringYourDemise:** Well if you're crying over last chapter… I'm afraid to see how you're going to react to this one! Hope you feel better!

 **Yukino76** : I hope you're liking the battle so far! It's not going to be as long as the battle in the books, but I hope you'll enjoy the ending.

 **Bella** : Sorry for ruining your birthday! Happy belated birthday, hope it was great! And I don't love Chuck Norris, he's a gay-hater. 2 out of 3 ain't bad right?

 **Sasuhinas fan** : I needed a way for the characters to all die. Like I said, they were all on the list. And I am excited as well! A year's work all leading up to this! So happy!

 **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha** : Okay. Fred Weasley is not on the death bed. Percy is though, and maybe one other… I need to compensate for saving Fred.

 **Lilly-flower15** : Was this fast enough?

 **Ern** : Well… will you accept mostly everyone? No? How about some?

 **Jokul Frosti** : And he almost killed him. Well, with Cassius' help. Now they can go out and be gay together. … hmm someone picking Wood over someone else, why does that sound familiar? Oh right that one! As for Pansy… this is the last time we see her _do_ anything. If you get my drift…

 **Littlesprout** : Umm sorry?

: Yes, that was fast… as was this one. And yes, we are close to the end!

 **Missmaddiej** : That would be very sad, and if I was a cruel guy I would have done that. But I am not a cruel guy, at least I don't think I am… I don't know, what do you think?


	58. Maybe I'm a Lion

Chapter 58

Maybe I'm A Lion

He lay face down, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself. A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing glasses anymore. He stood up and looked around. Harry had no idea where he was, it couldn't have been a Room of Requirement. The last thing he remembered was pushing Sirius out of the way—saving him from the Killing Curse.

He turned slowly, and the world seemed to appear around him. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with that clear domed glass ceiling. It was quite empty. He was the only person there, except when he heard a sound.

He recoiled. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath.

Harry was afraid of it, he did not want to approach the thing.

"The last of the Horcruxes."

He spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking toward him, springhtly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue. "Harry." He spread his arms wide, "You look wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. Both of you. Let us walk."

Stunned, Harry followed as Dumbledore strode away from where the flayed child lay whimpering, leading him to two seats that Harry had not previously noticed, set some distance away under that high, sparkling ceiling. Dumbledore sat down in one of them, and Harry fell into the other, staring at his headmaster. "Sir… where are we?" He asked. "Are we… am I… dead?"

"A most interesting question Harry," Dumbledore said. "On the whole, dear boy, I think not. At least, I think that you are not."

"Sir!" Harry said, shocked. "But you can't be dead!"

"Death is a natural occurrence my dear boy," Dumbledore said. "Anyone who has tried to conquer him ends in failure."

"Sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled to himself and looked at Harry. "An explanation, I believe, is required."

Harry nodded and said, "I should have died. I pushed Sirius away from Lestrange's Killing Curse. I should be dead."

"It appears so, yet here we are," Dumbledore said. "I have a theory, though it will require much explanation. We should first start with the child that we both saw."

"What is that thing, Professor?" Harry asked frowning when he glanced over at where the creature was, which was now just cloudy whiteness. "You called it a… something."

"A Horcrux Harry," Dumbledore said. "I have called that a Horcrux. A terrible Dark Object that I had hoped for you to never learn of. With it, a Dark Wizard could become immortal. But it comes with a price. For you see, a Horcrux is only a container for a piece of soul."

"Piece of soul?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, for you see, no one can truly die if their soul is not intact," Dumbledore said.

"Then that is how Voldemort survived!" Harry gasped. "His soul wasn't complete."

"Precisely Harry," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort has figured out how to make these dreadful Horcruxes, and thus he did not die on that fateful night when you were only a babe."

"But wait… if Voldemort created Horcruxes before he tried to kill me… how is it that I still got a piece of his soul?" Harry asked.

"That, my dear boy, requires a more expansive explanation. If you would allow an old man to talk, and keep an open mind, I shall try and relieve you of all your confusion," Dumbledore said. "First, we must talk about what a Horcrux is, and more importantly, how to destroy a Horcrux. As we have discussed, a Horcrux is a container for a separated piece of soul that has been ripped from the caster's body. The soul can only be separated by doing only the most evil of acts, taking another's life. I do not know the process of constructing a Horcrux, so please do not ask me Harry, but once a Horcrux is made, it is almost indestructible."

"Almost?"

"Yes Harry, for you see to destroy a Horcrux, you must damage it beyond physical or magical repair," Dumbledore said. "A task that you have already done."

"I have?"

"Yes Harry, remember your Second Year," Dumbledore instructed. Harry nodded and tried his best to remember what happened four years ago. Then he gasped and said, "The Diary! Voldemort's Diary!"

"Yes Harry, Riddle's Diary," Dumbledore said. "Most likely the first of the Horcruxes Lord Voldemort had created."

"First one he created…" Harry said slowly, confused. "Then, how many did he make?"

"I believe that he had made a total of six Horcruxes Harry. His diary, a ring that had belonged to his mother's family, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem and lastly, you Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. "You have destroyed the diary, and dear Bellatrix Lestrange had unknowingly destroyed the piece of Voldemort's soul that resided in you."

"But what about the others?" Harry said in alarm. "The ring, the Locket? And the Cup and Diadem?"

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "They are taken care of as well, though this explanation will require your open mind. First, do you remember what a Time Turner is, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Hermione used one in third year. They allow a user to go back in time."

"That is correct Harry," Dumbledore said, nodding. "A usual Time Turner has the ability to send a person only backwards in time, the maximum being only half a day. But one special Time Turner was invented, that not only had the ability to go backwards years at a time, but also advance time by such increments as well."

"Who had this Time Turner?" Harry asked.

"Why, you did of course, or rather a different version of you who wanted to save the lives of those he loved," Dumbledore said.

"Wait… what are you saying?" Harry asked.

"I do not know the exact details myself, but I believe I know enough to explain it believably well," Dumbledore said. "Twenty years from now, a thirty-seven year old Harry Potter believed that he could save the lives of those who have died by going back into time with Lucius Malfoy, and make it so that you were sorted into Slytherin."

"Sorted into Slytherin? But… I was sorted into Slytherin, I _am_ a Slytherin! Are you telling me that—"

"The Harry Potter I am talking of was originally sorted into Gryffindor," Dumbledore said. "There he had met his friends as you have, a Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, however, unfortunately he had not met the love that you have inhabited, and instead suffer great lost because of Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore explained.

Harry barely listened; he just latched onto the first thing Dumbledore said. He was supposed to be a Gryffindor. If it wasn't for the meddling of this Potter, he would have been in Gryffindor… he would have never been in Slytherin. He was never meant… "So it's true, I'm not a true Slytherin after all. … I'm a Gryffindor, a lion. That's why I was able to get Gryffindor's Sword. I was never a snake." He said sorrowfully. "I'm not meant to be friends with Blaise…Theo… wasn't meant to love Draco…"

"But you are," Dumbledore said coolly. "Love is a powerful emotion Harry, one that can transcend time itself. The Harry Potter who was a Gryffindor was indeed in love with Draco Malfoy as well. Only he was too cowardly to do what you have done. Which was a natural response, due to the rivalship… and even hatred between the two Houses. He was not able to be with the ones he loved, so he saw to change it."

Harry nodded but asked, "I still don't understand sir, should I or shouldn't I be a Slytherin?"

"Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw… the houses do not make you, you Harry," Dumbledore said. "I believe, as I think you should as well, that in the end, it should not matter if you are a Slytherin or Gryffindor. After all, you are just Harry, aren't you?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Harry said after a moment's meditation. "Sir… before you continue with what the other me did, can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely Harry," Dumbledore said, looking around. "I believe that we do have all the time we need for any questions."

"Who was it… that I was trying to save?" Harry asked.

"Ahh yes…" Dumbledore said with a slight frown. "There are many who have died in his reality, as it seems there are many who have currently died in ours, and continue to do so I'm afraid. Though, he had talked of saving one life in particular."

"Whose?"

"Sirius," Dumbledore said. "Sirius Black unfortunately died last year in his reality… if that reality even exists anymore. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him, in the Department of Mysteries."

"But hang on, Lestrange killed Mr. Malfoy there," Harry said.

"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded. "It seems that even though he was able to save one life, Death has decided to take another's."

Harry frowned, his mind going back to everyone who has died for him, or was caused by him. "Sir… who else has died?" he asked.

"Harry, you shouldn't trouble yourself with needless mourning. Though they might have been dead to the other Harry Potter, they are most certainly alive to you. It is troublesome to mourning the living, Harry."

"Sir, please. I just need to know," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Very well. Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, Mr. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Tonks in particular."

"They were all supposed to die…" Harry said. He felt a great weight in his heart dragging him down. He could not bear the thought of any of those people dead. He could not even envision his life without Sirius and Remus living together with Teddy, or Fred and Cedric working at Fred's shop. Each and every one were an integrated and important part of Harry's life. He could not function if even one of them was taken from him.

Dumbledore watch Harry's frown and said, "That is enough Harry, as I said. They are all living now, thanks to your efforts."

"But sir… what about you?" Harry asked. "You are dead, sir."

"I am indeed dead, but I knew that my life will end this year. One way or another, it will. And I have accepted that Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded, figuring against asking Dumbledore further on that point. Instead he asked, "What happened to me? The one who came back with Mr. Malfoy?"

"While you were off getting your education, they were busy hunting the Horcruxes, Harry," Dumbledore said. "As I said, in order to destroy a Horcrux, it needs to be damaged beyond physical or magical repair. So, in order to do what they have come for, they had to wait until the end of your Second Year."

"They needed the Sword?" Harry asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore stated. "The Sword of Gryffindor. Goblin-made, you know? The goblins had a very particular way of making swords back then. Any magical property that have struck the sword, it is able to absorb and become imbued with it."

"I had killed the Basilisk with it," Harry said. "And Basilisk Venom is one of the most poisonous substances in the world."

"You are correct Harry," Dumbledore said. "Basilisk Venom easily has enough destructive force to render a Horcrux useless, and the soul destroyed. And thus, with that Venom, the Sword of Gryffindor had gained the power to destroy an ultimate evil. A fitting ability, if I may say so," Dumbledore chuckled.

"So with the Sword, they have journey around England and destroyed the Horcruxes," Harry guessed. "But what happened to them after that?"

"You should remember, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Here, we are free of mental limitations. Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy had visited me one last time before they went to do their final task, which unfortunately was only half-successful."

Harry thought, his eyes scrunched closed as he traveled through his memories. He had no idea what to look for, everything seemed to him the way it was supposed to be, without any interruptions or meddling from the older version of himself and Mr. Malfoy. He tried to think of what their final task would have been, trying to connect the destroyed pieces of Voldemort's soul with anything that happened to himself. Then, as if a door was unlocked, he remembered. "The graveyard," he said. "During the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Cedric… he was supposed to die there, wasn't he?"

"Yes, Cedric Diggory originally had lost his life tragically at the hands of Peter Pettigrew, who it seems to have died in his place," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah… Mr. Malfoy killed him. I remember," Harry said. "There were two of me. But… why didn't I remember him? Or Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because Harry," Dumbledore said, "there should never be two versions of one person occupying the same place. At least, when their realities differ greatly. Time is a fickle thing, Harry, and one must not mess with fickle things."

"Mr. Malfoy died that night… but he also died in the Department of Mysteries," Harry said. "How can that be? Shouldn't the first Mr. Malfoy have simply returned to his time?"

"Indeed, the most optimist resolution would be for the older Lucius Malfoy to have return to his original time, but unfortunately it did not play out," Dumbledore said.

Harry frowned and nodded, a memory coming to him, as if struggling from the depths of the darkness behind the locked door. "He was killed by a Death Eater. But then he was killed by Lestrange a year later. Sir, is that going to happen to me?" Harry asked, suddenly scared of his actual death.

"No need to worry Harry," Dumbledore said soothingly. "The two events are not connected. The Lucius Malfoy who died in the Graveyard is not the Lucius Malfoy who has died in the Department of Mysteries. Though, it is a bit of an eerie coincidence between them. Nevertheless, they are separate men who had lived separate lives."

Harry nodded and frowned, "But sir… what happened to the other Harry? Please tell me he did not—"

"Die? That I cannot tell you Harry," Dumbledore said. "Although, I do have a theory, an old man's fairytale if you will, of what has happened. Now, do you remembered what happened?"

Harry concentrated as hard as he was able to. The memory he need was stuck in the darkness of the door. He dragged it out with all his might, the darkness swirling in protest as it pulled back. Then, exhausted, Harry made a final pull and the memory was set free to come back to his conscious. "Voldemort casted the Killing Curse at me, but I pushed myself away, I mean… the older version of myself pushed me away. But the Curse did not hit him, instead it shattered the Time Turner. Then, there was a golden light then… pain, so much pain. As if we were being stitched together—I got it! The Time Turner must have brought us together!"

"That, is what I believe as well," Dumbledore said. "Though you cannot recall his experiences, the Gryffindor Harry Potter survives within you, and will always be there. Though his conscious is gone, as is his body, he lives with you ever still."

"Like… like Voldemort's Horcrux?" Harry asked, starting to feel sorry for the other Potter.

"In theory, but this survival is more protective than symbiotic," Dumbledore said. "Though you will never speak to him, and he may never speak to you, you can feel him. If you know what you are looking for."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He searched inside himself and felt it, a warm glow deep inside him that gave out a protective, fatherly aura. Harry couldn't help but smile as the warmth started to spread over his body. When he opened his eyes he saw that tears had fallen from his eyes. He wiped them away quickly and apologized to Dumbledore.

"No need Harry, it is good to cry when finding lost love," Dumbledore said grandfatherly. Harry just nodded and looked around at their surroundings again. The creature that once made awful sounds were gone, and Harry saw that the body was motionless.

"Sir, there is still so much I don't understand," Harry said. "But, I don't know where to begin."

"Then I suggest we begin near the end, or the supposed end, Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry glared at the man for his riddles before saying, "Where are we?"

"Well, I was going to ask you that," Dumbledore said, looking around. "Where would you say that we are?"

Until Dumbledore had asked, Harry had not known. Now, however, he found that he had an answer ready to give. "It looks," he said slowly, "like King's Cross station. Except a lot cleaner and empty, and there are no trains as far as I can see."

"King's Cross station!" Dumbledore was chuckling immoderately. "Good gracious, really?"

Well, where do you think we are?" Harry asked, a little defensively.

"My dear boy, I have no idea. This is, as they say, _your_ party."

Harry had no idea what this meant; Dumbledore was being infuriating. He glared at him. Silence fell upon them for a moment, before Harry asked, "Sir, by all respects I should be dead. I was hit by the Killing Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort is gone, and there is no prophecy tying me and Lestrange together. How is it that I'm still alive?"

"The answer is simple Harry," Dumbledore said. "Love. An emotion that Voldemort or Lestrange can ever understand. The love that your mother had for you protected you when you were a baby, and kept with you as you have grown. It was yours and Draco's ability to love each other, that defeated Lord Voldemort, even with the Horcrux still inside you. Your love knows no bounds Harry, with it you have done incredible things. You have defeated a Dark Lord, you have started to repair a broken relationship between two Houses, and you have even conquered Death himself in this instant.

"Your selfish sacrifice to save your godfather's life must have been the final straw that severed the connection between you and the final piece of Voldemort's soul, and without a host, the Soul was forced to take the Curse, the last remnant of Voldemort leaving your world forever. At least, that is what I believe," Dumbledore gave a knowing smirk to Harry, who couldn't help but chuckle.

"Does that mean I can't speak Parseltongue anymore?" Harry grinned as he asked, he was just curious.

Dumbledore chuckled heartedly and said, "I am sure you still have your ancestor's talent of Parseltongue, Harry. After all, the Diary was correct about one thing. You are an heir of Slytherin, in a sense."

Harry chuckled and grinned to himself. At least he had that connection with Slytherin that no one could question. Harry and Dumbledore sat without talking for the longest time yet. The realization of what would happen next settled gradually over Harry in the long minutes, like softly falling snow.

"I've got to go back, haven't I?"

"That is up to you."

"I've got a choice?"

"Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to…let's say …board a train?"

"And where would it take me?"

"On," Dumbledore said simply.

Silence again.

"Bellatrix is destroying Hogwarts, killing everyone," Harry said.

"True," Dumbledore said, "but I think if you choose to return, there is a chance that she may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than she does."

Harry glanced again at the raw-looking thing that trembled and chocked in the shadow beneath the distant chair.

"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say good-bye for the present."

Harry nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would not be nearly as hard as pushing Sirius to safety, but it was warm and light and peaceful here, and he knew that he was heading back to pain and fear of more loss. He stood up, and Dumbledore did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces.

"Tell me one last thing," Harry said. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure.

"Of course it's happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

He was laying facedown on the ground again. The smell of fire and debris filled his nostrils. He could feel the cold hard stone beneath his cheek, and the hinge of his glasses, which had been knocked sideways by the fall, cutting into his temple. Every inch of him ached, and the place were the Killing Curse had hit him felt like a bruise of an iron-clad punch. He did not stir, but remained exactly where he had fallen, with his left arm bent out at an awkward angle and his mouth gaping.

"Harry! Harry, no! Please don't leave me!" Draco's voice cried over cruel laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I killed Harry Potter! I killed Harry Potter!" she laughed, her voice disappearing as, Harry guessed, she vanished into black smoke.

"YOU BITCH!" Sirius' voice yelled. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Harry heard footsteps run away as Sirius chased after her.

"Harry—Harry please!" Draco cried. Harry groaned and looked up at Draco. "I thought," he said, his voice hoarse and weak, "that Malfoys don't show weakness."

Draco gasped and hugged Harry tightly. "Harry! Oh God Harry!" he said as Harry groaned more, Draco helping him to his feet. They smiled at each other, Draco's eyes shimmering with adoration as he stared down at his beloved. "Malfoys don't show weakness, my love," Draco whispered softly, "except in front of family."

Harry coughed a chuckle. Draco's grin widened and he immediately brought Harry to his lips, hoping that they could converse what words would fail him, telling Harry of his love for the small raven-haired boy.

"You survived…" Draco said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Draco," Harry joked, his voice slowly returning to its old self. "See? I'm a Malfoy." He pulled out his engagement necklace, the Malfoy emblem shining in the firelight.

"That you are, my love. That you are," Draco said.

Harry stood tall and smiled at Draco, "Let's go finish this," he said.

Draco nodded and together they ran down the corridor, chasing after Sirius and Lestrange. Screams seemed to died down as the two ran after Sirius and Lestrange, not knowing where the Death Eater has fled to. The both decided to follow the remaining screams and explosions as they ran up the marble staircases, chunks of rock still falling. They looked up and saw two columns of smoke chasing each other, one black the other white. They were using the Hogwarts Stairway as their battlefield, the two smoke figures darting around and under staircases before colliding. Every time the two figures collided, an exploding sound occurred, shaking the Stairway, and casing loose rubble to fall. Bellatrix Lestange's laughter echoed throughout as the black smoke rose high, darting across a staircase, and causing a student to fall. The white figured immediately stopped chasing the black, and instead chased after the falling student, catching the second year Gryffindor and continued towards the ground floor.

Harry and Draco reached a landing and Harry's eyes immediately fell onto the black smoke. "Bellatrix!" He yelled, getting the smoke's attention. The black smoke turned sharply and landed right in front of Harry and Draco. Bellatrix's eyes landed on Harry, and she gasped before glaring at him. "You!" she screamed. "I thought I killed you! … I knew I killed you… _I KILLED YOU!_ "

Bellatrix gave a cry of fury as she whipped her wand at Harry and Draco. The weaved out of the way, and the wall behind them basted to smithereens as the Curse hit it. "Up!" Draco yelled, taking Harry's hand and pulling his lover up the stairs. Harry looked back and aimed his wand at the small landing. " _Reductor_!" he yelled, and the small landing was destroyed with a small explosion. He did not look back again to see if the Curse had hit Lestrange as he and Draco ran. They did not know where they were running, knowing that they had to get Lestrange somewhere away from any other students. They ran five sets of stairs before a door off their next landing opened and Neville ran out, "Harry?" he asked confused.

"Neville, run!" Harry yelled as Lestrange fired a Killing Curse at them, barely missing Neville. Neville gave a short scream and followed Harry, running up yet another staircase. "Where are we going!?" He yelled.

"Away from students!" Draco yelled back, "Duck Longbottom!"

Neville did and a curse flew over his head. "Hang on, I know somewhere—follow me!"

On the next floor, Neville retreated into a corridor, and Draco and Harry followed him. It seemed that they had lost Bellatrix for the moment, giving them a second's rest as they only slowed slightly. "Where are we going?" Harry asked as they turned a corridor.

"To Gryffindor Tower," Neville said. "If we can get to the top, then there's no way of her hurting any students!"

"That's brilliant Neville—"

Harry was interrupted when the walls behind them collapse with a huge explosion, and Bellatrix Lestrange again appeared from her black smoke. "Going somewhere kids?" she smirked at them.

"Harry, Neville run," Draco stated.

"What about you?" Harry argued. Draco whipped his wand and yelled, " _Impedimenta!_ "

The turquoise spell shot from Draco's wand and hit his aunt. Bellatrix stopped immediately, as if frozen in time, her mouth still open in a mad laugh. "Let's go!" Draco yelled, grabbing both Neville's and Harry's hands as they began to run again.

"This way! Make a left here!" Neville cried. They turned and Harry turned and whipped his wand, the debris on the ground came together to block the corridor. He had no idea how he was able to perform nonverbal spells, he just knew that he could. Neville led them to a small spiral staircase, and they hurried to the top, Harry glancing over his shoulder every now and then to look for Lestrange.

They ran through a door, and into the night sky. The top of Gryffindor Tower was a circular open floor, with railings all around the edge, and arches that acted as windows. In the middle was a golden stature of a pouncing lion, the Gryffindor symbol, Overhead, the roof was arched to a point, yet Harry could see holes and casualties of the battle. "Not even the towers were safe from destruction," he said more to himself then the other two.

Harry ran to the edge and looked down, he could see Dementors swarming in the distance over the woods, as if looking for runaways and fleers from the battle. Harry frowned and hoped that they don't come near the tower, he doesn't believe that the three of them can take on a hundred dementors _and_ Bellatrix Lestrange at the same time.

He turned to Neville and Draco. "Neville… are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

Neville nodded, "Yeah. I've faced worst than her, and besides you two defeated You-Know-Who! I bet this will be a piece of cake."

Draco and Harry looked at each other. They didn't had time to answer though, as the door seemed to bust open in a fury of fire, and Bellatrix Lestrange walked through, smirking at them. "Nowhere to hide boys," she laughed as she looked at the three of them. "Is that Longbottom?" she laughed as she turned her wand at him.

Neville glared at her, wand at the ready. Harry kept his wand aimed at the Death Eater. He glanced at both Draco and Neville before looking back at Bellatrix, he was anxious about who would make the first move.

Bellatrix decided to begin as she whipped her wand at Neville. Neville was able to block it, and Harry and Draco tried casting stunners at the Death Eater. The tower became alive with bright flashes of spells, Stunners and Curses ricocheting into the night as they each blocked the others' attacks. As they fought, a grin grew on Lestrange as her attacks came faster and faster. Harry was forced to back himself towards the railing. He felt the cold rail hit his back, and he faltered.

"Harry!" Draco yelled.

Harry caught his balanced and started to attack back, relentlessly alternating between the Stunning Spell and Disarming Spell. Bellatrix laughed at his effort, but stopped when Draco, in a fit of rage, yell out " _Crucio!_ "

Bellatrix fell to the ground, shocked but unharmed. "Draco, do I really need to show you how to do that?" she laughed as she got up again. Harry used the time to yell, " _Expelliarmus!_ "

The red jet of light flew from Harry's wand, only to be blocked by a shield charm. But, it started to work as Bellatrix unconsciously took a step backwards. Draco understood immediately what Harry was trying to do. The two Slytherins rapidly started casting spells at Bellatrix, not caring if they be jinx, curse, or stunner. Bellatrix just laughed as she blocked everyone, but they advanced, causing the woman to take several steps back. When she was close to the edge, Harry yelled, " _STUPEFY!_ "

The Stunner was blocked, but pushed Bellatrix to the railing. Neville pointed his wand at Bellatrix, closed his eyes and yelled, " _Depulso!_ "

A white light appeared from Neville's wand and it pushed towards Bellatrix, a rushing wind following. Bellatrix was pushed against the railing, her wand slipping from her grasp and falling down the side of the tower.

"You!" Bellatrix yelled. Her hand moved, and Harry gasped when he saw a knife being thrown at Neville. Draco pushed Neville out of the way and slashed his wand. The knife stopped two centimeters in front of Draco, turned around to face Bellatrix, and flew again, striking the unarmed Death Eater straight in the chest.

There was a cry of pain as the knife pierced the center of Lestrange's chest. She looked down in shock, her hands going to the knife, only to be bloodied. She looked up at Draco and smirked, blood dripping from her mouth. "Nice shot nephew," she laughed.

" _DEPULSO!_ "

Lestrange was pushed over the edge, her body disappearing from view. Harry could hear her manic, insane laugh as she fell down the tower. Harry and Draco looked back and saw Neville standing there rigid, his wand still pointing to where Lestrange stood. Her laugh still echoed the night, and no one moved when the laughter suddenly stopped. Harry did not want to look over the edge, he did not want to see Lestrange's deceased body, so instead he turned his back from the railing and focused on Neville.

"Neville… you did it," he breathed.

Neville's body started to tremble as the adrenaline left his body. He opened his mouth and tried to comprehend what he done. "I-I—I did it! She's gone!"

He let out a short laugh and grinned at Harry and Draco. "She's gone! It's over! We've won!"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Yeah we did." They all just stood there, grinning at each other, not knowing what to do or say. Minutes past as fear and adrenaline left their systems, and exhaustion overtook the three boys. "Let's go back to the Great Hall… have to tell McGonagall what happened!" Neville said. The two Slytherins agreed and they followed the Gryffindor through the door and down the spiral staircase.

 **A/N: The war is over, and soon this story will be as well! But before that, how will the castle react to Bellatrix's death? Will there be a glorious celebration as peace spreads throughout the land? Or was the cost too much?**

 **Kigen Dawn:** A two'er! My my, what a nice boy you are. Don't worry, the fate of Parkinson will be revealed next chapter!

 **David-El** : Yes, the final Horcrux is destroyed, and evil has been vanquished. And yes, Remus Lupin is gone. It was either him or Ron, and I just chose him. Either way, Parkinson became a murderer. And I hope having her fall off the highest tower of the castle was good enough for her.

 **Sasuhinas fan** : Am I cruel? I guess so. But hey, there's always SF! Where they are happily married and have a ten year old son. And I'm glad you didn't quit this fic! Cause the ending will be awesome! Can somebody say getting Harry preggers? And no, CASSIUS didn't die. Many other tho did. And thank you for letting me know that about the Weasleys, I'll be making notes.

 **Love-of-all Anime** : Sorry, I am a lover of cliffhangers and I learn from the best.

 **Rowenasheir** : Hello! Hoped I spelled your name right. And yeah, all the Horcruxes are destroyed now!

 **Yukino76** : NOOO COME BACK!

 **Missmaddiej** : No, I promised to save Sirius, and I kept my promise. I'm a good lad!

 **Littlesprout** : Did you forget? Harry had to die to get rid of the last Horcrux! He is alright!

 **Menalanie** : Your name isn't hard to spell, and I love long reviews! But what I do not like is the threat to harm, even if it is "jk". And wow. You cry for one character's death but laugh and thank for others? I am incline to wonder what is wrong with your way of thinking. In fact, that is something that I never get. I can have people die in the most gruesome of ways, but if it is a character they do not like, they cheer. … No sense what so ever. And yes, I do this too, but at least I am wondering why such a thing occurs.

 **Bella** : Ritual Sacrifice? No. But as Dumbledore says, "Death is just another journey" or something like that. But hey, if you allow me a shameless plug, Lupin and Sirius live a nice loving life in my third story, and who knows the family might become unofficially bigger.

 **Lilly-flower15** : This fast enough? I started typing hours after the last one was posted.

 **Ern** : Sorry! I just needed Pansy to become a Murderer!

 **HookisHot** : Hello my old friend! How are you? I hope this semi-makes up for Remus' death. And I hope that I am making my influence, George R.R. Martin proud.

 **Jokul Frosti** : Yes I did. Once, twice, hundred times… Would you like a tissue?

: Tell your heart I am mildly sorry.


	59. Calm After the Storm

Chapter 59

Calm After the Storm

When Harry and Neville walked through the doors of the Great Hall, they were greeted with thunderous applause. It seemed that the rest of the Death Eaters were now captured, and now the victors were taking care of their wounds and dead. It seemed to Harry that they have saw Lestrange's body, but thankfully for him, they have not brought it in.

The students flooded towards Harry, Neville, and Draco, all cheering and demanding to know what happened, their eyes on Harry, assuming that he was the one who defeated Bellatrix. Hurt and tired, Harry shook his head and told the crowd that it was Neville who had defeated Bellatrix. "Threw her off the tower," he grunted as he looked around the Great Hall, looking for Sirius and Remus. The Gryffindors cheered and left the two Slytherins alone as they hoisted Neville in the air, asking for every detail in the battle.

"Come on, let's go find Sirius and Remus," Harry said, holding Draco's hand. Draco nodded and followed Harry. The tables were pushed to the sides, only two long tables remained, as the victims of the battle were all laid in rows. Harry frowned when he saw the Weasleys, all gathered around Percy's body as they mourned. Harry decided to let them have their privacy and the two moved on. Theo, Blaise, and Hermione were close by to the Weasleys, but they were giving the family their privacy as well, Hermione glancing sadly at Ron as the three talked in hushed tones. Harry looked up at the staff table and noticed Kingsley and Professor McGonagall directing several owls before they flew up towards the destroyed ceiling. Then, there Harry saw, laying on what seemed to be a marble pedestal, was Dumbledore's body.

For some reason, Harry did not feel sad, or grief. He somehow knew that Dumbledore would be please with what everyone had done today, and that he wouldn't want anyone to grieve for him. Dumbledore would not want anyone to waste their tears on him, instead focusing on their friends and loved ones. Harry turned from Dumbledore's body and found Sirius… alone. Harry could not see what he was knelt over, but with each step he took towards his adopted father, his heart dropped further down his pit, and dread took its place.

"Sirius!" he said softly, moving out of Draco's grasp and started to run towards his father's best friend. The closer he got to the man, the more his heart dropped and the dread increased. It wasn't until he was right next to the man, did his dread become realized, sorrow filling every pore of him. Remus Lupin was laying down in front of them, looking peaceful, as if sleeping. "Remus…" Harry sobbed out softly.

But Remus did not move. Sirius looked up and brought Harry into a hug, pulling the boy to his knees. Harry allowed Sirius to hug him as he stared at the remains of his adoptive-father, and the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor he ever had. Tears rolled from his eyes as he started to cry. Draco remained quiet as he watched his Harry mourn for Professor Lupin. No words were exchanged between Harry and Sirius, they weren't needed, and even if they wanted to talk Harry did not trust his voice right then. The three just stood there, Harry and Sirius kneeling over Remus' body as Draco watched from a distance. Time did not care for the mourners, but eventually, Sirius took a deep, grief-heavied breath and finally looked at Harry. "Harry…" he said, his voice rough from crying. "Thank god you're alright… thank goodness you are safe."

He hugged Harry fully, and his eyes met Draco. "And you Draco… thank god you're safe as well," he sighed in relief. "I don't know how I can handle losing all of you…"

"Are you, going to be okay?" Draco asked uncertain.

Sirius shook his head, looking back at Remus' body. "I'll…" he began. "I'll be fine," he lied. He looked at both Harry and Draco and said, "How about you two go check on the Weasleys? I just want a few more minutes to… to say goodbye."

Harry nodded silently and stood up. He walked towards Draco, and they both gave a glance to Sirius before heading slowly towards the Weasleys. When they reached the huge clan, Harry noticed that while they stood near Percy's body, Mrs. Weasley was fretting over Bill, who was sitting in a chair, his face scarred. Madam Pomfrey had given Bill a salve to put on the scarring cut. Harry and Draco watched as Fleur and Mrs. Weasley had an exchange, and much to Harry's shock, both women hugged, apparently patching up their strained relationship. As Harry got closer, he heard Mrs. Weasley say, "Our Great-Auntie Muriel has a very beautiful tiara—goblin-made—which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," Fleur said stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

And then, Harry did not quite see how it happened, both women were crying and hugging each other again. Harry looked around and saw Ron's stunned face, the redhead standing close to Hermione as the two stood by the side of the crying women. Harry and Draco took another step forward, and when Mrs. Weasley saw him, she detached herself from Fleur and ran towards Harry, pulling the brunet into a bone-crushing hug. "Harry!" she said, her strained voice filled with relief for the Slytherin. "Oh thank goodness you are safe Harry."

Harry returned the hug to the best of his ability and looked down at Mrs. Weasley. The woman took a step back and checked every inch of Harry, as if looking for hidden cuts and broken bones under the blood and grime that covered him and his robes. "You have done too much for us," she said. "Harry, honestly… I don't know what to say."

"Please… don't mention it," Harry said, not wanting Mrs. Weasley to think that she and her family owed him anything. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and said, "We need to do something Harry. … I think… I think I'll talk to Sirius about it, when this is all over." Her voice became strain again as she looked between Bill and Percy's body. Harry couldn't help but frown at he watch her. How many family members must this poor woman lose?

Draco walked up towards Blaise and Theo and smirked at them, "I see you two are still here," he said.

"Of course," Blaise smirked. "Nothing can stop a Veela and his mate." Draco chuckled and hugged Blaise and Theo. "I'm glad you're both still here," he said sincerely. "Wouldn't know what I would do if you two leave Harry and I."

"Draco… what happened? You're acting weird," Theo said, looking up at his friend worryingly.

Draco looked back at Harry, who busied himself talking with the Weasleys, before turning his attention back to his two friends. "Too much," he sighed. "I just hope that it's all over now." He shook his head and said, "Do you guys remember Crabbe and Goyle?"

Blaise and Theo looked at each other, both trying to think of Crabbe and Goyle. "Barely," Theo said. "Weren't they the two who were thrown out during our first year?"

"Yeah… I think I remember something about them and our Harry," Blaise said, his face scrowled in concentration. "Why?"

"They were here…" Draco said. "They were trying to kill us, Crabbe and Goyle. They were on Lestrange's side and… they chased us to a courtyard where…" Draco's voice failed him for a second as he remembered the horrible deaths of Crabbe and Goyle. "They were trying to kill us through muggle means, and then… out of nowhere a giant came. It… squished Crabbe as it fell, it got stuck in Devil's Snare, and when Goyle tried to attack the giant… it just picked him up and crush him in his fist. … It was awful…"

Draco's skin somehow became paler as he told Blaise and Theo what he witnessed. He felt as if he was going to become sick again as he remembered the crunching sounds and blood oozing from the giant's fingers. "Draco!" both Blaise and Theo shouted, rushing to their friend's aid. Theo held Draco's back in one hand and he looked up cautiously at Draco's ill face. "Do you need air Draco?" he asked softly.

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm fine… I'm fine… I think I'll be alright. Thank you though."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the first of the family members came running in. Draco turned for only a moment to watch before looking back at Blaise and Theo. He turned again when he heard a high voice call out George's name, and turned to see Colin Creevey running towards George Weasley. The two reunited, Colin's smile fading quickly when he saw his boyfriend's face.

Draco decided that it was time to reunite with the group, so he, followed by Blaise and Theo, made their way to the Weasleys, Draco wrapping his arm around Harry, and letting his Potter lay his head on his shoulder.

Viktor Krum entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts and looked around. He did not expect to ever return to Hogwarts, except for his momche's graduation. He looked around feverishly for Neville, but first found Oliver Wood, who was sitting by the side with a boy, both nursing their wounds. He walked up to the Quidditch Player and said, "Wood, thank you for giving me warning. I am sorry I could not have been here sooner."

Wood looked up and nodded at Viktor. "It's alright Krum. Just thought to tell all Quidditch Players I know, and you are one of them."

Viktor nodded, but did not want to waste time. "Where is Neville?" he demanded.

Wood looked around and pointed towards a table. "Over there with the old woman."

Viktor looked around and saw his precious momche sitting down, looking exhausted as he nursed a cup. Next to him was his grandmother. He did not stop to thank Wood as he hurried towards his boy. "Neville!" he said when he was near, his beautiful cub turning around.

"Viktor!" he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to take you away from this place," Viktor said as he easily lifted Neville out of his seat and into his arms. "I have heard of the battle, Oliver Wood had warned me. There is no way I would allow my Neville to be wounded."

"If you've done that, my grandson wouldn't have killed Lestange," Augusta Longbottom said. "You would have done more harm then good boy. Now sit down, both of you."

"Neville nodded shyly as Viktor looked at his boy, shocked. "You have killed this Bellatrix Lestrange?" he asked, pride filling his voice.

"W-Well… it wasn't just me, I mean Harry and Malfoy were there too—"

"But they didn't do squat. You did," Neville's grandmother said. "I told you to sit down!" she said again, throwing Viktor a sharp look. Viktor frown and nodded, letting Neville to the ground and sitting down next to his cub. "Tell me what happened Neville," he said, pulling Neville as close to him as humanly possible.

Neville nodded and glanced over towards Harry and Draco, who were a ways from them with the Weasley family. He turned his attention back to Viktor and began telling his story, nearby Gryffindors and other students slowing down to hear it as well.

The night turned into early morning as the Great Hall filled, and Harry found himself in the center of it all. Everyone wanted him there with them, through their celebration and grief. A feast was held as the first rays of sunlight burst through the windows of the Great Hall. The dead were respectfully moved towards the side, where they would be safe from the tables filled with food. Harry's tiredness occurred to no one as he was shuffled between groups, separated from Draco and the others as mourners and celebrators took him. He must speak to the bereaved, clasp their hands, witness their tears, receive their thanks, hear the news now creeping in from every quarter as the morning drew on, news on how all the remaining Death Eaters were captured, including the students who have helped them, and were being held locked waiting for a trial. A small relief for Harry, was that Neville was being treated the same, him the defeater of Lestrange, and Harry the killer of Voldemort. Both boys, Slytherin and Gryffindor, hailed and celebrated for ending the long war.

After three hours, Harry wanted nothing more but to get away from it all. He looked around desperately for a way out, finding himself sitting down next to Luna.

"I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me," she said.

"I'd love some," he replied.

"I'll distract them all," she said. "Use your Cloak."

And before he could say a word she had cried, "Oooh, look, a Bibbering Humdinger!" and pointed out of the window. Everyone who heard looked around, and Harry slid the Cloak up over himself and go to his feet.

Now he could move through the Hall without interference. He spotted Ginny two tables away; she was sitting with her head on her mother's shoulder. He saw Neville and Krum, plates in front of them as they ate, a knot of admirers surrounding them. And then he found Draco, he and Blaise and Theo looking slightly out of place with their robes of green in the sea of red. They were with Ron and Hermione.

"It's me," he muttered, reaching out for Draco. "Will you come with me?"

Draco stood up immediately and together they left the Great Hall. Great chunks were missing from the marble staircase, part of the balustrade gone, and rubble and bloodstains occurred every few steps as they climbed. Harry took off the cloak and led Draco up towards the seventh floor. He needed a place for the two of them, where they can have true privacy. Emotional pain hit him with every step he took, but he tried to push them away. Right now, he needed Draco, needed to feel that they were alive, and everything will be okay.

They reached the corridor of the Room of Requirement and they both silently walked into the room. The Room was small, cozy with huge windows and sunlight flooding in. On the side was a small table with a bronze pitcher and two cups. In the center was a bed with two bedside tables, which Harry needed most. "Harry?" Draco asked as Harry led him towards the bed.

Harry turned around and kissed Draco roughly, his lips bruising Draco's. Harry moved towards Draco's ear and started biting it, nibbling on the earlobe. "Fuck me, please," Harry breathed. "I need you Draco. Right now. Fuck me, and keep fucking me."

"Harry…" Draco moaned, his hands slipping around Harry.

"Please," Harry pleaded. "I need you in me Draco."

"Alright Harry, alright," Draco said. His arms tightened around Harry's waist. He kissed Harry again and his tongue demanded entry, forcing it's way into Harry's accepting mouth. He easily took control of the kiss and Harry as he moved, making Harry to back into the bed. They both fell, Draco keeping on top of Harry, but their lips never separated. Draco explored the moist caverns of Harry's mouth with his tongue, mapping the area, and smirking when he caused Harry to moan. His arms supported him as he leaned on top. They only came apart when the need for breath was too much, but as soon as they did, Draco breathed, "Off," pulling on Harry's robes.

Draco got off of Harry as Harry took off his robe and threw it off the bed. Harry began unbuttoning his buttons, when Draco slapped his hands away. "Mine," he growled, bending down towards Harry's chest. One by one he unbuttoned Harry's shirt, revealing his skinny frame, and with each button undone, Draco kissed down the line, leaving bite marks everywhere. Harry moaned as Draco pulled his shirt off, marking him as his. Harry looked down and couldn't help but smile at the marks, each of them marking Harry as Draco's. Soon he was shirtless, and looked up at the fully clothed Draco. His chest was flushed, as well as his face. Harry reached for Draco's shirt, but again Draco slapped Harry's hands away with a chuckle. "Not yet Harry," he said, his voice deepening with lust.

Harry mewled. Draco smirked and stared down at Harry's plump nipples. He kissed Harry's left nipple, and licked the nub. Harry moaned, his chest becoming sensitive as Draco liked his breast. "I love your tits Harry," Draco breathed, his fingers clamping on Harry's nipples He squeezed and twisted, causing Harry to moan in pleasure, his eyes rolling back and cock hardening. "So juicy, so nice…" Draco moaned, assaulting Harry's right nipple, "So tasty… I can spend hours playing with your tits Harry. Would you like that?"

"Draco…." Harry moaned, his face red, and a hand at his mouth as he moaned. Draco loved the control he had over Harry, he loved that he can make his fiancé into a stuttering mess of pleasure with just a few words and bites. Draco spent his time playing with Harry's tits, nipping and pulling at his nubs, smiling at himself when his flat chest slowly started to become small mounds. "I'm sure after a while you can fit in an bra love," Draco chuckled. "Would you like that, _Lady Malfoy_?"

"Shut up!" Harry moaned, slapping Draco's shoulder. "I'll be Lord Malfoy, Draco."

"Of course love," Draco chuckled. He gave each nipple one last kiss before continuing down Harry's body.

Draco stood tall and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. He took it off and threw it onto Harry's shirt. Harry gazed at Draco's muscular body. His chest stuck out with muscles, forming two perfect pillows that Harry loved laying on, his stomach a perfect six-pack, which Harry just wanted to lick and worship. Draco was a god made human, and Harry loved him.

Draco smirked at Harry, knowing what Harry was thinking, "Come on Harry, worship me," he breathed, going down on Harry again and kissing him. Draco pulled Harry to him, their chests pushing against each other as Draco turned around, laying on his back as Harry straddled him. Harry bent down and gave Draco's chest the same treatment Draco gave him, kissing and biting one at a time as he made the older boy moaned. Their cocks hardened, and Harry's pants felt like they were going to burst open, already stained with pre-cum. When Draco saw this, he pushed Harry off of him and playfully tossed him onto the bed. He unbuttoned Harry's pants and unceremoniously pulled them off, Harry's underwear going off along with it, revealing Harry's pulsing, hard cock standing straight up from a patch of dark pubic hair. Harry's cock was slick with pre-cum, hot and begging for attention.

"Well, lookie here," Draco smirked, flicking Harry's cock, pre-cum on his finger. "Do you want something Harry?"

Harry moaned, looking up at Draco. "Please," he begged. Draco took a long finger and swiped at Harry's cock, collecting his pre-cum. He brought the finger to his mouth and licked it clean slowly, his eyes locked onto Harry's. Harry moaned as he watched Draco lick the cum off of his finger. He wanted the blonde to lick the cum off of his cock. "Please Draco," he begged again.

"What do you want Harry?" Draco asked, his hands moving to ghost around the base of Harry's cock, barely touching it.

"Need to cum!" Harry panted.

Draco smirked and moved his hand away. "Soon love, very soon," he said. He moved away from Harry and said, "Lift up your legs, show me your hole."

Harry obeyed, lifting his legs and wrapping his arms around them, giving Draco a perfect view to Harry's puckered hole, which was pulsing, the lips opening and closing as it seemed to beg for Draco's cock. Draco smirked and said, "Play with your hole Harry. I want to see you fuck yourself."

Harry moaned, moving so he held his legs with one arm. He brought his other hand to his mouth and started to coat his fingers with his spit, licking and spitting on them. Then, he moved and circled his pucker with his middle finger. He pushed, and his hole easily took the finger, earning a small moan from Harry. "What a greedy hole you have Harry Malfoy," Draco said as he took off his pants slowly, revealing his large, thick cock. "Do you play with it when I'm not looking?"

Harry moaned as he continued to play with his hole, his own finger going in and out, in and out, thrusting as he fucked himself. "Answer the question Harry," Draco said as he got back on the bed again.

"Y-Yes," Harry moaned. Draco smirked and said, "What a perverted boy you are. Do you imagine it's my cock Harry? Do you envision my cock going into you, trusting and fucking your pretty hole until it's filled with my cum, and then fucking you again until you're pregnant?"

Harry moaned, his eyes closed as he fantasized what Draco said. "Harry," Draco said. "Answer my question. Do you imagine of me fucking you until you're pregnant?"

"Yes," Harry moaned.

"Say it," Draco smirked. "Say, 'I want you to fuck me until I'm pregnant."

"I want—I want you to fuck me Draco," Harry moaned, his finger increasing speed as he talked, "fuck me until I'm pregnant."

Draco smirked and pulled Harry up, Harry yelling in surprise as he let go of his legs and his finger left his hole. "Of course Harry, whatever you wish," Draco breathed. He took Harry's hand and held out the finger that was in his hole. Draco wrapped his lips around the finger and brought it into his mouth, his tongue lapping around it as he moaned, tasting the essence of Harry. He removed his finger and knelt up as he pushed Harry's head down to his cock. "Make it slick pet," he commanded.

Harry moaned and opened his mouth wide. He swallowed as he slowly took in Draco, inch after inch into his mouth. He did not stop until his nose hit the perfect patch of platinum blonde pubic hair, and Draco's balls, hot and heavy were resting against Harry's chin. Draco's cock was hitting the back of Harry's throat and tears started to well as focused on Draco's cock. It had been awhile, but he was confident that he could do this. His head moved back, away from the pubic hair that smelt of Man and Draco, and as he did so he moved his tongue around the cock, licking the vein and produced as much saliva as he could. When it was just the tip of Draco's cock in his mouth, Harry moved forward, repeating the licking. Draco moaned, his hands going to Harry's hair as his fiancé started to bob his head. Draco closed his eyes as he moaned, "God Harry, you're such a good little cocksucker… I love seeing my cock disappearing into that little mouth of yours Harry."

Harry moaned around Draco's cock in agreement, he loved the heavy feel of Draco's cock on his tongue. He kept his own pace for a few minutes, making sure that Draco's cock was properly slick before letting it out with a small _pop_ sound. He looked up at Draco, his lips puffed out and slightly bruised from the sucking. Draco smirked down at Harry. "Get on all fours, pet, and I'll tell you what I'm going to do."

Harry nodded eagerly and scrambled to get on his hands and knees. The need for Draco inside him rose quickly as he presented his ass to Draco. He wanted this, he needed this. To have Draco buried inside him always, that is all that Harry wanted at that moment. "Such a pretty hole," Draco murmured as he took out his wand. He casted a stretching spell and smirked at Harry's yelp of pain and pleasure as Harry's once puckered hole instantly opened up, waiting for Draco's cock. He aligned his cock with Harry's hole and pushed until the tip was resting at the entrance. He held it there and listened to Harry's whimpers as he tried to push back, wanting Draco inside him. Draco placed two firm, strong hands on Harry's waist and held him in place.

"Listen to me carefully Harry Malfoy, this is what I'm going to do," Draco breathed, keeping his cock exactly where it was. He loved teasing his little husband like that, listening and watching as Harry turned into his own personal whimpering whore. "I'm going to fuck you Harry. I'm going to fuck you until I cum, and then I'm going to do it all over again. We have months of cum built up inside my balls Harry, and I'm going to fuck each and every load into your beautiful hole. You are going to turn into a moaning, whimpering mess Harry, and as I fuck each and every load into you, you're going to cum. You are going to cum so much that your body will be drenched in it. And after we're all done, I am going to lick each and every bit of cum and swallow it. Would you like that Harry? Would you like me to swallow your cum after I'm done fucking you?"

Harry moaned and nodded. "Y-Yes Draco!"

Draco smirked. "Good boy," he said. "I'm going to get you pregnant Harry. I promised you." And with that, he thrust fully into Harry's hole. Harry screamed in ecstasy, and Draco started moving. Draco started slowly, his cock retreating from Harry's warm hole slowly, causing low moans from Harry until the tip of his cock was again brushing against the entrance, and then he pushed slowly back in again until his balls slapped against Harry's perky ass. Draco continued this, slowly gaining speed as he stretched Harry's hole even further. Harry's moans followed Draco's thrusts, and the faster Draco fucked, the higher his voice became until he was barely conscious of what he was saying, moaning out syllables as Draco started to rut him.

"Dr-Dr-Dr-Dray-Dray-Dray-Dray-Draco—Draco" Harry chanted as Draco fucked him fiercely. Harry's back had to arch as he fell on his arms, barely keeping up with Draco. Sweat coated both of them as Draco continued to fuck Harry, as if possessed by a primal need to bury his seed deep within the small boy. His hands were kept tight on Harry's waist, and he knew that he would have bruises the next day, but he did not care. All that mattered to Harry was that he was being fucked. He screamed and cried as Draco hit something within him. It was like a switch that relieved all the pressure that was building up inside of him, and his cock sprang into action, unleashing load and load of cum onto the bed sheet, coming out like piss as Draco kept fucking him. When his cock finally finished coming, Harry continued to moan, his body temporarily fatigued, and he trusted Draco to keep him from falling onto the bed. Draco did, his hold never loosening as he continued to roughly fuck his love. A smile graced his sweating face as he heard and saw Harry coming. He looked down and watched as Harry's hole swallowed his cock, the lips moving in and out in rhythm of Draco's thrusts. Draco angled his cock, looking for Harry's prostate, and smiled at himself when he knew he found that sweet bundle of nerves, Harry screaming at the top of his lungs and arching his back as far as he could. "Get-up-Harry," Draco grunted as he fucked. His hands still on Harry's waist, he pulled them closer, until Harry was again on his hands. "Stay-like-that-pet," Draco growled again. His hands moved from Harry's waist to his chest as Draco bend down, his body covering Harry's. "Keep-us-up-Harry," Draco breathed in Harry's ear as he never lost rhythm.

Harry moaned and nodded, using all his strength to keep both him and Draco on all fours as Draco held onto his chest. They continued to rut and fuck like dogs in heat until, with a roar equal to a Hungarian Horntail, Draco came inside Harry's hole. Harry came again, his dick only half-hard as he did so. He felt each and every rope of thick, hot come filling him, reaching deep inside him as Draco continued to thrust inside of him, each thrust becoming slower and slower until he just lazily fucked him, cum oozing out of Harry's hole around Draco's cock. With a breath, Draco sat up and took out his still hard cock. He used his cock like a spoon and gathered the oozing cum around his head before thrusting into Harry again, making sure that none of them escape.

When he was done, he pulled out of Harry and fell down next to his lover, pulling the boy in for a lazy kiss. Harry smiled and looked at him. Draco's hair was messy with a fresh "just-fucked" look, and his pale skin was all blushed and covered with sweat, which seemed to clean them of their grime. Both boys smiled at each other and Draco couldn't help but chuckle as he said, "You kept your glasses on the whole time Harry?"

Harry chuckled and said, "Yeah, how else am I going to watch you fuck me?"

Draco laughed and shook his head. He looked around and saw a bronze pitcher filled with water, and two cups next to it on a nearby table. He got up, even though he didn't want to leave Harry, and walked towards the pitcher. He filled the two cups with water and walked back towards Harry, who sat up. "Drink love, then on to round two," he smiled.

"Round two?" Harry smirked as he took the offered cup, sipping the refreshing, cold water.

"Yes Harry," Draco said as he took a drink from his own cup. "I did promise you that I would make you pregnant."

"That you did," Harry nodded. "And that you have months built up in there?" he smirked.

"Yes Harry, and I can't possibly release all that pressure in one go," Draco smirked. Harry chuckled and took another drink. He placed it on the bedside table near him and smiled sweetly at Draco.

"So," he breathed, "What do you want Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and placed his cup of water next to Harry's. "I want you to just lift up those pretty legs and enjoy as I fuck you, Mr. Malfoy," Draco said, getting back into position, his cock hardening again as Harry presented his hole again, this time Harry's ass was wider, with a freshly fucked allure to it. Draco aligned his cock again, and placed Harry's on his shoulders as they began again.

Draco was true to his promise. After seven fun and long rounds, Harry felt as if he was filled to the brim with Draco's cum. They have tried every position they could think of, and during each one Harry came onto himself over and over again. He did not know he could have produce that much semen but he did. After their seventh and final round, Draco licked and cleaned every inch of Harry, swallowing his precious seed. When he finished with the last lick, He brought Harry in for a kiss, and thrust his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Their tongues tangled and Harry tasted himself again, smiling with a lazy moan as he did so. After that, exhausted and happily spent, the two boys collapsed in each other's arms and fell asleep as the events of the last twenty-four hours caught up to them.

The funerals started two days after that. It was agreed, that Dumbledore's funeral should be held first, as Hogwarts was his castle, as well as his home, and he have paved the way to keep it safe. He was buried in a white tomb, and it seemed to Harry that the whole Wizardry World was there to pay their respects to the great man. Rufus Scrimgeour, who had retired two weeks afterwards and replaced by Kingsley Shaklebolt, had tried to speak to Harry during the funeral, but couldn't. There was an en masse funeral for all of those who have died during the battle, the bodies laid out on beautiful pedestals like Dumbledore's body in the Great Hall as a tiny wizard talked about each one's bravery. Everyone was teary-eyed by the end of it, and afterwards brought their loved-ones' home for a private burial in their final resting place.

Harry never wanted to go to another funeral again. Both he and Draco were barely able to survive Percy's funeral, the redeemed Weasley buried next to his father in the Burrow's garden, but when it was time to bury Remus, Harry felt as if his heart was being pulled out of him. He held Teddy during the funeral, the infant not knowing why everyone was sad, but cried as well as his father said goodbye to his daddy. Sirius bent down in front of Remus' headstone and whispered something Harry did not hear before kissing it. He stood up and turned to Harry, Draco, and Teddy. Narcissa Malfoy, Tonks, and her mother were also present, the women sobbing quietly as Sirius walked up to the boys. Sirius kissed Teddy's head and said, "It's okay Ted, Daddy will never leave us, he's in here." He pointed to Teddy's heart. He kissed Harry's forehead as well, and carefully brought both him and Teddy into a hug.

"James would have been so proud of you Harry," Sirius said softly. "I am so happy to watch you grow into the man you are today."

Harry sniffled, but couldn't stop the tears that were coming down. Sirius then went to Draco, and both males hugged. "Thanks for taking care of Harry, Draco," Sirius said.

"No problem," Draco said, his voice stiff. Sirius sighed and brought the boys together for a group hug. "One happy family," he said, his voice strained, yet hopeful. "It'll be tough, but I know we will survive. It's what Remy would have wanted."

"Remy?" Harry asked.

"It's what I used to call Remus when we were young. 'Remy the Loony' it would piss him off quiet mad," Sirius said, a smile ghosting his face. Harry did not know how it happened, but he started to laugh, followed by Draco, and then Sirius. Even little Teddy started to giggle. The four laughed over the stupid little joke, and Tonk's mother shook her head muttering "Boys. …" And it was at that moment, with the four of them laughing, that Harry knew that everything would become alright.

He looked up at the sky and saw the morning sun shining brilliantly on the small graveyard they have gathered at. He watched as the clouds drifted lazily across the sky, never blotting out the sun, and he smiled. He looked back at Draco and leaned his head on Draco's shoulder as the two watched Sirius, who was now holding Teddy, went back to the three women. Tonks wiped her tears away and smiled at Teddy, changing her hair to a bright bubble-gum pink, and laughing in surprise when Teddy did the same. The older women gave a calmer chuckle as they shared looks. Harry kissed Draco's cheek and smiled at him. Everything will be alright, because he is surrounded by family.

 **A/N: Well, that was bittersweet. Confession time: This was originally going to be short, and the X amount of years later was going to be double it's length, but since this one is practically six THOUSAND words without the A/N and replies… I guess I'll have to make the final chapter 12 thousand words. Let's hope I can get it all ready for the 1 year anniversary of this story!**

 **Sasuhinas fan:** I take it that you're stunned.

 **Littlesprout** : Thanks! And you're welcome!

 **Lilly-flower15** : four days soon enough?

 **Bella** : Reading your review a fourth time, now I believe I understand your argument. Please correct me if I am wrong here. You're frustrated because for the second pairing I had Sirius and Remus, who only showed up for the third year mostly, and peppered their involvement throughout the rest of the story, only to have Remus killed in the final battle. For that, I am sorry when I began I knew I would have Draco/Harry (obviously) and Sirius/Remus. The what I guess you can call "real" B-couple of Blaise/Theo was not planned or developed when I began writing. I really should have changed the B-couple, but just didn't until today. So, for that you have my apologizes, and I hope this chapter and the last chapter will make up for it. But now onto the Weasley thing… what is your logic? "The Weasleys have more people so just kill off one of them"? How can you even say that!? Deaths, no matter who's, are all terrible. You cannot argue that one family can handle it better than the other simply because they are bigger! That is a sadist's argument, and by god I hope that you are not a sadist! The Weasley family have lost two family members, two, and almost lost a third! To even consider them losing another one just because of their size… what is wrong with you!?

 **Jokul Frosti** : Jerk? And yes, well done Longbottom.

 **Kigen Dawn** : Nope. Sorry. She's sent to Azkaban.

 **Yukino76** : Yes yay Neville! GG on ending the war!

 **HookisHot** : I'm happy that this chapter made up for the last! And I hope this chapter makes up for a lack of scenes!

 **Ern** : Yeah… he is, but don't worry! He has his family to help him out!


	60. Eighteen Years Later

Chapter 60

Eighteen Years Later

Autumn came fast that year, and September was just beginning. Harry Malfoy was exhausted, staying up late the night before finishing reports of the latest arrests. He only has gotten around five hours sleep when he was awoken by hushed voices.

"Lily, no. Daddy's sleeping," he heard his husband's gruff voice said. Harry almost chuckled as he envisioned his tall, broad husband looking down on their sweet Lily.

"But dad, Scorpius and James messed up my room," Lily whined. Draco sighed and shook his head. "We'll deal with that Lils, but right now your daddy needs his sleep alright?"

"No I don't," Harry yawned as he sat up, stretching. He reached for his classes and scratched his stubbed chin lazily as he looked down at their Lily. The girl had somehow inherited his mother's red hair, as well as her green eyes. When Sirius saw her after she was born, he joked that she was a Lily junior. "What's the matter Lily?" he asked.

"Scorpius and James made it rain juice in my room!" Lily cried out. "My bed is all wet and soaked!"

Both men sighed and Harry looked at his husband of seventeen years. Draco continued to work out throughout all these years, and his body had shown. As broad and strong as he is smart, Harry's beloved husband was a paragon of strength as he took over the family business and revamped it overnight. Now he worked closely with the new Minister of Magic, and together they are leading Magical Britain to an age of progress. With the strength, came a short beard that Harry loved. Still fully platinum blonde, Harry loved playing with Draco's beard, running his hands along the bristles, and the feeling of them on his skin as they… Harry had to shake his head to focus on the task on hand.

"They did what!?" Draco said, shocked. "Lily, are your clothes damaged?"

"No dad… but the ones I'm wearing…" Harry just noticed that Lily's nightshirt was soaked. He took his wand and swished it, his daughter's clothes drying instantly. Lily smiled and said, "Thank you Daddy!"

Harry nodded and asked Draco for the time. "Almost eight," Draco said. Harry nodded. "Lils? Can you go and wake Albus up for breakfast? Dad and I will talk to the twins."

"Alright," Lily said running out the door. Harry turned to Draco and shook his head, exhausted.

"Are you alright pet?" Draco asked, bringing the smaller man towards him.

"Yeah," Harry said, allowing Draco to pulling him towards his chest. He rested against it and closed his eyes. "Just need some more sleep," he yawned. "I'll be fine when I have my coffee. Come on, let's go to the twins."

"Knowing them, they'll act like perfect angels when we walk in," Draco smirked. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You mean they aren't?"

The husbands laughed and walked out of their bedroom. Their house was moderate, and in a small wizarding community, which both men were happy to find. They walked down the hallway that led towards their twins' room, passing by various family portraits and pictures of the family of six. The twins' room was at the end of the hallway, and when they reached it, Harry could hear nothing on the other side. "They must be trying to sleep," he smirked at Draco.

"What a shame," Draco said. "Shall we Mr. Malfoy?"

"After you, Mr. Malfoy," Harry smiled. They both opened the door and walked in. The twins' room was a clash of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. On James' side were banners in Gryffindor colors, as well as his favorite Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. Scorpius's side of the room however, held a proud Slytherin banner right above his bed, as well as posters of the old band Weird Sisters from when Harry and Draco were their boys' age, and his favorite Quidditch Teams, the Montrose Magpies and Kenmare Kestrels. The floor was littered with dirty laundry and school books scattered around. In the corner, there broomsticks were leaning on the wall, both a gift for when they each got on their respected Houses.

Harry gave a silent sigh and looked at the beds. Two bodies were under the covers of the twin-sized beds on either side. He shook his head when he heard loud, fake snores from James' side of the bed. The two men smirked at each other and Harry took out his wand. With a small wave the sheets of the beds were pulled into the air. There were two yells of shock and both James and Scorpius shot up into their beds, confused and looking around.

"James Sirius Malfoy, and Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, what the hell were you two thinking?" Harry scowled as he pocketed his wand, the two bed sheets falling to the floor.

"What—what we do?" James asked, both him and his twin shooting out of their beds. Harry crossed his arms as both he and Draco looked down at their sons. Scorpius, who looked exactly as Draco did when he was thirteen, looked at his fathers and said, "We didn't do anything!"

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. "Or was Lily pretending that it was raining juice in her bed?"

"It was just good fun!" James complained, the dirty-blonde looking at his dad. "Uncle Fred showed us the spell and we wanted to try it out!" Scorpius was nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh? So it's Uncle Fred's fault that your sister's room and clothes are a mess?" Draco asked, looking at both his boys. The boys were silent as they looked at each other. Harry and Draco waited patiently for an answer as they watched their boys try to weasel their way out of punishment.

"Well dad, it's like this," James said, looking at Draco. "Uncle Fred showed us the spell when we were with Hugo and Rose, and we wanted to show off our magic so we did the spell perfectly. After that, Uncle Fred told us that it would be funny if we did it in your room, but since we knew that daddy had to work late last night… we decided that it would be better if we did it in Lily's room."

"So instead of our room, you both decided to ruin your _nine-year-old sister's room_ ," Harry said crossly. He looked at both his boys and said, "Wands, now."

He held out his hand, and waited. Both Scorpius and James complained as they took out their wands and gave them to Harry, who pocketed them. "You two are going to clean Lily's room," Harry said. "I want the room to be spotless, and bone-dry. After that, you two might think about cleaning this room as well."

"But dad! How are we going to clean Lily's room!? It's soaked!" James whined.

"The muggle way. There are towels in the closet in the hallway," Draco said. "We want the rooms clean before you come down for breakfast. And when you're down there, I want you both to apologize to Lily. Understand?"

"But—"

"Understand?" Draco repeated. Both boys sighed, "Yes father."

"Good," Harry smiled. "For breakfast I'm thinking of eggs and sausage, okay?"

"Yeah!" Both boys said a bit too excitedly.

"Then, you better clean the rooms quickly before Albus and Lily eat them all. And hurry up, will you? The Hogwarts Express leaves at eleven, and we don't want to be late."

Harry and Draco suppressed a chuckle as they watched the twins hurry out of the doorway and down the hall. The followed after, but turned when they reached the stairs. There were no house-elves in their home, Harry didn't want them and Draco agreed after tasting Harry's cooking. So, any house chores or cooking they had to do for themselves, which Harry doesn't mind. It made him feel closer to his children, knowing that they were eating something he made rather than a meal created by an elf. Sometimes, food just needs a human's touch.

They entered the kitchen to find Lily and Albus sitting at the table already, Lily trying to stay awake from being rudely awoken, and Albus looking around and bouncing his leg, looking as if he was trying to calm his nerves.

"Feeling better Lily?" Harry asked as Draco went to their coffee machine. The Minister of Magic decided that the Wizarding World needed to progress further technologically with their muggle counterparts, so the homes started to look more and more "modernize." Only, instead of electricity being used to run everything, magic was used instead.

"Yeah," Lily yawned. Draco tapped the coffee machine with his wand, and steam started to come out as coffee slowly filled the pot. "Where are James and Scorpius?"

"Upstairs," Harry said as he went to their refrigerator and opened it. He looked in a small compartment and said to himself. "Need more sausage." He closed the compartment again and tapped his wand. He opened it again and smiled when a plate of uncooked sausage appeared, as well as the receipt of money automatically withdrawn from their vault.

He took out the plate and closed the refrigerator. He started waving his wand lazily around, casting the household spells that Mrs. Weasley taught him when he and Draco first moved in. Pots and pans started to move by themselves, moving from their cupboards to the stove, which lit itself on. The refrigerator door opened again a carton of eggs floated out before landing on the countertop next to the stove. "I've told the boys to clean your room Lily," Harry said as he walked towards the stove. "They'll come downstairs when it is spotless. How would you like your eggs Lily, Albus?"

"Scrambled," Lily said.

"Me too," Albus said, looking a little better. Harry nodded and started to cook.

Draco took his cup of coffee and sat down next to his youngest son. "Doing alright Albus?" he asked.

"Yeah Dad, I am," Albus said, looking up at his dad. Draco nodded and looked down at his son. Albus' hair was naturally messy, just like his daddy's and oldest brother James'. His hair was darkish-blonde, and he had Draco's eyes. Draco smirked and said, "Really? Because if I was your age right now, I would be very scared."

"Really?"

"Yeah… leaving for Hogwarts today," Draco said as he glanced towards the open window, where two owls were flying towards their home. "Must be scary… or exciting…"

Albus looked down at the table and said, "I'm… a little nervous."

"That's okay," Draco said. "It's good to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" Lily said. "I want to go to Hogwarts now! I'll won't be nervous like Al!"

Draco laughed and said, "Of course you won't! You're our fierce little girl!" Lily nodded in approval just as the owls flew into the kitchen, dropping a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , as well as a small group of letters. The owls did not wait as they immediately turned around and flew out. Draco took the Daily Prophet and looked at the front page. "Honestly, who ever took this picture should be fired," he complained. "I look hideous."

"What's it about?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes on the sausages and eggs.

" _Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Draco Malfoy, seen making a speech at charity for St. Mungo's Male Pregnancy Ward,"_ Draco read before dropping the newspaper onto the table.

"Oh right, I remember that," Harry said. He took a plate and filled it with scrambled eggs and two sausages before carrying it over to Lily. "Yours' is in a second," Harry told Albus as he picked up the _Daily Prophet._ "Strange they don't have Terence and Adrian in it," Harry said as he glanced through the article. "I don't even see their names. … Huh." He gave the paper back to Draco and returned to the stove.

Lily looked up at Draco and said, "Dad… can I have a glass of milk?"

"Yeah, one sec," Draco said as he turned his attention to the letters. "Letter from George and Colin," he said to Harry as he opened it.

"What's it say?"

"They're apparently in Egypt," Draco said. "It's a postcard see?" Draco turned the postcard to face Harry. Harry turned to see two clean-shaven men waving at him. He quickly finished cooking Albus' dinner and filled a plate for him. He gave the plate to Albus and took the postcard and read it. Draco got up to get a glass for their daughter. "They're looking for more jokes inspiration," Harry said. He smirked at Draco and said, "Thank god they didn't go with your idea Draco."

Draco chuckled and smirked at Harry, "But just think of all the fun we could have had." His hands moved towards Harry's butt and patted it with a smirk. Harry slapped it and said, "Not in front of the kids, Draco."

"What? I want to have fun! Right Albus?"

"Yeah, I want to have fun too," Albus said, getting his sister's contagious excitement. Harry gave Draco a sharp look, who just chuckled and gave Harry a sully smirk. Harry just shook his head and returned to the stove and continued to cook.

When the sausages were all cooked, the twins walked down and stopped at the doorway. "Sorry Lily," Scorpius said, the young Slytherin looking at his sister.

"Yeah… sorry Lils," James said.

"Fine…" Lily said, looking up from her breakfast. Harry sighed and shook his head, happy that that was over with. He gave the twins their breakfast and sat down next to Draco. "So, the rooms are clean boys?" he asked James and Scorpius.

"Yes dad," they both said at the same time.

"Good," Harry smiled. He looked at the clock hung on the kitchen wall and frowned. "I think we'll still make it on time." He checked his watch, and asked Draco. "What time does Hermione want you in?"

"After the Hogwarts Express leaves," Draco said. "So around noon."

Harry nodded and gave a yawn before taking a sip from his coffee. "Lily and I will do… something. I'm not expected back at the Ministry till round three, and even then it's just to hand in the paper work. I'll just make McKinney do it," Harry shrugged.

Draco gave a short laugh and smirked, "You just love flaunting your new powers, don't you Harry?"

"Well," Harry said with a small smirk, "Being the new Head Auror of the Ministry, and the first Slytherin to become one… I may be flexing my new powers a bit."

Draco snickered in his coffee cup, as their kids looked at them slightly confused. "What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Adult stuff," Harry said. "Basically, I'm having some Aurors to do my paperwork so I can have more time with you."

"Oh, that's great!" Lily smiled.

"But wouldn't he be angry at you for the extra work?" Albus asked, looking up at Harry. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"No, don't worry about that," Harry said. "McKinney's on desk duty this month due to his leg. So he's getting paid overtime to help me with some paperwork."

Albus still didn't look convinced, so Harry just smiled and reached over to ruffle his hair. "Just don't think about it, okay?"

"Alright dad," Albus said. He looked over at his brothers and started asking them questions about Hogwarts, and how he'll be sorted.

Harry and Draco watched silently as their children talk, James and Scorpius talking adamantly about the four Houses, and the castle, describing the secret passages they've found and fell into. Harry couldn't help but to just take a moment and look at his children individually. Scorpius was really was a miniature version of Draco, it seemed that he had inherited everything from his father, while his twin James gain much from Harry. He was happy that at least one son avoided his naturally messy hair, as it is always been a pain for Harry and Draco to control it. He watched as the twins smirked at each other, and couldn't help but reminded of him and Draco when they were that age. James turned to Lily and said something, which immediately caused her to burst out laughing. Whereas Scorpius was a miniature Draco, James appeared to be a miniature Harry, he even needed glasses and everything. One distinct difference between them, beside the lack of a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, was that James' hair, instead of Harry's raven black hair, was that of a dirty blonde, though it was shades darker than his younger brother Albus.

"Harry?" Draco's voice broke Harry's concentration.

"Hmm?" Harry said, turning to his husband."

"It's nine thirty," Draco said.

Harry looked at his watch and jumped up. "Boys, we need to get ready!" He said. He dug through his pockets and pulled out James' and Scorpius's wands. He gave them to his sons and said, "I want your trunks in the front hall in twenty minutes. Do you know where the owls are?"

"Yes daddy," both boys said.

"Good," Draco said. "Go get them while Albus and I find his cat."

"Alright," the boys said. They finished their breakfasts quickly and stood up, leaving the kitchen. Draco turned to Albus and asked, "So where do you think Snuffles is?"

"I don't know," Albus said. "He was sleeping on my bed when Lily woke me."

Draco chuckled and said, "Then he's probably back on there, the lazy thing. Come on."

Draco stood up and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips before leaving with Albus. It was just Harry and Lily left in the kitchen, Lily finishing the last of her eggs. "So, what do you feel like doing today Lily?" Harry asked as he waved his wand, the empty plates floating into the air, and into the waiting sink. Lily shrugged as Harry stood up. "Well, how about you think about it while we check on the boys alright?"

"Okay daddy," Lily said. She stood up and gasped, as if she had a brilliant idea. "I want to play with Hugo!"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sure. It's been a while since we visited the Burrow. Now, let's go check on the boys."

Twenty minutes later found the Malfoy family in the entrance hall of their home. Three trunks were lined next to each other, and on top of them were filled with three cages, two filled with owls, and the third a sleeping Snuffles. Harry was holding Lily's hand as Draco did a quick head count. "Does everyone has everything?" he asked.

There was a chorus of "yes" from his sons and he nodded. "Then let's go. Harry, you're driving that confounded muggle car."

Harry laughed jollily as Draco opened the door and led the way down the steps. Harry and Draco owned an enchanted car that expands just as the ministry cars do, although only Harry knew how to drive it as Draco refused to learn, stating that Floo Powder and Apparation is quicker. They went to the small driveway and Draco opened the boot of the car as Harry helped Albus put his trunk inside the car as he held Snuffles' cage. James and Scorpius followed suit as Draco held the car door opened from them. "Cages on laps," he said. "I don't want to see any fur or feathers on the floor, we just had the car clean."

Harry shook his head as he got into the driver's seat. He looked back and said, "Boys! Buckle up!"

James and Scorpius, who were joking with each other, blushed and straightened immediately, shyly reaching for their seat belts. Harry waited until everyone was buckled up before pulling out of their small driveway, and down the road towards London.

During the drive, both Scorpius and James started talking about Hogwarts again, directing their attention to Albus, and what House he will be in.

"He's going to be in Gryffindor, like his older brother. Right Al?" James smirked.

"Umm… I don't know—"

"Nope, Albus is going to be in Slytherin with me," Scorpius said. "Just like dad and daddy."

James snickered. "Nah, there's no way he's a snake…" he looked at Scorpius and smirked. "How about a badger?"

"You mean—" Scorpius said, looking down at his brother, a similar glint in both boys' eyes. "Yeah… I can totally see him in that House."

"What House?" Lily asked.

Both boys smirked and looked down at Albus. "Hufflepuff!" they both said.

"I will not!"

"There's always a chance you'll be," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, you'll might be in Hufflepuff," James said.

"I won't! I won't be in Hufflepuff!"

"Boys, stop it!" Draco said, directing it at the twins, turning in his seat to look back and give them a sharp look. "We just say he might," James said. Scorpius nodded. Harry glanced at the rearview mirror at the boys and continued driving. There was ten minutes into the drive when the boys quietly started the argument again. Both Harry and Draco sighed and looked at each other. Draco told them to be quiet one more time, threatening to have Harry turn the car around. The argument stopped immediately, and the boys started to talk about Hogwarts in general.

When they reached King's Cross, Harry parked the car and got out. He helped the boys with their luggage, getting two large trolleys which he and Draco pushed. Three large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys, the owls inside them hooted indignantly, while the cat meowed annoyed. Lily trialed behind her brothers, clutching Harry's arms.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," Lily sniffed. I want to go _now_!"

"Just think about the fun you're going to have with Hugo, okay baby?" Draco said. The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't be in Hufflepuff! I won't!"

"James, Scorpius, give it a rest!" Draco said

"We only said he might be in Hufflepuff!" James said.

"Yeah dad, calm down! There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Huff—"

But Scorpius caught his father's eye and fell silent. The six Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run, Scorpius following him. A moment later, they both vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brothers.

"Every day, if you want us to," Harry said.

"Not _every_ day," Albus said quickly. "James and Scorpius says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to the twins four times a week last year," Draco said.

"And you don't want to believe everything they tell you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "They like a laugh, your brothers."

"They're worst than Fred and George," Draco grumbled. Side by side, Harry and Albus pushed the second trolley, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto the platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James and Scorpius had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" Albus asked anxiously, peering at the hazy forms as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," Draco said reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. "I think that's them, Albus," Draco said suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Draco, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," Albus said, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," Hermione said. "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry and Draco, as they lifted Albus' trunk and cat onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about what House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Ron said, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn. "Don't listen to that red-head, everyone knows Slytherin's the best," a voice smirked as three people walked up towards them.

"There you two are," Harry said as Blaise and Theo approached them, their only son following them. The young boy ran up to Albus, and said, "Al!"

"Julian!" Albus smiled as Julian joined Albus and Rose. The three started talking about Hogwarts.

"Hey!" James and Scorpius reappeared; they had diversted themselves of their trunk, owls, and trolleys, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," James said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.

"Just seem him!" Scorpius continued. "And guess what's he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_ "

They gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

" _Our_ Teddy! Teddy Black! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing—"

"You interrupted them?" Hermione asked. "You're just like Ron—"

"—and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told us to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" Lily whispered ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family, then!"

"He is part of our family," Harry stressed. He looked to his twins and asked, "Was Sirius with him?"

"No, but I saw Uncle Sirius down there with Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur," Scorpius said, pointing down the station. Harry nodded and checked his watch. "It's almost eleven," he said. "You all should head on the train. Quick."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Hermione told the children, giving her kids a hug.

"Aunt Hermione! We can't give a professor love!" James said.

"But you know Neville—"

James rolled his eyes. "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Krum, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. …"

Shaking his head at his aunt's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Scorpius.

"See you later Al," James said to Albus. "Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!_ "

But James merely laughed, permitted his fathers to kiss him goodbye, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. Scorpius shook his head as he hugged Harry. "See ya Daddy," he said. He followed after James.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

"Yeah, Hagrid'll be there, you'll see," Draco said. He hugged Albus and kissed his forehead. "See you at Christmas Al."

"Bye, Al," Harry said as his son gave him one last hug. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James and Scorpius wind you up."

"What if I'm in Hufflepuff?"

The whisper was for his daddy alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was. Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. "Albus Remus," Harry said gently, so that nobody but Draco could hear, and he was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two of the bravest men I knew."

"But just say—"

"—then Hufflepuff House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor or Slytherin over Hufflepuff. The Sorting hat takes your choices into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," Harry said. "I wanted to be with your dad soo much that I practically begged the hat to put me in with him."

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders.

Albus jumped into the carriage and Draco closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose raned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," Ron said. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thing face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. …

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be all right," Draco said, walking up next to Harry. Harry leaned against Draco's shoulder and lowered his hand absentmindedly.

"I know he will," he said. He looked up at Draco and smirked. "You know the boys stole the map right?"

"Of course," Draco chuckled. "Have you seen their father?"

"Which one?" Harry chuckled and shook his head as they returned to their friends. Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Theo were waiting for them with Lily and Hugo. "How's Sirius doing?" Hermione asked them.

"He's doing good," Harry sighed. "He and Teddy are with us four nights a week at dinner. Sirius mentioned starting dating again, but he isn't sure."

"Teddy is for it though," Draco said. "He was practically pushing Sirius to go out. What did he say Harry?"

"'You're only fifty-eight, you can still get it' I think," Harry said. Ron and Blaise laughed at that.

"Yeah, he is definitely Sirius's son, mate," Ron said.

"And," Draco pointed out," Teddy just wants Sirius to be happy."

"We all do," Hermione said.

"Do what?" Sirius's voice asked as a hand fell on Ron's and Harry's shoulders. "Hello boys," he smiled at them. Behind him, Teddy was walking up towards them. "How are you all doing?"

"We are doing fine, Sirius," Hermione said. "We were talking about you and Teddy."

"Oh… so even the Minister of Magic herself heard about what Teddy…" Sirius said, embarrassed. "Well, I hope you know my answer—"

"I just want you to be happy dad," Teddy interrupted pushing his way in between Sirius and Harry. "We all do."

"And from what Teddy's been telling us, you've been eyeing that muggle for a while now," Draco said.

"Yeah, well… I mean he's just eye candy," Sirius said. "And I mean he's a bit young, you know. Fifty two!"

"Dad…" Teddy said, his tone turning serious as he looked at Sirius. "Father would want you to be happy, I know he would. And I want you to be happy as well. And if dating that muggle will make you happy… I want you to go for it."

"He's right Sirius," Harry said. "You're too… active to stay single."

Sirius laughed out loud and shook his head. "Harry—"

"I'm serious here," Harry said. "You do deserve to be happy, and if this muggle will make you happy, we say go for it."

"What's his name, anyways?" Draco asked.

"George," Teddy said. "George the Muggle, has a great job from what dad talks about." Harry chuckled and said, "Then go date George the Muggle. And if you don't, I'll have you Blaise here jinx you every day until you do."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. "Come on Sirius! You're a real sexy man and you can definitely still get it! I say go for it!"

"Well… I don't know," Sirius said. He looked down at his son confused. Lily looked up as she and Hugo turned their attention to the adults. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We're talking about Uncle Sirius here dating again," Harry said. Lily gasped excitedly and turned to Sirius. "You mean you're going to get a boyfriend!?" she asked grinning.

Sirius looked down at Lily and stared at her eyes. A small grin broke his face and he picked her up, "Oh how can I say no to your face Lils? Yeah, I might be getting a boyfriend!" Lily squealed and hugged Sirius around his neck, Sirius laughing.

Teddy smiled as he patted Sirius's shoulder. "Father would be proud of you… I know it."

"Thanks kid… now come here!" Sirius said as he pulled Teddy into a hug. The adults laughed as Hugo looked around, wondering what was so funny.

Draco pulled Harry to him and kissed him. "Have I mentioned that I love you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes you have, Mr. Malfoy," Harry grinned as they leaned their foreheads together. "And I love you."

Hermione cleared her throat, and they both looked at her. "Come on Draco," she said, taking a business-like tone. "We have a busy schedule, and I would hate to have a late start."

Draco smirked and said, "Of course Madam Minister. Let me just kiss my adorably husband goodbye."

Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry, "We are still on for Thursday, yeah? Molly's wanting all of us to come to the Burrow."

"Of course," Harry said, nodding. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Good," Hermione said. She turned to Ron and the husband and wife started whispering to each other as Harry turned his attention to Draco.

"Well it looks like you're having a busy day ahead of you," Harry said.

"It appears so," Draco chuckled. "I'll see you later tonight kitten."

"Yeah, see you," Harry whispered. He kissed Draco and asked, "How about your favorite for dinner?"

Draco chuckled and smiled at Harry. "What did I ever do to get a husband like you?"

"More than you know," Harry said. "And I've done more too."

"Oh really?"

"Never mind. Come on—you and Hermione need to run the Wizarding World, and I have to free our daughter from tickling Uncle Sirius," Harry said, nodding his head towards Lily, who was a giggling mess because of Sirius's and Teddy's tickling.

"Alright, see you at home," Draco said. And with one last kiss, he turned to Hermione and asked, "So _Madam Minister_ , which group are we working on today?"

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said. "Diggory came to me about some werewolves in Northern Ireland. It appears wizards have been pushing them out of their land, and they're looking to us for help."

"So you want to legally sanction the land for the werewolves," Draco said.

"Naturally," Hermione said. "Now…"

The two walked away into the crowd, their voices lost in the departing crowd of parents. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then down at Hugo and Lily. Lily has freed herself of Sirius's grip and was now talking to Hugo. "Daddy?" Lily asked, looking up at Harry. "What House do you think I'll be in?"

Harry smiled and picked Lily up. "Whichever one you want Lily, but no matter which House, I know you'll be the best witch in Hogwarts."

Lily smiled and hugged Harry. The adults started to leave the station, one by one going through the barrier into King's Cross. Harry and Lily were last, and Harry looked back at the empty station. He looked into the distance where he thought he saw two old friends. They seemed to nod to him approvingly before disappearing in the wind.


End file.
